The Headmaster's Wife
by Mrs HH
Summary: Who says ancient magic should be feared? When Headmaster Snape finds himself thinking about Hermione Granger, he needs to know why. Will his feelings become set in stone, and what is going on at the Ministry? A story of love, hurt and healing; old and new relationships; new friends and allies; old and new enemies. A story that will make you laugh, cry and tear your hair out. EWE AU
1. Strange stirrings

****Author's Notes:****

This story is set post DH and is of course AU as our favourite Slytherin is alive and well. Those who died in the books remain dead, and there will be some OOC, but you will still recognise many of the traits that endear our protagonists to us.

Rated M for naughtiness, language and adult themes handled in an adult way, plus some dark themes and violence.

Please review as I would love to hear your thoughts.

And I own nothing. I thank the great JKR for providing such wonderful muses for my imagination.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A war hero. "The Dark Saviour." Was that genuinely how they thought of him? He very much doubted it.<p>

Severus Snape sat at his desk reading the latest scandalous article about himself in _The Daily Prophet_. He skimmed the text to find nothing but inaccuracies, lies and holes. The only things that were correct was his name, the fact that he had been cleared of all Ministry charges, and that he was still Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yet another article about The Golden Trio caught his eye. The media's portrayal of their parts in the war angered him. He didn't care about Harry Potter. He'd discharged his duty to Lily and her son. He didn't care about Ronald Weasley, who simply followed like a sheep, but was lauded alongside Potter. No, he didn't care about those two at all. What he did care about, but for the life of him didn't know why, was the treatment of the brains behind Potter and Weasley. _T___hat____ beautiful, intelligent, sensual—__

__Oh gods, here I go again. Why do I keep thinking about her like that?__

Severus tried to snap himself out of this frankly annoying internal monologue, which put Hermione Granger either on a pedestal or in his bed—metaphorically speaking, of course.

For once, he didn't understand his own mind. He hadn't seen Miss Granger since his trial ended nearly three months ago, and before that she was under his protection both as a member of The Order and her professor. He had seen her as nothing more than an annoying student __with beautiful curls and silky―__

__Stop it! She's an insufferable know-it-all, and you never liked her.__

But something had changed―and deep down, he knew it. He didn't know how or why, but now when he thought about her, he was on the verge of falling prostrate at her feet and declaring his undying devotion.

He leant forward in his chair, rested his elbows on the desk, and placed his head in his hands. He _had_ to stop thinking about her like this; but although his thoughts were demonising him, he was angry that no one seemed to care about Hermione's role in the war. No one seemed to care that it was her resourcefulness and her talents that had kept Harry Potter on the right track to defeat Voldemort.

* * *

><p>According to the papers, Severus Snape was brought back from the dead by the skills of the healers at St Mungo's, but in truth it was Hermione. She'd brought him back from the edge of oblivion–or certainly an eternity in hell–by her quick thinking and her kiss. Of course, it wasn't a romantic kiss. Why would she kiss him willingly? She just needed to ensure that she'd administered one of the potions correctly, so she emptied the vial into her mouth and placed it over his. It was one of her own design, <em><em>which just shows how incredible that brain of hers actually is.<em>_

__Oh, shut the fuck up!__

As he had lain in the Shrieking Shack, the combination of the slit in his throat and Nagini's venom had damaged and paralysed his vocal cords. After telling Potter to take his memories, Severus had felt his voice leave him. Suddenly, the Granger girl was knelt beside him. All he could do was look deep into her beautiful brown eyes and pray to whatever deity who may be listening that she understood what his black orbs were trying to convey.

As their eyes burned into each other, he tried to thank her for her kindness, warmth and hope. But most importantly, he begged for her trust and forgiveness. He begged that the truth be told; he begged her to stay with him in case these were his last moments.

The intensity of their gaze was such that most observers would have turned away for fear of intruding on such a private moment. And then, after a few moments, he was sure Miss Granger understood him because she smiled and seemed to glow―a sure sign he was dying, he thought―and gently, soothingly she touched his cheek before kissing it softly.

Her voice ghosted over him. "You're not the man they all think you are, and I will defend you to the very end."

A strange, but welcome sentiment, he thought, but that was the last thought he had before there was nothing but a warm, blissful, dreamless sleep which lasted for three weeks.

In those three weeks, Severus recovered remarkably quickly, according to his healers. They were concerned that his temperature was slightly raised, as it was still to this day. The increase wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, despite his lack of inexperience in the matter, he felt as if he were being embraced. And with no signs of infection, he could be detained at St Mungo's no longer, so he was released and returned to Spinners End under house arrest.

* * *

><p>His speedy recovery, however, meant that his trial was called for immediately. He stood there in front of the Wizengamot, listening to Order members defend him before all of his memories―not just those he gave to Harry Potter―were brought out before the court.<p>

They had been carefully sorted so that only relevant memories pertaining to the war and his spying activities were presented as evidence. The fact that someone had been rifling through all of them in order to remove the extraneous ones made him feel even more violated than the probing questions he was being asked.

He was angry and wondered who they'd assigned to this task, but his question was quickly answered as his curly-haired saviour stood before the court. She stated that she had witnessed his war memories and could attest that his actions were forced upon him. She called him an honourable man. She spoke of how he had suffered to ensure the freedom of the wizarding world, and how his loyalty had preserved Harry, Ron and herself in order that they could prepare to face―and destroy―Voldemort.

Looking straight into his eyes, Miss Granger declared, "I would have rather died in that war if I thought that this man would be punished for being the best and bravest spy we could have hoped for. We may not have known about the tortures he endured or the sacrifices he made, but we owe this man our eternal gratitude. He should be lauded and exonerated, and, until my dying breath, I will fight to ensure that he is acquitted and returned to his rightful place as Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The courtroom and public gallery was in an uproar after her passionate defence, but the ceiling could have collapsed and Severus wouldn't have noticed. To the rest of the room, he appeared almost impervious to what was going on. Only the keenest observers would have seen the fire that burned deep in his eyes.

He was enraptured by her, but it wasn't only because she was a remarkably attractive young woman. It wasn't even that she had defended him―although that would be enough to make any man falter―but it was something else. Something inside her had him captivated. As she stared back, he felt his breath being forced from him.

_The Daily Prophet_'s reporters scribbled frantically to capture her words. She stepped down from the stand and walked past him as camera flashes fired to capture the moment where she stood before him. But those flashes hid an almost imperceptible glow that occurred as her fingers gently brushed his hand. A look of recognition passed between them without a word being spoken. It was the same burning, searching look that they'd shared on the day she'd saved his life. And then she was gone without looking back, and certainly without a following look from him.

But as the weeks drew on, Severus began thinking about Miss Granger more and more, and his thoughts were becoming more and more inappropriate. He felt lost. He felt tormented, and it wasn't getting any easier. He had to maintain his distance for her sake, but he needed news of her, and not just the drivel the _Prophet_ spewed out. Thankfully, Professor Minerva McGonagall, who was returning as Deputy Headmistress, informed him that she had been corresponding with Miss Granger and that she was well and wanted to return to Hogwarts to complete her education.

* * *

><p>The War Pupils―those unable to complete their OWLS and NEWTS due to the war―were given the opportunity to return and study. In addition to Miss Granger, others―such as Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini―wanted to return as well. He could understand why some chose not to come back. Many had simply had enough of Hogwarts, and, if the truth were known, not all the parents were thrilled that Headmaster Snape was back at the helm.<p>

The Board of Governors had become the bane of his life. He worked closely with them over the rebuilding of the school, and they approved his plans to make the school as safe as possible for the start of the new school year. Regrettably, the decision was made that the new school year would be put back to September 28th as the castle seemed to be refusing to cooperate.

If the Board's interference had stayed within the confines of rebuilding the school, the headmaster would have been content. But they requested that the position of Senior Head Girl and Boy be created for Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, whilst a seventh year girl and boy from each house, including the likes of Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood, were made Head Girls and Boys.

Sick of all the unwanted attention he was receiving, Harry turned down this offer, and Draco Malfoy was named as his replacement. His father, newly reinstated Head of the Board of Governors, Lucius Malfoy, was delighted at this development.

Of course, Lucius was Severus Snape's best friend, but even he was shocked when it was revealed that Snape was, in fact, one of the richest wizards in the country. The Snape Estates―or rather the Prince Estates which were thought to be penniless―had been kept secret for years, but much to Severus' chagrin, all the details were dragged up during his trial.

Another thing that surprised Lucius was that following his brief second stay at Azkaban and renouncement of Voldemort, he was becoming particularly fond of Miss Hermione Granger. Of course, he tried to convince himself that his intentions were entirely honourable, and that his fondness grew from her new-found friendship with Draco and her recent visits to Malfoy Manor.

Draco had visited Grimmauld Place not long after the final battle to thank Hermione for helping in his godfather's defence. After a few uncomfortable hours, they began talking, and Draco's usual bluster and arrogance dissolved as he witnessed the most powerful witch of the age talk so passionately about Severus Snape. He was one of the few who truly knew Severus away from all the hell that the war had brought about, and finding someone else to share this knowledge with was comforting.

Hermione soon realised the pressure Draco had been under throughout his school days and became his confidante. At first, she had found it difficult to go to Malfoy Manor given her suffering at the hands of Bellatrix, but soon it became the destination of choice after shopping trips or nights out at the cinema with Draco. Yes, Draco Malfoy had developed a taste for Muggle cinema.

Through Hermione, even Harry had learnt to tolerate Draco. He wouldn't classify them as friends, but he didn't want to hex him on sight any more.

And of course there was Ron Weasley, the love of Hermione's life. He was one of those who had decided not to return to complete his studies. He was more interested in pursuing his Quidditch career, which would have been fine, but Hermione hardly ever saw him. And when he asked her to marry him, after seeing each other for all of three weeks, she asked him to ask her again in a year's time.

* * *

><p>To add to Severus' woes, he realised that he needed new Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions professors. The Board again supplied the solution: because Harry Potter had turned down the role of Senior Head Boy, it was deemed that he should take his NEWTs early―or just be awarded them for being a war hero―and become the new Defence professor. They also had plans to bring Hermione Granger back into the Hogwarts fold. Not only did they want her to be Senior Head Girl, but they wanted her to become a Potions apprentice under Horace Slughorn whilst studying for her NEWTs, and then become the Potions Professor at the end of the academic year.<p>

The headmaster knew he was being backed into a corner, but he needed the Board's support to push through all his new ideas for the school. He soon discovered that the appointment of Potter was non-negotiable, but informed them that he was against Hermione Granger becoming Slughorn's apprentice. Not that he didn't think her capable. Quite the opposite, but as far as he was concerned, Slughorn―who was only staying on until an apprentice was fully trained―wasn't up to the task of training her. In fact, Hermione felt the same. She wanted to be trained by the best, and that meant one person and one person alone.

She'd discussed this with Lucius, who interceded on her behalf to persuade the headmaster to come out of teaching retirement to train Hermione himself. At first, Severus resisted, but after finally running out of excuses, he reluctantly offered her the apprenticeship. He was, however, still waiting to hear whether Miss Granger had decided to accept either position.

* * *

><p>Severus stood in front of the mirror in his office. The scar left by Nagini's attack was so sensitive that, for the first time in twenty years, he'd had to modify how he dressed. He could no longer button up the collars on his dress shirts, so he started to wear triple-button collared shirts to avoid irritation. And with the change in collar came a change to his cravat style. But that wasn't all that changed. His change in dress somehow left him feeling more relaxed, and he noticed that his staff seemed to be approaching him without their usual trepidation.<p>

As far as he was concerned, he hadn't modified his behaviour a great deal. He was still sarcastic and snide. He was still measured and seemingly unflappable. He still stalked the halls and corridors with an air of superiority. And as for his commanding voice...well, thankfully his voice had regained its mellifluous yet dark timbre. It still intimidated and beguiled, but no longer instilled a sense of dread. He'd even been told that he'd developed a sense of humour, although he argued he'd always had one. He even found himself smiling occasionally, but that was usually when his thoughts turned to the person he was most desperate not to think about.

He felt younger. He looked younger. His hair was no longer greasy, and although his skin was still pale, it was no longer sallow. He was only thirty-eight, but could easily have passed for fifty-eight in recent years. Yet he'd always stayed fit. He couldn't have survived the numerous tortures he'd had to endure if he'd been weak. He knew that over the years, he'd been slowly losing weight. He'd survived for far too long on all manner of potions to get him through the day to ever enjoy eating―or life, for that matter. Now, however, he could eat more, train harder, and consequently he'd gained weight. And he had to admit that generally he liked what he saw in the mirror―if only he could do something about the nose.

It was just a shame, he mused that there was no one in his life to share this new, healthy body with. After all, Lily was dead __and his glorious Gryffindor―__

__Severus shut up. She's a student, and you will keep your hands___―___and everything else___―___to yourself. Besides, she wouldn't be interested in you.__

As he sat back down at his desk and skilfully tossed the copy of the Prophet into the fire. He let out a long plaintive sigh convinced that his life was always destined to be tormented. Admittedly, he no longer feared for his life, and he no longer had two masters; but between the Ministry, the Board of Governors, everyone associated with the School, and a particular young lady, he felt as if he would never be his own man. And that thought thoroughly depressed him.

* * *

><p>He was snapped out of his reverie by the arrival of Draco's owl. He took the envelope, expecting to see his godson's handwriting, but his heart nearly stopped upon recognising the script.<p>

__Dear Headmaster,__

__Thank you for your invitation to become Senior Head Girl and the Potions apprentice under your tutelage.__

__I am extremely honoured and would be delighted to accept both positions.__

__I hope this letter finds you well, and I look forward to seeing you at the start of term.__

__YOURS sincerely,__

__Hermione Granger.__

She'd emphasised the __yours__ by using capital letters. He was puzzled, but found himself stroking his thumb across her name. He needed to have a word with himself tonight―in the form of a bottle of Ogden's finest―about this worryingly juvenile behaviour of his.

He picked up his quill, Summoned a piece of parchment and responded immediately.

__Dear Miss Granger,__

__Thank you for your letter. I am delighted that you have chosen to accept both positions.__

__I would be honoured if you would join me for afternoon tea on the day of The Sorting Ceremony to discuss your duties as Senior Head Girl and the details of your apprenticeship.__

__In the meantime, if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to send an owl.__

__Your faithful servant,__

__Severus Snape, __

__Headmaster__

Before he had time to tinker with the wording, he called his owl, Obsidian, and sent him on his way.

"And you can stop smirking, you old bat," Severus drawled, looking in the direction of Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"My dear boy, whatever is the matter?" Albus enquired.

"I wish I knew."

Snape stood and began pacing the office.

"Ever since Miss Granger saved me, I have felt attracted to her. But, not just in a 'oh, she's suddenly grown up and what I'm looking at is very pleasant' way. I want to protect her and―"

His voice trailed off as he felt himself responding in the trouser department.

"You have thoughts of a more pleasurable nature towards her, don't you?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I would say of an inappropriate nature, but, yes, they would be very...oh gods, forgive me!" Severus growled as he sat down to hide his discomfort.

"Yes, I am," he continued, "and I shouldn't be. She's going to be my apprentice; she's Senior Head Girl. I can't just avoid her. What am I going to do?!"

Dumbledore observed Severus carefully, noticing the conflict within him. "Well, she is very attractive and incredibly bright," the former headmaster offered. "She has truly bloomed. Not to mention the fact that she saved your life. And, of course, she is of age. In fact, due to a certain level of recklessness on my part in her third year, where I gave her a time turner―"

Severus looked up at him in shock.

"I know, I know, dear boy, but this means that she is, in fact, twenty. Surely that puts a different complexion on things?"

Severus snorted, staring into space as he tried _not_ to assimilate the information he'd just been given.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes before asking gently, "Do you wish to act upon these feelings, Severus? Has Miss Granger reciprocated in any way?"

Severus stood up again and resumed pacing the office.

"The simple answer is, I don't know," admitted dejectedly. "I haven't seen her since my trial, and what started as brief musings about her have begun to consume my waking thoughts. I've just received her acceptance letter, and I don't know what to think. She signed off the letter with 'Yours Sincerely,' except the __yours__ was in capital letters. Why would she do that? Surely she cannot mean that she is mine, and I am a fool for even considering that is what she meant. Besides, she's with the Weasley boy, isn't she?"

Dumbledore smiled, realising that there was some kind of connection between the two of them, and answered Severus' question. "I believe that is still correct. However, I would like to inform Minerva of the situation and conduct an investigation into your predicament if you will permit me. Severus, it seems to me that your thoughts―your feelings―towards Miss Granger are driven rather than developed. I'm not suggesting that these feelings aren't real, but I would like to speak to both yourself and Miss Granger about the night which, thankfully, brought you back to the living world. Perhaps you could invite her for tea?"

"I've already invited her for afternoon tea before the Sorting Ceremony. I think if I―" Severus trailed off, noticing Dumbledore had raised his hand to silence him.

"My dear boy, if you don't see her soon, I believe that you will go out of your mind. And if my summation is correct, the longer you leave it―when you do see her―you will be so out of control that you'll end up a tangled, but happy, mess either on the very floor where you are annoyingly pacing or over your desk. No, Severus, the sooner we solve the mystery of your connection, the sooner you can pursue your relationship at a more dignified pace."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He was rather enjoying the look of surprise on the headmaster's face.

"You can't be serious?" Severus snarled angrily. "I will summon all the strength I have to keep my feelings _away_ from her." But then with an uncharacteristically hope-filled voice, he asked, "Do you think we have a future?"

He suddenly had to sit down. The prospect―no matter how outrageous― of having Hermione Granger in his life was too much, and once again he felt a familiar twitching from inside his trousers.

"Oh yes. We've all thought so for years."

And with that Dumbledore moved out of view, and all Severus could hear was the faint sound of his laughter.

The raven-haired wizard paused for a moment, and then quickly began scribbling a note.

__Dear Hermione,__

__Further to my previous letter, Professor Dumbledore has expressed a desire to be present for afternoon tea with you and I at your earliest convenience.__

__Please advise which afternoon suits you best and I will make the necessary arrangements.__

__Your humble servant,__

__Severus Snape__

After summoning one of the resident owls and sending it on its way, Severus closed his eyes. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he'd relaxed a little too much in the knowledge that he might see Miss Granger sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><em><em>Oh Sev, don't stop. Oh, please I want to come. Let me suck your fingers. Severus...oh gods...oh...oh...I'm so close...oh, oh, Sev―<em>_

His eyes snapped open, his brow lightly covered in sweat. He _wasn't_ dreaming about having sex with her. That was too real; she was in his head.

* * *

><p>AN2 Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Reviews make me very happy.

AN/3 I am constantly updating and refining this story. This chapter was updated on 13/11/13. Please see my profile for explanations


	2. Formative Connections

**Author's Notes:**

Warnings: Mild language, sexual references, slight OOC when in private. Dialogue in italics is non verbal communication, and internal monologue.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

*Important note: I am reviewing this story for your reading pleasure. Chapter updated 4/12/13*

* * *

><p><strong>Formative Connections<strong>

The Headmaster could not believe what was happening. The vision, or whatever it was, felt so wrong, and yet at the same time―if he could be a man for a moment―it felt strangely natural. That said, he was shocked that he could visualise her masturbating whilst thinking about him and that she actually wanted to think about him. What didn't shock him was that he had another raging erection. But right now, all he wanted to think about was a cold shower.

He Apparated to his chambers and, stripping off, strode through his living room and bedroom towards the bathroom. Once in the shower, his erection regained its ferocity, but he was determined to pay it no heed. He didn't want to encourage himself to think about her, and rather hoped that the shock of the cold water on his skin would bring him to his senses. It seemed to be working until, without warning, he doubled over in pain.

The realisation that what had happened in his office was a vision rather than a dream was confirmed as he became aware that somehow Miss Granger was projecting a vision towards him. He knew he was fully awake―the freezing water saw to that―and his waking mind was once again filled with images of her pleasuring herself, but this time he was in agony, and he couldn't understand why.

Then it struck him. In his office, he had been the object of her desire; she called out his name. Now, however, the object― or rather objects―of her desire appeared to be the majority of the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Her thoughts were absolutely depraved, and that seemed to be what was making Severus' discomfort so palpable. The torture was intensifying as Viktor Krum approached Hermione. Her mouth and hands were already busying themselves around his team mates. Krum positioned himself between her thighs, and the pain became so unbearable that Severus slid down the white tiled wall until he was seated on the floor.

Moving away from the stream of cold water, trying desperately to banish the images from his mind as three thoughts occurred to him:

Firstly, Miss Granger was insatiable. _I'll certainly have to maintain my fitness to keep up with her. Severus stop it!_

Secondly, the vision was triggered when Hermione intimately touched herself rather than by thought alone. When she needed a break; when she removed her fingers, the images faded. So logically, he concluded, if he touched himself then she would have a similar experience. The question was: would he be thinking about her or someone else. His internal monologue answered that one. _Sev, snap out of it. You cannot have a wank over a student, let alone allowing said student to know that's what you are doing whilst thinking about her._

And thirdly, even though he was in agony, a wicked smirk appeared on the usually dour man's face. _Thank Merlin she's a dirty bitch. Oh fuck, I'm going to hell, aren't I?_

The pain―both physical and emotional―continued to sear through him, but just as he thought he was about to pass out, he saw Hermione turn her head towards a door, and he found his breathing had become easier. As the door opened, bright sunlight burst into the room, framing the figure of what looked like a man. And it was. In fact, it was the silhouette of a tall man in billowing robes who, without the aid of any foolish wand waving, dismissed everyone in the room before walking over to the bed and standing before her naked form.

Severus felt the pain begin to melt away as the figure scooped Hermione up into his arms, and carried her into another room which contained a rather luxurious four-poster bed. The man was dressed in black, and the headmaster watched as he lay her on the bed, and covered her body in gentle kisses. He could hear her moaning, and could sense that she was touching herself more languidly as she relaxed thinking of this new lover. Soon she was writhing on the bed, as long, slender fingers that the raven-haired wizard recognised, began pumping into her soaking wet core whilst her sensitive bundle of nerves was being encircled by a skilful tongue. It was then that Severus realised that he was no longer in pain because the object of her desire―the man who was lavishing so much attention on her―was him.

He looked down at his erection, desperate to touch himself, but knew that he couldn't. Closing his eyes, he tried to block the vision, but it was as vivid as ever. Even his trusted Occlumencyhad failed him.

What Voldemort would have given for this kind of power. He felt nauseous at very idea of the Dark Lord being able to invade and torture minds so lucidly.

Realising that he couldn't block the visions―and that the chances were they would not go until Hermione reached completion―Severus decided that he might as well be selfish and enjoy the show.

He had to admit that her orgasm looked spectacular, and with an uncharacteristic tenderness, he thought, _I promise I will give you orgasms like that._

The vision started to fade, and Severus hung his head, relieved that this embarrassing, but enjoyable, situation was over until Hermione turned her head and looked straight into his eyes.

_Touch yourself, Severus. Come for me,_ she purred seductively in his head.

"Oh shit!" Severus exclaimed. Slightly flustered, he ran his fingers through his hair as the vision finally faded. He realised she had been trying to make a two-way connection with him, and there was no way he could allow that to happen.

Jumping up, and out of the shower, he cast a drying spell before quickly dressing and headed back to his office. Reaching his desk, he called, "Are you there, Albus? There has been a development."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sat down in his portrait and observed the young headmaster carefully. "Severus, you look troubled, my friend. I will call Minerva."<p>

"No!" Severus protested before adding calmly, "Not yet."

Severus took a deep breath as he became aware of Hermione gently touching herself again whilst bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm.

_I wish I was holding you,_ he found himself thinking to her; a sense of calm washing over him as she turned her head to smile at him.

The inappropriateness of his thoughts twisted in his chest and brought him back to reality. Severus told the portrait urgently, "I don't want Minerva to hear what I am about to say. You can pass on any pertinent information, but I can't say these things in front of her, especially when they concern her favoured daughter."

Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling. "I understand this is hard for you, if you'll pardon the expression, Severus."

"Well, for starters, we can cut all the double entendres. I will not have this turned into some sordid conversation. Hermione deserves better than that," Severus spat at Dumbledore.

"As do you, dear boy," Dumbledore told him sincerely, his eyes softening at Severus' unwitting defence of the witch in question. "Do continue."

"I don't know where to begin," Severus admitted sheepishly.

The former headmaster contained his amusement and suggested helpfully. "Shall we start with your little nap and swift departure from this office?"

"How do you know about...oh, never mind. Whilst I was asleep I thought I was dreaming about Hermione being familiar with herself; her muse being...well, it was myself." Severus couldn't believe that he was having this conversation.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Such a delicate way to describe masturbation, but do go on."

Severus glared at the portrait, but realised that what he'd just said had sounded rather ridiculous. He wasn't normally this circumspect. "Anyway, upon waking, I could still see the vision, and I had...well―"

"An erection?" Dumbledore ventured. "Severus, this will be a very long conversation if you insist on beating around the bush."

"Don't say 'as it were,' Albus, please," Severus implored to pre-empt the elder wizard's train of thought. "Well, yes, but it would have been inappropriate for me to have relieved the tension while thinking of a student, so I went for a cold shower."

Dumbledore smirked, cocking his head to the side in amusement.

"Please don't look at me like that." Severus snarled before continuing, "Whilst having said shower, I felt a searing pain in my stomach, which appeared to be related to Hermione's thoughts. She was...she was masturbating over...well, it doesn't matter what she was thinking about, except that it wasn't me.

"This was not a dream," the headmaster stated, "it was a waking vision. I could see her; I could see her desires. The pain increased until her attention turned towards another figure; a figure that happened to be me, and we engaged in...oh fuck!"

There was a desperation in Severus' voice. He slumped down into his chair, massaging his temples as he felt a headache coming on. He inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling through his parted lips, no longer having the strength to phrase the situation delicately.

"I tried to block the images using Occlumency, but it failed. It seems that I can only see what she's thinking when she touches herself, and, in truth, I wanted to be the one touching her," he said, his tone now laced with something akin to shame. "I thought it would be over after she climaxed, but then she turned to me, looked me straight in the eye, and told me to touch myself. Do you think Miss Granger is trying to communicate? Do you think she is even aware of the connection?"

Severus didn't know what would be worse; Hermione being aware that he could see her thoughts or that she was oblivious. He found the idea that she was aware that her thoughts were being shared mortifying enough, but at least he didn't feel that she was being violated. He knew he wasn't forcing himself into her mind, but the thought that she was unaware disturbed him immensely.

As a LegilimensSeverus knew the power of entering another person's mind, and it wasn't a power that he took lightly. He had been tasked with mind-raping so many people for their thoughts and memories in both the service of Voldemort and Dumbledore, and it sickened him when he had to do it. Sometimes he thought that his forced intrusions were nearly as despicable as the only time he had ever had to participate in the rape a young Muggle girl during his Death Eater initiation.

However, he could not deny that whatever the rights or wrongs, his desire for her was so strong now that he was struggling to control his emotions, and, dragging his hands down over his face, he growled out, "Why is this happening to me? I thought I was past all this fucking torment."

Dumbledore watched Severus' struggle intently and sighed. The man before him had suffered so much in his thirty-eight years, and the former headmaster had to admit that his orders and decisions had often caused much of it. Yet he also knew that if anyone could bear the weight of so much suffering it was Severus Snape.

Many years ago, Dumbledore had concluded that the dark-haired wizard before him was an extraordinary man. Despite his hardened, surly exterior, Severus was capable of being an unselfish man with a huge capacity for love who had never had a true outlet for it. All the elderly wizard had ever wanted for the new headmaster was for him to find the happiness that he deserved. The former headmaster recalled seeing Severus walking towards the Black Lake whenever he needed to think. And it had always been one of his sincerest wishes that one day his trusted spy would be free of his obligations and be able to walk to the lake with a companion. But she had to be capable of challenging him emotionally, intellectually, and physically, and more importantly, she would have to be strong enough to put up with his moods.

He would like to say that he was shocked by Severus' current predicament, but he remembered the way his Potions professor had taken a second glance at Hermione at the Yule Ball. He knew it had been just a tiny spark, and he had trusted that the younger wizard professor would never act inappropriately, but he had always hoped that when the war was over―and Severus had hopefully survived―that Miss Granger might be that witch.

But one thing he knew―and perhaps only the Malfoys knew as well―was that if Hermione did take Severus on, she would be in for one hell of a ride. He'd never had a proper relationship, but the headmaster was not without experience, and his mind was as broad as it was intelligent. Dumbledore chuckled to himself because he also knew that Hermione, despite appearances and a lack of experience which only time would rectify, would be more than capable―and willing―to cope with all aspects of Severus and his proclivities.

The portrait observed Severus carefully as he stared into space, lost in his thoughts. "Severus, a wise man once said that we are only dealt in life what we can handle."

"He sounds like a masochist rather than wise," Severus drawled, batting the comment away with his hand.

"This situation is very curious, but there is one thing for sure, my boy, you can no longer deny that she is attracted to you," Albus told him thoughtfully.

Severus snorted. "Do not give me false hope," he snarled, only realising that he had thumped his fist on the desk when he felt his skin stinging.

Dumbledore knew now was not the time to push Severus, so he decided to summarise the situation. "So, if I have understood you correctly, you can sense and see Hermione masturbating. When you are the object of her desire you feel no pain except for your erection. Now, there is a possibility that your physical reactions are being controlled by the experience itself, or they are simply a physiological response to what you are witnessing. We wizards are not very good at controlling our wands, after all. Well, now that I'm dead there is nothing to control, but in my youth―"

Severus groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him. The headmaster remembered how when, in his teenage years, he feared that he'd a slight crush on Sirius Black, and asked Dumbledore for advice. After hearing about some of the older wizard's exploits, Severus had left the headmaster's office in the sure and certain knowledge that he was most certainly not attracted to men.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the surly wizard snapped, "Yes, yes we all know about your youth, thank you. Can you just continue without going misty eyed on me, please?"

Dumbledore laughed before continuing in a serious tone, "Tell me, Severus, what is the pain like when Hermione masturbates, but you are not the object of her desire? Is it a physical pain only or is there emotional pain too? Did it feel as if she were betraying you?"

"I've never known betrayal feel like a Cruciatus before. There was an ache in my chest, and the only time I have ever felt something like that was when I carried out your final order, and I saw―" His voice trailed off as his thoughts turned toward Lily.

Dumbledore saw the raven-haired wizard's his eyes soften and moisten. How he wished that he could have embraced the younger man at that moment. With a voice full of compassion, he enquired, "Are you alright to continue with this discussion, Severus?"

"For Hermione's sake, I have to," he replied stoically.

It was then that Dumbledore saw the unmistakable look of a man awakening to a woman. As Severus uttered her name that was a spark in his eyes, but the former headmaster had to push that to the back of his mind, and press on with his line of questioning.

"You also said that she was able to command you? Do you think that it was simply part of the vision?"

"It's possible," Severus mused, huffing out a breath.

"In which case your eyes may not, in fact, have met, but her eyes were just directed to where you happened to be," Dumbledore continued.

"Possibly," Severus conceded dejectedly.

"I am not suggesting that she wasn't commanding you, but perhaps you were seeking a little reassurance. If you thought Miss Granger was able to see you, then you wouldn't feel guilty about seeing her. Am I right?"

Severus shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Possibly."

"It is certainly very intriguing either way. Tell me, Severus, do you own any tomes on Dark Sex Magic?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You know full well that I do. But this is unlike any dark bonding that I have studied."

"Trust you to devote your private study to such things," Dumbledore teased.

"Yes, well I was...lonely," Severus muttered, "and when you are a spy it is useful to acquaint yourself with the Dark Arts surrounding one of the commonest forms of coercion and information gathering in a political war. However, I may have missed something, so I will release the tomes into Minerva's care for further appraisal. I do not think it wise that I look into such books, given my current predicament."

"A wise decision, my dear boy," Dumbledore agreed. "Leave it to us. We will get to the bottom of this. It is obvious you care for the girl, even if you are not prepared to admit it to yourself."

Severus sneered, knowing full well that he _had_ admitted it to himself, but he couldn't understand why. He was about to speak when he felt another shot of arousal rip through him.

"Oh gods, she's at it again," he groaned. "Albus, I have a school to run. I can't keep running off for cold showers every time she decides to frig herself stupid. What do I do?"

"Severus, I have known you since you were a young boy stepping over the threshold into manhood," Dumbledore told him, ignoring the fact that the headmaster had just rolled his eyes as he awaited the older wizard's next utterance. "You never had any qualms about taking matters into your own hands then, and I suggest you do so now. At least you will feel better."

"But I can't. If the connection forms for me when she touches herself, then we have to assume that when I touch myself, that the connection will form for her, and believe me: I can't risk her seeing some of the things I think about when I have a wank," Severus growled, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his trousers.

Dumbledore smirked. "Does it matter what you think about, as long as you think about her? You never used to be this coy, Severus."

"Oh don't worry, she'll be left in no doubt that I want fuck her into next week, but―"

"Really?" Dumbledore said, surprised by Severus' candid but emotional statement.

Severus sighed, noting the expression on his mentor's face. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew, even then, that he could never just fuck her. He lowered and shook his head. "No. No, I won't let her know that, but, then again, I won't let her know that I want to make love to her until I'm drowning in her."

Dumbledore smiled and said softly, "Off you go."

Severus nodded before looking up at the portrait before him. "I can't believe I've just been given permission to wank."

Dumbledore chuckled as the headmasterApparated to his rooms.

* * *

><p>Severus sat at the foot of his bed and lowered his head; the hardness in his trousers becoming almost unbearably uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, he quietly asked Hermione to forgive him for what he was about to do, and slowly stripped down to the waist. Flopping backwards onto the bed, he covered his eyes with his arm as he tried to rein in his emotions. Part of him wanted to believe that this was all real and that she really wanted him as her thoughts seemed to suggest, but he couldn't accept that it was possible.<p>

However, if, by some miracle, this were real, he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to court her; he wanted her to fall in love with him, and then, if luck were finally on his side, he might be able to keep her. He just didn't want debase whatever this was by doing what he was about to do.

_Fuck, I need answers._

Undoing his trousers, he knew that as he was initiating whatever it was that was going on between them, that he would be controlling what Hermione saw, and the thought both thrilled and terrified him. He took a moment, trying to push the feelings of disgust and guilt to the back of his mind, before he took himself in hand.

Breathing heavily, he stared up at the ceiling, and a vision of Hermione lying on a bed wearing a tiny pair of black, lace knickers with a matching balconette bra floated into his mind. Without a word, Hermione turned towards him, smiling as if welcoming him to her bed. Kneeling up, she moved to the edge of the bed, holding her hand out to him as he walked towards her. He took her hand and slowly brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft, gallant kiss to her knuckles.

_Nice start, Sev. Well done! _He thought to himself; his hand now languidly pumping his length.

Their eyes met, and, before he knew it, she was leaning into him and brushing her lips against his. Without thinking, he snaked his arm around her back and sought to deepen the kiss by swiping his tongue along her slightly parted mouth. They sank onto the bed, their tongues rolling and caressing as Severus' hand tentatively explored Hermione's exposed skin. She was soft and warm, and her appreciative moans encouraged him on until his hand was cupping a bra-clad breast.

As he tweaked her taut nipple through its lacy confines, Hermione let out an almost feral growl, and before Severus knew it, he was on his back, with the object of his desire straddling his legs, trailing kisses down over his chest and stomach towards where he needed her most.

_Hang on! I wanted to―_

It was then that Severus realised that they did indeed have a two-way connection as Hermione had just taken over the vision.

He hissed at the feel of soft, small hands encompassing his shaft. Her warm breath against his skin made him shiver, and he gasped as her tongue lashed and swirled around the swollen tip. His fingers found their way into her riotous curls as pleasure pulsed through his body. Lifting his head, a deep moan escaped his lips as he watched her bob up and down over the engorged head of his cock. Pressing his head back against the pillow, he flexed his hips, gently encouraging her to take him deeper.

Hermione rose to the challenge and engulfed his length in her willing mouth. She began alternating between teasing the tip and accepting his length, but each time she took him a little deeper than before until Severus felt her throat relax around him._ Where the hell did you learn to deep throat? _Severus wondered, hoping more than ever that he might experience her in the flesh, one day.

The vision seemed to be enhancing the feel of his hand, and he couldn't remember ever having a more satisfying wank. But this knowledge was tainted by the fact that the surly wizard knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His breathing became more laboured as he continued to watch Hermione's attentions, and he felt the familiar tightening in his balls and muscles as he anticipated his release. And when it came, it came thick and fast with a deep, guttural growl ripping from his chest, and Hermione's name on his lips.

Closing his eyes, Severus' body began to relax as he basked in the afterglow and aftershocks from one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had. He was still panting lightly; his pale skin slightly damp from his exertion when he wandlessly removed the evidence of his recent activity from his hand and stomach.

However, as the pleasant sensations faded, Severus began to feel his usual self-loathing nibbling at the periphery of his conscience. However, before it could take hold, he heard her voice in his head.

_In answer to your question, I've never done that before, but promise you'll let me practice on you? I could come and see you tomorrow if you'd like,_ she teased.

_Hermione? Where are you? _Severus thought in a state of confusion.

_I'm at Grimmauld Place," _she said before asking sheepishly,_ Umm, any idea why I can hear and see you in my head?_

Severus sighed deeply._ I'm afraid not, and I apologise if I have offended you in any way._

_Don't be like that,_ Hermione chided, _I've thought about you like this for years._

Severus was taken aback._ So she does want me?_

He smirked before responding playfully,_ Oh? Well, feel free to elucidate one day, and I must say you're going to be occupying my thoughts quite frequently if that's what you wear under your robes._

He saw her blush but also caught the flash of lust which ignited in her eyes. His breath hitched, knowing that the sight would haunt him; knowing that he _wanted_ it to haunt him.

He was broken from his reverie by a warm glow that suddenly filled the room. It seemed to hover over him for a moment before it shrank into a tiny ball and shot into his chest. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione was also experiencing the same phenomenon as she laid on her bed.

All at once, both felt their sexual tension ease, but they realised that they were still able to communicate telepathically despite the distance between them.

_Did you see that, Severus? Did you feel it? _Hermione asked urgently.

_I did, _Severus asserted, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Hermione's thoughts then seemed in a panic. _Can you see me now―because I can't see you any more?_

_No, not now, _Severus informed her regretfully._ If I were a betting man―which I'm not―I would say that whatever is happening between us has been establishing itself for a while. Today has either been an awakening or the next stage of a bonding process. It would appear that a mental connection has now been fully formed._

Hermione's mind was suddenly flooded with questions._ What kind of bond is it? What sort of magic is it? Do you think the mental connection can be turned on and off? Can you not use Occlumency to block it?_

_I forgot that you would drown me with incessant questions, _the headmaster sneered, but somehow Hermione could sense that there was no menace behind his words._ I have already tried to block this out, but I cannot. However, you should know that the situation is under investigation. It is the reason Dumbledore wants to join us for afternoon tea._

_Oh. Is that the only reason you wanted to see me?_

Severus' chest tightened as heard her dejection. Closing his eyes, he prepared to be the voice of reason, but before that, he had to give her some kind of reassurance._ No, that's not the only reason, but Miss Granger...Hermione, it would be prudent to raise the issue of a possible bond now. Neither of us can be sure if our words and emotions are our own or if they are being influenced by some binding force. We need to consider that should a bond exist, once it is broken, everything may change, and we may want to disassociate ourselves from each other._

_As such, and as much as I greatly desire to see you tomorrow, we cannot be alone together. I will, therefore, ask Professor McGonagall to accompany us at all times. You must understand the need to exercise extreme caution. I hope that this is genuine, but we cannot assume that it is. This is an unknown entity, and I would hate for you―for either of us―to be hurt should this prove to be unreal. Therefore, we must avoid any situations where impropriety may occur. I do not expect this to be easy, but we must fight any urge to be more familiar with each other than is necessary._

Her crestfallen thoughts echoed in his mind as she whispered,_ I understand...Sir._

Hermione seemed so despondent now, and Severus wished he could offer her some hope. Perhaps their feelings were real. If she had been thinking about him for a while, and he had been thinking about her, then maybe this could develop into something once she became the Potions professor.

But, for now, whether these emotions were real or not was irrelevant. Hermione was still a student, and he was the headmaster. She was also his apprentice, which meant working in such close proximity with her would be torture. He was sure there would be calls for his head if he allowed a relationship to develop between them. On the other hand, she was of age, and returning as a student voluntarily, so did he actually care about the possible consequences? Unfortunately, he did, and if he told himself that often enough, he might actually believe it.

_Miss Gra...Hermione, please know that I truly hope that our emotions are not purely derived from an unknown bond. I admire you greatly, both as a witch and as a young woman, but I hope you realise that it is imperative that we discover whatever this bond is―and its secrets―so that we will know where we stand, _Severus stated softly.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Hermione thought,_ I can withdraw as your apprentice if it would make it easier for you._

_That will not be necessary, _Severus informed her reassuringly._ We will get through this, Hermione. I will see you tomorrow afternoon, but, in the meantime, try and keep yourself busy. However, I will make myself available via this connection, should you wish to talk._

Hermione sighed deeply, saddened by the fact that he was dismissing her._ I'll see you to tomorrow then, and thank you, Se...Headmaster._

_Until tomorrow, Miss Granger._

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Interesting!


	3. It started with a?

**Author's notes:**

Well it all starts to get a little strange.

Usual warnings apply.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

Let me know what you think

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It started with a...?<strong>**

After speaking with Hermione, Severus remained in his quarters, for the rest of the afternoon, contemplating the situation with a bottle of firewhisky. Still shocked that there appeared to be some kind of mutual attraction, he sat considering how he would go about courting his curly haired saviour when the time came. This, however, was easier said than done because in truth, Severus had never really gone past the first date, one night stand and mutually convenient shag stage.

However, the more he immersed himself in his alcoholic crutch, the more it began trying to trip him up. By his fifth glass, he wondered if there was any point in trying to court the witch. He was sure his feelings transcended this damnable bond, but he was becoming more convinced that her responses were wholly controlled by it. By his seventh glass, in his mind, Hermione could not possibly care for him willingly―romantically, at least. After all, what did he have to offer her that Draco or Weasley couldn't?

He knew she was seeing the Weasley boy, but Severus was sure the relationship was doomed to fail now that the redhead had every dimwitted witch in the country swooning over his prowess as a Quidditch player. In fact, as Severus took another sip of warming amber liquid, he smirked as he realised that the boy was no threat whatsoever.

But Draco had a growing devotion to Hermione. His godson was not unintelligent, and was heir to one of the richest wizarding families. If he set his sights on her, he could steal _his_ witch away. Draco could make Hermione happy. Then again, Severus thought smugly, Draco wasn't as powerful or as wealthy as he was, and, unlike Draco, his wealth meant little to him. That would appeal to Hermione. Admittedly, Draco was eighteen, and he was thirty-eight, but Severus could ignore that fact if he wanted to. And given what he'd seen of her sexually charged thoughts, the raven-haired wizard was sure that she needed a man in her bed rather than a boy.

The headmaster chuckled into his glass._ Actually, I don't know why I'm worried._

But of course he knew that all of that was just male bravado and of little consequence to Hermione. As far as Severus was concerned, there was one very good reason why Miss Granger would never be with him, and that was because she wouldn't be able to forgive his past. Lily couldn't forgive him for a few words―which were admittedly hurtful even though they were not intended―and for taking the Dark Mark. That was twenty years ago. When he thought of all the things he'd done in the service of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore since then, he wanted to vomit. No, he wasn't worthy enough to be in the same room as her. If he were lucky, he might be able to tempt her into a very satisfying tumble between the sheets, but he couldn't torture either of them like that. He couldn't let her regret her actions; she deserved better than that―than _him_. And if he couldn't have all of her, then he didn't want her at all.

It was then that Severus made yet another selfless decision. He wanted this bond broken, and he wanted it broken now so that she would not have to endure his depraved attentions any longer.

He drained his glass, and, standing shakily, walked into his bedroom. Reaching the bedside table, he opened the drawer and picked up an ordinary wooden picture frame containing a photo of his sixteen year old self with a beautiful red-haired witch. He was brushing her hair over her shoulder, and it was the last time he had been truly happy. If ever he needed a better reason as to why he could not be with Hermione, this image represented it.

Gently running his finger over her face, Lily smiled up at him. When this picture was taken, she was _his _witch because three days earlier he had enacted the somewhat archaic wizarding tradition of claiming her. Of course there had been other women―both witch and Muggle―in his bed since Lily, but he'd never desired to claim them.

Totally unbidden, the drunken wizard's tears began to fall. Despite his happiness in this photograph, two days later he called her a Mudblood and his life descended even further into the hell that he was only now clawing his way out of. He collapsed onto the floor clutching the frame to his chest. Severus was aware of the man he had become―no matter how people lauded him―and he knew that he couldn't tarnish Hermione with his presence. He knew he couldn't be the man, or wizard, that she needed or deserved, and they had to be released from each other.

"I can't be with her, Lily," he whispered, his voice harsh and laced with frustration and hurt. "She'd never accept me anyway, so I have to stop torturing myself with these stupid, selfish―"

His words trailed off as the glowing orb which had earlier penetrated his chest rose out of his body and hung before him. Suddenly it expanded, and Severus found himself floating above the floor before being propelled backwards against the wall. He felt his breath being crushed from his chest, and his words were choked in his throat as he tried to Summon his wand. Even his attempts to Summon non-verbally failed as he teetered on the verge of consciousness.

The world fell into monochrome as the invisible force crushed the life from him. He was vaguely aware that the picture frame slipped from his fingers, and smashed onto the floor, when a soft voice―Lily's voice―trickled into his mind.

_Sev, self-deprecation doesn't suit you, _the voice giggled in the redhead's all too familiar way. _You have to move on from me―forget about what happened with me―and be with her. Don't listen to yourself. You always thought too much. Don't continue to deny that you love her. You are meant to be together._

_What you have to realise, Sev, is that this bond isn't really about you and her. The bond is a force for the greater good, but it will make you suffer until you realise that one simple act will bring you and this world peace. I loved you Severus Tobias Snape; don't let me be the only one._

Any hope that Severus had of being released disappeared when he was thrown against the opposite wall, before being thrown so hard against his bedroom door, that it smashed to pieces. He was then dragged into the living room by unseen hands before being tossed over the sofa, landing spread-eagled on the table behind it.

The headmaster tried to get up, but found himself being pulled off the table by his ankle, and levitated upside down.

_Oh bollocks, I knew this one would come back to haunt me,_ he thought before being dropped, head first, onto the stone floor. The last thought he had before unconsciousness claimed him was―

* * *

><p>Hermione had called Draco after her conversation with Severus, and persuaded―or rather nagged―him into taking her shopping. She'd been told to keep busy, so she was. And besides Draco had offered to take her dress shopping for the Ministry Ball this week, so why not go at the start of the week? She'd even managed to cajole Draco to visit Muggle London where, surprisingly, he took great delight in some of the latest men's fashions. In the end, they did as much shopping for him as Hermione did for herself.<p>

Whilst Severus was sat getting drunk, they went to a small Muggle café that Hermione used to frequent with her parents near The Leaky Cauldron. It was here that she mentioned to Draco that was going to break things off with Ron.

"I hardly see him," she explained, "and, besides, I have the feeling he's not putting up much of a fight with some of those girls who fling themselves at him after matches. George says that some fans send Ron their knickers, and he keeps them in a box under his bed at The Burrow."

"Lucky boy. I've obviously missed my calling," Draco groused playfully before laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Hermione loved hearing Draco laugh so freely. It finally seemed that he was starting to put his past behind him, and move on.

After taking a sip of coffee, the blond wizard leaned over to the witch beside him, and asked in a conspiratorial tone, "So, has 'Mione thought about whom she would like to replace The Weasel? Who is the lucky man to be, I wonder?"

"I have someone in mind," Hermione admitted before sighing deeply, "but he's a lot older than me, and...well it's complicated. Besides, I bet he only has to snap his fingers now, and he's got witches falling at his feet."

"Why do you always think that every man you are interested in has other women falling at their feet? Are they that amazing? I mean, I don't see many witches lying on the floor here, and I'm amazing!" Draco quipped.

"Oh shut up Drakey! And anyway, do you really want witches falling at your feet?" Hermione asked knowingly. She'd had a few suspicions about Draco for a while, but, given his current emotional turmoil, she hadn't raised the subject, assuming that he would mention it when he was ready.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind witches or wizards falling at my feet," he admitted, blushing profusely.

"So you're a 'best of both worlds' kind of guy, then?" Hermione giggled as she leant over and kissed his cheek. The brash, arrogant boy that was Draco Lucius Malfoy still existed, but she'd begun to see a much more sensitive side of the Malfoy heir that she found utterly endearing.

"Alright!" Draco exclaimed, "Don't tell Father, but I have a boyfriend."

Hermione didn't say a word, but watched her newfound friend taking a sip of his coffee, before placing the cup carefully on the table. He took a deep breath, bit his bottom lip, and said, "He's a...well he's...he's a Muggle, and his name is Adrian."

Draco looked at the curly-haired witch sheepishly, anxiously awaiting the barrage of sarcastic comments that he was expecting. However, they did not arrive.

Instead, Hermione simply asked, "Does Adrian know that you're―?"

"―Yes, he knows I'm a wizard," Draco interjected. "He's taken it really well. He even wants to meet everyone. I'm quite excited, 'Mione," he beamed as Hermione grabbed his hand. "I want to take him to Hogwarts; show him our world, but I need to speak to Uncle Sev first. I don't know how he'll react. Then again, I don't actually care. Father's reaction is the one that worries me the most."

Hermione sighed and shook her head in amazement at the wizard before her. She was so glad that Draco had found someone to care about, but had to admit that she was shocked that, although she knew Lucius has mellowed somewhat, Draco was even risking being with a Muggle. "How have you managed to keep this secret?"

Draco shrugged. "Simple, everyone thinks I'm on the verge of bedding you."

Hermione's mouth and eyes opened wide in shock.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I haven't been using you," Draco huffed. "They know we see each other a lot, and they just assume that we see each other more often than we do. Can you keep this quiet until I've spoken to Uncle?"

"Of course I can," Hermione told him sincerely, squeezing his hand. "And I'm sure your Uncle will be fine about it. From what I've heard from Professor McGonagall, he seems much more relaxed these days."

She then bit her bottom lip, and said quietly, "Actually, I'm going to see him tomorrow for afternoon tea."

Draco could tell by the tone of her voice, her bashful smile, and her now-pink cheeks, that she was looking forward to it. In fact, whenever she mentioned his godfather, it was with the same tone, the same bashful smile, and the same blush on her cheeks. Whenever she mentioned his godfather in the privacy of her bedroom at Malfoy Manor, more screaming was involved.

Draco gave her a knowing look. "Really?"

Hermione's blush deepened.

"Now, let me see," Malfoy teased, "you're interested in an older wizard, and you're having afternoon tea with an older wizard tomorrow."

He tapped his forefinger on his chin, pretending to ponder the situation before he went in for the killer blow. "Oh, and of course, when you I came up to bring you a cup of tea yesterday morning, you were were moaning like a minx, and I distinctly heard a name. Now what was it? Oh, it'll come to me. Hang on...oh I know...it was_ Severus._"

Hermione's mouth fell open once again. "I can't believe you've known all this time and not said anything. You are such a bastard! Alright, I admit it, I do have a teeny weeny crush on him."

"Teeny weeny?" Draco snorted. "Hermione, love, if that's a teeny weeny crush, then I'd hate to think what you'll get up to when you really fall for someone."

Hermione could feel her ears burning up as the blush spread across her face. "Alright, so it's more than a teeny weeny crush, but do you think he could ever...you know?"

"What? Fancy you?" Draco enquired.

The brunette nodded.

"Are you daft? Of course! We were never sure, but we Slytherins were given free reign to do whatever we wanted to Potter and The Weasel―short of killing them―but you, especially after the Yule Ball, were off limits. He took so many points off me because of you," Draco chuckled. "The thing was, he hid it behind being the consummate Slytherin, and a chivalrous fool. You were potentially a useful witch to know. You see, despite being a half-blood, he's always respected the old wizarding traditions―one of which is to treat witches, especially those we hold in high regard, with respect. He and Father are a dying breed, I think. But, he never took points from us if we disrespected other witches from outside the House."

Hermione shrugged. "Perhaps he thought they deserved what you gave them."

"Well, maybe. But seriously," Draco said taking Hermione's hand, "he does ask about you, and he certainly isn't unfeeling towards you. You saved the man's life, for Merlin's sake, and that defence of yours moved him. I don't know what his feelings are exactly, but one thing's for sure, if he does want you, he won't make the first move. You'll probably have to go into his office with nothing on but your naughtiest underwear, and present yourself over his desk. And should you decide to do that, let me know so that I can come and watch."

Hermione slapped her friend's arm. "Oh stop it!"

"Do that again. I quite liked it," Draco teased, which led to an even harder slap on the arm that nearly knocked him off his chair. When he straightened back up, both witch and wizard fell about laughing.

"Come on Auntie 'Mione," the steely eyed man joked, "let's go home so you can try that dress on again. Are you staying at ours tonight? And, more importantly, will you ask Uncle Sev to go to the Ball with you?"

"Do you really think he'll go? He always seemed to hate that sort of thing," Hermione sighed, resigned to the fact that she would be going alone since she was about to split with up Ron.

"Well, as I seem to recall, he didn't like the idea of going to functions like that, but he certainly enjoyed the last few balls we had at school," Draco told her knowingly.

"Don't tell me he was staring at me," Hermione said sceptically, and when Draco nodded she snorted, she shook her head, and told him, "You are such a liar."

Draco gasped. "I am not! Severus Snape is a master at wearing emotional masks. You'd never know what he was thinking, but his eyes were definitely following you. But, as I said, he'll never admit it. And you didn't answer my question; will you be staying at the Manor tonight?"

"OK, but only if there is any of your father's chocolate cake left," Hermione giggled. "Who knew he could bake!"

"Father is a man of many talents. But if you like Father's baking efforts, you will be pleased to know that Uncle Sev's cakes are even better. It's the potions training, I guess."

"What?"

Draco laughed. "It's a long story; goes back to the first war, but I'm not too sure of the details. I'm sure one of them will tell you if you ask. Can you bake?"

"I can, but I've not made a cake for years," Hermione told her friend. "Now, I prefer to eat them! I just can't imagine those two baking."

"Well, they don't do it all the time, but rest assured, my love," Draco informed her, gathering up their shopping bags before lowering his voice to imitate the two older wizards, "they do it in a very manly way!"

"I should hope so, but I can't get the image of them wearing frilly aprons out of my head," she sniggered before they both started laughing, and Draco stood to pay.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in her bedroom at Malfoy Manor, trying on her new clothes.<p>

Although she lived with Harry at Grimmauld Place, Lucius, seeing the positive influence that the witch was having on his son, insisted that Hermione have her own rooms for when she decided to stay over. At first, Hermione was reluctant to accept his offer. Lucius Malfoy was, after all, Lucius Malfoy. He may have defected at the end of the war, but everyone knew he was capable of slithering his way out of any hole.

Another reason for Hermione's initial reluctance to accept Lucius' offer was because of the memories the old house held.

But there had been many changes since the Golden Trio's enforced stay at Malfoy Manor during the war, and all of those changes had been instigated by Lord Malfoy himself.

Desperate to remove all trace of the horrors that had occurred in his ancestral home, Lucius had instructed that the part of the house that had been frequented by Voldemort, his sister-in-law, and the more uncouth of the Inner Circle, was to be shut down and only reopened after an extensive renovation programme had been completed.

Initially, Hermione had visited the manor with Draco whilst Lucius was still awaiting trial. The unlikely pair had been to the cinema, and knowing that Draco was quite lonely in the manor by himself now that his mother had left, and with Lucius not being there, either, she didn't mind keeping him company, especially when her friend advised her that he lived in a part of the manor that Hermione had never visited before.

She had been worried about what would happen to her friendship with Draco once Lucius had been freed. However, Lucius was the first to admit that since his arrest at the Ministry of Magic, he had seen the error of his ways. He had to concede that it was hard to shake the views which had been entrenched in his family for centuries, but unlike many of his ancestors, his priority was, and always had been, the protection of his family, and being a typical Slytherin, he'd done whatever he'd had to do to protect them from the Dark Lord―which wasn't easy when the bastard was in your home.

As such―and after Lucius had offered the Muggle-born witch his heartfelt apology, as well as his gratitude to her for being there for Draco―Hermione had begun to find herself strangely comfortable at Malfoy Manor over the last few months, and many evenings were spent in well mannered, and sometimes heated conversation with Draco and his father.

* * *

><p>Lucius had just arrived home following a frustrating afternoon of business meetings, where he once again had tried to repair the damaged Malfoy reputation. Walking into the drawing room, all he wanted to do was collapse into a chair with a glass of brandy and forget what had transpired. But he knew that a relaxing drink was out of the question when he saw Draco sitting on the floor sorting through bags of shopping.<p>

He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't you have a room you can clutter up rather than the drawing room?"

Draco simply huffed, continuing to go through his haul.

"Successful trip, I see," Lucius drawled, trying to initiate a conversation with his son. Tensions were still rife in the Malfoy household. Neither wanted it to be this way, but neither knew how to rectify it.

"It was. Hermione's trying on her dress for the Ministry Ball. She's going to look amazing," Draco told him enthusiastically.

"I might pop up and see her then. I presume she will be going with Weasley?" Lucius asked casually.

Draco laughed heartily. "I doubt it, after what she told me today. I know who she wants to take, but he's older, and she's worried that he'll turn her down," Draco informed him, trying not to give too much away.

"Anyone I know?"

Being an older wizard himself, the younger Malfoy's comment had certainly piqued his curiosity.

"I said he's older, not ancient," Draco sniggered, knowing that his father was fishing to see if Hermione had been referring to him.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, before huffing light-heartedly, and headed up to see Hermione; his thoughts turning to whom the young witch might have her eye on.

* * *

><p>Since Hermione had been spending time with Draco, he'd had to admit that he had begun to appreciate her being around. She was in his home because of Draco, but she'd spent a few evenings in conversation with him. Initially, they simply exchanged terse pleasantries until one night when Draco invited her to dinner.<p>

Lucius had spent the afternoon with his best friend, who had mentioned Miss Granger's name a few times, especially in relation to Severus Snape's continuing ability to breathe, and the blond wizard had realised that Hermione was, despite blood status, quite a special witch. It was this realisation, combined with her friendship with his son, that influenced his decision to be the epitome of civility towards her. He had just wished that his son had afforded him the same courtesy, when, after a particularly vitriolic rant during dessert, Draco had stormed off.

The proud wizard's exasperated apology and dejected demeanour had stirred something in Hermione, and she found herself in a position that she never believed was possible: she'd had a conversation―a long conversation―with Lucius Malfoy, and, to both their surprise, they quite enjoyed it. Since then, he'd become aware that his regard for the witch was now verging on genuine affection―or maybe it was simply lust. Either way, he certainly hadn't expected this, but as he knocked and walked into Hermione's bedroom, the sight before him did nothing to deter him.

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror struggling to do up the back of her new silver floor-length dress. "My, my, my Hermione," Lucius drawled appreciatively, his eyes roaming over every curve that the dress had revealed.

Hermione chuckled playfully. "Why Lord Malfoy, you've suddenly developed a stutter."

"I have not," Lucius blustered, "but any man would have trouble speaking upon seeing you in that dress. You look ravishing, my dear." He then started to walk towards her, and practically purred, "Please allow me to assist with the back."

Hermione felt her spine tingle. What was it with powerful wizards and their voices? Lucius' voice was not as rich or deep as Severus', but his voice could still seduce the knickers off most witches after a short conversation. Severus, on the other hand, could seduce the knickers off her by just saying good morning.

Lucius was standing right behind her now, sweeping her her hair aside to ensure it didn't get caught in her zip. Hermione was aware of his proximity, but was initially unperturbed as he'd never done anything untoward before. But then she realised his hand was on her hip when he whispered in her ear, "You know, I have yet to solicit a partner for the Ministry Ball. I understand from Draco that you are unlikely to be attending with Weasley, so if you are still available, I would very much―"

"Father, I've been down to the kitchens. Is there any chocolate cake left? Hermione said she'll only stay if there's any left," Draco yelled, bursting into his friend's room completely unabashed.

"How should I know?" Lucius spat sneeringly at his son, annoyed at the interruption. Then, in a more gentle tone, he turned to Draco, and having actually considered the question he said, "Actually, I think we have run out, but I will happily remedy this by making a new one if it means we have the pleasure of Hermione's company this evening."

Hermione blushed slightly as Draco finally took in the scene before him. The glare he directed at his father warning him to leave Hermione alone, but Hermione noticed him quail as Lucius returned it with equal vehemence. She looked at her friend reassuring him that she was alright, and the younger blond nodded before backing out of the room, and headed back downstairs.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Lucius turned his attention back to Hermione.

"As I was saying, my darling, if you are available I would be delighted if you would accompany me," Lucius purred against her ear.

Hermione's heart sank. She knew that, for all his bravado, Lucius had been quite lonely since Narcissa had left him, and if the situation had been different she would have accompanied him happily. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Severus, and her conversation with Draco earlier. She knew from her experience with the raven-haired wizard earlier in the day that there could be something between them, but she'd sensed his reluctance, and there was the possibility that his feelings were simply controlled by this mysterious bond. However, she knew that her feelings were genuine, and after Draco told her that Severus had talked about her, she hoped that his feelings weren't, indeed, controlled by the bond. All she knew was that any hope of something developing between the headmaster and herself was extremely fragile, and she wouldn't jeopardise it by accepting Lucius' invitation.

"Oh Lucius, I'm so sorry," she sighed, turning to look at him. "I'd love to, but I was hoping to ask someone else tomorrow. The trouble is, he hates public events, so I'm not sure if he'll be going. And if he is going, I don't even know if he'd want to go with me. Could I give you an answer tomorrow?"

Noticing the hurt in Lucius' steely grey eyes, Hermione kissed his cheek softly, and reiterated her apology.

Lucius took her hand in his. "You may, but although I am prepared to wait, I will only stand aside if I believe this man to be worthy of you."

"He is," Hermione admitted before adding sincerely, "and thank you for being so understanding. Now, can you unzip me so I can get into something more comfortable, please?"

Lucius attempted to clear his throat. "My pleasure," he croaked, gingerly taking hold of the zip.

He groaned internally, his finger occasionally brushing her soft skin as he lowered her zip. Since Narcissa had left, he'd had a few one-night stands, but what the blond wizard really wanted was a companion―someone who he could zip up and unzip without feeling guilty. Unfortunately, whoever he chose to occupy that role was always otherwise engaged.

Deep down, he knew he would still be looking for someone to take to the Ministry Ball tomorrow, but having just learnt that she had a penchant for older wizards, he still had hope. Excusing himself, Lord Malfoy left the witch to change, and headed back to the drawing room again to ponder whether the young Gryffindor would ever become enamoured of him. He finally had to admit to himself that he was in danger of becoming enamoured of her.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Draco were sat in their large leather wing-back chairs, wine in hand. The older Malfoy had been using this time before dinner recently to try and patch up his relationship with his son. He had just enquired about his plans for tomorrow, when they were interrupted by Hermione's overly enthusiastic arrival.<p>

"Have you shown your father your new purchases?"

Draco shook his head. "No, not yet. What did you think of that dress, Father?"

"Both the dress and its contents were quite exquisite," Lucius said, bowing his head reverentially towards Hermione.

"Oh stop it Lucius, you'll make me...Severus," she gasped, sinking to her knees. The glowing orb that had buried itself in her chest earlier rose up in front of her and hovered.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Draco urged as both men ran to her side.

Looking suspiciously at the orb, Lucius was about to ask Hermione if she knew what it was when she panted out, "I need to get to Severus."

Lucius put his arm around her shoulders. "What is it? Tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know. He's in pain. I just need to go to him NOW."

Both Lucius and Draco looked at each other incredulously as the word _now_ boomed over them. It was undeniably Hermione speaking, but she sounded different, and suddenly an unseen force pushed the older wizard away from her.

"Do you know where he is?" Lucius asked as Draco helped him back up. His concerned was evident in his voice, but he wasn't sure who he was more concerned for: his old friend or Hermione.

Hermione swallowed hard. "He'll be somewhere at Hogwarts," she told him, acknowledging the orb, "and I have a feeling _that_ will lead me to him."

The ball of light expanded slightly as if communicating that her assumption was correct.

Draco looked utterly confused, but Lucius seemed to be keeping a calm head. "You can Floo to Hogwarts from here," he offered, helping Hermione to her feet

"Get Professor McGonagall and meet me there," Hermione almost barked at them as she moved towards the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and with that she―and the orb―were gone in a flash of green. The Malfoys followed moments later, heading for the Deputy Headmistress' office.

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room of the headmaster's private chambers.<p>

Looking around the room and gasped as she took in the scene. Furniture was either out of place, knocked over or broken; there was broken glass everywhere. Her eye was drawn to the orb which was hovering over a mass of black surrounded by a glistening pool of blackening red. Immediately recognising the prone form, she felt sick as images of the last time she'd found Severus like this flooded into her mind.

Hermione ran to him, collapsing to the floor to check his breathing. The blood had come from his head; she cast a diagnostic charm that she'd learnt during her time on the run before performing a healing on the headmaster. Luckily, nothing was broken, and although Severus had suffered extensive bruising and some blood loss, on closer inspection his injuries weren't as bad as they had initially looked. It was almost as if whoever had delivered this beating wanted to hurt him as much as possible without inflicting serious harm.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she gently gathered him up into her arms. Supporting his upper body against her, Hermione stroked his hair away from his face. He was still unconscious, and she took the advantage of the fact. She relished their proximity, feeling calmer than she had for as long as she could remember.

She traced her finger lightly over his lips―something she'd never thought she would have the opportunity to do. Burying her face in his hair, she felt her chest constrict as she whispered, "Thank God you're safe."

The smell of his blood churned her stomach as it had on that infamous night in the Shrieking Shack. She cast a cleansing charm, annoyed with herself for not doing so before. She resumed nuzzling his now clean hair, and inhaled deeply, taking comfort from his underlying scent.

Hermione felt his body shift slightly as he started to come round, and rocked him gently, coaxing him back to consciousness.

"Wake up for me, please, Severus. Please, Sev, wake up for me," she whispered, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She watched his eyelashes begin to flutter and smiled as the raven-haired wizard slowly opened his unfocused eyes.

It took Severus a while to comprehend what was going on. He had a headache―he was sure he did, but then again he had to be dreaming because Hermione Granger was smiling at him.

_Damn visions_, he groused to himself before deciding to risk having his dreams shattered by tentatively lifting a hand up to touch the face before him in an attempt to prove that she wasn't really there. However, his attempt was failed as his hand made contact with soft skin.

He froze as a very real hand reciprocated his touch, and a very real voice whispered, "Hello, Severus. We really must stop meeting like this."

Severus attempted to laugh, but his ribs hurt too much. He stilled to ease his discomfort but his eyes raked over the woman looking down on him. Eventually he managed to choke out. "Hermione?"

"Yep," she giggled softly.

A small smile graced the corner of his mouth before he grimaced as he tried to move again. "I believe I should look to break this habit of getting myself seriously injured so I can end up in your arms."

Hermione smirked, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Yes, there are easier ways to get my attention. Any idea what happened to you?"

"I'm not sure. I still feel quite disorientated. However, I'm glad you're here," Severus admitted sheepishly. He hissed, trying to sit up again. "But as glad as I am to see you," he groaned, "why are you here? I thought we had an understanding."

_Trust you to go all adult on me at a time like this,_ Hermione thought to herself unaware that she was projecting her thoughts.

_I heard that and trust me, I'd very much like to go very adult on you,_ he thought back with a smirk.

Hermione looked down at him, her eyes wide with shock, but then a deliciously wicked smile spread across her face.

_Stop it or else I will have to take you in hand, Headmaster, _she retorted in his mind.

_Please do, _he almost purred.

Hermione giggled before raising an eyebrow to tell him to behave.

"I sensed that you were in trouble and I collapsed," she told him. "All I know was that I was talking to Draco and Lucius and I collapsed. Then that orb appeared, and it led me here. I told Lucius and Drakey to find Professor McGonagall. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine...just sore," Severus sighed before his expression changed to one of incredulity. "Does Draco really let you call him 'Drakey'?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Long story."

"Bloody hell, I used to call him that when he was a small child," Severus chuckled softly.

Hermione smiled, trying to imagine Severus holding Draco in his arms and calling him Drakey, but her thoughts were interrupted as he groaned when the sudden realisation that Hermione and Draco were in the same school year hit him. "Oh Merlin! You're not much older than my godson."

"I'm not a child any more," Hermione informed him emphatically, her eyes boring into his.

All concerns about Hermione's age disappeared as Severus stared back, completely lost in those warm, brown eyes which were so full of longing and desire for him. Whether their reactions were being controlled by the bond or not he didn't care. He knew she was going to kiss him―and he had no desire to stop her― when she said, "And most girls would do anything to hold their schoolgirl crush and do this―"

Severus kicked himself internally as he raised his hand to prevent the witch from leaning down to reach her goal.

Hermione looked hurt and confused―a wave of fear that he didn't want her washed over her―and she bit her lip in consternation before sitting back up. "I'm sorry Headmaster. That was inappropriate," she forced herself to say.

Swallowing hard, Severus moved his hand to cup her cheek and gently stroked his thumb against her skin. "You misunderstand my hesitation, Hermione. I was merely wondering why you would wish to commit yourself to such an act. I wish nothing more than to kiss you, but why do you want to kiss me?"

"Because ever since you protected us from Lupin that night―not that it was his fault―I have wondered what it would be like to be yours," Hermione told him earnestly, trying to reassure him. "I know you're worried about this bond controlling us, but I can't see how it could be, when I've dreamt about you for years."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked cautiously; his usually controlled voice cracking slightly as she leaned closer to him again.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I―"

Hermione's breath hitched as Severus' hand found its way to back of her head, and, tentatively, he leant up and softly pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but both of them knew it was significant. Pulling back slowly, almost stunned that they had taken this first step, they looked at each other. Breathing a little faster, their lips immediately touched again, but more assuredly this time.

As this kiss broke, Severus pushed himself up so that he could claim Hermione's lips more easily. Any doubts that he'd harboured melted upon his first taste of her, and like a starved man he was hungry for more. His fingers became entangled into the back of her hair before he kissed her ardently, gently swiping his tongue along the seam of her lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. She opened to him immediately, and soon they were both completely lost as their tongues rolled languidly together.

Hermione's hands were now in his hair as she jostled for position, but somehow she managed to knock herself off balance. It may not have been the sexy move she'd wanted to pull, but it meant that Severus was now totally supporting her body in his arms, and she realised that she'd never felt safer.

Severus, too, was relishing the feel of his witch―and she _was_ his witch―in his arms. He wandlessly conjured a soft sheepskin rug before gently laying Hermione down upon it. Lying next to her, he propped himself up on his elbow, and resumed his gentle exploration of her mouth whilst his fingers traced down over her jaw and throat. Soft moans and groans could be heard from both of them as their kisses became more heated. Severus shifted awkwardly as he felt the familiar tightening sensation in his trousers, just as she was pressing her thighs together, trying to deal with the throbbing between her own legs.

However, as their passion built, they were exhibiting incredible self control. As much as they both wanted to take this moment further, they both knew that it wasn't the right time. So their intimacy was restricted to soft, innocent touches, and passionate kisses. Yet as Hermione moaned into his mouth and arched her body up against him, Severus pulled back, hardly believing that, for once, his dreams seemed to be coming to fruition.

He traced his finger over her lips, fascinated by their soft plumpness before his black orbs burned into her. In a tone which made Hermione melt, Severus told her, "I don't care what this bond is or its purpose. I am prepared to deal with anything as long as you are mine."

"I am yours, Severus, and you are mine," Hermione told him breathlessly, pulling him down for another kiss.

It was at this point that two things happened: The two orbs of light, which had been circling the room since Hermione first took Severus into her arms, came to rest above the couple as they continued their ministrations. And as they breathed soft promises to each other amongst the bliss of their kisses, they were unaware that they were no longer alone in Severus' living room.

* * *

><p>Professor Minerva McGonagall had been alerted to the potential danger that the headmaster was in by Draco and Lord Malfoy. She had used the emergency ward breakers to gain access to Severus' chambers, dreading what she might find once access had been gained. What she and Lucius certainly hadn't expected to see was the headmaster on the floor kissing one of his students―although, given recent events, the fact that it was Hermione seemed to make sense. Draco, on the other hand, was trying to look shocked whilst secretly cheering them on.<p>

"Headmaster, stop that at once," his deputy chastised before noticing Severus' battered face. "What in the name of ...oh, never mind. Strange bond or no, this is highly inappropriate, and I insist that you cease that immediately."

Lucius' realisation that Hermione's older wizard was Severus had hit him like a punch to the stomach. The headmaster was more powerful, more talented and certainly much richer than he was, and if his best friend claimed her, there would be no way he, or any wizard, could prise Hermione away from him. A wave of jealousy hit him.

"Yes, Severus, as Head of the Board of Governors, I will not press for your removal as I have been advised that there seems to be some unknown force involved," the blond wizard sneered before adding, "but only on this occasion, mind you. If you insist on continuing with this inappropriate―"

Severus turned to look at them all and scowled. "The only way this would be inappropriate is if I had forced my attentions onto Miss Granger." He then turned to Hermione and asked dryly, "Have I forced my attentions on you, my dear?"

Still recovering from their kissing session, Hermione shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Severus smirked before continuing more seriously. "Although I appreciate how we conduct our relationship will be of concern, as long as we remain discreet―at least whilst Hermione remains a student―I see no reason why we cannot conduct a relationship."

"But the bond, Severus. You're not in your right minds―either of you. Just unhand her and we will say no more about it," Minerva blustered.

Hermione sat up, looking between her Head of House and Lucius Malfoy. Her eyes were dark and full of power; her magic pulsing around her.

"I will only be unhanded when I ask him to unhand me. We may be bound by something that we don't understand yet, but as far as I'm concerned, this is more than that. And as for you, Lord Malfoy, was it appropriate for you to leer over me whilst inviting me to the Ministry Ball?"

Severus glared at Lucius who moved behind his son for protection. "How unsurprising it is to see you that you are hiding behind your son," the black-haired wizard spat at his friend.

Draco gave his godfather a satisfied smile. After what he'd witnessed earlier, he wasn't terribly surprised to learn of his father's actions, but he was still disappointed in him. After all, he wanted Hermione as his godmother, not his stepmother.

Hermione spoke again, her voice manifesting itself as it had at Malfoy Manor. "You will not question Severus. He has done nothing wrong, and as headmaster you will all pay him the respect that he is due."

Severus looked at her curiously, but as soon as Hermione stopped speaking, the orbs, which had been dancing around on the ceiling, began to expand and eventually touched before merging together. Looking up, both Hermione and Severus felt the warm glow which had engulfed them earlier, when, without warning, the room began to shake violently.

All those assembled in the headmaster's chambers grabbed hold of something to steady themselves―Hermione and Severus grabbed hold of each other―as all the damage that had occurred when Severus was being thrown around his rooms had begun to right itself. Hermione noticed that the bruises on his face were disappearing, and Severus could feel the bruising on his ribs easing too.

All of a sudden, the room stilled, the two orbs split apart, and shot back into chests of the witch and wizard currently sprawled on the rug. A shockwave of magic erupted from the couple and sent Minerva, Lucius and Draco flying backwards against the wall. As the three of them picked themselves up, the source of magical surge, Severus and Hermione, lay on the floor panting.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I don't know, but Dumbledore should be informed," Severus announced to the room in general before whispering to the curly-haired woman beside him. "But whatever you do, keep Minerva and Lucius in front of me. The last thing I need is to be hexed."

"It's OK, I'll protect you," Hermione giggled.

"After that display, I have no doubt that you will," Severus chuckled, leaning over to softly press his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So there we are...they've kissed<p>

AN 3: Chapter updated 21/12/13


	4. The dangers of pulling out too soon

**Author's Notes:**

**Usual warnings apply: Mild language.**

**I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The dangers of pulling out too soon<strong>

Severus stood up, offering his hand to assist Hermione do the same. He'd told their visitors that they would join them in his office, and Professor McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy wasted no time in leaving. However, Draco remained, and all of a sudden Hermione found herself being hugged tight, as the younger blond wizard launched himself at her.

"I am so happy for you," he enthused, squeezing tighter, "and you, Uncle Sev."

"Drakey, I can't breathe," Hermione gasped, slapping him on the back to try and get him to loosen his grasp.

"Oh, sorry." Draco released her quickly, moving his hands to his friend's shoulders and kissing her forehead. "I'm just so excited for you. I can't believe that, only this afternoon, you were telling me how much you fancied him, and now you're snogging each other."

Severus' questioning expression fell upon his godson, but remained silent. It wasn't what Draco had just said that surprised him, but the way he'd said it. He'd been concerned about him since the war, but decided that was a conversation for another day.

"Oh, and, Uncle Sev, as you're in a good mood, may I ask you something?"

"Later," Snape barked, walking towards his bedroom, but his manner softened when Hermione threw him a warning glare.

Looking down at his frock coat, which was covered in dust following his trip across various surfaces earlier, Severus took a deep breath before turning back to Draco "Why don't you come for tea tomorrow afternoon?"

The blond wizard smiled. "That would be great."

"I thought I was coming for tea tomorrow afternoon," Hermione pouted as Severus continued into his bedroom. She could see him remove his coat and place it on the bed before he bent down to pick something up from the floor, muttered 'Reparo' and placed the object into the top drawer of his bedside table.

She became quite distracted as she realised that, with any luck, she would become quite familiar with that bedroom and bed. She also thought to herself, _Nice arse,_ and images of her grabbing hold of said arse as he buried himself deep inside her flitted into her mind. However, her reverie was broken by two simultaneous occurrences.

The first came in the form of a deep chuckle in her mind. _Patience, my love, you'll get your hands on it soon enough, _and the second came from Draco, who stood next to her, nudging her arm as his eyes followed Hermione's gaze.

"Not bad for thirty-eight is he?" Draco teased.

Both interruptions caused Hermione to blush.

Having put on a frock coat identical to the one he'd just removed, Severus came out of the bedroom, and responded to her initial comment. "You may still come to afternoon tea," he informed her, adjusting his cuffs, "but I would have thought that you would be rearranging your new rooms here."

"Will I indeed?" Hermione blustered before realising what he'd said. "Hang on. What rooms?"

"Your new rooms," Severus reiterated. "I've decided that you are to have your own rooms in the castle so that I may join you more discreetly. We'll discuss it over dinner." A small smile graced the corner of his mouth as he watched Hermione's face register her surprise, as well as the most delightful blush he had ever seen.

Regaining her composure, and feigning an overly-shocked tone, she teased, "Headmaster, really?"

"Problem?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"No, not at all," she whispered seductively. He felt the heat flash across his cheeks, but turned away before either Hermione or Draco noticed.

* * *

><p>Having told Draco to go up to his office, the new couple were once again alone. They simply stood looking at each other for a moment, trying to come to terms with everything that had just occurred.<p>

Severus held out his hand to Hermione, who promptly accepted it and closed the gap between them. He looked down, completely fascinated by how small her hands were compared to his own. Slowly becoming used to the sensation of her touch, he began tracing circles over her wrists with his thumbs, and was delighted when he saw her bottom lip being drawn between her teeth in anticipation of what might happen next.

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled, something he'd never really thought himself to be capable of doing, before gently pulling her to him, and tentatively captured her lips. Despite its tenderness, the kiss smouldered with the same underlying passion as their previous kisses on the floor. And Hermione was grateful for that passion as it confirmed that what had happened earlier was more than a one-off.

Breaking the kiss, Severus pressed his forehead to hers, and let his thoughts enter her mind. _I still require answers regarding this bond, but it doesn't change the fact that I know that I want to be with you. Even if this bond is enhancing my feelings―and I'm not saying that it is―it does not make them any less real. I hope you are aware of how much I want you._

Hermione reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him; her body moulding perfectly against his as if she'd been made for him.

She responded quietly. _I know. I want you too._

He smiled against her lips, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto the sofa, slowly and extensively exploring her body, but he needed to know something before they took that next step. He had to be selfish for a moment; he had to protect his heart. Severus' voice was gravelly as he broke the kiss, and kissed along her jawline. "How are your Occlumency skills?"

"Quite good―I'm self-taught―but I've never come up against anyone as powerful as you before," she admitted with a gasp as he trailed kisses down her neck, and she arched into him craving more than just his lips on her skin.

"How reassuring, but can you block me out of your mind?" Severus drawled cheekily.

Realising what Severus had meant, Hermione went to playfully slap him, but his lightning reflexes caught her wrist easily.

Lifting her hand, Severus gently kissed the palm. "You are a little minx, aren't you?"

Hermione's eyes whipped up to meet his, and although his face was impassive, there was a playfulness in those black orbs that she'd never seen before; that she'd never imagined seeing. He was teasing her, and just as that fact sank in, he began to nuzzle her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, and she shivered; a soft moan caught in her throat.

"But, rest assured," Severus continued in his deepest, most seductive voice, "you will be coming against someone as powerful as me over and over again until you are begging me to stop," before planting a soft, lingering kiss behind her ear.

Putting her hand on his chest, Hermione pulled back slightly light-headed as her mind tried to reconcile what was actually happening with the sensations that she was feeling. Her breath hitched as her fingertip brushed over one of his many wool-covered buttons, and swallowed hard as she felt her finger rise and a with his every breath. With the realisation that this was real, her warm eyes met his dark, but not-so-cold eyes, once more. She beamed up at him before coyly biting her bottom lip. "I can't wait."

Severus almost lost control of his emotions as her smile threatened to melt away the mask he was struggling to hide behind, but taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he managed to compose himself.

"We will talk about this later, my love," he stated, trailing the back of his finger along her cheek. "However, getting back to Occlumency," he added seriously, "with your permission, I would like to see into your mind; in particular anything pertaining to your feelings for me. I believe our recently expressed feelings are genuine, but as there are undoubtedly other forces at work, for both our sakes, I need to ensure that all of this is more than just the bond. I promise not to stray whilst in your mind, but you know I am an incredibly powerful Legilimens, so you will need to concentrate and use your Occlumency to protect anything that you don't want to share with me."

Hermione looked at him pensively, but could understand why he needed to see her thoughts. For Severus, this was a tried and tested method of obtaining information in a world where there was little trust. She could have taken his request personally, and refused him on the basis that if he didn't learn to trust her now then they had no basis for a relationship, she knew that, at the moment, this was probably the only way he would be satisfied with the answers. And besides, she knew in her heart of hearts that her feelings for him were genuine, so she had no qualms about letting Severus do this. She nodded her understanding and assent.

Continuing to stroke her cheek, a small smile graced the corner of his lips before his face became devoid of emotion. He told her to concentrate her mind, and then intoned, "Legilimens."

Hermione felt a rush of dizziness as Severus entered her mind. When he communicated with her through whatever bond they seemed to have, there were no extra sensations other than hearing him speak or a vague sense of his emotions. They couldn't look at each other's memories or see each other's thoughts, unless they projected them unwittingly, as she seemed to have done earlier when she was thinking about his backside.

When he'd told her to concentrate, she'd quickly constructed a corridor in her mind with various doors leading off it just as the book she'd read on Occlumency had suggested. She'd practised with Harry, and she'd found it quite easy to control what he saw by opening and closing doors at will.

Using the same method, she focussed her mind and opened various doors for Severus, but nothing could have prepared her for what would happen when he entered her mind. He seemed to be a memory magnet, ripping them from the open doors with such force that she was having difficulty keeping her other memories behind closed doors.

Severus had to admit that he was quite impressed by how well she was organising her mind, but he could feel that she was tiring as the closed doors began to rattle.

Hermione's concentration began to slip, and, with that, panic set in as she continued to struggle to keep the closed doors shut. And then it happened: the memory of Ron asking her to marry him slipped out of one such door. However, before he reached the part of the memory where Hermione had turned Ronald down, Severus pulled out of her mind and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking shaken for a moment before he turned away from her. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes; he didn't want her to see his weakness. A cold, claustrophobic feeling engulfed him as he thought to himself, _I knew this was too good to be true._

His heart was thumping in his chest, and it was taking all his control to stop it from shattering into tiny pieces. But with true stoicism he took a deep breath, regained his usual calm, snarky demeanour, and drawled, "It would perhaps have been kinder of you if you'd had the courtesy to inform me of your engagement. I must say, you managed to keep that quiet. I'm surprised Molly hadn't taken out a full page spread in the Prophet―"

Hermione tried to respond, but he held his hand up to silence her, pinning her with an imperious glare.

"―We will work tirelessly to find the source and meaning of this bond so that you can be released from it―from me―as soon as possible. It is obvious that you have indeed been influenced by this bond, and I apologise for my inappropriate actions and words, Miss Granger. Please forgive me, and feel free to remove yourself from my rooms at your earliest convenience."

With that Severus walked out of his rooms, slamming the door behind him as he headed up to his office to throw those assembled there out so he could be―as he always was―alone.

* * *

><p>Hermione slumped onto the sofa completely dumbstruck, her eyes fixed on the door Severus had just left through. She couldn't comprehend how one moment he was kissing her, and the next he couldn't look her in the eye; let alone be in the same room as her.<p>

She wanted to chase after him, but somehow she found couldn't move. It wasn't a spell; she was just too shocked to co-ordinate her limbs. However, her voice had now decided to make a reappearance, and she screamed at the door, "You fucking idiot, Severus!"

She called out to him using the bond; her emotions cracking as she did so. _How dare you walk away from me? You...you pulled out too soon. I am not engaged, you pompous tosser. I...I love you._

_I do not wish to mess with another wizard's witch; even if―like Weasley―they are completely ineffectual and do not deserve you. I've done that once too often in my life, and I don't intend to do it again,_ Severus snapped back at her.

This riled Hermione even more. _Now you listen to me, Severus Snape, _she cautioned, _ask Draco about the current status of my non-existent relationship with Ronald Weasley. Go on! And, when you find out the truth, you better grovel. I'm yours, you prat!_

All of a sudden, Hermione noticed her orb rise out of her body, enveloping her in a warm comforting glow. Full of frustration, she spoke to the orb. "Why doesn't he believe me. It's as if he doesn't want to believe me. He said I was his; he said he was mine, so why was he so quick to pull away? Was he just looking for a way out of this?"

It was then that her tears began to flow.

* * *

><p>Severus had decided to walk to his office rather than Apparate to try and calm down. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. They'd made all sorts of promises to each other, and yet she belonged to another wizard. He knew wanting her was a lousy idea. Hermione, or this bond, had caught him when he was weak, but he vowed that he'd never be caught out like that again. That rather implies the possibility of another time, he grumbled to himself. Chance would be a fine thing!<p>

Then he'd heard Hermione in his head, and, as he replayed her words, he felt sick. She said that she wanted him, she said that she loved him, and, despite all of his defensiveness, he desperately wanted to believe her. But he knew better than anyone else that you can want someone and be with someone else.

But what if he _had_ pulled out too soon? Why would she have wanted him to see some other lucky bastard asking her to marry him? But that was all you saw, wasn't it? You didn't see her say yes, you old fool.

It was then that he noticed that his orb following him. "And if you think you're going to cause me any harm again, you can forget it," he scoffed indignantly.

As he reached the gargoyle, which stood guard outside his office, he recalled that last thing she had yelled at him. With his wand drawn, he stormed into his office―almost knocking the door off its hinges―and ignoring everyone else, grabbed Draco by the throat, and pushed him against a bookcase. Pressing his wand into his godson's cheek, he growled, "What do you know about Granger and Weasley? Talk."

* * *

><p>After yelling at Severus, Hermione was still in his chambers sobbing. She was busy reprimanding herself for crying so hard over a man that she'd been with for so little time, when she heard a strangely comforting female voice calling her name.<p>

"Hermione, please come in here, and I'll tell you why Severus is acting like this."

Looking around the living room for any sign of the voice's source, Hermione tried not to sound too perplexed when she asked, "Where are you?"

"In his bedroom," the voice replied.

"Oh! Can you come out here please?" Hermione somehow felt uncomfortable about entering Severus' bedroom without his permission.

"I'm afraid that I am confined to this room. Please, Hermione. I need to explain," the voice implored.

Hermione wiped her eyes before narrowing them determinedly. After finding Severus unconscious on the floor, she had to admit that she was somewhat uneasy about following the instructions of an unseen entity. However, answers were needed. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she stood slowly, straightened her jumper, and, holding her head high, walked into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>In Hermione's imaginings of Severus Snape's bedroom―which had been minimal prior to a few weeks ago―never had the word <em>cosy<em> sprung to mind. But here she stood, examining the room where the dark wizard took his rest, and couldn't help but be impressed by its cosy, yet masculine feel. The heavy, dark wood furniture looked solid and expensive, and everything else in the room, from the chairs, rugs and artwork was understated, but tasteful. But it was the bed, with its dark grey bedspread and crisp white sheets, that really caught her attention.

Despite his recent stupidity―which she had to admit was somewhat understandable―the curly-haired witch could still envision Severus and herself in the throes of passion on this bed. Walking over to it, she trailed her fingers over the frock coat that Severus had removed earlier, hoping that would still become reality. However, she was snapped out of her reverie when a faint glow from the top drawer of Severus' bedside table appeared. Hermione's brow furrowed as the unknown voice told her to open it.

Hermione was curious by nature, but not nosy per se, and although she may have entered her Potions professor's personal stores without permission with ne'er a second thought, his bedside drawer―well any man's bedside drawer― was a different proposition altogether. Experiencing a sudden pang of conscience, her hand stilled just short of the handle when the voice spoke again.

"I know this seems strange, Hermione, but it will make much more sense if you can see me," the young witch was informed reassuringly, but insistently.

"Why don't you just show yourself?" Hermione asked, curious to know why the entity was so desperate to be seen, and was being so reticent to show itself.

The soothing voice floated on the air. "Because I am tethered to an image. I need you to see me, Hermione."

"He's going to kill me," the young witch muttered to herself.

"No, he won't," the voice giggled softly. "He is a far more reasonable than people give him credit for."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione's hand edged towards the drawer handle once again when she realised that she had yet to check for wards. It was a necessary precaution when the man you were dealing with was the consummate Slytherin, but detecting nothing, she carefully opened the drawer to reveal an ordinary looking picture frame face down on top of all sorts of miscellaneous items that only men seem to be able to collect. _Typical man,_ she thought to herself with a giggle.

She picked up the frame and cautiously turned it over. She was taken aback at seeing a sixteen year old Severus laughing with a red-headed witch in his arms.

Hermione smiled to herself. _He looks so happy, and he was quite cute back then in a strange sort of way. He's certainly grown into his nose_.

And then Hermione saw it. Teenage Severus looked so happy in this picture because he was in love. She could see it in the way he looked at the witch in his arms; the witch she knew to be Harry's mother. She realised that she'd seen witnessed Severus looking like that before―the last time only minutes ago―and he'd been looking directly at her.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down on Severus' bed, staring at the picture in her hands, when she became aware of a glow beside her.<p>

"Do you know who I am?" The ethereal being enquired.

Hermione nodded. Her eyes still fixed on the moving image before her. "You're Lily Evans. You're Harry's mum."

"Ah, my Harry. You've been a brilliant friend to him. I understand from Sev that he has a girlfriend," the vision said almost maternally.

"Yes, her name's Ginny. You'd like her. Red hair!" Hermione giggled at her rather asinine comment, but somehow it seemed appropriate.

The unearthly version of Lily chuckled softly. "Harry, of course, is part of my future, but all I'm concerned about is my present. And my present is Severus as he was in this picture."

Hermione considered what Lily's form had said. "But if your present is in my Severus' past, how is that relevant?"

"I'm glad you refer to Severus as 'my Severus'. You see, all he's ever wanted is to be loved and be accepted. But, due to his childhood and family life, he finds it difficult to handle someone getting close to him―emotionally, at least. As close as we were―as much as I loved him―he always needed what I couldn't give him; he always needed more reassurance. And he's always had a habit of lashing out. You already know he has a temper, and sometimes does and says stupid things to protect himself.

"You see, Severus can can tolerate physical pain better than most, but the slightest emotional upset cripples him. Of course, he would dispute this. And yet today, he's tried to deny himself a chance of happiness on two separate occasions in case he may get hurt. The bond you share had to intervene―"

Hermione gasped. "So that was the bond? We suspected as much, but―"

"―And he's tried to deny himself just now," the glowing form interjected, "but now it is up to you to teach him a lesson.

"Hermione, the reason this picture is so important is simply because, at the time, Sev and I were happy, but just after this picture was taken, everything changed. I expect you know what happened. He found himself caught between his so-called Slytherin friends, who could offer him a place to belong, and myself, who could love him, but not his growing allegiances. In the end, I lost.

"And having made poor choices in his youth, he still feels the need to atone for them, as well as everything else he had to do in the service of his two masters. Deep down, Severus doesn't believe that he deserves you or his accolades as a war hero. He has given of himself selflessly for so many years, and he will continue to do so until you teach him that he is permitted to be selfish on occasion; that he is worth something to someone, and that it's alright for him to have something that he wants. He needs the reassurance that he won't be hurt; being an honourable man, he needs to know that your honour―and his, for that matter―is not called into question because he wishes to pursue you."

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Severus is, and always has been, one of life's great mutterers. What you both must realise is that you have been brought together, and your bond is incredibly important for the greater good."

Hermione had listened carefully, and everything she had been told, she either knew already or she would have dealt with as their relationship progressed, but there was only one question she wanted the answer to. "Are our feelings for each other real or not?"

"Of course they're real, and you both know it."

Running her fingers through her hair, Hermione was still bewildered by what she was hearing. "But what do you mean by the bond has brought us together? When did it start, and what is it?"

"That is something you must discover together."

"You make it sound like a prophecy," Hermione grumbled.

"The bond's objective is one of great good, but it needs the two of you. Be his. Love him. Be his everything," Lily told her, trying to touch the young witch's hand, but her ethereal form would not allow it.

"I want to be," Hermione admitted quietly, "but if he won't let me, how can I be?"

She felt tears filling her eyes once again at the thought that she may have lost Severus before she'd even had him.

"Remember what I said. He needs to know he is worth something. Make him realise this. Give him everything of you, and he will give you everything, and more, of him. Take control of his destiny because what is good for Severus will be for the good of everyone in the end," Lily said smiling at her.

"That makes me sound like his wife," Hermione giggled half-heartedly.

"Precisely. Now go to him," Lily told her softly as her form dissipated into a soft glow once again.

"Lily, please don't go. I have so many questions," Hermione sniffed, but her words disappeared into the air just as the glow did.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you, Severus?" Lucius snarled, prising his best friend away from his son.<p>

"Your son knows more than he is letting on about Granger and Weasley. I want to know what is going on between them!" Severus growled angrily.

Shocked by his godfather's change in attitude, Draco choked out, "So it's Granger, now, is it?"

"It was never anything else," Severus spat out, his voice catching in his throat, threatening to reveal his true feelings for Hermione.

Draco carded his fingers through his hair. "Don't lie, Uncle. You're in love with her, and she's in love with you."

"Severus, my dear boy, young Draco is right," Dumbledore stated. "Now, what has changed?"

The former headmaster had been observing the current incumbent of the position, and noticed the orb floating above him. Something stirred in the back of Dumbledore's mind. It can't be...

"But she's engaged!" Severus raged.

"No, she isn't!" Draco yelled back frustratedly. "The Weasel asked her to marry him, and she told him to ask her in a year's time because the time wasn't right. She wanted to see how they would cope after the war, but she knew it wasn't right, and she told me today that she never sees him, so she's ending it. She just hasn't had time to tell him. And do you know why she knew it wouldn't work between them? Because of you. It's not his name she calls out when she's bringing herself off."

A shocked Severus whipped his head round to look at Draco as he railed at him. And then her words about pulling out too soon hit him. She was his, and she'd told him so, and he'd been so convinced that it was too good to be true that he'd pulled out of her mind before the memory was complete.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them together as his emotional control cracked. Massaging his temples, Severus thought to himself, _Oh fuck, what have I done?_

"Severus, how did you ever come to think Miss Granger was engaged to Mister Weasley?" Dumbledore enquired.

"I needed to know whether our feelings are real or influenced by this bond, so I asked her if I could enter her mind," Severus told him, panic lacing his voice.

A joint 'tut' from Lucius and Minerva earned the pair one of Snape's trademark scowls as Dumbledore, concerned by how unnerved Severus seemed to be, continued with his questioning.

"And when did you pull out of her mind?"

"When I saw Weasley ask her to marry him," Severus muttered.

Albus watched the orb closely as it bounced across the ceiling. "And what did you see before then?"

Severus slumped into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose before he said quietly, "It was all me; from the moment I saved them from Lupin through to the night she saved me. There were images of her reading to me at St Mungo's, my memories, my trial and then her recent thoughts."

Burying his face in his hands, he didn't notice the fireplace erupt with green flame, and just as he choked out, "Shit, I've fucked this up," an angry Hermione stepped out into his office, wand raised ready to hex Severus into next week, if necessary.

"Not yet you haven't, you prat!" she yelled at him. "Ron is nothing to me, and you are...you are everything. But no, you're too far up your own arse to see that, aren't you, Severus, because no one in their right mind could ever love you, could they?"

Severus went to respond, but there was no way Hermione was going to let him.

"Do you actually think so little of yourself―or me for that matter―that you cling on to the first piece of misguided information to suit your self deprecation? Well, I won't have it, Severus. You do not make promises like you made to me back in your rooms, and then run away because you think there is a possibility of being hurt. And I know you feel guilty about a great many things, but how you feel about me should not be one of them," she screamed at him.

Hermione's eyes were blazing, and a noticeable glow surrounded her which seemed to enhance the wildness of her curls. Witnessing this had everyone in the room―apart from Severus who was completely entranced by his witch―giving each other bewildered looks. But those bewildered looks morphed into looks of amusement as Hermione walked determinedly towards the headmaster, backing him into the corner. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw a wild-haired woman forcing the formidable Severus Snape to retreat whilst taking a verbal bashing.

For once, Severus' words failed him, but Lucius noted with interest that his friend's wand remained up his sleeve, and he seemed willing to take Hermione's admonishment. On the numerous occasions that the blond wizard had attempted to say something similar to Severus, he'd either been treated to a creative use of expletives, threats to his genitalia or a painful, but relatively harmless, hex. And what Severus was capable of doing to those whom he disliked was not pleasant to think about. What he was capable of doing to those he hated was best not to be considered. So, for the raven-haired wizard to remain passive was nothing short of a miracle.

"And another thing," Hermione growled at him. "I am not in the habit of telling anyone I am theirs unless I actually mean it. So, you emotionally repressed fuckwit, I will say this very slowly so that there is no way you can misunderstand me. I. LOVE. YOU. Do you understand me?"

There was an distinct drawing in of breath from the others in the office at this last berating, and all eyes were on Severus as they eagerly awaited his reaction. All he did was exhale forcefully, and swallow hard before nodding slightly. Looking into Hermione's eyes he realised that she wasn't going anywhere, and the moment she saw that recognition in his eyes, she launched herself at the surly wizard, wrapping her limbs around him, causing him to topple backwards onto the floor where she proceeded to kiss him possessively.

Everyone else let out the collective breath that they'd been unaware they were holding.

Now straddling him, Hermione whispered against his lips, "I love you, you idiot," punctuating each word with desperate pecks against his lips.

Severus again found himself unable to respond, but Hermione wasn't giving up, and continued in her ministrations until finally she felt his arms wind round her waist and back. Both were oblivious to their audience―they only had eyes for each other―as the headmaster quickly flipped them over. Looking into her soft brown eyes, which were now swollen and sore from crying, the usually gruff wizard quietly and penitently asked her for forgiveness.

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you?" Hermione asked resolutely.

Severus looked at her feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself whilst struggling to give her an answer. Cupping her cheek, and stroking his thumb across her soft skin, he told her softly, "I...I cannot think of one reason, let alone a good one. I am so undeserving of you."

"Well, that is where you are wrong, mister!" Hermione's voice was teasing, but there was underlying tone of steel. She pulled him down for another kiss before whispering against his cheek, "There are more than enough reasons, and if anyone is undeserving, it's me."

"'Mione stop it!" Draco implored, breaking the tension that the couple on the floor had created. "Why do you keep thinking that you're not good enough for anyone?"

Severus' brow furrowed as he pushed Hermione's wild mane away from her face, and reiterated his godson's question incredulously, "How can you believe yourself to be so undeserving, my love?"

Hermione didn't answer his question directly, but instead stated, "I could ask you the very same question," she responded, raising herself up to press a soft, but insistent, kiss to his lips.

At this point, the orbs seemed to dance around each other before re-entering the two bodies currently engaged in a deeper, more passionate kiss on the floor. They may have forgotten about the three other people in the headmaster's office, but they were the ones who witnessed the couple's bodies being encompassed in a warm glow.

Severus broke the kiss gasping for air; both were panting heavily, and Hermione gently ran her fingers through his silky, black hair before pointing out, "I've no idea what this bond is, but I get the feeling it's just a way to get us together."

"I know it's not controlling how I feel about you, nor is it controlling how you feel, I believe," he admitted sheepishly, which earned him a beaming smile from the witch in his arms, "but I agree, that for whatever reason―and I really want to know what that reason is―the bond seems determined to ensure that we do not separate."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but Lily, or whatever that was in your bedroom, said it was for the greater good. That's what she told you too, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded, shocked that Hermione had spoken to whatever presence was claiming to be Lily, and that she'd been in his bedroom, but said nothing as his eyes took in her every detail of her face. However, a brusque throat clearance snapped him out of his reverie, and he realised that for the second time that day, they were canoodling on a floor with an audience.

Sitting up, Severus chuckled and pulled Hermione to him, cradling her head against his neck. _I can see we will need a fair few rugs if we keep ending up on the floor like this,_ he thought to himself.

Especially by the fire, Hermione responded, absentmindedly running her finger along his neck. She noticed that Severus winced as she neared Nagini's wound, and moved so that she could pull his coat, shirt and cravat away from the sensitive, still angry looking flesh.

As she tentatively planted soft kisses along the length of the scar, Severus felt a warm tingle along the length of the scar, and was surprised when Hermione whispered appraisingly, "It doesn't look so red now."

Dumbledore's twinkle was evident as he smiled down at the couple, who somehow seemed very much in love, and announced to the room, "I believe the last few hours have been quite stressful for everyone. Now, Minerva, I would recommend that you go about your duties, and Lucius, my boy, take Draco home. Perhaps we can discuss today's events tomorrow? Shall we say eleven o'clock? I know Severus does not have any meetings tomorrow. Is that still correct, Severus?"

Severus confirmed that was the case as he stood, holding his hand out to assist his witch to get up from the floor.

Everyone agreed this would be a prudent course of action, but Minerva muttered to Lucius, "I don't know about this. It all seems very wrong, but look at them. The only couple, I know, who can have rows like that, and still be happily married, are Arthur and Molly Weasley."

Lucius nodded. "I admit that in the past I have not had much time for the majority of the Weasleys, but I have often felt a pang of envy when it comes to Arthur and Molly's relationship. The only passion Narcissa and I ever shared was when choosing furniture or soft furnishings," Lucius mused regretfully. The blond-haired wizard had to admit that his pang of envy now extended to his oldest friend.

"'Mione, love, let me know if you need anything," Draco offered, walking towards his friend and pulling her into a hug. Glaring at Severus, he cautioned, "Look after her, Uncle, and give her some credit next time," before softening his tone, and asking, "Is it still OK if we have a chat tomorrow?"

"Of course," Severus acknowledged with a small smile threatening to appear on his lips.

* * *

><p>As everyone left the headmaster's office, Dumbledore smiled as Severus pulled Hermione to him and began to absentmindedly played with Hermione's hair again, as he reiterated his apologies for his behaviour earlier.<p>

"Love is such a wonderful gift," the former headmaster declared, which pulled the couple from their tender reverie. "It is always ta thrill when two people who are destined find each other."

Severus and Hermione looked at each other, puzzled by what the portrait meant, but turned back to look at the image of Dumbledore when he continued to speak.

"The dynamics of this bond appear to be different to my initial summation―which is fascinating. We will discuss this at length, but, for now, I believe you two should have something to eat, and spend some time together before you view your new rooms, Hermione."

The witch looked surprised that Dumbledore knew about the rooms that Severus had mentioned earlier, but had to giggle when the deceased professor added, "And I would very much like to know how you decide to decorate them, my dear."

Then addressing both of them, he advised, "After that, do as you will, but I suggest you proceed with caution. There is no need to feel that you must rush into anything just because of this bond."

Severus sneered at being told once again by Dumbledore how to conduct himself, but his need to tell the old codger to mind his own business was allayed when Hermione spoke.

"Professor, you don't have to worry. I want Severus and I to sit down and discuss this properly before we do anything like that. And besides, I've always wanted my first time to be special, and, once we know what we both want," Hermione said, blushing profusely, "then we can concentrate on that side of things."

Dumbledore sighed. Hermione had always been a witch who was wise beyond her years, but the gentle smile that had graced his lips whilst she was speaking, turned into a smirk when he saw Severus slowly beginning to realise what his witch had just said.

"I will now take my leave. You have much to discuss, I believe," Albus told them with a knowing grin.

The couple nodded at the portrait, but Severus was still trying to assimilate what Hermione had just said. _Oh fuck, she's still a―_

Hermione moved towards the fireplace, and taking a handful of Floo powder was about to throw it into the fire, when Severus called to her, "Hang on, your thoughts are positively debauched. How can you still be a―"

She stepped into the fire, but the last thing Severus saw of her before she disappeared, was a wicked smirk on her face, which spoke volumes to him.

Severus looked at Dumbledore, who was whistling to himself as he stood to move out of his portrait. "I'm completely fucked, aren't I?"

"You most certainly are, dear boy," Albus responded with a chuckle. "You most certainly are."

* * *

><p>AN2: This chapter was updated on 14/02/14


	5. Strange appearance

**Author's Notes:**

If you look carefully and maybe squint a little, things are starting to become clearer.

Usual warnings: Some sexual references and a little bit of language.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Strange Appearance<strong>

From his place in the Rogues' Gallery, as Severus scathingly―or perhaps affectionately―referred to the portraits of the late Heads of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat deliberating.

There was something undoubtedly strange about this bond between Severus and Hermione, but his curiosity had been piqued further when he noticed the orbs that accompanied the couple. Initially, Dumbledore was of the opinion that because of the overtly sexual thoughts that had lead to the realisation of the bond, that there was some kind of dark sex magic afoot. And that, combined with an indebtedness bond, which may have been formed when Hermione saved Severus' life, could have accounted for the vehemence of their passions. But having witnessed the two of them together, the former headmaster was sure that their feelings for each other were actually genuine. And that being the case, then they were dealing with something much greater than he'd originally thought.

The strange thing was, often, when he and Minerva had discussed the enigma of Severus' love life, and who would be his ideal partner, Hermione Granger's name had been mentioned. The Head of Gryffindor had, of course, cautioned against such talk; but Dumbledore, ever the romantic, pointed out that, if it was meant to be, Hermione and Severus would be perfect for each other. She was, after all, intelligent and sharp, fiercely protective, loyal and capable of great love in adversity. She was a delightful conversationalist, a bookworm, courageous, witty, attractive and had a mind capable of expansion in more ways than one.

In reality, she and Severus were somewhat similar, if you were to remove his moroseness, and were able to convince him that he was―if not attractive―handsome in a distinctive and unconventional way. Dumbledore shook his head as he recalled, with a smile, all the times he'd pointed out to his Potions professor that by removing the scowl from his face, he would be rendered much more pleasant to look at. Such comments were always met by a scowl.

The real issue, as Dumbledore saw it, was that Severus had a self-deprecating streak a mile wide. His belief that he was too damaged, both emotionally and physically, to be considered relationship material, coupled with the fact that his life was on the line for more years than were desirable, had left the young man devoid of attachment for far too long. Of course, his regrets over the death of Lily Potter hadn't helped matters, and there was no denying that, for many years―despite a number of dalliances―Severus still held a flame for the dead witch. Yet despite his refusal to admit it, what Severus wanted more than anything, and more so now that he was his own man again, was to love, and be loved. And if Hermione was to be the lucky witch, then Severus would undoubtedly move heaven and earth for her.

And so it was that when Dumbledore witnessed the most passionate display of raw love he had seen for many years, he felt that he should be ecstatic for the couple, but nagging concerns raced through his mind. Severus, by his very nature, was cautious, as was Hermione, and in his musings on the kind of relationship the two might have, the elderly wizard had assumed that they would walk a very long path towards happiness. But from what he had seen today, as much as it filled his painted heart with joy, he realised that they were coming together rather sooner than anticipated.

He believed―if he could remember the Muggle phrase correctly―that the relationship between Severus and Hermione was on 'fast forward.' Their initial attraction, although neither would admit it to themselves or each other, had been brewing for a few years. But rather than it developing through friendship and a courtship, this bond―whatever it was―had caused them to jump straight to a sexual awakening.

And yet Dumbledore could not doubt their feelings for each other. People in love always glowed around each other, and the glow around those two was blinding. No, what he was witnessing was not some kind of dark sex magic or life debt, but something entirely different; something which he never thought he would see in his lifetime―and technically, he still hadn't. This, he concluded after seeing the orbs floating around the couple, was elemental magic―ancient magic.

Hogwarts was built on the largest, and strongest source of elemental magical in the country and the former headmaster suspected that the key to Severus and Hermione's sudden awareness of their feelings lay somewhere in the castle or possibly within the Department of Mysteries.

All the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were privy to any prophecy relating to the school, and it had been Dumbledore's and Snape's misfortune to see the prophecy relating to its current state of destruction. When Severus had taken the reins―no matter how reluctantly―and even though he was playing the hardest role of his life until Harry Potter's prophecy could be fulfilled, he had been secretly drawing up detailed plans to make the rebuild of the castle quicker and easier. He'd also made a few suggestions which would have stamped his own mark on the school whether he survived or not.

Severus' dedication to Hogwarts had been unwitnessed, but he could not let this beacon of hope in the wizarding world be destroyed by a madman's ideals. He had suffered so much at the hands of a wizard hell bent on destroying all that was good in their world that he was even prepared to die―and almost had―to ensure that hope prevailed.

Of course, being reinstated as headmaster had never been guaranteed, but reinstated he was. And yet, despite the Ministry requesting that he return to the position, Severus was still encountering issues of mistrust from certain high profile ministers. In particular, Kingsley Shacklebolt, fellow Order member, and temporary Minister for Magic had opposed his appointment, and yet he was more than happy to return Voldemort's Minster for Magic, Pius Thicknesse, as Minister for Magical Law Enforcement on the basis that he had only served the Dark Lord whilst under the Imperius curse. Ironically, apart from Arthur Weasley, Thicknesse was Snape's only other ally at the Ministry, and he wasted no time in securing as much favour with him as possible.

Lucius Malfoy, of course, wholeheartedly encouraged Severus in this endeavour. After all, through this connection, he could try and smooth over his own family's reintegration into the wizarding hierarchy.

Sensing the wizarding world's sea change following Voldemort's defeat, Severus knew that now was the time to try and discourage future uprisings, especially from within the school. If a dangerous ideal was allowed to take hold within the school, or a witch or wizard showed signs of dark tendencies which were not addressed, then by the time they left Hogwarts, it would be too late to contain the rise of a future dark wizard or witch.

Constant vigilance was a necessary precaution, but Hogwarts was still a school, and Severus needed to run it as a place of learning. It also had to feel like a home from home, or just a home, as it had been for him. However, in order to protect his students, he needed to know that he had the full weight of the law behind him should a situation like this arise, and that was where Thicknesse's support would prove vital.

Dumbledore had to admit that some of Severus' ideas were brilliant. He'd enjoyed discussing them with him during the many sleepless nights that the headmaster had endured throughout the first year of his tenure, and hoped that Severus would be given the chance to implement them.

But Dumbledore was also acutely aware that there was something rather significant about Severus' situation. At thirty-eight, he was the youngest ever headmaster at Hogwarts, and there were rumours of a prophecy relating to a young headmaster. But unlike all the other Hogwarts prophecies, this one could only be delivered to the person it related to. As nothing had yet presented itself, there was no way of telling if the prophecy actually existed. But if it did exist, then, it was safe to assume, the circumstances required for it to be revealed had not yet been met.

But whilst the prophecy may not have been ready to present itself, Dumbledore's mind went back to an unexpected and curious discovery that Severus had made a few weeks ago. No one could ever deny that the castle was sentient, but the new set of unnamed rooms, which had appeared on the blueprints the headmaster was working on, certainly had the headmaster raising an eyebrow. Initially, he suspected that they were compensating for severe damage in some other parts of the castle, but last week, a name appeared next to them. Severus had spent all morning yelling at the castle for its poor taste.

Dumbledore now suspected that, given recent events, there may be another reason why the rooms had appeared when they did, and decided to hold a midnight conference with all the other incumbents of the Rogues' Gallery, to see if any of them knew more about this rumoured prophecy.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on Severus' sofa, knees drawn up to her chin, watching him pace his living room. "Sit down, Sev. You're making me feel tired," she giggled softly.<p>

Severus looked at her enquiringly, trying to hide the fact that one of her comments earlier had actually stung him. "Do you really think I'm emotionally repressed?"

"No! Well, maybe a little bit. Look, I'm sorry. I was angry with you, but perhaps you should learn to relax more, and not be so embarrassed about having feelings."

"That's easier said than done," Severus muttered, carding his fingers through his hair.

Hermione sighed, her eyes taking in the pained expression on Severus' face. "Please come and sit down. We really need to talk about this―about us."

She patted the seat on the sofa next to her, but the dark-haired wizard remained rooted to the spot. Realising that he wasn't going to move, Hermione continued ruefully.

"This―whatever _this_ is―is happening so fast, Severus, but I know it feels right. The trouble is I don't know how to cope with it."

Severus' eyes darted towards her wondering what she was going to say next.

"The fact that there is some kind of bond between us doesn't make it any easier or any less confusing," she admitted before laughing nervously and tucking her hair behind her ear. "We've just had a fight that most married couples with thirty years under their belts would have been proud to have, and we've only been together for a matter of hours. I need some reassurances here, Severus. I need to know that we're not going to wake up tomorrow, next week or even next year, and realise that this was some practical joke."

"I don't understand any of this," Severus growled frustratedly, pacing once again.

'That makes two of us," she quipped, "which is why we need to talk."

Stopping in his tracks, Severus told her sincerely, "All I know, is that, for whatever reason, I want to be with you. But I agree that the intensity of the situation is overwhelming."

He walked over to his favourite armchair and slumped down into it. Dragging his hand down over his face, he huffed, "And after your little revelation, it makes it even more so."

He looked at Hermione, trying to work out why she looked so disappointed. Obviously he knew his admission would not have gone down well, but there was more to it than that. Then it hit him:

_She needs reassurance. She needs comforting, you idiot. Now, how do I do that again?_

He took a deep breath before moving to sit beside his new witch, and was immediately confronted by her curling up against him. Instinctively, he began to wrap his arms around her, and in that instant, Severus realised what he'd been missing all his life.

Of course, he'd held a witch in his arms before, but only as he was removing her clothing or fucking her into whichever surface they were fucking on. But now he was just holding Hermione, protecting and comforting her, and a sense of peace resonated through him.

All of that was shattered, however, when Hermione asked forlornly, "Does it make it more awkward that I'm a virgin still? I'll understand if you want to walk away. I mean, I must have given you completely the wrong idea about me, and I'm really sorry that you're so disappointed."

A cold panic rose within the surly wizard, and he found himself snapping, "What? No!"

His expression softened, and giving a small, exasperated sigh at his brusque response, he inwardly berated himself.

Hermione was determined not to cry. She knew Severus had little patience for that sort of thing, and she'd already done enough crying today. Besides, she was a Gryffindor.

However, an inadvertent sniff escaped her, alerting Severus to the depth of her upset. He swiftly shifted his body so that he was facing her, and placing a finger under her chin, lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. Perversely, he couldn't help but think how beautiful her eyes looked as they glistened with tears. He desperately wanted to say something comforting to her, but realised that he couldn't find the right words―a recent, debilitating condition that was beginning to annoy him.

However, despite not being able to say the words, he did find himself cupping her cheek―still marvelling at the softness against his hardened fingers―and thinking to her, _It really doesn't matter to me, my love. It was wrong of me to assume; the fault is entirely mine. What sort of man would I be if that changed how I felt? The only difference is that we will need to take more time over the physical side of our relationship. And I promise you, Hermione Granger, your first time__―__our first time together__―__will be so special. I promise, I will not disappoint you._

Hermione looked up him; the tears in her eyes melting another layer of Severus' ice encapsulated heart. "Thank you," she whispered, before Severus pulled her close and kissed her softly.

Gently exploring her mouth, Severus thought to her, _I cannot deny that I want you, but maybe this is a blessing in disguise. We can take things slowly; explore each other, and discover what we both enjoy rather than me scaring you off by assuming that you are more experienced. Not that I thought you were whoring it around, but―_

_Lovely choice of words, Severus,_ she grumbled in his head.

_Apologies, but your thoughts certainly portrayed you as being very...adventurous, as it were_, he thought pushing his fingers threw her hair. It was then that Hermione noticed his eyes flash mischievously. _And just so you know, I am quite adventurous myself,_ before leaning down to capture her lips. "Oh God, some of things I've thought about doing to you," he mumbled against her lips; his hand sliding down her back and skimming over her jean-clad buttocks.

_I am aware of what you want to do,_ _Severus,_ she thought to him cheekily. "Look," Hermione continued out loud, "I'm not an innocent. I have an imagination, and some of the things I fantasise about...well, I don't know if I would ever be brave enough to do them."

"Then it is all the more important that we are comfortable with each other, so that it makes experimentation more...fun," Severus conceded, unconsciously biting his bottom lip.

Hermione smiled bashfully. "I mean I've had boyfriends, but, if I'm honest, none of them lit a fire in me. I have a good idea of what I like. I'm not saying I want to have a threesome or anything―"

"That was a fivesome I witnessed, you little minx," Severus retorted, quirking an eyebrow at her. The blush that swept across her cheeks had his breath hitching imperceptibly, and he felt himself becoming aroused as the image from earlier flashed across his mind. Not that he would ever share his witch in such a way, even if he had shared another wizard's witch in the past.

Needing to break away before they became too carried away, or rather Hermione noticed how carried away a certain part of him was becoming, Severus asked, "Do you want a drink, by the way? I have a bottle of wine open."

He stood up gingerly, and undid his frock coat before taking it off and laying it over the back of the armchair.

_And there's his gorgeous backside again,_ Hermione thought to herself. She didn't see Severus' smirk as he intercepted her unconscious thoughts.

"That would be lovely," Hermione responded, watching Severus intently as he walked over to his drinks cabinet to retrieve the bottle of wine he'd opened the night before, as well as two glasses. He filled the crystal goblets as she continued, "You know, I think the only reason Ron asked me to marry him was because he thought it was a sure fire way of getting into my knickers."

"Don't make me think about your knickers," Severus growled, pouring the second glass of wine. He tried to banish all thoughts of the underwear she'd been wearing when they had been connected earlier.

Hermione noticed how his white cotton shirt was clinging slightly to his lean frame. He wasn't muscle bound, but she could tell there was definition. _Fuck, it's just as well he kept that body hidden. He's so sexy,_ she thought to herself as he walked behind the sofa, and handed her a glass of wine

_Likewise, 'Mione,_ he thought back playfully. As that thought arrived in her head, she blushed; a rush of desire washing over her, especially as he'd called her by her pet name.

"It's OK," she continued, mumbling as she took a sip of wine, "the ones I've got on today aren't very sexy."

"It matters not. I'm more interested in what lies underneath," Severus purred, leaning forward and placing a kiss against her neck. "I generally do not consider the aesthetics when I'm ripping them off."

He kissed up towards her ear before capturing the delicate shell between his lips.

"Are you deliberately trying to make me do wicked things with you?" Hermione admonished, trying―and failing―to hide the effect that simple act was having on her.

She shivered as Severus' voice glided over her like warm honey. "You are far too tempting, but I will try to resist you for a little longer. I do not wish our first time to be some quick fumble. I will wait as long as it takes until you are entirely ready," he told her reassuringly.

"I've already waited years for you, a little longer won't hurt," Hermione confessed, slightly unsure why those exact words had just popped into her head. She leant forward, placing her glass on the coffee table before turning and kneeling up on the sofa to face him.

Severus smiled softly as he pushed his fingers into her curls so that he could cradle the back of her head. For years, her hair―or rather her attempts at taming her hair―had been a source of amusement to him, but as his fingers became tangled; as he caught the scent of her shampoo, it was a joy to behold.

He looked at her intently for a moment; his black eyes memorising the details of her face before he spoke again. "There is something you should know about me before we say anything else, Hermione. I am a possessive man. When I claim a witch, she is mine and mine alone." The solemnity in his voice and the intensity of his gaze left her in no doubt of the veracity of his words. "But I will warn you now, if any man―wizard or Muggle―touches you inappropriately, has designs on you, or upsets you, they will suffer at my hand, and no one will be left in any doubt as to whom you belong to."

"I am not a possession, Severus," Hermione warned, her voice forceful but sweet.

"I am aware, and it would be remiss of me to make you feel that you were. I would never try to possess your mind or your will, but your body and your love will be mine alone," Severus told her, before her captured her lips gently.

"That goes without saying, Sev."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione returned his kiss, but with a fire that had erupted within her. And as that fire turned into a blaze, and their kiss deepened, Severus stood up, pulling her against his body. He lifted Hermione up over the back of the sofa, and intuitively she wrapped her legs around his slim hips.

All of a sudden, Severus broke the kiss, and stepped back; a sudden wave of self-loathing crashing over him. Bowing his head, he pressed his mouth into a thin line as he tried to compose himself, before taking her hands and bringing them up to his lips.

"I do not want you to regret anything, Hermione. I've been with enough women to know what I'm doing, but I've only ever claimed one witch, and I lost her through my own stupidity. Since then, I have not felt the inclination to claim another until you. My only fear regarding whatever is happening between us is that you are so young, and I'm...well, I am me. You've not had enough experience of men to be able to make this kind of commitment. I don't think you would ever be unfaithful, but I may not be enough for you, and―"

"Severus, look at me," Hermione commanded softly. "I want you to claim me. I don't need to be have been with anyone else to know that. Whatever is happening between us, yes, it's scary, but I don't want to be with anyone else," she told him emphatically, changing the position of their hands so that she was now holding his and brushing her lips over his knuckles. "I'm yours," she whispered breathlessly.

Looking up, she found Severus' eyes sparkling back at her; something that she'd only ever dreamt of witnessing. Without a word, he reclaimed her lips; his tongue immediately seeking entrance so that he could explore her mouth thoroughly. Pulling her tight to his body, their soft moans were being swallowed as his hands ran up underneath her top and explored the smooth plains of her back. Hermione shivered as his fingertips brushed against her skin, and whilst she desperately entangled her fingers in his hair, she wrapped her legs around him once again, eager to hold him as close as possible.

They were becoming lost in each other. Hermione's soft sighs and moans were crescendoing, and her fingers were clawing at his back as his lips slipped from hers and trailed down her creamy neck, nibbling and lapping at her pulse point as he cupped and squeezed her backside. Severus realised that any worries he'd had about Hermione not being able to cope with him were quashed by the way she was responding to his touch. But when she grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled it out from his trousers, and touched his skin, he realised they were in danger of losing control completely. He became aware of the fact that he was burning for her now, as he pressed his imprisoned arousal into the apex of her thighs. He knew that if they carried on, he would claim her there and then and that simply wouldn't do.

Summoning his legendary self-control, Severus began to slow his attentions, honouring his promise to her earlier. They would take their time to explore each other, and build their experiences until Hermione was ready―which he didn't think would be very long, given their latest passionate display, but that was besides the point. Gently breaking their kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers panting lightly before he chuckled deeply. "I think it's safe to say, we're going to rather enjoy ourselves."

Hermione responded with a beaming smile, which did nothing for his resolve, so he attempted to cool his ardour by asking, "Now, are you hungry, or would you like to go and visit your rooms before we have dinner?"

"I think I'd like to see my rooms, if that's OK? I'm a bit too worked up to eat right now," Hermione admitted coyly as Severus pulled down the back of her jumper, and moved away to tuck his shirt back into his trousers.

"Your wish is very much my command, my lady," Severus drawled and, holding out his arm to her, they walked the short distance to her rooms.

* * *

><p>Standing at the door to Hermione's new chambers, Severus advised that the ward password was "Amortentia." She couldn't hide her amusement, and asked if he'd chosen that particular word because she had ensnared him. He didn't answer, but simply stood aside so that she could enter the rooms.<p>

His witch gasped as she crossed the threshold and saw the beautiful dark purple walls combined with the sumptuous dark grey velvet covered sofa and chairs. Combined with dark wood flooring and a dark wood and tiled fireplace, the room felt warm and inviting. Hermione immediately fell in love with it.

"The castle is responsible for the décor, but you may change it to suit your taste," Severus advised, but he could tell by Hermione's reaction that it was unlikely that any changes would occur. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips, as small yelps of excitement kept escaping the curly-haired witch as she came across something new.

Upon discovering her own personal library, Severus found himself caught in the tightest embrace of his life, and whilst her bathroom's decoration elicited another excited response, Hermione's comment about what they could do in the large, sunken, marble bath, didn't go unnoticed by her wizard.

Her bedroom, however, whilst meeting with Hermione's approval also brought about an air of awkwardness. The huge four-poster bed itself was beautiful. It was draped in sumptuous crimson velvet with intricate gold embroidery and matching bedspread. The cotton bedlinen looked just as luxurious, and with the matching cushions piled high against the headboard, it would have almost been a shame to have spoilt the scene by sleeping in it.

The atmosphere was heavy as the couple stood in the room together, both knowing what the other was thinking, but desperate to push such thoughts to the back of their mind.

Hermione turned and looked up at Severus bashfully. "It's lovely."

Severus put his hand on her shoulder before pulling her to him. "Is all well?"

With a watery smile, Hermione nodded against his chest, hugging him tighter.

Severus' fingers found their way back into her curls, and he kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "Hermione, I do not wish you to feel under any pressure, so I believe it would be prudent that, until we sort out our feelings for each other, you make full use of this room."

She found herself nuzzling into his chest, inhaling deeply. Hermione had first noticed his scent in the Shrieking Shack, and found it strangely comforting. Of course, without the smell of blood permeating the air, it was even more alluring.

She snorted softly. "And how long do you think that will last?"

"I have no idea," Severus admitted, hoping selfishly that it wouldn't be too long, but hoping it would be long enough so that Hermione would be as comfortable as possible when they first shared a bed.

Hermione sighed, gathering her resolve. "Severus, these rooms are absolutely amazing. I can't thank you enough. I feel like royalty," she enthused.

Severus shook his head, unwilling to accept any credit. "Technically, your gratitude should be directed at the castle, and as for feeling like royalty...well, I am a Prince," he shrugged before capturing her lips rather hastily for fear of uttering something equally asinine. He was sure his thirteen year old self could have come up with a better line than that.

But Hermione took him by surprise when she began to laugh. "That's funny. You know, I don't think I've ever heard you say something funny before. I mean, sometimes when you're being sarcastic, I think you're really witty, but you never crack a joke."

"Your sense of humour leaves much to be desired, Miss Granger," Severus stated, but the twitch in his lips had Hermione narrowing her eyes at him playfully. "However, before you accuse me of being a comedian, allow me to show you another rather interesting feature of your rooms."

Still chuckling, Hermione watched Severus stand by the left hand wall of her bedroom, before walking straight through it. Hermione's mouth fell open. "Severus, where did you go?"

A feeling of panic washed over her, but as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared.

Severus held out his hands to her. "Come here."

As she took his hands, he walked backwards through the wall and led her into his bedroom. "Handy, don't you think?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "It's amazing, but how's this possible? We walked for at least five minutes from your rooms to get here."

"The castle has the ability to adapt itself, as you know. Prior to, and during the continuing restoration, I've become very familiar with its layout, and then a few weeks ago a set of rooms appeared. Come and have a look," he said enthusiastically, leading her into his study.

* * *

><p>Never had Hermione imagined that Severus Snape could be so animated about anything as he pulled out the plans he had been pouring over for months and pointed to his new discovery. It simply read, "<em>The private chambers of the Headmaster's Wife."<em>

Hermione looked intrigued. "And you didn't know these were here?"

"That's the peculiar thing. When I became headmaster, I was told of a prophecy regarding the destruction of Hogwarts. I started going over the plans so that the rebuild could begin as soon as possible. These rooms were not on the plans.

"When I was reinstated the first thing I did was revisit the plans again. I had been concentrating on all the major parts of the school―the Great Hall, the house towers, classrooms, dungeons, kitchens, stair cases―all the parts that needed to be made safe for the school to function. A few new rooms have appeared in some of the more public areas, but I assumed that this was the castle opening hidden rooms to compensate for the damage. I hadn't paid much attention to the staff living quarters except for an initial perusal. Then two weeks ago I noticed these rooms had appeared. I just thought I'd missed them originally, but I've been over all my notes―"

"―Once a Potions Master always a Potions Master. You can't help making extensive notes can you?" Hermione interrupted teasingly.

A small smirk graced Severus' lips. "Indeed."

Frowning, Hermione considered what Severus had said. "So they appeared recently?"

"Yes. Two weeks ago. I admit I am at a loss, but it's quite fortuitous don't you think?" He slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"It is, but don't you think it's a little strange. I mean you're not married," Hermione stated, chewing the inside of her cheek.

Severus felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Well, not yet. Perhaps it is assumed that, at thirty-eight, I would have a wife. But Dumbledore never had "_The private chambers of the Headmaster's Husband."_

Hermione's eyes widened. "Dumbledore's gay?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I'm the first straight headmaster for years," Severus informed her distractedly, looking at the clock. He was feeling hungry, all of a sudden.

"Maybe they've appeared because the castle thought it was about time you got yourself a wife," Hermione offered playfully.

"Well, maybe it is," Severus muttered, but knowing Hermione had heard him, he changed the subject. "So what would you like for dinner?"

Hermione shrugged, looking at the castle's plans again. "I don't know. Why don't you surprise me?" Smiling sweetly, she asked, "Can I look over your notes?"

Severus smiled, realising that he was unconsciously twisting one of Hermione's curls around his finger. "Of course, you can. I didn't know you were so interested in architecture."

"Well, this is history in the making, and you're going to influence this school for future generations. That's such an honour," Hermione exclaimed, her voice filled with pride,"

"True, but I'm not doing this for my own glorification," Severus cautioned. "I'm doing it because it's the right thing to door the greater good as well as keeping the board off my back. Anyway, I'm starving, so I'm going to call down to the kitchens. This is your last chance to make a request."

"I don't mind, honestly. You choose. I eat anything," Hermione insisted, her attention drawn to Severus' notes once again.

He walked to the door and turned as his witch sat down and started cross referencing his notes with the plans.

"Don't get too into this now. You can carry on after dinner," Severus advised, but smiled at Hermione's quiet, "Hmm," as she became engrossed in what she was doing.

* * *

><p>As they talked over a dinner of shepherd's pie and chocolate cake, Hermione announced, "I've been thinking."<p>

"Really, you do surprise me," Severus mumbled sardonically. Feeling the weight of Hermione's glare, he continued, "I'm sorry, my love. What was it that you were thinking?"

"Well, this is like our first date," she mused, placing her hand on the table within easy reaching distance from him. Her boldness was rewarded when Severus immediately covered her hand with his.

"I suppose it is," Severus agreed, "but I promise that we shall go on a proper date very soon. Actually, I was wondering―and as much I loathe going to such tedious events―would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Ministry Ball?"

"I would love to," Hermione shrieked excitedly; her head in a spin. She'd turned Lucius down earlier because she'd hoped she might persuade Severus to agree to go with her, but she'd only dreamt that he would actually ask her. "But I do think I need to buy a new dress. Lucius has seen the one I was going to wear, and although I like it, after his escapade today, I would rather get something new for you."

"Well, I don't care what you wear," Severus told her, sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just know that your presence at the ball will make it a much more tolerable experience. But I do need to go to Muggle London on Saturday morning, so if you are available I suppose I could take you shopping for another dress. Perhaps then we could spend the remainder of the weekend at Snape Manor. However, I am concerned that by taking you to the manor I will lose you."

Hermione looked perplexed by his statement, and hoped he wasn't having a self-deprecating moment. She'd noticed that he seemed to have those far too frequently for her liking. "Why the hell would you lose me?"

Severus chuckled deeply, guiding her onto his lap. "Well, I'd forgotten how extensive the library was, so Merlin knows how you'll feel about it. I can see me losing you to it."

"Introduce me to a library and there's always that danger," Hermione giggled before whispering seductively, "You better make it worth my while to pay you some attention."

"I could always eat you out whilst you're reading. Would that make you pay me some attention?" Severus deadpanned, but had a wicked glint in his eyes as Hermione gasped; her cheeks burning vividly at his suggestion.

"I've always wondered that feels like," the young witch confessed, burying her face in his hair to hide her embarrassment.

_You won't have to wonder for much longer, and I promise you'll never be allowed to forget how it feels_, Severus purred inside her head.

Hermione pulled back to look at her wizard, but couldn't help laughing when he tried to play innocent.

"Well, as it happens, I'm not doing anything this weekend," she informed him, shrugging slightly.

Severus noted the air of sadness in her voice.

"Harry is with Ginny this weekend and Draco is with...well, he's not around. No-one's heard from Luna and Neville and George never seems to be around these days. And, as Ron is getting an owl in the morning, I doubt he'll want to hang around with his ex girlfriend."

"Their loss is my gain then," Severus assured her, running his fingers up her arms, secretly pleased that she mentioned she would be finalising her split with Weasley. But then he groaned, "I suppose I will have to get used to your friends won't I?"

Hermione laughed. "You'll get used them. I think we've all changed a lot since the war. I just don't want to end up having to choose between you and them."

"I would never ask you to choose. I can't promise to be their best friends, but I promise to be civil. I, too, believe I may have changed a little since the war."

"That's all I ask, and you never know, you might actually enjoy having them around sometimes," she teased kissing his nose.

Severus rolled his eyes, but what he said next surprised even him. "Hermione, I may have made your life a living hell in the past, but now...I only want you to be happy."

His lips were attacked by what seemed to be a happy witch, and deepening the kiss, he whispered, "I want to make you very, very happy...repeatedly."

Hearing the desire in his voice, Hermione nearly melted. "You will, and all I want is to make you happy too."

"You do already," he muttered, kissing her chastely.

Pulling back, Hermione ran her fingers through his hair; her eyes scanning his features.

_You're looking younger_, she thought to him.

_Well that's because you're only as old as the woman you feel,_ he thought back, quite touched that she'd noticed.

_I said I thought you looked younger, not that you looked twenty years old,_ she giggled, her eyes sparkling.

"You are such a cheeky minx," Severus teased, capturing her mouth again quickly and deepening the kiss.

An emboldened Hermione gently brushed her lips along Severus jaw and down his neck, surprised when he turned his head to expose his scar to her. She gently flicked her tongue over it before blowing lightly over the wet trail left behind. She felt him shudder, which gave her an immense feeling of power, knowing that she'd caused that reaction in him.

Severus moaned as Hermione moved to straddle him, and continued to plant soft, lingering kisses to his sensitive skin, and tentatively cupped her left breast in his hand. Encouraged by her soft sigh and suddenly becoming aware of the heat from her core against his lap, he claimed her mouth again.

This kiss was full of need and hunger, and Hermione found herself grinding her hips against Severus' growing erection. She knew her knickers had grown damp, and had to break away before they got more carried away.

Still panting, she blatantly moved the conversation along. "So where is Snape Manor? And where are your other estates?"

Swallowing hard to calm himself and a certain part of his anatomy, Severus entwined his fingers with hers. "Snape Manor is in Cheshire, but I have estates in Derbyshire, Northumberland, Hampshire, Surrey, France and four in Italy. In all, there are ten estates, and I still haven't visited most of them. They are all working estates and each has a manager, but I really couldn't care less about all that. However, I decided to open up Snape Manor. After I inherited, Spinner's End became a cover because the last thing I wanted for everyone to know was that I was actually Lord fucking Snape and far wealthier than Voldemort's main benefactors, the Malfoys."

"Wise decision, although I expect Lucius was scared that if he didn't provide the funds, something would happen to his family," Hermione mused, surprised at her defence of the man who had been trying to seduce her earlier.

Severus laughed, but he was still angry at his friend's behaviour towards Hermione earlier that day. "Not providing the funds was the least of Lucius' worries. And don't feel sorry for him. Given half a chance, he'd have had you on your back today."

"It wasn't like that, really. He's lonely, but I promise I'll be careful not to give him the wrong impression again," she conceded, kissing Severus on the forehead.

"Make sure you don't. Lucius may be like a brother to me, but no matter how many new leaves he has paid someone else to turn on his behalf, I still wouldn't trust him around a beautiful witch," Severus groused with a deep, dark chuckle.

Hermione smiled, realising that Severus had inferred that he thought she was beautiful, but that smiled soon disappeared. "Now, as much as I could talk to you all night, I believe it would be wise for you to go to your rooms. I have a lot to prepare for tomorrow, and you need to get some rest. It's been a stressful day."

"Can't I stay here with you?" Hermione was shocked at herself for asking him so brazenly.

Severus shook his head regretfully. "No, because if you do I will...I cannot guarantee that I will be able to control myself. I cannot afford to let one slip ruin what should be one of the most memorable moments of your life."

Pulling her tight to his chest, he nuzzled her hair, and whispered, "I respect you too much for that."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I know you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?" Severus smirked, resting his chin atop her head.

"Try earlier," Hermione quipped.

"A moment of weakness," Severus retorted, pressing his lips to hers.

Hermione realised that she loved his kisses. They were surprisingly soft and yet when he decided to turn up the heat it was immediate. She was kissing a real man―not a boy―and was completely unfazed by the fact that the source of these toe-curling kisses was a man with such a fearsome reputation.

Hermione smiled wickedly. "You seem to have had a few of them around me today."

"Hmm," was his only response as he raised a disapproving eyebrow.

Hermione found his snarky attitude quite endearing now, and gave into the urge to kiss him again.

Severus relished the feel of her lips against his, but exercised his self-control before the kiss deepened too much. But as he pulled back slowly, Hermione captured his bottom lip causing a low, grumbling groan to escape him. He wanted nothing more than to go back on everything he'd said and introduce her to his bed, but he reluctantly ushered her from his lap.

"Can I take the plans of the castle and your notes with me? It will help keep me out of trouble," she requested coquettishly, slipping a finger in between the buttons of his shirt. She noticed him flinch slightly as her finger brushed against one of his many scars.

"Of course."

He gathered all the parchments and plans in his study, grateful to leave her presence for a moment so that he could rearrange the contents of his trousers before calling his House Elf to take them to Hermione's rooms.

"So, my Insufferable-Know-It-All," he teased as he came back into the living room, "I suppose you will be looking for something else that I have missed."

Hermione laughed as she stood up. "You're good, Severus Snape, but no one is perfect."

"You are," Severus mumbled, averting his eyes. He felt rather exposed by his inadvertent admission.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Hermione was touched that Severus thought she was perfect, but knew that she was far from it.

"I wish," Hermione giggled, standing on tip-toes to kiss him gently, causing the uncomfortable silence to dissipate.

* * *

><p>Battling their inward desires to forget all promises of waiting, Severus walked with Hermione into his bedroom, brushing his lips across her knuckles in a gesture of goodbye, as they stood by the connecting wall into Hermione's rooms.<p>

Reluctantly, Hermione was about to pass through the wall into her chambers when Severus thought to her, _I'm only next door if you need me_.

_Likewise_, she thought back before turning and rewarding him with a smile.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," Severus said nodding courteously.

Hermione sighed softly before whispering, "Good night, Headmaster."

She walked through into her chambers, stopping on the other side of the wall, and thought to him, _I love you._

Still in his bedroom, Severus smiled and thought back, _I love you, too_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Would love to hear your thoughts. I wonder how long they can keep their promise to wait...**

**A/N 3: This is the new, improved version. If you spot any mistakes PM me.**


	6. Who's we?

**Author's Notes:**

A quiet chapter of discovery and a few more clues

Usual warnings apply: Some language and mounting naughtiness.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's 'we'?<strong>

Hermione woke up with a start. Sat at her desk in her new library, she was slumped over the documents that Severus had allowed her to peruse. Rubbing her aching neck, she looked at the clock: three o'clock. She could just imagine the smug look on her wizard's face if he walked in and found her like this.

_My wizard. My God, my wizard is Severus Snape._

An orb was floating in front of her, and she could sense Severus was troubled. She twisted her mouth, wondering whether she should walk through their connecting wall to see what was wrong, but something inside her held her back. She didn't want to push things between them any more than they were already being pushed. And if he needed her, then he was perfectly capable of walking through the wall to find her.

She sat for a moment, tracing her finger over Severus' notes, tracing the handwriting that she'd been so wary of for years. Despite the suddenness of their relationship, Hermione knew that she loved Severus, and knew that she wanted to be his. She knew he had demons to fight, and she wanted to understand and help him fight them. She wanted to be the one to comfort him. She wanted to be the one who would give him the strength to carry on.

The curly-haired witch also knew that as soon as their relationship became public knowledge, their lives could be made a misery, but, somehow, she didn't care. It didn't matter as long as they had each other.

_Do you know how naïve you sound? _

Severus was known to be a private man, and he hated the attentions of the press. He was already the "Dark Saviour," and he'd left her in no doubt about how much he despised that epithet, and any number of reporters from the Daily Prophet could tell you that their presence in his vicinity was most unwelcome.

_Who are you kidding? You hate them too._

It was one thing to deal with his unsung war hero status, but would he appreciate the added press attention that would come with seeing one of The Golden Trio? And it would only get worse once they were married and had children.

_Oh God. Please tell me that I didn't just think about marriage and children?_

Swallowing hard, Hermione found her own insecurities―the kind that seem to rear their ugly heads at three o'clock in the morning―running through her mind.

_How will I cope being the Dark Saviour's girlfriend, wife and mother of his children? How on earth can I be what he needs? What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm crap in bed? What if―_

Panic engulfed her small frame. She couldn't breathe. This was all happening too fast, and she needed someone to talk to about this before she saw Severus again. She couldn't discuss any of this with him―not yet. She'd already worked out that he was trying to hide his own insecurities.

In a moment of clarity, there was only one thing to do. She stood and walked to the fireplace, picked up a handful of Floo Powder, and called, "Draco, Malfoy Manor."

What Hermione didn't realise was that her leaving the castle had just added to Severus' troubles as he relived part of the hell that was his life for the last twenty years through his nightmares.

* * *

><p>Stumbling into Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor, Hermione called out, "Draco, wake up, I need to talk."<p>

Looking to the bed, a sudden sense of guilt hit her as a very attractive dark-haired man peered over the top of the duvet, and mumbled, "What the fuck's going on?"

"Oh shit! I am so sorry. I didn't know Draco had company. Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'll just―"

Realising that her face was now as red as a beetroot, she turned on her heel and strode towards the fireplace again.

"'Mione, stop apologising," Draco grumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn. "You know I'm always here for you when you need me. What's wrong, love?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and responded by bursting into tears.

Within seconds, Draco had sprung out of bed, pulled on his boxers and his shirt, and had his arms wrapped around his friend before leading her to an armchair. Without asking, he called upon a house elf to get them all some hot chocolate.

Meanwhile, as Draco's Muggle boyfriend, Adrian, surveyed the scene before him, he was beginning to realise that having a relationship with a wizard was a real eye opener.

Stroking Hermione's hair, Draco asked urgently, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Has he hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Hermione sobbed, "No! I'm just so confused. I know it sounds stupid, but I know I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him for years, but this bond...everything is happening so fast. I've started thinking about marriage and kids, and even my new rooms at Hogwarts are called "The private chambers of the Headmaster's Wife."

Draco looked perplexed.

"Long story, but a set of rooms appeared at Hogwarts mysteriously and that's what they're called on the map," Hermione sniffed before Summoning a box of tissues from Draco's bedside tables.

"What?"

"I know, but that's beside the point. It doesn't matter what I want," Hermione began to sob again, "because I don't know what Severus wants." She then screwed her face up in embarrassment, and in a small voice admitted, "And I told him that I'm still a virgin."

"So?"

Hermione dabbed her eyes. "That's what he said. He says he won't rush me, but what if he gets bored of waiting? What if I'm crap in bed and can't satisfy him? I want to be everything to him, but what if I can't do what he wants, and what if this is just a bond and not real, and―"

As Hermione spoke, she burst into tears again, and Draco pulled her to him again to try and assuage her anxiety.

"―And what if all this worry is just because you need some sleep, and when you're feeling better, sit down with him, get him to give you a big hug and talk to each other?" Draco interrupted as he comforted her.

Hermione pulled back, and acknowledged that her friend was probably right as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm.

Draco sat back on his heels, observing how agitated the orb that was hovering on the ceiling seemed to be.

"Now," he continued cautiously, "I don't know what this bond of yours is, or what it's trying to achieve, but seeing you two together today was amazing. I've never been happier for either of you." He took Hermione's hand's in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "When Uncle Sev realised what a twat he'd made of himself earlier, he was beside himself, and then you came storming out of that fireplace and laid into him, and all there was in his eyes was...well it's obvious he loves you. Father said he's never seen him take a dressing down like that before...well except from...well, you know.

"And the way you made up. That kiss! Father's jealous...fuck, I was jealous! But, sweetheart, bond or not, it is obvious that there is something very special between the two of you, and that is all that matters. And as for this virgin bombshell, Severus is more patient than people give him credit for, and from what I've heard, you are going to be the envy of quite a few witches."

Hermione snorted softly at Draco's knowing expression.

"I suppose doubts are normal," Draco mused, "especially given the circumstances, but they're only doubts, aren't they? You told me earlier that you fancied him, and you're not the sort of girl who runs away from anything. You don't want to run away from this, do you?"

"No, I don't," Hermione admitted quietly. "I'm so sorry for waking you guys up. I was just so screwed up that I needed to talk to someone."

"And I am always here for gossip," Draco teased as three steaming mugs of chocolate arrived via the house-elf.

Hermione pushed his shoulder playfully, but then she bit her bottom lip, a pained expression slipping over her features once again. "The thing is as soon as we're apart I feel so down. When I left him tonight, I could just feel this sense of unease filling me up, and before I came here it was almost unbearable. You know, when I was with him tonight, he made everything seem alright just by breathing in the same room as me."

"Oh Merlin! What you've just said is so beautiful," Draco sighed, brushing her curls away from her face. "Now, you've had an exhausting day and you need to go to bed. Are you going to stay here or go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione considered this as Draco handed her a mug before taking some hot chocolate over to his boyfriend whom he kissed on the forehead.

Looking over at the couple, Hermione sipped her drink carefully realising that she needed to leave the two of them alone. "I need to go back. Severus will be worried if he does come in and I'm not there." She then looked up at the orb, which was skipping quite erratically across the ceiling. "Merlin only knows what this orb business is all about."

"It is weird, but is he likely to come in to your new rooms?"

"I don't know, but before I left I just had this feeling that something was disturbing him, but I didn't want to go barging in to see if he was alright. I decided to give him his space."

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course, there was no reason for Severus to tell her about his nightmares yet, but as it was the middle of the night, the chances were that was the source of the disturbed feeling that Hermione had felt before she arrived at the Manor.

"Sweetie, Severus suffers from really horrific nightmares."

Hermione paled at Draco's words, and looking up at the orb she remembered what had happened earlier.

_Fuck, he's in pain,_ she thought to herself before scrambling to her feet. "I need to go."

Draco nodded, and taking Adrian's hand, he said, "'Mione, before you go―"

But it was too late. Hermione was already gone in a flash of green light.

"I guess I'll introduce you two later," Draco groused, shaking his head at Hermione's swift exit. He slipped back into bed next to his boyfriend and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"That was Hermione, by the way. Let's just say it's...complicated."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Severus' nightmare was becoming more intense. Several times he'd thought that he'd woken up, but ended up falling deeper into his dreams.<p>

"_Bella, I've told you, I'm not interested," Severus told her, replacing the tome he had been utilising in the library of Voldemort's latest hideout._

"_The Dark Lord says no exceptions," Bellatrix hissed, twirling her wand between her fingers distractedly._

"_The Dark Lord has always excused me from this kind of entertainment."_

"_Not tonight."_

"_Well until I hear it from him, I will refrain if you don't mind."_

"_But have you seen who she looks like? Come on, we all know that you hate...what was it Draco said you call Potter's Mudblood?_

_Severus shuddered as 'that' word fell so effortlessly from the unstable witch's mouth, especially when it related to Hermione. The thought that the poor girl who was having unmentionable things done to her looked like his Know-It-All made his stomach churn. _

"_Oh I know. Insuff―"_

_Severus cut her off. "Be that as it may," he drawled, his impassive mask firmly in place. "I am disinclined to participate. However, I will come and observe; that should appease him."_

_Bellatrix cackled and swayed toward to the door. She was obviously high again, but as she opened the door, she turned and sing-songed, "I don't think so this time."_

_Severus followed her down the hallway, the sound of laughter and vulgarity getting louder as he approached what had been set out almost as a throne room. The door opened and he was hit by a wall of sound. The room was illuminated by huge torches―Voldemort's lighting of choice―which threw demonic looking shadows against the walls. Before the Dark Lord, Severus noticed Wormtail twitching on the floor, but that was nothing new._

_However, his attention was drawn to the centre of the room. The younger, lower ranked Death Eaters were standing around the prone, naked form of the screaming girl jeering and encouraging her latest assailants to do their worst. All Severus could see amongst the throng of bodies were copious chestnut curls. He felt the bile rising. He knew it wasn't her. She had been sat with the Weasley boy in the hospital wing when he was summoned. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her. Had the Dark Lord discovered his regard for her?_

"_Ah Severus, did Bellatrix not call you to me half an hour ago?"_

_'The fucking bitch!' was the last thing he'd thought before he reinforced his Occlumency shield. _

"_My Lord, there has obviously been a break down in communication, otherwise―"_

_The curse hit him squarely in the chest, the intense pain reverberating and spreading through his body causing him to collapse to his knees._

_The pain dissipated as Voldemort began to speak. "I am disappointed, Severus. I thought you would have enjoyed the opportunity to partake this evening. I would have thought it would have been somewhat therapeutic."_

_Severus swallowed, trying to control his breath. "My Lord, if I had realised sooner, I would have welcomed the chance to―"_

_Pain coursed through him again, and he found himself prostrate on the floor._

"_Empty words, Severus. It matters not if you would have welcomed it, you should have been here when I called. As it is, you can watch the grand finale from your unique vantage point."_

_Voldemort then addressed the Death Eaters whose legs were obscuring Severus' view of the girl. "Brothers, please move aside so our friend can observe."_

_By the time Severus' view was unimpeded, the unmistakable figure of Fenrir Greyback was lying over the girl. Her blood-curdling screams were all he could hear as another Cruciatus coursed through him; he wanted to tear his eyes away from the horrific sight of Greyback 'finishing' the girl off. So violent was the finale that Severus felt the poor girl's blood splattering across his face as he continued to writhe on the floor. _

For years, in his dreams, all of those unfortunate girls had begun to look like Hermione. However, he'd never felt physical pain in his nightmares, and yet tonight he did. He was calling her name in between screaming in agony. His breathing was erratic as his body tensed and writhed. Wearing only black cotton pyjama bottoms, his toned but scarred upper body was covered in sweat as he grabbed handfuls of his sheets. The moonlight streaming through his window made his pale skin glisten in its silvery light, and strands of black hair stuck to his face as his sweat and tears mingled. Since Lily had died Severus only ever cried in his sleep, but that meant he cried nearly every night as his nightmares haunted him.

As he thrashed around in his bed, Severus' bedside drawer began to glow. Subconsciously he managed to open to the drawer and Lily's ethereal body came to rest next to him on the bed. She whispered words of comfort in his ear, but her voice had no effect on him. She knew why, but where was she? He needed Hermione. The bond was calling her, but Lily's form was confused as to why she wasn't there yet. Severus had been like this for over an hour.

* * *

><p>Bursting out of her fireplace, Hermione brushed herself off before she ran through the wall into Severus' bedroom. She was shocked to see the state he was in, but even more shocked to see the glowing form of Lily lying next to him. She went to speak, but Lily's harsh, cold voice cut her off.<p>

"We thought you cared deeply about him, but perhaps we were wrong about you."

Hermione decided to ignore this as she knew that whoever 'we' were, they were wrong. However, when she went to move to Severus' side, she found she couldn't. It was as if she'd been placed in full body bind.

"Why did you not come to him when you were called?" Lily enquired, her voice still full of contempt.

Hermione growled in frustration. "I didn't know I was being called. I thought he was being troubled by something, but then, so was I. This bond―or whatever it is―is putting pressure on us, and we have no idea what it's trying to achieve. I just wish it would leave us alone because I'm scared and overawed by my feelings for him."

Lily huffed and floated towards Hermione. "You want to be released from it?"

"Not exactly," Hermione told her, shaking her head. "But I want Severus and I to have a relationship at our own pace."

"At your own pace? You ungrateful child," Lily spat at her menacingly. "You can be removed from this bond...we can remove you, Hermione."

"I do not want to be removed," Hermione yelled, annoyed that she couldn't move her arms to show her annoyance. "I wish we understood it more. The last thing I want is for him to be in pain, but you're stopping me from comforting him. And what are these orbs? This bond hasn't exactly come with an instruction manual, you know."

Lily ignored her. "Why were you scared earlier, Hermione?"

"Because I'm thinking about getting married and having children with a man that I know I love but have been in a relationship with for a day. How ridiculous does that sound? But, you see, it doesn't matter how I feel, because I don't know how he feels about the future, and I'm scared that I've gone from fancying him to not being able to think straight when I see him, and my judgement is being clouded. You told me to be his everything and that's what I want to be, but I'm scared that I will wake up in the morning and all of this has been some elaborate ruse. Do you understand?"

Hermione's voice was full of venom now.

Circling the young witch, Lily asked, "Do you think you are worthy of him?"

"Of course not," Hermione groaned. "He's Severus Snape. He's one of the―if not _the_― most powerful and brilliant wizards we have. He's intelligent, articulate, passionate, brave, loyal...do I need to list all the things that he is? I know he has done some terrible things, but he did them all for a reason. He's vulnerable. He tries to hide it, but I can see it, and in no small part he's vulnerable because of you. Everything he did was because and for you. He protected your son...I helped keep your son alive by listening to Severus. I may not have followed his example consciously but, looking back, everything he taught us, I used to save Harry. And now you're trying to stop me from being with him. What gives you the right? You rejected him. And you're threatening to deny him comfort. I love your son as a brother, but I'm glad he didn't know you if this is the way you show your concern. Release me so I can go to Severus," Hermione's voice was strong and commanding, and she was utterly pissed off with this ethereal version of Lily.

"As you wish. We are satisfied, and for future reference, the orb that has been accompanying you is not yours, but his. They are drawn from their owner in times of pain and danger, but they also rejoice in your relationship and will become stronger as your relationship develops. You have been warned, Hermione Granger. You have to be everything you are required to be."

Hermione's brow furrowed, but as she went to respond, Lily began to fade. Sighing deeply, Hermione realised that she was free to move.

* * *

><p>Rushing to Severus' side, she lay down next to him. She kissed his sweat-drenched brow whilst stroking long strands of hair away from his eyes before gently slipping her arm underneath him. Pulling him close, she held him tight as she rocked him gently, whispering words of comfort in amongst the soft kisses she planted against his temples.<p>

Severus' breathing was still laboured as he cried out and writhed in obvious pain. Tightening her arms around him, Hermione wanted to cry as she saw tears streaming down his cheeks. She held him like this until his body began to relax against her warmth, and tracing her finger along his hairline, she began coaxing him to wake up.

Still holding him tight, and in amongst her gently kisses, Hermione whispered, "Severus, it's OK, sweetheart, it's just a dream. I'm here now. Shhh... I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise. Please, Sev, come back to me. Come on, wake up, please. Nothing and no-one is going to hurt you. It's all going to get better from now on, Sev. You are never sleeping on your own again."

Slowly his breathing became steadier and as his body relaxed completely, Severus snaked an arm across her waist.

Hermione continued to observe his face, but in particular his eyes. Whilst he dreamt, his eyelids moved frantically with an occasional flutter of his eyelashes and whilst she kissed away his tears, she became aware that he was waking up. Suddenly his black eyes snapped open and Hermione saw something she never wanted to see again―absolute fear.

Still disorientated, Severus tried to grab for his wand, but Hermione's hold on him prevented him from doing so. "Hey, hey, hey look at me, Sev...it's me. It's OK, sweetheart, you don't need your wand," she murmured soothingly, stroking his hair. Tears began to fill his eyes like deep pools before Severus sank his face into her shoulder, clinging to her as if his life depended on it. Wishing she could hold him tighter, Hermione felt her own eyes filling with tears as she continued to comfort him. Racking sobs shook his body, and all she could do was let him get it out of his system whilst reassuring him of her presence.

As he began to regain his composure, Severus slowly pulled away from Hermione and rolled onto his back. Reaching out, he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Turning onto her side, Hermione lay down next to him. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't realise it was you, and―" He felt vulnerable, and was thankful that as he turned his head away from her his protective curtain of hair shielded his embarrassed eyes. "―I never wanted you―or anyone for that matter―to witness what you just did."

"And I'm sorry you have to go through that," said the young witch softly.

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Well you shouldn't be," he hissed; the self-loathing in his voice evident. "The fact that I go through it is entirely my fault."

It was then that Hermione first noticed the scars on his chest and abdomen before her eyes fell upon the incontrovertible evidence of his past allegiance. As a tattoo, she was sure that certain Muggles would find the design of his Dark Mark appealing, but knowing its ugly meaning made her shiver. However, she had never seen one up close before and had to rein in her urge to touch it.

Sensing that Hermione had noticed his arm, Severus Summoned a long sleeved top to cover himself, but Hermione surprised him by catching it before he did.

"Please don't cover yourself up," she whispered, gently tracing her fingers over some of the scars on his stomach.

Hermione knew that she should feel awkward touching Severus―the man, who for so many years had been a formidable and unapproachable presence in her life―in this way, but she didn't. She also realised that for someone who was nearly forty, his upper body was very well defined, and as her eyes drifted to the low waistband of his pyjama bottoms, she had an overwhelming desire to see him completely naked.

Whilst her fingers explored his skin, Severus lay there almost paralysed. He'd never been touched so tenderly before and was amazed at the lack of revulsion from his young witch. However, when her fingers began to trace the scar which started at his belly button and disappeared under his waistband and finished at his hip, he shuddered; a soft groan leaving his lips.

"Hermione, stop, please," he implored, feeling himself becoming aroused.

Hermione had no intention of stopping, and, ignoring him, replaced her fingers with her lips. His skin felt warm with a cold edge as the sweat that covered him began to evaporate.

"Sweetheart, please don't," Severus groaned, but although his voice was more resolute, Hermione could sense his inner conflict. Looking up at him coquettishly, she planted a final lingering kiss on his stomach.

As their eyes met, Severus realised he was fighting a losing battle as his erection made itself known.

"Oh fuck, you are a sexy witch, but, please, come up here. We need to talk."

He smirked as Hermione's eyes widened when she glanced at his groin and realised what she had done. He guided her up so that her head rested on his chest, and his breath hitched as Hermione gently draped her arm over him before nuzzling into him. He became very aware of how her hair tickled, but somehow he found himself utterly prepared to get used to it.

"Sorry, I had to stop you. You were about to become rather irresistible, and―" he looked down at his tented pyjamas, "―if I let _him_ take over, well, you can imagine what might have happened, but I am feeling a little too raw at the moment to―"

Hermione gasped playfully. "Don't tell me that you admit to having emotions, Severus."

Severus' glare caused Hermione to freeze; panic filling her as she feared that she'd overstepped the mark. However, relief washed over her as something completely unexpected happened: he laughed. The room was filled with the sound of Severus Snape's full, deep laugh and it was one of the best things Hermione had ever heard.

He looked at her, his eyes softening as he sighed deeply. "I've just realised what an amazing woman you are," he told her, putting his arm behind his head, relaxing more into the bed.

Blushing profusely, Hermione exclaimed, "Shut up!" before pushing herself up to get a better look at his face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, my love," he said running his fingers through her hair. "I am just sorry you had to witness me in such a moment of weakness―"

"―Nightmares are not a moment of weakness," Hermione interrupted reassuringly.

Severus snorted, and shook his head gently. "Perhaps not, but, if you would allow me to finish, I was about to say that I'm glad you arrived when you did."

After planting a kiss into her hair, he continued, "I must confess that I haven't had a nightmare of such severity for years, and I've certainly never come out of one so quickly. There is a possibility that I might be less grumpy in the morning. What is the time anyway?"

"Five o'clock," Hermione informed him sheepishly.

Pulling back, Severus looked at her curiously. "Why are you still dressed?"

Hermione shrugged before asking, "Do you mean, why am I still dressed at five in the morning or why am I lying on your bed still fully clothed?"

"What do you think I meant?" Severus' tone may have seemed unimpressed, but in truth he didn't really care. He was just grateful that she was there for him when he didn't even realise that he needed her.

Hermione gave him a wry smile. "I fell asleep going over the plans―" She scowled playfully as she noticed Severus' lips twitch, and his eyes roll. "―And then I felt... well, I started thinking, and I guess you could say I became quite overwhelmed by today's events."

Severus' expression hardened at her words, but noticing this, Hermione was quick to assuage his rising fears. "Don't worry, I'm not having second thoughts. I just needed to talk to someone, so I went to see Draco."

Appeased, the headmaster began to relax, only for Hermione to gasp, "Oh God, I can't believe I was so rude. I didn't introduce myself to his―"

"His what? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? House Elf?" Severus cocked an eyebrow, awaiting her response.

"His...oh shit! I shouldn't say anything." She buried her face against his chest; her hair cascading over his pale skin. "I promised him that I wouldn't say anything until―"

"Boyfriend, then," Severus snarked knowingly, trying not to show how much he was enjoying the feel of her hair against his chest. "Did he really think I didn't know?"

The curly-haired witch shrugged.

"I've always had my suspicions, although I believe Draco is very much his father's son. But that's beside the point. Lucius won't be happy. Draco's inheritance is dependant upon him marrying and producing an heir, so I hope his boyfriend realises that he'll eventually marry a witch."

Hermione bristled; indignation written across her face. "But surely Draco should be allowed to marry or be with whoever he wants."

Severus considered this for a moment. "I'm sure Lucius will have no objection to Draco keeping him as a lover. Personally, I don't care where he sticks it, but despite redeeming himself, Draco is still a Malfoy, and eventually the family will be restored to their position of power and influence, and I honestly cannot see Draco turning his back on the family name or fortune."

"Oh God! Adrian's a Muggle," Hermione blurted out. "I doubt he'll understand all the wizarding politics surrounding pureblood inheritance rights."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Dear Merlin, that boy doesn't do things by fucking halves does he? Is this what he wants to talk to me about later?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but promise you won't let him know that I've told you. He'll kill me."

"Don't worry. Whatever you tell me stays between us. I will not betray you," he chuckled before asking seriously, "but why did you feel the need to speak to Draco? What was troubling you?"

Hermione took a deep breath, allowing her head to rest on Severus' chest, running her fingertips over it absentmindedly.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I woke up at my desk and noticed the orb floating around, and I sensed something wasn't right. With hindsight you were having a nightmare, but I didn't know that at the time. Anyway, I started thinking about us―"

Severus' body tensed again, his fingers stilling in her hair.

Hermione puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "Severus, I've already told you I'm not having second thoughts," she chided softly. "You asked me what I went to speak to Draco about, and I'm trying to tell you, but you can't keep thinking the worst."

"My apologies," the dark-haired wizard mumbled, trying to swallow down his insecurities.

"I began to think thought about how things will get messy when we go public―and before you say anything, I don't care how messy it gets―but that led me on to thinking about the future. I began to think about things that we haven't talked about―not that we should have talked about them, either. I suppose I just became so overwhelmed by the kind of thoughts I was having, and with the suddenness of my feelings for you that I got scared."

After Hermione's admittance, the room fell silent before Severus swallowed hard and spoke softly. "Look at me."

Turning slowly, Hermione's warm brown eyes met his black. "Do you think that I don't want us to have a future, Hermione? Do you think that once we discover whatever this bond is, I will just leave?"

Shifting her gaze away from him, Hermione whispered, "I don't know. I hope not."

Severus captured her chin, bringing her face to look at him. "Did I not tell you that you are mine?"

The bushy-haired witch just nodded slowly.

"And I am yours," the headmaster told her assuredly. "I want you in my life whatever the future holds. Whatever we need to deal with, we will deal with it."

Hermione blushed. "You mean you've thought about marriage and children?"

"I must admit that it crossed my mind earlier, and I find it to be not an unpleasant prospect." Severus encouraged Hermione to move up so that he could kiss her. "However, we have plenty of time to discuss this. I know the whole situation is sudden, but I feel that something has been awakened in me, and you just need to realise that I am genuinely committed to our relationship."

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Severus' fingers became entangled amongst the curls before he kissed her again, but he knew something else was bothering her. Pulling back, he scanned her face for an answer, biting back the urge to use Legilimency. "What else is bothering you?"

Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes and shook her head.

"Tell me," Severus demanded softly.

Knowing that Severus could quite easily invade her mind, Hermione drew on her Gryffindor bravery, to divulge her worst fear about the situation. "What if I can't satisfy you? What if I'm rubbish at sex?"

Severus was so taken aback that he didn't know quite how to respond. He wasn't exactly a sex god himself. He knew his way around a witch, he knew what he liked and felt reasonably confident in his own abilities, but never had it crossed his mind that Hermione, even though she was a virgin, wouldn't be able to satisfy him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he planted soft kisses into her hair, and thought, _You're being silly now. Go and get ready for bed and come back in here._

Hermione was surprised by Severus' suggestion._ Are you sure? _

_Yes, just don't wear anything too sexy―I am still a man,_ he smirked. Before the dark wizard had time to think anything else, Hermione had scrabbled off the bed, and ran through their adjoining wall. He considered putting on the top Hermione had caught and left on the bed, but decided against it. She'd seen his scars and Dark Mark, and hadn't bolted. He wasn't going to hide anything from her.

* * *

><p>Looking through the chest of drawers in her new bedroom, Hermione found a pair of purple cotton pyjama bottoms and a matching vest top. A quick look in her wardrobe made her squeal with delight as she found it fully stocked with the most beautiful formal and casual robes as well as Muggle clothes which―rather disconcertingly―matched her usual style. Her rooms seemed to know her very well.<p>

She stood in front a beautifully ornate gold mirror and stared at her reflection. Reasonably satisfied, she walked back into Severus' rooms to be greeted by him lifting the dark grey covers for her to get into bed with him. Slipping in beside him, they both turned to lay on their sides just looking at each other. Hermione began tracing her finger over the hard planes of his chest whilst he stroked his fingers up her arm before playing with the strap of her top. After what seemed like an age, they moved closer, draping an arm over each other. Hermione slowly ran her hand up his back, relishing the feel of his skin. As Severus began to reciprocate, she looked up at him just before he captured her lips.

They kissed languidly, relishing the intimacy and feel of each other's bodies until it became apparent that they were both having trouble staying awake. After one final lingering kiss, Severus urged Hermione to turn and pulled her close so that her back was pressed up against his chest.

Brushing his lips lightly over her exposed shoulder, Severus finally took the time to familiarise himself with her scent. He found the natural scent of her skin intoxicating. It seemed to fill him with a sense of calm that he had never experienced before. Hermione's body seemed to melt into his as he slowly kissed up her neck before burying his nose in her curly tresses. Breathing in the scent of her hair, he chuckled lightly as he detected jasmine and vanilla. Any potions master worth their salt would know that these were aphrodisiacal scents, but something told him―something being the erection he was trying to suppress―that, with Hermione, he would not be in need of such external stimuli to increase his need for her.

But now that Severus had Hermione comfortably ensconced in front of him, he realised that he had a dilemma.

_Where do I put my arm?_

Ordinarily, his favoured position would be cupping a witch's breasts, but this wasn't "ordinarily." Deciding to play it safe in an attempt not to encourage his erection further, he placed his arm over her belly, but was pleasantly surprised when his splayed hand discovered that her vest had ridden up slightly and exposed her smooth, silky skin. He sighed longingly. The warmth and comfort that this witch had provided in the space of a few short hours was indeed overwhelming, but as he drifted into sleep, instinctively stroking her tummy with his thumb, the last thing he thought was how good it would feel to be doing this when Hermione was pregnant.

_Oh fucking hell! I really am fucked._

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was worried, The headmaster and her favourite pupil had not arrived for breakfast, and the fear that the newfound couple may have acted less than appropriately overnight had her deeply concerned. She considered them both as a son and daughter, and she wanted them both to be happy. However, she didn't know if she approved of them being happy together.<p>

And yet yesterday, she witnessed a couple violently in love and although she didn't think that she could stand in the way, she could certainly ensure that a few obstacles were put in their way to slow them down. But despite that, her love for them both found her needing to check on their wellbeing. With this in mind, she walked to Severus' office to see if he was there, and, if he wasn't, then she would speak with Albus Dumbledore.

Since Severus had become headmaster the passwords to his office had become decidedly potion based. She thought it was ironic that his office password was now "Veritaserum" when he'd been called a liar by so many over the last eighteen months. His sense of humour was certainly drier and sharper than ever.

Approaching the door she couldn't feel Severus' presence. He'd always had a strong magical presence, but recently it had become practically audible.

"Albus, have you seen Severus this morning?" the Scottish witch asked as she breezed into the headmaster' office.

"Good morning, Minerva," Dumbledore said observing the niceties. "He has been absent this morning. I expect he is with Hermione"

Minerva sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

With sparkling eyes, Dumbledore tried to allay his friend's fears. "Oh come now, my dear, do not concern yourself. I do not believe they've been doing what you suspect them of doing. In fact, after Miss Granger's revelation last evening, I believe it may have slowed their relationship slightly."

"But we are talking about Severus here," Minerva stated, "and you know what he can be like."

"I do," Albus sighed, "but I also believe that he is in love with her, and given her revelation that she is untouched, I know that he will not rush to claim that prize. Severus is far more chivalrous than we give him credit for, and although Hermione may not be in her rooms, her maidenhead will still be intact."

Minerva's frustration was evident. "But over the last month or so I have only known him miss breakfast once, and that was because he'd gone out with Malfoy the night before."

"They had a difficult day yesterday; the full details of which we will no doubt discover later. There is much for them to discuss and I would not be at all surprised if they retired late. But if you are that concerned for their wellbeing, go to Severus' chambers."

"I will," the head of Gryffindor blustered. "I just hope they're decent," and with that she flooed to Severus' chambers.

* * *

><p>Storming out of the fireplace into Severus' private rooms, Minerva, much to her relief, didn't notice anything untoward. Everything had been put to rights following the episode yesterday, and there were no discarded clothes or empty bottles of wine―or worse―firewhisky.<p>

She walked over to his bedroom door as she had done so many times before, and felt no compunction to knock before opening it. She had mentally prepared herself for the sight of Severus' pale backside or potentially a naked Hermione, but what greeted her was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. The slumbering couple were still in the same position as they were when they had fallen asleep. Severus was unconsciously nuzzling Hermione's hair whilst she was holding onto the arm that he had draped over her.

A pang of guilt filled the deputy headmistress. Having seen how relaxed they both looked, she wished that she didn't have to disturb them. However, it was past nine o'clock and they all had a meeting to attend in two hours.

She watched them for a moment and smiled as Hermione shifted her body slightly and Severus moved to compensate so that he was still right behind her; pulling her in close. They looked so comfortable and content with each other that she decided to give them a few more minutes together by ordering them some tea.

The tea arrived and Minerva poured two cups, setting one on each bedside table before gently brushing Severus' hair away from his face and kissing his cheek. She'd done this so many times after Severus had come back from meeting the Dark Lord; it was her instinctive reaction to seeing him back safe and sound―even if he wasn't always sound. Of course, she only ever did it when he was asleep; even Minerva wasn't brave enough to try that when the former Potions professor was awake.

Much had transpired between Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall in the first year of his tenure as headmaster which both regretted in terms of words and actions, and both wanted to put firmly behind them. And seeing Severus so at peace, even if it was in his sleep, took Minerva back to before everything went to hell in a handcart and the familiar protective feelings for her former pupil and eventual colleague rose within her.

As Severus started to wake up he craned his neck to see his deputy standing next to the bed.

"You two have overslept."

As Severus took in her words he realised that the was not alone in his bed.

"I ordered you both some tea," Minerva informed him, gesturing to the bedside tables. "You've missed breakfast, but the elves are on standby."

"Thank you," Severus said still feeling groggy, and not quite believing that Hermione sleeping peacefully next to him. What time is it?"

"Ten past nine."

"Shit, we did oversleep!" Severus exclaimed, which caused Minerva's smirk to broaden into a full blown smile. "And before you say anything, Hermione didn't sleep here all night."

"It doesn't matter, dear. You both looked so content when I came in, and I cannot deny you, of all people, that."

Brushing Hermione's hair away from her face, Severus said quietly, and in a tone that Minerva had never heard come from his mouth before, "When she came in, I was in the middle of a nightmare. She helped me out of it, and we didn't get back to sleep until gone five."

Minerva shook her head and reiterated, "It doesn't matter. I've only ever wanted your happiness, Severus, and I believe you may have found it."

Clearly touched by Minerva's words, Severus turned to his curly-haired witch, and gently kissing her shoulder, he mumbled, "Hermione, it's time to wake up."

Hermione snapped awake, but feeling the warmth of Severus' body behind her, she snuggled into him before turning over to kiss him in greeting. She was made aware that they were not alone by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and she looked up to see her Head of House.

Mortified at being discovered in this compromising position, the Gryffindor witch blushed profusely, burying her face into Severus' chest, muttering, "Oh God, I'm so embarrassed." However, if she was embarrassed now, it was nothing compared to how she felt as she brushed up against something very hard and realised what it was.

Severus managed to swallow his groan as Hermione inadvertently brushed against his morning wood.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I trust you slept well," Professor McGonagall enquired trying to hide her amusement.

"I did thank you...eventually," Hermione replied sweetly, trying to act as normally as possible.

"Very well. I will take my leave. You have a cup of tea waiting for you, Hermione, and I shall see you both at eleven o'clock." Then bowing her head slightly, she intoned, "Headmaster."

"Professor," Severus responded respectfully.

* * *

><p>Once Severus was sure that Minerva had exited his rooms completely, he pulled Hermione to him and purred knowingly, "I do hope she didn't notice that I had an erection?"<p>

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I hope she didn't too, but I sure as hell did, and―"

Looking up into Severus' eyes, and summoning all her courage, the young witch slowly, but purposely, moved her hand onto the bulge in his pyjama bottoms.

Sucking in a breath as Hermione's delicate hand timidly explored his covered length, Severus closed his eyes wishing that they didn't have to get out of bed.

Hermione, on the other hand, was completely elated by the fact that Severus hadn't stopped her from touching him, and was completely transfixed by the idea of what it would be like to be completely filled by him as she appraised the size of his manhood.

Gently, Severus put his hand atop hers to halt her exploration, but sensing her disappointment he kissed her softly whilst manoeuvring her onto her back. Pulling back, he looked down to see Hermione's half lidded eyes burning brightly as her breathing quickened as she felt a deepening sense of desire. Severus' body, too, was tingling with building anticipation.

No one had ever made Hermione feel like this before and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from groaning at the arousal that was manifesting itself between her legs.

Both were breathing harder and faster as Severus gently trailed a finger down Hermione's cheek before placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head to give him easier access to her soft, inviting lips. As the kiss deepened, she moaned into his mouth and losing himself, momentarily, his hand moved to cup her breast. He'd touched her briefly earlier, but this was different. Hermione's gasp encouraged him to knead her soft flesh as he trailed kisses down her jawline and over her throat before slowly kissing down over her chest to the edge of her vest top.

Planting a kiss over the covered valley of her breasts, Severus looked up at Hermione, desperate to explore her breasts with his lips, but careful not to push her too far.

_Tell me what you want, _he whispered in her mind.

_I want your mouth on me,_ she responded.

With permission granted, Severus growled softly, which caused Hermione to let out the most delicious whimper he'd ever heard. Taking a deep breath, he gently teasing her vest down to expose her breasts, and his breath hitched as he took in their perfect form.

Arching her back as if to present herself to him, Severus thought, _Oh God, Hermione you are exquisite. _

Lowering his mouth, he smirked as Hermione squirmed at the feel of his warm breath caressing her skin. Very deliberately, Severus enclosed his lips around her already taut nipple, tugging it gently whilst flicking is tongue back and forth over it slowly.

"That feels so good," she whispered breathlessly, arching once again. She writhed and mewled as Severus' skilful tongue flicked and swirled around her sensitive peak.

Severus found himself enjoying Hermione's reactions just as much as he was enjoying the feel of her nipples in his mouth. She tasted and felt better than any woman he had ever been with and he knew this was just the beginning. Just that thought increased the throbbing in his hardness.

Hermione shivered delightfully as he pushed her breasts together and blew across her pink, wet buds. He wanted to consume her. Sucking her nipple a little harder, her whimpers became soft moans, and Severus didn't want to stop hearing them. He wanted to continue exploring her; he wanted to see how she would react to everything else they could do together, but knowing he was about to lose control completely, he reluctantly withdrew his lips from her soft mounds and moved back up to capture her mouth for a greedy kiss whilst palming her breast firmly.

Hoping she knew how difficult it was for him to stop pleasuring her, he allowed himself to plant one last almost chaste kiss upon each breast before pressing his forehead to hers and sighing, "I'm sorry, I have to stop before I get too carried away, but I promise we'll continue this later. Now that I've had a taste, I can assure you that I want more."

Hermione blushed, biting her bottom lip. "Really?"

The temptation to slip his hand between her legs as he watched Hermione suck her well kissed lip between her teeth was almost unbearable. However, he managed to summon his self-control, and bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, he whispered, "As much as you'll give me."

Capturing her lips again, Severus kissed her so tenderly that Hermione completely melted before he pulled away slowly, and sat up abruptly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" the headmaster asked as if nothing had just transpired between them.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling, her chest still heaving from her arousal following their first intimate encounter.

"You," she chuckled sweetly.

Looking down at the witch who lay so comfortably in his bed, Severus considered her response. Raising an eyebrow, a small smile graced the corner of his lips, and thought to her, _I'm not on the menu, yet―unfortunately._

_Well, after that, I have a feeling everything will be on the menu sooner rather than later, _she thought back, smiling wickedly before sitting up to drink her tea.

* * *

><p>AN2: Well...there we are. Let me know what you think.<p>

AN3: This is the new, improved version. If you spot any mistakes, please drop me a PM.


	7. Feelings

**Author's Notes:**

There are a few more clues in this chapter and some ideas of potential hiccups! We are still a long way from discovering the whole truth!

Usual warnings apply.

As always text in italics represents non verbal communication between S & H or internal thoughts.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings<strong>

Hermione was seated behind the desk in the Headmaster's office writing one of the hardest letters that she'd ever had to write. The headmaster was of little help whatsoever as he nonchalantly leant up against the desk next to her whilst scowling over the latest piece of stupidity that had been written about him in The Daily Prophet. It was amazing what he didn't know about himself.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he exclaimed, preparing to read another snippet to her. "Now they are speculating about whom I will be taking to the Ministry Ball. Unfortunately, your name isn't on the list, I'm afraid, and given the names on the list, we once again have proof that the hacks at the Prophet are indeed delusional." He shuddered as he considered the names and muttered, "I'd rather become a eunuch," which caused Hermione to chuckle distractedly.

After a few moments of silent reading, Severus interrupted Hermione's chain of thought again, "Oh, how interesting!" he said sardonically, unable hide the amusement in his voice. "According to this, you will be shunning Mr Weasley in favour of Draco in some kind of reconciliatory exercise. I think it's a little late for that, but my congratulations on keeping your friendship so well hidden."

Hermione gave a pained smile, sighing as she tried to recall the last sentence she had been thinking about, but Severus continued to distract her.

"I've got a good mind to find out what the odds are on you accompanying me to the ball, and then get a house elf to put a bet on for me."

"Sev, you're not helping," Hermione snapped at him.

Unused to be spoken to like that, Severus was about to retort, but seeing his witch with her elbows on his desk and her hands firmly buried in her copious curls, made him bite his tongue. Closing the paper abruptly, he threw it into the fire so that he could give Hermione his undivided attention.

"My apologies, darling. What's the matter?"

"Ugh, it just feels so cold finishing with Ron by letter," Hermione growled frustratedly before screwing up another piece of parchment.

A devilish smile graced Severus' lips. "I could always go and see him for you."

Hermione snorted softly. "You'd love nothing more, would you?"

"Oh I disagree," Severus purred. "There is something I love far more, which is why I would happily go and tell the official incumbent of my rightful position to go fuck himself and any bint who happens to look at him sideways," he smirked before bending down to steal a kiss.

"You are incorrigible, Severus Snape," Hermione remarked playfully.

"And you are an―"

Severus didn't finish what he was about to say as Dumbledore interrupted them by clearing his throat.

"I would suggest, Hermione," the former headmaster's voice rang out, "that you simply state that you are sorry, but you hardly see each other any more, you've met someone else, but you are not yet in a relationship with him," Dumbledore offered. "After all, you informed Mr Malfoy that you would be leaving Mr Weasley prior to you formalising your relationship with Severus, did you not?"

Severus snorted and shook his head incredulously. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you, Albus?"

Dumbledore tried to look innocent, but, as always, his eyes gave him away.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione mumbled disconsolately. "I suppose that is the best thing to say, but...it's just hard. We've been friends for so long."

"And, as such, if Weasley is a true friend then he will accept your decision and, in time, things will right themselves," Severus told her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly as he thought to her, Whatever happens, you've got me.

Hermione leant into him and placed her hand on his, squeezing it gently before she turned her attention to the clean piece of parchment before her and began to write.

Trying not to disturb Hermione further, Severus conversed with Dumbledore's portrait until Hermione sighed and said pensively, "I've finished it. Better send it before I scrunch it up."

Severus immediately called his owl, Obsidian. Obsidian―Obs for short― was an unusual, but impressive bird with jet black feathers and black eyes which were as arresting and guarded as his owner's.

"Hello Obs," Hermione whispered, stroking the proud bird's head. He turned his head so that his beady eyes could look into hers and narrowed. There was no denying that this was Severus' familiar.

Surprised by his owl's acceptance of Hermione touch, Severus whispered in her ear, "He likes you."

Hermione just smiled before handing the letter over to Obsidian. "Take this to Ronald Weasley. Do not wait for a reply," she commanded gently. Obs bowed his head slightly and took off without hesitation. That was it. She'd done it. A wave of sadness engulfed her just as a pair of supportive arms wrapped around her.

Albus looked on and giving the couple before him a ruminative smile, decided to try and appease the young witch.

"Hermione, my dear, although Ronald is a rather impetuous young man, he will eventually see that this is for the best. It would appear that you have a new life with Severus to look forward to, so do not dwell on the past. Would you not agree, Headmaster?"

Severus took her hand and gently ran his thumb reassuringly across her knuckles. "I would, and I promise that I will never give you cause to regret this, Hermione," he told her sincerely before kissing her chastely.

Even these small kisses had the ability to light small fires within each other.

* * *

><p>A moment later the headmaster's office wards vibrated, and recognising Lucius and Draco's signatures, Severus flicked his wand to allow them admittance.<p>

The older of the two Malfoys swept in and drawled, "Good morning, Headmaster. Dumbledore," before walking over to Hermione.

In a tone that felt like melted, dark chocolate was being poured over her, he greeted her. "You look enchanting, as always, my dear," and leaning in to kiss her cheek, whispered, "Did he behave himself?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and leapt up to greet Draco, flinging her arms around him as Severus sneered at Lucius.

"Hello, oh sexy disturber of my sleep," Draco chuckled before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello, oh sexy purveyor of hot chocolate at ungodly hours," Hermione giggled back.

Severus nodded courteously to Draco, who took that to mean thank you for being there for her.

The final person to arrive was Minerva, who greeted everyone in her usual brusque tone before sitting down next to Dumbledore's portrait.

Summoning a chair for Hermione next to his, Severus asked everyone to sit down, and ordered tea before sitting in his chair―the Headmaster's chair.

Giving Severus a sideways glance, Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as her wizard sat in his rightful place.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore declared, and like a judge presiding over a trial, made his opening statement. "Now that we are all here, may I point out that our main concern here is to discover some truths about the bond linking Severus and Hermione. I must warn you that it may take some time. I expect no threats from you, Lucius. You are here, first and foremost, as their friend first and Head of Board of Governors second. Minerva, whether you are concerned or not, we will not have any silly comments from you, either. Draco, you are here because you have been witness to many of the perplexing events that have occurred in recent days―and possibly months―and as Hermione's friend. Now that I have made that clear―"

Severus rolled his eyes and snarled impatiently, "Just get on with it, please."

"For a former spy, you display a remarkable lack of patience, Severus, my boy," Dumbledore chuckled, looking over his half-moon glasses.

"As a former spy, I found it beneficial not to be sat in the same place for too long," Severus retorted snarkily.

"Severus, stop it," Hermione chastised, "but can we get on with it, please, sir?"

Lucius struggled to contain his amusement. Severus glared at him.

In order to prevent the two Slytherins from bickering, Dumbledore continued calmly, "Now, Severus and Hermione, if at any point the questions get to be too much for you, please feel free to call for a break as I appreciate that this will be difficult – and intrusive – for you. You may also hear things from each other which you were not expecting and on which you may wish to seek instant clarification. Do not hesitate to ask, as your happiness is paramount to all of us, so we will do this at your pace."

Severus muttered his appreciation whilst Hermione said sweetly, "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore inclined his head respectfully towards the young witch. "You are most welcome, Hermione. Now, tell us, my dear, when were you first aware that you had feelings for Severus, and what happened on the evening that you saved his life?"

Hermione swallowed, and looked at Severus slightly nervously before she took a deep breath and let her inner Gryffindor take over. With a smile and cheerful pride in her voice, she began to tell her side of the story.

"Well, you see, it all started when Severus protected us from Professor Lupin in our third year. He grabbed hold of me and pulled me behind him. I just thought 'WOW! What an incredibly selfless thing to do,' and I suppose he became a bit of a hero, as far as I was concerned."

She'd never admitted that to anyone before, and feeling her cheeks begin to colour, she continued. "But the more he taught us, the more I noticed his amazing mind and, well, quite a few of us had a thing for his voice." She felt her cheeks burning as she added, "Well, I still do."

Severus was amused and slightly aroused by Hermione's admittance, and was tempted to say something, but thought better of it, deciding to save it for more private – and rewarding – endeavours later.

"I suppose I began to notice Severus more as a man during our stay at Grimmauld Place before our fifth year. He would walk past me in the corridor, and I just remember thinking that he always smelt so good. At that point, I just thought it was a crush, but I know I fell in love with him in my sixth year. He was 'Professor Snape' still, but there was something so sad and noble about him. Looking back, we all know why, but I recognised that there was a lot more to him. I always felt strangely safe when he was around―ironic really, considering.

"But despite everything, I missed him for some reason when we were on the run, and, a few times, I even thought I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I knew he'd killed you, Sir," she said looking up at Dumbledore's portrait, "but I hated it when Harry and Ron went on and on about it. I knew something didn't ring true from what Harry told me. I thought if Severus was really doing this for Voldemort, he would've turned Harry over to the other Death Eaters straight away. It didn't make sense to me that with Dumbledore gone, and the Chosen One stood right in front of him, that Severus didn't capture him straight away.

"And when I heard about the regime here last year, things just didn't tie up, either. It seemed that he had worked out who the ring leaders of the resistance were in the school and protected them from the Carrows – not that he could always protect them, but I don't think he was turning as much of a blind eye as everyone thought. He obviously fooled a lot of people," she said looking at Minerva.

"Don't get me wrong, I've seen his memories; I know what he has done in the past, and I know what he is capable of, but―"

As Hermione's voice began to crack, Severus reached across, and squeezed Hermione's hand whilst telling her―in her mind―to be brave.

Tears began to prick Hermione eyes as she continued. "Even when Professor McGonagall duelled him, I could see in his eyes...he wasn't fighting back. It was all for show." Her tears were now sliding down her cheeks as she turned to Minerva. "It broke my heart when you called him a coward."

The older witch went to respond, but Hermione carried on speaking. "And when Nagini...when she...when she attacked...the sound of it...the sound of when he collapsed―"

Accepting the handkerchief that Severus handed to her, she tried to speak again, but her tears were falling unashamedly now, and in between sobs, she choked out, "―the sound...that...was coming...from his...throat...the blood...I...couldn't...breathe."

It was at this point that Hermione completely broke down, and instinctively, Severus pulled Hermione onto his lap to comfort her.

"It's OK, sweetheart," he whispered into her hair., visibly moved by Hermione's words. "Do you want to take a break?"

Hermione shook her head violently against his chest.

"Look at me," Severus urged, brushing her hair away from her face. Concerned not only for her, but for what he was about to hear, he asked, "Do you want to speak about this privately?"

Hermione pulled back to look at him, and shook her head, slightly shocked―as was everyone else―to see two single tears rolling down Severus' cheeks as he blinked. Even after a night of torture, Severus never cried in front of anyone. But no-one took this as a sign of weakness; in fact, everyone in Severus' office saw that as he opened himself up and laid himself bare that this was one of the bravest things he'd ever done―and he had done many brave things.

Lucius and Minerva looked at each other a little uncomfortably as they observed how Severus and Hermione were looking at each other. They felt like they were intruding on what should have been a very private moment between them.

"No," Hermione spoke softly. "I've got to talk about this now, Severus. I want answers as much as you do, but it's so hard talking about. I mean, what if you'd―" she sobbed into his chest.

Cupping her cheek, Severus whispered, "Thankfully that 'what if' didn't happen," before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. In her mind, he said, _you're stuck with me I'm afraid._

_Thank God,_ she thought back, smiling as she pulled back and kissed him gently.

Brushing her tears away with his thumbs, Severus asked, _Are you able to carry on? _

Hermione nodded, and turned on Severus' lap so that she was facing everyone again, but as she went to speak, she froze. Blocking out the emotions that she'd felt when they first found him surrounded by a pool of blood, was proving harder than she expected, and she suddenly felt angry as she thought about how her friends left him for dead, and urged her to go with them.

Gently stroking her back, Severus thought to her, _Be strong; take your time._

_It's too hard, _Hermione responded, clenching her fist and biting down on her index finger.

_Where's my brave girl? _

_Sat on your lap,_ she smirked.

_As it should be, _Severus told her, looking into her eyes to make sure she really was able to carry on. Seeing that she was, he nodded to indicate that Hermione should continue, and his witch turned to face everyone again.

Clearing her throat, Hermione began to speak with her usual determination. "As I was saying, Harry and Ron left him after taking his memories because they thought he was as good as dead, yet―and I don't know how―I could sense him. It was like he was calling to me."

Her voice caught again, and her tears started to flow.

Severus leant forward and whispered words of comfort and encouragement in her ear as Draco came over and knelt down beside them, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"It's alright, love, just tell them what you told me," Draco told Hermione, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

Hermione swallowed hard and continued. "I have no idea where all those vials in my pocket came from. There was blood replenisher, there was the stasis potion I had been working on, there were healing potions, pain potions, anti-venin, bezoar infusion, warming potions and phoenix tears."

She began to falter again. "When I was making him drink all those potions...I just kept telling him to hold on."

She was finding it harder to keep going as she descended into racking sobs. "I told him...I told him that I knew he wasn't who...everyone thought he was, but even though.. he couldn't talk, I knew...I knew what he was trying to tell me. I didn't know...if it was the...potions reacting, but there was a glow, and that was when he finally passed out and...and his breathing and heart...had stopped. I didn't know...if...the...stasis potion...had worked or if...I was too late."

Then ignoring everyone else she turned to Severus, fat tears cascading down her skin. "But I had to tell you...it was only then that I told you...told you that I loved you. I doubted we would ever have...a future. I...didn't think you would ever look at me...but I couldn't bear the thought of never telling you. I couldn't stop crying, but I had to leave you. I warded the shack and sent word that you were there, but, when I came back, you were gone. I went a whole week not knowing...that you were still alive.

"And when I found out you were at St Mungo's; the Aurors tried to keep me away from you. I sneaked in, though," she said sniffing; almost giggling at her victory.

"When they arrested you, I cried myself to sleep every night. I needed to be near you, and I decided that the only way to get close was to offer to go through your memories as part of your defence. At the trial, I had to touch you and there was that glow again. Remember?"

Severus nodded before planting a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"And then I did the most stupid thing," Hermione declared, her annoyance at herself shining through. "I tried to forget about you. I didn't think you would want me so I just threw myself at Ron even though I knew it was wrong. He asked me to marry him, and I said I wasn't ready because all I could think about was you. It started off with the odd thought here and there, and then you were on my mind all the time. You even started invading my dreams," she chuckled through her tears. "And then as time passed the thoughts I had about you took on a more intimate tone. I won't deny that I had the occasional...you know...over you when I was at school, but it got to the point where it was at least twice a day―"

"Yes, it's most disconcerting hearing your best friend screaming your godfather's name," Draco interrupted her before stating the obvious. "Silencing spells are a useful thing to remember, sweetie!"

Hermione blushed, but looking at Severus, bit her bottom lip and thought, _And you know what I was thinking about._

Severus held her a little tighter. _I do indeed, and it is not easily forgettable._

Hermione's eyes burned into his before she burst out laughing and threw her arms around his neck.

Severus was overcome by her heartfelt confessions and whilst he held her, thought, _I know how hard that was for you, and I'm so proud of you. There is so much I want to say to you right now, my love, but let's see this through to the end and let the old coot mull it over. We can discuss this further over lunch._

_I am quite hungry, _Hermione replied, absentmindedly playing with a button on his frock coat.

_So am I―for all sorts of things, _Severus purred, leaning forward to kiss her. However, he was halted in his actions when they heard a sharp cough from Dumbledore which reminded them that they were not alone.

"Hermione, my dear, you are indeed proven yourself to be a credit to your house," the deceased headmaster remarked, which caused Professor McGonagall to swell with pride. "Indeed, your bravery shone through, and what is even more amazing is that Severus didn't balk when I surreptitiously reminded him that you are a Gryffindor," he teased.

"Are you unwell, Severus?"

Severus scowled at Dumbledore's attempt to get a rise out of him. "No, you are quite correct, Hermione is indeed a fine example of a Gryffindor," Severus agreed, "however, I can assure you there is quite a bit of Slytherin in her as well."

Draco sniggered at Severus deadpan delivery, but recoiled as Severus glared at him.

However, he soon found a small smile gracing the corner of his lips when Hermione thought, _I wish._

_Patience, sweetheart, _Severus chuckled in her head.

Minerva huffed at Severus' double entendre, which caused the former head of Slytherin to quirk an eyebrow at his counterpart. If his face weren't so impassive, anyone would think he looked like the cat that got the cream.

Sensing that Minerva was about to speak, Dumbledore spoke again. "Miss Granger, a further question. I will deal with the glow and orbs with you together, but the vials...how do you think they came to be in your possession?"

Shaking her head and twisting her mouth in consternation, Hermione replied quietly, "I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>Hermione was a little despondent that she was unable to answer Dumbledore's last question.<p>

"Not to worry, my dear, the answer may yet present itself. Now, Severus, my boy, are you ready to continue?"

"I am," Severus stated calmly as Hermione moved off his lap, deciding it would be better if he didn't have any distractions.

But before Dumbledore could speak, Lucius asked haughtily, "So tell us, my Lord Snape, when did you first notice the lovely Hermione?"

"What an ambiguous question, my Lord Malfoy," Severus spat back. He hated the fact that he had a title and Lucius knew it. "Are you asking me when did I notice her or when did I fall in love with her?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "One and the same, aren't they?"

"Not at all, because when I first noticed her she was eleven years old at her Sorting Ceremony. I couldn't miss the curly-haired mop that was seated near to Potter, but all I could see were her eyes. And by her eyes, I mean Lily's. I was tasked to protect Harry, but by association it became evident that I had to protect Hermione, and the other dunderhead as well. Of course, from a teaching perspective, she was an insufferable know-it-all who couldn't keep her hand down in class. But as a Potions Master she intrigued me. What twelve year old can successfully brew Polyjuice potion unsupervised?"

He then leant over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Shame it backfired, but you did have lovely fur," he teased before receiving a swift slap on the arm.

"I will admit that I first noticed her as a young woman at the Yule Ball. Oh, and, by the way, I'm reinstating that."

This statement caused a few raised eyebrows which ordinarily Severus would have snarked at, but he was knocked off stride as Hermione placed her hand on his thigh, and squeezed it supportively. It was then that a sudden realisation hit him―he had Hermione by his side. Yes, she was there in the physical sense, but she was there―beside him―emotionally.

Looking down, Severus stared at the white hand that sat in stark contrast to the black of his trousers, and the faintest trace of a smile appeared on his face. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him, he looked at her only to be rewarded with a soft smile, and he knew that he never wanted to be without that smile.

"Please, stop doing fish impressions. We will, of course, discuss the ball later," Severus resumed in his usual rich drawl. "Of course, Hermione's skills as a witch were unparalleled and I respected and admired her abilities even if she was annoying with them. But with hindsight, I believe she used to annoy me so much because I saw a lot of myself in her."

Hermione was confused by this until Dumbledore provided clarification. "Severus was an insufferable know-it-all too. Your OWL grades are an exact match: the two highest scores in living memory." Then in a loud stage whisper, he said, "And between you and me, his NEWT scores have been unattainable in recent years but, I believe, his record is in danger of falling. I can only imagine that your offspring will be a complete intellectual nightmare to teach," and winked at a deeply blushing Hermione.

Severus snorted. "Give us chance, you mad git, I haven't even asked her to marry me yet."

The impact of what he'd just said did not go unnoticed. The only time Severus had ever mentioned marriage in the past was when he announced that he was never getting married because who would want a bastard like him, and now he was, even if it was in response to quite a loaded comment, considering it.

It was enough to make Minerva's gaze soften because all she wanted for Severus was for him to meet a nice girl, settle down and be a father. Perhaps, despite her reservations, this was the start of that particular journey for Severus, and Hermione, by the looks of things.

"If I might be allowed to continue," Severus growled, trying to divert everyone's attention from what he'd just said, "yes, I respected her abilities as a witch, but on that night, I'm sure I wasn't the only man in that room to notice her, even if in my case, it was just a fleeting recognition."

"Bollocks!" Draco chimed in. "I apologise, Uncle, but you seem to have forgotten that you had me pinned by the throat against the common room wall that night because I made a comment about―sorry 'Mione, but you know what I was like―giving her a taste of pureblood cock. I think your exact words were 'What makes you think you're man enough for her?' I could see it in your eyes. You called us off her; she was off limits, and you took points off us if we upset her unnecessarily."

Severus growled at his godson, but all he could do was sneer as Dumbledore defused the situation.

"We all knew, Severus, and, deep down, so did you, even though you chose to ignore it. Your devotion to Lily blinded you to it. But who were you really protecting?"

Severus looked down and swallowed hard. "I protected Potter for Lily―never doubt my loyalty to Lily and her son―but, looking back, I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to Hermione. And it wasn't just because Hermione was Potter's friend―I certainly had no regard for Weasley except as any professor for a student in their charge."

"So you admit that you had feelings for Miss Granger, Severus? But when did those thoughts become of a less than a savoury nature?" Minerva blurted out. As happy as she was that Severus and Hermione seemed to be embarking on a genuine relationship―bond, be damned―she needed to be reassured that Severus' feelings had in no way been of a sexual nature before Hermione was sixteen.

Severus seized upon the opportunity to make his colleague squirm. "Since when has thinking about having sex with someone been less than savoury, Minerva?"

"Well, it isn't, per se, but you were her teacher, she...she was potentially underage, and we cannot get away from the fact that you are now her headmaster, Severus. You have to be above reproach in these matters."

"Point taken, and I can assure you that I was and still am above reproach, my dear," Severus informed her solemnly as he took Hermione's hand in his. "If I am honest, I had to convince myself that I did not care for her. I was harder on her, at least, academically than I was on anyone else, yet I cannot deny that Hermione crossed my mind more than once. But I would never have touched her. I will admit that once she was of age during her sixth year I found it harder to ignore my feelings for her, but I was far too preoccupied to ever consider...no, I wouldn't have approached her, except perhaps to have explained my actions.

"But to answer your question, Minerva, it was only after the trial that my thoughts became more...intimate," Severus admitted whilst looking at Hermione, and squeezing her hand.

Addressing Hermione directly, he continued. "The truth was, once I realised that I was falling for you whilst you were on the run, it almost cost you your life. Through the portrait in your bag, I would discover your location and―"

Severus paused to compose himself. "I came to check on you―and Potter, of course―on several occasions. I even had to reset your wards once because they had failed and Snatchers were patrolling the area. And then I nearly gave myself away. You were patrolling the wards late one night, and I'd disillusioned myself. Normally, I would have watched from afar, but you looked so gaunt that I needed to get closer to check on you. I could smell you. It wasn't your perfume―it was just you―and I was so close that I could have reached out to touch you.

"I had to Apparate away before I did anything stupid, but as I arrived back at Hogwarts, I received a summons from Voldemort, and as was his wont, he looked into my mind. I was still reeling from seeing you, and seeing how much weight you'd lost, and I managed to slam the door relating to you shut before he could examine it, but only just. I performed a hurried mind lock to keep that door shut, and threw away the key to keep you safe."

"When was your mind lock released, my boy?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Severus sighed, unconsciously rubbing the back of his head. "When I was unceremoniously dropped on my head yesterday. When I came round and saw Hermione, it all flooded back. The point was, I knew something was amiss, as my behaviour yesterday may have indicated. But, as you know, Albus, a side effect of a mind lock is a mild dislike of what or whom you are trying to protect. And that was why I was so confused by my growing feelings over the last few months. Something was telling me that I cared for Hermione, but I simply put it down to her saving my life, and tried to ignore it."

Turning to Hermione once again, Severus pressed on. "When Minerva duelled me, I saw you and even though I'd locked you away, something made me open my eyes to you at that moment. I never thought I would see you again. I was ready to die, but I suddenly had this overwhelming regret―well, there were many regrets―but my biggest and most inexplicable regret, at the time, was that I'd never held you. I didn't understand it at the time, and I consoled myself that it was preferable not to have held you rather than never be able to hold you again."

"It is obvious now that your mind lock has been failing slowly for a number of months, dear boy," Dumbledore mused.

Severus blatantly ignored him, and taking Hermione's hand, intertwined their fingers. "And then there you were leaning over me in the Shrieking Shack, and the rest, as they say, is history. I must admit that I do not really remember what occurred at that point, but I do know that after that my feelings for you have built up, and, quite literally, it hit me yesterday how I really feel about you."

Hermione's eyes were filling with tears as she stood up, cupped Severus' face in her hands, and kissed him tenderly, but as Draco so eloquently put it later, it was still hot enough to light a cigarette from.

Dumbledore looked at the couple, his smile beaming at them. "So, my dears, we have established that you both had feelings for each other before the day Hermione saved you and this is, indeed, wonderful news," he stated almost bubbling over with joy.

"With hindsight, yes," Severus agreed, whilst memorising everything about Hermione's face.

"However," Dumbledore continued seriously, "it only eliminates the possibility of this being a life debt, and it is, therefore, more imperative than ever that we establish the true nature of this bond between the two of you. I cannot see that it is Dark or Sex Magic, but we cannot be sure as yet. That being said, I am convinced that the bond is some kind of elemental magic and its goal is simply to bring the two of you together and keep you together for a purpose which still needs to be discovered. I do, however, have some ideas. Now, we will discuss this after lunch. I think we all need a break."

No one was about to disagree when Dumbledore spoke again. "Actually I do have one more question for you, and, please forgive me, Severus, for the impertinence of my question, but did you claim Hermione after Minerva left you both this morning?"

"I beg your pardon?" Severus scowled menacingly.

"It is, I regret, a very valid question."

"No," Severus blustered, "that won't happen until Hermione is completely ready. We have, however, made our initial declaration."

Hermione blushed, recalling the conversation that she and Severus had shared that morning, and how they had made the first declaration, but was snapped out of her thoughts as Dumbledore asked, "Miss Granger, are you aware of the nature of the Declarations of Intent?"

"They are an ancient Pureblood tradition where a wizard declares his intention to claim a witch for his own. It shows that the wizard is serious about their courtship before the physical side of the relationship starts."

"Essentially, that is correct, Hermione," Dumbledore said cheerily, "and I apologise to you also for having to bring up such a personal subject, but there is a reason which I hope will become clearer as my thoughts on the matter are clarified. It is, of course, such a beautiful moment when you first declare 'I am yours and you are mine' isn't it?" he said drifting into a dreamy haze.

"Shut up, Dumbledore, you sentimental old fool," Lucius interrupted, and yet as a key advocate of wizarding traditions, he was pleased to see that Severus was observing them―especially as the dark-haired wizard had had quite a reputation when he was younger. But these days, many younger wizards would stick it in anything that moved―well, so did he, now that he was separated from his wife. But he reasoned that, at forty-four, he could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. However, when it became obvious that the Malfoys and Blacks had arranged their marriage, Lucius had instigated the Declarations of Intent with Narcissa, and―he thought sadly―he would have done the same with Hermione if he'd been given the opportunity.

Lucius considered the couple before him carefully, and Severus knew he was about to give his two knuts' worth. He'd known the blond wizard for too long to know that he needed to feel included.

Sure enough, Lucius drew himself up to his full height and began to speak. "I am delighted to say that my report to the board will state that no acts of impropriety had occurred before yesterday. However, I will require clarification on how you are planning to proceed with your relationship, Severus, whilst Hermione is still a student of this school. That said, I accept that she is of age and is under no obligation to be here. Also, we can argue that she is technically your private apprentice rather than a school apprentice. I will still recommend that Hermione is appointed as Slughorn's replacement in due course. I cannot see any of the romantic fools on the board taking action against two war heroes who are so obviously in love"

Then in an almost tender tone; a tone which showed a side of Lucius that very few knew existed and was reserved solely for those he cared deeply about, he added, "And nor would I want them to."

However, reverting to his usual snide intonation, Lucius advised, "However, I believe, Severus, we should reconsider Hermione's appointment as Head Girl?"

"You can't do that!" Draco protested vehemently. "I don't want some dimwit as my sparring partner."

Severus chewed the inside of his cheek as he considered this, and reluctantly admitted, "I believe you may have a valid point, Lucius. It doesn't often happen, but I will grant you this one. Hermione and I will discuss this privately over lunch."

Having considered Lucius' proposal, Dumbledore suggested, "Perhaps, Severus, you could include Hermione in your planning for the school's future. She is, after all, a recent student who has lived through the war and her perspective could add another dimension to your thoughts. That way, she will still have an active role in the school but not in such a public one."

This incensed the headmaster. "You make it sound as if we should be ashamed of what is happening between us. I will not hide Hermione away just to make everyone's lives easier. If it came to that, then I would―"

"Sev, I don't think that is what the professor meant at all," Hermione interjected, putting her hand on his, "and to be honest, I've been thinking the same thing. When you showed me the plans and your ideas last night, all I wanted to do was get stuck in and help. I know I always take on too much, but even I know that I can't study for my NEWTs and apprenticeship, be Head Girl _and _support all that you are trying to achieve at the same time. I have ideas of my own, as well, and that is more important to me than being Head Girl. I'd even leave school to do it."

"You can forget about leaving school for a start," Severus spat at her, but then their orbs suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and caught his eye as they danced around on the ceiling. "And what the fuck is all that about?"

Hermione looked up, recalling what Lily's ethereal form had told her about the orbs.

_They are drawn to their owner in times of pain and danger but they also rejoice in your relationship._

The orange balls of light had appeared again after she had told Severus that she wanted to assist him with his plans for the school.

_Be his everything; take control of his destiny,_ Lily had said.

The phrase 'The power behind the throne' sprang to mind, and Hermione knew that she had to think about this more before discussing it with Severus.

"I'm not sure, but we can discuss that later. Sev, if I want to leave school, you can't actually stop me," she informed him calmly. "However, I do want to get my NEWTs and become a Potions Mistress. I was offered a job at the Ministry, but I came back here―in hindsight―to be close to you. I'm not about to throw that way."

And with that small declaration, the orbs joined together and disappeared; a sense of calm engulfing the couple.

Severus' tight expression softened, and he sighed deeply. "Alright, we'll discuss this at your place."

Hermione chuckled at the thought of referring to their respective chambers as 'his place' or 'her place' when they could just walk through the wall to each other.

"In that case, I have some calls to make," Lucius advised urgently. "When shall we return to discuss the rest of this issue, Headmasters?"

"Shall we say two thirty, Severus?" Albus enquired of his successor.

"Yes, as long as you don't make any dentist jokes. That would be rather disrespectful to Hermione's parents," Severus drawled, glaring up at Dumbledore's portrait.

The former headmaster chuckled deeply. Severus had never been one to fall for his juvenile jokes, but for the first time in a long time, he noticed that Severus' eyes were sparkling.

As everyone prepared to leave the headmaster's office, Draco offered Minerva his arm, and asked if he could escort her to lunch in the Great Hall, knowing that Severus and Hermione would want to be on their own.

The younger of the two blond wizards smiled at the thought of his godfather being henpecked by his witch, and wondered what would happen when Severus really put his foot down about something. There would be one hell of a row, but from what he'd witnessed of the couple already, he knew it would be followed by one hell of a making-up session. What Draco wouldn't do for front row tickets to both.

Lucius couldn't help but watch the new couple carefully as he fought back pangs of jealousy. Observing their gentle touches whilst they spoke to each other, he recalled how lovely Hermione's skin had felt when he'd helped unzip her dress the previous day. It could have been the start of something rather passionate between them, but he knew she was thinking about another wizard, and as much as he was delighted that his oldest friend seemed happy, Lucius really wished that Severus wasn't the object of Hermione's affections.

However, after all that he had witnessed and heard this morning, he knew that he had missed―what had already been―his very slender chance with Hermione. And as Severus excused both himself and his witch, and led Hermione to the fireplace before disappearing into the green flames, Lucius had one overriding thought: Life is much easier when you're being a bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Well...there we are. I'd love to know what you think.

**AN3:** This is the new, improved version, and was updated on 16/06/14. If you spot any mistakes, please drop me a PM.


	8. Not Lily

****Author's notes****

Usual warnings apply: Mounting sexiness and language in this chapter.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses reside elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Not Lily<strong>**

Hermione called down to the kitchens for sandwiches and tea before sitting down sat down on her sofa next to Severus. He had divested himself of his frock coat and laid it across the back of one her armchairs. The bushy-haired witch realised that not many got to see what he had beneath that black exterior.

Severus immediately put his arm around her, and encouraged her to cuddle into his side.

Noticing how quiet Severus was, Hermione twisted to face him, and gently brushed the hair away from his face. "You OK?"

Looking down at her with sad eyes, he appeared to be about to speak, but then he turned his face away from her.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked more urgently moving to straddle him. He couldn't ignore her if she sat directly in front and in top of him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved to look at him, trying to catch his eye, and when he realised he couldn't escape, Severus pulled her close to him. Snaking his fingers into her hair, he gently played with it whilst trying to compose himself.

Finally, he said softly, "I always sensed that you could see through me."

Releasing his grip on her, he touched her lips with his before pulling back slowly. "You always seem to be defending me, but you know there are things that you cannot, and should not, defend, don't you? Especially to myself."

Hermione looked at him softly. "I know. I've seen your memories, but it wasn't the real you. Everything you did, even the really terrible stuff, you did with a conscience. War means sacrifice. Yes, you've killed, but you did it humanely. You didn't torture anyone who was innocent, and apart from your initiation, you didn't rape anyone."

Severus recoiled at this. "How can you want to be with someone who's even done that _once?_ I wasn't spying, then, remember. I was a Death Eater. I was one of his most loyal. You cannot deny that I sought out Voldemort. Although, I suppose, my reasons were different to some. Lucius, and many of the others, were elitist pigs. Some followed with the disapproval of their families, some followed because that was the way they were brought up, and it was expected of them. Some were just unhinged.

"And then there was me―the Half-Blood Prince―who was brought up staunchly working class by an abusive Muggle father and a mother who was so in love with the abusive bastard that she seemed to overlook everything. My mother was quiet, but stubborn and, in her own way, a brilliant witch, but he dragged her down. He hated me for being born; he hated our magic, and when I came to Hogwarts, he practically disowned me. But as much as he hated me, I hated him more.

"The only person who understood me, it seemed, was Lily. I wanted to be worthy of her―I wanted to prove myself to her with my knowledge and my skills, but the stupid thing is, I already had her. I didn't need to prove anything except to myself. At the time, I was a nobody. I wasn't part of an influential family, and I wasn't―at that time―even the heir. All I was was an insufferable know-it-all who could whip up a potion blindfolded, was fascinated by the academic possibilities of the Dark Arts, and I felt like nothing. Becoming a Death Eater made me a somebody. They wanted me; they saw my worth and I finally belonged. The irony was, after I took the Mark, I became one of the richest wizards in the country; but in reality, all the money in the world wouldn't have stopped me from feeling the way I did about myself.

"You're right, though, I was more humane. I would poison my victims to save them from the pains they would have endured at the hand of some of my more sadistic brothers. It doesn't make it better though, does it?" His voice was full of disgust and self-loathing.

Dropping his hands to his sides, he hoped that Hermione would see sense and move off him; get away from him whilst she still could. But not taking the hint, she looked at him with sad eyes. She was amazed that he'd just opened up to her so willingly, but now she was watching his expression change. It was becoming darker; he looked like he was ageing ten years in ten seconds. She knew that she had to stop him from descending further into himself, and grabbed his wrists, pulling them up between them.

Severus was taken aback by how strong her grip was, and not wanting to hurt her, he decided not to struggle, but averted his eyes to hide the shame he felt.

"Look at me, Severus," Hermione commanded softly.

He felt compelled to looked up at her and was completely transfixed by the determination in Hermione's eyes.

"Shall I tell you why I can be with you?" Hermione asked, looking down at his hands as she entwined their fingers. "Because you are you. You are Severus Tobias Snape, former Death Eater; member of Voldemort's inner circle; Voldemort's right hand man. You are a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's confidante. You were a spy; a double agent. You are a skilled practitioner of both light and dark magic. You are one of the world's most respected Potions Masters as well as one of the most powerful wizards alive. You are of the most skilled Occlumens and Legilimens alive. You are Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, as Harry would say but never to your face, you are the bravest man we know. Oh, and you are one hell of a man. Believe me, I've felt the evidence," she purred.

He gave her a derisive smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"And all of that combined with the fact you have an incredible mind," she continues, "just confirms that you are an amazing man. You're a snarky git, and most people would agree that you are an utter bastard, but they don't know you in here like I do," and she placed her hand over his heart. "That's why I love you, but I won't labour the point."

Severus' expression began to soften as he interrupted her in a deep monotone. "Really? You do surprise me. You are Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

He was completely stunned by what she'd just said. No one had ever spoken so passionately about him before.

"Very funny," she snarked. "Look, I know deep down that you're a good man, and yes this is all happening really fast, but my mum moved in with my dad two days after they met, and they've been married for twenty-one years. That was without some stupid bond, so let's just accept that we're here and enjoy the ride."

"Bearing in mind the position you're in, my love, if you continue talking like that, you _will_ be enjoying the ride," Severus smirked as he wrapped his arms around her before adding more seriously, "I know you're right, sweetheart. This war did far more damage than anyone will admit. None of us came back the same. I used to envy those who died, but then I look at you, and I thank whichever deity is listening that we both came out on the other side."

Bringing his hands up to her face, Severus pressed a tender kiss to Hermione's lips before gently seeking to deepen it. Immediately, she let him in, moaning into his mouth as his tongue toyed with hers. Surprising even himself, he skilfully broke the kiss, leaving her mid-sigh before trailing kisses over her jawline and down her neck until he felt her shudder as he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Pleased to have found such a sensitive spot, Severus attacked it gently, grazing his uneven teeth over her skin.

Not that the unevenness of his teeth detracted from the pleasure coursing through Hermione. If anything, it was adding to it. The feel of his hot breath against her skin combined with the nibbling and teasing was causing her to melt against him; her aching core now dictating her actions. The need to feel his skin again was overwhelming, and she frantically began to undo his shirt.

"I never thought I would ever be worthy of you," he groaned against her neck as his chest was exposed; feeling the need for skin contact as well, he began to lift her jumper over her head. Hermione was struggling to undo his cuffs, so he wandlessly undid them for her before she practically ripped the shirt from his body.

Continuing to suck and lick her delicious pulse point, his hands explored her back, but he was desperate to remove the last two layers of clothing between them. He wanted to feel her naked breasts against him; he wanted another chance to savour her rosy buds especially as she now instinctively grinding herself against his ever hardening cock. It was getting harder to resist the temptation to carry her to bed and make love to her.

She had a long sleeved t-shirt on and frankly he didn't want it there anymore. He teased the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up so that he could remove it, when Hermione leapt up off his lap hurriedly.

"Oh look, lunch is here," she said quickly, walking over to the tray. It had arrived ten minutes ago whilst they were enjoying each other's kisses, but she was acting as if it had just arrived.

Severus growled in frustration. "Hermione, leave that. Don't leave me like this," he almost begged, looking down at the bulge in his trousers―even though Severus Snape never begged. Well, maybe he did. To be honest, he'd never had to ask for sex. It was usually the female doing the begging, but Hermione wasn't like anyone else he'd ever been with, so perhaps he could allow himself to beg in this instance.

Then, he looked at her. She had a plate in her hand, but she wasn't moving save for the shaking of her shoulders.

"'Mione, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Severus asked urgently before adding upon the sound of a stifled sob, "Oh bollocks, what did I do?"

He was immediately stood behind her, turning her to face him when Hermione broke down. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, but instead of her calming down, it just seemed to increase her anguish.

"I'm sorry, Sev," the young witch managed to choke out. "It's not you. I'm so sorry. I just...it's me...I can't do this," and breaking away from him, ran into her bedroom and the door slammed behind her. Severus looked up quizzically at the orb that was floating ominously around him.

Picking up his shirt from the floor, he put it back on without buttoning it back up, and went to open the door dividing them. It was locked. "Hermione, talk to me. What did I do? What happened?"

There was no reply. He put his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. He examined the door, looking for a weakness in the magic Hermione must have used to keep him out, but was disturbed not to find one. But the reason he couldn't find a spot to exploit was not because Hermione's magic was flawless, that because―even more worryingly―there was no magic to be felt.

Panic began to creep up his spine, but then he finally heard the door unlock. Taking a deep breath, he opened it slowly, wondering what state he would find Hermione in, but instead of seeing her room, he was faced with a brick wall. He stared at it in disbelief.

_Why has she done this? What the hell did I do?_

Severus felt sick. She'd given him the 'It's not you, it's me,' line.

_But what of this morning? Why did she go through with that farce of a meeting? What's changed in the last ten minutes?_

Then he saw it. Her wand sat on the coffee table, and bile burned his throat.

_She hasn't done this. Fuck!_

Drawing on his logical side before it disappeared entirely, he decided to try the other doors in her rooms. The bathroom was bricked up, as was the library and the front entrance.

"Fuck!" he yelled, before calling Missy, his chief House Elf.

"Master calls Missy?"

"Yes," he confirmed, looking around Hermione's living room methodically before moving towards the mantelpiece and the coins she'd taken out of her pocket earlier. "Find Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy," he commanded the small, but elderly creature as he performed a spell over one of the coins, and wrapping it in a napkin that had placed on the lunch tray. "Tell them to Floo to my rooms. They need to find the main plans for Hogwarts. They are on the desk in my study. Tell them this is a matter of the utmost urgency, and give this to the Professor," he said placing the wrapped coin in Missy's hands. "It is a Portkey," he explained, "and make sure she brings Draco with her. She just has to say my name. Now go."

"Yes Master, sir," and with a loud pop, she was gone.

"And what the fuck is going on with all this fucking orb shit?" Severus railed at the bright ball of light hovering around the room.

* * *

><p>There was method in Severus' decision to send for Minerva and Draco. He had considered Apparating into Hermione's room, but if the location was being tampered with, he ran the risk of being splinched. And besides, by leaving her rooms, there was a chance that they might disappear altogether and his witch could end up trapped somewhere unreachable. He surmised that the rooms were less likely to vanish if there was someone still in them.<p>

A thunderous crack alerted him to the arrival of Minerva and Draco.

"What is this place?" Minerva asked curiously, looking around the room appraisingly as only a woman can before casting an approving look at the glimpse of Severus' bare flesh as he put his shirt back on.

"It's Hermione's living room," Severus responded distractedly, taking the plans from Draco before pointing to various doors. "Her bathroom, library and bedroom should be behind those doors."

Minerva's head snapped to look at the headmaster, whose shirt was still undone. "Should be?"

"She went into her bedroom, the door slammed, and then a wall appeared. I can't get to her."

His voice was steady, but there was an uncharacteristic edge of concern that Minerva picked up on immediately. She watched him carefully as he unrolled the plans on the dining table, and began to discard the ones he didn't want haphazardly.

Finally, Severus spoke again. "Look, here are my rooms and there is a faint line around where her bedroom and this room are, but everything else is gone. Even the name has gone." He pondered this for a second before looking at the map again, but in particular at the wall connecting their bedrooms. It was still solid; the gateway was still open.

The dark-haired wizard looked up from the parchment into the suspicious eyes of his godson.

"What did you do?"

"I...I don't know. Everything was fine. We were talking, and then...well, we...kissed, and―"

Both Draco and Minerva would have found Severus' floundering quite amusing had the situation not appeared to be so serious.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Severus," Minerva blustered, "it's obvious by your state of undress that something more was―"

"I can assure that nothing more happened because―" Severus sighed defeatedly. "Hermione removed my shirt and I went to reciprocate, and then she bolted. I tried to comfort her, and then I was told it wasn't me, but―"

"She obviously didn't have her glamours on," Draco interjected nonchalantly. "She doesn't wear them all the time because they make her tired. I take it you haven't got to that part yet," he added as Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, we hadn't got to that part yet. She must have had them on this morning. Oh fuck! Please stay here both of you, make yourselves comfortable. Don't leave this room...please," and picking up the map, he used his headmaster's privilege and Apparated to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, can you hear me?" Severus called through the wall. He didn't want to attempt to walk through into Hermione's bedroom until he knew it was safe, but wasn't sure how to go about it.<p>

Nothing. Of course, knowing the walls were thick probably meant that Hermione couldn't hear him, he reasoned.

_Hermione are you there?_ he thought.

Nothing. Now he was worried, but looking at the map again, he saw that the line between the two bedrooms was still solid. Walking towards the wall, he tentatively held out his hand, hesitating to touch the cold stone. Steeling himself, he reached forward, only to hear a disconnected voice say, "She wants to leave you. She's not worthy of you, Severus. We will find a replacement for her."

The voice sounded like Lily's. Turning around, he saw that the top drawer of his bedside table was glowing. He moved swiftly, and stepped back in disbelief as the drawer slid open and the ethereal form of Lily appeared before him.

"We're sorry, Severus. We thought she was the one, but she ran from you," the glowing red-head informed him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded angrily.

Reaching for his face, and recoiling when Severus took a step back, the ethereal being stated calmly, "Lily, of course."

Severus snorted, knowing that he this wasn't a ghost. "Like hell you are."

"We have tested her over the last few days, and she is not worthy. She said she couldn't do this after promising to be with you earlier."

Noticing the form changing slightly, the headmaster shook his head incredulously. "The fault was entirely mine, and she wasn't leaving me," Severus informed the morphing entity before adding in his head, _I hope_.

"Nevertheless―"

"She was just upset," the Slytherin pressed on, "I just need her to know that she had no reason to hide herself from me. And why the fuck am I telling you this? What are you?"

Moving around Severus the form spoke again. "She was your future and your future must be controlled for the greater good."

Exasperated at the use of the phrase made popular by Dumbledore to justify acts of dubious morality, Severus shook his head. "'The greater good?' What the hell does that mean?"

"She has failed. She was meant to be yours."

The changes in whatever it was that was floating in front of Severus were becoming more apparent; the face was becoming less like Lily's.

"And I've got her, thank you very much. Please stop stalling because I need to see her. Did you―whoever you are―put up barriers to prevent me from reaching her?"

"She is not worthy of you."

"I will be the judge of that, and besides, it is I who is not worthy of her," Severus growled, his voice cold and hard. "Now, answer me this, if I walk through that wall, will I find her on the other side? And why the hell are you using Lily to get to me?"

"Lily could have been your future, and you regret that she wasn't, but Hermione was meant to be your future." The entity's voice was becoming more disconnected. It had an almost masculine tone, but seemed unworldly.

"She was supposed to love you, keep you safe, be your―"

"―Be my everything," Severus interrupted frustratedly. "Hermione keeps saying that she wants to be my everything and, as unbelievable as it seems, she is. I don't how or why, but she is; she is mine."

"She is unclaimed," the voice boomed at him, but it no longer had a feminine quality.

"She'll be claimed soon enough, and by me. But I will not have her bullied into giving herself to me. Damn it, I won't be bullied into taking her; I won't be bullied into anything ever again. I want Hermione to be ready for me. I want the first time she makes love to be so special that she won't want me to stop." Severus was now pacing the floor, running his fingers through his hair.

A more masculine voice rang out from the changing form. "But still, she will not be yours completely."

"What do you want me to do? Marry her?" Severus said snidely.

"Precisely. She was to be The Headmaster's Wife," another distinctive, but feminine sounding voice informed.

"And she will be!" the headmaster bellowed before adding quietly, "Again, I don't know how or why, but I want her to be."

Severus hung his head, a small smile gracing the corner of his mouth, as he repeated more assuredly, "I want her to be." He then looked directly at the now formless shape, and with his voice slowly crescendoing, he said, "But it will be in our own time and on our own terms. Now, again I ask―in fact, no, as headmaster of this school I command―you to tell me that if I walk through that wall, will she be there?"

"If she wants to be there, then yes," a female voice responded which was deeper than the one that had spoken recently, and certainly wasn't Lily. There was an accent, but it was indistinguishable―much to the surly wizard's chagrin.

Growling menacingly, Severus looked up at the ceiling, his fists clenched. "What the fuck does that mean? I demand an explanation. What is going on?"

"All will be revealed. Your intentions have satisfied us. She was not the only one who needed to be tested," said what sounded like a man's voice.

"What sort of a half-arsed answer is that?" Severus snarled.

"Go to her," he was instructed by a more gentle female voice.

Severus went to argue, but the draw to see Hermione was too strong. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's fucking _riddles_," he snarked, striding through the wall without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione was laying on her bed, back facing the wall joining her bedroom with Severus', sobbing her heart out. She didn't hear her wizard enter the room; she didn't hear him let out the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding.<p>

Relief washed over him as he saw Hermione laying on the bed, but that relief dissipated at the sound of her tears. Swallowing hard, Severus walked towards the bed and swiftly moved onto the bed, pulling his witch to him. He didn't say anything to her, he just held her until he felt her calm in his arms.

Placing a kiss behind her ear; he finally asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Turning in his arms, Hermione threw herself against his chest, tears flowing once again. "I'm sorry," she sniffed once she had calmed again. "I...I forgot to...I don't want you to think that I'm―"

"Hermione Granger, look at me," Severus implored, pushing his fingers through her hair, and moving back to get a better look at her face. "Draco told me about your glamours. I'm the one who should apologise―I should have realised."

Severus had heard rumours of Bellatrix's artwork, but that was all they were―rumours. He remembered overhearing Mulciber and Dolohov laughing about how the bitch had supposedly been bragging about how the screams of Potter's Little Mudblood had made her wet, and how they would love to have watched some girl-on-girl action. He also remembered feeling confused about why he had felt so inordinately angry at their recounting of the story beyond simply thinking that Bella had gone over the top again. In hindsight, it was obvious why: his hastily cast mind-lock had not been as strong as he'd hoped. However, whatever the reason, he had enjoyed pondering which undetectable poison he could use to cause Bellatrix Lestrange's sudden and unexplained death.

He'd also been aware that Hermione had been hurt badly by Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries, but he wasn't sure about any resulting scars, or any other scars that she may have picked up over the course of her time on the run and the final battle. Of course, no one talked about their scars―least of all himself―but to his shame, because he hadn't seen any evidence of Hermione's scars this morning, he forgot about the possibility of their presence. He could only imagine how she felt about them. After all, he hated his scarred skin, which he was sure formed a road map to somewhere―hell, probably―but Hermione was a young woman, and he knew that her self-esteem was likely to be affected by her scars. Of one thing he was certain, though: Hermione was going to be left in no uncertain terms that scars or not, she was beautiful to him.

As she continued to sob, Severus knew there was nothing for it. He knelt up on the bed, gently coaxing Hermione to kneel up with him. He kissed her forehead gently before cupping her face in his hands and tilting her head so that she was looking at him. His thumbs skimmed her cheekbones as he asked, "You know that I love you, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, I do," she whispered whilst searching his eyes for clues about where this conversation could be leading.

Severus nodded apprehensively, taking her hands in his. "I want to reiterate and reassure you that I don't want to rush you into anything that you are not comfortable with, and by observing the Declarations of Intent we cannot consummate our relationship until we have made the final declaration together. But I want to make the second declaration now. I fully understand if you feel that you do not want to take this step so quickly, but―"

"Severus Tobias Snape, I am yours and you are mine," Hermione interrupted him, solemnly speaking the words of the second declaration through her sniffs.

Severus gulped. He had wanted to explain that by making the next declaration that he was committing to courting her regardless of her scars, but hadn't expected her to turn the tables on him like that.

_How very Slytherin of her._

The corner of his mouth twitched and slowly the young witch was rewarded by a genuine smile. "Hermione Jean Granger, I am yours and you are mine."

He looked up and their orbs were happily dancing around each other. He turned back to Hermione and captured her lips in a bruising kiss into which he poured everything he could including the relief that she still wanted him. Now wasn't the time to tell her what had just happened with the strange entity in his bedroom, but he would be sure to tell her later. However, she was his priority at the moment, and everything, and everyone else could go to hell.

"I love you," Hermione murmured, pulling back slightly before kissing him again with as much intensity as he had kissed her.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Severus choked out, "Stay here," before hopping off the bed, heading towards the door. He reached for the handle but paused before finally enclosing it with his hand, closing his eyes as he tentatively turned it. He heard the click. _Thank God for that,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Severus' eyes were still closed as he pulled the door open, hoping not to see the brick wall again.<p>

"I thought you were a spy. Opening doors with your eyes closed doesn't seem very wise to me, Uncle," Draco quipped as he walked towards his godfather; Minerva following close behind.

Severus' eyes shot open. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, not since the day you were born have I been so relieved to see you." And Severus had his reasons to be relieved beyond measure the day that a certain small, wriggling and very blond baby had been born.

After turning back to check on Hermione―just so he could confirm that she was still there and that the events of the last few moments had not been a figment of his imagination―Severus addressed both his godson and deputy. "Can you both check the doors to the bathroom and the library, please?"

However, neither moved, apart from straining their necks to see if Hermione was there, and their curiosity was answered by a very relieved Severus. "She is safe and well."

Pleased to hear this, Draco and Minerva checked each door as Severus called on Missy for some fresh tea for everyone.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell, 'Mione. You could get a Quidditch team in this bath," Draco exclaimed from Hermione's bathroom. "If ever you get lonely in here, I'll come and share it with you. I'll keep my boxers on, of course," he teased, earning himself a glare for suggesting―even jokingly―that he would share a bath with his witch.<p>

"No, you bloody well cannot," Hermione shouted indignantly from the bedroom.

Trying to diffuse the tension, Severus' godson commented, "Now I can see why she doesn't want to be Head Girl anymore with rooms like this."

"Actually," Severus drawled, pouring out the tea, "I wanted to talk to you about your position next year. I have decided that for this year only, each house will have a Head Boy or Girl in an attempt to breakdown house divides. You will all be housed in two new chambers near Ravenclaw Tower. Should Hermione remain in her position you will have your chambers, which will include two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and common room to yourself, whilst the others share similar, but appropriately sized quarters."

Draco looked concerned. "And if Hermione gives it up?"

"Then I shall ask Miss Parkinson to―"

"What?! No! Oh, bloody hell, Uncle, please don't ask her."

However, knowing that Severus would be unmoved in his decision, Draco decided to plead for mercy from Hermione. "Please, don't make me endure my daft bint of an ex," he called out to her only to told to grow up by his godfather as Hermione's laughter rang out from her bedroom.

It was then that Minerva returned to the living room having perused Hermione's library. "What an impressive collection of books Hermione has," she commented, watching as Severus realising that his shirt was still undone, quickly rectified the situation. "What is going on, Severus? I really think you should inform Dumbledore immediately."

"Actually, I disagree," Severus informed his deputy. "The last time I checked I am the headmaster of this school as much as I appreciate and will often seek Albus' counsel, I am, believe it or not, capable of making my own decisions." Gesturing to the sofa, he continued snarkily, "You may sit down, Minerva if the shock of my making a decision is too much for you. No, please send word to Lucius to say this afternoon's meeting has been postponed until further notice and tell the mad old coot I will see him later. There have been developments, but they can wait. Hermione needs me."

Blustering over her words, Minerva blurted out, "You can't put this off to spend the afternoon with your girlfriend. It is hardly appropriate."

"Really?" Severus snarled. "As her...am I her boyfriend?"

"I suppose you are," Draco smirked before adding cheekily, "until she makes an honest man out of you."

Severus' eyebrow arched as he considered this. An alternative to the term 'boyfriend' would have to be found―quickly. "Indeed. Well, this situation arose because Hermione is unnecessarily afraid to show me her scars. Why the castle reacted in the way it did is, admittedly, of concern, but my priority at this moment in time is my witch's well being."

Minerva hung her head feeling suitably chastised as Severus continued. "Can you explain to me why I was not informed of the resulting scar from Dolohov's curse? You must have known that I could have assisted her, Minerva."

"We were aware, but―"

"But what?"

"Because of the position of the scar, we decided it would be inappropriate for a male member of staff to assist. So Poppy did what she could, and assumed that there wouldn't be that much of a scar."

Draco snorted. "Well, there's a nasty scar, I can assure you. I've not seen it, but she's incredibly self-conscious about it."

Severus fought to hold back his anger that Hermione's modesty had been put before treating her properly. "Poppy did what she could," he repeated calmly, but with a cold, hard edge. "Well, she obviously didn't do enough if Hermione is still wearing a glamour two years on, did she? The scar must still be imbued with dark magic and God only knows what your mad bint of an aunt did to her."

Sighing and running his fingers through his hair, Draco informed them Bellatrix had used a poisoned blade using a poison of her own design. "Sorry, I can't be of more help."

Closing his eyes, Severus' tried to think how best to help Hermione when Minerva touched his arm. "Can you forgive a daft old woman? We only did what we thought was best at the time, and I apologise if I intimated that you wanting to spend this afternoon with Hermione was for less than appropriate reasons. It is difficult to comprehend everything that is happening between you, but one thing I believe I should do is trust you more with her."

Putting his arm around the older witch's shoulders, Severus said, "You find it difficult to comprehend? How do you think it is for us? We've just made the second declaration and two days ago I was very single. However, you are not daft and I confess that I am unsure what I would do without you."

A blush immediately spread over Minerva's cheeks. "Oh, stop it," she groused with a hint of embarrassment, placing her hand on Severus' chest. However, almost immediately she returned to her usual brusque manner. "I'll be on my way, then. Oh, and, by the way, Mr Potter owled me earlier. He intends to come and see you tomorrow."

Rolling his eyes, Severus drawled, "As you can see, my day has been made complete by that news." The headmaster's monotone appeared completely emotionless, but a keen observer―and Minerva McGonagall was certainly one of those―would have seen the amusement flash in his eyes.

"You'd better watch that twinkle, Severus. You'll be ordering in Sherbet Lemons next," Minerva chuckled and swept out of Hermione's chambers before Severus could retort.

Draco snorted before placing his hand on his Uncle's shoulder and asking in a concerned, conspiratorial fashion, "So what happened earlier?"

Severus looked at the younger wizard, amused by how much Draco, despite his godson's best efforts not to, was turning into Lucius. The dark-haired wizard thought for a moment. "I can understand Hermione's reaction, but I am not entirely sure why the castle is reacting the way it is towards us. I have my suspicions, of course, but as I said to Minerva, finding a way to help Hermione is my priority at the present time. Now, I believe we're having tea at four-thirty?"

Putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, Severus dismissed him. "We shall meet in my office. Until then."

Draco nodded and walked towards the door before turning as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Take care of her, Uncle."

"I intend to," Severus admitted, watching his godson smile and leave. Despite him causing his godfather more than one headache over the years, young Mr Malfoy had, after many trials and tribulations, become quite a charming young man. It was obvious that he was desperate to turn over a new leaf and that he was trying to create his own distinct mark on the world. Severus had to admit that he was quite proud of him for that.

Yet, he had to wonder whether Lucius would still be proud of his son once he'd dropped the bombshell that Severus had to pretend he hadn't been told about earlier by an overwrought Hermione. He hoped that his friend wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

><p>Walking back into Hermione's bedroom, Severus leaned up against the doorframe watching her whilst she sat at her dressing table trying to put her hair up. She smiled at him in the mirror.<p>

Biting his bottom lip, he tried to find the right words to say to her when all of a sudden, words which he didn't believe he was capable of uttering tumbled out. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing―letting her hair fall back down over her shoulders―and stared at the mirror as her blush spread across her cheeks. "I don't think you have actually used those words."

Swallowing hard, Severus pushed himself away from the door jam and walked over to Hermione. Turning her round on her dressing table stool to face him, the dark-eyed wizard knelt down before her and took her hands in his.

"That is terribly remiss of me. Please allow me to rectify the situation," he implored, pressing a chaste but lingering kiss to her lips. Pulling back ever so slowly, it seemed to take an age for his lips to leave Hermione's before he said sincerely, "Hermione, you are so beautiful to me."

The curly-haired witch shivered as Severus' voice seemed to drip like warm honey right from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Putting her arms around his neck, Hermione felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tight. Neither of them spoke, but as he held his witch, he made sure that he offered her all the comfort that he somehow knew she needed following the revelation that she had been wearing glamours.

Eventually, Severus pressed a kiss to Hermione's hair and whispered, "Come with me," before standing to lead her to the bed.

Without a word, Severus laid down, pulling Hermione atop him and once again he held her, gently rubbing circles on her back. After a while, and just as he thought her hair would suffocate him, he reversed their positions before quickly moving to her side, and propping himself up on his elbow.

Leaning over her slightly, Severus lowered his lips to hers and began to kiss her gently. Their tongues moved languidly against each other's and as the kiss deepened, the surly wizard very slowly moved his hand up under her top until his fingertips lightly brushed against the base of her scar. Moving his hand no further, he nuzzled her neck and grazing his teeth over her earlobe, he spoke. "I've had a thought about your first-year apprenticeship project."

"Oh?" Hermione whimpered as he pressed a kiss to her neck just behind her ear.

In between his ministrations and Hermione's soft moaning, Severus outlined his plan for Hermione to work on reversal potions for wounds and scars inflicted by dark magic.

"But doesn't that mean I'll need to use dark magic?" she asked breathlessly as his hand moved over her breast.

"Yes," Severus groaned, feeling her soft flesh beneath his fingers, "but dark magic in itself is not evil. It is often the intent behind its use that is considered evil. Dark magic is powerful and inherently difficult to control and that is what makes it so dangerous. And should you be able to control it, the power it gives you has the ability to drive you mad or corrupt you. But you won't be alone; I will be with you, and you will only use it under strict, controlled conditions. If I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't let you anywhere near it."

As Hermione's fingers made light work of his shirt buttons, she pushed herself up slightly and kissed his mouth. "Are you talking about dark magic or something else?" she asked seductively, whilst her fingertips skimmed his stomach towards the waistband of his trousers.

Severus' eyes burned into hers before he playfully nipped at her bottom lip. "Well both. But before I let you get your hands on either, please allow me see your scars."

His request came out a little quicker and harsher than he'd intended and a startled Hermione recoiled slightly from him. But a tenderly placed hand upon her cheek helped her to relax and feel safe again before Severus engulfed her in his arms.

"I merely wish to help you, my love. With your permission, I can try to, at the very least, reduce the appearance of the scars." He wanted to castigate Poppy and Minerva for their misplaced sense of propriety again, but resisted.

"However, I will not push you. Only show me them if you are comfortable, but you can't keep your glamours on all the time, sweetheart. It is inevitable that I will see them, so perhaps we should adopt a policy of sooner rather than later."

Hermione was still hesitant, but knowing that Severus had enough scars of his own to contend with, she decided to be brave. However, it still worried her that he might find her less attractive once he had seen them.

"Sev, promise me―"

"What did you think when you saw my scars this morning?" Severus interrupted, brushing an errant curl away from her cheek.

"I...I didn't think anything except that they're part of who you are," she told him, tracing her finger down over the scar that had fascinated her this morning. "They represent everything that you have been through and that makes them beautiful."

"And do you think I will think any less?" he asked her solemnly.

"No, but your scars, apart from the one on your neck―which seems to be fading every time I touch it―are silvery or fading," the young witch protested. "Mine are fresh or angry and..." Hermione's voice trailed off before returning shakily, "what _she_ did...well it's a constant reminder of what I am."

Realising that Bella's boasts were true, Severus pulled Hermione on top of him and then sat up fully, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he held her close to his chest. "That is not a reminder of what you are because what you are transcends any scar or mark. Am I a Death Eater now because I bear the Dark Mark?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What that scar represents is a society that needs to be fixed and it will take people like you―like me―to help heal the rifts and create a society of greater tolerance. And all you need to know is that I don't care what that scar says, _you_ are all I care about, so, please show me."

More than ever, Severus wanted to see what his brave witch had endured in her short life. Knowing that if the war had continued Hermione's scarring could have been as bad as his own, he thanked whichever deity was listening that she didn't have to suffer further.

Hermione leant back slightly, and upon seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks, Severus gently wiped them away. He watched as she hung her head before taking a deep breath and summoning her Gryffindor backbone. As she lifted her eyes to meet his, he saw her apprehension mixed with steely determination.

"Only for you," she whispered before pulling her top over her head in one swift move.

Ordinarily, Severus would have felt some kind of arousal if a witch had just pulled her top off in front of him―even more so when she was effectively sat in his lap, but his eyes were focused on her scars. As she leaned back further, moving her scarred arm behind her to support herself, he noticed the angry, puckered scar which marred her smooth, otherwise unblemished skin. It extended from between her breasts to her abdomen and he also noted several dark stretch marks where she had lost so much weight when they were on the run. They may not have been inflicted injuries, but they were nonetheless caused by the suffering of war. Her other scar he would deal with later but for now he put his arm up her back to support her as he shifted his weight to lay her down.

It was then that he saw Bella's work as Hermione put her hand up to his face. His stomach went tight. He wanted to vomit not because of the scar itself but at the thought of the torture that had been inflicted on the woman he loved.

Wrapping his hand around her wrist, Severus pressed a soft lingering kiss to Hermione's scar. It wasn't simply a gesture of affection and support, but the sensitivity of his lips made them ideal for detecting dark magic signatures. He didn't recognise the magic that pulsed through the ugly word, and whispered, "This one will need further investigation in the lab but, Hermione, you must not feel ashamed of this."

Severus wanted to weep as his witch clung to him, sobs racking her body as she finally let go of her pain. Just letting her cry was the least he could do, and when her tears finally began to subside, the smile she gave him made his breath hitch.

"I trust you," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly, but it was returned with more passion than Severus had ever kissed anyone, including her. To have someone finally tell him that they trusted him without ulterior motive, affected him more than he ever thought it would.

Regaining his composure, Severus pressed one final kiss to Hermione's mouth before he moved to her side and asked Hermione's permission to undo her bra.

_Since when have they fastened at the front?_ he thought to himself before slamming down all lascivious musings. His fingers deftly unclipped the clasp whilst carefully ensuring that her breasts were not exposed to his gaze.

Tentatively, he ran his finger down Dolohov's scar. Hermione flinched a little at the unfamiliar feeling of someone else touching what she considered to be so private just as he had done earlier when she first touched his scars.

Constantly reassuring her, Severus positioned himself so that his lips could make contact with her scar. The shiver this elicited was delicious and had the circumstances been different he was sure his next act would have been much more carnal, but there was a time and place for that and this might have been the place, but it certainly wasn't the time.

He could taste the dark magic in the scar. He'd already tasted her skin earlier and he knew the difference. Urging her to relax, his fingertips caressed her side as he continued to press his lips to the scar to confirm the signature of the curse. Satisfied that he had identified it, the dark-haired wizard laid his hand over the scar and murmured an incantation.

Hermione wanted to ask him what he was doing, but her voice caught in her throat as she saw the whites of his eyes go as black as his irises. She felt heat surging through the scar as Severus' hand began to tremble. She could tell that he was struggling against the curse when all of a sudden he cried out, removing his hand and hissing in pain. Shaking his hand out, a black vapour left his fingertips.

After a moment, Severus' eyes returned to normal, but his breathing remained heavy and laboured.

Pushing herself up and resting on her elbows, Hermione asked, "What did you do?"

"You were the one who said I was a skilled practitioner of dark magic," Severus chuckled, rolling onto his back whilst trying to regain his breath. "I drew out some of the magic. Look," he said vaguely gesturing towards her abdomen.

Looking down, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The scar was less livid and it felt smoother. It actually looked like it could now heal.

Severus snorted softly as he observed Hermione's incredulous expression. "It will take time but eventually all the magic will be drawn out. After a while, and as more magic is removed, it will naturally deplete but the incantation which prevented your scar from healing has been removed," Severus said still panting lightly.

Curiosity got the better of Hermione. "How did you know which incantation to use?"

"I could taste the magic on your skin," she was informed matter of factly. "You see here..." he said, planting a lingering kiss on the skin to the left of her scar, "this tastes like you." He revelled in the shiver of anticipation he felt course through Hermione before he gently kissed her scar. "It tastes slightly metallic still but it was like I had a mouthful of iron filings before I drew out most of the magic, and here..." Severus planted another lingering kiss on the right hand side of the scar. "Here we are back to your delicious taste again."

However, Severus' kisses did not stop there. His lips peppered her skin before he ran his tongue along her scar. Blowing along the wet trail, Hermione's body arched, followed by her soft, quivering sigh. The headmaster felt the familiar twitch in his trousers, and he knew that what had started out as a simple way to soothe her suffering was now the start of something much more sensual.

Moving up, he brushed his lips against hers; making her hungry for his kisses. She parted her lips as he lightly grazed her still cup covered breast with his hand and his tongue wasted no time in delving deep into her mouth. She could feel the magic on his tongue. It was intoxicating―completely seductive. She moaned into his mouth as a wet warmth pooled at her core.

* * *

><p>Despite knowing that they wouldn't make love fully, Severus was aware that, until then, his physical relationship with Hermione would take the form of gentle but passionate step-by-step explorations. Their brief dalliance earlier had left him wanting far more, but if recent events had taught him anything it was that Hermione, for all her confidence, was still fragile and he didn't want to risk damaging what they were beginning to build by pushing her. She would set the pace, and he would happily match it.<p>

Showing Severus her scars was a significant step for Hermione. However, he did not ridicule or take advantage of her. Instead, his gentle and reverent actions cemented her trust in him. It didn't mean she wasn't apprehensive about laying on her new bed, with her new boyfriend―or whatever word you used to define someone like Severus in this situation―but she knew that he would not hurt her.

And so it was that Hermione moved the cups of her bra to one side to reveal her breasts to him. She couldn't help the shiver or the gasp as Severus immediately reacquainted himself with the feel and taste of her soft mounds. She looked down to see him feasting on her, eyes closed, happily attending to each pebbled nub. Warmth spread through her body, but just as she was about to allow her head to sink back into the inviting pillows, she felt Severus' hand ghost over her stomach and his fingers tease the button of her jeans.

However, it wasn't Hermione's breath that hitched, but rather Severus' when he realised that she was undoing the button and unzipping her jeans for him.

"Tell me what you want," Severus whispered against her lips, resisting the temptation to just shove his hand inside her knickers.

"I want this," she purred, sliding her hand downwards, her fingers slipping between her now soaking folds.

Over the last few days, he'd watched avidly as Hermione had performed this act through the bond's connective visions, but to observe the act in person was completely different. Severus' senses were filled with evidence of her arousal and he inwardly cursed himself for doing the honourable thing and insisting that they abide by all five stages of the Declarations of Intent before he could finally make love to her.

_Still only three stages to go, _he mused to himself before reality smacked him around the head as his cock began to strain against its clothed prison. _And that's a consolation is it?_

"Don't tease me, you sexy minx," he growled in her ear before adding playfully, "let me have a go."

Hermione giggled at Severus' friskiness, but realised that she was going to enjoy unlocking parts of her wizard that no one else knew existed. "Only if you let me touch you," she purred teasingly, pushing her jeans further down her thighs whilst carefully trying to keep her knickers in place.

Severus couldn't remember ever undoing his trousers so quickly.

Not letting her eyes leave his, Hermione bit her bottom lip as she helped him push his trousers and boxers down far enough for his cock to spring free. As his hardened flesh bounced into her hand, she gasped when she realised what she'd just wrapped her fingers around. However, she couldn't help but smile when Severus groaned at this first touch.

Feeling brave and ever so slightly impatient, Hermione asked, "Right, so how are we going to do this?"

Severus swallowed hard, trying not to lose himself entirely as Hermione unconsciously began to stroke him. In the past, there had been little preamble to his rather perfunctory sexual experiences. He knew it would be different with Hermione, but he hadn't expected her to make him feel eighteen all over again. However, trying to sound like the voice of experience that she expected him to be, he kissed her quickly and whispered, "Let's take your jeans off, but keep your knickers on. Then I'm going to spread your legs."

However, when he saw his witch's eyes widen, he pressed a kissed to her nose and growled seductively, "Don't worry, we won't be doing _that _unless you beg."

Once Hermione's jeans were discarded, Severus wasted no time in kneeling between her legs, his fingers exploring her covered core whilst his mouth greedily explored hers.

"Sev, please, touch me," she whispered breathlessly against his lips, gasping as Severus obliged.

Severus pressed his forehead to hers, lost in how good she felt and sounded as his fingers slipped into her wet heat. He was so determined to pleasure her thoroughly that he could easily have neglected his own arousal, but it wasn't long before he realised that Hermione hadn't forgotten about him.

She began stroking him again, seeking, through half-lidded eyes, his approval.

A soft groan left his lips as her hand skilfully pumped and twisted along his length; if only she realised that just being with her was enough.

_She really is a natural,_ Severus thought, closing his eyes before kissing her deeply.

As they continued mutually masturbating, Severus dripped filthy thoughts into Hermione's mind, and it soon became clear to him that her reactions and responses meant they were definitely on the same wavelength sexually, and, by Merlin, he was going to enjoy her.

* * *

><p>"You should go soon. Draco will be waiting," Hermione panted as Severus collapsed onto the bed completely spent.<p>

Severus, however, didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave in case what he had just experienced proved to be a dream. He couldn't get over how beautiful Hermione had looked when she came apart before him―on both occasions―or how hard he had come by her hand.

"I should," he told her, puffing out a breath, "but, I believe my godson can wait a few minutes longer whilst I reacquaint myself with the correct orientation of the world."

He then turned to look at woman beside him. In his mind, the girl; the Insufferable Know-It-All was gone, and in her place was everything he'd ever wanted. "By God, you were...you are amazing," he whispered, taking hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers and bringing it up to his lips. "You're so...God, you're just..."

Leaning over, Hermione kissed Severus gently. "Have I rendered the headmaster speechless?"

"Yes" he chuckled, pushing his other hand into her curls and pulling her down for yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN2: It's getting hot in here...well things are starting to become clearer aren't they? Or are they? We still have a long way to go to get all the answers. I'd love to hear your thoughts.<p>

AN3: Updated with beta version on July 25th 2014. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know.


	9. Tea and hot chocolate

****Author's Notes:****

A strange conversational chapter for you.

Usual warnings apply: some language and sexual references.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tea and Hot Chocolate<strong>**

Draco Malfoy was sat in his godfather's office awaiting his arrival. Severus was late. Twenty minutes to be precise. Of course, Draco had an inkling why and grinned as he thought of what Hermione could possibly be doing to detain him.

Just then, a house elf appeared with a tea tray which also contained Draco's favourite Muggle pink wafer biscuits. He smirked as he remembered back to when he was around four years old, and how a grumbling Severus would brush off the pink crumbs that clung to his frock coat after he'd munched and crunched his way through the illicit treat that his godfather often brought for him when he visited.

A minute later, Severus strode into his office looking remarkably relaxed. Unusually, his frock coat was undone and he had the distinctive air of a man who had recently rather enjoyed himself.

"Have fun, did we, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked knowingly.

Severus glared at him, instantly freezing Draco in his gaze before a slight smile appeared and he stated simply, "Yes."

"And what is the cause of your good mood doing at the moment?" Draco asked chuckling devilishly.

"She's in her library. Where else? You know, when I first showed her it I thought she was going to orgasm on the spot," Severus said absentmindedly. He liked being able to do things absentmindedly these days.

"Really? And what did she do when you first showed her the library?" Draco deadpanned, trying to not to laugh at the rather immature joke, of which he was actually quite proud.

Severus couldn't help himself: he laughed, and was somehow even more amused when Draco's expression turned to one of pure menace. "I'll tell you this now, Severus Snape. Hurt or upset her and you will have me to deal with."

Slightly taken aback by the blonde wizard's declaration, the headmaster considered this for a moment. He had to admit that Draco's self-centred and overly arrogant nature at school had been a great source of consternation, but recent events had caused the boy to mature considerably. Severus was, on the one hand, delighted with this development, but, on the other, he wished that it had not been caused by Draco having to witness things that no sixteen- or seventeen-year-old should ever have to see.

His response to Draco's not-so-veiled threat was met at first with a look of panic, followed by a sigh of relief.

"Your sentiment," Severus drawled silkily, "is admirable; even if it is an utterly ludicrous assumption that you could 'deal with' me. However, I am truly grateful that Hermione has you as her friend and confidant."

Draco gave his Uncle a watery smile. "I would do anything for her."

"So would I; however, I hope you'll leave certain things to me. To do otherwise could prove painful and severely reduce your reproductive opportunities due to the lack of breath in your body," Severus snarled, his voice dripping with light-hearted menace.

"Alright, you've made your point," Draco quipped, "but you might want to make sure that Father gets the message too.

Sighing, Severus realised that his suspicions had been confirmed. "Ah, I thought so."

"I'm sure he won't try anything now, though. He loves you too much to hurt you or her," Draco added more thoughtfully.

"I will admit that your father and I have been through much together, and we may share a familial regard for each other, but I would not go as far to say that he loves me."

Draco snorted mischievously. "Oh no, he loves you. He might not say it to your face, but from afar, Uncle, he's loved you for quite some time."

Severus was dumbfounded. "I am aware of your father's proclivities with regard to other wizards, but really? No...seriously no! God, no. Since when? Please tell me you're joking, Draco."

"Nope."

"Oh fuck, is that why he asked me to share your mother that night? I always thought it was because I was his best friend and he trusted me."

It was Draco's turn to stare wide-eyed at the person before him.

"Merlin, no!" Draco groaned. For years, he had been exposed to his parents' affairs, but never had he expected to hear anything like _this_.

"Thinking about it, he was watching me a little too intently," Severus mused distractedly before adding with more smugness than he perhaps intended, "but I always thought that was because I was―even though I say so myself―rather impressive that day."

"Oh please, no! Please tell me that you haven't fucked my mother. You're winding me up, aren't you?" he asked hopefully, before realisation hit him. "You're not joking are you?"

Severus simply shook his head whilst trying to look as regretful as possible, and failing miserably.

"I had a brief affair with your mother when I was nineteen. Your parents hadn't been married long, and...well, after a revel―which was fairly drug-fuelled―Narcissa and he invited me back to the manor. Seemingly, she had already informed your father that she wanted to engage in a threesome, and it was agreed that I was to be the invited party.

"It only happened on the one occasion. However, your mother and I conducted an affair for several months afterwards. I'm not proud of it. I am also not proud of the real meaning behind the words that I so often say to you."

Draco looked confused.

Severus cleared his throat. "There is more behind the words, 'Not since the day you were born, have I been so pleased to see you,' than just me a simple greeting," Severus admitted ruefully. Noticeably paling, the younger wizard stuttered, "You mean...you...you're not...you're not my..."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco, if you would care to admire yourself in the mirror, you would note that―mercifully―you look more and more like Lucius every day. However, when your mother discovered that she was pregnant, there was a certain ambiguity regarding who had fathered the child.

"I will admit that the moment I saw your blond hair, I breathed one hell of a sigh of relief. After Narcissa had informed me of the possibility that I was the father, I lived in dread―for more than the usual reasons―for the next seven months."

"And yet as relieved as I was when I saw you delivered―I hope if you ever become a godfather you won't be subjected to the birth―I felt a little disconsolate. Part of me wanted you to be mine, but it would have been a disaster for your mother and I had you been. However, that part of me has remained. You are the closest I have ever been to possibly being a father, and if Albus had not already asked me to kill him, I would have killed him to protect you with or without a vow or bond."

Draco stared at his godfather incredulously but looked away quickly when he felt his lip quiver and his eyes sting with tears that he begged not to fall. He'd come to Severus for advice and to make a request, and yet the surprising course that their conversation had taken had come as quite an emotional shock for the two Slytherins, but that was nothing compared to the confession that Draco found spilling from him.

"I often wished that you were my father," the blond wizard confessed quietly. "At least you wouldn't have subjected me to some of the things that I've had to face."

It was then that Draco broke down. Severus was slightly taken aback by how easily the younger wizard had capitulated to his emotions, and a nagging anxiety entered his mind. It was enough of a concern that Severus instinctively stood up and knelt in front of him, pulling the sobbing boy to him.

"Things would certainly have been different if I had been your father. I'd be dead, for a start. I would certainly have tried to keep you from everything that you befell you, but, in fairness, your father tried, too."

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well, he cocked that up."

"I cannot disagree with you, but that does not mean he didn't try."

"At least you tried to protect me."

"Yes, I did try and I could have protected you further if you hadn't been such an arrogant, ungrateful dunderhead who refused my help on more than one occasion. I suppose I could have turned my back on you, but that was never going to happen because I...this is not easy for me to say...because from the moment you were born, I've loved you. I will, of course, deny that those words ever left my lips."

"Of course," Draco snorted before he descended into another sob as he tried to voice what he wanted to say. "All I ever wanted was a dad like everyone else had, and I always remembered how you used to be with me when I was little. You were my idea of what a dad should be."

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus blustered, hoping that his voice had not been impaired by the lump that had formed in his throat. The emotional goings-on of the last few days―yes, it really had only been a few days―were beginning to take their toll, and when the headmaster looked up at the portrait of his predecessor, he saw Albus dabbing his eyes.

The last thing Severus needed was for this to become any more sentimental than it already was, and shook his head at Dumbledore and mouthed, "stop it," whilst he continued to console his blubbering godson.

After a few moments, Draco stilled. "I'm sorry my birth was so traumatising," he chuckled between sniffs.

Severus snorted softly. "It was nevertheless a privilege to witness, even though I swore at the time 'never again.'

"I think 'Mione would have something to say about that."

"Don't you start!" the headmaster cautioned glibly before chivvying the conversation along. "Now, you came here for a reason, and I very much doubt this was it, so what can I do for you?"

Draco wiped his eyes and observed his godfather. Severus was still kneeling on the floor, but he was sat back on his heels; his back perfectly straight and his hands flat on his thighs. Draco looked at him. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to you, Uncle Sev."

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked quizzically.

"Your body language. You haven't got your arms crossed," Draco noted smiling.

"I would, once again, agree with you," Severus said quietly, standing to pour the tea which had been somewhat neglected. Then returning to his usual sardonic tone, he encouraged Draco to divulge the reason for his visit.

"I expect you already know, because knowing Hermione, she'll have told you accidentally and then told you not to give the game away," Draco babbled nervously, accepting the cup and saucer that was offered to him.

"I can assure you that I don't know what you are talking about," Severus said coolly as he sat down opposite his godson, his impassive mask giving nothing away.

"Fine; have it your way," Draco huffed, knowing full well that Hermione had let the cat out of the bag, and Severus was covering for her. "Well, I wanted to ask your advice and make a request," Draco categorically stated.

"I am always at your disposal for dishing out useless pieces of advice. Is your father aware of what it is you wish to discuss?" Severus smiled.

"No, and that is partly why I need advice," Draco informed him quietly.

"Go on," Severus drawled.

"I've met someone and, well, it's quite serious."

"I am pleased for you."

"Thanks, but you see, _he_ is a Muggle, and I know Father may have changed his views towards Muggle_borns_―well, at least towards Hermione―but I don't know if me seeing a Muggle and a man is going too far for him." Draco bit his bottom lip, his eyes darting whilst he ran his fingers through his hair.

Severus considered this. "Given your father's proclivities, I cannot see that you falling for a man would be an issue. As for him being a Muggle, I am not in a position to comment because I am unsure if Lucius' position on the matter has changed."

Draco's brow furrowed. He'd hoped that his godfather could have provided some answers to help ease his mind. He wanted his relationship to be recognised by his father, but secretly hoped that Severus would once again agree to take on his role as emissary and deliver the news to his father for him.

"How serious is serious?" Severus asked cautiously, noticing how skittish his godson seemed to be.

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek. "I love him. He knows I'm a wizard and he really wants to meet you and Hermione, especially after this morning," he chuckled nervously.

"It must indeed be serious if you have already divulged the fact that you are a wizard. Where did you meet this boyfriend of yours and does he have a name?"

"Oh, yes, of course. His name's Adrian. He's twenty-one and so different from anyone else I know. After Hermione and I had become friends, I ventured into Muggle London more often―sometimes on my own. I met Adrian in a bar, and we got talking, and...well, the rest is history.

"I still fancy girls," Draco was quick to add before a light blush tainted his pale cheeks as he admitted, "but Ady's really special. He's just completely blown me away."

Severus narrowed his eyes; his expression full of concern. "Draco, as you know, I am quite partial to playing devil's advocate, but after everything you've been through, are you sure that you're not just attracted to the difference rather than him as a person."

The blond went to protest, but the older wizard gestured that he had not yet finished making his point. "I do not mean to question your feelings, but please hear me out. I loved Lily. I loved her because she was different from anyone else I knew. She listened to me and allowed me to be myself―at least, for a while, even if she did disapprove of some of my friends and interests. And then I messed everything up. I called her a Mudblood and I lost her. I respected her request to stay away, but I didn't stop loving her. However, when I look back, I realise that my regard for her was borne from all the good she represented to me rather than her as a person.

"And also consider this: wizard or not, you are a very wealthy young man. Can you to be sure that Adrian wants you the way you want him?"

The blush that had formerly graced Draco's cheeks was now a livid red as he became incensed by Severus' suggestion. "Are you calling him a gold digger?"

As calmly as ever, the headmaster drawled nonchalantly, "I merely ask you to think about it and think about it carefully. You know that as things stand, in order for you to inherit your father's estates and title, you have to marry a pureblood witch. Now, following your father's defection and release―and to demonstrate his latest epiphany―he may be more inclined to change your family's Statute of Inheritance, but I expect he would only relent and widen your marrying choice to include half-blood witches. He may even include Muggleborns, but I cannot see him including wizards or Muggles of any gender.

"Your father may enjoy a cock occasionally, but there was never any question that he would marry a witch to secure his inheritance, and he will expect you to do the same. I have no doubt," he added quickly before Draco could speak, "that you could give everything up for the person you love, but my question to you is: would Adrian be happy for you to give it all up?"

Draco sighed. "We've never really talked about it. I don't know. I think, after everything, I could walk away from the money and the title and I would like to think that he could."

"As would I," Severus continued placidly. "I know these inheritance statutes are divisive. After all, only my firstborn son can inherit my estates as they stand. Any subsequent son or any daughters I have can go to hell as far as the family inheritance is concerned."

"'Mione won't stand for that," Draco snorted, a rueful smile gracing his lips.

"Knowing her, she would probably start a campaign to outlaw all ancient inheritance statutes," the headmaster mused, recalling all the staff meetings where he voiced his observation that Miss Granger was at her happiest when she was defending something that would require hell to freeze over before she succeeded. That didn't mean that he didn't admire her endeavours.

Draco laughed at his godfather's nonchalant delivery before his thoughts returned to the awkward situation that he found himself in.

Noticing the melancholy drift over the young man's face, Severus hesitated before he continued, knowing that what he had to say would be hard to hear.

"For Lucius, family, position, and power are his paramount concerns, and as long as you continue the Malfoy line, he would probably consent to Adrian becoming your official lover, but that would be hard on Adrian. Although this kind of arrangement is commonplace in the wizarding world, in the Muggle world this would be frowned upon. And I speak from personal experience here; loving someone and not being with them in the way that you want to be with them is one of the hardest things you can ever do. I've undergone many physical tortures, but emotional ones hurt far more.

"Personally, I am delighted that you have found someone―regardless of gender―but that is as positive as I can be. Perhaps if Adrian were a wizard, then maybe there would be more hope, but we've had wars over this, and your family has been firmly on the wrong side of the argument."

"But you―"

"―I am many things but I've never been a supremacist. I have always believed that our traditions should be upheld, but our world has suffered because of unsustainable ideals. As long as both parties agree to uphold our traditions and not deny or try to steer any children who show magical ability away from a magical education, then I see no reason why someone's blood status should prohibit a relationship. However, as we have already established, I am not your father, so my views are irrelevant."

Draco listened despondently, feeling his eyes prickle with unshed tears. "I know. I know you're fucking right, but I love him."

Severus felt that Draco did love this man on some level, but he also knew the younger wizard well enough to not be overly convinced that his love was an unconditional as Draco was trying to portray.

"I'm sure you do," he responded diplomatically. "Now is that all?"

Draco shifted awkwardly in his chair, trying to work out how best to ask his uncle for this highly irregular request. "Well, there was something else."

Severus had the feeling that he was not going to like the question that was about to come his way.

"I was wondering if Adrian could spend the weekends at Hogwarts. He'll take any oath we need him to, but I just don't want to go weeks without seeing him."

"Absolutely not," Severus replied softly, twisting his lips in consternation as he waited for Draco to erupt, but when all he was faced with was stunned silence, he continued. "It is has nothing to do with Adrian being a Muggle. In order to stay within these walls during term time, you must be connected to a student through blood, married to a member of staff, or on official business. Partners are not recognised. It is an elemental rule instituted by the Founders. If it were up to me, I would not have an issue with him staying as long as the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is upheld by the two of you, but as a compromise, I can grant you weekend absences. My London apartment will be at your disposal should you have any issues with your father."

Draco was flabbergasted. He had not expected Severus to be so generous, but then had a disquieting thought. "So if Hermione had decided not to teach at the end of this year, or if the board didn't accept your relationship and she decided to take this job at the Ministry, then she couldn't live with you unless you married her?"

Severus' eyes flashed to his godson. He hadn't even thought about it, but technically Draco was correct. "No, she couldn't," Severus said, realising that he had to talk to Hermione about this quite urgently. "You don't know anything about this job that she mentioned, do you? We haven't managed to find time to discuss it yet."

"Well, stop snogging each other if you need more time to talk." Draco automatically flinched as he awaited the inevitable clip around the head, and was surprised when it didn't come.

"I can withdraw my offer, you know," Severus cautioned, arching an eyebrow. "Which department is it?"

Draco exhaled through his nose. "Thickie's. Says he needs a researcher."

Severus was taken aback. "Why would the Head of Magical Law Enforcement want a researcher? Mind you, he always has had a penchant for rather attractive secretaries, so...I just hope Hermione hasn't attracted another admirer. Actually, your father and I are meeting him for a drink this Thursday. I will investigate, and I will also speak to Hermione about it."

"Speaking of admirers, has she heard back from The Weasel, yet?" Draco asked carefully.

"No."

Atop of one of the bookshelves, Obsidian was sat preening himself. Hermione's letter had obviously been delivered and Severus' owl had returned as instructed without a reply.

"I suspect he will be drowning his sorrows by being balls deep in some witch, at the moment," Severus sneered, amused that he had Hermione and Weasley didn't. As if on cue, there was a flash of green flame, and Hermione came out of the fireplace looking incredibly frazzled.

* * *

><p>"I only wish he was shagging someone else―oh, and sorry to interrupt. I've just had an owl from Ginny." Hermione walked over to Severus and thrust the parchment she was holding into his hand.<p>

"Well, at least Arthur did the sensible thing and put an untraceable charm on all the owls," Severus muttered before noticing that Hermione was nervously chewing her fingers. Trying to reassure her, he said, "I don't believe the fuckwit would think to check."

Draco snorted derisively, knowing that Ron always overlooked what was right in front of him, but was snapped out of his reverie when he heard his godfather.

"Oh and Draco, thank Lucius for me for not revealing Hermione's whereabouts," Severus said sincerely.

Sitting forward, poised to hunt Weasley down, Draco asked, "What's happened?"

Hermione plonked herself down on the arm of Severus' chair. As much as she wanted to crawl into Severus' lap, she wasn't sure how welcome that would be given that they were in company―even if that company was Draco.

"Ron's gone nuts," Hermione sighed heavily. "He received my letter, went to The Burrow and started ranting at his parents and Ginny. He got himself so screwed up that he then stormed off to Grimmauld Place. Harry doesn't know that I'm here and assumed I would be at yours. Anyway, your father told him that I was with my new boyfriend and when Lucius refused to tell him any more, Ron started getting abusive, so your father hexed him. But whilst Ron was out, Arthur made sure Ron couldn't track any of the owls. Ginny said that he returned home in an even worse mood and has now locked himself in his room."

Severus took her hand in his. "I'll extend the wards around the castle tonight and shut down all the secret passages and external Floo connections. You'll be safe here. And if he is stupid enough to show up, then he's got to get past your new boyfriend―"

_Can't we think of a better term...please?_

Hermione snorted in his mind. Y_eah...you're not exactly a 'boy,' are you?_

"―and he's an evil bugger when he's pissed off," Severus continued, "and even worse when he's protecting you. Your safety is assured."

Severus stood before leaning down to kiss his witch on the forehead. "Why don't you ask Miss Weasley to come over this evening after dinner? I've got work to catch up on and I would be happier if you weren't on your own. Draco has a date, so he can't stay, unfortunately."

Dumbfounded, Draco exclaimed. "How do you know I've got a date?"

"You keep looking at your timepiece," Severus drawled, rolling his eyes at Hermione. In return, she gave him a devilishly cheeky grin, and it was this that made Severus determined not to work too late that night.

Blushing at being caught, Draco tried to brush his embarrassment off nonchalantly until he heard his godfather's drawl directed at him.

"Actually, Draco, why don't you call Ginevra when you get home?" Severus asked, slipping _effortlessly _into his Headmasterly voice which was not dissimilar to his usual teaching tone but somehow seemed even more authoritative and compelling. "Tell her that I have called an urgent meeting for all the Head Girls and Boys at eight o'clock this evening, but, in case of prying ears, emphasise that Hermione will not be here. Inform her that she should Floo to my office. I will then close the connection until she is ready to return home."

Having already admitted to Severus that his voice did things to her, Hermione found herself quite turned on by the authority which he was exuding, but was snapped out of her desire to show him just what affect he was having on her, when she realised that she needed to apologise to Draco.

"I meant to say, Draco, I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself to Adrian...oh shit! Have you discussed this with Sev, yet?" she asked in a panic.

"Who's Adrian?" Severus deadpanned; his expression totally impassive except for an arched eyebrow. When she clapped her hand over her mouth in horror, he found it hard not to laugh.

Completely mortified, Hermione mumbled behind her hand, "Oh shit, Drakey. Me and my big mouth. I'm so sorry; I've put my foot in it again."

"Again?" asked Draco, pretending to be annoyed. "You mean...you've already told him, haven't you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip nervously anticipating Draco's wrath. "I'm so sorry," she squeaked.

Draco's grey eyes gave nothing away before he delivered the words that had Hermione gasping at being pranked. "Yes, we've already discussed Ady."

"Oh, you bastards! I hate you!" Hermione yelled at both of them as the two wizards chuckled at how easily she fell for their ruse and her annoyance at being duped. She slapped the nearest of the two―which happened to be Severus―on the leg.

Given earlier events, Severus was keen to ensure that the orbs didn't interpret Hermione's words and actions negatively, and quickly interjected, "You don't really hate me, do you?"

"No, of course, I don't. You know I don't. Luckily for you, I love you," she told him coquettishly, standing to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Draco rolled his eyes as Severus' arm snaked around Hermione's waist and pulled her close.

"Get a room, please," he sighed before quirking his lips as his stern godfather leant down and planted a soft kiss to his witch's lips.

Hermione and Severus smiled against each other's lips before pulling apart, and as she wrapped her arms around his waist, Draco coughed to get their attention.

"I'm actually seeing Ady again on Thursday,'Mione. We're going out in Muggle London. Why don't you come?" he asked before adding, "After all, Uncle Sev's already going out, so―"

Looking up at Severus, Hermione interrupted, "Are you?"

"Well, yes. I'm meeting Lucius and Pius for a drink after work. I usually meet them in the Leaky Cauldron on a Thursday after work."

Draco found it hard to contain his amusement at the following exchange.

"Is that OK?" Severus asked apprehensively. "Sorry, I should have mentioned it before, but―"

Placing her hand on his chest, Hermione told him, "No, it's fine. You can go out."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, unsure why he was seeking this confirmation.

"Yes!" she said patting his chest. "We can go to Diagon Alley together and then I'll go off with Draco to meet Adrian."

Rising from his chair, Draco walked towards to fireplace. "Well, I'm going home. I'll tell father you've been granted an official pass for Thursday. He'll be so pleased," he smirked.

It took a moment for Severus to realise what Draco had meant. "Don't you dare tell that snarky bastard anything of the sort," before he looked down at Hermione; a look of confusion on his face. "You didn't just give me a pass to go out, did you?"

There were many aspects of being in a relationship that Severus had never been able to comprehend, and he often found himself rolling his eyes at Lucius on the occasions when the blond said that he would have to check with Narcissa if he could go out. And here he was, not quite believing that he'd just done the very same.

Standing on tiptoes, a grinning Hermione pressed a quick kiss to her wizard's lips before she pulled away and headed towards the fireplace so that she could return to her rooms. Ignoring Severus' question, she winked at Draco slyly. "Are we having dinner in the Great Hall, Sev, or shall I order something up?"

"Order something up," Severus blustered, wanting a response to his question. "'Mione?" he called out just as she disappeared into the green flames.

"And you can shut up!" Severus snarled at Draco, who was chuckling lightly.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Draco stated, tilting his head to one side and raising his eyebrows.

Severus sighed deeply. "No, I suppose not," he mused, chuckling to himself at the monumental change that had occurred in his life.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Draco speaking again. "Uncle, thank you for everything, today. It means a lot."

The younger wizard swallowed down the lump in his throat as the black-haired man told him, "Please be careful, Draco. I do not wish you to get hurt."

Needing to change the subject and get out of Headmaster's office before he became overly emotional again, Draco said, "I'll call you later and let you know what the Weaslette says."

"If you would. I expect I'll see you on Thursday briefly," Severus told him as Draco confirmed that he would and disappeared into the flames.

Finding himself alone, save for the snores and muttering of his predecessors' portraits, Severus moved to his desk and scanned the organised chaos atop it before he sat down. Amongst the piles of parchment and tomes was a small frame which on occasion housed a small portrait of his grandmother when she wasn't residing at Snape Manor.

He had so much to do and yet all he could think about was Hermione. Of course, many of his thoughts revolved around all the things he wanted to do to her, but his mind also kept slipping to the future. Looking at his desk again, his attention turned to the solitary frame. Unless the Board relieved him of his position or the students threw him off the Astronomy Tower, in a few years, that frame would more than likely be joined by others.

Sitting down, with an amused smirk, he picked up a roll of parchment and began to read about the progress―or rather the lack of progress―on the restoration of the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>When Severus walked into Hermione's rooms, he instinctively knew that she would be in her library, and sure enough, there she was curled up in an armchair engrossed in a volume about Leeching potions of all things. Bending down to kiss her forehead, he asked, "Anything interesting?"<p>

She looked up and beamed at him. "Yes. I've been reading that some Leeching potions, especially in relation to poisons, need you to add a minuscule amount of the poison for―"

"―the poison to latch onto and enable it to be drawn out. Yes, I am aware of the process," Severus drawled.

"Quite! So I've had an idea, but I want to see what you think about it, and..."

She stopped talking when Severus put his finger over her lips. "The number of times I've wanted to do that to shut you up," he chuckled especially when his witch growled at him, and attempted to bite his finger. "Write it all down and we'll discuss your idea when your apprenticeship officially starts which, I believe, is not until the first of October," he told her, plucking the book from her hands, pulling her up from the chair and wrapping his arms around her. "Draco has just called me," he said softly, kissing Hermione's lips. "Ginevra will be arriving at eight o'clock. Will you tell her about our recent development?"

Hermione snorted at his turn of phrase. "Only if it's OK with you."

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Severus affirmed, "Of course, it is. However, please impress upon her that her discretion is required. If possible, I would prefer not to formally announce our relationship until the Ministry Ball. I would like us to become much better acquainted before the press hears about and rip us to shreds."

"Ginny won't tell anyone. I had to keep quiet about her and Harry for ages so that Ron wouldn't find out about them so I know she'll do the same for us."

Nodding his understanding, Severus drew his bottom lip between his teeth before he asked, "Have you made a decision about your position as Senior Head Girl?"

"Actually, I have," Hermione said confidently. "I've decided to reluctantly relinquish the position, Headmaster. I would prefer to assist you."

"Would you, now? Well, perhaps there is a small matter you could assist me with later," he purred into her ear.

Hermione bit her bottom lip teasingly as she ran her hand up the front of his thigh. "I wouldn't call _that_ a small matter, and perhaps you need some assistance now."

"Later, you sexy minx," Severus growled, pushing his fingers into her hair and lowering his lips to hers. He had to admit that there was something rather pleasant about being able to have kisses on tap.

* * *

><p>Severus had begun to realise that having a relationship was pleasant for more reasons than the obvious. For the last two nights, he had shared his evening meal with someone, and everything seemed to taste so much better.<p>

They discussed the strange events of the day and described their individual experiences of the orbs and the Lily form. They were both surprised by what they heard, but between them, they were beginning to piece together the mystery. Severus still needed to speak to Dumbledore about everything, but there was one aspect of the interference that their relationship was receiving that concerned them both.

"I feel like we can't have a row or disagreement without whatever it is getting uppity with us," Hermione groused despondently. "Not that I want us to have rows, but it's inevitable, isn't it?"

Severus snorted as visions of an irate Hermione came to mind. "I can guarantee that we will have more than a few rows," he agreed, taking a forkful of chicken.

"Well, I just don't think it's fair that we're being judged all the time," Hermione stated indignantly. "Whatever this is, it doesn't seem to have any concept of what a typical relationship is! I wonder if there's a way to summon it?" she mused distractedly stabbing a roast potato.

Severus' hand stilled halfway between the plate and his mouth. "Let us discover what we're dealing with before we start requesting audiences," Severus responded firmly before his fork finally arrived at its destination. "And I mean it, Hermione," he continued as he swallowed and picked up his wine glass. "Please do not allow your Gryffindor mind to come up with some harebrained scheme. This involves the two of us. As such, we will deal with this together."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she watched Severus take a sip of wine. When he carried on eating defiantly, she knew he was not going to discuss this further, so she huffed a frustrated, "I suppose," before she resumed eating.

Severus smirked as he dabbed his lips with his napkin and reached over, placing his hand on hers. "We will discover what is behind this, I promise. Now, tell me about this job that Pius is dangling in front of you."

* * *

><p>"Do you have much work to do?" Hermione pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck as Severus was about to return to his office.<p>

"Alas, I do. For very good reason, I have been most remiss over the last few days. I do not expect you to still be awake when I've finished. I will send Miss Weasley to you via the Floo and when she is ready to return home, send her back to my office."

Severus' fingers caressed her curls as he gave her a soft, chaste kiss. With his lips barely touching hers, he whispered, "Would it be terribly sentimental of me to say that I'll miss you?"

"Terribly," Hermione said breathlessly, deepening their kiss as her arms tightened around him.

Finally finding the willpower to pull back, Severus purred, "Permission to sleep in your bed tonight?"

Hermione giggled nervously and kissed him again. "Permission granted, but don't wear anything too sexy. I am just a woman, you know."

Severus chuckled deeply, recalling that he had said something similar to hear that morning. Planting a kiss to the top of her head, he told her, "I had noticed. Now, you know where I am, should you need me."

Hermione nodded and stole another quick kiss before Severus Disapparated to his office.

* * *

><p>Severus was in his office looking particularly smug. He'd divested himself of his frock coat, and looked positively relaxed in his shirt sleeves and waistcoat. He'd poured himself a glass of wine, put on some music―a simple pleasure that for years he'd had to deny himself―and had his feet up on his desk whilst growling and rolling his eyes at various missives from the Ministry. He'd just Summoned his quill to scratch a few choice words, when a sudden green flash announced the arrival of a certain tall, red-headed witch.<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Headmaster," Ginny panted trying to regain her composure, "but my brother's been a nightmare, and I had trouble getting away."

It was then that the young witch looked around the office and saw that she and the Headmaster were the only occupants. With a furrowed brow and concerned tone, she asked, "Um, Headmaster, what's going on?"

"Miss Weasley there is no need to be alarmed. Apologies for the subterfuge but if you would like to take some Floo powder and say 'Hermione's rooms' you will be taken straight to Miss Granger," Severus informed her matter-of-factly.

Ginny looked at Professor Snape incredulously. "She's here? Oh, thank Merlin she's OK. Did you know she's split up with my brother?"

"I am aware."

"Of course, you must know if she's here. I'm glad she's come here, actually, because I doubt Ron would think to come here. Lord Malfoy told him that she was with her new boyfriend―whoever he is. I can't believe she's got a new man and not told me who he is. Do you know who her new boyfriend is? Draco wouldn't tell me, but he did say it's not him," Ginny continued animatedly.

Severus' deep sigh alerted Ginny to the fact that she was obviously babbling and she immediately stopped speaking.

"I think it would be better, Miss Weasley, if you asked 'Mione herself, don't you?" Severus drawled silkily.

Ginny felt herself go weak at the knees. Despite everything that had happened last year, she, too, found his voice rather beguiling, and she couldn't help but notice how much younger he was looking these days. She also noticed his more relaxed attire and couldn't help giving him a rather approving look.

"Of course, Headmaster," and as she stepped into the flames and called her destination she realised that he'd called Hermione by her pet name. "Hang on, you just called her..."

* * *

><p>"...'Mione," Ginny completed her sentence as she stumbled out of the fireplace to see the person she considered to be her big sister sat on the sofa, nose in a book.<p>

As the book thumped onto the velvet sofa, Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around Ginny, which the redhead certainly wasn't expecting. With an excited demeanour, the curly-haired witch began busily chattering. "God, I've got so much to tell you. Sit down. Can I get you anything? I gave the House Elves some tips today on how they could improve their hot chocolate recipe. Do you want some? Would you like a tour of my rooms?"

Ginny just stared at her friend, looking utterly bemused. She'd never seen Hermione act like this before. Utterly confused, she looked around the living room as Hermione wittered on and noticed two wine glasses on the coffee table. "Hermione, what the hell is going on and why did Professor Snape call you 'Mione?"

These questions stopped Hermione in her verbal tracks. "Oh...well...that can wait for now. Otherwise, I won't stop talking and―"

"―you're doing quite well at talking right now," Ginny interrupted, crossing her arms and awaiting a decent answer, but none was forthcoming as Hermione ignored her comment and started the grand tour of her chambers.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed, flopping onto the sofa, carefully watching Hermione as she sat down at the other end and turned to face her friend. "Your rooms are amazing. Are these the Senior Head Girl's rooms?"<p>

Hermione shook her head as Missy arrived with a loud pop and delivered two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "No, they're...look, it will take too long to explain. How are you? Seen Harry today?"

Ginny was perturbed by Hermione's evasiveness but decided to play along. "I did. Has he spoken to you about how worked up he's getting about his NEWTs and taking on Defence Against the Dark Arts? He's worried the role is still cursed. After all, Snape only lasted a year."

Cringing at Ginny's omission of Severus' professional title, Hermione sighed deeply. "Yes, but he only lasted a year because he became Headmaster. He didn't die or get jinxed in situ. Although I don't think he enjoyed being at the behest of Voldemort or having the Carrows around," Hermione said, knowing full well that he'd hated what he'd had to do last year.

"He's not the only one," Ginny muttered under her breath before continuing. "I've said this to him, but you know what he's like. The weird thing is that seemingly he will be sat at the staff table, and he'll be a Professor after Christmas. Can you imagine how hard it will be for me to be dating a professor?"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, knowing that now was the perfect time to reveal her relationship with Severus. "Oh, I don't know. It's got to be far easier than what I'll have to cope with."

Bemused by this comment, Ginny took a sip of hot chocolate before asking, "What do you mean?"

"You've just got to worry about your boyfriend being a professor; my boyfriend is the Headmaster," Hermione admitted, observing Ginny's reaction carefully.

Ginny's reaction was to spray hot chocolate out into the air. "You and Sexy Sev?" she choked out; her eyes wide.

Hermione gasped. "What did you just call him? Don't let him hear you call him that! But yes, me and Sexy Sev," she chuckled nervously as Ginny sat there in stunned silence.

The older witch was about to speak again when her companion shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you. I mean, that voice, and fuck me, he was looking hot in a strange Snape kind of way when I just saw him. He looks so much younger and...well, yeah, I'm surprised, but after everything's that happened, I can't be shocked anymore. As long as you're happy, who cares who you're with. Anyway, I know you used to have a crush on him, and I reckon he'll make you happier than my twat of a brother ever could."

Realising her mouth was hanging open, Hermione quickly closed it. She'd expected a tirade of accusations and comments about him being too old for her, reminders of how he treated them at school and general derogatory drivel. She'd even planned and prepared an avid defence of Severus. However, what she hadn't planned for was the volley of questions that Ginny began to fire at her.

She didn't know how to respond to enquiries about when did they get together, how did they get together, is he a great kisser, what is he like in the sack, is he hung like a hippogriff as everyone suspects, is his body as hot as it looks, can he make her orgasm by just talking to her, what are his Dark Mark and scars like and is his entire wardrobe black? For once, Hermione was speechless.

As Ginny stopped to draw breath, Hermione managed to say, "We want to keep this quiet until the Ministry Ball. We're only telling people individually and we're getting people to take unbreakable vows if we can't trust them. I don't want to have to make you take one, Ginny."

"Oh, you daft bint. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I won't even tell Harry, and don't worry about Ron; he won't hear it from me. I suppose Draco and Lord Malfoy know?" Ginny enquired.

"Yes, they know. Draco is fine about it. Lucius though...I'm not too sure. Just before Severus and I got together, Lucius asked me to accompany him to the Ministry Ball."

Ginny gasped. "Did he?" she asked, a disapproving look falling across her features.

"Of course, I said no," Hermione supplied, fiddling with her nails. "Well, actually I didn't say no, exactly, but I told him there was someone I wanted to ask and if he refused, then I would go with him. And then Severus and I started seeing each other―he was the one I wanted to ask―and he asked me."

The red-headed girl's brow furrowed. "And when was that?" Ginny asked, wondering how long her friend had been cheating on her brother, and with how many.

"Well, the simple answer is 'last night,' but it's actually quite complicated," Hermione admitted. "You see, it would appear that Severus and I have had feelings for each other for years."

"I know you had a bit of a crush on him, but―"

Hermione smirked. "I did, and I thought that was all it was. I would never have pursued it because, well, he was our teacher and I didn't even imagine that he would feel the same way. Anyway, you know all the things Severus did for us, but one thing I didn't know was that he performed a mind lock last year to keep his feelings for me away from Voldemort. But then since I saved him... look, it's really hard to explain how I've been feeling, and then yesterday it all came to a head. Neither of us knows why, but I do know that if he asked, I would say 'yes' to a few things."

Ginny snorted incredulously. "What so if he came in here now, got down on one knee and asked you to marry him, you'd say 'yes'?"

Shaking her head, Hermione giggled bashfully. "I was thinking more along the lines of him asking me to move in with him. Things are moving fast, but I can't see Severus asking me...well, I can, but not yet."

"But if he did?"

"I don't know...well, I do, but it's too soon to...yeah, alright, I would," she admitted. For some inexplicable reason, Hermione knew full well that there was not as much indecision about her response as she was letting on.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," Ginny exclaimed. "I've been with Harry on and off for eighteen months and it's taken me that long to say 'yes'."

Hermione's brow furrowed and she quirked a quizzical eyebrow whilst watching a slight blush cross her friend's cheeks as she held up her left hand.

At first, there was nothing to be seen, until Hermione noticed a shimmer of magic on Ginny's ring finger, which revealed a beautiful emerald engagement ring.

Ginny struggled to stay seated upright as Hermione launched herself at the newly engaged witch and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh for the love of Merlin, Gin, when did this happen? Oh, I'm so happy for you," she said releasing the witch from her grasp.

"Last week," Ginny sighed before admitting, "we had a bit of a baby scare."

Hermione's face asked the question that Ginny was all too ready to answer. "No, I'm not pregnant." There was a distinct air of relief in the fiery-haired witch's voice before she continued. "But Harry said he wanted to ask me before I did a test so that I knew he was asking me because he wanted to ask me and not because there was a potential baby."

Relieved that she wasn't about to become an aunt any time soon, Hermione turned her attention to another cause of concern. "So why are you using a concealment charm?"

Sadness swept across the younger Gryffindor's face. "I don't think that Mum and Dad could cope with the thought of 'losing' me, at the moment. Mum is still really struggling over Fred, and Harry and I―well, me really―we thought it would be easier if we waited to tell them after I leave school."

Wanting to protest that this would mean that they would be engaged for nine months before Molly and Arthur found out, Hermione decided that now was not the best time to bring that up as Ginny wiped her eyes.

"How are things at home?" Hermione asked, feeling guilty that she hadn't been to The Burrow much since turning down Ron's proposal. When he'd told his mother that he was going to ask for Hermione's hand because 'life is too short,' the Weasley matriarch saw this as a glimmer of hope in her despair. She had taken to her bed when Ron told her of Hermione's rejection. Of course, Arthur was quick to assure Hermione that she was still considered part of the family, but her visits had dwindled in recent months for fear of upsetting Molly further.

"George is like a man possessed. Angelina's really worried about him. She said if he's not crying, he's ranting, and he rarely visits Mum and Dad. She said she keeps suggesting they go away on holiday, but he refuses. He's throwing himself into his work because it's where he feels closest to Fred, but Angie is trying to get him to focus on something other than that; she just doesn't know what."

Hermione took Ginny's hand in hers, feeling utterly helpless. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say, and there is nothing you can do unless you can bring my brother back," Ginny huffed, brushing away the tear that had started to roll down her cheek.

It was then that Hermione had an idea. "You know, I can't promise anything, but I might be able to find something to help George."

Taking a sip of hot chocolate to try and calm herself, Ginny listened to Hermione's plan.

"Well, Madam Hooch isn't coming back and Severus is still looking for a new flying instructor and Quidditch tutor. Thinking about it, that would be great for George. It would only be part time, but...shall I ask Sev?"

Ginny looked impressed. "It's worth a shot, I suppose." Wiping her eyes to mop up any stray tears, she continued, "Does Snape let you make suggestions about the running of the school, then?"

"We talk about all sorts of things," Hermione informed her with a soft smile gracing her lips. "You wouldn't believe the amount of work he's done already or how much there is left to do and now that I've decided to give up being Senior Head Girl, I can assist him more."

With shoulders slumping, Ginny pouted her disapproval at Hermione's news. "You can't give that up. There are only two girls in your year coming back―well, three if you count Hannah, but she's coming back into my year because of her mum―so that only leaves bitchface."

Hot chocolate spraying was regrettably becoming commonplace during this conversation as Hermione nearly choked on Ginny's reference to Pansy Parkinson. "Severus is asking Pansy."

"Shit!" Ginny blurted out before she added lasciviously, "you know, I'm surprised that you and your Slytherin have had time to talk."

The frustration in Hermione's voice transmuted into bashfulness. "Oh, don't you start. Draco thinks we're at it all the time, but we haven't done it yet." She wasn't sure if she approved of the look on Ginny's face. Ron wasn't very good at hiding his copies of Playwitch, and his sister's face reminded her one of the strange looking sex dolls that had been advertised at the back.

"How the hell have you managed to keep him out of your knickers?" Ginny squeaked.

"Just because we haven't had sex yet doesn't mean that we haven't played," Hermione told her defiantly whilst feeling her cheeks glow as Ginny held her hands apart at varying distances as she tried to get Hermione to confirm or deny the hippogriff theory about Severus' manhood. Doing her best to ignore her and not burst out laughing―or give any indication which might inadvertently prove or disprove the theory―she said, "The thing is, I want my first time to be special and Severus respects that." Now her face felt as if it was about to catch fire.

Ginny looked at her confused. "Your first time? You mean _with Severus_ or...do you mean you and Ron didn't do it?"

"No, we didn't." Hermione snorted incredulously.

"Oh! Well, you might not want to read the Daily Prophet tomorrow, then" a sheepish Ginny informed her.

Hermione's expression turned stony. "Why?"

"When Ron came back, he stormed up to his room. We left him to it. Mum and Dad went to the pub, and I went to see Harry, but I came back I heard him in the living room obviously making a Floo call. I only listened for a bit, but it was obvious he was talking to someone from the Prophet and he was spouting so much shit including your disappointing sex life." Ginny bit her bottom lip, awaiting Hermione's reaction.

"Oh, bollocks," Hermione groaned, closing her eyes as her head dropped dejectedly. She knew there was a danger that Severus would fly off the handle if he read that, and as much as she hoped that it would be in Ron's direction, she also knew he had a habit of brooding. "We'd better tell Severus," she sighed as she manoeuvred herself off the sofa.

* * *

><p>"Albus, I am unaware of any prophecy relating to either myself or my position. Hermione said that this 'form' intimated that these events could be part of a prophecy. However, until the conditions are met, the prophecy will not reveal itself and there is a real danger that our relationship will be locked into a cycle of being tested at every available opportunity."<p>

Severus was pacing his office again; his previously relaxed mood had been erased when Albus Dumbledore decided strike up a conversation with him.

"It is indeed strange," the former headmaster mused, "especially as the focus seems to be directed at Hermione rather than you, dear boy. It is almost as if she is the key element. Now, you said that the one voice you heard became four. Can you describe them?"

"Yes. There were no distinct accents, but there two female voices, one male and one...well, I can't describe it," Severus drawled, walking round his desk to sit down again. "My initial thought is that this form is the..."

Green light flooded the dimly lit office and two young women stepped into the Headmaster's office. Once he saw the worried look on Hermione's face, the headmaster pushed all other thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Whatever is the matter?" Severus asked urgently, beckoning Hermione to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation," Hermione said before turning to the portrait Severus had been speaking to. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good evening, my dears," Dumbledore jovially greeted the two witches. "Miss Weasley, you look radiant, as ever. Severus, I will take my leave and ponder, my dear boy. You have provided much food for thought, and yet I believe your unspoken suspicions are correct, but I will seek clarity on the matter. I bid you all a pleasant evening," and with that, Dumbledore left the portrait; his annoying whistling growing fainter as he wandered off.

Severus quirked an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "Well?"

"Ginny said that Ron has been spouting rubbish about me to the press, and mentioned that I was rather useless in bed." Hermione's blush was part embarrassment and part anger.

The slight pink tinge to Severus' cheeks was pure anger.

"And given what Mione's just told me about still being a...well, you know...that she hasn't...I wanted you to hear it from me rather than just read it tomorrow," Ginny told him as she appeared at Hermione's side.

Taking a deep breath, Severus' fierce demeanour softened especially when he saw how worried Hermione looked. "Fear not," Severus said distractedly, "I know that he is bullshitting, and I gave up believing the Prophet was capable of printing anything but egregious twaddle years ago. The only thing that rag serves well is my fire. "

He then thought to Hermione, _And besides, I know it's not true. You were amazing earlier and having had far more witches than your snot-nosed ex has ever laid his hands on, I know an amazing witch when I come across them―both literally and figuratively. Just because he was incapable of inspiring you to such heights of passion―_"

Pressing her lips together whilst trying not to smile or giggle as Severus spoke in her mind, Hermione found herself staring at him intensely. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and her body and mind was screaming at her to kiss him. Instead, she purred three words in his mind. _Come to bed._

Noticing how the new couple―and Ginny was surprised by how natural they seemed together―were looking at each other, the red-haired girl decided that perhaps now was a good time to leave. "I think I better head off home. Are you doing anything tomorrow, 'Mione? Harry said that he's coming up here to go over his teaching stuff so I thought we could go to Hogsmeade."

"That'll be nice," was all Hermione could say; her eyes burning into the fathomless black of her wizard's.

Knowing that was about as coherent a response as she was going to get, Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Right, well, Headmaster, can you open the external Floo network for me, please?" Ginny asked politely, regretting the need to rudely interrupt the obvious eye-fucking session.

"Hmmm?" Severus mumbled, swallowing thickly as Hermione flooded his mind with exactly what she wanted to do to him once she got him to bed. A gentle cough snapped him out of his reverie. "Oh yes, of course. my apologies," he drawled silkily, and with a flick of his wand, he informed her, "It's open now. Until tomorrow, Miss Weasley."

The curt bow of his head, let Ginny know she had been officially dismissed.

With a brief goodbye to Hermione, Ginny disappeared into the green flames, leaving Severus and Hermione alone. Before the young witch had time to say anything else, her lover's lips were on hers, and she felt herself being scooped up into his arms and taken to bed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN2: Well...I wonder what's going to happen now...I look forward to hearing your ideas.****

****A/N3: Chapter updated on 15/08/14****


	10. How wrong can you be Ron!

****Author's Notes:****

Usual warnings apply: The first scene in this chapter contains naughtiness.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>How Wrong Can You Be, Ron?<strong>

The early morning sunlight drifted into Hermione's bedroom enveloping the bed in a soft, autumnal glow. Severus wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming as he felt Hermione's warm, steady breath on his bare chest. More to the point, if he was awake he was in a gloriously warm daze and if he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up. He planted a lingering kiss into her hair and lay there revelling in the warmth of her naked body.

They hadn't slept much that night. Hermione had stood in his office and told him to come to bed. He couldn't resist. Carrying her into the bedroom, he laid her on the bed and into a blur of passion.

Severus had swiftly removed Hermione's top as he greedily explored her mouth. She knew he'd removed it without magic but wasn't sure exactly when they broke apart for long enough to enable it to go over her head. She then ripped his shirt off him. Literally. Buttons flew everywhere before she roughly pushed the garment from his body.

Next to go was her bra. Severus was impatient tonight. Normally, he would take his time to admire the quality of the lace or satin which confined a pair of breasts, but this bra was in his way. It was surplus to requirements and was banished rather unceremoniously to a far corner of the room. Now, the raven-haired wizard had unrestricted access to his witch's upper body, and he was determined to discover all of her yet unexplored pleasure points. However, as he lowered his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, a strange sensation overtook him. It was guilt, but he in no way felt guilty about what he was doing, just that he was the only one doing any exploring.

Severus Snape had always been dominant in bed, although he was not into domination. That kind of relationship had been quite prevalent amongst his Death Eater associates and aside from a light spanking or the use of silk scarves, he didn't see the appeal of that lifestyle. No, where Severus needed to feel dominant―to feel in control―was in the giving of pleasure. He knew that the more pleasure he gave, the more pleasure he received, but he still needed that element of control. For a man caught between two masters, sex was one of the few areas of his life where he truly felt in control―even if it hadn't been as often as he'd have liked and had been nonexistent for nearly five years.

In fact, as he'd sat in his office earlier that evening, he tried to remember when he'd last had sex. It was in the guest room that he sometimes frequented at Malfoy Manor on the Christmas Eve before the Yule Ball. He'd chuckled softly as he recalled thinking, _that's a Christmas present she won't forget in a hurry!_ as he watched the dishevelled woman, whom he'd shagged into the mattress, trying to make a dignified exit. However, there was a sting to the memory because he couldn't remember her name. In fact, he wasn't sure that he'd asked.

But something was very different when it came to Hermione. He somehow knew that he wanted an equal relationship with her both in and out of the bedroom, and he was determined to start as he meant to continue. Rolling onto his back and taking Hermione with him, he looked up to see her in all her bare-breasted glory. Until that moment, Severus had disliked having a witch on top, but he found himself mesmerised by this one. He reached up to move the curls that threatened to obscure his view of her soft, but pert globes, twisting one around his finger before sweeping it over her shoulder.

Smiling down at him, Severus saw the passion light in Hermione's eyes from her new vantage point. Before he could blink, her lips crashed against his, her tongue exploring his mouth as she ground her jean-clad core against his erection. The featherlight touches of her hair and breasts as they brushed up against his chest, tested his resolve not to flip her over, rip her jeans and thrust himself deep inside her, almost to his breaking point.

It was tested further as Hermione's teeth grazed Severus' ear. He'd forgotten how much he loved having that done to him, and as Hermione explored his neck and shoulders with teasing licks and nips, he rapidly remembered how much he enjoyed such simple yet pleasurable acts.

And yet he realised that the reason he was particularly enjoying these sensations was because Hermione was rather skilled with her mouth. He couldn't forget how he'd tingled when she'd flicked her tongue over his scar, and was beginning to imagine how good it would feel when she finally went anywhere near where he ultimately wanted her mouth to be. He didn't think he could get any harder, but that thought proved him wrong.

It was then that he realised that he'd groaned out loud as he felt her wild mane move down his body, and he looked down to watch her tongue swipe against his nipple.

_Fuck, she's good._

Hermione smirked, and her gaze met his as she blew gently over his wet nub causing it to pebble before she moved to the other. She moved back up to kiss him, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth as her fingertips traced down his throat.

For the first time, Severus actually considered that not being fully in control was a very pleasant thing indeed. As her lips trailed down his neck once more and her warm breath caressed his skin, he had one overriding thought: She's so alive, and thank Merlin, I'm still alive to enjoy her.

All of a sudden, Hermione sat back, and instinctively Severus pulled his knees up to help support her. His eyes raked over her young, firm body and fell upon her perky tits. He was desperate to touch them, but as he reached up, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them down by the side of his head. Her eyes burned into his and he thoroughly approved of the feral desire that he saw in them. She rocked her body above him as her lips crashed against his again. However, she broke the kiss and, still holding his wrists, she leaned forward more so that she was teasing him with her pert breasts.

Her nipples were so close to his mouth that all Severus had to do was lift his head and her delicious buds were between his lips, but as soon as he got close enough to claim his prize, she pushed herself up until she was just out of reach.

As much as Severus was enjoying himself, his internal restraints were beginning to fail as he moved beyond simply wanting to have her. However, he found himself surprised that what he was enjoying most, apart from having an eighteen-year-old body draped all over him, was that it was obvious that their lovemaking would never be purely physical. He desperately wanted to be inside her, but it wasn't just her body that turned him on. Despite her youth, she satisfied him intellectually; she stimulated every fibre of his being. She may have been a Gryffindor, but she could think like him, and he found that more arousing than he ever thought possible.

"I love you," he whispered as she finally allowed him to wrap his lips around her left nipple. His tongue lapped at it, causing her to keen softly. Using long, curling strokes to tease her stiffened peak further, he then relieved her aching, taut bud by sucking it into his mouth.

Lost in the sensation of his mouth on her, Hermione gasped as she felt his teeth graze her nipple firmly. She found herself loosening her grip on his wrists, and that was all Severus needed to throw her off balance to allow him to sit up and push her down onto his lap.

The dark-haired wizard took full advantage of her breasts, cupping them in his hands and kneading them gently as he continued to lavish attention on her nipples. He was amazed at how hard he could make them, and realised that when he closed his eyes, he could now picture her soft mounds perfectly―his years of being a spy and having to assess and memorise situations was serving him well. He also realised that he would die a happy man if these were the last naked tits that he ever saw.

The heat of her core was not lost on Severus either. The fact that he could feel it through not only his trousers but hers, too, made his desire to taste her directly―rather than from his fingers as he had done earlier―more urgent.

Hermione had reiterated her desire to be eaten out earlier, yet his meeting with Draco had prevented such pleasures. However, their first round of mutual masturbation had led to quite an interesting development.

Following their first orgasms by each other's hand, Severus could not resist the urge to lick her juices from his fingers, but had been surprised by Hermione's quiet request to taste his cum as well. The thought of her licking it up from his stomach was, he'd felt, far too crude an act this early on in their relationship. So instead, he dipped his finger into his ejaculate and brushed it over her lips lightly. Seeing her lick it from her lips before groaning, closing her eyes and sucking his finger into her mouth had left him speechless with a reinvigorated erection. He'd never been with anyone who seemed to savour him as much, and as she panted that she wanted more, it was enough to make him want to rip her knickers off and take her. However, he'd made her a promise―chivalrous fool that he was―and he would stick to it.

He slowly stroked his fingers up her back until his hands reached her shoulders. Pressing his fingers into her shoulders he massaged them as he devoured her mouth; his tongue stroking hers before breaking away to lick up her throat. As she arched backwards, he dipped his head again to capture a pebbled nipple whilst his arms continued to support her. Throwing her head back, she moaned his name and Severus had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful things that he'd ever heard―that and her laugh, which he'd somehow spent years failing to notice.

His name seemed to drip from her lips, and his usual contempt for the moniker his mother had collared him with dissipated. He'd always hated his name. It was a noble, pure-blood name his mother had told him; something of which he should be proud.

The trouble was, his father hated everything about the world that his wife came from, and he certainly resented his son. Having moved to Cokeworth when he was nearly three years old, he couldn't remember a time when his name was acceptable. You definitely didn't want to be called 'Severus' when you lived in a small run down mill town near Manchester.

At least when he shortened it to Sev―the name he's always called himself in his head―it sounded like Seb and a few of his earliest Muggle friends had mistakenly thought that his name was Sebastian. That was bad enough. That made it sound like he went to public school, but it was the lesser of two evils.

Of course, Lily didn't bat an eyelid when he told her his name was Severus although she always called him Sev. When he was Sev, everything was right with the world―even though that was far from the case. And then, after he threw it all away, she called him Severus and worse, Snivellus, and once again he hated his name. Finally, as an adult, he felt that he'd grown into a Severus. It was severe; it was stern according to the Latin definition. It was a name that deserved respect, but in the end, it was feared.

However, it was at his trial that he first began to realise the beauty of his name, but only when it came from the lips of one person. Hermione was one of the favoured few who could get away with calling him Sev, but when she called him Severus, his breath hitched. When she moaned his name, he was lost.

Pushing him back down onto the bed, Hermione began to kiss down his chest whilst picking out individual scars and tracing them with her tongue before asking how he received it. As he told her, she gently administered soft, lingering kisses along the scar's length. Some of the stories were horrific, but Severus knew that she deserved to know the truth. However, as she reminded him, these events were well and truly in his past.

But there was one set of scars on his right arm that Hermione found most curious. They were different from the rest, and when Severus began to chuckle as she kissed them, her curiosity was further piqued.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her brow furrowed as she awaited an answer.

"Nothing," Severus replied with a smirk, "but of all my scars these came from the most unexpected source."

Looking concerned, Hermione commanded, "Tell me."

"An orange menace by the name of Crookshanks," he informed her, resisting the temptation to call Hermione's cat a flea ridden carpet bag in deference to the fact that the beast had died only two weeks ago.

Hermione gasped. "Why the hell would Crooks attack you?"

Severus had gone quiet for a moment before he confessed. "On the night that I killed Albus, I'd just been confronted by Potter and sent my _colleagues_ on their way, when I had a sudden urge to double back. I didn't know why until I neared the castle, and then I comprehended that I needed to try and explain my actions to you. I didn't want another irretrievable situation on my hands with someone whom I cared for―not that I understood why I cared for you at the time. All I knew was that you were haunting my dreams. Unfortunately, my search for you―albeit short―proved fruitless, so I covertly entered Gryffindor tower intent on leaving you a memory. However, I realised that my motivation was purely selfish and could have placed you, my position and Harry's mission in jeopardy, so I decided to withdraw. I turned to leave only to be greeted by your attack cat, who leapt hissing and snarling, claws bared and you can see the result before you."

Hermione was torn. Part of her felt guilty that she hadn't been there to let him explain his role in the events of that night, and the other part of her wanted to laugh at the tenacity of her much-loved and much-missed familiar. It was laughter that won out as Severus continued.

"I will admit that I felt quite put upon. First, Potter tried to use Sectumsempra against me―which would not have been pleasant―and then your damned cat assaulted me and it bloody stung."

Unable to contain her amusement, peals of laughter echoed around her bedroom as Hermione rolled onto her back and turned to look at the man lying beside her. "Oh my God, I can't get the image of the dreaded Severus Snape―our 'Dark Saviour'―being hurt by a little cat."

Feeling a little affronted, Severus' mouth fell open as he watched the giggling witch incredulously. But realising that Hermione's mirth was well meant, he rolled on top of her, growling playfully. "Find that funny, do you, witch?"

Hermione began giggling hysterically as Severus took advantage of his position, attacking her neck with his mouth and tickling her. She tried to knock him off balance so that he would stop his merciless assault upon her person by writhing beneath him, but this just spurred him on.

Eventually, Severus relented, stroking her hair as their breathing steadied after their exuberance, he looked deep into her eyes. Hermione was completely mesmerised by their depth and had to admit that she loved his eyes. Slowly, and without tearing his gaze away from her until very last moment, he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her sweetly before their passion for each other ignited and they rolled around on the bed, fighting for dominance, hands wandering, lips engaged.

However, it was Severus who won out as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head whilst he ensconced himself between her thighs. Pressing his forehead to hers, he heard her gasp as he ground his still-covered erection against her core.

_Fuck, I want to be inside you,_ he thought to himself, hoping that it was to himself and not to her. He needed a distraction before he lost control and became overly persuasive, and knew exactly where to get it. Planting kisses down over her breasts and torso, Severus relished her soft whimpers as his lips brushed against the soft skin of her stomach until he reached the waistband of her jeans, and murmured as he undid the button, "God, I want to taste you."

However, as his fingers closed around the zip, he felt Hermione tense, and stopped what he was doing when he looked up to see panic in her eyes.

Responding to his questioning look, the young witch whispered hesitantly, 'Sev, I...I don't―"

"If you want me to stop, I will. I'll only do what you're comfortable with, sweetheart."

Hermione could feel her cheeks burn furiously. "No, I want you to, but...well, I...I don't know what to expect."

Moving back up her body, Severus kissed her nose. "I'll let you into a little secret: nobody ever does until they try."

His lips returned to her neck, and in amongst the kisses, he told her, "You've just got to let yourself go and let me take care of you. If you don't enjoy it, feel uncomfortable or want to try something else or simply stop, then tell me. I want to pleasure you, but only when you're ready."

"I am," she whispered, turning her head to kiss him.

Pulling back, Severus noticed how her chest was rising and falling more rapidly, and the fire was back in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"May I?" he asked, positioning himself so that his lips hovered just above Hermione's belly button. Once her breathless permission was given, Severus pressed soft lingering kisses around her navel whilst slowly pulling down her zip. Encouraging her to lift her bottom, he swiftly removed her jeans but left her knickers on―he was going to enjoy taking them off.

Hermione sighed as long, languid caresses from Severus' fingertips and tongue moved up her body until his mouth claimed hers once more. He smirked as she bucked and arched against him, begging for his touch between her legs.

Kissing along her jawline to her ear, Severus grazed her earlobe with his teeth. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered before his voice turned into liquid silk. "Are you certain that you want me to tease and suck your clitoris, lap up your delicious juices and sink my fingers into you?"

"Oh fuck! Yes...oh fuck, yes!" Hermione stuttered out, pushing her fingers through his hair and subconsciously guiding Severus to move back down her body. Ginny had asked her if Severus could make her orgasm just by talking to her, and given what he'd just said, the chestnut-curled witch was pretty sure that he could.

Only happy to oblige, his long fingers began to slowly trail over her covered sex, feeling the heat from her core. Exhaling slowly, he hooked his thumbs into the top of her knickers at the hip, preparing to tease them from her.

"Sev, I..."

"Relax," he said soothingly, his eyes burning into hers, but ready to cease his exploration at a moment's notice.

Nodding her head, Severus dipped his head to begin exploring between his lover's legs.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped as his tongue left a long, wet trail up the inside of her thigh. "Just...please...just do it."

Blowing along the wet line which led to her core, Severus growled, "Your wish is my command."

Gently spreading her legs wider, the dark-haired wizard pulled her knickers to one side to reveal her glistening lips. The sight was too much to bear. Pinging the elastic of the black cotton undergarments, Severus asked, "Are you particularly attached to these?"

"No" Hermione breathed, his playful question easing some of her nerves.

"Oh good," he smirked and with that he literally ripped her knickers off, banishing the torn fabric into the ether.

The suddenness of Severus' move caused Hermione to sit up, but it was only when she followed the line of his gaze that she realised she was completely naked before him.

Slack-jawed and temporarily speechless, Severus swallowed thickly as he took in the sight before him. "God, you're gorgeous, Hermione."

"Really?"

"Never doubt it," he purred, his dark velvety voice gliding over her just before his lips touched hers heatedly.

And then he was gone, kissing back down her naked body until he lay between her thighs, his fingers gently parting her folds. It was then that Severus realised that Hermione wasn't the only one to feel nervous. He enjoyed giving oral pleasure on the few times he had been able to take his time with a witch―which really wasn't very often―but it had been a while, and he wanted to make Hermione's first time as pleasurable as possible.

Tentatively, he slowly ran his tongue from her entrance to her sensitive nub. His first real taste of her was better than he'd ever remembered any woman tasting, and the way Hermione gasped and flexed her hips gave him the confidence to carry on his exploration.

Hermione was utterly lost. She'd never experienced such an intense sensation in her life. Of course, she'd masturbated and been fingered, but this was something beyond anything she'd ever felt before―even the way Severus had made her feel earlier hadn't felt like this. However, his hot breath and slight stubble added to the intensity, and she couldn't recall ever being this wet before. She writhed and whimpered as his tongue deftly flicked over her aching clit and one finger probed her silken channel. She could feel and hear how wet she was and as two fingers penetrated her and curled to stroke her G-spot, she couldn't help but call out his name, begging him not to stop. And Severus had no intention of stopping as his thirst for her juices and orgasm took over.

Meticulous, as always, in his observations, Severus monitored Hermione's responses carefully as he lapped, suckled and teased her. Every action together with her corresponding reactions was committed to memory so that he could assess what was giving her the most pleasure, and ―he noted smugly to himself―it seemed that she loved every part of his ministrations.

Then it started. He sensed that Hermione was building towards an orgasm when he began to pump his fingers into her. Her walls began to tighten around his probing digits, initially thwarting his smooth rhythm, but once he'd resumed it, and her taut nub was being subjected to a devilish suckling, her body arched stiffly before trembling almost violently as she crashed over the edge. Quickly lowering his mouth to capture her sweet, musky juices, Severus groaned, savouring the result of his handiwork.

"Kiss me," he heard Hermione whisper, and wasted no time in capturing her lips, propping himself up careful to keep his body away from hers whilst she was still experiencing the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Hermione hadn't even considered that as Severus kissed her she would be able to taste herself. She knew that the thought would have bothered her before tonight―that somehow it seemed wrong. However, she realised that it wasn't the act that seemed wrong, it was that the thought of _someone else _doing it that was. But with this man―her wizard―she felt safe and cherished, and this intimate act made her feel even more connected to him. Yes, she was inexperienced, but she could feel her preconceived inhibitions falling. And now she was going to prove it.

As the last embers of her orgasm died down, Hermione looked hungrily into Severus' eyes, licking her lips intently as she thought about what she wanted to do.

Arching an inquisitive eyebrow, Severus wondered what was going through her head, when he realised that Hermione was undoing his trousers. He smirked at the determination on her face―it was the same face that she employed when working through a difficult potion―and rolled onto his back to make it easier for her to take them off. Hermione made light work of the task, but blatantly ignored his insistence that she leave his boxers in place.

Taking a stuttering breath, Severus looked down his naked body and up to Hermione's deliciously plump, well-kissed lips. He knew exactly where he wanted to see them, but he wouldn't push her. He watched, transfixed as Hermione took him in her hand, exhaling forcefully as she began to stroke him like he'd shown her earlier. Closing his eyes, he pushed his head back into the pillow, his breathing shallow and quickening.

He would have been more than happy to orgasm by her hand once more and was enjoying her languid, twisting strokes, when his breath suddenly hitched at the feel of Hermione's tongue flicking across of the head of his cock. His eyes sprang open, looking at her as she lapped up the clear fluid from the tip with a surprisingly expert tongue for one who had not done this before.

However, if that was cause enough to surprise him, he couldn't help but gasp as she dipped her head and dragged a flat, wet tongue over his balls and all the way up his shaft. His mouth went dry when Hermione proceeded to swirl her tongue around the sensitive head as if she were eating an ice cream cone. He was trying to control his breathing, but the curly-haired wonder was somehow doing every little thing that he loved instinctively.

_How does she know?_ he groaned to himself. _How does she know that I love having my balls sucked and licked? How does she know that I love being tongued...oh fuck, yes, just there?_

Hermione couldn't help but grin at the responses she was drawing from such a taciturn man. She loved the way his back arched and his hips flexed and the sexy growl that started deep in his throat. _Tell me what you want, Sev,_ she purred inside his head.

He momentarily lost his control. He'd not received a blow job for years, and his thoughts were suddenly being controlled by that which Hermione was so skilfully teasing. _I want to fuck your face off,_ he thought to her before adding quickly as he realised that his response was far too crude, _but not now, and I didn't exactly mean what I said. It's just...forgive my impetuousness, but it's been so long since I've had a blow job and..._

Hermione silenced him by licking up his length again, chuckling at the knowledge that she had him exactly where she wanted him

She continued to swirl her tongue around the head, flicking every ridge, memorising―just as he had―every reaction. She licked her lips, and, summoning excess saliva, took him in her mouth.

Severus fisted the sheets as her hot, wet mouth took him as deeply as she could. She made sure his whole shaft was covered with either her mouth or hand, and simultaneously began moving both up and down his length

_How the hell did she know what she was doing?_ And then he remembered; this was one of the ways he'd imagined her doing it when they'd had their visual connection.

"Oh, good girl," he managed to blurt out as Hermione quickened her pace.

All of a sudden, she stilled, and Severus' eyes sprang open. She hadn't removed her mouth, but he looked into her warm, brown eyes and detected a sense of apprehension. He suddenly realised why as he felt her tentatively testing her gag reflex.

"'Mione, no, you don't have to. It's not easy and it's not going to be that―"

It was too late. She took him down into her throat as best she could. It wasn't as hard as she thought it might be―she had, after all read about ways to stop oneself from gagging―but it was going to take practice to perfect.

Severus, on the other hand, could not speak as several explosions went off inside his head, and as Hermione pulled back gasping for air, he drove his fingers into her hair and stopped her from going down on him again. He knew if she did that again he'd come too quickly.

Seeing how hard Severus was breathing, and the way he was looking at her with pleading eyes, Hermione simply smiled and shook her head playfully. _But I want you to come in my mouth, Sev_

_Oh God, you dirty girl,_ he growled lasciviously in her mind, biting his lip as his cock again took over and he flexed his hips up towards her face.

Lowering her mouth onto him again, Hermione quickly resumed her previous rhythm, cupping and massaging his balls as her head bobbed up and down his length.

Severus was no longer sure what day it was. He'd been trying to keep his hands to himself, but as she began to play with his balls, he couldn't help but place his hand on the back of her head and as gently as he could whilst his brain wasn't functioning properly, encouraged her to take him a little deeper.

Feeling the familiar warmth that always spread through him as his orgasm approached, Severus became very aware that despite her brazen comment moments ago, she might not appreciate him spurting in her mouth, and grunted in warning, "Fuck! I'm going to come."

However, Hermione stuck to her word and closed her eyes she felt his balls constrict, the head of his cock swell and his shaft started to pulsate. She stayed where she was, and a wave of triumph swept over her as Severus' orgasm broke accompanied by a deep guttural sound emanating from his throat. She had to admit that she wasn't quite sure what to expect when he came, but instinct had so far served her well, and she just let it happen. Only when he stilled, did she swallow.

Severus' body and mind were still reeling when he lifted his head to see Hermione's tongue flick out to capture a drop of his release from her lip.

"Don't! Let me," he whispered breathlessly as he sat up to lick it up for her before his tongue engaged in a deep exploration of her mouth.

As they pulled apart, Severus fell back onto the bed, taking his witch with him. His breathing was still a little erratic, but she could feel a deep chuckle forming as she lay on his chest. He couldn't believe his luck. "You are truly amazing," he told her before sighing deeply. "Thank God, you're a filthy minx. I love you."

Turning and resting her arms on his chest, Hermione looked up at him and chuckled, "And I love you. So, do I pass, then?"

"Definitely. I believe you have earned yourself an 'O' for that performance," he told her in a tone reminiscent of Professor Snape before adding playfully, "Then again, I've already given you a few 'O's today!"

"You most certainly have," she said pushing herself up to kiss him.

"Hermione?" he said, his voice more serious and she could hear a hint of hesitancy.

"Hmm?"

"I know we don't want to rush things, but..." He trailed off and took Hermione's hand, kissing the palm. He knew what he wanted to ask her but didn't want to scare her off. "I've been thinking―"

"―How about Saturday?" Hermione interrupted, pre-empting him.

"What?"

"Look it's going to happen. I'm ready. I thought it would take longer, but I want to feel you inside me. I always thought that was such a trite thing to say, and always cringed whenever anyone said it, but I can understand it now. I...I want you."

Severus pressed a bruising kiss to her lips. "I want you so much," he whispered, tenderly wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight. He breathed in the scent of hair―of her―he could quite happily have stayed like that forever, but he knew―he hoped―that there would be far better moments than this for the two of them.

After a while, he loosened his grip and pushed her fingers into her hair, causing her to look up at him. "Hermione, I am yours and I will worship your body with my own."

Looking deep into Severus' eyes, Hermione spoke her response. "And I, Severus, am yours and I will worship your body with my own."

With the third Declaration of Intent made, they kissed almost chastely before settling down to revel in the warmth of their bodies and gently drifting off into a deep sleep; a sleep finally uninterrupted by nightmares.

Meanwhile, two orbs chased each other around on the ceiling, thoroughly delighted with the evening's events.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr Potter," Severus drawled as the Dark Lord's vanquisher and his girlfriend Flooed into his office, "do sit down." Seated behind his desk, the headmaster gestured towards the armed chair in front of it. "Miss Weasley, you may go to Hermione's rooms. She is currently having her ear chewed by Professor McGonagall and, I am sure, she will be glad of the interruption."<p>

Ginny smiled at the usually dour wizard. He still was still incredibly intimidating, but the young witch sensed a lighter atmosphere in the office as opposed to its oppressive feeling during the last school year. However, her face fell as she saw the dishevelled copy of The Daily Prophet atop Severus' desk. Wincing slightly, her eyes met the headmaster's and she had to look away when the weight of disapproval in his eyes became too much to bear.

However, her discomfort soon turned to amusement when she looked to Harry whose brow was furrowed in confusion following Severus' mention of Hermione's rooms.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I hope you didn't work too hard after our meeting last evening," and when she was sure Harry wasn't looking she gave Severus a knowing look.

_Impudent wench_, Severus thought to himself, but the slight inclination of his head showed his gratitude that she had kept their confidence. "I always work hard! Now, you still appear to be here, Ginevra," he smirked, quite satisfied with the flash of annoyance in the redhead's eyes as he used her given name. Hermione was right: she did hate it.

* * *

><p>The muffled words that Ginny overheard as she stepped out of the fireplace into Hermione's living room were the sort that would have any witch blushing and cringing. She walked towards her friend's private library, recalling how she had been mortified when Molly had sat her down when she'd turned sixteen―most expediently as it turned out―to ensure that her daughter would not make her a grandmother too soon. However, what made these words particularly uncomfortable was that they were coming out of the mouth of Professor McGonagall. She wanted to die of embarrassment on Hermione's behalf.<p>

"But have you considered the options, my dear? Severus is an extremely powerful wizard, and that means that every part of him may be equally powerful. The charm may not be effective with him. You may have to consider a tailored contraceptive potion," Minerva advised in her usual fussing-but-authoritative tone as they sat holding steaming mugs of tea. Hermione did not approve of dainty teacups.

"Would you like me to get Poppy to talk to you?" Minerva continued and Ginny smirked as she heard her Head of House having her thunder stolen from her.

"Thank you for your concern, Professor, but Severus and I discussed this last night and we came to the same conclusion. He's agreed to brew the potion for me especially as he's got to provide the sample to make it effective," Hermione told her in a very matter of fact manner. "But we both appreciate how much you care."

Knocking on the doorframe, Ginny asked, "Not interrupting anything, am I?" She was just in time to see the fading blush of the Deputy Headmistress' cheeks. She had to stifle a giggle as Hermione mouthed, "Thank you."

Professor McGonagall turned abruptly to see the new arrival. "Oh, Miss Weasley, how lovely to see you. How are things at home?"

"Nice to see you, too, Professor. Oh, you know. It's been better. Mum is...well, none of us will ever get over losing Fred, but she's really struggling. Dad's got work to go to, but Mum just busies herself around the house and does nothing else. And after what Ron's just done..."

"Perhaps I will pop over tomorrow and keep your mother company. I have been most remiss in seeing her. We struck up quite the camaraderie during the battle and I think it should continue. Now, as for your brother...never have I been so disappointed in one of my own house," Minerva blustered. "I am appalled and when I get my hands on him, he will rue the day that utter bilge fell out of his mouth. However, me getting my hands on him will be the least of his worries if Sev...the headmaster is very upset that such things have been written about one of his students."

Hermione leant forward and placed her hand on Minerva's arm; her smile beaming. "It's OK, Ginny knows about us."

"Well, in that case, can I take you ladies out to lunch today in Hogsmeade?" she asked, relaxing a little. "Shall we meet at half twelve in The Three Broomsticks?"

"That would be lovely," both girls responded before Hermione added, "Thank you, Minerva."

"Oh no, dear, it will be my pleasure," the Head of Gryffindor said fondly, before brushing down her skirts and informing them that she would be on her way. "I'll leave you both to discuss how to stop your menfolk from hexing young Mister Weasley into oblivion."

The smirk on the Scottish witch's face was both knowing and devilish. However, after Hermione had told her about Severus' rage earlier after reading the offending article, she was genuinely concerned that Severus' protective streak might cause him to hex first, but by the time the questions were asked, Ronald Weasley would be physically unable to answer them.

* * *

><p>Severus had fully intended to laugh off whatever claptrap a spurned Ron Weasley had fed the Prophet. He could happily have dismissed the comments which Ginny had overheard, but when he saw the extent of the lies; when he saw Hermione's reputation so eviscerated by an ex-boyfriend―who in his opinion was not worthy of her in the first place―the red mist descended.<p>

The viciousness of the falsehoods had Severus taking a crash course in how to comfort a distraught witch after she'd read the poisonous and vitriolic article announcing the separation of two-thirds of the Golden Trio. As she eventually stilled in his arms, he congratulated himself for not only being able to comfort her―which came almost naturally―but for also biting back the rising anger that was threatening to overspill.

The dark-haired wizard was furious, but so was a certain blond-haired one. Lucius had called whilst Hermione was in the shower, and spent several minutes reminding Severus of his obligations as a dutiful partner, wizard and Slytherin, only to be told that the headmaster was fully aware of his obligations. As a partner, he was furious, as a wizard, he was affronted by another wizard's disrespect of a witch, and as a Slytherin, he would ensure that his witch―his loved one―would be avenged. Somewhat appeased by his friend's response, Lord Malfoy then offered his assistance―should it be required―to teach the dishonourable ginger-haired bastard a lesson.

This conversation only served to rile Severus up further, and Hermione found herself trying to calm him down. When he punched the wall in the living room, she realised that the man everyone feared was alive and well and kicking―well, punching anyway. The only difference between the Severus Snape she once knew and the Severus Snape as he was now was that he could unleash his emotions without fear of endangering anyone except his intended victim, and she found it both exhilarating and frightening to watch.

Healing Severus' grazed knuckles, Hermione was touched by the way that he hung his head and apologised to her for his outburst before pulling her into him and holding her tight. She could feel his heart racing; she could almost hear his blood boiling. He whispered promises into her hair that he would defend her mercilessly, and she knew that if Severus got his hands on Ron, a punch would be the least of his worries.

She was under no illusions as to what Severus was capable of doing, and in turn she made him promise that he would not go after Ron directly. She wouldn't allow the headmaster to jeopardise his position, his ideas for the future, and ultimately their relationship for a boy who had to lie to make himself feel better.

With a deep sigh, Severus acquiesced, and kissing her hand, he vowed not to lower himself to Weasley's level over his childish words. He omitted to promise not to let others stoop so low on his behalf.

* * *

><p>Harry had requested an audience with the headmaster to discuss his NEWTs preparations and to look over the Defence syllabus that Severus intended to teach until Christmas so that he could plan his own teaching schedule for the new year. If Hermione had instilled anything into the messy-haired wizard, it was the need to get organised. And besides, he wanted to make a good impression and not give Snape any cause to regret agreeing to Harry's appointment, especially now that he was engaged to Ginny.<p>

"So, Mr Potter," Severus began, distractedly turning and tapping his stick of sealing wax on the desk, "how are your studies progressing?"

"Well, considering how much I hate studying," Harry admitted nervously, shifting awkwardly in his chair. His eyes darted around the office before falling again upon the irascible man who sat on the other side of the desk. It would take a while for him to accept that this was no longer Professor Dumbledore's office, but the replacement of many of the curiosities that the former incumbent enjoyed in favour of a more minimalistic feel, certainly helped. Despite recent revelations, Harry could not say that he liked Severus Snape―nor had he forgiven him―but he was, at least, prepared to give him a chance to prove himself as headmaster.

"To be honest, I just want to get the exams out of the way so I can start work. Have you had any thoughts on the syllabus for this year? I've got a few ideas I'd like to run past you." Harry produced several pieces of parchment and slid them across the desk to hide the fact that his hand was shaking slightly.

Somewhat surprised by Harry's forethought, Severus took the papers and dropped them onto a pile without so much as a second glance. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a filing system, but only he understood it―Hermione had already given him a disapproving look. "Very good, Mr Potter. I will review these later; expect an owl with my thoughts and recommendations."

Something in the back of his mind―something akin to a conscience―forced Severus to add, "But a promising start, thank you." He found himself wanting to sound encouraging without coming across as insincere.

"Thank you, sir," the younger wizard said before glancing at the copy of the Prophet. "Have you read the article about Ron?"

Severus' fist and teeth clenched. "I have had the displeasure."

Harry nodded and hung his head. "I wish he hadn't said some of those things about Hermione," he said ruefully.

Raising his eyes to look at the young man before him, Severus stated as calmly as possible, "You and me both, Potter."

"Sorry, sir, but I have to ask, are you protecting Hermione from Ron here in the castle? It's just that you mentioned Hermione's rooms to Ginny, but I thought she was at Malfoy Manor because she hasn't been home for a couple of days."

"I'm surprised that you are not more concerned about your friend's whereabouts?"

"We live in the same house, not together. We kind of agreed that if we don't see a Patronus come bounding through the door that we would assume we're alright."

The older wizard rolled his eyes. "A rather foolish assumption. The war may be over, but there are still those who would be delighted to see something unsavoury happen to any of us." However, he decided not to press the issue as he observed Harry lower his eyes and chew the inside of his cheek. "She had originally intended to stay over at Malfoy Manor on Monday night, but her plans changed and has been here since. You are correct in your assertion that she is protected from Weasley here, but that is merely an added bonus of being within these walls. It is not the reason she is here."

Severus paused. It was obvious that Ginny hadn't told her boyfriend about his relationship with Hermione, but he was unsure whether he should be the one to inform Hermione's best friend that he was the reason she was staying at Hogwarts. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour for the moment, he continued. "Miss Granger has embarked on a relationship which requires...shall we say...careful media management. Her presence at Hogwarts rather than at Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor protects both parties."

Watching the headmaster's reaction carefully, Harry stated, "Malfoy Senior told Ron that she was with her new boyfriend. Is he staying here as well then?"

In a calculated monotone, Severus responded, "You are indeed correct."

"Is it Draco?" Harry asked urgently.

"No."

The younger wizard breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I did wonder; she does spend a lot of time with him. I mean, I know we're not mortal enemies anymore, but the thought of a Slytherin's paws all over her makes me feel ill―no offence intended, sir."

Severus glared at Harry for a moment. "Well, I would hate to make you feel ill Mr Potter, but..."

"Oh, please tell me she's not; tell me he's not a Slytherin." Harry groaned, running his hand through his untidy locks.

The surly wizard was about to respond when Professor McGonagall's face appeared in the fireplace. "Are you busy, Headmaster, or may I pop in?"

"I am with Mr Potter, Minerva, but I am sure whether I am busy or not is irrelevant, as you will undoubtedly charge in here to hug the Chosen One," Severus drawled sardonically.

"Oh, behave yourself, Severus," Minerva huffed before seconds later she stepped out of the fireplace.

Severus smirked, relishing the fact that it was becoming more evident that he and Minerva had very much repaired their friendship and he felt comfortable enough to tease her in public again, as well as in private.

Harry stood to greet the deputy headmistress. Placing her hand on his arm, she said fondly, "You are looking very well, Harry," before turning to Severus. "I just wanted to tell you―oh, and I suppose this concerns you as well Harry―that I'm taking the girls out for lunch. Hermione said you were in meetings all day so I thought it would be nice for her to get out of the castle. Oh, and will you be joining us for dinner tonight? It simply won't do for the two of you to cut yourselves off now that more of the staff are arriving back."

"We'll be there," Severus confirmed slightly awkwardly. "Minerva, can you try and find out about Hermione's parents? She mentioned something about them this morning but changed the subject when I tried to enquire further. She may be more amenable to discussing it with you and Miss Weasley."

"I don't see how she will be more amenable with us rather than you," Minerva blustered. "After all, you are..." She stopped noticing the confused expression on Harry's face. "What I mean, Headmaster, is that if she chooses not to tell you, what hope is there for me?"

"Please try," Severus insisted, pleading imperceptibly.

The brusque witch nodded. "Very well. Harry, perhaps you and Miss Weasley can stay for dinner and we can catch up later?"

"We have nothing else planned, as far as I know" Harry replied with a smile.

"That's settled," Minerva said and clapped her hands together. "Now, make sure you two have lunch and don't hex each other."

Once the Head of Gryffindor had left the Headmaster's Office, Harry turned slowly to face Severus. "So, Hermione's relationship requires careful media management, does it? What about yours, Headmaster?"

The headmaster's eyebrow arched; his expression impassive. "Mine, Mr Potter? Well, obviously, any relationship that I am involved in would require careful media management. Miss Granger's position as one of the Golden Trio also necessitates this treatment."

Realisation slowly dawned on Harry and with a smug expression, he declared, "The only reason I can see Hermione's relationship being under scrutiny is if she was seeing The Dark Saviour. I mean, the only reason she's in the press now is because of Ron."

Before Harry could speak again, Severus had rounded his desk and began to circle Harry menacingly like a wolf regarding its prey. His tone was equally menacing, and memories of Occlumency lessons sprang to Harry's mind.

"So, you think _he_ is worth more than Hermione, do you? You think that because he is a second-rate Quidditch player, who rode on your―and her―coat tails for seven years that he is more worthy of the attention? What exactly did he do without her? Nothing," Severus spat at him, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists.

"In fact, where would _you_ be without her, for that matter?" Severus snarled, stopping directly in front of Harry. "You were being raised for that day with Voldemort. If it weren't for her, you would have managed to get yourself killed years ago. Who figured it all out? Who sat up and studied, who brewed for you, who formulated the plans and logistics, whose knowledge got you out of more holes than you or I care to think about, who stopped you from making an arse of yourself, who supported you so that now you can't walk down the street without some witch fawning all over you or some sycophant asking for your autograph?"

Harry went to speak, but flinched as Snape's hands slammed down on the arms of his chair. The headmaster's voice was deeper, richer and even more intimidating than before. "Who was it who was tortured for you? Who was it that brought _me_ back from the brink of oblivion when you and your useless excuse of a friend left me for dead? It. Was. Her."

Severus' tone softened slightly, but the threat was still there. "Oh, you all got the plaudits; 'The Boy Who Lived―Again,' 'The Golden Boy,' 'The Chosen One.' Even _I_ got a fuck-awful epithet. But what about her? It is a tragedy that you never knew your parents, but she had to Obliviate hers. Have you ever considered all the things that she has selflessly sacrificed without complaint for you―her precious friend? She deserves far more recognition; her contribution should not be ignored.

"Now, I know Hermione would have preferred to tell you this personally, but I believe you have stumbled across the truth of the matter. Hermione and I are in a relationship. It's very new, but it's very real, and I will not provide you with any more detail than that. Suffice to say, she does not deserve Weasley's lies and if it were left up to me, I would have disembowelled him by now. But luckily for him, Hermione is much less vindictive than myself, and so he is spared―for now."

Standing upright again, Severus loomed over Harry. "And for now, I...we would appreciate it if you do not breathe a word of this conversation to anybody. By all means, ask Hermione for details, but we do not want our relationship in the press before the Ministry Ball, especially after this morning's false revelations. Would it be too much to ask you to keep your mouth shut until then?"

Shaking his head, Harry stuttered out, "Of course not, sir." The passion in Severus' voice and the intense fire that burned in his eyes whenever he spoke about Hermione had the younger wizard transfixed.

Appeased by Harry's response, Severus returned to his chair and slumped down into it. Resting his elbow on the arm and pinching the bridge of his nose, he spoke again in a more measured tone. "For Hermione's sake, I would advise that you choose your friends very wisely from now on, Mr Potter. Do I make myself clear?"

Still reeling from the confirmation that his best friend had started a relationship with a man that he'd despised for the past seven years, Harry studied Severus intently before acknowledging that he understood.

Swallowing thickly, Harry tentatively asked, "May I make a similar request of yourself, sir?"

Severus looked up. His raised eyebrow inviting Harry to continue.

"Ginny and I are engaged. We don't want this leaked, either, because her family aren't ready for it and I actually wanted to tell you personally because after you gave me your memories and knowing how you felt about my Mum...well, you see, I've given Ginny her engagement ring."

Severus considered his response carefully. Potter always managed to bring out the worst in him, but after a few gulps of air he managed to stay calm enough to say in an almost pleasant tone, "I offer my congratulations, Potter, but you need not have afforded me such consideration. I loved a girl called Lily Evans. I hurt her and I lost her. She then became Lily Potter and your mother. My actions were fuelled by the guilt I felt for unwittingly betraying her and my need to avenge the most beautiful soul that I'd encountered in my life―until now, that is."

He paused for a moment as a strange sense of calm descended upon him. "Someone, somewhere, has given me another chance for some reason. Lily will always be special to me, but now I have a new and more complete love and a second chance at life to appreciate it. I believe that I have finally moved on. However, I am pleased that you are honouring your mother's memory in such a way. It is a beautiful ring," Severus conceded. He smiled, realising what he'd basically said. He'd just let Lily go.

Harry was about to speak when he jumped from his chair as the room shook slightly. "Did you feel that sir?"

"I did," Severus drawled, gripping onto the arm of his chair before something made him look up. A faint glow seemed to be descending from the ceiling, engulfing the entire office. As he followed its descent, his eyes met with those of Albus Dumbledore, who had just arrived back in his portrait.

"Severus, my boy. I believe I have some answers for you," Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So let me know what you think. Thing are certainly hotting up between our favourite couple, but wonder what Dumbledore has to say...<strong>

**AN3: This chapter was updated on 18/09/14. If you see any mistakes, please send me a PM. I really would be very grateful.**


	11. A theory expanded

**Author's Notes:**

Usual warnings apply: Some language and suggestive situations.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A theory expanded<strong>

Harry was confused by what had just occurred. He'd only come in to discuss his work schedule but realised that he'd deserved to incur Severus' wrath for being so dismissive of Hermione. There was a time when Ron would have stuck up for her like that, but not since the end of the war. Harry doubted that he would ever have stuck up for her with such raw passion as Severus had.

It was this that caused Harry to consider the friendships he shared with Hermione and Ron. Most of what Severus had said was true. He'd drifted into friendship with Ron, grateful for someone to talk to on that first trip to Hogwarts. He was new to the wonders and excitement of the world that he'd entered on that day in 1991 and Ron had become his new-found companion and guide. And of course, friendship with Ron had led to him to the love of his life. He couldn't imagine being without Ginny now.

However, with Hermione, their friendship was not automatic. Their friendship had been worked at and earned. Yes, Harry had to admit that there had been times when he could have easily jumped into bed with her, but she was one of his best friends. He considered her his big sister, and it would have ruined everything―unfortunately. But the proof of that was Ron and Hermione.

Harry couldn't believe that Ron had lied about bedding Hermione or the other lies that he'd told. He couldn't understand what was going through his red-haired friend's mind. It seemed so unlike him, but the war and the death of his brother had apparently affected him more than anyone had realised. The green-eyed wizard would always try to be there for Ron―he still valued him as a friend―but deep down, he knew that some friends come and go, but he could never replace Hermione.

But Harry could still not believe the raw passion in Severus' eyes when he gave him his dressing down. He'd faced his former Potions professor on numerous occasions over the years―the man was nothing short of intimidating―but Harry had never seen anything like this from him. He also noted that Severus hadn't treated him like a pain in the arse student, which was quite disconcerting in itself.

The man who stood before Harry today was still snarky, but the coldness had gone from his eyes, and it was mesmerising. Dumbledore's blue eyes had always seemed so friendly―so mischievous―when Harry was younger, but looking back, he realised that he was too young to see how calculating they were. Professor Snape's black eyes had always hidden so much, but now he could see the true depth of his emotions in them. It was obvious that the headmaster was not a man to be trifled with when it came to Hermione.

It should have come as a complete shock to discover that Hermione was seeing Snape, but strangely, he felt himself to be quite accepting. Perhaps the headmaster's defence of his friend before he'd revealed their relationship had helped soften the blow. It was apparent that he adored her, and Harry had to concede that Hermione needed someone like that.

However, Severus' words had stung Harry, as he hadn't realised how much he'd taken Hermione for granted. However, Severus was right and he had to admit that it was unfair that she'd not been recognised for her efforts. She was the reason that he and Ron made it to that fateful day, and he owed it to her to stand up for her in any way that he could from now on―which would be quite hard, considering his future brother-in-law was the cause of most of the problems.

* * *

><p>After the castle had finished shaking, Harry's senses had been on alert and his wand arm twitched. He was surprised by how Severus had seemed to take the incident in his stride, but had worn a pained expression at Dumbledore's greeting.<p>

Turning to say hello to his old mentor, the elderly wizard in the portrait put his hand up to stop him.

"Harry, my dear boy. As thrilled as I am to see you, I have an urgent situation to discuss with the headmaster. Severus, would you prefer Harry to stay or leave?"

Severus gave Harry a disdainful sideways glance before returning his attention to the painting. "Mr Potter can stay, provided he holds his tongue," he grumbled.

Dumbledore could find amusement in the strangest places and he couldn't help but chuckle as Severus glared at him when he said, "Why Severus, I thought Hermione might have softened you up."

"Get on with it, old man," Severus growled, "Unlike you, I don't have all day."

"Of course, my boy. I am not unaware of the obligations of your office. Now, I have spoken with many of the past incumbents of your position. We have concluded that this bond is preordained because of your growing feelings for each other over the last few years," Dumbledore began with an annoying level of cheerfulness.

"Oh, how insightful," Severus quipped. "I could have taken a wild stab in the dark at that myself."

Harry looked confused. "Hang on, you two weren't together before the final battle, were you? Is that why she saved you?"

"I thought that the main condition for you staying, Mr Potter, was that you were silent. However, to answer your question, no, it was unrequited, you might say, on both sides. Fear not: I didn't corrupt her," he assured with feigned concern for Harry's sensibilities.

Harry thought for a moment and then a question flitted into his mind. "Is that why she was always defending you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Sighing impatiently, Severus rolled his eyes. "Quite possibly. Now, may we continue?"

Unsatisfied with that response, Harry ignored Severus' question and enquired, "Sorry, sir, but what is this all about?"

"That is what we are trying to ascertain, so I would wholeheartedly recommend that you shut up before I hex you," Severus ground out through gritted teeth.

It was Dumbledore who began to provide an explanation. "Harry, it appears that there is a bond linking Severus and Hermione which seems determined to keep them together. Not that it needs to, because I think it is fairly obvious that they were in love before the bond came into being―"

"―Not to me," Harry protested.

"Nor me," Severus groused, but their comments were batted away by the man in the portrait.

"Be that as it may, it is possible that because they were in love, the source of the bond recognised this, selected them and ensured that they stayed together," Dumbledore continued.

An exasperated sigh proceeded Severus' response. "Again, any first-year Hufflepuff could have told us that. The question is: what is the source of the bond?"

"Given that the ethereal form of Lily began speaking with four distinct voices―"

"―Lily? As in my mum?" Harry interrupted, his expression incredulous. However, Dumbledore ignored him and carried on.

"―Two female and two male―one of which was distorted―it is entirely possible that the bond has been instigated by the spirits of the Founders themselves―Hogwarts if you will."

Severus' eyes narrowed menacingly. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he ground out.

"And what has all this got to do with my Mum?" Harry asked again, ignoring the current headmaster's snarl.

"Harry, my dear boy," Dumbledore calmly intoned, "whilst we are not sure why the entity has taken the form of your mother, it would be logical to assume that it was a way to get Severus to take notice." Turning his attention back to Severus, he urged. "Think, Severus. You were on the verge of death, on these very grounds―"

"―I was in the Shrieking Shack. That isn't even on the―"

"―No, but it can be accessed by way of the Whomping Willow," Dumbledore interrupted, his voice impassioned he began to expound on the theory further. "Technically, any building in Hogsmeade which is attached to the castle and its grounds is afforded the same protection. This is elemental magic, Severus. Hogwarts needed you alive so that you and Hermione could be together. Therefore, it is logical that she would be the one to save you."

Severus closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "I fail to see how it was logical. Explain how those potions ended up in her pocket," he retorted, his patience rapidly disappearing.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry uttered quietly. Slowly, Severus turned to look at the Boy-Who-Survived-Despite-The-Odds. "What?"

"We were in the Room of Requirement before you were attacked..." Harry trailed off, the guilt of leaving Severus in the Shrieking Shack sneaking up on him. "We... we were looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry explained. "I'd just said something about how I couldn't believe that you'd run like that and wondered where you'd gone. I know why now but at the time... well it looked like you were a..."

Severus gave him a warning look.

"Well, Ron said he hoped you were dying a painful death somewhere and if he found you, he'd leave you to die..."

"Which he did," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Hermione lost her temper and started sticking up for you as she always did," Harry continued. "But then she looked in her bag and said that no one was leaving anyone to die and she wished that she had enough of the right healing potions with her. I thought the way she said it was strange, but then everything was strange that day and I thought she was talking generally. I mean, there were so many bodies...all dead or dying because of..."

Harry's voice trailed off again, his gaze falling to the floor.

An uncharacteristic pang of sympathy hit Severus. He knew what it was to feel the weight of another's death on his shoulders, and he felt himself more culpable than Harry should. "Nobody died because of you. They died for the cause, Potter. They died to defeat Voldemort. We were all instruments in this war. We all played our parts, Harry."

Dumbledore's eyes smiled as Harry looked at Severus in disbelief at the use of his given name.

However, just as quickly as his sympathy came it went and Severus continued in his usual thick drawl. "Are you seriously suggesting that Hogwarts provided Hermione with the potions?"

Severus' brain had gone into overdrive. The pieces were beginning to fit, but at the same time the whole suggestion that this bond had been formed by the Founders seemed so ridiculous. What was the purpose?

"By her own admission, she did not have them with her until the moment she needed them most," Dumbledore pointed out. "They were specifically tailored to keep you alive, because let's face it, without you Severus, why else would she be here?"

Severus shuddered. The bond's behaviour was too close for comfort. "She would have returned here without me if the opportunity had been given."

"And who gave her the opportunity?" Dumbledore countered. "Would the Board have invited back the fifth and seventh years if you had not recommended that they do so? They were prepared to just offer honorary grades."

Feeling uncomfortable, Severus began pacing the floor in front of his desk. "Of course, Minerva would have invited them back."

"Actually, Professor," Harry interjected quietly, "Hermione wasn't going to come back. We thought she would ask to come back―you know what she's like when it comes to her studies―but she announced one morning that was going to go travelling and look for her parents. The next morning, she read in The Prophet that you had been reinstated and when we asked her about her travel plans, she was quite vague. The following day, our invitations to return to complete our NEWTS arrived and I've never seen her grab a pen so quickly."

"Pity she didn't feel the need to respond to my invitation to be Head Girl or the offer of an apprenticeship with such alacrity," Severus dead-panned, containing his amusement admirably.

Harry was ready to jump to Hermione's defence when he noted a strange glint in Severus' eye. "Yeah, well, I've no idea why she waited to tell you she wanted to be Head Girl, but I do know why she hesitated about the apprenticeship. Ron had a fit at her when she told us."

Mention of Ronald Weasley made Severus bristle. "Oh?"

Harry took this as his cue to carry on. "Well, she said that the only way she would do an apprenticeship was if you were her Master, especially as the whole point was for her to take over from Slughorn. She said that whilst she respected Professor Slughorn, she didn't feel that he was capable of stretching her like you could. And she didn't want you to have a substandard Potions professor, because it would be an insult to the subject and you."

Severus' mind has entered an entirely filthy realm at the mention of stretching Hermione, but he managed to compose himself to chuckle deeply. "That's my girl."

Dumbledore had been sparkling away in his portrait, watching Severus Snape and Harry Potter conversing with the minimum of animosity. It was a sight that he wished could have been encouraged over the last few years and as much as he was enjoying this turn of events, there were still recent events to discuss.

"Severus, when did you inform the board that Hermione would study under your tutelage, should she accept?" Dumbledore asked distractedly.

"Two weeks ago," Severus told him as a realisation began to dawn, "but she only confirmed that she would take the position on Monday."

Ignoring this, Dumbledore continued. "And Harry, when did Hermione tell you that she was going to accept the apprenticeship?"

Harry thought for a moment. "About two weeks ago, I think. She'd come back from Malfoy Manor with a big grin on her face. For a moment, it crossed my mind that she'd slept with Draco, but then she started babbling about how Mr Malfoy had managed to persuade you to take her on as your apprentice."

Severus looked perplexed. "So why didn't she say anything until Monday?"

Harry shrugged.

Turning his attention back to the headmaster, Dumbledore asked, "When did her rooms appear on the plans, dear boy?"

"Two weeks ago," Severus replied, looking up incredulously at the blue-eyed wizard. He began to shake his head as if he didn't want to believe that this was more than a stack of coincidences.

"And finally, Severus, when did you actually start to feel drawn to Miss Granger? When did Hermione begin to consume your thoughts?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Severus hung his head. "Two weeks ago," came his abashed response before his usual snarky demeanour returned. "So, two weeks ago, I set the trap, she falls into it, and―"

"That's a little melodramatic, Severus," Dumbledore chided. "I believe it would be better to say that the stage was set for everything―whatever 'everything' is―to begin coming together. I think it is safe to say that the Founders need you―that Hogwarts needs you. As for the unfortunate incident yesterday, I think that the castle is reacting to your relationship. You have what it perceives to be a falling out, or you make a decision which may threaten your relationship and you are punished. You proceed to a new understanding in your relationship and the castle rejoices. The orbs seem to be your bond's guardians. All we need to do now is discover the purpose of the bond."

"This is utterly ridiculous," Snape ranted, his hands gesturing dramatically. "I... we need to know what they want from us."

Calmly, Dumbledore continued. "My colleagues have all confirmed that they have heard rumour of prophecy regarding the 'Youngest Headmaster.' However, the more we discover, the more it seems likely that it actually centred around Hermione. After all, the rooms assigned to her were called 'The Private Chambers of the Headmaster's Wife.'"

Severus' agitation came rushing to the fore. "I don't give a flying fuck about the possibility of some bloody prophecy existing. At the moment, there is no prophecy, so we have to deal with this fucking bond."

Harry had been listening, trying to take everything in, but he found himself befuddled. When the headmaster growled in frustration, he nervously chimed in. "Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore. If I might?"

Severus' head whipped round, his piercing gaze almost rendering his new Defence professor speechless. "Sir, I am completely lost by all this, and I can only go on what I know about my own prophecy, but certain conditions had to be met before the prophecy could be spoken. So, if this suspected prophecy hasn't been spoken yet, could it be because you and Hermione aren't married?"

"That is partly right, Harry," Dumbledore confirmed as Severus' jaw and fists clenched. "You see―"

"―Oh, so why don't I just get down on one knee now, marry her tomorrow and then all will become clear," Severus snarled, walking over to his desk. "There's nothing like feeling that you're not in control of your own future. And anyway, why should I fucking bother trying to be my own man now? I've spent the last twenty years being pulled between you and Voldemort. Why don't I continue to allow my miserable existence be controlled by some sodding bond and be done with it? It's not as if I can think straight at the moment, so I may as well let something else manipulate me again."

With his rant complete, Severus collapsed into his chair, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Severus, calm down," Albus said sharply. "Where is Hermione?"

"In Hogsmeade with Minerva and Miss Weasley. Why?" Severus groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dumbledore snorted softly. "I thought she must be away from the castle."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus' patience was now at breaking point.

"Nothing, dear boy, but when I saw Hermione's orb sat quietly on the ceiling looking rather subdued, I assumed that she must be missing you. I expect if you were to ask her what your orb is doing, it would be very agitated," Dumbledore commented matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p><em>Are you alright? <em>cameHermione's voice in his head.

_No. Albus thinks this bond is to do with the Founders._

_Wh__at?_ his witch screeched.

Shuddering imperceptibly at the assault on his mind, Severus groused, _Fuck, that hurt! However, my sentiments exactly. I confess myself uptight. I feel as if I want to swing for someone, and as the only living thing worth hitting in this room is Potter, if Miss Weasley values his life, you might want to get your arses back here soon._

_Has Obs buggered off then?_ Hermione giggled.

Severus chuckle was mirthless as he eyed his owl. _No, but he's sat on a beam where I can't reach him._

_Sensible bird!_ Hermione teased, realising that Severus was on the verge of either becoming melancholy or losing his temper. Wishing that she could wrap her arms around him, when she spoke in his head again, she ensured that her tone was as soothing as possible. _Anyway, we're nearly done here, so I'll be home soon, I promise._

Severus' lips twitched as soon as he heard her say that she would be 'home' soon. It wouldn't have mattered how she'd said it, those words were comfort enough.

"I trust Hermione is well," Dumbledore enquired, noting how Severus had relaxed for a moment and guessed―quite correctly―that he had been communicating with his witch.

Knowing that there was no point in denying that he had, indeed, been speaking to Hermione, Severus stated, "She is well. They will be returning to the castle."

"Excellent!" both Dumbledore and Harry exclaimed together.

"You have to admit, Severus, that the bond has bestowed upon you a great gift," Dumbledore began nonchalantly. "The ability to converse in each other's minds is a boon which even Legilimency cannot afford you."

Severus merely nodded, resting his elbows on his desk and burying his head in his hands. He knew his feelings for Hermione were genuine and although he was not accustomed to being in a relationship even _he_ recognised that the bond's interference was frustrating. He wondered if he would ever be able to live a life without manipulation.

It seemed that when it came to the bond, his lioness was the strong one. She wanted to confront the entity, but Severus was always far more respectful of his fears. Whilst he tried to outwit them, Hermione went toe to toe with many of hers, glaring at them defiantly. Fear often blinked first.

"Severus," Dumbledore bellowed, having tried―unsuccessfully―to gain his attention.

Still lost in his thoughts, all the headmaster could manage was a weak, "Hmmm?"

"Severus, it is imperative that we discover the details of this prophecy as soon as possible," Dumbledore pressed.

Dumbledore once again had Severus' full attention. Slamming his hand down onto the desk, Severus snarled, "I refuse to marry her before the time is right for both of us."

Exasperated by Severus' display, Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And no one is asking you to, dear boy."

"No? Well, please, do tell, what exactly are you suggesting?"

Harry could tell by Severus' snide response that his anger was now bubbling away under the surface, and looked to Dumbledore with concern.

"Severus, listen to me carefully and answer my questions truthfully," Dumbledore commanded.

"Go on," Severus drawled, sitting back in his chair with an air of defiance.

Dumbledore steadied himself. "Do you love Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry her and father her children?"

"Yes."

Albus' mouth opened to carry on but paused. "Really? You and babies?"

Severus was ready to snap back, but instead found himself responding quietly with only a hint of annoyance. "Yes."

"I am glad to hear it," the former professor beamed. "Are you planning on proposing soon?"

"None of your business," Severus stated before adding, "possibly."

"You see, your engagement would be a precursor to the prophecy, I believe," Dumbledore continued, urgency evident in his tone.

"Still not a good reason to be pushed into it," Severus retorted, finally allowing his guard to drop.

Looking down at his successor, Dumbledore wanted to reach out and give his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "I know, dear boy, I know."

Severus sat back in his chair and gave an exasperated chuckle. He suddenly seemed calmer, if not slightly resigned to the situation.

"What I don't understand, Albus, is why Hermione? Forgetting how much I love her, why did this... whatever it is... choose _her_? What does it want with her? If I were already married to someone else―"

Pointing out the obvious, Dumbledore stated, "―Ah, but you were not."

"There were others after Lily, but none that I wanted to commit to until Hermione," Severus quietly admitted. "I still can't believe this is happening to me―I don't deserve her."

"Which is precisely why you do, Severus," Albus said looking at Harry who could not believe it when a single tear rolled down Severus' cheek.

"Albus," Severus asked looking down at his hands "a thought occurred to me this morning: Hermione said something completely innocuous about feeling as if we'd been together for years, and it occurred to me that I felt the same. Could we be soulmates?

"It is possible," Dumbledore mused, "but you know there is only one way to be sure."

Severus tried to avoid the knowing look that Albus cast his way, but found himself unable to ignore his next question.

"Tell me: since you started to have feelings for Hermione, have you had sexual relations with anyone during that time?"

"That's none of your..."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to one side.

"No," Severus conceded.

"As you know, Severus, a soul bond is not laid in stone," Dumbledore continued. "You don't have to marry a soul mate. You may never meet your soul mate, but once you do, your magic is drawn to each other either upon first meeting or when the youngest reaches consensual maturity. In Hermione's case, due to her time turner usage that was―"

"―Around the time of the Yule Ball," Severus said, almost resigned to the answer.

"Precisely. Once you meet your soul mate, you don't have to stay together, but you won't be truly satisfied with another. You've been drawn together and as far as we can tell, Hogwarts is determined to see you stay together. However, you two don't need its interference for that. To the trained eye, Severus, the aura between yourself and Hermione is blinding."

Dumbledore looked down at Severus and smiled, again cursing the confines of his painted prison for prohibiting him from physically comforting his most trusted companion.

"So what do we do?" Severus asked, leaning on the arm of his chair and resting his cheek in his hand.

"We either wait, or we seek further questions from the ethereal form, should it choose to present itself again. If it has been instigated by the Founders, then I do not believe the bond to be evil. It merely has an issue expressing itself. It is, as you keep being told, working for the greater good. But what we don't know is what this 'greater good' is or what it trying to achieve," Dumbledore stated solemnly.

"You know how damaged our world is, Severus. You, yourself, want to help heal it for future generations and there is no better place to start than with the children. And Hermione is an impassioned campaigner. Whatever their reasoning, I believe the Founders want to use the two of you to help heal the rifts. And if I may say so, they have chosen well: the bravest of all Slytherins and the most cunning of all Gryffindors."

Severus snorted at Dumbledore's last comment, but the rest of his comments made sense, although he wouldn't give Albus the satisfaction of knowing that.

"But as a little experiment, Severus, allow Hermione to make a decision about the renovation of the castle. If my suspicions are correct, the results will be interesting."

Studying Severus' face carefully, Dumbledore recognised that his considerable brain was ticking and decided he needed to distract him before the self-deprecating commenced.

"And how are you and Hermione? Have you encountered the entity recently?"

"Everything's fine," came Severus' distracted response. "Actually, it's better than fine, and we haven't had an encounter since..." Severus trailed off. He wasn't going to admit they were sharing a bed even if everyone suspected it.

"Since? Have you made any more declarations?"

Albus' eyes twinkled, noting that whilst Severus had been very uncomfortable a moment ago, now that he was talking about his relationship with Hermione, he had begun to relax and looked far more content.

"We've made the third," Severus informed him, his lip twitching as his gaze fell to the floor.

"Such a beautiful declaration," Dumbledore stated whimsically, entering his own world of romantic fluff.

Harry's brow furrowed, unsure what the two headmasters were talking about. "Declarations?"

"Why am I not surprised that you've never heard of them?" Severus retorted, somewhat annoyed by Harry's ignorance of wizarding traditions.

"It is not Harry's fault, Severus," Dumbledore admonished. "We simply do not teach the niceties enough, and it is a shame that they are not observed as much in this day and age, but there it is.

"Now, Harry, The Declarations of Intent are part of our traditional courting rituals. For centuries, the wizarding world has been less concerned about sex before marriage and, thankfully, same-sex partners than Muggles have. Power and bloodlines have always been more important to us than who beds whom and when, and arranged marriages, until recently, were commonplace.

"As such, these declarations have been used by many witches and wizards to show that their partner and their relationship is above that of any other and that they wish to become fully intimate. Many who find themselves in arranged, loveless marriages make these declarations with their lovers, and many successful marriages have also begun with them.

"These are made in the lead up to the first time the couple make love and can be made in stages or all in one go. They are not binding, like the some of the Declarations of Engagement or once a marriage has been consummated, but they are a beautiful way of expressing your desires and commitment."

"So if they're not binding, you could just say them to get a quickie," Harry joked, but the smirk was soon wiped off his face.

"You don't bother with them for that," Severus hissed. "A shag is a shag, Mr Potter. Making love to the woman with whom you wish to spend the rest of your life with is―well, it's entirely different," he said hurriedly.

"Indeed, the wording of the third declaration is 'I am yours and I will worship your body with my own'," Dumbledore informed Harry, going dreamy-eyed.

As Severus rolled his eyes over the former headmaster's sentimentality, a sense of sadness came over Harry.

"I wish I'd known about them before Ginny and I..." Harry blushed profusely before continuing. "But it was the night of Voldemort's defeat, and... do you think Ginny would have preferred it if we'd..."

Harry's expression made Severus say something that he knew Lily would say to her son. "First of all, you didn't know about them, and secondly, you needed each other. We all do things in war that we would do differently in peace time. You love Ginevra, and that is all that matters."

Harry looked up at Severus, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Severus. You're staff, Harry, you may call me Severus," the headmaster informed him, sensing the wards to his office move. He felt a sense of calm wash over him as Hermione and Ginny strolled into his office.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see that you two haven't killed each other," Hermione teased, walking up to Severus and pulling him down for the kiss that she knew <em>he<em> needed.

Beaming as he witnessed Severus taking comfort in Hermione's tender kiss, Dumbledore stood quietly and moved out of his portrait.

Furtive glances and smiles passed between the other couple in the room as Severus' arm snaked around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. It seemed strange to see the fearsome Headmaster of Hogwarts being so gentle and content, but they couldn't help but feel pleased for their curly-haired friend.

Interrupting the moment, Ginny held out her hand, waving it to show off her engagement ring. "Has Harry or Hermione told you, Headmaster?"

Severus reluctantly pulled back from Hermione's embrace and stood up straight, his lip twitching at the young redhead's exuberance. He took her hand to examine the ring that Ginny was so proudly displaying. It had been a long time since he had seen Lily's engagement ring, but despite a pang of sadness, he had to admit that it suited Harry's intended very well.

Bringing a blushing Ginny's hand to his lips, Severus gallantly kissed the back of it. "My congratulations to you both. I suppose we will need to discuss your living arrangements, at some point?"

Ginny was still reeling from the kiss to her hand, but was snapped out of her reverie when Severus added, "But not before you have told your parents the news."

That was the last thing they wanted to do, but Ginny put a brave face on it and asked cheekily, "Yes, can we have Hermione's rooms when she moves in with you?"

"Absolutely not," Severus responded abruptly. "I'm not giving up that bathroom for anything. However, when the time comes, and given the castle's newfound love for creating new rooms, I'm sure that suitable chambers will be found for you. I will leave it to Hermione to arrange that for you once you have your parents' blessing."

Whilst Ginny and Severus continued talking, Harry sidled up to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry about Ron, love. Ginny and the family are furious. If you need me to do anything just let me know," he offered, squeezing her slightly.

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "At least I still have you," she told him before her eyes sought out Severus.

"And you've got him, too," Harry chuckled before whispering in her ear, "I'm not going to lie, I'm shocked, but I'm really happy for you. I mean, I still don't want to get on the wrong side of him, but he's great man."

"He is," Hermione agreed before walking over to her wizard and threading her arm through his.

Harry couldn't help but smile as Severus leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head. The man who had been so devoted to his mother was now as dedicated to his best friend. The war had left a gaping hole in the world but if this kind of love could come out of it, then, it made the suffering much easier to bear.

* * *

><p>Dinner in the Great Hall proved to be very interesting that evening.<p>

The staff had been slowly drifting back for the start of term so that they could carry out various tasks and acquaint themselves with the renovations and changes to the castle. In an attempt to manage the reaction to Severus and Hermione's relationship, Minerva visited each of her colleagues to forewarn them that the headmaster had a girlfriend. Sworn to secrecy until the Ministry Ball, each of the professors ruminated privately about the identity of the unfortunate female, but none of them guessed correctly. There were a few near heart attacks when Severus walked into the Great Hall and greeted them all with Hermione Granger's hand in his whilst accompanied by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Hagrid was the first to utter his shock, and stood to protest, but Hermione gently put her hand on his arm.

"I love him, Hagrid," she told him with such sincerity that the half giant's words were arrested and his eyes and expression softened into a gentle smile.

"I forget how much yer've all grown up. I remember when you first arrived 'ere and now look at you. All grown up and 'olding 'ands with the 'eadmaster." Bending down, he whispered in her ear, "If he gives you any trouble, I'll sort 'im out for yer."

Hermione smirked as Hagrid gave her a knowing look and wink before going to sit down and talk to Harry.

Continuing to speak with Professor Sprout, Severus chuckled inside Hermione's head, _And I am quaking in my boots. Can you tell?_

Stifling a giggle, Hermione sat down next to Severus and took the opportunity to look around the room that had served as meeting place, dining room and study hall for all her years in Hogwarts. She was shocked to see how much work was still required especially as the new term was starting in just over three weeks.

The familiar structure had finally been restored after a certain amount of reluctance from the castle. Various attempts to rebuild the right-hand wall had failed and as a last resort, Severus had ordered its complete demolition two weeks ago. Work had been completed within a week. Now all that was left to be done were replacing the windows and finalising the interior. Hermione had a few ideas that she would mention to Severus later.

Meanwhile, high above her, the enchanted ceiling which had confounded the headmaster and Professors Flitwick and McGonagall with its recent immobility, sprang into life. Clouds swirled menacingly and the assembled staff looked up in panic as thunder rumbled overhead. Severus was on his feet, wand drawn to ward off impending catastrophe when the unsettled scene dispersed, giving way to bright blue sky peppered with fluffy white clouds.

Retaking his seat, he looked up, his eyes narrowing as a beam of sunlight seemed to light up both Hermione and himself. He chanced a glance at his young lady and one thought crossed his mind:_ Maybe the old bastard is right about the Founders._

* * *

><p>Later, Hermione and Severus were curled up on the sofa together reading when they received a Floo call from Ginny.<p>

"Only me," Ginny's voice rung out cheerfully. "Are you two free next Tuesday evening?"

Severus' brow furrowed, but as Hermione's elbow dug into his ribs, he rolled his eyes and Summoned his schedule with a lazy wave of his hand. In an overly dramatic display, he glanced over it and reluctantly nodded

"Yeah, we're free," Hermione confirmed, narrowing her eyes at Severus playfully. "Why?"

Nervously, the younger witch announced, "Harry and I would like you both to come over for dinner."

Hermione looked at Severus, whose head thumped back against the sofa as he groaned imperceptibly. However, not wishing to upset his witch, he nodded reluctantly.

"We'd love to. Do you want us to bring anything?" Hermione asked sweetly whilst glaring at Severus, who was grumbling under his breath.

Ginny had been worried that now Hermione was with Severus that they would hardly see their friend, and was relieved but apprehensive now that they had accepted their dinner invitation.

"Bring dessert?"

"Oh, I know someone who can sort that out. Chocolate cake alright?" Hermione responded, smiling as she brushed Severus' hair from his face.

Severus groaned. _As if I have time to make a chocolate cake,_ he rumbled in Hermione's mind. The look on Hermione's face left him in no doubt that he would need to make time.

"Fab!" Ginny exclaimed, realising that she didn't really know what to say next. "Well, if I don't speak to you before, we'll see you on Tuesday. Have a nice evening and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she added teasingly.

Hermione had just bidden her friend goodbye when a pair of arms encircled her, and she could feel Severus' breath at her ear.

"And what exactly does Miss Weasley think we might be doing?" he purred.

Hermione gasped as his voice dripped over her, making every inch of skin tingle. Swallowing hard to regain her composure, she twisted on the sofa so that her body was turned into his slightly. "I really can't imagine," she informed him innocently whilst pulling his shirt out of his trousers.

As Hermione's small, warm hand slid over his stomach, Severus put down his book and taking hers, threw it over his shoulder before claiming her lips and pushing her backwards onto the sofa.

"I wonder if she meant something like this?" he mumbled as he nipped along her collarbone.

Gasping as he started to undo her shirt, she managed to squeak out, "Quite possibly."

Severus growled as Hermione arched her body to meet his growing erection and ground her hips against him provocatively.

_Saturday can't come quick enough_, he thought, not caring if she heard him or not.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Hermione awoke feeling gloriously relaxed in Severus' bed. All seemed right with the world as she revelled in the warmth of his body behind her.<p>

She'd slept soundly for most of the night, but as dawn began to creep into the sky, Severus' nightmare had disturbed her. Waking quickly, she'd managed to comfort him and return him to a deep sleep just half an hour later.

She smiled at the feeling of something hard pressed against her bum and a hand cupping her breast. Slowly flexing her muscles and limbs, she considered turning over and giving her still sleeping a wizard a pleasurable wake up call. However, she knew he had a breakfast meeting with senior board members and there was no time. So instead, she turned over and let her eyes drink him in.

Since they had begun sharing a bed, Hermione had started to appreciate quite a few more things about Severus Snape. She realised that the man she'd begun to fall for all those years ago was but a shadow of the man who lay beside her now. She'd always felt that there was more to Professor Snape than met the eye. His snarky, aloof demeanour, his anger and sarcasm hid melancholy and loneliness which sometimes the young Gryffindor imagined only she could see. As it turned out, she'd been right, even if he didn't realise that his mask slipped momentarily when he looked at her.

Of course, since the end of the war, everyone claimed to see what only Hermione could. They knew of his bravery and selflessness, romanticising and reducing his loyalty to honouring the memory of Lily Potter, but they still had no idea about the real depth of the man.

Hermione had witnessed his loyalty and devotion first hand. She had felt his deep and unwavering ability to love and his unquestionable honour, but she had also seen his vulnerability and fragility.

His self-deprecation was both his most annoying and endearing quality. The fact that this publicly arrogant man could ask, 'What do I have to offer you?' brought tears to her eyes because the answer was so simple: _everything_. And if people accused her of wanting him because he was an incredibly powerful, influential and wealthy wizard, they couldn't be more wrong. None of that mattered to Hermione.

What really interested her was his spectacular mind, his calm, logical approach to life and an almost encyclopaedic knowledge of all things magical and Muggle. The conversations that they'd had in the last few days had excited her beyond any other. Intellectually, he inspired her, and when they weren't debating or physically enjoying each other's company, their companionable silence seemed as natural as breathing.

It had never really occurred to Hermione that Severus had a sense of humour, but he did. It was razor sharp and very dark, but his laugh was one of the most pleasant sounds that she'd ever heard. He laughed and he cried, was affectionate and protective and was everything that she needed when she needed it. But most of all, he loved her and she loved him. It didn't matter that they'd not been together long. Deep down―as she always had done―she knew that she could trust him. Whenever he asked her if she did, her confirmation was one of the greatest gifts that she could ever give him.

And she certainly found herself very appreciative that Severus was most definitely a man. He made her feel safe in his strong arms, and she had to admit that he had a beautiful body. He wasn't overly muscled, but he was toned and his pale, scarred skin added to her current fascination with his form. She wanted to memorise where every single one was, especially as some were so sensitive that they'd inadvertently become pleasure points, something which they both took great delight in discovering.

He had the perfect expanse of chest to lay her head against. Of course, the delicious trail of hair that led from his belly button down to his impressive manhood certainly grabbed her attention, as did his well sculpted backside. She loved feel of him pressed against her.

His face, with its distinctive features, fascinated her. She wasn't naïve; he wasn't pretty like Lucius, but he was handsome in a distinguished, regal way. He was far from perfect, except for his eyes. They were far more expressive now that he wasn't Occluding all the time, and he seemed to be more comfortable when he smiled. His lips were surprisingly soft, but when he kissed her, they were full of fire. Overall, he looked less careworn and more like his thirty-eight years when he was relaxed, and it was one of Hermione's sincerest wishes that she could help him find this level of peace all the time.

But for all of that, Hermione was in love with his hands. She could watch them for hours as they performed great acts of magic or his long, elegant digits completed intricate tasks. The way he threaded his fingers through her hair or wrapped a curl around them was almost as intimate as when they pleasured her. She wasn't experienced when it came to men, but she couldn't imagine any man making her feel the way Severus did when he touched her.

He didn't just caress her with his hands, though, he caressed her with his voice. What came out of his mouth tantalised her as much as its touch and its taste. Yet, it had a strangely comforting and reassuring quality that she loved to listen to―she always had. However, since she had been with him, she'd discovered facets to his voice to which only she was privy. It could have a filthy, depraved timbre that made her shiver whilst he purred out exactly what he was going to do to her. But it wasn't just his tone, it was his diction and his ability to make a word last which added to the thrill she felt. He could whisper in her ear and the vibrations seemed to trickle down her spine to between her legs.

Another thing of which Hermione had always been aware―even before they'd become a couple―was how strangely comforting she found Severus' scent. She'd considered herself to have a good sense of smell, ever since a family holiday to India when she was six where they'd visited a spice market. The plethora of fragrances intoxicated her senses and Severus' scent was just as complex. She was sure it was because he was such an intense potioneer. Slughorn, despite being in the same profession, didn't seem to have herbs and spices pervading his very being. However, when Severus brewed, he would remain in his lab for hours on end, making meticulous notes, compensating for subtle changes in pursuit of perfection.

Even when he'd brewed her contraceptive, she'd lost him for three hours. Of course, that might have been because he needed to provide a sample of _himself_ to provide effective immunity against pregnancy. She had wondered what he'd thought about as he secured the sample. He assured her that he'd been thinking about her.

She'd actually been surprised by Severus' thoughtfulness over her potion. She'd heard some of the girls say that the contraceptive potions provided by Madam Pomfrey, which, of course, had been brewed by Professor Snape, tasted awful. However, as he placed the phials in her bathroom cabinet last night, he told her that he'd added a peppermint vapour to make it more palatable to her. She also noticed that there were two types of potion: eleven light and eleven dark blue.

When she'd asked what the difference was, he'd replied matter-of-factly, "You can't take a monthly dose until your next cycle starts. Therefore, I have brewed eleven daily ones for you."

Hermione looked confused. They hadn't talked about anything like this and she was curious to know how he knew. "But how did you know that I would need eleven?"

"Ginevra, although I will admit that she is unaware that she provided the information. A few weeks ago, I was having a drink with Lucius and Pius in the Leaky Cauldron. She burst in, accompanied by Potter whilst berating her imbecilic brother for being 'such a man,' and not understanding what it was like to have period pains. She also reminded him that he'd known you for seven years and that this was not an unusual occurrence; it happens every twenty-eight days.

"Once they'd passed us, Lucius informed us―with great amusement―that you'd had Draco running around after you earlier that day, performing warming charms and feeding you chocolate."

Hermione gasped. "Oh great! So everyone knows my cycle," she huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Well, not everyone, sweetheart," Severus told her, trying to comfort her without laughing.

"Lucius, Pius, Ginny―but she doesn't count because she's a girl―Harry, Dickhead and...and the whole of the Leaky know," she growled not knowing whether to laugh, cry and continue ranting.

"I feel that that may be a slight exaggeration. Remember, I do have a terrible habit of overhearing conversations and I doubt that anyone of consequence will have either heard or remembered."

Hermione looked at him dubiously but then chuckled, tracing her finger over his chest. "I suppose it's a good thing that you know, though, so that you can be prepared for when I turn into an evil bitch."

"I have already made the elves aware of the additional requirement for chocolate," Severus chuckled, pushing her gently up against the wall before devouring her neck.

"I think I love you, Headmaster," Hermione breathed teasingly. All of a sudden, she heard the bath taps turn, and water started running into the deep marble bath.

"Only think? How disappointing. Well, in that case, I'd better convince you, hadn't I?" he purred against her lips as he began to undress her.

* * *

><p>Watching the still sleeping wizard, Hermione gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Severus' hair was not greasy and the first time she touched it, she'd been surprised by soft and silky it was.<p>

She smiled as she recalled their conversation yesterday morning. She was sat on the edge of her bed, whilst Severus was still sprawled out―his modesty barely covered by rumpled sheets―and asked him what he used to get his hair in that condition.

Severus had just laughed. "I suppose I must be lucky. It's just inconvenient being a Potions Master, because it's usually ruined by ten o'clock," he told her, flicking his head to get the hair out of his eyes. It took Hermione a few minutes to stop laughing after he did that.

"Why don't you run your fingers through your hair like everyone else, you diva?" She finally managed to blurt out before dashing into the living room to escape Severus when she saw his shocked expression at being called a diva slowly turn mischievous. She soon found herself being grabbed from behind, wrestled onto her sofa and begging for mercy as she was tickled mercilessly. The more she wriggled, the more he tickled.

After deciding that Hermione had been tortured enough, Severus purred in her ear, "I am not a diva and the simple answer to your question is that it's a potion master's habit. You never know what delights you have on your fingers. You, of course, will be able to tie your hair back, but my hair isn't quite long enough. I apologise if the answer is not _diva_ enough for you."

Hermione had been slightly disappointed by his prosaic answer, but she couldn't stop herself from blushing as she recalled how he added, "Of course, there is one substance that will regularly end up on my fingers and I won't mind if that ends up in my hair. Please allow me to demonstrate."

Sighing as she remembered how he'd then proceeded to put his fingers and tongue to good use, Hermione kissed Severus' nose just as Missy, the headmaster's personal house elf, appeared in the room.

Severus began to stir and opening an eye, gave Hermione a sleepy smile.

As the headmaster had his back to her, and thinking that he was still asleep, Missy addressed Hermione instead.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, Mistress Snape, but Mistress McGonagall asked me to give you and Master the newspaper immediately."

Hermione's eyes widened for two reasons: she was surprised that Missy had called her Mistress Snape and Severus was running his hand up her thigh.

"Missy, it's Mistress Granger or Hermione. I'm not Mistress Snape," Hermione informed her biting back a moan.

The solicitous House Elf blushed and gave Hermione an embarrassed smile whilst handing her the newspaper. "But you are, Mistress. We all calls you that because Master is so happy."

"Mistress Granger is correct, Missy," Severus' sleep-infused drawl filled the room. "I may be _happy_ but that doesn't mean you can disrespect Miss Granger in such a way. However, on this occasion," he said, kissing Hermione's forehead and pushing her hair over her shoulder, "I will let it pass."

"Yes, Master," Missy acknowledged with a sneaky grin. "Apologies, Mistress Granger. All of Hogwarts is so happy for Master." And with that, the headmaster's personal House Elf was gone.

Severus huffed. "Hogwarts can fu..."

"The fucking bastard!" Hermione exclaimed, slamming _The Daily Prophet_ down onto the bed in disgust.

Turning it around to read the headline, Severus' eyes narrowed menacingly.

**Why is Hermione Granger staying at Malfoy Manor? Wronged boyfriend and Quidditch ace Ronald Weasley reveals all.**

"He really does have a death wish, doesn't he?" Severus growled, tossing the offending paper onto the floor.

It appeared that Ron was now accusing Hermione of having an affair with Lucius as payback for being hexed by the older wizard.

"Not content with fucking us off, he's dragging Lucius into this. Our meeting this morning is going to be joyous," Severus sneered.

"I'm going to have a shower," he grumbled, getting out of bed without a second thought and striding, naked, towards the bathroom. However, as he reached the door, he turned to his witch, jerking his head towards it. "Coming?"

Hermione didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Would love to hear your thoughts...reviews feed my muse's soul...**

**A/N 3: This chapter was edited and uploaded on 02/02/15. If you see any errors, please do not hesitate to PM me**


	12. Firewhisky and cocktails

**Author's Notes:**

An interesting chapter with lots of unanswered questions.

Language and suggestive behaviour alert.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Firewhisky and Cocktails<strong>**

Returning from his meeting in London, Severus stormed into his office. He never left Board meetings without a ball of tension burning in his stomach, but this morning he would have given anything if that were the only thing he felt. Lucius had been chewing his ear about Weasley and had informed him that if he did not deal with the situation himself then the Malfoy's lawyers would become involved. Of course, Severus couldn't blame his friend for being so angry about the lies and insinuations printed in that morning's Prophet. After all, he was fuming about it, but as much as he would normally have relished the prospect of dealing with the red-haired idiot, his promise to Hermione meant that his hands were tied.

He was rather regretting his pledge not to personally exact revenge on the ginger miscreant. However, he concluded, it was probably for the best. The Daily Prophet would have a field day reporting on the mysterious disappearance of one Ronald Weasley, but he could not bring himself to go against Hermione's wishes over the idiot's words.

The headmaster summoned Missy to bring him a pot of coffee before he slumped into his chair, exhaling forcefully. Obsidian screeched in greeting to his master from his vantage point at the top of one in greeting and was rewarded with a tasty tidbit from Severus' middle draw.

Sipping his coffee, Severus surveyed his desk and groaned internally. One thing that he had always prided himself on was that he was methodical and that he always kept on top of his work. It was a necessary evil when you had children to teach, homework to mark and serve two masters on the side. However, since Hermione had crashed into his life, he'd hardly done any work and he was now faced with three piles of parchment and various unopened scrolls and letters strewn across his desk.

_I wouldn't change the last few days for the world,_ he thought to himself, a smirk upon his lips until reality struck. _But it's not going to do itself._

Placing his cup down on his desk, he picked up one of the unopened scrolls, deciding to tackle these first. Today, he feared, would be a long one and had to admit that he was quite looking forward to meeting with Lucius and Pius for a drink that evening.

_Now, concentrate and don't think about Hermione too much...oh bollocks!_

* * *

><p><em>Whilst Severus was in London, Hermione had spent the morning in her library trying to do some background reading for her apprenticeship project, but she found herself uncharacteristically distracted. Instead, she found herself reading over Severus' notes regarding Hogwarts whilst annotating ideas of her own, as well. Finding that she had run out of paper, her thoughts turned to Slytherin House as she Summoned more. <em>

_Although all returning students would undoubtedly find it hard to come back to the school following recent events, it would be most difficult for the Slytherins. The prejudices of the other houses would heightened, and there would also be an issue of trust for Severus within his own house. The former Head of Slytherin may have been a double agent and war hero, and may have still had a reputation for being an utter bastard, but some in his house, especially those whose parents were followers of the Dark Lord, considered him a traitor. And students from other houses still viewed him with suspicion. _

_Severus knew that he could only function as headmaster and see his plans for Hogwarts come to fruition if he commanded the respect and trust of all his students and parents. Both he and Hermione realised that this would be no small feat, and that it would be harder if his own house turned on him. _

_At first, Severus had been rather pessimistic about the challenge that lay ahead, but with the new school year approaching there were signs that the tide of distrust and suspicion was turning. First-year acceptances were stronger than expected, and as Hermione told him, they were a blank canvas from which Severus could work. He could start as he meant to go on, and once the older students could see how he treated the first years, the process of extinguishing the memories of last year's imposed regime could begin. _

_Hermione looked over another set of Severus' notes and came across a tally of the number of pupils who would be returning at the start of term. The number had been slowly increasing over time and in the last week, the number of Muggleborn children wishing to recommence their magical education had climbed significantly. The young witch found this extremely encouraging and giggled at Severus' scrawled note next to the total._

_It read, 'Vaguely optimistic,' which Hermione took to mean he was actually ecstatic._

_She picked up her quill to add something to one of Severus' notes and laughed out loud when she noticed that she was, for some reason, scribbling down her thoughts in red ink. _

__Oh, the irony!___ she thought to herself._

_As Hermione began writing another long list of suggestions for Severus to consider, her mood felt lightened all of a sudden. _

_Severus' orb had been agitated all morning, but now it was much calmer, and if her gut feeling was correct that meant he was back in the castle. She managed to resist the urge to rush up and see him, knowing that he had work to do, but that didn't mean that she couldn't say hello. _

__Hello, sexy, ___she thought to him cheekily.___ How was your meeting?__

__Hello, yourself. The board meeting was tedious, and Lucius was...well, you can imagine. Give me a couple of hours and we'll have lunch in your rooms,___ Severus thought back._

__OK and if you're lucky, I'll snog your face off,___ Hermione purred in his mind._

_Severus' deep chuckle resonated through her. ___If you insist.__

__Oh, I do!__

* * *

><p>Severus was pleased by how quickly the piles of parchment on his desk were decreasing. He was replying to a particularly irksome piece of correspondence from a Board member when a soft cough from the direction of the portraits interrupted him.<p>

Looking up, he saw Phineas Nigellus Black staring back at him. He was usually asleep, but today he greeted the Severus cheerfully. "Ah, Headmaster, I'm glad I caught you."

"I suppose interrupting me and catching me are one and the same these days," Severus muttered under his breath before employing a more respectful tone. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I just wanted to tell you something...something I overheard my great-great grandson telling his wolf friend. I thought nothing of it until recently. It was about something the Evans girl told him," the former headmaster said quietly.

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but nothing..._that man_...uttered, holds any interest for me," Severus said defiantly.

"I know you two didn't see eye to eye," Phineas continued as Severus snorted incredulously, "but seemingly she told him that she'd dreamt about you just before your eighteenth birthday. Of course, Sirius ridiculed it because she said that she'd decided to try and reconcile with you―as friends, of course. She recounted a dream in which you were Headmaster, married with four children. She never saw your wife but your children all had curly hair. She told Sirius that she realised in that moment that it was truly over between the two of you because she knew you would move on―that and the fact you had taken the Dark Mark."

"And what do you think will be achieved by telling me this?" Severus growled.

"Nothing, except it might help settle your mind. After all, how many curly haired witches are you currently courting? I told Albus and he said I should tell you to help you realise that Hermione and yourself were preordained even before she was born."

"Does that matter? Loving her now is all that counts," Severus drawled.

"But, my boy, the point is you always have. You see, Severus, you and Lily were never meant to be and it wasn't because of James Potter or Voldemort. How old were you when you claimed Lily?" Phineas asked.

Severus carded his fingers through his hair. "Sixteen."

"The age of...?"

Severus looked puzzled. "Consensual maturity, but I thought..."

"Has the knut dropped yet?" Phineas asked smiling.

Twirling his quill between his fingers, he pondered the situation. "Not really. I have considered, given the intensity of my feelings for Hermione, that we might be soulmates, but―"

"―Yes, yes, and I heard Albus giving you some guff about the criteria for soulmates recognising each other. In powerful soul bound couples as each half of the couple reaches consensual maturity their souls begin searching for their mate. In your case, you claimed Lily believing her to be 'the one.' However, your bond quickly overruled you."

"I've heard it all now," Severus laughed scathingly. "Hermione wasn't even born."

"Doesn't matter. Your soul was searching for her."

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "Are you seriously suggesting that my soul bond, having decided that Lily wasn't the right one, caused that loathsome word to fall from my lips on the basis that it would ruin our relationship?"

"Stranger things have happened, but I believe that you now have more proof that you and Miss Granger are soulmates."

"But the Founders―"

"―have foisted something unnecessary on you by the looks of it," Phineas mused quietly, looking down at the headmaster whose thoughts were now miles away.

Without warning, Severus stood quickly and band bowed his head curtly in the direction of the former headmaster. "Thank you, sir," he said before Apparating away.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in a world of her own, browsing the shelves of her library, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and now familiar lips upon her neck. Relishing the feel of her lover behind her, the young witch hummed contentedly before turning round and wrapping her arms around his neck, a beaming smile upon her lips.<p>

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for at least half an hour."

Her reply came in the form of Severus' lips crashing against hers. It was a desperate kiss. A kiss that sought reassurance, a kiss that only she could answer. "I love you," he breathed, pulling her to his chest and holding her tight.

Hermione's smile slipped into an expression of concern, taking his hands in hers and stepping back slightly to look at him. "I love you too. Now, mind explaining why you're here and not working?"

"I..." Severus paused unsure where to start. He wanted to tell her that they might be soulmates before Saturday because once he'd claimed her if ever they parted company he knew it would ruin her life. However, his overwhelming fear of rejection caused him to look away from her and pulling his hands from hers, he turned to walk into the living. "I just wanted a kiss," he grumbled as he reached the door.

"As much as that might be true," Hermione mused, "Severus Snape does not interrupt his work just to come and get a kiss."

She began following him out of the room but stood in the doorway glaring at him, hands on her hips daring him to defy her.

"I...I have to get on," he said, struggling to find a viable excuse.

"Sit down, Severus, and tell me what is bothering you," she commanded.

Her tone surprised him and somehow he found himself sat on the sofa fiddling with his nails as Hermione stood before him waiting for an explanation. "Can't a man just come and get a kiss from his witch?" he asked quietly

Hermione studied him carefully. "Yes, but there are kisses which say I love you, kisses that say I missed you and kisses that say I want you but that kiss said I need you and I'm scared. So, I will ask you again. What's wrong?"

Severus' gaze did not rise from the floor. "I have something I need to tell you, but I fear that if I do, I could lose you."

Hermione sat down next to him, turning so that she could see his face. "What could be that bad?" she asked gently.

"You're aware of the implications of consummating a soul bond?" Severus asked before adding quickly, "of course you are with the amount you read."

"Yes, I know. Are you suggesting that we're soulmates?" Hermione asked, slightly shocked. However, with everything else that had been going on recently nothing would surprise her. In fact, being soulmates was reassuringly plausible.

"The evidence is becoming stronger," Severus muttered as if awaiting her rebuke.

Looking at him, Hermione sighed before brushing his hair away from his eyes. "For someone so brilliant, for someone so loyal you have so little faith in yourself," she told him ruefully. "Sev, whether we're soul mates or not, I know that if ever I lost you it would rip a gaping hole in my life. If I walked away because I was scared, I know I would regret it for the rest of my life. I love you. I want to be with you and no bond will deter me or influence me in that desire no matter how hard it tries. Understand?"

In the last few days, Severus had been amazed by this witch's strength, and every time he witnessed it, he knew he was falling for her even harder. He looked at her, his expression calm but his eyes showed his admiration. "Sometimes, when I am in your presence, I find that words fail me," he almost whispered silently Summoning a small, black velvet covered box and handing it to her without another word.

Hermione looked curious as she accepted the gift, but found herself overcome with nerves as Severus gestured to her to open it. Pulling up the surprisingly stiff lid, she couldn't help but gasp as her eyes fell upon the contents.

"Oh Sev, it's beautiful. Thank you," came her stuttered response before she launched herself into his arms.

After being peppered with kisses which deepened into a full blown snog, Severus took the delicate platinum and ruby bracelet out of the box and placed it on her wrist.

"I take it you approve," he commented with a smirk. It was the first present he'd ever given her―it would be the first of many―but he couldn't wait to give her more, if this was going to be her reaction. "I wanted to wait until Saturday because―"

"―I'm just lost for words," she whispered, trying not to cry, but her happy tears were curtailed when Severus raised his hand and told her urgently to "shhhh" before listening intently. Concerned, Hermione asked in a hushed tone, "What is it?"

"Oh no, it's alright," Severus told her, his expression relaxing. "I just thought that when you said you were lost for words I heard hell freeze over."

Hermione gasped. "You bastard," she yelled at him playfully, slapping his arm before their lips crashed together and the couple fell into another blissful kissing session before they ordered lunch.

It was only much later, when Severus was sat in his office, that he realised he should have told her more about the significance of the bracelet that he'd given her.

* * *

><p>"Draco, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked as the blond wizard stepped out of the fireplace into her living room.<p>

"We were, but Father thought it wise to check that coast was clear before you arrived, but unfortunately, the press were already out in force. They were all over Father when we arrived and are now camped outside The Leaky asking questions."

"Oh God, really?"

"I'm afraid so. Father has implied that they are looking at the wrong Malfoy and told me to come and get you on the basis that if I turn up with you and Uncle, it'll confuse them.

"If we look like we're together, they'll think they've got it wrong and as Father has already threatened them with legal action, they will back off. And if the three of us turn up together, they won't think it strange that my godfather is with me so it puts you and Sev in the clear, and then we can lead them a merry dance until you two go public."

Hermione shrugged. It certainly seemed like a viable plan.

"An excellent plan, Draco," Severus drawled as he strode out of Hermione's bedroom adjusting his cuffs and pulling on his frock coat, "although I also presume that you will have to look like you are together."

"What, like this?" Draco quipped, grabbing hold of Hermione's arm and pulling her towards him before his lips met hers as he leant her backwards. His friend's muffled shriek made him chuckle, but the wand pressed into the side of his neck made him realise that perhaps that wasn't what his godfather had meant.

"I was thinking more of holding hands," Severus informed him, giving Draco a disapproving look. "And besides your technique is entirely wrong. You need to do it like this," and putting his arm around Hermione's waist, he pulled her close to him, the fingers of his other hand ensconced in her curls. Then he kissed her, gently at first before his tongue began a gentle exploration of her mouth, and she melted in his arms, then and only then, did he lean her backwards.

Draco couldn't contain his amusement as he watched Hermione try to compose herself. "Well, I bow to your greater experience, Uncle."

"So do I," Hermione said breathlessly as Severus' eyes still burned into hers.

_When I get back tonight, I expect to see you lying in my bed naked,_ he thought to her, his voice purring in her mind.

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione's response was just as provocative. _I promise to warm myself up for you_.

_Stop it! You're giving me an erection._ His face was its usual impassive self, but his eyes gave him away.

_Sorry, I didn't realise that the thought of me masturbating in your bed would turn you on so much,_ Hermione thought back, trying to look as innocent as possible.

_Shut up, you minx! _he hissed as he started to feel very uncomfortable in the trouser department. _You have no idea what you do to me. _

His frustrated growl made her giggle. _Oh, but I do._

* * *

><p>The three of them arrived at Apparition point just beyond the castle gates, and Severus placed one last chaste kiss upon Hermione's lips whilst his finger ran over the wrist which now proudly wore the bracelet he had given her earlier.<p>

"Now, remember, the both of you," he warned as he stood up straight, "say nothing to anyone. Don't even say, 'no comment.'" Draco and Hermione both nodded before they all Apparated away.

Arriving in Diagon Alley, they was an immediate media frenzy. They found themselves surrounded by photographers and reporters all jostling for an exclusive. Holding Hermione's hand, Draco led Hermione through the crowd whilst Severus positioned himself behind her. No one could see that his hand was pressed lightly to the small of her back. As a volley of blinding flashbulbs went off, his hand slipped to her hip, squeezing reassuringly as they moved through the crowd to a barrage of questions.

"Miss Granger, is there anything you would like to say in response to your ex-boyfriend's comments?"

"Do you feel bad for letting him down?"

"How many times have you actually cheated on him with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Why are you here with Draco Malfoy?"

"Are you seeing both Lucius and Draco Malfoy?"

Then as they saw Hermione and Draco holding hands, the journalists' questioning changed tack.

"Draco, how does your father feel about your relationship with a Muggleborn witch?"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Headmaster Snape, do you support your godson's relationship with Miss Granger?"

"Do you think it is appropriate that one of the Head Girl's at your school is so morally bankrupt to cheat on her boyfriend with a pardoned Death Eater?"

"Headmaster, is it true that you have stripped her of the Head Girl position because of these allegations?"

The trio had remained silent until now, but after the last set of questions directed at him, Severus could not let them go unanswered.

"I think," he began and turned to face the assembled throng, "that it is highly inappropriate for a young man, who is idolised by so many young witches and wizards, to believe it acceptable to blame his inadequacies on someone else. It is highly inappropriate for him to totally disregarding the bonds of trust and friendship. It is not the example that I would expect from a war hero, nor from a former Hogwarts' student―certainly not from a member of the noble house of Gryffindor.

"Fortunately, Miss Granger is a perfect example of the qualities attributed to that house, and it does her credit that she has not, and will not, lower herself to Mr Weasley's level by responding to your ludicrous questions and accusations.

"I would like to add, that Miss Granger graciously declined our offer to become Senior Head Girl. She will be using her time to concentrate on her N.E. and apprenticeship with the aim of replacing Professor Horace Slughorn as our Potions Professor in the next school year."

With that, he ushered his godson and girlfriend through the remaining reporters, who were busily writing down his words, into The Leaky Cauldron and up to the room that Pius had reserved.

Once safely inside, Hermione felt a sense of relief wash over her. Draco draped his arm across her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Holy shit! Unless my ears deceived me, he just complimented your house."

"I know," came her assured response. "I think it's safe to say that the headmaster is taking his need to be impartial very seriously."

Severus snorted softly. "Darling, no matter how unbiased I have to be and no matter how I feel about you, if he'd been in Hufflepuff I would not been so complimentary," he told her snarkily, moving away from her quickly before she slapped him in public.

* * *

><p>"Darling, are you well?" Lucius asked urgently, standing up and wrapping his arms around Hermione before kissing her forehead<p>

"I'm OK," she insisted with a weak smile. "How are you?"

"I am used to the negativity of the press. Fear not for me. My lawyers are on alert which is fortunate as it affords me the time to support Severus when he teaches the impertinent cocksucker a lesson. I can't...we can't let this go, I'm afraid. Do not try and dissuade us," Lucius cautioned.

Shaking her head, Hermione huffed softly. "Er no. Severus won't be doing anything," she informed the blond wizard, her tone brooking no argument.

"I would advise against discussing plans of revenge in front of me," a smooth-voiced wizard stated from the doorway behind them.

All eyes turned to the owner of the voice, but Lucius was the first to speak. "Thickie, what would you do if your intended were so badly disrespected."

Pius Thicknesse, the newly re-appointed Head of Magical Law Enforcement walked into the room and closed the door. "I would―officially speaking―hex his arse, leave him bleeding in the gutter and then get my Aurors to pin it on somebody else," came his chuckled response.

"A man after my own heart," Lucius drawled.

"And mine," Draco chime in.

Hermione found this rather amusing until Severus said the same whereupon she threw him a warning look.

"You can forget about doing anything, Severus Snape," she said, poking a finger into his chest. "You promised me that you would do nothing _and if you want to find me in your bed when you get back tonight you will make that promise to me again._

Severus huffed at being harangued in public, but muttered, "I promise."

"Sorry? I didn't hear you," Hermione pressed, sounding very much as if she were reprimanding a first year.

A vision of a severe looking Hermione standing in his beloved Potions classroom whilst her students sat in rapt attention sprang to the forefront of Severus' mind. He wasn't entirely sure why a riding crop had replaced her wand, but now was not the time to think about such things.

"I said, 'I promise,'" he snarked. "Satisfied?"

Hermione's seductive response sounded in his mind. _I will be later._

After his vision of Hermione with a riding crop and then her seductive response, Severus realised that it was far harder to hide his cock was twitching when he only had his frock coat on. Narrowing his eyes his looked into hers. _Will you stop it!_

_God, you're sexy when you're frustrated,_ his witch purred. "Yes, I am very satisfied, thank you, Severus. Now, Lucius, can I recommend that you and Mr Thicknesse―"

"―Pius. Please, call me Pius, Hermione," the tall wizard implored silkily.

"In that case, Pius, if you and Lucius speak to Harry, I'm sure you can find a way of defending my honour without compromising the Headmaster's position. Perhaps Draco can get you all together? Of course, I would prefer Severus not to know what is going on―plausible deniability and all that. And I certainly don't want to know what you do until after the event," Hermione advised with a conspiratorial tone.

Lucius' eyebrow arched as he turned to Severus. "Are you sure she wasn't in Slytherin, dear? Or has this deviousness occurred since you've ensured that she has some Slytherin in her on a regular basis?"

Hermione gasped at the blond wizard's comment, smacking him on the arm. If that reproach wasn't enough, Severus decided to add his own Knut's worth.

Despite smirking internally at his friend's term of endearment, Severus groused, "For someone who claims to be such a sophisticate, you really are a vulgar little shit, _Lucy._"

As the three older wizards began ribbing each other, Draco nudged her, jerking his head towards the door. Reluctantly, she agreed that it was time to leave and nodded to her friend.

"Come on then, Drakey. Let's leave the boys to it. There are cocktails with our names on them waiting for us in London," she announced, just loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Bye for now, Lucius, darling. And you, Pius." She went to shake the oldest wizard's hand, but instead he took it and gently kissed it.

Severus was not impressed.

"A pleasure, Hermione," Pius told her smoothly. "I am still awaiting your decision, my dear."

With a watery smile, Hermione informed him, "Actually, I was going to write to you, but I've been rather busy," and inclined her head slightly towards Severus. "However, despite such a generous offer, Pius, I'm afraid I will have to decline."

With a resigned sigh, Pius nodded. "That is, indeed, a great shame."

"I've decided to stay at Hogwarts so that I can do my NEWTs, complete my apprenticeship and mastery with Severus and take over from Professor Slughorn. So you'll know where to find me," she said, slightly more flirtatiously than she'd intended and certainly more than Severus would have liked.

"Well, I will certainly be in touch if Severus is unavailable and I am in need your considerable talents, Hermione."

Feeling that Pius may have read a little more into her statement than was meant, Hermione turned to Severus whose eyes were fixed on the older wizard. If looks could kill, Pius would already be buried.

Realising that Severus was not best pleased, Hermione stood on tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss upon Severus' lips. When he failed to respond, she brushed her fingers through his hair which caused him to look down into her eyes.

_It came out wrong,_ she told him softly.

Finally, Severus' arm snaked around her back and he lowered his lips to hers. _You are mine_, he grumbled in her head.

_I know, and you are mine,_ she reassured him. _I love you._

Lucius felt the pang of jealousy hit him again as he observed the tender scene before him―not that he could begrudge Severus' long overdue happiness.

Pius, too, had to admit that he felt a tad jealous of Hermione and Severus' intimacy, but for entirely different reasons.

Sensing the mood of the room, Draco held out his arm to Hermione, who still had her arms around her wizard. "I thought we were going. Come on, sweetie, I have to provide you with a Screaming Orgasm."

"What?" three shocked wizards said together.

"It's the name of her favourite cocktail. Didn't you know?" Draco chuckled mischievously. "And then, I'll return her back to you, Uncle, so that you can provide her with a few more."

"Quite right," Severus mused, looking into Hermione's eyes, smirking at the thought of the delicious sight and sounds of her coming apart for him.

Hermione could feel the weight and intent of Severus' thoughts and blushed as he pressed a final kiss to her lips.

_Have fun,_ he purred in her mind before releasing her into Draco's care. The look he gave his godson left him in no doubt that he was being told to take care of her.

Taking Draco's arm, the friends slipped out into Muggle London to meet Draco's new boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"For the love of Circe, how did you manage to get together with her?" Pius exclaimed as the door closed and Lucius cast a Silencing charm.<p>

Severus just shrugged, undoing his coat as he sat down.

"Gentlemen, we are wasting valuable drinking time," Lucius announced, producing a rare bottle of Ogden's and three glasses. "Although, Sev, I suppose you will be rationing yourself to ensure that you can get it up later."

Severus grunted, picking up the glass of amber liquid that Lucius had just set before him and examining it. A small smile graced his lips as he inhaled the smoky, sweet aroma. "Unlike you, dear, I've never had that problem," he deadpanned before downing his drink.

Glaring at Severus, Lucius' annoyed expression dissipated as he started to laugh. "Oh, get him! No girlfriend for fuck knows how long and there he sits lauding his newfound situation over us."

And that pretty much set the tone for the next two hours of conversation. The three wizards discussed Hermione, failed married, one night stands and in Pius' case reminiscing about his wife and her untimely death.

"Steady on, Sev. That's bloody expensive stuff," Lucius exclaimed as Severus poured himself yet another large glass of whisky which finished off the bottle. Severus wasn't keeping count, but he'd probably had half the bottle to himself, and it didn't look like he was stopping.

"I'll get another bottle," Severus choked out after downing this latest glass.

Lucius rolled his eyes before asking, "So, anything of interest or import going on at the ministry, Thickie?"

Pius shook his head. "Not really. Department of Mysteries is in a bit of a tizz for some reason. We've tracked down more lower tier Death Eaters. Those left of the Inner Circle are proving to be most elusive, and we're still looking for Goyle and Yaxley. Crabbe and Nott are under surveillance until Kingsley signs their arrest warrants."

Severus' eyes widened. "Why the hell do you need arrest warrants?"

"Kingsley is trying to ensure that we carry out the arrests with all due diligence because, as you know, the Dark Lord made sure we all had exceptionally competent legal advisors. He doesn't want them getting off on a technicality. Therefore, we have to do everything by the book."

Lucius looked perplexed. "That's fucking ridiculous! They are known servants of the Dark Lord who have yet to be tried. We were tried as war criminals―and thankfully acquitted―and yet we were arrested, without a warrant, as soon as was feasible. So what's so different about them?"

Pius sighed deeply. Of course, Lucius had a valid point, but as a high-ranking Ministry official, he had to be seen to tow the line.

"Unlike the others who stayed and fought," he began, "they left Hogwarts as soon as Potter faced Voldemort. You two, on the other hand, remained on the grounds or were carried out on a stretcher. Their residences were initially searched but found to be abandoned. However, once we'd found them, Kingsley had already had the Wizengamot pass the warrant ruling, and the paperwork is horrendous. So for now, all we can do is watch them, but one positive is that Dolohov is finally talking―not that he's said anything useful. However, at least he's not sat there as if his lips have been sewn together."

Severus huffed softly. "Is there any chance that I can be locked in a room with the bastard?" Severus' voice was tinged with menace as he poured himself another drink from the newly Summoned bottle.

Pius quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Severus shrugged nonchalantly. "He scarred Hermione. I'd like to repay the favour."

Lucius glanced at Severus' refilled glass and then turned away so that Severus could not see his eyes close and his nostrils flare as he breathed in deeply through his nose. He could tell by the way that his friend was making the contents of his glass disappear that it was going to be one of those nights.

"Whilst I admire your sentiment, Severus, I won't let you go to Azkaban over a shit like him," Pius advised whilst pouring a snifter for himself.

A wicked grin graced the headmaster's lips. "I'd only go there if they found a body."

"Stop it, Sev! This is serious," Lucius spoke sharply. "These idiots are on the loose, and I may have cleared my name after my eloquent denouncement, you may indeed be 'The Dark Saviour' and Thickie may have had three bastards―"

"―Four," Pius interjected.

"Sorry, four bastards," Lucius corrected, "Imperius him to get him onside. In the general scheme of things, we were the most influential―"

"―Speak for yourself," Severus grumbled, downing his drink again. Somehow another measure of amber liquid found its home in his glass.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lucius exclaimed. "You've got blowjobs on tap and you look as miserable as fuck. What is it?"

Severus went to speak, but he had no idea what to say.

"Is it this bond?" Lucius asked, his brow furrowed with concern. "Are you missing her?"

Pius' curiosity got the better of him. "What bond?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Severus drawled. "The short version is that it appears that there is some mysterious bond between Hermione and myself. We have a theory which needs testing, and we're waiting for a fucking prophecy to present itself and, yes, I'm missing her," he said, raking his fingers through his hair. "The bond makes it hard for us to be apart. I either feel like my stomach is being ripped out, or I want to mail someone verbally."

Pius glanced at Lucius with concern. "And do you feel like verbally mauling one of us?"

"No, I feel like part of me is missing," Severus sighed, his words beginning to slur slightly. "Oh bollocks! I need to know what's going on."

Pius knew he was taking his life into his own hands by asking this, but it seemed a pertinent question nonetheless. "Do you really love her or is it just the bond?"

Lucius put his hand on Severus' shoulder, trying to calm him as he sensed his magic surge.

"So sorry to disappoint you, Thickie," Severus snarled. "Of course I bloody love her." Then, raising his eyes to the ceiling, he chuckled softly. "But look, she's missing me too."

His companions followed Severus' eyes and saw a glowing orb moving listlessly on the ceiling. Severus' assertion was correct as Hermione was sat in a Muggle bar with Draco and Adrian feeling miserable.

All of a sudden, Severus broke from his melancholy. "Do you have spies in Australia, Pius?" he asked pouring everyone another shot.

"Dear Merlin, that was a hefty change of subject,' Pius laughed before adding cautiously, "I have contacts. Why do you ask?"

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Severus considered what to say. "The other day, I mentioned to Hermione that I should meet her parents."

Lucius snorted softly. "Asking for her hand already, are we?"

"Not yet!" Severus groused, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, she became very upset and refused to speak further. I naturally thought it was because...well, you know I'm like." Severus mumbled, looking rueful.

Smiling into his glass, Pius chuckled. "Fortunately or, unfortunately, yes, we do."

Severus continued. "After I put two and two together and came up with five, I assumed that she didn't want me to meet them. But then she blurted out that just over a year ago she had, in fact, used a form of Obliviation to modify her parents' memories and sent them to Australia to keep them safe. However, she doesn't know where they moved to exactly.

"To put it simply, I want to have them found, have their memories restored and brought back to her by Christmas preferably," Severus coughed as his latest gulp burned his throat

Pius thought for a moment. "I can do some digging. They're Muggles aren't they?"

Severus nodded.

"I know someone who who could help," Pius mused. "We would need to know the variation of the spell and as much personal information about them as you can get from her. Hermione's file is extensive, but I'm not sure how much data there is on her parents."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "What file?"

Pius snorted incredulously. "She was public enemy number 3 remember? _He_ wanted as much information on the leading 'Public Enemies' as he could get. Shacklebolt decided not to get rid of any of the files and lucky old me ended up with all of them in my office. You can have a look and see what's missing. Then, I'm sure that our greatest spy can furnish us with whatever is missing."

"What the fuck is Shacklebolt thinking?" Severus exclaimed. "You will hand Hermione's file over to her," he growled before twisting his mouth in consternation and reaching for the bottle again. "I suppose my file has its own postal address."

After this last drink was poured, Lucius surreptitiously moved the bottle away from Severus.

He wasn't sure if Hermione was aware of how out of hand his drinking could get. After Lily had died, he drank―and worse―to numb the pain.

But Lucius always remembered the day when Severus came to him and told him that it was time for him to get clean. Draco had called home earlier that day whinging because Severus had grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall of the common room the night before. As it turned out, it was the night that Severus first realised that Hermione was more than just an insufferable know-it-all.

He told Lucius he felt he was in danger of turning into his Muggle father. He was never a violent drunk like his father―the only damage he caused, was to himself. He was still a slave to potions, but on that night, Severus Snape gave up alcohol, cigarettes, recreational drugs and―most peculiarly―women. Until a few days ago, Lucius never understood that one.

That didn't mean that Severus wouldn't have the occasional drink, but it was rare. In fact, his sobriety after the Dark Lord's return was something that failed to endear him to the majority of the Inner Circle. He observed everything; his word could be trusted because although he was taking potions they in no way impaired his abilities―they kept him functioning. He was never drunk or high. Even Lucius succumbed to the temptation of the grape whilst his unwelcome guests took over his home. Voldemort had often passed comment on Lucius' dishevelment, but frankly, by then, the blond wizard was beyond caring.

However, there had been two occasions following that night when Severus fell off the wagon. The first was on the night he killed Dumbledore. After the Dark Lord had congratulated him, Narcissa allowed him access to Lucius' study and he helped himself to a bottle and a half of his finest brandy.

The second was after his appointment as Headmaster and realised the extent to which he would be a puppet. The appointment of the Carrows had angered him beyond belief and he sat in his new office―Dumbledore's office―a full bottle of whisky in his hand which was empty by the morning.

On both occasions, the only reason Severus relapsed was because he was thinking far too much and he was so used to the potions that he was taking that few could have numbed his brain like alcohol could. And given the amount that he was knocking back tonight, Lucius surmised that Severus was thinking far too much, once again.

"So, Severus,' Lucius drawled carefully, "what are we going to do about Weasley?"

The alcohol coursing through Severus' veins was rapidly starting to take effect and he had to blink rapidly to try and keep his mind focussed. He knew that Lucius would try to take advantage of his drunken state to drag him into some plot or other. However, he had made a promise to Hermione and he intended to keep it. "I am not doing anything. You heard what my witch said."

Pius gave Lucius a sly look. "Oh, yes, of course. Do you think he'll turn up to the Ball? And anyway, why's he so pissed off? It's not as if they were engaged or married."

Lucius smirked approvingly at Pius' change of tack. "Ah, but he had asked her to marry him," Lucius elucidated as he downed the remains of his glass. "However, she told him that she wanted to wait."

Pius couldn't hide his amusement at that comment. "And he didn't take the hint? What a prick! I bet he's worried about his career, now. Wimbourne Wasps are at the bottom of the league and he's not a bad keeper but he's not the best. Rumour has it that the only reason they took him on was because he was part of the Golden Trio and he could bring in the sponsorship money. If the Golden Trio is divided, and 'every thinking wizard's pin-up' is now his ex-girlfriend, it won't bode well."

Referring to Hermione as 'every thinking wizards' pin-up', earned Pius a contemptuous look from Lucius and a deathly stare from 'every thinking wizard's pin-up's' boyfriend―or whatever he called himself.

Carrying on regardless, Pius continued trying to get Severus to rise to the bait. "And what does he have going for him apart from Quidditch? Most ministry jobs are closed to him unless he does his NEWTs. I believe the phrase is, 'his life has turned to shit.' So, he's lashed out at the one thing he thought he could rely on―Hermione."

"Such a Ravenclaw way of thinking Pius, but it's no excuse," Lucius drawled, watching Severus carefully.

"I'm not saying that it is," Pius acknowledged, "but I'd just like to ascertain what is behind Weasley's stupidity so we know how to handle him better."

"He's a moron. There is nothing more to say. I expect that he'll turn up to the ball with two tarts on his arm in a vain attempt to upset Hermione. However, should he come within a room of her, I'll..."

Severus' voice trailed off as he stared into his glass, swirling its contents whilst almost amusing violent thoughts went through his mind. However, as he downed it, he realised that this was the straw that broke the camel's back as the room began to spin. He now felt nauseous.

Noticing that Severus was struggling, Pius pressed on. "Yes, but, of course, it would be foolish for you to do anything to him, especially in public."

"Oh, you certainly don't want to do anything in public," Lucius concurred, "and yet public humiliation would certainly suit the bastard."

"Yes, public humiliation, at a major event perhaps attended by the great and the good of the wizarding world would be ideal. Do you know of such an event?" Pius deadpanned, trying to disguise his amusement.

"Actually, come to think about it I do and as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, you would be forced to attend" Lucius informed him, his lips twitching before his impassive expression returned. "However, that might place you in an awkward position, Thickie."

"How so?"

"Because, my friend, if you were to happen upon some mischief being performed upon Ronald Weasley's person or should even suspect that something was about to befall him, you would be required to take immediate action."

Pius considered this. "Of course, I would. However, if I was distracted―let us say by offering to bring some young witch a drink―and I was, therefore, unable to see any misdemeanours then how could I possibly take any action?"

"A valid point," Lucius said with feigned sincerity.

"What...the fuck...are you two...going on about?" Severus slurred. He had been trying to follow their conversation, but the cumulative effect of the alcohol was causing his concentration to slip.

Standing up and putting his hands on Severus' shoulders, Lucius leant down and said quietly against his friend's ear, "Nothing for you to worry about, Sev."

Severus tried to speak coherently. "It's not that I don't want destroy the prick. If I had my way..." He trailed off again, fearing his dinner was about to make a sudden reappearance.

"What would you do to Weasley if you could do anything?" Lucius asked encouragingly.

"I'd...I'd eviscerate him, but...be too easy...useless bastard," Severus told them drunkenly. "But she...no...she told me not to and being...well, I wouldn't be setting a good...I really fucking love her, you know," he said chuckling slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I respect her wishes. I can't get involved...it wouldn't reflect well, would it? And anyway...have you ever seen 'Mione when she's angry? Fuck, she's gorgeous. Her hair goes really...frizzy when she's angry...I love her hair..."

"Yes, I'm sure you do, dear," Lucius interrupted. Pius looked at Lucius wide-eyed. Lucius just shook his head. "Have you got any sober up potion on you, Sev?"

Severus shook his head, covering his mouth as he dry heaved.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Oh, well you're going to need some. You're coming back to mine."

"I can't," Severus choked out, struggling to focus. "She'll be...she'll be waiting for me and she'll be...well, I told her she better be..."

"Yes, I can imagine," Lucius chuckled, smirking at Pius. "I'll get a message to Draco to bring her home with him."

Pius, too, stood up and took Severus' glass from him before leaning against the table and placing his hand on the headmaster's shoulder. "Leave it with us, Severus. The little prick will be dealt with. We will contact Potter and see what he can suggest, but I do have an idea. Weasley cannot be allowed to get away with his insolence. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded slightly as another wave of nausea hit him. Lucius sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he realised that what they were about to do would not be easy. "I think I will need a hand with him, Pius. We'll Floo because I don't want vomit all over my floors."

"Think...that's unavoidable," Severus slurred before dry heaving.

* * *

><p>Whilst Severus was drowning in firewhisky Hermione and Draco arrived at a Muggle bar in Soho.<p>

Grabbing her hand before they went in, Draco made a request of his curly-haired friend. "Tell me what you think of Adrian afterwards and please be honest. Uncle Sev said something to me which has bothered me and I want to know if Auntie 'Mione picks up anything negative."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not telling, but I know he's only looking out for me," Draco told her, brushing a strand of Hermione's hair out of her lip gloss.

"Oh, he's good at that," Hermione smirked. "Come on, let me go and put my foot in it with your boyfriend."

As they walked into the establishment, Hermione saw the same attractive dark-haired man whom she had found in Draco's bed a few nights before, sitting on a stool near the bar. Adrian stood up, smiling as he held his hand out to his blond boyfriend.

"Hello sexy," Adrian purred as he gave Draco a kiss. He then turned to Hermione. "And you must be the lovely Hermione who invaded my dreams the other night. It's great to finally meet you properly."

Blushing Hermione said, "And you must be Adrian? I've heard so much about you."

"Have you not brought your boyfriend tonight, Hermione?" Adrian continued. "He must trust you to allow you out of his sight with two gorgeous men. I must admit that I'm looking forward to meeting Draco's godfather. He sounds an amazing guy and has amazing taste in women."

"Can you believe I hated this girl for years?" Draco chimed in, wrapping his arms around the Hermione. "Luckily, I saw sense."

Completely ignoring Draco, Adrian asked, "Now, Hermione, what can I get you to drink?"

"Why don't we all go and sit down and have a look at the cocktail menu?" Hermione said diplomatically, glancing wide-eyed at Draco before walking to an empty booth with a U-shaped leather seat.

The blond wizard bristled at his boyfriend's behaviour, but followed them, making sure that he sat between Adrian and Hermione.

Looking down the menu, Hermione began to giggle. "Oh, Drakey, I bet you'd like a 'Long Hard Comfortable Screw Against The Wall'," she said, trying to make light of the situation.

Adrian leaned forward and said suggestively, "I bet you would too, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a tight smile. "I'll be sure to ask Severus later."

"Lucky man," Adrian sighed before placing his hand on Draco's knee and grinning lasciviously. "And whilst your godfather is sorting Hermione out, how about I have you against the wall?"

"Or you could just buy the drinks, Ady," Draco snarled, shifting so that Adrian would move his hand.

Taken aback by Draco's response, all Adrian could managed to say was, "Oh OK."

"I suppose you'll want some money," Draco drawled absentmindedly.

"No," Adrian snapped before turning to Hermione. "What would you like, Hermione?"

"I'll have a Screaming Orgasm and, please, no flirtatious comments as it's making Draco jealous," Hermione told Adrian sweetly, but her tone left him in no doubt that she meant it.

"Oh, he's a big boy. He can handle himself. I know, I've watched," Adrian said with a wink. "Now what would you like, love?" he asked Draco, kissing his cheek.

"Four Horsemen, please," Draco told him with a small smile.

"Why don't I just buy you a bottle of whisky?" Adrian teased because Draco's choice of cocktail was so whisky-heavy. "A few of those and you'll be anybody's. Then I'll be stuck with Hermione," Adrian told him, sticking out his tongue as he stood up. He then looked at his boyfriend's companion. "And when that happens, your place or mine?" he asked with a wink.

Hermione was visibly shocked by this. Friendly banter was one thing, but this was―well, she didn't know what this was.

Suddenly, Draco had a face like thunder. "You're not going to anyone's place tonight."

Adrian turned to look at Draco quickly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Like you don't know," Draco spat back at him.

"Boys, please," Hermione interrupted. "Sorry Ady, but Draco promised Severus that he'd make sure I got home safely tonight because I've attracted a bit of unwanted media attention. And as I'm staying at the school you can't come with us, unfortunately."

Hurt flashed across Adrian's face. "Oh OK."

Seeing that Adrian was actually disappointed that he wouldn't be spending the night with him, Draco piped up with, "But we have got all weekend together. Uncle Sev has said that we can use his apartment this weekend as he's taking Hermione to Snape Manor this weekend."

Adrian raised his eyebrows. "Is Severus another rich one, then?"

Draco was annoyed by his boyfriend's crass question. Perhaps Severus had been right when he suggested that Adrian might only be interested in him because of his money. Ignoring his question, Draco continued. "I would invite you back to mine, but Father will be there unless he gets lucky, which is unlikely as he's out with Severus and Thickie."

"OK, well at least I'll get you for a few days," Adrian grumbled, slightly appeased. "Anyway, we all look thirsty, so I'll go and get drinks," he said moving away quickly.

Casting Muffliato, Hermione asked, "What the hell is going on, Draco? Does he always flirt like that?"

Sighing deeply, Draco shook his head. "I have no idea."

Hermione's mouth twisted in consternation. "What was it that Severus said he was worried about?"

"Just that with my money and our inheritance statute―"

"―Oh yeah, he explained that to me," Hermione interrupted. "Do you think Adrian will accept it? I can understand why Sev's worried for you, and, well I am, too especially as he keeps flirting with me."

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean for you to feel awkward. You do seem to have a knack of getting men to throw themselves at your feet. I thought Thickie was actually going to start drooling. Mind you, your arse does look amazing in those jeans," Draco teased, taking Hermione's hand and kissing it.

"I guessed it must because Severus couldn't keep his hands off it when I got changed. Mind you, I can't keep my hands off his so I guess we're even," Hermione chuckled before adding in a more serious tone. "Look, you talk to Adrian. If you can't spend tonight together, you should at least talk to him. I'll just sit here and observe."

"There's no need for that," Draco groused, putting his hand on hers, his finger brushing against her bracelet.

Curious to see what adorned her wrist, Draco pushed up her sleeve. "And what is this?"

"Oh, Severus gave it to me."

Upon closer examination of the bracelet, Draco exclaimed, "Fucking hell! You're getting the heirlooms already?"

Hermione looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's platinum and ruby," the blond wizard informed her, turning her arm over so that he could show her the clasp. "This is the Prince family crest.

Hermione gasped. "He didn't mention anything to me about that."

"Well, Uncle Sev is the king of understatement. If rumour is to be believed, some of the Prince family jewels are pretty amazing. You're a very lucky girl," Draco teased knowingly.

"But I don't care about all of that," Hermione insisted before admitting with a blush, "I forget sometimes―well, I don't actually know―how much money he's got, and I certainly forget that he has a title."

"Well, you are going to have to get used to being Lady Snape when you get married. Mind you, if you want to make a reservation at a restaurant or open an account in a Muggle shop, it's always handy to drop in your title," Draco told her with a wink.

"Oh stop it! Look, Adrian's coming back, so I'll just sit here, drink my drinks, be polite and then you can take me home. You need to entertain your boyfriend."

Draco rolled his eyes, but knew better than to argue.

Hermione sank back into her seat as Adrian placed the three glasses that he had been carrying precariously on the table, and began chattering away. She smiled at the couple, hoping that her concerns for them were unfounded before her thoughts turned to her own relationship, and what was going to happen on Saturday.

* * *

><p>Having put Severus to bed in Hermione's bedroom at Malfoy Manor, an exhausted Lucius and Pius were preparing to collapse into wingback chairs with a rather excellent brandy when Draco and Hermione walked into the drawing room.<p>

The house elves had just finished cleaning up the vomit in the entrance hall which Severus had left behind him, when the curly-haired witch rushed upstairs to attend to her wizard. She'd been told he was a little worse for wear, but one look at him and she realised that Severus was in a much worse state than she had been led to believe. Gently brushing his hair away from his face, she kissed his forehead, cheek and lips before turning on her heel and returning to the drawing room.

"Lucius Abraxus Malfoy," Hermione fumed as she stormed into the room, "why the hell did you let him get into that state? Honestly, I would have expected better from you. I'm going up to bed to look after him, but I will deal with you in the morning. Goodnight."

And with that snapped farewell, Hermione left the three wizards reeling from her outburst.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "Well, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes," he chuckled, wandering over to the drinks' cabinet to refill his glass.

Smirking into his glass, Lucius mumbled, "Somehow, I think I might have urgent business to attend to in the morning."

"Can I come with you in case she comes looking for me as well?" Pius asked, wincing slightly at the thought of a well-aimed Stinging Jinx hitting his bollocks.

* * *

><p>AN2: So what do you think? I can't wait for Severus' hangover! And what do you think of Draco's young man? Match made in heaven, hell or somewhere in between?<p>

AN3: This chapter was updated on 19/03/2015. If you see any mistakes, please let me know via PM.


	13. Hangovers, hot stones and chicken?

**Author's Notes:**

A bit more thread laying in this chapter for future use and relationship development. I like giving you snippets!

Again words in "italics" with two quotation marks are our lovebirds communicating non verbally.

Naughtiness alert

I own nothing but my imagination and my muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

Oh and for those unfamiliar with shopping in London, Bond Street is well known for high end designer shopping. Alas I am familiar with the area as my credit card bill does attest!

* * *

><p><strong>Hangovers, Hot Stones and Chicken?<strong>

Hermione sighed as she climbed into bed. She felt like a contortionist as she positioned herself in the only available space not occupied by her very drunk boyfriend. She was tempted to try and move him but didn't want to provoke a drunken hexing. Instead she settled for gently letting Severus know she was there and hoping that he would move of his own free will.

And sure enough after three hours of stroking his hair, gentle kisses and wiping the alcohol induced sweat away from his brow and body, he turned onto his side and she felt the dead weight of his arm pin her to the bed. Now she couldn't move it. "Oh fabulous" she said quietly as she realised she now needed to go to the loo.

She wondered if she could use their non verbal communication to ask him to move. She had nothing to lose.

"_Sev. Sweetheart. Can you move your arm please darling?"_ she thought. Nothing.

She tried again. _"Severus, please move your arm. I need to go to the loo"_ Nothing.

She sighed. _"Oi you great lump, move your arm or else I'll end up weeing myself and then I will hex you into next week or worse I won't give you a blow job ever again"_

There was sudden loud snort as he rolled over onto his back. Whether she'd communicated with him or it was coincidence she didn't actually care as she ran to the bathroom. She had to admit she was feeling the effects of her night out and as she stepped back into the bedroom she was greeted by the sound of Severus snoring...loudly.

"Sod it," she said as she walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchens to get a glass of water.

* * *

><p>Despite all the advantages of a magical existence Hermione still liked to do some things the muggle way. It was comforting. It reminded her of...Mum and Dad. She got a glass out of the cupboard and ran the tap until the water was colder...just like her Mum did. Tears were falling down her face as she thought of them when a voice purred in her ear, "Am I forgiven yet?"<p>

Hermione jumped and dropped the glass in the sink. "Oh shit sorry Lucius. Don't come up behind me like that again"

"Oh and how would you like me to come then?" Lucius said jokingly...or not..unaware of how upset Hermione was as he wandlessly fixed the glass.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" she spat at him as she turned to face him. Lucius was caught off guard and his trademark sneer appeared but softened when he saw her tears.

"What are the tears for? What's wrong darling?" Lucius said as he placed his hands on her upper arms. Hermione immediately fell apart.

"I miss my Mum and Dad," she said bursting into tears.

Lucius held her close and gently stroked her hair. "You are so lucky to be able to miss your parents. I hated mine. Severus hated his father. I don't think I've been a shining beacon of fatherhood either. Sev told me about what you had to do. It'll all work out sweetie. I'm sure you'll see them again"

He didn't want to tell her about Severus conversation with Pius earlier but he really hoped they could pull this off. Muggles they may be but they were responsible for creating Hermione which was something very magical Lucius had to admit.

Lucius had to face facts. He was attracted to Hermione but he'd be content just being in her presence and relishing in her platonic embraces. He'd defend her with his life he was sure of it and would confront Severus if he ever treated her badly. Severus would never share her so this was the closest and most intimate he'd ever be with her and he drank the moment in just in case this was the last time.

Hermione pulled away from him suddenly. "How did you know I was in here?"

"I had trouble sleeping and when I heard a door shut I thought you might be Draco. He always ends up in here when he can't sleep," Lucius said unguarded. Hermione had never really spoken to him without some semblance of the Malfoy mask. "Hot chocolate?" he asked sighing.

"Please. I need to let Sev get the snoring out of his system and I could do with a cha,t" she said looking quite embarrassed to admit such a thing.

"May I escort you to the drawing room m'lady?" Lucius said holding out his arm.

"You are too kind m'Lord Malfoy" she said giggling.

* * *

><p>As they sat in the large wing back chairs drinking their hot chocolate they discussed their mutual love of all things french and Severus of course. Hermione suddenly asked Lucius "Who are you taking to the Ball?"<p>

"I honestly don't know," Lucius conceded. "Do you know any single witches or wizards?"

"Wizards?" Hermione was shocked.

Lucius smiled. "Darling I am predominantly a witch man but for the right wizard...well who knows! Although if I've ever been with a wizard it's been a one off thing. I fell in love with a wizard once but like the two witches I've ever fallen in love with it's been completely unrequited"

"What about Narcissa?" Hermione said surprised that his response hadn't seem to refer to her.

"Arranged marriage. Sex was perfunctory. She got pregnant with Draco and I'd done my job. She had many affairs...as did I of course. She was always happy to be shared. In the end she fell in love, I couldn't live a lie any more and that's why she's now in Switzerland. And good luck to her whilst I just swim around in my sea of wanting those who I can't have"

"I'm so sorry Lucius," Hermione said quietly looking at the floor. She felt bad for turning him down."We need to find you a date before you resort to paying for someone," she said giggling.

"Sweetie I can go to a function on my own you know," Lucius said smiling. "At least I know you'll dance with me. I promise to keep my hand off your arse!"

"Oh! That was the only reason I wanted to dance with you," she laughed.

"Your boyfriend is too scary to even try!" he laughed but then stood up, took her mug from her and knelt beside her. He took her hands and said, "I just want you to know I care about you more than I ever thought possible and I love the fact you care about me as well. You and Sev are meant to be together. I can't deny that. He can be a moody bastard but I've never seen him so in love. Lily was nothing compared to you.

"Since you befriended Draco I've thought of you as family and now you're with Severus you have secured your place. I'll always will be here for both of you but please look after him for me. He's not coping well with the pressures of this bond. Just watch his drinking. He always hits the bottle when things get too much emotionally for him. Just keep him safe from himself. He is totally devoted to you. Please make sure he knows how devoted you are to him."

Hermione stood up and looked at the blonde haired wizard carefully. "Your wizard...it's Severus isn't it? Does he know?"

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know. If he does he's never said and he'll never hear it from me"

"Well he won't hear it from me either," Hermione said and bent forward and kissed Lucius on the forehead. "I better get back to Sleeping Beauty. Sleep tight Lucius"

"And you my dear," Lucius said kissing her hand and watched her as she walked out of the room _'Merlin she has a gorgeous arse' _he thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione went back to bed and found Severus lying on his side and thankfully on one side of the bed. She slid under the covers and cuddled up behind him putting her arm over him and traced circles over his stomach. Just as she was falling asleep she felt him weave his fingers between hers and pull her hand up to his chest. She planted a kiss on his back and as she whispered "I love you" he squeezed her fingers tighter. She didn't know if he was awake or asleep. The fact he knew she was there meant everything to her though.<p>

The next conscious thought Hermione had was that she was angry. Severus had started to come round and was groaning as he put his hand over his eyes. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up a vial of hangover potion and waved it in front of him.

"Can you take the stopper out for me?" he asked feeling very sorry for himself.

"What did your last slave die of?" Hermione snapped.

"Please my whole body hurts and I don't want to move," he said pathetically.

"Oh what a shame," she spat. "Sit up and take it. I don't want you choking on it"

"Can't move. My head's going to explode," he mumbled.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well take it then and don't spill it and don't choke"

Five minutes later and he mumbled "Have you got another one?"

She handed him another open vial and this time he managed to say thank you.

Five minutes later he said, "I need coffee"

"Have you lost the ability to summon a house elf?" she said sharply.

Severus huffed. "'Mione don't be a bitch. I'm not in the mood"

"You're not in the mood?" she said kneeling up beside him. "You're not in the mood? I hardly slept because of you last night and you're not in the mood?" she snapped.

"Don't shout. Is there a headache potion there?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied but made no attempt to retrieve it.

He huffed again. "Could I have it...please?" He was feeling bad for causing her bad mood but he felt like he had a small cruciatus going on his head.

"Here. I'm going to have a shower and get some breakfast. I'll send some coffee up for you"

"Stay here...please sweetheart," he said reaching out grabbing her wrist.

"No Severus. I'm too pissed off with you," she said as she yanked her arm away.

And she was angry with him. She was angry it was Lucius who held her when she cried...all she wanted was to find comfort in Severus' arms. She was annoyed he was trying to keep his worries away from her. But she was also annoyed at the bond for how it was making him feel...how it was making her feel. And she was tired and slightly hungover.

"Lucius told me how much you had to drink. What the hell were you thinking?" she said as quietly but as forcefully as possible as she slid off the bed.

"I don't know," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. And then his insecurity hit him. It was happening already. She was rejecting him.

Hermione looked at him suddenly. His usual silky drawl was cracking and higher than usual. He turned away from her and between his hand and his hair she couldn't see his face. Lucius' words hit her as well as a sense of panic. She lay next to him and propped herself up slightly on the pillows before saying gently, "come here sweetheart."

She'd never seen him turn over so quickly to find her comfort. She cradled him in her arms kissing his temple and running her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong Sev?" she asked soothing him.

He sniffed and said quietly "I've spent so long not being fully in control of my life and just when I thought I could be my own man this fucking bond kicks in. I don't feel in control of anything and last night...I can't describe it. It was as if part of me was missing and it hurt. I tried to block it out but it's been getting worse. When we're together or if we're both at Hogwarts doing things separately I feel better than fine but when one or both of us leave the castle separately I just want to scream. I just I feel so weak"

Hermione into his black eyes and saw they were deep pools of uncried tears.

She continued to stroke his hair and said, "I feel it too sweetheart. We shouldn't feel miserable or hurt when we're not together. We can miss each other but this bond is so desperate for us to be together and all it needs to do is back off because I'm not going anywhere. Are you?" Severus tightened his arm around her and shook his head.

"And weak is one thing you are not. We've just got to concentrate on what's important Severus. Us. Nothing matters more," she said as she slipped down the bed until she was lying facing him.

"I don't want it to drive a wedge between us Hermione," Severus said pulling her into him.

Hermione kissed his neck just by his scar and said "We won't let it. Trust in me Severus"

She kissed his lips before saying, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sure I'm not feeling as bad as you but I had a few too many last night myself. I don't care if you go out and get pissed but don't bury yourself in a bottle to hide away again please," she said tracing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry too," Severus said as he played with her hair. The potions were finally working and as he looked into her brown eyes everything melted away.

Suddenly his lips were crashing against hers and they were rolling over each other trying to claim the dominant position. He had an overwhelming desire to possess her and as he finally managed to lie over her he breathlessly said, "fuck I want you"

He pushed her top up over her breasts before he attacked them with his mouth. He wasn't rough but insistent and hungry for her. His tongue teased her nipples with flicks and long flat licks before sucking them deep into his mouth, grazing them with his teeth, making her arch and buck as she squeezed her thighs together to gain extra pressure on her rapidly swelling clit.

Her breathing was fast and shallow, panting out his name, panting out a litany of instructions to guide his ministrations. Swallowing before every gasp and moan, biting her lip to stop herself screaming, her mind was going blank and he hadn't even reached home yet. He hadn't even...ok well he had just removed her pyjama bottoms.

He traced his tongue slowly around her belly button and chuckled as she tangled her fingers in his hair undecided whether to pull him up for a kiss or push him downwards to pleasure her. He made the decision for her. His tongue trailed up over her stomach, between her breasts and then slowly up her throat before he planted soft kisses along her jaw. Then his mouth hovered over hers. He stilled completely watching her lust ignite even through her closed eyes. He waited.

Hermione suddenly felt bereft, agitated...frustrated. Apart from when she felt his warm breath lightly caress her cheek she realised he was no longer touching her. Her eyes flew open and were met by his. He just looked at her for a moment before he brought a hand up and pushed his fingers through her hair. He smiled, not saying a word to her and slowly brought his mouth down but just stopping short of her lips. She closed her eyes again in anticipation but instead of a repeat of the previous onslaught she felt a gentle flick of his tongue against her top lip, followed a few seconds later by another flick on her bottom lip. Hermione whimpered softly begging him to carry on. He softly touched her top lip with his lips and then her bottom lip each time letting his bottom lip linger for just a few seconds longer and gently dragging it away. She opened her mouth slightly as he stroked his tongue between her lips, each time exploring that bit further. By the time her mouth was completely open to him his tongue was caressing hers languidly as his fingertips traced over her skin.

With his one hand still in her hair he rolled onto his back and took her with him. She lay on top of him grinding herself against his still covered hardness as they continued to kiss. He firmly massaged her buttocks which only made her grind more. She suddenly straddled him and sat up. It was the first time she'd been completely naked in this position and he could feel her juices soaking through his boxers. She drew her fingers across his chest as he cupped her breasts. A low groan came from his throat as she teased him.

The slower she rubbed herself against him the more her fingers dug into his flesh. She just knew how to touch him and it was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was flip her over, lose his boxers and sink home. _'Shit why did she give me a fucking date? Why do I have to be so fucking honourable?' _he thought to himself. _'She didn't say when on Saturday...is a minute past midnight pushing it? Idiot you've got it all planned for later...control yourself'_

Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt to rub herself against him like this. She arched backwards as she felt the pressure building and she instinctively began to rub her now very swollen clitoris. Severus just looked at her in awe. This was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen as his naked witch pleasured herself. He felt her body tighten and her skin flush a deeper pink as she reached her peak but as she crashed her hot juices flooded out over him and that was it. He sat up wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her down on the bed.

He positioned himself between her legs and although he was still covered he thrust up against her. His wet boxers were clinging to him. Hermione suddenly grabbed his arse and pulled him closer as he captured her nipple in his mouth. He felt another orgasm building in her and as he bit down on her neck her hands couldn't decide whether they wanted to be on his back, in his hair, above her head, holding onto the headboard or gripping onto the sheets.

"I want you naked," she commanded bringing his face up to hers.

"Sweetheart that's a bad idea right now," he whispered as he kissed and nipped down her neck again.

"I don't care," she panted as she moved her hands down and hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his boxes.

"But you do care," he said as he kissed down her body.

_'Why wasn't it tomorrow? Why did I have to give him a day that he'd hold me to?' _Hermione thought frustratedly chastising herself.

Severus had to distract her and as he spread her legs wide his breath hitched as he saw how wet she was for him. A sense of frustration overtook him. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _'If we make the last two declarations now we could just...oh for fuck's sake Sev. For her sake control yourself'_

Severus gently slipped his arm under her to give himself better access and with what seemed like one fluid movement he scooped up her pooling juices with his tongue and covered her with his mouth immediately sucking and teasing her clit. Hermione immediately crashed, screaming out his name and pushed her fingers through his hair commanding him not to stop as he continued to move his mouth and tongue against her, sucking down her hot release. He teased her entrance with a hard tongue fluttering over it before gently pushing into it slightly. She bucked her hips violently forcing his tongue further into her. And then he heard the words he so wanted to hear but just not now, "Severus fuck me"

_'Oh shit' _Severus thought to himself _'ignore her. Just concentrate on making her cum again' _and he slipped two fingers inside her, working her g spot whilst his tongue lapped at her. He'd never had her screaming like this before and he was so hard.

Within minutes another orgasm broke through her. He knew she was too spent to complain as he withdrew his mouth and smiled as he looked at his beautiful trembling witch. She looked up at him. Her breathing was still hard and heavy and she pushed herself up on her elbows and said giggling, "I think I got a bit carried away and it's all your fault"

"I plead guilty," he said as he kissed her gently trying to ignore his painful erection.

The thing was Hermione couldn't ignore it and she asked him quietly "Now will you take your boxers off?"

"You don't have to do anything my love," Severus said stroking her hair.

"But I do," Hermione said seductively as she moved down his body never breaking eye contact as she pulled his boxers down and took him in her mouth. The way she continued to look at him as she worked his cock meant he knew he wouldn't last and minutes later his body shuddered as he cried out her name.

It was then the fourth declaration poured out of him "Hermione I am yours and I offer you my deepest love and devotion"

"Severus I am yours and I too offer you my deepest love and devotion," Hermione responded and as he kissed her and their orbs did their happy dance she remembered Lucius' words and added "always"

As they lay there in each other's arms basking in the warmth that surrounded them a piece of parchment suddenly appeared on the bedside table. Severus picked it up and, noticing it was in Lucius' hand, immediately read it. The resulting embarrassed chuckle caused Hermione to take the parchment from him. It simply said

_S_

_Glad you are still alive and if I may be so bold_

_Instructions for casting a Silencing Spell_

_Step 1: Remember to bloody well do it._

_You have scarred Draco for life!_

_L_

"Oh gods that's so embarrassing" Hermione said blushing.

"That's not embarrassing my love...the fact he was probably having a wank over us is," Severus said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"He wouldn't...oh hang we're talking about Lucius aren't we?" Hermione said loudly so Severus could hear.

"Yep," came the reply.

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been?" was the first thing that greeted Severus and Hermione as they apparated into his office.<p>

"Good morning Minerva," Severus said sighing slightly.

"I've been worried sick about you. You said you were coming back last night," Minerva continued shrilly. Severus grimaced as he realised his hangover was still determined to stay with him.

"Sorry Mother," he drawled

"Oh you and your cheek Severus. Anyway did you have a good night?" his deputy head enquired.

"Yes I had a few screaming orgasms," Hermione said cheekily. Severus nearly choked as he saw the look on Minerva's face"

"Well I...I...never...," she managed to bluster blushing profusely before Hermione explained they were cocktails.

"The more I see you two the more I believe it inevitable that some poor professor is going to have to teach your progeny...anyway how is Pius faring after his loss?"

"He misses her but he was drooling over 'Mione so I don't think it'll be long before he gets back in the saddle...," Severus was interrupted by Hermione giving him a kiss on the cheek before flooing to her rooms.

"Yes, yes you have made your point," Minerva said. "He was always such a studious boy. Such a shame what he was put through"

"Well he's settling back in at the Ministry nicely. And then in a hushed tone said, "Not a word to Hermione but he's going to put the feelers out for her parents"

"You should tell her Severus," Minerva protested

"No," he snapped "if all goes well they will be the best Christmas present I can give her and if it can't be done by then I don't want her disappointed"

"You have such a big heart Severus," Minerva said smiling softly.

"You can keep quiet about that as well!" Severus said smirking as he picked up his post.

"Anyway the reason I was looking for you this morning is that first of all Miss Parkinson would like to make an appointment to see you next week and also Miss Lovegood is coming in to see myself and Filius this afternoon to discuss her future. Seemingly she's had a visit from some Unspeakables. I asked her why she didn't want to see you and she said it would not be appropriate. I have no idea what she means," Minerva said.

"Who knows with that girl but it is interesting. Pius said the DoM were in a tizz over something. I've often wondered whether Miss Lovegood's abilities would attract the ministry," Severus said contemplating Minerva's words.

"It had crossed my mind also," Minerva said before changing the subject. "May I just say as Head of Gryffindor thank you to the former Head of Slytherin for his impassioned defence of my noble house that I read in the Prophet this morning"

"You may. It is the truth," Severus said reluctantly.

"Still I never thought I would live to see the day," Minerva joked.

"You can die happy then...just not for a long time please dear if you can help it," Severus said smiling.

"Since when have you got so silver tongued?" she asked blushing at his words. Severus grinned. "Oh I don't want to know," she said brusquely as she walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>Severus looked up with a start at the knock on his office door which threatened to burst it off its hinges.<p>

"Come in," he said knowing full well it was Hagrid.

"Aft'noon 'eadmaster. Yer well?" Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Apart from a secondary hangover I am very well," Severus said smirking.

"I was like that on Sunday," Hagrid said with a hearty chuckle. "Anyways I've managed to track down a couple o' likely candidates for yer. Both good personalities but I prefer this one," he said handing some documents over to Severus.

"I agree," Severus said matter of factly. "Can you make the necessary arrangements as discussed?"

"I certainly can," Hagrid said proudly.

"Thank you. Oh and Hagrid not a word," Severus said smirking.

"My lips are sealed. Good day Professor," Hagrid said as he left the office smiling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sweetheart are you busy?"<em> Severus thought to Hermione.

"_Well I am decimating your notes again. How's your head?"_ she thought back.

"_I've had to take another headache potion but I'm fine. I've just had an owl from my housekeeper asking how many bedrooms to make ready for tomorrow. I didn't want to be presume and say just mine. I can have them make up a room for you if you would prefer"_

"_How are you going to make love to me if I'm in another room Severus? It's not that big!" _Hermione giggled

"_It's big enough you cheeky minx. OK I'll tell her. Are you going to come up to London with me in the morning or just meet me after I finish my appointments?"_

"_Not sure yet. Probably just meet you afterwards. Ginny and Draco are busy and don't fancy shopping on my own," _Hermione said ruefully.

"_Well I've booked at table for lunch at 1pm so can meet you there and it's not far from Bond Street,"_ Severus said nonchalantly.

"_You're taking me shopping in Bond Street?"_ Hermione asked in a state of shock.

"_Something wrong?" _Severus asked.

"_No but everything's so expensive down there," Hermione protested. "Severus you can't..."_

"_Don't tell me what I can and can't do especially when I want to spoil you!" _Severus snapped in her head ._"Ayway can you meet me in the courtyard by Gryffindor Tower in about an hour?"_

_"Yes of course. Y__ou don't need to spoil me you know,"_ she thought to him.

"_I know and the fact that I don't have to means that I want to," _Severus smiled. At least he knew one thing...she wasn't with him for his money!

"_I love you! See you in an hour," _Hermione thought.

"_Love you too and go easy on the red ink!"_ he thought back.

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped. "This is awful Sev" she said as she surveyed the fallen masonry.<p>

"It's not exactly pretty is it!" Severus agreed "Most of this came from the tower itself. We tried to reclaim the stone to rebuild that section up there," he pointed to the gaping hole in Gryffindor Tower. "But the castle has been fighting it. We had the same problem in the Great Hall. Well all over really"

Hermione walked towards the pile of rubble. "The castle has a lot to answer for at the moment," she said absent mindedly as she reached out to touch a large piece of stone. Severus watched her carefully as her hand met with the stone. Something was surging in the natural magical field.

"Fuck," Hermione exclaimed and removed her hand immediately. "It's hot. Come and feel it"

Severus gently laid his hand on the stone. It was cold. He didn't know whether to smile or be concerned. "See?" Hermione said but then noticed he still had his hand on the stone.

"As my hands are not made of dragon-hide I would suggest that I don't find the stone hot," Severus drawled.

"But...," and she went to touch the stone again. Her hand immediately recoiled again. "I don't understand," and then looking at Severus "why? What does this mean?"

"I don't know but the theory Dumbledore outlined may well be proven. Hang on," he said and ran back into the corridor and spoke to one of the portraits. He walked back into the courtyard and saw Hermione trying to touch another piece of masonry.

"This is crazy Sev," Hermione said bewildered. "Is it me? Is it me that's hot?"

"Well let me see. You are unquestionably very, very hot...," he said smirking as his voice washed over her "_and when you touched me this morning I thought my skin was on fire" _

Hermione blushed as he thought this.

"But temperature wise you feel fine," he said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He gave her a gentle lingering kiss and suddenly they pulled apart as the ground shook. He pulled Hermione into him and he looked at the pile of rubble in disbelief. It glowed momentary. Severus turned on his heel and grabbed Hermione's hand as he strode across the courtyard practically dragging her with him.

"We need to see Albus and then afterwards I want you to go to the library and pull out everything you can on elemental magic...specifically the characteristics of elemental magic in witches and wizards and any relevant diagnostic spells"

As they reached the arch the chief stone mason and two of his workmen had just arrived following Severus' summons via the portraits.

"See if it co-operates now," Severus said indicating the pile of rubble, "and let me know the results".

All three men looked at each other as Severus strode off and Hermione struggled to keep up whilst firing off a rapid succession of questions.

* * *

><p>Harry was sat at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place as Ginny poured over various cook books.<p>

"Do you think Severus likes chicken? I can't burn chicken can I?"

"Severus now is it? I don't know why you don't let me cook? I still can't believe that the only daughter of Molly Weasley can burn a boiled egg!" Harry giggled.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "I've got to learn Harry and yes it's Severus now...well out of school anyway. He's Hermione's boyfriend"

"I know. I still can't get my head around it but they seem really happy," Harry had to admit.

"I know. She's so lucky," Ginny said inadvertently.

"Oh really?" Harry said teasingly.

"Well yeah! I mean older man, voice of a god, he's good looking in a weird way...has a body to die for...not that I've been looking of course...and I bet he's good with his hands," Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Got a bit of crush on your best friend's boyfriend have we?" Harry was trying not to laugh as she flushed bright red.

"Always have...but I'm marrying you, you lucky boy. As long as Hermione tells me about all their hot sex, I'll be happy to crush away," she said giggling as she continued to flick through the recipes.

Harry watched her and sighed. Until a few months ago he could only dream of this. He didn't know if they'd live to see the next morning most days let alone be able to think about the future. And now here he was sitting in his house with his fiancee doing something as domestic as planning what to cook their friends'...not that he would necessarily call Severus Snape a friend...for dinner.

His thoughts though were interrupted when Ginny said, "I hope my twat brother doesn't show up"

"It's not likely. He's playing on Wednesday and they're curfewed the night before. I can always close the floo so it looks like I'm out. And if your Mum and Dad and George know Hermione's here they won't give the game away," Harry said rubbing her back.

"I think George is going to kill him. The twins love 'Mione...," and she trailed off. She still couldn't get used to Fred not being around anymore. She was quiet for a moment but then pulled herself together and said, "Hermione's asked Severus about George becoming the new flying instructor...you know to give him something to take his mind off things"

"I think Severus has already asked him because I bumped into Angelina Johnson in Diagon Alley today and she said she'd seen George and mentioned something about being scared shitless when Obsidian arrived with a letter," Harry said pleased to be able to provide a small piece of gossip.

"Hermione uses Obs as well mind," Ginny said absent mindedly.

"You're even calling his bloody owl by it's pet name!" Harry said exasperatedly.

Ginny stood up and whispered in Harry's ear ,"You better remind me of whose witch I am then"

Harry was just about to take Ginny upstairs and remind her when they received a floo call. "Do you have time for snakes bearing gifts Potter?" Draco said before giggling, "I've got cake Ginny"

"We're in," Ginny nearly squealed and then remembered to conceal her engagement ring.

* * *

><p>Harry was finding Draco far more tolerable these days. Partly it was because of Hermione but also because Draco genuinely wanted to try and make amends. He had immediately got into Ginny's good books by bringing her cake but now he visited at least once a week on his own.<p>

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and immediately noticed Ginny and the recipe book. "Please tell me you're not trying to cook Ginny"

"Shut up! I'm trying to work out what to cook when Hermione and Severus come over to dinner on Tuesday. Does your godfather like chicken?"

"Under normal circumstances," he said trying not to laugh as he looked at Harry laughing behind his hand.

"I hate you all...at least I'm trying," Ginny said indignantly. "Now make tea and give me cake. Did Lucy-lu make it?"

"He may have done," Draco said smiling but then he said more seriously. "Have you heard from...your brother?" Draco asked trying to disguise his contempt as he filled the kettle.

"No and neither's Mum. She's resorted to sending howlers! I just can't believe he's dragged your father and you into it. I'm so ashamed of him Draco. Our family has been through enough without him trying to ruin our closest friend because she realised things weren't working between them. Inconsiderate bastard"

Draco sat down and looked at his hands. "Just between us there are those seeking to humiliate your brother as much as he has humiliated Hermione and it has been suggested by a very talented witch that we solicit your advice, if not your help, in the matter Potter"

"Hang on," Ginny protested and looked at Harry.

He simply looked and Draco and said, "I take it said very talented witch is currently dating our illustrious Headmaster?"

"Indeed," Draco said as he made the tea and passing mugs to Ginny and then Harry said, "Ginny I know he's your brother but surely you can see that his dishonouring of Hermione cannot go unchecked. Everything he said was untrue and to say it so publicly is unforgivable"

Draco then added, "Hermione has forbidden Severus from getting involved but there are those at the very highest level who wish to see her avenged and preferably as publicly as possible."

Draco sat down with his tea. "If anything this is the best option. Although Hermione has told him to stay away, I cannot see my uncle letting this lie. But at least if others are involved will stay his hand. Whereas if Severus acted on his own...well let's just say humiliation is the best option"

Ginny thought for a while and then looked at Harry. Finally she said to Draco, "He'll just be humiliated...promise me he won't be hurt"

"He will return as he left. You have my word," Draco said with all the diplomatic poise of Lucius.

"This is for Hermione. However it is best for you if you don't know any more about this. Potter will you accompany me to the Ministry?" Harry nodded

"The Ministry?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes. Hermione has a few high profile supporters who are more than willing to help"

"I suppose the higher up they are the more they have to lose," Ginny said trying to rationalise this.

"Exactly" Draco said. "I won't keep him too long. And where's my dinner invitation anyway?" Draco smirked.

"We haven't seen you for a week. I thought you didn't love us anymore!" Ginny said giggling.

"Of course I do. Just blame Hermione and my uncle for suddenly becoming interesting!" Draco laughed setting down his mug.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco arrived at the Ministry and walked into the office of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to find Lucius Malfoy already sat there waiting for them.<p>

"Mr Potter. An honour to finally meet you in person," Pius Thicknesse said holding out his hand to Harry. "Please sit"

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

"Please call me Pius. Tea?" the older wizard asked.

"Yes please," both Draco and Harry said. It was then Harry noticed the empty chair. The low, silky voice of its soon to be occupant heralded that person's arrival.

"I have fifteen minutes gentlemen before she feels my absence from the castle"

Harry looked at him as he sat down ."She'll kill you Severus if she finds out. You know that don't you?"

"If she finds out yes. But I don't know when you've spied for twenty years you tend to pick up a trick or two," Severus smirked

"Right then," Pius said solemnly "as Severus is on a schedule, ideas please gentlemen?"

* * *

><p>"Fancy a quick drink?" Draco asked Harry as they left Pius' office."I'm staying at Uncle Sev's apartment this weekend and have an hour to kill before I meet my...," he checked Lucius wasn't in earshot "other half"<p>

"Oh another person with a secret lover. Ginny and I must seem very boring," Harry giggled.

"Shut up Potter," Draco sneered before completely relaxing and said, "I can't keep this shit up. Come on Harry first round's on me"

As they sat in The Leaky Cauldron Harry looked at Draco and cast Muffliato before saying, "I think we've come up with a good plan"

"Yes. If we can get the other person involved things should run smoothly," Draco said slowly turning his pint glass around.

"So male or female?" Harry asked

"I am very much male," Draco giggled.

"I know but are you shagging a male or a female?" Harry clarified.

"Neither. But my other half is called Adrian. We just haven't...you know? Kind of hoping tonight's the night"

"I'm pleased you've found someone," Harry said sincerely.

"I don't know how far it will go but I'm happy right now. And what do you think of 'Mione and Severus?" Draco asked.

"Well I can't get my head around it she seems happy, Harry said.

"Trust me after what I heard this morning I think she is very happy. A toast I think is appropriate," Draco said holding up his pint. Harry did the same. "To putting the past behind us and new relationships"

Harry smiled and said, "Here, here and to Ginny learning to cook"

Draco couldn't contain his laughter, "for your sake I couldn't agree more"


	14. Disbelief

**Author's Notes:**

I've had to make a few things up...kind of! Thaumaturgical and thaumic levels are one and the same and are not entirely made up but how they are used is. It's a one to ten scale for those who are interested.

This chapter is set on the Friday mainly in the afternoon before Severus goes to the Ministry to discuss the Ron situation with Pius, Lucius, Draco and Harry and in the evening after he returns.

Usual warnings: Slight language. Slight and implied naughtiness

Some non verbal communication in _"italics"_

_I own nothing but my imagination such as it is and my muses belong elsewhere._

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disbelief<strong>

Hermione stirred in the early hours as Severus shifted his body underneath her slightly. She knew she'd not been asleep long as they'd gone to bed late. But as she looked up at him she realised he'd not been to sleep at all.

"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes. Today's been difficult...at least emotionally," he said distractedly.

"You're telling me," Hermione said quietly.

They both lay there remembering the events of the day as Severus twisted her hair around his fingers and Hermione stroked his chest. They both knew they needed to get more or even to sleep but knew it wouldn't come easily.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day<em>

Hermione loved the way Severus threw open doors. It used to scare the hell out of her but for a few years now she felt quite aroused by it. He walked over to his desk and summoned a chair for Hermione next to his. He squeezed her hand gently before speaking to Dumbledore.

"Albus we've just returned from the courtyard outside Gryffindor Tower and..."

"I am aware Severus. We portraits do talk you know," Dumbledore said cheekily

"Pardon me for breathing," Severus drawled. "Shall I carry on or are you already _aware _of my next utterance?"

"A strange occurrence happened when Hermione touched the stone?" Albus ventured.

Severus sighed. "You seem determined to steal my thunder!" Severus said snarkily. Dumbledore just smirked. "Well your theory seems to hold true in some respects," Severus conceded.

"And I proved it by nearly burning my hand off but who cares as long as your theories are proved right," Hermione snapped "Now would either of you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Is your hand alright?" Severus asked her urgently.

"It's a bit sore but not too bad," she said as Severus leaned over to examine her hand.

The next thing she knew Severus had summoned a jar of burn paste with a simple flick of his wrist. Hermione smirked as she remembered his infamous "no foolish wand waving" speech. He only seemed to use his wand to try and hex someone. The only other person she'd ever seen use such discrete displays of magic was Dumbledore himself. She reached for the jar but Severus insisted he apply it whilst Dumbledore continued talking to her. She only knew he'd finished when he planted a gently kiss on her palm.

"The answer is as always complicated Hermione," Dumbledore said. "Could you summon the third book along on the fourth bookshelf of the second bookcase on the right please?" Hermione went to pull out her wand but Dumbledore said nonchalantly "Try it wandlessly and non verbally"

"I...I can't. I've never done non verbal wandless magic before," she stuttered.

"Do so now," Albus said smiling.

Hermione held out her hand, thought of the book, summoned it and it flew into her hand.

"Excellent," Dumbledore brought his hands together joyfully.

She looked at Severus who just smirked and said "Who's a clever girl then?"

"I've never done anything like that before," Hermione said elated before an air of concern hit. "But wandless non verbal spells aren't something you should be able to do unless you're more practiced or unusually gifted," Hermione stated. "Your thaumaturgical level normally needs to be 7 or greater to do this at my age and I've only read of one person who achieved that level... Tom Riddle"

"What makes you think you're not unusually gifted sweetheart?" Severus asked her gently.

"Well I'm not...I'm just me," Hermione said shrugging.

Severus just shook his head and putting his arm around her pulled her towards him so he could kiss the top of her head. "You're annoyingly modest for a know-it-all," and then whispered, "must be one of the many reasons why I love you"

Hermione blushed and Dumbledore asked quietly, "Do you know what my level was at your age and in my prime? In my prime I was magnificent..."

"Hermione whenever he mentions his prime change the subject immediately. He will tell you sordid tales about a wizard he once knew. Said wizard being himself!" Severus shuddered as he thought what tale could have been regaled.

Hermione looked embarrassed and then said cheekily, "Well I suppose it was 9 and then 10"

"I'm thrilled to see Severus is rubbing off on you...quite literally I hope my dear," Albus said giggling. "No my level was 7 at school and 9 in my prime. But ever since you've known me old age was taking its toll and so it was not as impressive but I learnt a few tricks to maintain the illusion of power. By the time Severus did me a great service I was a 6"

Severus shifted awkwardly in his chair "Do you have to mention that?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Severus my dear boy. Your guilt is neither required nor desired," Dumbledore said firmly. "Severus, although this will be the first he knows of it, was a 7 at your age. Thaumic testing is not common practice for pupils but we tested Severus when his aptitude for the Dark Arts came to the fore and once again when he took the mark. Minerva administered the test. It is most unobtrusive"

"Obviously," Severus snarked, shocked to discover that they had tested him without his knowledge.

"But Professor you were considered one of the most powerful wizards in history," Hermione said to Dumbledore.

"As were Merlin, Grindlewald and Voldemort. As were the Founders. I envisage both Severus and yourself joining our illustrious ranks. Harry will be known as a great wizard but he'll never be as powerful as you," Dumbledore said frankly

"No that's not possible," Hermione protested.

"Why?" Severus exclaimed. "You're the brightest witch of your age and that doesn't just mean your physical age."

"Being powerful doesn't change you as a person. Your personality will always remain true," Dumbledore said. "It doesn't make you invincible. Your parlour tricks are just more impressive. Magic is a gift to be used responsibly"

Hermione felt guilty as she suddenly looked at Severus and thought something she hated herself for. Dumbledore noticed and said "Ah but Hermione as you well know we are all weak and if our weakness is great enough we can be seduced. Severus was seduced by an ideal when he was vulnerable but that is not his true heart and you know it. We failed Severus and that regret I still hold in my heart"

Severus took her hand and kissed it. He sensed her unease at her thoughts but he understood why she had them.

"You have always been powerful Hermione but it is my belief that your power was being suppressed and this bond has begun to release your full potential. You should be tested Hermione" Dumbledore said.

"I don't know," Hermione said shaking her head.

"I will undergo testing again if it makes you feel more comfortable," Severus said quietly. "But I believe Albus' assumption to be correct."

"My dear, surely you haven't forgotten that in order to protect Severus in recent days you have created a force powerful enough to throw people across a room?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione suddenly looked scared and confused and looked pleadingly into Severus' eyes. She nodded her assent. It seemed the most responsible thing to do.

"It'll be fine," Severus said reassuringly.

Then suddenly Hermione blurted out. "If we're both that powerful what effect will it have on our children?

"Nothing darling," Severus said trying to keep her calm _'fuck she's worried about our children...she wants more than one? She's going to have the most beautiful baby bump...oh for fuck's sake Severus stop thinking like that! But yes she will!'_

"My dear all it would mean is your children will have you as parents and as such they'll be quite capable of causing all sorts of mayhem. But as I expect you'll still be teaching here and Severus will still be Headmaster, I'd say that'll be well and truly your problem!" Dumbledore said knowingly. Severus just glared at him whist Hermione just smiled and felt herself blushing.

Severus summoned Missy to fetch Minerva. Twenty seconds later and Minerva came out of the fire place. "What is so important Severus that you have to send a house elf to disturb my afternoon nap?"

"Oh nothing really...I just thought I'd do it for a laugh," Severus said sardonically.

Dumbledore then spoke up. "Minerva, dear, can you test Hermione and Severus' Thaumic levels?"

"Sorry?" Minerva responded shocked at the request. "Why on earth...? There better be a good reason. Oh and by the way Severus, remarkable progress on the Gryffindor Tower this afternoon. We may get there yet!"

Severus looked at Dumbledore, who disconcertingly winked at him and jerked his head towards Hermione.

"That is indeed encouraging news," Severus said looking at Hermione, who now looked as pale as a ghost.

Minerva completed the spell before either Hermione or Severus knew she'd cast it and said simply, "You are level 7 my dear. Severus you are level 8"

"No," Hermione screamed as a sense of panic hit her. She couldn't breathe and she had to get air. She stood up and ran for the door.

"'Mione...," Severus shouted after her but that was all he could say before Hermione was gone.

As he prepared to run after her Dumbledore asked, "would now be a bad time to mention elemental influences?"

"Oh fuck off," Severus spat as he went after her.

* * *

><p>He saw her disappear towards the entrance hall. By the time he got there she was out of the castle. He knew where she'd go and ran after her.<p>

He knocked on the door and as it opened he looked up at Hagrid who was protectively restricting access into his newly built hut. "Ah 'eadmaster. 'Mione's a bit upset"

"Yes I know," Severus snapped slightly out of breath. _'I should have bloody flown'_ he thought

"But as yer not the cause you can come in," Hagrid said cheerfully.

"You're far too kind," Severus said sarcastically.

Hermione was curled up in Hagrid's armchair crying. Without saying a word Severus scooped her into his arms and sitting down pulled her in close. He gently rocked her as he kissed and stroked her hair trying to calm her.

Hagrid looked on awkwardly as one of favourite pupils and someone who he considered a friend lay in the arms of the Headmaster.

As her sobbing subsided she sat up and said quietly, "Eight years ago I got a letter saying I was a witch. Before that I was a freak. I was confused, I had no friends in the muggle world apart from two and I only see one of them these days and I came here desperate to fit in. And I never really did. I was the brainy one. No one wanted me for me apart from Harry, Ginny and Ron and look what he's done to me. Now I'm being told I'm powerful and could be one of the greats. I can't be. I'm muggleborn. I'm..."

"Stop that now," both Severus and Hagrid boomed at her.

Severus tried to contain his annoyance with her. "For your information the majority of _powerful _witches and wizards are half-blood. Slytherin was pureblood and all this rubbish stems from him. How do you think I felt growing up being a half blood in a pureblood house?" he snarled at her. But then in a more gentle tone he cupped her cheek in his hand he said "I do understand how you feel but listen to me. Just because you're muggleborn doesn't mean you can't be gifted and I'm amazed that after everything you've achieved you feel like that"

"But it's just so much to take in," Hermione said wiping away her tears. "I woke up this morning and I was just me and now..." she said quietly.

"Yer a clever girl 'ermione. You'll get yer 'ead around this" Hagrid said cheerfully.

Severus tilted his head and looked at her "I know it's a lot to take in. But you're still the same person...still the same person who woke up this morning. Although you're not as irritable as you were this morning. Look I don't consider myself powerful. Skilled yes but that's just me. And you're just you. But then I've had 38 years being aware of magic"

"When did you first exhibit?" Hermione asked quietly. She was always nervous asking him about his childhood. She knew he'd been unhappy and that clouded his memories but she was determined to make him remember the good times as well.

"I was two," Severus said looking slightly embarrassed. "You can ask Grandmother about it tomorrow"

"Grandmother?" she asked slightly shocked.

Severus chuckled. "Well her portrait...but I can tell you she wasn't best pleased!"

"Mum said I was about 2 as well. I threw my my spaghetti hoops across the kitchen into the dining room...through the wall. Well I didn't like them," she said blushing.

"I believe I did something similar but with grandmother's cat," Severus said trying not to laugh as Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "I think it is safe to say both occurrences showed a fair amount of power"

"I'm scared Sev," Hermione said quietly.

Severus pulled her in close to his chest again but it was Hagrid that spoke to , "'Mione don't be afraid. You're still you. We all loves yer and we won't let you get outta hand"

Hermione giggled. Hagrid always had a way of making the world seem normal. She relaxed in Severus' arms as Hagrid said "You'll be staying for a brew?" Severus nodded.

"Oh good. I made some cakes earlier" Hagrid said. Severus suddenly said something about feeling far too delicate still to eat anything.

But Hermione said "Oh I've given up cake because Ginny's on a diet and I'm showing her solidarity by not eating cake this week". Severus turned to look at her very slowly, raised an eyebrow and thought to her, _"Of all the bullshit you could have come up with that was the best was it?" _Hermione just blushed.

* * *

><p>Leaving Hagrid's hut, they walked back up the castle talking and holding hands unaware they were being watched. Minerva was looking out of the window beaming as she saw the couple<p>

"They are returning I see" Dumbledore said.

"How did you know?" Minerva asked.

"Because woman you're practically dancing a jig. Now when are you going to admit I was right about those two?" Dumbledore teased.

"When they get married," Minerva said absent mindedly.

"So not long then," Albus stated.

This caused Minerva to turn round. "They've only just got together Albus. Let them enjoy themselves before they rush into marriage. And besides she's still so young"

Dumbledore looked impassive. "She is old enough and besides we need their engagement to trigger the prophecy. It is imperative..."

Professor McGonagall rose to her full height and looked at the portrait coldly. Her dulcet scottish tone became ascerbic. "You have interfered in that poor boy's life enough. You will not manipulate them into getting engaged. I sense myself it won't be too long but I also know Severus has no intention of messing this up. Do not apply pressure where it is not needed"

"Minerva..."

"No Albus. Severus may not look it but he's still damaged and she has only just begun to heal him. For all his strength he is fragile. Honestly there is no question of how they feel about each other. Yes I'm uncomfortable about Hermione's age but she has demonstrated she can handle Severus with all his complexities. If you'd seen them the other morning there is no doubt they'll find their own way. And probably a lot quicker than if you stick your oar in"

"You really are a stubborn old bag aren't you?" Dumbledore said his eyes glinting.

"It takes one to know one Albus," she said disarmingly.

* * *

><p>As Severus and Hermione walked into the entrance hall he said "Do you want to continue the discussion now or shall we leave it until Monday?"<p>

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pushed his fingers through her hair and held her head into his chest as he stroked lightly up and down her back. They stayed like this for a moment as Hermione drank in his comfort and protection.

"Let's go," she said and strode off towards his office. Severus stood and observed her for a moment. _"You're amazing. You know that don't you?" _he thought to her.

"You must be rubbing off on me then," she said giggling as she turned around and gave him a cheeky smile.

He felt the growl start in his chest and he quickly caught up with her, grabbed her wrist and in one fluid movement had her pinned up against the wall. His lips crashed against hers as he undid her jeans and slid his hand into her knickers. Quickly finding her clit he began to tease it letting her moans wash over him. By now Hermione's hands were through his hair and she was gasping for air. The knowledge they were in an open corridor, not even an alcove, was soaking her knickers. As Severus felt how slick she was he nearly lost all control. The thought of fucking her up against the wall was becoming too much to bear. But he managed to steer his thoughts back to his current objective of making her cum all over his hand.

He quickly cast Muffliato but didn't bother to conceal them further. There were no pupils in school, very few teachers were around and he needed this. He needed this spontaneity because frankly he couldn't remember how it felt. He knew in future they would have to behave with much more decorum but that could wait for another day!

He always loved how she trembled during and after an orgasm and her stupid little comments, as she tried to regain her composure, always made him laugh. This time she said, "Your hair's a mess Sev...what have you been doing?"

"Trying my damnedest not to fuck you," he replied as their foreheads pressed together.

"Not long now," she purred in his ear.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he murmured softly.

She reached down and ran her hand along his trapped erection. "I think I do," she whispered as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. They cleaned themselves up and carried on to his office to hear the next part of Dumbledore's theory.

* * *

><p>"You must understand this theory has been pulled together by many of your illustrious predecessors Severus", Dumbledore stated. "Unsurprisingly the founders have been 'unavailable' when we've tried to hold discussions. In fact Salazar has gone completely, Godric just winks, Rowena smiles and Helga...well who knows what goes through her head but anyway they seem determined that we should play detective rather than be helpful. Have you heard from the entity recently?"<p>

"No but we stayed with Lucius last night and the night before we slept in my room," Hermione said.

"And where pray tell are you sleeping tonight Severus?" Minerva said snarkily.

"Are you making me an offer Minerva?" Severus said cheekily and giggled as her scottish bluster came into full effect.

"As amusing as Minerva's face is at the moment my dears we have important matters to discuss," Dumbledore interrupted. "Hermione, my dear, tell me of your first magical experience"

"I was just telling Severus and Hagrid about it actually," she said giggling slightly ."I threw spaghetti hoops at the wall but they went through it. I was about two I think but obviously I can't check with my parents," she said regretfully. Severus squeezed her thigh reassuringly. She put her hand on his entwining their fingers.

"Ah the same age as Severus but he threw his poor grandmother's cat through two walls and into a pond...poor animal. It was only trying to lick his hand," Dumbledore said giggling.

"Remind me not to lick your hand," Hermione said cheekily.

Dumbledore gave a lascivious grin "I'm sure he doesn't mind you li..."

"That's enough you old bastard...get on with it," Severus snapped.

Dumbledore knew he was overstepping the mark. "Quite simply Hermione you came onto our...what's the muggle phrase now? Something to do with flying machines?..."

"Radar?" Hermione offered.

"Yes that," Dumbledore said pondering the word. "Yes you came onto our radar from a very young age as did Severus but of course we received regular updates from Lady Prince via spies. But you'll remember Mrs Nelson who lived three doors down from you?"

"Of course I do. She used to talk to me and Mum quite a lot," Hermione said remembering the strange old lady who used to give her comforting smiles when Hermione felt alone in the world.

Dumbledore continued "She was a squib. Much like Harry had Mrs Figg, who incidentally was the breeder your Crookshanks came from. Such a small world we live in don't you think? I was of course sorry to hear of his passing. We spoke often. But again I digress..."

"No shit really," Severus muttered. Hermione just giggled at his snarkiness.

"Hermione we were aware of your power but you must realise your thaumic level doesn't affect your personality. Tom was psychopathic...I saw that when I visited him at the orphanage. But Minerva reminded me of another level 7...Molly Prewett. Incredibly talented witch, a beautifully generous and kind human being who went on to breed a quidditch team but you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her would you?"

"No," Hermione giggled as she remembered all the times they were yelled at...at The Burrow. Her face dropped and her heart suddenly began to ache.

"What I'm trying to say my dear is your thaumatological level is an indicator of power rather than intent. If you have evil intent you can be a level 2 and reek havoc. If you have good intent and are powerful, your ability to do greater things simply comes more easily. But it does not affect what is inside you," Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione was still distant as she was mourning the potential loss of another family in the Weasleys. She knew Ginny was there for her but Ron made sure it could never be the same again. She had Severus now but the thought that she'd lost her second family upset her greatly.

"Now what do you know of elemental magic Hermione?" Albus asked breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Well not much. It forms the basic magical field which witches and wizards are naturally attuned to and there are the four elements Earth, Fire, Water and Air. I've read about pure elemental witches and wizards but they are more than likely extinct and that some witches and wizards have a greater alignment to a particular element and where there are strong elemental fields places like Hogwarts exist," Hermione said providing an almost textbook answer.

"We've taught this girl well haven't we?" Dumbledore beamed at Professors' McGonagall and Snape.

"She is a credit more to herself than to our syllabuses and teaching," Severus said authoritatively as he stole a sideways glance at her.

"Well now Hermione," Dumbledore continued, "One of the things you mentioned was that some witches and wizards have a natural proclivity towards a certain element. This is indeed true and if you are such a witch or wizard the higher your thaumic level the more in tune you are with your element. Now I am sure Severus has already set you a task to examine the nuances of elemental magic?"

Hermione nodded "Are you saying I'm aligned to an element?" she said looking at Severus for reassurance.

"Possibly. Albus suggested elemental magic may play a part in the Founders interest in you. But it really isn't my field of expertise," Severus said wishing he could be more help.

"Determining elemental alignment is complicated," Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh that's tremendous news. I thought we might have this solved in the next five minutes and then we can get on with our lives," Severus snapped.

"Sev you're not helping," Hermione said almost whispering as she looked at the floor. Severus gave her a concerned look. This was affecting her more than she was letting on and he was frustrated at the whole situation.

"If I might make a suggestion," Minerva said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Albus if you know or even suspect Hermione's alignment please tell her. She and Severus can then investigate from there if necessary. But for the love of Circe stop playing games with these two"

Dumbledore said, "If I could I would. But what I have been able to ascertain is the alignments of the founders. Slytherin was Fire, Gryffindor was Earth, Ravenclaw was Water and Hufflepuff was Air...or airhead more like but there we are! Now interestingly having spoken to many former heads and heads of houses it would appear that all Heads of Houses have had to some extent an alignment similar to their founder's. But I must emphasise the phrase _'to some extent'_. Manifestations range from personality traits to an aptitude for certain spells and disciplines"

"I suppose I can control Fiendfyre," Severus said quietly "Annoyingly this approach may make some sense." He had to admit grudgingly that this discovery could be vital in Hermione's research.

"You can control Fiendfyre?" Hermione and Minerva both said shocked.

"How else do you think we always have a stock of Ashwinder eggs?" Severus said nonchalantly.

"Dear Merlin if I'd known you could do that I wouldn't have duelled you with fire," Minerva said going pale.

"You have to voice the incantation Minerva. So if I didn't say it or think it you were perfectly safe. You see that is how we cast spells...," Severus said with an earnest almost innocent expression which earned him an icy glare and a "really Severus you are too much sometimes"

"Well you'll be someone worth knowing then when I take over Potions," Hermione said feeling a little lighter of spirit.

"I will charge you know but I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," he said cheekily and Hermione could tell by the way he looked at her she knew what that would involve!

"There we are," Albus said, "your first piece of evidence. Therefore Hermione as well as the research Severus has asked for, speak to the Sorting Hat. There may be some interesting correlations. Take your own sorting as well as that of Severus, Minerva, Pomona and Filius as they should give you the truest outcomes. And then expand it to include myself, Tom Riddle, Harry I believe would be interesting, all the Black boys and girls and not forgetting Lily Evans. Then anyone else you think may be valuable to your research"

Severus threw Dumbledore a look as Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of Lily. That Lily; the Lily who arrived at Hogwarts, had Severus' total devotion and she realised she felt a bit jealous. Something that was not lost on Minerva. But putting that to the back of her mind Hermione considered the founder alignments and bit her bottom lip nervously. "If Gryffindor was aligned to Earth then surely as a Gryffindor I will be attuned to that?" Hermione said letting her logic take over.

Severus considered this but said, "By that assumption so is Minerva especially as she is a head of house and yet she could not achieve what happened today and not for the want of trying".

Hermione's face fell again but then she brightened up and asked "Can you be aligned to more than one element?"

"It is rare but possible," Dumbledore stated.

Hermione felt confused and Severus said, "Why don't we just approach the entity directly rather than subject ourselves to this? We may find Hermione's alignment but that still doesn't answer the important question. What do they want with us?"

Dumbledore said "No dear boy...," but he was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

Minerva was becoming annoyed with Dumbledore and said "Severus let Hermione review the elemental characteristics and the sortings so she can discover, test and come to terms with her alignment. It will be easier for her and then you can go to the entity. It will be better this way"

Severus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. They just wanted answers but they seemed to be opening up a can of worms. If it wasn't so damned important they would just ignore all of this and get on with their lives. But today had escalated everything. It wasn't just an annoyance. Hermione was doubting who she was and it was tearing Severus up.

"I think we should call it a day," Severus said looking at Hermione. She looked drained and Severus suggested she had a lie down. At first she resisted but then after Minerva said she thought it was a good idea and Severus said he would be down in an hour, she agreed. She gave Severus a quick kiss and then headed to her rooms. Severus hoped she would be asleep by the time he got there.

* * *

><p>An hour later Severus had thrown his frock coat down on Hermione's sofa and went into the bedroom. He could tell she'd been crying and was still awake. She was lying on her bed with her back to the door when she felt him lie down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight without saying a word. She melted into him as he nuzzled her neck. Without saying a word, either verbally or in their minds, the only communication came from their soft sighs of contentment to be this close and this still with each other.<p>

But as soon as Hermione had drifted off to sleep Severus went back to his office and floo called Minerva.

"Could you do me a favour? I need to go out. Can you keep an eye on Hermione please? She's asleep but this afternoon has really upset her. I just need to discuss the details of something I'm arranging for her. Obviously I don't want her getting wind of it. I won't be too long"

"I didn't know you were so romantic Severus?" Minerva teased.

"I'm not sure how romantic this is but she will appreciate it I hope," he stated.

"I'm sure she will," Minerva said smiling. "I will come down to her rooms in case she wakes up"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I'll speak to you later," Severus said smiling. Then his smile dropped as he picked up a handful of floo powder. He looked up at Dumbledore and said, "Not a word to anyone"

"Do what you have to do Severus," Dumbledore said. Severus nodded as he threw some floo powder into the fire and said "Ministry of Magic".

* * *

><p>Severus returned to his office after dinner to finish off some urgent correspondence before taking the whole weekend off and putting Minerva in charge. He was tired but he had too much to do and too much to think about. Hermione was obviously upset and on top of all the unanswered questions the importance of tomorrow could not be put into words. They were going to make love for the first time. If she still wanted to that was.<p>

Severus wasn't going to get hung up on the romanticised notion of taking a woman's virginity. But that didn't mean he wasn't sensitive to the responsibility he felt. He wanted it to be perfect for her but comforted himself knowing that at least her first time wouldn't be some limp-wristed attempt that left her unsatisfied and underwhelmed. _'Talk about putting pressure on yourself Sev!'_ he thought to himself.

As he finally put his quill down he leaned back in his chair, he looked at the ceiling and considered what Hermione had said about only knowing she was a witch for 8 years. It couldn't be helped with muggleborns but then if Albus was having her watched why couldn't she have been told earlier? Was 10 or 11 too old to tell muggleborns? Surely he wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking...preparatory school for muggleborns? As they exhibited they could be invited to attend and then as in Hermione's case they wouldn't feel ostracised or scared for nearly nine years. Introduce muggleborns to pure and halfbloods early enough they could break the divide. It was simple even if practically it would be impossible. It was too radical...a stupid idea! Except it wouldn't be if he got Hermione thinking about it!

Looking out the window he noticed the moon and had another stupid idea.

* * *

><p>Hermione had decided to go to bed early. She was exhausted but as she lay in Severus' bed she realised she couldn't sleep until he was lying beside her. She got up and looking out of the window realised it was a full moon. The Black Lake looked beautiful as the moonlight reflected on it and then a sudden sadness fell upon her as she remembered Remus and Tonks and their little boy who'd been left behind...another orphan of war.<p>

She heard Severus come into his chambers and opened the bedroom door to greet him.

"Do you want to go for a walk down to the lake?" she asked.

"A walk in the moonlight...how sickeningly romantic of you," he drawled as he walked into the bedroom.

"Oh forget I mentioned it then," Hermione snapped.

She suddenly stilled as she could sense him stood right behind her and then felt the rich caress of his voice as he whispered in her ear, "I was actually thinking the same thing"

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't quite contain the buzz of excitement she felt as they walked down to the lake together. Severus had to admit doing something so abidingly normal felt amazing. To be able to do this without the fear of being called away or having to fight off potential threats or having to try and stop Potter, Weasley and the Minx from killing themselves was freeing. And the fact he was able to do this with the Minx made every hardship he'd ever endured melt away. He didn't know how to tell her that she was his reason to keep breathing. He didn't know if he could ever tell what she meant to him. But then he reasoned he had at least 100 years to try and if she didn't know by then she obviously wasn't the insufferable know-it-all he accused her of being.<p>

"I didn't know about this spot," Hermione said as they sat down on the blanket she took out from her bag.

"I don't know. You've been here eight years and you think you know all about this place don't you," Severus said teasingly.

"Oh I forgot you've been here longer than I've been alive," Hermione said teasing him but then instantly regretted she'd said it.

"Thanks for reminding me," he said snarkily.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Severus smirked as she became flustered. "Don't apologise. I guess you can't help falling in love with an old git"

"I haven't fallen in love with an old git...you're not old," she said giggling.

"You're too kind...anyway...," he said suddenly producing a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Hermione looked astonished. "And what warrants this?"

"I don't know. I just had a vomit inducing romantic idea that I might like to sit by the lake drinking champagne with my girlfriend in the moonlight," he said feigning disinterest.

"You've had a few of those ideas recently...are you well?" she giggled.

"Never felt better," he said as he leaned in to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Of course Professor Snape you know you're setting a terrible example consuming alcohol on school grounds?"

"You're drinking it too Miss Granger and if I may say you are engaging in some quite inappropriate behaviour with a Slytherin of all people. What would Professor McGonagall say if she found her Gryffindor Princess half naked with the Slytherin Prince?" Severus said gently pushing her hand away and leaning in further.

"But I'm not half naked..."

"Oh how remiss of me...let me rectify that," Severus grinned as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Severus lay on his back looking up at the stars as he listened to Hermione's worries about what they had discussed with Dumbledore.<p>

"I don't believe for one moment that I'm a powerful witch Severus," she said sitting up and pulling her legs into her as she rested her chin on her knees.

"Why?" Severus asked turning his head to look at her.

"Because I just can't," she said sighing deeply.

"Well if you don't believe it I do," he said sitting up and putting his arm around her.

"Yeah but you're powerful. You exude magic. I've always been aware of how powerful you are," Hermione said blushing.

Severus lay on his side and guided her to lie next to him.

"And you don't think I can feel your magic?" he asked her as he gently caressed her both with his fingers and his voice. "Because I can assure you I do," he said as his lips brushed against hers.

"You just have to believe in yourself more". He traced his fingers over her hip .

"You have a brilliant mind...that is a power in itself. And you have extraordinary magical ability. You always have. Embrace it...let it become your friend but never let it guide you. Don't make the same mistake I did. It nearly killed me..." He went to carry on but something suddenly disturbed his thoughts.

Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and saw the distant look on his face. "Sev what's wrong?"

He didn't respond but just continued to stare blankly at nothing.

"Sev?" Hermione said gently as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Time for stupid idea number three. "I need to go to the shack," Severus said quietly

"You what?" Hermione said her eyes wide open in surprise.

"You heard. I don't know why, I can't explain it. I just need to go. Come with me?" Severus asked.

He was completely confused by this sudden desire to go to the place where he nearly died; which held so many bad memories from his youth and which he vowed to never visit again except perhaps to throw a well aimed Incendio at it.

They approached the Whomping Willow and Hermione suddenly giggled.

"You know this is where I fell for you," she said wrapping her arm around his.

"I think that was because I ended up falling on top of you, if I remember rightly, and now I love being on top of you," he said cheekily as he deactivated the tree.

He took her hand as they walked through the connecting tunnel and Hermione felt the tension in Severus whole body increase. He hesitated when he reached the door...his hand stopping just short of the handle. Hermione wasn't sure what to say to him so said the one thing she was sure of "I love you Severus".

He turned round and smiled as his hand now found the handle and closing his eyes he opened the door.

The room was dark and Hermione was suddenly aware that Severus had his wand drawn. He stepped inside closely followed by Hermione and sighing deeply she wandlessly lit the torches.

"Did you just do that wandlessly?" Severus asked.

"I guess I did. I've always been good with fire...," she said, her voice trailing off as her eyes were drawn to the unmistakable area where she had held him, talked to him, started to heal him, begged him, kissed him and first told him she loved him.

Severus squeezed her hand.

"I am aware of your ability to start fires sweetheart," he teased and then noticed where her eyes were looking and he remembered. He remembered everything. It flooded back and crashed over him in slow motion. He sank to his knees as he fought for his next breath and putting his hands on the floor; his face, and soon to be cried tears were hidden by a curtain of raven black hair.

Hermione was not sure what to do. To see him so overcome was heartbreaking but she could not help him. All she could do was make sure he knew she was there and let him be with this thoughts. So she kissed his hair and just waited for him all the while wiping away her tears.

Severus couldn't explain what he was thinking. He had no idea why he had to come here or why now. It was as if with all that was going on he felt he had to lay a few demons to rest. He couldn't be all Hermione needed unless he offloaded some of his baggage. But no it was more than that. He suddenly realised what it was. He'd thought it briefly as they walked down to the lake but he knew now that he had to say it to her here. He just didn't expect this level of emotion.

Severus had been prepared to die for the cause...for the light that is and he had expected that May 2nd 1998 would end up on his tombstone, if anyone could be arsed to do something like that for him. But as the day drew on he felt he was on the verge of walking away from it very much alive. He knew or at least hoped his memories would prove his innocence and then he could escape somewhere...anywhere.

But he hadn't counted on Voldemort's paranoia regarding the wand and his misunderstanding of events. He wasn't some Death Eater being sacrificed for the eternal glory of Voldemort's cause. He was being murdered because Voldemort was a fucking idiot! This wasn't how he'd wanted to die. He wanted to go out in a blaze of...well if not glory just a good blaze. He didn't want to die a sad, lonely death. And yet that was what he had been consigned to. That was until his less than dignified passing was interrupted by the Golden Trio. Memories dispensed with, one last look into Lily's eyes and that was about it but then her...her beautiful, warm, sad brown eyes. Her voice, her touch, her comfort, her warmth, her healing, her love, her tears...his angel, his saviour, his love, his reason to breathe, his reason to live.

His mind was slipping and he could hear Nagini coiling ready to strike; he could hear Voldemort's robes; he could hear his voice; he could feel the pain searing in his neck. He wanted to scream but then he saw a glow and what looked like Hermione standing between him and the snake's poison forcing it away from him.

He suddenly sat back on his heels and with a customary flick of his head to clear the hair from his eyes, he held out his hand to Hermione. She stepped forward and he pulled her into him. They held each other in silence for a couple of minutes and whilst she stroked his hair, he seemed intent on holding her as tightly as possible. As his grip loosened Hermione knelt down. Theyfound themselves sharing the same burning look they'd experienced on the night she saved him and at his trial. Somehow they were telling each other everything would be alright.

"Thank you," were the first words he said continuing to meet her gaze as his tears now fell. That was what he had to say to her.

"What for?" Hermione croaked. The room was full of heightened emotion and she could feel his magic as he could feel hers.

"For giving me the chance to take another breath. For giving me a reason to keep breathing...for giving me a reason to live," he said softly and then he gently pulled her into a kiss.

Her tears poured from her and as she pulled away reluctantly she said, "I don't want or need your thanks Severus. I've got you...that's all I need"

"Well in that case...just kiss me," he said pulling her closer into him again and their lips met for a slow, lingering kiss which burnt through both of them. It was connective somehow and Hermione felt as if this was the most beautiful kiss they had ever shared. She tangled her fingers through his hair and said softly "Come on you look tired Sev. Let's get back"

"Good idea," Severus purred making Hermione feel slightly weak at the knees.

"Gods I can't wait for tomorrow," she said breathlessly as she melted into his arms.

Severus just raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh what's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh shut up and take me to bed," Hermione said giggling softly.

"If you insist," he said smiling as his lips touched hers.


	15. Severus' is bigger than Lucius'

**Author's Notes:**

Some language and a bit of mild naughtiness in this chapter.

As always text in italics with "" represents non verbal communication.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus' is bigger than Lucius'<strong>

Hermione Jean Granger loved learning. She was the insufferable know-it-all, bookworm extraordinaire whose only rival in that respect was a certain snarky professor she knew. And this week she'd learnt a great deal. She'd learnt her new best friend Draco Malfoy was bisexual as was his father. She also learnt Lucius Malfoy, a pure-blood elitist, more than likely fancied her and she suspected so did Pius Thicknesse, if his comment about her being the Thinking Wizards pin up was anything to go by. She found out her best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were engaged and she found out her ex boyfriend Ronald Weasley was a cock!

But the biggest lesson she learnt was that after being in love with Severus Snape since that fateful day when he saved her from Remus all those years ago, he was also in love with her. Yes she was now the girlfriend of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she discovered he was an amazing man; an incredible lover even if they had yet to fully consummate their relationship; a very powerful wizard (but disconcertingly she learnt she was almost as powerful), had a title, an estate or ten, seemed to be quite well off and this very morning she learnt that Severus Snape was the owner of the most amazing jean clad arse she'd ever seen. Her eyes had been following it around the bedroom since he got dressed and she almost fell out of bed as she leaned out so she could watch him walk into the living room. Hermione Jean Granger loved learning.

"I'm meeting Lucy this morning with our muggle lawyers at 9, then I've got an appointment with my wizarding lawyers, my muggle bank and then I'll be in Gringotts at 12. I'll meet you for lunch at 1 and then we'll go shopping for your dress. We can have a look in a few places but I've booked an appointment at Dior for 3.30. Narcissa always goes there."

Severus made it sound like he made appointments in designer dress shops every day.

"Sev, you know you don't have to don't you?" Hermione said as he came out from the bathroom.

"What?" Severus looked slightly bemused.

"...take me shopping" Hermione said seriously.

He stood at the bottom of the bed and said "I know. But as I've told you before the fact I don't have to means I will"

He crawled up the bed, trapping her under the covers with his body and nuzzling her neck whispered "this weekend is all about you ok?"

"I can't really refuse can I?" she said giggling.

"Not really. So what are you going to do this morning?" he asked her as he got back off the bed and put his jacket on. He looked so different in muggle clothes but whereas she thought his frock coat was the ultimate turn on, the black v-neck jumper with the slate grey long sleeved t-shirt underneath, the dark grey jeans, black leather fitted biker style jacket and black boots could easily persuade her otherwise.

"I thought I'd see George and then I've got a few things to do in London. Are we sending our bags to the manor?" Hermione asked

"Yes. So you better get packing. If you want anything sent there from Diagon Alley just summon Winky"

"Winky? Is she still...you know...depressed?" Hermione asked quietly.

Severus chuckled "Well that depends. She's asked me to ask you something actually"

"Oh?" Hermione was slightly taken aback.

"She would like to be your personal house elf. It appears the elves have decided that as I have personal house elves so should you"

Hermione looked perturbed. "Oh. You know I don't..."

He looked at her and she knew he understood. He'd found her SPEW antics highly amusing. She was a natural campaigner and defender...a trait which was bother endearing and infuriating at times, "I know but since the war there are so many disorientated house elves without masters that I've taken them all on here until they can be rehoused. Winky would be yours here and will come with us to any of our properties," Severus suddenly realised what he said.

"Did you just say 'our' properties?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Well...I suppose...eventually...if you haven't come to your senses and run off with someone else," he blushed. Yes Severus actually blushed.

She hated it when he said things like that. "Severus," she purred "say something stupid like that again sweetheart and I'll not be responsible for my actions. I came to my senses when I left Ronald for you."

"Oh well that makes it all OK then," Severus said cheekily as he pulled her in for a kiss. _'Finally'_ Hermione thought to herself _'I've got my hands on his arse in those jeans'_

"You appear to have had a slight fascination with my arse all morning my love," Severus said against her lips.

"I'm only human," Hermione sighed.

"Indeed...mind you your arse looks particularly appealing this morning," he said cupping her buttocks in his hands and squeezed gently. She was still in her sleep shorts and Severus' fingers were finding their way underneath to touch her bare skin.

Hermione sighed appreciatively pushing herself closer into him but then common sense kicked in. "Aren't you meeting Lucius soon?"

"Mmmm," was the only response she got from him as he was losing himself in their kiss and the feel of her body against his.

"You don't want to ruin your appetite by snacking sweetheart," she said breathlessly.

Severus pulled back abruptly. "You're always so infuriatingly sensible"

Hermione giggled. "Sorry but I get the impression you've got something planned tonight," and then whispered seductively, "don't you want me gagging for it tonight?"

"Fucking hell these jeans are far too tight to have an erection in," Severus winced trying to adjust himself.

"Well think about something else," she said kissing him on the nose.

As if on cue "Are you off soon Severus?" Minerva's voice rang out from the fireplace.

Severus groaned and muttered, "And there is my muse...," and then regaining his usual disposition he said "Yes Minerva. If you need me floo call the manor. Apart from that my school is in your capable hands until we return. Try not break it"

"Well hopefully I won't speak to you again until Monday morning. Have a lovely weekend. And you too Hermione dear," she said cheerily.

"And you," Hermione and Severus said together.

Severus pulled Hermione into him. "I suppose I better go. I'll see you later"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't wait," and kissed him chastely before he flooed away.

* * *

><p>"And how is my favourite ex sister in law?" George Weasley asked as he picked Hermione up and hugged her.<p>

She relaxed at this warm greeting. "I'm fine. Any gossip?"

"No you've cornered the market for that. Sorry about my prick of a brother. You spoken to Ginny? She's going to cut his bollocks off and then Mum's going to cook them. Trust my Mum to know a recipe for bollock stew," he said indifferently.

Hermione laughed but then said "It's OK. Frankly I'm glad I dumped him if that's the bullshit he comes up with. And...," she said bashfully, "my new man is...well let's just say he's amazing."

"Oh aye?" said George winking at her rapidly. "Tell me more."

"I can't. Not yet," Hermione said disappointedly

"Oh such a tease! Anyway I'll be seeing more of you soon. Snape...or would you prefer I call him Professor Snape or Headmaster Snape?...," George was always aware of Hermione's respect for their Potion's master, "...has offered me the flying and Quidditch instructors job. I believe it was your suggestion. He seemed quite full of admiration for you I thought."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh well I told him he needs a hand to erase his disastrous first year in charge and he seems to respect my opinion. And I'm his apprentice so I hope he would."

"Only his apprentice?" George asked knowingly and winked at her.

"Yes of course," Hermione snapped a little too eagerly; her flushed cheeks were in danger of giving her away

George considered her expression carefully. "'Mione you've been hanging around my house lying to my mother for years...I know when you lie!" he said conspiratorially.

She knew she was on the verge of exposure now. "We have a mutual respect for each other"

"OK if you insist. A galleon says your mutual respect ends up with him mutually respecting you in the bedroom by the end of your apprenticeship" George smirked.

Hermione looked at George carefully for a moment and without breaking eye contact put her hand in her pocket.

"Give me your hand," she ordered and pressed a galleon into it.

George winked at her cheekily. "Keeping it secret are we?"

"Yes until the Ministry Ball and we certainly don't want Ron finding out yet before then," Hermione warned.

"Your secret is safe with me," George said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

"Who's got a secret?" Harry said as he walked in with Draco.

"Oh nobody," said George inclining his head at Hermione.

Hermione giggled. "George knows."

"And there was me thinking I was the first person you've told," George jokingly huffed.

"And how are you my gorgeous one?" Draco asked with all the oozing charm of his father. "I believe m'Lord Snape is meeting with m'Lord Malfoy to discuss _the_ business."

Hermione always thought it was hilarious when Draco tried to imitate his father. Lucius was just so much better at it.

She shrugged. "I've no idea what his meetings are about. I'm sure he'll tell me later. Maybe. Anyway I thought you were at Sev's apartment and Ginny said you were at Godric's Hollow," she said looking at Harry.

Draco looked furtively at Harry. "Well Ady's asleep so I thought I'd pop out and get some breakfast and..."

"I needed to get some stuff for the house. You wouldn't believe the things you need when you're doing a place up," Harry chimed in.

"We just bumped into each other getting a coffee and thought we'd pop into see George as he's open," Draco said unconvincingly.

"Oh right" Hermione was suspicious.

"Actually I'm glad I ran into you," Harry said. "I found some old boxes of Mum's last night and there was some stuff she obviously meant to give to Severus. It's his 18th and 21st birthday presents actually. Any ideas what I should do with them?"

"I don't know," Hermione said awkwardly. "Give them to him? You can do that on Tuesday. He can do what he wants with them then."

Harry looked concerned. "You don't think he'll be upset?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know. He cared enough about her to protect you so chances are he'll be moved. At least I'll be there if he flies off the handle or breaks down. Speaking of presents I want to buy him something but have no idea don't know what to get him."

Harry laughed. "Don't look at me," and Draco just shrugged.

"Fat lot of good you lot are!" Hermione exclaimed.

Changing the subject Draco asked, "When are you off to Cheshire? I've never been to Snape Manor and will require a full report. Mind you I'm in love with his apartment. Have you been there yet?"

"No but Sev said we'll pop in and apparate to the manor from there later. So make sure you're decent. It won't do for your godfather to see you shagging," Hermione giggled.

"That's rich coming from you after the noise you two were making yesterday morning," Draco snipped back.

Hermione looked at the floor and with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah sorry about that!"

Harry and George were giggling at the thought of the prim and proper Hermione Granger making sex noises with the great bat of the dungeon when Hermione threw them a glance.

"Oh stop it you two. We were mortified," she said trying not to laugh.

Suddenly the door flew open "Draco glad I caught you. I...," Severus trailed off as he saw Hermione. He hadn't expected to see her this early and had to fight back his natural instinct to embrace her. "Well I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee," he snarked.

"It's OK," Hermione sighed. "George knows, Sev"

"How?"

"Please Professor I'm not the thick brother," George quipped.

"Too true," Severus agreed.

"How was your meeting?" Draco asked.

"Oh it was joyous as ever," Lucius said as he walked into the shop.

"It's before 1pm. He was a miserable git," Severus said tetchily.

"You're calling me a miserable git?" Lucius bit back.

Severus considered this for a moment before responding. "Yes I am you miserable git."

Lucius smirked and said, "Charmed I'm sure. And here was I only popping in to say that I forgot to mention earlier that you should make sure you have a tactical wank later, dear."

Severus was frozen to the spot opened mouthed at Lucius' comment. Harry, Draco and George threw each other furtive glances whilst trying not to giggle and Lucius' comment and the look on Severus' face. But then all attention focused on Lucius as he suddenly realised that Hermione was there.

His face became briefly motionless before he said "Oh fuck I'm off. Gentlemen. 'Mione." and bowed to Hermione before making a hurried escape.

Hermione bristled and went after him.

"Lucius come here...now," she snapped

They all looked at each other. George was the first to say speak. "You know Malfoy, I think this is the first time I've ever felt sorry for your father."

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to stop and stare. The allegations in the Daily Prophet were still fresh in everyone's mind and here was Hermione Granger seemingly having a lover's tiff with the elder of the Malfoy's in the middle of Diagon Alley. They were also being observed at the window of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes by The Boy Who Lived, her ex boyfriend's brother, her current boyfriend and, as he would be described in tomorrow's papers, her now wronged boyfriend and soon to be stepson. But the papers would say quite rightly that Hermione Granger preferred older wizards. Unfortunately for Lucius he wasn't called Severus Snape!<p>

"Darling what can I do for you?"

Lucius was actually showing signs of annoyance with her.

"Oh shit sorry this looks awful...I didn't think. And if I suggest we go somewhere more private that'll look awful too," Hermione said blushing.

"Hermione not thinking...whatever next?" Lucius drawled.

She sensed his annoyance. "Don't be cross with me Lucius, please? I realised I needed to ask you something but what you said to Severus was out of order. Mind you I'm just as pissed off with him for telling you about tonight."

"He didn't...well he did but I know when Sev's worried. Every time I mentioned you he went quiet. Part of it is the bond I know, but eventually I got it out of him. I was offering my most supportive advice but then I got bored. When he saw Draco go into Weasley's he said he needed a quick word about something and I couldn't resist. I didn't know you'd be there. Your face though...his face for that matter," he smirked.

Hermione huffed. "I'm more embarrassed for him than me...,"

"I'm sorry angel. Anyway what do you want?" Lucius asked quickly.

"I want to buy him a present but II have no idea what to get him," she said looking clueless.

"Actually I know exactly because he was talking about it today. Come with me," he said and putting his arm around Hermione's waist guided her down Diagon Alley. The gossips would have a field day with this but as far as Lucius was concerned...gossips be damned.

Severus knew he had another appointment to attend but witnessing his best friend and his witch going off together just made his possessive heart scream.

Draco looked up at him as he felt Severus changing the atmosphere around them. He put his hand on his godfather's arm and said, "He knows she's off limits. And besides I think I know what's happening and you've nothing to worry about."

Severus looked down at Draco's hand and said sternly, "We will be apparating from my apartment at around 5.30," and left the shop without saying goodbye and an intense desire to brood.

"Those jeans are tighter than a gnat's chuff but even without his robes he seems to billow," George commented in a loud whisper.

* * *

><p>"But I love his aftershave," Hermione protested.<p>

"Yes and he's worn the same one for 23 years. And you know who blended it for him?" Lucius asked knowingly.

"Lily?" Hermione was a little riled.

"Yes and he feels a bit guilty about it. I've just re-blended mine...do you like it?" Lucius leaned over so she could have a sniff.

Hermione realised she hadn't noticed it before...that was the beauty of wizarding aftershaves and perfumes. They were so well matched to the wearer they were never overpowering. You only really noticed them when you were up close and personal. She put her hand on his shoulder, leaned up and inhaled deeply.

"You definitely smell like Lucius Malfoy," she said approvingly.

Lucius was lost as he felt Hermione's breath against his neck. Instinctively he went to put a hand on the small of her back pulling her in closer. He could have kissed her and no one would have seen but something suddenly stopped him. It was probably the vision of Severus decapitating him after he'd cut his cock off and shoved it down his throat.

"Yes...well...I feel it suits me better now," he said feeling flustered. This was not lost on Hermione who moved back to ease his suffering.

Regaining some of his Malfoy composure he continued, "Narcissa and Lily got on quite well for a while and when Narcissa said she was blending my aftershave, Lily said she wanted to do the same for Sev's birthday. It's charmed to refill until the blend is changed and you'll find most of us men are too lazy to bother changing it. It's expensive to set up but much better than off the shelf rubbish. Just tell him tonight to put it on and he'll notice it's changed."

As they entered the shop Lucius said "It works a little like Amortentia seemingly. Thinking about him will alter the blend and the contents of his bottle will automatically change," and then turning to the shop keeper he said, "Can you bring the blend for Severus Snape?"

Leaving the shop Hermione turned to Lucius and put her arm through his. "Thank you. I'd never have thought of that. Do you think he'll like it? Mind you the theory behind it is fascinating. I'll need to investigate further."

Her mind was now whirring with how exactly the charm worked and Lucius chuckled as he watched her thinking.

"It's very him. You two were made for each other. One sniff...if you pardon the expression...of an interesting potion idea and you orgasm," he said as he put his hand over hers.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"No need to be sorry my darling. Now I've already offered your esteemed other half a piece of inappropriate advice and I shall now do the same for you," Lucius said sincerely.

"Go on," she said suspiciously.

"He's nervous about tonight so whatever underwear you are about to sneak off into muggle London to buy don't get anything too difficult to get out of."

This could have sounded seedy but Hermione knew that Lucius actually meant well.

"Oh I'll bear that in mind," Hermione said trying to seem thankful for the advice. What sort of underwear did he think she'd be getting? She didn't want to think about what he was imagining!

"Of course if he has any trouble you know where I am?" he said winking at her and giving her a lascivious grin.

"Lucius I don't know what's more disconcerting. You giving me underwear advice or you winking at me," she said walking off and waving goodbye to him.

"Stop torturing yourself Lucius," he sneered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ah yes Lord Snape if you would like to follow me," the maitre'd said as they arrived at the restaurant for lunch. Severus for the first time in public put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they were led to their table. He had of course asked for one in the corner where they were less likely to be disturbed.<p>

"I thought you hated your title?" Hermione asked in a quiet lilting tone.

"Ordinarily but it comes in handy when you're booking things at the last minute...my Lady," Severus said smirking as he guided her to sit down.

"It's bad enough Drakey calls me Lady Snape without you starting!" Hermione said disparagingly.

"Get used to it," Severus muttered.

They chatted quite nervously at first as they got used to being together in a completely public setting...even if they were in muggle London. But it didn't take long for them to relax.

Severus ordered the wine without hesitation and Hermione realised that Lucius wasn't the only one who knew a thing or two about the subject.

"So is there a wine cellar at the manor?" Hermione asked.

"Two actually...elf-made and muggle wine. Both bigger than Lucius'. In fact the only reason he knows anything about wine is because of me. It's ridiculous really. There was I, the poor boy from the arsehole of nowhere, and there's the aristocrat and he couldn't tell the difference between a Chateau Latour 45 and hippogriff piss. He had no nose for anything," Severus said smirking.

"Well not everyone can have as lovely a nose as you darling," Hermione said playfully tapping it with her finger.

"Merlin, love really is blind isn't it?" Severus smirked as he caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"Oh stop it...it's very talented," she purred suddenly feeling quite wet as she thought about the added bonus of his nose between her thighs.

Severus observed the subtle change in her body language. It was time to have some fun.

"Anyway speaking of Lucius...where did you two go this morning?" Severus asked silkily as he placed his hand on her knee. He was pleased she'd worn a skirt.

"When you take that jealous tone out of your voice I'll tell you," Hermione tried to snip but she felt a delicious pang of desire flood over her at his touch.

"I'm not jealous," Severus said as his velvety voice slid over her almost as slowly as his hand slid further up her skirt stroking the inside of her thigh. "But I did warn you that I'm possessive. I can cope with his flirting in my presence...just...but that drove me to distraction this morning."

By now his fingers had met a wet cotton barrier and had just begun to edge it to one side when Hermione swallowed hard and said, "Well you were being silly then."

"I know," he whispered and then he firmly captured her lips as he lightly grazed his finger over her wet folds.

"Severus not here," she tried to protest.

"I'm just reminding you that you're mine and mine alone," and with that he sank a finger inside her, growling as his thumb found her clitoris and began to rub gentle circles around and over it.

"I know," she said looking straight into his eyes as she tried to keep her focus away from the delicious feeling between her legs. But this look melted him. He knew she loved him but the intensity of her feelings for him...the intensity of his feelings for her for that matter, amazed him. He had never felt so utterly calm, so utterly aroused and so utterly complete. He felt so utterly him.

He looked at her intently and smirked. "You do realise this is our first official date don't you?" and revelled in the small whimper she let out as he pushed his fingers a little deeper into her. Of course to anyone looking on they would never have guessed what was going on under the table. Severus' years as a spy meant he knew how to just position his body to occlude prying eyes and Hermione just had to try not to squirm too much.

Trying to keep her composure Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I suppose it is."

"So tell me Miss Granger," Hermione felt another flood of arousal as he spoke in his most seductive Potion Master's drawl...the drawl that had her masturbating since her 5th year. "How far do you go on first dates?" and curling his fingers onto her g-spot he watched as she struggled to control the tightening sensation emanating from her core.

She swallowed hard and in a small flustered voice "Not as far as this," and as her orgasm began to approach she whimpered, "but then I've not gone out with anyone as...oh fuck..."

She gained a bit of composure "Don't spoil it for tonight."

Severus however was insistent. "But it's along time until tonight," and began to draw her orgasm out of her. "So what were you doing with Lucius?"

"You'll...find out...later. I...wanted...to get...you a present...and asked Lucius...for his advice. He...accompanied me that's all."

Hermione's mind was escaping her now.

"You shouldn't have got me anything...so what did you get me?" he asked boyishly.

"Later," was all Hermione could say as Severus claimed her lips again, fully aware that her orgasm was about to crash over her as her walls constricted around his fingers.

"Go on tell me," he teased against her lips.

"Nothing...exciting. I'm just infiltrating...your life...very slowly," she panted as she trembled against him and tried to gain some composure as Severus withdrew his fingers.

"You did that years ago sweetheart," Severus whispered into her ear and began to graze her earlobe with his teeth. Her knickers were soaked and her breathing was erratic and shallow.

"Do you want more these darling?" he teased as he offered her his fingers. Hermione nodded as she felt the last remnants of her orgasm falling whilst she sucked his fingers clean.

But then he noticed there was still lust in her eyes as she leaned over to kiss him again. But just before their lips touched she purred, ""Let's see how well your ability to show no emotion holds up shall we? Let's see some of your legendary control...after all two can play at that game, Sev," and ran her hand over his jeans to discover he was hard. "Been teasing yourself have we?"

"Just a pleasant side effect of pleasuring you darling," Severus said throwing up his emotional wards.

She continued to rub along his length. The hitch in his breath made her apply firmer pressure and she felt him buck slightly against her hand. "Perhaps Lucius was right. Perhaps you do need to have a tactical wank."

Severus growled at her. She loved the hungry lustful look in his eyes.

"Want to give me a hand?" he groaned into her ear and before he knew it she'd undone his jeans and had her hand inside his boxers teasing him before casting a disillusioning spell on herself.

"_I wasn't just thinking about using my hand,"_ she thought to him.

Severus could hardly contain himself now. _"You filthy minx,"_ he growled in her head as he felt her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. He managed not to show he was being pleasured orally when the waiter came over to take their order _"What was it you wanted again?" _he thought to her.

"_The salmon," _she thought back as she took him into her mouth fully.

As the waiter moved away Severus put his head back as he ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. He tightened his grip as she massaged his balls before taking one and then both into her mouth _"Oh fuck," _he thought. He knew he would come soon...encounters like this never lasted long in his experience.

But secretly he was thanking whichever deity, which was stupid enough to take an interest in him, for seeing fit to allow him this goddess. He'd decided a few nights ago, as he lay there completely sated, that he was going to forget about his past sexual exploits. He was going to draw a line and not impose any of his proclivities on Hermione. He knew he aired on the side of adventurously kinky but he wanted his experiences with her to develop naturally. He'd never deny her any experience if she asked for it...except if it involved another wizard...but this wasn't just about sex. It wasn't about his pleasure alone. It was about making love and enjoying each other. But she'd demonstrated on a few occasions now that she was quite the adventurer herself and he loved it. She was perfect for him and as he felt his balls tighten under her careful ministrations he could only think of one thing...he didn't deserve her.

"_'Mione I'm going...to..." _and then everything went monochrome as he inhaled deeply and held his breath to control the surge of pleasure ripping through him. He felt her clamping her mouth around the head of his cock, suckling him as he released. He exhaled quickly as she swallowed. She hummed appreciatively whilst sucking him clean before securing him away again and sat back up so it looked like she'd just returned to the table.

"You OK?" she asked cheekily as she licked her lips.

"Yes," he choked out "and I thought I was the adventurous one." He leaned over and kissed her softly before suddenly and giggling like one of his annoying second years.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking perplexed.

"I can't believe we just did that...you're leading me astray Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at him incredulously "I very much doubt that. And if I'm leading you astray will you be docking house points?"

"I think we're beyond docking and awarding house points darling," Severus said stroking the back of her hand.

"So have you ever done anything like that before?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"Well...OK I have but not quite like that"

"Oh do tell," she said sitting forward excitedly with a glint in her eye.

"Look, without giving specific examples, let's just say I started going to the revels when I was 18 and I was a hormonal mess. I did all sorts of things. More than most because I was a bit of a novelty. I was rapidly moving up Voldemort's ranks and that made me desirable to witches wishing to curry favour for themselves or their husbands with him. And some witches...and this makes my skin crawl...wanted to experience a half-blood. Some thought it would be different with a half-blood and others considered me to be...to put it politely a bit of northern rough."

"I always forget you're a northern boy. You've lost your accent," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"It does come back sometimes...especially when I'm brewing and things go wrong. I swear like a proper northerner," he smirked putting on a Manchester accent.

Hermione giggled. "I think it's a shame you lost your accent."

"No you don't," he said reverting to his usual silky drawl.

"You still sound sexy," Hermione said as their food arrived.

Hermione continued to probe Severus for information especially about his school days whilst they ate. She was surprised by how open he was being with her. He told her that yes the Marauders bullied him together but one on one he always got the better of them. The trouble was they weren't on their own much. He told her about Lily's friendship and his devastation when they broke up especially with James gloating. He told her how he felt like an outsider in his own house. He was skilled so he was accepted. He just wasn't accepted as Severus. He was accepted as the guy who could brew your contraceptive when you'd been shagging around, who could get your muggle porn or drugs or who could do your homework. It was only when his skills were brought to the attention of Voldemort did he begin to feel wanted but with hindsight he knew that was just a ruse.

And then he told her about his first year of teaching and how his female Slytherin 7th years would try and get him into bed because of his connection with Voldemort. That and the fact he was only two or three years older than them. In truth he found them hard to resist but he'd promised Dumbledore he would never touch a student...even if they did insist on bending over deliberately in front of him in incredibly short skirts so he could see their knickers!

"But I'm a student," Hermione reminded him.

Severus looked at her carefully. "But you're different...regardless of the fact that it's your 19th birthday next week, your time turner shennanigans mean you are now 20 and you could be happily ensconced working for Pius. My conscience is clear. Although I think the only person who would be truly happy about you working for Pius would be Pius!"

Hermione snorted "Pius is sweet but it's hard enough not giving Lucius false hope without doing the same for Pius. Now. I hope over time I'll get to hear all about your sexual exploits in at some point but what I really want to know about are your ex girlfriends. So spill mister!"

"Are you determined to make me squirm all day?" Severus asked looking slightly embarrassed.

He looked at Hermione through narrowed eyes and then smiled as he put his hand on hers.

"Well I suppose I know all about your ex boyfriends as you used to unceremoniously parade them in front of me...not that I was jealous. I never damaged my office in any way you understand..."

"You didn't smash up your office?" Hermione gasped.

The thought of Severus losing control like that seemed unconscionable but strangely pleasing.

"Well I may have lost my temper a few times and thrown a few things around. Whether that was after I'd seen you with someone or saw someone leering at you may or may not have been a coincidence," Severus said non committally.

"If we'd realised how we felt about each other sooner do you think...?" Hermione asked ruefully.

"No," he shook his head. "I would have waited until you finished school before asking you out. Although in reality I normally wouldn't have asked you out because I wouldn't have been able to bear the thought of you rejecting me.

"Thank Merlin this hasn't actually been that normal," he said squeezing her hand and smiling bashfully.

Hermione brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "I wouldn't change anything."

"Neither would I," he said softly. And then returning to his usual silky tone he said, "but getting back to your question...only one ex girlfriend. You know who that is! And I had an affair with a married witch...that ended when she got pregnant."

Hermione looked shocked.

"Don't worry there isn't a baby Snape anywhere that I know of. Although the child in question is your age and probably screwing his boyfriend in my apartment," Severus chuckled into his wine.

"Narcissa?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Long story. She wasn't getting what she wanted out of Lucius so she asked him for a threesome after one of the revels. And Lucius was my business partner so if it was going to be anyone, it was going to be me and..."

Hermione interrupted him, "Are you ever going to tell me about this business of yours?"

"Yes but I can only talk about one thing at a time! Anyway after the threesome we started seeing each other. I was 19 and not about to say no! Then she found out she was pregnant. I was shitting myself until the moment that blonde mop appeared.

"By then of course I was slowly working my way around various Death Eater's wives. It was common practice for Death Eaters to share their wives and I had a group of...regulars shall we say. In reality though once I started teaching and Voldemort buggered off, the opportunities to find someone decreased. That said, the Malfoy's used to invite single witches to dinner parties for me. I didn't exactly go without! But I've not been with anyone for years."

"Why?" Hermione was slightly surprised by this but somehow quite relieved.

"Well the accepted knowledge is I was too busy trying to keep myself stay alive to keep you lot alive. The real reason was that after I saw you that night at the Yule Ball I didn't want to be with anyone but you. But you were too young and I couldn't reveal how I felt about you for all sorts of reasons. But now I hope you know I love you too much to let you go." He swallowed hard as he said this.

Hermione looked at Severus and wanted to cry. It was such a gentle admission of how he felt about her; about their relationship and it was at that moment she knew this was it. He wasn't her Professor or her Headmaster or her Potions Master. He was her future. This was their future. She cupped his cheek in her hand and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He returned her kiss gently and then asked cheekily, "so can I wear this present you've got me?"

"Stop fishing...," she giggled.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape realised he must really love Hermione Granger. He came to this conclusion after he had endured three dress shops and was now sat in the fourth waiting for her to come out of the changing rooms with what must have been the twentieth dress she'd tried on. The first one she tried on here...the green one...was the best by far but she kept insisting on trying on red. He loved his Gryffindor princess but really red wasn't the best colour on her. He also thought the first one was a winner when he overheard the assistant telling Hermione that she would have to go braless because of the plunging back which finished just above the curve of her backside and the plunging neckline. Severus thoroughly approved of this dress and not just becauseit was in his house colour. It might have some of the pure-bloods boiling but if you couldn't have some fun at these gatherings what was the point! And sure enough having tried on every single dress she said, "Can I try the green one on again?"<p>

Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I told you that one in the first place," he huffed to the amusement of the shop assistant.

"Oh alright Lord 'I'm always right' Snape but you can't expect me to come here and not try on all the pretty dresses can you?" she said indignantly.

"I wish you hadn't," he muttered.

Hermione turned to the assistant. "I do apologise for my boyfriend. He's actually being very well behaved today"

"Oi! I'm always well behaved," he said and then he thought to her "_You're going to get spanked if you don't behave Miss Granger."_

"_Promises, promises Professor," _she thought playfully.

"_Kinky witch," _was all she got in return.

The assistant then asked about accessories and brought out an amazing pair of matching shoes.

"They're beautiful but I'm not sure I'll be able to dance in these all night," she said with a hint of regret.

Then she heard in her head, _"You're a witch Hermione...haven't you heard of cushioning charms?" _

Severus now sounded thoroughly bored even in her head.

"Actually no...I'll take them," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Well thank fuck for that!" she heard Severus mutter.

A further question about jewellery was asked and Severus interrupted casually, "The jewellery has already been taken care of."

Hermione spun round to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Severus just looked at her and repeated his previous statement adding "just humour me please darling!"

Hermione walked over to him and bent over to kiss him. "Thank you, Sev."

As she pulled away he said softly, "My pleasure."

Turning round to look again in the mirror Hermione couldn't help but smile again. The outfit couldn't have been more perfect until she caught sight of the price. But the guilt didn't have time to register as Severus just handed over his credit card without even looking at the total.

* * *

><p>"Now be nice, Sev," Hermione warned as they reached the door of his apartment. This was the first of 'their' properties, as he kept calling them, she'd been to and she found herself slightly nervous.<p>

Even when he flashed the credit card today she could dismiss him being wealthy. He may just be careful with his money. Just because everything he wore was perfectly tailored, his muggle clothes were designer and he had a title didn't mean he was rich. But a flat in Mayfair, in muggle London, that he had bought himself was a different matter. This made it seem more real than the fact he had several country estates.

"Of course dear," Severus said dryly. "When have you known me to be otherwise?"

Hermione went to speak.

"Perhaps you best not answer that," he said smirking as he leaned down the kiss her.

Then he suddenly felt nervous and he took both her hands in his and said, "I'm still me."

She knew exactly what he was alluding to. "I know and I've loved you for far longer than I've known about this. I want to know everything though."

"And you will," he told her softly as he kissed her again before reluctantly pulling away.

"Shall we?" he said as he inclined his head at the door.

Hermione simply nodded and as he opened the door he said, in his best Professor Snape drawl, "I do hope you're not shagging in our bed Mr Malfoy!"

Draco suddenly sat up from his position lying on the sofa with Adrian. "Or on my sofa," Severus smirked.

"Oh Uncle Sev you..."

"Well at least you have your clothes on. Unlike my girlfriend, I prefer to meet people for the first time when they are fully clothed," Severus said referring to when Hermione visited Draco a few nights before. Hermione tried not to laugh at Severus' mock intimidatory show. He was every inch the headmaster even if his arse in those jeans kept distracting her.

"Of course Uncle," Draco said standing up with Adrian behind him. "Adrian this is my godfather Professor Severus Snape...or Lord Snape...or and this is my personal favourite, as my Father now calls him...Mr Granger."

Severus was about to do his customary curt nod of the head to acknowledge Adrian but stopped and looked at Draco.

Draco could hardly contain his chuckle; Hermione had her lips pressed firmly together so as not to make a sound; Adrian didn't know what to do and Severus looked down at his godson, with an imperious stare that struck Draco's heart like ice, arched an eyebrow and said drolly, "I've been called far worse by him I suppose."

Hermione slipped her hand into Severus' and indicated they should be leaving.

Severus put his arm around her and said "sorry it's been a flying visit Drakey but my housekeeper will kill me if we're late."

"Come for tea tomorrow?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Unless the school burns down I don't see why not," Severus said looking at Hermione, who was smiling disconcertingly at him for some reason. _"Your Cheshire cat impression is because...?" _he thought to her.

He loved hearing her giggle in his head. _"You're being nice that's all."_

"_Cheeky witch"_

"Stop talking to each other in your heads. It makes me feel paranoid," Draco sighed.

"So it should," Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him.

"OK fine. Shall we say 5ish then or will you two still be in bed?" Draco giggled.

Hermione tightened her grip on Severus' waist and said cheekily, "I'm sure we can drag ourselves out of bed at 4.55."

"I wasn't expecting to get up that early...I was thinking 4.59," Severus said as he captured her lips with slightly more hunger than even he'd anticipated.

"Well...we'll see you then," Draco said slightly embarrassed. Sometimes when Severus and Hermione kissed the world felt like it was intruding and this was one of those kisses.

Remembering they were not alone Hermione said, "Oh yeah...we'll see you tomorrow boys."

"Yes. Nice to meet you finally Adrian and please Draco don't do anything your father wouldn't do," Severus chuckled and the next second they were gone.

Adrian stood there dumbstruck.

"And there you have it...my godfather," Draco said with a hint of pride.

"He's fucking...did you see his...shit he has...his voice...christ she's a lucky bitch," was all Adrian could say.

* * *

><p>Moments later Hermione was being steadied by Severus as they stood outside the huge gates of Snape Manor. He looked nervous. Hermione squeezed his hand and said, "I don't care about any of this. You know that don't you?"<p>

Severus looked down at her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I know and that's what makes you so special. Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

They walked up the drive slowly in comfortable silence. Hermione was taking in all of her new surroundings and Severus' stomach was churning. He suddenly felt vulnerable as the manor came into view.

"Well there it is," he said bashfully.

Hermione was surprised by how big the house was but was more interested in Severus' behaviour. "What's the matter Sev?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit uncomfortable by it all. After my upbringing it was a bit of a shock to find out this was mine and I've not really had chance to spend much time here. As obtuse as it sounds I preferred going to Spinners End because it was cold and anonymous and it kept me focused. There's a lot of work to be done still on this place. I've only opened up eight rooms so far. Only sixty seven to go."

"But Malfoy Manor has...,"

"Sixty five rooms," Severus interrupted.

Hermione giggled. "Yours is bigger than Lucius'"

Severus pulled her in closer, kissed her on the head and smirked, "I know and my house is bigger as well. Now my love would you like to see the library?"

"Stupid questions are very unbecoming Lord Snape," she said almost bouncing around him unable to hide her excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said and squeezed her tighter as they walked up the steps to the main front door.

As they got to the door it was opened by Severus' house keeper Mrs Hopkins, a squib whose family had worked on the Prince estates for decades.

"My Lord Snape. How lovely to see you again," she said slightly too reverently for Severus' liking.

"How are you Mrs Hopkins? May I introduce Miss Hermione Granger," Severus said formally.

"Miss Granger it is an honour to welcome you. I trust we will be seeing a lot more of you," Mrs Hopkins said inclining her head respectfully.

"I hope so," Hermione smiled but felt a little uncomfortable, like Severus did, with all the bowing and scraping.

Suddenly a flash of white came running out of the door and jumped into Hermione's arms nearly knocking her backwards.

Severus steadied her as Mrs Hopkins bristled. "My lord I do apologise. We tried to keep it in the library like you asked but it's been hissing all day."

"That's fine. No harm done," Severus said smiling as Hermione realised she'd just been attacked by a white cat with black spots which, she thought, looked distinctly part kneazle and was now purring away happily in her arms.

"Hello beautiful. What's your name?" she crooned at the cat. "I didn't know you had a cat Sev."

"I don't," he chuckled as he watched Hermione's expression closely.

Hermione looked at the cat's collar tag and read, "Name him something I won't mind calling after in front of the students."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she realised what Severus had done. "He's mine?" she asked quietly.

"He certainly is. I asked Hagrid to find some suitable candidates and I chose this one for you," Severus said as he put his arm around Hermione.

"He's beautiful. Thank you," she whispered tearily.

"Come on you've still got a library to drool over," and led her into his ancestral home. Hermione didn't take much notice. She was too in love with her new cat. Severus mentally shook himself and thought, _'you can't be jealous of a bloody cat you idiot'_


	16. Well I declare

****Author's Notes****

The moment you've all been waiting for starts now.

A little language and naughtiness is present at the end.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well I declare<strong>**

There wasn't much in this world capable of rendering Hermione Granger speechless but what she saw before her was one of them. She was stood in the middle of the largest of the Prince family libraries and all she could do was look around her, mouth agape, trying to take it all in. No words, no utterances could find their way past her lips.

It was the tallest room and centre point of Severus' mansion at 3 storeys high. The bottom half of the walls were oak panelled and the top half was a rich dark green. Half of the room was set out more like a reading room with space for both study and relaxation. For such a large space it could only be described as cosy. Two huge sash windows and a set of french doors in between overlooked the terrace leading to the rose garden. Each of these were dressed with dark green velvet curtains with gold ties. The floor, as it was throughout the house was oak and covered with a large plush rug which matched the curtains and wall colour. Beautiful leather topped desks with reading lamps, quills and parchment stood ready for action. Large leather wing back chairs, a sofa and dark oak occasional tables sat around a magnificent marble fireplace set between two three storey high book shelves full of leather bound first editions of both muggle and wizarding literature. Above the fireplace was a huge mirror which nearly filled the entire chimney breast and reflected the other half of the library tantalisingly.

The other part of the library was separated into three floors all accessible from two spiral stair cases. Each floor had two single sided and 8 double sided mahogany book shelves which extended to the far wall. Each aisle was carpeted to match the rug and Hermione also noted curiously that the lighting was electric in this section. But this was the reference section. This was the study section. Severus wasn't going to let naked flames near this precious lot.

Hermione handed Severus Yet Unnamed Cat, as Severus kept referring to him, and walked almost trance like towards this part of the library. She gingerly and reverently extended her hand so she could gently caress the spines of the books before her. There were tomes of ancient magic, dark magic, wizarding history, magical theory and there was even a restricted section full of ancient dark texts that exuded powerful magical traces. It was as if they were clamouring for her touch and were trying to seduce her. __"Oh to be seduced by a book" __she thought but didn't realise she was projecting.

"__My we are feeling kinky today aren't we?"__ Severus thought back to her as he sat perched on the arm of one the chairs stroking Yet Unnamed Cat just above the eyes and smiled as he heard her giggle.

The texts on potions were the most extensive she had ever seen. There was a mix of the ancient and the modern, dark and obscure, light and popular. She was transfixed as was Severus. She had no idea that the way she lightly fingered the spines of the books as she licked or bit her lip or stood there with her moist lips slightly parted was turning him on. He loved Hermione and he loved books...this was bibliophile porn at its finest. He never fancied Madame Pince...she was a shrivelled shrew but the thought of Hermione dressing up as a sexy librarian, hair up, glasses, tight white blouse, short skirt, stockings...obviously...and heels kneeling in front of him in the aisle before he ended up taking her against the book shelf was...__that's one for later, Sev...down boy! __he told himself.

He looked Yet Unnamed Cat in the eye and whispered, "I'm just going to talk to your mistress. I'm not hurting her so I would appreciate it if I can remain scratch free. Understand?" and with that, Yet Unnamed Cat, licked Severus' nose. Severus chuckled, "I'll take that to mean we have an accord," and another lick was proffered.

Hermione was so engrossed in the books that she didn't realise Severus was now stood behind her. He had his hands behind his back and leaning forward whispered in her ear. "Am I going to lose you?"

"Of course not but it's amazing, Sev," she said breathlessly.

Severus gathered her hair up at the back before planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. "I'm glad you approve. Anything in this library is yours."

Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck "Are you mine then?" she asked quietly.

Severus arched an eyebrow "I believe I am yours more than ever," and covered her lips with his as he gently pushed her up against the book shelf. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?" he growled.

Hermione exposed her neck and throat to him. "I should imagine it involves the violent loss of my knickers and―"

Severus chuckled as he kissed her again before running his fingers through her hair and looking at her. "Quite right but I will restrain myself in this instance as I've already played today and I'm saving myself until later."

"You are a tease," Hermione giggled as she stood on tip toe to kiss him.

"I most certainly am," Severus said sincerely before taking her hand and asking, "Now if I can drag you away from here for a couple of hours would you like the tour or shall we go and see Grandmother?"

"Oh I have to meet your Grandmother!" Hermione said playfully her eyes twinkling.

Severus sighed. "I somehow thought you'd say that. Promise me you won't gang up on me"

"I don't think anyone could ever gang up on you, sweetheart," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"If only that was true," Severus muttered as he took her hand and led her from the library.

Yet Unnamed Cat jumped down from the chair, following behind the humans as they exited the room. He'd immediately decided to adopt the witch―his mistress―from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her, but it was now obvious to him that she had adopted a wizard. He was wary of the man, but seeing that he how well he treated his witch, he decided that it wouldn't be too bad to have a master―yes, he decided that he would adopt Severus, too.

* * *

><p>To get to the portrait of Severus' grandmother, the couple walked through the entrance hall and up the stairs to the smaller of the two ballrooms. The grand ballroom was on the ground floor to the right of the library. This time Hermione took in her surroundings more. The entrance hall itself had the two grand staircases on either side and she suddenly stopped dead in the middle of it.<p>

She looked at the oak floored space with oak panelled walls. The stairs were carpeted in rich green with ornate oak balustrades adorned with snake forms and where the walls were bare they were a rich dark blue colour. Severus smirked as she muttered "WOW" under her breath and with a quick squeeze of her hand he inclined his head to the right hand staircase. Family portraits adorned the walls going up the stairs which led to the first floor. Severus was definitely more of a Prince than a Snape going on the familiar features she saw in the portraits.

When they reached the first floor they turned right into a warmly lit corridor with the large double doors of the smaller ballroom on the right and seven doors on the left of the corridor before it turned right. A large window looking out over the lake stood at the end of this section of corridor. As they approached the double doors Severus motioned for the doors to open to reveal an ornately decorated room with silver and green décor. Sumptuously upholstered chaise lounges and chairs were set against the walls and five huge windows each with upholstered window seats that looked out across the extensive front lawns and tree lined approach of the manor.

The lower panel of the walls were ornately carved reliefs which were covered in silver leaf with the remainder of the walls painted green. The ceiling was adorned by five crystal chandeliers and a large marble fireplace dominated the end wall. Above that was a large mirror in which Hermione could see reflected a large portrait of an incredibly beautiful and elegant woman with black eyes and raven black hair which sat proudly on the opposite wall.

Hermione was about to turn around to look at it more closely when she heard. "Severus Tobias Snape. Do you think it is acceptable to be in this house for an hour before you come to see me? And where are your manners boy? Am I not to be introduced to this girl of yours?"

"Good afternoon, Grandmother," Severus sighed.

"Stop delaying the inevitable, Severus," Lady Eleanor Prince, Eileen Prince's mother drawled. Hermione knew that inflection well. So this was where he got it from.

"Apologies, Grandmother. I was showing Hermione the library. She is, I am pleased to say, as much as a bookworm as myself," Severus said reverently.

"Oh so her name is Hermione is it? That's nice to know, Severus," the portrait snarked and then looking at Hermione she said. "Ah 'A Winter's Tale'...your parents knew the Shakespearian work, I presume, girl?" Eleanor asked haughtily.

Hermione inclined her head to the portrait as reverently as Severus had and said, "Indeed, they do, my Lady."

Severus was impressed that Hermione had worked out the best way to his Grandmother's heart was to grovel. "I was actually named after my grandmother, but she was named after _that_ Hermione. She did tell me once that she would have preferred to have been named after a less tragic heroine"

"Indeed, although it could be worse...you could have been called Juliet and I would have been forced to call my grandson Romeo." Eleanor's eyes lit up as she saw Hermione's spring into life at this comment. "As it is," she sighed, "I shall have to continue calling him Severus"

Hermione looked up at Severus and noticed something very strange. He was almost subservient. She squeezed his hand which made him look at her. Giving her an imperceptible smile, the look in his eyes was almost that of a pleading little boy.

He was suddenly snapped out of this when his grandmother said, "Severus, leave us. I wish to speak with Hermione alone. Go and amuse your new cat. It is an intelligent beast and believes himself satisfied with his choice."

"I beg your pardon? I chose the bloody cat," Severus snarked but his features indicated that he was bemused by this comment.

"Language, Severus. That is such a living way of thinking. Now, Hermione...are you still here Severus?" the portrait trapped witch barked at him.

Hermione smiled up at him and indicated that she would be alright. He squeezed her hand and still looking lost he turned to the cat and who was waiting by the door for him and said, "Come on. We know when we're not welcome."

* * *

><p>As Severus closed the door, Eleanor turned to look at Hermione and continued, "You are Muggleborn as I understand it from Albus"<p>

"I am, ma'am," Hermione answered respectfully.

Eleanor was pleased to note that there was no hint of embarrassment at her blood status and even picked up a hint of pride. "I also understand you are as powerful a witch as my grandson is a wizard."

Hermione looked embarrassed. "I am not as powerful as Severus..."

"No, but you are what eighteen or nineteen years younger than him so, in relative terms, you are," Eleanor interrupted.

"Well, when you put it like that," Hermione conceded.

"Good. So my great grandchildren will be strong regardless of their blood status. I, of course, never held with such elitist clap-trap but there is still prejudice. Of course, as headmaster he has the ability to crush such notions and with you at his side you will provide a beacon of hope for all Muggleborns. Of course, I am also grateful for the beacon of hope you have extended to Severus. He needs a strong woman and I am glad he has seen fit to choose you."

"Pardon me, ma'am, but you seem to know a lot about our relationship," Hermione said, maintaining her tone of respect.

"Of course. Albus has told me a great deal, but, my dear, what you wear on your wrist speaks volumes. Do you recognise what is on my wrist?" Eleanor asked.

Hermione looked at the portrait and then at her wrist. "It's the bracelet Severus gave me." She looked up at the witch and whispered with a wistful smile, "He gave me your bracelet."

"Actually, my dear, to be more accurate, he gave you one of the Prince heirlooms and to be precise one of the four pre-engagement heirlooms."

Hermione gasped.

Eleanor looked at the young witch kindly. "He hasn't told you of its significance has he my child?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"As you may now be aware many wizarding traditions pertaining to love and marriage comes in sets of five. The declarations of intent, the declarations of engagement, the declaration of marriage are all sets of five. I am not sure if you have engaged in the first of those but he has certainly initiated the second. Although with this declaration he does not have to reveal his intentions and yet I am surprised that he has not."

"So am I," Hermione said quietly.

But Eleanor could tell she was annoyed. "I am sorry if this has upset you Hermione. Do you not wish to be so engaged?" she asked softly.

"I do but I wish he'd told me. Does he know what it means? Perhaps he just thought he was giving me a present," Hermione said trying to make sense of why Severus hadn't told her.

"No. He knows because I gave him all the important pieces of jewellery personally before I died. According to the Prince statutes the only piece he doesn't have to give you is the engagement ring," and she pointed to the ring on her left hand, "which is the final part of the declarations. He could have one designed for you but you will both wear the family wedding rings."

Hermione looked at the engagement ring Eleanor was wearing. It was a huge square cut ruby with diamond shoulders set in platinum. If that was to be her engagement ring she couldn't have asked for anything more beautiful. But she couldn't help feeling an increased sense of annoyance at Severus for not telling her the meaning behind the bracelet. He hadn't lied to her but she felt rightly or wrongly a little manipulated.

"Hermione, do not be too hard on him. Knowing him there will be a number of reasons why he didn't reveal the meaning behind the bracelet. The main one will be a fear of rejection. He is a proud but often impulsive man despite his mask of control. And until he is used to his new found freedom I believe he may act more impulsively than he ever has. Remember Hermione since the day that poor boy was born he has never been his own person. The infernal man that trapped my daughter into marriage and ruined her also ruined Severus. He needs stability my dear. Be his rock."

Hermione suddenly felt a question rise. "Pardon me, my Lady..."

"Oh please call me Eleanor, my dear," she interrupted.

"Thank you...Eleanor. Why didn't you protect your daughter or even Severus? Why didn't he know about his inheritance? You could have kept him safe."

Hermione did not feel like mincing her words especially when she had to defend Severus...she was still annoyed with him though.

"A perfectly valid question Hermione. You see his father turned our daughter from us. They disappeared. He took her wand. She was not a powerful witch but she had spirit until it was taken from her. Severus' intelligence and cunning appears to come from his father's side unfortunately and without an outlet to perform magic Eileen's trace failed. The last time I saw Severus and my daughter together was when he was 3 years old. He exhibited when he was just 2 and it was a terrible year for my daughter. Severus' power drove her to distraction and her husband even further. But I always kept his room here just as it was the last time he came to visit."

Hermione detected a tinge of sadness in the witch's voice.

"The only saving grace was that Hopkins had family near Cokeworth. We knew very little about Severus' father but after a few years of investigation we found he was from Manchester originally and our suspicions that they had moved back there were confirmed when Eileen was seen with Severus when he was about 6.

"As parents we did not know what to do for the best. All of her spark had been knocked, quite literally, out of her and it was obvious her life was miserable. Severus was her only ray of light. The heartbreaking thing for me, as a mother, was to know my daughter was so unhappy when she professed to be quite the opposite. Sometimes I used to think Tobias was actually a wizard who had her under the Imperius. Severus even made a similar comment a few weeks ago.

"Rightly or wrongly we maintained our distance allowing Hopkins' family to provide updates on Severus. As squibs they could see his magic more readily but they also reported on his academic prowess and his keen mind. They also told us how he had found a Muggleborn witch to be friends with. This information proved a great comfort to us although I suppose the mention of Lily must be difficult for you my dear after what she did to him"

Hermione interrupted. "I don't think either of them painted themselves too well."

"Maybe not" Eleanor conceded "and had what Severus said not been said in hurt, anger and confusion then yes maybe she could have been forgiven for her actions. I believe the letter still exists that Severus wrote to me when they split up. One should never have to read a letter with that many of your grandson's tears spilled onto it"

This intimate detail almost shocked Hermione. This was a part of Severus that happened before she was born. How was she ever supposed to comprehend it.

"Maybe though it was not entirely Lily's fault...please don't think I am apportioning more blame onto Sev. But he has discussed the possibility of us being soul mates and I don't know if he has attempted to explain to you this mysterious bond that the Founders appear to have imposed on us," Hermione said stoically.

"He has mentioned it and perhaps the girl's actions and even Severus' were influenced in that way. But I had a distraught grandson and that was my only concern," Eleanor said sternly.

"I understand. I get rather protective of him too," Hermione said pensively.

"The point is Hermione, as you will hopefully find out one day, being a parent and a grandparent is full of difficult decisions. I suspect strongly that we let both of them down but then I have to ask myself would The Dark Saviour have done what he did if we had wrapped him up in luxury? You have to understand though that Severus was never due this inheritance."

Hermione looked bemused.

"Has he explained the Prince statutes of inheritance to you?" Eleanor asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, this will affect any children you may have together if Severus cannot get the Ministry lawyers to accept the changes he wishes to make. Currently our inheritance follows male primogeniture..."

"Oldest male inherits all," Hermione said quietly.

"Indeed. My husband had a younger brother. When my husband died the inheritance passed to him and his son rather than our daughter. But during the first war they were both killed and so Severus as the eldest surviving male...actually the only survivor in the Prince line inherited.

"He was most uncomfortable about it because as far as he was concerned he was a nobody. Ironically a very talented nobody! He was brought up by a man who did not want him to be part of our world and who brought his family to the point of destitution. He felt utterly out of place. And then suddenly he found himself to be one of the richest bachelors in the wizarding world. Things like that do not sit well with Severus. But he is a Prince in every sense Hermione. He battled against the odds to become a shining example for our world. He just needs to realise that sometimes and he needs you I believe"

"Now I do know, from speaking to him yesterday, he wants to change the statute to a per stirpes basis so that your children will get equal shares," Eleanor said scanning Hermione's face for her reaction.

"I'm glad. He can do what he wants except when it comes to our children," Hermione said smiling cheekily.

Eleanor laughed. "He has met his match I see. I hope to welcome you to the family formally very soon Hermione."

"Thank you. I...I hope so too," Hermione blushed.

"Now my dear. I wish to have a quiet word with Severus. Have you seen your bedroom yet?" Eleanor asked her eyes twinkling as much as Dumbledore's would.

"No not yet. Sev promised me he would show me the library first...it is amazing!" Hermione said completely in awe again.

"Severus has worked hard restoring it. I used to believe apart from potions and the dark arts that his biggest passion was books. I think he has a greater passion now though," Lady Prince remarked. "Summon your house elf and then send in my grandson."

* * *

><p>"Winky," Hermione called as she smiled up at Eleanor.<p>

There was a pop as Winky apparated to Hermione's side. She curtsied to Lady Prince and then to Hermione. "Mistress calls Winky. How can Winky be of service?"

"First of all Winky, Severus passed on your message," Hermione said kindly.

"Master is so kind to us house elves," Winky grinned shyly.

"I know and I would be happy for you to become my personal house elf but you are to remain free as long as you serve myself, Severus and any of our family"

''Mistress is kind and Winky is happy to serve," Winky said excitedly.

"Thank you. Now can you walk me to the bedroom I will be sharing with Severus?" Hermione asked.

"As Mistress wishes," Winky said. "Come mistress, follow Winky"

"Hermione come and see me again before you leave and if ever you need a chat about my grandson or anything else for that matter do come and see me either here or in his office," Eleanor said sincerely.

"Thank you Eleanor. I will," and with that she and Winky walked out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled at Severus as she left the ballroom but was once again she was hit by a feeling of annoyance at him over the bracelet and unfortunately she could not hide it. He saw in her face something was wrong and he reached out to touch her but she recoiled slightly leaving Severus standing there almost in shock. He gave her a questioning, hurt look and was about to speak but Hermione said, "Your Grandmother..."<p>

"Severus Snape come here now," a voice bellowed.

He turned to where the voice came from and said apprehensively, "Sweetheart is everything..." but he didn't finish this sentence.

He turned to look at her and she had gone along with Yet Unnamed Cat. He felt torn between going to find her and speaking to his grandmother. But then if anyone knew why Hermione was upset it would be the last person she spoke to you and besides he noted her orb wasn't too agitated so she was still in the house.

"What did you say to her?" Severus said in a calm, measured but intimidatory voice.

"I am not one of your first years my boy and more to the point what did you __not __say to her?" his grandmother retorted.

"I am unaware that I have been lacking in my communication with Hermione," Severus drawled.

"So you explained your reasoning behind giving her that bracelet?" Eleanor asked.

Severus was about to respond but then realised he hadn't explained it to Hermione. He had intended to give her the bracelet tonight after the first time they made love but she had moved him so completely the other day that he felt compelled to give it to her then. A sudden realisation hit him about how she might be feeling.

With panic lacing his calm demeanour he asked his grandmother "Did you explain the significance? Did she give any indication she was displeased?"

"So you are flappable my boy. That is good to know," Eleanor said raising an eyebrow at her grandson.

"Is she upset?" Severus pushed for an answer.

Diplomatically Eleanor said "She appeared disappointed with your lack of transparency"

"Oh gods. Merlin alone knows what she's thinking?" Severus said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Just talk to her. I believe she enjoys a reasoned discussion," his grandmother said with a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Reasoned, unreasoned and heated. She can discuss you into oblivion," Severus drawled quietly.

"She has spirit Severus. She is powerful, intelligent, beautiful and she is also highly protective of you. She is a true Gryffindor and maybe it is about time The House of Prince or as you seem determined to make it The House of Snape, had a lioness to guard the snake pit. You have my blessing Severus. Now don't mess this up. Go to her," Eleanor said glaring at him.

Severus nodded curtly and excused himself from the room before thinking to Hermione __Where are you?__

* * *

><p>Hermione was looking out of the window of the master bedroom suite in amazement. The grounds at Malfoy Manor were extensive but these were huge. The Malfoys didn't have a lake for starters.<p>

And the bedroom was beautiful. The back wall was oak panelled and the walls were actually a deep red. The irony was not lost on Hermione. The pink marble fireplace and the plush rugs before it looked particularly inviting. The huge four poster bed was adorned with red velvet drapes and matching bedspread but the bed linen was crisp and white and Hermione had a sudden sense of panic as she realised that this was, more than likely, where she was going to lose her virginity. This was their bed.

__Oh gods...white sheets__ she thought to herself but then was comforted by what Ginny had told her about the first time her and Harry had sex. There was no blood. Harry hadn't cared but Ginny had worried so she spoke to Poppy Pomfrey who reassured her that with all the trauma and physical exertion their bodies had undergone during the war it was unlikely her hymen was still intact. That didn't mean it didn't hurt the first time but all she had to get used to was the feeling of invasion. Ginny said she was relieved the second time was painless. If this was the case with her would Severus be alright with it? Would he believe he was her first? Would he care? Deep down she knew the answers were Yes, Yes and No but she still worried.

She walked over to the en-suite bathroom and stood in amazement. Her bathroom at Hogwarts was huge and she rather enjoyed the bath in it especially when Severus joined her. His bathroom was nice although rather more practical but his shower was fun! But this bathroom seemed to combine the two. It was the biggest bathroom, apart from the Prefect's bathroom she had ever seen. As she sniffed the bottles of bath oils and shampoos she felt him ask __Where are you?__

__Our bedroom __she replied absent mindedly playing with her bracelet. Yes he would have some explaining to do and she knew he realised this as she heard the knock on the door. He didn't fling the door open. In fact the sight of Severus Snape treating a door gently was one to behold.

"So did my grandmother chew your ear off?" Severus asked trying to lighten the mood.

"She seems lovely," Hermione said casually.

"Were you ganging up on me?" he said looking at the floor with his hands in his back pockets. His hair fell over his face, rather sexily Hermione thought, but she resisted all urges to go and kiss him.

"Feeling paranoid are we?" Hermione asked making sure he saw her playing with the bracelet.

Severus walked over to one of the window seats and sat down before holding his hand out to her. Hermione walked over and sat down without taking his hand...an act that cut Severus more deeply than she realised.

Severus cleared his throat and tentatively reached out for her hand. With an audible sigh of relief, as she allowed him to take it, he stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you Hermione and I think you know that." This was a difficult admission for him.

"I understand there is something you should have told me," Hermione said quietly studying her boyfriend's face.

Severus' other hand lightly brushed the bracelet on her wrist. "I have to admit I expected you to have removed this. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had." He smiled ruefully as he looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked softly.

Severus swallowed hard. "Two reasons. The first was I got caught up with the emotion of the other day and I gave this to you impulsively. I wanted to give it to you tonight after we...well after we made love as in many respects that would have been the most appropriate time to do it. I will understand of course if you don't want that to happen now"

Severus scanned her face desperately seeking her reaction but she was looking at the floor.

Still unsure of how she felt he continued, "Once I'd given you the bracelet I realised the timing to declare my intentions wasn't right and I am ashamed to say I took the coward's way out and decided not tell you the significance at that time.

"This first piece of jewellery is always seen more as a token rather than anything binding but it is given to say you are, in effect, more than just my girlfriend, if you will. I hate the terms girlfriend and boyfriend. They sound transitory; although they are marginally better than lover or partner I admit. Although partner is possibly more appropriate in our case.

"You don't have to wear it if the intention behind it feels inappropriate to you. I can just buy you something else if that makes you feel more comfortable."

Hermione sighed and shook her head at Severus' words. "You will do no such thing. You know I love it and I love the sentiment behind it. And it's a sentiment I share with you. You are more than just my boyfriend too you know. I'm happy to wear it...actually no I'm honoured to wear it.

"I know you were emotional the other day when we discussed being soul mates so I can understand events overtaking you. And I can understand that as the moment was lost you decided not to mention it. But in future if things mean something to you...to us...tell me. I don't bite," Hermione giggled.

"I know...except when I ask of course," Severus said jokingly but he was still hanging his head. He was now embarrassed at his indiscipline the other day.

"You'll be pleased to know I have to actually ask you if you will accept the other pieces of jewellery when I offer them to you," he said chuckling softly.

"I can't wait," Hermione said as she sat closer to him putting her arm through his and resting her head on his arm.

"So what was the second reason?" she asked softly.

Severus went very quiet and muttered almost inaudibly, "I didn't want you to reject me."

Hermione looked up and turned to face him. She took both his hands and said "I appreciate that there probably isn't much room left in your brain, Professor, but if you could try and fit this teeny weeny piece of information in, I would be grateful. I love you and as such the risk of rejection is negligible."

Severus noticeably relaxed. "I'm sorry 'Mione. Can you forgive an old fool?"

Hermione smirked. "Stop saying you're old and kiss me please," she said as she brushed his hair away from his face.

"With pleasure," Severus said but as he leaned in to kiss her, Yet Unnamed Cat jumped onto his lap. Resisting the urge to swear at the fluff ball Severus simply asked Hermione, "And what name are we too bestow upon this animal?"

"Leo," Hermione stated before chuckling. "I was thinking we could call him Lucius but decided against it,"

"Lucius?" Severus snarked.

Hermione's cheeks burned. "Yes well I thought by calling him that it would be the closest Lucius would ever get to my..."

"I get the picture," Severus interrupted and claimed her mouth. "I really don't want to think of Lucius anywhere near your...cat darling! I approve of Leo...very apt for my Gryffindor Princess' familiar. Let's hope he doesn't fight with Obsidian! And...," addressing Leo, "do you approve of your given name?" to which his and Hermione's hands both got a nuzzle before Leo jumped off Severus' lap and lazily walked across the room and lay by the fire.

"I think we can take that as a yes," Hermione said smiling as she watched Leo stretching out before testing his claws on the rug.

"Leo please don't do that or else I will turn you into a bathmat," Severus warned him. Leo turned towards him and then proceeded to clean himself paying particular attention to his arse.

"I believe he is telling you to kiss his arse Sev," Hermione giggled.

Severus scowled. "He'll have my boot...," but before he could finish his sentence Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

"Behave Severus and as for you Leo when Severus asks you to do something do it. I will not have my boys being disrespectful to each other," Hermione berated them.

Severus started to grumble about being told off with a cat but Hermione giggled and cut him off again but this time with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Dinner had started off as a fairly relaxed affair. But as the meal went on their conversation became less and less forthcoming. They'd gone from their usual sarcastic teasing, to a more serious conversation about how they would handle their relationship from the start of the new school year, to occasional comments about how nice the food and wine was.<p>

During dessert Hermione had the sudden realisation of what would be happening after dinner, at some point, and was suddenly overcome by nerves. The blush on her skin hadn't gone unnoticed by Severus.

The atmosphere in the smallest family dining room in the house...the one that could only seat twelve...had changed. Neither of them probably realised that they were both emitting a higher level of magic than usual but that was how their sexual tension presented itself and it was being ramped up as every minute passed.

It started off slowly. Severus couldn't help but watch the way Hermione was licking cream off her spoon. She couldn't help but notice that he was biting his bottom lip and was starting to pick at his food. He then noticed how her breathing was deepening and how her chest was rising and falling more deliberately. She noticed how he shifted awkwardly in his seat and how his black eyes were burning into her. He noticed how she returned his gaze, licking her lips subconsciously.

Nerves had now stolen their appetites and their conversation. Suddenly Severus called Missy, his chief house elf, and whispered something in her ear. Missy practically gave an excited squeal as she apparated away.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Hermione quietly as he vanished his dish. Hermione just nodded.

He took a couple of seconds to compose himself before he spoke again. "You know we can wait if..."

"Why don't you want to?" Hermione snapped a little too sharply.

Severus' eyes softened. "Of course I do...I want you so fucking much. But I don't want you doing anything because you think it's what I want. I don't want you to think..."

Suddenly Hermione's nerves left her.

"Your problem is you think too much," she said seductively as she stood up and walked over to Severus.

"Well thinking too much kept me alive for quite a long time," Severus said breathlessly as she wrapped herself around him.

"And for that I am eternally grateful," Hermione said as she nuzzled his neck. A soft moan left his lips and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her round so that she was straddling him.

He looked directly into her eyes. "I had to stay alive for you"

"You had to stay alive for you," Hermione said surprised by what he had said.

Severus eyes became fierce. Not threateningly so but passionately.

"No you don't understand Hermione. I had to stay alive for you because..." he trailed off. "You are literally the reason I survived and although I would have accepted death to take away all the pain I was in, you were the reason I wanted to see the other side of the war. Ever since I first felt something for you, everything I did was for you. The light was a noble cause but you were my raison d'etre. You forced me to stay alive.

"Don't you think I could have given in? Walked away? Because I had times when I begged Dumbledore to release me. But I would look at you and I couldn't walk away. I knew if I died I had done enough to hopefully keep you, and Harry, alive. I just hoped that I would live long enough to see you safe and not just die hoping."

Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. She felt exactly the same way about him. She understood now that it had always been him. She wanted him to live...she willed him to live and not just to breathe another breath. She wanted him to have a life and be able to live it. Now it was time to show him.

She gently stroked his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. He never wanted to make her cry; he hated it when he did. He hated it when he made her cry when he was teaching her and now, unless they were joyous tears, he hated it even more. Except she always looked so beautiful when her soft brown eyes glistened with tears. But that was never a good reason to do it.

He just wanted to take her to bed now. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to give himself to her.

He swallowed hard before running his fingers through her hair, pulled her in for a kiss. He had never kissed anyone with such a sense of anticipation. Everything happened so slowly from the gentle licking and teasing of each other's lips, to the gloriously languid exploration of each other's mouths. The gentle softness of their tongues rolling over each other gave way to greater depths of passion. And as their passion increased so their hands explored each other. Severus could feel her heat as she could feel his hardness.

He knew it was nearly time. She knew it was nearly time and she uttered the words that would take them to point of no return. "Make love to me Severus"

"Your wish is my command," he said kissing her almost reverently. Now all he had to do was get her to the bedroom. Apparating would have killed the mood this close to eating. So he decided the good old fashioned way would be the most appropriate. Without saying a word or breaking their kiss, he scooped her up in his arms and wandlessly flung open the door, carrying her up two flights of stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>As the bedroom door opened Hermione noticed the changes in the bedroom immediately. The whole room was bathed in candle light and she giggled as Severus said, "I know I am a romantic fool...what have you done to me woman?"<p>

It was at this point Hermione was glad of her foresight to have already put on the underwear she had bought for the occasion because she didn't want anything to interrupt this moment.

Severus lay her on the bed and lay down beside her. He cupped her face in his hand and gently covered her lips with his. Their kiss had reverted back to the slow anticipatory level it had before. In some respects Hermione was surprised he hadn't just ripped her clothes off but Severus was determined that this was not going to be rushed. This was the first time either of them had made love. He'd had sex but he'd never done this and he was going to remember and savour every response that his ministrations elicited.

And yet slowly they began to undress each other and as their skin was revealed they would gently stroke and kiss every inch of it as if to lay claim to it. These simple acts brought an immeasurable sense of closeness and when they were eventually just in their underwear and Severus had voiced his ardent approval of the lacy black set she'd bought, they again reverted to slow, languid kisses. The only difference was that their touching was becoming much more intimate and Severus had pulled Hermione on top of him. She sat up and undid her bra just as Severus sat up and pulled her in close to him. He wanted to feel her skin against his.

This was like nothing else he'd ever experienced with her. He wanted to crawl inside of her...all of her. He wanted to consume her and he wanted to be consumed.

Hermione arched backwards as Severus tongue and mouth explored her breasts. She would never tire of this. She would never tire of how he made her feel. She felt so ready for him. She felt the ache of wanting him to fill her...to complete her.

She climbed off him and lay on her side facing him, slowly running her hand over his boxers. She loved how he felt and as he breathed into her ear that it was all for her, she could feel her arousal pouring out of her. Severus wasn't one for respecting her knickers usually but tonight was different. He slid his hand under the lace and gently ran an exploratory finger over her. He could tell she was ready but he didn't want to just rip this pair off. He wanted her to wear these again.

Hoping Hermione would remember that on this occasion she had to start the final declaration herself, he gently nipped her earlobe and whispered, "I want you so much". He just didn't want to break the mood by saying "so is there something you want to say to me?"

Severus was so close to being where he knew they both wanted to be. As Hermione gently pushed down his boxers and caressed his length, he prayed she would say those words soon.

He asked permission to remove her knickers and with a nod of her head she pushed her hips up to make the task easier for him. A moment later Severus lay down beside her and kissed her as their hands explored their naked bodies. It was the first time they had been completely naked together and Hermione was mesmerised by how this felt as their bodies became entwined.

Severus gently touched between her legs. She was aching for him but he just needed a little self indulgent taste to make sure. Slowly moving down her body he felt her quivering and relished the shudder as his tongue and fingers brought her to orgasm over the next few minutes.

He looked up at her and his eyes told her now was the time...he couldn't wait. And neither could she. He trailed kisses back up her body as her orgasm began to fade and reached between them to gently position himself and let her feel him against her for the first time. Her body automatically arched against his and brought another wave of arousal to her core. There was no going back.

She ran her fingers through his hair and looked deep into his eyes. There was no deep breath. There was no steeling of her nerves. She simply kissed him and punctuating every phrase with another kiss she said breathlessly, "Severus Tobias Snape I am yours and I willingly give you my body, my devotion and my love, always"

Severus looked into her eyes and stroked her hair before gently kissing her lips and responding, "Hermione Jean Granger, I am yours. I willingly claim your body with my own and willingly give you my body, my devotion and my love...always."

As the final word of the declaration fell from his lips a sudden burst of magic, like a white light enveloped them. Their eyes were burning into each other and Severus whispered, "I love you," before with one swift thrust he joined their bodies completely for the first time. In that moment, they both knew there would never be anyone else. They both knew that they had found The One.


	17. You're in my blood

**Author's Notes:**

What you have been waiting for is underway. There is therefore naughtiness and a smidgeon of language.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>You're in my blood<strong>

Severus placed his forehead against Hermione's and took a deep breath before looking deep into her eyes. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, his voice laced with concern, as he lay deep inside her. He wouldn't move again until he knew she was comfortable.

Hermione returned his smile. There had been no searing pain and she suspected, as in Ginny's case, there was nothing left to cause it. After his initial thrust he'd kissed her so deeply that she was lost in his mouth and him entering her seemed the most natural thing in the world. Well it was but she couldn't deny the sensation of him filling her completely took a bit of getting used to.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm better than that. You...this...feels amazing," she said leaning up to kiss him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he gently nipped at her earlobe.

Hermione pushed her fingers through his hair as his mouth moved down her neck teasing her pulse point before licking up her throat until eventually finding her lips again. As their languid kisses deepened, Hermione instinctively moved her hips up against his. Severus smiled against her mouth and slowly pulled back, almost withdrawing completely, before pushing back in deeply. He groaned as he was enveloped by her again and began moving slowly until they established gentle but intense rhythm. Their lovemaking may have been tender but it was underpinned by a passion and desire that neither had felt before.

Hermione suddenly realised that every magazine article she'd ever read about sex was either a lie or she felt sorry for the journalist who had obviously never had a lover like Severus. She never wanted this to end. They felt completely together and if she died now...not that she wanted to because frankly missing out on a lifetime of Severus being inside her would be a waste...then she would have such a huge smile on her face they would ask her what she'd been up to when she got to heaven.

Severus was also having his own epiphany. He was astounded by her warmth and tightness as he entered her. If he was honest he'd never even stopped to think how warm or tight a witch was. Sex was an act in every sense of the word...nothing more, nothing less. He used to scoff at those who said there was a difference between sex and making love. And now realising he was in the wrong he'd issue a public apology to those he'd ridiculed.

He couldn't believe this same act with Hermione was so much more than just a physical need. It was the need to feel complete with her. He wanted to give her his body, mind and soul. She already had his body and with every thrust he felt closer to her. He felt safe inside her and as her walls caressed him he was lost. He never wanted to leave her body because she was magnificent and he felt humbled by the way her body responded to him. It was as if they were made for each other. She fitted him...or rather he fitted her perfectly allowing him to give her as much pleasure as she could take.

Their fingers intertwined as Severus thrust deeply into her rotating his hips and changing the angle. Hermione gasped as he stroked against her sweet spot and commanded him not to stop. Severus may have grown weary of accepting orders in his life but for her he would follow her litany of commands to the letter and with added embellishment as well.

She was on fire as his lips and tongue caressed her and she arched up into him begging for release. Driven on by her encouragement, he slipped his arm under her and steadying himself with the other lifted her hips off the bed thrusting relentlessly into her. He tossed his head back as she dragged her nails down his back and grabbed hold of his arse pushing him in deeper.

His head was spinning as she kissed his chest and flicked her tongue over his nipples. No woman had ever made him feel so alive or caused such fire with her touch. He twisted in her again and she immediately clamped against him but this time he realised she wasn't doing it deliberately. He looked down as her head pushed into the pillow, her hand grabbing a handful of sheet and he knew her first orgasm in this brave new world of lovemaking was building.

Hermione's skin was flushed and damp as was Severus'. He didn't care that by his standards this wasn't exactly athletic because it was the most intense, mind blowing sex he'd ever had. As pleasure pulsed through them, he couldn't stop telling her how much he loved and needed her. This wasn't just sex. It was an affirmation of everything he felt.

But when Hermione told him that she would never let him go, he noticed the pure white glow caressing their skin. It was then he suddenly found himself inside her mind.

He wasn't communicating with her like he could with the Founders Bond and it wasn't Legilimency because he couldn't reach her memories.

A sense of panic engulfed him. He shouldn't be there. But then a sense of calm washed over him as Hermione soothed him from inside his own mind. How did she get in there? She stroked his internal wards, whispering that he needn't be afraid. As her warm caresses calmed his mind, he realised that this wasn't the first time he'd felt this with her. This was like the waking visions they'd had just as their relationship started. He was feeling and visualising her thoughts.

Being in her mind was like standing in the middle of a huge library...it couldn't be anything else with her...and it was beautiful. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. It was a weird sensation to be in each other's minds whilst physically making love but it didn't diminish the pleasure even if it was disconcerting.

_I love you Severus,_ he felt her say. Her voice seemed ethereal.

_I love you too, _he whispered turning round in her arms to hold her.

_It's OK. Come with me, _he felt her say playfully as she walked backwards still holding his hands. She led him to one of the bookshelves and taking a book from the shelf, gave it to him. _Go on open it, Sev._

Severus hesitated. _Your mind is so beautiful Hermione. So organised. I've never seen this level of detail with Legilimency. It's so intimate. I don't understand how this is happening._

_The great Legilimens is at a loss, _she giggled.

_Don't mock me, _he snapped at her but suddenly felt her soothing him again.

_I would never mock you. I'm sorry. _He could feel a pang of sadness shoot through her at the thought that she'd upset him.

In her mind he squeezed her hand and she felt him say, _I know and I'm the one who should apologise. I can be a grouchy bastard at times...I thought you knew_

Hermione giggled _Oh I know,_ and then looking at the book in his hand he felt her say, _they say this is what can happen when soul mates make love. You have to admit it's sexy._

_You're telling me, _Severus sighed as his body felt a wave of pleasure when she tightened her walls around him again.

_You like that don't you? _she cooed softly.

_Oh fuck yes, _he gasped both in her mind and out loud.

_Open the book Severus, _she purred.

He opened and flicked through the pages. It was empty. He looked at her and noticing his bemused look she said simply, _That's our future. Start writing in our book Severus. Complete me._

Physically this made him stop moving and look deep into her eyes. They were both panting heavily and suddenly inside her head he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into him. His whole demeanour had changed and now he was full of lust. _I'm going to make love to you inside and out. Do you understand me?_

_Perfectly, _she moaned as in her mind and physically he kissed her before pulling her into his own mind.

_Oh Sev, _Hermione gasped as she stood in the middle of his mind, just as he had done in hers. His mind had 19 years on hers and yes it was a library too. It was less neatly laid out, with books crammed into every conceivable space, but he felt her say, _Your mind is just as beautiful as you are_.

What she said took him aback. No one had ever called him beautiful. There was nothing beautiful about him. Except with her he felt beautiful; he felt invincible.

Steeled by her words Severus' voice glided silkily through her. It felt like he was under her skin. _So glad you approve, _she felt him say with a deep chuckle.

Being in each other's minds had heightened the physical sensation as they made love cerebrally. Feeling each other's desires physically and mentally was driving them closer to the edge. Their sweat slicked skin glistened in the candle light and they were completely lost in each other; not just in body but in mind as well.

Severus knew they wouldn't be able to sustain this level of sensation for much longer. He looked deeply into Hermione's eyes as he brushed her hair away from her face and she felt him say _I want to make you come...come for me. Come with me._

Her body quivered as his words hit her. She suddenly realised he would come inside her and the thought made her head spin.

Their soft moans and utterances had become louder and more intense for the last twenty minutes. They had moved from the gentle, encouraging stage, through the incoherent stage into the demanding stage and now they had reached that stage of stating the bleeding obvious. And although Severus had already proven to a certain extent that she was, he could now categorically confirm that Hermione was indeed, a screamer.

"I'm so close. Don't you dare fucking stop,"Hermione snarled as the speed and force of Severus' thrusts changed up a gear and then he felt her words in his mind, _I want to feel you come. Come for me baby._

"You're incredible," Severus groaned as he buried himself in her neck before she felt him say, _I can't stop now. I need this. I need you. I can't hold on much longer._

"Oh shit...harder...," Hermione practically barked at him in amongst her other more vocal litanies. Severus changed up another gear and felt Hermione go quiet inside his mind. The last thing he felt her say was, _this is...amazing...and you're all mine..._

He could see her eyes un-focus; her breathing becoming more erratic; her body tightening and even though he didn't think it was possible he could feel her heat and arousal increasing. She was incoherent again but he loved making her scream.

"Oh fuck you're so tight," Severus grunted as Hermione began to clamp down on him harder; her fingers digging into his scalp and shoulder. He knew by her moaning and the way she was bucking and squeezing him with her thighs she was on the precipice and so was he. He just had to hold on a few minutes longer.

Hermione's eyes suddenly flew open. She looked at Severus and knew he was close. His eyes were half closed and un-focused and then she noticed the silvery white glow surrounding them. Suddenly there was clarity.

She was back in his mind standing in front of him. His eyes focused on hers and he reached out his hand to her. She took it and his intense black eyes burned into her. With his voice dripping pure sex he sent her over the edge by saying both physically and in her mind, "Come for me...now"

That was it. Hermione screamed out his name as her body trembled and spasmed as her orgasm broke. Her magic began to crackle around her and she started to cry as the emotion overtook her. She clung on to Severus desperately. Somehow crying seemed to heighten her orgasm and as the feeling of blissful oblivion flowed over her, Severus shuddered against her.

He growled out her name as he came, spilling his seed deep inside her. Her walls milked him as her orgasm continued, drawing him in deeper. Trembling, he couldn't remember enjoying the act of release so much. It was then his magic began to crackle too.

They'd been feeling each other's magic since they began making love and it's power had been building throughout. They knew that as they soul bonded it would discharge but accounts of what happened varied. Severus had just pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her nose when the silvery glow that had been growing around them burst into a blinding white light, his magic joined with hers in a mind numbing and violent display of power.

But apart from the light they were both oblivious to what had actually happened. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything but each other and as their souls bonded, their orbs burst and a familiar orange glow penetrated them as well.

Severus collapsed onto his side taking Hermione with him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight.

She couldn't find any words and all he could say came out as a whisper, "I'm never letting you go. It's only ever been you," and pushing his fingers through her hair, he pulled her to is chest.

Finally Hermione regained enough breath and composure to say "That was..."

"Yes it was," Severus agreed panting lightly still. He kissed her forehead and asked her cheekily, "Want to do it again?"

"Can you give me a few minutes? I can't feel anything from the waist down," Hermione said giggling.

"Well if you insist...luckily for you I'm feeling generous," he said chuckling deeply as he realised he actually needed longer to recover than he used to. And then pulling her closer he said "For you I would wait an eternity" and smiled as she softly said "thanks" against his chest.

* * *

><p>As Severus and Hermione lay in each other's arms luxuriating in the afterglow of their lovemaking two scenes were unfolding elsewhere.<p>

_At Malfoy Manor_

Lucius was sat on his bed. If anyone had asked he would have said he had something in his eye. He _wasn't _crying but he suddenly felt at a loss and his thoughts fell on two of the people, apart from his son, that he loved more than anything. He'd lost one of his loves months before and suddenly felt that unless a miracle happened, he was destined to be on his own or at least not be with those he truly wanted.

And really he wouldn't wish that kind of miracle on Severus, Hermione or...because that would cause them pain and he couldn't bear that. But as an overly ambitious and proud man he could not simply resign himself to being everyone's favourite blonde hanger on. Sometimes in business and life doing something a little unethical reaped the greatest rewards. He decided to test that theory again and summoned some parchment and a quill.

_At Hogwarts_

Minerva was running towards Severus' office at Hogwarts. Minutes earlier the castle had shaken violently and the walls glowed. Parts of the castle, other than the staircases, seemed to be moving. Bursting in through the door, in an almost Snape like fashion, and out of breath, she immediately called for Dumbledore.

"Minerva, my dear, whatever is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"The castle...," Minerva gasped, as she put her hands on her knees, fighting for breath, "it started shaking and moving"

"Was it dancing?" Dumbledore giggled.

"This is serious Albus. Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Minerva asked as her breathing began to ease.

"I have an idea," Albus replied.

Minerva huffed incredulously. "Is that it? You have an idea. Well that's no good to man nor beast unless you can elaborate."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I don't feel it is my place to elaborate."

"Well Severus will want to hear about this," Minerva said walking to the fireplace.

"Minerva, now would not be a good time to contact Severus," Dumbledore warned.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You know he will want to know," Minerva snapped.

"Undoubtedly but just not now," Dumbledore warned her again.

"Tough," Minerva said and then called, "Severus are you there? It's urgent."

* * *

><p>"Oh for fuck's sake," Severus muttered into Hermione's hair.<p>

"Minerva now really isn't a good time."

"I'm sorry Severus but something's just happened to the castle," Minerva said exasperated.

"Is anyone dead? Because if not can I call you back later?" Severus asked.

Minerva sighed. "Not that I know of but it's important. And look at the state of that room! Your dorm was tidier than that and that's saying something!"

Hermione giggled. She could imagine him as a messy teenager.

Severus was about to give an acerbic response when Hermione gasped as she looked at the room. It looked like a bomb had gone off. Severus arched an eyebrow and looking at Hermione mouthed, "Did we do this?"

Hermione just shrugged and with a flick of her wrist the room was set back to normal.

"Hermione dear, I didn't realise you were there," Minerva said with a growing realisation as to why this may not be such a good time. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything?"

"Yes actually you have," Severus said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh I am so sorry but really you need to hear about this," Minerva said embarrassed but with a level of insistence in her voice.

Severus sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Give me a minute to sort myself out and get dressed and I'll floo back," he said reluctantly and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Actually...make that ten"

"Thank you, Severus. Sorry for the disruption. Goodnight Hermione dear," Minerva said withdrawing from the call.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Severus said pressing his forehead to Hermione's and sighed as he felt her mind soothing him.<p>

"You're the headmaster, Sev. I know what I'm signing up for as far as the school is concerned. I'll always be here when you get home," she said smiling broadly at him and kissed his nose.

"And coming home has never been more enjoyable," Severus said kissing her softly as he stroked his thumb against her cheek.

"It's going to be even more enjoyable now," Hermione giggled. "Now the sooner you go, the sooner you can come home," Hermione said brushing a stray hair from his face.

"True and I can't manage a quickie in under ten minutes so I better get dressed," he said chuckling deeply, nipping her earlobe before moving to get out of bed.

"Care to test that theory?" Hermione said grabbing hold of his arm to pull him back. It was then she noticed it or rather noticed the absence of it.

"Sev, look at your arm," she said sitting up on the bed.

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"Your Dark Mark. It's faded," she said not quite believing what she wasn't seeing.

Severus stared at his arm in disbelief. "It faded before but it took years and it left a red mark. It didn't go like this."

It could still be seen if you held it up to the light but it was just a pale silvery outline. Severus swallowed hard and managed to croak out, "How?"

"What was it Voldemort could never understand?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Love," Severus said quietly wrapping his right arm tightly around Hermione's naked waist. Suddenly he grabbed Hermione's arm to look at Bella's artwork and smiled. Hermione was slightly startled but then he indicated that she should look at her arm.

"It's...well it's not gone but it's better," Hermione said thoughtfully.

And then her brain went into overdrive.

"I'll need to look at the runic properties of extreme emotions like love and hate when I do my research. The fact us making love has caused your mark and my scar to fade means Bella must have used the same kind of magic as Voldemort. There should be enough of a trace in my arm and on your Mark that we could investigate on Monday and do you think..."

She stopped mid sentence as Severus chuckled softly. "At least you don't feel the need to raise your hand anymore before you start spouting off," Severus teased as he kissed her neck.

Hermione was a little put out but smirked and said quietly, "we consummated our soul bond didn't we? I can't imagine any other explanation for all of this."

Severus laid her down on the bed kissing her deeply. "I believe we did. They say when you accept your soul mate you will always experience the perfect love. I don't know if I believe there is such a thing but I can feel you inside me. It's like a ripple. Feels a bit disconcerting to be honest but I have a lifetime to get used to it," and with that he brushed his lips against hers again.

Hermione smiled softly. "I can feel you too but go to Minerva now because I want to feel you inside me again...and I don't mean in the soul mates way either."

"Gods you're sexy witch," a fully clothed Severus drawled silkily. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If you want anything call Missy or Winky. Bye gorgeous," and kissed her on the nose before heading for the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Minerva had pulled out of the call and stood at the fireplace for several minutes trying to avoid Dumbledore's 'I told you so'.<p>

Eventually she turned to face him and he said, "I told you so. If my summation is correct I believe when this all happened they had just joined the happy ranks of the lucky few who are soul bonded".

"Oh Merlin. No wonder he was so...," Minerva started

"Well this better be worth it Minerva," Severus snarked as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"I must say I have always enjoyed you in Muggle clothing Severus," Albus said, his eyes twinkling especially when Severus walked behind his desk.

"Stop it Albus. I'm not in the mood," Severus said as he sat down in his chair. He felt like asserting some authority.

"My apologies dear boy," Dumbledore giggled.

"Can we get on with it?" Severus snapped.

As Minerva explained the events concerning the castle Severus pondered.

"This happened about twenty five minutes ago?" Severus asked.

Minerva nodded.

"What were you doing twenty five minutes ago, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I hope you don't want me to spell it out," Severus snipped.

"I assume it was an contemporaneous conclusion to the act?" Dumbledore said grinning.

"And you had the cheek to accuse me of flowering up descriptions," Severus smirked.

"Severus, I'm sure we don't need to discuss something so...private," Minerva said as her voice trailed to a whisper.

"You're quite right but you're the one who wants to know what's going on" Severus drawled.

Minerva looked aghast "Yes but..."

"Well that is the long and short of it. Our magic exploded and as we suspected we are indeed soul mates. So by consummating our relationship, we consummated the soul bond but I cannot see how this would affect the...oh wait," Severus' thoughts stopped him in his tracks.

"Your bond with the castle has altered its signature Severus," Dumbledore stated.

It was all becoming clear. Was this the reason for the Founder's bond? Severus looked at Dumbledore as if he was coming out of a dream and reality was slowly creeping in. "Of course. She's joined to me now. She's in my blood. Her power is in my blood."

"What are you two blathering about?" Minerva asked.

Severus looked at Dumbledore to indicate he needed to explain.

"A little known fact," Albus said quietly. "When becoming head of this school we take a blood oath. No one is made aware of this until the day they take office and it is administered by an Unspeakable. I can tell you this because I am dead. Severus on the other hand, for as long as he is alive, cannot mention the act".

"We promise to protect the school and its students until our dying breath," Dumbledore continued. "Our position cannot be abandoned without just cause"

Minerva snorted. "He abandoned it"

Rage suddenly flashed through Severus eyes.

"No you relieved me of my position. The castle understood what was going on. It still recognised...it still recognises me as Headmaster."

"Yes but when you left the wards fell. How was that protecting the school?" Minerva spat angrily.

Dumbledore jumped in before this became a full blown row. "Even with Severus' wards up nothing would have stopped Voldemort's attack. Look what he did to your protective wards."

Severus was looking at the floor. It still hurt that despite being fully exonerated he was still being castigated for his role in the war. He knew it would always be the case but it hurt more when Minerva said it.

Minerva saw the look on his face and instantly regretted her words. "Sorry Severus. I spoke out of turn," Minerva said softly.

Severus' inability to forgive was legendary but since the war ended he realised that to rebuild his life he had to do it. He also knew that being with Hermione meant his little Gryffindor would pull him up on his snarkiness and his Slytherin pride wouldn't stand for that too often. Much better to be one step ahead of the game.

"It was a difficult time for all of us Minerva," Severus said standing up. He looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded to him and looked at Minerva. Severus put his arm around her and said, "Now come and show me what's been going on," and gently removed their discussion of the blood oath from her memory, as they walked out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>Sweetheart. Sorry I'll be about half an hour. Something very interesting has happened and I need to investigate. Keep that bed warm,<em> Severus thought to Hermione.

_I'll get myself warmed up as well shall I?_ Hermione thought back.

Severus groaned. _Oh fuck if that's the first thing I see when I get back I won't be able to control myself._

_I'll make sure it's the first thing you see then, _she purred.

_You sexy minx. Now behave I'm trying to be responsible, _Severus said trying to banish all thoughts of Hermione lying naked on the bed.

_Is it difficult? _Hermione asked cheekily.

Severus chuckled, _You have no idea!_

* * *

><p>As Minerva showed Severus some examples of what had changed in the castle, he called for his restoration notes. As he looked through them and over Hermione's suggestions, it seemed that most of her ideas had happened. The only exception was the Great Hall, which was entirely as Severus wanted it to be.<p>

"I will look at this in more detail on Monday with Hermione," Severus said running his hand down one of the newly repaired walls.

"Why is the castle so responsive to Hermione?" he muttered to himself.

"Hermione has a very special form of magic and I'm sure it's not just the castle that's responding," Minerva said quietly and smiled as Severus chuckled lightly.

"No it's not just the castle," he muttered to himself.

"But Hermione's worried about all of this new found power she has," he said turning to Minerva.

'What has she said?" Hermione's head of house enquired.

Severus seemed perturbed. "She's having trouble accepting it. I can understand that but she is so unbelieving of her abilities. All she does is spout old cliches about her being Muggleborn and too young."

"That will change," Minerva said knowingly.

Severus looked at Minerva pensively. "I hope so. I just hope that's all she's worried about"

Minerva looked at him quizzically. "If you're that worried why not just look?"

Severus turned away from her. "I can't. I know I will forever be known as Voldemort's mind bender but it was not a role I relished," he said ruefully.

"I do have morals but when you're a double agent and faced with a choice between an Unforgivable or looking into someone's mind, you tend to take the path of least resistance...not that it ever spared my punishments. I withheld more than I gave. Sometimes he didn't find out. Other times...," Severus' voice trailed off.

"I should never have called you a coward," Minerva said putting her hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Dumbledore kept everyone in the dark and I wasn't at liberty to reveal my true allegiance. But I can now," Severus said his voice suddenly stiffening. "And so help me I will show the doubting bastards."

"Spoken like the boyfriend of a Gryffindor," Minerva chuckled.

"Oh shut up. And speaking of said Gryffindor I must get back to her," he said allowing himself a small smile.

"You're happy aren't you?" Minerva asked him.

"That would be a scurrilous accusation if it wasn't true," Severus smirked and indicated they should head back.

As they walked back to his office Minerva could be heard laughing as Severus told her how they were going to Harry's for dinner on Tuesday and asked what he had done so wrong in his life to deserve that.

"Make sure you eat something before you go," Minerva warned "I've heard Ginny hasn't inherited Molly's cooking genes."

"'Mione did mention. I'm going straight from the Ministry but I'm sure I'll be able to persuade Pius down to the pub for something to eat there first," Severus snarked.

"And then Ginny will surprise everyone with a perfectly cooked meal," Minerva giggled.

They reached the gargoyle and recognising Severus' presence, it automatically moved aside. "You know me. These days I could eat all day."

"And yet annoyingly you still never put weight on," Minerva snarked.

Severus tried to look offended. "Actually I've put on two stone since the end of the war but it's all muscle."

Minerva sighed, "I wish you wouldn't say things like that. You'll do my blood pressure no good."

Severus just laughed as he walked over to the fireplace. "I'll see you on Monday and...," as he stepped into the flames she heard him say, "don't have any naughty dreams about me"

"Since when did Severus Snape become an interminable flirt?" Minerva asked Dumbledore.

"He always was been in his head," Dumbledore smirked.

* * *

><p>Severus stepped out into the bedroom and looked in awe at the sight before him. Hermione was lying back in the middle of the bed waiting for him...very naked.<p>

Severus swallowed as she parted her legs slightly for him. He wasn't sure why he didn't just wandlessly remove his clothes but it seemed more fun to do it manually. It didn't actually take that long and seeing Hermione biting her lip in anticipation made it all worth it. He crawled up the bed, slowly parting her legs further and gently trailing kisses up her thighs before his tongue did a little magic of its own.

Hermione lay there gasping for air as her orgasm broke. But if there is no rest for the wicked then she must have been very wicked indeed because suddenly Severus was nuzzling her neck, kissing and teasing her pulse point. Fingers entwined; hands either side of her head; their lips crashed against each other. Their tongues played together languidly as Hermione arched up against him and Severus sank home once again.

This time Hermione experienced something completely new...Severus' passion unleashed. He explored her relentlessly and all she could do was push her head into the pillow, arch her back and moan out his name. His thrusts were deeper, harder and faster and yet she still felt his love for her. She still felt she was the centre of his universe. And he after he gave her another three orgasms, which left her both incoherent and boneless, he eventually succumbed himself.

* * *

><p>Severus wasn't sure when they fell asleep but was very aware of when he woke up. He loved waking up with Hermione. She always curled up into him and he wrapped her up protectively. The only thing he had to watch out for was a hair attack. His own hair was bad enough at attacking him in the mornings without hers joining in as well. But then she looked so adorable with frizzy, untamed hair. He'd never tell her that...especially when she had a wand on the bedside table and he was naked.<p>

He woke up more sleepily than usual and was trying not to laugh as Hermione licked his ear. Except as his world became more orientated he realised Hermione was in her usual position in front of him and, unless her tongue had miraculously grown in her sleep, there was no way it was her. And her tongue was certainly not that rough.

"Leo...for fuck's sake," Severus grouched as he turned slightly to see his new found pain in the arse lying behind his head on the pillow.

"Can I help you with something?"

Leo just meowed and batted Severus' head with his paw.

Severus glared at him.

"Are you hungry? Because when you're here you can just go to the kitchens you know."

And with that Leo licked Severus' nose, jumped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh well at least he had the manners to ask," Severus grumbled as he buried his face into Hermione's inviting neck.

"What's the matter?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing...just your bloody cat wanted feeding," Severus said as he began kissing her neck and running his hand over her hip. "I sent him down to the kitchens"

"Was he happy with that?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"Delirious no doubt," Severus snarked. "Now come here. Someone wants to say good morning properly"

"Oh good morning," Hermione said giggling as that someone made their presence felt against her bum.

Severus rolled on top of her and as he trailed kisses down her body he said, "somehow I think it will be".

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day in bed either lost in each other or conversation. Hermione couldn't believe it when Severus said he couldn't remember that last time he stayed in bed all day unless it was because he was recovering from a punishment.<p>

"Perhaps you should introduce a new school rule," Hermione offered, planting soft kisses up his neck.

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Oh? And what do you suggest?"

"Well," Hermione said teasingly, "I know it's really selfish but you could say that no student or member of staff should kill each other or do anything else that would require the Headmaster's attention on a Sunday so that he can make love to his girlfriend all day."

"Hmmm," Severus said smirking. "Well it certainly has merit but alas as you, of all people know, rules are meant to be broken and that would be like waving a red rag to a bull.

"But I'm sure we'll manage at least a few lie ins. And we can always come here and leave Minerva in charge when we want some time alone. Just not too often I'm afraid."

"It's going to be hard spending time together isn't it?" Hermione said ruefully.

"Not as hard as you think. We'll manage. I need you too much to not spend time like this with you," Severus said as he stroked her hair. "You are far too important to me".

Hermione looked deep into his eyes "Have I told you today that I love you?" she said smiling.

"Only a couple of times. I've been starting to think you're going off me," Severus chuckled as she buried herself into his neck.

Hermione giggled, "Well in that case, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I..."

"Alright, alright. I get the message and for the record," Severus said as he pulled her on top of him, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Severus was lying on his back with one hand under his head and the other absent mindedly playing with Hermione's hair. She was tracing one of his scars with her finger and occasionally making Severus shudder as he let his guard down enough for her to discover that he was actually ticklish.<p>

"I suppose we better get going soon," Hermione said looking at the clock.

"Hmmm?" was the only response Severus could manage.

"We're having tea with Draco and Adrian," she said lying on her side and looking at him as she stroked his chest.

"Why did I agree to that?" Severus sighed.

"Because you were practicing being nice," Hermione giggled pushing herself up to kiss him.

"Oh yes I forgot. I did quite well I thought," he said smirking.

"I would give you an A," Hermione said practicing her teaching voice.

"An A? A fucking A. I've never had an A in my life," Severus said pretending to be hurt.

"Well there are a few things you can do for extra credit," Hermione said running her finger down his stomach to the edge of the sheet that was now just covering his rapidly hardening cock.

"Are you insinuating that I will get extra credit in return for sexual favours Miss Granger," Severus said arching an eyebrow at her.

"Actually yes I am," Hermione said earnestly.

"Oh good," Severus smirked as he rolled Hermione onto her back whilst he kissed her.

Hermione gasped as Severus reached down between her legs skillfully making her squirm beneath him and bringing her to the point of orgasm as he entered her. She was screaming his name after only a few thrusts when she came, soaking him with a rush of juices. As he rode out her orgasm, he gently stroked her overly sensitive nub working on her next one. Hermione was twisting and gripping hold of the sheets as Severus ploughed into her relentlessly.

"Fuck I love you," Severus panted out as he felt his own orgasm build. "And I always will," he said as he began to tremble and with one final thrust he came deep inside her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly as he once again whispered into her neck, "I always will."

After a moment of holding each other in a comfortable silence Hermione giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked confused at her giggling.

Hermione looked at him sternly and said, "Well I don't know if that performance was good enough to gain any extra credit young man."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"I think we might need to repeat the process so I can make a proper assessment," she said laughing softly.

"I have always been appreciative of an apprentice who works methodically," Severus smirked as he kissed her thoroughly.

Hermione smiled against his mouth, "Well there is one thing for sure...we're late! We'll send Leo back with Winky and Missy and we'll send Draco a message and tell him we'll be there soon."

Severus just nodded. He was too drained to send his Patronus, so Hermione offered to do it.

With the message at the ready and Expecto Patronum intoned, Hermione looked at her Patronus in shock. Severus didn't notice it at first but suddenly looked up as the fox danced around the room and out of the window.

"Sweetheart," Severus said trying to maintain his calm demeanour, "I thought your Patronus was an otter"

"It was. Has your Patronus always been a doe?" she asked turning to look at him.

"No" he said quietly.

"What was it before?" Hermione asked kneeling up on the bed.

Severus sat up and wrapped his arms around her before whispering in her ear.

"Seriously?" she asked, her eyes wide open in amazement.

Severus just nodded.

Hermione leaned over and picked up Severus' wand. "Please sweetheart show me your Patronus."

Severus sighed and chuckled "Alright but it's bad enough having a doe...if it's a bloody otter I will be less than amused"

With a sweep of his wand a fox appeared in front of them. It was bigger than Hermione's and as it faded she looked at him and noticed he was fighting back his emotions.

"Oh sweetheart," she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair an pulled him into her.

They clung onto each other for several minutes as the significance of what had just happened sunk in. Severus Snape for the first time since he was 16 was just him again and it was because of Hermione. He didn't need to be someone he wasn't anymore. He could now be who he wanted to be; do what he wanted to do and as he looked into Hermione's eyes, he knew exactly how he wanted to live his life and with whom.

* * *

><p>Draco and Adrian were sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen when Draco's godfather and his girlfriend arrived.<p>

Adrian looked at him disapprovingly. "Look it's not her fault what's in the paper and I don't know what one of those Patronus things is, but if it's changed because she's in love you can't tease her."

"Just you watch me," Draco giggled.

"Where are you?" Severus called.

"In the kitchen," Draco replied.

"Good weekend?" Severus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes thanks. Gods you look shagged out," Draco said giggling. "What have you been doing all weekend?"

"A gentleman never tells," Severus smirked.

"But of course my Lord Snape," Draco said inclining his head graciously.

"Where's her royal Gryffindorness?" Draco asked desperately.

"Bathroom," Severus said going over to the wine rack "What's for dinner?"

"I've done Coq au Vin," Adrian proudly stated.

"A man after my own heart," Severus said approvingly and pulled out a couple of bottles of red wine just as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"So Foxy, you just walk in here after you've broken my heart with my own father. You should be ashamed of yourself," Draco said trying not to giggle.

"Oh Gods what have they said?" Hermione asked as she looked at the front page of The Daily Prophet.

"Oh the usual. And what a lovely Slytherin style patronus you have now. Tell me. How much Slytherin do you have in you now?"

"Enough," Severus snapped at him.

"Sorry Uncle", Draco said quietly.

"You're apologising to the wrong person Draco," Severus warned him.

"Sorry sweetheart. I was only joking. I was quite worried when I saw it because I didn't recognise it. I was just really surprised when I heard your dulcet tone," Draco said putting his arm around her.

"Well it was a bit of a surprise for us I must admit," Hermione said wrapping her arms around her friend.

"For future reference Draco my patronus has changed as well," Severus said opening the wine.

"Oh?"

Severus nodded "It's a fox too"

"That's so romantic," Adrian said recalling what Draco had told him.

Severus chuckled "Draco have you been filling this boy's head with romantic notions about patronus forms? Actually I suppose if I had a romantic bone in my body I would say it could be construed as romantic".

Hermione giggled "Yeah because you're not romantic at all are you Severus?" she smirked as she wrapped her arms around him. Severus arched an eyebrow and gave her a smile that only she could see before kissing her.

"Absolutely not," he said with mock sincerity before kissing her again. Draco and Adrian looked awkwardly at each other. Once again Severus and Hermione had seemed to forget the rest of the world.

"When you two have finished," Draco drawled sounding just like his father again, 'Mione come and see my new dress robes. I picked them up yesterday."

And grabbing her wrist, he dragged her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Adrian looked at the ground and then said with a certain amount of trepidation, "Draco's told me about what you're all planning for that Ron bloke"<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Severus said as he got four wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"He said you'd say that. I know what my role will be but I've got some questions about the potion I've got to take. Seemingly you're the best person to ask," Adrian said looking apprehensive.

"Potion?" Severus asked in an aloof fashion.

"Yes, poly something," Adrian said trying to remember its name. "Look I know Hermione's not meant to know about this but Draco made it sound really simple. I'd just like to know more about what I'm taking"

"Very wise. It is called Polyjuice Potion. It changes a person's appearance to that of another. You would balk if you knew the ingredients but when brewed correctly it is perfectly safe. It is now restricted due to its obviously useful properties to our enemies. It can now only be brewed under licence. Our Department of Magical Law Enforcement uses it to track down Voldemort's followers who are still at large. Luckily I am the Potions Master currently under licence and Pius can easily _lose _a batch.

"I believe you will transforming into your sister?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Draco said I should take ten hairs from her hairbrush," Adrian said.

"I would get as many as you can to be honest," Severus said as he explained he was brewing stronger, longer lasting batches for the Ministry at the moment.

"Once you take the potion you will experience nausea and muscle spasms and don't stand near a mirror when you transform. It is not a walk in the park. But if I can ask Adrian...why are you doing this? I find myself surprised. Draco informed us of your desire to undertake this task but youhardly know Hermione."

Adrian looked at Severus and said sincerely, "Because I love Draco and he adores her. I wish he felt the same way as I do but I guess not everyone is as lucky as you and Hermione."

Severus considered what Adrian had just said. "You really love him don't you? I will be honest when Draco told me about you I was sceptical of your motives...Draco is after all a powerful and rich young man. I was concerned by your flirting with Hermione also but I think this was a ruse to make Draco jealous...to take more notice"

"Am I that transparent?" Adrian asked embarrassed.

"I think we've all done it with varying degrees of success...or failure in my case," Severus chuckled. "Draco told me he loves you and that you are special to him. He is very enthusiastic about your relationship but I have known him since he was one minute old and I would say he is in love with the idea of you. Forgive me."

"No I agree with you. I doubt we have a future but I'm having fun and I like Hermione," Adrian said thoughtfully before adding quickly, "not like that...unlike Draco I only like guys. It must be difficult for you not to be able to publicly defend her."

"I will admit that not being able to formally announce our relationship and put Weasley in his place has proved trying," Severus said underplaying his true feelings somewhat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, whilst Adrian and Severus were chatting, Hermione was looking over Draco's new dark blue dress robes.<p>

"So is Sev going in black?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but I expect so," Hermione said starting to wonder what he was going to wear.

"I'm surprised you've gone for a green lining," Hermione said playfully. "You know blue and green should never be seen!"

"But it looks good doesn't it baby?" Draco said giving her a twirl and then Hermione noticed the green silk was shot with blue.

"Yes it does. You'll be the Belle of the Ball," she giggled. "So are going with Adrian?"

"No Father's found me some distant cousin to go with," Draco said dismissively.

"Oh," Hermione said surprised but then said, "Sev bought me a new dress yesterday. I'm going with Ginny to pick the robes on Wednesday if you want to come"

"What was wrong with your other dress?" Draco asked feeling slightly hurt as he'd help choose it.

"Nothing but Sev offered to buy me a new one after he found out about Lucius' and his leering. You want details?"

Draco inclined his head and gave her an exasperated look, "Well yeah and not just about your new dress"

Hermione blushed. "Well I'll tell you about the dress first."

She began to describe the dress and shoes in detail but when Draco asked about jewellery she said, "Well I don't know. Sev says he's taking care of that which reminds me. Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm hurt you even asked," Draco said sticking out his bottom lip, pretending to be upset.

"You know the bracelet he gave me?" she asked as a sudden pang of excitement washed over her.

Draco nodded.

"Well it turns out it's more than just a family heirloom. It's the first of..."

Draco gasped "It's not a pre-engagement piece is it?"

Hermione nodded. She had the broadest grin on her face before she said, "I'm not sure if he wants too many people to know so please keep it quiet"

"My lips are sealed," Draco said hugging her excitedly.

"Thank you. And as for the other it was so beautiful. He's amazing. And we discovered that we are soul mates," Hermione said realising for the first time what that really meant.

Draco became positively animated. "You're my Auntie!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up...although when I become your Aunt does that mean I can tell you off?" Hermione asked.

"You do that anyway," Draco giggled.

"And how was your first time dear nephew?" Hermione said taking an authoritatively concerned but playful tone.

Draco looked at the floor dejectedly. "I'll tell you if it happens"


	18. Of Herbologists and Potioneers

**Author's Note:**

A little naughtiness but of the lemonade variety.

As always I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Herbologists and Potioneers<strong>

Severus woke up suddenly with a sinking feeling. He had so much work to do this week that he didn't know where to start. He should have been annoyed with himself as most of the work was as a result of being distracted last week. But he couldn't bring himself to chastise himself as his distraction...his beautiful distraction...was lying next to him fast asleep.

And then he was suddenly aware of another feeling and it wasn't his usual early morning one. Looking at the clock he groaned and glared at the white cat who was happily padding on his bladder.

"I bought you for her you stupid animal. Annoy her not me," Severus hissed at Leo.

Leo just looked at him. Severus was sure he was smirking.

"Well I have to get up now, thanks to you, so move," he snapped shifting his body so that Leo would take the hint. Why the hell did he think it was a good idea to replace Crookshanks? At least Leo hadn't attacked him yet; there was still time for that pleasure Severus thought grimly.

"You OK, Sev?" Hermione asked sleepily as Severus got back into bed.

"Well that depends," Severus snarked as he lay back down staring at the ceiling.

She turned over and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Severus sighed and turned his head towards her. "Your cat can apparently walk through the wall."

"So?" Hermione asked as she sat up. She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them before she laid her cheek on them and faced Severus.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that once he was in your rooms he wouldn't insist on waking me up," Severus said grouchily.

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "It's not my fault he wants to be near us. And Crooks always slept on the bed so Leo will as well."

Severus looked back up at the ceiling and exhaled forcefully as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The point is Hermione, Crooks slept on _your _bed which happened to be in _your_ room and that was before _we_ got together. And now you seem to be sleeping in here, Leo can still sleep on the bed in your rooms with my blessing. I would just prefer it if he didn't sleep in..."

Hermione glared at Severus and cut him off. He could tell by the tone of her voice he was about to embark on something he'd not experienced very often...fighting a losing battle. "Why the bloody hell did you get me cat then?" she growled at him.

"Because you missed Crookshanks," Severus said exasperated both at her and himself. He couldn't quite believe he was arguing with Hermione over a cat at 5am. He looked at her and said more softly, "I just didn't think I'd end up sharing my bed with him as well but I suppose I'll have to get used to it when you move in"

"Yes you will," Hermione said in a huff. And then it hit her, "Hang on. You want me to move in?"

Severus groaned and looking back up at the ceiling, he ran his hand over his face. He muttered under his breath, "Oh fucking hell!"

He scowled at himself. "I appear to be less than proficient in the niceties of this relationship business. And to think I usually pride myself on engaging my brain before I open my mouth"

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Severus sighed and put his arm out, inviting her in closer. "I was going to ask you to move in with me on your birthday."

Hermione chuckled. She felt sorry for him because she knew he was trying so hard to do things properly and knew how frustrated he was that his emotions, which were still quite alien to him, kept bubbling over.

She suddenly feigned a yawn, smiled sweetly and snuggled up on Severus' chest. "You know I'm so tired. I'm sure you said something but I didn't hear what you said. Tell me later?"

Severus chuckled and kissing her hair whispered, "I love you, you know."

"I know," she smirked and traced her favourite scar across his stomach. It might seem obtuse for her to have a favourite scar but these scars would never go away and were so much part of him that she had to love all of them. Especially when he received this one for not giving away enough information on a vital Order mission to protect Harry, Ron and herself once Voldemort had returned.

Severus smirked. "Funnily enough since you've been doing that I don't feel tired anymore"

"Strangely enough neither do I," Hermione said as she kissed his chest and climbed on top of him.

"What a shame," Severus said as he pulled her down for a kiss.

Hermione moaned softly into his mouth as she felt the increasingly familiar presence of Severus positioned at her entrance. She gasped as she seated herself onto him, relishing the feeling of him deep inside her. And his morning erections always felt so good...well in her vast experience of all of a week. Well actually it wasn't just his morning ones if she was honest.

As for Severus, if you'd told him this time last week that the prospect of regular morning sex with his soul mate was on the horizon, he'd have furnished the delusional idiot with a trademark sneer and sarcastic quip. And if that didn't work he'd have extended an invitation to reside at St Mungo's for a few weeks courtesy of particularly satisfying...well at least for him...hex. In fact, he was resolved to get used to making love in the mornings. Surely as Headmaster he owed it to his students and staff to shag Hermione senseless before the school day started thus ensuring his best mood possible. Or to put it less altruistically...he couldn't get enough of his foxy lioness.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in his office and looked at the clock. It was 8.30am and he knew it was going to be a long day. He summoned a pot of coffee, opened his desk diary and eyed the pile of paperwork requiring his attention. It wasn't just going to be a long day. It was going to be a long week. Many of his meetings were routine but his days seemed filled with them, apart from Friday afternoon.<p>

He groaned as he saw his 11 o'clock appointment was with Professor Sprout regarding her intended apprentice. He suspected this would be Neville Longbottom. He wasn't thrilled that he had a full board meeting in London at 4pm either. In fact he had meetings in London four times this week. He was also not looking forward to Pansy Parkinson coming in to see him on Wednesday. And this wasn't even taking into account that it was Hermione's birthday on Saturday. Given his recent track record for cocking up significant _moments_ in their relationship, messing that up was not an option. And he had a strange desire to have unhexed balls.

He sat with his head in his hands enjoying the peace and quiet before his regular Monday morning meeting with Minerva at 9 o'clock. He was trying to clear his mind. But his mind was having none of it. Instead his thoughts slipped back to Hermione who he'd left sprawled out in bed, dozing happily, after a couple of particularly vigorous morning workouts. It was most distracting especially in the trouser department.

He looked at the clock – 8.50. He breathed a sigh of relief as he knew his trouser issue would resolve itself before Minerva arrived. Unfortunately for him she was early today.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said cheerfully as she walked into Severus' office and looked at him intently.<p>

"I suppose it is," Severus tried to drawl uninterestedly as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. Minerva's sudden appearance however had the desired deflating effect.

"Oh what's the matter with you, you miserable sod?" Minerva asked summoning another pot of coffee and another cup.

"Nothing," Severus snapped.

"Well cheer up then," she said as she walked over to Severus' desk and poured him another coffee. Of course he took it black. But he took two sugars. Hermione, ever the dentist's daughter, had started nagging about that already.

As Minerva was about to put the sugar bowl on his desk, she stopped and said, "There's something different about you. I noticed it on Saturday"

"It's amazing what a good shag will do for you," Severus muttered.

"Don't be rude," Minerva snapped.

Severus chuckled softly. "Apologies. It isn't something I should be flippant about," he admitted sombrely.

"Indeed not. No it's something else," and as Minerva leaned in she suddenly realised what was different. "I know. You've changed your aftershave. It's about time I must say"

Severus arched an eyebrow and asked snarkily, "And what pray tell was wrong with my other one?"

"Nothing," she said, "but it was time for a change. What prompted you?"

"It was a present from Hermione actually," Severus said smiling to himself as he remembered how Hermione had dragged him into the bathroom, like an excited puppy, to show him his present. It really was the last thing he expected from her but the fact he knew this was created by what she thought of him; how he made her feel, made it all the more special.

"How lovely of her," Minerva said approvingly.

"Yes I really like it," Severus said in danger of smiling.

"And the fact that Lily gave you the last one didn't influence Hermione's decision in what to buy you? Is Hermione alright about Lily?" Minerva asked inquisitively.

Severus gave an incredulous huff. "Of course she's alright about Lily. I was younger than Harry when I was with her"

"You were older than Harry when you found her that night Severus. You were older than Harry when I held you all night whilst you cried yourself to sleep," Minerva said stroking Severus' arm.

Severus looked at his coffee and sighed deeply before saying thoughtfully, "I know. I will always love Lily but more as a friend. Now I've got Hermione, what I thought I felt for her doesn't compare"

Minerva realised a change of mood was required and said cheerfully, "Well it's very you. Hermione knows you better than you think. I approve."

"And as always your approval means so much," Severus smirked.

Minerva laughed and then considered Severus further. "You look tired," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I am," Severus said absentmindedly, "but it is of my own doing...well it was a joint effort actually..."

"Ah the joys of a new relationship," Minerva said wistfully.

"Hmmm...oh and by the way I thought I should warn you that we have a new male cat on the premises. He's Hermione's new familiar. He's white with black spots and answers to the name of Leo."

Severus then put his head down so his hair covered his face before saying teasingly, "I don't want to find you in any compromising positions dear...or having kittens."

"Why thank you for your concern but I hope there won't be any little ones of any nature around here anytime soon," Minerva said knowing that would shut him up.

Severus whipped his head up and flicked the hair out of his eyes. "Well not for...we've not really talked about it...we're not being irresponsible," he suddenly snapped.

"I know. Hermione told me about you tailoring her potion," Minerva smirked knowing she had well and truly got him back.

"Oh," was all Severus could manage before he said, "shall we get on?"

* * *

><p>Minerva tried to remove the smug look from her face as she sat down. "Well we need to talk about Hermione actually and Harry and any other apprentices we take on."<p>

"Go on," Severus said eyeing her suspiciously.

Minerva could sense the apprehension in his voice. "You don't need NEWTS to be a professor do you?"

"That is true but I would prefer a completed apprenticeship or at least a year of teaching before giving anyone a Professorship," Severus said matter of factly.

"You didn't," Minerva retorted.

"I didn't apprentice here but I was the youngest Potions Master in living memory," Severus said picking up a piece of parchment distractedly.

"Don't you believe Hermione is good enough to do the job now?" Minerva said knowing that Hermione could take her NEWTS tomorrow and get the highest marks for two decades.

Severus glared at her and snapped "Did I say that?"

"Not in as many words," Minerva snarked in defence of her Gryffindor princess.

In defence of his Gryffindor princess Severus stated, "I believe I said I would prefer a completed apprenticeship. That doesn't mean I don't consider her good enough. By her own admission she wants to become a master. She cannot become a master unless she has completed an apprenticeship. Speaking as a Master she needs to refine a few aspects of her research technique. She's academically brilliant, as was I, but even I learnt things in my apprenticeship and mastery that were of benefit to my teaching. And it goes without saying her research abilities will improve enormously.

"We have discussed this so I'm not speaking out of turn. She is still however more than capable of teaching up to fifth year potions at the moment. She could teach NEWT level but she'd be guiding students capable of becoming apprentices and masters themselves. I know in this instance she would prefer more training for her own peace of mind. Please don't think I'm doubting her abilities. I know them better than anyone."

Then arching an eyebrow and smirking he said, "Besides are you really going to deny her the chance to try and beat my NEWT scores?"

Minerva returned his smirk and said, "You and your Slytherin pride. She's just as competitive as you isn't she?"

Severus took a sip of coffee allowing a small smile to grace his lips in agreement. He continued. "We could give them the choice of doing their NEWTS whilst they teach. It would be harder for Hermione because of her apprenticeship. Professionally speaking we both know she could do all three. Personally speaking I can't let her do that"

"Professionally you only have to offer her the choice. Personally all you can do is support her decisions. You can't live her life for her Severus; you can't wrap her up in cotton wool," Minerva advised warmly.

Severus had to admit he was often grateful for Minerva's calm voice of reason. He swallowed hard. "All I want to do is protect her," he said quietly.

"I know but she can do this Severus and as for Harry he could take on the position immediately and you said you would guide him anyway," Minerva said putting forward a very reasoned argument.

"Could we make them assistant professors? It was quite common when I came into teaching and these are unusual times. Of course the board will need to approve this but you're seeing them this afternoon and they want Hermione and Harry anyway. And you can reduce Horace's teaching workload so he can concentrate more on being Head of House."

Severus thought about this and smiled. "How very Slytherin of you Professor. Here am I trying to do everything by the book for once in my life and you seem determined to rip said book up and throw it on the fire"

"There is nothing Slytherin about it. It's common sense and it certainly removes a few ethical issues for you. Hermione would be completely lifted out of the realms of the student body," Minerva said knowingly.

Severus considered this further. "I will raise this with the board. This does have merit, Minerva"

"That's what we thought," Minerva said grinning.

"Oh I should have guessed Albus had a hand in this," Severus said slightly annoyed. He respected Dumbledore and his wisdom but he just wished when it came to running the school he would let him do things his way now.

Severus then mused, "This will also be relevant for Pomona's apprentice. I consider an expanded Herbology faculty to be most advantageous"

Minerva looked surprised. "How so?" she asked.

"One of the most annoying things when brewing is using supplies with depleted essence which is common with bought in ingredients. If we expand Herbology to provide more ingredients ourselves it benefits both Herbology and Potions research. I wish to allow our 7th years to do more research. Plus it would provide significant cost savings in the long term"

"You must remember Minerva, this school has relied on pureblood money for centuries. This war has either depleted their finances, landed them in prison with loss of their estates or they are no longer alive. We need to become more self sufficient. I can fund any shortfalls personally in the meantime but I want Hogwarts to be as well regarded as Beauxbaton and Durmstrang and that way we secure more funding"

"But we are well regarded," Minerva protested.

"That's bollocks and you know it is. We've had an over zealous ministry and a maniacal psychopath on our doorstep for the last 20 years. We have no specialisms. We are full of british students whereas Beauxbaton and Durmstrang accept international students and receive more funding accordingly"

"The war has left us in need of potions masters. Too many were killed or went into hiding with no intention of resurfacing. Between Hermione and I we can ensure the subject is taught and researched to the highest standards and bring in students from anywhere. Hermione can lay the foundations and I can oversee the apprenticeships as she cannot take an apprentice until she has been a Master for five years"

"So you want Hogwarts to specialise in Potions?" Minerva snapped.

Severus looked at her intently. "Yes and by extension Herbology too. But you're more than welcome to promote your work in transfiguration, Minerva. You are seen as one of our world's most respected transfiguration experts after all"

Minerva huffed. She didn't like Severus' harsh view of Hogwarts. She thought for a moment and then blurted out "At least we accept muggleborns; Durmstrang doesn't"

"Neither did we last year. Durmstrang didn't used to but since Karkaroff's untimely demise they have appointed a half-blood Highmaster and rethought their policy. They could not ethically discriminate now."

He observed Minerva's annoyance and said, "We need closer working relationships with the other schools to promote a growing sense of unity. It also means we can keep in check any potential dark tendencies and stamp them out. Now I told you that I was going to reinstate the Yule Ball and I have been corresponding with Madame Maxine and Highmaster Poliakov about it. Now I just need the Ministry's approval to visit them respectively to finalise the details"

"That is a big undertaking Severus," Minerva said thoughtfully.

"And?" Severus snarked. "If we are to create a better future we have to stop spouting hot air and actually make things work"

"Albus said you planned to turn the world upside down," Minerva smirked proudly.

"I wouldn't go that far but we can't carry on the way we were," Severus said defiantly.

"Very true my dear, very true," Minerva conceded realising how everyone who had ever underestimated Severus, herself included, was in for a very big shock.

* * *

><p>Minerva went over the other points of order she needed to discuss. One of which was Hermione's ideas for changing the school menus to provide lighter options as well as the more hearty, traditional meals which were currently served.<p>

Severus, being a typical man, didn't quite understand what was wrong with the copious amounts of comfort food that the house elves prepared. But Hermione reasoned that no one could be sure what psychological effects the end of the war would bring in the coming years and there was a higher risk of esteem issues and eating disorders, Severus told her to speak to Minerva about it but was eventually persuaded on the understanding that no one tried to force feed him salad.

Minerva's final update for Severus was regarding her meeting with Luna Lovegood the previous Friday.

"Filius and I had an interesting tea appointment with Miss Lovegood," Minerva said cheerfully.

"Oh yes? What was her reason for not wishing to see me personally?" Severus enquired.

Minerva smirked, "Seemingly she thought it inappropriate to speak with you as she has been dreaming about you."

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Not like that!" Minerva said chastising him.

Severus smirked. "What kind of dreams?"

Minerva looked bemused. "Well in true Luna style she was away with the fairies but she did say she was pleased that you're happy and that _she_ is more special than anyone realises. However deep down in your soul you know that."

"I know," Severus conceded. _Thank Merlin and anyone else who's listening I certainly know,_ he thought to himself.

Minerva continued. "She said her dreams were incomplete but that you are a great wizard who always has and always will work for the greater good. And the Department of Mysteries believe she is a seer and as you can imagine they are pursuing her."

"Does she want a job here? Anyone would be better than Sybil," Severus drawled.

Minerva stiffened. Professor Trelawney may not be the brightest button in the box but she was a dear friend. "She has been accurate," Minerva countered.

"Yes and it caused me a rather large 20 year old headache for being a stupid twat and not hanging around to hear the whole story," Severus said gloomily.

"Very true," Minerva said realising she now seemed to have the ability to say the wrong thing to Severus on a regular basis.

"Indeed," Severus said scowling. "But do they think Luna is about to make a prophecy? All this dreaming about me and the greater good bollocks sounds very familiar. Is this why they are hounding her to work for them?"

"She would not say but she did say that she wants to remain here with your permission," Minerva responded.

"Granted," Severus said impassively. "I will write to her this afternoon"

Minerva nodded in an acknowledgement. "Thank you Severus. Oh and another thing. In amongst her witterings she said that Draco is hurting and needs the love of The Six. Love from the two who have always been, the one who was chosen, the one whom he chose, the one who seeks to be worthy and the one yet unknown. She said the one yet unknown is aware and despite their past she can love him and that is why she has made herself available"

"She?" Severus said seeking clarification.

Minerva was bemused by this. "Yes, she. Why?"

"Oh shit. Poor...," he trailed off.

Minerva sighed. "Something wrong?"

"It isn't my place to say but what does she mean by The Six?" Severus asked curiously.

"Who knows what that girl means?" Minerva quipped.

"Too true," Severus snarked, "but this is actually very pertinent at the moment. I will talk this over with Hermione but I am worried about Draco. I've thought for a while he's not been himself and this last week has more than proved that. I'm his godfather Minerva and I find myself, for the first time in his life, unable to fathom what is bothering him"

"I'm sure the answer will present itself and with Miss Persistent on the case it will present itself very soon," Minerva said trying to lighten the mood. She knew Severus had always kept his distance from Draco over the years to avoid favouritism but she knew how much he cared for him.

"I hope so. I really do," Severus said distractedly.

* * *

><p>After Minerva left, quibbling about having to revise the new admissions list again as they had another spate of acceptances over the weekend, Severus sat back in his chair and sighed before speaking to Hermione.<p>

_Doing anything interesting? _he thought to her.

_Just making some notes in the library before I start speaking to the Sorting Hat, _she thought back.

_Which library you in? _he asked.

_Mine but was thinking of taking the hat to ours either later or tomorrow, _she replied cheekily. Well he had said that everything in the library at Snape Manor was hers...ergo she referred to it as 'ours'

_Oh it's ours now is it?_ Severus snarked.

Hermione giggled in his head which sent a pulse of arousal to his groin. He looked at the clock but reluctantly decided there wasn't enough time to pop down for a quickie.

_Was everything OK with Minerva? _

Hermione was concerned Minerva had unwittingly upset him again. She was right but Severus was just irked and didn't really want to set Hermione off on a defensive campaign.

_Yes it was fine. Have you spoken to Miss Lovegood recently?_ he asked trying not to get drawn into a conversation.

Hermione thought about it. Actually she hadn't seen Luna for ages. _N__o. Why?_

_I'll tell you later. Pomona and Mr Longbottom are about to arrive, _Severus said as he felt the wards to his staircase were vibrating. _You can come and get the Sorting Hat though when you're ready. If I don't see you before I'll see you in the lab later._

_OK I'll come and get the Sorting Hat soon,_ Hermione thought to him and decided for the sake of Professor Sprout she would pop in sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>Professor Sprout was her usual unfailingly cheerful self and she was not alone just as Severus had suspected.<p>

"Ah Headmaster what a lovely day it is," the professor said flopping down on her chair.

"So everyone keeps informing me," Severus drawled.

"And of course you know Mr Neville Longbottom," Pomona said continuing in her cheery, officious tone.

Neville swallowed hard. Here was his boggart; his nemesis. And yet he was instrumental in bringing down the maniac who threatened the wizarding world and had allowed his parents to be tortured and put into St Mungos for the rest of their lives.

Snape held Neville's future in his hands but Neville wasn't sure if his future was worth anything. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the low, distinctive rumble of the Headmaster's voice.

"Professor Sprout, it may have escaped your notice but Mr Longbottom was in attendance at the end..albeit the premature end...of the last school year. And Mr Longbottom is forever etched into my memory as the most prolific vanquisher of cauldrons I have ever had the misfortune to teach"

"However," and addressing Neville directly he said, "you have proved beyond any doubt that you are a brave man Neville and in my eyes that is more than admirable. Please do sit down. Tea?"

"Oh yes please Headmaster," Pomona said as if she hadn't had a cup of tea for year. Severus summoned Missy.

"Thank you sir," Neville managed to croak out. Rumours that Snape had softened slightly abounded but he hadn't believed it until he witnessed it with his own eyes.

Neville still had a timid streak in him but what he also had was the ability to summon a backbone of steel when required. And yet Snape had always made Neville feel like he'd left his backbone at home. But the warmth of his words had been unexpected and the young Gryffindor managed to relax slightly.

Handing Neville his tea, Severus asked, "So Neville, how have you been? I mentioned to Miss Granger you might be coming in today and she said she hasn't heard from you."

Neville swallowed hard. He felt bad for not keeping in touch with Hermione directly but he had his reasons.

"I know," he said sheepishly. "I just felt awkward speaking to her after she became friends with Draco Malfoy, especially when she was with Ron. And now after all that stuff in the Prophet about her and Lucius Malfoy. I don't believe much of it but as my Gran says 'there's no smoke without fire'."

Severus bit his tongue physically to stop himself snapping. A few calming breaths later and he finally spoke. "You would do well not to believe it. Miss Granger and Lord Malfoy are indeed friends and proof that healing is possible after the atrocities of the war.

"Unfortunately however Mr Weasley has proved himself to be less than honourable. However the Prophet is correct in assuming that she's seeing someone else; but his surname is certainly not Malfoy."

Neville was intrigued. "When did you speak to Hermione?"

"This morning. She is staying at the castle with her...boyfriend," Severus said sitting back down in his chair. He wasn't lying. It was still 'this morning' five minutes ago.

Professor Sprout giggled slightly but Severus' glare cut her down.

"I might go and see her before I leave," Neville said thoughtfully.

"She'll like that," Severus said with a soft smile.

Severus decided to steer the conversation away from Hermione. "I still await the answer to my question. How have you been Neville?"

Neville relaxed even more as the headmaster asked the question again. He couldn't believe Snape was actually interested but he found himself opening up and wondered for a moment if Veritaserum had been slipped into his tea...which of course it hadn't.

Hanging his head Neville said quietly, "It's been a hard few months, sir. I can't go anywhere without the press following me. I don't know how many more questions I can answer. Luna and I...well it didn't work out and Gran's now matchmaking to cheer me up. But they're not interested in me. They just want a war hero...which I'm not. I just did what I did."

"We all did what we did," Severus said softly.

Neville's eyes snapped up to look at Severus. "Yes but you...you're a real hero. What you did for all those years was..."

Severus interrupted him. "Neville you stood before Voldemort and told him to bugger off; something which I'd wanted to do for years. You proved yourself a true Gryffindor and personally I would like to thank you for killing that bloody snake. You are a hero and that will be the end of it.

"However, I am sorry to hear about yourself and Miss Lovegood. But sometimes another witch isn't always the answer is it Mr Longbottom?"

Neville looked up at Snape and smiled. Did he actually understand? Did he know?

"No a witch isn't always the answer sir," Neville agreed quietly.

Professor Sprout was lost by now and decided to move the conversation on. "Yes well Headmaster I would like Neville to become my..."

Severus held up his hand. "I am aware of what you would like Pomona but Neville what do you want? Why do you think an apprenticeship is right for you? What will you do once it is completed?"

Neville was suddenly filled with enthusiasm and his backbone suddenly appeared. "I want to teach. I think I can really add something but if I can't then I want to link up with a potions master; do some real research. I may have been useless at brewing but I get why you used to throw fits at us for contaminating or leaving ingredients out too long to spoil. And what if we could enhance a plants potential to make it more beneficial when you guys do the brewing?"

Severus suddenly sat forward and focused completely on Neville. _Finally_ he thought _someone who understands; someone who has shown themselves not to be a complete idiot._

He listened to Neville's impassioned speech, which continued for another ten minutes, and smiled thoughtfully at his insight.

As Neville stopped to take a breath Severus said, "Mr Longbottom I have heard enough. I confess myself impressed by your vision and enthusiasm. I share your views on this matter and that is why I wish Herbology to become a specialism at Hogwarts.

"Between Herbology and Potions we can begin some interesting research. And I am also grateful for your succinct delivery. In my experience most Herbologists tend to waffle rather." Professor Sprout was not amused by this.

Neville allowed himself a smile. "I suppose I have learnt to be concise from Hermione. It was the only way to get a word in edgeways"

_There are other ways to shut her up, _Severus thought as his mind was slipping further into the warmth of Hermione's..._Severus behave. Pay attention to Mr Longbottom_

Severus arched an eyebrow at Neville's comment and then said, "Yes she does have a habit of using ten words when two will do. But we would change her would we?"

Neville smiled and shook his head before looking at Snape and a thought hit him. He knew Hermione had a hand in saving the headmaster. He now knew she was staying at Hogwarts and Snape had spoken to her this morning. He also noticed he spoke about her with a great deal of fondness. And she has a boyfriend...

Suddenly a new but familiar voice interrupted Neville's thought process.

"Sorry to interrupt Headmaster," Hermione said cheerfully as she poked her head round the door.

Neville turned round to see Hermione smiling as she greeted the headmaster. But what Neville noticed more than anything wasn't the smile on her face but the bigger smile in her eyes. He quickly looked at Snape. It was in his eyes too.

Upon seeing Neville, Hermione said "Oh hi Neville. How have you been? How's Luna?"

Neville became tongue-tied. "Well you see...it's..."

"Miss Granger what can I do for you?" Severus interrupted before Neville could answer.

Professor Sprout giggled again. Neville looked at her curiously and then at Snape who just rolled his eyes.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "I've come to get The Sorting Hat. I will be in the library if you need me for anything"

_Which one? _he thought to her.

_Mine _she replied.

Again Professor Sprout giggled as she thought of what Severus might need from Hermione. It was generally acknowledged in the staff room that Pomona was one of the more prurient members of staff.

"Will you be having lunch in the Great Hall Headmaster?" Hermione asked politely.

Severus tried not to smile. "No I will be working through lunch. I will see you in the lab at 2.30"

"Make sure you eat something. I will send Missy to check up on you...sir," Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

Severus just glared at her but she noticed his lips twitch as he fought to suppress a smirk.

Then Hermione turned to Neville and asked, "Fancy joining me for lunch?"

"I...that would be great. Will your boyfriend be there?" Neville asked wondering if his growing suspicions would be addressed.

Hermione giggled. "No he just said he's working through lunch. 12.30?"

Neville's mouth went slack. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Severus Snape had just said he was working through lunch; Hermione said her boyfriend had just said he was working through lunch so applying all forms of logic that meant Hermione's boyfriend was...

"Ummm yes," was all Neville could manage.

Hermione smiled. "Good...floo to my rooms and we can catch up".

She then turning to leave she said cheerily, "Goodbye Professor Sprout, see you later Nev and don't work too hard Headmaster and make sure you..."

"Yes...goodbye Miss Granger," Severus drawled trying not to laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him before she disappeared.

Professor Sprout suddenly piped up to cover for Neville's sudden inability to speak. "She is a wonderful girl, Severus"

"I am aware," Severus said allowing himself a small smirk.

"How...how long have you been together Headmaster?" Neville suddenly found the courage to ask.

"Not long but we are keeping our relationship as quiet as possible until the Ministry Ball. In particular Mr Weasley must not find out until then," Severus said hoping the sincerity of his response would lead Neville to appreciate how important keeping quiet was.

"Don't worry I'm too shocked to say anything," Neville admitted.

Severus chuckled to himself and decided now was a good time to end the meeting. "If we have finished discussing my personal life and before my _personal life_ so rudely interrupted us, I was about to tell you that the apprenticeship is yours, Mr Longbottom. Now Pomona have you given any further thought to your future?"

"Well in fact I have," she said seriously. "Severus, I would like to slow down a little. Take fewer classes..."

"Well I'm meeting the board this afternoon and requesting that several talented students be offered assistant professorships this year. Mr Longbottom would you be interested in teaching half of Pomona's classes up to OWL level on this basis whilst completing your apprenticeship? You may study for your NEWTS if you wish at the same time. Assuming a satisfactory year you will be made a full professor with special emphasis on leading Herbology research at NEWT level. You will still carry the title of Professor this year and you will be offered accommodation at the castle. Any questions?

Neville sat there stunned and shook his head. Finally he said, "I was dreading coming here today, sir. I wasn't expecting this...I don't know what to say."

Severus was amused by Neville's reticence and drawled, "Clearly. However I do have one request of you Mr Longbottom. I believe it would be appropriate to find someone else to be your boggart. There are only a few people I want to give nightmares to and you are not one of them."

Severus' tone was cordial and Neville looked embarrassed but smiled. "Yes sir. Thank you. I accept and I will try about the boggart"

"Excellent," Severus said picking up a piece of parchment. "Will there be anything else? Do you have anything you wish to add Pomona?"

"No Headmaster," Professor Sprout said slightly nonplussed. "I've torn up my speech imploring you to reconsider rejecting Mr Longbottom."

Severus smirked. "In that case I bid you good day Professors. Professor Longbottom there is a full staff meeting next Monday at 11am but if I need to see you before then I will inform you immediately"

"Of course sir and thank you...again," Neville said nodding courteously.

Severus stood and returned the gesture as Pomona and Neville left his office but just as he was about to sit down he realised there was a white cushion that had not been there before.

"You stupid cat. I could have sat on you," Severus growled at Leo. "And how the bloody hell did you get in here?"

It was then Severus noticed Leo's eyes were fixed elsewhere and was suddenly aware of a ruffling sound above him. He looked up to see Obsidian's penetrating gaze staring down but it wasn't at him. It was at Leo. The two were eyeing each other suspiciously.

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "I can assure you Leo you've picked the wrong bird to have a staring competition with. Obsidian never loses"

Leo was about to prove Severus wrong. The battle of the familiars was about to commence.

* * *

><p>Today had been a very interesting day. Severus had been very surprised at how focused Hermione was in the lab. Her note taking was impressive and she was on the whole very methodical. Apart from the obvious reason, academically she would be a delight to teach and watching her today gave him an idea for one of her birthday presents.<p>

He tried not to distract her but her lip biting and the way she licked her lips when she was concentrating was hard to ignore. After many hexing threats to his advances and flirting though she finally caved in at the end of the session. He was thrilled to note the work benches in his private lab were the perfect height.

His board meeting had not been so enjoyable and he was now filled with concern. And to cap it all off he'd just had to shout at several house elves who did not quite understand the concept of 'I'll make it myself'. He may have been nicer if it wasn't for the fact that he was making this bloody chocolate cake for tomorrow night. He loved Hermione but why did she have to have teenagers for friends?

"You look tired Headmaster," were the first words Severus heard as he stepped into his living room. He hadn't seen Hermione since he left the lab and all he wanted to do was kiss her face off but he was too drained and his mind was whirring.

"I am," he said as he threw his frock coat over the chair and collapsed on the sofa next to Hermione who was curled up reading a book stroking a very contented Leo.

"Have you eaten?" Hermione asked on the verge of calling Winky.

He ran his hand over his face and sighed deeply, "Yes mother"

Hermione pretended to be put out. "Sorry for asking. Glass of wine?"

Severus smiled at her and said, "Sorry sweetheart. Yes please," as he reached over and stroked her thigh.

Hermione summoned another glass and poured the wine as Leo walked off Hermione's lap onto Severus' and snuggled into him. "Hello you soppy cat," Severus said as he scratched Leo's head absent mindedly.

"Are you alright? You seem preoccupied," Hermione noted as she handed him the glass.

"Yes and no," Severus said wearily. "Board was difficult. As I told you earlier I was putting forward the idea of you three becoming assistant professors and they like the idea but they want to meet you all so they're coming here on Thursday afternoon. But then of course I had to declare an interest in you to be fair on everyone. There were a few disparaging comments"

"Why? What did you say?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Severus looked at her and knew she wasn't going to be happy. "I told them an announcement will be made next week about the status of our relationship."

Hermione snorted in annoyance.

"If I didn't say anything and they found out next week it will look like I was trying to deceive them," Severus said exasperated. He reached over and took her hand, stroking it with his thumb as he asked her to understand the position he was in.

"We need their support 'Mione. We need it to achieve all the changes we want to make. I'm not exactly well liked as it is and if I broke their trust now it would be disastrous for what we're trying to do here. My hands were tied. But I made them take wand oaths so we're covered with the press"

"What did Lucius say? Surely he said something?" Hermione snapped at him. She wasn't so much annoyed with Severus as she conceded he'd done the right thing. She was just frustrated. They were bonded soul mates; they were closer than most couples who had been together for years were. And yet their relationship was going to be under so much scrutiny that it just didn't seem fair.

"Well that's one of the reasons board was difficult. Lucius wasn't there," Severus told her.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Exactly," Severus said still trying to work out exactly what kind of rat he was smelling. "When I saw him on Saturday he said he'd see me today and then seemingly an owl arrived ten minutes before we were due to start saying he'd just been called away on business to Paris.

"But when I got back I called Draco to see if all was well. He said there was a note from Lucius waiting for him when he arrived back last night saying he'd be in Paris by the time he got home. So he actually went yesterday"

"What's he up to?" Hermione asked.

"I've no idea but he's up to something," Severus said knowingly. He knew Lucius too well to think this was anything innocent and yet this felt different. This wasn't his usual method of deception.

"Perhaps he's got a witch or wizard and decided to whisk them off for a romantic break," Hermione said giggling.

"Maybe. At least that would mean he'll keep his hands off you," Severus chuckled.

"Oh that's a shame," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Shut up minx or I'll bend you over my knee," Severus said reaching over, grabbing her thigh and squeezing it.

"You keep making these promises Sev. I'm beginning to think you don't mean it," Hermione teased.

Severus' eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together as he considered Hermione carefully. And then as he opened his eyes fully she saw a flash of desire. His black eyes sparkled as he gazed deeply into hers. She bit her lip in anticipation.

He leaned over to her and she instinctively leaned into him until his mouth was right by her ear. Gently nipped at her earlobe he then began tracing his tongue around the shell of her ear before his mellifluous voice caressed her. "I will never deny you any experience but we've got plenty of time to play sweetheart. When you're ready...when you're begging I will give you anything you want"

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt a sudden throb between her legs and squirmed as she squeezed her legs together to try and gain some friction. Severus smirked at her reaction and kissing her cheek he said "But I've got a lot on my mind tonight and I wouldn't do it justice"

Hermione smiled bashfully and kissed him softly. "What else is bothering you Sev?" she asked in a low comforting tone.

Severus put his head back on the sofa and turned to face her. "Did you think Draco was acting strangely yesterday?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "He was a bit clingy and now I think about it there was something else but I'm not sure what"

"There is definitely something wrong," Severus said quietly, "I'm worried about him 'Mione and Miss Lovegood's comments have only further peaked my concerns"

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked as she put her book down and knelt up next to Severus.

"I do but there is so much to process," he said draining his wine glass. "Fancy having breakfast in bed tomorrow and talking about it then? I don't have to start work until 10am and it would give me chance to sleep on it tonight"

"That sounds good. Let's do that," Hermione said resolutely.

"Good because right now all I want to do is go to bed and hold my favourite witch," Severus said as he turned to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Suddenly Leo jumped off Severus' lap allowing Hermione to replace him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently brushed her lips against Severus', teasing and nipping them gently. She smiled against his mouth as he wrapped his arms under her backside and sat on the edge of the sofa allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He nipped at her neck and collarbone which delivered pulses of pleasure through her body culminating in a delicious wet ache between her legs. Since they had first made love Hermione had started to realise that love making came in all sorts of varieties. There was the grand passion, the quick fuck, the fuck you into next week, the playful shag and she knew there were plenty of other varieties to try as well. And yet tonight all she wanted was a warm connective coupling. And so did Severus.

So when she breathed into his ear "I want you inside me", Severus couldn't refuse. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, making sure he closed the door before Leo could get in, and laid her on the bed. He loved looking down at her when her eyes were full of anticipation.

He slowly undressed her until she lay before him completely naked. She was so breathtakingly beautiful like this and this was all just for him. He needed her badly tonight. He needed her comfort and her warmth. Her love was always given implicitly. But as he undressed he kept telling himself what a lucky bastard he was. What a lucky bastard he was to be able to cherish this woman and have her cherish him in return.

As they caressed each other and their lips brushed against the other's skin, her soft whimpers brought him to lie over her, ready to come home. He looked into her eyes and he was there inside her mind, as she was in his. He growled deeply as he sunk deep inside her. Their connection was complete. As they moved together slowly and deeply, he felt her soothing his mind whilst he caressed hers gently. Their mind connection was highly erotic but the warmth and safety it provided was fierce in its gentleness.

Hermione never thought that an orgasm could be so comforting. But this one wasn't like any that she had previously experienced which had an almost frightening intensity. This one was extraordinary. It seemed to radiate from deep within her and rather than crashing she felt like she burst into a warm glow which caressed her sweat slicked skin.

Severus was always in awe when she came. It felt exquisite as she tightened around him but this time it was slow and pulsing and he groaned as her walls embraced him. This was even more gentle than their first time and he felt more connected to her now than he ever had been.

She wasn't screaming tonight. Her moaning was so low it was like her body was humming and it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. His name dripped off her tongue and sent shockwaves through him. His body was quivering as he took his final strokes and he knew this was going to be one hell of an orgasm. And as he shuddered, crying out her name he spilled deep inside her. He buried his face into her shoulder as his body spasmed drawing out the last of his pleasure. He pushed himself up to look at her. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. Their eyes and their minds told them everything they needed to hear.

Severus lay down and pulled Hermione into him holding her tight. The last thing he remembered was Hermione whispering "I've never felt so amazing"

He gently nuzzled and kissed her hair and then fell into a deep contented sleep. And it needed to be deep and contented because the next few nights would prove not be so comfortable.


	19. We need to talk about Draco

**Author's Notes**

Usual warnings apply

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>We need to talk about Draco<strong>

As the warm early morning light began to spill into the Headmaster's bedroom it seemed that this day could not have had a better start. It caressed the skin of the two lovers, enhancing the glow surrounding them as they reached, quite literally the climax of their lovemaking.

Crashing over the edge together they lay almost motionless for a few minutes trying to regulate their breathing. As he rolled onto his side, still panting heavily, he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her thoroughly. She hadn't given him the opportunity to kiss her properly this morning. He woke up to her ministrations and from that moment he was lost. So naturally he was making up for his lack of a good morning snog.

"Well that was a nice way to be woken up," Severus said as wrapped his arms around his witch. He kissed her forehead before putting his finger under her chin and lifting it so he could place a soft, lingering kiss on her red swollen lips.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione whispered before giggling into his chest. She didn't know why she was giggling but it might have had something to with the fact that she'd initiated sex for the first time and she was secretly pleased that she had been so emboldened.

She'd woken up lying on Severus' chest which was somewhat unusual for her. She looked up at her sleeping wizard and smiled. She brushed his hair from his face just so she could look at him. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. She'd told him that the other day. He just arched an eyebrow and walked out of the room. Then she heard him say in her head, _What can I say? Some of us are blessed!_

As she watched his eyelashes flutter softly she couldn't help but sigh. He was dreaming and she thanked Merlin that this dream seemed more pleasant than the nightmare he'd had in the night. It didn't take long for her to soothe him but she wished she could take away the pain. She wished he didn't have to endure the demons of his past as often as he did.

But to see him sleeping peacefully was beautiful. She listened to his soft breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart. Every time his heart beat it felt like a little miracle. There was a time when she felt his heart stop beating. She didn't want to experience that again for a very long time and every day she said a silent prayer thanking whoever it was that saw fit to make his heart beat again.

But then she couldn't help herself. She smiled as her eyes travelled down his body and realised that not all of him was asleep. And he'd been so unselfish for the last few days. It had all been about her and it was only right that she said thank you...properly. She planted soft kisses down over his abdomen pulling the sheets back as she went until eventually she was looking at one of her favourite sights. She licked her lips and lowered her mouth onto him.

It was then Severus' eyes flickered open aware of a very wet, hot and _oh gods what is she doing with her...? Oh fuck that's good _sensation.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked him sleepily.<p>

"Funnily enough I am after that work out," Severus smirked. He needed coffee otherwise he knew he would end up falling back to sleep as she snuggled into him.

"And what are you hungry for?" she whispered seductively as she trailed a finger down the centre of his chest.

Severus groaned, "You're fucking insatiable 'Mione but if I don't eat something other than your delectable..."

"I don't have a problem with that," Hermione interrupted with a cheeky grin as her hand travelled further south.

"Breakfast first and then we'll see," Severus said pulling her arm away to prevent her touching his ever hardening cock.

Hermione pouted at him to show her displeasure but Severus was unmoved. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and called Winky to fetch their breakfast as Severus wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I meant to ask," Hermione said swallowing a mouthful of bacon sandwich, "what the hell did you do to Neville yesterday?"<p>

"Nothing why? I thought I was being nice," Severus said shrugging before he arched an eyebrow. "You told me I had to try and be nice."

"It sounds like you opened up a bloody charm offensive. He asked me if I'd used an Imperious on you because in his exact words "who the bloody hell was that and what have you done with the real Professor Snape?"

Severus laughed and shook his head, "I can't bloody win can I? What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd Polyjuiced Filius to pretend to be you and you were my sex slave and were tied to my bed," she giggled.

"You better not have done," Severus exclaimed but then added, "although the idea is growing on me," as he grabbed her round the waist and wrestled her onto her back.

"So it seems," she said smirking as something hard nudged up against her. But then she said more seriously, "I'm glad you were nice to him. He's changed so much though. He's still quite shy but he's never been afraid to stand up for what he believes in. He's stood up to Bellatrix and Voldemort and even in the first year I had to cast Petrificus Totalis on him in so he wouldn't tell on us when we went after the Philosopher's Stone"

"Oh yes. I remember it well. I was hurt you solved my riddle with such alacrity," Severus said rolling his eyes.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I could see through you even then!"

"Why you cheeky insufferable know-it-all," Severus snarked but his eyes were smiling as he teased her with his once favourite epithet for her.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and continued with her assessment of Neville. "But his ideas are impressive and he's passionate about the research he wants to do. I just wish he had a bit more self esteem"

"I agree, sweetheart," Severus said draining his coffee and summoning another pot. "He needs to realise how instrumental he was in ending the war and he will in time. His ideas though are so clear. He impressed me too and I actually look forward to working with him. He will be of such benefit to us.

"I got the impression though that he was a little shocked at our relationship," Severus said brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"A little shocked is probably an understatement," Hermione laughed, "but the more I told him about us, the more he came round to it. He even said we were both very lucky to have each other. Shame about him and Luna though."

Severus shrugged. "Well I think Miss Lovegood has other things on her mind and as for Neville...I don't think Luna was the right..."

"Sex?" Hermione ventured.

Severus went to speak and then closed his mouth. He smirked and inclining his head towards her and said softly, "That was the impression I got but they might simply not have been right for each other"

"Maybe. Anyway do you want to talk about Draco now?" Hermione asked as she refilled their cups with coffee.

* * *

><p>Severus put his arm around her. His voice was laced with concern. "I'm rather worried about him, Hermione"<p>

"What's worrying you, love," Hermione asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Everything really. He's not himself," Severus said sighing deeply as he stared into the blackness of his coffee cup.

"I've suspected for a while that all was not well. I felt he was rather overlooked after the end of war. He had no one to talk to. He couldn't speak to Lucius whilst he was in Azkaban, Narcissa left as soon as she thought Lucius might be released and I was either incapacitated or under house arrest pending my trial"

Severus paused. Hermione could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to compose his thoughts.

"I couldn't speak with him until early June but I was pleased to hear he'd befriended you. It was just a shame he was left on his own in that house before he came to you. You gave him a lifeline after Narcissa left. I just wish I could have been there for him"

"There was nothing you could have done about that, sweetheart. He understood that you couldn't see him. He wanted to but he knew it wasn't possible," Hermione said as she moved so that her back was against his chest. Severus arm snaked round further as he enjoyed the warmth of her body against his.

"I know but that doesn't make it any better. He was still on his own. He was vulnerable and no one was there for him," he said taking another sip of his coffee and then said angrily, "I still can't believe Narcissa left the way she did". Hermione squeezed his thigh. "Of course had she thought Lucius was going to be convicted she would have probably stayed"

"That doesn't make sense," Hermione said looking confused.

"It's wizarding etiquette. If he was in Azkaban she could have moved her lover in and everyone would have said 'oh poor Narcissa...of course she needs a man around'. But it wouldn't do for her to have an acknowledged lover when Lucius was released. You see a witch can have an affair as long as she is discrete but a wizard can have as many acknowledged lovers as he likes. They just can't be married"

That was like lighting the blue touch paper as far as Hermione was concerned. She craned her neck round to look at him. "That is so wrong. I mean it's sexist and misogynistic and..."

"I know and I don't agree with it. It's not something we need to worry about. And don't put your campaigning hat on because I don't think fighting for a witch's right to have as many acknowledged lovers as she wants would go down too well," Severus said smirking as she huffed at the injustice.

"Well I wouldn't fight for that obviously but I'm relieved to hear that we don't need to worry about it," Hermione said with a smile.

He couldn't help laughing. "Why would I want someone else when I've got you? I will never betray you," Severus said cupping her cheek and kissing her gently.

Hermione leaned into his hand. "Nor I you," she whispered and snuggled back into him. He tightened his hold on her and continued.

"And of course, by leaving Lucius and abandoning Draco, the Ministry are more likely to grant a divorce on the grounds of abandonment," Severus said as he considered the situation.

"Selfish bitch," Hermione said under her breath.

Severus chuckled. "I would say she is more single minded than anything else. If Lucius claims abandonment, and I really don't know what his thoughts are on the matter, she will get nothing but the money she has in her own name. It doesn't excuse her though.

"It was obvious something was amiss when I first saw him after my release. There wasn't a trace of Malfoy arrogance about him and he hugged me. The last time he hugged me was just before he went to Hogwarts. Even in your 6th year when you would think he needed a hug, he would move if I so much as put my hand on his shoulder. And then he asked me if Lucius would be be angry that he'd made friends with Hermione Granger"

"And what did you say?" Hermione asked turning round and kissing his chest.

"I said he could do worse and if ever he found himself with his throat ripped out and bitten by a snake you're useful to have around," Severus said squeezing her. "And then I interrogated him about how he felt about you. I don't know why. He said he absolutely adored you," Severus swallowed hard as he said this. "I have to admit I was a little jealous but I didn't understand why because the mind lock was still in place at that point. And then I was even more confused when I wanted to punch the wall the moment he told me you were seeing Weasley"

Hermione giggled. Severus kissed her hair and said, "That aside what really bothered me, and please don't take this the wrong way because I can see now how much he loves you, was how quickly he latched onto you. What actually happened when he first came to see you?"

"It'll probably be easier if you look" Hermione said sitting up and facing him.

"You want me to look?" Severus' eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes. Just don't pull out too early again and be gentle with me," Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I believe I learnt my lesson last time darling and I'm always gentle...unless you ask me not to be," he smirked as he kissed her nose. "Come here then," he said and she sat straddling his thighs. He took her hands and asked "Are you ready?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as she prepared her mind by throwing up her wards. She didn't hear him say Legilimens but she felt him inside her mind. He walked up a bright white corridor towards a door which was slightly ajar. Pushing it open he walked in. Her control impressed him.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione was walking down the stairs at Grimmauld Place. She'd just called down to say goodbye to Harry as he left to visit Ginny. Hermione was alone, grateful for the solitude. She wanted to spend the day in the library to think...to think about the man she loved. His trial was next week and she'd been through his memories preparing his defence. She couldn't do any more. If they didn't acquit him she didn't know if she wanted to live in a world with no justice or respect for a man who had given up everything and done things which she knew had broken his heart. And for what? Just so people like her could be free from prejudice. He'd fought for her and for Lily. He'd protected Lily's son. And Hermione loved him. She knew it now.<em>

Severus watched as she sat curled up in a wing back chair, lost in her thoughts.

_But she was with Ron. She did love Ron. It was just the wrong kind of love. The problem was the love Ron felt for her, she felt for another man. But there was little hope of him loving her like Ron did. He'd been her teacher. It was just a crush. How could he love an insufferable know-it-all? How could the man who she'd watched over in his hospital bed love her? Images of the Shrieking Shack came to her. She remembered how she'd held him, kissed him and told him that she loved him. Tears began to form in her eyes._

_Thoughts of how his body went limp when his breathing and heart stopped came flooding back and she recalled how the tears poured from her. She then realised that she was actually crying with the same intensity as she had on that fateful day. Suddenly she looked up as the wards vibrated._

Severus' heart ached as he watched her tears fall for him. He realised he'd begun tracing circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs.

_She wasn't expecting anyone and so with her wand drawn she edged towards the door. She looked through the spyhole and pulled back in shock. She considered turning on her heel. He was facing the street and all she could see was the back of his blonde head. But then he turned round. He looked awful._

_For all his bile and arrogance, Hermione had always thought he was handsome. But the boy...no the man...on the other side of the door looked broken. She knew his father's trial was the day after Severus'...yes she did refer to him as Severus now. But whereas Severus was under house arrest, Lucius was being held at Azkaban again. Something made her open the door._

_She expected him to spit out her name. She expected him to say "Alright Granger" with his usual arrogance. But instead he looked at the floor and just said "How are you Hermione?"_

_Suddenly she found herself asking if he wanted some tea. He attempted to smile. She walked into the kitchen and he followed. The portraits erupted as a true Black descendent walked through the house and questioned why he would want visit a filthy mudblood. He snapped at them to shut up. Hermione wanted to turn and look at him but couldn't. She just made the tea in silence._

_It was an uncomfortable silence only broken by Hermione asking him how he took his tea. "Milk and one sugar please," he replied and then said something curious. "I suppose with your parents being...ummm dentists is it?...you don't approve of me adding sugar."_

"_It's not really any of my concern is it Malfoy?" she half bit back at him._

"_It's Draco, Hermione. Call me Draco," he said with a pleading tone in his voice. Hermione gave him a half-hearted smile in acknowledgement._

_They sat in the kitchen drinking their tea in silence but the atmosphere was a little warmer than before. Neither of them looked at each other. Hermione sat with her knees pulled up under her chin holding her mug in both hands. Draco was reclining with one leg extended staring at the mug and slowly pushing it round by the handle._

_Hermione drained her mug and put it on the kitchen table. She looked up at the ceiling seeking inspiration when Draco asked, "Would you like another cup of tea? I'll make it"_

"_I didn't know you knew how to do something so menial," Hermione said sardonically._

"_I make brilliant tea," he said with some of his usual arrogance. "When your godfather is a Potions Master you have no choice but to learn about the fine art of brewing tea," Draco quipped and flashed her a small smile._

_Hermione froze. Of course he was Severus' godson. How could she have forgotten? "Why are you here?" Hermione asked. Her curiosity was peaked._

"_First of all do you want some more tea or not?" Draco asked again._

"_Y-yes please...thank you," she said eyeing him up. She knew she should feel suspicious but there was something so boyish, so disarming about him and she knew he wasn't even turning on the Malfoy charm._

_As Draco filled the kettle he turned his head slightly towards Hermione. "If I'm honest I'm here for two reasons. First of all, I have heard from my Father's lawyers that he is likely to be released without charge. The information he has given to the Ministry has led to a number of high profile arrests and he has denounced Voldemort. Father said he had made the decision to defect during the final battle. He said he had an epiphany"_

_Hermione snorted, "It's amazing what the threat of a life sentence will make you say isn't it?"_

"_Maybe but he's changed. His last stint in Azkaban broke him, Hermione. When you were brought to the manor Father objected to your being brought there and to your treatment. I just wanted to you to know that._

"_But Aunt Bella couldn't be reasoned with. We just wanted to survive but something did happen to him in that battle. I don't know what but he turned himself in, Hermione. He's a proud man. It was a way to regain some of his dignity. And in a similar vain I am here to beg your forgiveness," he said turning to look at her._

_She looked up as he closed the gap between them and fell to his knees. Desperately grabbing her hands he looked up at her and Hermione saw his pained eyes filling with tears just as she'd seen a few times in their sixth year._

_This was wrong; it was awkward. Hermione tried to move but Draco shifted so he was directly in front of her again. "Please Hermione. Hear me out. I need your forgiveness. I need you. I don't know why I need you..."_

_Hermione interrupted him. "Draco I'm seeing Ron..."_

Severus wanted to snarl at the thought of her and Ron. And then he felt quite smug because Ron didn't have her anymore. She was all his.

"_I know that. I don't mean...I mean you're attractive and well if you wanted to I wouldn't say no but I don't need you like that. I...I need you to be my friend. I want to be your friend. Please Hermione. I don't have anyone to...I don't know who else to turn to," Draco pleaded._

_Hermione looked aghast. This was surreal. The Malfoy heir, the boy whom she loathed, the boy who stood by and watched her being tortured, was on his knees with tears in his eyes begging her for forgiveness and asking to be her friend._

"_Why me?" Hermione asked him cautiously._

"_Because I know I can trust you. You're helping my godfather's defence so you know about me. You know what he did for me. If he'd died I...he's the only one I can rely on. Well he is if he's not still disappointed with me. I think I can rely on you. Please Hermione," he said desperately._

Severus arched an eyebrow at this. How could he think he was disappointed with him?

_She shook her head and sighed. She didn't know what to say. Her instinct was to throw him out after a severe verbal beating but she couldn't. _

_She suddenly became aware of the kettle whistling and before she could stop herself the words fell from her lips, "I'll see how good your tea making skills are before I make a decision"_

_Draco looked at her wide eyed and a small smile graced his lips. "I promise you this will be the best tea you'll ever have until Uncle Sev makes it for you"_

"_Ha! When will Severus Snape ever make me tea?" she snorted incredulously trying to hide the fact that she would do anything to have tea with him._

Severus realised he hadn't actually made her tea yet. He resolved to fix that as soon as possible.

"_When he's acquitted I'm sure he'll be more than happy to. I know the press are heaping praise on the healers for saving him but I know it was you," Draco smirked as he stirred the tea before removing the tea bags._

"_Do you have to stir the tea five times to clockwise, once counter clockwise and four time clockwise again?" Hermione asked relaxing somewhat._

Severus smiled. How did she know?

"_Something like that. I can't remember," Draco smirked._

"_Not paying attention in Potions, Draco? That's shocking," Hermione now giggled. What the hell was happening here? Why was she giggling with Draco Malfoy?_

"_Here you go," Draco said putting down her mug on the table and sitting on the chair next to her._

_She picked up the mug of steaming hot tea and inhaled. It smelled good. And after blowing on it, to cool it down, she took a sip and smiled, "You can make me tea whenever you like Draco"_

_Draco didn't know if he was pushing his luck but he put his hand on Hermione's and said solemnly, "Thank you for at least giving me a chance"_

Severus then scanned through a large section of conversation. They had talked for hours.

_Hermione looked shocked to learn that the morning after their lawyer had arranged for their house arrest to be lifted, Draco woke to an empty house and a letter on his bedside table. Narcissa said she was leaving his father. She said she loved Draco but couldn't be with Lucius anymore and it was was time Draco stood on his own two feet. She said it was time she was selfish and live her own life with a man who loved her._

_From that moment Draco was living alone at Malfoy Manor. The place had been decimated by Voldemort, and his more 'enthusiastic' Inner Circle's, stay. He was having trouble sleeping; his dreams haunted by the atrocities he was forced to witness. He was haunted by the fact that he and Lucius were labelled cowards and failures constantly._

_He told her of his Aunt's taunting. "What will you do when your Uncle Sevvie isn't around to hold your hand Draco? Will you cry like a baby? After all your father is just as useless as you. You're pathetic. And to think The Dark Lord once wanted you to be his heir"._

Severus winced. He remembered the day Voldemort and the rest of the Inner Circle arrived at Malfoy Manor unannounced to declare his intention to make a three month old Draco his heir. The night Voldemort disappeared they all breathed a collective sigh of relief on Draco's behalf. And by the time Voldemort returned, Lucius was rapidly losing favour making Draco unworthy. It was only his money that kept him in the Inner Circle.

"_Do you know what it's like to be in a lose-lose situation?" Draco asked her. He told her he knew he wasn't capable of killing Dumbledore and he knew he and his father would die because of his failing. He told her that he'd envied her, Harry and Ron because whatever happened they had hope. Even if they'd lost, they had tried and better to die a martyr than a coward._

_He told her he was angry when Narcissa said Severus had made the Unbreakable Vow. He pushed Severus away. He told Hermione of his love and respect for Severus and that he didn't want him to go to Azkaban just because he was weak. And then Severus fulfilled his promise and killed Dumbledore for him. _

_Draco told her of the pain and the guilt he felt. He told her how he feared Severus was angry with him. As they left and Severus had repelled Harry's litany of insults and hexes, he tried to talk to his godfather but he just spat "I can't talk to you now" and strode off towards the castle. Draco feared he was a source of disappointment to him._

'Oh bollocks' Severus thought. He was trying to get to Hermione to explain so she wouldn't hate him. He didn't mean to make Draco feel like that.

_Draco told her he couldn't stand being on his own anymore and the wait for Severus' and his father's trial seemed never ending. He needed a friend and he knew she understood what had happened. He didn't know if she would have anything to do with him after everything that he had done to her. But that morning he woke up and decided to prove he wasn't a coward and at least try. If all else failed he would have at least apologised to Hermione._

_They talked about Severus. Hermione was passionate about Severus' case and Draco studied her intently as if trying to work something out. _

_She told Draco that she could see a change in him and could sense genuine remorse. And she said she understood how he had struggled. She told him about what she had done to her parents and that she too was alone._

Severus felt guilty. It never really occurred to him how alone she felt. But even if they couldn't get her parents back, she would never be alone. If all else failed she would always have him.

_Looking at the clock Hermione knew that Harry would be home soon. She didn't really want him to come home and find Draco sat there. She had no idea why she asked it but she blurted out, "Have you ever been to see a muggle film?"_

Severus smiled to himself. That must be her chat up line because she asked him if he wanted to go and see a muggle film with her. He had pointed out that he was in fact quite au fait with the muggle world. And yes he would go with her.

_Draco walked Hermione to the front door. They had decided to walk from the cinema and had been enthusiastically discussing his first muggle film all the way back. Standing outside Grimmauld Place he took her hand and kissed it._

_"Hermione I was wondering if perhaps we could go and see another film soon? Just as friends and only if Ron doesn't mind"_

"_Yes that would be nice and don't worry about Ron. He's never around much," Hermione said quietly, if not slightly bashfully._

"_Well I better go," he said smiling. "Will you accept my owls?"_

"_Yes I will, Draco," she said smiling softly._

"_Drakey..."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_It's what Mother calls me and you can call me that as well," he said blushing._

Severus knew he had stumbled across a number of answers. He intended to make Narcissa aware of how Draco was feeling.

"_I don't know if I can call you Drakey...you don't seem like a pet name kind of guy". Hermione was trying not to giggle._

"_Well you don't have to but I'd quite like it if you did," Draco said timidly._

"_OK then," Hermione said smiling softly._

_Suddenly Draco threw his arms around her holding on for dear life. "Thank you Hermione. You don't know how much that means to me," Draco said biting back the tears._

"_You're welcome...Drakey," Hermione said testing his nickname out. It felt strange but no stranger than him asking her to call him it._

"_I'll owl you soon," Draco promised and kissed her cheek. "Take care sweetie," and with that he Apparated away._

* * *

><p>She felt the rushing sensation of Severus pulling out of her mind. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair, allowing them both time to recover. "Are you alright?" he finally whispered as he planted a lingering kiss on her temple.<p>

"Yes. Did you see what you wanted to see?" she asked breathlessly.

"I did and it is as I partly suspected. He felt isolated and inadequate and he needs his mother. And if he can't have her...well he's appointed you as a surrogate. You see you boss him around, he seeks your approval, you go shopping with him, you tell him he looks good, you sit eating cake and chocolate with him and you go on nights out with him. He knows when he needs comfort he can come to you. And in turn he feels protective of you."

"He often calls me Auntie...even more so now we're together," Hermione said propping herself up against the headboard.

"Well once is funny but to keep doing it?" Severus said arching an eyebrow. "And the fact he asked you and myself to call him Drakey unsettled me because Narcissa called him that as a baby or when he was ill or upset but not all the time. We all called him it on occasion when he was very small.

But on his fourth birthday they bought him a new training broom and Lucius and I took him outside so he could try it out. Anyway being the cocky little sod that he was, and still is, he didn't listen to us. I was going to fly with him so I could catch him if he fell but he just up and went. You can imagine what happened. He went too high, got scared and fell off. He was about 10 feet off the ground when I caught him."

"He sounds better at flying than me...I hate brooms. I hate flying full stop," Hermione said cringing at the thought and then she remembered something she'd overheard Harry say. "You can fly without a broom can't you?"

Severus nodded and then purred in her ear, "want to come flying with me one day?"

"No," Hermione snapped emphatically.

"Oh I'm sure I can tempt you," he said as his voice trickled down her spine and then giggled as she threw a pillow at him. She knew she was in trouble now as he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her onto lap before relentlessly tickling her until she was nearly crying with laughter and begging him to stop. He set her back down on the bed and held her close.

Severus smirked and then asked in a completely even tone, "May I continue?". Hermione nodded trying to compose herself.

"In his panic to ensure Draco was alright and thus protect his manhood from Narcissa, Lucius takes him from me and in amongst chastising the boy and comforting him, he called him Drakey. Draco struggles to be put on the floor, pulls himself up to his full height, puffs out his chest and tells us both that his name is Draco...not Drakey and 'do not call me that again'. We even got a sneer before he stomped off back inside. It was so hard to keep a straight face.

"But as funny as it was, we knew Draco meant it. Narcissa was the only one who could call him it after that," Severus said plainly.

Hermione thought about this. "If he associates the name with comfort...he definitely wants a mother figure," Hermione said biting her lip in contemplation and then said "But at least he's in a relationship now"

"But for how long?" Severus asked looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione whipped her head round to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Severus looked pensive. "You know I had some misgivings about their relationship. But I will admit I don't have misgivings about Adrian anymore. Draco has gone from revealing the relationship to you last Monday, asking me on Wednesday if Adrian can move here to treating him like a flatmate on Sunday"

Hermione looked at Severus and said "But on Saturday they were all over each other. Perhaps they had a row? They haven't had sex I know that."

"Well that's probably not a bad thing," Severus said sighing.

Hermione was confused. "But Draco says he really loves him and their relationship is important. I don't understand it."

"But it's not that important is it?" Severus stated.

Hermione was shocked by what Severus had said."But..."

"Adrian doesn't think it's important to Draco either," Severus interrupted.

This was even more of a shock to her. "What?"

Severus told Hermione how Adrian had confessed he loved Draco and wanted it to work between them but he knew it wasn't as serious for Draco. "I felt sorry for him if I'm honest," Severus said quietly.

"Oh gods what is Draco playing at?" Hermione said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I don't know. I just think he's in love with an idea," Severus said yawning. He was still feeling quite tired. "And unfortunately I know that feeling well"

Hermione looked at Severus thoughtfully. "So he's missing his mum and his relationship is on the rocks. That's not enough surely. I mean I miss my mum and dad...," she said her voice trailing off.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't say anything...he just held her. He knew how she felt. He may not have given a rat's arse about his father but when he was younger he missed his mum. He barely got to know his grandmother and Minerva was a fine substitute but it wasn't the same. He missed his father figure...his dad. He missed his comforting words and the hand upon his shoulder. He missed his cold, hard truths. He missed his trust. He would have done anything for him. He just didn't think that anything would involve being asked to kill him. Talking to a portrait wasn't enough. The fact that it was portrait was tinged with sadness and felt cold.

And that was another thing Draco needed. "Draco needs a dad," Severus said. "He told me last week that he wished I had been his dad. I'm sure there are far better candidates out there but I was quite touched. You see he has a father and a mother but not a mum and dad"

"You're wrong," Hermione said stroking his arm.

"No he does need someone to be more..."

"You're wrong," Hermione repeated.

Severus gave her a quizzical look "And what exactly am I wrong about?"

"When you said there are far better candidates out there to be a dad. There aren't," Hermione said wrapping her fingers around his.

Severus said quietly, "Trust me I wouldn't have a clue where to start."

Hermione laughed softly, "And you think any man does?"

"Well I...I should imagine...I haven't really given it much thought. I've never had to," Severus said ruefully.

"You'll be a brilliant dad," Hermione said kneeling up and kissing him lightly in the forehead.

Severus was taken aback by the fact she thought this. Well of course she would. If she wanted to have his children she had to believe he would be brilliant. He just had to hope she had enough belief for both of them.

"Well when I make a monumental cock up of it I'll remind you that you said that," Severus said disparagingly. He went quiet as he tried to banish thoughts of his father from his mind.

Hermione knew what he was thinking. "You are not your father, Severus," she blurted out and then instantly regretted it. She'd caught him out. His mask was up before she could apologise.

"Sev, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him. But you're not like him. You'll never be like him," she said trying to soothe him. He remained silent.

"Severus please don't do this. I'm sorry but I'm not going keep apologising. If you don't want to talk about Draco anymore I'm getting up and going to do some research," Hermione said coldly.

She turned to get out of bed when she heard him sigh and she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Don't go," he said softly.

She turned round. His eyes were like deep black pools and she could see that he was having an internal battle with himself. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his breath hitch as he tried to compose himself but she also felt his tears on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she held him tighter.

Severus swallowed hard and entangled his fingers in her hair. "No I'm sorry. But what if I do turn out to be like him?"

"You won't," Hermione said as she kissed his hair.

"Your optimism always astounds me," Severus said as gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Well I believe you are worth being optimistic about," she said as she looked into his eyes. All he saw was how much she loved him. One day he'd wake up from this dream but until then he would make sure she knew how much he loved her.

He kissed her again. It was the only way he could convey how he felt at that moment and by the way she responded he was grateful that she understood.

* * *

><p>He wrapped her up and held her for a moment longer before she moved to his side and he put his arm around her. He took a deep breath and with an embarrassed look continued, "Anyway, what I was about to say before I had a moment of twattishness was that all this falls into line with Minerva's meeting with Miss Lovegood on Friday," Severus drawled.<p>

"What did she say?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Severus took a deep breath "Miss Lovegood is being head hunted by the Department of Ministries because they believe she has the qualities of a seer"

Hermione considered this for a moment. "Well that seems plausible"

Severus continued. "Seemingly she has been having dreams about me...and not the kind of dreams _you_ have about me..."

"How do you know I have dreams about you?" Hermione snarked.

"Well I have heard the odd "oh Severus" in the night and unless you are sleeping with another Severus, I believe I can assume you are dreaming about me," he teased.

"You are such a conceited git at times," Hermione said slapping him.

"Guilty!" Severus smirked. "But returning to Miss Lovegood's dreaming habits, these dreams appear to be in reference to me and the greater good. But in amongst her ramblings she said that we should look out for Draco and that he needs the love of The Six..."

"The Six?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, The Six. The two who have always been, the one that was chosen, the one whom he chose, the one who seeks to be deserving and the one who is yet to reveal themselves. And seemingly the one who has yet to reveal themselves knows who she is and is willing, despite all that has happened, and has made herself available. I believe that we are part of this Six"

Hermione looked perplexed but then said "Well the two who have always been are..."

"Lucius and Narcissa," they both said together.

"You are more than likely the one that was chosen...you are his godfather and his dad figure," Hermione said.

"Which makes you, I strongly suspect, the one he has chosen to be his surrogate mum," Severus said knowingly.

"The one who seeks to be deserving could be Adrian," Hermione surmised.

"And the one who is yet to reveal themselves is...?" Severus asked.

"Well it's a girl for a start but it could be anyone. Poor Ady. But the 'despite all that has happened' is interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Severus gave her a questioning look "How so?"

"Well Luna was held hostage at Malfoy Manor and she's just split up with Neville. Do you think it's her?" she asked looking bemused.

Severus looked at the clock and realised he had to get ready for his 10am meeting with Professor Flitwick soon. He shifted onto his side and pulled Hermione down until she was facing him. "Like you say it could be anyone. But Miss Lovegood does seem to meet certain requirements," he said as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Well if it is her Lucius will be pleased," Hermione gasped as Severus nipped at her collarbone.

"Why's that?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Well she's blonde; he'll be guaranteed cute blonde grandchildren," she giggled.

Severus' ministrations ceased as he considered this. "Oh gods can you imagine Lucius as a grandfather? He's only five years older than me and I'm not even a father...yet."

"Well you will be and just so you know I doubt my parents, if I ever find them and they talk to me again, would care what colour hair their grandchildren have," Hermione said seductively.

"Oh well that's a relief," Severus said as he rolled on top of her. All discussions regarding Draco had finished for now. They knew who or thought they knew who they had to assemble together to help Draco but they had to work out how to approach everyone. For now that could wait. Severus had other things on his mind.

* * *

><p>Hermione was playing with Leo when Severus came out of the bedroom. "He really missed us last night," Hermione said sounding slightly annoyed as she picked him up and walked over to Severus who was doing up his shirt cuffs.<p>

"I'm sorry. I forgot to let him in but to be honest after last night I couldn't tear myself away from you for long enough to open the door," Severus chuckled. Hermione knew he wasn't sorry at all.

"Laugh it up big boy. He slept on your coat," she said smiling sweetly as she stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek before sitting on the sofa.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," he grouched but then he banished the white hairs and cast a repelling charm to prevent future attack by cat hair before going back into the bedroom and getting another frock coat.

"What are you wearing to the ball?" Hermione called to him.

"Haven't decided yet," Severus said distractedly as he walked back out and started doing up his coat. Hermione put Leo down and walked over to him and took over doing up the buttons.

"You know I've always wanted to do this," Hermione purred.

"I would have thought you'd have wanted to undo them," he said bending down to kiss her as his fingers became entangled in her hair.

"Well yes obviously I want to undo them but...I don't know...knowing that I'm here with you and able to do them up is...I can't explain it," she said embarrassed that she couldn't find the words to express how she felt.

"I understand. The fact that you are here...that you will always be here to do this is...I have no idea what it is but it feels right," he chuckled as she did up the last button. He looked into her eyes and closed the distance between their lips again. Just as they touched he said, "I love you," before he claimed her mouth completely.

As he pulled away he suddenly snapped into headmaster mode. "Now Miss Granger if you have finished detaining me and as much as it pains me to pull you away from one of your libraries, can I request your presence by the Ravenclaw Tower at 11am? It is still being particularly irksome."

"Of course, sir," Hermione said seductively.

"Oh stop it. You'll give me another hard on," he chuckled.

"Well don't do the headmaster act on me when we're on our own," Hermione said pushing a finger in between a couple of buttons.

Severus smirked and lowered his head so that he could nibble her ear before saying in his most mellifluous tone "Oh? Turn you on does it?"

"You have no idea," she purred

"Well Miss Granger, I believe that is something we will have to explore," he said his voice dripping over her. He smiled as her breath hitched and she bit her bottom lip. "What time is my presence required at Grimmauld Place this evening?" Severus said changing the subject as well as his tone.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and said, "Seven and don't be late. I don't want to have to come and drag you out of the pub"

Severus feigned a look of surprise, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean"

"Of course not. But you have a meeting with Pius this afternoon therefore you will be in the pub with him afterwards," she laughed.

"Well having a little alcohol in my system before I arrive may be conducive to my being more relaxed about the whole evening. I'm only thinking of Harry and Ginny," he smiled.

"It's only dinner," Hermione said wrapping her arms around him.

"It will just be strange for me. I know Harry and I tolerate each other and Ginny is more than accepting of us but I cannot shake the fact that Ginny was under my less than adequate care last year and well it wasn't that long ago I was an arse to Harry," Severus said looking uncomfortable.

"And it wasn't so long ago that I was your student," Hermione said brushing his hair away from his face.

"True but...well you're different. We're different," he said wanting to kiss her but knowing if he did he would only want to make love to her.

Hermione smiled as she saw the flash of lust come into his eyes but wasn't surprised when it dissipated. "Where did you leave the cake?" she asked.

"In the kitchens. It has been warded so that only you and I can handle it. If you find Minerva, or anyone else for that matter, unconscious on the floor next to it please give them my regards," he snarked before picking up his wand and secreting it up his sleeve.

"Actually when I was in London yesterday did you miss me? Well of course you did obviously but did you feel the bond?" Severus asked.

"Now you mention it no. I didn't feel that you weren't here. Of course I missed you but I wasn't agitated. In fact have you seen any orbs since Saturday night?" Hermione asked.

"No I haven't but I wouldn't get too excited. I doubt it will leave us alone for too long," Severus said cynically.

Hermione chuckled and said, "I'll give Draco a call in a minute and see if he's heard from Lucius. And I'll pop over there this afternoon if he's in so he's not on his own all day. Trust Lucius to bugger off when Draco's like this. Trouble I think he's oblivious to it."

"Thank you sweetheart. I'd appreciate it but I doubt Lucius is oblivious to how Draco is. But I also doubt it is his sole consideration. It should be but we are talking about Lucius Malfoy here," Severus said as he kissed her cheek. He leaned over and scratched Leo's head who was now curled up on the sofa before saying "I better go". He noticed that Hermione had her lips pressed together to suppress a giggle. He arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just love how my boys get on," she smiled.

"Yes well," he said stiffly. "I'll see you at 11," and walked out of the door.


	20. Past pains

**Author's notes"**

**Usual warnings apply.**

**I own nothing my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>Past pains<strong>

Pius Thicknesse was sat in one of the private rooms at The Leaky Cauldron unable to stop laughing at the wizard sat with him. Not so long ago no one could have laughed at this wizard in such a way. His serious and calculating nature, as well as his reputation for being formidably ruthless, were legend. But that was the mask he had to wear...allegedly. It would be wrong to think that he was not capable of being all of these things still but since the end of the war and the reintroduction of hope into his life, The Dark Saviour had somewhat mellowed. Although only a fool would ever try to underestimate him.

"It's not funny, Pius," Severus said trying not to laugh himself at the situation, which he still couldn't believe he found himself in.

"Oh come on. It goes with the territory of falling for a younger witch, Severus. You can't drag her round with us boring old gits all the time. Although why don't we go out for dinner in a few weeks?" Pius asked as the idea suddenly sprang into his head.

Then he continued, "It's obviously easier for her to blend in with us than it is for you to blend in with her friends but you've got to make the effort; even if you'll always be seen as the big, bad wolf," Pius said as he took a gulp of wine and then looked at the bottle approvingly. Severus always picked excellent wine.

"Well you might be an old git but I'm younger than you and I think you'll find they referred to me as a bat," Severus said arching his eyebrows knowingly.

Pius laughed even more and then calming slightly gave Severus a puzzled look. "Why were you eating here if you are going round for dinner?"

"I have been warned that Miss Weasley is prone to serving inedible delights which surprises me as she is more than adequate in potions and the ability to cook is akin to that of brewing," Severus drawled.

Pius smirked, "I suppose to other teachers your 'more than adequate' actually means 'very good'. Do you ever tell any of your students that they are good at what they do? Or are they just more than adequate?"

"I cannot speak for anyone else and I can only apologise for having such exacting standards," Severus said impassively. "Very few truly understand the nuances of potions. Hermione has shown the most promise for years and she still has much to learn. But she will be brilliant by the time I've finished with her"

"Are we still talking about potion making here or are we talking about something else?" Pius sniggered. He was desperate to find out about his friend's newfound sex life.

Severus glared at him. "Potions and if you think I will discuss anything else with you I would strongly advise you to forget it"

"As you wish," Pius said changing tack. "Are you?"

"What?" Severus snapped. Pius had the most annoying, yet surprisingly effective interrogation technique. You don't get to be Head of Magical Law Enforcement without either being clever or a brute. And as Pius had no stomach for violence, he favoured the creative approach.

Pius leaned forward in his chair. "I think you must be," he stated calmly.

Severus rolled his eyes before a wicked grin flashed across his face, "I've told you before stop trying to seduce me"

"Oh please. Shut up...I'm not Blondie," Pius snarked.

Severus's eyes widened as he arched an eyebrow. "Blondie? Is that what you're calling Lucius these days?"

"My secretary called him it once and it stuck," Pius said with a light chuckle.

"I dread to think what she calls me" Severus huffed taking another mouthful of wine.

"I can assure you she only refers to you as The Snarky Bastard," Pius smirked.

Severus sighed deeply, "Thank Merlin. I can live with that. The last thing I need is some witch at the ministry giving me a fluffy pet name because if Hermione ever got wind of it, she'd tease me with it for the rest of eternity"

Pius was always amused by Severus' general snarkiness but he still didn't have an answer. "Anyway getting back to my original line of questioning; are you soul mates as you suspected?"

Severus looked at him through guarded eyes. He swallowed and sighed before allowing a slight smile to grace the corner of his mouth, "Yes"

"Well, from what I've heard, soul bonded sex is supposed to be pretty mind-blowing," Pius said raising his eyebrows knowingly.

Severus annoyingly remained silent.

"Oh come on Severus. Don't be shy. You can tell me," the older wizard teased.

"I could but it would only give you another opportunity to drool over my girlfriend," Severus snipped frostily but then said quietly, "and yet who am I to disagree with those who have made such knowledge heard?"

Pius nearly growled in frustration. He really needed to get laid. "Oh you lucky bastard!"

"Indeed I am," Severus smirked into his wine glass.

And now Lucius' name had been mentioned the two wizards discussed his disappearing act. They agreed the most plausible explanation was that Lucius had found himself a new witch or wizard. The last thing Lucius needed was to attract the attention of the ministry so they doubted he was engaging in anything too illicit as that would likely see him returned to Azkaban. After all he'd only been cleared last time by the skin of his teeth. And Lucius was not a stupid man and he valued his freedom highly. Severus just hoped he valued his son more.

"Well, if he has a new plaything, demanding he take them to Paris, I say good luck to him," Pius chuckled as he refilled their wine glasses.

"So would I but bearing in mind I'm his best friend, and he usually brags when he's snagged a new distraction, I would've at least hoped he could have confided in me. She could be married of course," Severus suggested.

"Maybe. Anyway all will become clear no doubt. Lucius has always been able to look after himself. Actually Severus, on a potentially related subject, may I seek your advice?" Pius asked looking quite reticent.

Severus narrowed his eyes and considered Pius carefully. "Go on," he drawled.

* * *

><p>Pius cleared his throat. "We all know how you felt about Lily," he said as Severus rolled his eyes and growled. "No hear me out Severus. I know you didn't really have any meaningful relationships between her and Hermione. So did you feel you were betraying Lily's memory when you started seeing Hermione?"<p>

Pius looked deep into his wine glass. He wasn't sure if Severus was going to answer him as he'd gone quiet, turning his own glass around by the stem, deep in thought. But suddenly he said in a calm, steady voice, "No. Maybe. I don't know but not a day went by when I didn't think about her. But I was guilt ridden. I betrayed her long before I started seeing Hermione. Are you saying you want to move on from your late wife?" Severus asked him carefully.

"I miss her more than anything. I think about her every day. When she was killed I didn't think I could carry on. He killed her so that he could break me. They'd tried to Imperio me before and failed. They killed her and I crumpled." Pius pinched the bridge of his nose to stem his tears.

"It still took four of them, Yaxley included," Severus offered, trying rather inadequately in his own opinion, to make Pius feel better about himself.

"All that time I was being controlled...," Pius shook his head trying to take in once again what he had done. "My head was so muddled. I received my orders and I couldn't fight them; everything was a blur."

He hung his head and almost whispered, "Oh gods the things I said and ordered. And I knew she wasn't there but I couldn't work out why. It was only when I was released from the curse that it all came back to me and I spent weeks trying to work out the best way to join her. Does that make me sound pathetic?"

Severus swirled the wine round in his glass. "Not at all. That's how I felt after Lily. When I saw her that night I didn't see Lily Potter. I saw my Lily; the 10 year old girl who ran home with me during a thunderstorm and give me a peck on the cheek before running home. The first girl I ever kissed. The first girl who...," his voice trailed off.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I looked at her and prayed my next breath would be my last. And every night I went to sleep praying I wouldn't wake up. Drink didn't help; drugs didn't help; women didn't help. And honestly I don't know what kept me going."

"Do you think your soul bond got you through it?" Pius ventured. "Not that I think I'm one of the fortunate ones to have a soul mate of course. Although when you see Arthur sometimes you wonder if having a soul mate is all it's cracked up to be," Pius grimaced at the thought of Molly in full bluster.

Severus chuckled knowing that he would have to face that bluster sooner rather than later when Hermione told Molly and Arthur about their relationship. But then he pressed his lips together and with a furrowed brow said, "I don't know if the bond kept me going. Something certainly kept me from destroying myself and Merlin knows I tried," he chuckled mirthlessly. "All I know is, when I tell Hermione 'it's always been you', I mean every word of it."

"Call The Daily Prophet! The Dark Saviour's in love," Pius laughed incredulously.

"I certainly am," Severus smirked, "but I would say if you are thinking about moving on then it is time to do so. And ask yourself how she would feel if she thought your life was on hold. Would she want you sitting around getting drunk with two miserable bastards on a regular basis and then going home to an empty house?"

Pius contemplated his answer before saying "No. In fact I believe she would have her boot up my arse."

"Then you need to find yourself a witch," Severus said almost cheerily.

Pius sighed deeply "Easier said than done. Do you know any single witches?"

"I'm sure Lucius does," Severus chuckled. "Most of the witches I know are either taken, too young or haven't a brain worthy enough of you my friend," he grinned.

"Don't really care about a brain...a pulse will do," Pius said actually realising he really did need to get laid. "Do you mind me asking...how old is Hermione?"

"Officially 19 on Saturday but she's actually 20 due to Albus and his magical time turner tour," Severus said rolling his eyes.

"How...why in the name of Circe did he sanction that?" Pius asked amazed at Dumbledore's recklessness.

Severus huffed. "Because she was, quite rightly, deemed an exceptional student and wanted to take more subjects than there were hours in the day. She was 14 at the time so of course she was tempted to overuse it. I know I would have done."

His voice was full of disdain for the whole episode. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. What if she'd been sent too far back? What if she'd died? His only consolation was that she was safe and the time turner had been destroyed.

"So that is why the soul bond initiated fully in her fourth year because she had in fact reached 16."

Pius arched his eyebrows, "And you managed to keep your hands off until just recently? You really are the master of self control aren't you?"

Severus sighed, "I struggled at times and not just because of the moral an ethical implications but more importantly I had to protect her from him. Imagine his delight if I was not only in love with another Muggleborn but she also happened to be Harry Potter's best friend.

"There were a couple of times I nearly lost control and one resulted in me performing a mind lock. And that in itself put a stop to any feelings for a while at least," Severus said taking another mouthful of wine.

"And you're making up for lost time now are you?" Pius smirked, his eyes keenly observing his friend's reaction.

Severus didn't answer but couldn't help the small grin that graced his lips as he raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment that it was exactly what he was doing.

He drained drained his glass, looked at the clock and realised he needed to leave soon or else he would have a very unhappy witch on his hands. "Well Thickie, time for me to enter the lion's den"

Pius looked bemused. "The lion's den?"

"A Slytherin amongst three Gryffindors; I am, as you can tell, overcome with joy," Severus drawled.

"Well my friend if anyone can survive it, you can," Pius said slapping Severus on the shoulder. "I'll make sure the draft for the enforcement protocol is ready by the end of the week. I do like the ideas Hermione has added. Is she vying for one of the new deputy head of house roles?"

"Maybe one day," Severus said and then sighed deeply. "She is still insisting on taking her NEWTS whilst she teaches and does her apprenticeship. Plus, and I don't know if she has thought about this, she will have to accompany me to all sorts of tedious events. Deputy head of house would be too much work for her right now. Although she did say she wouldn't mind taking on one of the pastoral roles"

"They sound really interesting," Pius said intrigued by Severus' new ideas.

"The war affected every single student at the school; from the muggle-borns who couldn't return to those who actually fought. Even some of our new intake will have been affected. Many lost friends or even family members. Alas there will be far too many thestral sightings now.

"So I wanted some of the younger professors, together with some of the 7th and 8th years, who were intimately involved in the war, to act almost as counsellors. Rather than a student bottling up their emotions...and I know the dangers of brooding better than most...they will have a number of avenues to discuss how they feel.

"They might not want to speak to me or another senior member of staff but they may feel someone younger is more approachable. It will also link in nicely with the enforcement protocol. I don't want any of my students to suffer more than they have to."

"You really are determined to do everything you can to make sure this kind of thing never happens again aren't you?" Pius said shaking his head, not knowing if he admired Severus for what he was trying to achieve or if he thought he mad for even trying it.

"I don't want anyone to go through what I did and I know I can't stop a war Pius, but I can try and make sure that the roots of any potential trouble aren't put down in my school," Severus said with a calm authority that Pius had to admire.

"You should be Minister of Magic, my friend," Pius said laughing.

"No thank you. I know someone who had that role and he wasn't enamoured of it," Severus snarked.

Pius chuckled ruefully as Severus continued. "I have enough headaches trying to run the school. Running the whole of wizarding Britain would kill me."

"And we wouldn't want to risk losing you again. Plus Hermione would never forgive us," Pius laughed and then in a more serious tone said, "I'll be in touch about Hermione's parents. My contact in Australia has already narrowed down the possibilities but he did ask if there was any way to get a wand trace from Hermione?"

"The wand she had when she cast the spell was taken by snatchers," Severus drawled distractedly. He looked at the clock again. He was going to late but this was rather important.

_Sorry darling I'm going to be slightly late. And no I'm not drunk. Pius is too scared of you to let that happen again, _Severus thought to Hermione chuckling.

And he was genuinely sorry. For Hermione's sake he was determined to make the effort tonight.

Hermione laughed softly and thought back,_ It's alright love...we've had to do a rescue job on dinner so we're a bit behind anyway. I hope you haven't eaten too much!_

Severus thought incredulously, _How did you...? _but Hermione interrupted him.

_I know you! I've got a sauce to rescue...see you soon,_ he heard her giggling in his head.

Tuning back into the conversation he heard Pius say, "Probably just as well. No wand. No Priori Incantatem. We can't be too careful these days...we might not be the bad guys anymore but we've still got our fair share of enemies on both sides who will look for any reason to send us all down," Pius said seriously.

Severus had the feeling Pius was hiding something. He tried Legilimency but Pius' wards were impeccable. Pius just smirked as he blocked him.

"Sorry old habits die hard, my friend," Severus admitted sheepishly.

"I can't blame you for trying. However we cannot dwell on such matters. The information you have already managed to acquire from her should be sufficient. The wand trace would have just sped things up slightly. But as long as they are willing, we should have her parents with you by Christmas. I will personally go and bring them back."

"I would like to accompany you," Severus said. "I somehow think my future in-laws should know exactly what kind of danger they were in for her to resort to such measures. And I am possibly the best person to tell them."

"Then I better come up with a cover story for you so Hermione doesn't get suspicious," Pius said smirking.

"If you would," Severus said as he started walking towards the door.

"Oh and before you go babysitting, I managed to procure some more robes for the ball by the way," Pius said knowingly.

Severus growled at the babysitting comment and said urgently, realising he had to leave now, "As soon as you hear anything owl me and and as always, I am thrilled to hear your sartorial news."

And with a familiar swish of robes, Severus left the room repeating his silent mantra for the evening..._try and be nice._

* * *

><p>Severus stood before the familiar frontage of Grimmauld Place. Previously he would have just walked straight in but as this was now Potter's home he did the polite thing and knocked.<p>

He could hear an excited Ginny Weasley running for the door. She paused to compose herself but he could almost hear her internal monologue. Suddenly the door opened and Ginny's well rehearsed greeting failed as she took in the sight of Severus Snape stood on the doorstep.

"Good evening, Ginerva," Severus said silkily.

_Oh gods his voice...Hermione is such a lucky bitch. Oh gods I must stop imagining him talking dirty. Oh shit he's a Legilimens. Oh shit is he reading my mind?_

"Hi Prof...Head...Se..." Ginny said trying not to blush but failing miserably.

Curious about the way Ginny was looking at him Severus drawled, "As we are not at school and this is a social call, I believe Severus will suffice."

The fact he asked her to call him Severus seemed to have the same effect as giving her the key to a treasure chest.

"Yes of course, Severus. Come in. Hermione's in the kitchen with Harry. I sort of got banned," she said looking embarrassed.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Severus said trying to save her feelings as they walked down the hallway to the familiar kitchen.

It was then a cacophony of babbling witches and wizards, all confined to their portraits, began calling Severus a traitor. He had expected this but Ginny froze in shock. He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, which made her jump, and said "Don't worry I've heard worse," and then ceremoniously told the portraits to fuck off.

Walking into the kitchen, Severus noticed Hermione slavishly stirring a saucepan whilst Harry checked on the vegetables. Her hair was in a loose bun which she'd secured with her wand. A number of thoughts hit Severus all at once.

Firstly he had to admit that she looked damned sexy and had to do his best not to grab her and take her over the kitchen table. And then he thought he couldn't wait for her to start her apprenticeship properly, if she looks this hot and confident when brewing and had to do his best not to grab her and take her over the kitchen table. And then, as she turned to him and smiled, he thought _oh fuck it why don't I just grab her and take over the kitchen table anyway?, _only for Harry to break him out of his reverie.

"It's good to see you sir. How are you?" Harry asked nervously holding out his hand.

"Harry I thought I told you to call me Severus," he said shaking Harry's hand before adding "Aren't you going to get rid of those damnable portraits?"

"I would but I don't know what to do with them? Do you think Narcissa or Andromeda would like them?" Harry asked smiling awkwardly.

Hermione had told Harry earlier that she and Severus were soul mates, so he knew he would have to get used to seeing Severus more often socially as well as professionally. But the past was hard to forget, even if he had the utmost respect for Severus now. But for Hermione he would try to get on with him.

"Who knows what Narcissa wants," Severus drawled. "And as for Andromeda, I doubt she wants anything to do with her bigoted relatives. Oh and before I forget these are for you," and took two bottles of wine out from his robes and handed them to Harry.

Harry was rather taken aback, as was Hermione. Severus hadn't told her about this gesture and she couldn't hide how pleased she was that he was really trying to make the effort for her. As Harry turned to put them on the side she mouthed, _thank you _and then asked "aren't you going to say hello then?"

Severus took off his outer robes. "Hello," he said smirking as Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed.

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck before kissing her cheek. "Is that better?" he whispered.

She leaned back into his chest and he tightened his grip on her slightly as he breathed in her familiar scent. "I suppose it will have to do until I get you home tonight," she giggled.

Severus found the sight of her doing something so completely domestic as cooking, quite erotic but he felt a pang of sadness that, despite everything, whilst he was headmaster, intimate scenes like this would be few and far between for them. And even then none of the kitchens in his properties, apart from Spinner's End which he was going to sell anyway, were cosy enough for what he had in mind.

He decided he really should stop being a whinging bastard. It wasn't as if he couldn't just buy them a cottage with a tiny kitchen that he could ravish her in. He had to admit that the idea had merit. He'd drop some hints and see what she thought.

"How was your meeting with Pius? Is he well?" she asked as she tasted the sauce.

"It was productive," Severus said resting his chin on the top of her head whilst continuing to hold her. "He's fine. He sends his regards and has invited us to dinner. I said we'd confirm the date, as we'll be going to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in the next couple of weeks and I'm still waiting on exact dates from them. The Ministry only granted me permission to talk formally to them this afternoon."

"Am I coming with you then?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Oh yes," Severus said cheekily as he planted a kiss on her hair. Hermione blushed as she realised the potential meaning of her question and giggled at his boldness.

"Oh look at you two," Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "You're so cute."

Severus arched an eyebrow and gave her a withering look, whilst Hermione told her to shut up and then giggled at Harry, who rolled his eyes at Ginny's outburst as he was taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Well you are," Ginny protested as she began to set one end of the large wooden table.

Harry walked over and put his arm around her and as he kissed her hair he said "Dinner smells nice, love."

"You two had to rescue it," Ginny said sounding disgruntled.

"Only right at the end and you haven't burnt anything," Harry laughed.

"And face it Gin, you usually do," Hermione quipped.

"You really know how to make me feel better," Ginny said sarcastically as she sat down and rested her chin in her hands on the table.

"Ginny the chances are you are a more than adequate cook. Practice makes perfect as they say," Severus said trying to be helpful.

"Thank you Severus," Ginny said smiling bashfully as she watched him take his frock coat off to reveal his white cotton shirt. She suddenly felt flustered as she thought _why can't Harry dress like him? _and _fuck look at his arse._

Harry smirked as he saw the look on Ginny's face. "Severus is right," he said opening the wine. "The trouble is I'm the one she practices on," he giggled as he got out four glasses.

However, that giggle was short lived as Severus leaned over and whispered in his ear, "perhaps you should be a little more encouraging."

Harry jumped slightly as his new boss said this and suddenly felt like a first year again even though the sneer in Severus' voice wasn't present. A pained smile came over Harry's face and he nodded to Severus, almost as a thank you for pulling him up on this. He then gave Ginny a kiss to apologise.

"Sorry sweetheart. You can practice on me anytime you like," he said as he squeezed her hand tenderly.

However the moment was lost as Hermione chimed in with, "Oh Sev, look at those two. They look so cute". Severus just looked at her and smirked.

* * *

><p>To Severus' surprise dinner, the company and the conversation were more pleasant than anticipated. However, that was more down to the fact Hermione was very much in control of the topics that were discussed and Ginny was just delighted Severus had taken his frock coat off.<p>

And if Severus was surprised so was Harry. As the discussion moved to muggle music he was surprised by Severus' depth of knowledge on the subject. And soon the conversation moved to favourite artists and albums. When Harry said he loved The Beatles Severus laughed. "You really are your mother's son. Your father and godfather preferred the Stones but Lupin and your mother were Beatles fans."

"What about you?" Ginny asked completely fascinated by him.

"To be honest I didn't see what all the fuss was about. I preferred Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd," he admitted shifting slightly awkwardly in his seat as he recalled the time Lily came round to his house one summer and told him to turn his music down as they sat in his bedroom. When he refused, they started play fighting and ended up snogging against the door.

He was suddenly dragged into the present as he heard Harry speak. "I think Remus fancied my mum," Harry said quietly, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Quite possibly. She was always very good to him when some of...well she was always there for him," Severus said trying not to brood.

And yet inevitably talk turned to their time at school. Whilst not apologising for anything, Severus did admit his behaviour towards them was often driven by the extreme stress he was under to protect them and the frustration he felt when they went off and did things on their own. And he had to play a role. But when he let slip that he'd been tortured for being too soft on the students during the last year, it was too much for Ginny to take in.

"But you were so horrible last year," Ginny said as a tear ran down her cheek. Hermione conjured her a handkerchief and handed it to her.

This cut Severus deeper than he expected it to. He pinched the bridge of his nose hard and sighed. "I cannot deny that but Dumbledore knew I was the best option to keep you all as safe as possible.

"When he asked me to kill him, I not only saved him from a painful death and Draco from a fate worse than death but it also confirmed my 'rightful' position at Voldemort's right hand. I had been slipping from favour because Bella was drip feeding him poison about me so that she could be at his side and yet when I killed the old man they were all practically falling at my feet.

"I therefore became Voldemort's logical choice to become headmaster. I was the lesser of all evils. However, despite my position in order to protect you all I was still considered to be too lenient."

"But how were you protecting us?" Ginny asked naively. She was not angry or accusatory. She just wanted to understand.

Severus sighed deeply. "I will be explaining all this to the head pupils and prefects before term starts but I believe you more than anyone needs to hear this, Ginny.

"If I'd let the Carrows have their way, there would have been fatalities. And you were one of their key targets. You were considered a blood traitor and your association with Harry meant you were even more at risk. And unfortunately that meant anyone who fraternised with you was also in danger. I had to be seen to be harsh on you but believe me it was nothing compared to what could have happened."

Ginny looked at Severus whose eyes were now firmly fixed the table. Hermione put her hand on his knee and his breath hitched imperceptibly at her touch. He didn't want to talk about this. Ginny was still holding the handkerchief but was wiping her eyes with the heel of her palm. "Were you tortured because of me?" Ginny asked him.

Slowly Severus raised his gaze and met her eyes. He didn't need to say anything for her to know that he had. Ginny stood up, walked around the table and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. If we'd known...did it hurt?"

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. This was completely unfamiliar territory for him. Even as head of house he'd never had a student hug him. And he knew Ginny was different. If all worked out as Severus wanted it to, this couple would be a permanent fixture in his life. But it was still awkward for him and he looked to Hermione and Harry for some help but neither were forthcoming.

Eventually Severus gave in and slowly put his arm around Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I would do it all again if I had to."

"But we...we were all so awful about you and you looked so ill. We didn't know," she sobbed and then sniffing hard she let go of him. But then as she looked down at him she could see not only Nagini's scar but other scars on his chest where his shirt was open. She gasped and instinctively wanted to reach out and touch one but stopped herself. 'H-how many scars have you got?" she asked quietly.

Severus looked at Hermione; his eyes pleading with her to say something. It was all too much. Only four living people had seen his scars – Hermione, Poppy, Minerva and Lucius. Three of those only saw them because they helped heal his wounds physically. Hermione was healing him in more ways than he could count.

"We've all got scars, Gin. Some of us have more than others," Hermione said quietly. "You never forget how you got them because those experiences shape you. They fade with time and they become a beautiful testament to what we fought for"

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand tightly as she said this. He bowed his head so his hair would cover his face. She knew by the way he squeezed her hand back he was struggling with his emotions.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. He couldn't say this to Severus yet so he said it to the next best thing. "I am extremely grateful that some of us have more scars than others, Hermione, especially as most were obtained defending me and those I love."

Severus suddenly looked up at Harry and chuckled softly. Harry was sure he'd seen tears in his eyes but then they were gone as Severus said almost lightheartedly, "If I can make one promise it will be that this year and future years at Hogwarts will be completely different to last. I'll still be a snarky bastard but I can assure you the risk of death by detention will be minimal."

They were all relieved that the tension, which filled the room, had been assuaged and then a wicked grin crept over Ginny's face. "Headmaster can Professor Potter give me detention?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Well Professor Potter won't be teaching you, young lady. I'll be taking your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons," and then smirked, "but if you wish Professor Potter to give you _detention_ please ensure your wards and silencing charms are in place first!"

Harry nearly spat out his mouthful of wine as Severus said this and Ginny gasped. It was the kind of answer she hoped to get from him but not in her wildest dreams did she think he would actually say it.

Hermione just smirked. She was relieved Severus was relaxed enough to begin acting like the man she knew and loved.

* * *

><p>Ginny had just served the chocolate cake that Severus had made for dessert and whilst extolling the virtues of it declared that this cake was much better than 'Lucy-lu's cakes. Severus nearly choked.<p>

"What did you just call him?" Severus exclaimed.

"Lucy-lu," Ginny said giggling. "One day I might pluck up enough courage to say that to his face."

"I've heard it all," Severus exclaimed. "Pius calls him Blondie seemingly but Ginny, I have known Lucius for twenty seven years...and that makes me feel so old...and even I wouldn't call him that. Very few of us can call him Lucy but Lucy-lu? Not a kneazle's chance in hell."

Hermione then giggled, "You should hear what she calls you?"

"If that's what she calls him then I dread to think what she calls me," Severus said looking perturbed and then added in a whisper, "tell me later"

"Don't you dare," Ginny protested looking embarrassed. "Anyway have you met Draco's boyfriend yet?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "he's really nice."

"Is it serious?" Harry asked. "I got the impression on Friday that it was but..."

"But what?" Severus drawled.

Harry looked pensive. "I don't know. I can't put my finger on it. He's come round here a few times recently..."

"He brings cake," Ginny announced and then put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment as she realised she actually had a mouthful of cake at the time.

"And he makes tea," Harry added smirking at Ginny as she finally swallowed her cake, "and he bought me a pint on Friday"

Severus arched an eyebrow in surprise at that revelation before narrowing his eyes. "Did you find him to be overcompensating, Harry?"

"Yes...yes that's what it is. I don't think he's being insincere...he's being too enthusiastic," Harry said looking at Severus.

"We're quite worried about him," Hermione said quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with being enthusiastic though is there?" Ginny asked.

"Ordinarily no," Severus said sounding tired, "but he has gone from announcing his relationship, asking me if he can move Adrian in, being affectionate...shall we say...on Saturday to basically not really caring if he was there or not on Sunday. There are also other behavioural issues that we have noticed and as you say he's not being insincere but he isn't being himself. And with Lucius suddenly disappearing to Paris we are trying to keep more of an eye on him."

"He seemed quite withdrawn this afternoon," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Poor Draco," Ginny said but then asked, "so are you letting Adrian move in with him?"

"No," Severus said firmly.

"Oh! So is now a good time to talk about Harry and I living together at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Have you informed your parents of your engagement yet?" Severus asked with a serious tone.

"No not yet," Harry said knowing somehow that this was going to be a stumbling block.

"Out of respect for your parents, Ginerva, I won't discuss this further until you have told them. I apologise for my change in stance but it's going to be bad enough when we tell them I am seeing their adopted daughter let alone letting their only daughter live with her 'boyfriend'. I would after all like to procreate one day!"

"But you said...and you're practically living with Hermione," Ginny snapped but then shrank back as Severus' demeanour suddenly changed.

His voice was calm and measured but there was an air of the familiar Professor Snape authority, which Ginny could not ignore.

"First of all, if the board backs the proposal for Hermione, Harry and Neville to be made assistant professors, she will no longer be a student. Her apprenticeship and mastery will be deemed as private endeavours. That means Harry will be a professor and you will be a student. War heroes or not that puts me in a difficult position. I cannot be seen to condone a student/teacher relationship unless you are formally engaged. And thirdly and in some respects more importantly, Hermione is not your parents' only daughter"

"Look I'm not a kid," Ginny blurted out.

"Stop acting like one then and tell your parents," Severus snapped back at her but then his voice softened completely and Ginny almost melted. "Have you thought that perhaps your mother needs some good news...something to look forward to?"

"And besides," Hermione chipped in, "George seems really settled now."

"He and Angelina seem quite serious," Severus added.

"She looked quite happy when she was leaving the shop the other morning...thoroughly shagged to be honest," Harry said smirking as Hermione and Severus sniggered.

"He said they are just friends," Ginny said defensively.

"Well if they are just friends why would he tell me, when he accepted the position of flying instructor, that he had discussed it with Angelina?" Severus asked casually.

"But he would have told me," Ginny said sinking down on her chair.

"And if you react like that when you find out your brother hasn't told you he has a girlfriend, how do you think your parents will feel when they find out their daughter is engaged and you've not told them?" Severus asked gently. "You are not unintelligent, Ginerva. You know what you have to do?"

"I guess you're right," Ginny said admitting defeat. "Harry's visiting on Friday. Shall we tell them then?" she asked Harry.

He nodded and looked slightly nervous before he asked "Firewhisky, Severus?"

"It would be rude to refuse," Severus smirked as Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Mum asked when you were going to see them next," Ginny said casually.

"I don't know. Whenever your idiot brother isn't there I suppose," Hermione said contemplatively as she recalled Ginny telling her earlier that Ron has been approached for another interview by the Prophet. It was supposed to be about his quidditch career but Hermione knew the chances of that being on the only subject brought up was remote. She decided not to tell Severus until later.

Ginny looked at her friend and felt guilty again about the things that Ron had said. She didn't think he was capable of such bile. Hermione didn't deserve it. "They're not expecting him back until next Wednesday."

"I've got a free afternoon on Friday and I know they will be upset if they find out about us at the Ball," Severus said suddenly to Hermione.

"As long as we're back by dinner I don't see why we can't go then. And besides if they tell them of their engagement first, Molly will be so happy I might just leave there alive."

Harry and Hermione were in fits of laughter as he said this, which was just as well because it meant Hermione was distracted when Ginny asked, "Why can't you stay for dinner? Mum won't mind."

"You are aware it is her birthday on Saturday?" Severus whispered.

Ginny nodded.

"That is why we can't stay for dinner on Friday," he said arching an eyebrow.

Ginny's suddenly became very animated as her conspiratorial side kicked in, "What have you got planned?" she asked excitedly.

Severus was about to tell her when Hermione asked "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Ginny snapped furtively.

"I was about to tell Ginny about the huge surprise party I am throwing for your birthday but I suppose now the cat is out of the bag I will have to think of something else to do instead," Severus drawled.

"You are such a bastard," Hermione said giggling.

"Only just worked that out have you, my love?" Severus smirked.

"No but I've only recently been able to tell you to your face without fear of being hexed," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue away unless you intend to use it," Severus chuckled softly.

"You wish," Hermione snarked.

"Excuse me you two I don't want to witness your foreplay thank you," Harry said teasingly

Fuelled by her glass of wine Ginny giggled "I do".

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as suddenly the fireplace erupted in green flame and a completely overwrought Draco stumbled out.

* * *

><p>"Draco what the bloody..." Severus started but Draco interrupted. "It's Father"<p>

Severus walked over to his godson and grabbed him by the arms. "What's wrong?"

Draco was in a complete panic. Tears were pouring down his face "I don't know what to do. I don't know where he is but something's happened...I know it has. He's missing"

"Draco sit down," Hermione said taking his hands and leading him to a chair. She summoned a glass of firewhisky and handed it to Draco. Harry just stood in awe at his friend's wandless, non-verbal magic.

Severus knelt in front of Draco and told him to calm down, take deep breaths and to start from beginning.

"I don't know where he is," Draco started, sobbing hard.

"No one knew where he was this afternoon so what has changed," Severus asked looking at Hermione earnestly.

"His business associate in Paris; the one he said he was meeting, called this evening and asked to speak to him," he spluttered out but this time he tried to hold back the tears.

"Go on sweetie, it's ok" Hermione said as he she pulled a chair up next to him and put her arm around him. She stroked his hair as he continued sobbing.

"I thought he meant he needed to speak to him about something they'd discussed and said he wasn't back yet. Then he said to pass on a message and tell him he needed to put the meeting they have on Friday back an hour.

"So I said fine and then he asked if I was joining Father so we could go out for dinner afterwards as it had been a couple of months since he'd seen us both."

By the time he'd finished saying this Draco was practically incoherent with tears.

Severus looked at Hermione and shook his head. Harry picked up the bottle of firewhisky and topped up Draco's glass.

"The implication therefore is that he hasn't seen Lucius," Severus stated trying to remain calm for both himself and Draco. Despite his stupidity at times, Lucius meant far more to Severus than he cared to admit.

Draco looked at Severus seeking some sort of comfort and said desperately "Exactly. So if he's not in Paris, where the fuck is he?"

But Severus' mind was whirring. "I've no idea," Severus stated coolly.

"There are still death eaters on the loose, Sev. What if he's been kidnapped?" Draco asked frantically.

"We'd have heard by now," Severus said distractedly.

"What if he's been killed?" Draco sobbed.

"We'd have heard by now." Severus' tone was more forceful this time and made Draco sit up and take notice.

"If any of the usual, or unusual suspects for that matter, had done anything to Lucius they would be bragging by now," Severus said thinking out loud.

"How can you be so sure? What makes you think you're right all the time?" Draco railed at Severus.

Severus was taken aback. "Draco, I've never claimed to..."

"I can't do this anymore," Draco interrupted; tears streaming down his face.

"Can't do what, love?" Ginny asked brushing his fringe from away from his eyes.

Draco then launched into a tirade of self loathing. "This. Pretending it's all OK. You think you're all so fucking superior. You all came out of this smelling of roses but I'm not a war hero...I'm a coward. You'll all be lauded next week and I'll be glared at. I'll be despised.

"My family is a disgrace. I'm a disgrace. Even my own mother doesn't want anything to do with me. Am I that much of a failure?

"And I've fucked everything up with Adrian...I don't know what I want but I know I don't deserve someone like him. I don't deserve anyone but that doesn't matter because who but a muggle would want me? No one in our world would have me.

"What have I got to live for? If I wasn't here no one would miss me. No one cares. In fact there would be some who would throw a party I bet"

"Don't be so fucking stupid Draco," Severus snapped. "I care, Hermione cares, Adrian cares, your father does care...he's just a self centred bastard at times. And so does your mother.

"I know you and Adrian are having issues but even if things don't work out there will always be someone out there who cares for you; I know there is."

"We care as well don't we Harry?" Ginny said, her eyes pleading with him not to hesitate in his response.

"Of course we do, Draco," Harry said putting his hand on his shoulder. "We might not have seen eye to eye in the past but you've changed; we've all grown up and well I hope we'll go out for a pint more often."

Draco gave an ironic laugh "Yeah right...don't try and make me feel better. You know I envy you Potter. You didn't know your mother so you could never have disappointed her. She died..."

"Draco stop this now," Severus barked at him but Draco ignored him.

"Your mother died so even if you did upset her she'd never leave you a letter and tell you she didn't care about you," Draco said continuing to laugh but with tears in his eyes.

Given her conversation with Severus earlier, Hermione didn't want to use Draco's pet name but she knew she had to now. "Drakey, that's not what she said in that letter..." but Draco cut her off.

"Yeah of course mother cares. If she cares so much, where the fuck is she?" Draco yelled. Hermione pulled him into her but he was inconsolable.

"Hermione, Ginny keep talking to him. Harry come with me," Severus ordered as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Is Kreacher still attuned to finding any member of the Black family?" Severus asked almost frantically.<p>

Harry looked surprised at the question but suddenly it dawned on him why Severus was asking. "Yes but only direct blood relatives. He can't find Lucius but he can find Narcissa"

"Good," Severus said urgently. "I'm going to take Draco back to Hermione's rooms at the castle. I've got all the potions I need to calm him there. We'll go now. If Kreacher can find Narcissa he can take her straight there. For apparition purposes he needs to think of The Private Chambers of The Headmaster's Wife"

"That she is," Harry said with an exaggerated sigh.

Severus allowed a smile to creep across his face but he was still a very proud man and what he said next was not at all easy for him. "Enough of your cheek Potter but I am sorry this evening had to end like this. I confess I feel no need to hex you so perhaps you and Ginny would like to come to the Manor soon. I know Hermione would love you to come," Severus said almost bashfully.

"I'd like that. Thank you. Ginny will scream like a lunatic when I tell her," Harry smirked. "Actually, I did have something to give you. I found a few things when I was clearing out Godric's Hollow that I believe mum would have wanted you to have. Now isn't a good time but I'll bring them with me on Thursday."

"Well now, I admit I am curious but yes bring whatever it is on Thursday. Draco is our current concern," Severus said slightly impatiently but his mind raced back to what Phineas had said about what Sirius had told Remus about Lily's dream.

Severus walked back into the kitchen and pressed a soft, lingering kiss onto Hermione's forehead. He felt slightly guilty and tried to purge his mind of the curiosity he was now experiencing. It wasn't Potter's fault but Severus didn't know if he wanted his past raked up when he was so happy with his present and what he hoped would be his future.

From the living room Harry called Kreacher.

"Master calls," Kreacher drawled with a sneer.

"Yes Kreacher," Harry said quickly, "I need you to locate Narcissa Malfoy and take her to The Private Chambers of The Headmaster's Wife at Hogwarts. Headmaster Snape and Mistress Granger will be there with Master Draco. Tell her Headmaster Snape wishes to discuss Master Draco with her immediately"

"Kreacher will obey," and disappeared with a _pop_.


	21. A not so warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

Usual warnings apply - there is some naughty goodness in this chapter.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A not so warm welcome<strong>

There was a sudden noise from Hermione's living room and she looked at Severus, who had visibly tensed. Kreacher had arrived with Narcissa. They were sat on Hermione's bed with Draco lying in between them clinging on to Hermione.

Draco had completely broken down when they'd reached Hogwarts and Severus had entered his mind to try and fathom the extent of Draco's upset. Draco was an accomplished Occlumens, not to the standard of Severus of course, but he didn't even have one ward up. Severus knew the signs. Draco was mentally broken and it was deep seated. Recent events were just the finishing touches.

Scanning Draco's memories, Severus looked for the source of his godson's issues. He ticked back through the years and there it was; the moment he changed. A punch in the face. Severus made a mental note never to cross his witch.

And then there was just confusion...so much confusion. Confusion at his public demeanour clashing with his internal struggles. His insecurities and his fear. Thoughts of failure and rejection. Dreams of violence and death and then there was his latest dream.

Draco stood in a room surrounded by six candles. Two were flickering and threatening to go out. Two were constant and steady and he kept picking them up to try and see how to protect the failing two. But every time he went near the flickering flames they almost extinguished. And then there was another flame, low but bright. It would flare up and die back but never go out.

The bright blue flame was interesting. It was small but intense and gave off sparks. As Draco approached it he could feel its warmth. He seemed at peace near this flame. But then his attention would turn again to the flickering flames and every time he went near them they would flicker violently. It was then that he watched in horror as the flickering of one became more rapid and as he reached for it the flame died, causing Draco to extinguish all the flames and plunged the room into darkness.

Severus wondered if this was just a coincidence or if it was connected to Luna's dream. Somehow, having lived a life controlled by prophecies and fate, he was beginning to feel that Miss Lovegood really did have a point.

They had managed to get Draco to take a calming draught after they took him to Hermione's bedroom but he had refused to take a sleeping or dreamless sleep potion. Severus could understand why he refused dreamless sleep. The potion was highly addictive and he knew all too well how easy it was to become dependant on them.

Severus had considered setting up wards to alert them if Draco began to have nightmares once they had gone to bed but upon observing the way Leo had ingratiated himself with the blonde wizard, he felt that his godson would be well looked after. And if Draco needed them, Severus' head would be sat on at some juncture by the animal.

"I want to talk to her before I let her see Draco," Severus whispered to Hermione before gently pressing his lips to her. He closed his eyes trying to tap into their mental connection to soothe his mind.

Severus had no intention of being nice to Narcissa but knew he needed to be in control of his anger. He knew what he was capable of when he was angry and every time he looked at Draco his anger rose.

Seeing Draco looking so pale with red, raw eyes and swollen lips from crying was too much for his godfather. Especially as the main cause of his upset were his parents. Severus knew too well how that felt and he would damned if he would let the closest he'd ever had to a son suffer any longer.

Hermione stood in the middle of Severus' mind holding his hand. She said nothing as he showed her his innermost thoughts. All she did was stroke the back of his hand with her thumb. But that was all he needed. The connection broke as Severus moved from the bed to exit the room but he heard Hermione think to him, _It will be fine Sev. Make sure she comes in here knowing exactly what she's done_

Severus looked at her ruefully and replied, _She won't know what's hit her._

As he reached the door he looked back at the scene on Hermione's bed. Draco now lay on his back with his head on Hermione's lap, whilst she cooed reassuring words to him and stroked his hair. Leo was sat on his chest purring away contentedly. He saw Draco begin to visibly relax...the combined effects of the calming draught, Hermione and Leo were giving him at least some peace.

* * *

><p>As Severus stepped into Hermione's living room he closed the door and took a deep breath before warding it and casting a silencing spell. He turned to look at the blonde witch, in the expensive designer robes, standing in front of him.<p>

If he was honest he still found her attractive. Even though it had been nearly 20 years since they were lovers, she was hard to forget. But she'd changed. She'd been a snob at school but being married to Lucius had only multiplied her sense of self worth to an excruciatingly nauseous level. He may have found her attractive still but he certainly wasn't attracted to her anymore. She'd never taken the Dark Mark so was perceived to be the more tolerant of the couple but the truth was she was far worse than Lucius had ever been.

Severus had been her bit of northern rough; her half-blood; her respite from a marriage she never wanted. He knew he was no more than toy. She told him they had no future not because she couldn't love him but because he was a half-blood. Just as Severus started to feel he had a place in this world, she stamped on him. But despite everything that had transpired during and following their affair, Severus and Narcissa had become friends over the years. And yet as he looked at her now he felt the venom toward her rising.

"The décor of these rooms is a little feminine for you isn't it, Severus? I presume they're not yours. After all your rooms have always been so much more masculine," she purred.

Severus sneered and in an irritated drawl greeted her. "Good evening Narcissa. I trust you are well?"

Narcissa was a little surprised by his tone. "Oh so formal, darling," she said silkily and then her voice developed into her usual haughty sneer. "Dispense with the pleasantries. What's Lucius done now? Run off with that mudblood whore Granger has he?"

Severus' blood boiled into a silent rage. He'd vowed never to cast an Unforgivable again but she was ripe for a Cruciatus after that. And yet his impassive mask slipped effortlessly over his face as he suppressed his anger...for now.

"I'm afraid yours and the press' assumption of Lucius' relationship with Miss Granger are completely unfounded. Although if you know of his whereabouts that knowledge would be gratefully received," Severus drawled in a measured but menacing tone.

Narcissa recognised the tone well from the Inner Circle meetings she had been forced to attend at Lucius' side and it unnerved her. This wasn't how he spoke to her. They were friends for Merlin's sake.

Severus was about to say something but stopped. He shook his head and then asked, "Did Kreacher say why I wanted to see you?"

"He said something was the matter with Draco," she said sounding bored.

"And yet the first words out of your mouth were to comment on the décor of the room," Severus snorted incredulously. "What's happened to you Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked at him nervously. 'What's happened to you...?' was always his opening line whenever she'd witnessed him interrogate or mentally torture someone. And he was slowly circling her; hands behind his back.

She wished now she had taken up Severus' offer years ago to teach her Occlumency rather than letting her sister do it. Any faith she had in her sister's abilities was leaking like a colander.

Severus never usually raised his voice in these situations. His tone dripped rather than spat venom. But it was at these moments he was at his most dangerous. He rounded on her and began gently. "Your son is going through a great deal of emotional turmoil, Narcissa. His behaviour over the last few months has become more erratic culminating this very evening with him melting down because he believes his father is _actually_ missing. Hermione and I managed to calm him down but who knows for how long."

"So the papers just got the wrong Malfoy? Who does she think she is trying to stick her claws into a pureblood heir?" Narcissa spat defiantly and walked towards the bedroom door.

Suddenly the backs of her legs were hit by a chair, which was spun round and drawn towards Severus, with just a flick of his wrist. She tried to move but couldn't as invisible bonds secured her firmly in place at the wrist and ankle. "Release me," she snarled obstinately but he could see fear in her eyes.

"Now that's better isn't it?" Severus drawled menacingly. "Before you go anywhere near my godson, you and I are going to have a little talk. And just so you know, Hermione prefers half-bloods...not that blood status means shit these days or at least it won't if I have my way."

"I pity whoever she's ensnared then. Or is it you? You've always had a thing for a muggle-born bitch haven't you Severus?" Narcissa spat back at him but the smirk on her face was wiped off when Severus fired a Langlock at her. Unable to speak her eyes were now full of terror as Severus walked towards her. Grabbing her hair he jerked her head back so he could look in her eyes.

Severus' eyes were completely expressionless. They were cold and lifeless and it was like looking into a black pool of perpetual emptiness. Narcissa had witnessed his ruthlessness and cruelty on countless occasions and this stare accompanied it. But what she didn't realise was that unless it was a death eater he was mentally torturing, he was screaming on the inside because he hated himself for what he was doing. If she'd known that she'd have every reason to be scared because tonight he wasn't screaming.

"Now you listen to me," he said whispering menacingly in her ear as he pulled her head back again, "your pity is neither required nor desired and if you ever insult Hermione, or for that matter Lily again, I will cut out that vicious tongue of yours and shove it down your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded. Narcissa's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief but suddenly her tongue fell heavily in her mouth as he released the Langlock. The binding spell remained.

"Now, if we can be civil for a moment, I must explain about Hermione and myself. This is not some passing fling. We are very much in love and it also transpires we are soul mates," Severus said warmly. He was almost smiling.

Narcissa snorted. "What is it with you wizards claiming to have found your soul mate? It's ridiculous..."

"I do not claim anything," Severus snarled. "We are soul-bonded and I will not tolerate any disrespect toward her. And for your information, if it wasn't for Hermione, I dread to think what might have happened to Draco."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa sneered.

"Of course how insensitive of me not to fill you in on the particulars," Severus sneered. "Actually before I do...couldn't you have found it within yourself to contact him at least once?"

Narcissa hung her head. "I thought if he needed me he would..."

"Contact you? And risk feeling even worse about himself?" Severus asked sardonically.

"What do you...?"

"What do I mean? Well let me see," he said as he began prowling around her again.

"He was and still is having nightmares in that house. That house that _Voldemort_ defiled. That house your animal of a sister and her pets used as their personal torture chamber. That house was Draco's home; where he felt safe; where his parents were.

"Now it's not so bad when Lucius is there but he's not there all the time. Draco doesn't feel safe in his own home. I know what it's like to feel that your home isn't safe."

Narcissa jumped as Severus suddenly leaned over so that his mouth was just by her ear and said with quiet menace. "It eats at you. Every noise unsettles you. You see things out of the corner of your eye. You don't want to go to sleep in case you don't wake up. You try and stay awake but eventually sleep takes you and then you are plagued by nightmares"

Severus suddenly moved away from her.

"And what are his nightmares about I hear you _not _asking? No matter. I am quite prepared to step in and elucidate. After all stepping in seems to be a speciality of mine when it comes to your son"

He was stood right behind her now.

"Failure. Abandonment. Loss. Now why on earth would he feel like that?" he asked as he walked round in front of her.

Severus stood there arching an eyebrow and inclining his head as he waited for an answer which never came. Narcissa was looking at the floor visibly shaking. Severus couldn't tell if it was in anger or fear but he was obviously getting to her and that was what he wanted to do.

"No? You can't possibly imagine why? Well let me try again," he snarked and taking a deep breath continued. "Draco, your only son; the son you would have once protected with your life..."

"And I still would," Narcissa spat but Severus ignored her as he walked away from her before spinning round to face her again.

Severus' tone was forceful and full of spite.

"Your son believes that he is a useless, pathetic waste of space. He feels unloved, unworthy, and this one really breaks my heart Narcissa; he feels he has nothing to live for. He thinks he's let his family down. He thinks his mother didn't believe him capable of carrying out Voldemort's wishes and dragged his godfather in to save his arse.

"He feels isolated because he knows no one will ever truly trust his allegiances after he was made to take the Dark Mark. And what were his allegiances? Well the same as Lucius' main allegiance...his family.

"But you spouted vitriolic pureblood dogma at him. Lucius did too but he was in a similar position to Draco in many respects. Look at how Abraxas treated him," and then in a low seductive tone Severus whispered in her ear, "and we all know how Abraxas treated you don't we...darling?"

This made Narcissa cringe as she thought of how her father-in-law would kiss her neck and fondle her breasts in front of Lucius; how he would make her touch him. That was as far as it went but the fear it would go further made Narcissa's skin crawl.

"Do not speak of that Severus," she spat at him as tears stung her eyes. And then hanging her head and in a pleading tone added quietly, "please don't ever mention it again".

Severus studied her for a moment, a momentary flicker of compassion flitted across his eyes. It had always been painful to watch Abraxas humiliate Lucius like that. It was sickening watching him treat Narcissa like that. And then the compassion was gone. He pulled her head back so she would look at him again and continued.

"You see Draco loves you and wants to please you; wants to make you proud. So of course he would spout pureblood elitist bullshit. But he had his eyes opened by a certain muggle-born, whose chambers you currently sit in, and you and Lucius both realised it. All the conversations over dinner when Granger's achievements were dropped in.

"Oh he was never in love with her but she was a shining example of why you were wrong. But rather than talk to him and listen to him, you pushed his nose further into Voldemort's business. And why? Because Lucius had to try and win back favour or die. And when he cocked that up..."

"Lucius did what he had to do to keep us safe," Narcissa said frustratedly.

"Perhaps," Severus conceded, "but he wasn't in mourning when Voldemort disappeared and he was in no hurry to return to him. Voldemort knew this."

Narcissa snorted. "Neither were you."

"I was exactly where he expected me to be. Lucius wasn't," Severus bit back.

"But returning to your son, he doubted everything you believed in. But you see he didn't want to let you down and then he was given a task that he knew would either condemn him or his family. Can you imagine how he felt?"

Severus then pulled up and chair and sat in front of Narcissa. He leaned forward and put his hand on her knee and in a much silkier, sympathetic tone said, "Actually I think you did know how he felt and so you decided to protect him."

Narcissa smiled softly at Severus and nodded her head quickly. Sitting back Severus continued his voice dripping with venom once again.

"But rather than include him in your plans; tell him it would all be alright and we'd all work together, you snubbed his intellect and feelings and put my fucking soul on the line. Luckily for me, and for you, my soul was not further damaged but you didn't know that did you?

"No you see Narcissa your son believes that his mother had so little faith in him that she implemented a back up plan. His mind is so clouded now that he doesn't see that Dumbledore saw an opportunity for me to secure my position within the ranks. He just sees you coming to me to do what you knew he couldn't do"

"That's not true but he was...is just a boy," Narcissa said tearfully. Severus released one of her hands so she could wipe her eyes.

Severus' voice was now warm and velvety again.

"It may not be true and I don't for one minute believe it is but I know what it's like to _think_ your parents don't love you. You know I had a father who didn't love me but he was a drunk and an abuser. I used to erroneously blame his behaviour on the fact that he was a muggle.

"But when Draco Lucius Malfoy, one of the richest pureblood heirs, believes that his mother doesn't love him, after all the privilege he has been given and all the love I know you have for him, you have to ask yourself what the hell went wrong?

"I don't know," Narcissa almost whimpered.

"Well I know what sealed it for him," Severus said reverting back to the cold, venom filled tone from before. "It was when he woke up one morning to a piece of fucking parchment saying...and please allow me to summarise said note in the way Draco actually sees it.

_Dear Useless Son,_

_I don't love your father, he doesn't love me so I'm off to fuck my younger wizard and live happily ever after whilst you just wait on your own in this house. I know you witnessed all manner of tortures and executions here but your father will be released soon and I know you can't talk to Severus either but you're old enough to stand on your own two feet aren't you? What issues could you possibly have that would make me want to stay? After all I am so disappointed in you, why would I want to stand by you now. I just don't care anymore."_

"Severus don't be so cruel..." Narcissa choked as she felt her free wrist being tied to the chair again.

He stood up and railed at her "Me? You know I used to wish my own mother had been like you. Who the hell do you think you are to tell me not to be so cruel? Have you had your son crying in your arms recently? Because I have; Hermione has; his muggle boyfriend has..."

"You lie," Narcissa spat. "Draco would never dishonour the fam..."

"You talk about dishonour. Why? Because he's fallen in love and Adrian happens to be a muggle. I know it's never happened to you..."

"No I fell in love when I was 24. But he was five years younger than me; an arrogant bastard who got his kicks knowing he was fucking his best friend's wife," she screamed at him.

She suddenly gasped as he turned round slowly to face her.

"Severus, I'm sorry I..."

"I never got a kick out of fucking my best friend's wife," Severus said in a deep, slow and gravelly tone. "I...I cared for you. You, Lucius and Draco are, apart from Hermione now, the closest I have to family. What happened between us was a pleasant distraction by your own admittance but you left me. You had to provide the best life for your unborn child and as Lucius was his father, you did the right thing"

"I wanted him to be yours," Narcissa cried. "You'd just come into your inheritance we could have made it work"

"Yes my money would have made it all better wouldn't it?" Severus laughed scornfully.

"That's not what I meant. We could have been..."

"We'd have been dead," Severus growled at her. "Don't bring this up. If you'd left Lucius for me, friend or not, he would have sought permission for vengeance and the sadistic bastard would have given him it".

Severus tone was now insistent. "He would have killed us. And if Draco had been mine he would have let Lucius rip my throat out in front of you and made you bathe in my blood. You witnessed it happen enough."

"Stop it...stop it!" she sobbed. "Please Severus. I want to see my son," Narcissa pleaded through her tears. "This is all Lucius' fault," she whimpered.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Severus screamed at her. "Lucius is a self centred, arrogant prick...we all know that but how exactly is it _all_ his fault? At least he's been here for him. At least he saw fit to allow Hermione to have a suite at the manor so she could spend time with Draco. And yes Lucius has grown fond of Hermione before you ask.

"Oh and by the way don't be surprised if Hermione calls him Drakey. He asked her to call him it. Why would that be I wonder?"

Severus let that sink in for a moment.

"But...but I'm the only one who can call him it. He told me only I could make him him feel better," she said as her voice cracked completely.

Severus taunted her. "Do you want to see how special you are now dear?"

"You bastard," she screamed.

"No I can assure you I had both a mother and a father," he said calmly before laying into her again "which is something that your precious son appears to be lacking at this moment in time."

Narcissa growled at him. "You don't understand..."

"No I don't," Severus said with an air of ambivalence. "But this is an occasion where understanding is both unnecessary and irrelevant. All I care about is my godson who currently feels he is now on his own because Lucius is missing."

"Why does he think Lucius is missing?" Narcissa asked with an air of concern.

She no longer wanted to be with Lucius but she had loved him...more than she felt he loved her but she could live with that. Yes they both had affairs but she was his wife and he her husband and they had their son to think of. She vowed never to endanger that until he defected.

And it wasn't that he'd defected that made her want to leave him. It was because she knew she could never compete with the reason for his defection.

Severus leaned against the back of the sofa with his arms folded, observing Narcissa keenly before informing her of the situation.

"We believed Lucius had been called away on business," Severus voice was firm but gentle. He noted no reaction from Narcissa.

"When Draco arrived home on Sunday evening Lucius had left a note...a family tradition evidently...stating he had urgent business in Paris. We were informed just before board on Monday that he had _just_ been called away on urgent business in Paris. I contacted Draco to check Lucius was alright. It was then we discovered the discrepancy. The common link was Paris."

"That makes sense," Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked watching every body and facial movement; studying her eyes.

"Nothing...carry on," she snarked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. She knew something but he continued by telling her that Lucius' contact had not seen him and that was when Draco broke down.

'Do you think Lucius could have come to harm, Severus?" Narcissa asked sounding concerned.

"We have received no gloating messages so chances are he is well. Whatever the reason for running off to France, his timing is impeccable," he laughed mirthlessly.

"It seems that for once he has not covered his tracks well," Narcissa said thoughtfully and then added, "Do you know why he defected?"

"Only the official reason," Severus drawled.

"The real reason is somewhat different," Narcissa said ruefully. "He met someone; someone he never expected to see at the final battle. He said he defected to prove he was capable of change."

"Who was it?" Severus asked, his curiosity now pricked.

"I cannot say because I don't know for certain but the look in his eyes...," she trailed off.

After a moment she said, "You know when Lucius is deadly serious his eyes turn..."

"Bright blue," Severus completed for her as he released her bonds surreptitiously.

"Well they were bright blue and so I knew he had to really cared about...," Narcissa suddenly looked at the floor and scrunched her eyes together to hold back the tears.

"I just knew I couldn't compete, Severus. I had to let him go even though he said it wouldn't work between them. I just thought what is the point? We were never a love match but I grew to love him. I just thought that with Draco being of age and now Lucius was changing for someone he obviously cared far more than me; more than any of his mistresses, that it was time to move on.

"I made the right decision to leave Lucius, perhaps as it turns out for the wrong wizard. But after what you've said, I regret leaving Draco. It's no excuse but after Voldemort was killed I think we were all so relieved to have come out of it alive, we all did stupid things. I obviously have."

Her last statement was whispered but Severus heard her and stared at her inquisitively. He was confused but although he knew she would say no more, he knew she was being genuine.

"I honestly thought Draco would be alright," she said quietly; almost to herself.

"But he's not. He's in pain Narcissa," Severus said and as he pinched the bridge of his nose he continued. "He needs you. He's masked his feelings for years and it's just all spilled over."

"Is he with Hermione now?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes and the cat! Do you know of Luna Lovegood?" Severus asked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter? Lucius had a thing for her mother," Narcissa snorted.

"When has Lucius not had a 'thing' for someone?" Severus smirked. "Anyway she's being toted as a potential seer by the Ministry and has dreamt that Draco needs you, Lucius, Hermione and myself, Adrian and some mystery girl to get him through this. Even if it is complete nonsense it is quite logical."

And then taking Narcissa's hand in his, Severus said, "Tell Draco what you told me; tell him you're sorry and most importantly tell him you love him and are proud of him. And if you ever abandon him again, so help me, I will hunt you down."

Narcissa simply nodded and said "I suspect you went easy on me didn't you?"

"Very," Severus responded dryly.

"You always could press the right buttons," she said quietly.

"So I seem to recall," he said arching an eyebrow almost playfully.

As Narcissa stood up she brushed Severus' hair away from his face. "You look well Severus. I never thought I would say this again but you look happy. And to think of all those witches I had lined up for you. All that work gone to waste," she smirked.

"Oh I don't know. Thickie's back on the market. He can be your new project now," Severus chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>Severus walked to the bedroom door; his hand hesitated over the handle. Narcissa brushed down her robes and looked suitably nervous. Her conceited attitude had been knocked out of her as he had hoped. He opened the door and stepped aside as Narcissa entered Hermione's bedroom.<p>

"Drakey, sweetheart are you alright?" Narcissa asked Draco soothingly.

He continued to play with Leo. She could sense Hermione's eyes boring into her. In a way she was pleased to see someone was protecting her son. Hermione had changed since the last time she saw her. She was certainly no schoolgirl. She looked at Severus and noted the smile as he looked at Hermione. The smile she returned led Narcissa to an astonishing conclusion in her eyes. They certainly were in love.

But she was broken from her thoughts as she heard Draco say, "I always wanted a cat but you wouldn't let me. You said the hairs would ruin your robes."

"I know darling. I'm so sorry. We can get one now though can't we?" Narcissa said trying to sound positive.

"What's the point? It'll either leave me or hate me in the end," Draco said with more steel in his voice Severus noted.

"Don't say that darling. That is such a silly thing to say," Narcissa said as she walked towards the bed.

"You don't hate me do you Leo?" Draco asked as he scratched behind his ear. Leo nuzzled into his hand. "I know you don't and you belong to two people who love you. What cat would want a coward as an owner? What's the point Leo? Hmmm?"

Severus suddenly heard Hermione in his head, _"He's been talking to Leo like this all the time you were talking to Narcissa," _and then she gently turned Draco's arm over and Severus and Narcissa both stared in horror at the deep cuts around and over his Dark Mark.

"Draco when did you do that?" Severus asked calmly.

"Does it matter?" Draco replied coldly.

"Yes it does," Narcissa said as she tried to get a closer look.

"Ady and I had a row on Sunday. You see I'm such a failure I can't even keep a muggle who knows nothing of my past," Draco said quietly.

"We all have rows Draco," Hermione said smiling at Severus. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"When can I meet Adrian?" Narcissa asked but it became obvious that Draco would not answer her.

Severus narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. Suddenly he said "Draco, it's late. Hermione and I must retire for the night but why don't you stay here and talk to your mother?"

"No point," Draco replied flatly. Narcissa moved towards the bed and went to take Draco's hand but he moved it away.

"Oh and why is that?" Severus asked unimpressed by his response.

"What do you care?" Draco suddenly snapped at him.

"I care more than you will ever know" Severus bit back.

"_Severus don't snap at him"_ Hermione thought as she saw the annoyance in Severus' eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to compose himself.

"Draco, please talk to your mother," Severus almost pleaded with him. "I cannot condone what she has done but I believe she deserves the right to explain herself"

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Draco suddenly sat up. Moving to the edge of the bed, with his back to everyone he whispered, "I couldn't do it. It was wrong. I was weak. I couldn't refuse the Dark Mark and I couldn't refuse to kill Dumbledore"

"It's alright sweetheart," Narcissa said quietly sitting on the bottom of the bed.

"No it's not," Draco snapped at her.

"Yes it is Draco," Hermione said as she knelt up and stroked his arm. "You were asked to do something horrific but if you hadn't gone through the motions you would have all been killed"

"But I was still a coward," Draco said as he began to cry.

"Any man who pushes Severus away when he offers to help is no coward," Hermione giggled softly.

"It took great ingenuity to do what you did Draco," Severus added as he walked round to face his godson. "And the fact of the matter is you did not want to carry out the act and staying true to yourself, you didn't.

"Besides you weren't given a choice by either Voldemort or Dumbledore. You did not let anyone down. Who died because of you? No one. We protected you but not because we thought you incapable. We did it because we all love you."

"Draco darling, Severus is right," Narcissa cooed to her son as she gingerly stroked his hair.

"Don't try and play mother now," Draco suddenly snapped as he recoiled from her.

"Don't speak to your mother like that," Severus snapped. "She only tried to protect you as any mother would protect her child. She did not think you were weak."

"If anything had happened to you Draco...," Narcissa said as she moved to pull Draco into her. "I am so sorry. Please let me explain. I am so proud of you, darling"

"Then why did you leave me when I really needed you?" Draco cried desperately clinging to Narcissa.

Severus looked at Hermione and jerked his head towards the dividing wall into his bedroom. Hermione gently moved from the bed as Narcissa began the process of comforting her son.

Hermione gently kissed Draco's forehead and said, "Night sweetie. I think Leo wants to stay with you tonight but he needs feeding. So..."

"What is the name of your house elf Hermione?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

"Winky," Hermione said slightly shocked.

Narcissa looked at her and smiled softly. "Ask them to answer to me and I will ensure Leo is fed and tend to Draco."

Hermione looked bemused at Narcissa's civility and was pleased when Severus intervened.

"Thank you Narcissa and both Winky and Missy will be at your disposal. I did take the liberty of having one of the guest rooms made up for you but if you wish to remain here, the elves will see you have everything you require," Severus drawled courteously.

Severus put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and was about to lead her into his rooms when Draco suddenly turned to look at her. "Sweetie, come here," and held his hand out to her. Hermione took it and Draco pressed his lips gently upon it. "Thank you," he said simply.

And then Narcissa touched her arm. "Yes thank you Hermione. I believe we should get to know each better and I would like to thank you properly for everything you have done. Lunch next week?"

Hermione looked at Draco and said "I don't need thanking for being Prince Charming's friend," as she squeezed Draco's hand.

Narcissa smiled as she witnessed the warmth of their friendship.

"Nevertheless..."

"I would be delighted," Hermione said graciously.

"I have a few things to attend to but I will owl you to make arrangements," Narcissa said with a slight smile.

"I look forward to it," Hermione said quietly returning Narcissa's smile and hoping she didn't look too awkward.

"Will you join us for breakfast in the Great Hall?" Severus asked. "We only have the Heads of House in and I know Horace will be delighted to see you Narcissa."

"I think that would be a splendid idea, Severus," Narcissa said almost cheerfully.

He nodded in acknowledgement and said formally, "We will bid you goodnight then."

And taking Hermione's hand they walked through the wall into his rooms, leaving Narcissa and Draco to a night of rowing, crying, hot chocolate and cake.

* * *

><p>Once on the other side of the wall Severus fell back on the bed. He ran his hand over his face and exhaled forcefully.<p>

"Want to go to bed?" Hermione asked as she walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She needed to feel more human again.

"I do but I won't sleep. Do you want a drink first?" Severus asked in a strained voice as he sat up, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah that would be nice," she called as she filled the sink with water. She was startled when Severus brushed her hair over to one side and placed a hand on her hip before burying his face in her neck.

"Thank you for being there for him tonight, sweetheart," he muttered against her as he breathed her in. He'd noticed in the last few days that her scent had changed slightly. He wondered if it was to do with their bonding but he didn't care really. He found it both comforting and seductive but right now all he needed was her comfort.

"He's a confused bunny isn't he?" Hermione said softly as she reached for a towel. "Mind you so am I. Who'd have thought I'd be having for lunch with Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Well one thing Narcissa does well is lunch," Severus chuckled as he turned Hermione round in his arms. "She's not an inherently bad person and she will put aside her views when kindness is shown to Draco. She has the Black spit and bluster but really all she cares about is Draco."

"So why did she leave then?" Hermione asked looking slightly bewildered.

"I'm still trying to work that out," Severus said as he kissed her forehead and suddenly called Missy and asked her to bring some chocolate biscuits and crisps...oh and sandwiches.

"Anything else you want Missy to get you?" Hermione said looking at her wizard incredulously.

"No. Why?" Severus said nonchalantly walking out into the bedroom and then into the living room.

"You comfort eat don't you?" Hermione asked calmly from the doorway.

"Don't be absurd," Severus snapped.

"Oh so you've had two dinners tonight and now you're eating again because you're hungry are you?" Hermione asked mockingly.

Severus huffed. "Well yes I am...I'm...alright I do eat more when I'm upset these days. But in my defence I used to drink and worse so..."

"Worse?" Hermione suspected she knew what he meant but wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Yet she'd asked and she should be prepared.

"I...after Lily died...I knew how to get hold of...do I need to spell it out?" Severus asked raking his fingers through his hair again. "I've been clean for years," he said turning away from her to hide his embarrassment.

Hermione walked over and stood in front of him; wrapping her arms around his waist. He reciprocated tentatively.

"I understand and it's alright. I'm not judging you." She pushed up on her toes and pressed a chaste but lingering kiss to his lips.

Severus moved his hand up her back slowly, all the time looking into her eyes before he gently returned the kiss. Hermione's hand found it's way to his chest and she caressed the exposed skin softly. The kiss deepened slowly as their tongues languidly caressed each others.

Severus became aware that Hermione was unconsciously undoing his shirt. He smirked as he moved both hands down to her rounded arse. Squeezing firmly he suddenly picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle.

The next thing Hermione was aware of was the coldness of the stone wall against her back as Severus pulled off her top. She knew he was supporting her weight with his knee and lowered her legs from his waist to just under his backside so she could grind herself against his leg. Her bra was gone. Severus moved his knee up the wall slightly to secure her more safely before taking both her breasts in his hands and lavishing them with attention. His tongue made short but satisfying work of hardening and teasing her nipples and Hermione's moans as he sucked each nipple hard into his mouth, before releasing it with an audible _pop_, made Severus hungry for more.

He captured her mouth again and picking her up walked towards the sofa. As his knees hit the arm of the sofa, Severus stumbled forward slightly and it took all his strength not to deposit Hermione unceremoniously on her back. They both giggled as he laid her down and immediately positioned himself between her thighs. He quickly pulled off her boots and in an instant she lay there in just her knickers...and red lace knickers at that. Severus gave them an approving look.

He was about to ask of the importance of these knickers to her before he ripped them off but she beat him to it.

"Yes I do quite like these".

Severus grinned and muttered against her abdomen that he quite liked them too and now wished he'd kept her bra on so he could have appreciated the overall effect.

Growling deeply Severus decided for a hands free approach to removing this barrier to her delicious, wet core. And as Missy suddenly appeared to the sight of Severus pulling Hermione's knickers down with his teeth, Hermione suddenly got a fit of the giggles. The poor elf had gone to say something and almost dropped the tray she was holding. Flustered and shaking she put the tray on the table and muttering an embarrassed goodbye disappeared. Hopefully not to punish herself, Hermione thought.

Severus chuckled too as his hair flopped forward onto Hermione's stomach. She pushed her fingers through it and pulled slightly so he would come up to her. Kissing him hungrily she began to work the buttons on his trousers but he batted her hand away, knowing that if she released him he'd be inside her immediately. But he wanted to enjoy her more first before he'd let that happen.

As he kissed her neck he mumbled something about finishing what he had started. Moving down her body with hot, wet kisses he finally reached her knickers again and this time just pulled them off. He was impatient now and her arousal was drawing him in.

Hermione's body jerked up and she grabbed the back of the sofa as she felt Severus' lips on her sex before he licked and suckled her slick folds. Her fingers found his hair again and she began clawing at his scalp as he put his arm under her to give him a better angle. Suddenly he moved off her and she wanted to scream at him for the interruption until she felt herself being pulled forward until her bum was resting on the arm of the sofa. Severus knelt down between her thighs and looked smug as he realised he'd found the perfect position to lavish his attention on her.

As Severus teased her climax from her, she moaned and whimpered softly as she writhed under his ministrations. Sliding his fingers into her he almost immediately curled onto her sweet spot. Screaming his name amongst a litany of commands, she bucked and twisted so hard as she came that Severus had to stop her from falling off the sofa.

She seemed completely undone and he quickly went to remove his shirt but stopped suddenly when he noticed that Hermione now had a predatory look in her eye. She had certainly become a lot bolder recently but this was...he didn't have time to analyse it as she swung herself off the sofa and pushed him backwards onto the floor. For some reason this made Severus even harder.

Hermione straddled him and recommenced undoing his trousers. Severus was transfixed by the lustful look in her eyes and the time between him pushing his trousers and boxers down to her being fully seated on him seemed almost instantaneous. He couldn't remember ever being ridden like this. Another layer of her inhibition seemed to have been lost. And she loved having this much control over him. Not because she wanted to control him but because he was relaxed enough to let her be in control.

She loved how responsive he was being. She dragged her nails over his chest and he pushed up harder and deeper into her. She tightened her walls around him and he rewarded her with the sexiest groans she'd ever heard from him. She looked down at him and knew that for once his mind was quiet. And Hermione was proud of herself because although neither had intended to end up against the wall, on the sofa or on the floor, she'd sensed that he needed to take his mind off this evening's events and knew she'd succeeded.

Suddenly though, selfishly she felt for a fleeting moment, her body spasmed and all she could remember was screaming something incoherent as she collapsed on top of him consumed by her orgasm. She had lost all conscious thought when Severus flipped them over whilst still inside her and conjured a soft, sheepskin rug to lay her on at the same time. He still managed to impress himself sometimes.

He knelt up and finally removing his shirt he pulled her towards him, hooked her knees over his arms and grabbed hold of her hips. With powerful, relentless thrusts he soon had her back on the brink of another orgasm. He kept her there for as long as he could but it became all too apparent, as she grasped handfuls of rug, bucking and grinding herself against him, that neither could hold off much longer.

"Look at me," he breathed roughly as he picked up the pace. Hermione had trouble focusing but when she bit her lip and her whole body arched up as she screamed out his name again, that was it. He dropped her legs and collapsed on top of her as he became a shuddering, sticky mess deep inside her. He normally tried to not put his full weight on her but this time he failed. She really didn't care...at least she didn't until it became uncomfortable.

He rolled off her and breathlessly kissed her forehead as he wrapped her in his arms. Severus could feel Hermione's giggling start against his chest. He pulled away slightly to look at her and arching an eyebrow asked, "what?"

She looked up at him with a lascivious grin and moved up to kiss him. But just before their lips touched she said, "You know, I don't think it's such a bad thing you comfort eating". And that was all it took for Severus to laugh until he almost cried.

* * *

><p>But after dressing and collapsing on the sofa with his witch curled up next to him, Severus' blissful state of oblivion was gone and again his mind was reeling.<p>

"A knut for them," Hermione teased as she took a small sip of brandy. She hated firewhisky but luckily Severus had extensive collections of both.

"Narcissa said something strange...well several strange things actually," he said staring at his glass of amber liquid, which literally seemed aflame as it reflected the actual fire. It was mid September and although the days were still quite warm, the nights were beginning to cool so a fire was becoming more of a necessity in his chambers. Although Severus doubted he'd ever suffer a cold night again with Hermione at his side.

"What did you do to her? She looked pretty harassed when she came in to see Draco," Hermione asked.

Severus continued to stare at his glass. "I made her feel...uncomfortable," he said ruefully.

"Oh," was the only response he received for a moment. Then Hermione asked, "So what did she say?"

Severus downed the rest of his drink and Hermione was pleased he didn't immediately refill his glass.

"When I said we were soul mates, she said 'What is it with you wizards claiming to have found your soul mate?' and then when I explained to her about Lucy's disappearance and said that Paris seemed to be the common denominator, she said that made sense."

"Well we sort of know he's in Paris...or at least we hope he is," Hermione said pensively.

"Indeed. But then she mentioned Lucius' defection and the _real _reason behind it. She said he'd met somebody during the final battle and he had to prove he could change. I've known Narcissa for years and she doesn't give up easily. So for her to feel that she couldn't compete must mean whoever he met was..."

"His soul mate?" Hermione ventured.

Severus sighed. "That is the conclusion I am reluctantly coming to," he said and twisted his mouth as he contemplated the situation further. "Do you really think it's possible that he has a soul mate?"

"It's possible," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Did you think you had one?"

"No I suppose I didn't. We all knew about Molly and Arthur but we all took the piss because we thought it was all some made up romantic twaddle," Severus said lightheartedly. "But this is Lucius we're talking about," he smirked.

Hermione was not impressed by Severus' dismissive attitude. "So Lucius can't be happy then?"

"Of course he can," Severus said feeling slightly admonished. "I hope he will be one day but Narcissa told me Lucius said it would never work out between himself and this mystery person."

"Why does he always make things so hard for himself?" Hermione said suddenly throwing her head back against the sofa. "Oh, Lucius is such a frustrating man!"

This amused Severus no end. "Only just noticed?" he chuckled.

"It's the Paris thing I don't get. Does he have an apartment there?" Hermione asked frustratedly.

"No. He's got an apartment in St Tropez and an estate in Provence. Which is why I don't understand what Narcissa said about Paris making sense," Severus said uneasily.

"Where's your estate in France?" Hermione asked trying to steer Severus away from the subject of Lucius because his brooding face was about to appear. And if that happened she knew he'd lay awake with his thoughts.

"The Loire Valley. It's got quite extensive muggle and elf vineyards. I was thinking of going out there soon but I also want to visit my estate in Tuscany. However we won't have much time until next year"

"We used to go to France all the time on holiday. We went to the Loire Valley once. Mum and Dad bought so much wine. But I love Paris. In a way I prefer it to London. To be honest I just love France," Hermione said with a mixture of fondness and regret as she thought of her parents. Suddenly tiredness hit her and she yawned.

"That's settled it then," Severus said as he got up and held his hand out to her. "Coming to bed?"

"What's settled?" Hermione asked looking confused as she took his hand.

"Well you yawned, it's late. Must be time for bed," Severus smirked knowing perfectly well that's not he meant.

* * *

><p>Hermione was right. Sleep didn't come easily to Severus. He lay awake; his thoughts flitting between his godson and his best friend. Something felt very wrong. Nothing quite made sense. Was Lucius actually in trouble or was he just being Lucius? And if he was just being Lucius, what the hell was he playing at and how long would it be before Severus had to bail him out? And if he had a soul mate, and Severus had to admit Lucius had never been happy in the love department, who were they and why wouldn't it work out?<p>

As for Draco he needed Lucius back and Severus decided it was time he spoke to Miss Lovegood personally.

Hermione on the other hand had fallen asleep easily in Severus' arms. Severus envied her as he gently nuzzled Hermione's hair and pulled her body close. As if her presence wasn't enough to soothe him, everything about her was calming. He loved watching her sleep. Eventually he began to tune into her breathing and finally drifted off. But it was an interrupted sleep frequented by both old and new nightmares.


	22. Impending Storms

**Author's Notes:**

Usual warnings apply. Very mild naughtiness in this chapter

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Impending Storms<strong>

Severus was vaguely aware that it was morning. He remembered waking up at some point with Hermione snuggled up behind him. Tentatively he turned over, still not fully awake and was surprised when his arm, which he'd intended to use to pull Hermione into him, landed with a thud on the mattress. He tried to focus and was now aware that he had a blinding headache. He rolled onto his back and groaned. He could hear the shower running faintly and realised he'd have to go to the bathroom to get a headache potion. Except when he managed to haul himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, he noticed a vial was already waiting for him. He chuckled to himself. _How the hell does she know me so well already?_

He removed the stopper and downed the potion quickly. His whole body felt exhausted. He'd hardly slept and he stretched, trying to invigorate his muscles before making his way to the bathroom.

He was about to open the door when he heard her. He'd never heard her sing in the shower before and if his initial reaction was to laugh, his second was to realise how adorable she sounded. Any ideas she had of performing at The Royal Opera House should be put on hold, he conceded, but if she was happy enough to sing in his...their shower, then who was he to argue. Besides he had an idea how he could shut her up.

Severus watched Hermione for a moment as she continued to soak her hair. He loved how the water pulled down on her curls causing rivulets of water to cascade down her back and over her rather lovely buttocks. He loved the shape of her breasts as she put her arms up and ran her fingers through her hair. He could tell she had her eyes closed and saw the perfect opportunity to move the shampoo that she had just positioned so carefully in front of her. He swiped it away and slipped into the shower behind her. Years as a spy would never go to waste.

He stood behind her, hands behind his back, concealing the shampoo. He couldn't help but chuckle silently as she stopped singing when she realised the bottle she thought was in front of her had vanished. He also found it hard not to laugh when she started muttering to herself.

"Where's it gone? I'm sure I put it...no he's still asleep. Anyway I'd have heard..."

"Lost something have we?" Severus purred silkily just by her ear.

She jumped and let out a shriek before putting her hand on her chest in shock. But after hearing his voice and now that his body was lightly pressed against her back, she realised it wasn't just her hair and skin that was getting wet.

"Well I thought Myrtle might have decided to haunt your bathroom to spite me but it would appear there is another naughty presence here," Hermione said, trying to sound un-phased. She turned round to face Severus and gave him a deliciously seductive look as she walked her fingers up his chest.

Severus growled as he followed the path of a water droplet which ran from her collarbone down over her breast and formed a bead on her pert nipple. He wanted to lick it off but biting his lip he composed himself and said, "That is most unfortunate. And how will you deal with this naughty presence?"

"I believe it needs to be taken in hand," Hermione said seductively.

"Well...," Severus' voice was broken from its usual smooth timbre as Hermione's hand gently cupped his balls, "just in hand?"

"Hand...mouth...does it matter?" Hermione purred. "Can I have my shampoo back?"

"I propose a trade," Severus managed to choke out as Hermione stroked his hardening length.

"And what would that be?" she whispered as she licked his chest.

"You give me a blow job and I'll wash your hair. After all," he gasped as she squeezed him slightly, "you didn't wake me so it will save time."

"How persuasive you are," Hermione smirked and then bit her lip as she knelt down in front of him. Severus produced the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand.

"Come here then," Severus growled, as he put his shampoo slicked hands through hair and Hermione took him in her mouth.

Ten minutes later as Hermione was combing conditioner through her hair, Severus was washing his own whilst trying to steady himself following his orgasm.

"You alright sweetheart?" she smirked. Severus just nodded and winked at her cheekily.

Hermione loved the little things he did that only she got to see. And as she stepped back into the shower with her back to him so she could rinse her hair, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I promise to return the favour later."

"I'll hold you to that," Hermione giggled and put her head back so he could kiss her thoroughly.

* * *

><p>"Are you still going to Diagon Alley today?" Severus asked as they walked to Hermione's rooms to meet Draco and Narcissa. They were taking advantage of the fact they could still walk through the halls holding hands. They had agreed that during term time they'd try and avoid overt displays of affection. Even Severus had to admit that would be easier said than done.<p>

"Yes, but I doubt Draco's coming now. I just hope they haven't killed each other and left a bloody mess in my rooms."

Severus laughed and put his arm around her. "I doubt it. Leo didn't visit during the night so I suspect they're still alive. However, I suspect the situation is still delicate."

"I hope he's given her hell," Hermione giggled.

Severus smirked, "As do I!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Narcissa," Severus said indifferently.<p>

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked urgently as Narcissa took a sip of coffee.

"It seems he prefers the company of your cat to his own mother's," she said resentfully.

Severus snorted. "And you expected a warm welcome did you?"

"I said my piece, Severus. What more can I do?" Narcissa asked ruefully.

"Say it again," Severus replied exasperated. "Listen to him perhaps?"

"I'll just go and see him then," Hermione said as she felt an uncomfortable tension rising between Narcissa and Severus, stopping when Narcissa continued in an almost friendly tone.

"Draco mentioned going shopping with you today...to Madam Malkin's?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, sounding slightly more terse than intended.

"If you don't see anything to your liking I can give you the name of the couturier I use whenever I wear Muggle designers," Narcissa offered nonchalantly.

Severus smirked at Hermione doing a goldfish impression before saying, "Thank you, Narcissa."

"I will be staying at the The Manor with my son should you need me," Narcissa said with a smile, but Hermione got the distinct impression she was politely being put in her place. But as far as Hermione was concerned she wasn't going anywhere until Draco told her to.

Hermione gave a weak smile and walked into her bedroom. She didn't bother knocking. She'd accidentally seen Draco naked a few times now and felt immune to the sight. She found him sitting upright on the middle of her bed, fully dressed with Leo on his lap, both of who were reading her apprenticeship research notes.

"Can you get rid of my Dark Mark?" Draco asked bemusedly.

"I don't know," Hermione said quietly, "I believe we can reduce it and other scars caused by Dark Magic. I need to look at the runic and Arithmantic calculations before I go any further."

Draco gave her an inquisitive look. "Of course. So you'd need the Arithmantic values and then match those to potions ingredients and..."

"The chances of success are increased tenfold," Hermione replied in an almost smug tone.

"Now I know why he loves you. I bet his idea of talking dirty is listing potions ingredients," Draco said, giggling.

"How did you know? Erumpent Horn gets me every time," Hermione sarcastically quipped. She giggled as Draco gave her a playful sneer.

"Could I help you with the Arithmancy?" Draco asked, half expecting her to say no.

"I'd love you to," she replied enthusiastically. "I'll need to check with Sev if that's allowed, but if it is I'd love your help," she said, smiling. She then sat on the bed and asked more seriously, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit better. Mother seems to think waving Galleons in front of me buys forgiveness but I suppose she came back at least. Still worried about Father. I miss him 'Mione," Draco told her, hanging his head.

"I know but hey...your mother's here now and I'm sure Lucius will turn up soon," Hermione offered, trying to sound positive.

"Come here," Draco said, spreading his arms and inviting her in for a cuddle. They often cuddled but once he'd pulled her in close, Hermione realised something was amiss. He kissed the top of her head and then pulled away, placing his finger under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him. Tentatively stroking her cheek he said, "I don't know what I would do without you. I hope he knows how lucky he is?"

Hermione was flustered. He'd done this before but she wasn't with Severus then. And it had always been light-hearted. But this time worried her. She saw Lucius in his eyes. She saw an intent which she knew was caused by his fragile state but she could not encourage.

_Sev, help! _she desperately thought, hoping he would arrive quickly.

"I tell him every day," Hermione said jokingly, hoping that would not spurn him and yet make him realise that what he may have been contemplating was not a good idea.

But she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Severus' deep silky voice say, "Not that I need to be reminded. Now Mr Malfoy, please unhand my witch and escort your mother to breakfast."

Severus was leaning up against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Draco looked embarrassed and gently but reluctantly, unattached himself from Hermione. As he approached Severus he said sheepishly, "Thanks for last night."

"Think nothing of it," Severus said simply and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder before holding his hand out to Hermione.

As she took it he pulled her into him, slammed the bedroom door and pushed her up against it. His mouth attacked hers feverishly before desperately nipping his way down her neck until he reached the junction of her neck and her shoulder. He suckled the spot, grazing her delicious skin with his teeth; biting gently at her flesh. He put his forearm between her legs and lifted her up the door until her eyes were level with his. He teased her earlobe between his lips; the feel of his breath in her ear made her shiver and her soft whimpers became moans as he skilfully assaulted more of her pleasure points. Their eyes met before Severus claimed her mouth again and hungrily caressed her tongue with his own.

She wanted him. He'd lit the fire in her core and she needed him to put it out. Her eyelids were heavy as she waited for his next move. But it never came.

He pressed his forehead against hers but averting his eyes he whispered, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Hermione's eyes flew open and she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Neither did I," she said softly; reassuringly.

He leaned into her touch and placed a soft kiss against her palm. "Good," he said, inwardly kicking himself for his jealousy.

Hermione sighed deeply and said breathlessly, "Look at me."

His eyes met hers and he felt the rush of her in his mind. Since their connection had formed they'd only entered each other's mind a handful of times aside from their lovemaking, and yet it had become their sincerest form of communication. There were no doors or walls, there was no ability to act or say something just to placate the other. It was honest and intimate. It felt like she was running her fingers over his mind just as she would if running her fingers through his hair.

In his mind Hermione took his hand and led him to one of the many seats in amongst the bookshelves. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

_You know I'm yours. Draco's upset still and even if he'd caught me off guard and you weren't around, I would have stopped it and I would have told you. But thank you for defending my honour. I love my knight in black armour._

_And he loves you, _Severus said before kissing her boneless both in his mind and physically.

* * *

><p>Severus was seated in his office, looking through a pile of parchment when there was a knock on the door. He'd been dreading this knock since Minerva had informed him that Pansy Parkinson wanted to see him. Why she couldn't just send him an owl he'd never know. Severus had never had any time for the girl. She may be a Slytherin but when Draco split up with her he'd breathed a rather large sigh of relief.<p>

"Headmaster, Miss Parkinson is here to see you," Minerva said as Pansy Parkinson gingerly entered his office.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Severus drawled and Minerva nodded courteously before taking her leave. As she reached the door she raised her eyebrows as if to say "have fun."

"Miss Parkinson, I believe you requested an audience," Severus stated and indicated she could sit down.

"First of all, sir, may I say that it's fabulous to have you back where you belong," Pansy said sycophantically.

"Please come to the point...and quickly," Severus drawled.

"Well sir," Pansy said quietly, "I wanted to discuss my position as Senior Head Girl"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Continue."

"Yes you see sir, I want to know why Granger turned it down," she asked.

"Firstly, in this office you will refer to her as Miss Granger and secondly, as of tomorrow you will address her as Professor Granger. Does that answer your question?" Severus asked.

Pansy blushed. "Oh right. Thank you sir"

Severus considered Pansy carefully. "Now Miss Parkinson, as you are someone who I have always considered to be a model Slytherin, I find your eagerness to see me over something so trivial quite disturbing. Why else are you here?"

"It's rather personal sir. I need your help, Headmaster," Pansy said urgently.

Severus narrowed his eyes "Oh?" He dreaded what she was going to say; klaxons were going off in his head.

"You see sir, I miss Draco terribly and you're his godfather, so I wondered if you could make sure we spend more time together. I know we could put all the problems we had behind us if..."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Parkinson, stop please. Assuming, for one ludicrous moment, this is a genuine reason for your presence, I refuse to get involved and therefore I apologise for your wasted journey. However I will also expect an apology from you for wasting my time. Now I ask again. Why are you here?"

"Sir please don't be angry with me. But I'm also scared,' Pansy said, hanging her head.

"Scared?" Severus asked sardonically. Something was very wrong. He tried to enter her mind surreptitiously but she was Occluding him. _When the hell did she learn to do that? _Severus thought to himself.

"Yes sir," Pansy said, averting her eyes. "I'm scared because Death Eaters are still out there and following the break out from Azkaban reported in the _Prophet_ this morning, people like me whose parents resisted pressure to join the ranks, are now targets. I need to know what kind of wards are in place so I feel safe coming back here."

Severus arched an eyebrow and said smoothly. "You're asking me what wards are in place?"

"Yes sir," Pansy stated confidently.

"All you need know is the wards are strong," Severus answered, masking his suspicions. He was never aware of the Parkinson's ever being considered targets. Not that vigilance wasn't to be encouraged but why was she, and not her parents, so concerned? And the fact that she wanted to know what wards are in place rather than what wards will be in place, really concerned him.

_Sweetheart, is Draco with you? _Severus thought to Hermione.

_Yes._

_Miss Parkinson is acting suspiciously. Draco knows her intimately and I would appreciate his opinion. She's either Imperiused or we're dealing with Polyjuice. Come with him but wait outside; apprise him of the situation on the way. Then debrief him and let me know his conclusion._

_I'm on it, _Hermione thought back.

"Have your family been contacted?" Severus asked Pansy with false concern.

"No sir, but I fear it's only a matter of time," she responded, bowing her head once again.

"I see," Severus said thoughtfully. "You have my assurances. The wards remain strong and have recently been strengthened."

"Strengthened how?" Pansy inquired, sitting forward with great interest.

Severus snorted. Pansy was far too interested in this. "Come now Miss Parkinson, you cannot expect me divulge such information."

"No of course sir but I'd...," Pansy suddenly jumped at the sudden knock at the door.

"Come in," Severus said feigning annoyance, knowing perfectly well it was Draco.

"Sorry to disturb you Uncle...," Draco said.

"Draco you might find owling first is advantageous," Severus scowled.

"Again apologies. Sorry to interrupt, Parkinson. How are you?" Draco asked.

"Very well, Malfoy," Pansy said effusively.

Severus' eyes darted to Draco. She never called him Malfoy. All she ever said in the Slytherin common room was Draco this and Draco that.

Draco smirked. "Good. So I hear you're to be my partner in crime this year."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it," Pansy said sweetly.

"So am I. I always enjoyed how you woke me up last year," Draco purred.

Pansy blushed. "'You weren't the only one."

"Do you two mind?" Severus snapped. "What do you want Draco?"

"Just because you're not getting any!" Draco teased.

"It must be so lonely being Headmaster," Pansy said solicitously.

Severus suddenly felt very ill. _Fuck she's flirting with me, _he thought to Hermione.

_Or he! _she chimed back and giggled as Severus growled in her head.

Ignoring Pansy, Severus listened to Draco as he discussed helping Hermione in her research, whilst continuing to speak to Hermione in her mind.

_Imposter? _Hermione asked.

_Believe so. Draco's been quite stunning in his duplicity. Has he really offered to help you? _Severus thought to her.

_Yes, he has but as for duplicity he's learnt from the best, _Hermione giggled.

_Flattery will get you everywhere, _he purred in her head.

Severus said to Draco. _"_I'll consider it Draco. I will have to look into the logistics. But I'm sure Miss Granger will be grateful for the assistance."

Draco chuckled. "Hermione won't be teaching me, will she?"

_Hermione, have you seen a copy of the Prophet today? I can't remember seeing it in my rooms and there isn't one here, _Severus asked.

_No, and I didn't see Minerva or Filius with one either. Slugs was too busy drooling over Narcissa, _Hermione replied.

"No, Professor Slughorn," Severus responded to Draco.

_Speak to the house-elves. I've been told the Prophet reported a mass breakout from Azkaban this morning, _Severus thought.

_What?"_

Severus sensed Hermione's shock. _Precisely. If that had been reported and someone had seen_ _it, it would be widely debated._

Severus then said to Draco, "Come and see me next week. I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

"Of course. You should get yourself a pretty secretary, Uncle," Draco replied, smirking.

"Indeed," Severus huffed, wanting nothing more to clip Draco around the back of the head. And with that Draco left and immediately cast Muffliato.

* * *

><p>"So?" Hermione asked him urgently.<p>

"It's not her," Draco said confidently. "I implied we had sex last year; which we didn't. They acted like it were true. And they called me Malfoy."

"Polyjuice or Imperius?"

"Polyjuice," Draco replied as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to see Mother now. I doubt I'll be coming shopping."

Hermione nodded but added, "Ginny called. She can't make it until this afternoon."

"Oh well in that case," Draco smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Not her. Polyjuiced. No post or daily prophets today, <em>Hermione thought to Severus.

_Floo to Thickie's office. Ask him about a breakout at Azkaban and explain the imposter situation. Get him to Floo to my office with Auror backup. When you come back stay away from here but don't go shopping until we know more. By my calculations transformation will occur in 30 minutes._

_Unless it's one of your longer lasting potions, _Hermione responded. Severus could sense her chewing her lip.

Severus sighed in her head. _In which case Pius really has a massive security problem._

* * *

><p>Whilst Severus kept 'Miss Parkinson' talking, Hermione arrived at the office of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. The department seemed to be in utter chaos.<p>

"Excuse me," Hermione said to Pius' secretary. "Headmaster Snape has asked me to call on Mr. Thicknesse urgently."

"And you are?" the girl said haughtily before realising she was face to face with one of the Golden Trio.

But before she could say something cringe-worthily sycophantic, Pius came out of his office.

"Hermione, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure? Tea?" he asked as he invited her into his office and shut the door.

"Sorry no time," Hermione said and explained the situation unfolding in the Headmaster's office. As soon as she mentioned the breakout Pius froze.

Without a word he ran out of his office and collected two senior Aurors. Upon returning Pius asked, "I don't suppose Severus has extended the Headmaster's Apparition privilege to you has he?"

"He has," Hermione said, "but he doesn't want me anywhere near his office."

"Understandable," Pius said putting a comforting hand on her arm. "You Apparate with Savage to outside his office door; we'll Floo into his office. Hopefully I'll see you later."

"Be careful, Pius," Hermione said sincerely.

Pius smiled. "Always, my dear."

* * *

><p>Severus and 'Pansy' looked up as the fireplace glowed green. "Pius, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Severus drawled.<p>

"I come with grave news and to provide counsel. There was a mass breakout at Azkaban last night. Kingsley was Imperiused and ordered the Dementors away. It isn't public knowledge but...oh I do apologise Miss...?"

"Have you not seen the _Prophet _this morning?" Severus asked incredulously. "Miss Parkinson informed me this news made the front page. She's been sensible enough to check the protection status of the castle."

'Pansy' went to stand up but Pius hastily added, "No need to get up Miss Parkinson," and put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her gently back onto the chair.

"I really have to go," Pansy insisted.

"But we haven't concluded our discussion," Severus said, almost sounding disappointed. He could see 'Pansy' eyeing the Auror by the fireplace.

"Oh well," Pius continued. "Unfortunately the Floo network has been shut to all but officers of my department. Standard Ministry procedure I'm afraid when I go out on business. You'll have to Apparate from the school gates," he added ruefully.

"Oh to be so important," Severus muttered and smirked at the glint in Pius' eyes. Standard Ministry procedure was that he had to travel with two Aurors when on business. Severus surmised the other was outside the door. The Floo network at Hogwarts wasn't closed because only Severus or Minerva could close it.

Severus studied 'Pansy' for a moment. "Miss Parkinson, given this new threat it would be remiss of me not to escort you to the school gates personally. I need to inform the other professors of this worrying development, so may I offer you some refreshment in the meantime?"

"Really I don't mind walking down myself," 'Pansy' protested.

"Miss Parkinson I insist," Severus said forcefully. "Winky," he called as he scribbled a note on a piece of parchment.

"Yes Master," Winky answered nervously.

"Can you bring enough coffee for...or would you like tea or perhaps something else Miss Parkinson?"

"Tea, please," she said, lowering her head.

"Coffee for three and a tea," Severus said politely, "and Winky, give this note to your mistress before you fetch the refreshments."

"Yes Master," Winky said before disappearing with a _pop_.

* * *

><p>Just then an unknown owl suddenly arrived in the Headmaster's office carrying a letter. Obsidian, who'd been observing events from his vantage point on top of a bookcase, immediately swooped down and attacked before it reached Severus. The other bird lay dead on the floor and Obs screeched in pain.<p>

Severus instinctively cast a detection spell over the dead bird and then Obsidian. The other owl had been cursed and Obs had taken the brunt of it. Having identified the curse, Severus quickly performed its counter spell. Kneeling down to pick up his familiar, he suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him as he realised the curse was meant for him. But then as the panic subsided he actually wondered if the sender had been quite clever.

Pius gathered the dead bird up as evidence as Obsidian was rewarded with two of his favourite treats. A sore but proud Obs flew back to his favourite spot to spy on the world once more.

'Pansy' was beginning to frantically look around now.

"Is something wrong Miss Parkinson?" Pius asked snidely as Winky arrived with the tea and coffee.

"No I'm fine sir," 'Pansy' said nervously.

"I'll pour, shall I?" Pius smirked as he looked at the cups.

"What does your love letter say Headmaster?" he asked as Severus read the parchment.

"Oh, it just says 'Traitor'," Severus said dispassionately.

"How unimaginative!" Pius drawled and asked, "Miss Parkinson, do you take milk? Sugar?"

"Just milk please," 'she' replied furtively.

After handing the cup to 'Miss Parkinson', Pius poured coffee for his Auror, Severus, and himself. Severus watched as 'Pansy' drank her tea and grinned imperceptibly.

* * *

><p>As Pius asked 'Pansy' if she was looking forward to being Head Girl and what she wanted to do after she left Hogwarts, Severus looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and cocked an eyebrow at him.<p>

Albus Dumbledore just winked in response.

"Now Miss Parkinson. How long until your Polyjuice runs out and how reckless of you not to bring a top up with you? Almost as reckless as accepting that cup of tea," Severus snarled.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what you mean?" 'Pansy' said, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

Severus arched an eyebrow and stared at the female sitting in front of him. No visible emotion showed on his face before he drawled in a dark and menacing tone. It was time to see if the Veritaserum that he'd asked Hermione to add to the teacup had worked.

"There are only two people I am aware of who can withstand 5 drops of Veritaserum for more than 5 minutes. One of them is myself; the other is you...Augustus."

Before Augustus Rookwood could reach for his wand he watched it fly into the hands of Pius Thicknesse and felt the restriction of the full body bind that Severus had just cast.

"Augustus Rookwood, you are currently charged with twenty crimes against our society as well as fifteen against the Muggle world. I strongly suspect we will be adding considerably more before this day is out," Pius said disdainfully before calling for back up to take Rookwood in for questioning.

"It's nice to see you again, _Brother,_" Rookwood spat at Severus. The impact of his words were lessened by the fact that Rookwood still looked and sounded like Pansy Parkinson.

"I haven't been your _Brother_ for years," Severus replied indignantly.

"No, you were never one of us. None of us would have sunk so low and loved a Mudblood as an equal. They were only good for one thing...fucking and dying. Oh, but then I suppose that's what you did...you fucked her and made sure she ended up dead," Rookwood added brutally.

Pius became tense as he saw Severus' wand arm twitch. "And that is supposed to upset me is it?" he smirked with remarkable control.

"Arrogant bastard," Rookwood spat.

"Now, now Augustus, be nice. Your escort has arrived. We have prepared a suite for you and would be delighted if you would stay with us for the next few days," Pius told him sarcastically.

Severus chuckled as the Aurors took hold of Rookwood just as the Polyjuice began to wear off. The body bind was recast to accommodate his body and as he was led away, he snarled, "You will live to regret your betrayal!"

"Of course we will," Severus sneered at him before turning to Pius and quietly adding, "Ask him about touch specific curses. I think that's what they're using on the owls. The recipient is safe but attempt to intercept and whoever could be in for a nasty surprise."

"Interesting point my friend. We could use your depth of knowledge when training our new Aurors," Pius said sincerely.

"Happy to advise but I belong here," Severus said earnestly.

Pius sat down and sighed. "Who do you think is behind all of this?"

Severus leaned up against his desk and folded his arms, contemplating the situation. "Yaxley. He was an infiltrator and the Ministry would never have fallen without him. Was Kingsley definitely Imperiused?"

"Yes, we had him under observation in case it was Polyjuice," Pius said.

Severus huffed, "And was he given anything to drink in that time by an Auror? Do you know for certain that all your Aurors are who they say they are?"

"Well..." Pius went to reply but Severus' mind was racing.

"Where is Kingsley now?" Severus asked.

"At home under guard?" Pius said, "but..."

"Change his guard now and do not allow any Aurors to give him anything. They have access to Polyjuice for fuck's sake, Pius," Severus said urgently. "I'm not saying he wasn't under Imperio but we need to know. We need to know where they are sourcing the Polyjuice from. You need to make sure your supplies are as you expect them to be."

Pius ran his hand through his hair. "Something about this feels inelegant and clumsy. I don't know if it's a single plan or if there are a number of separate perpetrators. The timing of events suggests the former. You're right, it has to be Yaxley. Goyle could be assisting. He is still at large after all."

"Yes but he only ever used to sit there with his mouth shut. He wasn't blessed with intelligence. Although thinking back he was not adverse to making the bullets and getting Crabbe to fire them," Severus drawled.

Pius looked bemused.

"Sorry it's a Muggle phrase," Severus chuckled.

"None of the Death Eater horde would have the brains to throw this together either, Pius said. "It has to be inner circle but compared to us Yaxley was a thug. Voldemort only surrounded himself with elegance...we all added elegance and finesse to his plans. Yaxley was only tolerated because as you say he was a brilliant infiltrator."

"Bella wasn't elegant and neither was Wormtail," Severus snorted.

"True," Pius considered, "but Bella and Wormtail were both there because they genuinely loved him. And he needed Wormtail to..."

"Can we not talk about that bastard?" Severus snapped.

"Sorry my friend. I did not think," Pius said apologetically. "How the hell did you put up with him at your house over that summer?"

"Meditation, brewing and firewhisky," Severus huffed sardonically. "Anyway who escaped?"

"The Carrows, Dolohov, Rowle and MacNair," Pius sighed deeply.

"How fucking fabulous! Four sadistic bastards and a thug," Severus said throwing his head back and dragging his hand over his face.

"I'll just call the office and get the ball rolling," Pius continued as he walked towards the fire. He gave instructions to follow Severus' advice before stating he would be back after lunch.

"This conversation has become far too serious," Pius smirked as he stood up from the fireplace. "Fancy a pint?"

Severus was unnerved by Pius' sudden laid back attitude and unbalanced him enough to allow Hermione's 'be nice' campaign to take over. "Why don't you stay for lunch as you seem in no hurry to go and interrogate your guest? And speaking of guests I believe Narcissa may still be here."

"Well I have interrogators and with the Veritaserum already administered he'll be singing like a canary," Pius chuckled. "And besides I can't run an investigation on an empty stomach and..."

"Narcissa might be here?" Severus ventured. "I'll just see what Hermione is doing...hang on"

_Sweetheart, Pius is staying for lunch. Are Narcissa and Draco still here?_

_Yes, and Ginny's here now. Shall we have lunch in my rooms?_

_Good idea. I'll leave it in your capable_ _hands then...like I always do. _She heard his deep chuckle ringing in her head.

He felt her raising her eyebrows. _Severus Snape behave yourself!_

"I do hope you weren't talking dirty to your witch," Pius said, feigning disgust. "Because by the look on your face you were."

"Well, you know how it is?" Severus said almost smugly.

"It was a long time ago but yes I know how it is. Gods when we were first married I thought it was going to drop off," Pius chuckled.

"I know the feeling," Severus replied, squirming slightly.

_"_You still have a thing for Narcissa, don't you?" he asked trying to keep a straight face as Pius blushed.

Pius could feel his cheeks burning. "I cannot deny that I've always had the greatest respect for Narcissa and she was very good to me last year. Do you think she would object if I took her out for dinner...just to say thank you?"

"No! And I doubt she would object to you trying to bed her either," Severus snarked.

* * *

><p>As Pius and Severus stepped into Hermione's rooms, she suddenly launched herself into Severus' arms.<p>

"Are you OK?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh gods woman!" Severus almost yelped as she caught him off guard. But as he composed himself he said, "I'm fine, love," and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I was so worried," she murmured into his neck; tightening her hold on him.

Severus allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Everything was under control."

"I know but I just kept thinking about...I hoped we were past all of this shit," Hermione told him, her voice tinged with fear.

"We all hoped but in reality we knew this was a possibility," Severus said, setting her down but keeping her pulled into him and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"So who was it?" Draco asked.

"Augustus Rookwood," Pius stated and then asked, "Severus, do you have that envelope?"

Severus took it out of his pocket and handed it over. He smirked as Pius went over to Narcissa and Draco to discuss what she and Draco should do if they discovered similar envelopes when they returned to the Manor.

"What was that envelope all about?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly uneasy.

Severus sighed deeply knowing it was pointless hiding this from her. "It's just a note," he said as he handed it to her.

"Oh Gods, Sev," Hermione gasped as she read it.

Severus took the parchment back from her. "They cursed the owl that carried it. Obs took it out and bore the brunt of the curse. He's fine now...just a bit sore."

"I will take him a big treat later," Hermione stated, giving Severus a watery smile and nuzzling up against his chest. Severus could feel her worry and entangling his fingers through her hair, pulled her in closer to him.

"Well this is very depressing isn't it," Pius said wearily. "Are you coming out for a drink tomorrow night Severus?"

But as he looked over at Severus gently rocking Hermione in his arms, Severus shook his head. Pius could see Hermione was visibly shaken and said, "Actually after last week it might not be such a good idea. I feared Lucius and I were in danger of losing our manhood."

Hermione giggled softly. "You're still not forgiven Mister".

"Were you a bad boy then Pius?" Narcissa purred.

Pius swallowed hard. The calm and composed exterior of the man lay in tatters at his feet. "W-well not really," he blustered.

"Severus tells me you are back on the market, Pius," Narcissa said putting her arm through his. "I'm sure I can find you a suitable witch," she said squeezing his upper arm.

"W-well any assistance w-would be appreciated," he replied, stumbling over his words again.

Narcissa smiled seductively. "Yes, I'm sure I can give you a hand!"

Draco paled as he witnessed the scene unfolding before him. He thought he might have been imagining it but the smirk on his godfather's face indicated otherwise.

"Is she flirting with him?" Draco hissed to Ginny through gritted teeth.

"Could be," she teased.

"Well it's wrong. He's mentally undressing her," Draco spat back as Ginny handed him a drink.

"I think your mother is doing the same and who can blame her?" GInny whispered, giving him a knowing look, and then addressing everyone said "Oh look, lunch is ready," hoping to break the tension that Pius and Narcissa were now oblivious to.

"I'm not hungry," Draco huffed.

"You will sit down and eat something Draco," Severus said authoritatively before thinking to Hermione, _perhaps inviting Pius to stay for lunch wasn't one of my better ideas!_

* * *

><p>Pius had to forgo dessert but provided a detail of Aurors to protect Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor. There were also Aurors made available to accompany Hermione, Ginny, and Draco to Diagon Alley. Narcissa returned to her old home to indeed find letters addressed to Lucius and Draco in suspicious looking envelopes. Lucius' was the same as Severus' but Draco's, quite interestingly, was slightly different.<p>

Pius himself had gone to the manor to investigate the letters. Lucius' was fairly innocuous as it read, 'Watch your back.'

But Draco's was more disturbing as it read, 'Is your father still missing? Pray he comes back in one piece.'

According to the house elves, Draco's letter arrived separately from Lucius' and several hours later. Whoever sent it knew Lucius was missing but the only people who knew were Severus and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and of course Draco and Narcissa. Pius Floo-called Severus to update him on the situation and to let him know what they had found out from Rookwood.

Hermione returned to the castle at five o'clock, thoroughly depressed at not having found anything to buy. But she wasn't just depressed; she was scared. As she walked up towards Severus' office all she wanted was to find comfort from her wizard. She wanted him to take her in his arms and hold her. She knew he couldn't change the events of the day but she knew he could make her feel better. She just needed her man. And as she opened his office door she was instantly greeted with, "Has Ginny been to the Burrow today?"

"This morning. Why?" Hermione asked, completely taken aback by Severus' urgent questioning of her.

She walked over and stood behind his desk longing for his touch but noticed how tense and agitated he was. Severus launched into explaining about Draco's note and Hermione knew where this was leading.

"She could have mentioned it I suppose but I'm not sure who was there. But that would imply..."

"There could be more than one person sending out the letters, or it is the same person and they received information about Lucius being missing later on," Severus interrupted. "Did any of you mention it when you were out today?"

Hermione was annoyed that he had implied she could be the source of the leak. "No...Draco was moaning about Pius trying to steal his mother away, he and Ginny were arguing over what colour she should wear and I..."

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked.

Hermione huffed. "Godric's Hollow up to his neck in dust. Ginny said he left about eight this morning and when she called him from here, to say we were leaving, he said he hadn't seen anyone all day and had started on his parents' bedr..." her voice trailed off.

"I am aware they slept together. They were married," Severus snapped.

"Alright no need to get arsy," Hermione spat back.

Ignoring this Severus continued. "Where's Ginny now?

"At the Burrow but..."

"Call Ginny and tell her to expect Pius. She's not done anything wrong but it would be good to know who told what to whom," Severus said urgently.

"Hang on who says she said anything?" Hermione snapped at him.

"She may not have done but that is for Pius to find out. And if she had told someone she hasn't done anything wrong. It would be understandable if she told any of her family about last night. But if this was subsequently mentioned in public or to a colleague or a friend, we need to know. It might help Pius identify the sender of Draco's letter," Severus said insistently. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. We need to know how many people we are dealing with here and who is co-ordinating all of this if anyone."

Hermione looked shell-shocked but called Ginny as requested. As she pulled out of the call, she began to cry silently. When she was out with Ginny and Draco she kept having flashbacks to when she'd found Severus barely alive. The thought of Death Eaters still out there actively threatening him made her feel sick. They'd been trailed by Aurors for their safety; there were Aurors in the castle; her friends were being threatened. All of that fear should be behind her but it was coming back; the panic was rising in her throat.

And yet she was supposed to be the strong one. She was the glue; she always had been. She had shown Severus earlier she was worried but that was nothing compared to how she felt now. Now that she'd had time to think about today's events it shook her to the core. She couldn't let Severus see the exposed the cracks she had so desperately tried to paper over since the end of the war. She had been there for her friends and more especially Draco. Now she was there for Severus and she couldn't let him see her cry over this. She had to be strong for him but she couldn't be brave right now.

All she'd wanted was a hug. She felt weak and vulnerable and that was when she decided that was the last thing Severus needed her to be at the moment. Her all consuming thought was, _I can't let him see me like this._

"Did you buy anything then?" she vaguely heard him ask her.

"No," she said in a small, withdrawn voice.

This made Severus look at her as she still knelt by the fire. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes. Fine. I'm going to go and do some research. I'll see you later," she said, still not looking at him; biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"OK. What time do you want to eat?" he asked. He'd been waiting from her to return before instructing the house elves.

"Don't worry about me," she said standing up still with her back to him. "I'll grab a sandwich," and Flooed to her rooms without saying another word to him.

"'Mione?" she heard him call after her, his voice full of concern and bewilderment. _'Mione what's wrong?_ she heard him ask in her head. She didn't answer him. _Hermione are you alright?_

She didn't want to lie and say nothing was wrong and neither could she tell him the truth until she could say it without the tears that were streaming down her face. She had to go out. She had to be alone. She arrived in her rooms and immediately Flooed away.

* * *

><p>Severus stepped out into Hermione's rooms shortly after he'd called Pius only to be greeted by Leo, who padded out of Hermione's bedroom and jumped into his arms. Stroking Leo behind the ear he looked all over for her but noticed that her research papers were still on her bed. So much for studying!<p>

Leo jumped down and went through to his...their...bedroom and saw the note on his pillow.

_Sev,_

_Gone to Snape Manor. Need to be on my own._

_Don't wait up._

_Hermione x_

He looked up and saw her orb for the first time in five days. It was subdued.

His initial reaction was to go after her, pick her up, bring her back and then scream at her for worrying and not talking to him. But he knew all about the need to seek solitude sometimes. As hard as it was for him to accept, he had to leave her be for now. He did however request an Auror detail to be sent to the Manor just in case.

* * *

><p>"What have I done wrong, Albus?" Severus asked as he sat down at his desk and buried his face in his hands.<p>

"Nothing my dear boy. Well perhaps you should have said hello to her before you bombarded her with questions. But she was upset before she arrived. I believe Hermione is feeling overwhelmed by the current situation," Dumbledore replied gently.

Severus' body slumped down in his chair. "I know. I didn't think. This has shaken me too. I can't go through this again," he whispered.

"I know that look, Severus," Dumbledore said, interrupting his impending destructive melancholy. "Do not be too hard on yourself. You can't have a rose without thorns, son. You just need to reassure her. Sometimes a cuddle when we feel least deserving of one is the one that is most appreciated. A sentiment I know you can relate to."

"But how can she feel undeserving?" Severus asked, feeling as if his stomach was contorting.

"She saved you, she protects you and loves you. She is your lioness, Severus. She wants to be your everything and today she realised she can't be," Albus replied, cursing once again his inability to place a hand of comfort around Severus' shoulders.

Severus looked up at him, his eyes glistening and swallowed hard before croaking out "But she is everything, Albus"

"Tell her then", Dumbledore said insistently. "Reassure her and Severus, you both have to accept that you can't protect each other the way you want to. And yet you have both proven that love offers the greatest capacity for protection. You must learn to support each other and just carry on loving each other.

"Go to her but take some time for yourself first. You don't need to work late tonight. In other words bugger off...we're all having a poker night in here," he said, indicating his fellow portrait inhabitants.

"You're kicking me out of my own office?" Severus asked incredulously.

"You can stay if you want to," Dumbledore chuckled affectionately.

Severus sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright I'll go."

"Oh, and give her a cuddle from me," Albus added as Severus stood up.

"I have a few of my own to give her first," Severus snarked as he slammed the door of his office. He did love abusing doors.

* * *

><p>Just as the door slammed a rich, silky voiced female asked "So is my grandson coming over Albus?"<p>

"Ah Lady Eleanor, what an _expected_ surprise and I believe the answer is yes," Dumbledore said, taking her hand and kissing it as she stepped into his portrait.

"Good, because I've just had a lovely teary chat with my future...with Hermione. They are as bad as each other aren't they? I hope neither of them mess this up," Lady Eleanor Prince sneered.

Albus chuckled lightly; his eyes sparkling at the prospect of what he was about to say, "My dear lady, I am more than confident that by the end of this year there will be a wedding to arrange."

* * *

><p>Severus took Dumbledore's advice. Taking advantage of the fact Hermione wasn't there he sank into her bath and let the hot, steaming, herb infused water attempt to soothe his mind. But his mind was having none of it. His thoughts drifted back over the events of the day...all the way back to his blow job in the shower, which now seemed ages ago. That blow job had been the last normal thing to happen that day and was now fuelling the erection he was languidly stroking.<p>

All he could think about was the heat of Hermione's mouth, the softness of her lips, her teasingly talented tongue, her gentle but firm hands. He pushed his against against the edge of the bath and arched his back, thrusting up into his hand as he thought of her eyes. They were full of hunger and lust; they were beautiful. He remembered the feel of the water and how her hair felt as he soaped it. He remembered how her eyes were fixed on his. He could sense the smile in them. He could hear and feel her sexy, appreciative humming as she pleasured him.

He remembered how he felt bereft when she pulled back and his cock left her mouth, only for her swirl her tongue over his balls before engulfing them. He remembered begging to be taken by her mouth again and when she obliged she unleashed her tongue and relentlessly fucked him with her mouth. It was mind blowing and as he released onto her waiting tongue, he had to use the cold tiled wall as support until he felt more steady on his feet. He remembered that lascivious look of satisfaction on her face as she smiled up at him with cum on her lips before he pulled her up and kissed her and...

Panting heavily he looked down at the sticky mess on his stomach. He put his head back again as the sense of bliss enfolded him in the warm water. His only regret was that she wasn't with him. He knew it was time to go and get her.

* * *

><p>Taking Leo with him, Severus arrived in their bedroom at Snape Manor. He threw the overnight bag onto one of the chairs and put Leo on the bed before running down stairs. He knew where she would be. And sure enough as he walked towards the library there was a glow coming from under the doors.<p>

He resisted the urge to throw the doors open but instead opened them slowly to reveal Hermione curled up in one of the large leather chairs reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled bashfully as he leaned against the doors watching her for a moment.

Without saying a word he walked over and knelt in front of her before taking the book and placing it on the table. He noticed how red and puffy her eyes were from crying and gently pulled her into him. He just wrapped her in his arms and carefully stroked her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered

"Well it's my house, you're here and I wanted to talk to you," Severus said casually.

She pulled back and glared at him defiantly. "I said I needed to be on my own!"

"If you think you're storming off again, Hermione, you are very much mistaken," he purred but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I left a note," she said indignantly.

He looked at her and sardonically remarked, "Oh of course. That makes it alright then. Now have you eaten?"

"Mrs Hopkins ordered me a pizza," Hermione answered, looking a little embarrassed. She did love her Muggle food.

"You didn't happen to save me any did you?" Severus asked almost teasingly.

"Sorry," she blushed, "I wasn't expecting you. Do you like pizza then?"

Severus smirked. "I have been known to order one or two. If I'd known you were having pizza I'd have been here sooner."

Hermione chuckled. "So what kept you?"

"Oh, I had a bath," he said innocently.

"So you haven't eaten then?" she asked relaxing into his embrace again.

"I've been too worried about you," Severus sighed into her neck.

Hermione pulled back again. "You must eat Sev."

"Well I'll eat something when you tell me what's wrong. Sound fair?" he asked with an air of authority.

Hermione felt embarrassed. "Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"No. Now," Severus insisted.

She moved his hair away from his eyes. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Stop trying to distract me, you minx. It's only 9 o'clock and we need to talk," he said, exasperated at her reluctance to discuss the situation.

"Oh alright! If I get you something to eat we'll talk, but I want to talk in bed," she adamantly stated.

"Those are your terms, are they?" Severus chuckled.

"Yes" Hermione said emphatically.

Severus noted the sparkle was back in her eyes and brushed an errant curl behind her ear as he pretended to inwardly debate her proposition.

"Then I accept your terms," he said graciously and sealed the deal with a chaste kiss.


	23. Removing the thorns

**Author's Note:**

Usual warnings apply. A little lemonade.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

Much love to Onecelestialbeing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Removing the thorns<strong>

Hermione ran to the opposite side of the house and down the stairs to what would have been the servant's quarters at some point, yet had been taken over by Mrs Hopkins and her family. She felt guilty for disturbing her twice in one night but found herself once again requiring her assistance.

"Miss Granger, is all well?" the older woman asked, surprised to see her with puffy eyes and out of breath.

"Severus is here," Hermione rasped out.

"His Lordship is here? I was not aware he would be visiting," Mrs Hopkins said, slightly flustered.

Hermione snorted. "You and me both, but he's here and I need to get him something to eat. Do you have any ice cream?"

"We always have his Lordship's favourite in. But surely he will want more than just ice cream unless..."

Hermione blushed at the older woman's inference.

"Could I have the number of the place you ordered my pizza from?" she asked bashfully

"I'll order it. His usual I presume?

"He has a usual?"

Mrs Hopkins just smiled and bowing her head courteously said, "Leave it to me. I'll have an elf bring it all up to you...my lady."

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting on the bed in just his shirt and boxers with his knees drawn up to his chin. Seeing Hermione's eyes so raw from crying felt like a punch to the stomach. <em>You are such a twat! Couldn't you have just said hello?<em> he thought to himself. He suddenly realised he was welling up and quickly wiped any potentially errant tears away just before Hermione came into the bedroom. Closing the door quietly, she stood for a moment, observing him. He looked so fragile sitting like that and she wondered what he was thinking.

Still standing by the door she whispered, "Severus..."

"Don't say another word until you've come over here," he said from behind the sanctuary of his hair. His voice did not betray any emotion which worried Hermione more than anything.

Tentatively she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt him look at her before moving to sit behind her; his legs either side of her body. He swept her hair away from her neck before wrapping his arms around her and jumped a little as Hermione gently ran her finger over the scar just above his right knee. Her hands were cold which he found disquieting as they were normally deliciously warm.

Hermione went to speak but Severus put his chin on her shoulder and said, "Before we go any further, I just want to apologise for being a complete and utter arse earlier. I'm so sorry, darling. I told you I'm shit at all this but I fear that excuse is beginning to run very thin."

"Don't be silly...you're not shit at this," she whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"Given the current situation, I'd beg to differ," he chuckled mirthlessly.

Hermione sighed. "It's not your fault I came back in a bad mood."

"No, but it's my fault I exacerbated the problem. It's not often that I'm struck by a sense of humility, but I am so sorry that I made you feel worse. I didn't mean to. I just...I just didn't think. I should have been more attentive to you before I bombarded you with questions. It could have waited a few minutes," he said contritely. He pressed a lingering kiss against her neck and whispered, "Can we go back a few hours and start again please?"

Hermione hung her head and leaned forward enough so that Severus would release her. Standing, she turned round to face him. It was the first time she'd seen his eyes since she came into the room. He'd moved to the edge of the bed and as he slowly looked up at her she inhaled sharply when she saw his obsidian eyes on the verge of tears.

She felt him take her hands in his and he said nervously, "Hi, how was your afternoon?"

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry so did she both. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt herself being pulled across his lap. She couldn't remember him holding her so tightly. Hermione began sobbing into his chest as he punctuated his whispered words of comfort and apology with reassuring kisses into her hair and temple. She soon felt his body relax, along with her slightly wet hairline where a few of his tears had inadvertently escaped. His embrace seemed to become tighter somehow and she wondered if he felt as safe in her arms as she did in his.

Giggling through her tears, she gently kissed his neck before replying. "My afternoon was pretty shit!"

"Oh! Want to talk about it?" he asked trying not to laugh himself; his eyes sparkling as he tried to not laugh before claiming her lips in a soft act of lingering reassurance.

Just then Missy arrived with pizza and ice cream. She was still not used to seeing her master in such intimate entanglements and flinched until she realised that there was no impropriety in this situation. In fact, she was hit by concern for the couple. "Missy does not wish to speak out of turn, but are Master and Mistress sad? Missy is sad if you is."

Severus' lips gently left Hermione's and running his fingers through the back of her hair, he looked deep into her soft, warm eyes. He looked past the fact that they were red raw from her tears because even now they were beautiful to him, and told the house-elf, "We're fine".

Missy breathed a sigh of relief but Hermione knew that he had spoken those words for her. A soft smile graced her lips in acknowledgement and Hermione breathed her own sigh of relief as she saw something that no one else ever got to see. It was the smile in his eyes. He gave her a squeeze as Hermione buried herself into his chest once more before sliding off his lap to retrieve the pizza box and put a stasis charm over the ice cream. Severus noted with a mixture of amusement and pride that once again she hadn't used her wand.

* * *

><p>"I believe this is your usual," Hermione smiled bashfully as she handed him the pizza box.<p>

"Let's find out, shall we?" Severus smirked as he scooted back on the bed to lean against the headboard. He motioned for her to sit next to him and put his arm around her before whispering in her ear, "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too," she answered, snuggling into him.

"Good," he replied, sounding almost cheery.

"Do you want some?" he asked, offering her the box.

"Yes please," she said eagerly. "I'm still really hungry actually."

Severus smirked as he watched her taking a piece of pizza and hastily take a bite.

"So may I enquire as to what upset you earlier?" he asked silkily.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "It's really difficult to put into words."

"Well we've got all night. I'm not going anywhere...especially when you've got tomato sauce on your chin. You look delicious!" he teased.

"Oh gods," she said in a panic. She was about to summon a napkin but Severus reached over and wiped it off with his thumb.

The mood in the room was definitely far lighter now but both could sense this was likely to be temporary. Behind the teasing the tears were lining up, ready to take centre stage again and as Hermione finished her latest bite of pizza she knew it wouldn't be long before they would yet again perform.

"It sounds strange but when we arrived at Diagon Alley today it was almost like it was the very first time I went there with Mum and Dad," she said with a watery smile. "It was full of students buying their school supplies, friends meeting, and going off to Fortescue's or to Quality Quidditch Supplies to drool over some new broom model, and it all seemed so _normal_. And then I kept hearing your name everywhere like I heard Dumbledore's except..."

"I can only imagine the comments were less than complimentary and I expect the scene brought back how much you miss your parents," Severus offered, sighing lightly as he turned his head towards her.

She took another bite of pizza and was having a battle with a bit of melted cheese. "You know I miss them. But we really are going to have to do an interview with the press, Sev. I nearly hexed several ignorant parents and older students. My wand arm was twitching so much Draco threatened to take my wand," she giggled lightly.

"So were you just upset because my name was being brought into disrepute?" Severus asked, desperate to get to the bottom of her woes.

"No. It didn't help though. Everyone was oblivious to what was going on. We had a bloody Auror escort and those kids didn't have a care in the world. It's because of us, Harry, The Order and all those who died, that all these kids have to worry about what is the correct size cauldron to get. It's like they're all saying 'Voldemort's dead let's all have a party', whilst we're still fighting against the remainder of his pathetic followers."

As Hermione continued speaking she was becoming more distressed; something which Severus was trying to prevent from happening by gently stroking and comforting her, but he was currently losing the battle.

"I walked down that street knowing that a fucking Death Eater had walked straight into your office, and if anything had happened to you I wouldn't have known; I couldn't have stopped it. And all I could see was you surrounded in blood and this time...this time I couldn't save you and I'm so scared that I can't protect you. Today's just made me feel so useless and pathetic and..."

Severus put a stasis charm on the pizza. "Come here."

He pulled her onto his lap; rocking her in his arms and in an insistent, verging on annoyed tone he hissed, "Don't you ever let me hear you say that you are useless and pathetic again because you're not. Don't you realise how..."

"Don't try and placate me, Sev."

Severus put his head back in frustration. "What do you want me to do? Let you convince yourself that you're somehow not good enough; not strong enough? Do you want me to sit here and listen to you putting yourself down when it's totally unjustified?"

Hermione shook her head and said plaintively, "I wish it was unjustified. I'm supposed to be your everything. This Founder's bond..."

"Fuck that bond..." Severus said angrily. "Whatever use it believes we have, it has no right to make you feel like this so don't even mention that again. The only bond you should be thinking about is our soul bond."

"But just when I thought I could put the last few years of hell behind me and think about my future...our future...I realised this isn't over and I'm tired Sev. I'm so tired of trying to be what everyone expects me to be," she sobbed. "I don't want to let you down."

Severus held her close, kissing her hair as he ran through the words he wanted to say to her in his head. But for now he was just going to let her cry herself out.

"Get this into your head now," he said softly as her tears subsided. "You will never let me down. I don't want you to ever say that again." Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. "Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded slightly but Severus was insistent. "I mean it 'Mione," and punctuating his next sentence with heated kisses he told her, "Don't you dare think that."

Hermione sank into his chest once again and Severus continued. "Sweetheart, what do you think everyone expects of you anyway?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes; her voice was still croaky from crying. "I'm the strong one. The logical one. I'm the one with all the answers; I'm the one who comes up with the plans; I'm the one who makes sure everyone is OK."

Severus sighed and fisted his hand through the back of her hair. "First of all, everyone can go fuck themselves. And please tell me I don't make you feel that way."

Hermione shook her head "No. But I want to be all that for you"

"Why?" he asked, anxiously hoping he had never given her the impression that was what he wanted.

Hermione wiped her tears away with the heel of her palm. "Because you've been so through much and I just want to protect you from..."

"I don't need or want your protection Hermione. I don't want you to have all the answers. I don't want you to come up with the plans. I just want...all I need is you. And all I need to know is that you love me because as that maddening old bastard said to me earlier, our love offers the biggest protection we have. We don't know what will happen in the future but I know I can't and don't want to do it without you.

"I hate to say this Hermione, but you don't have a monopoly on caring or worrying. Do you think I don't want to protect you? Do you think you're the only one who feels so woefully inadequate? Did you think I sat there drinking coffee and doing the bloody crossword while you were out? No, I sat there tearing my fucking hair out; praying you were safe; hoping those bloody Aurors are competent..." His voice trailed off as he hastily wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm and tried to compose himself.

Hermione just sat there, looking at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Severus continued. "If anything ever happened to you...you're all I've ever wanted and if I lost you now..."

"You won't. And you're right. I just forget that you feel the same way," she said, her eyes apologetically scanning his.

"Of course I feel the same. We just have to accept that we can't be each other's body guards...although I do rather enjoy guarding your body. Especially when I have to cover yours with mine," Severus smirked as he pulled Hermione into him playfully and nuzzled her neck.

"But," he continued softly, "I'm not one of your projects and neither do I wish to be. I just want to be yours."

"You are mine," Hermione replied as the tears started to flow again.

"I can't let you feel like this," Severus whispered, preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Hermione sniffed and said quietly, "It's just I thought it would get better after the war. I thought we fought to make this a better world. Now I just feel now like I didn't make a difference."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, 'Mione! How can you say you've not made a difference? Compared to the war this is nothing..."

She shook her head. "But it feels worse because if I lost you..."

"Which you won't," he said, fisting his hand through her hair again. "This world owes you, Hermione. You owe it nothing. Neither of us do. Whatever we give to this world now is above and beyond what we need to." Severus paused, exhaling sharply. "Nothing is worth making you feel like this. Look, I am happy to resign if it makes you feel better. I could quite easily walk away from this world and give up my wand for you," he continued earnestly.

"I'd never ask you to do that," Hermione gasped in shock.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't do it for you," he said, raising an eyebrow and Hermione knew he was serious.

"Promise me you won't, though."

Severus snorted. "Well it's not something I would do without consulting you first, is it?"

"No, I know but..."

"Our future together is more important than all of this. I will take you away from it all if you ask it of me," he said insistently.

"But you wouldn't...would you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't I?"

His response astounded her. "Sev you can't!"

"Why?"

Hermione was feeling quite disturbed by Severus' defiant attitude "Because what you did..."

"So?" he said obdurately. "I'm currently being repaid for what I did by Voldemort's fucking bottom feeders threatening me and making my partner feel like shit. Actually, tell me why I shouldn't resign?"

"Because you're too important to this world," she firmly stated.

"Not really," he shrugged.

Hermione huffed in exasperation. "And you have such a brilliant vision for this world."

"As do others," he said dismissively.

She was desperate for a reason he would accept. "I don't want you to," she truculently offered.

"In that case I won't," he said calmly. "But say the word and I will do it. By the time the board reads the letter we can be out of the country and never have to look back," Severus said nonchalantly.

"Severus, you must never mention this again," Hermione demanded, thrusting a finger hard against his chest.

"I won't unless you ask," he sincerely promised.

"I would never ask."

"Fair enough," he smirked.

And then Hermione noticed something strange in his eyes. "Look Hermione, if you haven't realised it by now then I have really fucked this up, but even though we've not physically been together very long, you are and you have been for a long time my life and I would move heaven and earth for you..." he paused for a moment, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. It felt like it was but he was being over impulsive. She knew it was coming...his slip up on Monday had seen to that...so..._oh bugger it!_

"I...oh shit...," he said, swallowing hard as he tried to find the right words. "Move in with me...officially. You, me and the cat," he asked quickly; suddenly unable to look at her for fear of rejection.

Hermione gasped. "I thought you were waiting until..."

Severus looked at her sheepishly. "I know. I had intended to wait until Saturday but before you make up your mind..."

"I've already made up my mind," she interrupted.

"Yes, well," he said, suddenly using his hair to shield his eyes from her. "You might change it. I've never lived with anyone before. All my life I've lived in environments where the concept of a 'normal' household is alien to me. You will undoubtedly need the patience of a saint to put up with me but I'm willing to try if you can see past all my obvious flaws."

Hermione smiled softly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yes. Yes I will move in with you," she replied, kissing him fervently before suddenly pulling away. "Please tell me you didn't think I'd say no?"

"Well..."

"Idiot!" she snapped, slapping his arm. "Well just so you know I was brought up in a boringly normal household so I'm more than happy to help you adjust. And really it's no different from what we're doing now. Except my stuff will be mixed up with yours and I suppose we'll need to move some of your ju...stuff out and..."

"Were you about to call my stuff junk?" Severus said, shocked.

"Well come on love, there isn't a clear surface in the living room and you've got chests full of stuff. We just need to have a good sort out," Hermione sweetly told him.

"This sounds like it could be painful," Severus huffed.

"Only if you resist me," she teased as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smirked. "Ah well, it'll be painless then because I can never resist you..."

"And trying to creep round me, Severus Snape, won't make me any easier on you," Hermione snarked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You can't blame me for trying," he purred.

"But if we're going to live together we need to talk about practical things," Hermione said, recalling the conversation she had with her Mum about making sure you had everything out in the open in a relationship.

"I presume you mean the business and financial rubbish," Severus said dismissively.

"Well yes. I don't want to know everything and don't worry, I won't be asking for money. I have my own you know," she proudly stated.

Severus felt strangely put out by her last comment. He knew she was just clarifying that she wasn't gold digging but the fact she felt she had to say it irked him slightly. "Well, we'll discuss it all later," he said. "Now isn't the time but I won't keep anything from you. Actually, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

He removed the stasis charm on the pizza box and offered her another piece.

"I thought about it round at Harry's last night, actually. I may have mentioned before that I don't know much about my estates and logically if I haven't bothered with them before now I don't need them. That said, I'd like to keep the estates in Tuscany and France. The rest I will sell. I'm keeping the flat in London but Spinners End is going on the market next week."

"Somehow I don't think you'll be sad to see it go," she said squeezing his hand.

"No," and that was all Severus said on the matter before he continued. "But I was thinking...perhaps we could get a place together? Somewhere out of the way where we can get away from it all; somewhere we won't be disturbed," and dropping his voice so that it dripped over her seductively he added, "it will be our little secret."

Hermione beamed at him. "What, like a cottage somewhere?" she asked excitedly. If Severus could have asked for a perfect response this was it.

He pulled her to him and said, "Whatever you want. Wherever you want."

"How about the Cornish coast?"

"If that's where you want to look get in touch with some estate agents," Severus replied, smiling as Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione gasped as she realised this was it...she was moving in with Severus.

"And as you'll also be moving in here I wondered if you wanted to be in charge of renovations?" he asked as she straddled his lap and fed him a bit of pizza.

"Oh gods, I wouldn't know where to start, Sev. I suppose I could ask Narcissa for help. Lucius says she knows everything about that kind of thing," she chuckled.

"You can ask but don't let her take over. This is our place not hers." For the first time Hermione felt truly comfortable with the word 'our'.

"Actually I did have an explore earlier after I spoke to Eleanor," Hermione admitted bashfully.

"I thought you might," Severus smirked.

"What, that I would go for an explore or speak to your grandmother?" she asked, cuddling into him.

Severus sighed lightly. "Well, both. Did Grandmother tell you I am a useless twat?"

"No, strangely enough," she giggled as he glared at her. "She said I had to stop thinking I could protect you and just be there for you and that because we really love each other and are soul bonded we can protect each other better than most." She looked at him ruefully, knowing that he'd just said the same thing to her and was grateful when the 'I told you so' didn't happen.

"She's quite wise then," Severus said, playfully tickling Hermione's side and making her giggle.

"I know," she sighed as she pressed her forehead to his.

"So," he went on as he kissed her nose, "how was your exploration?"

"Well," she began, suddenly sounding like she had a project brewing. "Did you know that all the children's bedrooms are at the opposite end of the house to our bedroom?"

"I believe that is fairly standard in this kind of house," Severus replied, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Maybe, but I prefer it up at the other end of the house. In fact there are two rooms which really are run down but could be converted into our room and we could have a dressing room as well as a bathroom..."

"Let's go and have a look then," Severus said much to Hermione's surprise.

"What, now? What about the ice cream?"

"Yes, now, and the ice cream can wait until I get you naked," he said coolly as he grabbed hold of her hand and started to move off the bed. "This is important. Do you want the last bit of pizza?"

"No thanks, but you really must love me to ask," she giggled as she bent down to stroke Leo, who was rubbing himself up against her leg, whilst Severus put his jeans on.

"Well I admit I don't ask everyone if they want the last piece usually, so yes I must do!" he teased and then added under his breath, "that, and the fact I've just asked you to move in with me."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Hermione asked as they stood in the middle of one of the rooms she'd told Severus about. "We could put two doors in that wall or we could knock it down and push it back but the doors would lead into the dressing room and bathroom and..." she grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the corridor and into the next room, "obviously seal up this door and partition the room and..." grabbing his wrist again and going back into the other room, "the fireplace needs renovating but it'll look amazing and I prefer the view out of this window and you can still see the lake and the bathroom will be bigger than the one we've got and..."<p>

She paused, noticing that Severus was just smiling at her.

"What?"

"You just look so happy," he replied. "And after earlier, it's a pleasure to see."

"Well I am happy," she said, walking over to him seductively.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "If you want this to be our bedroom then do it. And it makes more sense in the long term, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" she asked, teasing the back of his shirt out of his jeans.

"Well, you mentioned it."

"Oh! The nursery and children's rooms being up here," she said coyly.

He nodded. "I might have the title but I won't have our children brought up purely by house-elves and nannies."

"Since when have you thought so much about our children?" Hermione asked as she stroked his back.

"Since the first time we shared a bed. But that's beside the point and don't worry, I don't want us having a baby before we're married," he assured, gently capturing her lips.

"And when will that be?" she asked cheekily.

"Sometime after I ask you and you stupidly say yes," he smirked.

"Oh shut up," she said, smacking his arse playfully.

"Do that again...I quite enjoyed it!" he teased and then purred in her ear, "Of course having a baby might be off the agenda for a while, but as a perfectionist I insist we practice making a baby thoroughly."

"Repeatedly," Hermione murmured, biting her lip.

Severus ran his fingers through her hair and gently pulled her head back, whispering against her lips as his brushed hers. "Frequently."

"Relentlessly," she moaned into his mouth as his other hand glided down her spine and pulled her in closer.

"Incessantly," he muttered, his lips crashing against hers.

Breaking away for air, Hermione moaned softly and breathlessly asked, "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he growled desperately as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the corridor towards the bedroom.

But just as Severus was about to slam the door with his foot, he heard Mrs. Hopkins. "My Lord, so sorry to interrupt but Mr. Pius Thicknesse is here to see you. I've shown him to the drawing room."

"For fuck's..." Severus huffed angrily as Hermione bashed her head up against his chest. "Thank you, Mrs. Hopkins," he said tightly, regaining his usual courteous tone. "Ensure he has a drink. I will be down momentarily."

"Very good, my Lord," Mrs. Hopkins responded as she turned to walk back downstairs.

"Go on," Hermione urged, kissing him gently on the lips.

Severus ran his finger along the underside of her jaw. "I'm so sorry. Come down?" he asked.

"OK I'll be down soon. But you might want to think about something else," she added, lightly running her hand over his clothed erection.

He chuckled. "Where's Minerva when you need her?"

* * *

><p>"This better be good...I was about to have dessert," Severus snarked as he walked into the drawing room.<p>

"Oh, sorry!" Pius smirked from one of the large leather chairs.

"You have an update?" Severus asked as Hermione came in and sat on the large green leather sofa.

"Good evening, my dear. I apologise for disturbing dessert," he said knowingly.

"I'll get you back one day, Pius," Hermione giggled.

Pius just laughed and began to answer Severus' question.

"We've found Miss Parkinson. Seemingly she's taken up with young Theodore Nott and was visiting his family home when the Aurors turned up. Theo's been taken in for questioning but as his father's on the run and his mother is abroad, we need you to witness the administration of the Veritaserum in the morning."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"When he decided to return to Hogwarts, even though he's of age, he comes under my duty of care. As Headmaster I am his legal guardian in the absence of his parents and he cannot have Veritaserum unless I'm there to witness its administration."

Pius nodded and continued. "Theodore said he saw his father two weeks ago and Pansy and her parents confirmed that her hair brush went missing at that time. We need to make sure Theo isn't colluding. I don't think he is...he doesn't seem bright enough."

"That sounds like Theo," Hermione snickered.

"Anything else?" Severus asked impatiently.

"The source of the Polyjuice has been found. Thankfully our stocks were complete but Rookwood has been singing us some pretty tunes. You will know Miss Alena Mortimer?"

Hermione piped up. "Isn't she in Ravenclaw? She's a few years younger than me and if she's who I think she is, she fancied you," she said teasing Severus.

"What?" Severus exclaimed.

"Ask Luna on Saturday night. Seemingly she was most peeved when you took on Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione giggled.

Severus had been opening his mouth to speak but kept stopping himself. Pius smirked at his friend's bemusement and coughed to bring Severus back round to the conversation.

"Yes," Severus continued distractedly, "she's returning to repeat her fifth year. A very adequate potioneer; I predict she's one of the few who will achieve an O in her OWLs."

"Well, it would appear you're not the only older wizard she has a thing for! She has been playing with her brother-in-law," Pius chuckled. "As you're probably aware she is underage and..."

"No!" Severus exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm afraid so. He has admitted to having sex with her and asking her to brew the Polyjuice as well as the base potion for the touch specific curses," Pius said, acknowledging Severus' earlier theory.

Severus was furious at this revelation."None of the bases are difficult to brew but some of the ingredients are age restricted. You can add supplying ingredients to a minor to the charge sheet."

"A trifling offence compared to the underage sex," Pius said, sighing deeply.

Hermione was very quiet. "Will she be charged with anything?"

"No. It will be deemed that she was coerced. She won't be allowed to take her Potions OWL though. That will be punishment enough," Pius told her and Severus nodded in confirmation.

Hermione thought about this. "Sev, she's going to be in a state over this. We'll have to watch her carefully at the beginning of term."

"I will inform Minerva and Poppy but perhaps I could ask you to look out for her?" Severus asked.

"That's what I was getting at!"

Severus just smiled. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Waving a hand under your nose, trying to get you to notice me," Hermione shot back.

"It worked then...eventually," he smirked before continuing. "Any more news on the breakout?"

"Only what we know already. Kingsley's guard was changed with no transformation so it was Imperio. All of his office have been taken in for questioning," Pius paused, taking a sip of his drink. "And as for Draco's letter, Miss Weasley had told her parents and older brother William about the events of last evening. Arthur was on leave today, however, and Molly and himself spent the day de-gnoming the garden and saw no one else..."

"What, again? They're always doing that!" Hermione laughed.

"William met Ronald for lunch in Wimbourne," Pius went on, trying to sound impartial.

"What about Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"She's visiting her sister...Gabrielle is it? And won't be back until tomorrow."

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Yes. I like Gabrielle. She had a massive crush on Draco during the Triwizard tournament. I remember Fleur having to drag her away from him. I also seem to remember that Lucius wasn't impressed!"

"Have Bill and Ronald been questioned yet?" Severus asked, almost spitting Ron's name.

"No. I'm trying not to jump to any conclusions here," Pius said earnestly. "We don't know it was mentioned. But if it was, realistically we cannot deny that Ronald attracts both overt and covert press attention. It's possible the conversation was overheard but we'll get to the bottom of that. Of course, Ronald has motive..."

"I don't think so," Hermione cut in. "I know he's vindictive and he's said things in the press but this is too..."

"...much like hard work?" Severus finished.

Hermione glared at him but conceded. "Yes, it's too much work for him."

Pius stood up. "We will speak to them. Ronald has a match tonight which Bill is attending. Now I've taken up enough of your time. And I don't want to keep you from dessert!"

"You're too kind," Severus drawled.

The tall wizard leaned down and kissed the back of Hermione's hand. "Hopefully I will see you soon, but happy birthday for Saturday if I don't see you before," and he and Severus left the room.

"I'll see you at 8.30," Pius said.

"Throw the book at Rookwood. I know Hermione was technically 16 when I started having feelings for her but legally she was underage and I'd never have touched her," Severus told him.

"I know, but then you actually have morals," Pius assured, putting his hand on Severus' shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up feeling luxuriously relaxed. Her body felt completely sated following their night of slow, deep lovemaking. She could almost feel him still inside her as she rolled over to snuggle up to Severus, but suddenly realised that he wasn't in bed. In fact, something told her he was gone completely. She looked at the clock. 8.25am. He was already in London. She was about to feel annoyed that he'd left without saying goodbye or leaving a note when Missy appeared.<p>

'Oh Mistress. Missy is sorry. Master asked me to leave you this before Mistress wakes up. Master will be angry with Missy."

"Well I won't tell him if you don't," Hermione smiled softly.

"Mistress is nice to Missy."

"As is Severus."

"Yes, Master is nice but he can be scary."

"Yes, I suppose he can be," Hermione smirked. "So what were you supposed to leave?"

"This," Missy said, and handed Hermione a beautiful white rose and a note. "Missy was to put on Master's pillow before Mistress awakened."

"Oh, thank you, Missy. Did you pick this?" Hermione asked.

"No, Master did. He was most particular about it," Missy said quietly.

Hermione breathed in the delicate fragrance of the rose and carefully opened the note. It seemed strange that for years Severus' handwriting had brought so much fear and trepidation when she saw it on her essays, and yet now it only brought giddy anticipation.

What he'd written both amused and moved her.

_Hermione,_

_An old coot, who currently resides in my office channelling his inner pain in the arse, told me you can't have a rose without thorns. Maybe you can't normally but I will remove as many as I can to keep you safe._

_S_

She brought the rose to her lips and relished the feel of the soft petals against them. She couldn't help but think back to midnight when they finally managed to eat the ice cream...if eating it was the appropriate word.

Severus had removed the stasis charm and sat cross legged in the middle of the bed with the pot of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Hermione went to pick up the other spoon but suddenly it disappeared.

"You won't be needing that," Severus had smirked.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and murmured "Oh?"

"No, and you won't get any if you don't come here," he said mellifluously as he ate a spoonful teasingly.

They managed to eat most of it sensibly until it started to melt and Severus was distraught when he accidentally...honest...dropped some on Hermione's thigh. And being a gentleman he couldn't possibly leave her with something so cold and wet on her skin, so he dutifully licked it off. Several minutes later the cold, wet feeling had turned into a very warm and wet feeling.

But what could have turned into a rampant sex session somehow became the most gentle, emotion filled lovemaking they'd ever had. After all the tickling, rolling off the bed and hysterical laughter had subsided, Hermione suddenly found herself in one of her favourite positions...underneath Severus. But this seemed different.

He gently placed his hand at the back of her head and kissed her deeply and languidly as he explored her mouth. She was gasping for air as he pulled away slightly and slowly sank deep inside her. Still cradling her head he put his other arm under the small of her back and pulled her up to meet his slow thrusts. She was mesmerised by his eyes which never left hers. Even when she arched up into him and pushed her head back into the pillow she knew he was watching her eyes.

She felt her orgasm building as he slowly rocked deep inside her. Her moaning was far softer than usual but he was virtually silent. He could sense her body was responding and kissed her with more passion and desire than she'd ever felt from him; which until that moment she didn't think was possible.

As she crashed over the edge she clung onto his shoulders, digging her fingers into him; burying her face against his neck as she cried out his name. But what happened next took her completely by surprise. As Severus rode out her orgasm he pulled her as close to him as was physically possible and whispered in her ear, "You do love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she panted lightly as another orgasm began to build.

"Then promise me you'll never shut me out again...please," he said, burying his face in her hair.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh, I know, but just talk to me no matter how bad you feel; no matter what you need to say," he said, his voice cracking as he seemed to move even deeper inside her. "Tell me to shut up but don't shut me out," he continued as his lips crashed against hers.

"I promise," she breathed against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

He pulled back, still inside her and brushed her hair away from her face. He kissed her gently and sheepishly said, "sorry I just had to say it...not the best time I know but..."

He never got to finish that sentence as Hermione pushed her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips to hers. It was the last intelligible word that was heard from the couple for the next two hours. And when they both finally climaxed together, there was such an explosion of magic and emotion that Hermione had to fix the room again before she fell asleep in the arms of her very drained but happy wizard.

* * *

><p>Hermione decided to spend the morning in the manor's library...her library as it now turned out. She knew she would have to talk to Severus more about the logistics of moving in, but for now she was happy with the knowledge that they were officially taking this next step in their relationship.<p>

At noon, Hermione scooped up Leo, together with the overnight bag, and Flooed to _their_ rooms. She threw the bag onto the sofa and walked into the bedroom to discover a large gift box on the bed. It could have been for Severus, she thought, until she saw yet another card with his handwriting.

It simply read:

_For the inevitable_

Her curiosity got the better of her and she untied the gold bow carefully. She noted the colour of the bow...gold not silver...and smirked. She wondered if she should have waited until Severus was with her but if he'd wanted to be there he would have given it to her himself, she reasoned.

She took the lid off the box and there was another note sitting atop a pile of beautifully folded black fabric.

_I fear one of my greatest secrets is about to be revealed._

She lifted the sea of black up out of the box and suddenly realised what it was. He'd bought her first teaching robes and she couldn't resist trying them on.

She stood in front of the mirror and smiled smugly to herself. Hopefully by the end of the day she would be Professor Granger, and now that she had the robes she could hardly contain her excitement. But his note puzzled her until she moved walked into the living room to get something out of the overnight bag. The robes were billowing. She quickly did a detection spell but the robes weren't charmed as far as she could tell. She looked at the makers label and then found Severus' teaching robes in the wardrobe. They were made by the same company. Whatever was going on, the buzz she got walking around the room, was amazing. She could only imagine the look on the students' faces when the two of them walked down the corridor together.

_Sev are you busy?_ She asked him.

It took a minute for him to respond. _Yes, but you can come up._

A moment later she stepped out of the fire.

"Blimey, did you miss me that much?" Severus smirked.

Hermione went and showed him how much she missed him by giving him a soft, lingering kiss, whilst ignoring the various sounds of encouragement and disapproval from the various awake portraits. "I may have woken up to an empty bed but the rose and note were beautiful," she said, playing with his hair.

"Don't ever say I never give you flowers."

"But that's not all you gave me," she said, leaning up against his desk coquettishly.

"Look at me like that and it certainly won't be all I give you," Severus sighed.

"Behave! Mind you I wouldn't mind a repeat of earlier this morning," she purred.

Severus growled as he pulled her into him and kissed her on the nose. "You and me both but your other present?"

"Thank you. It means so much," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "But how do they billow like that?"

"The fabric is elf-made and is more durable than ordinary fabric which is handy should you have a Mr. Longbottom in your class. But it is also lighter so it catches the air as you move. They take into account your height and stride and cut the fabric to get maximum effect. Did we do a detection charm?"

"Well...yeah," she said coyly.

"So my secret is out. Tell no one or else I'll bend you over my desk and..."

Hermione suddenly called out "Everyone, I know what makes..."

Severus quietened her with a searing kiss and whispered "You are such a minx."

"But you love me," she said teasingly

"More than you know," he said quietly. "But go...meet me here at two o'clock with Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. I need to discuss a few things with you before the board meeting."

"Yes boss," she joked.

Severus glared at her. "Don't call me that."

"But you are my boss," she said innocently.

"Only at work...the rest of the time...," he trailed off as she kissed him.

"You're still good at getting your own way," she whispered against his lips.

Severus smirked. "Alas, not as good as you though!"

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville were waiting for Hermione by the gargoyle outside Severus' office.<p>

"Hello boys," she said cheerfully as she saw them waiting nervously. She touched the gargoyle and it began to move.

"Get you, Miss 'I don't need a password'," Harry teased.

Hermione knocked on the door. "You mean you actually knock?" Neville said, digging Harry in the ribs.

"It just gives him time to get rid of his other girlfriends," Hermione chuckled.

"Before you kill them," Harry joked.

"Naturally," she smirked.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom...Miss Granger," Severus said as they entered his office and indicated for them to sit down.

"Headmaster," they replied in unison.

"Let us not waste any time," Severus stated. "You are aware that the board should formally accept you onto the staff this afternoon. I can assure you of the school's and my personal backing but the board does suffer from a certain idiotic element who may seek to object. And with the likelihood of Lord Malfoy attending on the slim side, you will have to be prepared to fight your corner.

"Neville, speak to the board the way you spoke to me on Monday and you will be fine. And if the worst comes to the worst you can always threaten them with your weapon of choice," Severus continued, gesturing towards the Sword of Gryffindor which now sat on a bookshelf.

"Harry, I suggest you just smile and point to your scar, but Hermione, you know what they may object to. Just remind them who the true Gryffindor Princess is and don't be afraid to show off. You will be here regardless...the bond will see to it...but from a selfish point it will make our lives easier if you are a professor at the end of the day.

"Show off?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, embarrassed as she wandlessly and non-verbally summoned a piece of parchment and Severus' quill and had it write 'Look no hands'.

"Fuck me!" Neville exclaimed and then quickly added, "oh, apologies, Headmaster"

"No need to apologise...whenever she displays her true abilities, especially in relation to the restoration of the castle, I'm often saying that in my head," Severus said, smirking.

"Just in your head?" Harry teased.

Severus narrowed his eyes before allowing a slight smile to grace his lips as he indicated to Harry that Hermione was blushing.

"How can you repair the castle?" Neville asked.

"This bond seems to have unleashed my true magical abilities," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And of course as you get older all of your magical abilities increase anyway," Severus continued. "Although witches always have an increase in elemental magic when..." he trailed off.

"When what?" Neville seemed quite fascinated by this.

"When they become a mother," Severus mumbled and Hermione felt his embarrassment, knowing what Harry and Neville were now probably thinking.

Harry corpsed. "Oh God, will Ginny turn out like her mother?"

"Undoubtedly," Severus laughed.

"Bollocks."

"Indeed," Severus stated calmly. "However, my plight may well be worse," he smirked as Hermione threw his quill back at him.

"Anyway, are you ready to face the annoyance that is the school board?" Severus asked as he stood up.

They all nodded.

"Then shall we?"

* * *

><p>The Great Hall had been rearranged to accommodate the full school board. Those who sat on it consisted of benefactors, ministry officials, selected members of the Wizengamot, Parent Governors, the Heads of House, the Headmaster, and the Head of Board of Governors.<p>

All were seated, awaiting their arrival with the notable exceptions of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lord Malfoy. As they entered the room fell silent, and it seemed everyone was watching Severus and Hermione even though she walked in with Harry whilst Neville talked to Severus. And although three chairs had been placed next to Severus' at the head table, Hermione deliberately sat furthest away from him.

As Severus looked at Lucius' chair he felt his absence keenly especially following yesterday's notes. He realised he should have personally checked on Draco this morning, but Pius said he'd received a lunch invitation from Narcissa and would let him know if there was a problem. He chuckled to himself at Pius and Narcissa's sudden _friendship._

In Lucius' absence Severus addressed the board. Hermione could sense his tension but to the casual observer he seemed his usual temple of calm and sarcasm. He quickly guided the meeting through the mundane elements of the agenda and after half an hour he finally said, "Finally we must discuss the issue of staffing."

He could feel an element of tension spread across the room but continued. "As you are aware, the war led to a number of resignations and facilitated a desire for retirement by a number of our staff. We also lost many of those who we could have called upon to teach certain subjects". His mind automatically went to Remus and Moody.

"In the board's infinite wisdom it has already approved the appointments of Mr. Harry Potter as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Miss Hermione Granger to succeed Professor Slughorn as Potions Professor. However, circumstances change and both Professors Slughorn and Sprout have expressed their eagerness to reduce their teaching hours to concentrate on their pastoral positions and research." _Or drinking in Slughorn's case,_ Severus thought to himself.

"To this end, Professor Sprout has requested Mr Neville Longbottom as her apprentice and to take on some of her teaching duties and although Miss Granger will be apprenticing under myself, Professor Slughorn would appreciate her taking on some of his teaching duties. Mr. Potter will take on full teaching duties but will be under my supervision until Christmas.

"The staff and myself are in agreement that Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom be appointed to the staff with immediate effect as assistant professors leading to full professorships at the start of the next school year.

"I hope that is self explanatory. Any questions?" Severus drawled.

"I have a few questions," a small voice said from the back. It was the mother of Millicent Bulstrode.

Hermione heard Severus say, _Oh fuck off, you stupid woman,_ in her head.

Severus acknowledged Mrs. Bulstrode and asked "And they are?"

"Well," she said standing. "Mr. Potter, what makes you think you're qualified to teach your subject?"

"Because I've done it before. We formed a club in the fifth year and I taught Hermione and Neville. Let me demonstrate. Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him as he drew his wand and before the word Stupefy left his lips, Hermione had batted the spell away with her hand and thrown Harry against the wall. She put her hand to her mouth and looked on wide eyed with everyone else in the room, except for Severus who was trying not to laugh, before running over to help him up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Harry groaned as he stood up and then said, " As you can see Mrs. Bulstrode, Hermione can more than adequately defend herself." He rubbed the back of his head. "She couldn't before I taught her!"

And then Neville piped up. "And he taught us to conjure a Patronus...Hermione's and Harry's are corporeal as well"

"Yes," Harry took over. "Mine is a stag, Hermione's is an otter."

"Fox," Severus muttered.

"Sorry, Headmaster," Harry asked in a puzzled tone.

"It's changed."

Harry dropped his voice. "What about yours?"

Severus nodded.

Harry smirked and whispered, "Nice one!"

"And," Harry continued, "I have a duelling champion in Professor Flitwick and one of the best fighters our world has ever seen in the headmaster should I require any assistance."

Professor Flitwick was thrilled to be acknowledged in this way and Severus just mumbled, "You're too kind, Potter".

"And you, Mr. Longbottom. Why should you join the staff?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked.

After a slow, stuttering start, Neville suddenly found his voice again and by the end of his impassioned speech, no one was in any doubt why he should be made a professor.

Then the question both Severus and Hermione had been dreading reared its ugly head. "So, Miss Granger? You may have chosen a career in potions but is that because of your relationship with-"

Before she could finish the question the doors of the Great Hall opened and all heads turned towards the gate crasher. "My sincerest apologies for my lateness, ladies and gentlemen...what have I missed?"


	24. Bandaged Hearts

**Author's Notes:**

Usual warnings apply: A small amount of language.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Love to onecelestialbeing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bandaged Hearts<strong>

The Great Hall fell silent as Lord Malfoy strode in nonchalantly.

As he walked up to the front, his progress was suddenly halted when he noticed the murderous look on Severus' face. He then went on to smile at Hermione but that had faltered before it even made it to his lips as he was met by an equally murderous look.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Severus suddenly said, "Ladies and gentleman, my sincerest apologies, but I must speak to Lord Malfoy on an urgent matter. I suggest we adjourn this meeting for, shall we say, one hour?"

Severus then leaned down to whisper something in Minerva's ear. She nodded and whispered back, "I'll see to it and tell him from me that I am disgusted with his behaviour," and glared at Lucius with such ferocity that he visibly recoiled.

Lucius was puzzled by the level of animosity and a sense of panic hit him as Severus looked at him directly and menacingly hissed, "Lord Malfoy...my office...now!"

Frozen to the spot, Lucius watched as Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. She stood and walked towards the teacher's entrance with him. Standing in the doorway, Severus looked at him and jerked his head impatiently, clearly wanting him to hurry up.

As soon as Lucius stepped into the corridor the door slammed behind him. He waited for Severus' sneering voice, but instead was attacked by Hermione, who was suddenly overcome with a sense of relief and elation that he was alright as well as sheer anger at his arrogance and absence.

She couldn't help but jump into his all too willing arms and hugged him as if her life depended on it. Severus may have felt a pang of jealousy but he felt the same as she did. He just wasn't as demonstrative as Hermione and he certainly wasn't going to fling himself at Lucius.

"I'm going away more often if this is the kind of welcome home I get from you, my darling," Lucius said, hugging her back. He had missed both of them but he missed his hugs from Hermione more. He still knew they were only platonic and would be even more so now but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy them. "How are yo..."

"Shut up you fucking bastard," Hermione railed at him and then in a relieved tone she said, "Oh I'm so glad you're safe, you selfish arsehole," and then poking him hard in the chest she screamed at him, "We've been so worried about you, you inconsiderate prick," and then she gave him a quick peck on the lips before slapping his face hard. "And that's for upsetting Draco"

Still reeling from this, Lucius suddenly felt a wand at his throat and Severus growled in his ear, "Where were we the first and only time I ever let you kiss me and what were you wearing?"

Lucius looked at him incredulously. "You know where we were. Why the..."

"Just answer me," Severus growled as Hermione looked at the two wizards completely shocked.

"Your 19th birthday, The Three Broomsticks, you'd just come back from Italy and Evan dared me and Narcissa to swap clothes . Then I was to come out and give you a birthday kiss. Narcissa dragged me into the ladies, we swapped clothes and she did my make up. It was a lovely midnight blue velvet affair. Then I snogged you...tongues and all," he said smirking playfully at Hermione before shrugging Severus off as he withdrew his wand.

"I had to check that you are who you say you are," Severus explained, the menace from earlier still present in his voice.

"Now will one of you tell me what the fuck is going on? Because frankly I'm a little confused. She attacks me and you're as jumpy as hell. What's happened? What's wrong with Draco?" Lucius asked. "'Mione?"

"Not here, Lucius," she said, shaking her head and walked towards Severus office.

"My office...I need a drink," Severus muttered as he also strode off.

"First sensible thing I've heard you say since I arrived," Lucius huffed and followed them, still none the wiser.

* * *

><p>As Severus threw open his office door, he walked over to his drinks cabinet, summoned three glasses and whilst pouring two firewhiskies and a brandy, barked at Lucius, "Sit down and shut up. Do not speak until we've finished saying what we need to say."<p>

He was about to hand Hermione her drink when Lucius snarled at him, "Who do you think you are telling me to..."

"Lucius, shut up," Hermione snapped at him. "Don't you realise we've all been going out of our minds with worry because of you?"

Anxiously, Lucius asked "Angel, what did you mean about Draco? Is he well?"

"Well at least you asked the right question first, unlike your wife," Severus sighed deeply as he sat down at his desk.

Lucius growled. "What the hell? Is she back?"

Severus nodded.

"Why?"

"Well let me think...we didn't know where you were and we could get hold of Narcissa. Draco discovered you weren't doing what you told us you were doing and everything bubbled over on Tuesday night. He's suffered an emotional breakdown, Lucius. He hasn't been himself for months as you're probably aware and this discovery - he feared the worst you know - tipped him over the edge. It's shameful that he's reached this stage without any of us realising how distressed he really is," Severus snarled.

"How did he find out?" Lucius asked stunned.

"Your business associate contacted him," Hermione offered quietly.

"Oh shit," Lucius spat, exhaling forcefully.

Severus snorted. "Oh shit indeed! So where the fuck were you?"

Lucius inhaled deeply. "Paris"

"Business, pleasure, illegal or immoral?" Severus asked.

"Most definitely pleasure. But also immoral and Merlin knows I wish it wasn't," Lucius distractedly told him.

Hermione huffed. "So she's married then?"

Lucius just nodded.

Severus looked bemused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you tell me how you felt about Hermione?" Lucius retorted.

Severus ran his hand over his face. "No, because I had to keep her safe."

"And so do I. Have you found out if you two are soul bonded yet?" Lucius asked urgently.

"Yes we are," Hermione softly told him.

Lucius looked at the ground. "I thought so," he whispered, before continuing. "I met her a few years ago. It was only fleeting but we both knew there was something, or at least there could be something between us. We met a few times after that and well I would have eventually taken her as my official mistress or even left Narcissa for her but then I ended up in Azkaban and then I discovered she was to marry.

"I never thought I'd see her again and then at the final battle...I was looking for Draco and I saw her. I honestly didn't expect her to be there. She immediately came over to me, smiled and told me I looked awful. The next thing I knew we were kissing. We both knew it was wrong so don't ask me why we did it.

"We were just drawn to each other but at the same time we both knew it was hopeless. We were both married. I knew I could end up in Azkaban again and I told her nothing could ever happen between us.

"But something inside me wanted to prove to her that I wasn't the man everyone believed me to be, so I turned myself in in the vain hope that one day I may be worthy of her. That was the last time I saw her until Sunday. I owled her on Saturday night. Again, I don't know why. I thought she'd tell me to fuck off but she replied immediately and agreed to meet."

"And?" Severus asked.

"We've consummated our bond; I can feel her but I can't be with her," he said throwing his head back and running his hand slowly down over his face. "Can you feel each other; like you're under each other's skin?"

Hermione smiled and touched his arm. "Yes," she said softly.

"Oh gods, I've made such a mistake," Lucius said disconsolately, and Hermione then saw something she never thought she would see...Lucius had tears in his eyes.

She went to comfort him but Severus stopped her. Instead he walked over to him and he put his arm around Lucius' shoulders.

Hermione found it heartbreaking to see Lucius break down and cling onto Severus but somehow he managed to whisper just what Lucius needed to hear to console him, and after several minutes the blonde suddenly flicked his head back and blinking the tears away, he sniffed and his body stiffened to its usual posture. Taking a deep breath he said, "Forgive me, Hermione, I..."

"Don't...I know how I'd feel if I couldn't be with Sev so...it's ok," she said gently as she smiled softly at Severus. The intensity of his eyes showed Hermione he felt the same way.

Lucius smiled ruefully. If he was jealous before that Severus had Hermione and Hermione had Severus, he could now add to the list that he was jealous of the fact they had the kind of relationship he should be having but couldn't.

He swallowed hard and superciliously added, "Now, how is my son, and what is that board meeting all about?"

"Have you not been home yet?" Hermione asked.

"No. I was informed this meeting would be taking place so I came directly," Lucius responded.

Severus just rolled his eyes before explaining the events of the last few days whilst pacing the room. Lucius sat there with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I concur," Lucius said finally. "This does sound like Yaxley but he'll have back up. Crabbe would have the most to gain after Vincent's death but Goyle and Nott are more likely candidates, especially given the events of yesterday. All of them had ideas above their station. And as for the breakout, we really don't need those bastards on the loose.

"But what I find strange is Shacklebolt succumbing to an Imperius so easily. First day of Auror training you learn to block an Imperius," Lucius stated with a degree of authority on the matter.

"Just after Voldemort's disappearance, Lucius fancied becoming an Auror," Severus explained derisively. "I spent a week ensuring his potions knowledge was up to scratch; then he changed his mind."

"Fancied becoming an Auror or just fancied himself?" Hermione teased.

Lucius looked mortified. "You cheeky witch. I am wounded. But then again how can I not fancy myself...I'm simply..."

"A prick,' Severus interjected. "But I agree with you, there is something unnerving about Shacklebolt falling under it so easily."

"Pius ended up under it," Hermione said, sounding absent-minded.

"Yes, but Pius was never an Auror and it took four people plus the killing of his wife to break him enough to put him under. With Kingsley's training you would have hoped he put up a fight," Lucius drawled.

Hermione looked between the two wizards. Severus was deep in thought and Lucius, with an eyebrow arched and his distinctive Malfoy mien, was observing him intently. A thinking Severus was indeed a sight to behold.

Hermione tried to say something useful. "We've all been caught off guard though with this. I'm sure that's what happened to Kings..."

"Whatever happened to constant vigilance 'Mione?" Severus asked with a calmness that belied his true emotions. "The man was a senior Auror; not some fresh faced trainee. There's something rather incongruous about all of this and I wish I could work out why."

"I know we would have been naïve to assume there wouldn't be a backlash but what worries me is that Rookwood hasn't confirmed who the leader is yet. And Pius will be asking all the right questions. I can't believe Gus just wandered in here Polyjuiced as that tart off his own back!" Lucius said incredulously.

Part of the reason Draco was never forthcoming to his father about his relationships was because Lucius was inherently protective of his son, his family name and their fortune. Anyone who deigned to set their sights on the younger Malfoy were often subjected to less than complimentary epithets.

"Will anyone be good enough for Draco?" Hermione giggled.

Lucius snorted. "I doubt it but tell me, and I am ashamed to even ask this but is Draco actually seeing anyone at the moment? I know he goes out a fair bit and until recently I had assumed that you, my darling, were the object of his affections. He's always been a little secretive about his liaisons...he takes after me in that regard!"

Lucius looked a little uncomfortable at this admission regarding his lack of knowledge about his son's love life and was not made to feel any better as he noticed Hermione's furtive glance towards Severus. At least he knew he was asking the right people.

Severus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't betraying Draco if he said he was seeing someone. Lucius already suspected...he just wouldn't give any details. Calmly he said, "He is seeing someone but it's up to him to tell you who."

"Ah! He believes I won't approve then...you always protected him more than was necessary, Severus," Lucius smirked.

"I have always taken my role as his godfather very seriously," Severus drawled.

Lucius laughed. "You take everything seriously...at least you're smiling more now though," he conceded, looking knowingly at Hermione, who blushed slightly.

Hermione looked at Lucius and said pensively, "He did say yesterday that Narcissa was going to meet them on Saturday. Perhaps you could as well? Show Draco that although you and Narcissa are no longer together you're always going to be there for him because that's one of the things he's worried about. He thinks he's let you all down and you don't love him like you used to."

"What? That's absurd," Lucius exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but that's how he feels. Personally I am unsure if this relationship will last but you owe it to him to be accepting of his choice of partner, Lucius. You have to be more supportive of him," Severus cut in, leaning against his desk and folding his arms.

Lucius became huffy. "I can but try. Now is there anything else I should know?"

Severus chuckled. "Pius is having lunch with your wife."

"Got fed up with her toy-boy, did she? Well if Pius can handle her, he can have her."

"Oh, actually can I ask you something Lucius?" Hermione piped up.

"Of course you can, my darling, and then I have a question for you."

Hermione stifled a giggle. "I can't wait! But can I have a look at your Dark Mark?"

"What sort of question is that?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"I just want to see if the same happened to yours when you consummated your soul bond as happened to Sev's. It'll help my research," she said liltingly.

"Yours has faded too?" Lucius questioned Severus.

"Yes."

Lucius pushed up his coat sleeve and undid the shirt cuff of his left arm. He showed Hermione the mark and was amazed when she touched it lightly. In all the years they'd been married, Narcissa had never touched his mark.

"Yours is a bit darker than Sev's still but it's definitely faded," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Lucius has had his mark 5 years longer than me, remember?" Severus said.

"Interesting point. I'll get Draco to work that out for me. Of course, that is assuming the same magic was used in your marks. Fancy having breakfast with me tomorrow in the lab?" Hermione asked Lucius.

Lucius smiled cheekily. "I would be honoured. Now my question to you, my dear, is would you mind if I have a quick word with Severus alone?"

Hermione smiled affectionately at the fact Lucius had asked so formally. "Of course not. I'll head back down to the Great Hall. Hopefully I won't get cornered by Millicent's mother!"

* * *

><p>Once Hermione had left, Lucius slumped in his chair and looked tentatively at Severus, who was still leaning against his desk. "She never ceases to amaze me."<p>

"She is...words fail me quite often when it comes to Hermione. I've asked her to move in with me," Severus said with a calm countenance.

"Quick work, my friend. And judging by the lack of brooding I assume she said yes," Lucius chuckled.

Severus looked quite smug. "Yes, thankfully, and if her parents were here they couldn't complain because I asked her after eleven days; her father asked her mother after two."

Lucius smirked. "Well I'm thrilled for both of you"

"And when can I be equally as thrilled for you, Lucy?"

"I doubt you'll ever be able to be thrilled for me. I should never have asked her to go to Paris with me. No one will ever match up to her. I've consigned my future to meaningless, unsatisfying encounters," Lucius said, leaning forward with his head in his hands.

"Who is she and was it worth it?" Severus asked gently.

"Sev, you know I trust you but I can't afford to even mention her name to you," he said regretfully. "And yes, despite everything, it was worth it. If you had to live the rest of your life without Hermione would you be happier knowing that you had shared your bed with her; that you'd felt that bond between you at least once or would you rather not have been with her at all? At least I have that to cling on to."

Severus had never seen Lucius look so dejected. He'd been broken in Azkaban but this was different. "Will you be seeing her again? Can't you take her as your mistress?"

"No. She deserves better than to be my mistress. We have agreed not to meet again alone. There may be occasions when our paths will cross but..." Lucius sighed, trying to fight back his tears, and covered his eyes with his hand before pinching the bridge of his nose. He was resigned to a life without the woman he wanted to be with more than anything and the reality of the situation was only just beginning to dawn on him.

Severus was unsure that anything he said would be enough to offer hope or comfort to his friend and simply stated, "We're always here for you, Lucius."

Lucius gave him a wry smile before standing and summoning the Malfoy mask. If he had been a woman he'd have asked if his mascara had run but he simply queried with an overly elaborate hand gesture, "Do I look like I've just had something in my eye?"

"You look stunning, dear," Severus teased.

"Why thank you, darling. Now shall we go and impose some authority on the rabble?" Lucius asked imperiously as he walked out of Severus' office.

The dark wizard pushed himself upright and away from his desk, arms still folded, simply smirking and shaking his head. It was good to have the infuriating bastard back.

* * *

><p>The slam of the teachers entrance door rang out across the Great Hall and silence fell over the board members who were waiting for their meeting to reconvene. The blond wizard smirked at the impact their entrance had caused, whereas the black-haired wizard couldn't care less.<p>

Harry had been talking to Minerva and Filius whilst Hermione had been deep in conversation with Neville and Professor Slughorn, when Severus came over and put his hand on her shoulder before whispering in her ear. She simply nodded and Lucius called for everyone to be seated.

This time, Lord Malfoy addressed the meeting and Hermione noted the more relaxed demeanour of her partner as he now seemed to be referring to himself. Just because he could handle a crowd effortlessly didn't mean Severus felt comfortable doing so...unless of course it was a group of students in which case he was at his snarky best.

"Once again, ladies and gentlemen, I must apologise for my late arrival today and my absence on Monday. The Headmaster has enlightened me with regards to certain events thus far and I believe, Madam Bulstrode, you had some query regarding the appointment of Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger as Assistant Professors. I really can't think why you should have any questions. It is the most logical course of action and the school will be gaining three fine additions to the staff.

"However, allow us to further indulge you. I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom have already given an excellent account of themselves and so I would ask Miss Granger to do the same," Lucius drawled. There was an air of annoyed menace in his voice which made Millicent's mother shudder slightly as she stood to address Hermione.

Severus looked at Hermione and thought to her, _give her hell._

"Well, what I would like to know is can she actually do potions or is she only being put forward because of her relationship with the Headmaster?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked haughtily.

There was a general ripple of indignation from the top table at the suggestion that Hermione might not be good at potions.

Severus was about to fly at the infuriating witch but Hermione immediately sensed his anger. _I'll deal with her, Sev, _she thought to him and seeing the glint in her eye, he knew Mrs. Bulstrode was going to be put in her place one way or another.

Hermione stood, walked in front of the top table and leaned against it. Her voice was calm and clear but there was a devilish playfulness that only those who knew her well could detect. Harry looked over at Severus who just arched an eyebrow and gave an imperceptible smirk. They both knew the floor of the Great Hall was about to be wiped.

"Well, to address your major concern, which really shouldn't be your concern at all, as the Headmaster pointed out earlier, my appointment for next year has already been approved by the board. But circumstances have changed and I have been approached to take on the role a year earlier.

"The original decision happened before I started seeing Professor Snape. The suggestion to create the assistant professorships was Professor McGonagall's.

"I also accepted my apprenticeship before I started seeing the Headmaster, ergo my decision to pursue a career in Potions was made before our relationship started.

"I will admit my love of potions was nurtured by the fact that I was taught by one of our most respected Potions masters and I can do nothing but hope that my students will be as inspired by me as I was by Professor Snape."

Still trying to trip her up, Millicent's mother asked, "What if you and the Headmaster part company? How will that affect the students?"

Hermione chuckled mirthlessly. "That is a rather banal question and I won't answer it because it has no bearing on my suitability for this role."

"I assume you are sleeping together. What sort of example..."

Lucius put his hand on Severus' arm as he saw him twitch. He realised someone else was in danger of having a wand at their throat and diffused the situation by standing suddenly and addressing the gathering. "My dear Madam Bulstrode, I am not sure what you are trying to achieve by this line of questioning but I can assure you it is highly inappropriate. As head of the board of governors I must direct the board that only questions pertaining to professional considerations may be asked.

"MissGranger, please continue to inform the board of why you are the best candidate for this position," Lucius said graciously.

"Thank you, my lord. I was brewing Polyjuice in my second year..." She paused slightly as she knew the irony of who she was talking to was not lost on Harry, who tried to suppress a giggle. It was also not lost on Severus but he was too angry to even consider seeing the humorous side of it.

She continued, "I have been able to brew all manner of challenging potions..."

"I can attest to that," Professor Slughorn chimed in. The room seemed to rumble in approval at this.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said, inclining her head to him.

"And I have created several of my own. One of which has been hailed as a key factor in saving the Headmaster's life and once I start my apprenticeship I will be able to present this to the potions patent board formally, as they have already expressed an interested in it"

Lucius looked at Severus and muttered, "May I just remind you that you are a lucky bastard to have her?"

"If it pleases you to remind me of something I am already acutely aware, go ahead and waste your breath," Severus snarked whilst keeping his facial expression as impenetrable as ever. He then made it apparent that Lucius should concentrate on Hermione.

"But research is different from teaching. How would you prevent a serious accident happening during class?" Mrs Bulstrode blustered, realising that the will of the room was rapidly turning against her.

_The bitch is clutching at straws now! _Hermione heard Severus thinking to her.

Hermione smiled sweetly and thought back, _time for some theatrics!_

"Well, Professor Snape once said to me that an exploding cauldron is like observing a rain cloud burst in the distance...you could, if you were close enough and quick enough, shield the earth from the rain," and as she said this the ceiling in the Great Hall began to darken and cloud over. An air of disquiet filled the room. Without taking her eyes off the woman, who was currently the bane of her life, Hermione moved the biggest cloud until it hovered above the offending female. A bit of thunder and lightning was added for good measure.

"You see when a cauldron explodes it is important to cast a shield at the last possible moment to allow the power of the blast to dissipate as much as possible for the shield to hold. If you would care to look up..."

The older witch looked up in horror and there was a collective gasp as the deluge occurred. She braced herself for a soaking but it never came. Hermione cast the shield with only two inches to spare and continued. "As you can see I am quite capable of protecting my students as well as teaching them."

Millicent's mother sat down, still in shock as Hermione charmed the stormy sky into bright sunshine.

"And yes, accidents do happen but we have a rigorous protocol in place should one occur or if we have a student with a proclivity for exploding cauldrons." Hermione stole a quick glance at Neville who just threw her a disapproving look and mouthed _oh ha ha!_

She was about to continue but Lucius interrupted. "I think we've heard enough to know that we would be stupid to let Hermione go and teach at Beauxbaton or Durmstrang or worse lose her to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. You will of course be asked to renew your wand oath with regard Severus and Hermione's relationship. I therefore suggest that we approve the appointment of Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger to the staff with immediate effect in the time honoured way. All those in favour..."

A sea of hands shot up and Lucius drawled, "Let the record stand that as Head of the Board of Governors, I formally welcome Professors Potter, Longbottom, and Granger to the staff. Headmaster, anything to add?"

"Staff meeting 11am on Monday. Don't be late!" Severus snarked.

"And on that joyous note there will be a senior board meeting in London next Thursday morning and we shall see the rest of you on October 30th. Madam Bulstrode, may I have a quick word?" Lucius' tone was deeply menacing.

* * *

><p>Severus waited until most of the attendees had gone before going to greet his three new professors. They were all talking to Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout.<p>

"Ah Severus," Minerva chimed happily. "What a wonderful day this is! I am so proud of these three," she effused.

"As am I," Severus drawled.

"Headmaster," Harry said quietly, "I've brought those things I was telling you about from Godric's Hollow. Ginny's down in Hogsmeade so I'll just go get them from her and I can either leave them with Hermione or drop them into your office."

"Do you and Ginny have plans tonight?" Severus asked almost dismissively.

Almost as casually Harry answered, "I don't think so."

Looking down at the floor Severus muttered, "Stay for dinner then."

Harry was shocked. "That would be great. I'll go and get Ginny now," and asking Neville if he had to leave straight away, told him where he was going and said that Ginny would love to see him if he could stay for a bit longer.

Minerva nudged Hermione at Severus' attempt at being sociable. "Well Severus, I must say I am impressed with your charm offensive," Minerva teased.

"Yes I'd give you an E for that," Hermione giggled.

"Only an E?" Severus replied, looking put out. "Any chance of an extra credit assignment tonight, Professor Granger?" he purred.

Minerva pretended to look shocked. "I do hope that isn't a euphemism, Severus."

"I can assure you it is," he said before asking, "Would you like to have dinner with us as well?"

"Careful, Severus, if you carry on being this nice there won't be any need for extra credit assignments," Hermione teased him.

Severus scoffed. "Trust me, there will be!"

Minerva touched Severus on the arm. "Thank you for the invitation, dear, but alas I can't. I'm off out with Septima tonight...seemingly there may be a wizard in her life. I couldn't possibly forego the gossip,"

"Indeed you cannot," Professor Sprout said, almost bursting with excitement. "I, myself, am off to a Herbology shindig in London. I shall be late...I do not expect you to wait up for me," she said, wandering off to have a quick word with Neville, who was now talking to Professor Slughorn and strangely enough Lucius.

Minerva sighed. "I can't think of anything more boring than a room full of herbologists,"

"I can," Severus said, "Most potions conventions are sleep inducing. Luckily I won't have to endure them on my own anymore."

Hermione blushed as his eyes bored into her.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must go and rescue Mr. Longbottom from certain boredom or shock that Lucius is actually talking to him," Severus said knowingly.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Minerva continued talking as Severus approached the three wizards.<p>

"Ah, Headmaster," Professor Slughorn said cheerfully. "Wonderful to know that our specialty is going to be in such good hands for the foreseeable future."

"I think Severus is fully aware of how good those hands are," Lucius said before looking around, trying to appear innocent.

This was lost on Horace but Neville tried not to laugh. Severus just looked at Lucius and snarled. "Why don't you do something useful? Go and see your son."

Lucius realised he had overstepped the mark and said "I was just on my way. I think Minerva may hex me if I go and say goodbye to Hermione so give her kiss for me and I'll see you in the morning. That is, if Narcissa and I haven't killed each other!"

"Until tomorrow," Severus drawled before adding, "Lucius, give my regards to Draco."

Lucius nodded and swept out of the Great Hall as Professor Slughorn remarked, "It's such a shame about Lucius and Narcissa, don't you think Severus?"

"Well, sometimes these things happen for a reason," Severus distractedly answered as he watched his friend's retreat.

"Yes, I suppose so, dear boy, I suppose so," Slughorn stated reflectively as he ambled off in a world of his own.

* * *

><p>Neville was still talking to Severus when he was suddenly accosted by a mass of red hair.<p>

"Nev, it's so good to see you! It's been ages," Ginny trilled as Neville struggled not to fall backwards when she threw herself at him.

"It's good to see you too," Neville croaked out, hoping Ginny would soon loosen her grip.

Severus tried not to laugh at the look on Neville's face and said "As touching as this is, I must take my leave. Some of us have a school to run. If you will excuse me," and with that he turned and walked over to Hermione, whispered something in her ear and then they both walked out of the teacher's entrance.

"What's the betting he's got her shoved up against that door, snogging her face off?" Ginny asked Neville and Harry.

"I'm not sure I want to think about that," Neville shuddered, turning a delightful shade of pink.

"Well, you can ask her," Harry said as Hermione came back into the room and walked over to them.

Ginny giggled. "Nice snog?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said nonchalantly and then continued, "Can you stay for dinner as well Nev?"

"I can't. Gran's expecting me but I'm coming on Saturday night," Neville told her, rubbing his side where Ginny had squeezed him so hard.

"Brilliant! We can catch up then," Ginny said excitedly.

Neville nodded. "Well I best be going," before adding incredulously, "can you believe we're professors? Actually you just assaulted a professor, Miss Weasley. Can I take points yet?"

They all laughed as Ginny protested. "You wouldn't dare."

"Better still give her detention, Nev," Harry teased.

"Oh, sod off, the lot of you," Ginny huffed.

"Dear me, she's just insulted three professors!" Neville quipped.

Hermione chuckled. "Careful Neville. You appear to be channelling your inner Snape."

* * *

><p>"So these are your famous rooms?" Harry said approvingly as he walked into Hermione's living room.<p>

"Well, not for much longer," Hermione said nonchalantly before giggling as Ginny froze, waiting for her friend to enlighten them. "They'll be integrated with Sev's soon."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "Hermione Jean Granger, are you two moving in together?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione just nodded and said "I'm just going to find Leo...you haven't met him yet."

Harry looked perplexed as Ginny continued to squeal with excitement.

"Who's Leo?" Harry asked as Hermione left the living room.

Leo wasn't in what was her bedroom and neither was he in theirs. She eventually found him curled up on Severus' desk chair in the study. She picked him up and muttered, "You know, sometimes I think you love him more than me," but then Leo nuzzled into her neck before starting to purr softly. "Oh alright, I love you too."

As she walked back into her living room Hermione said, "Harry, Ginny, meet Leo," and suddenly Leo was in his element as Ginny began to fuss over by him.

"Harry, can we get one?" Ginny asked as she put the bag she was holding on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa, cuddling Hermione's familiar.

Harry grunted non-committally and then noticed Hermione looking at the bag suspiciously.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Are you ok with this?" he asked.

"Yes. I think so. She was your Mum and she was special to him. I just find it strange that she bought him presents when they weren't talking to each other," Hermione said quietly, sitting down in one of the armchairs, not once taking her eyes off the bag.

Harry sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around her. Ginny sat silently listening. No doubt her opinion would be voiced soon.

"I don't begrudge the way he felt about her. I guess I'm just a bit jealous that she knew him when he was younger and I didn't. But then that isn't anyone's fault; I wasn't even born when they were together. It's just hard sometimes knowing there will always be a part of his life that I can never fully understand. And the worst part is, even if I ask him about it, how do I know that he's telling me the whole story?" Hermione continued solemnly.

Harry gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think he would ever keep anything about Mum, and what happened between them, from you, 'Mione," he said honestly. "He's spent so long having to lie that I think he's quite grateful that he can now be open about everything. As for the presents, according to a few of the portraits at home, Mum told Sirius she felt badly for the way she refused to accept Severus' apology and wanted to make it up to him. She knew they'd never get back together because she was with Dad but Severus was her oldest friend and she wanted him back. It was around the time my grandparents died. Petunia was jealous of Mum's abilities and things were strained between them so he was the only link she had to home.

"You know, I saw Petunia and Dudley a few weeks ago and, I feel such an idiot for saying this, but," Harry chuckled to himself and continued. "She said something and her accent slipped. It dawned on me that my mum must have had a Mancunian accent. It just never occurred to me. I suppose that means Severus must have had one too."

"He still has sometimes," Hermione giggled but then she suddenly whipped her head round towards the bedroom door as she heard the familiar deep drawl in an unfamiliar northern accent.

"Yes, but I have to be either very drunk or swearing profusely," Severus said smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Ginny sit up to give Severus her full attention as he came into the room and continued reverting to his usual accent, "To be honest, Lily didn't have a strong accent; certainly not as strong as mine. But then she was from the right side of the tracks...unlike myself!"

Hermione started to wonder how much of the conversation Severus had overheard. She hoped it wasn't too much and turned around as Leo jumped onto her lap.

"Have you spoken to the Missy or Winky about dinner?" Severus asked, changing the subject completely.

"No, we were waiting for you to finish with whatever interesting pile of paperwork you were staring at," Hermione snarked.

Severus narrowed his eyes, trying to fathom what was wrong with Hermione. He attempted to lighten the mood by joking. "Yes, well, when it didn't go away after an hour of staring at it, I decided to throw it in the bin. I find that a most effective way to deal with paperwork."

Harry smirked but Ginny was looking at Hermione intently before glaring at Severus, and almost pleaded with him to speak to Hermione.

"Actually I do apologise for being later than intended but Pius called me," Severus said before asking Hermione "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Hermione nodded, got up and walked towards the bedroom.

Severus turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "Call Missy about dinner. I don't mind what we have and with the mood 'Mione's in, she's only going to pick at her food so get her to bring whatever you want."

He was about to turn to leave when Ginny asked "How much did you overhear, sir?"

"Enough," Severus said with a wry smile and then went to be with Hermione.

* * *

><p>Severus found Hermione sitting at his desk in the study, playing absentmindedly with one of his quills.<p>

"I've told Harry and Ginny to speak to Missy about dinner," Severus drawled as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"That's good," Hermione said without looking at him.

Severus continued trying to act as normally as possible. "Have you been in the library?"

"Which one?" Hermione mumbled.

"The one through that door," Severus answered, pointing to the door on the right hand wall.

"No," she replied, almost disinterested.

Severus ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. The thought that perhaps asking her to move in wasn't such a good idea hit him but he dismissed it quickly. She was upset by whatever it was Harry had brought with him, but he'd be buggered if he was going to let her stew over it.

He walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and pulling her off the chair, dragged her into the library before slamming the door and spinning her round to face him.

"Look around," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "The libraries have combined. The books from yours are now in here and where your library was is now empty. It seems appropriate for us that the castle saw fit to combine our libraries first, don't you think?" he purred as he backed her up against a book case.

Severus put his hands on the shelf blocking Hermione in. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Did you hear much of our conversation?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Enough to know that I have to remind you that I can't help the fact that I'm older than you and you can't be part of my past, but you are my future and I promise to tell you whatever you want to know about Lily, Voldemort- anything you want to know. You've merely seen my war memories but you can see them all if you want."

"I don't need to do that," she said, undoing the top button of his frock coat. Severus arched an eyebrow as she moved to the next one.

"You do realise we have guests, darling?" he reminded as he kissed her hair.

"I know," she whispered as she stood on tip toe to kiss him before returning to her usual tone. "Will you talk to Harry about Lily? I think he'll want to at some point," she said quietly as she undid the second button.

Severus put his finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look in her eyes. "If he wants to talk about her, I'll talk to him about her as long as you're alright about it."

Hermione sighed deeply as she undid a third button. "Of course I'm alright about it," she mutteredm but Severus wasn't convinced.

"Sweetheart, if he asks me anything tonight, I will tell him, but it's up to you to decide whether you want to be there or not. I want you there. I want you to hear it from me; not from some portrait that spoke to Sirius after he spoke to James or Remus. I don't want you to hear the twisted version. But if you're going to sulk because I mention something that I did twenty odd years ago then I'll wait until you're not..."

"No, I want to stay," Hermione interrupted him, her tone showing that she felt as if she'd made an arse of herself earlier. "You're the only one who knows of her life here and I want to hear about her, too. I want to understand her," Hermione told Severus, wrapping an arm around him whilst undoing a fourth button with the other hand. "I want to know why you fell in love with her" she whispered.

"Hermione, look at me," Severus said sternly.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to look up at him. His eyes were sparkling which was something she wasn't expecting. He ran his fingers through her hair and smirked.

"How many times do I have to say this? Whatever I felt for Lily turned to guilt. She was my best friend, and yes, I fell in love with her but I lost her over an insult. I shouldn't have said it but we all say things in the heat of the moment we don't mean. I didn't just walk up to her and say 'Oi, Mudblood'. I'd just been humiliated by her future husband and his lackeys and I lashed out. It was a mistake but it was one mistake too far and I felt her loss more than I ever thought possible.

"I've told you where I came from and she was like a bright star in the smoke filled wilderness that was Cokeworth. But that wasn't just because I loved her; it was because she was the only good and pure thing in my life. And she blinded me; Voldemort blinded me. But you don't blind me. You light up everything; everything makes sense because of and with you. I love you now more than I ever loved her and don't you forget that."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whimpered as she nuzzled back into him.

"Don't be sorry," he replied, pressing his lips to hers gently before wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Now I need to get changed. Are you going to finish what you started or shall I?" he asked as he looked down at his half undone frock coat.

Hermione giggled and undid the rest of the buttons before she purred, "Need a hand with anything else?" as she started to play with the fastening on his trousers.

Severus growled into her neck. "I'm sure I will later...maybe in the bath. The bathroom has changed as well, by the way. The shower looks like it will be fun," he told her suggestively. "But in accordance with trying to be nice, you should really go and entertain our guests darling. I won't be long," he whispered, kissing her on the nose.

A short while later, Ginny gasped as Severus, wearing grey jeans and dark blue jumper, sat next to her on the sofa.

"Problem, Miss Weasley?"

"You're not wearing black!"

* * *

><p>Dinner had been fairly relaxed but Severus noted that Hermione was still very quiet and picked at her food. He knew that in spite of their previous chat, it would still be awkward for her to hear him discuss Lily, but if Harry wanted to discuss his mother, then he would oblige.<p>

They were now back in the living room and the conversation had moved from Ginny grilling Severus about how he'd asked Hermione to move in with him, onto house renovation. Harry believed himself quite the expert and Hermione explained the work Snape Manor needed. Harry laughed and regaled them with stories of his triumphs and disasters whilst renovating both Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow himself.

"Apart from being bloody hard work, I think the biggest downside is you end up eating crap food for weeks on end," Harry sighed. "I was glad when the kitchen was sorted. I was fed up with takeaways."

"Yes, because you eat really healthily now," Ginny snorted. "Honestly, he lives on fish finger sandwiches with..."

"Brown sauce," Severus interrupted.

"I swear you are a such a Legilimens!" Ginny huffed and then giggled as Severus laughed at her amusing turn of phrase.

"Not at all," Severus chuckled. "The more I hear about you, Harry, the more I realise you're definitely your mother's son. And as such I have to offer my sincerest apologies for judging a book by its cover."

Ginny looked confused but Severus clarified for her. "Harry looks like James..."

"Except the eyes of course," Harry scoffed.

Severus smirked. "Indeed"

"So Mum liked fish finger sandwiches as well?" Harry asked.

"She was rather partial and I made the first one she ever had," Severus chuckled softly.

"Really?" Harry was almost captivated.

"We'd been out playing and unsurprisingly for Cokeworth, it started to rain. I knew father was out and mother was working so I invited Lily back to mine. Your grandmother said she could come round but asked about lunch. I said we'd have it at my house. Petunia was peeved because she wasn't invited. Well, we were ten and my culinary skills hadn't yet extended beyond sandwiches, but I was tall enough to use the grill so I thought I'd impress her."

Hermione giggled at the endearing scene she was now picturing in her head and snuggled into Severus' side.

"Lily wasn't tall enough to use the grill so this really impressed her. I made fish finger sandwiches and got the ketchup out. You should've seen the look on her face. I wasn't sure if it was terror or horror! Seemingly she hated it but loved brown sauce. I hunted through the cupboards and found some. I've never seen anyone use so much!

"So every holiday after that, one of the first things she'd do was get me to make her a fish finger sandwich because I was better at making them than the house-elves!"

The next half hour descended into fits of laughter as Ginny asked Severus what the secret to the perfect fish finger was, and Hermione snarked that he still hadn't made her a cup of tea let alone cooked anything for her. Severus did promise to rectify that sooner rather than later, but whilst Harry had been actively participating in the conversation to begin with he started to become more withdrawn as he realised he needed to give Severus the presents from Lily.

He looked at the fire and swallowed hard as he picked up the bag on the coffee table and offered it to Severus. "These are for you," he said quietly.

Severus hesitated. He took the bag and recalled what he'd overheard Hermione say; why, when she wanted nothing to do with him, had Lily done this? He hadn't done it for her. So why had she bought him anything?

So it was with a certain amount of trepidation and back stroking from Hermione that Severus looked inside. He chuckled to himself as he recognised Lily's overly elaborate present wrapping skills.

He decided to open the cards first; he was curious to know her motivations for doing this. The first card was innocuous but a letter fell out which cut through Severus like a knife.

_Dear Sev,_

_Happy 18th_ _birthday._

_I know we're not talking but I had to get you something._

_Professor Dumbledore told me that you had passed on your condolences about Mum and Dad. Thank you, although would it have killed you to walk over and tell me yourself? I was there for you and Mum and Dad both really liked you. They were really upset when I told them we weren't talking anymore._

_Professor Dumbledore also said you've taken the Dark Mark. I wonder if it hurt you to receive it as much as it hurt me to know that you've finally got it._

_I know you though. You're not like the rest of them. In fact, I had a dream the other night that you turn out alright in the end._

_I know we'll never get back together but you were my best friend and I miss you._

_I hope one day we can sort things out between us._

_Love_

_Lily x_

Severus immediately handed it to Hermione after he'd read it. He didn't want to mull over of the words because he saw the two words indicating the person that had been behind this: Professor Dumbledore.

He quickly opened the second card. Again a letter dropped out.

_Dear Sev,_

_Happy 21st_ _birthday._

_I hear from Professor Dumbledore that you've just become a Potions Master and you're taking over from Professor Slughorn. I can't believe you completed your apprenticeship and mastery so quickly. Well actually I can; you were always brilliant at Potions. I'm proud of you._

_It was a shame you couldn't come to the wedding. James didn't want me to invite you but I told him that despite everything you are my oldest friend. I understand why you couldn't come, but was that the real reason?_

_Andromeda said, amongst other things, that Narcissa's had a little boy. Please tell me Lucius is the father..._

_Harry's almost 6 months now. I can't believe it! Being a mother is quite overwhelming. I can't tell anyone else that. I'm happy but you know me! I'm overanalysing everything and yes, I have got books out of the library. And you can stop smirking; I know you're smirking Severus!_

_I've been hearing some really awful things. I know I've no right but I'm worried about you. I still hold out hope that you'll see sense before this whole thing escalates but promise me, whatever you do, stay safe._

_Love_

_Lily x_

Severus again handed the letter to Hermione who thought to him _Dumbledore put her up to this didn't he? But why didn't she send them?_

_I don't know and I don't intend to dwell on it._

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

Severus indicated to Hermione to give the letters to Harry. The content of the letters passed over Harry's head because this was something his mother had sat down and written. Ginny put her arm around him as he poured over them and then asked, "So what did she buy you?"

Severus carefully opened the first gift. It was obviously an album and Severus smirked as he looked at the copy of Led Zeppelin IV. He chuckled to himself because this was the only album of theirs he didn't have. But the second one did upset him. It was a diary; Lily's diary from the beginning of the school holidays before their fifth year right up to the day he uttered that damnable word. There was a note inside which asked two simple questions:

_Why did you have to spoil it, Sev? Why couldn't I forgive you?_

Severus closed the diary and put it on the table. He had no intention of ever reading it. He wondered whether he should give it back to Harry but would talk it over with Hermione.

"If she hadn't died do you think you'd have been friends again?" Harry asked quietly as he looked up from rereading the letters.

"For a long time my answer would have been that I'd have hoped so, but now...I've had time to think and come to terms with the fact the answer is no. We split up, she married your father, and I'm sure we'd have grown apart. Although the boy she met all those years ago still exists...," he looked at Hermione and took her hand, "I was destined to be with someone else."

Harry smirked as his best friend blushed and cuddled up to Severus. He was glad she was so happy and he finally realised that Ron would never have been any good for her. He looked over at Ginny, smiling as he thought about how he happy he was with her before rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment, as the love of his life suddenly blurted out "what did she mean by 'please tell me Lucius is the father?' Were you shagging Narcissa?"

* * *

><p>As Harry and Ginny were about to leave with a promise that they would be at The Burrow before Severus and Hermione arrived, Severus took Harry aside and said, "If ever you want to talk about your mother, just let me know."<p>

Harry was deeply touched by the offer. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. Hermione pointed out that I'm the only person left alive who really knew her as a witch and a Muggle. That's quite a sad fact when you think about it."

"Well, thank you, and I'll probably take you up on the offer sometime," Harry said, smiling bashfully.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said slyly, "Well, just let me know, and we'll make an escape down to Hogsmeade for a crafty pint."

Harry was flabbergasted. First Draco and now Severus offering to buy him a pint. What was the world coming to? "Sounds good to me," he smirked.

* * *

><p>Hermione was already in bed reading when Severus came out of the bathroom. He slipped under the covers and lay on his side facing her; watching her. He gently ran his fingers over her arm and she immediately assumed he wanted to make love but as she went to put her book down, he stopped her.<p>

"I just want to look at you," he said quietly.

"Don't you want to...?"

"Not at the moment," he whispered.

Hermione was bemused and put her book down anyway. She lay down on her side facing him and brushed his hair away from his face. She watched him as he transferred his attention to her other arm, gently caressing her shoulder before running his fingers back down her arm.

"Is something bothering you Sev?" she asked softly, surprised that he had made no attempt to kiss her or hold her. But despite this she could feel a strong emotional pull coming from deep within him. And she found herself just wanting to look back at him.

"No. Everything's fine. I just wanted to do this whilst you were awake this time," he said bashfully.

Hermione giggled sweetly. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you. I just want to look at you. I do it every night when you're asleep and I tell you things I can't say easily when you're awake," he said ruefully.

"And what do you tell me?" Hermione purred as she ran her fingers lightly over his hip. He squirmed as she hit a ticklish spot; a reaction she always relished.

He smiled softly and ran his thumb over her bottom lip before cupping her face in his hand. "I just say the things you already know I want to happen, but with all the detail that we haven't discussed yet. It's the only way I can stop myself from spoiling the surprise."

Hermione melted as she saw the flash of vulnerability sweep across his usually assured face. Severus might have been considered a sullen and often over confident bastard by most people, but now that she'd seen the real him, he would never be able to hide his insecurities from her. She even liked the fact that she knew he had them because it meant that she was the only one who could lay them to rest.

"Well, I can't wait for you to surprise me," she said, kissing his palm, her eyes never leaving his.

Severus' lips gently grazed hers in a simple act of acknowledgement. He didn't want anything more from her that night other than to just be there with him in their bed. He wrapped his witch up in his arms and had no intention of letting her go.


	25. Revelations

**Author's Notes**

Usual warnings apply. Some language and a little lemonade.

I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Love to onecelestialbeing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Revelations<strong>

Severus' rather romantic notion of holding his witch all night seemed to have backfired on him slightly. He woke up with a cricked neck, a dead arm and generally felt stiff...and not in the pleasurable sense. Yet as he looked down at Hermione, still fast asleep in his arms, he found his complaints paling into insignificance. And now he truly was _stiff._

There was a sudden tapping at the window. Severus silently swore profusely as his moment of romantic, pain filled bliss had been interrupted, but was then rather amused when Leo jumped up onto the bed and snuggled into the small gap between his and Hermione's legs, seeking protection.

"What's the matter with you? It's only an owl, you silly cat," he said, reaching forward slightly to stroke Leo's ear. But as Severus mused it was easy to forget that for all his kneazle swagger, he was still nothing more than a kitten and it was certainly a very insistent owl.

Severus was about to deal with the bird when Hermione stirred at hearing the owl's familiar screech, and mumbled through a yawn, "What's Andronicus doing here?"

"No wonder Leo's so scared," Severus sniggered as he extricated himself from their tangle of limbs.

Andronicus was Lucius' Eagle owl, and was fierce enough to make Obsidian think twice about taking him on. But upon thinking twice, Severus realised that Obsidian usually managed to best the huge owl. A situation usually reflected what happened between their owners. Except Severus never thought twice.

He opened the window to allow the bird in, which landed imperiously next to Hermione. Poor Leo cowered, trying to burrow underneath her legs.

"What does Lucius want? Oh, I forgot you have a date this morning," Severus teased as he picked Leo up and put him in the living room away from Andronicus' intense stare.

Hermione was a little put out by that comment and snarked playfully, "Don't you trust me then?"

"Oh, I trust you both implicitly," Severus said as he walked into the bathroom. Hermione heard him turn on the shower before he appeared at the door again. "I trust you to behave yourself and him to turn into some horny teenager who's taken a double dose of lust potion. But I also trust him not to act on it because he trusts me to relieve him of his manhood and ram it down his throat should he ever be foolish enough to try."

"You two and your mutual understandings," Hermione giggled as he disappeared back into the bathroom.

She was further amused by the note:

_Sweetie,_

_What time do you want me?_

_Will your beloved be joining us or will I have you all to myself?_

_And finally shall I bring breakfast and what would you like?_

_Your willing, penitent slave,_

_L_

_PS: Draco is well and says he and Adrian will see you around 8pm tomorrow. Where's my invitation?_

* * *

><p>"Lucius is my willing, penitent slave seemingly and Draco's obviously told him about Adrian," she called out to Severus as she sauntered into the bathroom.<p>

Severus opened one eye as he finished rinsing his hair and teased, "So I shouldn't be surprised if I come down to the lab and he's suspended from the ceiling and you're flogging him then?"

Hermione gasped at his comment and felt slightly unsettled. She went to speak and then suddenly realised that she was getting wet. Somehow, Severus had managed to pull her into the shower with him.

"Time to christen our new shower, don't you think?" he purred as he licked the shell of her ear. He trailed heated kisses down the side of her neck to her shoulder, gently nipping at her soft flesh whilst his hands skimmed the over the curvature of his breasts and hips, before cupping her deliciously pert buttocks and lifting her up the wall until she was slightly higher than himself.

She wrapped her legs around his body, whilst her arms wrapped around his neck. Hermione then pushed her fingers into his hair as his lips crashed hungrily against hers. She could feel the tension in her abdomen coiling as his mouth travelling down the underside of her chin and down her throat, her soft moans driving him on towards her breasts. Moving back slightly, Severus shifted her body to give himself more room to lave and suck her pebbled nipples. She loved it when he sucked and tugged on the hard buds, causing them to stand even prouder and more sensitive.

Severus moved upright, watching Hermione's face, watching her bite and worry her bottom lip in anticipation as she ground herself against him to feel his erection against her bum. The soft pleading expression on her face as she began to lose herself during their lovemaking never failed to take his breath away. He just wanted to bury himself inside her, feel her warmth around him, feel her orgasm over him.

She wanted him inside her too, but the angle she was at allowed streams of hot water to caress her nether lips and the sensation, whilst new to her, was amazing. As her breath hitched, Severus looked down to see the source of her pleasure and raised her backside up slightly to allow the water more direct access. The lip biting became more intense and the sudden gasp that emanated from her as he slid a finger in whilst the water continued dancing on her clit made him smile. Severus was positive that this newfound pleasure was going to lead to a very interesting conversation over the weekend. All he could think as she begged for his cock-which he naturally obliged her with-was _let the adventures begin._

* * *

><p>As Severus wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her and kissed her neck, Hermione asked "Sev, you know what you said about finding Lucius suspended from the ceiling and me..." she trailed off, swallowing hard. She knew Severus had been joking but she wondered if that meant he was into that sort of thing.<p>

"Please don't tell me you were thinking about him whilst we were in the shower," Severus teased as he wrapped a towel around his waist before preparing to shave.

"Don't be stupid...I can't think of anything when we're having sex," she giggled.

"Good to know," he said smugly before adding, "and before you get yourself into a panic, adventurous I may be but no, I'm not into that. Lucius is, though. It was just when you said he called himself your slave that it sprung to mind. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Have you tried it though?"

"No," he stated emphatically.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Never?"

"Never," he growled. "Lucius tried to explain it all to me once and by the time he'd finished...well I still didn't get it. But there are certain practices that can be taken from it, I suppose," he said thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Hermione prodded, her interest now quite thoroughly peaked.

"Do you mind? I'm shaving."

"I'm just interested, that's all," she told him, fascinated by his sudden reluctance to discuss the subject.

Severus huffed. "We'll talk about it when I've not got a blade next to my throat, if you don't mind. The excitement might be too much for me. Besides," he paused, turning to her and arching an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you haven't already raided the libraries for books on the subject. Is my insufferable know-it-all losing her touch?"

"Not at all...sir," Hermione purred which sent a jolt straight to Severus' groin. She tried not to giggle as Severus exclaimed "oh fuck" as he nicked his skin slightly.

"And that's why I didn't want to talk about it now, you minx!" he groused as he cast a healing spell on the cut. "Now go and reply to your slave."

"Will you be joining us for breakfast? Lucius is buying," Hermione said as she went to get quill and parchment. Andronicus' eyes stared daggers at her, seemingly unamused at being kept waiting.

"I won't be able to join you for breakfast. More of the staff arrived last night so I should be on hand. But let me know when you are ready to administer the spell, I don't want you doing dark magic on your own. And besides, I have rather a lot to do today before we go to The Burrow and then I whisk you off for the night."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, spinning around to look at him.

"We're going away straight from seeing Molly and Arthur so you'd better pack a bag so it can be sent on ahead," Severus said nonchalantly as he pulled out the clothes he was going to wear from the wardrobe.

Still reeling from the news of him taking her away, she asked in a slightly dazed tone, "What clothes shall I take?"

"I wouldn't worry about clothes if I were you," he said lasciviously. "But we might go for a wander around the estate so something suitable for that I suppose. We're not going out for dinner, though, so don't worry about that."

"Oh," Hermione said quietly. Somehow she felt quite disappointed they weren't going out for dinner. They had only been out to dinner alone once and she'd rather enjoyed it for all sorts of reasons.

Severus detected the disappointment in her voice and said, "As I have been frequently reminded that I have not cooked for you or even made you a cup of tea, I have decided to rectify the situation. I hope that meets with your approval."

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "But will Mrs Hopkins be alright with you messing around in her kitchen?" she asked, having one last feel of his chest before he did up his shirt.

"Who said we were going to Cheshire?" he whispered against her ear and smirked at the surprised expression on her face. As he braced himself for the barrage of questions that were about to come his way, he thought of all the surprises he had lined up for her birthday weekend and realised he had a few things to pick up.

* * *

><p>"I had to apologise to my son yesterday," Lucius drawled as he placed a bag containing Hermione's requested cherry danish and coffee on the work bench of Severus' private lab.<p>

"I should hope so," Hermione snarked as she took her first bite of the delicious looking pastry.

"Yes, yes, but in particular I had to apologise for calling him a wimp when he whined on about you punching him. That slap really stung," Lucius informed her bashfully.

"I'd apologise myself but you deserved it," Hermione said as she bit into a cherry before adding "Where did you get this from? It's delicious."

Lucius smiled. "A little Muggle bakery near Diagon Alley. And you're right, I did deserve it! Anyway, where do you want me, darling?"

"Just sit down there and behave," she said pointing at one of the stools by the bench and then flicking her wrist to turn the flames down on all the cauldrons she had on the go. Severus had passed his brewing duties for the infirmary onto her so she was currently brewing a month's worth of Pepper Up potion.

"I'm sure I can manage one of those," he muttered as he absentmindedly flicked through Hermione's notes. "This looks very formal," he said as he pulled out a sheet of parchment with the current date on and a list of questions for him to answer.

Hermione finished her danish and took a slug of coffee before saying, "It helps to focus me," and started to worry her bottom lip.

Lucius sighed. "Do you have to?"

"What?"

"Bite your lip like that. I am but a man, you know." She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"It helps me concentrate," she smirked.

"I bet that does it for Severus," Lucius purred, looking at her suggestively.

"You see, _this_ is why I have to do things formally with you, you infuriating man," Hermione growled. "Anyway, as my willing slave you will sit there and shut up until spoken to."

It was too early to put up with Lucius' puerile comments and as much as she loved spending time with him, she wanted to do more research with the Sorting Hat, before going to The Burrow, especially as it had been on the verge of telling her something very interesting the other day. But it clammed up when Dumbledore came and sat back in his portrait.

"I apologise Mistress. What would you like to know?" Lucius asked earnestly.

Hermione had to try and expel the mental imagery Severus had planted earlier as she asked "On which date did you take the Dark Mark?"

"18th June 1973."

"Your 18th birthday?"

"Yes, only two have taken the mark before their 18th birthday. You sleep with one and shop with the other," Lucius said, trying to look serious.

"Of course, he was 17 because..." she trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Oh nothing. Just something Lily said in a letter she wrote to him on his 18th birthday," she dismissed, looking to move on to the next question.

Lucius looked puzzled. "He never mentioned receiving such a letter."

"He didn't. Harry found them at Godric's Hollow and gave them to him last night," Hermione replied, desperate to change the subject.

"Yes, well Severus was identified early as a powerful ally by Voldemort, but being stubborn a number of inducements were required to bring him into the fold," Lucius calmly told her.

"I don't want to know," Hermione stated emphatically.

"Oh, they weren't sinister. He was merely offered opportunities that any exceptionally gifted half-blood from a poor and abusive background would otherwise have been denied without Voldemort's patronage."

"Such as?" Hermione asked pensively.

"His talents ensured he was offered a place amongst the very best and powerful in our society. Although, I confess I was the only one genuinely interested in him personally and not his usefulness. He was told he was valuable and yes we used his righteous hatred of his father to corrupt him. Well, Voldemort did.

"He was so seductive Hermione. He was grotesque when he returned but he was magnificent before. He twisted Severus around his little finger by offering to sponsor his apprenticeship and allow him into Inner Circle meetings. He was 17 and Voldemort knew he wanted him as one of his generals as it were. And by telling Severus he belonged, he fell like a stone into something that neither of us should have been involved in."

Hermione snorted. "What was your excuse?"

"Severus wasn't the only one with a bastard for a father. Shall we carry on?" Lucius asked, looking rather uncomfortable.

But Hermione was lost in thought. She knew Severus hated his father; she knew his father was abusive but he'd never tell her any more than that.

She was mulling over the scenarios when Lucius grabbed the parchment in her hand. "Look, I shouldn't have brought it up. Severus should be telling you this."

"He has...well sort of, but not all of it," Hermione mused.

"He'll tell you but it won't be pleasant. I would have vials of calming and dreamless sleep on hand for both of you when he tells you," Lucius said, putting his hand on hers and squeezing it gently.

"Now as for the rest of these questions," he said reading the questions himself, "I had a standard marking ceremony as did Severus...you've seen his memory of that? The incantation was non-verbal but the mark was applied with his wand. It's characteristics are as for everyone I know; it burned and moved upon summons. It's never hurt at another's touch although it was not touched by any but myself until it had faded."

"When I checked Sev's the Protean charm varied from the one I used on the DA coins. Can I check yours?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Lucius drawled as he removed his frock coat, leaving him with just his high collared cotton shirt and double breasted waistcoat which just emphasised the fact that his arse ran a very close second to Severus'. He undid his cuff buttons to reveal his mark.

Wandlessly, Hermione ran a number of detection spells to determine the Protean charm. The results, although similar to Severus', nonetheless differed. Lucius couldn't explain it. She would have to look at Draco's mark to see if they were all different. She was beginning to suspect they were and although the Protean element was not part of her research, she was nonetheless curious to understand why there was a difference.

"Are you ready for me to check the magical signature of your mark now?" Hermione asked quietly.

Lucius nodded as she contacted Severus. _We're ready for you, Sev._

_Can you give me ten minutes? I'm in London._

_Why?_

_Had to pick up a couple of things and speak to Pius._

_Everything alright?_

_No. I'll be there as soon as I can._

Hermione huffed and looked at Lucius with a pained expression. "He's in a bad mood."

"How delightful," Lucius sneered.

* * *

><p>Severus stormed into the lab to monitor Hermione performing the dark magic necessary to determine the magical trace of Lucius' mark. Neither Lucius or Hermione noticed him put an envelope on the bench.<p>

"She's good isn't she, Sev?" Lucius remarked as he watched his friend observing Hermione with pride.

"She is exceptionally controlled, which is of course necessary if one is to handle dark magic properly," Severus drawled.

After Hermione had finished she suddenly felt lightheaded. Luckily Lucius caught her before she ended up on her backside and set her down on the stool.

"Drink this," Severus ordered, handing her the vial of Invigoration draught he'd just summoned. "We need to build up your tolerances, Hermione. Perhaps you should revert to using your wand when you do dark magic. It's exhausting you doing it wandlessly."

"I'm alright," Hermione assured quietly.

Severus brushed a curl away from her face and gently replied, "I beg to differ."

Hermione sighed deeply. She was too tired to argue with him and he was right. This time, performing the incantation had not just exhausted her but left her feeling incredibly vulnerable.

Sensing her disquiet, Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively. An act which Lucius took as his cue to leave.

"Right, well I must be off. I'm having lunch with my son and his _boyfriend_. Thankfully my wife will not be attending." Lucius seemed very disinterested in the situation.

"How did it go last night?" Severus asked blithely.

Lucius chuckled mirthlessly. "After a tempestuous discussion, Narcissa and I have agreed to avoid hostilities for Draco's sake but proceed in a civil manner towards divorce."

Hermione pulled back from Severus slightly. "And how do you feel about Adrian?"

"I have yet to meet the lad but Draco is bisexual as am I...I can't be anything other than alright about that. He knows he must marry a witch and produce an heir but that doesn't preclude a continued relationship with Adrian. However, after our discussion last night I've consented to a revision of our statutes to allow him to marry a half blood or Muggleborn witch if he so desires."

A realisation struck Hermione. Knowing that Lucius would never do anything which wouldn't also be in his own interests she asked, "Does that mean your soul mate is half blood or Muggleborn then?"

"Something like that," Lucius smirked. "Now 'Mione, my dear, I stupidly forgot to bring your birthday present with me so I will deliver it to you tomorrow evening when I keep Severus company whilst you are out with your friends."

"Don't think I don't want him there, Lucius." Hermione scoffed. "He's the one that doesn't want to go. I even sorted a private room so he could Apparate in and no one would see him."

Severus just huffed, picked up Hermione's research notes and began to read through them.

"Darling, he can't help being a miserable bastard." And then Lucius saw his opportunity. He leaned in and pecked Hermione on the cheek, "I'll get him there" and winked before bidding them both farewell.

Severus watched the door close. "Interesting. I would love to see the exact wording of those revisions. Of course, she could still be pureblood."

"Could be," Hermione conceded.

"Anyway, I have in my possession a letter for you." Severus picked up the envelope he'd placed on the bench and tapped her on the nose with it.

Hermione went to take it from him but he whipped it away from her. "If I was an owl, I would get a treat for delivering this," he teased.

"Do you like owl treats then?"

"No," he said, leaning down, "I was thinking more along the lines of this," he muttered before kissing her hungrily.

Hermione smiled against his lips as she tried to sneakily relieve him of the letter but Severus grabbed her wrist and playfully put her arm behind her back. "If you want me to give it to you Hermione, you have to ask nicely," he growled into her neck.

"Are we still talking about the letter or something else?"

"The letter of course. If I meant something much more enjoyable I would have told you to beg nicely," Severus chuckled wickedly before presenting the letter for her to take.

Hermione opened it and as she read, the colour drained from her. "I've been awarded The Order of Merlin, First Class."

"And it is richly deserved," Severus replied, openly smiling at his brave lioness.

Hermione was completely taken aback by the award. "But what I did..."

"You might not think it heroic but keeping Harry focused, sane and alive was, I would say, essential to the cause," Severus told her emphatically.

Hermione looked up at him and brushed a strand of hair from his cheek. "But what I did was nothing compared to what you had to do. They have honoured you as well, haven't they?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Severus snorted derisively. "Don't worry, I have been offered the same as you plus a special award for my long term efforts but I am undecided whether to accept either of them. I certainly don't want the special award. I don't want to be reminded of what I had to do. And the Order of Merlin is a great honour but people lost family because of my actions. It doesn't matter what side I fought for, the effect is still the same."

"They're not calling you the Dark Saviour for nothing, Severus. Fine, don't accept the special award but you must accept the Order of Merlin. Don't insult all those you saved by refusing it. And if you refuse it, I will refuse mine as well," Hermione said defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to be Head of Slytherin?" Severus quipped as Hermione continued to glare at him.

* * *

><p>"For all the time I've known them, I've never actually been to The Burrow," Severus remarked as they walked up the short distance from their Apparition spot to the wards.<p>

Hermione looked up at him. "No?"

Severus shook his head. "Apart from Order business, discussing academic concerns, of which there were many, and listening to Minerva's general prattling on about them, I haven't really had much to do with Arthur and Molly. Of course, Molly's reputation as the ultimate matriarch precedes her."

It was then Hermione noticed him imperceptibly shudder. "You're worried, aren't you?" she asked, slipping her hand into his.

"Is that wise?" Severus asked cautiously, trying to divert her question. However, he made no attempt to remove his hand; in fact he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze and smirked as she squeezed back. They walked in silence for a moment until he said, "I don't know if worried is the right word. I believe I am apprehensive."

"If you're apprehensive about Molly and Arthur imagine how you'll be if we ever find Mum and Dad," Hermione giggled until the reality of what she'd just said hit her.

Severus looked down at Hermione and saw the consternation on her face. Sensing that the wards were only a few feet away he stopped suddenly, not letting go of her hand and she catapulted back into him. With his free hand he pushed her hair away from her face, entwining his fingers in it. His eyes burned into hers as he solemnly stated, "I promise you, we will get them back. I will go through this with your parents and then I'll be nervous."

He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, nose and lips before pulling her into his body, holding her until he felt her relax. Severus was not ignorant of the fact that Hermione had mentioned her parents a lot more recently and he was more determined than ever to get them back for her. She needed them in her life. He just hoped that after everything, they still wanted her in theirs.

"I love you, Sev," she mumbled into his chest.

"And I you," he said stroking her back; rocking her gently in his arms. "Now are you sure they've adjusted the wards?" He changed the subject, lightening the mood. "The last thing I need is to be flung back on my arse."

Hermione nodded. "I told Arthur I had some news and given the current situation you would be accompanying me. He told me I should feel very honoured to have The Dark Saviour as my personal bodyguard."

Severus smirked and offered her his arm. "I would say that you are, Miss Granger," he drawled before adding, "although I believe the honour of accompanying you is all mine."

"Smooth bastard."

"At your service, my love," he chuckled before his familiar mask descended.

* * *

><p>The Weasley matriarch stood at the door with her arms wide open to greet her <em>adopted<em> daughter. "Hermione," she said, her voice lilting and welcoming.

Severus stood, keeping a respectable distance behind the pair, hands behind his back and an undetectable smile on his lips, as he observed Hermione being gratefully enveloped in Molly's warm embrace. He loved seeing her this happy and he suddenly felt, for the first time in his life, that he was on the brink of becoming part of something worthy. And it was all because of his remarkable, beautiful, courageous, funny, loving, loyal and downright sexy witch. _Remember to pinch yourself, Sev,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Molly cooed before moving Hermione back to look at her and smiled. "You look very well. And you've put weight on. That's good. I've been so worried that you've not been eating but I suppose you have been well looked after at Hogwarts." Right then Hermione knew Molly was up to something.

"Yes. I have," Hermione said, blushing unintentionally. This did not go unnoticed.

"And I suppose we have you to thank for that, Headmaster," Molly said, acknowledging Severus.

Severus nodded courteously and drawled, "It has been my pleasure to ensure she is indeed well looked after."

Molly's expression changed to one of curiosity and Severus felt her eyes bore into him. Suddenly she looked back at Hermione and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Yes, you look very well indeed...both of you."

_Oh shit, she's onto us_, Hermione thought to Severus.

_Farewell, dear bollocks_, he thought back and tried not to smirk as Hermione fought to stifle a giggle.

"Well come in, come in...Arthur," Molly called, "Hermione and Severus are here...tea?, she asked them before continuing "Ginny and Harry aren't here yet. And Bill and Fleur are coming over and George and his new girlfriend. Do you know Angelina? Oh of course you do. And Severus thank you for offering George the flying instructor's position...

"..."

Severus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Molly who continued. "He's been so much better recently. Of course, that's probably because of Angelina...only told us yesterday. Been going on for weeks seemingly. He felt a bit bad because she used to be Fred's girl, but you can't help who you fall in love with now can you, Hermione, dear?"

Hermione just shook her head and swallowed hard. She stole a glance at Severus whose eyes were annoyingly amused.

As Molly's diatribe proceeded apace, Severus tried to channel his inner spy and keep an unreadable expression whilst attempting to listen to what Molly was saying; he was waiting for her to try and trip him up. But he was finding it harder to do so as he watched Hermione nervously playing with her hair and biting her lip. Could she get any more adorable...or sexy for that matter?

And then Molly moved to the dresser and picked up an envelope similar to the ones Hermione and Severus had received earlier that morning. It was addressed to Ron. "All I've ever asked of my boys is that they treat their lady friends well. Unfortunately not all my sons have heeded my advice," she said remorsefully.

"Ronald is treading a very fine line," Molly continued, tapping the envelope. "Bill said he's meeting with the Prophet again on Monday afternoon. We've told him he isn't to mention you, and that he should retract everything that he's said. He should certainly apologise at the very least. He's let us all down and if this letter is what I think it is...well, he hardly seems worthy of it."

"His actions during the war cannot be denied, Molly. Despite his unbecoming behaviour since, he deserves the award," Severus ground out before adding under his breath "Whether the class is appropriate is another matter." Hermione kicked him under the table but was surprised when Molly just smiled.

"And have you two received similar? Arthur and I have both been awarded second class honours for our continued support of the Order."

"Yes we got..."

_'Mione_, Severus snapped in her head.

"That is to say, I got my letter this morning and I've been awarded a first class honour and the headmaster informed me earlier that he has as well, plus he was offered a special award for his work as a spy. He's declining that one though," Hermione blurted out nervously.

"It must be nice to have a personal spokesman Severus," Molly teased.

"Well..." Severus was cut off again.

"Why are you turning down the special award?" Molly enquired. "The things you went through...no one did more for the cause."

Severus went to respond again but Hermione huffed, "Oh yes, and they nearly sent him to Azkaban because they were so grateful. Honestly, the Ministry are so two faced."

"You could well be right there," a voice said from the doorway.

"Arthur," Hermione exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged him.

Arthur hugged her back and then placing his hands on the top of her arms, rested his forehead against hers. "Hello my dear...are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Couldn't be better," she blushed.

Arthur's eyes flicked quickly to Severus, who was watching them intently. He squeezed Hermione's hand before moving away and offered his hand in greeting. "Headmaster, how are you? You're looking very well. There must be something in the water up at Hogwarts. Are you taking good care of my little girl?"

"I.."

"Of course he is. Look at her," Molly interrupted Severus again.

_Will I ever get a word in edgeways?_ Severus asked in Hermione's head.

_Only when she's finished playing with us. They both know._

_I gathered. Let's just..._

_Not yet._

_'Mione I refuse to be interr..._

_Severus not yet._

_Tough._

Severus only managed to say "Speaking of..." before they all heard-

"Hi, Mum, sorry we're late," Ginny's voice rang through the kitchen.

_Oh for fuck's sake, _Hermione heard in her head.

"Oh gods, you got here before us," Ginny continued, looking apologetic.

"It would appear so," Hermione snarked.

Harry tried not to giggle as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well you're here now. Are you staying the night? I've just put the kettle on. I made your favourite cake, Harry, dear," Molly babbled on.

Harry's blush was immediate and Severus suddenly developed a cough as he tried not to laugh when Harry looked at him pleadingly to blast a hole into the ground for him to jump into. Instead, Severus simply greeted Harry and said "I trust you are well, Mr Potter."

"Oh I'm fine thank you, Headmaster" and then when he was sure Molly and Arthur were distracted enough mouthed "have you told them yet?" to which Severus gave him a look which indicated they were still unaware.

"Glad you could make it Harry, we only ever get cake when you come over ,son," Arthur said happily, slapping him on the back before smirking at Severus.

"Oh don't you tell your lies, Arthur Weasley," Molly blustered. "I admit I don't make as many cakes as I used to but that is for a very good reason," she knowingly added as she patted him on the stomach.

"So, Severus, you must be very pleased to have such talent on your staff now?" Arthur asked him nonchalantly as he watched Molly continue to fuss around the kitchen.

Arching an eyebrow Severus drawled, "Indeed I am," as his gaze briefly brushed over Hermione before asking "Can I offer any assistance, Molly?"

"Oh no dear, you just stay there. Hermione and Ginny can sort the cups and plates," Molly told him, looking at the girls and jerking her head towards the cupboard.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other as if to say _oh we can, can we!_

Harry sat down next to Severus and whispered "Nice move! I offered to help once...never had to lift a finger since."

"Mum, Harry's been awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class," Ginny piped up proudly, "and I got a third class. I suppose you got a first class as well 'Mione?"

"Yeah, and your brother as well," Hermione said ruefully.

"Oh joy!" Harry snarked. "Have you got to meet the presenting committee on Monday afternoon? I hope he's not there."

"So do I," Severus drawled. "I would prefer not to break up an incident."

"You've been awarded a first class as well?" Harry asked.

"As far as I am aware we four are the only ones who have," Severus stated contemplatively. "The majority of the Order and staff at Hogwarts have been awarded second class honours together with Mr Longbottom for his organisation of the resistance last year and his admirable sword work. The rest of Dumbledore's army have been offered third class awards. However, I believe that there are a number of posthumous awards as well but I do not know any more details, unfortunately."

The atmosphere in the kitchen became solemn as fallen friends were remembered, but this solemnity was interrupted suddenly with the arrival of George and Angelina.

"Mother dearest, we're here." George called as he walked into the kitchen and huffed, "Oh, and there was no need to make me my favourite cake, woman...oh silly me, Harry's here. You see darling," he said teasingly as he put his arm around Angelina's waist, "Harry wasn't just the Chosen One, he is the favoured one."

Hermione giggled and stole another glance at Severus who seemed more relaxed now that Harry was there.

"Oh, behave yourself George. Angelina dear, do sit down. Tea?" Molly asked as she got out another two cups.

"Yes, please, Mrs Weasley," Angelina nervously replied as she looked around the room. She expected everyone in the gathered throng to be there except for Severus.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape," she said hesitantly. "Are you...recovered?"

"I am doing as well as can be expected, Miss Johnson," he answered politely. Hermione was puzzled by this comment but let it go until she could speak to him later.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here actually, Headmaster," George said as he tried to steal a piece a cake but unfortunately was not quick enough to avoid his mother's rap on the knuckles.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow to indicate that he was listening.

Hermione couldn't have felt happier as she looked at Severus. Scenes like this she hoped would become commonplace, and she wanted it more for him than for herself. She wanted him to begin living his life properly with her and finally showing people the man that he really was.

"Well first of all, do you need me to attend the staff meeting on Monday? Harry mentioned it this morning but I hadn't heard anything so I assumed not," George asked.

"No, it's just for the academic staff. I actually sent you an owl this morning, as I was unaware you would be here, informing you that I require your presence next Thursday afternoon," Severus drawled. However, this request had nothing to do with George's role as flying instructor, for if it did there was no reason for Pius, Lucius, Draco, Harry, and Adrian's presence to have been requested also.

"That's fine as I'll be in Hogsmeade anyway on Thursday because this morning we finalised a deal to buy out Zonko's and we're looking at their premises to see how we can extend them. I just thought out of courtesy you should know."

Severus' face fell. Zonko's products were bad enough but Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were worse. The school would be overrun with pranksters now.

"I congratulate you on your success...it is indeed a satisfying day when one's company expands, especially when you buy someone out," Severus said, smirking to himself as he recalled Lucius' face when he told him he wanted to buy his share of the business. "However, you know I must, as is customary, ban your products from the school premises?"

Hermione had found another comment to call Severus up on later. She knew he had a business but who he'd bought out and when was still a mystery to her.

"I am aware and I expect profits to soar on the basis of your decision, Headmaster," George quipped.

Severus' expression became much darker but his eyes were sparkling with a hint of joviality in his voice. "Be careful I do not peruse your entire product list and only restrict or ban a small number of items."

Angelina could sense George tense a little and chimed in with, "He's joking, George. Gods, you call yourself a prankster and yet you can't take a joke."

"It's hard to tell with him," George retorted as everyone began giggling.

Then without thinking, Hermione put her hand on Severus' and said, "His eyes were sparkling. They always sparkle when he's winding you up."

Severus looked down and she immediately realised what she had just done. She quickly removed her hand and whispered, "Sorry, Headmaster"

Hermione felt Severus huff in her head. _Well done, darling...the only way you could make it more obvious now would be to say 'Oh, you should see his face when he cums.'_

_Don't be crude, Severus._

_Well..._

_Well nothing. I'm sorry I can't lie through my teeth like you can._

_I don't lie...I am economical with the truth. I told you we should tell them._

"Well, as you are in Hogsmeade anyway, George, shall we say The Hogshead, five o'clock?" Severus asked as he continued to argue with Hermione in his head.

"That would be great," George replied with a nod, his pride only slightly bashed.

Just then there was another call from the hallway and Bill wandered in, followed by Fleur. Hermione was always slightly jealous of Fleur. She usually managed to captivate any man within ten feet of her. In her mind Hermione chose the figure ten feet because that was how far she was away from Severus. However, on closer inspection she noticed that he was ignoring Fleur completely. She was overjoyed at this until she realised he could have just pulled his mask on tighter.

Ginny, on the other hand, did not like Fleur at all. There was something she didn't quite trust about her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hello dears, how are you?" Molly greeted them excitedly. "How was your trip, dear? Is your sister well?"

"She ees well, and my trip was good, _merci,_" Fleur answered, nervously looking up at Bill.

"Look, as everyone who can be here is here..." he trailed off when he saw Severus.

"Professor Snape, what brings you here?" Bill asked, sounding confused.

Severus swallowed hard and responded, "I was merely escorting Miss Granger from the..."

"Oh, rubbish, Severus!" Molly exclaimed. "It's obvious you two came here to tell us you're together. I will demand details, of course, but it's so obvious that I'd even hazard a guess that you're soul mates?"

Both Hermione and Severus seemed to breathe a joint sigh of relief and relaxed immeasurably. "Yes we are," Hermione replied, blushing as Severus took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

"I thought so. Once you are more attuned to your bond you will be able to pick out other soul-bonded couples. You can't tell if an individual is soul-bonded unless their partner is nearby and thinks on them...which incidentally is what gave you two away. I couldn't tell when I was hugging Hermione when you first arrived, but Severus must have had a very nice thought about you because it fair knocked me for six!"

"So you're ok with this?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Are you happy?" Molly asked seriously.

A wide smile graced her lips and turning to Severus she said emphatically, "I've never been happier."

"Then who are we to argue? And Severus is sensible enough to know that despite him probably being the most powerful wizard we know, I will hunt him down if he ever hurts you."

Severus smiled. "I would expect nothing less and I am grateful that Hermione has so many people concerned for her well being."

Arthur suddenly slapped Severus on the back. "A pint is in order next time you're in London," and then bending down to whisper conspiratorially in his ear Arthur added "it'll be nice to commiserate with another soul-bonded man."

"Arthur!" Molly and Hermione snorted in tandem.

"You see?"

"I do, but I wouldn't change it for the world," Severus stated calmly as Hermione chimed into his head _stop creeping Snape!_

_I'm sorry. Am I losing my touch...Granger?_

_I hope not. I rather like it._

"Well done son, you always were a quick learner!" Arthur chuckled.

"I take it Ronald doesn't know?" Molly pointed out, and with that question came an implicit warning that should her youngest son not know that it was to remain that way.

"No, we are speaking to the press next Friday before the Ministry Ball which we will be attending together. Until then we are keeping it as quiet as possible," Severus said firmly, and everyone noted that his tone also carried a request that it should remain that way.

"Mind you, everyone we care about seems to know," Hermione said sitting on Severus' lap as all the seats seemed to be taken; an arrangement which pleased him immensely.

"I don't care about the board," Severus snorted.

"No, but they've taken wand oaths," Hermione told him. "I just want to keep this away from Ron until the press hears our side of the story. Sev's been through enough..."

"As have you," Severus interrupted, trying to deflect what he was sure would be one of her vehement and yet highly embarrassing defences of him.

Arthur looked at Molly and smiled before saying. "Well, I think you're doing the right thing. Ron hasn't been himself since the end of the war and frankly, although he's our son and we love him, he wasn't right for you and he's managed to prove that now. Seeing you together, you two seem far better suited but as Molly said, expect an interrogation."

"That is not what I said Arthur...I said I wanted all the details," Molly snapped.

"Same thing, dear! Now Bill, what news do you have?" Arthur asked as Molly's eyes bored into his.

Bill cleared his throat and with a beaming smile, placed his arm around his beautiful wife before putting his hand onto her stomach. "We're expecting. We had it confirmed this morning. We suspected last week but Fleur got a call from Gabrielle at the weekend to go and visit her before she goes back to school. Today was the first appointment we could get," he said excitedly, but Severus noted that Fleur did not seem to share his enthusiasm.

However, if Fleur seemed under or possibly overwhelmed, there was no denying the feelings of Molly on the subject. Hermione looked at Arthur, who was beaming away at his son and daughter-in-law but he was more restrained than his wife, who was squealing, hugging and kissing them both. He simply shook his son's hand and kissed his daughter-in-law's cheek before trying to avoid his wife's ecstatic screeches.

In fact, Hermione was most amused when Severus muttered to Harry "What's that clicking noise?"

Harry giggled. "She's probably just cast a charm to start the knitting needles off," before Ginny called for everyone's attention.

"Ummm, well I'm really pleased I'm going to have a little niece or nephew, but well, Harry and I have some news," she said blushing.

"You're not pregnant as well are you?" George huffed jokingly.

Ginny threw him a murderous glare and drew her wand.

George looked panicked. "You know I was only joking ,sis?"

"I know," she said smirking as she tapped her left hand to reveal her engagement ring.

Harry was frozen to his chair. The boy who killed Lord Voldemort was consumed with fear. Hermione kicked him and he clumsily stood up and went to stand by Ginny. Taking her hand he said "I know I should have probably asked your permission, Mr Weasley, but ummm, well, it kind of just happened. I asked Ginny to marry me and thankfully she said yes."

Harry could feel his cheeks burning and then felt himself being knocked off balance as Molly's embrace, with its accompanying squeal, hit him.

"Oh, let's see your ring, Ginny!" her mother exclaimed as she admired the emerald, which had once belonged to Lily.

Amongst the litany of excited comments, cooing, and the formative creation of plans, Arthur extended his hand to Harry and said "Welcome officially to the mad house. We'll have chat later," before giving his daughter an incredibly tight hug.

And then to the assembled room he continued, "Now are there any more revelations? Because frankly I need a very stiff drink. Gentlemen, will you join me in the smoking room...otherwise known as the shed? Ladies, commence planning and gossiping at your leisure."

Severus kissed Hermione on the cheek before whispering "We have to leave by six. I have a lot planned for tonight."

"Put her down Severus, I have a rather lovely scotch that you'll appreciate," Arthur said as he walked out of the kitchen.

_It seems I have a date with a rather lovely scotch,_ Severus thought to her, smirking.

Hermione giggled. _Far be it from me to keep you then, _as she rose from his lap.

"Oh, Severus," Ginny called after him as he walked out of the kitchen talking to Arthur.

"Speak to your parents and if they agree, my office after the Prefects meeting on Tuesday," Severus said without breaking stride.

"How do you always know what I'm about to say?" Ginny huffed.

Severus just shrugged and carried on with the rest of the boys towards the sanctuary of Arthur's shed.

* * *

><p>As Hermione watched Severus leave and Ginny slump back down into her chair, she suddenly felt Molly's gaze boring into her.<p>

"So then, Hermione," the older witch began, "I want to know everything. I have to admit, seeing you with the headmaster was a bit of a shock but as Arthur said it's strange but you seem extremely well suited. But when did everything start between you and Severus and I want to know if anything _happened _before it should have? Because so help me if he laid a finger on you whilst you were underage or even under his care, I will have his head on a spike."

Hermione sighed deeply. She knew this would be the kind of reaction they'd start getting but she decided to meet it with a steady countenance.

"Honestly, there's nothing to really tell. My crush on him may have started in the third year but even when our soul bond initiated he kept away and nothing physically happened until two weeks ago. But," Hermione paused and smiled reflectively, "when we first kissed I knew I never wanted to kiss another man and by the time we...you understand don't you Molly?"

Molly's stern, protective demeanour began to melt. She did understand and she engulfed Hermione in a tight embrace. "We share an imperfect gift Hermione. There are pitfalls but there is also so much joy. And to think after all he's been through he has a soul mate as lovely as you. If ever you want to discuss some of the more _unusual_ aspects of your bond, Arthur and I are here for _both_ of you. Being soul bonded is one of life's greatest mysteries and blessings but..."

Molly was suddenly interrupted by Fleur quickly rising and running off to the toilet/ Muffled noises soon followed. "Ah morning sickness...oh that reminds me. Please don't think this is too personal a question, but are you using a tailored contraceptive?"

"Mum you can't ask her that!" Ginny exclaimed.

Molly glared at her daughter, "You're next, young lady, so be quiet."

"Yes." Hermione's blush was growing deeper as Fleur came back into the room, looking sheepish.

"Oh my poor dear. Is my grandchild misbehaving already? I'll make you some ginger tea. That'll help," Molly said and began to prepare it for her. Fleur just smiled and quietly told her _merci _as she sat back down.

Molly then continued, "I knew I could count on you and Severus to be sensible, because a slight downside to being soul bonded is the urge to have babies. No one told us about tailored methods until after the twins and by then we couldn't care less."

Hermione looked a little shocked and realised both of them had been mentioning or at least thinking about babies pretty much from day one. The warning was going to be well heeded.

Molly handed Fleur the cup of steeping ginger, who then asked "Would you mind if I sit outside with zis for a moment? I need some air."

"Not at all, dear. Go on, but wrap up warm," Molly said affectionately to her daughter-in-law. As Fleur left she sighed. "Poor thing looks awful. Babies are wonderful but a bad pregnancy is hell. I hope she feels better soon."

Ginny just snorted but then cowered as her mother rounded on her. "Just wait until it is your turn, young lady, which I hope won't be for quite some time. It's one thing to get engaged...and we all love Harry and we're thrilled for you...but don't you be thinking about getting married and having babies any time soon!"

"Severus said we could live together if you said it's OK, Mum" Ginny whimpered.

"Did he now?"

"He did say he would respect your wishes, Molly, if you said no," Hermione interrupted.

"Whilst I am grateful that Severus has asked them to seek our permission, what I want to know, Ginerva, is why you have already had this conversation with him. Because it implies you told him and Hermione about your engagement before you told us." Molly was not amused.

"I'm sorry Mum," Ginny said, brushing away an errant tear. "But with everything that's happened you seemed so down and angry that I was worried you'd get all overprotective and tell me I was too young. It was only when Severus pointed out that our news might cheer you up that we decided to tell you today."

Molly sighed and embraced her daughter before cooing, "You are young but it's fantastic news. I just want you to enjoy your lives a bit more before you have to worry about bills and babies. But we'll all sit down and have a lovely chat. Today is such a special day...I'm going to be a grandmother, my little girl is getting married, my son's business is doing well and Hermione's happy. What more can I ask for?"

From out of nowhere Angelina suddenly found her voice. "Just in case you're wondering, we're not looking at getting married or having babies any time soon, so no need to worry about us." And with that the gossiping commenced in earnest.

* * *

><p>Whilst Molly held court in the kitchen, Arthur poured generous slugs of scotch for the assembled gathering in the shed.<p>

As he handed Severus his glass he said genially, "So Severus..." _Here we go._..Severus thought to himself. "How long have you had feelings for our Hermione?"

"Had feelings for or acted on said feelings?" Severus asked cautiously.

Arthur chuckled. "Actually I know the answer to the first one...when the bond initiated when she was 16 but the second one?"

"It was a little more complicated due to her time turner dalliance as she was in fact 15 when the bond initiated but apart from warning my snakes that she was off limits and watching over her, nothing happened until two weeks ago."

"When did you first notice her though?" George asked, winking.

Severus smirked as he looked at the floor. "The Yule Ball."

Harry giggled. "Who didn't notice her? Well, actually it took me a while. I was gawping at Cho but that's another story."

"Yeah, I was all for dumping my date when I saw her," George smirked. "Except she was with Krum so no one got a look in. I don't think she danced with anyone else. Oh gods, and did you see Ron's face? If he hadn't been such a twat and asked her to go with him..."

Severus grunted at the mention of Krum and Ron and Harry glared at George, warning him to shut up before asking, "So will you let her dance with anyone else at the Yule Ball this year, Severus?"

"Perhaps."

"I heard you were about to speak to Beauxbaton and Durmstrang about that," Arthur piped up. "You're causing quite a stir at the Ministry, Headmaster."

Severus looked pained. "So I am led to believe. It seems wherever I turn in that damned place I face brick walls."

Arthur considered this for a moment. "It's not just you, I can assure you! But I can see a Dumbledore/Fudge situation arising if you're not careful."

"As much as I wish to avoid such confrontation...I certainly don't want to be Minister of Magic...I refuse to back down when I know what I am proposing is right," Severus said firmly. "However I appreciate your counsel, Arthur."

"Think nothing of it. You're practically family now you're with 'Mione so whenever you require counsel, mine's a double," Arthur chuckled as he took a mouthful of his drink.

"And mine," George piped up. "Harry's is half a lager shandy because he's a lightweight."

"No I'm not," Harry snorted.

Bill, who had been remarkably quiet said, "So who was that Ron and I dragged out of the toilets after the Wimbourne, Puddlemere match after three pints?"

"No idea," Harry shrugged as his blush began to rise.

"Well, try not to fall over, there's a good chap," Arthur teased as he patted Harry on the back before turning his attention to his eldest son.

"So, Bill are you excited about the baby?"

"Yes and no...to be honest, Dad, I don't know how I feel about it. I'm trying to be excited for Fleur but I'm worried about...well, you know?"

Severus considered this. "But Fenrir was not in wolf form when he scratched you and you've never transformed so I cannot see it being an issue."

"Just recently my _wolfish _urges have become stronger," Bill told him, looking concerned.

"How many weeks pregnant is your wife?" Severus asked.

"Ten weeks."

"There have been two full moons in that time...you could be experiencing a heightened sense of protection. It would only be natural if your inner wolf was feeling more protective of its mate," Severus surmised.

Bill huffed. "You could be right but I know she's worried something might be passed on. She's been quite distant lately."

"She's pregnant," Arthur exclaimed. "Gods, when your mother was having you lot her emotions were all over the place. The only constant was that it was always my fault even when it wasn't!"

Bill smiled wryly. "And I thought it was bad enough once a month."

"I must be quite lucky then because Ginny's not too bad but Hermione!" Harry chuckled as Severus suddenly looked up. "Talk about walking on eggshells. We didn't really notice it at school but when we were on the run we only had to breath the wrong way and it set her off."

George nudged Bill as they all observed the flash of panic on Severus' face.

"Oh come on, Severus," Arthur said chirpily. "You've stood in front of Voldemort and lied to his face; you've faced all manner of tortures. I'm sure you can handle a hormonal Hermione."

Severus just arched an eyebrow and snarked "I would like to think so. I am, however, now not quite so sure."

Arthur patted Severus on the back "What you need is a shed, Severus."

"I've got my private lab." And then it dawned on him. "I had my own lab... she seems to be taking that over at the moment."

"Build her one of her own then," Arthur offered.

Severus nodded as he considered this. "That may be a very good idea," he said, chuckling lightly.

The rest of the conversation was relatively relaxed with Harry being the butt of the teasing. Severus even stopped snorting every time Ron was mentioned until eventually Arthur informed everyone that it was time to go and rescue the girls before his wife's incessant chatter caused their ears to bleed.

As they walked back towards the house, Arthur pulled Severus back. "Pius was furious after the Wizengamot yesterday. He was telling me about your Enforcement Protocol. An excellent idea I must say. Do you think you'll get it passed before the start of term?"

Severus sighed. "Hopefully. I saw Pius this morning and we formulated a response to their objections, which were frankly nonsensical."

Arthur nodded and grabbed Severus' arm again as they were about to enter the house. Speaking in a low, concerned voice he said "There is something not right at the Ministry. I thought it was teething problems but I'm not so sure. I can't put my finger on it."

"I completely agree. And I believe it starts at the top." Severus stated.

* * *

><p>It was nearly six o'clock and Severus whispered in Hermione's ear that it was time to go. Just as they were about to leave Molly suddenly said "Oh I nearly forgot, Hermione dear...your birthday present."<p>

"Oh you shouldn't have," Hermione sweetly told her as Arthur handed over the present and gave her a hug.

"We couldn't not get you anything. Now have a wonderful day tomorrow," Molly said warmly. "You make sure you spoil her, Severus."

"I intend to," he drawled before putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

"We'll bring your pressie tomorrow night," Ginny said teasingly and George chimed in with "I've got you a little something as well."

"Oh gods," Hermione giggled as she thought of all the possibilities.

Fleur then added, "I knew we had forgotten something, Bill. We will give our cadeaux to George tomorrow."

"Yeah, we won't be able to make it unfortunately, love," Bill said. "She needs to be in bed by 9 o'clock at the moment."

"I understand. You take good care of her Bill," Hermione said, putting her hand on his arm.

"I will if she'll let me," Bill smiled ruefully.

As the couple bid farewell and walked to the Apparition point, Hermione looked at Severus and smiled as she clung on to his arm. "Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"All things considered, it could have been worse," Severus said smirking.

"So where are we going?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait and see," he said, kissing her forehead before Apparating them away.


	26. To charm a snake

**Author's Notes:**

It's Hermione's birthday weekend (part 1), they've gone away, do I really need to warn you that there will be lemony goodness? Well yes I do...there be birthday lemons. If you don't want to read then please don't.

As always I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong to someone far richer than me.

Love to onecelestialbeing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>To charm a snake<strong>

One Apparition and International Portkey journey later, Hermione felt like her stomach would never be settled again until she looked up at the large 17th century house.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"How's your French?"

"C'est bon. Mais je n'ai pas été en France depuis trois ans. Pourquoi?" Hermione giggled nervously.

For some reason she didn't expect Severus to respond in French. "Tu as deviné où nous sommes, ma chérie ?"

"Vous parlez français?

Severus arched an eyebrow incredulously. "Bien sûr."

"So _this_ is your French estate," she said, trying not to let Severus know she found him speaking French quite arousing.

Severus put his arm around her as they walked up through the ornamental garden towards the house. "Well, I suppose it is, but," pausing to plant a kiss into her hair, "I thought it was _ours_ now."

Hermione felt the blush rising. He was certainly very sure of where their relationship was going. Not that she was complaining; it was what she wanted too, but it always surprised her how open he was being about it, at least with her. "Is anyone else here?"

"The elves are at Hogwarts so it's just us. Oh, apart from the estate manager, Armand, and his family who live in those buildings over there." Severus pointed to a thick veil of trees. The location of the house was given away by the faint trail of chimney smoke.

"The stables are there as well. Isabelle, Armand's eldest, keeps her horses here. She said we could take them out but I thought we'd give it a miss this time, especially as I haven't been on a horse for Merlin knows how long."

Hermione smiled at the thought of being completely alone with him. "I used to love riding..."

"I thought you still did," Severus quipped, bracing himself for either the glare of death or a dead arm. Neither were forthcoming!

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I was talking about horses, not you. Although I love..."

"I know! But feel free to refresh my memory later," he teased.

Hermione slipped her hand into his. "My Muggle friend had horses and before Hogwarts we'd go riding together. I used to borrow her black horse..." and then a sudden realisation hit her. She cleared her throat. "His name was Prince."

"Were the Fates giving you an insight into your future?" Severus snarked.

"What, that my partner would have a penchant for black and his family name would be Prince?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms loosely around him as they continued walking.

Severus chuckled deeply, draping his arm around her shoulders. "That, or your partner would be hung like a horse."

"Oh, shut up, you insufferable man," Hermione groused. "Did you used to ride Lucius' horses?"

He nodded. "I always took Prometheus out. I'm not sure if he's still alive."

Severus told her that he and Lucius would take Draco riding before he went to Hogwarts but that Theseus, Draco's horse, seemed quite intimated by the much larger Prometheus and Lucius' horse, Helios, often resulting in Draco ending up on his arse.

"Oh, he's still alive. Lucius said he's a cantankerous old bastard but I think he's beautiful. An absolute beast but beautiful," Hermione said wistfully.

"You are talking about Prometheus aren't you?"

"Will you stop it, Severus," she snarked but he was enjoying winding her up too much.

"You're in an incredibly good if annoying mood...certainly better than the mood you were in when you came back from London," Hermione mused as they reached the doors leading from the sun terrace into the largest of the sitting rooms.

Severus opened the door and allowed himself an unguarded smile. "I am, although apologies for being annoying."

Hermione laughed as he tried to keep a straight face. "Are you going to tell me what happened with Pius?" she asked before suddenly gasping as she entered the room. All previous thoughts left her head.

"Is this all original?" she asked as she took in the beautiful decoration of the room and ornate antique furniture. Snape Manor's décor was very dark with heavy wood panelling and rich, coloured walls, but the décor here was much lighter; much more French and it was giving Hermione ideas.

"I believe it is," Severus said as he strode towards the large double doors on the other side of the room. "As far as I am aware Gauis Prince, I have no idea how many generations ago, purchased the estate shortly after the Muggle French Revolution. Now, if you have finished gawping, would you like some tea?"

"Are you making?"

"I'm making."

"May I observe this monumental occasion?" she smirked.

Severus narrowed his eyes before growling, "Cheeky witch."

* * *

><p>Severus always looked so much younger when he was relaxed and Hermione noted with great satisfaction that this evening all the stress of the last few days seemed to have dissipated as they ate dinner on the veranda.<p>

The air was still; the candles hardly flickered as they talked well into the evening. Even though there was a slight chill in the air as the wine flowed, neither of them noticed especially when Severus brought out dessert.

"How did you know I love profiteroles?" Hermione asked as she picked one up and licked the chocolate sauce from it slowly.

"Years of observation. Whenever there was a feast you could have put Galleons on the fact you would gravitate towards them," he chuckled lightly before adding, "That, and Ginerva told me."

"Well, I approve," she uttered seductively as she popped the cream filled pastry into her mouth.

Severus felt something stirring both in the pit of his stomach and in his trousers. She had only just finished swallowing when his lips captured hers lightly, whilst he picked up another profiterole. Breaking the kiss he teased her with it, letting chocolate sauce drip onto her chin before licking it off and then brushing it against her soft lips. She accepted it hungrily; her eyes fixed on his as the morsel slipped down her throat. They took it in turns to repeat the exercise; each bite punctuated by kisses of growing intensity.

"I can't believe you cooked for me," Hermione said breathlessly as Severus' lips moved down her throat.

"Is that can't believe I would or could?" he asked as his ministrations continued.

She felt herself flush. She wasn't quite sure what she had meant. "I don't know. I just know this was far better than going out. Everything's perfect."

"I haven't even started yet," he muttered against the base of her throat as he slowly began to undo the top button of her shirt.

It was the simplest of acts and yet it had Hermione practically writhing on her chair in anticipation as his mouth slowly explored the exposed skin of her chest. With one hand supporting her head; fingers ensconced in her hair, he suckled along her clavicle as she breathed a low, soft moan into the night air. He followed his mouth's ministrations with the feather-light touches of his fingertips, causing her to squeeze her thighs together as she tried to assuage the growing ache between her legs.

Whilst Severus moved his head down, her fingers raked through his hair and his name dripped from her lips as he eventually found the swell of her breasts. His tongue dipped into the valley between them whilst his fingers gently skimmed under the lace at the top of her bra causing her to increase the pressure on the back of his head, willing him on.

Her chest was rising and falling, steadily hastening as if to encourage him further but suddenly his lips were on hers again, his tongue seeking to explore her mouth. She granted him access as his hand encompassed and squeezed her breast firmly, making her groan deeper into his mouth.

As the kiss broke, Severus pulled away and observed the delicious way her lips were still parted whilst her eyes were heavy with lust. He smiled wickedly. "Coffee?"

It took a few seconds for Hermione to register that Severus had pulled away but as soon as she realised she growled, "You bastard. You get back here and..." but he cut her off with a kiss.

"All in good time," and then he sighed. "Sweetheart, there's something I want to give you but I need to clear my head a little before I make an arse of myself as per usual."

"And there was me thinking you were a potions master. There's this little potion called Sober Up potion and..."

"Coffee works better for me these days," he interrupted her, looking slightly sheepish.

* * *

><p>As Hermione sat on one of the love-seats on the veranda, her knees drawn up to her chin, she realised she was falling in love with her new surroundings. Snape Manor was too big to be practical. Not that this house was small; it was still too big for two. But there was a sense of tranquility about the place.<p>

She could retire here. Except would Severus ever retire? Would he be allowed to retire? Her thoughts suddenly rushed to Dumbledore. He was still headmaster at 115 years old and died to save their world; died at the hands of a dark wizard. And by that she didn't mean Severus. All Severus did was end Dumbledore's suffering.

Many still didn't see it like that but she knew. She knew because she'd seen his memories. She knew because she was often woken in the middle of the night as he wept during his nightmares; pleading with Dumbledore not to make him do it. She knew because she heard the affection in Dumbledore's voice when he spoke to Severus. She also knew that she would do everything she possibly could to make sure Severus didn't have to face a similar fate.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hand on her shoulder and a soft kiss planted on her neck. "You are thinking far too loudly, sweetheart," Severus whispered as he handed her a cup of very black coffee.

"Sorry, love, I was just...I love it here," she said, snuggling into his side when he sat down.

"I thought you would," Severus said as he placed a kiss into her hair. "I fell in love with it when I came here a couple of months ago. I was originally going to take you to Tuscany but when you told me how much you loved France I decided upon a change of plan. Luckily Armand and his wife managed to get everything arranged on time."

"Do they know what we are?" Hermione asked.

"They're Squibs, although Isabelle is a witch and went to Beauxbaton. In fact, she came over with their delegation for the Triwizard Tournament."

"So she must know Fleur and Gabrielle?"

"I suppose she does," Severus said dismissively. "I hadn't really thought about it. Actually, you know the Lupin's child quite well don't you?"

"Oh he's adorable. He's an metamorphmagus like his mum. Harry said Andromeda had a fit when his hair turned blue one day."

Severus chuckled lightly. "I remember Nymphodora pulling similar stunts in class. She often made teaching seem less tedious."

"I can imagine. He's got Remus' eyes though and I think he'll be a right heartbreaker when he's older," Hermione giggled.

"A status his father sadly never attained...and he could have if...well if he hadn't been afflicted. Is young Mr Lupin exhibiting any of his father's...traits?" Severus asked with an air of genuine concern.

"No, but isn't it too early? He's only six months old. Anyway, why the concern? I'm surprised you're even asking considering how much you hated Remus."

Hermione instantly regretted her words as Severus shot her, not so much an angry but hurt look. Something which surprised her greatly.

"I never hated Remus. I hated the company he kept and I didn't like the danger he posed, but then again he didn't ask to be infected, especially over a grudge," Severus said, leaning forward and putting his coffee on the table before him. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked out into the dark.

"What do you mean a grudge?"

"As I understand it, Remus' father offended Greyback and he repaid him by attacking his son," Severus said turning to look at her as he noticed her shudder at the mention of the werewolf. His eyes softened as he told her, "I heard from Sybil what happened to Lavender Brown."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hermione muttered. She turned away from him as she recalled the sight of Greyback mauling the girl. She'd never liked her; she had, on occasion, wished ill on the girl. But after seeing what that vicious bastard had done to Lavender, Hermione was grateful death had found her.

Severus went to speak but thought better of it. Instead he just reached over and squeezed her thigh, almost beckoning her to come him. Which she did. She lay against him, his fingers raking through her hair as she tried to expel the visions in her mind.

Finally she asked, "Why were you asking about Teddy?"

"It was just something Bill Weasley said. Seemingly his wife is concerned for their unborn child," he replied as his hand moved from her hair to her hip.

"She did seem quite uptight. Mind you, Molly telling us all about her six pregnancies was enough to wind anyone up," Hermione chuckled.

"Molly does have a rather open policy with regards sharing her comments," Severus considered, which made Hermione giggle as he reached forward and picked up both their cups of coffee.

Sitting up Hermione looked into her coffee. "So if you didn't hate Remus, what about the others?"

Severus slowly ran his finger around the rim of his cup. "I hated Black. He was the one with the agenda. Potter was always seen as the front man but that was how Black wanted it. It deflected everything away from him. Potter was an arrogant bastard but he grew up a lot; something Black never did. Remus...well, when he was younger he was more of a pet than a friend to them. And as for Pettigrew...he was a simpering fool. He wanted to fit in but he saw through them in the end. I just wish he hadn't..." his voice trailed off before he continued.

"It struck me this morning when Kingsley told me about the awards that from the moment I overheard that prophecy I had it in my power to prevent everything that happened. I _could_ have kept my mouth shut. I _could_ have gone into the Shrieking Shack that night with a cool head, heard about Pettigrew's betrayal and stopped or at least hindered Voldemort's resurgence. Instead I let my petty anger consume me and..."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing, Sev. You didn't know...none of us knew...about Pettigrew. You were faced with Black and let's be honest, it wasn't just you who thought he'd betrayed Harry's parents. What's important is all the work you did do," Hermione said as she knelt up next to him and took his hand in hers.

"And anyway, that night wasn't a complete disaster," she continued in a more seductive tone. "I was saved by this really sexy wizard."

"Had he left by the time I got there, then?" Severus snorted.

"Yes, he had, and then I had to put up with you but you grew on me," Hermione teased before adding in a concerned tone "You've gone all sad, love"

"Have I? I apologise wholeheartedly," he said snarkily.

"I forgive you. In fact...," she purred as she leaned in to steal a kiss, "as it isn't my birthday until tomorrow, I have something I want to _give_ you tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And what pray tell is..." His words stopped only to be replaced by a low groan as Hermione's mouth moved down his throat and then along his scar. The mark that could so easily have caused his death was now becoming the surest way for him to know he was still alive as she laved and sucked on the sensitive pleasure point.

Her hands travelled down his front and up under his jumper. Her fingers ghosted over his skin and he gasped as the strip of flesh exposed by her ministrations was hit by the cooling air. She kissed down his clothed chest as he wrapped his fingers through her hair, watching her avidly as he felt the fire being lit in his groin. With one hand still against his skin, she moved the heel of her other hand down over the front of his jeans, applying a firm pressure over his hardening member.

She began kissing his stomach, licking down the thin line of hair from his belly button to the top of his jeans. Severus hadn't realised he was holding his breath until she moved her mouth over his jeans and traced along the outline of his cock with her lips. He gasped hard, causing her to look up and bite her bottom lip. Tugging on his jumper she purred, "Take it off"

"Let's go inside then," he choked out.

"No, now."

"It's too bloody cold!"

She pinned him with a lustful glare. "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

To hear the words he so often said to her paraphrased back at him, sent a jolt down his spine and before Hermione could blink his jumper was lying on the floor, a warming charm had been cast and she was straddling him, grinding down on his erection. Their lips crashed together as Severus pushed one hand up under the hem of her shirt whilst the other slid down inside the back of her jeans.

Gasping for air, Hermione pulled back and said, "No. I want to do _this_..." as she grabbed hold of his wrists. Severus looked at her as she licked her lips and slowly ground his hips upwards as if to spur her on. Not that she needed it as she trailed hot kisses over his throat before sliding down his body, dragging her fingers over his chest and stomach until she was kneeling between his thighs, undoing his belt and deliberately popping the buttons on his jeans.

She looked up at him as she hooked her thumbs under both his jeans and boxers; her eyes burning into his as he lifted his hips slightly so she could tug them both down. The warming charm was doing its job but Severus still gasped at the further exposure of his body to the cooling night air. And yet he didn't care as he felt Hermione's soft hands take a firm hold of his erection and began to stroke him slowly.

Severus swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he felt her warm breath and hair tickling his thighs, before swirling her tongue over his balls whilst languidly stroking him. Her hot mouth engulfed his sac, suckling gently and making him groan and bite his lip, his hand finding its way to the back of her head, gathering up a fistful of curls. She smiled as she looked up to see his eyes now heavy with lust, and planted a lingering kiss at the base of his shaft before flattening her tongue and trailing it up to the sensitive tip. She slowly swirled her tongue around him, flicking and lapping at his cock until she felt his fist tighten in her hair, again looking up as he breathlessly pleaded with her to stop teasing him.

Hermione stopped for a moment and considered his plea, a wicked grin forming before obliging him, causing Severus' head to fly back and his other hand to grab onto the armrest as her mouth devoured him. He grabbed more hair as her warm mouth slid up and down his length. His breathing quickened and he kept trying to speak but his voice wouldn't come. It wasn't the first time he'd had this problem with her, but the first time was a time he'd rather forget.

She began teasing him; taking him deep into her mouth and then as she came back up she swirled her tongue around the swollen tip, tasting him, licking his essence, before engulfing him again. He was writhing at her ministrations and was trying desperately not to force her head down further onto him, but it was becoming harder to keep control as he felt the blood rushing through his veins.

Hermione sucked him greedily and if he couldn't get enough of this, neither could she. Severus was becoming more vocal, both verbally and in her head, encouraging her, begging for more. She could feel the heat and desire pooling between her legs and although she wanted him inside her there was plenty of time for that. She _wanted_ him writhing, incoherent, and begging for release. She wanted the famous Snape control to crumble. And she knew just how to achieve it.

Severus' eyes flew open as he realised he was slipping deeper into her throat and growled as she adjusted to the sensation of being filled. He gripped the armrest tighter, his knuckles going white as he resisted bucking against her. She pulled off him completely, gasping for air before taking him in deep again, repeating the process until his resolve broke and he pushed her further down onto him. She ran her fingers down his chest and he eased back, making it easier for her to hungrily suck him again, moving her mouth relentlessly until Severus began panting out her name, feeling the delicious white heat shoot through him as his pulsating cock spilled into her willing and continuously moving mouth.

Severus fell back until his breathing became more even, and then leaned forward to capture Hermione's mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. He pulled her up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her before asking "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes," she giggled as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I think I love you a little bit more now," he chuckled as he playfully nuzzled her neck.

* * *

><p>Severus redressed and whispered to Hermione to follow him upstairs. As they reached the bedroom she sat on the edge of the bed whilst Severus took something out of their overnight bag.<p>

"That wasn't in the bag this morning," Hermione said as she noticed the old fashioned square velvet box in his hand.

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps that's because it wasn't in the bag this morning. I didn't just go to London to have coffee with Pius, you know."

He sat down on the bed next to her and she could tell by the way he stiffened that he had something important to say. He turned to face her and put the box on the bed before taking Hermione's hands in his. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before starting his speech.

"Hermione, I will apologise in advance for making an arse of myself but I...well you know I cocked up totally when I gave you your bracelet. Fortunately I'm less likely to mess this up, however, I find myself unable to provide you with any guarantees."

She looked at him and couldn't help smiling as he looked sheepishly at her hands, stroking them with his thumbs. A rush of anticipation shot through as she had a feeling she knew what this was all about, but she didn't want to show it just in case she was mistaken. She noticed Severus swallow and bite his lip as he steeled himself to continue.

"As you are aware...well I hope you are aware...you mean more to me than anything and I was going to do this before the ball next week anyway, but considering I've asked you to move in with me I wanted to do it sooner rather later. But I didn't want to do this on your birthday because that would be too cliché. So..." he paused and Hermione felt his grip on her hands tighten ever so slightly.

"I told you when I explained about your bracelet that ummm...well any future pieces that I wished to give you pertaining to our...my wish to...see I told you I'd cock it up." He exhaled forcefully, looking up at the ceiling for inspiration but Hermione suddenly spoke and his gaze fell back upon her.

"You said my bracelet was one of your family's pre-engagement pieces and that when you wanted to give me the other pieces you had to ask me if I would accept them."

"I'm so glad you were paying attention," he chuckled lightly. "Well, you've probably gathered then that...that in this box," he let go of her right hand and picked the box up from the bed, "is one of the remaining pieces. Hermione, you understand that should you accept this piece it will begin the process of forming the engagement contract between us, don't you?"

She nodded and said gently, "say what you've got to say, Severus."

He smiled gingerly and opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond encrusted platinum laureate necklace in the form of a snake which had a carved head in what Hermione could only assume was an emerald. The body of the snake was sleek; each tight link set with diamonds and the tail fitted through the mouth of the emerald snake head. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at it. It was beautiful and Merlin only knew how much it was worth. Not that it actually mattered because the fact Severus wanted her to have it made it priceless, but then a sense of reality hit home. This wasn't just a piece of jewellery this was a commitment; a commitment that she was perfectly happy to make.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of accepting this...I wouldn't exactly call it small would you?...this rather large token of my esteem and affection for you, in the knowledge that it represents part of my heart and all I ask in return is that you replace the part I give to you with part of your own?" Severus huffed out a breath as he finished and then before he realised it, he drew in another breath and held it whilst he waited for her answer.

And her answer was as simple but as powerful as it could ever be. "Yes."

Releasing the breath he was holding Severus said "Well, thank fuck for that because frankly I don't know what the bloody hell I'd have done if you'd said no. Not that I thought you would but..."

He was cut off as her lips met his softly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips just as their kiss broke.

"Do you like it then?" he asked nervously.

"It's beautiful. Is it an emerald?" she asked, running her finger over the snake's head.

Severus nodded. "It's the only piece in our official family jewels which is an emerald. The rest are, quite obtusely, rubies. Obviously there are heirlooms which are different stones but even then this is the only emerald piece and I thought with you wearing green next week this would be the appropriate piece to give you."

"It's just...thank you," Hermione said, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her into him so that she was standing between his legs and held her tight, revelling in the feel of her body against his. He wondered if he would ever get used to her warmth. Considering he was one step closer to asking her to marry him he hoped he would but he never wanted to take it for granted.

She kissed him chastely and asked coquettishly, "Do you want to put it on me?"

His hands travelled down her back and rested gently on her backside. "I believe it would be prudent for me to tell you more about this necklace before I lose all self control and fuck you senseless."

Hermione giggled at this and putting her hands either side of his face, kissed him again; this time much more thoroughly.

"'Mione, I mean it," he muttered against her lips. "I can't put this on you until I tell you about it."

With that, Hermione pulled away. Biting her lip and with big kitten eyes she apologised, which only served to cause Severus' groin to tighten. He knew he had to tell her now because his resolve was faltering rapidly.

"This piece is the most magical in my family's possession and you see how the tail goes through the emerald? Well it can only be moved by my intended. Which means it has to know who _she_ is. So lie on the bed," he instructed her.

Hermione was now both curious or aroused at his command. She lay back on the bed and Severus straddled her thighs before picking up the necklace and pressing it over her heart. "Now, put your hand over my heart," he told her.

As she did this he leaned over her and kissed her gently at first but then his tongue begged for entrance which she granted without hesitation. He pulled her up to him as the kiss deepened and she could feel something strange happening to the necklace. It felt as if it were moving. And she was right. The snake became animated and the tail was released from the jaws of the emerald head. She then felt the tail coiling backwards and slither up round the back of her neck and down the other side to slip back through the jaws of the head. Eventually the tail settled between her breasts and she was sure it flicked against her skin lightly.

"Fuck, that's weird," she gasped as they both looked down at the necklace.

"But it looks lovely on you," Severus conceded as he lowered her back down onto the bed.

Hermione pulled him down for another kiss but just before their lips touched she asked "Not that I want to take it off just yet, but how do I take it off?"

"You stroke the head," Severus told her and then she giggled as he nuzzled her neck before muttering against it "something at which you excel!"

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help herself after he said that. She wanted all of him and she wanted him now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could devour his mouth. Severus could sense her urgency as her tongue battled with his. He wanted to explore her, taste all of her, but she was being greedy. Not that he minded; he was a hot red-blooded male, after all. But he didn't want to rush into her just yet.<p>

But her need was affecting him and still straddling her Severus growled "this is in the way rather," and ripped open her shirt before Hermione had time to protest. She wished she could have been angry with him but the truth was she just wanted him too badly. She wanted him since she'd been on her knees on the veranda. And now, as she felt her necklace moving against her skin, reminding her that she was one step closer to being Mrs Snape, she was on fire for him.

She hissed and whimpered as his lips trailed down her throat, his fingers ghosting over bra clad breasts. The tail of her necklace brushed up against his hand. "I didn't think it would move quite so much," he mumbled against her skin as he kissed down over her stomach.

Hermione needed to feel his skin against hers and tugged at his jumper which he obligingly took it off, throwing it across the room, but instead of giving her the contact she craved, he slid off the bed and pulled her to the edge. He swiftly undid her jeans, pulling them off equally as swiftly and then knelt before her. He planted soft, deliberate kisses from her ankle all the way up to the apex of her thighs, pausing as he traced his finger over the black lace which covered her. He smirked as he heard her say in his head _don't you dare think about ripping these off, _before he teased the lace to one side and spread her legs wide.

He was hungry for her and Hermione grunted out a litany of profanities as his mouth enveloped her, his tongue lapping at her before concentrating on her engorged nub. He suckled and flicked it with his tongue before he lapped at her pooling sweetness. "Severus, fuck me," she repeatedly pleaded but he ignored her, and instead pumped his long elegant middle finger into her hot, wet sleeve. The introduction of his ring finger as well, hitting her sweet spot, sent her thrashing and twisting begging for release, begging for his cock.

Severus tried to still her with his free hand but she was too far gone as he relentlessly pleasured her. Of course, he wanted to be inside her; if his cock could have broken free of its own volition and buried itself where his fingers were, he was sure it would already be there, but he had to repay the compliment she'd paid him on the veranda. It was the only gentlemanly thing to do, after all.

Hermione sat up, gasping and screaming out his name as her orgasm broke. Supporting herself with one arm she raked her fingers through his hair, grinding up against him as he lapped up her release greedily. As she stilled, he offered her his fingers which she hungrily accepted. He groaned softly as he watched her suck on his them and he was provided with a reminder that he still had his jeans on; a situation he would shortly rectify.

Severus trailed his tongue up over her stomach and as he reached her still covered breasts he removed her shirt fully and unhooked the black lace bra. Where it ended up as he threw it over his shoulder, he didn't really care. All he cared about lay in front of him, moaning softly as he eagerly captured a taut nipple between his lips. His knees nearly buckled when she lifted her hips to grind against him as he began teasing her other nipple. He had to get his jeans off.

Hermione felt bereft as his mouth left her nipple, squealing as a sudden feeling of weightlessness encompassed her when he grabbed her by the hips and threw her into the middle of the bed. Her breasts bounced deliciously as she landed on the bed, and he growled deeply as his eyes scanned over her body. She was lying before him naked save for her knickers and her new necklace. He moved to the bottom of the bed and smirked as Hermione bit her lip whilst he slowly popped each of the buttons on his jeans.

"Severus, hurry up," she moaned breathlessly.

"Hmmm?"

"Get them off and fuck me," she almost barked at him.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Fuck me, for fuck's sake," she growled and tried to make a grab for him, but he managed to stay just beyond her reach as he let his jeans and boxers drop to the floor. Crawling up the bed he knelt beside her, encouraging her to lift her backside so he could remove her knickers before pulling her round and parting her legs to position himself between them.

"Please, Severus," Hermione whimpered.

Without saying anything Severus lay over her, his weight supported on his one elbow as he traced his fingers along her jaw line and down her throat before he captured his lips softly. Deepening the kiss he languorously explored her mouth whilst her hands grabbed at him and she bucked forcefully against him.

He broke the kiss and looked at her quizzically. "What's the rush? We've got all night you know!"

"I know...I just need you inside me," she whimpered just as he brushed his lips against hers again.

"And what exactly do you need inside you?" Severus teased.

Her growl was low. "Your cock."

He traced a finger over her lips before kissing her gently, his finger continuing its journey down her throat, over her chest and began to gently circle her nipple. Breaking the kiss he whispered next to her ear, "And where exactly do you need my cock?"

"What?"

"Well I can think of several options," he chuckled against her neck.

"Oh," Hermione gasped as her eyes flew open at the realisation of what he meant. "Well...ummm...ummm."

Severus just smiled and whispered reassuringly "only if you ever ask and even then only when you're ready" and reached between them so that he could settle his length at the entrance of her wet channel. His lips crashed against hers as, in one fluid movement, he slid into her heat and lost himself completely until their bodies were sweat slickened, exhausted and sated from their orgasms.

* * *

><p>Severus gently brushed Hermione's hair away from her face as she dozed peacefully in his arms. He was sitting up against the headboard with her back to his chest as he cradled her. For so long he'd wanted to achieve this kind of peace in his life but he never thought it would come to him; he never thought he was deserving. And then the witch lying in his arms stormed into his life, bond or no bond, offering him everything he had ever wanted and turned his life upside down...or should that be the right way up?<p>

He traced his finger over her necklace, still in slight disbelief that he was lying here with the witch he wanted to make his wife. Gently, he stroked her hair; teasing individual curls that had made their escape. He had no idea how long they had been lying like this. Not that it mattered. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss into her temple and simply whispered, "Thank you."

"Hmmm?" Hermione mumbled as she stirred slightly. She moved back against him until her head rested on his shoulder, her whole back across his chest. She put her head back and looked at him, her warm brown eyes sparkling as she came back into consciousness. He couldn't help but trace his fingers along her jaw line and claim her lips softly.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked as his lips left hers.

"Not that long," he choked out as Hermione awkwardly shifted position and ended up digging him in the ribs.

"Is it my birthday yet?" she asked, cheekily looking at the clock.

"It's not your birthday until after breakfast, young lady," Severus snarked, echoes of his teaching voice laced through his tone.

"Spoil sport," Hermione griped.

"If I were a spoil sport, I'd insist you tell me the exact time of your birth and not give you any presents until then. Even if it was one minute to midnight." He smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well for your information, Mister, I was born at five past midnight so that wouldn't work very well, would it?" she giggled as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Trust you. Some of us were born at half past ten at night."

"Surely you weren't made to wait until then?" Hermione continued to giggle but then suddenly stopped as she looked at his expression.

"Let's not talk about it," he said stroking her cheek softly and then diverted attention back to her by saying "Actually, we're in France, which is an hour ahead of the UK, so no, it isn't your birthday yet."

"You pedantic sod," she quipped but then watched curiously as he got out of bed, walked over to the overnight bag and pulled out a smaller bag. Climbing back into bed with it, he reached inside and pulled out a beautifully wrapped package which was far too big for the bag.

"I wonder where I got this idea from," he chuckled as he put the bag on the floor.

Hermione blushed. She'd come into their bedroom on Thursday night with a small beaded bag and then proceeded to dump her entire wardrobe onto the bed. She giggled when he winced at the sight and laughed as he swore when she told him she still had clothes at Malfoy Manor and Grimmauld Place.

"Now to dispel all notions that I'm a pedantic sod, at least outside of work, I want you to have this now, although I'm not really sure if it is a birthday present. However, it does require an explanation."

Hermione's curiosity was piqued as she opened the package carefully. It was a beautiful, old leather journal; she recognised it immediately as a potioneer's journal and then noticed the ornate gold leafed monogram on the front: STS. She couldn't believe it. This was his and as an apprentice or a master this was one of their most prized possessions. It contained everything from ingredient locations, properties, experiments, instructions for successful potions, patent progress...absolutely everything to do with their art. And this was when it truly became an art...this was when his infamous speech made sense.

"Sev, you can't give me this...it's too...," her voice trailed off as she l reverently ran her fingers over the cover.

"I most certainly can," he said smiling, but suddenly his expression became quite serious. "It is traditional, when you become an apprentice, for your sponsor to give you a journal..."

Hermione looked puzzled. "But I don't have a sponsor yet."

"Actually you do. Mr Potter informed me today that he would be your sponsor. I advised him to speak with you but he was insistent. Seemingly my chat with him the other week made him realise how much he owes you and he said it was the least he could do," Severus told her quietly. "And just so you know, Lucius will be sponsoring your Mastery. Again, I have been told to inform you that no is not an option."

"I don't know what to say," she whispered in a state of shock.

Severus put his hand on her thigh and whispered back "I believe etiquette dictates you should say _thank you t_o the appropriate party._"_

She nodded almost on autopilot and Severus continued.

"I wanted to give you this journal because not only will it be invaluable to your studies but it also gives an insight into me at what was a very difficult time. Just as my notes on the copy of Advanced Potion-Making Harry miraculously obtained, represented some of the shit going through my head at the time, I present you with even more of the shit going through my head but with more reasoning behind it."

He then looked very nervous and began to fiddle with his nails. With a furrowed brow and pained expression he said, "Perhaps the biggest reason for said shit of course can be explained if you read the inscription on the front page."

Hermione carefully opened the journal, noting pages of meticulous calculations and notes written in Severus' distinctive scrawl together with illustrations and diagrams. Some of the pages were coffee stained or even mud stained as if he had been out in the field with the journal. But some of the stains were neither coffee or mud-but his own blood. She gulped at the thought of why he had been bleeding over his work and realised it was probably better not to ask. Eventually she turned to the front page and didn't know whether to be fascinated or sick.

_My Dear and Faithful Severus,_

_Please allow me the honour of presenting your first potioneer's journal to you as you commence your apprenticeship._

_Today, you begin a journey to realise your full potential amongst my ranks. You, above all, serve me with the purest of intent. You, above all, will help lead my ranks to glory._

_I see myself in you, Severus; my loyal servant. Do not give me reason to be anything other than a merciful Lord._

_Tom_

"He signed it Tom?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"In those days, yes. We would never call him Tom but at that point, dare I say it, he was more human. All the Voldemort crap was a front. Look at the pretentious rubbish he pulled in The Chamber of Secrets when he revealed himself to Harry. Albus and I did some eye rolling that night, I can tell you."

"Yes, well, I don't remember much about that. I was..."

"I know, I'm sorry, love," Severus said quickly grabbing her hand. "You gave us one hell of a scare. And as for Ginny...it wasn't one of Lucius' finer moments. You know he's apologised to her, don't you?"

"No," Hermione was shocked but then not surprised that neither had said anything.

"One of the first things he did following his release from Azkaban."

Hermione considered this. "I did wonder why she seemed more relaxed whenever he was mentioned. I just thought it was because she's a massive cake whore and Draco's been feeding her habit with Lucy-lu's chocolate cake. Mind you, I think she wants to change suppliers. I told her you don't sit around on your arse as much as Lucius so you're more expensive."

Severus chuckled at this but then became more serious again. "I need you to understand this, Hermione. At the time, that was what I wanted. I wasn't a spy, I _was_ his loyal servant. But read this and you will see how things changed; how I changed."

"I will," Hermione murmured, her voice barely leaving her lips.

A sudden feeling of dread suddenly engulfed him. Was it a mistake giving her this? Would she think less of him? She sensed what he was thinking and knelt before him, her eyes locking onto his, seeking out their mind connection.

He found her sat on the floor, leaning up against one the bookshelves in his mind. She looked surprisingly relaxed and looked up at him as he approached her. She patted the floor and he obediently sat next to her. She put her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

_Thank you for trusting me with this, Sev_

_I have every reason to trust you._

_I admit, seeing his handwriting threw me off balance...I don't know but I just never thought he would do anything so 'normal' as write...but I understand why you want me to have this and the opportunity to get to know about you at a time when I probably wasn't even thought of is...well I can't tell you how much it means to me._

Severus was silent for a moment. He was trying to think what to say. Suddenly the book which Hermione had given him the first time they had connected like this, the first time they ever made love, appeared in his free hand. He opened it and read the latest entry. Without a word he showed it to her and she giggled.

_No silly. Nothing is going to make me think that of you._

_Nothing? _He hung his head._ I don't know what I've done to deserve you._

Hermione snuggled closer. _How long have you got? _

Breaking their connection, Severus said pensively, "Well as you're still here, I just wanted to say, some of the scrawl is particularly bad so if you can't make it out, let me know."

Hermione laughed and kissed him thoroughly before becoming completely absorbed in his journal. So much so, Severus' attempts to prize it from her failed and only the promise of breakfast in bed, more presents in the morning and a goodnight shag persuaded her to put it down.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and stretched lazily as she felt the bed shift under Severus' weight as he got back into bed. She turned to face him. "Good morning," she said, unable to hide her smile.<p>

He leaned over and kissed her chastely. "Good morning, birthday girl. Breakfast?"

Hermione squealed as he placed the tray between them. When he'd mentioned breakfast in bed she hadn't expected fresh, warm croissants, fresh strawberries, freshly squeezed orange juice and the most wonderful smelling coffee. "This looks wonderful, sweetheart," she mumbled against his lips. He really was spoiling her.

"Do you think Leo's alright?" Hermione asked as she tore off a chunk of croissant.

"He's with Minerva...she's either spoiling _him _with breakfast in bed or else she's transformed and they're haring around like mad loons," Severus snarked. "In short, he's fine."

Hermione glared at him as he sipped his orange juice.

"I wonder how Draco and Adrian got on yesterday meeting Lucius," she mused.

"Lucius' lawyer hasn't turned up begging me to stand bail, so we can assume that he hasn't killed anyone."

"Sorry for caring about your godson," Hermione huffed.

Severus put his head back against the headboard and sighed deeply. "'Mione, I care just as much as you do but for once...please...let's just forget about everyone else and let me concentrate on you. We're seeing them tonight so I'm sure you'll get all the gossip from Draco whilst I pour whisky down Lucy's throat."

"I suppose," Hermione said quietly.

He looked across at her and rolled his eyes as she sat picking at her croissant. He pinched the bridge of his nose and moved closer before putting his arm around her shoulders and picking up a strawberry. He rolled it gently between his thumb and forefinger absentmindedly and said "I'll Floo call him if you like. Now do you want this?" and proceeded to tease her lips with the fruit he was holding.

"No, you're right. We're seeing them later and...well, thank you for doing all this for me," she said bashfully before trying to take a bite from the strawberry he offered her.

"Just don't get used to it," he teased as he relented and fed her the strawberry before kissing her thoroughly. "On the other hand, I think I might want to get used to this," he smirked against her lips. And Hermione agreed. She loved tasting strawberries on him and by the time they'd finished breakfast they both tasted strawberries on each other...in quite a few places. And not long after they were again in the throes of love making...not for the last time that day.

* * *

><p>They lay together, tangled in the sheets, for most of the morning. The only respite from their passion was when Severus handed her two small packages. Hermione gasped as she opened a small box which contained an intricate platinum and emerald bracelet and another that contained matching stud earrings. They both matched her necklace. "I don't know what to say, Sev. They are just so...oh thank you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately, only breaking away when they were both panting for air.<p>

She looked at the bracelet's clasp and noticed the Prince insignia. "I thought you said there weren't any other emerald pieces?" she asked him as he put the bracelet on her.

"There weren't. But I believe I told you not to worry about jewellery when we bought your dress. I contacted the family jewellers that night and commissioned these. It's time to start making our own legacy, Hermione," Severus said matter-of-factly.

She looked at him and smiled. She rang her finger over her bracelet and leaned up to kiss him. She'd never felt closer to him and it was making her incredibly horny as was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Is there anything else we can start making, Sev?" she purred.

Severus suddenly felt panicked and looked at her cautiously. He had an inclination as to what she meant; and Merlin only knew that something was making him think along the same lines, even though it went against everything he knew was right. He hoped she didn't actually mean it because he couldn't trust himself not to give in at the moment if she did.

"Well, you know, I don't mean make exactly...more like practice making," she said, biting her lip and running her finger down his bare chest.

"You are fucking insatiable at the moment," he growled against her lips. "What's got into you?"

She giggled but resisted stating the obvious as she nibbled at his neck and muttered, "Well I do need to thank you for my beautiful presents and for making my birthday so special."

"It would be rather ungracious of me to refuse in that case then," he said as he flipped her onto her back before ravishing her...again.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with Pius yesterday?" Hermione asked as they walked hand in hand down to meet Armand and his family that afternoon. Severus had promised he would introduce Hermione; they seemed quite interested to meet the woman who had snagged herself the infamous dark wizard.<p>

Severus snorted."You're like a dog with a bone sometimes," he said as Hermione jumped up onto a wall and began to walk along it. "Well, the Wizengamot have objected to the Enforcement Protocol on the basis that I, and my senior staff, are inherently biased towards our houses." Severus' tone was sardonic at best.

"What? They're just being petty," Hermione groused. Severus wondered if she would put her hands on her hips or cross her arms in indignation. Hermione crossed her arms. Laughing now, he realised, was not an option. "What about the fact the deputy heads of house will be from different houses? And as Headmaster shouldn't you be on the Wizengamot? Dumbledore was"

"We have responded to them...which is why I saw Pius yesterday...and emphasised again that we have taken numerous measures to ensure impartiality but unless they make me Chief Warlock...and hell will freeze over before that happens...no, I don't get to sit on the Wizengamot," Severus said as he took hold of Hermione hands to help her jump down off the wall.

"Can't they see that you are doing this for...and I hate this phrase now...the greater good?" Hermione asked despondently.

"Obviously not. You would think I was trying to besmirch their sainted grandmother's and not trying to stamp out the rise of a potentially dangerous dark wizard, the way they're carrying on," he grumbled as Hermione slipped her hand back into his.

"Or witch," Hermione deadpanned.

Severus winced. "Now that would be truly terrifying!"

"I bet she would be really seductive and have all her male followers drooling at her feet," Hermione giggled maniacally.

He couldn't help but laugh at this. "It's not you, is it?"

"No!"

"That's a shame, because I'd willingly do all manner of depraved things for you," he teased.

"Would you be at my right hand?" she asked majestically.

Severus couldn't help but find her amusing. She was impressively powerful and her magic was like nothing else he had ever experienced but as she walked backwards, making grand hand gestures and nearly falling over a tree root, he felt she lacked a certain je ne sais quoi when it came to a career in psychopathic wizardry. However, he humoured her in the only way he felt appropriate. Bowing low, as he would have done before Voldemort, he stated, "My Lady, I would be right behind you, underneath you, on top of you...wherever you needed me and I trust you would find my service acceptable."

"I might," she said haughtily before adding "So I've already recruited two former Death Eaters..."

"Two?"

"Yes, you and my willing, penitent one," she giggled and then scrunching up her nose said "I'd be shit at it, wouldn't I?"

"I believe your talents lie in another direction, my love," Severus told her and put his arm around her shoulders as they carried on towards Armand's cottage.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle's nice," Hermione said icily as she was packing their bag before they left to return to Hogwarts.<p>

"Hmmm," was all she got back from Severus as he looked out of the window, hands behind his back, looking stoic as ever.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Look, it's not my fault she kept talking about Viktor. There was no need for you to be so rude."

"I was not rude. I merely suggested we changed the subject. Her sycophantic mewling was making my stomach churn," he stated coldly.

"As it was mine...I just had the manners not to tell her so. Personally I don't think Quidditch players make for interesting conversation but..."

"And yet you seem drawn to them," Severus snarled at her.

Hermione felt the anger rising. Severus' mood had turned on a sixpence whilst they were chatting to Isabelle. One minute he was being perfectly affable and then the next he had encased himself in ice.

"You are a fucking arse, Severus," she spat at him. "I would say holding a grudge is beneath you but we all know that's not true. Just grow up."

Severus whipped round only to see Hermione storming out of the door, slamming it behind her. He was about to gripe back at her but as the door slammed, he exhaled forcefully as he realised that he had indeed been an arse. He opened the door and moved swiftly through the house to find her. He wasn't going to chase her. That would be undignified but he did want to find her quickly.

And find her he did on the veranda looking out over the garden. She knew he was standing there...she'd heard the door in the sitting room being nearly ripped from its hinges but said nothing. The silence was deafening.

"I...I'm sorry. You're right I was being an arse. What I said to both you and Isabelle was uncalled for."

"You need to apologise to Isabelle," Hermione stated harshly.

"I...I intend to do just that before we leave," Severus said penitently.

"Good," Hermione replied without turning round.

Severus looked at her, willing her to turn round. He knew he had really upset. He hadn't meant to but he was jealous...actually no, he was being overly possessive. He didn't like being reminded that Hermione had been the object of another man's affections. He still hated the vision of Krum pawing her on the very night something clicked in his head that Hermione was in fact destined to be his. Not that he realised it then but as Hermione was so fond of saying, hindsight is a wonderful thing.

Still without turning round Hermione said, "I know you're possessive Severus; I know you can be extremely jealous. But if you expect me to accept it every time you tell me you can't change what happened in your past then I would be grateful if you could extend the same courtesy to me because if you can't..."

"I will return shortly," he said curtly

Hermione did turn round this time but he was already gone.

"You infuriating bastard," she muttered as she slumped down on the steps leading to the garden.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there when she heard his footsteps. But she was aware he'd sat next to her and there was a sizeable imposed gap between them. She looked at him but his face was unreadable as he stared out into the distance.

"We're going to have rows, Severus," Hermione said calmly to break the ice.

"I'm not naïve. Of course we'll have rows, but usually it's because we disagree on something, not because I've been a dickhead. My behaviour was unforgivable and I would like the opportunity to apologise," he said, almost mumbling, his hair covering his eyes.

"Well," she said trying to lighten to mood slightly. "I agree with one thing you said there. You were a dickhead but I cannot agree that what you did was unforgivable." What she said next came out with more venom than she intended. "Please do not confuse me with someone else."

Severus slowly, bashfully, turned his head to look at her. Her words had rocked him and he said contritely, "I'm sorry."

She shuffled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder without saying a word. He leaned his head against hers before moving back slightly so he could put his arm around her. He pressed a lingering kiss into her hair and Hermione could feel his heart racing in his chest. She looked up at him and said, "Sev, go and get the bag. I want to have a bath before I go out and I think our bath back at Hogwarts needs christening with a bit of makeup sex don't you?"

Twenty minutes later and slightly dazed from the journey, Hermione Granger was being taken against their bathroom door to the sound of running water filling the bath.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you to Havatselete for perfecting my very shaky french!<p> 


	27. Behind Green Eyes

**Author's Notes:**

It's still Hermione's birthday and this is a 'blink and you'll miss it' chapter. The undercurrents are swelling.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

Much love to onecelestialbeing as always

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Green Eyes<strong>

"Hermione, are you there dear?" the voice of Professor McGonagall rang out from the Floo in the living room.

"Yes, come on through," Hermione replied brightly as she towel dried her hair. Wearing only her bathrobe, she wrapped the towel around her head and sat down on the sofa as Minerva appeared with Leo in her arms.

"Hello baby. Did you miss mummy?" Hermione squealed as Leo jumped up into her lap.

"Who are you talking to?" came a voice from the bedroom.

"Only Leo," Hermione called back.

"When did he...oh my apologies, Minerva," Severus said as he stepped out of the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and saw his deputy. Blushing he said, "I...I'll just go and...I won't be a moment."

Minerva shared a mirthful look with Hermione. "I do love making him blush," the older witch smirked. "Oh and this is for you," she said, handing a tartan wrapped package over to the Gryffindor Princess.

"Oh, it's lovely," Hermione said as she looked at the red and gold enamelled brooch.

"One can never have too many brooches to brighten ones teaching robes, dear," Minerva said as she sat down on the sofa. She was, after all, the voice of authority on the subject. Then in a low conspiratorial whisper she asked, "How was your trip?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "It was lovely. He spoiled me rotten but we had a small falling out earlier. We're alright now though."

"Ah, I remember the rows my dear departed husband and I shared both before and after we got married. Happiest days of my life," Minerva said wistfully.

Hermione gave her a puzzled look. "What, because you had rows?"

"No!" Minerva blustered and then smirked, "What happened afterwards."

Hermione blushed. "Well I was compensated, I suppose."

The pair sniggered softly for a moment but it erupted into full blown giggling as Severus came back into the living room, more suitably attired much to Hermione and Minerva's disappointment.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know," he said sitting down in one of the arm chairs. "Any problems, Minerva?" he asked.

"No, not really," his deputy sighed, "except you may want to get an Arithmancy apprentice in fairly quickly."

Severus' eyebrow arched at this news. "Why?"

"Septima is getting married and wishes to leave at the end of this year," Minerva said before adding, "and Leo was a very well behaved young man; very well mannered and he told me he loves his mummy and daddy very much."

Severus grunted and scowled at being referred to as Leo's daddy. Hermione grinned and picking Leo up said close to his ear, "Why don't you go and see _daddy_?"

Leo immediately jumped down and padded over to Severus, jumped into his lap and proceeded to climb his chest. Severus tried his best not to look pleased. He realised he failed as Minerva nudged Hermione's arm.

* * *

><p>Severus was reclining on the bed watching Hermione get ready. Until two weeks ago, he could honestly say he was generally ignorant of the goings on in a woman's bedroom...apart from sex that is. Before his self imposed five year celibacy, witches...and Muggles on occasion...would meet him fully clothed, preened, perfectly coiffed, and at the end of the night he would leave them searching for their knickers and generally looking dishevelled. He'd never fully appreciated what a rigmarole a woman went through to get ready. Even Lucius took less time to get ready and waiting for him was often torturous.<p>

Since the beginning of their relationship, Severus had started to noticed the stealthy arrival of various bottles with lotions and potions, jars of Merlin knows what, make up, hair pins, combs - and that was just in the bedroom. The bathroom was another matter altogether. It wasn't the arrival of these items that was really of interest but rather what Hermione did with them all.

Hermione was sat on her dressing table stool and had just sprayed something onto her hair before running a wide toothed comb through it. It was as if her actions were automatically programmed as she worked methodically and efficiently and he was so engrossed watching her that he didn't hear her straight away.

"Oi! Are you listening to me?" she snapped playfully.

"Sorry, darling, I was miles away. What did you say?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? Lucius can come as well...I believe they serve alcohol at the pub," she sarcastically informed him.

"Well now you've said that...no, seriously I've had you all to myself and you should spend time with your friends," Severus said sincerely.

"What you really mean is you don't want to spend time with my friends," she huffed.

"Please don't assume you know my motives," Severus snarked before adding in a softer tone. "Sweetheart, go out and have fun without your old git of a boyfriend. If I'm there I'll only prove to be a distraction."

"Oh get over yourself. Anyway you're not an old git," she said smiling "You're just a git!"

"And I love you too," Severus smirked. "But, and before you roll your eyes and at the risk of sounding like your father, hear me out...with certain individuals still on the loose, I don't think you should stay out too late. So bring anyone who hasn't buggered off by eleven back here."

"Here? As in our rooms?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Hermione was shocked. "Are you sure? What about Adrian? You know Draco will be there to the bitter end!"

"The Castle loves you...I'm sure if you ask it nicely it'll let him over the threshold," Severus chuckled but then added more seriously, "Besides although Lucius, Pius, and I are the objects of their affection, you're still part of The Golden Trio, and as such you're a potential target."

Hermione knew immediately what he was saying. "You've requested an Auror detail, haven't you?"

"Pius insisted after I insisted!" Severus stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione wanted to be annoyed with him but she couldn't. How could she be annoyed with him for being so...she would say caring...he would say pragmatic...actually no, he would say caring these days. Instead she demurely said thank you and continued to try and fix her hair.

"Oh fucking hell," she groused as her hair failed to co-operate for the second time.

"Why don't you just charm it, love?" Severus asked innocently but as he saw her glare at him in the dressing table mirror he suddenly realised he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Don't you think I've tried that? I've never been able to charm my hair to do anything," Hermione said frustratedly.

"I like your hair down," Severus said quietly.

"Not helpful," Hermione snapped.

"Alright, so what can I do to _be_ helpful?"

"What?"

"I'm offering to help...it'll be crap help...but help nonetheless."

"Oh well...ummm if I twist it up and hold it in place can you pin it at the back down the crease?"

"Of course," he said as he moved off the bed and stood behind her. She handed him the hairpins and scooped her hair up at the nape of her neck before twisting it into a French pleat.

There were two problems as far as Severus could tell. Firstly, he didn't have a clue what he was doing, and secondly, her gorgeously creamy neck and shoulders were now completely exposed to him. All he wanted to do was place his lips against her skin and nibble the delicious juncture at her shoulder. _Pins first, play after,_ he thought to himself.

And to their surprise whatever Severus did worked. Her hair stayed in place and he felt he could now claim his prize. He gently ran his fingers down the sides of her neck and massaged her shoulders. Hermione leaned back into him and sighed as she felt his fingers working on her.

"Sev, you better stop otherwise we'll end up doing something we don't have time for," she said breathlessly as he bent down and planted a soft kiss on her neck. He chuckled against her skin and ran his fingers lightly over her chest. She shivered and sighed deeply before turning round on the stool to face him. He helped her stand up and nuzzled her neck as she moved her hands to rest on his hips.

He pulled her into him and whispered, "Lucius won't be here for another 20 minutes," and nipped at her earlobe playfully.

"We can't," she protested.

"Can't we?" Severus said as he took her hands and walked backwards toward the bed and sat down.

"If you mess my hair up..." Hermione warned as she straddled his lap.

"I'll help you do it again," he growled as he lay back and pulled her down for a kiss.

Lips still moving against each other, Hermione reached down between them to undo his trousers before he repaid the compliment and undid her jeans. He moved them onto their sides and slipped his hand down into her knickers, kissing her hungrily as he sought out her now aching core, when from the living room they heard, "I know I'm early but if you will leave your connection open and not answer your calls...where the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Lucius smirked as he heard the general scrabbling and swearing coming from the bedroom and braced himself for whatever was going to come flying out of the door.<p>

"If I told you that I hate you, would you believe me?" Hermione growled as she entered the living room, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Lucius smirked imperiously. "Of course, but you could never hate me for long. I take it Lord Snape is...adjusting himself?"

Hermione glared at him before he added lasciviously, "Of course, if you wish to carry on I don't mind...I can always assist...or just watch."

"You are a pervert," Hermione groused.

"And? Come on darling, you have to admit it would be a rather nice birthday present," Lucius said, arching his eyebrows knowingly.

"But it's not your birthday until June," Hermione giggled as she saw the playfulness in his steel coloured eyes.

"Well indeed. Happy birthday, Princess," Lucius said sincerely as he held his hand out to her.

Hermione shook her head. She placed her hand in his which he promptly brought to his lips before pulling her in close and giving her a bear hug. He kissed her lightly on both cheeks and was highly amused when Hermione said as she heard Severus come out of the bedroom, "Is that it?"

"Is that what?" Lucius asked, confused by her outburst.

"Well, he," Hermione huffed jokingly as she jerked her head towards Severus, "got a full blown snog on his 19th birthday and I get a kiss on both cheeks? I could be offended," she teased.

"Don't worry darling, you haven't missed anything," Severus snarked. "I've kissed better frogs."

"None of them turned into Prince Charming though, did they, dear?" Lucius smirked.

Severus sneered. "Only when I kissed the mirror!"

Lucius drew himself up to his imperious best and said haughtily "Well, my reputation has been besmirched. I demand satisfaction, Sir."

But Lucius' eyes gave him away and Severus recognised the mischievous look he'd seen so many times from his old friend.

"No...not with her you don..." but he was too late to warn Hermione either verbally or mentally.

Lucius caught Hermione completely off guard as his lips crashed against hers. She was so shocked that she inadvertently opened her mouth allowing Lucius to slide his tongue against hers. In his mind he was enthralled by the taste and feel of her even though she was frozen by the unexpected intrusion. He was delighted to be actually kissing her but his small triumph was short lived as he felt himself being thrown back against the sofa. He'd forgotten how powerful a witch she was.

Hermione could tell he was a little shocked at the force with which she pushed him away. She hadn't meant to be so aggressive and thought a little appeasement of a wounded Malfoy ego was in order.

"Well, all I can say is you must have kissed some very sexy frogs in your time, Sev!" Hermione giggled. Severus glared at her but was relieved when he heard her say in his head _he's good, but he's not you. Now come here, Prince Charming, and remind me how good you are._

Of course Hermione's statement thrilled Lucius who went back to his usual cocky arrogance before Severus stated, "Honestly, woman, there was no need to lower your standards," and melted her as he claimed her lips fully.

Severus' possessive side had kicked in but Hermione was more than happy to relish this kiss as he reclaimed her. She may have occasionally wondered about Lucius but Severus was the only one who could make her body ignite and she pressed herself closer to him as he tightened his grip on her waist.

Now Lucius was just content to watch but was disappointed when the show ended and Hermione said, "Yeah I'll stick with you," and pecked Severus on the cheek.

"You're too kind darling," he said as he gave her an affectionate slap on her behind. "What time are you leaving, love?" Severus then asked her as he wandered over to the drinks cabinet.

"Not before I bestow gifts upon you I hope?" Lucius suggested convivially as he nodded when Severus held up a bottle of firewhisky.

"Gifts? You may come here more often," Hermione magnanimously offered.

Lucius looked sheepish. "Ah, well only one is from me. The other is from my beloved soon to be ex-wife, who extended her best wishes as she walked out of the door with Thickie...again!"

Severus arched his eyebrows in disbelief. "He's getting his feet under the table rather quickly isn't he? I thought he was seeing her last night?"

"He had to postpone. Rookwood did a little more singing seemingly so he's taking her out tonight. She told Draco she would be back tomorrow."

"And you're bothered, why?" Severus asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not...I'm more worried for Pius," Lucius said dismissively but then smiled and removed a beautiful, ornate box from inside his frock coat. Although Lucius was not dressed as opulently as normal he still hadn't mastered Severus' ability to dress casually.

"This is for you, from me, Princess," Lucius told Hermione, bowing slightly as he presented her with the box.

Hermione bashfully accepted her gift and sat on the sofa next to Severus to open it. Not knowing what to expect she certainly didn't expect the lining of the box to be embossed with the Malfoy crest or for the contents of the box to be a diamond encrusted _H_ on a platinum chain.

She gasped as she looked at it and said "Lucius, it's beautiful, but you can't give me this. This must be your..." She looked at Severus pleadingly and said in his head _I don't know if I can accept this. It's too much._

Lucius smiled and huffed lightly. "I believe Hortence was my grandfather's mother's sister."

"Lucius, a word," Severus told him, rising from the sofa and walking towards his study. As soon as the door was closed he asked in a heated whisper, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Lucius snarled. "She's my best friend's soul mate and you are family. As such...I...I love the both of you and it's her birthday. I just didn't think it would make her uncomfortable or you for that matter," Lucius murmured, running his hand through his hair.

Severus sighed deeply.

"Look I'm not trying to buy her or woo her if that's what you're worried about," Lucius growled.

Severus arched an eyebrow in surprise "I didn't say you..."

"No, but you thought it," Lucius hissed. "She only thinks it's too much but you think I want to give her something else. We all flirt with each other, Sev...we always have but apart from when you were fucking my wife when have we ever done anything about it?"

Severus hung his head suddenly, his hair masking his eyes. He knew by Lucius' eyes that he was telling the truth. "I apologise for inferring any impropriety but..."

Lucius touched Severus' arm and said "Sev, if she were mine I wouldn't let her out of my sight, especially with the reputation I've got. It just doesn't apply to her. I won't deny I've thought about it...who wouldn't? And yes, before I knew she was with you I did ask her to the ball and I was contemplating more pleasurable activities but she is yours; the thought of hurting you is unconscionable. So I am resigned to contemplation only."

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"A possessive man...I know. But perhaps it was time we cleared the air," Lucius smirked ruefully.

Severus nodded sheepishly. "Perhaps. You know she'll have put the necklace on by now."

Lucius put his arm around Severus' shoulders. "Of course! She has exquisite taste...in everything."

* * *

><p>As the two wizards came back into the living room, Hermione was indeed stood in front of the mirror over the fireplace, admiring her new necklace. Severus did notice, with a certain amount of pride, that she'd also put on the ruby bracelet he'd given her as well. She'd already told him she wouldn't wear her birthday presents until the ball.<p>

Severus put his arms around her from behind. "It looks lovely," he said before planting a kiss on her neck.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Well of course it does! And before I forget this is from Narcissa," and handed over a much larger present.

Hermione opened it and was surprised to see a quill box with a beautiful gold nibbed black feather quill and a book of parchments leaves which Hermione knew must have cost a small fortune. She couldn't resist running her finger over the fine writing material when she noticed Narcissa had written her a note.

_My Dear Hermione,_

_Please allow me to convey my felicitations of the day._

_I hope Severus has been suitably...engaging!_

_I must apologise for my tardiness in sending you the owl I promised you regarding luncheon next week. But when I was informed that Lucius would be seeing you this evening I thought perhaps it would be a little more special if it were hand delivered by a peacock instead._

_If it is convenient, shall we say Wednesday, 1pm at The Golden Phoenix? I thought we might perhaps go robe shopping afterwards as Draco said your recent trip was unsuccessful._

_Let me know at your earliest convenience._

_With warmest regards,_

_Narcissa_

Hermione smirked as she read the note. She called for Obsidian and set about responding to Narcissa immediately before she left for The Three Broomsticks.

"And what is so amusing, my dear?" Lucius asked feeling slightly paranoid.

"Oh nothing. We're going out for lunch on Wednesday and going shopping afterwards," she told him.

Lucius wasn't convinced but decided to turn his attention to what Severus was wearing to the Ministry Ball. Although, as expected, he was less than forthcoming. All they could ascertain was he would be mostly wearing black.

* * *

><p>Hermione kissed Severus goodbye and chimed, "Now you boys behave and make sure you eat something. Oh, don't forget to feed Leo."<p>

"We'll try and I won't forget about...," Severus sighed as Leo suddenly appeared at his feet. It was an annoying habit he had picked up whenever food was mentioned.

"Really? Oh well, I may as well go home if we're going to behave," Lucius drawled and then smirked as Severus rolled his eyes. Looking down at the ball of white fluff sat at his friend's feet he asked "and this Leo is it? Couldn't you have thought of a more clichéd name for a Gryffindor's cat?"

"It's better than what she was thinking originally...trust me," Severus said before adding, "Have fun, sweetheart," as Hermione took a handful of Floo powder, waved, threw it into the fire and said, "The Three Broomsticks."

She came out of the fireplace at her destination and was immediately greeted by Minerva, who was sat nursing a Nettle wine, whilst gossiping with Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, Hermione dear, are you here for your drinks? Poppy only arrived back a few hours ago so we thought we'd just nip out for a catch up. I've just seen Mr Malfoy arrive, by the way, with a very attractive young man. I've not seen him before. I must say Draco seemed quite apprehensive when he saw me," the Professor said, fishing for further gossip.

"That would be Adrian," Hermione tersely replied, leaving it at that before enquiring after Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh call me Poppy. You're on the staff now, my dear," Poppy said cheerfully. "Minerva tells me you've already arrived at the castle. Where are your rooms? Don't tell me the headmaster has you in his old chambers in the dungeons."

"Actually no...he just has me in our new ones," Hermione smirked and Minerva sprayed most of her wine everywhere before coughing as some went down the wrong way.

Poppy rushed to assist Minerva whilst giving Hermione a strange look. "I'm sorry, Minerva," Hermione apologised, raising her eyebrows and giving her old professor a knowing look. "You obviously haven't got to that part of your catching up. Well I better go and see Draco, but have fun." With that she almost skipped off but waited just at the bottom of the stairs to await the impending shriek.

"He's what? But he's old enough to be her..."

"Keep your voice down. It's not public knowledge. But they're happy and soul mated so that's the end of it. But I'll tell you what you'll have to do. You'll have to lock that green-eyed monster away," Minerva said reproachfully.

Hermione was shocked but heard Madam Pomfrey gasp before she stammered, "How did you know?"

Minerva sighed. "Everyone who's ever seen you treat him knows and I think that's why you turned your back on him so quickly."

"How is he? I was surprised when he asked me to come back," Poppy said quietly.

"How is he, Hermione?" Minerva called knowing full well she was listening.

Hermione giggled and started to walk up the stairs, "Seems fine to me."

* * *

><p>Hermione heard raised voices as she approached the private room she'd hired for her birthday drinks.<p>

"Look, I just want an apology, you snivelling little shit," the voice of Madam Rosmerta rang out.

"I've said I'm sorry. You have no idea how much pressure I was under. Let me make it up to you," Draco pleaded.

"You or your blessed father?" she snapped back.

Hermione could almost see Draco's demeanour from the tone of his voice. "Me...Father doesn't know that it was you I did it to. He'd probably kill me if he found out. You know he had a soft for you," he added cheekily.

"Yes, well, be that as it may. Your wand is never coming out in this place again. The things you made me do were unforgivable," the witch said sternly.

"I think that's probably why the Imperius is considered an Unforgivable," Draco said dryly.

"Well, with the amount of Galleons you've put behind the bar I suppose I can forgive you," Rosmerta said snarkily and then turned to Adrian. "Make sure he behaves himself tonight or else I'll feed him to those Aurors outside. Honestly, why Thicknesse thinks it's necessary just because two of the Golden Trio are going to be here, I'll never know," she huffed.

"He has his reasons," Hermione said as she opened the door and walked into the room.

"Oh Miss Granger, welcome. I'm sure he does but it's bad for business you know," Rosmerta griped.

"So sorry to be an inconvenience," Hermione snarked "but as you say, Draco has put a fair few Galleons behind the bar so you won't be going short tonight." Hermione was not impressed with Madam Rosmerta or Draco for that matter.

"Well first round is on the house, anyway. Just send down your orders when you're ready," and with that Rosmerta left the room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about, and why have you put money behind the bar?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. "Just shut your mouth, woman, before I put something in it to shut you up," he said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Oh well, I've already had your father's tongue tickling my tonsils so I may as well go for the Malfoy double," Hermione giggled.

"If you insist," and Draco gave her the sloppiest kiss he could muster without tongues, much to Hermione's relief.

Breaking away, as he heard Adrian say "Oi, let the girl breathe," Draco smiled and said "Happy birthday, love," and Summoned her present. It was a beautiful leather bound book but Hermione baulked when she saw the title _Indian Fertility Potions and Their Many Uses_

She burst into fits of laughter as she flicked through the book, but just as she was calming down Adrian told her "When Draco showed me what he'd bought you, I had to get this," and she opened his present to find a copy of the Kama Sutra.

It took her a while to stop laughing and Draco had to perform a quick tidying spell on her mascara before he admitted, "Sorry love, we couldn't resist. Do you forgive us?"

Hermione shook her head slowly and chuckling lightly grabbed them and gave the two a hug. "You're both mad but I love you, and I'm sure Severus will be over the moon," and kissed them on the forehead just as Ginny and Harry arrived.

"Put them down birthday girl!" Ginny said as she walked over and gave her friend a hug before giving her their present.

But of course the biggest hug of all came from Harry, who seemed more than relieved to be receiving a hug at that time. Hermione sensed this and whispered, "are you alright?"

Harry hugged her tighter. "Can we chat later?" he responded.

Hermione pulled back and looked at him with concern. "Yeah, of course," and then suddenly felt compelled to look at Ginny who was already busy introducing herself to Adrian. "Anyway, we need to talk. Sev told me you want to sponsor my apprenticeship. I don't know what to say."

"Well, yes will do," and then he pulled out a package from his jacket. "I believe it is traditional for me to give you this," and handed over the package with a warning. "Don't open it until you get home. I don't want everyone seeing what a sap I can be," he said, chuckling softly.

Just then George and Angelina arrived with someone Hermione wasn't expecting.

"Good evening," George said as he sidled up to her. Angelina gave Hermione a shy wave as she entwined her arm around her boyfriend's. "I found this wandering around. We brought him with us," he laughed as his oldest brother glared at him.

"Bill? I thought you weren't coming but it's lovely you're here. Where's Fleur?" Hermione asked, delighted he was there.

Bill looked as downbeat as Harry. "Oh she's being _pregnant _is probably the best way I can describe it. I suppose she's hormonal but I just had to get out of the house for a few hours. I shouldn't be moaning but a bit of me time is probably a good idea for both of us. Here you go," he said, handing her a neatly wrapped package, "Fleur chose it."

"Oh it's lovely Bill," Hermione said as she stood up to give Bill a kiss on the cheek. They had given her a beautiful white scarf with silhouetted black abstract birds.

"Fleur said it's elf-made and she found it in one of the street markets in Bordeaux last week," Bill told her sounding slightly more cheerfully.

"Oh yes, of course. Do you know Isabelle Du Pre?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Is she from the Loire region?" Bill asked, trying to place the name.

"Yes, her father is Severus' estate manager," Hermione said sheepishly . But then in a more animated tone told him when she'd met her earlier that day, apart from her going on about Viktor, she had mentioned seeing Fleur and Gabrielle in Bordeaux when she was visiting her boyfriend."

"Isn't her boyfriend called Philippe?" Bill asked, again trying to piece everything together.

"Yes, and he works with Magical Creatures," Hermione explained, remembering what Isabelle told her.

"Yeah, he knows Charlie. He came over for the Triward Tournament and spent a lot of time hanging around the dragon enclosures. I think Charlie said he'd asked to go and do some work experience out in Romania," Bill said dispassionately.

"I know Isabelle said he was hoping to apprentice at Beauxbatons next year," Hermione said, contemplating Bill's demeanour. He really did seem down but then smiled as he teased her about being lady of the manor now. She could see where George and Fred got their teasing ways from. Having Bill as a brother must have been fun when they were growing up.

"Ah, Weasley," Draco suddenly interrupted as he heard Hermione laughing, "I'm just off to get drinks. What would you like?"

"Just a Butterbeer please. I need to keep a clear head. And how are you, Malfoy? My sister-in-law still asks after you," Bill smirked.

"Ah yes, little Gabrielle...how could I forget? Everywhere I turned whilst she was over here, there she was," Draco chuckled.

"Well you wouldn't be a Malfoy if you didn't have some girl pining after you now, would you?" Bill snarked.

Draco laughed. "What can I say? Some of us have just got _it_!"

"Some more than others though, eh?" Bill retorted.

Hermione could tell that despite the seemingly friendly banter something was amiss. She just wished she knew what it was.

Draco went to order the drinks and Hermione suddenly said to Bill, "I hear you saw Ron on Wednesday?"

"Yeah. He's quite down but I don't think that can all be laid at your door. He's not playing well and I think the management have had a few words with him and that was before you dumped him," Bill replied with a slightly scathing tone.

"It wasn't working," Hermione said regretfully.

Bill sighed, "I know, we all know...well, except him, but he'll get over it. We all learn to get over it in the end."

"Did you get questioned?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, but I didn't tell Ron anything about the note so Merlin only knows who sent it," Bill said as George came over and put his arm around Hermione.

"Is the old man boring you?" George teased.

"Severus isn't old," Hermione snapped in an automatic defence of her partner.

He laughed and said "No, not him. I'd never call him old, especially in front of you. No, I meant Billy silly. He's like a fish out of water without wifey, don't you think?"

"Gods, can't a man miss his wife even if she's being a pain in the arse?" Bill snarked.

"Not on my birthday," Hermione teased just as Ginny shouted "Nev!" and sure enough, Neville Longbottom was once again accosted by Ginny in an almost violent hug as he walked in through the door.

"Gin, can I get in through the door please?" Neville groused as he acknowledged Hermione with a mouthed _hi._

Breaking free from Ginny's over-enthusiasm, Neville gave a cheery "Hi, everyone," before giving Hermione a hug and her present.

"I know it's boring and almost work related but you know we'll be doing quite a bit of work together so...you know," he said slightly awkwardly as Hermione unwrapped a book called_ A Herbologist: A Potion Master's Best Friend._

"Oh Neville, it's brilliant," she replied and gave him another hug and kiss. "Are you alright with Luna coming tonight? Although she's not here yet, but..."

"It's fine 'Mione. We split amicably. And really _it_ was coming," Neville said with a watery smile.

Hermione returned his smile and rubbed his arm. "OK, well did you tell Draco what you wanted to drink on your way up?"

"Yeah...still feels weird seeing him socially but he was...well, alright I guess," Neville admitted grudgingly.

"Good, because I want us all to get along now. I know it's hard but we all did what we did for all sorts of reasons and Draco...well he had no choice really," Hermione told him seriously.

Neville sighed deeply. "I know."

"Anyway," Hermione continued more cheerfully, "come and meet Draco's boyfriend. I think you two will get along famously." And with that she took Neville by the arm and led him over to where Harry was stood talking to Adrian.

* * *

><p>Adrian was also the centre of discussion back at Hogwarts as Severus poured another glass of firewhisky for Lucius and himself.<p>

"So what do you think of your son's boyfriend?" Severus asked.

Lucius sighed. "Well, he seems perfectly affable. He's quite clever. Works at Kew Gardens as a...Botanist, is it?"

"Yes, like a Herbologist. We do employ Muggle botanists you know," Severus said smirking.

Lucius snorted. "Do we? You know I've always left the Muggle side of the business to you."

Severus laughed heartily. "Lucy, you've left all sides of the business to me. That's why I'm buying you out."

"Oh yes. Of course," Lucius smirked as he gulped down his firewhisky. His voice was hoarse from the burning liquor as he added, "Anyway, as lovely as Adrian is I get the impression Draco views it as a transient relationship even though he protests otherwise."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Adrian believes that is how Draco feels also. He loves him but knows his affections aren't so generously returned."

"As long as Draco doesn't lead him on too much, that's all I ask," Lucius said reflectively.

Severus studied his friend and arching an eyebrow asked, "How are you coping without your soulmate?"

"It's hard, especially when I can feel there's something disturbing her at the moment."

Severus sighed. He knew how it felt when Hermione was upset so understood how it would affect Lucius. "When will you see her again?"

Lucius huffed lightly. "Perhaps at the Ball. I don't know. To be honest I have another issue to deal with before I can worry about that."

"Oh?"

"I've been a little foolish," Lucius conceded.

Severus allowed a smile to grace his lips. "No? Really? You surprise me."

Lucius sneered at him. "Ordinarily I'd let it run its natural course but due to my soulmate it has become far more complicated," he admitted.

Severus knew where this was heading. "You have a mistress, don't you?"

"No...well, not a mistress," Lucius said with a pained expression. "More of a distraction I would say. I didn't intend for it nor expect it to happen. But after I consummated with my soulmate I realised I must curtail my dalliance sooner rather than later."

"How honourable of you," Severus snarked. "Who is she?"

Lucius tutted and shook his head. "I can't tell you that," he chuckled.

"Bollocks. The only reason you wouldn't tell me is if I know her. Do I know her?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Lucius refilled his glass and stared at the fire. "I can't tell you, so don't ask again."

Severus knew it was time to back off for now. But one thing he knew for certain was that he must know this witch, but when he ran through all the witches he knew he was beginning to come up with a list that made him feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"So come on Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting her arm through his and leaning her head against his shoulder. Ginny was sat talking to Adrian and Neville, whilst Draco was talking to Angelina and George. Bill had just left but after Draco had revealed the bottles of Dom Perignon '79 that he'd disillusioned and smuggled in, he left a lot happier, if not slightly pissed. They were all slightly pissed.<p>

"We've been fighting all day," Harry answered, sipping his glass of Champagne.

Hermione snorted. "Well you know what Ginny's like...she's probably just kicking back after telling Molly and Arthur about getting engaged."

"That's what I've been telling myself," Harry quipped.

Hermione gave Harry an appraising look. "What are you worried about?"

"Maybe we're too young," he said reflectively. "I only asked her when I did because..."

"She told me," Hermione whispered. "Do you want to marry her?"

Harry looked shocked at her question. "Of course I do. I always intended to ask her eventually but, well, after you left all Molly went on about was you and Severus and what it's like to be soul mates. She almost made us feel like our relationships aren't as special because we don't share the same connection. She pissed Fleur off no end."

Hermione sighed. "I won't lie, it's brilliant but my soulmate is Severus Snape and I have to feel his snarkiness in my veins twenty four hours a day. I can feel that at the moment Lucius has obviously pissed him off because I'm starting to feel restless. But I wouldn't change it for the world...being so close to someone is amazing and yet being able to feel what he feels and deal with his mood swings, isn't always easy. And he'll tell you the same."

"You're a completely in love with him, aren't you?" Harry asked as he put his arm around her.

"Totally and utterly and completely in love with him," Hermione said, smiling.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "And it's obvious he adores you."

Hermione patted Harry's knee. "And Ginny loves you and you love her. That's no different to Severus and I. And you know Molly. She gets over enthusiastic about things and forgets to shut her mouth."

Harry smirked, "I bet you're glad you're not going to be one of the daughter-in-laws now!"

Hermione nodded ruefully. "I'll never be anyone's daughter-in-law but Sev's grandmother's portrait is quite a harridan. Although we actually get on very well. She makes him squirm."

"Now that's something I really want to see," Harry chuckled.

It was at that moment that something very strange happened. Draco was discussing a new product line with George and Angelina but he was suddenly aware of a presence in the room that he hadn't felt before. He went to turn around and jumped as Luna Lovegood was standing right next to him. No one noticed her arrive and yet there she stood.

"Hello, Draco," she said sweetly.

Time suddenly slowed around Draco as he ltook in her smile. "Hi," was all he could choke out.

"Is that Muggle Champagne?" she asked dreamily.

The world suddenly rushed back into focus and Draco stood up."Yes of course, let me get you a glass. How have you been?" he asked urgently.

Luna's eyes were fixed on his face. "Very well. How are you feeling now?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "I'm fine...now. Thank you for asking," he said as he opened a new bottle of Champagne expertly before pouring her a glass.

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be sad, Draco."

"Neither do I, strangely," he chuckled lightly. He noticed her take a step towards him and her eyes met his. As he handed her the glass he felt her fingers brush against his and suddenly the rest of the room seemed to pale into insignificance until he heard his boyfriend laughing heartily.

Snapped out of his reverie Draco looked over to see Adrian laughing with Neville of all people. George nudged him in the arm as he went to refill his and Angelina's glasses and teased "I'd brush up on your plant jokes if I were you."

All Draco could do was huff lightly as he felt a small, soft hand slip into his. "Oh don't worry about Adrian...he is in good hands. Shall we go and see Hermione, Draco?" Luna asked him.

"How do you know his name?" Draco muttered but Luna just gave him a disarming smile. As if in a trance Draco gestured towards Hermione and said "After you."

"Luna, I'm so glad you could make it," Hermione greeted her blonde friend only to notice that this blonde friend was holding hands with her other blonde friend.

Luna smiled wistfully and said, "Happy birthday and congratulations to you both. I can see his heart in you. It's surprisingly bright."

Hermione looked confused. How did Luna know about them making another declaration?

"Congratulations?" Draco and Harry asked together.

"Oh, Severus and I made the second declaration of engagement last night," Hermione told them as she felt herself blush.

Harry looked at her incredulously. "And you weren't going to tell us?"

"Well, we're not engaged yet so it's not that big a deal really...well it is. Actually it's a bloody huge deal but the fifth declaration is the big one. That's when he actually asks me to marry him," she said looking at her hands, trying to hide her beaming smile.

"So what piece of jewellery did you get this time?" Draco asked sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her.

Hermione giggled lightly. "Well it's weird but gorgeous. It's a snake necklace but it's charmed so it moves of it's own accord."

"That's not weird," Harry snarked, "That's fucking weird."

"Yeah but it's sexy at the same time. We found out it only moves when I put it on, take it off and when we're ummm..."

"Shagging?" Draco offered playfully.

He smiled when Luna put her hand on his knee and said, "Soul mates don't shag, Draco."

Harry told a sip of his drink to try and stop himself from laughing and all Draco could say was "Oh really?"

"Their connection is too deep to just shag. Hermione understands, don't you?" Luna said dreamily.

Everything in Draco's mind was screaming _what the fuck are you on woman?_ but he found the words were not forthcoming. Instead, as he looked at Hermione simply nodding with incredulity at Luna's comments, he asked," Are you coming back to Hogwarts this year, Luna?"

Luna nodded and said, "but I don't know if you will be a student next year."

"What?" Draco snorted.

Luna giggled. "It's a decision only you can make once you have been asked and he will ask you soon."

"Who will ask me what?"

"The headmaster of course."

_Oh gods how do you know about that? _Hermione thought urgently. Minerva had only told Severus about Septima a few hours ago and they'd talked about asking Draco to become the Arithmancy apprentice. She also knew Severus was going to ask him tomorrow.

Luna just shrugged and said "Oh and Harry, the headmaster will require your skills on Monday. The Founders want to talk."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean they want to talk? Luna, how the hell do you know all of this?"

"Hmmm," Luna said looking into the distance. "I think I'd like some more champagne."

"I'll get it for you," Harry said jumping up and taking Luna's glass.

Hermione just shook her head as Luna turned to Draco and said, "Come to tea tomorrow. You can bring Adrian. Now I need to speak to Neville."

All Draco could do was nod but suddenly found himself frozen to the spot as Luna leaned over and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away he nearly squeaked "I can come to tea tomorrow."

* * *

><p>As Draco watched Luna walk away he suddenly felt empty. He watched as she greeted Ginny with a hug, Neville with a peck on the cheek, and shook Adrian's hand. He suddenly felt eyes watching him. He noticed his boyfriend smile at him shyly before realising Hermione had her hand on his arm and was asking him if he was alright. Harry had come to sit on the other side of him.<p>

"What was all that about?" Harry asked, not just about Luna's behaviour with Draco but her behaviour in general.

In a hushed tone Hermione told them about the Department of Mysteries believing Luna to be a Seer and how they were expecting a prophecy from her soon. Harry rolled his eyes, "Is this the prophecy Dumbledore was telling Severus about?"

"I think so," Hermione said pensively.

Harry looked at her, his face full of concern. "But Dumbledore said..."

"There is a rumour of a prophecy relating to Hogwarts, the youngest Headmaster and the Headmaster's wife...I know," Hermione interrupted.

"But Uncle Sev is the..."

"I know, Draco," Hermione snapped.

"And you're practically..."

"I fucking know," she growled.

Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry, love. So why hasn't she just come out with it?"

Hermione huffed. "As much as Divination is a woolly subject there are some rules with regard prophecies...not that we were ever taught that."

"From what I understand," Harry continued, "a prophecy can only come about when specific circumstances are in alignment as it were. In this case Dumbledore thinks the prophecy will happen when Severus gets down on one knee."

"And we're not trying to think about it," Hermione told them. "Severus doesn't want our relationship to be more influenced than it already is."

"Understandable," Draco said, but then continued with a confused expression, "But some prophecies are ancient and are still unfulfilled."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose something must have happened to cause the prophecy to be spoken even if the players aren't around yet. Like I say, it's a woolly subject. Shall we go and talk to the others?"

She was desperate to change the subject because it was the one aspect of their relationship that they both hated. Being soul mates was one thing but whatever the founders wanted, whatever this prophecy would reveal, was always at the back of their minds. It wouldn't change how they felt about each other but they just didn't need the additional pressure.

As they approached the others, they heard Luna ask Adrian about meeting Draco's parents. Draco just rolled his eyes as Hermione whispered "Oh gods, I meant to ask you about that. How was it?"

Draco answered stiffly with a simple "It went well," but Adrian was a more effusive.

"I really like Narcissa. Draco's such a mummy's boy, aren't you, love?"

Draco just scowled but suddenly felt Luna's hand against his. She didn't hold it but it was there touching his and for the life of him he couldn't move his hand away. He just felt...well...calm.

Adrian smiled at Draco and continued, "I have to admit, I was really nervous about meeting Lucius..."

"Why?" Ginny interrupted.

"I'd heard a few things about him but then I'd heard a few things about his godfather, and although he's quite intimidating he's alright once you talk to him and Lucius is the same." Then he said bashfully, "I just want to know how you wizards all ended up with such amazing arses."

Everyone laughed and George said cockily, "Well I have to say you've been rather spoiled by the sample of wizards you've met. Speaking for myself, I have no idea...I'm just blessed."

The laughter continued as Angelina muttered, "It's not that amazing but it's mine."

"Well aren't I the lucky one," Adrian smirked flirtatiously but Draco felt a pang of jealousy. He realised his boyfriend had just looked at Neville when he said it. Yes, Neville had grown up a lot and certainly wasn't the geeky boy he once was...even Draco had to acknowledge that. And Draco recognised the same conflict in Neville with regard witches and wizards as he had in himself years ago. But Adrian was still his boyfriend and he wasn't going to let anyone muscle in on him. And then Draco realised he was in trouble...they both had a weird fascination with plants.

_Bollocks, how could I have missed that one?_ Draco thought to himself before suddenly realising he couldn't take his eyes off Luna or shake thinking _when did she become so cute?_

"But no, seriously," Adrian continued, which once again brought Draco's rushing back into the room, "he was quite nice to me really. He didn't seem that bothered that I'm not a wizard; was really interested in my research and well, I can see where Draco gets his looks from." He smiled cheekily at Draco but realised it had fallen on a stony face.

"It's the eyes. Lucius has amazing eyes," Ginny almost swooned.

Luna smiled sweetly and said to the room "It's always important to look at someone's eyes," and then looked at Harry and said "I like green eyes," before turning to Draco and adding "but I prefer grey. What about you Ginny?"

Ginny just shrugged. "I've not really thought about it. Harry's got green eyes so I suppose I should say green, but I like grey as well."

"Mmmmm," was the only response from Luna.

It was at this point that George and Angelina said they were going home. George gave Hermione a big hug and told her to pop into the shop on Monday for a coffee sometime. It was then Hermione noticed the time. It was nearly eleven.

"So who wants to come back to Hogwarts?" she asked the remainder of the room.

There was a near unanimous "Me" but Neville had to decline. "Sorry, 'Mione, I've got to get back. I'm taking Gran out tomorrow so I need to be up early."

Hermione couldn't help but show her disappointment...the amount of alcohol they'd been drinking had taken hold of them all and Neville laughed as she pouted and said "Oh, OK then!"

She cheered up though when he said he would see her on Monday and as he pulled her in for a hug he whispered against her ear, "How serious is it between Draco and Adrian? Draco can't take his eyes off Luna..."

"Are you interested?" Hermione teased.

Neville just smirked and said "See you on Monday," bidding everyone farewell and leaving the room.

What Neville didn't expect was to suddenly be accosted on the stairs by Adrian. "Sorry, I meant to ask. Do you want to go for a drink sometime?"

Neville swallowed hard, unsure what to say. It wasn't that he didn't want to go for a drink with Adrian, but he didn't know what Adrian's intentions were exactly. Sensing his discomfort Adrian added, "I mean, it's just great to be able to discuss my research with someone who understands and well...you know...I love Draco but I think I've got competition now. I think he certainly has," and ran his finger lightly over Neville's hand.

The blush rose in Neville's cheeks rapidly and his breath hitched. But he managed to take a deep breath and asked nervously, "What are you doing Wednesday night?"

"Having a drink with you," Adrian purred. "There's a pub near work called the Coach and Horses. Shall we say eight o'clock?"

Neville nodded and said quietly "I'll be there. Bye," and turned to continue down the stairs.

Adrian leaned against the wall and exhaled forcefully but was snapped out of his thoughts by a steely voice, "What were you two talking about?"

"I invited him out for a drink to discuss my research. He had some really interesting ideas," Adrian said matter-of-factly.

"And a cute backside," Draco snorted.

"Yes, but then yours has got cute pair of tits too so don't you dare have a go at me," Adrian bit back.

"Hey, don't fight boys," Ginny said as she walked up to them holding two bottles of Champagne. "There's enough bottles left for us all to have a nightcap on the walk back to the castle. Hermione wants to walk. She said Flooing or Apparating will make her throw."

"I'll go and clear it with the Aurors," Draco said sternly as he brushed past Adrian.

"He's got a temper like his father, Ady," Ginny said slurring her words slightly. "But Lucius' bark is much worse than his bite. Although he still bites," she smirked and stumbled slightly against the wall.

"I'll take those Ginny," Adrian said and offered her his arm as he escorted her downstairs.

* * *

><p>It was a still but cold night that saw three strange couples staggering their way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, accompanied by an Auror escort. Ginny was clinging onto Adrian for dear life as she glugged Champagne straight from the bottle, whilst Draco, who was walking arm in arm with Luna, groused that the Weaslette had no class whatsoever. Finally, the birthday girl and Harry followed behind, arms wrapped around each other, trying to convince themselves that they weren't drunk.<p>

"Is that pile of rubble it?" Adrian exclaimed as they approached the castle.

Hermione smiled and touched the wards immediately alerting Severus to her presence. She asked the castle to accept Adrian and as Hogwarts in all its glory revealed itself before his very eyes, they heard Adrian whisper "Fuck me!"

Severus looked at the clock and noticed it was eleven thirty.

"Do you want me to arrange a search party?" a rather dishevelled Lucius slurred from his position sprawled out over one of the armchairs. The need for glasses had long since been dispensed with and he chuckled at Severus who was lying on the sofa with his arm trailing off the sofa, gripping a half empty bottle of firewhisky.

Severus sighed. "No, they're all here. They must have walked."

"So you can relax now."

"There are four Aurors with her. I knew she'd be fine." Severus said flippantly belying the fact he had been clock watching since eleven o'clock.

"Well have another drink. I must say your taste in music is so much better than anyone else's," Lucius drawled as he took another slug from his bottle, flicking his wrist and turning up the volume on Led Zeppelin IV. "I didn't think you had this one?"

"Ah! Lily bought me it for my 18th...I got it on Thursday, courtesy of Potter," Severus replied, his head spinning slightly as he sat up too quickly...or possibly it was the copious amount of alcohol in his system.

"Is that what 'Mione was going on about yesterday?"

Severus huffed lightly. "I don't know I wasn't there."

"Something about some letters...she seemed...unimpressed," Lucius said matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe at Dumbledore," Severus began, slumping back down on the sofa. "I spoke to him about it and seemingly he put her up to sending me something on my 18th to try and make me realise I could cross back over. But she didn't send it. It was the same for my 21st but that was completely off her own back. I got the impression she was a bit down."

"I know Narcissa struggled after Draco was born. Maybe she did too after Harry,' Lucius said reflectively. "Speaking of which, I spoke to Andromeda today briefly. She seems to have made a tentative peace with her sister. She was saying that although Sirius left Harry all of the fortune, he didn't mention the title."

"Wouldn't that make Draco Lord Black?" Severus considered.

Lucius nodded. "It needs to be confirmed but it would. I just wondered if Potter was aware."

Severus shrugged and took a swig of firewhisky. "If he's in fit state you can ask him. I'm sure he and Ginny will be coming back."

His friend cringed and then laughed. "She's got right under your skin hasn't she? Look at all her stuff in here, her friends are coming back after a night out; you'll be at The Burrow for Christmas if you're not careful," Lucius teased.

"Fuck off!" Severus snorted. "We'll either be here or in Cheshire. Or somewhere else but no, not The Burrow...no."

"I can only imagine the knitwear you'll receive now you're with Hermione," Lucius mused as he batted away the cushion that came hurtling at him from Severus' direction. "I rest my case...you even have cushions to throw at people now! And I couldn't be happier for you."

"Oh shut up! Anyway as she's to become a grandmother in the Spring, Molly's knitting talents may well be redirected this year," Severus chuckled.

Lucius looked at Severus and asked "Ginerva isn't...?"

"No," Severus snorted. "Well, not that I'm aware."

"I am relieved...I can only imagine Potter's life being made a living hell if she were to get pregnant," Lucius added as he raised the bottle to his lips.

As he took a good swig of the amber liquid, Severus said "No, it's Bill and Fleur."

Lucius coughed as he drank down too much firewhisky and with his throat burning he barked "What? Isn't that... irresponsible? Weasley was scratched by Greyback, was he not? How will it affect the child? I know Andromeda is worried that her grandson will be affected."

"Calm down," Severus huffed. "Bill's never transformed; Teddy's not exhibited any signs so I'm sure it'll be fine. All Bill's said is he feels overly protective toward his wife but that's just the wolf protecting his mate."

"Even so," Lucius groused and shifted in his chair awkwardly.

Severus just shrugged as they heard voices approaching the door. He smiled as he heard Hermione shout "Will you two just grow up and stop fucking bickering!"

"It's his fault...if he wasn't eyeing up Longbottom all night," they heard Draco respond.

"Oh yes, because you only had eyes for me tonight, didn't you," Adrian bit back.

The door opened and Hermione said "Look, you're embarrassing Luna. Pack it in and for Merlin's sake, help Ginny before Harry collapses."

Severus and Lucius just looked at each other, and Lucius rolled his eyes before Severus asked "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione smiled, brandishing an open bottle of Champagne as she waltzing over and flopped down on the sofa next to him. She leaned up to peck Severus on the lips. Severus put his arm around her and demanded a more engaging kiss.

"Sweetie, I think I better get Harry home. He's almost out cold," Ginny said, struggling to keep Harry upright.

"You can stay over if it makes it easier," Severus offered.

Ginny almost sighed in relief. "Are you sure?"

"Winky," Hermione called and asked the house-elf, when they arrived, to make up the guest room which had previously been her bedroom, immediately.

"Thanks," she said as Lucius stood up and said, "Come Miss Weasley I will assist you deposit Mr Potter into bed. I was given the tour earlier so I shall lead the way."

Ginny smiled at the blonde wizard and whispered "Thank you Lucius," as he helped her escort Harry to the guest room.

"So what's wrong with you two?" Severus asked Draco and Adrian as Hermione snuggled into his side, taking a swig of Champagne.

"Nothing," they replied together, but Severus noticed how close Draco was sitting to Luna.

_What the fuck is going on with those two?_ he thought to Hermione.

Hermione sighed deeply in his head. _Adrian's taken a shine to Neville and ever since Luna arrived, Draco's been besotted._

_So do you think she's one of the six? _Severus asked.

Hermione considered this. _Well just look at the two of them. I'd say so._

Severus simply snorted at them and greeted Luna, "Miss Lovegood, how are you? I was wondering if we could have a chat soon."

"Yes, of course, Headmaster. I need to speak to you as well. I am still dreaming about you. Everything is becoming clearer."

"I'm so glad," Severus said dispassionately before adding in his head to Hermione _was she always like this?_

"I'll just go and see if Ginny needs any potions for Harry." Hermione said, glaring at Draco and Adrian who were doing their best to ignore each other.

As she approached the guest room Hermione stopped suddenly as she heard "Don't ignore me."

"Oh please."

"What's got into you?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It's over."

"No. You don't...no please."

"Ginny, I'm sorry...I'm really sorry."

Hermione backed away and took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. How could he do that to her?

She went back into the living room and sat down looking dazed. Severus noted the change in her demeanour and watched as she started twisting her lip between her fingers.

_What's wrong, love? _he asked, looking at her with concern.

Hermione took a while to respond as she tried to process what she had heard_. I can't believe what I've just overheard._


	28. You can't make an omelette

**Author's Notes:**

Now the big question is who did Hermione overhear Ginny talking to at the end of the last chapter? Everything is being turned upside down. We might not like it but things happen for a reason! And remember if you can't make an omelette without breaking eggs...you can't have a war without breaking people!

Usual warnings apply but there is lemony goodness to be found!

I own nothing but my imagination and a box of doughnuts. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Much love to onecelestialbeing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>You can't make an omelette<strong>

Hermione sat listening to Draco and Adrian sniping at each other whilst Luna and Severus tried to keep the peace. Lucius sat quietly in the armchair, completely impassive. She couldn't look at him and he sensed that she knew. He didn't know how, but when he came back from helping Ginny put Harry to bed and told them Ginny had also decided to retire for the night, the look of disgust on Hermione's face cut through him like a burning knife.

Lucius occasionally looked over at Hermione whilst he slowly drank his firewhisky, but was finding her disdain painful. He wanted to tell her he never meant for it to happen. But he knew he had to give her time.

"Is everything alright, Lucius?" Severus asked as he noted the tension increasing in the room. He had been trying to get Hermione to tell him what was wrong, but she just kept telling him_ later._

All Lucius did was nod and return his gaze to his drink. Eventually it became too much and he informed the gathering that he was going home. Adrian decided it was time for him to leave as well and was surprised when Draco asked him if he was going back to Malfoy Manor.

"Do you want me there?" Adrian asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend with Luna curled up against his arm.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Draco snapped before adding, "but I will escort Luna home first."

Adrian looked at Draco suspiciously. But Lucius stepped in and spoke to Luna. "Miss Lovegood, I appreciate this suggestion may cause you discomfort due to the reprehensible events in my home thanks to my sister-in-law. So I will not be offended if you wish to decline, but you are more than welcome to come back to the Manor with us now, if it will save any more arguments between these two."

Luna looked up at him and smiled. "You know, you did the right thing, Lucius. And I'd love to come back with you," she said as she stood up and held out her hand to Adrian.

"You can stay in my room. There are pyjamas you can borrow," Hermione said without looking up.

Severus tried once again to reach Hermione and the temptation to enter her mind was becoming harder to resist. But then again, he knew as soon as everyone left she'd tell him. In fact, judging by the amount of emotion he could feel emanating from her, he was sure there would be tears.

"Well, in that case," Lucius said, "we will take our leave."

Hermione got up from the sofa and stood by Severus as she gave Draco, Adrian and Luna a hug, making sure to ignore Lucius - an act which was not lost on Severus. She even moved away when he gave Severus a very manly hug so she could avoid contact with him.

Lucius observed Hermione with questioning eyes as she looked at the floor and told her, "Darling, I...I'll see you soon."

The only response he got was a curt, "Bye."

Lucius knew he'd fucked up, and the thought of Hermione knowing this and behaving so distantly made his chest feel as if it were being crushed. He just hoped Hermione would let him explain, because she was too precious to him to lose.

* * *

><p>"Would you mind explaining what the hell is the matter, Hermione?" Severus asked tersely as he took a swig of firewhisky and sat down on the sofa next to his witch.<p>

Hermione quickly cast a silencing spell and took a few moments to compose herself. "When I went to see if Ginny needed any potions for Harry, I overheard her talking to Lucius." She stopped as though she still was unable to believe what she was about to say. "It's obvious they've been having an affair and Lucius was ending it."

Her eyes were quickly welling up as she began to release all of the hurt and anger she had been suppressing. She loved Ginny like a sister and Lucius like a...well, she wasn't sure quite what he was, but Lucius was dearer to her than she ever thought possible. And Harry...Harry was her brother, her most trusted friend. She loved him and the thought of him being hurt by anyone made her angry, but to be hurt by his fiancée and a man who until recent Harry despised, made her burn with a fury she had never felt before.

Suddenly everything began to pour out. Hot tears stung Hermione's eyes and ran down her cheeks. All Severus could do was pull her into him and hold her. He stroked her hair and futilely tried to wipe away her tears, but there were too many and he resigned himself to a wet shirt. He whispered reassurances and rocked her gently until he felt her simmering anger rise and replace the tears. Hebraced himself for her outburst.

Hermione's thoughts and questions hit her randomly as she railed against her two friends; if she could even call them that now. And that was the most heartbreaking part of the whole situation.

"How could they do this to Harry, Sev?" was her opening gambit as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Severus gently rubbed circles on her back as he listened. "How could they hurt him like this? He knows something's wrong. He said they'd been fighting all day. I don't know what to do? Lucius was flirting with me whilst he was with her. Can't he keep his cock in his pants? I mean, Harry and Ginny were meant to be forever. They're engaged. How could she say 'yes' when she was screwing Lucius? Fuck, when she thought she was pregnant would she have known if it was Lucius' or Harry's? I just can't believe this is happening. How am I supposed to look Harry in the eye knowing that his fiancée was shagging someone else? How could they put me in a position where I have to choose between them all?"

The tears began to flow again and Severus pulled her back into his chest as he considered the situation. No matter who was doing what to whom, the fact of the matter was no one upset his Hermione. Someone was likely to incur his wrath over this. And if a certain blond-haired wizard was honest, as he sat in his drawing room, he expected his raven-haired friend to come storming in long before morning.

Severus cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, I'm not defending or accusing anyone here. We need to find out more facts before we jump to conclusions."

"Trust you to stick up for him," Hermione snarked as she sat up and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Hermione, I'm not going to defend him unless there is cause. Lucius mentioned earlier that he had to end a 'distraction' now he has consummated his soul bond..."

"Oh, how charming. I'm sure Ginny would love to know she's just a 'distraction'," Hermione snapped.

"Maybe she knew that's all she was," Severus remarked calmly. "Lucius is rarely one for having sex with an emotional connection."

Hermione snorted. "I just don't understand how you can have sex without an emotional connection."

"It's quite easy, I'm afraid," Severus admitted sheepishly. "You're fortunate! You've only experienced it with the full force of emotion behind it. I've had sex and felt nothing other than the physicality and release of it. In fact until us, most of the sex I've ever had was like that. It was empty. And Lucius is wired in very much the same way. But since you...I would rather be celibate again than not experience what I have with you. And if Lucius has consummated his soul bond then I'm sure he's feeling the same way."

"Is it really that different with me?" Hermione asked quietly.

Severus smiled and turned his head to face her. He took her hand, entwined his fingers with hers and brought it up to his lips. "You have no idea. Before you, ten minutes after the event, it was almost as if it had never happened. I rarely spent the night and if I did I was gone before they woke up. Most of the time I was gone or sending them away within an hour and the whole act was almost forgotten."

Hermione remained silent, digesting everything Severus had just told her.

"Come here," he whispered and Hermione moved to straddle him. He ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head and looked deeply into her eyes. "With you I remember everything."

Hermione smiled softly and pressed her lips to his almost chastely but as it broke, she recaptured them desperately as she tried to forget what she'd overheard. Severus wrapped his arms around her and sat forward so that his upper body was flush with hers. She buried her face in his neck, deliberately seeking out his scar. He groaned as she ran her tongue across it and blew softly along the wet trail.

His fingers skimmed under her top and he traced comforting circles on her back as he nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses over the skin. After a few minutes of these gentle, teasing ministrations, Severus whispered, "Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Hermione shuffled off his lap and kissing his nose playfully, stood up and held out her hand to him. He looked at her for a couple of seconds and smiled as he took her hand. Severus felt her pulling him up slightly and soon as he was on his feet, he pulled Hermione up against him. He cupped her cheek and without warning his lips were covering hers hungrily. Their tongues danced together, their mouths swallowing each other's moans as he placed one hand over the swell of her arse whilst the other brushed across her collarbone.<p>

Hermione hands found their way under his shirt and the feel of her fingers pressing into his back sent a strong message to his groin. Without breaking their kiss, Severus guided them into the bedroom and as he kicked the door closed, he grabbed hold of the hem of her top. Their lips only parted briefly as he pulled it up over Hermione's head before they resumed their now frantic, heated kisses.

She grabbed at the front of his shirt, still lip-locked and began undoing his buttons while Severus fiddled with the buttons on his cuffs. Moments later, his shirt joined her top in a heap on the floor, and Severus picked Hermione up and carried her to the bed. Gently laying her on her back, he stood in front of her and watched as she unfastened her jeans and took them off. She was now lying there, wearing nothing but her green bra and matching knickers...the knickers being particularly skimpy with, as he referred to them, _easy access ties_ at the sides.

Sitting up she began to undo his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, Hermione brushed her fingers over his straining, boxer covered cock as she planted wet kisses over his abdomen. He growled as she pulled gently at the waistband of his shorts, causing him to become unbalanced enough to fall forward slowly, his weight pushing her down onto her back as he stepped out of his trousers pooled at his feet.

Hermione scooted back into the middle of the bed as Severus knelt at her feet, and she could almost feel his eyes burning into her skin as he looked over her, biting his lip.

"And there I was, thinking it was your birthday. You know it's just as well you weren't in Slytherin," he sighed as he gently placed her feet into his lap and began massaging them, watching the rise and fall of her breasts.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, and why's that?" she asked breathlessly before moaning at the pressure Severus' thumbs were exerting.

"You wear green far too well and I may have found it harder to resist you," Severus purred. His voice seemed to glide over her only to rest right between her thighs.

Hermione giggled and shifted her body as he let go of her one foot to concentrate on the other. But his purr became a growl as she ran her now free foot over his hard boxer clad length.

Severus' gaze snapped to her face, and he found her eyes burning into him as she bit her lip seductively. As Hermione released it, he felt himself grow even harder at the sight of her now red, plump lips.

He narrowed his eyes. "Turn over," he told her urgently.

"Why?"

"Do as you're told and turn over."

Hermione eyed Severus suspiciously before obliging him and turned over to lie on her stomach. She felt him crawling up the bed, hovering over her before straddling her thighs just below her backside. She then felt his hands rest on the swell of her buttocks for a moment before moving them slowly up her back, pausing when his fingers reached her bra. Suddenly she felt his weight on her and his breath at her ear. "Do you mind if I take your underwear off? It _will _get in the way, I'm afraid."

He felt her wriggle slightly as he licked the shell of her ear before moving back to undo her bra and the ties on her knickers. Hermione shifted her weight to help Severus remove them completely, and then suddenly felt something warm trickling down her spine. She tried to turn and see what he was doing, but he pushed her back down gently and told her not to move as he continued.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whimpered as she felt a warm liquid slide down the cleft of her bottom.

"This," he replied, his hands now spreading the oil over her back. Severus smirked as Hermione groaned when he began to massage her shoulders.

"I'd planned to do this anyway, and I think it's just as well because I can literally feel how uptight you are. Just try and relax, sweetheart," he whispered as he worked methodically on the knots in her shoulders. She could feel the warmth of the oil spreading over her skin and his fingers seemed to melt into her as they deftly rubbed out each knot of tension. Slowly Severus worked down her back, listening to and feeling Hermione's reactions to his touch. The further down he went, the more intensely she moaned, and as his hands moved over her buttocks, massaging them firmly, Hermione began to writhe against him again.

She gasped as Severus worked his way down to her legs, gently parting and kneeling between them. He slipped his arm under her hips to raise them slightly, placing a pillow beneath her abdomen to keep Hermione's hips raised. He returned to massaging her buttocks and she sighed as she felt him cup her mound, running his finger through her now slickened folds. Gently teasing her, he suddenly heard her breath quicken and become more erratic from his explorations.

Everything seemed new. Hermione was used to either one of them being on top, but the fact that he was behind her now added a new dimension and new sensations. And each new sensation elicited a stronger reaction from her. None more so than when Severus continued gentlystroking in between her folds but continued past her wet entrance and ran his finger carefully over her tightly puckered hole.

Hermione automatically pushed up against his finger as he spread the oil around, which had now seeped down from her back. She wondered if Severus would carrying on exploring there...and she actually wanted him to carry on. Hermione had no idea what to expect, but she realised she liked it and was a little disappointed when she felt his finger slide further down and slip inside her wet channel. But they'd talked about it earlier. She told him she wanted to feel him everywhere and although he agreed, he said she would thank him for taking it slowly.

"Oh fuck," she moaned as he slowly pumped into her. It was an act she relished ordinarily, but with his fingers entering her from behind for the first time, there came a more intense experience as he curled them and stroked languidly inside her. He could feel her walls greedily clamping against him, and he leant over her and whispered in her ear, "are you going to come for me?"

She whimpered as he continued to pump her steadily whilst gently stroking his thumb over her other hole. He applied a firm but gentle pressure over it, not wanting to penetrate. Hermione loved this new feeling and continued squirming against him. Severus marvelled at how receptive she was but knew that patience was in order, even if his cock was telling him to forget it and just plunge straight in. But he knew how counterproductive that would be so he returned her to the familiar.

And Hermione certainly had a familiar feeling. She felt the coiled spring tightening in her core, but it had built even quicker than usual and when he twisted his fingers round so his thumb could tease her sensitive nub, she came apart all over his hand, more violently than she ever had before. Severus steadied her as she screamed out his name whilst his hand and thighs glistened from her release. He was unable to keep from groaning as he felt her crash over the edge. He'd never had a witch come apart like this before, and felt the crackle of her magic as she writhed about against his fingers. Panting and incoherent, Hermione's knees soon gave way and she collapsed facedown onto the bed.

Hermione felt Severus' hands glide softly up her back, brushing her hair over to one side before lying on top her; his elbows taking some of his weight whilst he nuzzled and kissed her the nape of her neck.

"Do you want to try something else new?" he whispered; his incarcerated cock twitching against her backside.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Stay there," he mumbled, kissing down her back and teasingly running his tongue down between her buttocks. But that was a delight they would fully enjoy for another day. Hermione's protest amused him as she demanded more, but it only served to make him even more desperate for her.

Hermione was bereft when she felt Severus move away from her, but she was unable to move even if she wanted to. Yet no sooner than Severus had moved off the bed, he returned almost immediately, this time closing her legs slightly and straddling her once again. Hermione was too sated to argue, and as he lowered himself against her she could feel he was completely naked. She mewled in anticipation as she felt how hard he was. She wanted him inside her, but he was obviously going to make her wait.

Severus took his time exploring and kissing her back, brushing his fingers up her sides, skimming her breasts. As he lay over her, supported on his elbows, she naturally arched up into him and twisting her head to the side so she could kiss him. Their lips met hungrily and as the kiss deepened, their tongues languidly stroked against each other for several minutes before Severus broke the kiss and told her to lie down.

Taking hold of his cock he rubbed it between her cheeks and smiled when Hermione gasped as he started stroking over both her entrances and down to her taut bundle of nerves. He loved feeling the slickness of her folds and teased her until she practically barked at him to fill her.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Severus gently and slowly worked his way into her dripping cunt. The position was quite restrictive and she hissed at the sensation of the unfamiliar angle. Realising her slight discomfort, he put his arm under her hips to pull her up slightly until his thrusts were smoother for her. Constantly brushing against her sweet spot, Severus rolled his hips forward, causing subtle but delicious changes in pressure. Each slow, deep thrust caused a litany of moans and whimpers from both of them as he almost tortured the pleasure from her. Hermione arched back into him and his mouth immediately found hers as his one hand moved across to massage her pert, soft breasts.

Hermione almost fell apart as Severus began to tell her how good she felt around him. Nipping her neck and earlobe, he reassuringly told her how much he loved her and how he never wanted to be with anyone else. She tried to respond but couldn't think to form the words. His voice, even though he was finding it hard to control himself, dripped over her and he felt Hermione tighten almost painfully around him, drawing them both closer to completion. She collapsed onto the bed, moaning out his name as Severus somehow managed to hold her on the edge before he pulled her hips up further, allowing him access to reach round and tease her swollen nub.

That was all it took; Hermione came apart around Severus, and as her walls pulsed violently it triggered the start of Severus' climax. With a few more deep thrusts, he spilled deeper inside her than he ever had before. Neither of them noticed the magic burst, nor the reappearance of their orbs for the first time since Wednesday.

Severus collapsed onto the bed, dripping with sweat and panting heavily as he pulled Hermione against him; the sweat on her back feeling cold against his chest. He raked his fingers through his hair to move the stray strands away from his face, then did the same for Hermione. He noticed that she was unusually quiet and chuckled lightly when he saw she had passed out. He mused that she was probably asleep as he was also on the verge himself, but even if she was asleep, his ego told him she'd passed out. Stealing a quick glance at the rest of the room, Severus sighed. It was obviously his turn to fix the mess their magic burst had created. He wondered if they should cast stasis charms on everything before they started making love from now on.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Hermione turned over and stretched like a cat, her neck and shoulders feeling wonderfully light after Severus' massage. The rest of her also felt incredibly light after her rather intense orgasm. She marvelled at how he knew just what she needed and was quite looking forward to delving into Adrian's apposite gift if that's how good a new position felt.<p>

She looked over at Severus just as he turned onto his side to face her. He gently traced patterns on her stomach and asked "So what did everyone else get you for your birthday?"

"Well, I got a lovely scarf from Bill and Fleur...I didn't tell you he came along, did I?" she said in her _I'm not gossiping, but..._voice. Severus always found it quite endearing, especially when she denied she was interested in gossip. As a spy, gossips were a key source of information but now he just smiled as his _I'm not interested in gossip_ witch spilled the beans.

"I thought they said neither would be attending," Severus asked nonchalantly.

"Well Bill seemed really down. He said Fleur was being _pregnant_."

Severus really didn't want to know what that meant. "I shall enquire no further."

"He says she's still worried they'll have a werewolf baby," Hermione said with an air of concern.

"It seems to be a general misconception that there will be an issue. Andromeda is concerned for Teddy and even Lucius asked all the usual _is it safe _questions when I told him they were expecting."

Severus noticed Hermione stiffen at the mention of Lucius' name. "'Mione, you're acting as if Lucius has suddenly grown three heads."

"He's shagging one of my best friends..."

"That has yet to be proven," Severus snapped but then guided the conversation away from Lucius before they had a row. "So what else did you get?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Nev got me a really great book called _A Herbologist: A Potion Master's Best Friend."_

"Technically an astute observation, but I can assure you Pomona has and never will be my best friend," Severus snarked.

"Shut up," Hermione groused playfully.

Severus just smirked as she said "Oh, and George and Angelina got me some more of my favourite body crème."

"I'm quite partial to that," Severus said as he ran his fingers over her hip bone.

"So that's why it's been disappearing so fast! It doesn't smell as good on you though," Hermione teased as she turned onto her side and poked him in the chest with her finger.

Severus grabbed her by the wrist and playfully bit her finger before telling her, "I can assure you, the only time it comes into contact with my skin is when you are lying naked in my arms. But you always smell delicious. In fact," he growled as he pulled her flush to him and nuzzled her neck, "I could eat you all up right now."

"Stop it or else I'll end up wanting to eat you all up," Hermione giggled.

Severus flipped onto his back and grinned as he gestured towards his cock "Be my guest."

"Hey! I don't want any guests touching that," Hermione fussed, biting her lip.

"Alright, be my...," he paused to consider the options but none seemed appropriate. "How about...I'm all yours. Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Merlin, just because Lucius sticks his cock somewhere he shouldn't, doesn't mean you can tar us all with the same brush," he groused before rolling over to capture her lips.

As Severus looked down at Hermione, she said cheekily, "You said that had yet to be proven."

"Cheeky minx," he snarked, but realised how much he enjoyed the way they bantered together. He'd never observed it before they became a couple. His parents certainly didn't do it. He rarely saw Lily's parents together. Lucius and Narcissa hardly spoke to each other and if they did, it was in some complex system of looks and cutting comments.

In fact, it was only when he observed Molly and Arthur that he realised what Hermione and he shared was quite normal, and he couldn't help wonder if her parents were the same. And it wasn't just how Molly and Arthur interacted with each other that fascinated him, but also how their children bantered with them. Draco was never allowed to speak to Lucius and Narcissa like that until perhaps recently. And within his snakes, their parents would have considered it the height of disrespect. And until Hermione, not that he ever expected to be a father, he would probably have thought the same.

He just hoped he would have the same kind of relationship with their children as Molly and Arthur did with theirs. He wanted to be a proper father. Although he mused becoming a father seemed like the easy bit. Being a dad, well, he seemed to surrounded by failed dads except for Arthur.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked, kissing his chest.

"Not a lot," Severus replied as he inadvertently placed his hand on her stomach. "What did my godson get you?" he asked absentmindedly and then smirked as he heard Hermione say in his head _so Mister 'Not a lot' you just gave yourself away there!_

_And?_ was all she heard in response.

"Oh Merlin," she giggled, "What do you know about Indian fertility potions?"

"It's not an area I've spent any time studying," he chuckled, especially given what he was just thinking about.

"Well, you can study to your heart's content now," she said, trying to look serious.

Severus laughed, "Trust him...was that it?"

"A dozen bottles of champagne...I think it was quite expensive but I can't tell the difference."

"Hmmm we'l; have to work on that," Severus said, brushing a curl away from her cheek. "Dom Perignon 79 is about £350 in Muggle terms and an excellent vintage. In fact, I advised Draco's father..."

"It's alright, you can call him Lucius," Hermione giggled, pushing his arm lightly.

"Good to know," he smirked, giving her one of his trademark teaching sneers. "Well I advised _Lucius _to stock up on it in the early eighties. I wonder if he's aware Draco's probably wiped it out?"

Hermione thought it would serve Lucius right if Draco had and then said "Oh, and he basically put enough money behind the bar to pay for all the booze."

"And what did Adrian get you?"

"Well, it's kind of a present for both of us really and I suppose it's quite apt," Hermione told him, blushing profusely.

Severus arched both his eyebrows, knowing that Draco's present probably had some bearing on Adrian's choice. "Do tell."

"He got me a copy of the Kama Sutra," she blurted out before burying her face in his chest.

She felt the vibration of Severus chuckling. "How thoughtful," he said, continuing to laugh. "My parents, according to grandmother, were given a copy as a wedding present. And in my third year, because I had developed a reputation as a Dark Arts master, a brilliant potioneer, and a purveyor of Muggle porn, I decided to relieve my parents of their pristine, untouched copy and brought it back here. I think Avery had it last..."

"And what did you learn?" Hermione purred as she ran a finger down his chest.

Severus shrugged. "Nothing, I didn't really look through it. Although there was one position I remember Knott looking at and we were trying to work out if you had to levitate the woman to make it possible...or at least a lot easier."

"Well if you remember what it was, no magic allowed, mister," she teased before leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

"I think we create enough magic of our own," Severus said before cringing slightly inside.

Hermione laughed. "Did you just say that out loud?"

"No, you're hearing things," he retorted.

"That's alright then, because you know, I was worried about you there for a moment," she said, putting her arm across Severus and kissing the top of his arm.

"How touching," he snarked, pulling Hermione against him.

"And Luna gave me a worry box," Hermione continued, trying to not giggle and look serious.

"A what?"

"It's a box that you open up when you're worried about something, and you tell the box your worry and then close the lid. It's quite pretty," she said, smiling as she saw the look on his face.

"Psychologically a sound gift. Is she all there?" he asked incredulously and chuckled as Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. Severus was quite relieved to hear she was back to her old self.

"The trouble is," Hermione went on as she tried to compose herself, "Luna is frighteningly all there. She told Draco that she didn't know if he'd be a student this year and it would be up to him when you ask him."

"She what?"

"And she told Harry and I that you will need his services on Monday because the Founders want to talk."

"Oh really...how generous of you," he said to the room in general. "I presume Salazar is refusing to speak English."

"I don't know but Harry can't speak Parseltongue anymore but he thinks he might be able to understand it" Hermione informed him.

"Thank the gods for small mercies," Severus huffed. "I've rather gone off snakes..."

Hermione smiled as Severus shuddered.

"She also knew we'd made another pre-engagement declaration, because seemingly she could see your heart in mine and it is surprisingly bright."

"Did she expect it to be black?" he dryly asked.

Hermione laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, "No, Mr Paranoid." Severus just narrowed his eyes at Hermione, but even that couldn't hide the sparkle.

Severus returned her kiss and brushing his lips against her throat he muttered, "And did you speak to Mr Potter about your apprenticeship sponsorship?" He deliberately didn't ask about the gift Ginny and Harry had given her.

"Oh gods," she exclaimed, sitting upright much to Severus frustration. "I haven't opened my journal yet," Hermione continued as she jumped out of bed.

Severus rolled onto his back, putting his hand behind his head while praying that he would never take seeing Hermione prancing around the room naked for granted. She slid back into bed and began to unwrap her journal. She looked at the front cover and traced her finger over the initials absentmindely.

"Bloody hell," she blurted out.

"What?" Severus asked, sitting up.

"What do you see?" she queried, showing him the cover.

"HJG," he stated simply.

Hermione then ran her finger over the G and it became an S and then went back to a G again.

"A little presumptuous," Severus drawled, although secretly he was quite pleased.

Hermione glared at him. "What do you mean..._presumptuous_?"

"You might want to keep your maiden name...professionally of course," he said simply.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Severus' eyes gave away how pleased he was that she felt that way.

She opened up the journal and on the front page, in what Severus recognised as Harry's scrawl, saw that he had written her a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I cannot even begin to thank you for all you have done for me since we first met and became friends._

_You have been my constant friend, my fiercest defender, my conscience, and without you and your know-it-all ways, I would more than likely be haunting you by now._

_Sponsoring your apprenticeship is in no way enough to thank you or to tell you how much you mean to me, but it is a start. I believe, Professor Granger, it is a practical solution that you would approve of rather than a lifetime's supply of chocolate. I think Severus may have that covered for you!_

_I wish you well, but as the very best friend I could have asked for is to be taught by the very best there is, I know you will be nothing short of brilliant._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Severus looked at Hermione as they both finished reading Harry's words and felt the surge of emotion from her even before it showed on her face. She put the journal down on the bedside table and suddenly broke down, crying uncontrollably. He held her, rocking her, trying desperately to calm her but to no avail. Severus managed to get Hermione to look into his eyes so they could establish their connection, but it was much harder through her tears. He managed it though and walked hurriedly into the main part of her mind.

He found her curled up on an armchair and for the first time, he noticed books were strewn across the floor or randomly placed on shelves rather than the neat and orderly state which her mind was usually in.

_You don't need to say anything, sweetheart, I understand why you are upset. I can see how much you mean to Harry and I know how much he means to you. You've been put in an invidious position and I will establish the facts before you see Harry again. As soon as you're asleep I'll go to see Lucius. I promise to be back before you wake up._

"Don't hurt him, Sev," she said quietly.

"I won't. Any messages?"

"Tell him I'm really disappointed in him."

Severus nodded and whispered "Go to sleep, love," as he helped her lie down and gently stroked her hair. "Do you want a Calming or Sleeping Draught?"

"No," Hermione mumbled.

Severus kissed her cheek gently. Rising from the bed to get dressed, he said "I'll put a vial of each out for you just in case." By the time he was fully clothed and ready to go, the vial of Sleeping Draught was empty.

He whispered his goodbye next to her ear and smiled as she snuffled in her sleep. And then his impassive mask descended and he strode out of the bedroom and Apparated to just outside Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>"I expected you hours ago," the almost unrecognisable voice of Lucius muttered as Severus strode into his drawing room. The smooth Malfoy arrogance was gone and replaced by the man Severus had only seen upon his release from Azkaban.<p>

"I had to calm Hermione first," Severus drawled as he came to stand in front of the fire.

"How is she?"

Severus looked at him and sneered. "She told me to tell you she is disappointed in you. You have put her in a position of great inner conflict, so how do you expect her to feel?"

"So she did overhear us?"

Lucius could feel Severus' black eyes boring into him. "She believes she overheard you telling Miss Weasley that your relationship was at an end. Is that the case?"

"It isn't quite how it seems," Lucius choked out.

"Do continue," Severus said imperiously as Lucius looked for a glimmer of the friend he had been joking with only hours before. He didn't really expect to find him and wasn't disappointed.

"To say it was a relationship is...well it's...it's," Lucius couldn't find the words. His mind was muddled from his earlier alcohol intake, taking a sober up potion and then drinking some more.

Severus huffed. "Just start at the beginning, man."

"Get yourself a drink and sit down. You're making me nauseous hovering like that," Lucius croaked as he took another sip of his brandy.

Severus poured himself a large glass and topped off Lucius' before sitting opposite him, watching his friend closely.

Lucius coughed and sat forward, cradling his glass in both hands. He stared at the floor and in a huskier, cracked version of his usually smooth voice began to explain.

"As you are aware, after my release from Azkaban I decided to make amends, as best I could, to those affected by my many _lapses_ in judgement. But Ginerva was at the top of my list. Draco had told me how it affected her and I suspected he only knew half the story."

"I would probably say less than five percent but carry on," Severus drawled menacingly.

"I owled her and requested a discreet meeting at this Muggle cafe just outside Diagon Alley. Draco told me he went there with Hermione quite regularly and they'd never seen another witch or wizard there, so I felt it was quite safe.

"I didn't expect a reply and certainly not a favourable one, but she was gracious enough to grant me both. We talked. We just sat and talked and even though she was metaphorically ripping my bollocks off, she was funny and engaging and yet for all her strength, she was sad. She told me about her brother and the burden of being the Chosen One's girlfriend. She was sixteen. She shouldn't have felt like that.

"There I was, bemoaning my family's disgrace but those dearest to me were still alive. But my poor judgement had led to her being put through unimaginable horrors and indirectly caused the loss and injury of her loved ones. All I saw before me was a loss of innocence. And it was apparent that she was as adept at wearing masks as you or I.

"She told me how she felt abandoned throughout last year. She was less than favourable about you and couldn't reconcile what Potter was telling her with her experience. She certainly didn't understand Hermione's attitude towards you. At that time, despite what I had done to her, she saw me as the lesser of two evils compared to you. But I told her to read your trial transcript and well, she seems more than comfortable in your presence now."

"Stop stalling Lucius," Severus snarked.

"Apologies," Lucius said humbly. "She felt abandoned by Potter. All she wanted throughout last year was a word from him, to be comforted and it was all she wanted when he returned to her. She told me Harry was affectionate when he wasn't being lauded as the all-conquering hero. But he seemed to think a kiss and a quick tumble were enough for her. Her family was in understandable turmoil and all she wanted was...to just be held.

"Somehow I found myself obliging. And then we talked about Narcissa and how empty I felt. She was the only person to whom I admitted that I was scared, for right then and for the future. And the next thing I knew she had wrapped her arms around me. It was comforting and I realised that probably the last time person to just put their arms around me like that was Draco when he was around six or seven before we schooled in his _superior _ways."

Lucius drained his brandy and wiped a tear away as he stared into the now empty glass. He waited for Severus to say something, but he sat there, impassive as ever.

"We talked all afternoon and it was nearing closing time, so politely I enquired if she had any plans for the evening. She told me Harry was away with Ron and Hermione celebrating her brother's new contract with Wimbourne and they'd celebrated as a family the day before. I knew she met with Draco and Hermione a few times at the Manor so when she suggested we go back there to continue talking, I found myself agreeing."

"You were either a naïve prick or a calculating bastard. What did she tell her parents?" Severus snorted, sounding vaguely amused.

Lucius sighed deeply and with a wry smile said, "I was at such a low ebb, Severus, that I'm ashamed to say I was a naïve prick. She told her parents she'd met Malfoy in Diagon Alley and been invited back for dinner. She just didn't clarify which Malfoy."

Severus huffed. Although he'd dealt with enough teenage girls in his time, he was slightly surprised by Ginny's deviousness in this respect. He knew full well she could be subversive...she'd given him more than a few headaches last year...but he never thought her capable of this. "So you were seduced then?" he asked sardonically.

"I didn't intend to sleep with her," Lucius said, hanging his head. "I genuinely did just want to carry on our conversation. It was cathartic but there we were sat on the sofa in the library..."

"Where was Draco?" Severus interrupted.

"When we arrived back here I was informed he'd gone out by one of the house-elves," Lucius said, draining his glass.

"How fortunate," Severus muttered as he knocked back his drink and flicking his wrist, refilled his and Lucius' glass.

"Think what you like. I did not plan this," Lucius snapped. "But there I was, talking with an attractive young witch and suddenly she's kissing me. I tried to discourage her..."

"You obviously didn't try hard enough," Severus sniped.

"Alright, so you have a sixteen-year-old redhead writhing in your lap and you try to resist," Lucius bit back at him.

Severus said nothing, which worried Lucius until he realised that his redhead comment could have been misconstrued.

"Oh shit...I didn't...I wasn't...oh fuck...I didn't think sorry, Sev."

Severus looked at him with distain. "And therein lies your problem...you don't think. It matters not whether she was a redhead, blonde or brunette but it matters that she was sixteen and vulnerable," he hissed.

"You fucking hypocrite," Lucius sneered at him.

"Don't you dare try and accuse me of something you know to be untrue. Feelings or no feelings I did not touch Hermione until she was turning nineteen and that's ignoring all the time turner shit."

Lucius desperately raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Severus."

"Just get on with it," Severus muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"You know how these things happen...one minute you're kissing on the sofa and the next you're in bed. She was a lovely distraction but I woke up the next morning and immediately requested a meeting so that I could explain that I really enjoyed her company but sleeping with her was a mistake and it couldn't happen again.

"Naturally she was disappointed but I made her see the reality of the situation and told her that if ever she wanted to talk then I was more than agreeable to receiving her owl. I got one two days later and we arranged to meet for coffee and we _just_ talked. It became a regular event and in the last few weeks there had been a few goodbye kisses. But every time I reminded her nothing could happen and yet I confess I'd considered giving in.

"However, I didn't inform her I was going away and on Friday morning, on my way to see Hermione, I ran into her in Diagon Alley and I was reprimanded for not telling her I was going away, where I was, or who I was with, and then she proceeded to tell me that she missed me in every respect.

"I tried to laugh it off but she was insistent, and I stupidly agreed to..._entertain_ her next week. But then after seeing you and Hermione together; seeing the way you two are with each other, I thought about..." Lucius paused as he fought to hold back his soulmate's name. "Well, I realised that a casual encounter, especially as I felt perhaps Ginny wouldn't see it as such, was wrong. So I decided to break contact with the hope she would move on. And that was what Hermione must have overheard."

Severus considered his friend's demeanour carefully. "Lucius, look at me," and as he turned his head a pair of pale sapphire blue eyes looked back at him. He was telling the truth. Lucius' eyes were only ever blue when he was telling the truth. "Do you have a message for Hermione?"

"What, that's it? No dark wrath? No mind fucking?" Lucius exclaimed incredulously but Severus didn't answer and realising he wasn't going to get a response, he sighed and said "Just tell her I'd like to see her later."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come over about four o'clock. I'll try and smooth things over for you with her, but I will advise Ginny to tell Harry because I can't have Hermione torn like this. When it comes down to it my priority is her and if you end up with the whole Weasley clan on your arse, you're on your own."

"Don't worry, I'm already prepared for that to happen," Lucius muttered.

"Get some sleep, Lucius, you look like shit," Severus smirked as he drained his glass and vanished it before standing to leave.

"Thank you," Lucius whispered.

Severus snorted in amusement.

"I didn't mean for that. I don't need to be reminded that I look like shit. No, I meant for listening and not hexing my bits off," Lucius chuckled dryly.

"You have Hermione to thank for that," Severus said as he strode towards the door.

* * *

><p>Severus walked back into their chambers and flopped down onto the sofa, his mind racing following his visit to see Lucius. He sighed deeply and turned his head as he heard a thump and then the handle moving on their bedroom door. The door opened slightly but no one came out, so he called for Hermione but was greeted instead by a face full of cat as Leo jumped up onto the back of the sofa and looked at him.<p>

"Shouldn't you be looking after Hermione?" Severus asked her familiar, but all he got in response was a lick on the nose before Leo jumped down and sauntered off.

Severus chuckled deeply and having reconciled his thoughts, he was about to get up and go to bed when he heard a forced whisper "Alright Leo what do you want? Didn't Sev feed you or something?" and suddenly Leo was up again on the back of the sofa and a very red eyed Ginny was stood in the doorway.

Ginny swallowed hard. "Sorry, Severus. I didn't know you were up. Has Hermione gone to bed?"

"It's four o'clock in the morning Ginny, I would hope so. But I think we need to talk. Sit down," Severus calmly commanded.

Ginny sat down, looking slightly confused, in one of the arm chairs and curled up to keep herself warm. Severus noticed this and instantly caused the fire to flare up, providing instant heat. Ginny smiled in appreciation.

"You look like you've been crying," Severus stated nonchalantly.

"I'm alright," Ginny replied, avoiding Severus' gaze.

He sighed and told her "I've just returned from Malfoy Manor. Lucius explained but I would like to hear it from you as well."

'How did...?"

"Well, herein lies your problem... Hermione overheard you,' Severus told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh Merlin, no," Ginny whimpered as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Severus sighed heavily, transfigured a piece of parchment into a handkerchief and handed it to her. Ginny accepted it gratefully, wiping her eyes before sniffing and asking tentatively, "Will 'Mione tell Harry?"

Severus stood up and summoned a glass before filling it with water. "Here," he said handing it to her. Years of being Head of House were not wasted. "I will endeavour to ensure that she doesn't. However, I will do so on one condition."

"W-what's that?" Ginny croaked.

"You tell Harry yourself before you leave here. Take all the time you need but you _will _tell him."

Severus looked down at her as the tears flowed more freely. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked quietly, "Did Lucius force himself on you?"

Ginny shook her head and with a mirthless laugh said, "If anything, it was the other way round. He was upset, I was upset and I kissed him. He tried to warn me off but I kept pushing him until he gave in. And then he told me it would never happen again, but I like talking to him and I've kissed him a couple more times since but he always pulled back. But I was so worried about him when he went away without saying anything...stupid really, because I doubt he thought about me. And then I practically bullied him into seeing me next week and I suppose I pushed him too far. He won't even meet for coffee anymore."

Severus was somewhat relieved that their stories concurred. He sat down on the end of the sofa nearest to her and said sheepishly, "I'm not a relationship expert by any stretch of the imagination, but I suspect there are more issues with you and Mr Potter than you simply sleeping with Lucius Malfoy. I believe rather than telling him outright, a slow build up of your other concerns would be prudent."

"Do you think I should tell him it was Lucius?" Ginny asked plaintively.

"Yes, because then Hermione won't have to face answering that awkward question when Harry asks her what she knows," Severus told her emphatically before asking, "Do you want to marry him?"

Ginny nodded but then added, "But I want to marry Harry, not Harry Potter. Does that make sense?"

Severus gave her a wry smile. "Perfectly. Now go back to bed," and with that he summoned a number of potion vials. "Headache potions, hangover potions, Calming Draught," he stated when he saw her puzzled expression.

Ginny accepted them and whispered, "thank you," as she got up and walked back to bed. Severus shook his head and sighed before he walked stealthily into his and Hermione's bedroom so as not to disturb his witch. A small smile graced his lips as he saw her curled up on his side of the bed. He undressed, slipped into bed on her side and pulled her into him. He was almost asleep when he heard her mumble, "I missed you."

He kissed the nape of her neck and whispered "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Severus woke the next morning to find Hermione sat up in bed, knees up to her chin, chewing her bottom lip intently. Without looking at him she told him she'd put a hangover and headache potion out for him and asked if he wanted any coffee. She took his grunt to mean yes.<p>

Once his head came back into the real world he sat up and put his arm around her, saying nothing as he knew she was thinking. Suddenly she asked, "Did Lucius explain why he shagged her?"

"Yes," Severus sighed, "but it's not how it seems. I believe it would be more appropriate to ask why they slept together. If anything, and this came from both of them...I've spoken to Ginerva as well...she instigated the act and since then, apart from the odd kiss. there has been no repetition."

"That makes it worse," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Severus asked as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well because I could almost accept it if Lucius turned on the charm and seduced her...I nearly fell for it and Ginny is...well let's just say she's always been quite receptive to and seeking of male attention. I mean I could slap her the way she drools over you sometimes. But if she went after him...well Lucius would just be Lucius and let her and...she deliberately cheated on Harry. Oh gods this is..."

"Still not quite how it seems," Severus interrupted her before she turned into mess of worry again. "Perhaps I should tell you everything"

Once Hermione had heard everything Hermione turned to him and said, "Do you think she will tell Harry?"

"She has to. I've told her she has to. They won't last more than a few weeks if they don't address the real issues behind her seeking comfort. Harry needs to be made aware of certain shortcomings," Severus said reflectively. "Even I know that and I'm..."

"Don't say you're shit at relationships..." Hermione chided and smiled as Severus smirked at her.

"Just for you I won't but when I asked her if she still wanted to marry him she said she did but she wanted to marry Harry and not Harry Potter," Severus said as Hermione moved to straddle him.

She entwined her fingers with his. "That's quite serious isn't it? Would you forgive me if I ever cheated on you even if there were valid reasons?" she asked him seriously.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I honestly don't know if I could. I would hope we could sort any problems out before it came to that. I know that's an idealised view but loyalty and fidelity are incredibly important to me so I hope it's a debate I'd never have to have," he told her stroking her hands with his thumbs.

"So do I," she said kissing him softly and then in a low, slightly threatening tone she said, "besides if you ever cheated on me, I would hex your bollocks off and owl them to the bitch."

"Apart from the fact loving you more than life itself would negate any inclination to cheat on you, you've just put forward a very strong reason to ensure my fidelity," Severus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss into her as he held her.

"Will you talk to Harry?" Hermione asked pensively as she nuzzled his neck.

Severus sighed heavily. "Please don't ask me to do something akin to fatherly."

"Well you are..."

"You're sounding like that interfering old bastard..." Severus warned.

"Maybe but that interfering old bastard wouldn't do this...," she said as she slid down his body taking his boxers with her.

Severus' breath hitched as she took him in hand and gave him a deliciously wicked grin. "I fucking well hope he wouldn't," he grunted before all reality was lost in her hot, wet mouth.

* * *

><p>It was mid morning when Severus walked into the living room to find a note from Harry to say that he and Ginny had left...separately...to give each other time to think. He called to Hermione to let her know and they spent several minutes trying to decide when was the best time to contact the pair. Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't say anything to her parents yet but if she wanted to talk at least she had someone to talk to whereas Harry didn't have anyone. So it was that an hour later, after much debate, Severus found himself Flooing to Grimmauld Place to check on Harry with specific orders t to make sure Harry ate something.<p>

"Have you eaten anything," Severus asked Harry, as he sat down in the kitchen. Harry said he wasn't hungry but was grateful that Severus ignored him and made him an omelette, with a side of hangover potion and tea.

"Is it alright if I move my things into my rooms at Hogwarts tonight, Severus?"

Nodding his acknowledgement, Severus looked at Harry with concern. "What did Ginerva say?"

"Oh just that I'm a useless boyfriend who doesn't take her anywhere, is too wrapped up being Harry Potter and not just Harry and that she threw herself at Lucius."

"I'll warn you now I'm shit at this relationship advice but have you actually been out on a date...just the two of you?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. "Whenever we've gone out it's been with friends. Have you and Hermione?"

"Well it won't hurt to take her out to dinner. At least you can discuss your issues in a neutral location," Severus smirked before adding, "And yes we've managed to squeeze in a date. I take it you still want to be with Ginny?"

"Of course I do," Harry huffed, "and she still wants to be with me but we've got so much to sort out. You know I should be angry with Lucius but I'm just angry at myself. I take everyone for granted including Ginny and 'Mione. I'm not surprised she slept with him if I made her feel that bad."

"I think you're being too harsh on yourself," Severus stated calmly.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe you're right, Severus; I'm as arrogant as my dad."

"Harry, that was completely different." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He shuddered as he remembered Harry's Occlumency lessons. "You wouldn't believe the shit that was going on when I tried to teach you Occlumency. I wasn't patient...I didn't have time to be patient and we were both too angry. I apologise for that. You've grown up a lot since then.

"Now have dinner with us tonight. We can discuss all this then," Severus told him.

Harry looked at Severus with amazement. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded. "Seven o'clock then?"

Harry nodded with a watery smile and Severus left him to it.

As he arrived back into their rooms he found Hermione curled up on the sofa reading with Leo in her lap. He slumped down next to her.

"So how was doing the _fatherly_ thing?" she asked him wryly.

"He blames himself for this. He's coming over for dinner tonight," Severus informed her.

Hermione smirked. "Trust Harry to think it's all his fault. I really appreciate you being nice to him. He will appreciate it as well."

"We just have to make sure Lucy's gone in time," Severus said as he stood up, kissed Hermione on the top of the head and told her he was going up to the office to do some work for a couple of hours. He needed to do something normal and it must be bad if he was being drawn towards a pile of paperwork.

Hermione sighed as she picked up her book and snuggled up with Leo again as Severus left. She read for about an hour but her mind kept wandering to Harry and Ginny's situation. She scratched their cat behind the ears and whispered, "I'm a lucky bitch aren't I?".


	29. Elementally, my dear Granger

**Author's Notes:**

Once again thank you so much for your reviews. They mean so much and again apologies if I haven't replied personally. Hopefully work will be more forgiving for a few weeks.

So finally we are in the run up to the Ministry Ball...it's going to be quite a trying few days!

Behold we finally meet the Founders...!

Usual warnings apply...some language and very mild naughtiness.

Much love to oncelestialbeing who despite a hurricane still managed to read through for me!

I own nothing but my imagination and a pair of grey converse. My muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Elementally, my dear Granger<strong>

Severus sat in his office sipping his third coffee of the day whilst reading the _Prophet_. He needed a good laugh after the morning he'd had and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

It had started out well enough. He woke up as usual, spooned behind Hermione, holding her protectively as his cock did its best to wake her. And as usual, it succeeded. She turned over, draping an arm over his stomach and mumbled her good morning as she snuggled into his chest.

Lightly running her finger over his skin, Severus moaned breathlessly as she teased his sensitive scars. Listening to Severus moan under her ministrations always aroused her senses and her pride, and Hermione wasted no time in straddling him as she lowered her mouth to his. Their kiss was particularly sensual this morning as their tongues rolled over each other's languorously. His fingers on one hand raked through her hair and massaged her scalp, holding the curls back as she leant over him, while his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock to position himself for her. He felt Hermione move back and waited for the welcoming bliss of her hot, wet channel. Severus held his breath but was snapped out of his reverie when he heard her say, "Wait...we can't...I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" he asked urgently, his voice cracking as his now aching cock bobbed of its own accord against her backside.

"I took my last potion yesterday. I don't know if I'm still safe," Hermione said with an air of worry in her voice.

Severus brushed his fingers over her hips, gently stroking circles on her skin. "Of course you are, and it's too late for anything to happen now anyway, isn't it?"

"If I'd been taking it regularly I would say yes, but this is the first time and I don't know how it's affected me," she told him, chewing her bottom lip with a pained expression. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was disappoint him, especially as she was just as desperate for a shag. But as much as the idea of a little Severus was becoming very appealing, and neither shied away from the subject, they'd decided that now was most definitely not the time. Besides, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy it if she was worried about a potential accident.

Severus pushed himself up on his elbows. "We could always use the charm if you're worried," he offered hopefully, but as Hermione shook her head and explained that she'd heard you shouldn't use the potion and charm together. He flopped sulkily back down onto the bed not making any attempt to hide his frustration. It was on the tip of his tongue to say that it didn't matter but he knew it did. And of all the mornings to argue with her, this was not it.

"I'm sorry, love, but I'd like to talk to Poppy before we risk anything. I'm just trying to be sensible." Hermione sighed despondently as she watched Severus run his hand over his face, knowing that he was not happy about the situation.

Mind you, she suspected his mood had more to do with all the meetings he had today. She knew he was stressed and now was probably not the best time to withhold sex, but it was better than the alternative. _Yes, it is better than the alternative. It really is!_ she tried to convince herself.

"Don't be sorry," he said taking her hands. "You're right. Speak to Poppy and see what she advises." And with that he pulled himself up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Deepening the kiss, he twisted them both so that he could lay them down on their side. They continued kissing for several minutes before he whispered seductively, "and hopefully I can make love to you later."

Hermione was slightly relieved to hear him chuckle as he nuzzled her neck. She gave him a peck on the nose and went to roll out of bed, but Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "You know you could be nice and assist with my little problem," he smirked, indicating that he was still sporting a rather impressive erection.

"Or I could just watch you," she blurted out, not quite sure where such a bold retort came from.

Severus smirked as his hand found its way into Hermione's hair again. Pulling her down for a kiss, he wrapped his fist around his cock and began languidly stroking it.

"Tell me about the first time you masturbated while thinking about me," Severus asked in a husky tone after their kiss broke.

"What?" Hermione stammered, her eyes glued to the sight of Severus' long fingers gripping his cock.

"You heard me."

Hermione was surprised to find that she'd suddenly grown shy, but acquiesced to his request nonetheless. By the time she'd finished telling him, in great detail, about her fantasy where he fingered her in front of the whole class as punishment for helping Neville, despite Professor Snape's express instruction not to do so, he had come all over his stomach and hand.

"You really are a filthy bitch. Shall I take care of you now?" he panted into her hair.

"Later but thanks for offering. We better get up now," she whispered against his lips and with a flick of her wrist she cleaned him up.

A wank, he mused as Minerva walked into the office, whilst useful, was no substitute for having his witch wrapped around him; no matter how enlightening the circumstances. And no morning shag equalled a bad morning.

* * *

><p>Good morning, Severus," Minerva greeted him cheerfully as she walked over and poured herself a coffee before sitting down opposite him.<p>

"Morning," Severus chuckled without looking up as he read the latest odds on who he was taking to the Ministry Ball.

"And what's so funny?"

"Oh, Hermione has finally made the 'Who will be on Severus Snape's arm at the Ministry Ball' list. She'll be thrilled."

"And how is she this morning? Looking forward to her first staff meeting, is she?" Minerva asked.

Severus threw the paper in the fire and snarked, "Like the proverbial hole in the head, especially as I believe she may have put Horace's nose out of joint."

Minerva sighed deeply. "What did the man do?

"He came round last night to help Hermione prepare her lesson plans," Severus smirked.

Minerva nodded and through pursed lips inhaled quickly. "To be honest he doesn't know Hermione that well," she mused. "I presume they were already complete and colour coded?"

"Of course," he smirked. "She asked to borrow my lesson plans but in fairness she's improved them. Whereas I took the "sink or swim" approach; she's taken my notes, scribbled all over them and reordered the schedule all leading to a more nurturing approach to teaching. I admit I never had the patience to teach like that but she has. She has to be patient if she can put up with me!

"But the real issue was when she told Horace she wanted to check his lesson plans in case there was a crossover between her OWL syllabus and his sixth year syllabus."

"Ouch!" Minerva winced. "Well you always had very high standards, Severus, and Hermione's no different."

"You know I always resented not being given Defence Against the Dark Arts until I actually got it..."

"And you wasted no time in making me aware of that but you requested it," the voice of Albus Dumbledore chimed in from his portrait.

"Well I had no choice," Severus groused. Not having a choice didn't make it any easier.

"Indeed not but it did give me an excuse to bring Horace back into the fold," Dumbledore told him looking over the top of his glasses.

"Be that as it may. The fact was I had the position I'd always wanted but then I saw how Horace was dumbing down the NEWTS syllabus just to make his life easier and I realised I'd been coveting the wrong subject. Story of my life really. I just wanted to go back and teach potions...at least to make sure it was taught properly."

"Well you _are_ one of our most talented Potions Masters," Minerva said watching Severus shift awkwardly in his chair. "It was understandable that you should want to go back to it. I always considered you had a fascination for the Dark Arts but a passion for Potions. And Severus...the story of your life? I would say it _was_ the story of your life. I believe things are looking up," she smirked.

Severus allowed himself a small smile but looked down at his hands. "Things are immeasurably better."

Minerva looked up at Dumbledore and grinned. "I can feel you two sparkling from here," Severus grumbled. "I almost find it nauseating"

"Note he said _almost_, Minerva," Albus said cheerily. "We appear to be succeeding in cracking that tough outer shell."

"We cannot take any credit, Albus," Minerva snapped at him. "I believe Hermione has succeeded where we failed miserably. What time is she joining us to speak to the Founders?"

"Nine o'clock. Mr Potter will be joining us," Severus told her quietly.

"Is Harry alright?" Minerva enquired. "I saw him at breakfast and he looked like he'd not been to sleep all weekend."

Severus sighed deeply. "It isn't my place to discuss details but I'm sure he will, as always, value your support."

His deputy's eyes narrowed as she looked at him quizzically. She was used to him being tight lipped about the personal issues of his Slytherins but for him not to divulge what was ailing Harry, was very interesting.

"Well I'm glad he is confiding in both you and Hermione," Albus said thoughtfully. "You are his only connection to..."

"Are you colluding with Hermione?" Severus sneered.

"No but it cannot be denied. Now The Founders have agreed to meet you here," Dumbledore said more seriously. "Argus is arranging for their portraits to be brought up. I thought it would be more respectful to you, my dear boy."

"Why thank you," Severus snarked. "My life is now complete."

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, open this bloody door!" Hermione shouted as she banged on the large oak door for the third time.<p>

Harry's ward setting had improved greatly during their time on the run and Hermione was frustrated that she couldn't break through them as easily as she thought she'd be able to. She stood there, arms folded, unconsciously tapping her foot as the door finally opened of its own accord.

Harry was still in the process of unpacking in his bedroom, having arrived at Hogwarts just been dinner last evening and leaving Severus and Hermione's rooms just before midnight.

"Do you like your rooms, Professor Potter?" Hermione called as she opened the curtains in the living room.

"Love them," he called back as he entered the living room only to see Hermione bent over picking up books from the floor. "Just a shame such a big bed won't be put to good use, but hey, not everyone is as lucky as you," he snarked.

Hermione began putting the books into his bookcase. Harry suspected she would be alphabetising them or something of the sort later on.

"I'm sure you and Ginny can work things out," Hermione said hopefully. "Last night you seemed pretty adamant that you could get through this."

She turned round to look at Harry and was shocked by what she saw. "Did you go to breakfast looking like that?"

He looked back at her sheepishly. "If you'd been at breakfast, you'd have known," he giggled, trying to hide his embarrassment at the fact he'd been caught completely unshaven and un-groomed, clad in an oversized, worn sweatshirt and ripped jeans.

"Well we were...well anyway, go and get in the shower, have a shave and get changed," she ordered. "Sev'll have a fit if he sees you like that."

"Not everyone goes round in a frock coat, you know."

"I am aware, but he's quite the traditionalist when he wants to be. Now have you given any thought about what you're going to wear when you're teaching?" Hermione asked in an almost motherly tone.

"Not really. I suppose a suit...but more of a Muggle one," he mused. "Have you got your teaching robes yet?"

"Severus bought me them," Hermione blushed.

Harry laughed. "What a romantic man you have!"

"I'll have you know, although he will deny it, he can be very romantic and actually I thought it was really sweet of him," Hermione replied bashfully.

"Sorry, love," Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "I'm just jealous..."

"What, you want him to buy your robes too?" Hermione teased.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and said, "No, you daft bint! I just wish..." he trailed off and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It'll get easier one way or the other," Hermione mumbled into his chest before continuing in a more domineering voice. "Now go and make yourself look vaguely respectable. Severus is expecting us at nine."

* * *

><p>"You look much more presentable, Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said as Harry and Hermione walked into Severus' office.<p>

"I got nagged," Harry explained, simply jerking his head towards Hermione.

Severus smirked. "You should try living with her," he drawled absentmindedly.

"I did and I feel sorry for you," Harry laughed as Severus indicated for both of them to sit down.

"Albus, are they ready yet?" Severus asked his predecessor's portrait, sounding slightly impatient. Four huge easels supporting four huge portrait frames stood in the headmaster's office and Hermione could tell he wasn't looking forward to this. Truth be told neither was she. As much as they wanted answers about this bond, they were afraid of what those answers would be.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, but I just wanted a quick word before I fetch them. Hermione, how is your research coming along? It may prove to be useful and Harry, you may well be wondering why you're here. Quite simply it is because the founders wish to speak with you. Severus, my boy, be nice."

Severus sneered at him and then gave Hermione an imperceptible smile before looking up as they heard the cheery Welsh accent of Helga Hufflepuff greeting them.

"My lady, it is an honour," Severus responded, bowing his head respectfully.

"Oh you could always be such a charmer when you were younger, Headmaster. I still can't believe that you're only just getting married now," Helga teased.

Severus went to protest but simply arched an eyebrow in surprise as she continued. "On the other hand, she was worth waiting for, I see," as she smiled at Hermione.

"Oh stop blathering, Helga," the rich west country drawl of Godric Gryffindor rang out into the room. He stood and looked down at the attending witches and wizards and bowed his head to Harry and then to Hermione. "Ah, two of my finest," he sighed. "I cannot tell you how proud I am of you both."

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and blushed; both feeling awkward. Hermione was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Gryffindor continue, "Headmaster, your office appears to be more of a lion's den than a snake pit. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I can assure you, Sir, it does not," Severus drawled, again bowing his head out of respect.

"And neither should it. You know, despite being the consummate Slytherin, I'd have welcomed you into my house, but wanting to be in a particular house because of a girl could have seen you put into Hufflepuff..."

"And what would have been wrong with that?" Helga snapped at him.

Gryffindor ignored her as he continued. "But no matter, you have your rightful lioness now, so all will be well," he smirked.

Severus was already getting annoyed but smiled graciously, even though he could feel Minerva and Harry staring at him following the revelation that he'd asked to be placed him in Gryffindor. Hermione already knew this from her conversations with the Sorting Hat but had only surmised that was why Severus had asked. She wondered if she'd grown up with him as Lily had whether he would have asked to be in her house, and smiled as he thought to her,_ Of course I would._

_Really?_

_Well, I'm sure I would..._

She stole a glance at him and despite the playfulness of his response, his face seemed as impassive as ever...apart from the scowl she could see forming.

Hermione turned her attention back to the portraits as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and watched as the elegant form of Rowena Ravenclaw entered her portrait. She looked incredibly intimidating, even more intimidating than Lady Eleanor, and Severus' grandmother was not a portrait to be trifled with. Rowena's eyes locked onto Hermione's and her penetrating Scottish accent rang out. "So this is the girl?"

Helga tutted and answered, "Yes, this is Miss Granger. Won't they have beautiful babies?"

"Oh shut up! All I'm concerned about is her being the right one," Rowena sneered.

Godric huffed loudly. "Rowena, I believe the way your beloved castle is responding to her would indicate that she is and you're just jealous that it doesn't seem to listen to you anymore. And frankly speaking, who can blame it? We'd all prefer to not listen to you anymore."

"You insufferable man! Anyway, where is Salazar?"

"Who cares?" Helga mumbled.

Harry suddenly froze in his seat as everyone heard a hissing sound in the room. "Don't be rude, Salazar. You're already late and the very least you can do is speak in your native tongue," Rowena snapped.

Salazar Slytherin made Hermione's blood run cold as his eyes raked over her. "I see nothing to commend this girl. Is she really the one?"

"Really, Salazar, it's so obvious they're in love," Helga said dreamily.

"Love? Love is a futile emotion and to think that one of my own has shown such weakness with yet another mudblood..."

"Salazar, shut up. How dare you refer to one of mine in..." but Gryffindor's voice trailed off as Severus growled.

"Enough!"

Everyone, including the portraits, looked at the current Headmaster of Hogwarts as he stood up and walked in front of the portrait of his House Founder, the house which the Sorting Hat said was his elemental home, and looked up with distain. Minerva threw a quick glance to Dumbledore who was annoying smiling proudly at Severus, his eyes brimming with tears.

Hermione could feel Severus' anger and tried to soothe him. _It's alright, love. It's not like I'm not..._

_Don't say you're used to it. You should never be called that. What you bear on your arm...I will end this for you. It ends now._

"Apologies for interrupting you, sir," Severus nodded to Gryffindor before turning to look at Slytherin. "How dare you refer to Hermione by such a term." His voice was calm but laced with anger and menace. It seemed slightly lower than usual and Hermione could feel something rising in him that she had never felt before. It felt like something was being unlocked inside him.

"Your bigotry has robbed our world of some of the best of our kind. She is worth far more than you," he growled. "I used to be proud to be a Slytherin...I didn't care much for many of those in my house and in turn many did not care for me, but the traits you demanded...ambition, cunning, achievement, leadership, self preservation...that is me. I _am_ a true Slytherin. If I didn't belong socially, it was certainly was where my personality belonged.

"The tenets of your house kept me alive until it was no longer possible. And why was it no longer possible? Because your beliefs created a monster. A monster that took all that was good about your house and threatened to destroy everything our world holds dear. Yes, he lured me in for his own gain..."

"You hated Muggles." Salazar sneered at him.

When Hermione met Professor Snape in her first year she thought he was the most menacing person she'd ever met. She knew now that Severus was adept in the use of smoke and mirrors and that it was just a mask. But today he felt more menacing than he ever had done before and yet she just wanted to wrap her arms around him.

"I hated my Muggle father but then who wouldn't hate the man? No actually he wasn't a man, he was an animal. He was a drunk and a cheat and he destroyed a witch, he robbed a son of his mother. He drained her life magic, raped and abused her in front of their son. And when their son tried to intervene, to protect his mother either by physical or magical means, he turned his attentions to him. Who wouldn't hate a man who told his son he hated him, wished he had never been born and when his mother wasn't available..."

Severus stopped suddenly as he heard Minerva gasp in shock and quickly clap her hand over her mouth. As much as everyone had suspected the abuse, he had never acknowledged it. He felt weak. He could feel Hermione's emotions rip apart and he wanted to turn around and comfort her when all she wanted to do was comfort him. He sensed the movement behind him as Harry took Hermione into his arms and heard her sob. He heard the young man whispering words of comfort to her and yet he did not feel any pangs of jealousy. He felt himself growing calmer knowing that Harry was with her.

Severus closed his eyes, still feeling a sense of discomfort as he thought back to what he had just said and suddenly he saw her eyes...those emerald eyes that comforted him through this time. But they were changing, darkening, and he knew they were Hermione's.

His eyes snapped open and he spoke again in a calm, measured tone. "Who wouldn't hate a man like that? But I was granted two ways of escape. A Muggle-born and a school. And _you_ enabled him to destroy both of them." Severus thundered at a slightly startled Slytherin.

"I swear to you that _I _will not allow this to happen again. _I _will not allow the innocent to be lost due to your beliefs. _I _will not allow our world to be weakened due to pureblood dogma. _I _will ensure that everyone in my school is safe and they are brought up to know that we are all equal through our magic, regardless of our blood status. Blood status is no longer a consideration.

"But ," his tone softened, "I cannot do this on my own. I need Hermione in more ways than I ever thought imaginable and with her help I will see this world right again."

He stopped and continued to stare defiantly at Slytherin, neither intending to break eye contact and neither realising that Hermione was now stood beside Severus. It wasn't until a welsh stage whisper from Helga Hufflepuff was heard and Severus felt a hand slip into his that their attentions were diverted.

"Oh we got him right, didn't we," she said excitedly. "And as for her, Salazar, if you weren't already dead, the look she's giving you now would prove more effective than an Avada, I feel."

Godric looked at Rowena and smiled knowingly. "I'm so glad I managed to wrestle them away from you," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Well you still lost him," Rowena teased him. "But I will concede my regret that the brightest witch and wizard of the age were not in my house. And to think she could have been a Slytherin."

"Indeed, but Helga lost out on her as well, didn't you dear?" Gryffindor raised his eyebrows as Hufflepuff sat staring dreamily at Severus and Hermione. ""Sorry, what was that?"

Severus turned to Hermione and putting his arm around her, kissed the top of her head. He looked into her eyes and their connection was established immediately. Hermione walked into his mind and saw him closing a chest which she had never seen before but noted that he didn't lock it.

_I'm sorry. I never wanted to know. We'll talk about it. I promise we will but not now, sweetheart _he told her before walking to the chair where she was now seated and knelt down before her. Hermione merely wrapped her arms around Severus and held him.

Rowena sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter."

They turned to speak to Slytherin but he was gone. No one saw him leave but they knew Severus' words would have hurt.

"If I may," Dumbledore piped up. "I believe these two deserve an explanation."

"Of course, Professor," Rowena said liltingly and turned to the couple. "Headmaster, Miss Granger..."

"Not for long I hope," Helga interrupted, almost bouncing on her chair.

Everyone in the room seemed to roll their eyes but Severus and Hermione both turned to the Ravenclaw Founder, who continued, "Headmaster, you are indeed correct in your assertion that this world needs to be fixed. The best way to ensure the way of the continuation of our people is through embracing all of our kind no matter their bloodline. It has regrettably taken too long for us...well Salazar actually...to realise this."

"There is a prophecy, that was uttered by Inigo Imago but it still requires certain conditions to be met before it can be revealed to you both," Gryffindor informed them.

"The dream seer," Severus muttered distractedly.

"Indeed Headmaster...and I believe one of my own has also been identified as such," Rowena added.

"You refer to Miss Lovegood, do you not, my lady?" Minerva asked.

"I do," Ravenclaw stated as she bowed to her fellow Scot. "All the players are moving into place for there is another to be revealed who will stand behind you...an enforcer if you will...one who requires a place in this world." She smiled as Hermione mouthed the name of the person to Severus. "Hermione Granger, you please us greatly. Salazar may appear indignant towards you but he does recognise your power. And you are powerful. Do you know why?"

Hermione considered this. The Sorting Hat told her that she had joined the illustrious group of students that it wasn't sure if it had sorted properly because they exhibited more than one elemental alignment. This group included Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Harry, Draco and Severus. The most common was a mix of Fire and Earth – Gryffindor and Slytherin, although Draco displayed an alignment to Fire and Water – Slytherin and Ravenclaw. _No one wonder he was so confused_, Hermione had mused.

Severus also displayed an alignment to Water as well Fire and Earth. Although as the Sorting Hat said, his fire far outweighed the other two elements.

But Hermione was very unusual, the hat told her, and was about to explain when they were interrupted. Although she hadn't had the chance to speak with the talking hat since, she now knew now what it would have told her.

Godric and Rowena had eluded to the fact all the houses wanted her. She felt Severus staring down at her and she closed her eyes as the realisation hit her.

_You represent all four elements, darling, _she heard Severus in her head.

Hermione swallowed hard. _I know. It's what I suspected but it feels...I just...it's too much to get my head around._

_I know but you're still you and I'm still right here, _Severus reassured her.

Hermione took a deep breath as she realised what this meant and opened her eyes before speaking softly. "I am aligned to all four elements."

"Yes," Godric said, leaning forward as if he wanted to touch her shoulder. "Such a conglomeration has not been seen for three centuries. You still have to fulfil your full potential, Hermione, but it will come and you will prove to not only be the brightest but the most powerful witch of the age. With Severus' help you will see our world's future secure."

"And Mr Potter, your work in this world is not yet done. As the Chosen One you are a guardian of our ways. You have a duty of care to those who will secure our future as they have a duty of care to you," Godric told him.

Harry bowed his head and swallowed. "I understand, Sir," he said and tilted his head to look at Hermione, smiling as he noticed how tightly Severus was holding her hand.

"And can we just apologise for the orbs?" Rowena requested as she looked at Severus and Hermione, who seemed to be having a conversation in their heads. "We had to find a way to bring you together...we just didn't appreciate your soul bond would have done that for us. But I believe you find your mental connection useful, do you not?"

"It is most useful," Severus conceded.

"Except when you think something accidentally that you don't want me to know about," Hermione teased.

Severus smirked. "I believe that happens to you more than me," he drawled, raising an eyebrow playfully.

_Bastard._ "And I meant you to hear that," Hermione giggled.

"And of course, we did release your mind lock, Headmaster," Rowena continued.

Severus glared at her before raising an eyebrow and scoffed. "You could've been a little more gentle, and did you have to use Lily?"

"Again, our apologies," Helga said quietly.

"Will we have to live with the orbs forever?" Hermione asked, hoping the answer was no, but was disappointed when Godric told her they would.

However, Gryffindor continued, "The nature of the orbs will change. They will no longer influence your emotions or behaviours but they are still a warning sign. If either of you is in danger the orbs will let the other know."

"Now Dumbledore informed us that you have a staff meeting this morning so we will take up no more of your time," Rowena said almost cheerily.

Helga protested. "Do we have to go? Hermione please come and see me. I'd like to chat some more with you."

"Of course," Hermione said, blushing.

"I hope she will come and see all of us...well except Salazar. He can rot on his own. But it is an invitation I extend to all of you," Godric told them before bowing low to the assembled gathering and leaving his portrait.

"Come Helga, we must take our leave, dear," Rowena said, stepping into her friend's portrait and ushering her away. "Farewell to you all."

"Yes, goodbye," Helga almost sang and then in her well used stage whisper said to Hermione "Come and see me really soon."

Hermione couldn't help giggling, but her smile dropped as Severus let go of her hand and sat back down behind his desk.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Would it be terribly rude of me to ask you all to leave? That includes you, Hermione," he said ruefully.

"Of course not," Minerva replied, trying to sound cheerful. She was a little surprised that he wished to seek solitude at this point but had known him long enough to know to not argue with him. "Come you two, let's go and have some tea and biscuits."

Hermione looked at Severus and summoned a headache potion for him. She pressed it into his hand and kissed his forehead but was relieved when he put his arm around her and whispered, "Thank you, darling. I won't work this evening so we can do absolutely nothing together."

She pressed her forehead to his. They didn't need to say anything else and she turned to join Minerva and Harry.

"I am so proud of you, Severus," Dumbledore gently told him, as Hermione closed the door before standing to take his leave.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and simply said, "Please stay."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the staff room was very tense as Hermione and Harry walked into their first staff meeting. No one quite knew what to expect from Severus as he entered his second year as Headmaster, and there was an air of apprehension amongst the assembled throng.<p>

"Harry, Hermione, how are you?" Filius Flitwick called. "I hear from Horace we have a fourth new assistant professor joining us."

"Yes," Hermione giggled. "Can you believe we have Professor Malfoy now?"

Septima Vector looked up and said quietly, "He'll be an excellent apprentice. Of course I'd have accepted you, Hermione, if the Headmaster hadn't decided to keep you all to himself." The older witch winked at her as she handed Hermione her copy of the _Prophet _and pointed to the article on who Severus would be taking to the Ministry Ball.

"Well if you haven't got money on me, I'd put it on soon before the odds shorten," Hermione giggled.

Septima smiled. "Oh we've all got money on you, dear."

Hermione laughed and went to sit down next to Harry.

"You alright now, love?" Harry asked as she lowered herself into the leather bucket chair. He' been surprised by how upset Hermione had been by the audience with the Founders.

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "I guess I have no choice but to accept it, even though I still can't get my head around everything."

"And you don't think I know how that feels?" Harry smirked, patting her leg just as Neville came in and sat next to Harry as well.

"How are you two? Pomona's just told me about Draco; is it true?" Neville asked urgently.

Hermione nodded. "He's brilliant at Arithmancy. He deserves it," she said and smiled as the man in question walked into the room. They all smirked when he was accosted by Professor Slughorn who began to wax lyrical about Draco and his abilities, which he apologised for not recognising earlier.

Draco just smiled and excused himself before bending down to give Hermione a kiss. "You alright, love? Luna wants to know how your meeting went earlier," he said knowingly.

"When did you, or rather, when are you seeing Luna?" Harry asked.

"Oh I had coffee with her this morning in that little cafe Hermione and I go to just outside Diagon Alley and..."

Harry snorted. "They should rename that place _Malfoy's Pick Up Joint."_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked, looking bemused.

"Ask your father," Harry snarked.

Draco and Neville looked at Hermione for an answer, but she told Draco to sit down and shut up and Neville took that as his cue to sit back as well.

Draco continued to answer Harry's question. "I'm meeting her for lunch up in London before I meet father at the Ministry about my title. Do you want to come, 'Mione?"

"I can't. I'm seeing George and Angie before our meeting at the Ministry," Hermione told him..

"Are you seeing Adrian today?" Neville asked.

"Why?" Draco snapped.

Neville shrank into his chair. "I just wondered. You seemed to be getting on well with Luna, that's all."

"Well it's none of your business if I see your ex, but it is my business if you see my boyfriend," Draco snarled.

"Well make sure you do enough to keep him then," Neville bit back.

"For fuck's sake will you two stop it?" Hermione spat in an aggressive whisper.

Both Draco and Neville sat back in their chairs. Both were seething. Suddenly Draco leaned over in front of Hermione and asked Harry, "Why don't you and the Weaslette meet us for lunch if her highness cam't come?"

Harry looked evenly at him. "We can't, and if you want to know why, ask your father. Oh, and I've signed all the paperwork so we'll be bowing and scraping at your feet, Lord Black, by the end of the day. But I'm up for a pint in Hogsmeade later if you like."

"See you at eight at the Hogshead?" Draco asked as what Harry said sank in. He sat back and whispered to Hermione. "What the fuck has father done? Has he fiddled with the Weaslette?"

"More like the Weaslette fiddled with Lucius," Hermione replied.

"And he won't say no if it's presented on a plate," Draco conceded. Hermione just gave him a look of resigned acknowledgement.

"Fuck!" was all Draco could say just as the door was flung open and in strode a very tired looking Severus, Hermione noticed.

"I won't subject you to my presence for any longer than necessary as I need to be at the Ministry at midday. So if we can just get on with it," Severus drawled before looking around the room at his staff.

"Before I go any further, I would like to thank you all for returning this year, and offer to those of you who were here last year my sincerest apologies for what occurred under that regime. No words can express how sorry I am. I had to do what I did but if I could change what happened I would.

"But this is a new age," he said with an air of optimism. "I want to assure you that life here will not be as it was last year. I hope you will find it to be greatly improved. My door is always open to discuss any issues you may have regardless of the subject.

"I want to ensure that this school never breeds another monster like Voldemort, but I can only do that with your help. If you feel you cannot support me or work with me as the headmaster of this school, then I ask that you please leave now."

Severus paused and breathed an inward sigh of relief as no one moved. He was then surprised when Professor Sinistra spoke up.

"We don't know how much pressure you were under, but now that we know the truth I believe you have the full support of the staff," she said confidently.

Severus was taken aback by her words. Of course he wanted to hear them, but he hadn't expected it and actually stumbled over his response to thank her and by extension the rest of the staff.

He looked up at Hermione, who winked slyly at him and mentally conveyed, _I told you not to worry, didn't I?_

_Does the phrase insufferable know-it-all mean anything to you?_

He then continued. "As you know we have lost a few of our illustrious staff members have decided not to return to us and regrettably we will incur further loses at the end of this school year. So we have a few familiar faces joining us as Assistant Professors this year.

"Professors Potter, Longbottom, Granger and our last minute inclusion, Professor Malfoy will be covering Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Arithmancy. I am sure you will offer them your full support in the coming weeks as they settle into their new roles.

"Also, the arrival of Professor Malfoy means that we need to choose a new Senior Head Boy. The candidates are Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas. Any thoughts?"

"Please don't give it to Blaise...you know Parkinson fancies him. She'd make his life hell," Draco said with an air of concern for his friend.

"But Mr Nott is also returning so I think Mr Zabini's honour would remain intact," Severus drawled absentmindedly.

"Have you met Pansy Parkinson?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes," Severus smirked, and I'd would have the same concerns for Mr Thomas. So can we have a vote?"

Once the votes had been counted, Minerva began writing a letter to Blaise Zabini to inform him of the joyous news that he would be sharing rooms with Pansy Parkinson. Draco just wished he could be there to see his face when he read that.

Severus then turned everyone's attention to the new Deputy Head's of House positions and informed everyone of the recent decision that Harry was to be Deputy Head of Slytherin, Neville was taking on Hufflepuff and Aurora Sinistra was taking on Ravenclaw. The hardest position to fill, probably because no one wanted to deal with an overprotective Minerva, was that of Deputy Head of Gryffindor. Draco had jokingly offered to do it and realised, that when it suited him, Severus couldn't take a joke.

Severus also explained the new Enforcement Protocol and pastoral roles that had been created to help the students come to terms with any issues arising from the war and going forward. He was pleased that the staff were very receptive to his ideas.

But then he had to address the issue which most of them probably knew about, yet out of courtesy he still had to raise.

"As some of you may know, or at least I am sure you have heard the rumours, I can confirm that Professor Granger and I are living together and are the proud owners of a cat. I will leave it up to you to fill in and make up the rest of the details. All I will say is if you have bad news, don't think you can run things past Hermione in an attempt to get her to butter me up. She is just as likely to give you a flea in your ear as I am."

Hermione blushed as a few of the professors turned to look at her, and Severus smirked as she told him in his head that she'd give him a flea in his ear later if he wasn't careful.

"Now are there any questions because I really do need to leave soon?" he asked, hoping there wouldn't be and. To his relief there weren't. "Right. Well if you do think of anything, please just speak to Minerva or myself, and feel free to bugger off."

A few members of staff came to talk to him briefly before he had to leave, including Poppy Pomfrey, but he still managed to kiss Hermione goodbye before he disappeared into the Floo network, promising to see her and Harry at the Ministry at four o'clock.

* * *

><p>"Poppy, can I have a word?" Hermione called to the school's matron just as Severus left.<p>

"Of course, dear," Madam Pomfrey said cheerily, expecting Hermione to start chatting.

Hermione gave her a shy smile. "In private?"

"Follow me," Poppy smirked knowingly as Hermione followed her to the infirmary office.

"Do sit down, Professor. Can I just thank you for the prompt delivery of all the basic potions for the start of term? Severus always used to leave it to the last minute but then he did have other things on his mind. Do you mind me asking how he's been?"

"He's fine. Well, he doesn't complain about anything," Hermione said thoughtfully.

The older witch look at her and gave a wry smile. "That doesn't mean nothing's wrong."

Hermione considered this. "He still has nightmares but they don't last long and he generally sleeps well. His appetite's fine, although he does comfort eat I notice."

Poppy sighed lightly. "Well that's better than..."

"He's told me...well he's eluded to what he used to do when he was stressed. But I'm nagging him about taking sugar in his coffee," she said with a sense of pride that she had some kind of influence over him.

"Good luck with that," Poppy giggled. "How's his drinking?"

Hermione sighed deeply. "Fine. He's only been horribly on one occasion but he was upset."

"Is he exercising?"

"Well he's... he's active but not training like he said he was a few weeks ago," Hermione blushed.

Poppy smirked and reassuringly touched Hermione's hand. "Has he had any tremors recently?"

"Pardon?"

"While it is encouraging if you haven't witnessed any, we both know Severus is a stubborn bastard at times, especially when he wants to protect or hide something," the mediwitch giggled.

"He told me he'd fully recovered from Nagini's bite," Hermione said with a hint of protectiveness and annoyance in her voice.

Poppy again gave her the smile often practiced in the medical profession. "Oh, he has, and that's why St Mungo's has discharged him and placed him back fully in my care."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked incredulously. "What about patient confidentiality?"

"I'm not telling you anything. I'm merely asking how he is," Pomfrey sighed.

"But you've told me he's had tremors. That's a bit more specific than asking if he's eating and sleeping OK," Hermione huffed.

Poppy sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. She'd forgotten about Hermione's tenacious side; forgotten that she would fiercely protect her own and sure enough, there was the once bushy haired girl sat with her arms crossed defiantly.

"I asked him earlier and he changed the subject. Usually a sure fire sign..."

"That he's hiding something, I know. When did the tremors start?" Hermione asked, not sure what to make of what she was being told. Severus was fine. He was better than fine. Why was Poppy so concerned?

"After he-who...I mean, Voldemort, was exposed at the Ministry, he correctly suspected Severus had informed the Order of the plan to retrieve Mr Potter's prophecy. After the school closed for the summer, he went missing for three days and when he came back he was incoherent, shaking uncontrollably and had lost all control of his emotions. He'd been under repeated Cruciatus and beatings during that time. How he survived I'll never know.

"Luckily after a week of complete rest he regained his Occlumency skills because he was ordered back to Spinners End so that Voldemort could keep an eye on him. But the tremors remained. Their effects became less but he still had them whilst he was headmaster...well, he still is headmaster. I mean last school year."

"That's the real reason Dumbledore gave him Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione mumbled to herself and remembered what he'd said to Angelina at The Burrow about being as well as can be expected.

"Sorry, dear?"

"Oh nothing. I'll speak to him tonight," she said distractedly.

Poppy gave Hermione an appraising look before asking what she'd wanted to discuss. But Hermione's mind was elsewhere. "Hermione, dear..."

"Oh...ummm, well it's a bit...," she could feel herself blushing. The older witch knew their conversation would go one of two ways – pregnancy test or contraception.

"I need some advice," Hermione continued. "Severus brewed my contraceptive but because I was partly through my cycle he did daily and monthly doses for me..."

"Tailored, I presume," Poppy interrupted.

"Yes."

Poppy smirked. "And you've just finished the daily doses and want to know how long you're protected for?"

Hermione nodded and bit her bottom lip, slightly unimpressed by the look on the Poppy's face.

"If you've taken it for longer than seven days you're protected for three days with a tailored potion, and because this is your first month you can expect your period in that time. If you were to continue with daily doses after a few months you would go back to a 28 day cycle. But I must warn you, tailored potions are notorious for mood swings. Get plenty of sleep and between you I'm sure you can brew something to help with your moods," Poppy told her soothingly.

"Will it work on him as well?" Hermione giggled softly.

Poppy just smiled. "Alas, no."

* * *

><p>"So how is he?" Hermione asked Angelina whilst George made her a cup of tea.<p>

Angelina sighed. "He keeps comparing himself to Fred. Don't get me wrong; I loved Fred, but if I'm honest I've always fancied George from back when we played Quidditch together. I only went out with Freddie because he asked me to the Yule Ball. I'd really wanted George to ask me. But he doesn't believe me and this deal in Hogsmeade is annoying me. He keeps saying it was Fred's hard work that clinched it but that's rubbish. He puts himself down or says he's not good enough and it really upsets me."

"I know what that's like," Hermione told her.

Angelina looked shocked. "Surely Severus isn't like that!"

Hermione giggled. "Well you've not heard it from me but he can be. Everyone forgets that despite being a skilled and powerful wizard with a bastard-streak a mile wide, he's never been his own man. He's 38. He's seen and experienced things that make me weep just thinking about them, and when it comes to relationships he struggles. I'm sure he's half expecting me to leave him most of the time. He thinks he's unworthy and it upsets and annoys me too."

Angelina look dejected and gave Hermione a doleful smile."I just wish George would realise his worth. I can't imagine what it's like to lose your twin...I guess it must be like losing your soulmate but I hope he can move on one day."

"He's still grieving, but once things take off in Hogsmeade without Fred he'll see how good he is. And he's got you to keep telling him," Hermione reassured, stroking Angelina's arm.

"And what are you two ladies gossiping about?" George teased as he brought in the tea.

"You," Angelina deadpanned.

"Well of course! Who wouldn't talk about my fabulous self?" he sighed dramatically, but Hermione recognised the look in his eyes which showed deep down that he thought the complete opposite. It was the look she so often saw in Severus' eyes. One day, she hoped, that look would be vanquished.

George had left the shop in the capable hands of his assistant as the three friends sat in the back room, gossiping and laughing. But Hermione's thoughts kept slipping to Severus and what he'd obviously been keeping from her. She wasn't angry with him but after asking her not to shut him out, she hoped he would open up to her more. That said, there was a lot to be said and prior to May he wouldn't have told anyone anything. The fact that he talked at all was a miracle in itself. And the fact that he thought to think things to her that afternoon made her smile.

So far, since he'd left for the Ministry, she'd had three brief conversations with him.

_Is it just me or is the world filled with fucking idiots? _he thought to her.

_It's just you, love. Still stuck at Board?_

She could hear his frustration as he said_ Alas!_

This was followed an hour later by-

_Just had lunch with Pius. He shagged Narcissa. _He almost sounded like an excited teenage boy. Although Hermione couldn't really imagine Severus being an excited teenager.

_I thought you didn't like gossip, darling, _she admonished him.

She could feel him laugh. _This isn't gossip...it's...Lucius will go spare!_

_It's nothing to do with him, _she told Severus, knowing full well he would say the same to her.

Even in her head she could hear his voice deepen._ It happened in Lucius' library._

_Oh!_

_Oh indeed!_

And now she heard him say, _I'm looking forward to cuddling up on the sofa tonight._

This brought a smile to her face. She knew what that meant. _You romantic fool. Is that your way of asking if I spoke to Poppy?_

He tried to feign surprise at her question._ I'm hurt...but yes!_

_She says it's fine.._

Even in her head he could make his voice drip all over her. _Well in that case I'm looking forward to shagging you senseless on the sofa tonight._

_Down boy! _Hermione teased.

_He's not...oh wait...fuck!_

What's so funny? Angelina asked.

"Severus just said something amusing."

"Do you talk through your connection all the time?" George asked curiously.

Hermione laughed. "Gods no! It's usually when we want to say _hi _or need to tell each other something quickly. And when we're talking about someone behind their back."

George huffed. "Oh I'd love to be able to do that."

"It does have its disadvantages though, especially when you project that you think someone has a nice arse," she giggled.

Angelina nearly spat her tea everywhere. "Does he do that a lot?"

"No that's me! Sev's a boobs man. Which begs the question, what's he doing with me?"

"Oh I don't know," George said lasciviously. "Your boobs are quite lovely from what I remember when you accidentally...although I prefer to think it was deliberate...flashed me at Grimmauld Place."

"Hey, what about mine?" Angelina huffed.

George gave her a playful sneer and said "Yeah, they're alright."

They fell out laughing as Angelina slapped George, but Hermione's laughter was cut short when she heard, "George, mate, you around?"

George looked at Hermione urgently. "I'll get rid of him. Stay here."

"No, he's your brother. I'll go. I have to be at the Ministry soon...well so does he, but at least Harry and Sev'll be there as well. Thanks for a lovely afternoon. See you Thursday," Hermione said as she got up. Before leaving she whispered, "Oh, and a certain someone suggested we all get changed at his London flat on Friday and Apparate to the ball from there. I'll owl you."

Just as she was about to open the door, in stepped Ron. She froze on the spot...as did he, but Ron was the first to speak. "'Mione, what are you doing here?"

"Having a threesome with your brother and his girlfriend, or at least that's what you'll tell the papers because the truth of having a cuppa and a chat must seem rather boring!" Hermione spat at him.

Taken aback by her vitriol, Ron stammered, "Look I'm sorry I just..."

"Just what?" Hermione shouted at him and walked off.

But her escape was short lived as a strong hand on her arm spun her around in the middle of Diagon Alley. "'Mione, listen, please!" Ron pleaded.

"Stop calling me 'Mione. Only my friends get to call me that."

Her verbal slap in the face angered Ron. "What about your boyfriend?" he hissed.

"Yes, him too," Hermione snarled as she broke free from his grip and carried on walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Who is he?" Ron screamed as he caught up with her and grabbed her again. "Were you shagging him before you broke up with me?"

"No. Oh, and thank you for admitting I broke up with you rather than the other way round," she roared at him as she went through the door of the Wizarding pub towards the Floo. Everyone stopped and stared as two thirds of the Golden Trio began to wash their dirty linen in public.

Hermione Flooed straight to the Ministry, hoping Pius was back in his office. She knew Ron would follow her but hoped he wouldn't try anything with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement around.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you shagged the Weaslette," Draco teased his father as they walked along the Ministry of Magic's main foyer.<p>

"Will you keep your voice down?" Lucius hissed before adding, "my Lord Black."

He smiled at Draco as he acknowledged his son's new title, and for the first time in a long that either could remember, Lucius put his arm around his shoulders.

"But why?" Draco asked him, keeping his voice down as requested.

Lucius looked embarrassed. "Long story."

"Well give me the short version because I'm having a pint with Harry tonight and I want to hear your side first," Draco whispered.

Lucius smirked. "Becoming rather friendly, aren't we?"

Draco threw his father a disgusted look as he realised what Lucius was inferring. "Look, he's Lady Snape's best friend and," he added loftily, "he's now a colleague. I can't avoid him and he's..."

The two blonds' attention was suddenly diverted to the raised voices coming from by the Floos.

"That's Hermione," Lucius said, urgently drawing his wand.

"Over there," Draco added, pointing towards the lifts. "Weasley's got a fucking nerve. Come on."

They both turned and ran towards the lifts. Lucius wanted to stun Ron out of the way but there were too many people to do it safely.

"Shit, she's got in the lift...watch the floor she gets out at. I'll go and find Uncle Sev." Draco barked at his father.

"He's told me yesterday he would be with Shacklebolt and the brat's father now," and then added as he looked at the floor the lift stopped at, "She's heading for Pius."

But unknown to them, Hermione's orb had already alerted Severus.

_What's wrong, sweetheart?_

_Ron's hassling me...keeps grabbing my arm. Heading for Pius' office._

_Keep to the corridors. Draw your wand surreptitiously._

_Already done._

* * *

><p>"Look Ron, fuck off. I don't want to talk to you," Hermione screamed at him as she exited the lift.<p>

"I got you a birthday present..."

"And that makes it OK, does it? You tried to ruin me because I left you and our non-relationship. You never talked to me, we never went anywhere, and you were undoubtedly shagging those bimbo groupies of yours..."

"And you _weren't_ shagging one of the Malfoys? You're always seen..."

"We're just friends. And besides I'm always seen with Harry and..."

"Who? Your boyfriend. I bet he's still waiting to get in your knickers."

"Fuck off Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

She turned to carry on walking but Ron grabbed her arm again and snarled, "Not until you tell me who..."

The infamous sneering drawl of Lucius Malfoy cut Ron off. "I believe Miss Granger kindly asked you to _Fuck Off_, Mr Weasley."

Lucius walked towards them; his wand trained on Ron. "I suggest you do so post-haste or we may have to request that a team from Magical Accidents scrape you off the wall."

"Lucius, stop it," Hermione warned sternly.

Suddenly Ron had his wand trained on Lucius. Someone from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office stuck their head round the door to tell them to be quiet, but was stunned when Hermione barked, "Fetch Pius Thicknesse. Tell him _I_ need him."

Turning her attention back to the standoff she said calmly, "Now lower your wands."

"I'll lower my wand when this prick does," Ron spat at her.

"Ronald please," Hermione pleaded.

Ron scoffed at her. "What, so lover boy can..."

"For the last time I am not seeing Lucius," Hermione screamed in exasperation.

"Well who the fuck is it then?"

"Obviously a far better man than you," a familiar deep, silky drawl declared, and Hermione felt a sigh of relief escape her as Severus walked around the corner.

"Back off Snape, this has nothing to do with you," Ron said, visibly shaking at the sight of his dreaded ex-Potions professor.

Severus smirked as he saw Ron's wavering hand. "On the contrary, it has everything to do with me. You are currently harassing my apprentice and Potions Professor and I will not have you upsetting her."

_How's your arm?_

_It hurts a bit._

Severus felt the red mist descending and his hand itched to add to the number of drawn wands, but Arthur suddenly intervened and ordered Ron to put his wand down.

"But Dad, she..."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, your mother and I did not bring you up to brawl in public. Lucius, my apologies for my son's behaviour," Arthur said with as much grace as he could manage. He still couldn't stand the man after what he'd done to Ginny in her first year, and if it ever got out why Ginny was separated from Harry he'd like him even less, but Ronald's behaviour was unacceptable.

Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgement. "No need Arthur. Your son is old enough to apologise to both of us personally."

"Over my dead body," Ron snorted.

"That can be arranged," Severus growled but Hermione threw him a look warning him to behave.

"What on earth is going on here?" Pius bellowed as he approached with two Aurors. Assessing the situation he politely asked Ron to vacate the building before he was removed by force.

"But I've got a meeting at four," Ron protested.

"We will pass on your apologies," Severus drawled impassively.

Ron, knowing he couldn't argue, stormed off but suddenly turned and smirked at Hermione before continuing to walk away.

"Shit," Hermione exclaimed. "He's got an interview at the _Prophet_ later."

"I'll deal with it," Arthur said.

Severus looked at him with surprise. "Obliviating your own son?"

"Rather me than anyone else," Arthur said with sad smile. He hugged Hermione and ran off after Ron.

"Brandies in my office, I think," Pius announced almost cheerily as he turned and walked back towards his office.

Hermione smiled and thought to herself,_ there goes a recently laid man._

Draco offered Hermione his arm. "May I accompany you, my lady?"

Hermione gave him a watery smile and put her arm through his. She knew Severus would want to talk to Lucius about what had transpired.

The two wizards waited a few moments until Draco and Hermione were out of earshot before following them. Lucius told Severus what he'd witnessed and recognised the dark, dangerous look in Severus' eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Lucius asked him cautiously.

Severus narrowed his eyes and chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "We need to revise our plans slightly."


	30. Hormonally Granger

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for your reviews. If I didn't get round to thanking you personally I will try to do better next time.

A strange chapter but hints still abound! And a reminder that a new relationship is always full of firsts...some less pleasant than others.

One step closer to the ball...

Usual warnings apply for language and naughtiness of a lemon nature.

I own nothing but my imagination and a copy of Homer's The Illiad. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Much love to onecelestialbeing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hormonally Granger<strong>

Hermione was in a foul mood when they returned home from the deathly dull meeting at the Ministry to discuss the presentation of their Order of Merlins. It was a complete waste of time and her mood wasn't helped by Severus reminding her that he'd earlier pointed out that the meeting would be a complete waste of time.

Harry told the head of the presentation committee that he didn't want any fuss and preferred to avoid a public presentation. Both Severus and Hermione concurred with this. No one cared what Ron wanted. So naturally the presentation would occur at the Ministry Ball. At least Severus had managed to persuade them not use his title...he hoped.

But aside from that, seeing Ron had really upset Hermione. Something about him was off and break up or no break up, he just didn't seem like himself.

She decided to forgo dinner with the rest of the staff in favour of a long, hot soak. Severus had tried to convince her to join them or let him join her. Much to his chagrin, he failed on both counts.

When he arrived back in their rooms after listening to Harry bemoaning ever knowing the two youngest Weasleys, he found Hermione curled up on the sofa with damp hair, wearing her thick bathrobe with her cat at her feet. She didn't have any lights on; the only illumination came from the fire which she was staring at. No books were to be found, something that worried Severus because if Hermione was too distracted to read, something major was playing on her mind.

"Have you eaten anything, sweetheart?" he asked as he unbuttoned his frock coat and walked into the bedroom.

"I'm not hungry," she replied. He could hear in her voice something that was quite wrong and he cursed the day Ronald Weasley was born.

After changing and rejoining Hermione in the living room, Severus knelt down beside her and leaning on the arm of the sofa, swept her damp hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" he gently repeated.

"I said I wasn't. Stop fussing!" she snapped at him.

"My apologies for caring," he drawled, but his voice was prickled with annoyance. Severus calmly stood up and walked over to the armchair furthest away from Hermione, picking up his book from the coffee table. He flicked on the light closest to him, sat down, and summoned a glass and a bottle of firewhisky. He felt as if this was going to be a very long night.

Severus had no intention of reading. From his vantage point he watched Hermione as she occasionally wiped her eyes, whilst staring at the fire. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to get his head bitten off but also didn't want to push her. But when Hermione flinched as she rubbed the top of her arm, he was unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Let me see your arm," he demanded, putting his book down and walking over to her.

"It's nothing, love," she protested, trying to move her arm away from him. But Severus was insistent. He sat down next to Hermione and loosened the belt on her robe. "Sev, it's..."

"What? Alright? I suppose it's quite normal for your ex to grab you so hard that your arm hurts when you touch it," he snapped, but his annoyance wasn't directed at her. This situation brought back too many old memories and he felt his chest and stomach constricting as he remembered the sight of dark purple bruises on his mother's arms.

Severus then pushed Hermione's robe down from her shoulders, hoping not to see the same marks on her skin. But his breath hitched as he saw the angry bruise around the top of her arm. Hermione looked away as she saw him swallow hard before forcing out a gruff, "he shouldn't have done this to you."

"It's nothing," she told him, trying to convince herself more than anything that it really wasn't a problem.

Severus shook his head. "This is not _nothing_," he whispered before gently kissing her skin, trying to get a grip of his emotions before giving in to his desire to seek out Weasley and detach his head from his body.

Instead, he summoned a pot of bruise paste and applied it liberally; he was pleased when it began to work but knew that it would take a few more applications before the bruise properly healed. He then pulled Hermione's robe back up onto her shoulders and put an arm around her, pulling her against him and planting a kiss into her hair before resting his head on hers.

They sat in silence, apart from the occasional sniff from Hermione, relishing the comfort of the other's arms yet both still able to sense the turmoil weighing on their minds.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Severus asked as he shifted to look at Hermione. He leant his elbow on the back of the sofa, his head resting on his hand.

"Would _you_ like to talk about it?" she responded, throwing him off guard.

Severus ran his finger over her cheek. "Of course I want to talk about what's bothering you."

"No, I meant do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Severus was taken aback and blustered, "The only thing bothering me is that you're upset."

"So no tremors to speak about or anything else you find difficult to tell me?" Hermione spat accusingly.

She observed Severus carefully, expecting his emotional wards to spring up but was surprised when they didn't. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought you were only asking Poppy about..."

"She told me...I gave her hell about telling me but she asked how you were and then asked about your tremors. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, almost pleading for an answer through her concern.

Severus closed his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. "Because I haven't had one for over a month. Even that was nothing compared to those I've suffered in the past. And truthfully, sweetheart, I wasn't keeping it from you. If I'd suffered one since we've been together I'd have told you.

"The Healers at St Mungo's believe they're a result of over exposure to the Cruciatus but I think they're related to my Dark Mark because they start in my left arm. Since Voldemort's demise the frequency and ferocity has lessened. I think they were another form of punishment. Perhaps that's why the magical signature of my mark and Lucius' is different."

Hermione pondered this. It did seem to be a reasonable explanation that would require further investigation. She then enquired softly, "Poppy mentioned the incident when they started. Was that why Dumbledore gave you the Defence position? Was it because you couldn't brew properly?"

"Partly," Severus acknowledged. "Dumbledore informed me after the incident at the Department of Mysteries that he wanted to seek out Horace. I had no idea why at the time. But when it became apparent the tremors were too severe, I informed him that it was unsafe for me to continue teaching Potions. I could still brew in private but I couldn't resign because of my other role. So Albus gave me Defence and decided to persuade Horace to come back, thus killing two birds with one stone. All he needed to do was dangle Harry in front of him."

"Is that why you looked so miserable about it when it was announced...because it was given to you as a compromise?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and the fact that Dumbledore had just told me I had to kill him," he sighed. "I had no one to talk to. Everyone knew Voldemort was back and the staff had always questioned my allegiance. Lucius was in prison and Albus was slowly losing his mind. Plus for the second time in my life I looked across at the Gryffindor table and saw an unattainable sixth year," he admitted.

"But I wasn't that unattainable," Hermione teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Severus chuckled but with little mirth. "I know that now, but you were still unattainable whilst I was teaching you."

"So there wouldn't have been any fake detentions then?" Hermione giggled.

"Stop it," Severus growled as he nuzzled her neck, his hand parting the bottom of her robe slightly to seek out her smooth, naked thigh.

"Sorry," she said light-heartedly, moving to face him. Severus didn't move his hand but just her moving meant that it was now tantalisingly close to the apex of her thighs. He felt his groin tighten but was snapped out of wanting to explore her further when she asked challengingly, "But what will you do if you have another tremor?"

"I'll tell you immediately," he told Hermione, taking her hands in his and kissing them. "As for the other; I want to talk but not yet. I'm...what I mean is, it's difficult...very difficult for me to talk about it. I know I should be able to confide in you but it's..."

"It's alright," Hermione interjected as she brushed his hair behind his ear and reiterated, "it's alright, love. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. When you're ready, I'll be here."

"I have no doubt you'll be here when I feel ready to talk about it. My concern is you won't be here afterwards," Severus admitted with embarrassment. He hung his head as she absorbed his words.

Severus watched as Hermione stared at him for a moment with a bemused expression whilst waiting for... he didn't know what he was waiting for. It could have been a sarcastic response, a resigned sigh, or mirthless laughter for all he knew, but what he wasn't expected was for a cushion to be suddenly swung at his chest.

"Do you realise how insulting that is?" Hermione hissed at him. "I hope what you eventually tell me isn't as horrific as I imagine it to be, but nothing is going to make me _abandon_ you. I know you think you're broken but you have done an incredible job of fixing yourself..."

"Have I?" he questioned quietly.

"Yes. You don't want to be like your father and you're not. You are nothing like him," she said, trying to soothe him.

"I am just as violent, Hermione. I am just as much an addict."

Hermione sighed. She wasn't accepting this self deprecation from him. "What's the worst drug you've ever taken?"

"Don't ask," he said, slumping back on the sofa to avoid looking at her directly.

"Alright, when was the last time you used it?"

"1985," he told Hermione with a sigh.

"When was the last time you took any drug, excluding potions?"

"December 1994. And I virtually stopped drinking then as well...at least I stopped drinking a bottle of firewhisky a day," he admitted.

"So you've battled your demons. Did your father do that? Did he battle his addiction?" she asked insistently.

Severus shook his head, realising that what he had done was an achievement...he'd proved in a way that he was a stronger, better man than his father. He felt almost proud of himself...almost.

"And I know you have a temper but I also know I feel safe around you...safer than I ever have. I trust you. Severus, when we first got together you said that whatever issues came our way, we would face them together. And we will. No matter what, we will."

Severus looked at Hermione and couldn't help but lean over to kiss her with chaste desperation. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"But I do know," she replied before adding, "Do you know what really upset me with Ron earlier?" she asked as she snuggled into his side. She felt him relax slightly as he shrugged. "I've known him since I was eleven. He was one of my best friends. He was, even though it was a mistake, my boyfriend, and we argued all the time. You probably saw the fights we had..."

"Heard them, more like," Severus interrupted her dryly.

"Exactly," she said, putting her arm across him and squeezing slightly. "But never did he grab me or make me feel unsafe. I always trusted him. Yet now...there's something different about him and I don't like what I saw or felt. I can't put my finger on what's changed but I'd always hoped that once everything had settled down, we could go back to being friends. But now, I don't know."

"It seems we both have lost a bit of faith in someone today," Severus mused. "I'll be granting Poppy an audience tomorrow to discuss her lack of professionalism, which I actually find quite disturbing."

"I think she's testing me out," Hermione said quietly. Severus inclined his head toward her and raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he waited for an explanation.

"I heard Minerva tell her to control the green-eyed monster," Hermione smirked as his other eyebrow joined the other, this time in shock and disbelief.

"No, she always fancied Lucius...if rumours are to be believed!" Severus said, trying deflect attention away from him.

Hermione slipped a finger between the buttons of his shirt. "Well everyone fancies Lucius so that's not news. But maybe seeing you naked so often..."

"Oh stop it!" he said, blushing.

"Well you are quite tasty naked," Hermione told him, inadvertently licking her lips before drawing her bottom lip between teeth.

"Only quite?"

Hermione's bottom lip was now red and plump where she'd bitten it and Severus found it quite distracting. She knelt up and whispered against his ear, "Well I don't want to stroke your ego."

"You can stroke something else if you like," he teased as his hand slipped under her robe and round the back of her legs.

"Mmmm, that would be nice but I'm feeling a bit hungry now," she whispered bashfully as she kissed him softly on the mouth.

"What would you like?" he asked, smiling against her lips.

"I really fancy some cheese, ham, and gherkin sandwiches," she said sheepishly.

"Gherkins?"

"I tend to eat pickles at this time of the month...oh and crisps, really salty crisps and..."

"Chocolate?" Severus ventured.

"Oh gods, yes, chocolate...all kinds of chocolate," Hermione said almost rabidly.

"Merlin only knows what you'll be like when you're pregnant," he chuckled and then yelped as Hermione turned into a cushion-wielding fiend again.

"Careful, Mister," she teased. "You'll be the one getting up at three o'clock in the morning to satisfy my weird cravings."

"But of course," he stated gallantly before he added teasingly, "Your wish is and will be my house-elf's command." And with that he summoned Missy to bring Hermione all that she required.

* * *

><p>With Hermione's hunger and cravings sated, they lay on the sofa tangled up in one other, languidly relaxing, when Severus pressed a kiss into her hair and whispered, "I love you."<p>

Hermione pushed herself up on his chest and without saying a word, leaned up and kissed him softly before returning the sentiment. He slowly ran his fingers through her curls as their kiss deepened sensuously; their tongues languidly exploring each other's mouths as Severus pulled Hermione on top of him. Without breaking their kiss he unfastened the belt of her robe, pulling the garment away from her body and throwing it onto the floor.

As their kiss broke, Severus wrapped his arms around his naked witch, holding her tightly to him and nuzzling her neck. They stayed like that, holding each other, merely inhaling each other's scent for several minutes before Hermione giggled lightly.

"What?" Severus mumbled against her neck before nipping at her earlobe.

The feel of his breath in her ear made her shiver against him before she responded, "You appear to have too many clothes on, young man."

"Young man?" Severus replied incredulously before adding. "I think I quite like you!"

"Get undressed," she whispered lustfully.

Severus smirked and pulled her close to him again, his hand tracing down Hermione's back until he reached her pert, rounded buttocks.

"Severus Snape," she purred, "get your kit off."

"I'll have to let go of you and I don't want to do..."

He paused as he suddenly heard her in his head, _You're a wizard__,__ aren't you? Get naked._

_Fucking hell, you're a bossy, demanding witch tonight, aren't you?_

"Severus, just do as you're..." Hermione stopped as she felt his warm skin against hers. He'd vanished his clothes magically and, although she felt slightly cheated that he had deprived her the pleasure of watching and assisting him with peeling the layers away from his body, the feel of his naked skin more than made up for it. "That's better," she said as she captured his lips with her own and kissed him hungrily.

His hands gently caressed her skin as their kissing became more heated and passionate, but something was stopping them from just shagging one another senseless. It was as if they wanted this passion and this closeness; this connection. He needed to be inside Hermione as much as she needed him to be, but they didn't need the pleasure of a climax. Everything they needed could easily be found in each other's arms.

Severus noticed that the fire was burning low in the grate, and with a flick of his wrist reinvigorated it so that it was once again not only providing heat but also light in the room. As the flames soft glow licked against their skin, Hermione felt Severus' mouth move down over her neck and throat before his tongue and lips teased and sucked her pulse point. She could feel the familiar ache in her core, a delicious arousal pooling between her legs.

Her breasts were against his chest as his arm held her tightly against him. His other hand moved down to the swell of her arse and she pushed herself onto him, feeling his hardening member growing against her. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Severus positioning himself at her entrance. She pushed herself up against his shoulders before leaning down and kissing him. Her mouth swallowed the low moan that came from Severus as the tip of his cock brushed between her slick folds, right as she slid down his length until he was buried completely in the wet heat that made him feel safe every time they made love.

Severus didn't move inside her. He simply kept his arms wrapped around Hermione's body and held her; the fingers of one hand were in back of her hair while the other travelled down to her arse. They lay like that, kissing and nuzzling each other, whispering affirmations of their feelings, and then she had to go and do it. Hermione squeezed her walls around his cock and she felt Severus shiver as she slid slowly up and down, circling her hips as she moved.

All Severus could do was match Hermione's movement and began thrusting up into her slowly and deeply. Making love this slowly allowed them both to concentrate on every delicious sensation, every whimper and moan that was drawn out, as much as the act itself. So Hermione was surprised when he nibbled her ear and whispered, "I want you facing the other way."

Hermione smiled as she captured Severus' lips, but informed him that she didn't want to because she would lose the feel of him inside her. When he told her he had no intention of leaving her body, she looked at him, wondering how on earth he was going to achieve that. Severus simply asked her to trust him and told her to lean back, putting Hermione's legs out in front of her. Hermione hadn't been aware that she was a contortionist until now. Once her legs were in front of her, Severus lifted them up and somehow managed to spin her round so that her back was against his chest. Slowly his hands snaked around her, one hand caressing her breasts and teasing the hardened peaks, the other circling her clit.

Severus continued to slowly thrust up into Hermione as her moaning became more intense. He licked, suckled and kissed her neck, whispering the most deliciously sweet and filthiest nothings against her ear, and Hermione soon found herself hurtling towards an orgasm. He teased it from her, allowed it to build up until she couldn't take it anymore. Crashing all over him she expected to feel the familiar pulsing of his cock against her tight walls as he released into her but it didn't happen. Too consumed by her own climax, which he continuously stroked through, it wasn't until her breathing calmed and her muscles relaxed that Hermione realised he hadn't come.

"Sev, you didn't..."

"I still enjoyed it," he whispered.

She wore a pained smile. "I feel so guilty though."

"Well, don't," he told her almost sternly and kissed her neck.

Moments later, the sleepy couple slid into their bed and into each other's arms. She mumbled "I love you," into his chest and smiled when he said, "I love you too".

* * *

><p>If Severus had not been looking forward to yesterday's staff meeting, he was dreading his meeting with the head students and prefects later that morning. It was two o'clock in the morning and found the thought of it keeping him awake. The only comfort he could find was in watching Hermione sleep.<p>

He tried to convince himself that everything he had done last year had been so that she would be safe; that they all would be safe in the end. Whether he had lived or died was immaterial as long as everyone was free from that sadistic bastard. But the things he had done; the things he had allowed to happen in order to secure that freedom caused his stomach to knot as he thought of them.

Most of the students he was seeing later had experienced his hated regime last year. All of them, apart from a couple of his Slytherins, had suffered because of him. Admittedly, he never lifted a finger against them personally, and he had reined in the Carrows as best he could, but they still suffered. And he hated himself for it.

Hermione stirred slightly and mumbled, "Stop it, Sev."

He looked at her with surprise. "Stop what?"

"If you don't stop thinking so loudly I will slap you," she said as she opened one eye and smirked. "I presume you're worried about later?" Severus nodded. "You did what you had to do and they are alive because of it. Whether they hold a grudge against you or not, they should be grateful to you. What did I tell you about having more faith in yourself? Now, come here," she practically commanded, and wrapped her arms around him when he lay down with her.

Hermione stroked his hair gently as she whispered to him, offering soothing words to allay Severus' fears. It didn't take long for his body to relax as he breathed in her familiar scent, whilst lying on the comfortable pillow that was her chest. Slowly they drifted off to sleep and when he awoke a couple hours later, although he was still anxious, he was determined to have more faith in himself and to stay strong for Hermione. It wouldn't be easy, but he had to do it. He simply _had_ to.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini was beyond pissed off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but his parents had insisted when they found out Headmaster Snape was once again at the helm. And besides, it saved him from thinking too much about the future, and admittedly it would be a nice, relaxing year for him.<p>

At first when he received the letter from Professor McGonagall, asking if he would become Senior Head Boy, his first thought was for his friend Draco and Blaise wondered what fate had befallen him. The next thought was to run away as quickly as possible when he saw that Pansy Parkinson was the Senior Head Girl and they would be sharing chambers. His last thought, which was how to say no, had been interrupted by his mother, who upon noticing the letter grabbed it from her son and immediately told him to accept. In fact, she had done it for him.

So here he was, walking towards the Transfiguration classroom for a meeting with the other head students and Prefects in less than good humour, and it was surely about to get worse as he saw Draco walking towards him with Professor Vector, and obviously still intent on remaining at the school.

Draco went to greet his friend, but was stunned when he was instead greeted by, "I'm going to bloody kill you, Malfoy."

Septima smirked as Draco's body stiffened. "That's Professor Malfoy to you, you git."

"Oh, so that's why you have abandoned me to the clutches of Parkinson...you're a bloody professor. Of what? Dropping your mates in the shit?" Blaise railed at him.

"Professor Malfoy, join me in the classroom when your conversation is at an end," Vector said, trying not to giggle as she looked at his face. "Good day, Mr Zabini." With that she swept away towards the Arithmancy classroom.

"Actually, if you must know, I'm the Arithmancy apprentice, and that's why you've been drafted at the last minute. I tried to get them to choose DeanThomas but the staff wanted you," Draco hissed at him.

Blaise looked at him incredulously. "Your trying wasn't very successful then! What did you say?"

"That Parkinson would try to bed you. Uncle...I mean, the Headmaster said Thomas would have the same problem, even if she is with Theo," Draco told him.

"She's still with him?" Blaise asked, sounding a little surprised.

Draco shrugged. "I think so. Why?"

Blaise paused and considered his answer. "Father said there are a few rumours flying around at the Ministry about Nott Senior and Rookwood. Actually he said there are a few strange things going on at the moment. I expect it's just what happens when there is a regime change though," he pondered.

"I don't know anything about that," Draco deadpanned. Blaise was his friend, but somehow he felt it prudent to keep his mouth shut about the events of last week.

"Well anyway, I saw in the _Prophet _that Granger, Potter, and Longbottom are coming back to teach. Looking forward to that are you?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

Draco gave a wry smile. "I'm really looking forward to working with Hermione, and Harry's alright actually when you get to know him. Longbottom and I...well, we never did get on and it just got a lot worse!"

Blaise looked at his friend curiously. "Oh?"

"Fancy a drink tomorrow night? I'm at a loose end due to Longbottom," Draco asked sheepishly.

"Nicked your girlfriend has he?" Blaise teased.

Draco swallowed hard and looked at the floor. "Boyfriend actually...although he hasn't nicked him yet," he said positively.

"Oh, OK," Blaise responded.

Draco was surprised at the way Blaise had taken the news, because quite often those two would sit in the common room, giving various members of the female population of the school marks out of ten, and describing in detail what they would like to do to them.

Blaise saw the surprise in Draco's expression and smirked. "Shag who you like; you're still a git!"

Draco was about to respond when they heard raised voices approaching. They both looked at each other and recognising the voices, Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and dragged him into an alcove.

"Look, how many times do I need to say it- I'm sorry Harry. You're not the only one who's upset and you're not exactly innocent in this either," Ginny sneered at Harry as they walked towards his rooms.

"I do know, but..."

"But nothing," Ginny said as she started to cry. "I want to talk, I want to sort things out between us but we need to talk about what was wrong between before I did what I did, but you seem to think my feelings are stupid."

Harry snorted derisively. "No I don't, but if you think that's how I feel then perhaps..."

"Perhaps what? Go on, say it, Harry..."

Harry stopped walking right by where Draco and Blaise were hiding and sighed deeply. "I don't want to fight any more than you do, but I'm not the one who slept with..."

"I've told you that I'm sorry...I told you it was a mistake. But I've also told you why. Please listen to me, Harry," Ginny almost pleaded.

Harry brushed past her. "I am trying to listen, but you're not making it very easy at the moment. Perhaps we should do this somewhere neutral. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks for a drink later and we'll talk then. I just can't do it here."

He carried on walking and she called after him, "What time?"

"Eight," and with that he turned the corner. Ginny walked back the way they had come, unable to hold back the tears and praying she didn't run into Hermione. The last thing she needed was for her to look at her indignantly.

Blaise looked at Draco and asked, "So is the Weaslette single now?"

"Oh, I forgot you liked her," Draco chuckled as he raised a knowing eyebrow as they exited their hiding place.

Blaise hung his head sheepishly. "Well she was always a seven out of ten...she might even be an eight now. But I'm surprised she went back to him after what he did to her. He abandoned her for nearly a year..."

"He didn't really have much choice and as the Ministry's most wanted he couldn't just send a postcard, now could he?" Draco snapped.

"Oh come on, there were plenty of ways he could have got a message to her. No, I reckon he was banging Granger and who wouldn't?" Blaise said lustfully. "In fact, now that her and the Ginger Whinger have split up, and assuming the stories in the _Prophet_ aren't true about her and your father, I might have a go myself."

"She's got a boyfriend," Draco told him with an air of protectiveness is his voice. "And besides, you really don't want to mess with her boyfriend."

Blaise almost took that as a challenge. "So come on then, who is Granger dating?"

"That's Professor Granger to you, Mr Zabini," the distinctive drawl of the headmaster announced as he approached them seemingly from nowhere. "And Draco's quite correct in stating that you would not want to _mess_ with her boyfriend. Now did Professor Potter come this way? I have just seen a distraught Miss Weasley..."

"Heading for his rooms I believe, Headmaster," Draco informed him. Severus nodded and walked off. He didn't even have his robes on but he was back to filling the whole corridor with his presence again.

"Actually, I might just go and see if the Weaslette needs a manly shoulder to cry on," Blaise said almost distractedly.

Draco laughed out loud. "Well when you find one, I'm sure she'll be most grateful."

Blaise just glared at him and then smirked as Draco whispered, "I have to go now and do some proper work for once in my life." With that the two friends parted ways.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall stood in her classroom, awaiting the arrival of the students who would be fulfilling the roles of Head students and Prefects. She wholeheartedly supported the Board's idea that for this year there should be Head Girls and Boys as well as Prefects from each house. She also thought the idea of a Senior Head Girl and Boy from the returning eighth years was sound until the incumbent Senior Head Girl waltzed into the classroom as if she owned it.<p>

"Good morning, Professor. Back as Deputy Head I see. I am surprised that Severus wanted you back after what you did to him," Pansy said with an air of contempt.

"Miss Parkinson, you would do well to remember your place," Minerva said tersely. "You will refer to the headmaster as Professor Snape or Headmaster. I will not tolerate such insolence. I suggest you watch your tone because it would not do for Slytherin to have negative points before the start of term now, would it?"

Pansy glared at the Head of Gryffindor, whose own glare was impenetrable, before her attention was snatched away by the sound of the door opening as other students began to arrive. One of those was Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott, who despite originally being in Harry and Hermione's year, were returning to complete their seventh year as they had spent time away from Hogwarts due to being Muggle-born and bereavement. The students trickled in quietly and Minerva could sense a great deal of trepidation in the room.

Luna Lovegood slipped into the room, practically dragging a distraught Ginny behind her and they sat down at the back of the group.

"Miss Weasley, whatever is the matter?" her concerned Head of House asked, but instantly knew the answer and regretted the question.

"Nothing," Ginny said quietly.

Minerva walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. "My door is always open, Ginerva, as is the Headmaster's and of course Professor Granger's."

"Yours and maybe the Headmaster's perhaps, but not..." Ginny's voice trailed off. She hadn't spoken to Hermione since Saturday night.

"A word of advice," the older witch whispered. "To lose one's boyfriend is careless; to lose one's best friend is reckless."

As Professor McGonagall walked away, Ginny seemed to ponder this as the tall, lean frame of Blaise Zabini sat down next to her.

She looked at him, almost startled. "Oh sorry, is someone already sitting here?" Blaise asked quickly.

"No, no it's fine. I just thought you would want to sit with her holiness over there," Ginny stated, looking at Pansy.

"Gods no!" Blaise exclaimed. "I hate the bitch and I've got to share rooms with her. Anyway are you alright? You look..."

"She'll be fine," Luna interjected.

"Seemingly I'll be fine," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Have you seen Draco, Blaise?" Luna asked dreamily.

Blaise thought this an odd question from the Ravenclaw. "Just now, actually."

"Oh yeah," Ginny said teasingly. "What was going on with you and Draco on Saturday night? Are you replacing Hermione as his number one fag hag?"

"We're just friends," Luna grinned.

Ginny snorted. "It looked like more than _just _friends! Adrian..."

"Adrian?" Blaise interrupted. "Oh, is he Draco's boyfriend?"

"You know?" Ginny asked in surprise but continued, "Adrian looked really pissed off you. Mind you, he was flirting with Nev so..."

"Adrian and I get on just fine. We went for a coffee on the way back from Draco's place on Sunday morning," Luna told them cheerily.

Ginny's mouth was agape. "You stayed at Malfoy Manor? Did you sleep in Hermione's room?"

"No, in Draco's," Luna confessed slightly sheepishly.

Blaise nearly choked on his own saliva. "You slept with Draco?"

"And Adrian."

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other; both wide-eyed and bursting with all sorts of inappropriate questions.

"We're going for a coffee after this..my treat in exchange for information," Ginny informed Luna, feeling brighter than she had for days.

"Fuck that," Blaise told them. "I'm buying the coffee."

Ginny looked at him and smiled. She blushed slightly when he returned the smile but it was short lived as the classroom door was thrown open with a bang, and in strode the Headmaster, robes billowing, creating the impressive illusion of the man they all recognised as Professor Snape.

* * *

><p>Truth be known, moments before the door crashed open, Severus was stood outside the classroom receiving a pep talk from Hermione.<p>

"Just remember who you are, Sev?" Hermione told him, squeezing his hand as they walked towards Minerva's classroom.

Severus huffed. "That's the problem."

"You're the man you've always been. What you were before was partly an act. You'll never be anyone's favourite teacher, but you're not as much of a bastard as they think you are," she pointed out as cheerfully as she could. She was feeling incredibly irritable but was putting a brave face on it for him.

"You place far too much faith in me, Hermione," he quipped.

"Shut up!" she told him as she swatted his arm. "I could never put too much faith in you...you never disappoint on that score."

"I hope I don't disappoint on any score," he said, stopping just before they turned the corner and into Minerva's classroom.

Hermione gave him a disarming smile. "You never disappoint on that score," she said as Severus pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him for a few moments before he let go and cupped her face in his hands. Severus then chastely kissed her on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as they continued walking. They stood outside the door and Hermione then added, "Now, Snape-Up," and with that slapped him playfully on the arse, which wasn't as easy as she hoped with his robes on, and then headed off in the direction of their rooms.

Severus smiled as he watched Hermione retreat before he allowed that smile to dissipate and his eyes harden. His mask descended as he took a deep breath and the door was flung open to announce his arrival.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Severus drawled as he reached the front of the classroom and dramatically turned to face the assembled students.<p>

Minerva smirked at this display but also felt the need to chastise him about abusing her classroom door.

This caused a few sniggers around the room but these soon stopped as Severus's gaze shot around the room. But the tension was short lived as he turned to Minerva and stated, "If I hadn't opened the door so dramatically, a witch of your advancing years may not have been aware of my arrival."

Minerva's face hardened but her eyes were still playful as she threw Severus a fierce stare. Severus just set his face to impassive again and continued, "I would like to thank you all for giving up a day of your holiday to attend today's meeting, but I wanted to acquaint you with a few new rules and guidelines before the start of term to ensure all flows smoothly from day one."

The room was silent. Thoughts of new rules and guidelines following last year filled most of them with dread.

"But first," Severus said, "please allow me to apologise for my actions last year."

The room suddenly buzzed as Severus stood up from leaning against the desk to place his hands behind his back. "Many of you will have read the papers and know that I was appointed to this position by Voldemort." He noticed the room fill with tension at the mention of the dark wizard's name and added firmly, "We will use his name. He is dead and there is no need to fear him any longer.

"As I was saying, I was appointed by Voldemort, but I had placed myself in a position to be appointed on the orders of Dumbledore to ensure that you were as protected as possible.

"I appreciate that you may feel I was unsuccessful in this task, but I did my very best to protect you; to keep the Carrows on a tight leash. You may consider that I failed, but you are still alive and that was my number one priority. And because you are still alive, you are here to help me take this school and our world forward.

"All I ask is that you do not judge me on last year, but rather this year. As far as I am concerned my tenure as Headmaster of this school starts now."

Severus looked around the room and was surprised by the attentiveness of all but Miss Parkinson, but then again, she could never give anything her attention for more than five minutes.

He continued. "If any of you wish to discuss a grievance you have with me from last year, my door is always open. Any questions?"

No one spoke yet no one shifted awkwardly in their seat. They merely sat, waiting to hear what else Severus had to say. Most of them appreciated that for Severus Snape to apologise, and sound genuine in that apology, was a sure sign of better things to come.

An hour and half later, after what turned out to be a lively debate about Severus' plans, he actually allowed himself to think that everything he wanted to see at Hogwarts, everything he wanted the school to stand for, might actually come to fruition.

However, he was really beginning to sense Hermione's irritability through their connections and had to admit as he strode back to his office after dismissing the students, that it was putting a damper on his mood.

* * *

><p>But what Hermione was experiencing was far worse than irritability. As Severus settled into the meeting with the students, she was back in their rooms, beginning the arduous task of sorting out some of the chests which were dotted around their living quarters.<p>

Severus was going to Spinner's End the next day to bring back anything he wanted to keep from the property now that it was on the market. When Harry came for dinner the previous Sunday, he'd volunteered to go with Severus, because he admitted to never having seen where his mother came from or where his grandparents had lived. Severus was reluctant to agree to Harry accompanying him, but after Hermione mentally berated him, he gave in. Although still, giving Harry the grand tour of his and Lily's childhood haunts was not something he was looking forward to.

Hermione told Severus, as they walked towards Minerva's classroom earlier, that she was going to begin looking through the chests, and without a moment's hesitation he told her he was happy for her to do so.

With hindsight, Severus should have perhaps offered to go through one _particular _chest on his own because, as he was walking back to his office following his meeting, Hermione had just opened that _particular _chest and what she saw made her stumble backwards as her stomach turned in disgust.

* * *

><p>Harry had been in his rooms since his row with Ginny, pondering if it was a good idea to meet with her so soon after everything. He couldn't deny that deep down he still loved her, but he kept going back over what she had said about wanting Harry and not Harry Potter. And the sad realisation he kept coming to was that he didn't know who the hell Harry was. Hermione had told him how Severus struggled to recognise himself as his own man, and Harry felt the same. Severus had been manipulated, as had he. The only consolation he had was that Severus was beginning to discover himself and if he could do it, so could Harry.<p>

He'd been quite grateful that Severus had dropped in go see if he was alright after spying a tearful Ginny. Severus told him to go and see Hermione if he needed to have a chat as he was in meetings and had a mountain of paperwork to get through to finalise everything before the start of term on Monday. And so it was that a couple of hours later, Harry found himself walking towards the Headmaster's and Professor Granger's private quarters.

He knocked on the door. No answer. Severus had definitely told him she was staying in so he knocked again. This time the door opened to reveal a teary Hermione, clutching a bundle of black.

"Hey, what's wrong, love?" Harry asked as he stepped into the living room.

"I try to forget, Harry. I try to put it behind me. I know he's not like that. I know it was all an act in the end..."

"Hermione, you are not making any sense," he told her calmly.

She threw the bundle at him, and looking down he realised what it was that had upset her. "Ah," he said as he saw the two masks and what he assumed to be the corresponding robes. Without further examination he quickly picked up a cushion and transfigured it into a bag before placing the offending items into it. "I'll just look after these for you. We don't want you any more upset than you already are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione hissed at him. "Just because I'm..."

_Oh shit,_ Harry thought to himself as he suddenly recognised the look in her eyes and commenced Operation 'Placate Hormonal Hermione'.

"I'd be upset too, if I found my boyfriend's Death Eater robes," Harry interjected, "But it's not like you've never seen any before and hell, you've even seen Lucius' in action and that hasn't put you off. Anyway, you know Severus was held in a different regard to everyone else. Maybe he didn't actually wear them," Harry offered, but he knew it was a long shot.

"There's dried blood on the masks – inside and out," Hermione told him...her voice almost devoid of emotion.

"Well that doesn't mean..."

"He wore them Harry. He fucking wore them!" she yelled at him.

"Alright, calm down," Harry said as soothingly as possible. "You've said yourself that this wasn't him. So he was a Death Eater; but he defected and look what he had to do. You've seen his memories, Hermione. You know this is just a remnant of his work as a spy. In all fairness these probably saved his life because they provided a bit of anonymity for him. And give the man a break. He only asked you to move in with him last week. I doubt he was thinking about these when he was asking you something so bloody significant. It's not like he's got them framed on the wall like fucking Quidditch robes."

This made Hermione's crying hitch into a snigger. She looked at her best friend bashfully and whispered, "I know."

Bravely Harry continued, "Look, I know this isn't the best time for you..."

Hermione snarled at him. "Oh yes, of course, because I'm hormonal and can't think straight and..."

"Well, yes, actually. And I mean it in the nicest sense," Harry snapped at her. "You have every right to be upset but don't take it out on him," and then in a more gentle tone he added, "I'll leave you alone for a bit, but I'll take these with me and pop up to see him. Just don't dwell on it."

It was then Harry saw the all too familiar quivering bottom lip and the frantic wiping of the eyes and he sighed deeply, sat down on the sofa and said "Don't bottle it up, love." He extended his arm so that Hermione would come over for a cuddle. Harry sat there for twenty minutes looking at the ceiling as he stroked her hair, wondering about all the changes that had happened in the space of the last few weeks.

Once Hermione had calmed down she promptly told him to bugger off. He wasn't going to argue with her as he knew that now she had cried herself out, her mood would swing again, and he didn't want to be the person on the receiving end of that. No, he decided, he needed to forewarn someone of what he was going to walk into when he went _home._

* * *

><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure, Professor Potter?" Severus drawled as he squinted at a piece of parchment.<p>

'You need glasses," Harry simply told him as he sat down.

Severus snorted. "Perhaps, but I doubt you came here to discuss my ophthalmic requirements."

"No, I didn't," and with that he dumped the bag he was holding unceremoniously onto Severus' desk.

Severus eyed the bag cautiously. "What's this?" he asked as he began to open the bag.

"Hermione found..."

"Oh shit," Severus exclaimed as he looked at the bag's contents.

"Yeah! Just had her crying on me over them," Harry informed him knowingly.

Severus bit his bottom lip. "I knew there was something wrong. If you will excuse me I must..."

"Severus, she needs to be on her own. Trust me, at this time of the month it's best to leave her alone until you really have to see her," Harry advised.

"I thought you were joking the other day when you said how bad she was," Severus admitted quietly.

Harry shook his head. "Has she gone gooey-eyed over chocolate and demanded crisps yet?"

"Yes," was the only reply Severus could offer.

"You're in for a fun night then," Harry smirked as he saw the panic in Severus' eyes.

Severus groaned and then said, picking up the bag, "I'll take these to Lucius."

Harry nodded and told him with a wry smile, "The bag is one of her cushions, by the way."

"Thank you. Gods forbid I lose one of the dreaded cushions," Severus snarked.

* * *

><p><em>Sweetheart, are you alright?<em>

_Leave me alone._

_Harry's just been here. He..._

_I said leave me alone, Severus._

_If you insist. I'm just popping out for half an hour. If you need me just let me know. I...I love you._

He never received a response.

* * *

><p>Hermione's quest for solitude was quickly interrupted as Ginny had decided to take Professor McGonagall's advice and went to see her friend after an enlightening conversation with Luna and Blaise. It appeared Draco and Lucius had more in common than just hair and eye colour. She just felt guilty that she had the knowledge to be able to muse on that particular point.<p>

She knocked on the door but realised this may have been a mistake as Hermione flung it open in a manner reminiscent of her partner. Now was probably not the best time for Ginny to discuss her relationship with Harry, and ultimately what she did and why with Lucius, unless she wanted her head bitten off.

Hermione knew that she would be terrible company, but nevertheless invited Ginny in as she hadn't seen her since the incident on Saturday night. It was only fair that she heard everyone's side of the story personally, and not just through Severus.

An hour later, Ginny left, safe in the knowledge that Hermione did not approve.

* * *

><p>Whilst Ginny was having her ears bashed, Severus had just walked out of the Floo and into Lucius' office at Malfoy Manor.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Lucius drawled as Severus strode straight over to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large brandy.

"Want one?" Severus asked, holding up the bottle.

"Yes, please. What's wrong?" Lucius asked his old friend.

Severus downed his drink and poured another one. Lucius gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, you poor bastard. She's driven you to the drink already, has she?"

"No, but her finding the contents of this bag have," Severus croaked out as he swallowed the contents of his glass in one and threw the bag at the blonde wizard. "I am in deep shit!"

Lucius opened the bag and could see his friend's dilemma. "Where were they?" he asked, trying to mask his amusement.

Severus sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "She was sorting out some of the chests and she came across them. I forgot they were there. Well, I didn't, because obviously I was intending to bring them to you but...now was not the best time for her to find them."

"Ah! She's going through her harpy stage, is she?" Lucius asked, turning away from Severus so he could suppress his urge to laugh.

"You could say that," Severus muttered as he poured himself another drink.

"For fuck's sake, she's not Voldemort. She won't Crucio you."

"I know but..."

"But what? What are you so scared of?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked at the floor. "She shouldn't have seen them, or at least I should have been there. Harry said she was distraught. What if she...what if she's so upset that she...she shouldn't even be with me anyway, she deserves someone better than me..."

"I'm not listening to this ridiculousness anymore," Lucius interrupted him. "Are you having a sympathy period? What do you mean, she shouldn't be with you? I swear if you do or say anything stupid I'll..."

"What's going on?"

The two older wizards turned to the doorway where Draco was standing.

"Hermione found these," Lucius said, indicating the robes, "and he started spouting all sorts of nonsense because she's upset and he isn't sure how to handle her at the moment."

"What's so special about the present moment?" Draco asked distractedly.

Severus drawled, "I believe your father described it as her 'harpy stage' and she's told me to leave her alone."

"Oh," Draco smirked. "Belgian chocolate truffles work wonders. Well, they shut her up, at least, but as for leaving her alone...go and see her. Hell, I'll go and see her. I need to drop some stuff off in my rooms anyway. I'll see you later,"

As his son left the room Lucius turned to Severus and gave a piece of friendly advice. "The robes won't drive you apart, but keep saying that you're not good enough and one day you both might actually believe it. Don't throw away the best thing that's ever happened to you over your insecurities because believe me, being away from your soulmate is hell."

Severus stiffened at his words. He knew Lucius was right but he'd never give him the satisfaction of telling him so.

* * *

><p><em>I'm back, love. Do you need anything?<em>

_No, I just want to be on my own for a bit._

'For a bit'...Severus thought that felt slightly encouraging.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door made Hermione jump. She had been watching the fire again. She wiped her eyes and opened the door tentatively.<p>

"Granger, beware of snakes bearing gifts. Chocolate?" Draco teased as he held out a small box of truffles.

"Feed me them," Hermione said pathetically.

Draco sighed. "I'll feed you one, but it's not my job anymore. Let Uncle Sev feed you the rest. You know he's scared you're going to leave him over the robes, don't you?"

Her eyes flew wide open...as did her mouth. "He what?"

"Yes indeed, Miss Hormonally Granger," Draco giggled mirthlessly. "Harry told him how upset you were and do I need to remind you how insecure he can be?"

"Oh gods," she mumbled.

"Well I'll leave you with that thought and these chocolates," Draco drawled before kissing Hermione on the cheek. He felt the tears streaming down her face and pulled her into him. "Just talk to him. Put his mind at rest...and yours."

With that he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Hermione sat on the sofa and looked at the chocolates before her. Indeed, you should beware of snakes bearing gifts and advice, she mused.

* * *

><p><em>Where are you, love? <em>she thought to Severus.

_The lab. Why?_

_I need a cuddle._

She didn't receive a reply.

* * *

><p>Hermione was pacing the living room when Severus appeared twenty minutes later, holding a vial of clear liquid.<p>

"Finally decided to show up, have you?" she spat at him.

Severus didn't answer. He was shocked to see the state Hermione was in. Her eyes were angry, puffy and raw from crying. He felt guilty that he had not been there when she discovered the robes, that others had comforted her.

"Oh and I suppose you already know that I found your Death Eater robes. What a lovely surprise that was. Do you know how seeing them made me feel? It was like being slapped in the face. It was too real. I know it's not who you are or even who you were. I know what you had to go through but...I can't explain it. I..."

"No need to explain. I should have disposed of them," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes, you should have. I've had all sorts of thoughts going through my head today. Thoughts I shouldn't be thinking, things I..."

"You should think them," he interrupted, holding out the vial. "I trust this may be of help."

"What is it?"

"Simple extracts of Chamomile, Blue Vervain, Monk's Berry, and Liquorice combined with a weak Calming Draught," he drawled as if he were talking to anyone else but her.

Hermione took the vial from him and was surprised when he took a step back from her. "What's wrong?" she asked plaintively. Again Severus did not answer. He did not know how to answer her.

Realising no answer was coming she simply said, "thank you," before swiftly drinking the contents.

Severus nodded curtly to her and turned to leave. His guilt had taken over and after seeing Hermione like this, he really needed to clear his head before the whole situation descended into a meaningless row.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked in a panic.

Severus swallowed hard, trying to maintain his stoic disposition. He knew he was failing. "My office."

"Don't go. Please. I need...I need a cuddle," she whispered.

Severus sighed deeply. "Is that all you need?"

Her reply was emphatic. "No."

"Then how can I be of further..."

"Do you still love me?" she asked, her voice cracking. Even though he had his back to her, when he closed his eyes at her question, Severus could picture her tears and it tore at his heart that she should even ask.

He spun around and looked her. "Of course I love you. How can you ask me that?"

"Because I'm a bitch and I'm fat and I'm useless and I..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked incredulously. "Sit down and...no wait," and without saying another word, he walked towards her and putting a finger under her chin, lifted it so he could look into her eyes, which had now softened again. Taking a deep, hitching breath, Severus slowly exhaled before leaning down to press his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered roughly as their lips touched with desperation. The kiss deepened as he tried to convey exactly what she meant to him, even when she was being the moodiest witch he'd ever met. It wasn't enough of course; no kiss would ever be enough to tell her how he felt. He pulled her into his arms and they both relaxed as she returned his embrace.

"I hope that draught works soon because I never want to hear such drivel coming from you again," he muttered as he planted hard kisses into her hair.

After a moment of relishing being in each other's arms, Hermione said pensively, "Draco said you were scared I'd leave you."

"Draco ought to learn to keep his mouth shut," Severus groused whilst secretly commending the devious little shit for knowing which of Hermione's buttons to press.

Severus held her a little tighter as she told him softly, "Just so you know, I'm never leaving you."

"I should hope not," he whispered, allowing himself an unguarded smile.

"And I'm really sorry for how I've been today and I'm sorry about this..."

"About what?"

"How I get," she mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled deeply; the rumble in his chest made her feel safe. "You can't help it but I'll try and help you. And if I can't...well I'll have to get used to it. It's a small price to pay for being with you."

"You mean that?"

"I will one day, I'm sure," he teased. "Now I believe we both may be in need of some chocolate"

* * *

><p>After an evening of chocolate and wine whilst Severus worked on the sofa, Hermione fell asleep snuggled up against him. The extracts had appeared to work, or else Hermione was making a supreme effort to keep her mood in check. He picked her up, carried her to their bed and undressed her wandlessly before slipping into bed beside her. He felt emotionally drained. He didn't feel quite so insecure though, he mused, just before drifting off to sleep moments after his head hit the pillow.<p>

He was awoken a few hours later by swearing emanating from the bathroom.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," she replied with an air of almost defeat.

A few moments later Hermione returned to bed, her skin was cold as she snuggled up to him. He pulled her closer to warm her up and he whispered, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I've come on," she mumbled.

"Oh! Well if you need anything let me know," he yawned, before thinking to himself, _thank fuck for that. At least she'll be in a better mood tomorrow... I hope!_


	31. The makings of a man

**Author's Notes:**

Dear Lovely Reviewers, I have been a bad girl in not responding to you. Work is rather hectic but I promise I will respond this afternoon. Your words mean so much.

Are there political machinations afoot? Oh I think we're starting to see some...

Usual warnings...some language and naughtiness to be found.

I own nothing but my imagination and a bar of Cadbury's Caramel. My beautiful muses come courtesy of someone far more talented than I.

Much love to onecelestialbeing as always.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The makings of a man<strong>

Severus woke up with a deep sense of trepidation and unfamiliarity. He hoped that Hermione's moods were more stable today, but realised that instead of waking tangled up with his witch in one way or another, he found himself teetering on the edge of the bed with her sprawled out, bed covers down to her waist. Even Leo lay at his feet, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

He pushed himself up precariously to avoid an early meeting with the floor and looked over. Severus wasn't sure if she was cold or in discomfort as her body shuddered, but as the low autumn sun crept into the room, the answer was supplied as it glinted off the two empty vials of pain potion lying on her bedside table.

He decided that whenever Hermione woke up, he would ask what her specific symptoms were so he could brew her a more effective pain potion. Severus gently pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and gave a wry smile. Although her whole professional world would revolve around Potions, he wanted to brew things like this for her. Somehow it felt intimate, and all he wanted to do was look after her.

After pulling the covers up over Hermione's body, Severus got up to take a shower, only for Leo to start mewling at him insistently. He stroked the white menace behind the ear, noticing how he kept looking at Hermione and said, "She's alright. We've got to get used to it, I'm afraid."

Leo's face seemed to drop which earned him a smirk from the wizard. The cat then stood up, stretched, and padded over to Hermione and sat on her hair. Severus began to feel that nine lives wouldn't be enough for the animal if he continued doing things like that.

* * *

><p>Hermione had barely acknowledged Severus before he left for breakfast. It hadn't been because she was in a mood; it was simply because she was so tired that all she had been able to manage was a grunted 'not this morning'when he asked if she was accompanying him to the Great Hall. But twenty minutes after he'd left, Hermione was wide awake and in the shower when she suddenly had an idea.<p>

_Are you going straight to your office after breakfast?_ She thought to him.

_Yes; why?_

_I'll meet you there for coffee_ she replied.

Instantly, Severus could tell that Hermione was up to something.

* * *

><p>Severus was actually quite grateful that Hermione was waiting for him in his office, because it meant that he could beat a hasty retreat from the hell that he found breakfast to be that morning. He was tired and anyway, he never had been a sociable morning person. He wished he was just a teacher again, because it meant that he could slip in and out of breakfast, while only engaging in conversation on his terms. But as headmaster, he had to be sociable before even getting time to pump himself full of caffeine. When someone said something of genuine note, breakfast was acceptable, but all he could hear this morning was meaningless drivel.<p>

The topic of conversation was the ball in two days' time. Severus was doing his best to avoid the conversation, when his attention was diverted by Harry, who had slipped into the room quietly. He watched as the younger wizard sat down and began picking at his breakfast. It looked as if he hadn't had much sleep.

Minerva noticed Severus' concerned expression and followed his gaze to Harry. She leaned towards the headmaster and whispered, "Shall I..." but Severus shook his head.

"I need to speak with him anyway," he muttered, and got up to speak to the Boy-Who-Was-Now-Not-Quite-So-Annoying.

"Mr Potter," Severus drawled in greeting as he sat down next to him. "Regarding our excursion to Spinner's End this afternoon, I will be available after three. Does this fit with your plans?"

Harry gave a wry smile. "It seems I have no plans whatsoever anymore, so whenever is good for you."

Severus looked at Harry carefully and could see that the younger wizard had been crying. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked in a low, quiet tone.

"We seem to have something in common," Harry deadpanned.

"Oh?" Severus enquired.

"Yeah. We've both been fucked over by redheads. Ginny returned Mum's ring last night. It appears I am officially single," Harry chuckled mirthlessly as he stabbed a piece of bacon.

"Show a little respect, Harry," Severus muttered with annoyance. "_My _redhead is your mother. But I believe a few alcoholic beverages and a long conversation will be in order before we return tonight. Would you like me to inform Hermione of your...current situation?"

If Harry had perhaps tried to convince himself that the events of last evening were a figment of his imagination, he knew that as soon as Hermione knew, it would become real. Still looking at his plate, he sighed and nodded in resignation. "Thank you, Severus," he mumbled.

Severus chewed the inside of his cheek as he looked at Harry, considering what, if anything, to say next. He stood and asked simply. "Shall we say four o'clock?"

Harry just nodded and Severus decided now was as good a time as any to make his excuses so that he could join Hermione for coffee or whatever else it was she had planned.

Unaware of the delicacy of the conversation between Severus and Harry, the female professors were now discussing how they were wearing their hair to the ball. Severus had just reached the door when Minerva'svoice called out teasingly, "And have you decided what you will be doing with your hair on Friday, Headmaster?"

Severus paused and turning his head only, gave Minerva an unimpressed look before he threw open the door to make his escape.

"A Galleon says he's tying it back," Professor McGonagall announced as the door slammed.

* * *

><p>Severus strode into his office to find Hermione sprawled in his chair. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Although she looked a little tired, he could tell she was feeling better and was surprised by how relieved he was to see her smiling as she asked him sweetly, "Coffee?"<p>

"Well, I believe the premise for meeting me here was coffee, so yes, please," Severus smirked as he walked around his desk and politely gestured for her to get up.

He sat down, but allowed her to sprawl once again only this time on his lap.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck. _He_ certainly was.

Hermione sighed at his ministrations. "Yes, especially now that the pain potions have kicked in; although my boobs are really sore."

Severus tried to keep a straight face. "Well if there's anything I can do to help," he offered, bringing his hand up to cup Hermione's breast only to have it batted away. "You never know...it might help," he protested, his voice dripping seductively from his lips.

He took the fact that Hermione swallowed hard before drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as a sign to try again. This time she didn't protest. He told her to straddle him before brushing his lips against hers and slipping his hands up underneath her jumper. He teased her breasts from her bra before squeezing her hardened nipples. Obtusely the pain she felt was eased by his touch into a pleasurable ache.

_Better than taking a pain potion, _she thought as she desperately ran her fingers through his hair and moaned into his mouth, "Oh god, that feels good!"

"You know, seeing you draped over my chair gave me a few ideas," Severus whispered against her ear as his fingers skilfully alleviated her discomfort. He'd already asked her mentally if she wanted him to take her jumper off so he could use his mouth, but she'd simply told him _later._

Hermione groaned as Severus nuzzled his way down her neck. "Tell me, did it involve me wearing next to nothing and you removing said next to nothing before having your wicked way with me in said chair?" she whimpered.

"Maybe," he muttered before returning to lick the shell of her ear. "But you know you would be in the perfect position for me to kneel in front of you and...Thank you, Winky, just put the tray on my desk please." Hermione gasped at Severus' sudden reversion to his usual drawl.

"Y-yes Master," Winky stuttered as she stood before his desk and quickly slid the tray onto it. She blushed and left hurriedly, embarrassed at having caught her mistress and master canoodling in the headmaster's chair.

"We really must stop startling the house-elves," Hermione giggled as she went to move from his lap to pour the coffee, immediately missing his hands as she shuffled from his lap.

But Severus had no intention of letting her go. He pulled her back and locked his arms around her before capturing her lips hungrily. He'd missed being able to hold her this morning, even more than he could have possibly imagined and by the way he kissed her, it was as if he had been starved and was craving this intimacy.

"Yes, we really must," Severus whispered against her lips as his fingers found their way into Hermione's hair. He wanted to devour her and until he'd seen her waiting for him, he hadn't realised how much he needed this; how much he needed her. And _she_ was back from yesterday's aberration and he revelled in the feeling of having _his _Hermione back in his arms.

"Sod the house-elves, have a little compassion for us portraits!" the voice of Armando Dippet's portrait called out.

Severus smiled against Hermione's lips and kissed them gently before answering. "Well, you don't have to stay and watch, do you," he stated before playfully kissing her again.

"I see you got the polite response, Armando," said the portrait of Dumbledore. "He usually just tells me to fuck off."

"Not usually, Albus, just occasionally," Severus smirked as he finally released Hermione so she could pour their coffee.

She leant up against the desk and handed Severus his cup, trying to look innocent as he took a sip. She quickly avoided eye contact as he frowned, realising that she'd cut back on his sugar again.

"You'll thank me one day," Hermione told him, but Severus was not convinced and threw her a disapproving look. But, Hermione noted with some satisfaction, he didn't try to add any more. She had charmed the sugar bowl anyway to let her know if he tried.

* * *

><p>"What are you up to?" Severus asked Hermione as she sat on his desk, drinking her coffee, and sporting what he thought was a deliciously mischievous expression.<p>

"Well," Hermione began, ready to reveal her real intention for having coffee with him this morning. "You know how you said finding me in that chair had given you a few ideas?"

"Yes," Severus drawled suspiciously.

"I think that chair is dangerous because when I was in the shower, I...well, I had an idea too," Hermione purred coquettishly before biting her bottom lip.

Severus' cock suddenly stirred as he looked at her. "Oh really?" he asked with impeccable control before adding teasingly, "I didn't think you would want to do _that_ at the moment."

Hermione blushed. "No, not _that_...oh gods, no, not _that," _her voice sounding more disconcerted as the thought of what he was suggesting sank in.

"It's alright; I didn't think so," Severus chuckled reassuringly before adding cheekily, "Although you can't blame me for trying."

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't have a cushion on hand to throw at him. "You wouldn't want to, though...would you?" she asked with a tone somewhere in between disgust and incredulity. Somehow she had a feeling that he would.

Severus sighed. "Whatever I say will be wrong...so what were you thinking anyway?"

Hermione looked at him inquisitively before shaking her head and continuing.

"Yes...well, as I was saying..."

Severus looked down as he felt cool air hitting his chest. His frock coat and shirt had been magically undone and Hermione smirked as a brief glance at his trousers showed that this provocative act was already having the desired effect.

She licked her lips as Severus looked back up at her slowly with narrowed eyes, his voice dropping into its rich, mellifluous, seductive tone. "You, Miss Granger, are a very naughty girl."

"Am I? I thought I was a very good girl," Hermione purred as she knelt down on the floor between his legs and began to undo the placket of his trousers.

Severus smirked as she worked to release his straining cock. "You're that as well," he growled, watching Hermione intently whilst stroking her hair.

He summoned as much composure as he could and addressed the portraits in the office. "I suggest to any of you who are still awake, now would be an apposite time to either look away or better yet, bugger off."

There was a faint rustling of ancient robes and Severus suspected that the few sleeping portraits that remained were in fact only pretending to be asleep.

Hermione now had her hand wrapped around his length, pumping him with gloriously languid strokes. Severus groaned softly, and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and pushed his head against the back of his chair, was Hermione licking her lips in readiness to take him into her mouth.

But the warm, wet heat he was expecting was not forthcoming and Severus cracked open an eye to see what the delay was. He was surprised to see her finishing off her coffee and was about to ask her what she thought she was doing, because as pleasurable as her current ministrations were, he did feel in a slightly exposed and vulnerable position.

Severus' concern though was short lived as she placed the cup on the floor. What happened next forced the breath from his body.

If Severus was thinking straight he should have expected what he was about to feel but quite simply he wasn't. Instead of feeling the usual inviting warmth of Hermione's mouth, the hot coffee made it feel like a furnace, and without warning she engulfed him fully. The shock of the increased heat caused him to exhale forcefully and grip the ornate arms of his chair as if his life depended on it.

As Severus relaxed and his senses came back to the extremely pleasurable feeling of Hermione's ministrations, his hand found itself once again tangled amongst her curls, encouraging her now in the steady rhythm she had established as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

Severus was utterly lost as Hermione's mouth devoured him again whilst her tongue massaged the base of his shaft. He growled at the loss of warmth as she trailed her tongue up his cock before slowly swirling her tongue around him, flicking and lapping at his swollen tip, observing his reactions carefully so she could fine tune her ministrations.

Hermione alternated between taking Severus' cock deep into her mouth and paying meticulous attention to every ridge of his length and head. His soft moans had now graduated to vocal encouragement as his breathing became more erratic. The grip he had on the fistful of Hermione's curls tightened as his blood raged through his veins, and she hummed appreciatively against the base of his cock as his other hand now raked through her hair.

Severus felt the familiar sensation of Hermione's slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, pumping him more vigorously, whilst her mouth greedily sucked him. He bucked his hips, pushing his cock further into her willing mouth but Hermione had to chuckle when Severus choked out weakly, "Do you want some more coffee?"

"Do you want me to have some more coffee?" she muttered against his shaft before laving from the base to the tip with a hot, flattened tongue.

"Uh-huh," was Severus' only response, but Hermione did notice the subtle flick of his wrist. Sure enough, when she went to pick up her cup off the floor, it was full again.

Taking another mouthful of the steaming hot liquid, Hermione held it in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it and engulfing Severus' rock hard member again. The initial gasp that this forced from his lips and the subsequent groan were, Hermione decided, some of the most perfect sounds she had ever heard. It still amazed her that this exceptionally powerful wizard was her lover. And yet, for all his power, she had him completely at her mercy and it made her writhe with her own arousal. She just wished there was something she could do to alleviate the tension that was currently building between her legs.

Severus, however, was now at the point that he didn't know where his head was. The whole school could have traipsed through his office for all he cared. All there was in this perfect moment, as Hermione sucked and laved his cock, was a building white heat that was now coursing through him. His world was melting; everything was merging as another surge of searing heat from her mouth hit him.

Severus was vaguely aware that he was thrusting more urgently into her mouth; his hands pushing her head down to meet them. He was acting purely on instinct now; all coherent thought had long since departed, and Hermione became aware that she was tapping into his magic as the building tension within him was about to reach breaking point. Suddenly, everything went white as Severus broke apart; his whole body felt like it was pulsing as his orgasm crashed over him, and he panted out her name along with a litany of profanities. It was then that with a guttural cry, he released into Hermione's welcoming mouth and he could feel her suckling him as his world came rushing back into focus.

He finally looked at Hermione as she swallowed him down and began lapping up his remaining juices. He sighed when she asked, "Have I told you how sorry I am about yesterday?"

Running his hand through his hair, Severus told her gently, "There's no need to apologise, but if you felt that you had to, a simple apology would have sufficed. But as apologies go, this one has been gratefully accepted," he chuckled breathlessly. He was still panting as he tried to regain his composure. "Anyway, where the hell did you...no, actually, I don't want to know where you learnt to do that."

Hermione blushed profusely and shrugged sheepishly. "I...I don't know, it just came to me."

"It certainly did," he teased, still trying to regain his breath, before adding, "Oh, you meant the idea."

"Yeah, well, I was watching this film once with my parents and there was this sex scene..."

_How embarrassing for you_, she heard him say in her head.

Hermione smirked and continued, "Well, she put an ice cube in her mouth and I thought...hot...cold...extremes of temperature...you know?"

"Well, I am aware about...I mean ice cubes are quite...entertaining...but I've never had..." Severus paused as Hermione suddenly started to squeal. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...was that really the first time anyone's done that to you?" she asked excitedly.

Severus exhaled sharply and pulled her up onto his lap again. He kissed Hermione softly before responding sincerely, "That was a first."

Hermione couldn't help but grin widely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And there was me, thinking I couldn't surprise you."

"Oh, you surprised me," Severus teased as he nuzzled her neck, then pulling back to look at her as he felt Hermione giggling. "What are you giggling at, woman?"

"I was the first person to do that to you...I'm quite proud," Hermione enthused.

"Hermione," Severus implored, as he cupped her face and tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb. He looked deep into her eyes and sighed. "Have you ever thought that you might not be the first, but...you will most definitely be the last."

Hermione continued to meet his gaze as the enormity of what Severus just told her sank in. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him purposefully. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"The sentiment is most definitely mutual," Severus replied, slightly too guardedly for Hermione's liking. But sensing her dissatisfaction at his response, he kissed her and said in her head, _I love you too, but you know the portraits have all been watching with one eye open. Everyone knows how much I love you, but those words are for your ears only. I won't say them in public until the day I marry you._

Hermione pulled back and shook her head gently as her eyes blazed into his. She returned his kiss and responded teasingly, _You are such a romantic sod._

Severus just shrugged and gently eased her off his lap as he started to do up his shirt. As lovely as it was having her sitting on his lap, the paperwork wouldn't finish itself...unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"So what does one wear when one is having lunch with Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione asked haughtily as Severus continued to plough through the mountain of paperwork in front of him.<p>

She had been fully prepared to go back to their rooms after enjoying coffee and Severus that morning, but he'd told her she could stay as he...well, quite simply, he wanted to spend some more time with her, and she was very good at sorting out the post when it arrived.

"I don't know," Severus replied distractedly as he furiously scratched notes all over the parchment in front of him. He then looked up and added, "I wouldn't wear your jeans."

"That's really helpful. Thank you darling," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask, love," Severus said with a sigh as he continued defacing the document with his scrawl. Hermione was about to spit out a witty retort when she noticed his hand pause and she could tell he was actually thinking about it. After a moment he said, "Whatever you wear, don't try to look too pureblood. She'll think you're trying to impress her and she hates sycophants. There's one thing for sure, you might take the piss out of my limited wizarding wardrobe, but it does make life much easier."

He smirked as Hermione huffed softly, but then almost melted as she bit her bottom lip. "I like you all done up like that...I always have," she told him flirtatiously.

"And knowing how you enjoy undoing all my buttons now, I suppose they provided the backdrop to many of your late night fumblings?" he purred as he squinted at a small bit of text.

"Maybe," she replied, blushing profusely. Yes, the thought of those buttons coming undone one by one, the feel of his shirt covered chest as she pushed his frock coat from his body, and how said shirt sounded as she ripped it off him, the frantic fumbling as she undid his trousers all provided quite an exciting start to her schoolgirl fantasies about him. Now, if she'd ever seen what a nice arse he had...

But all such arousing thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as she noticed him squinting again. She had seen him doing so a few times recently.

"Before you start nagging, I believe I may need glasses," Severus drawled upon hearing her inhale as she was about to speak.

"Well, find out soon, because it will only get worse with the amount of paperwork you have to go through. Anyway, what time are you off to Spinner's End?" Hermione asked as various owls began arriving with Severus' post.

Obsidian had immediately flown down to his perch behind Severus, watching the visiting birds carefully. Severus had noted his familiar's new behaviour ever since the incident a week ago with the cursed bird. Once he was satisfied that no one was trying to harm Severus, he flew over and perched on the back of Hermione's chair as she picked up the pile of letters. She gently stroked the top of Obsidian's head as the black owl leant into her touch.

"About four. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Severus asked, hoping she had changed her mind, and then smiling imperceptibly as he noticed Obsidian standing guard over Hermione as she read the post. "Anything interesting?"

"I can't...Narcissa and I are going robe shopping after lunch. You've got a joint letter from Madam Maxime and Highmaster Poliakov," Hermione informed him. "It looks like you're going to Beauxbatons next Thursday."

Severus looked perplexed "A joint letter?"

Hermione nodded and Severus muttered, "You're coming with me."

"I'll have to speak to Horace first and see if he's happy to cover my fourth years on Friday morning. I finish teaching before lunch on Thursday and ..."

Severus sighed deeply. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear...you are coming with me. I will tell Horace he has to cover your..."

"Look, just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I can dump everything because you say so, Severus," Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm not asking you to dump everything, I am merely...oh, forget it," he grumbled, trying to keep calm. "If you don't want to accompany me then just say so."

"Severus, of course I want to go with you," Hermione told him urgently. "I just don't want everyone to think that because I'm dating you..."

"Dating? This is dating is it? Sorry, I thought this was more than..."

"Oh shut up, Severus. You know what I mean. I apologise for using the wrong phrase," she said sardonically before adding tersely, "I just don't want the rest of the staff to think I'm getting preferential treatment because my _partner_ happens to be the headmaster."

Severus sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Can we start again please?" he huffed. Hermione nodded simply and looked down at the floor before looking up at him again.

"Sweetheart, I really want you to come with me to Beauxbatons next week. Do you think you could arrange it?" Severus asked her almost sweetly.

Hermione shook her head and began to laugh softly as Severus looked at her pleadingly. "I'll see what I can do," she chuckled before adding, "Oh, we should ask Hagrid if he wants to come with us. I think he and Madam Maxime are still...you know," she said conspiratorially.

Severus just growled and carried on reading the parchment in front of him. Hermione smirked and carried on opening the post.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath before she walked up to the elaborate entrance of The Golden Phoenix, one of the wizarding world's most exclusive restaurants. It was rumoured that one needed to book three months in advance to get a table, but Narcissa found being friends with the owner's wife often proved to be most useful.<p>

The door opened and Hermione was immediately greeted by flashbulbs and reporters trying to get a scoop on the rich and famous...or infamous, in some cases. Severus had warned her the press might be hanging around and despite the best efforts of the maitre'd' to keep the reporters away from her, she was still faced with questions like:

"Who are you having lunch with, Hermione?"; "Can you clarify if you are seeing Lord Malfoy or Lord Black?"; "Who is taking you to the Ministry Ball?"; "Miss Granger, you were seen arguing with Ron Weasley the other day. Can you tell us what that was about?"

Hermione didn't respond to any of the questions and was grateful when none other than the Minister of Magic strode into the restaurant, and seeing Hermione's predicament, instructed his Auror escort to clear the foyer.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Kingsley asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Careful, Minister! Didn't you know that any man seen with me in public is accused of sleeping with me?" Hermione joked.

Kingsley laughed heartily. "If only I were that lucky. But who are you having lunch with?"

"Narcissa," Hermione replied distractedly as the maitre'd beckoned for her to follow him.

Kingsley looked at her curiously. "I only know of one Narcissa. Why are you having lunch with Lady Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled sweetly and said, "Because she invited me. I'll see you at the ball no doubt, Kingsley."

"Take care, Hermione," the minister told her quietly. He squeezed her shoulder lightly and stood watching as she was led away before being escorted to his own table.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, my dear. I trust you are well. You certainly look well," Narcissa enthused as she stood to welcome Hermione to the table.<p>

It had taken Hermione two hours to finally decide what to wear. She'd decided on a silver grey high cowl neck top, with a black silk pencil skirt which finished just below the knee and black court shoes. Over that she wore black velvet robes with embroidered collar and cuffs. Severus had popped down to see her before she left and thoroughly approved of her choice, especially when she bent over to stroke Leo. After ten minutes of snogging and Severus' hands caressing her backside, Hermione was aware that he would not be averse to seeing this outfit again.

But she felt completely underdressed compared to Narcissa, who was clad in an elegant dark blue, heavily embroidered silk suit with matching robes and boots to die for. Her hair and makeup was immaculate and compared to her, Hermione felt that despite her best efforts, she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

The two engaged in slightly awkward small talk for a few minutes before Narcissa spoke as they perused the menu, "And how is your...what do you call him? Is he your boyfriend, partner, lover?"

Hermione was surprised by the informality of Narcissa's question and yet Severus' warning played strong in her mind. _Narcissa never asks unless she believes the answer will give her something she can use against you._

"He refers to me as his partner, and I suppose now that we're living together I should call him that, too. But in private...well, that's private," Hermione smirked.

Hermione quite enjoyed reminding Narcissa that, although she and Severus were once lovers, Hermione was much more than Narcissa ever was to him. She smiled imperceptibly before continuing. "Oh, and he's fine by the way. There's not much more to do before the start of term and now he can run the school the way he wants, I actually think, although he won't admit it, he's looking forward to Monday. And how's Pius?"

"He's...well he's just fine," Narcissa blushed. "Do you like seafood? It's quite exquisitely prepared here," she said, trying to divert the attention away from her blossoming relationship with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. But this small exchange relaxed both of them, and for the rest of the afternoon conversation flowed freely. Still, Hermione's guard never once slipped.

"Oh, and by the way," Narcissa said cheerfully, "His lordship is paying for today and insisted you should have whatever you want. So let us take full advantage!"

Narcissa flashed Hermione a wicked grin. Although Lucius had been her knight in shining armour at the Ministry, she was still annoyed with him over Ginny, especially now that she and Harry had officially split up. She snapped out of her thoughts as Narcissa said, "Draco informs me you're rather partial to Champagne? Have you ever had caviar?"

"Well, I don't mind Champagne, although I wouldn't know a good one from a bad one," Hermione admitted. "Severus is determined to turn me into a wine connoisseur though. I've never had caviar. Do you like it?"

Narcissa smiled. "I adore it, my dear. I say you try some as an appetiser, and I adore the smoked duck and foie gras salad here as a starter. You will have to get used to these little luxuries should you and your _partner_ marry," she continued as she summoned the waiter over to take their orders.

The blonde witch watched Hermione intently to gauge her reaction and was both surprised and impressed by the calmness of the response she received.

"Oh, we _are_ getting married," Hermione stated emphatically before adding. "We've already started the declarations of engagement."

"Well, why didn't you say? I am so pleased he's respecting our traditions. I suppose they're quite alien to you," Narcissa said coolly, trying to slightly bait Hermione.

"Actually," Hermione countered, "I'm well versed in them. I learnt about them and memorised the responses in my third year...just in case."

Hermione smiled sweetly but made sure Narcissa realised that just because she was Muggle-born, didn't mean she had no interest in their world's traditions. And Hermione knew perfectly well that being a pureblood didn't mean you were always completely au fait with wizarding traditions either.

"In fact," Hermione continued, "when I was discussing the declarations with Draco the other day, I explained to him the wording of the final required declaration."

Narcissa sneered at Hermione's inference that her own son was not well versed in wizarding tradition and said, hoping to catch Hermione out for being insolent, "So you have made three declarations already then?"

"Oh, come now Narcissa," Hermione chided, "you know as well as I do that there _are only_ three required declarations. The first has no binding agreement, the next three do, and the final one is the proposal and as far as I am aware, Severus can say whatever he likes...as long as he asks me, of course!"

Reluctantly, Narcissa had to concede that Muggle-born or not, Hermione was impressive. There was no way she would let Hermione know that...one day she might...but not yet.

"So are you wearing any of the jewellery today?" Narcissa inquired.

Hermione chuckled lightly and held out her wrist to show the older witch her ruby bracelet. Whilst Narcissa cast an expert eye over the exquisite workmanship, noting the quality of the rubies and muttering her approval, Hermione added, "He also gave me an emerald and platinum snake necklace on Friday. It's a little freaky though."

Narcissa gasped whilst still holding Hermione's wrist and asked effusively, "Is that the infamous charmed Ouroboros necklace? The one that separates..."

"Over your heart, slithers round your neck and the tail goes through the head? Yes, that's the one," Hermione interjected equally as excitedly. "I'm wearing it on Friday."

"I cannot wait to see it. Rumour has it the tail moves when you wear it," Narcissa said, full of curiosity.

Hermione laughed lightly, with a slight blush. "Well it does but, as we discovered, it only moves when we're...shall we say..._animated_ ourselves!"

"And after such a declaration I should imagine there was a great deal of _animation_," Narcissa teased, which caught Hermione slightly off guard.

"Well, you know Severus," Hermione responded.

"Yes I do," Narcissa stated her voice devoid of emotion. The cold response made Hermione's smile drop. But she decided that if Narcissa wanted to play the _I know him better than you do_ game, she would play along and glean as much information from the older witch as she could and put her in her place at the same time. She could almost hear Severus purring in her ear _How very Slytherin of you!_

"But of course you do," Hermione said demurely. "What I really want to know is when the hell did the frock coat arrive? I mean, he wasn't brought up pureblood and it's such a pureblood thing," she asked the older witch.

Narcissa wiped her mouth and considered this with a smile. "The first time I saw his transformation will forever be embedded in my mind," she mused. "At school he used to dress quite Muggle...and occasionally still does."

Hermione nodded, and remembered ripping open his black shirt and jeans on Sunday as he hovered over her semi-naked form on his study floor.

Snapping out of her reverie she heard Narcissa say, "He'd just completed the first year of his apprenticeship in Italy. We didn't know he'd inherited at the time, but I always said he left a Snape and came back a Prince. The Prince family are of Italian descent...hence why the male line has typically Latin names.

"Do you know if this is a tradition Severus wishes to continue?" Narcissa pushed.

"We've only talked about having more than one baby as we both hated being an only child," Hermione informed her companion pleasantly. "But when the time comes there are quite a few Latin names that _I _like, so _I_ wouldn't be averse to carrying on the tradition."

Narcissa couldn't decide if she liked this answer or not. She wanted Severus to be happy, but she had spent the last twenty-five years playing quite an influential role in his life. And then this _girl...his soulmate..._confidentlycame along and swept her aside. She was beginning to realise, though, this had nothing to do with Hermione being Muggle-born, but everything to do with Narcissa being forty-three and rapidly losing influence with all the men around her.

She was divorcing Lucius, Draco needed her support but not her influence, and Severus had a _partner _now. Fabian, her Swiss toyboy, had proved a great disappointment, so that only left...she hoped Pius wouldn't be adverse to a visit this evening so that she could show off the new lingerie she had suddenly decided to purchase. Yes, she could still influence him.

Narcissa was suddenly aware that Hermione had asked her to continue with the previous topic of conversation.

"Oh yes, where was I? Yes, he'd returned from Italy permanently and the best way to describe it was that he'd always been able to create drama through his abilities, but now everything about him was dramatic. The voice, the clothes...everything.

"And he'd gone from being this strange, gangly but powerful boy to this deeply enigmatic man and the difference was amazing. We've never discovered why there was such a drastic change, but it certainly attracted much attention."

"Was that when you asked Lucius if you could...you know?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

Narcissa looked at her plate, which now contained a very indulgent looking lemon torte. Hermione had ordered a triple chocolate cheesecake...chocolate was still a basic requirement for Hermione's well being at the moment.

"Yes, but I'm sure you already know all the details," Narcissa blushed.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. But there's one thing he keeps avoiding. What do you know about the business?"

Narcissa tilted her head and smiled. "It's up to Severus to tell you. But you know how he often feels unworthy?"

Hermione nodded disconsolately. "It's something which upsets and frustrates me more than anything," she admitted quietly. "For all his outward arrogance, I wish he'd realise how special he is."

In that moment Narcissa realised how much Hermione loved Severus and knew that Hermione was to be considered an ally rather than an enemy.

"Well," Narcissa continued. "He doesn't handle success very well unless it's an academic success, and then we never hear the end of it! But you're the Potions professor now, Hermione. Go through your inventories and invoices and look for the company that offers the best discount. Then confront him with that information and he'll have no choice but to tell you everything."

Hermione smirked. She couldn't wait to investigate further, but first there was dessert to finish and robe shopping to attend to.

* * *

><p>"Does it always rain like this here?" Harry grumbled as they Apparated a few streets away from Spinner's End. "And why couldn't we just Floo to your place?"<p>

The rain was steady as they walked through the rows of Victorian grey brick terraced houses which looked drab and disconsolate in the wet conditions. Harry could see that many of the properties had been done up, but there was only so much that could be improved. It was nothing like the Surrey suburb he grew up in. This place looked hard and uninviting, and Harry strongly suspected, as he looked at Severus' stoic demeanour, that you could take the man out of Cokeworth, but you couldn't take Cokeworth out of the man.

"Answer one. No, but when it does rain it is fairly persistent and answer two, if _you _were an ex-Death Eater, spy, and now headmaster, would you leave your Floo connection open for over three months if you were away? And the last time I checked you had to be inside the property to re-open the connection," Severus snapped.

"Point taken," Harry admitted as they continued walking towards Severus' childhood home. "But honestly, this rain is so..."

"You should be grateful you didn't grow up round here when I did. At least the rain's clean now that all the factories are shut down," Severus told him as they reached the only house on the street with a _For Sale_ sign outside it. Severus paused and kept on walking.

"Hang on, isn't this your place?" Harry called after him as he stood outside the front door.

Continuing to walk, Severus called back, "Pub first. Dutch courage is required."

Harry ran to catch up with the dark haired wizard and they walked in silence towards the Muggle pub at the end of the road. It was on a crossroads and diagonally opposite the pub was a park. Severus suddenly stopped as he reached the pub door and turned to face the park. Harry noticed him swallow hard, and Severus tilted his head slightly towards him before indicating that he should look at the park.

"That's where I met your mother," Severus stated softly.

* * *

><p>Severus turned to enter the pub, quickly followed by Harry; both glad to be out of the rain.<p>

"My god, Sev," the cheerful barmaid exclaimed in a soft Mancunian drawl. "Not seen you in donkey's years, duck. See your place is up for sale. Are you leaving me?"

Severus smirked. "Alas I am, Amanda. I trust you are well?"

Amanda had been in Severus' class at the Muggle primary school he attended before Hogwarts and had lived in the row of houses that backed onto the alleyway behind his house.

"Well, still waiting for the lottery numbers to come up so I can get out of this shit hole, but apart from that, cracking," she laughed. "Still teaching at that boarding school you went to? Chemistry, isn't it?"

Severus folded his arms and leant up against the bar. Harry indicated he would go and sit at a table. The pub was surprisingly quiet, he thought, for the time of day.

"Actually," Severus told Amanda, "I'm the headmaster now."

Harry could have sworn he detected a hint of pride in Severus' voice as well as a hint of his accent.

"Oh how la-di-da. And you deign to grace us with your presence, your lordship," she teased with a mock curtsey. If only she knew he was a Lord, Harry thought as he listened intently to Severus and Amanda's banter.

Suddenly Severus said, "How remiss of me. You remember Lily Evans?" he asked Amanda as she pulled a second pint of bitter from the pump.

"Well we know you do, our kid," she teased as she winked at him.

Harry nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw Severus blush slightly. "Yes, well," Severus mumbled before looking over at Harry. "This is Harry, Lily's son. He's a friend of my...girlfriend."

"First you tell me you're selling up and now you tell me you've got a woman. There is only so much rejection a girl can take, you know," Amanda giggled before turning her attention to Harry.

"My god...are we really old enough to have kids of that age, Sev?" she mused before asking, "Hang on, how old is your girlfriend?"

"Oh, she's older than me," Harry interjected. Severus looked at him with an air of relief and smirked as he went to pay for the drinks.

"Put your money away, pet," Amanda commanded.

Severus gave her a questioning look which she returned defiantly. He eventually backed down and said "You are too kind."

"So Harry, how's your mam keeping?" Amanda asked. "Not seen her round here since your grandparents passed on. Last I heard your aunt was living down south."

Severus shot Harry a concerned look and his eyes conveyed that he would answer on Harry's behalf if required. But Harry shook his head imperceptibly and smiled softly at Amanda. "Unfortunately, my parents were killed in a car crash when I was one. I lived with Aunt Petunia until I was eleven and then I went to the same school Severus did."

"Oh my poor lamb. I am so sorry. I had no idea. No wonder you look like you've been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders," Amanda said sympathetically.

_If only she knew_ Harry and Severus both thought at the same time. Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah, well, that's more because my girlfriend cheated on me so I said I'd help Severus sort some stuff out to keep me busy."

"Well, she needs her head read if you ask me," Amanda stated with a friendly smile. "I don't hold with cheating. Mind you the only time I ever thought I might was when you came in here, Sev, with that friend of yours...you know, the one with the long blond hair. What was his name?"

Severus raked his hand over his face and tried not to laugh. Even Harry saw the irony of it and muttered to Severus. "Is there anyone who doesn't fancy that bastard?"

Severus tried not to choke on the beer he had to swallow quickly before accidentally spitting it everywhere.

* * *

><p>Harry stood contemplating the house before him. It was still raining, but they'd been standing there for the last ten minutes in silence until Harry said, "Apart from Aunt Petunia, I never really knew anyone who lived here, but it feels familiar."<p>

Severus looked fixedly at the ground. He had known everyone who'd lived in that house and apart from Petunia, in his own way, he loved them all. He remembered how Lily's mother would give him four biscuits instead of two because he needed fattening up. Whenever he went round for tea, she always made his favourites. Lily's father was also good to him. He had wanted parents like Lily's.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he looked up at Severus.

Severus sighed deeply and bit his bottom lip. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry took one last at the house and nodded. They walked through the back alleyways to Severus' house...shortcuts which were well known to the young Severus and Lily as they visited each other's houses.

When they reached the back fence of Severus' house, he told Harry about when he and Lily would run out of the back door whenever his father came home unexpectedly, jump over the fence and run to either Lily's house or the park. This made Harry laugh. Despite everything, Severus and his mother had been normal kids.

Then a sudden wave of sadness hit him as he thought of how they had been torn apart. He couldn't condone Severus for what he called his mother, but for the first time, Harry appreciated how bad things must have been for Severus to lash out like he did.

The two wizards stood at the front door as Severus dismantled the wards of the property whilst looking for his keys. Harry found Severus using something as mundane as keys strange until Severus' elderly neighbour came out of her front door right next to where they stood.

She had obviously known Severus all his life, Harry realised, and he was surprised by how gentle the usually dour wizard was with her. She told him how well he looked, and when she asked him why he was finally selling, the resultant hug when he told her it was because he was buying a house with his girlfriend, was returned affectionately. He even promised to come back to say goodbye properly when the house was sold and bring Hermione with him.

Harry shook his head. He suddenly appreciated how the lives his masters had forced him to live had affected Severus, and he began to understand why his best friend would want to spend the rest of her life with the man.

* * *

><p>Harry had been in some foreboding places in his life, but there was something terribly wrong about Severus' childhood home. Severus admitted that apart from basic repairs, he'd done nothing to the house since his mother died, but it wasn't just that the house needed a lick of paint. They place felt cold and harsh and completely devoid of love.<p>

Severus had summoned the post which lay on the doormat into his hand and walked through the hall to the kitchen before throwing the pile of letters down onto the table. He indicated to Harry to sit and called Missy to bring them tea as he'd forgotten to buy milk.

As Severus opened the post, Harry noticed that some of it was estate agents details. "So you and Hermione are buying a place then?" Harry asked pensively.

Severus chuckled light-heartedly. "Yes. We've decided we want to get a small bolt-hole away from everything. Of course, the day after we discussed it, Miss Organised contacted numerous estate agents and had them send the details here."

"That sounds spookily like Hermione," Harry laughed as Severus handed him a mug of tea. "No cake?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Potter, my mood is about to deteriorate rapidly as it is...don't push it," Severus snapped lightly.

Harry chuckled nervously before asking, "I'm curious, how did this whole cake making competition between two senior Death Eaters happen?"

Severus smirked. "I suppose Lucius and I are quite competitive," he said, taking a sip of tea.

"Just after Narcissa discovered she was pregnant, Voldemort's paranoia became evident as the disappearance of Regulus Black had shaken the Inner Circle. We know now that Voldemort hadn't killed him directly, but at the time we didn't, and he played on our fears to let us know the penalty for defection. Killing Muggles and Muggle-borns was one thing; killing a pureblood from the Noble House of Black was another.

"Sensing the disquiet and to show his goodwill, he decided to hold a celebration for his birthday. Abraxas Malfoy offered Malfoy Manor for the event and Voldemort ordered Narcissa to make him a birthday cake."

Severus noticed the look of incredulity of Harry's face. "That was pretty much my reaction! But although a laughable request, especially as Reg was Narcissa's cousin, refusal meant Lucius was to be tortured.

"Narcissa refused, and Lucius and I got drunk and had a _how hard can it be?_ moment. Baking is no different to potion making; my reputation was therefore at stake and we found ourselves more than adequate. Obtusely, it was also quite relaxing," Severus admitted reluctantly.

"So baking was to you what knitting was to Dumbledore?" Harry ventured.

Severus laughed heartily. "Oh gods, he couldn't knit. He just liked knitting patterns. Don't ask me why. What went on in that head of his was beyond me."

* * *

><p>"So how are we getting all these books back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he stood in the middle of Severus' living room.<p>

Severus handed him four small bags. "You may be aware of a witch called Hermione Granger...how do you think we're getting them back?"

Harry laughed. "Ah, the infamous extension charms. What did we do before them? She's going to have a field day with all these new books to play with."

"Indeed," Severus groused as he cleared one book case with a flick of his wand into the small bag.

Harry did the same and within five minutes the bookshelves were clear. All that was left were the cupboards at the bottom of shelves and a number of chests dotted around the room.

Harry opened one of the cupboards and found a number of old wizarding and Muggle photographs of a tall, stern looking woman with long black hair and piercing eyes. She wasn't conventionally beautiful but was certainly striking. He also noticed all the pictures had been cut in half. There were photographs of a baby and toddler with jet black hair. If this was Severus, Harry mused, he was quite a cute baby.

There were also photographs of Draco as a baby and toddler. There was one of Severus holding a newborn Draco whilst talking with Lucius, and various pictures of a toddler Draco jumping all over Severus. Harry would have said Severus looked happy apart from something slightly distant in his eyes.

"Ummm Severus, what are you doing with the photographs?" Harry asked. There was no answer. He twisted round to see Severus sitting on the floor by an open chest with a small box in one hand and the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked urgently.

"Do I look...?" Severus began to snap but managed to rein himself in. "I..." he paused before continuing. "This," he said holding up the small box, "is my mother's engagement ring.

"After mother died I cleared out my parents' room and threw everything of that bastard's out. In reality, there was hardly anything of mother's left worth keeping either. So apart from those photographs and a few items back at Hogwarts, this is all I really have of hers. I don't know why I didn't take this back with me. Well, I do. This was the only thing he ever gave my mother and that tainted it," he said gently, rolling the ring between his thumb and forefinger.

"I suppose in an ideal world I would give this to Hermione," Severus mused. "As it is, I'm still giving her an heirloom, but I couldn't give her this because everything he touched was tainted. I probably shouldn't even give her myself..."

Severus' voice trailed off and he stood up, shrunk the chest, threw it in a bag and stormed off upstairs. He called down to Harry and told him to put the photographs in one of the chests and shrink them.

* * *

><p>Harry decided to give Severus a few minutes before following him upstairs. He wasn't sure what to expect when he entered Severus' childhood bedroom, but he found the headmaster sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands. The room itself was a typical teenager's room with posters and photographs...mainly of Severus and Lily...on the wall. Although not many teenage bedroom walls could boast blast marks and what looked like bits of cauldron embedded into it.<p>

"If you want any of the pictures of your mother, take them," Harry heard Severus mumble as he saw the younger wizard looking at them.

"Why did your mother marry your father if he was such a monster?" Harry asked quietly as he looked at the photographs of Lily and Severus fooling around. They were all taken at Hogwarts. Seeing a Gryffindor and Slytherin uniform so close together was still a rare sight as was seeing Severus smile. At least Hermione made him smile now.

Severus raked his fingers through his hair. "They started dating towards the end of 1958, according to my grandmother. My grandparents disapproved..."

"Because he was a Muggle?" Harry interrupted.

"Gods no," Severus protested. "My grandparents weren't like that. Most of their staff...most of _my_ staff are Squibs and Muggles. No. They didn't approve because he was an arsehole. They were married in a registry office on June 30th 1959 with two witnesses they dragged off the street. I'm three weeks older than your mother. You do the maths."

"You were on the way?"

"Just when you deserve some House points, Professor, I am unable to give them," Severus smirked before continuing.

"I started to sleep in the spare room after my mother died because I couldn't sleep in here anymore. This room was my sanctuary from the rows, but in truth it offered little protection from him.

"He was a drunk and resented my mother's magic. He blamed her for getting pregnant; he frequently saw to it that mother and I knew that he hated us.

"He broke my mother's spirit; he abused her verbally, mentally, physically and...I wasn't immune to the same treatment although he never succeeded in..." Severus had to stop. Harry sat on the bed next to him. He merely looked at the floor but his presence seemed to bring a sense of calm to Severus.

"I hated him because he made me dread going back to Hogwarts. I felt more at home there than anywhere else, but I feared for my mother. Lily made it bearable but my fear was manipulated by Avery and Mulciber. I hated my Muggle father; what better reason for a poor, half-blood to become a Death Eater?

"Sometimes I think I'm as bad as my father...actually no, I'm worse. I..."

"Severus," Harry interjected, "if we'd had this conversation six months ago I'd have agreed with you, but would you beat or mentally abuse Hermione? You've done things you're not proud of...so have I. Yes, you're a cruel bastard sometimes, but you had your reasons. Does Hermione know any of this?"

"I don't want to lose her," Severus muttered to the floor.

Harry huffed. "Why would you lose her?" he challenged.

"He died as a result of me," Severus whispered as he closed his eyes.

"You need to be saying this to Hermione," Harry told him urgently.

Severus shook his head. "I'd arrived back for the summer holidays at the end of my fourth year. My home comings were always fractious, but I could sense before I even reached the front door that there was something really wrong this time.

"My parents were in their bedroom and she was screaming at him; begging him to stop." Severus paused and took a deep breath. "There was blood on the wall at the top of the stairs and she was...there was so much blood...and he was..."

"I don't need to know," Harry said uncomfortably as Severus' voice cracked.

Severus tried to calm down before he continued. "I pulled him off her and just laid into him. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine. I couldn't stop...every time I heard something crack I felt vindicated. Mother had to stop me otherwise I'd have killed him..." Severus' voice trailed off as he wrung his hands together.

"I healed my mother and then for some fucking reason she healed him as best she could. She told me to get out and calm down round at your mum's. But Lily knew I was too far gone to calm down so she owled Narcissa, who came with Lucius to take me to Malfoy Manor."

"Did Mum get on with Narcissa then?" Harry asked with an air or surprise.

"Sort of. Lucius treated me like his younger brother by that point, and Narcissa had always been quite protective of me so she took it upon herself to get to know Lily. Your mum wanted to come with us, but Narcissa told her Abraxas would have a fit if she did. She wasn't happy, but she said she'd check on things at home for me and send me an owl to let me know when I could come home.

"I got an owl the next day. My mother found him at the bottom of the stairs. Unsurprisingly, he'd been drinking, but what killed him were severe internal injuries that were not all consistent with his fall. Mother just told the authorities he was always getting into fights. It was true, so it was left at that."

Harry considered this. "He did rather have it coming to him. You don't know how many times he fell prior to falling down the stairs that day. You can't say he died because of what you did and honestly, it served him right, if you ask me."

"Anyone would think you were a Slytherin," Severus said almost affectionately.

Harry gave Severus a wry smile. "You know, I think I may have reacted as you did. But what happened to your mother?"

"She died six months later. She'd been ill for years seemingly, but didn't say anything to anyone. She never spoke to me again after my father died. She blamed me for taking her husband away...can you believe it? He beat her and raped her and I stopped it and she blamed me for taking him away from her," Severus choked as he fought back his tears.

Harry put his arm around his former dreaded Potions Professor and spoke gently. "Go home and tell Hermione what you've told me, but tell her everything. Don't hold back. And I can assure you she will still be there in the morning."

Severus just hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't hear Severus come back into their rooms. She had gone to bed early with a book, and had just put it down, turned off the lights and began to snuggle into her pillow when the bedroom door opened. Severus, holding onto the handle and door frame asked quietly, "Are you awake?"<p>

The usual silkiness of his voice was replaced by something raw and it caused her to push herself up to look at him, therefore negating the need to answer. Leaving the bedroom door open so that the only light came from the living room, he walked over to the bed and Hermione moved over slightly so he could sit on the edge beside her. She could sense something was wrong as Severus gently took her hand and placed her fingers against his lips. She felt him screw up his eyes as he attempted to stem the tears that were threatening to fall. He failed and she felt a tear roll down the back of her hand.

She quickly knelt up and wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her shoulder. In return he clung to her desperately. After holding him for several minutes...his grip on her being constantly adjusted so that he could hold her as close as possible...she pulled back to look at him. As Hermione brushed Severus' hair behind his ear, she asked him what was wrong. He swallowed hard and whispered "I know it's probably not the best time, but can we talk about...?"

She knew exactly what was coming and her simple, reassuring response, before she pressed her lips to his forehead in an emotion filled kiss was, "Of course it is."


	32. From a certain point of view

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for all your reviews/follows/favourites/messages...I could hug you all.

Chapter 32 - 'Tis a long chapter about plans and lies of omission.

Usual warnings apply: Language and lemon slices.

I own nothing but my imagination. My muses belong elsewhere.

Next time: Preparations and arrival at the Ministry Ball...and things kick off.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>From a certain point of view<strong>

Hermione was exhausted and ached everywhere. Normally, if Severus kept her up all night she would be grinning from ear to ear, but not this morning. This morning she had a headache from crying for six hours, she ached from all the awkward positions she'd found herself in as she tried to comfort Severus, and from something she hadn't experienced since she tampered with her parents' memories...pure, unadulterated heartache.

Thankfully, after pouring his heart out to her, Severus had eventually fallen asleep after reluctantly agreeing to take a Sleeping Draught, but alas, sleep had not found Hermione. Lucius had rather underplayed how bad this conversation would be when he said it wouldn't be pleasant.

Hermione had listened to Severus whilst beating down her anger. She had kissed away his tears, whilst she wished someone would kiss away her own. She tried to soothe him, whilst she was thrown into turmoil. She did everything she could to let him know he was safe with her.

She knew now where all Severus' self loathing came from, even if she couldn't fathom why he blamed himself. Every time he said "it was my fault," Hermione felt herself becoming more and more angry with him. Nothing she said seemed to placate him. All she wanted to do was take away his pain. She even considered doing just that...if she could remove herself from her parents' memories, she could remove Severus' parents from his. But as tempting as that was, Hermione couldn't do that to him.

Yes, he had made some ill judged decisions, but ultimately Hermione couldn't say what she would have done if she'd had the upbringing Severus had; if she'd been put in the positions he'd been put in; if she'd been made to feel the way that he had. It certainly explained why he'd turned into an angry young man; why he'd turned on Lily when he did; why he'd become a Death Eater.

And not only was she becoming more angry with his constant questioning of his self worth, but she could feel her venom rising towards his parents, his grandmother, and Lily. His father was obviously a bastard, but his mother? What mother could allow that to happen to her son? And what grandmother, even though she was not on speaking terms with her daughter, but knowing of their whereabouts, would do nothing to intervene? Yes, Lady Eleanor had explained before about this but now that Hermione knew the truth, she wasn't sure she could contain her anger.

As for Lily... she had known that Severus needed her. She had only half-heartedly tried to stop Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus from bullying him. Lily had known about his family background and yet she did nothing. And the day she had finally decided to stand up to them; the day they finally humiliated Severus to breaking point, he had been so broken that it was no wonder he'd lashed out at her. But Lily had been aware of everything and still she turned her back on him. When Severus tried to apologise, he'd been spurned.

Hermione was convinced this was why Severus always seemed to back down from arguments with her once the heat of the debate reached a certain level. He never backed down from an argument with anyone else. He allowed his vitriol to spill over freely with others, but she was convinced that he was afraid his temper would run away with him, making him say something in the heat of the moment that she wouldn't forgive. Well, she might not if it was bad enough, but she would always allow him the opportunity to apologise. Lily hadn't afforded him that opportunity. She had just abandoned him.

All sorts of emotions were coursing through Hermione, but after a few hours, it was mainly anger. Although, her anger towards Severus was because he was so insistent that he was worthless. After telling her everything, she knew he was a far stronger person than he ever gave himself credit for. She found herself pondering whether these revelations had changed their relationship. Of course, they had but not, in the way Severus was convinced, they had.

He'd already told her on numerous occasions that she would be better off without him, but the final straw came when Severus suddenly moved away from her arms and took her hands in his. His body stiffened as he summoned his resolve. He cleared his throat and spoke calmly.

"I can't give you fully what you need, Hermione," he told her. "I keep trying, but I'm just not good enough; I'll never be good enough. Now that you know everything, I don't want your pity. I want something that I'm just not worthy of having. So, just leave; leave before I taint you. Don't worry, everyone else has left me so I'm used to it.

"I can help you gather up your belongings, or I can just stay out of your way. I'm sure the castle will arrange new rooms for you. Just please...I love you too much to condemn you to..."

That ensuing row had been the worst they'd ever had. Of course, deep down, Severus didn't want her to leave, but he had said it once too often and she had no longer been able to contain her anger. Hermione railed at him to stop saying things he knew deep down were untrue; to stop saying things that were ripping her apart. The air in the room had crackled and tasted metallic as her magical core thrummed with her increasing anger. As Severus tried to counter her with another self-deprecating remark, she felt her anger reach a peak and her resultant magical outburst threw him across the bedroom and against the wall.

Watching Severus slide unceremoniously down onto floor, Hermione had then straddled him, pummelling her fists onto his chest as she screamed at him that if the next words from his mouth related at all to him not being good enough, then she really would leave him.

It seemed that her threat did the trick. The shock of her actually admitting that she could leave him affected both of them with an intensity that neither expected. In the moments that followed they desperately clung to each other; chests constricted, tears falling harder than they had all night. They begged each other not to leave; begged each other...well, Severus mainly begged...for forgiveness.

And forgiveness was granted as they promised each other that this was the beginning of something new between them. It was time to accept the past; accept that it had shaped Severus, but that he had something now that he never had before...a love that would never fail him, and a promise that he would never face anything again alone.

Yes, their relationship had changed. Severus' admissions and confessions had led Hermione to the realisation that their relationship would now be deeper and stronger, and frankly, she would protect him until her dying breath.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on her side, watching Severus sleep. After the fallout of their row, Severus had gently picked Hermione up and placed her in their bed before sliding in beside her. They found a peace wrapped in each other's arms that they'd never found before, and yet both were acutely aware that they wouldn't be able to wake up and forget what had happened. Everything would be fine, eventually, but they both felt fragile. Which was why Hermione had insisted that Severus take a sleeping draught. He could survive on little sleep, but when he was mentally and emotionally drained, Hermione knew he would have an incredibly short fuse later.<p>

She gently tucked the curtain of hair that fell over Severus' face behind his ear and pressed lingering kisses to his temple, cheek, and nose. He didn't stir once and she smiled at how peaceful he looked.

Then she slipped out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown, and hastily scribbled Severus a message before quietly leaving their chambers. She had dead people to shout at.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the headmaster's office, and with a flick of her wrist turned on the lights. Obsidian immediately flew down to sit on the back of Severus' chair to greet her, and she spent a few moments stroking the proud bird's feathers. She was lost in thought when she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. "Good morning, Hermione. What brings you here at this hour?"<p>

Hermione turned round slowly and sat down in the headmaster's chair; Obsidian stood guard. She looked up at her former headmaster and felt a sudden wave of anger sweep through her. Yes, Dumbledore was another who would feel her wrath, but for now, she had another target. Trying to keep her temper under control, she said tersely, " Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. Please, could you find Lady Eleanor for me?"

"Of course, my dear. Is all well? Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'll deal with you later," Hermione snapped, trying to control her angry tears.

Dumbledore suspected he knew why Hermione was so upset, especially after Severus' revelations before the Founders on Monday . He stood and bowed to the young witch. "I will return as soon as possible."

Hermione rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. Obsidian hopped down onto the desk and looked at her curiously. It almost looked like he was arching an eyebrow at her. She gave him a watery smile. He was most definitely her partner's familiar, and she opened the top drawer of Severus' desk to retrieve an owl treat.

"There you go, Obs. I don't know if you'll see Severus today. He's..."

"Miss Granger," the voice of Armando Dippet interrupted softly. "Is all well with the headmaster?"

"He's..."

It was no good. Her resolve broke and tears started to flow at the former headmaster's gentle words. If he'd asked her how she was, she might have been able to keep her composure, but the fact that someone was concerned about Severus broke her.

Professor Dippet sighed as he saw Hermione desperately wiping her eyes. "There, there, my dear. All will be well. Severus is far stronger than most have ever given him credit for."

"I know that," Hermione said, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her gown. "But last night he..."

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" the silky voice of Lady Eleanor Prince interrupted her.

Hermione's tears immediately turned back to anger. "How could you?" she spat at the figure in the portrait before her.

Severus' grandmother looked at her grandson's girlfriend imperiously. "How could I what?" she asked impassively.

Hermione shook her head distractedly. Severus was so like his grandmother in many ways and Hermione could imagine...well, she didn't need to imagine...she had experienced Severus responding in such a way on numerous occasions. It would almost have been worthy of a smirk, but all Hermione could focus on was railing at Lady Eleanor.

"How could you let those things happen to him when he was growing up? How you could you just stand by and not step in?" Hermione started wiping her eyes frantically, trying to abate the tears.

"Ah. What you have to understand is..."

"Understand?" Hermione snorted. "How does a mother let her daughter and grandson suffer like that? He was four when he first saw Eileen being beaten, and I know the bastard very considerately laid off Severus until he was eight, but he still had to watch and live in fear.

"I know you said there were Squibs who _looked_ out for him and Eileen, but tell me, what kind of guide dogs did they have?"

"Hermione!" Eleanor raged. "I would have thought my grandson's penchant for sarcasm was beneath you," she sneered.

Hermione went to protest but Eleanor held up her hand to silence her. "Now if you will allow me to explain, I would be most grateful. I believe you came here for answers, after all, and not just the opportunity to vent your spleen."

Hermione glared at Severus' grandmother for several moments, her breathing laboured as she fought the rising surge of magic within her. Eventually she inclined her head, indicating that Eleanor should continue.

"Thank you," Eleanor said tersely. "Now, allow me to make one thing clear. I love my grandson...as do you, but I was only allowed back into his life after my daughter died.

"My husband and I were personae non gratae as far as our daughter was concerned. Whenever we had contact with her, all she ever told us was that she was happy and that Severus was well, but we could never verify this because we were never allowed to see him. In addition to that, Eileen petitioned Albus to prevent us from contacting Severus at school.

"Our _informants_, if you will, only saw Severus outside of the house..."

"Hermione," Dumbledore said, interrupting Lady Eleanor much to her annoyance. "Your sense of injustice is of course wholly justified, but you are looking at this...and I hate to say it...through the benefit of Muggle-born eyes. I was a member of staff at this school for over fifty years, and in all that time I never came across a confirmed case of domestic abuse amongst our half-blood or pureblood populace..."

"What about Harry?" Hermione growled.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione, as always, would not be placated when she felt someone had a case to answer. "Harry's situation was completely different and you are aware of that, Miss Granger. Now answer me this: why do you think we would have difficulty obtaining evidence of physical abuse in half-blood and pureblood families?"

Hermione looked at him plaintively as the realisation hit her. "They can heal themselves and the children."

"Alas," the former headmaster said gently, "that is the case. Fortunately...or rather unfortunately, we're more successful at discovering abuses of Muggle-borns."

"You see, Hermione," Eleanor continued, "there was no way we could definitely know what was going on. Yes, we were told that both my daughter and Severus were often seen in a state of impoverishment, but Tobias had lost his job. That was common knowledge and Eileen was, after all, a Prince with a stubborn, prideful streak a mile wide..."

Hermione snorted. The stubborn streak was obviously hereditary. Eleanor smiled as she saw Hermione's reaction to this before continuing. "My daughter would never have accepted financial assistance from us."

"So we decided to reassess the situation when Severus came to Hogwarts and see if the abuse went further than just poor living conditions," Dumbledore told Hermione.

"But you could have done more. He'd suffered since he was three," Hermione said, still desperately fighting back her tears.

"I know. We hoped that once there was direct contact with Severus, we could learn more," Lady Eleanor stated simply.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a gentle expression. "And of course, we had a stroke of luck. Severus developed a close friendship with..."

"Lily?"

Dumbledore nodded. "She was his confidante. We hoped Lily could provide the evidence we desperately needed, but Severus kept Lily away from his father as much as he could. She reported that Severus feared him and was very protective of his mother. But there was no physical evidence of abuse to act on."

Hermione huffed.

Lady Eleanor rolled her eyes and commented, "Eileen was incredibly skilled in healing..."

"Obviously not skilled enough when she_ healed _her beloved husband after her son stepped in and saved her," Hermione responded laconically. "I probably wouldn't have done that good a job either, but I certainly wouldn't have disowned my son and blamed him for the death of my abusive husband when he intervened to stop him raping and beating me violently. What did she want Sev to do? Stand there and watch? Offer Tobias a cuppa and ask him to kindly desist?"

"That was unforgivable of her, I must say," Lady Eleanor muttered.

Hermione tried to blink away tears again. "And then Lily turned her back on him when his tongue acted before his brain."

"Yes, well, the least said about _her,_ the better," Lady Eleanor sneered. "She had no substance..."

"Lily was a lovely young woman," Dumbledore interrupted.

As one, Hermione and Lady Eleanor both stated, "I beg to differ."

Dumbledore sighed as Hermione stood defiantly, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Hermione, I know this must be difficult for you to accept because you 're so emotionally involved, but you must consider the perspectives of all the parties involved."

He noted Hermione's look of incredulity before continuing. "We did have our suspicions but no evidence. Whenever we asked Severus if everything was alright at home he always said yes."

"Well, of course he did," Hermione snorted. "Gods, I can't believe you were so bloody stupid."

"Please don't swear, Hermione. It is most unbecoming," Lady Eleanor said dismissively.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, pardon me for getting myself worked up over the treatment of _your _grandson. Perhaps if you'd shown more _bloody_ concern for him I wouldn't have to..."

Dumbledore looked with concern between Lady Eleanor and the young witch currently berating her. He could not fault Hermione's passion for Severus, nor her fearless defence of him, but he also knew that things were never quite what they seemed.

Lady Eleanor sighed. "You're emotional, Hermione..."

"Oh, you think? Well I'm sorry but seeing the man I love reduced to inconsolable tears as he told me everything about his upbringing somehow makes me emotional."

"Miss Granger," Eleanor said calmly. "As Albus says, you must consider all the players involved. Tobias was an abusive manipulator who was out-manipulated and forced into marriage by my daughter."

"But why did she need to? The Prince's were pureblood. Why didn't you just marry her off?" Hermione asked in bemusement.

"I'd have expected a more enlightened attitude from you, Hermione," Eleanor snarked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Eleanor answered her question. "As I've explained before, at the time my husband's brother was the heir to the family fortune. The House of Prince is an ancient family no longer concerned by political or financial machinations. But to the majority of other families, it was _all _they were concerned with. We were never approached for Eileen's hand because she did not carry the Prince fortune.

"But she was desperate for a child and as she got older she felt that dream slipping away. She met Tobias Snape and she saw him as the opportunity to provide her with a child. He was a drunk, had little money, had a job he despised, and suddenly he had a baby on the way. And yet, despite his many failings, he was honourable enough to stand by Eileen when she found she was with child.

"But it was no basis for a marriage...magical or Muggle. Tobias was a clever man, make no mistake. He abused my daughter in every way imaginable and I'll never understand why she allowed it. The only magic he allowed her to use was wandless healing magic and I believe, in the end, she came to resent Severus."

Dumbledore gave a watery smile as Hermione stifled a sob. "I know you're looking for one person to blame, but in truth, everyone who knew Severus failed him."

Hermione raked her fingers through her mass of hair. "I just...he didn't deserve it," she said, scrunching up her eyes, determined not to cry but failing.

Lady Eleanor looked at Hermione with soft eyes and a wry smile. "I know, Hermione, and you don't have to tell us that we should feel guilty about what happened. We already do. Now, dry your eyes, go back to Severus, and build your future."

The young witch nodded slowly, rose from Severus' chair and walked to the door. She turned and looked at the two portraits. "I still think you could have done more."

As the door closed, Albus Dumbledore turned to Lady Eleanor and observed a tear running down her cheek as she said, "My granddaughter-in-law has claws, Albus. You know she's right."

"Then Severus will be far better protected against what is to come than we could have ever hoped," Albus said as he rose and left to visit Phineas Black.

* * *

><p>Hermione crawled back into bed, still with her robe on, trying not to wake her sleeping wizard. But as she was about to snuggle up behind him, he started to turn over to face her.<p>

"Hi," Hermione whispered, kissing him softly on the lips as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Severus returned the kiss almost desperately as he cupped her cheek. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, love. I just had something to take care of something, but I did leave you a note," she said as she stroked his hair.

Severus draped his arm over her hip and pulled her towards him. "I woke up and I..."

"Had a little panic?" Hermione interjected.

"A panic is a little strong...I was disconcerted, shall we say," Severus said smiling bashfully before adding, "I must look a state this morning."

Hermione smirked as she pulled herself flat against his chest. "You've looked better, but you're still the sexiest person in this bed."

"Fishing for compliments, are we?" Severus teased in a croaky drawl. His voice was usually gravelly when he woke up, which Hermione always found very sexy, but this morning it was deeper than usual.

"No," Hermione stated incredulously.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I better not give you one," Severus smirked and rolled onto his back, watching her expression.

Hermione giggled as she suddenly straddled him. "That's a shame. I like it when you _give_ me one."

"Cheeky minx," Severus growled as he undid her robe and slipped his hands underneath, pulling her down to his chest. He held her tightly against him and fought his way through her hair to her neck before whispering, "Thank you."

"What for?" Hermione replied softly.

"Listening; not judging me; loving me and making me realise I was being a dick. You're becoming so powerful, darling," Severus murmured against her ear. He found himself incredibly proud of how powerful she was now, even if his back was killing him from his impromptu meeting with the wall.

Hermione huffed. "I wish I could control it more. I'm sorry I lost it this morning. My magic has felt quite unstable since I've come on."

"Hormones, my love. That's why pregnant witches are so bloody dangerous," Severus muttered as he felt Hermione shaking with laughter.

"Oh gods, what are you going to do when I'm pregnant if I'm like this when I come on," she chuckled lightly.

Severus sighed deeply. "I may have to consider Arthur's suggestion of getting a shed, but that's a bridge I will all too gladly cross when we get to it."

Hermione pulled back slightly. "You know, when you said you didn't want to have a baby before we were married...is that because...?"

"Partly," Severus admitted. "But mainly I just want to do everything right with you," he said as his hand found its way into her hair to pull her back down for a kiss.

"I'm glad," Hermione whispered against his mouth. "So when were you going to tell me you own Prince Industries?"

Severus froze.

"Who told you?" he asked warily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "No one. Well, Narcissa gave me a clue, but I didn't expect it to be such a big company. Although I suppose I should have guessed...Prince Industries is a bit of a giveaway. I just never put two and two together."

Severus snorted and then with a puzzled look asked, "But how did you...?"

"Find out?" Hermione interrupted. "I asked Narcissa what she knew about the business as I know Lucy's involved...although she said you were in the process of buying Lucius out..."

"Only out of the Muggle side," Severus interjected.

Hermione gave him a sardonic smirk. "Oh, only out of the Muggle side. Well that's nice," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, she said I should check our potion's invoices to see who is giving us the biggest discounts. Are you really giving us 90% discounts, Severus?"

"I am a secret philanthropist...what can I say?" Severus replied, trying to avoid looking at her.

Hermione tilted her head. "Why are you embarrassed about this?"

"I'm not embarrassed," Severus snapped.

Hermione sighed. "Well why have you avoided telling me, then?"

"Lots of reasons," he sighed. "But mainly because I wanted to surprise you at a later date. I thought if I kept fobbing you off, you would leave it alone."

Hermione snorted at his naïvety.

"Yes, I know," Severus smirked. "But it was worth a try."

"So was the surprise that you own the third biggest Potions company in the wizarding world; the only one with a Muggle division?" Hermione asked.

Severus shook his head.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at Severus appraisingly. "Why are you buying Lucius out?"

"He's about to get divorced. He needs all the cash he can get," Severus sighed, hoping that his answer would stop the deluge of questions before they even started. He could tell she wasn't convinced by it, but he really didn't want Hermione to know the real reason he was buying Lucius out...not yet, anyway.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache and it was getting worse. "Look, I'm tired and I don't really want to discuss it now, but all the information you want is in my desk in the study. Go and read to your heart's content. And now, can we get some coffee?"

Hermione was slightly placated and said, "OK. Oh, I told Minerva you were feeling a bit under the weather so you'd probably work from here today."

"I cannot object to working in bed as long as you're sprawled all over me," Severus teased.

Hermione sighed. "From our rooms not our bed, you git! I'm going to the Burrow and then to Diagon Alley to see Angelina this morning to confirm everything for tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure it's still alright for everyone to get changed at the flat?"

"Yes," Severus drawled with an air of exasperation. As thoughtful as it was that Hermione insisted on triple checking he was still alright with arrangements that required him to be sociable, it was also annoying.

Hermione knew Severus was still struggling with this concept of being nice and yet he thought he was being quite successful. He couldn't deny that since the end of the war, he was grateful there were more people willing to accept and befriend him, and recently that was in no small part due to Hermione. Being nice occasionally was reaping rewards Severus could only have dreamed of six months ago.

"Now what would you like for breakfast?" Hermione asked as she gave him a light peck on the nose.

"Coffee," Severus groused teasingly.

"You can't just have coffee," Hermione huffed in a slightly nagging way as she sat up on his lap.

She looked into his eyes and saw the flash of mischievousness a little too late, before she was flipped onto her back with him hovering over her. Where her robe was now caught between them, Severus pushed it open and playfully nuzzled her as his hands skimmed over her now exposed skin. He gently teased and nibbled her bottom lip before announcing, "I'd like Hermione on toast, please...actually, scrap the toast but not the coffee."

"I'm afraid, sir, Hermione is not on the menu today. Would bacon, sausage, fried eggs, fried bread, mushrooms and tomatoes be alright instead?"

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Well I don't think I will be frequenting this establishment again..."

"You bloody well better, Mister," Hermione grumbled as she squeezed his arse before leaning up to steal a kiss.

As the kiss broke, Severus teased haughtily, "Hmmm...you may have just persuaded me to return," and captured her lips again before adding more seriously, "just bacon and eggs will be fine. I really couldn't stomach much else this morning."

"Actually I couldn't eat much else," Hermione admitted ruefully. "I'm still feeling a bit fragile...I can only imagine how you're feeling."

Severus gently brushed a curl from Hermione's forehead and looked deep into her eyes. He swallowed hard and smiled. "I'm feeling fragile but thanks to you, I don't feel quite as bad as I should."

* * *

><p>"Shall we go to the pub, then?" Lucius drawled as he stepped out of the fireplace in Severus' office, closely followed by Pius Thicknesse. They looked around but the headmaster was nowhere in sight.<p>

"He's been working from his chambers today, Lucius," the voice of Albus Dumbledore said.

"Is all well?" Lucius asked, his voice laced with concerned.

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus revealed to Hermione the more unpleasant details of his upbringing last night. It has taken its toll, so he is working from their chambers. I believe they needed the comfort of one another's company."

A sense of panic engulfed the blond wizard. "Yes, but is all well?" he repeated.

"They are tired and emotionally drained, but yes, they are well, I believe," Dumbledore confirmed. "However, I am not sure how long it will take Lady Eleanor to recover from Hermione's little chat this morning."

Lucius looked at Pius and smirked before he asked, "I take it she was every bit his protective lioness?"

"Would you have expected anything less?" Dumbledore stated before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione were indeed in their chambers. Severus was taking the coffee break that he'd promised her earlier so they could look through cottage details, but both kept becoming distracted by an overwhelming need to hold one another whilst exploring the other's mouth with languorous strokes of their tongues.<p>

They had finally decided on two cottages to look at, and Hermione said she would Apparate to the estate agents, when Severus went to see George to arrange viewings. It was at this point that Hermione, in her excitement, straddled Severus' lap and hugged him tight. Severus reciprocated and planted a gentle kiss just behind her ear. The soft moan that inadvertently left her lips only served to encourage Severus to nuzzle her neck...an act which he was about to regret.

Hermione's fingers slowly tangled through his hair as she slowly moved back to claim his lips again. Severus' hands moved instinctively down her body as their kisses became more heated, but he was careful not to let them wander too. He didn't want to torture himself any more than he already was. But then Hermione gently rocked her hips, grinding up against Severus' semi hard erection. He had to break the kiss and threw his head against the back of the sofa.

"Sweetheart, stop...please," he pleaded softly. "You have no idea how much I want...how much I _need _to make love to you."

Severus needed the intimacy of Hermione's kisses, but as special as they were, they were no match for the intimacy and connection they both felt when they made love. All he wanted to do was crawl inside her and stay there, but knowing that she didn't want to have sex at the moment, he'd been desperately trying to control his baser instincts.

Hermione brushed his hair away from his face, smiling as she rolled her hips up against him again.

"Fuck, 'Mione," he growled in warning. "Stop teasing me. You said you didn't want to do it whilst you're...I'm trying to respect that."

But Severus wasn't the only one who needed the intimacy of making love. Hermione may not have wanted to have sex yesterday, but today, especially after the events of earlier, she needed him. She cut him off with a kiss before whispering, "I do appreciate your efforts, but that was yesterday."

Severus' hands slipped further down to the swell of her buttocks, squeezing lightly as he moved his hips up to meet hers. Their tongues caressed each other's languidly as Hermione's fingers raked through his hair before she purred, "We could do it in the shower."

Severus nuzzled her neck, playfully scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh just behind her earlobe.

"Don't feel you have to just because I..." he muttered, but was cut off as Hermione suddenly moved back and captured his lips again in a slow sensual kiss as she began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"I need you too," she moaned into his mouth before throwing her head back as Severus kissed over her chin, sensuously attacking her throat as his hand ghosted over her bra clad breast.

Severus groaned and whispered, "Then, you shall..." but was once again interrupted, only this time by the green glow of the fireplace as Lucius, followed by Pius, stepped out into the room and looked at the couple with feigned surprise.

"I do hope we're not interrupting anything," Lucius said, knowing full well that they had.

Severus growled against Hermione's chest as he surreptitiously re-buttoned her shirt, which he realised was one of his. He had to think fast, because Hermione knew he was meeting George at five o'clock at the Hog's Head, but she didn't know that Lucius, Pius, Draco, Adrian, and Harry would be there also. She thought he was seeing Lucius and Pius at six o'clock for a quick drink as they often did on a Thursday.

He said to Hermione playfully, "It must be something to do with his age...coming early all the time."

Hermione knew what he meant, because Lucius had interrupted them as well on Saturday night, and she sniggered into Severus' neck as Lucius blustered at his friend's inference. She couldn't help but laugh out loud when Pius said "No it's just him; I'm older than both of you and I never have that problem."

"I'll have you know, you are the first person to complain about me coming too early, Severus Snape," Lucius said with a mock flounce as he flicked his fine blond hair over one shoulder.

Hermione was now shaking hysterically with laughter against Severus' chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, giving gave her a tight squeeze as he sniggered into her hair.

It was at this point Lucius mouthed to Severus, "Everything alright?" to which he nodded and smiled appreciatively at his friend's concern.

Pius ignored the group, consumed by the estate agent's details on the coffee table.

"So what brings you here two hours early? You know I have an engagement with George Weasley prior to our meeting at six o'clock?" Severus deadpanned.

"Oh, well, I was bored. Pius had just delivered Narcissa back from lunch, so we thought we would come and harass you, dear. And we thought we'd accompany you to the Hog's Head and sit in the corner, throwing things at you whilst you're having your meeting," Lucius smirked. "Anyway, so what if we're early? It's not as if you're busy, judging by the looks of things."

"Gods, I was just having a break," Severus scoffed.

"Is that what they call it these days?" Pius smirked.

Sensing that Severus was getting a little annoyed, and knowing that his short fuse was even shorter now he was sexually frustrated, Hermione deflected everyone's attention by asking "Does everyone want some coffee?" as she wriggled off his lap.

She had to giggle when they all absentmindedly said, "Yes, please, darling."

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, I trust you are all well," Severus drawled as he, Lucius, and Pius approached the table in the Hogs Head where Draco, Adrian, Harry, and George sat. Severus immediately noted that Draco and Adrian were sitting on either side of Harry. "Before we go any further, m'lord Malfoy is buying the drinks."<p>

"Am I?" Lucius exclaimed, blinking at Severus in surprise.

Severus jerked his head towards the bar and said, "Pint of Hog's Head please, dear."

"The same," everyone apart from Pius added.

Lucius nodded and turned to Pius, who was straining to look at the bar. "I'll have a Blishen's, please. Beer goes straight to my head and I've got a date with the security teams for tomorrow night later."

"How many pints is that, then?" Lucius asked.

Severus just raised an eyebrow and drawled "Have you lost the ability to count?" Lucius gave him a stereotypical Malfoy sneer before going to the bar.

"What are you lot up to?" Aberforth asked jovially.

"Plotting to overthrow the Ministry; what does it look like?" Lucius groused sardonically.

Aberforth laughed heartily. "Oh, of course. Well, do it quietly, please," he smirked before attending to their drinks.

Severus sat down next to George and handed him a piece of parchment. "Your contract, Mr Weasley."

George smiled enthusiastically as he took the quill Severus also offered. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'm really looking forward to teaching these first years to fly. I just hope we find a new Gryffindor seeker in this intake to replace Harry."

"Actually I was going to ask about that," Harry interrupted. "Can I help coach Gryffindor, Severus?"

"Only if I can help coach Slytherin," Draco interjected.

Severus pondered this before making his pronouncement. "It would be unfair to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so I cannot allow it..."

Both Draco and Harry were about to protest, but Severus raised his hand to silence them.

"It is advisable not to interrupt me, gentlemen," Severus stated authoritatively. "It gives me time to change my mind, but in this case, I haven't. I was about to say _unless_ Draco, you agree to coach Hufflepuff and you, Harry, agree to coach Ravenclaw as well."

"Hufflepuff?" Draco scoffed.

"We must show less House bias these days. If I can do it, so can you," Severus said as he raised his eyebrows to suggest Draco should take note.

Lucius put the tray of drinks onto the table when Severus said, a little too cheerfully for his godson's liking, "Lucius, I have good news. Draco's just agreed to coach the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

Everyone around the table had to agree the look on Lucius' face was priceless.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr Potter," Severus drawled, "Would you care to enlighten us as to the details of your plan and our roles within it?"<p>

Harry sighed. "First of all, I really wish you weren't here, Severus. Hermione will kill you...kill us...if she finds out you were involved..."

"And," Draco interjected, "after the last few days, I'd have thought you would want to avoid..."

"Are you suggesting I can't control my witch?" Severus snapped, smarting at his godson's inference.

Lucius snorted. "Of course he's not."

"I just don't want you having a row about it, that's all," Harry told him sincerely.

"At least Severus isn't exercising his rights, Mr Potter," Pius advised lazily. He then took the collective stares as a sign to carry on. "Mr Weasley could have found himself duelling. And given his opponent's formidable wand arm, I fear it would not end well for him."

"Somehow I don't think Mum could cope with burying another son at the moment," George said soberly.

Pius' eyes suddenly flashed with panic. "My dear boy, please forgive my insensitivity."

George gave him a watery smile. "No, it's fine. I guess it's at times like this I really miss Freddie. He was the brains...I was the doer. He'd be far more help here than me..."

"Nonsense," Severus interrupted. "You were a far better brewer than your brother and equally as inventive."

Severus' words rendered George speechless before he mumbled, "Thank you, Severus."

Severus just nodded curtly before announcing, "I've no intention of duelling Mr Weasley for that very reason. But having seen the bruise he bestowed upon Hermione on Monday, I cannot stay away."

"What bruise?" Draco interjected.

"Draco, calm down," Lucius drawled, as he absentmindedly twirled a finger above his glass, causing it to spin around slowly.

Severus looked perplexed. Lucius was only frivolous with his magic when he was restless. Severus made a mental note to ask him about it later, before returning to the more pressing matter.

"Is she alright?" George asked. "Honestly, I don't think I know Ron anymore. Bill's furious with him. He was supposed to go for a drink with Ron yesterday, but Fleur felt unwell so they went to see the Healer. Obviously Bill blew him out. Ron sent an owl basically accusing Fleur of deliberately driving a wedge between him and Bill."

"Are she and the baby alright?" Lucius asked suddenly. Severus was surprised to hear a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

George nodded. "Yeah, she just felt faint but apart from being really uptight about things, both she and baby are fine."

Severus' eyes narrowed as he observed Lucius carefully. He was sure he saw a sigh of relief before his friend said, "I remember Narcissa seeing the Healer numerous times during her pregnancy for that very reason...always advisable to err on the side of caution."

"As sorry as I am that Mrs Weasley was feeling under the weather, our priority here is Hermione," Draco snapped.

Lucius glared at Draco. Again, the look was not unnoticed by Severus. He had little time to consider it further as Pius said, "I think we can safely assume that Severus will be involved somehow. My role is to make sure you've not missed anything and that I'm able to provide realistic alibis should you be missed by anyone. I can only use my position effectively if I know everything. So, what I need to know initially, Mr Potter, is how you intend to extricate Mr Weasley from the premises."

"Actually," Adrian said quietly. "I think you need to change that part."

Severus arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Neville," Adrian simply stated.

Draco huffed. "Oh, I should have fucking known. Fucking Longbottom fucking everything up."

"Shut up, Draco," Adrian snapped. "You don't know what I'm going to say and if anyone's fucked up, it's me...unintentionally...but the result is the same."

"Oh, do enlighten us, darling," Draco sneered.

"I had a drink with Neville last night and we got talking about my research and I offered to show him my Aizoaceae..."

"Is that what they call it these days?" George interjected and winked at Adrian.

Adrian chuckled, "Maybe, but these are plants that resemble small stones from South Africa."

Severus suddenly interjected. "An interesting field of study. Doesn't the shape of the leaves refract light more easily to enhance photosynthesis in harsh environments? Neville informed me that he'd like to improve the efficacy of some of our rarer moonlight gathered potions ingredients, so I'm sure he'll be picking your brains."

"He did mention that, actually," Adrian said enthusiastically. "He said you've approved four new research greenhouses, which is just amazing. I'd love to see them sometime."

Severus inclined his head graciously. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Everyone looked between Adrian and Severus with a look of bewilderment. Lucius stood by what he used to say to Severus when he was younger: _You know too much!_

Pius, not one to usually suppress academic discussion, reminded everyone that there was another matter of importance to be discussed.

Adrian looked bashfully at the table. "Oh yes, sorry. Well, Neville mentioned your moonlight dependent plants, and I offered to show him some data to see if anything corresponded. Anyway, in my office I've got pictures of my sister, and Neville asked who she was so I told him. I told him she's also a botanist doing a PhD and currently in Australia for three months on a research project. It was only when he asked if I was attending the Ball on Friday that I realised what I'd done. I said I'd be joining Draco later, but it dawned on me that if I'm to take that potion, he would see me as my sister before then."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Draco exclaimed.

Adrian glared at Draco. "What?"

"Could you have been more...I thought you were committed to...how could you be so fucking..." Draco was so angry with Adrian that he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Draco, shut up," Severus snapped. "Adrian didn't do this deliberately. And if you're going to have a marital, you can _both _fuck off."

"Apologies, Uncle," Draco muttered.

Severus looked at his godson sternly before saying, "Accepted. Now, Mr Potter, we find ourselves in need of a plan B. You do have one, don't you?"

Harry swallowed hard and looked sheepish. Severus just rolled his eyes before George interjected. "Is Luna accompanying Neville to the ball?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Draco snapped. "Why?"

Pius huffed and said to Lucius, "I thought your son was intelligent." He leant forward, looking at Draco earnestly. "I believe George is suggesting she attends with you, and perhaps then Adrian can ask Mr Longbottom if he can accompany him in her stead?"

"Oh!" Draco said, blushing slightly. He knew he was being overly reactive but he and Adrian were falling apart at the seams and although he liked Luna, she confused him. She'd slept with both of them on Saturday, and deep down that bothered him. He wondered if his father felt like that when he and his godfather had both slept with his mother.

"Would she distract Ron, though?" Harry asked pensively.

Draco nodded. "She told me on Monday she's very disappointed by him."

Harry exhaled forcefully. "Blimey, that's as good as her saying she hates him."

Severus pondered this. "Draco, go to Miss Lovegood and bring her here."

"Now?" Draco protested. Severus just glared at his godson, who immediately cowered under his gaze.

Draco nodded and without a word, walked to the door so he could go outside and Apparate to Luna's home but just before he opened it, he turned to look at Adrian and swallowed hard. His eyes were remorseful as he realised that despite all their fighting recently, this was potentially going to be the end of them. Feeling Draco's eyes on him, Adrian looked up and gave his lover a watery smile as if to give his permission to hit another nail into the coffin of their rapidly disintegrating relationship.

Draco turned and left.

* * *

><p>"So who are you taking to the Ball now, Harry?" George asked as he took a sip of his beer.<p>

Lucius looked urgently at Severus before asking with an air of concern, "Why are you not attending with Miss Weasley?"

"Do you care?" Harry snapped before closing his eyes and adding, "Ginny and I have split up." He looked Lucius directly in the eye and stated as an afterthought, "No one else was involved."

Lucius swallowed hard and looked at the table before saying with a more hesitant, gravelly voice than usual, "I'm sure it's just a temporary glitch."

"We'll see," Harry said quietly, looking up at Severus who just shrugged in return.

"I told you yesterday...give it time, Harry," Severus stated calmly.

George huffed. "I don't see how giving it time will help when she's going to the Ball with Blaise Zabini."

"She's what? Since when?" Harry exclaimed. He hoped that perhaps the Ball might have been a way to bring him and Ginny back to a level where they could at least start talking again. But now he could forget that idea as quickly as Ginny had obviously forgotten about him.

"Since yesterday afternoon seemingly. Mum's not happy. Well, she's devastated you two have split up so inexplicably, but for Ginny to _throw herself _at Zabini, as she put it, has really riled her. That said, she was impressed that Blaise had the good manners to go to the house and ask Ginny personally. Dad said Mum thinks that's purely because her new favoured _son_ instilled impeccable manners into his Slytherins..."

Severus turned his head slowly towards to George; his eyes wide with a look somewhere between disbelief and fear.

"Oh, yes," George said teasingly. "You can do no wrong now you're seeing Hermione, sir."

"Oh gods, I'm getting a fucking jumper," Severus groaned as Lucius and Pius struggled to contain their mirth, but at least Lucius had the good sense to order Severus a fire whisky. He downed it with alacrity, much to the amusement of Harry, whose smirk was met by a growl.

"I don't think Severus can take any credit for Mr Zabini's manners," Lucius stated, stifling a smirk. "Blaise is very much a lady's man. Narcissa used to spend hours pampering herself when he came for tea with Draco. Now she just does that when lover boy comes round," he said, jerking his head towards Pius, who was making notes on a piece of parchment.

Lucius rolled his eyes when Pius didn't rise to the bait.

"Oh, fantastic," Harry groused as he downed the rest of his pint before going to the bar to get another drink. "So not only has she left me," he said over his shoulder, "but now she's seeing an impeccably mannered Slytherin lady's man. Is it hard being celibate?"

Severus sighed as Harry sat down next to him. "Harry, if you want her back you may have to tap into your inner Slytherin. As for becoming celibate...far too easy, I'm afraid."

"I don't know why you're worried, Harry. You're a good looking guy," Adrian said as he took a sip of his pint.

"Yeah, and look at all those witches that drool over The Chosen One," George told him

"But that's the problem. I don't want all of those witches. I don't want to be Harry Potter...The Chosen One...The Boy-Who-Did-In-Voldemort," Harry sighed in exasperation.

Pius suddenly looked up and said, "But you're all those things, Mr Potter. You must learn how to separate your public and private persona. Your private persona is then owned completely by your witch and your friends. Severus is a master at that." Pius then turned to Severus and added, "I'm sure he'll show you how it's done."

Severus went to speak, but stopped himself as Draco arrived back with Luna.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Luna said breezily. "Draco said you need my help?"<p>

"Miss Lovegood; may I offer you a drink?" Lucius asked cordially as Draco gestured for her to take a seat between Adrian and himself.

Luna gave him a disarming smile. "Thank you, Lucius. I'll have a pint of whatever everyone else is drinking."

Lucius was a little taken aback, but nodded courteously and headed to the bar.

Severus looked at Draco and Luna suppressing a smirk. Draco was smitten; confused, but smitten. "Now Miss Lovegood," he said, "I believe you are attending the ball with Mr Longbottom?"

"Yes. Just because we're not sleeping together doesn't mean we're not still friends," Luna said matter-of-factly.

Severus arched an eyebrow at this comment and simply muttered, "Indeed."

"Draco," Lucius hissed as he sat down, elbowing his son in the ribs as he passed Luna her drink.

"Oh yes," Draco said suddenly. "Ummm, Luna, I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to go with me instead?"

Lucius rolled his eyes at Draco's clumsy proposition and shook his head at Severus, who could only smirk at Lucius' dissatisfaction.

"That makes sense," Luna chimed. "Then Adrian can go with Neville, but I'm not here just so you could ask me that, am I?"

"Indeed not," Pius stated, holding out his hand to Luna to formally introduce himself. "Before we proceed, Miss Lovegood, I must ask that we perform a wand oath. Then we can discuss the reason we requested your presence."

After the formalities had been completed, Pius began, "As you are aware, in recent weeks Ronald Weasley has..."

"Begun to turn towards the dark," Luna interrupted him airily. "He'll not listen to reason...he never has...and needs to be shocked into revealing who he is truly is. What's your plan?"

"Your perception does you credit, Miss Lovegood," Pius drawled as he looked furtively at Severus and Lucius.

"We had a plan..." Harry began cautiously.

"But Adrian managed to balls it up," Draco snorted.

"Grow up, Draco," Adrian snapped back.

"Please don't fight, you two," Luna said gently as she put a hand on both Draco and Adrian's arm. "I much prefer it when you don't fight. Just remember how nice it was on Saturday when you weren't fighting."

Luna suddenly became like a flame, as Draco and Adrian were drawn like moths towards her.

"But it was nice because of you," Adrian said, nuzzling Luna's neck as Draco put his arm around her shoulders and traced his knuckles lightly over her cheek.

"Merlin's Balls, will you three stop it," Severus snapped, but was soundly ignored.

Harry whispered to Severus. "When did Luna become like this?"

"She's just like her mother," Lucius said dreamily.

Harry couldn't help himself. "Fuck her too, did you?" he snapped, which caused a puzzled look from George.

"No actually...she wouldn't let me," Lucius drawled before looking at the scene to his left. "There is a time and a place, you three, and now is not it," he chastised.

"And considering the state of your relationship," Severus remarked as he looked between Draco and Adrian, "this is not wise."

"Uncle is right," Draco said as he separated from Luna, but was relieved when she put her hand on his knee.

Adrian looked utterly dejected as he realised he and Draco had just cracked to a point of no return. Severus recognised the look well, having spent weeks looking at it in the mirror when he and Lily had broken up.

"Mr Longbottom is up at the Castle, Adrian, if you wish me to escort you there now," Severus drawled softly.

"Thank you, Severus," Adrian acknowledged as he gave Draco and Luna a sideways glance.

Suddenly Lucius said, "Draco, step outside please."

"We'll carry on with this discussion upon your return," Pius said as the four men stood to leave.

As Severus was preparing to Apparate to Hogwarts with Adrian, they heard Lucius call after them, "One moment gentlemen."

He then turned to Draco and hissed," Haven't I taught you anything? He may be a Muggle but your behaviour has been deplorable. If you intend to end your relationship with him, tell him. He deserves that at least.

"What is the matter with you, Draco? What do you want?"

"I don't know," Draco said, trying not to cry in front of his father.

"Shall I tell you what you want?" Lucius said kindly as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You want stability, you want to know who you are and you want to belong.

"Well you've got your stability and your sense of belonging. You're a Professor now. And if you want to know who you are, Lord Black, I will tell you. You are Draco Lucius Malfoy and you are, for good or ill, my son. And I know I haven't told you this for a very long time, but I love you.

"Now do the decent thing and speak to him. Severus and I will wait."

Draco looked at his father for a moment in disbelief before finally saying, "Thank you...Dad," before walking towards Adrian and Severus.

"You alright?" Severus asked as he joined Lucius, leaving the two younger men to talk.

"He just called me Dad," Lucius said quietly.

Severus just smiled and squeezed his friend's shoulder. As Draco turned to walk back, Severus whispered to Lucius, "Time to deliver Adrian to Neville. Were we ever this complicated?"

"You were worse," Lucius drawled.

* * *

><p>"So you'll give me the Portkey tomorrow, Pius?" Luna asked.<p>

"Yes. I will make them all for you personally...who will question the Head of MLE? They'll deactivate upon your return to the Ministry and will just resemble ordinary Sickles."

"Why can't we Apparate?" George grumbled.

"Given the current threat level at the Ministry, we're erecting Anti-Apparation wards to keep away unwelcome visitors," Pius drawled distractedly as he scribbled down a note.

"Luna, can you perform a wandless body bind?" Harry asked.

Suddenly Draco went as stiff as a board and Luna gave Harry a bashful smile.

"Luna, release me, please?" Draco huffed.

"Don't you like being tied up?" Luna asked coquettishly as she removed the spell. The blush on Draco's face indicated that he was very much his father's son.

"Excellent," Harry exclaimed. "Now, Luna will stun him before she leaves, and we will release him from the body bind when he wakes up."

"I believe keeping him bound will be conducive to my little discussion with him." Severus drawled.

"And we'll need him really drunk before we do this," Harry stated.

"That won't be hard," George snorted. "Bill said he's drinking really heavily and people will be throwing more down his throat anyway just because of who he is."

Harry considered this with concern for his...was Ron still his friend? "Well I got couple of bottles of Old Ogden's today so that when we send him back, if he starts spouting off, no one will believe him if he's completely shit-faced." Harry stated.

"Mind you if he's really drunk we'll definitely need Voldemort's chief mind fucker on board because I'm not skilled enough to deal with that," Draco admitted.

"I was Dumbledore's chief mind fucker as well," Severus snarked.

"And of course if he creates a scene," Pius said distractedly as he crossed off a couple of items on his piece of parchment, "Shacklebolt will ask me to investigate and I'll call on Severus as the only Ministry appointed Legilimens available to look into Mr Weasley's mind. If we need to administer Veritarserum to check that Severus is telling the truth, I will administer it. Needless to say, it won't be the investigation strength Veritarserum that Severus brews for us. You are still immune to lesser strengths, aren't you?"

Severus nodded.

"The question is," Lucius added, "Do we need to use the robes or not? I have enough sets at the Manor if we still need them."

Luna looked at Lucius appraisingly. "You mean Death Eater robes? That will scare him," she said, smiling. "I know you are changing his memories so he only remembers the conversation, but the robes will protect you. The masks distort your voice, don't they?"

Severus looked at Luna and shook his head in disbelief. Hermione had been right when he'd accused Luna of not being _all there;_ Luna _was_ frighteningly _all there_.

George shook his head and snorted, "Bloody hell, Luna, I didn't think you could be so vindictive."

Luna just smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, George, but Ron isn't himself. He needs help to reveal his true self. And he's upset Hermione and he will pay for that."

Luna's words seemed to send a chill down everyone's spine. Clearly, this was not a witch to mess with.

* * *

><p>Severus returned to Hogwarts, determined to get an early night following the turmoil of the previous one. He walked into the living room to find Hermione lying in front of the fire, flicking through the interior design books Narcissa had owled to her earlier that day. He looked down at the page she was currently studying, and grimaced as he observed the truly awful colour scheme.<p>

"Remember I live there as well you, know," he snarked before walking towards the bedroom. He stopped at the door and announced, "I'm going to bed. Why don't you join me and bring your reading material with you?"

Hermione smirked and closed the book, leaving it on the coffee table before joining him a few minutes later. She realised that Severus must have been tired as he was already in bed.

He watched Hermione get undressed and smiled as she finally crawled up onto the bed, trapping him under the bed covers as she straddled his legs.

"Are you not subjecting me to the latest in overpriced decorative foulness?" Severus asked as he wriggled down the bed slightly before putting one hand behind his head. Hermione shook her head as she traced her finger down the centre of his bare chest before holding his spare hand.

"Did you upset Pomona today? I heard her telling Minerva something about not expecting you to condone such behaviour in her greenhouses."

Severus smirked. "Oh! I took Adrian to see Neville and saw Pomona just as I was leaving, so I called after her and told her not to enter Greenhouse number two. My warning obviously went unheeded, and I suspect she found them in flagrante delicto."

Hermione gasped before eyeing Severus suspiciously. "How come you saw Adrian?"

"Lucius told Draco he was meeting me for a drink and they decided to join us. Basically they argued over Adrian having a drink with Neville, and Draco's companion for tomorrow evening is stuck abroad, so he announced that he would ask Luna to the Ball. They were doomed from that moment as Luna was attending with Neville..."

"Adrian's going with Neville now?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded, hoping Hermione would accept this version of events.

"Oh that's sad. I liked those two together," Hermione muttered, looking perplexed before adding, "Well I can't think about that now. Fancy a shower?" she purred seductively.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Just a shower?"

Hermione shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione nodded as she began to move off the bed and throw back the duvet. "Impatient witch," Severus muttered before he grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He captured her lips tentatively, nibbling her bottom lip gently. "Are you really sure?" he asked again.

Hermione ran her fingers through Severus' hair and nodded again before backing away from him, asking him to give her a moment before she walked into the bathroom.

Severus looked at the floor and was aware of his cock twitching expectantly as he heard the shower running. As he reached the bathroom door, he leant up against the doorframe as he watched Hermione standing under the falling stream of water, waiting for him.

Suddenly Hermione gasped as she found herself lifted and pushed against the cold tiles. Severus' hands supported her rounded backside as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He attacked her mouth with his; his erection already fit for action. One last time, he asked if she really wanted him inside her, and she moaned her affirmation against his neck.

Wasting no time he pulled her up higher to allow the tip of his cock to rest against her entrance. Their lips met again; tongues battling against each other. Hermione's fingers grabbed a handful of Severus' now wet hair as she wriggled down his shaft slowly. Severus' initial thrusts were slow and cautious, not wishing to cause her any discomfort, but her unmistakable moans of pleasure overwhelmed him, causing him to roll his hips to lengthen his strokes.

After their initial desperation, their kisses deepened further and became more sensuous as they drifted into a steady, gentle rhythm.

"Fuck, I've missed you.," Severus groaned into her mouth.

"It's only been...two...days..." Hermione stuttered out as she felt her core tightening towards her climax.

"Too fucking long," he gasped as her walls began constricting around him, and he felt his balls tightening, ready to release when she did.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see your hair in the morning," Severus chuckled into Hermione's damp curls as he cuddled up behind her in bed as they luxuriated in their post coital glow.<p>

"Yeah, it will be a disaster. Mind you, yours won't be much better," she giggled. "When did it get so long?"

Severus huffed. "Don't you start. Lucius made a similar comment this evening. Now go to sleep."

Hermione turned over to face him and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed his nose. "You know I love you..." she said liltingly, her eyes playfully exploring his face.

"Alright; I'll get it cut tomorrow," Severus groused and pretended to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The title of the chapter comes from Obi-Wan Kenobi in Return of the Jedi "So what I told you was true...from a certain point of view"


	33. All dressed up

**Author's Notes:**

**Usual warnings apply for language and lemon meringue pie.**

**Usual disclaimers**

**Much love to onecelestialbeing**

**And finally I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and when we come back...the plot thickens!**

* * *

><p><strong>All dressed up<strong>

Remind_ me, why did we subject ourselves to this again?_ Severus groused inside Hermione's head as he escorted her away from The Daily Prophet's offices in Diagon Alley.

It was only half past eight in the morning. Severus had agreed to the interview, providing it was conducted before the start of the working day so they could avoid gawping onlookers. The other main condition was that he wanted to choose the journalist. He'd chosen one of the Prophet's newest journalists, Edgar Symmington, who Severus hoped hadn't yet been tainted by The Prophet's usual insistence of publishing utter drivel.

_Because if we didn't give them an interview, you can imagine the headlines tomorrow_, Hermione responded, slightly annoyed with him because although she'd suggested it might be a good idea, he had agreed and arranged the interview himself.

Severus chuckled in her head. _Well given their usual journalistic flights of fancy, I really can't imagine the headlines resembling anything we've told them_.

Hermione sighed. _It won't be that bad. Once you stopped being a sarcastic bastard, I thought the whole thing went quite well and anyway, you chose the bloody journalist, so shut up._

_Oh OK. Well don't come crying to me when you read tomorrow that you're expecting triplets and I'm turning Hogwarts into a knocking shop, _Severus thought tersely, and as she glared up at him he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh well, that's one way to raise funds I suppose?" Hermione deadpanned, which rapidly dissolved the building tension that she knew would lead to him sulking, as Severus suddenly started to laugh at her wisecrack. She knew he was tired, so to hear him laugh was a relief.

He hadn't slept well again. He'd had a nightmare, unsurprisingly, which she'd managed to soothe him from, but still they found themselves sat up at three o'clock drinking hot chocolate.

Noticing him relax, Hermione absentmindedly took his arm as they walked towards the Apparition point. For the first time since their relationship began, they were alone together in public in the wizarding world and although it was early, there were still enough people in Diagon Alley to notice the couple. Severus immediately tensed at Hermione's contact, aware of the words he could hear and see around him.

Years as a spy provided Severus with plenty of lip reading practice, and although there were some unpleasant comments being thrown towards him, he was disturbed that most of the comments were aimed at Hermione. After Severus saw one couple say 'how many more wizards is she going to shag? Poor Weasley is better off without her,' he removed Hermione's hand from the crook of his arm and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione muttered.

"Everyone will know by this evening. We can't, and I don't want to delay the inevitable. You're right! We gave them an interview and if they bollocks it up, I'll sue their arses, but the point is I don't care anymore. They can make up as much bullshit as they like for the next nine hours but I still know I'm a lucky son of a bitch who..."

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve me, Severus," Hermione interjected.

Severus smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it. No, I was going to say who...oh never mind, you've ruined it now."

_What? Tell me, _Hermione asked pleadingly as he seemed determined not to say another word.

Severus gave her a quick squeeze and asked, _who loves you more than anything? I will just refrain from snogging your face off in public until tonight. Merlin only knows how I'm going to keep my hands to myself let alone fight off all the lechers who'll be eyeing you up._

_Will you defend my honour, my Lord?_

_Always, my Lady, _and then as they approached the Apparition point, Severus stopped suddenly and pulled a disorientated Hermione into him. "Shall we go for a coffee?"

Hermione was taken aback by his spontaneity, but gave him a beaming smile and nodded enthusiastically. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well I hear there's a Muggle cafe near here that everyone else seems to have gone to apart from me," Severus said as he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger before releasing it with a smirk.

Hermione slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Come on, then, I'm buying" she giggled.

"You bloody well are not," Severus groused as they walked towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we going to fight about this?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

Severus sighed deeply. "Only if you persist with this misguided notion that you are paying."

"Alright, if you buy this one, the next time we go out, I'll buy the next one," Hermione said, trying to sound insistent.

"Then we shall continue this discussion then," Severus informed her, smirking as Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at his stubbornness.

* * *

><p>"Harry, wait!" Hermione called as she saw him walking away down the corridor away from his rooms. It was only half past ten, but Harry was already leaving with his dress robes bagged and over his arm and rucksack on his back.<p>

"Oh hi, 'Mione. I was just..."

"It's a bit early to get ready, isn't it?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Harry smirked. "That's rich coming from you! How long are we spending at the beauty salon today?"

"Oh shut up. Anyway, Angie and I are treating Molly, so we'll be there as long as we like," Hermione huffed playfully.

Harry laughed. "Sorry! Anyway, I'm taking my date out to lunch. But I have a few things to do first. I presume it's still alright to change at Severus' flat?"

Hermione certainly wasn't expecting him to say that. "Yes, of course," was all she could manage to say before Harry put his hand on her arm and whispered intently, "So yes, before you ask, I am alright today."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say again before adding, "I tried to find you last night but you weren't in."

"That's because I was out," Harry laughed.

Hermione giggled. "Alright, smart arse! Sev said George told you about Blaise and..."

"Yeah, I met George for a drink after his meeting with Severus," Harry sighed. "Bit of a shock, but, well, she can do what she likes, and anyway I'm hoping to be moving on myself later. Did you hear about Draco and Adrian?"

"Yeah, and Draco's already with Luna. I can't believe it. Talk about bed hopping." Hermione's hushed tone in the empty corridor made Harry chuckle.

Harry leant up against the wall. "Well if it wasn't for Draco going off to get Luna, and then Luna going off to ask her if she wanted to go with me tonight, I wouldn't have my date, so I should be grateful. But talking of bed hopping,' he said conspiratorially, "Professor Sprout was berating Neville at breakfast for unbecoming conduct, which I believe may have something to do with him smuggling Adrian out this morning."

Hermione joined Harry against the wall; a sight reminiscent of their schooldays, which now felt like an age ago. "It's strange, isn't it? All those years of Neville boring us with rigid with tales of Norwegian water plants, and now he's found someone he can talk to about them to his heart's content," Hermione said with a light-hearted laugh.

Harry smiled and nodded before tilting his head towards her. "Do you think there's someone for everyone out there, or is it just complete luck?"

Hermione pondered this and shook her head slowly. "I don't know, Harry. I really don't know. I think sometimes we look too hard, and sometimes they're right under our noses."

"Well it's wasn't hard for you to be..."

"Don't you dare say anything about Severus' nose!" Hermione hissed as she slapped Harry's arm. "I'll have you know I love his nose. It's very talented."

Harry screwed up his face in disgust. "If you mean what I think you mean I really...I mean, I'm pleased you're happy together and he's been alright recently, but please...I now have an image of him between...oh I hate you. I really, really hate you."

Hermione laughed as she observed the range of expressions falling across Harry's face. "Anyway, who's your date?" she asked, moving the conversation along.

"Who I should have taken to the Yule Ball in the first place," Harry said distractedly. He pushed himself away from the wall and smiled. "I really have to go, but I'll see you tonight."

Hermione stood there and watched him walk away until it dawned on her who he meant. "Cho?" she called after him. Harry turned round and walking backwards said "Now I know why they call you the brightest witch of the age!"

"I will expect a dance tonight from you, Mister," Hermione snarked playfully.

Harry stopped and bowed dramatically. "Of course. I'm still shit though!"

* * *

><p>"How did your interview at the Prophet go this morning, dear? " Molly asked from the salon chair in between Hermione and Angelina.<p>

Narcissa had given Hermione details of the hair and beauty salon she frequented...she said they were terribly discreet...and so far the three witches had enjoyed a facial and were currently having manicures and pedicures whilst their hair was being done.

"I thought it went quite well after Severus toned down the sarcasm," Hermione replied, almost moaning as the witch behind her began to give her a scalp massage.

"Nervous, was he?" Molly asked with a smirk.

Hermione giggled. "He'd never admit it, but yes. Gods, Ginny doesn't know what she's missing," Hermione sighed.

"Oh don't talk to me about that, young Madam," Molly grumbled. "And certainly don't talk to me about Ronald. He's upset Bill and Fleur now. And George isn't happy with him, is he Angie?" Angelina shook her head.

"Even Percy is losing patience with him. Charlie's just keeping out of it. Anyway, if Ginerva would prefer to spend the day with her new beau, so be it, although something doesn't sit well with me about that young man. He's got lovely manners but..." Molly paused and sighed deeply. "I think it's probably because he's not Harry."

Hermione gave Molly a watery smile in the mirror. "Harry's going to the ball with Cho Chang."

"He went out with her before Ginny, didn't he?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, and it didn't go well!" Hermione said knowingly.

"Oh, that is bothersome," Molly exclaimed. "I was so hoping tonight might at least lead to them talking again. You're their friend, dear, do you know what went wrong? Ginny just said they realised they wanted different things."

Hermione was pleased there had been no mention of Lucius, but swallowed hard as she composed her answer. "I think they both want the same things, but they're not sure how to get them. Ginny wants Harry, but not Harry Potter, the Chosen One. And he wants Ginny, but he wants her to accept him for who he is. Except I don't think he knows who he is."

Molly sighed deeply. "I've known Harry since he was eleven and you're right, he doesn't quite know who he is. He has no links to his parents apart from that dreadful woman..."

"He does," Hermione interrupted. "He's got Severus. Sev gave him the grand tour of all his and Lily's haunts and took him to her house and school on Wednesday. If it didn't help him find out about his mother it certainly helped him find out about his final link to her."

"You know, I always forget that the problems started because of Lily. The boys just didn't understand how those two could be so close," Molly said, sighing once again. Angelina looked at Hermione as they could both tell Molly was feeling very down at the moment.

"Well, what's done is done," Hermione said, not wishing to drag up old arguments. "The point is, Severus is trying really hard to be there for Harry now...he still needs a little nagging, though," she said with a smirk.

Molly brightened considerably. "I think it's lovely, especially as Harry and Ron disliked Severus so much."

"And Severus gave them plenty of reasons to dislike him. He was such a bully at times," Hermione admitted. "I'm under no illusions...I love him more than anything, but he's still a bastard at times, and his ability to hold a grudge is implacable. But I don't think being a spy and a teacher mixed very well."

"I bet it was really hard for Prof...Severus, to teach Harry as well," Angelina said quietly before adding, "He was always hard on us; he wasn't like our favourite professor and he loved his Slytherins, but he's bloody good at Potions."

"At least Severus had his reasons...Sirius was just a spoiled brat," Molly reminisced. "You know I shouldn't say this, but I used to enjoy the arguments between Severus and Sirius at Grimmauld Place. It was obvious Sirius had never grown up, but Severus had. You could tell Severus was baiting him."

"That's my boy," Hermione chuckled, and then all three witches looked at each other in the mirror before bursting into peals of laughter.

As Molly composed herself, she looked at Hermione and said sincerely, "He most certainly is. And he adores you; that much is certain. Is he working today, or are all the preparations for the new year complete?"

"He did some work this morning after we got back, but he's completed everything he needs to for Monday," Hermione proudly stated. "He just likes to keep on top of the post. But against all odds, all the repairs are finally done and he managed to fill all the staff positions, which he was really worried about. So Hogwarts is fully functional. Even the house-elves are familiar with the new menus. All that's left is some final admin for the first year's, but that's being handled by Minerva, anyway."

"I am pleased for him," Molly said almost affectionately. "I expect he's desperate to forget about last year. You know, I do feel so guilty for ever doubting him."

"He knows everyone had reasons to doubt him...it's one occasion where he refuses to hold a grudge," Hermione said wistfully.

"So is he meeting us at the flat?" Angelina asked as she inspected her hair, just as the mirror told her she looked _amazing._

"Yes. He's got a mystery date with Lucius. I think I know where they're going, but do you realise I haven't even seen what he's wearing tonight?" Hermione groused before her mirror told her she would be _turning heads_. _For all the wrong reasons,_ she thought to herself. She was starting to feel nervous about how everyone would react when they found out about their relationship.

"It'll be black, dear," Molly teased, chuckling when Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your hair looks lovely, Molly," Hermione told her sincerely, and giggled when the mirror concurred.

Angelina added, "Arthur's a very lucky man...he won't know what's hit him."

An evil smirk drifted across Molly's face. "Oh he will, because it's usually me!"

Once again the sound of laughter could be heard from the three witches as they continued with their afternoon of pampering.

* * *

><p>Hermione would have been pleased to know that Severus had been where she thought he was.<p>

"Are you sure it's alright?" Severus asked with a worried tone in his voice, as he and Lucius left the oldest barbers in wizarding London. Based in Diagon Alley, like Ollivander's, it was a family run business that had been trading for over a thousand years and served many of the great and the good...or not so good, of the wizarding world.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you out of there if it wasn't? You will be seen with me tonight and I wouldn't allow you embarrass me," Lucius chuckled mischievously. "And besides, it has been shorter."

Severus huffed. "When?"

"When you were fifteen," Lucius stated as he strode off in front of his friend. "No, I like it. And it's not that short. You can still hide behind your hair when you want to sulk, and you do look younger."

"Hmmm. Will she like it?" Severus asked, now feeling a little vulnerable. Despite his bravado earlier, he was starting to feel nervous about formally revealing his and Hermione's relationship tonight. What he'd heard in Diagon Alley earlier had shaken him, because although he was a private man, he could swallow down any harsh words sent in his direction. But to hear that people were directing vitriolic comments towards Hermione had shocked him.

Severus knew there was no turning back, but he was wondering how best to protect Hermione tonight when Lucius snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So it _was_ her that told you to get it cut?" Lucius laughed heartily at this.

"No! Well, not in so many words. She mentioned the length..."

"And we are still talking about your hair here, are we?" Lucius smirked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

Severus glared at him, but then his eyes softened and he said smugly, "Of course...she's never complained about the length of anything else."

"And I have heard the screams to prove it," Lucius groused.

Severus put his arm around Lucius' shoulder and whispered, "Never mind, old man!" before continuing. "No, she mentioned how long it was and then she did the '_You know I love you'_ trick."

"Always advisable to listen to that one, though," Lucius conceded. "Although with Narcissa, that usually meant '_I've just spent 10,000 Galleons on something frivolous'._"

Severus wasn't sure why he suddenly blurted out, "Hermione knows about the business."

Lucius turned and looked at Severus, having sensed a note of disquiet in his voice. "And? She was always going to find out. Worried she's going to bleed you dry?"

"Gods no!" Severus snapped. He was annoyed at Lucius' inference, but also annoyed with himself for raising the subject so that Lucius could make the inference. Hermione would find out his plans for it eventually. He just hoped she would approve.

"Hermione's not like that at all," Severus continued. "She's never accepted any money from me when she's gone out or shopping and Merlin knows I've tried. Hell, we almost had a row over who paid for the coffee this morning. She lets me buy her presents but she's made it quite clear that she has her own money from a deal she did over her parents' dental practice."

Lucius snorted. "Well then! At least she's sensible, unlike my bloody son."

Severus raised his hand to stop Lucius' diatribe. "Before you go any further, I need a drink if you're going to moan all afternoon," he said with a smirk.

Lucius nodded his approval. "Excellent idea. Let's go and annoy Thickie on the way and drag him to the pub."

"He'll be busy," Severus grumbled as he watched Lucius stride off up Diagon Alley.

"A man has to eat," Lucius announced haughtily.

Severus couldn't argue with that. "Indeed. So what's Draco done now?"

* * *

><p>The Head of Magical Law Enforcement was sat behind his desk, sporting a wicked grin.<p>

"And this couldn't wait until later?" he asked the woman stood before his desk.

"You're working later," Narcissa smirked as she walked around his desk and leant against it in front of him.

"Narcissa, my secretary is..."

"...at lunch...and it will be a long lunch at that," Narcissa reassured him smoothly.

"Darling, you can't just..."

"What? Oh you've got to loosen up a little, Pius," she drawled seductively. "I only told her you were going out, so she may as well take advantage."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Alright, show me."

Narcissa leant forward and kissed his forehead, but rather than summoning one of the many expensive looking bags she had with her, she started to slowly undo her jacket.

Pius knew he should fly out of his seat and stop her, but as he looked up and saw the fire burning in Narcissa's eyes, that thought rapidly dissolved. Besides, he needed a distraction after the morning he'd had. Not only did he have a massive security detail and operation to control tonight, he had to make sure that Harry Potter's plan for Ronald Weasley ran smoothly.

So if Narcissa wanted to show him her new underwear, he wasn't going to complain...much.

"Narcissa, for Merlin's sake, we could get caught," Pius groused teasingly.

"And? Shut up and kiss me," she purred as she removed her jacket to reveal a tight black satin basque, which as he was about to find out had matching knickers. Pius took a moment to appreciate the way the basque pushed up her breasts, his eyes then lowering to take in the sight of lace at the top of her stockings.

"You're right, this can't wait," he growled as he cast a quick silencing spell and picked Narcissa up.

Narcissa wrapped her legs around Pius' waist as he attacked her mouth. Lying her on his desk, he pulled her forward so her beautifully sculpted buttocks were slightly over the edge before frantically undoing his waistcoat and shirt, whilst Narcissa reached forward to work on his trousers.

Knowing time was of the essence, he pulled her knickers to one side and immediately attacked her sex with hot, hard sucks and licks to her deliciously tempting wet folds. Narcissa's stockinged legs draped over Pius' shoulders as she pushed herself up on her elbows to watch her lover pleasuring her. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on, and she almost cried out as his tongue plunged into her channel. She grabbed hold of his head, entangling her fingers in his hair as she pulled him into her, encouraging him on his endeavour. Pius was making her squirm as his tongue teased and licked, flicked and probed her silky smooth cunt, and as he slid his finger into her welcoming wet heat, she cried out loudly. He continued his dexterous assault and smirked as she called out his name.

"Pius," she cried breathlessly.

"Yes, darling," he mumbled before withdrawing his mouth from between her legs.

The sight before him caused his already throbbing cock to harden beyond anything he'd felt for a very long time. Narcissa's eyes were heavy and full of lust; her pale skin blushed as she panted and trembled from his vigorous ministrations. He continued watching Lady Malfoy gulping for air as she regained her composure before issuing a definitive order.

"Fuck me."

* * *

><p>"So does he know you know how much he's spent?" Severus asked as the two wizards strode purposefully through the halls of the Ministry of Magic towards Pius' Offices.<p>

"He knows the account had a trace on it when he was at school. And I admit it should have been removed when he was eighteen, but we've all been a little preoccupied!" Lucius drawled.

Severus snorted. "So if technically you shouldn't know what he's spent, why are you concerning yourself?

"It's not the amount that he's spent," Lucius grumbled. "It's the fact that he's spent it on Luna. He's dipped his wick in the witch on a handful of occasions...repeatedly last night...and he's buying her 8,000 Galleons worth of jewellery. He had a boyfriend yesterday, for Merlin's sake."

"I think she'll be good for him," Severus said thoughtfully.

"She better be," Lucius groused. "I do think he's rather...what's that Muggle phrase you use? Jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire?"

Severus nodded. "Well he's a big boy now. I just hope he doesn't mind me telling him that he can't shag a student on school grounds unless they're engaged," Severus smirked.

"Oh don't mention the engaged condition, for fuck's sake. He's likely to do something stupid," Lucius snarked as they walked into Pius' suite of offices, "Oh damn, that nice secretary of his isn't here."

Severus huffed. "Is that all you think about?"

"No, but have you suddenly become blinkered to the opposite sex since Hermione came into your life?" Lucius teased.

Severus huffed. "Of course not. I often bombard Hermione with my accidental musings over one witch or another. Besides, I actually preferred that intern he had here a few months ago."

"Oh she was nice," Lucius agreed. "Once upon a time I'd have banged her over this very desk," He said as he leant against it. "However, I'm actually considering a period of celibacy until I can sort my feelings out for...well, you understand?"

"All too well," Severus agreed, as he remembered his personal vow when he realised he felt more for Hermione than he should have done all those years ago.

Severus walked towards Pius' door and was about to put his hand on the handle when Lucius said quietly, "I believe she'll be attending this evening with her husband.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Sev," Lucius told him, swallowing hard to suppress the sudden rise of emotion he was experiencing. Severus sighed deeply and walked back to his friend. He leant up against the desk that Lucius was already leaning against it.

For all those who thought of Severus as being cold and unfeeling, they were correct, in the most part, except when he genuinely cared about someone. But for so many years, the threat of every memory he had being used against him; against those he cared about, caused him to construct defences that even Voldemort couldn't break.

Severus would be the first to admit that his relationship with Lucius had suffered after Voldemort had returned. Lucius would tell Severus everything, but he could only lie in return. He tried to warn Lucius that he was heading for Azkaban but being a Malfoy, he, of course, knew better. It wasn't that Lucius had agreed with Voldemort completely anymore; in the end he was only interested in the preservation of his family. He had, after all, been brought up to follow Voldemort, but once he realised he needed to get out it had been too late...he'd been in too deep.

And then there was Bella and her own brand of twisted cruelty. She hated Severus as much as he hated her, but given that she was Narcissa's older sister, he had to pull away from the family as much as was seemly. Bella was mad, but she wasn't stupid, and in some respects he feared her more than Voldemort. So all Severus could do was stand by and watch, unable to show any attachment other than in the implied service of their shared master.

But as Severus leaned up against Pius' secretary's desk with Lucius looking utterly dejected, he put his arm around his shoulders, realising that their friendship was back to the way it had been when Draco was small.

Severus couldn't imagine what Lucius was going through without his soulmate. It had been bad enough not making love to Hermione for two days, and they lived together, but to face a life without her was something he couldn't even contemplate now.

Severus cleared his throat nervously as Lucius put his hand on his thigh and mumbled, "Thank you."

If it had been anyone else, Severus would have scolded them, asked them what the hell they thought they were doing and hexed them appropriately. But even if Lucius did harbour more than just platonic feelings for him, Severus wasn't about to push him away.

Severus sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating whether what he was about to say was appropriate. And then he thought _to hell with it_. If the boot was on the other foot, he knew Lucius would do the same for him. "Come and find me if the draw is too much and I will endeavour to cover for you both."

Lucius slowly turned his head to look at Severus "I cannot ask you to..."

"Lucy," Severus said earnestly, "I cannot imagine being without Hermione, and I can't comprehend how you're coping with this. So," he said exhaling sharply, "if you need some time with whoever she is, just let me know and I'll cover for you. You don't have to tell me who she is, but I'll maintain you were with me."

Lucius squeezed Severus' thigh in appreciation. Nothing more needed to be said, and Lucius stepped away from the desk quickly. Despite his unrequited feelings for Severus, Lucius had always prized their friendship and wasn't about to ruin it by giving in to his urge to kiss Severus.

The urge didn't happen often, but Lucius knew his emotions were off kilter at the moment and needed to enforce some distance between them. He walked towards Pius' office door and was about to place his hand on the doorknob, but stopped as a familiar voice was heard calling after Severus.

* * *

><p>"Ah Severus, I thought I'd catch you here," Arthur called as he entered the office. Lucius stepped away from Pius' door, acknowledging Arthur almost pleasantly.<p>

"The Ministry is full of rumours about you being spotted with a young lady who resembles Hermione, and that you've had your hair cut. I'm sure not which rumour is attracting the most attention," Arthur added distractedly.

"Well they are better rumours than I'm usually subjected to," Severus smirked.

"We should always be grateful for small mercies, I say," Arthur said jovially before continuing with an air of concern. "Anyway the reason I'm glad I've caught you is, how's Hermione? Molly said she had a bit of a cry when she visited yesterday."

"She did mention it," Severus said sheepishly. "She's much better today, thank you."

"Good. It happened to us before Bill was conceived," Arthur admitted. "We didn't have a clue what was happening until we found out that our soul bond was messing with Molly's hormones."

"What are you on about?" Lucius enquired.

"Hermione had a magical outburst yesterday," Severus told him, watching as panic set into Lucius' eyes, the blond wizard now wondering if his soulmate would suffer in the same way.

"It seems that part of the soul bond destabilises the witch's magic at that time of the month until a child is conceived," Arthur said, trying to not to chuckle at the look of consternation on Severus' face. It wasn't funny...he knew that from experience, but it still amused him to see the usually unflappable Severus Snape, so worried.

Severus let out his breath slowly. "I just don't want it to dictate our plans."

"Very sensible, which is why I brought you this. I was going to give it to you tonight but it's probably better that I give it to you now," Arthur said almost excitedly.

"The mother-in-law used to brew it for Molly. It worked pretty well. She was still moody but it helped soothe her magic. Anyway, I hunted out the instructions for you," Arthur told Severus before handing the piece of parchment to him and adding jokingly, "Do you think you can handle brewing it?"

"It's alright, Arthur, if I get stuck I'll ask Hermione for help. Her bastard of a Potions master keeps insisting she study a broader range of potions," Severus said sardonically.

"He's quite good, I understand," Arthur teased.

Severus smirked. "He's adequate," before adding sincerely. "Thank you Arthur. I...we appreciate this."

"My pleasure," Arthur smiled. "Now on an even more serious note, Molly said she refused to talk about my son's behaviour on Monday. Is she..."

"It shook her," Severus informed him simply.

Arthur nodded, concern was etched on his face. "I just pray he behaves himself tonight," he said dolefully.

"A sentiment we all share, Arthur," Lucius stated calmly.

Arthur considered this for a few seconds. The blond and dark haired wizards' expressions remained impassive, neither giving away that there were plans afoot to teach his son a lesson.

Finally Arthur said, "Well I best get back to work but I will see you later. Oh, and thank you, Severus, for escorting Molly here this evening."

Severus nodded courteously. "I will endeavour to deliver her in one piece."

The older wizard just smirked, but before he bade Severus and Lucius farewell, he said, "Pius is in, by the way. I saw Narcissa go in there about twenty-five minutes ago."

Lucius looked up at Severus with a wicked smirk and Severus knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>Severus walked up to Pius' door and cast a quick detection spell. He turned around and summoned a chair, placing it six feet away from the door and sat down. Lucius followed suit.<p>

"What spells did you detect?" Lucius asked in a hushed tone.

"No need to whisper; it's a two-way silencing spell...they can't hear us. There's no locking spell on the door, though, so we could just walk in, but this is more fun," Severus drawled.

"Gods, we haven't done anything like this since Rabastan's twenty-first," Lucius said almost excitedly.

Severus snorted. "And even then you didn't do this...you were too busy trying to arrange a buy one, get one free deal with the proprietor."

"Well, that Russian witch was rather special, and I was already paying over the odds for Rabastan's entertainment. I thought it was the least Old Mary could do," Lucius groused.

"She ran a brothel, not a bloody charity," Severus snarked.

Lucius became lost in his thoughts as he reminisced about that night. They'd been high on some potion Severus had brewed, and a group of them had dragged Rabastan down to Knockturn Alley after he admitted he hadn't had sex for a year. "Was it you or Mulciber who asked her if he'd made her cum?"

Severus' laugh rumbled deep in his chest as he recalled the event. "I believe I may have made such an enquiry of the witch. I also recall, shaking my head in disappointment at Rab when she said 'no', and walking off to show my disdain."

Lucius couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, but suddenly had to control himself as Severus jerked his head toward the door as he noticed the doorknob twist. Both wizards assumed deadpan expressions and slouched nonchalantly in their chairs as if they had been waiting for hours.

Pius opened the door, still kissing Narcissa, who was in a much more respectable state of dress than he was. His shirt and waistcoat still lay open and Narcissa was running her perfectly manicured nails down his chest as they continued to kiss. They were so distracted, neither noticed the two surly and silent wizards.

"If you wear that tonight I might have to sneak off for ten minutes for a quickie," Pius muttered into Narcissa's mouth as he ushered her out of the door. It was then that Lucius broke the silence.

"Ten minutes!" He exclaimed. "Bloody hell, that's a disgraceful offering. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"Absolutely disgraceful," Severus drawled as he pretended to examine his nails.

"Oh, fuck off!" Pius snapped as Narcissa buried her face into his chest, unable to suppress her amusement or embarrassment at being caught.

Lucius snorted playfully. "Well I don't know, we come here, don't we, Severus, to see if the man wants to join is for lunch because we are aware he has a long day ahead of him, and he tells us to fuck off," he said indignantly.

"Of course, he may have already eaten," Severus deadpanned, but that was enough for Narcissa to swing one of the bags she was carrying at him.

Narcissa leant up and gave Pius a peck on the lips before announcing, "I will see you all later. Lucius, don't be late. You know I hate being late and I will hex you into next week if you embarrass me tonight."

"Yes, dear," Lucius drawled, and as Narcissa swept out of the office, he added, "We're bloody separated and she's still fucking nagging me."

Severus and Lucius then turned to Pius with expectant expressions, waiting for him to spill the beans.

"You can buy me bloody lunch for being such bastards," Pius groused as he did up his waistcoat before summoning his coat and striding past them. Severus and Lucius both summoned their impassive masks and followed behind their friend, but neither could look at each other for fear of laughing. After all, they had reputations to maintain.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley's day had been wonderful. She had been thoroughly spoilt by two of her favourite young witches, been in a London Black Cab, and was now sitting in the living room of Severus' very salubrious apartment in Mayfair, sipping a cup of tea.<p>

She laughed as Hermione told her and Angelina about Severus' various reactions to the interior design ideas she'd shown him, and it dawned on her how much all of her _children_ had changed.

Bill and Fleur were married with a baby on the way. Charlie was Charlie, and loved his dragons; she just wished he'd love someone human. Percy had grown up a lot; she just wished he'd come home more often.

George, well...losing Fred had been the worst day of her life, but it ripped George apart. She saw the sparkle die in his eyes as he looked at Fred's body, and it was only recently that she'd seen the occasional flicker returning. And that was solely because of the young woman sat on the sofa next to her, who was now telling Hermione about how George wanted to buy a purple velvet sofa.

Ginny was turning into a younger, more fiery version of herself, and that worried Molly greatly. She had hoped that Harry could have grounded her as Arthur had her. But the war had put these children through things they should never have been exposed to. Instead of the gentle, blossoming relationship she hoped her daughter to have, both Ginny and Harry had been through so much that their relationship had become a runaway train, and was now lying derailed at the bottom of a chasm. Molly just wanted to know what obstacle was placed on the track to cause the derailment.

But deep down, Molly believed Harry and Ginny would be alright, eventually. She just hoped they would be able to see that for themselves.

Then there was Ron. The end of the war had been hard on everyone, but Ron, at first, seemed to accept it with ease. He was immediately snapped up by Wimborne Wasps and immediately got down on one knee and asked Hermione to marry him. But the basis for the proposal had surprised Molly. The two had kissed once during the battle and already Ron began calling Hermione his girlfriend. At the time both Molly and Arthur thought Hermione asked him to wait because it was too soon. Now it was evident why, even if Hermione hadn't been sure at the time.

Yet, although Ron had professed his love for Hermione, he was never around to have the kind of relationship that Molly knew Hermione would crave. She needed an intelligent relationship where the conversation moved beyond _what's for dinner,_ and Quidditch, so it came as no surprise to Molly and Arthur that Hermione called an end to the relationship. They tried to tell Ron it was for the best but his reaction had shocked them. His behaviour in general worried them and the family as a whole, and he was the topic of many late night conversations between herself and her husband. They felt like they were losing him and they couldn't understand why.

But neither Molly nor Arthur could lay the blame at Hermione's door because they both realised Ron was incapable of making her as happy as Severus did. Of course, on the outside, Severus hadn't changed much but if he let you, you only had to scratch beneath the surface to find a more relaxed, content man who was more than happy for Hermione to delve into his very soul.

No, Ron had a problem, and it certainly wasn't the young woman Molly was currently observing laughing with Angelina, the witches deep in conversation about how you can get a wizard to submit by threatening him with a cushion.

"I have to say," Angelina giggled nervously, "I'm surprised Severus' décor isn't either all black, or at least green and silver."

"I would hate to be so clichéd," Severus drawled as he walked into the living room, frock coat draped over his arm. He smirked as he noticed Angelina jump at the unexpected sound of his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes without looking at him. "Do you always have to creep around?"

"I wasn't aware that I _always_ did," Severus grumbled as he stood behind her, bending down to peck her on the cheek.

She still hadn't seen his hair, but Molly had, and was about to make a comment when Severus raised his finger to his lips. Molly just smirked and took another sip of tea.

"Well I must say ladies, you all look lovely," Severus said politely. "But if you will excuse me, I must go and get ready."

Just then, Draco walked in with Luna on his arm, looking like the cat that had got the proverbial cream. Severus looked a little shocked at their sudden appearance until he remembered that Draco still had a key.

"Hello, everyone," Luna greeted them cheerily. They were both already in their finery and Hermione did a double take as she noticed the large sapphire pendant Luna was wearing.

_Stop gawping. Draco bought her it. Now come and get changed,_ she heard Severus say in her head.

"Help yourselves to whatever," Severus drawled. "Draco knows where everything is."

Hermione was already in the bedroom when Draco said, "Uncle, you've had your hair cut."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Severus chuckled. "May I say you look...enchanting, Miss Lovegood?"

"Thank you, Headmaster," Luna said sweetly. "You look very nice yourself, and you're not even ready yet."

Severus realised that he would have to get used to being taken aback by everything Luna said. But there was one thing for sure, when she put herself in the path of Ron Weasley later on, there was no way the Ginger Whinger would be able to resist.

* * *

><p>As Severus walked into their bedroom, Hermione had her back to him, undoing her shirt. With a flick of his wrist the shower sprang to life in the en suite, and he leant against the wall, just watching her as he waited for the water to warm up. Muggle plumbing could be incredibly annoying at times.<p>

Severus smirked as Hermione seemed to be in a world of her own. She was humming to herself as she sat on the bed and opened up the three jewellery boxes on the bedside table. As he watched her pick up her snake necklace, he realised that with her hair up, her neck would be exposed to him all night, and the thought of that sent a jolt of desire to his groin.

He watched as the necklace slithered round her neck. Hermione then rose and went to stand in front of the ornate full length mirror, before taking her bra off. Severus walked up behind her and she closed her eyes as he rested his hands lightly on her hips.

"You know, I am going to have trouble keeping my hands off you tonight, you sexy minx," Severus whispered before nuzzling her neck. Hermione leant into him, moaning softly as his fingers caressed her skin, and the tail of her necklace flicked against her.

"Don't feel you have to resist," Hermione giggled, as Severus grazed his teeth along the juncture of her shoulder and neck whilst his hands moved up to encompass her bare breasts. She gasped as his skilful fingers teased her nipples and opened her eyes to watch what he was doing in the mirror. It was then she did her second double-take of the evening. "You've had your hair cut."

"Took you long enough," Severus smirked against her neck.

Hermione turned round to face him. "I didn't think you would actually do it," she admitted sheepishly.

"I was going to do it soon anyway...you just gave me a kick up the arse," he chuckled.

Without another word Hermione put her arms around Severus' neck, pulling him down for a kiss as she ran her fingers though the back of his hair. She pulled away and smiled before she told him, "It's about the length it was in my third year."

"How do you know?" Severus murmured as he recaptured her lips gently.

Hermione giggled and rested her forehead against his chest before looking at up him bashfully. "Well, because that was when I first dreamt about running my fingers through your hair."

Severus' eyes seemed to burn into hers. "Is that so?," he asked, as his voice seemed to drip mellifluously from the top of her head, down her spine, only to rest with an insistent throb between her legs. "Well, I distinctly remember the first time I saw you with your hair up like this and I would have done anything just to have placed a single kiss..."

He turned her round and allowed his fingers to deftly skim over her shoulders. "Just..."

He leant down only to pause; she could feel his breath caressing her skin as his lips hovered and she heard him whisper "Here," before he gently pressed a lingering kiss on the side of her neck just behind her ear. Hermione let out the breath she was holding as she anticipated his lips, and melted into him as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Severus," she whispered breathlessly, "I..."

Hermione turned round, pulling him down and attacking Severus' mouth, desperately grabbing the front of his shirt, fumbling with the buttons before she lost patience and ripped it open before pushing it from his body.

"Shower?" he gasped as her teeth grazed his nipple. He hurriedly undid her jeans and began to push them down.

"I...I can't get my hair wet," Hermione panted.

"Fine. Get on the bed," Severus growled impatiently.

Hermione wasted no time in scrabbling to the bed, wriggling out of her jeans as she went before lying on the bed, propped up on her elbows watching as Severus' trousers and boxers suddenly dropped to the floor.

Before Hermione had time to take in the sight of her completely naked lover, her head was being pushed back by the force of his lips on hers. His mouth drifted down over her throat, her chest, and finally his lips brushed against her hardened nipples. Hermione gasped as her thigh registered how hard he was, but suddenly he withdrew his mouth from her breast and looked at her mischievously.

"Turn over; get on all fours," he whispered urgently and Hermione immediately complied; excited once again about sampling another new position with him.

Severus pulled her the edge of the bed and stood behind her; his cock bobbing underneath her completely smooth sex. _How did I not notice that?_ he wondered to himself as he slipped his hand between her legs and gently caressed her mons.

"Approve, do we?" Hermione sighed as Severus' exploring hand teased her folds.

Severus smirked, and bending over so that his chest was in full contact with Hermione's back, he drawled silkily into her ear, "I don't actually care either way, but I would lying if I said that my tongue can't wait to fully appreciate it soon."

He turned her head, kissing her lightly on the mouth before pulling back and teasing her with his cock. He brushed the tip through her folds and over the cleft of her rounded backside, pausing as it ran over both of her entrances, teasing soft moans from her.

Hermione wriggled against him and instinctively stretched her arms out in front of her; her backside in a more prominent position. All that Severus wanted was beautifully presented before him. He had to admit, she looked delicious in this position.

His hand skimmed over her back, the lightness of his touch sending shivers through her before she felt him once again at the entrance to her soaking wet channel. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, and feeling both his hands on her hips, took Severus completely by surprise as she pushed back onto him.

The unexpected feeling of sinking into her depths caused his breath to hitch and elicited a low rumbling moan from him. "Fucking hell, somebody wants it," he growled as she pulled forward and pushed back on him before he managed to take control, and began steadily but relentlessly plunging into her.

Soon Hermione was rolling her hips to meet his thrusts, crying out as he caressed her tight walls; her body relishing the new position with its new angles and sensations.

All too quickly though, for Severus at least, he found himself biting out, "I'm going to..." but that was as far as he got as his body shuddered to his release. Pulling out immediately, he muttered an apology before petulantly throwing himself down on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hermione panted as she noticed the pained expression on his face. She scooted onto her side and stroked her fingers across his cheeks before sweeping back the hair that she noticed could still hide his eyes. She felt his arm across her back, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry...I didn't make you...you were just so tight and..."

"Oh, get over yourself!" Hermione chided before straddling him; desperate to quash the stupid thoughts she knew he was having. "I loved it...feel free to do that again." She noticed the corner of his mouth twitch.

"You didn't come the other night and that was alright, so what's so different?"

Severus shook his head and whispered, "I don't know."

"There is no difference and besides, you need to get in the shower, I need to get cleaned up and get changed as we are rather neglecting our guests," she said, kissing him quickly on the lips before going to move off the bed.

Severus caught Hermione's wrist, pulling her to him before rolling her gently onto her back. He kissed her deeply and smiled as he pulled back to look at her. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered softly before kissing her again intensely.

"We're going to the Manor tonight, by the way," he said as he released her and sat up. "Anything you want to be taken up there, just leave on the bed and the house-elves will see to it." Before she had time to respond, he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione had forgotten quite how revealing her dress was until she was stood in front of the mirror, admiring it. She slipped on her shoes, still unconvinced that even with cushioning charms she would last the night in them, and was putting on the emerald jewellery Severus had given her for her birthday, when she called, "Sev, what are you wearing, by the way?"<p>

"It's in the wardrobe," he replied with amusement as he turned off the shower.

Hermione opened her bag, pulled out a small box and as she opened it, she gave a satisfied smile. She snapped it shut before replacing another small box on Severus' bedside table with it. Then she couldn't help herself. She walked over and opened the doors of the wardrobe carefully.

_There's a surprise! _Hermione thought to herself as she looked at the back of the velvet formal coat. As suspected, it was black, as was the high collared double breasted waistcoat, but that was heavily embroidered with black and silver vine motif and on closer inspection, the edges of the coat had matching black embroidery. The white shirt had a double buttoned high collar, and finally the cravat was black silk yet had the same pattern as the coat and waistcoat, but in white, edged with silver. The lining was exactly the same shade of green as her dress.

She turned from the wardrobe as Severus walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, using another to dry his hair.

"I approve," Hermione informed him as she walked over to him.

"I knew you would," he smirked before actually taking time to take her in. "You look..." He paused, unable to find exactly the right words to tell her how beautiful she looked.

'What? Don't you like it?" Hermione asked in a panic.

"No...I mean yes...oh fuck! What I mean is...I still have trouble believing this...you...are happening to me," he said, gently cupping her cheek and pulling her towards him. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered sincerely, "You look incredible," before adding, "but as gorgeous as this dress is, I can't wait to get you out of it later!"

Hermione blushed profusely. "I can't wait either, but I better go and see to our guests. We'll have to leave soon."

"Alas," Severus sighed, kissing her nose lightly. "I said we'd meet Lucius and Narcissa there, and I'm not in her good books, so we'd better be on time," he added sheepishly.

"What have you done?" Hermione enquired suspiciously.

After Severus told her about ribbing Narcissa and Pius earlier, she didn't know whether to laugh or berate him for being childish. It seemed no matter how old they were, wizards never really grew up. She decided on the former. After the last few days, it was nice to see his mischievous side.

* * *

><p>Hermione left Severus to get dressed and rejoined everyone in the living room.<p>

Both Molly and Angelina had changed and were talking to Luna on the sofa, whilst Draco was talking to George and Harry, who had arrived together ten minutes before, about Quidditch training. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she went to greet the newcomers.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, you look amazing," Draco declared, a little too enthusiastically for a now slightly self-conscious Hermione.

Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and although he considered her to be his sister, he was still a man and knew when to think Severus was a very lucky one. He whispered cheekily, "I'm definitely dancing with you now."

"I don't think there will be many not wanting to dance with you," George chimed in as he leant in to kiss her cheek. "Severus better be prepared to share you tonight."

"I might be prepared, but only on the basis everyone keeps their hands to themselves. Are we all ready to go?" Severus drawled as he walked into the living room.

Hermione hoped no one actually noticed her jaw drop as she looked at him. She'd seen him in Muggle clothing...or naked...probably more than she'd seen him in all his buttoned glory since they'd been together, but tonight he looked amazing...every bit the pureblood aristocrat of a wizard that he wasn't.

She felt a twinge of possessiveness as well as a sudden desire to devour him, as she took in the sight before her. He was adjusting his cuffs and she heard him purr in her head, _Thank you for my cufflinks. I will show my appreciation properly later._

Hermione blushed as all sorts of wicked thoughts flooded into her mind and she realised the tail of her necklace had begun to languidly stroke her skin. Severus just gave her a knowing smirk, as did Draco.

"Better send an owl to Father, then, and make sure he knows about the no touching rule," Draco chuckled as Luna joined them. George began helping his mother and Angelina on with their outer robes.

Hermione laughed. "He's already promised to keep his hands to himself."

"Darling, this is Lucius we're talking about. That kind of promise isn't worth the parchment that he'd never use to write it down on," Severus reminded her as he possessively placed his hand on the exposed small of her back.

Severus then turned to Molly and offered her his arm. "I promised Arthur I would deliver you in one piece; shall we?"

A moment, and several popping noises later, the flat was completely empty.

* * *

><p>The Ministry of Magic was buzzing in anticipation as the great and the good of the wizarding world gathered to honour those who had ensured that the magical community was now entering a period of peace. Every effort had been made to ensure this was an elegant affair. The music was upbeat, the catering and décor was exceptional, the guest list was illustrious, but no one could hide the fact that this was also a solemn occasion, at least for anyone who had been directly affected by the war.<p>

But the elegance of the event was of no concern to Pius Thicknesse as he strode along the corridors of the Ministry building. He was satisfied that all the wards were in place, and that his Aurors had been briefed thoroughly. He'd ensured the press were kept on a tight leash. But despite meticulous preparations, Pius was nervous. Narcissa had told him earlier that being nervous was a good thing; it was something his wife would have said as well. Still, it didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at one of the Ministry's Apparition points, Severus immediately looked for Hermione, who was clinging onto Harry as her stomach lurched slightly.<p>

_Are you alright, sweetheart?_ He asked in her head.

Hermione smiled and nodded shakily. Molly let go of Severus' arm and in a hushed voice said, "Hermione's looking a little green around the gills. I think she needs her man."

Severus nodded and spoke to Harry. "Mr Potter, could you escort Mrs Weasley, please?"

Harry immediately obliged and Hermione relaxed as Severus put his arm around her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous," she admitted quietly.

Severus smiled and squeezed her to her lightly. "As am I, but we deal with everything together, remember?"

Hermione gave him a watery smile and nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, you know."

"I do, indeed," he replied, but realised Hermione needed him to say it back. Despite the public setting, he leant down and whispered against her ear, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Argenius Proust was an elderly, officious wizard, who had been appointed as the official Wizard of Ceremonies for the evening. He was a stickler for etiquette, and this evening's guest list was creating more than a few headaches for him, especially with a sudden wave of partner swapping.<p>

As soon as Draco and Luna entered the foyer, they were immediately accosted by the bumbling official.

"My Lord Black," he said, bowing, much to Draco's chagrin. "I find myself with a terrible dilemma..."

"Oh?" Draco clipped, looking and sounding very much like Lucius.

"You see, my Lord," the sycophantic wizard gushed, "with regard to the introductions for this evening, my instructions are to announce those who are to be honoured first. But as a Lord, etiquette dictates that you are announced before Miss Lovegood..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, screw etiquette. Tonight is for Miss Lovegood, and I find it deplorable that you would raise this with me in front of my companion."

The wizard bowed deeply and stuttered, "Please accept my apologies, my Lord, Miss Lovegood."

Draco huffed and offered Luna his arm. "Let's find mother and father."

Narcissa smiled as they approached. "Beautifully handled, my darling," she said as she kissed Draco and air-kissed Luna. "Don't you agree, Lucius?"

But Lucius was too preoccupied to hear her. He was looking past Severus and Hermione, who were talking to Harry and Cho Chang, towards the Weasley family, who were greeting Ginny and Blaise, and Bill and Fleur. Narcissa looked at her ex-husband carefully and followed his gaze. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It's her, isn't it?"

Lucius looked at Narcissa, startled by her question. He had no response.

Narcissa patted him on the arm affectionately. "Be careful, darling," she offered before going to greet her sister, Andromeda. Lucius nodded dolefully before turning his attention to Draco and Luna.

Severus noticed Lucius' consternation, and had just excused himself from his conversation with Hermione, Harry and Cho to see him, when Minerva and Arthur rushed towards him.

"Severus, have you seen this?" Minerva asked, waving a piece of parchment in front of him.

"Unlikely. Stop waving it about, woman!," Severus groused. "What is it? You look splendid by the way, dear."

Minerva blushed, and Severus looked at Arthur to carry on.

"The press has just received this. It's a list of all posthumous honours and who is accepting them on whose behalf," Arthur said in a hushed tone.

Severus looked perplexed. "I understood there would only be a roll call."

"So did I, but Kingsley has decided otherwise," Arthur informed him with an air of annoyance.

"And this concerns me how?" Severus snarked. Hermione and Molly sensed the tension from their partners and excusing themselves from each of their conversations, went over to them.

"Most are fine," Minerva continued. "Andromeda's accepting on behalf of Nymphadora, Ted, and Remus; Harry's accepting on behalf of Sirius, and I'm accepting on behalf of all the pupils who fell..."

"But George is down to accept on behalf of Fred," Arthur said pensively as he felt Molly's anger rising. "It will break him so I'll do it, but..."

"Who have I got?" Severus groused exasperatedly, resigned to the fact he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"You're accepting a special award on behalf of Albus," Minerva told him apprehensively.

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Hermione could feel his disquiet and grabbed hold of his hand and arm. _Sweetheart, I'll do it...or we'll ask Harry or Minerva. Why have they asked you?_

Severus opened his eyes and smiled at his witch before putting his other hand over hers. He squeezed it lightly, appreciating her concern._ I would hope it's because I'm the current Headmaster, but I doubt it..._

"It's just unacceptable to foist this on us. I don't know what he's playing at, but I'm going to find Kingsley now," Arthur stated, giving Severus a knowing look.

Severus nodded, understanding the meaning behind Arthur's expression. He bit the inside of his cheek as he pondered the situation.

"If Severus accepts the honours on behalf of the pupils, I will accept the one for Albus," Minerva offered.

"That would be acceptable," Severus said stoically. "Inform Proust and let Arthur deal with Shacklebolt," Severus told Minerva.

As his deputy left, Lucius joined them as he'd noticed the thunderous look on Severus' face. Hermione was relieved that Severus calmed quickly, but she had to stop Lucius from giving Shacklebolt a taste of his wand, when he heard of the situation. They both looked concerned as Hermione told them Kingsley seemed strange when she saw him on Wednesday, and Lucius went to ask her a question when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm.

"What's he doing with that bitch?" Ginny hissed, trying not to look at Lucius.

"Excuse me, but you're with Blaise. Ginny, you've left him. What was he supposed to do?" Hermione almost growled as Narcissa joined them.

"Come on his fucking own!" Ginny bit back.

Severus rolled his eyes at Ginny's comment. "Ginevra, as you saw fit to end your relationship, you are in no position to dictate who Harry can or cannot ask to accompany him."

"Since when have you taken his side?" Ginny snapped at him.

"Miss Weasley, friend of Hermione's or not, may I remind you whom you are speaking to?" Severus growled.

Ginny was about to answer back, but he just glared at her, daring her to say something else so that he could verbally beat her back down again. And what was worse, Lucius stood there, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Sir," Ginny mumbled, lowering her head.

Hermione tried to break the tension. "I love your dress, Gin. Is it new?" she asked as she took in the long, elegant black number Ginny was wearing.

"Thanks. Blaise took me shopping this afternoon," Ginny mumbled, before adding, "I better go. Slughorn's just cornered him," and walking away dejectedly.

"Well, that was interesting. How long do we give Miss Weasley and Mr Potter before they're back together?" Narcissa pondered.

"For Harry's sake, I hope it's not for a while," Severus muttered distractedly. Hermione reluctantly had to agree with him.

"You almost act as if you care," Lucius drawled.

Severus chuckled lightly. "I never thought I'd ever say this but..." as he looked over at Harry and Cho laughing with Neville and Adrian, "I do."

* * *

><p>Proust was flitting around the foyer, trying to herd all the recipients of honours into the correct order for him to introduce to those gathered in the main reception hall. The order was simple: Order of Merlin, Third Class; Order of Merlin, Second Class and finally, Order of Merlin, First Class. The only small problem was that out of the four people receiving the First Class honour, only three were present.<p>

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, do you know where your son and his companion are?" Proust blustered as he checked his time piece.

Molly was taken aback. "Companion?"

"Yes. A Miss Alexandra Carson," Proust informed her as he consulted his list.

Arthur looked perplexed. "Oh, well, we look forward to meeting her," he muttered distractedly.

Proust looked at his timepiece again. "We'll have to start without him and hope he arrives before we reach Mr Potter, Lord Snape, and Miss Granger," he muttered to himself.

The introductions began, but were being held up by the press as they insisted on interviewing each recipient as they entered the hall. The Hogwarts teaching staff, who were receiving Order of Merlin, Second Class, were being introduced, when a concerned Molly asked Harry, Cho, Hermione and Severus, "Is he here yet?"

"Evidently not," Severus drawled as he placed a splayed hand on Hermione's back.

He was gently stroking her skin with his thumb as Harry sighed. "Part of me doesn't want him to show up."

Severus snorted. "We can live in hope."

"Too late," Cho whispered, before everyone was suddenly made aware of Ronald Weasley's presence.

"You're fucking joking. You dumped me for _him?"_


	34. An angry young man

****Author's Notes:****

Usual warnings apply: This chapter has a little language and very mild sexual references but no lemony goodness (don't beat me please!)

I own nothing but my imagination and an IKEA pencil. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Much love to onecelestialbeing as always.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>An angry young man<strong>**

There was a time when one of the most comforting sounds to Hermione Granger's ears was the voice of Ron Weasley. He could have been amusing her or exasperating her, but it was the voice of her friend...her best friend...her boyfriend. But now her blood ran cold as she heard his voice and she instinctively grabbed hold of Severus' hand. Hermione felt his fingers tighten supportively around hers, and she could sense his usual snarky demeanour darken, ready for a fight.

__Sev, don't make a scene. He's not worth it,__ Severus heard Hermione say in his head as he turned to glare at the late arrival.

__I know he's not worth it, but he's already making a scene. However, I won't exacerbate the situation unless he does. I prefer my vantage point from the moral high ground,__ Severus stated, trying to reassure Hermione that he was not about to put himself in a questionable position.

"Mr Weasley, I am delighted that you and your __companion__ have finally decided to join us," Severus drawled sardonically, raising an eyebrow as he looked disdainfully at the tawdry blonde on Ron's arm.

Severus took a step toward Ron, who instinctively took a step away from his former Potions professor. Severus' black eyes locked onto Ron's, which caused the younger wizard to look away quickly as he remembered whom he was actually dealing with.

Severus was about to castigate Ron for speaking to Hermione in such a way, but noticed Molly bustling past him to greet her son and to avoid an unpleasant scene.

She was immediately struck by the unmistakable smell of alcohol surrounding him. Ron wasn't drunk, but his inhibitions were lowered considerably.

"Are you going to introduce your young lady?" Molly asked in an overly cheery manner as she tried to remain civil.

"No," Ron growled and walked straight past his mother, heading straight for Hermione. Molly was stunned and stood with her mouth wide open, whilst Ron's companion looked at the floor awkwardly. "How long have you been fucking him?"

"Ron, back off!" Harry snapped as he stepped in front of Hermione. Severus had already stepped back and pulled her slightly behind him; his wand was at his cuff, ready to be drawn. He could also tell that Harry's wand arm was twitching.

"Son, calm down. You're embarrassing yourself. This is not the place to bring all this up, and you will apologise to Hermione this instant," Arthur glowered at his son as he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder to hold him back.

Ron shrugged his father's hand away and snorted as he pointed at Hermione. "Apologise to __that__? She's fucking..."

"Ronald, you will stop this immediately," Molly chided as Severus rolled his eyes at Ron's predictability.

"Well it's nice to see that she's got my parents on her side," Ron laughed, spreading his arms in disbelief. "Talk about fucking family loyalties."

The elderly Wizard of Ceremonies had noticed the disturbance towards the end of his well ordered line of guests and came hobbling up to them. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, can I please ask you to get back in line? You will be called soon and..."

"__NO!"__ Molly and Arthur replied together.

"But..."

"I believe Mr and Mrs Weasley said no," Severus drawled distractedly as he turned his attention back to Ron. He wanted to rip Ron's head from his body, but he knew now was not the moment as he could feel Hermione inwardly cringing at the unwanted attention; her feelings were his only priority.

Proust bowed sycophantically to Severus. "Of course, my Lord Snape," and backed away, still looking on with a nervous expression between his precious line, his timepiece, and Molly and Arthur.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ron?" Harry hissed, taking a step towards his old friend.

"Wrong with me?" Ron snorted. "Mate, you should ask that bint what's wrong with her?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me," Hermione snapped as she brushed past Severus and stood toe to toe with her ex boyfriend.

__Let me sort this out,__ Severus heard Hermione say in his head.

Severus wasn't happy about this as he desperately wanted to teach Weasley some manners for the way he'd just referred to Hermione. __If he speaks to you like that again, I will intervene, __he warned his witch.

Hermione just acknowledged Severus with a simple __thank you __before she looked Ron up and down contemptuously. "You were one of my best friends, Ron, and I loved you as such. But it was never going to work between us because of how I felt about Severus. I didn't realise I was in love with him until recently, but once I did..."

"But you said you didn't sleep with him until after we split up," Ron spat at her, spitting the words out like poison as he thought of Severus' hands all over body.

"I'm not having that conversation with you again. I've told you already that I didn't, but Severus and I are soul mates, Ron. There was no hope for us, and I ended it because I didn't want to see him behind your back. I didn't want to hurt you, so I tried to do the decent thing. But all you've done is lashed out and lied about me and my friends..."

"Friends? They are fucking Death Eaters!"

"Were, Ron. They __were__ Death Eaters, yes, but Lucius served his time and was exonerated, Draco was cleared, and Severus was a double agent. He was on our side, and he saved your miserable arse more times than I care to count. And one thing's for sure, at least they know how to conduct themselves!"

Ron snorted at this and shook his head. "I don't know who you are anymore."

"You don't know who I am anymore?" Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "Well you're not the person I've known all these years, either. I don't know what's gotten into you, Ron, but for the love of Merlin, sort yourself out. Now, why don't you go back to your __friend__..." Hermione hissed as she looked at Ron's blonde companion with disdain, "...she looks rather cold. And then leave Severus and I alone."

"So he's your soulmate, is he? I can't believe you of all people believe in that bullshit," Ron laughed disparagingly, although he realised he was making a fool of himself with that statement as his parents, whom he knew were also soulmates, stood by glaring at him.

"Yes," Hermione stated as she stepped back knowing Severus would be behind her. "And I'm happier with him than I could have ever been with you."

"How can that bastard make you happy?" Ron seethed at her through gritted teeth.

Hermione had tried to remain calm, but she finally snapped. "Don't you __dare__ speak about Severus like that again," she screamed at Ron, "or else I will make you regret it! I'm happy...happier than I have ever been in my life thanks to him and it just keeps getting better. And I just wish you could be happy for me."

Ron's anger was also at breaking point. He could not begin to comprehend how the evil Bat of the Dungeons could make __his__ Hermione happy; how __she__ could choose the Greasy Git...who he had to admit actually wasn't...over him.

As Hermione's temper began to fray, Severus was whispering in her mind to stay calm and had placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Unconsciously she had begun to lean against him, and as Ron looked at the girl he thought would have been his future, all he could see was Severus' hand gently caressing her, and that was what finally broke him.

"I'll see you in hell first," Ron snapped, drawing his wand on Hermione, but he suddenly found himself facing down the three wands of Severus, Harry, and to his surprise, his own father.

"That can be very easily arranged, Mr Weasley," Severus growled, daring the ginger-haired wizard to antagonise him further.

Alexandra put her hand on Ron's shoulder and pulled him back. "Now's not the time, baby," she told him as she looked Hermione up and down before whispering something in Ron's ear. He smiled slyly at his friend and nodded.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Miss Carson, could you please follow me? We cannot hold up proceedings any further," Proust again interrupted anxiously.

"This isn't over, Snape. You'll both pay for this," Ron sneered as he tried to lurch at Severus, but Proust caught his arm and led him and Alexandra away to take their places.

Severus smirked. "I look forward to receiving your invoice. Just send it to my office and I'll make sure it is filed appropriately."

He watched Ron like a hawk, and Hermione noticed he had yet to stow his wand away. It wasn't until Ron and Alexandra had been introduced to the gathering that Severus' wand disappeared.

Hermione jumped as Harry gently touched her shoulder. "Are you alright? I can't believe what a prick he was being."

Hermione just nodded as Severus told them, "Regrettably he has always been capable of this level of idiocy. I seem to remember him treating you, Harry, with the same level of contempt during the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry was shocked. "How did you know about that?"

"It was my job to __watch over you__," Severus smirked as he pulled Hermione into his arms. "So, did Mr Weasley's companion make you green with envy, darling?" Severus drawled sardonically.

"No," Hermione giggled incredulously, but Severus knew that she was extremely shaken by what had just happened.

Severus sighed. "Such a shame he wasted so much money, then!" he deadpanned.

There was a moment's silence before Hermione, Harry and Cho all began laughing.

Severus chuckled and took Hermione's hand in his before bringing it up to his lips, and kissed it as Harry and Cho were introduced to the awaiting gathering.

Hermione and Severus only caught a fleeting glimpse of the flashbulbs and hubbub of the press as the door closed behind Harry and Cho, but they seemed far brighter and more numerous than for everyone else. It certainly caused both of them to tense up to the point where when Proust turned cheerfully and asked if they were ready, his expression dropped as Severus asked, "Can you give us a moment please?"

Severus turned to Hermione and took both of her hands in his. "Are you ready for this?" He asked softly as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"No, but we can't hide away forever, and as you keep saying, we'll deal with everything together," Hermione replied softly.

Severus kissed Hermione's nose. "No second thoughts, then?"

"Absolutely not," she stated emphatically as any sense of nerves dissipated.

"Right then," Severus said, straightening up and offering Hermione his arm. "Shall we?"

Both Hermione and Severus heard __I love you __in their heads as Proust opened the massive double doors and announced to the assembled guests, "Lord Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p>The press questions were incessant, and neither Severus nor Hermione could hear clearly what the other was being asked. The Prophet had their exclusive interview already, so their questions were mainly for the fashion pages. A young journalist from the <em><em>Quibbler<em>_, asked them both if they were relieved to be able to acknowledge their relationship in public finally. They both replied with a resounding "__yes"__. If only their photographers had been less annoying.

Unfortunately, the other journalists took it upon themselves to question the nature of their relationship and enquiries, ranging from the innocent to the salacious. In the end, it was the questioning about their sex life by __Play Witch__ that caused both of them to call a halt to the press interaction, and Severus guided Hermione through the throng of guests towards Lucius and Narcissa.

The couple sensed that the majority of whispers around the room were about their relationship, but once most had witnessed Severus' attentiveness to his witch, after a few minutes the topics of conversation diversified effortlessly.

"So you survived the rabble?" Lucius asked as he pulled Hermione in for a hug.

Hermione giggled. "Yes...it was when they started asking me how big Sev's cock was that I had to get away."

"And I suppose you had to lie and say it was huge," Lucius teased as Severus glared at him.

Narcissa just smirked. "No, I expect Hermione told the truth and said it's much bigger than Lord Malfoy's," before adding innocently, "I must go and find Pius."

Lucius growled at her and then at Severus when he whispered to Hermione, "See, darling, I told you."

"Of course, you could always find out for yourself, darling," Lucius told Hermione lasciviously. "And to be honest, when you first took your robes off and I saw that dress, you very nearly did."

Severus snorted as he took two glasses of Champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Hermione. "If I'd known there was the possibility we were going to be treated to that I'd have brought a microscope."

Hermione nearly spat her drink everywhere before her eye was suddenly caught by Ron, who was sitting on the other side of the room, glaring at her. Somehow, she noticed, he'd managed to obtain a full bottle of Champagne and was swigging it straight from the bottle whilst Alexandra was talking intently to him.

"I understand Weasley was not amused when he learnt of your relationship," Lucius drawled as he looked at Ron and then back at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "I didn't expect him to throw a party in our honour, but his reaction seemed..."

"Strange," Severus interjected before adding, "Something in his behaviour seems...I'm not sure what it is, but he was out of order to draw his wand on you."

Lucius' anger suddenly flared, and his wand flew into his hand. "He did what?"

After Hermione and Severus had told Lucius about Ron's performance in the foyer, and the blond wizard had stowed his wand away, Lucius considered the situation. "I just can't fathom his reaction. I would like to think it's a sign of immaturity but..." he looked at Severus with a wicked grin, "even when Lily left you, you just turned into a miserable bastard for a few years and developed a guilt complex. But you never threatened James...well, not over Lily...and you certainly weren't threatening towards her."

"Indeed," Severus sneered at his old friend, who was smirking far too much for his liking. "And I certainly don't like the look of that strumpet he's brought with him."

Lucius chuckled lightly. "Oh, I can see she has a couple of charming points."

"Trust you to notice," Hermione laughed. "I bet they're not real."

Lucius smirked. "I could always go and..."

But Lucius never finished that sentence as Bill Weasley called after Hermione and approached with his wife. "Hey! You look amazing," the eldest of the Weasley progeny told her.

"Your dress and your hair are beautiful," Fleur said before adding. "I 'ad to buy a new one as I am getting fat."

"You're pregnant and you said your dress felt uncomfortable. For the last time you're not fat," Bill chided her softly as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Lucius looked at his glass of Champagne and said, "You may be fighting a losing battle with that argument, William. Narcissa always said the same when she was having Draco." He then looked at Fleur and said, "It's hard to convince our ladies that when they are pregnant they are even more beautiful to us."

Fleur blushed and looked up at Lucius through her eyelashes. He gave her an almost imperceptible smile, but it was enough for Severus to do a double take when he saw it. But the smile didn't linger, and Severus was left to ponder.

"Well I think you look amazing," Hermione told the blonde witch. "How are you feeling now?"

Fleur sighed. "A little better but I am just so tired all the time. I may have to find somewhere for a nap soon," she giggled and blew away an errant strand of hair which was tickling her nose.

One thing Lucius Malfoy never did was put his hand in his pocket, but tonight Severus observed Lucius do just that, and he could sense that his friend was battling with himself over something.

"Well I'm sure Dad will be able to help you find somewhere," Bill chuckled as he brushed the strand of hair that was bothering his wife behind her ear.

"My old office was always good for falling asleep in," Lucius suddenly blurted out, which caused Severus' eyebrow to shoot up.

"I think they may have changed the wards on your old office," Severus interjected as he tried to pull Lucius out of his impression of a lovestruck teenager. Of course, it was often forgotten that Fleur was part Veela and as Hermione and Fleur chatted, Bill, Severus and Lucius held a tentatively civil conversation. Even Severus found himself being drawn to Fleur's every word. But at least he had the advantage of Hermione digging her nails into the back of his hand when she noticed him being drawn in, but Lucius had no such distraction to stop him from drifting under her spell.

But then it struck Severus. __Is she...?__

Severus shook himself mentally to clear the thought, but it was enough for Hermione to ask in his head __are you alright?__

__Of course, __he said defensively.

__Don't fib, __Hermione chuckled softly.

The reassurance of her laughter allowed him to let his guard down.__I'm not sure...I just had a strange thought, that's all.__

__About what?__

Severus just smirked and whispered,__Later,__ as he heard Blaise Zabini greet him.

Hermione noticed Ginny was not with him, and scouting the room quickly she saw her talking to Neville and Adrian.

"Good evening, Mr Zabini. And what can I do for you?" Severus drawled.

Blaise swallowed hard. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Sir," and then he looked at Hermione. "In private."

"Of course, lead the way," Severus said, gesturing to his Senior Head Boy.

Hermione smiled as Severus squeezed her arm gently before walking away.

He smirked as he heard her voice in his head.__Would this be an inappropriate time to say you have a nice arse, Headmaster?__

__Absolutely...say it again!__

* * *

><p>As Hermione turned back to the conversation with Bill, Fleur and Lucius, she suddenly felt a warm glow of satisfaction at the respect Blaise had shown Severus. She felt so proud of everything Severus had done, and she vowed there and then that she would ensure he would continue receiving all the respect he deserved.<p>

Meanwhile, the object of her pride was now in the foyer with a nervous looking Blaise Zabini.

The young Slytherin cleared his throat. "Sir, I wanted to apologise to you for any inappropriate comments regarding Miss Granger that you heard on Tuesday. Had I known that she is your..."

"You apology is accepted," Severus interrupted, and added with a customary glare and quirk of an eyebrow, "but despite my relationship with __Professor __Granger, your comments would have been rather unbecoming regardless of whom they were aimed."

Hanging his head, Blaise again apologised before saying, "And of course, Sir, I would like to say that I will be available should you need any assistance dealing with Weasley's insolence."

Severus looked at him with an air of perplexity.

"What I mean is, Sir, we can't have people like __him__ disrespecting one of our own," Blaise stated. "Professor Malfoy and Ginny have told me how serious your relationship is, which makes Hermione an honorary Slytherin. Therefore..."

"May I remind you, Mr Zabini, that as proud as I am of our house, we are striving to break down the walls of house delineation, and as Head Boy you have to be one of our leading lights in this quest," Severus said aloofly.

"Again my apologies, Headmaster. I withdraw my statement about my motivation being that Hermione is an honorary Slytherin. Instead, I would say that as the partner of the man I greatly admire..."

"Enough, Blaise! Gods I taught you well. No wonder Mrs Weasley is so impressed with you...well apart from the fact that you are not Harry," Severus told him with a wry smile.

Blaise chuckled lightly. "Well the offer is there, Sir."

The corner of Severus' mouth curled imperceptibly. "Thank you, Mr Zabini. Your support is duly noted and appreciated."

Severus was giving nothing away. Blaise was a true Slytherin, but there was no way he could allow another person in on the plan. Instead, he just said, "All I would ask is that you ensure Hermione is not left alone tonight with Ronald wandering around."

Blaise nodded in acknowledgment and smiled as Severus said, "Now, I believe we both have witches requiring our attention," and nodding curtly, Severus walked off to find Hermione.

* * *

><p>As Severus rejoined the gathering, he heard Arthur calling him over so that he could introduce him to the new Head of International Magical Cooperation. As much as Severus despised the idea, he was well aware that, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, his company was going to be sought out. He just wished Hermione was by his side so that she could help smooth over his rough edges as she had done during their interview that morning. Reluctantly, he acknowledged Arthur and went over to speak with the two wizards.<p>

Hermione had heard Arthur call for Severus and was amused when she heard him whisper in her head, __Give it five minutes and come over, please.__

__OK, but why are you whispering? __She enquired.

__No idea, __Severus admitted sheepishly.__But would it be inappropriate to tell you that your arse looks spectacular from where I'm standing?__

__Absolutely not!__

* * *

><p>Hermione was talking to Fleur about her friend Isabelle and Severus' french estate, whilst Bill and Lucius were politely discussing curse breaking when Draco, Luna, Harry and Cho joined them.<p>

Draco had been watching Ron whilst he and Luna had been talking to Harry and Cho, and he noted how often Ron looked at Hermione. He had to admit that Hermione was extremely difficult to ignore in that dress, but the way Weasley was staring at her disturbed him. He mentioned it to Harry, who just nodded and said they should stay close to Hermione.

Now, both Draco and Harry watched Ron surreptitiously, happier in the knowledge they were close enough to protect their friend, especially as Severus was being distracted by Arthur.

Luna looked at Fleur and smiled at the expectant witch. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she asked sweetly.

Fleur looked to Bill coyly before answering. "Bill would like a boy, but I would like a girl."

Lucius bit back the urge to blurt out that if he were ever given the chance, he too would like to have a little girl, and was most disconcerted when Luna said to Fleur, "Then you will not be disappointed," before almost immediately looking straight into his eyes.

Fleur's smile broadened as Bill suddenly realised that Luna had just told them that she knew they were expecting a girl. Bill smiled at his wife and put a protective hand over her stomach as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair.

However, his smile was fleeting as Draco suddenly stiffened and muttered to Bill, "Your brother is heading this way."

Bill turned round and excused himself quietly so that he could intercept Ron. Lucius saw where Bill was heading and moved smoothly so he could more easily protect Hermione and Fleur should Weasley undertake any wand waving in their direction. Not that the two witches were incapable of defending themselves, but it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Draco and Harry continued to watch Ron like a hawk; all three wizards had their wands at their wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bill hissed as he grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him to the side of the room.

"How could she...and with him?" Ron snorted as he swayed slightly from the force of Bill's hand around his arm and the alcohol he had consumed.

Bill huffed. "This has nothing to do with Severus and..."

"Severus, now is it? Next thing you know he'll be having dinner at Mum and Dad's," Ron chuckled mirthlessly.

Bill shook his head. "I believe the invitation has already been made, but the point is you've been like this for weeks, even before you found out about Severus; even before Hermione left you. You're drinking, you're snapping at everyone. The only time we know where you are is when you're playing in a match. We're bloody worried about you!"

"I can look after myself," Ron snapped as he shrugged from his brother's grip.

Bill sighed deeply. "I have no doubt that you can, but that's not the point, is it."

Ron snorted. "Look, I don't need anyone worrying about me. I've got my friends..."

"Yeah, and where exactly did you pick that tart up from?" Bill growled as he put his hand on his brother's arm.

Ron looked at Bill indignantly. "Alex is a friend..."

"To how many, though?" Bill retorted with disgust as he eyed the witch in question, who was now chatting to another wizard who seemed more than interested in her charms.

"Before you start on me, why don't you go and have a word with Wifey...she seems more than happy cosying up with her new Death Eater friends and sympathisers," Ron hissed as he jerked his head towards where Fleur was happily chatting.

Bill huffed. "Your friends are over there..."

"Friends? Don't make me laugh," Ron sneered. "They've all proved how traitorous they are. Two of them are shagging Death Eaters, I never liked Cho anyway, and Harry is so far up Snape's arse that he may as well be shagging him."

"For fuck's sake, grow up," Bill sneered. "How can you call Hermione and Harry traitors? What is wrong with you? And both Malfoy's have been cleared, and Severus, as you well know, was a double agent but he was on our side. We'll never truly know what he went through...Hermione said his nightmares are..."

"Oh my heart bleeds," Ron snorted.

"It fucking well should!" his older brother told him angrily before his voice softened. "Look, Lucius isn't my favourite person, but Draco's alright and Severus...well, he's a snarky git still, but I would recommend you spend some time with him. You never know, you might learn something."

"Yeah, like what it's like to fuck..."

"Ron, shut up," Bill growled incredulously. "You are not the first person to be dumped, and you will not be the last so get over it."

"But she was meant to marry me. I thought she would marry me," Ron said insistently.

"Yeah, and when I was your age, I always thought I was going to marry Diana Williams, but she decided to marry a Muggle and now has three kids," Bill told him knowingly. "But you see I moved on, and that is exactly what you need to do. But, please, you can do far better than that," he said, looking towards Alexandra, whom he noticed was still talking intently to the same wizard as before.

'Thanks for the brotherly advice," Ron mocked. "But you can shove it up your arse," he growled as he barged past his oldest brother and staggered out of the room.

All Bill could do was watch him walk away with a sense of sadness and foreboding. He shook his head as he walked back towards his wife. As he looked at her, Bill noted how comfortable she seemed with the older of the two blond wizards she was talking to and cursed his younger brother for even making him notice.

* * *

><p>Fleur greeted Bill with a kiss on the cheek as he rejoined the group, which had now been joined by George and Angelina. He noted that his mother was talking to Ginny and Blaise, but Hermione was no longer with them. Luna, after seeing Ron take off, had decided to go and see if he was alright.<p>

"Where's Mrs Snape?" Bill asked cheekily.

Lucius laughed and informed him that she had gone to rescue Mr Snape from the clutches of the many bureaucrats who were clamouring to speak with him.

Bill chuckled lightly. "I'm not sure why Dad is leading him round like a prize bull, but..."

Lucius held his hand up to silence the younger wizard. "I have an idea, but now is not the time to discuss it," before adding, "Now if you will excuse me, I must take my leave. I need to rescue the Head of Magical Law Enforcement from my ex-wife."

He excused himself with the rest of the group before taking Fleur's hand and saying, "It has been a pleasure, Mrs Weasley."

"Likewise, my lord," Fleur replied, and then most onlookers would have seen Lord Malfoy being his usual gallant self, kissing the back of her hand. But the more observant ones, and there weren't any there at the time, would have seen and heard Lucius whisper, "My lady," before looking up into her eyes.

He moved away quickly, determined not to look back.

* * *

><p><em><em>Fucking hell, I'm really not cut out for this being pleasant lark, <em>_Severus grumbled in Hermione's head as they leant up against the wall at the back of the room by the main doors. Arthur had introduced them to various Wizengamot members, and they had just finished talking to the last of the Ministry's Heads of Department, who were keen to fill their intern programmes with the brightest and best from Hogwarts, and were eager to hear of Severus' plans for the future of the school.

__You're doing fine, love, and at least you know that everyone you've spoken to support your plans. It's certainly one in the eye for the naysayers!__ Hermione reassured him.

Severus snorted. __I suppose. Interesting how the Wizengamot members we've spoken to had no objections to anything I wanted to do, and most of the objections came from Shacklebolt himself, don't you think? I'm beginning to think Arthur's right.__

__About what?__

__It's turning into Dumbledore versus Fudge all over again, __Severus told her with a heavy sigh.__Fudge was always on tenterhooks that Albus would run against him for Minister, and Shacklebolt is still technically only acting Minister for Magic.__

__But you don't want to be Minister.__

__And I would hope I've made that perfectly clear. The politics surrounding Hogwarts is bad enough, but if I were Minister I couldn't put up with all the arse licking,__ he thought to her as he took a sip of Champagne.

__I suppose it would depend on who was doing it,__ Hermione thought to him teasingly.

Severus had to concentrate hard to swallow the contents of his mouth before he spat it everywhere in an undignified fashion. He looked down at his witch with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Behave! How much have you had to drink?"He asked in a hushed but playful voice as he wrapped his arm around her waist and leant down to nuzzle her playfully.

Hermione bit her bottom lip seductively and whispered against his ear, "Enough to know exactly what I want to do with you later."

"You naughty girl," Severus purred sexily. "Are you going to tell me what's going on in that filthy mind of yours?"

Hermione looked up at him and smirked. "Well..."

"Hermione, Severus, there you are!" the booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt carried across the room.

* * *

><p>Severus growled in frustration and said through gritted teeth as he stood up straight, "Tell me later," before squeezing her gently and allowing his impenetrable mask to slip back into place.<p>

"Kingsley, how are you?" Hermione greeted the Minister of Magic sweetly as he approached them.

"My, you look wonderful in that dress," Shacklebolt said smoothly.

"Thank you. We spent ages trying to find it, but this was your favourite, wasn't it, darling?" Hermione asked Severus as she squeezed his hand.

Severus smirked. "And yours. I wouldn't have bought it for you if you didn't like it as well."

Just then Severus noticed Harry beckoning him over. He looked at the younger wizard with a quizzical furrowing of his brow. Once again, Harry beckoned for him to come over but more urgently this time. Severus nodded.

"If you would excuse me, it appears that Mr Potter requires my presence," Severus drawled courteously.

"Perhaps we can catch up later?" Kingsley asked hopefully.

Severus nodded curtly and said, "I'm sure we will," before warning Hermione in her head to be on her guard.

* * *

><p>"This better be good, Potter," Severus groused as he looked back at Hermione protectively.<p>

"Well I don't know if it is __good__. I've just been cornered by Kingsley myself, but all he went on about was you and Hermione. He wanted to know how serious your relationship is," Harry told him in an urgent, hushed tone.

Severus looked at Harry with great concern. "And what did you say?"

"Well, only that you're very committed to each other. But he wanted to know what I thought of your plans for the school and how long you'd been seeing each other," Harry informed him.

Severus considered this. "I see," he stated stoically.

"Between you and me, I think he was trying to see if..."

"I know perfectly well what he was trying to see," Severus snapped before adding in a calmer tone, "My apologies, Harry. Thank you for informing me."

Harry chuckled lightly as he looked over at Hermione. "By the looks of things, Hermione's holding her own over there."

Severus started chewing the inside of his cheek as he observed her. The corner of his lips curled slightly as Hermione indignantly put her hands on her hips. It looked like she was ensuring the Minister of Magic was left in no uncertain terms of her opinion.

"It would appear so," he responded eventually before asking, "Where is Miss Chang?"

Harry looked around the room. "She's over there with Neville and Adrian."

Severus nodded and in a silky smooth voice whispered, "And how are we getting on with said Miss Chang?"

Harry shrugged and said pensively, "Alright, I think. I know I won't get over Ginny easily, but I've always liked Cho, and when we were together it wasn't the easiest of times for either of us. She was getting over Cedric; that bitch of a friend of hers screwed us over and I was..."

"...in a testosterone-fuelled phase, if I remember rightly," Severus interrupted him before adding as he looked at the bemused expression on Harry's face. "Would you rather me say you were a hormonal little shit that made my life even more of a headache than usual?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "Umm, well no. Anyway, I took her out to lunch today and we had a really nice time."

"And do you see a future in the relationship?" Severus asked cautiously.

The younger wizard looked at Severus and smirked. "It's alright, you don't have to give me __the talk,__ you know."

Severus looked at him incredulously before laughing heartily. "Thank Merlin for that," he chuckled as he suddenly imagined Lily's reaction if he had been the one to give Harry __the talk__.

"Arthur sat Ron and I down years ago!" Harry smirked.

"But you didn't answer my question," Severus declared, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

Harry looked over at Cho and gave a watery smile. "I don't know. I'm not rushing things, I know that much."

"Very sensible. But of course, as headmaster I must tell you that as a professor..."

Harry nodded to acknowledge what Severus was about to say. "Not on school grounds?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Severus insisted. "The same will apply to Draco and Luna, but if the girls can get permission from their parents to leave the grounds overnight and it doesn't clash with your duties...all I would ask is that you are discreet."

"I understand...Headmaster. Oh look, here comes your missus and she's pissed off," Harry chuckled.

Looking up, the young professor smirked as he saw Severus' enquiring expression as Hermione strode towards them and spat, "Who the hell does he think he is?"

* * *

><p>Whilst Severus was trying to calm Hermione down, Luna was still trying to calm Ron Weasley down in the foyer of the Ministry.<p>

"I'm not saying it wasn't a shock to find that Hermione is happy with the Headmaster, but..."

"I could have made her happy," Ron groused as he continued to pace angrily.

Luna looked at him and shook her head slowly. "As her friend, yes, but you cannot offer her what Severus can."

"Oh, so I'm not powerful enough or rich enough? Is becoming Lady Snape more appealing than becoming Mrs Weasley?" Ron spat at her.

"Don't be silly. If you concentrated on your career and became an International player, money would be no issue for you either, but Hermione isn't interested in his money," Luna told him as she called a waiter over to them.

"Would you like a drink, Ron?" she asked sweetly.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sick of Champagne," he said before asking the waiter, "Have you got anything proper to drink?"

After being told the choices, Ron asked for a double Old Ogden's and was surprised when Luna requested the same.

"Where did you meet your...friend? She hardly seems your type," Luna asked Ron as she took a sip of her drink.

Ron looked at the floor and shrugged. "Around. I have quite a following, you know?"

Luna looked at him with a dreamy expression. "Of course you do. The fact you notice that you do means you're not right for Hermione."

For some reason, Ron found this highly amusing. "So everyone keeps telling me."

"Well everyone can't be wrong," Luna told him knowingly. "And besides, Neville and I weren't right for each other. We loved each other, but we realised more as friends than anything else and well, Neville isn't quite as flexible as Draco on certain things."

"Turned Neville gay, did you?" Ron snarked, his voice muffled by the glass he was about to take a swig from.

Luna giggled. "No, but I helped him realise where his happiness lay."

"Good at that, are you?" Ron asked as he inexplicably brushed a strand of hair away from Luna's cheek.

"Very," Luna chirped as she poured the rest of her drink into Ron's glass.

Ron smirked and leaning closer to the blonde witch, whispered, "How would your Death Eater boyfriend feel if he knew you were trying to get me drunk, missy?"

"Well my boyfriend was never what you would call a Death Eater and we have quite an open relationship so he won't mind at all, but I'm quite hungry now and in the mood for drinking something else," Luna whispered back seductively.

"Now that sounds interesting," Ron purred as he stared at Luna's chest. "Anything I can..."

But he was interrupted by the Wizard of Ceremonies, Proust, who had begun his sweep of the lobby and adjacent corridors for all those who were about to be honoured so they could be ushered back into the main reception room ready for the ceremony.

Ron was about to continue speaking, but Luna beat him to it. "We'll continue this after the ceremony. I'll be waiting for you here."

Ron looked at Luna in disbelief, but as she walked away and he saw Draco greet her, a smug grin appeared__. There are more than one ways to skin a Death Eater,__ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"There you are," Draco enthused as he leant in to plant a soft kiss on Luna's cheek after she stood next to him.<p>

Luna wrapped her arm around him and returned the sign of affection before whispering, "I'm meeting him again just after the end of the ceremony."

Draco nodded and offering Luna his arm, they went to find Narcissa and Pius who were talking to Harry and Cho.

"May I say, Miss Lovegood, that you look lovely this evening?" Pius asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You may. But you look tired, Mr Thicknesse. I expect the arrangements for this evening have been most time consuming. Perhaps you should leave your Aurors in charge for a while and take a small break after the ceremony," Luna told him airily.

Pius smirked. He knew what she was alluding to. "Actually, I was thinking of seeing if Severus and Lucius could be tempted by a glass or two of something more refined in my office rather than the rubbish they are serving this evening. Draco, Harry, would you care to join us?"

The two younger wizards gave their assent after checking with Cho and Luna to see if that would be alright. Pius smiled as he saw that, quite fortuitously, Hermione and Severus were talking to George and Angelina. He quickly absented himself so that he could extend his invitation to Severus and George personally.

"Where's Lucy?" Pius asked Severus as he and George consented to joining the taller wizard in his office after the honours ceremony.

Severus shrugged, but Hermione giggled and said, "I'm not sure, but he's probably found himself a waitress to harass."

"I did see him chatting to Dad a few minutes ago," George mumbled as he motioned to Bill, who was talking to an old school mate, to come over and join them. "But Dad's over there with Mum now," he said before asking his brother "Where's wifey?"

"She went to the loo. All she seems to do these days," Bill said as he looked towards the large double doors, waiting for Fleur to come back. "She's been a while though. Perhaps I should..."

"If the queue is anything like it was when I went she'll be a while. It was horrendous," Angelina informed everyone absentmindedly.

"Oh gods, was it?" Hermione asked in a panic. "Do you think I'll have time to go before the ceremony starts?"

Severus was trying hard not to laugh as Hermione started to chew the inside of her mouth in consternation. The question 'Do you think I'll have time to go before...?' he realised was becoming quite a fixture before they went anywhere. It was quite endearing, he thought as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Doesn't matter, love. We're not needed for the start of the ceremony anyway, so you have plenty of time," he told her smirking.

Taking a deep breath she huffed determinedly, "Right. OK then. Well, I'll just...I'll see you in a minute."

Just as she was about to head off towards the toilets, Angelina said, "Hang on, I'll come with you. This Champagne is going right through me."

"There's a good reason never to buy you Champagne again," George teased as she pecked him on the cheek before muttering something in his ear, which Hermione was sure sounded like __'No Champagne. No sex.'__

"In that case I shall buy enough for you to bathe in, my love," George declared loudly after the girls had walked a few yards away.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Angelina were laughing as they walked out of the large doors into the main lobby and were about to head towards the toilets, when a sudden movement in one of the adjoining corridors caught Angelina's eye before she heard what sounded like a door closing softly.<p>

She stopped suddenly and pulled Hermione back as her eyes scanned the hallway for any more sign of movement.

"Did you see that?" Angelina whispered.

Hermione shook her head, but then with a slight jerk she motioned to her friend that they should investigate.

They walked stealthily along the hallway and Hermione pressed her ear up against the door to hear what sounded like the end of a kiss.

"I just need to make sure you're alright," a familiar voice implored.

A light lilting voice replied reassuringly. "I am fine. My husband is looking after me well. I just feel faint sometimes."

"I'm sure he is looking after you, but if you need anything..."

Hermione heard a deep regretful sigh from the woman. "What I need I can't have."

The wizard sounded resigned to disappointment and said gently, "I know, but I will always be here..."

Angelina nudged Hermione and mouthed, __"Who is it?"__

Hermione shrugged and mouthed back,__"No one we know," __before moving away from the door and walking back the way they came.

__Sev, __she thought to her partner carefully.

__Hmmm?__

Hermione tried not to show any emotion that would cause Angelina to question her.__Is Lucius' soulmate here tonight?__

Severus paused before giving an answer. __Yes.__

__I thought so.__

* * *

><p>Argenius Proust looked on proudly as the Honours ceremony unfolded before him. So far it had been extremely uneventful. The Order of Merlin's third and second class had been distributed, and they were now in the middle of the emotionally charged posthumous honours.<p>

Everyone was amazed by the strength Andromeda Tonks showed as she accepted honours for her husband, daughter and son-in-law. She had all the grace and dignity of Narcissa, but there was something undeniably rebellious about her. And yet tonight she stoically thanked everyone for their support, not only for her, but also for little Teddy. It was only when she walked into the arms of her younger sister after she left the stage that she finally broke down.

Arthur Weasley struggled to accept the honour on Fred's behalf. George found comfort in the arms of Angelina, Ginny and Bill as his father spoke of Fred's many exploits, but no one could fail to notice that it was hard for Arthur to mention Fred without mentioning George at the same time. After Arthur left the stage, he walked over to George and handed his twin's honour to him before pulling his son in for a hug.

Ron Weasley gave a disgruntled huff as he observed the scene and felt more distant from his family than ever. But his disaffection developed further when the headmaster came forward to read the roll of students who fell during the Battle of Hogwarts and accepted the honours that were bestowed upon them. As Severus read the list of names and how they fell, Ron narrowed his eyes and projected his hate towards the man that had stolen his witch.

Minerva McGonagall then came to the stage to accept the honour on behalf of the former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. As she described the life and achievements of the man, Ron once again felt his anger rising as his former Head of House mentioned how Hogwarts was now in the hands of another great wizard. What she failed to mention, Ron grumbled to himself, was that this great wizard had actually killed Dumbledore. Yes, he had been exonerated, but as far as Ron was concerned he was still a murderer, and he was a murderer who was fucking __his__ witch.

Ron couldn't get away from the man. Everywhere he turned people were talking about Severus Snape or even worse, Severus Snape __and __Hermione Granger. It was as if Snape was taunting him. But he resolved that one way or another he would make sure Snape paid for everything that he had done. And then all he had to do was win Hermione back.

* * *

><p>With the difficult task of the posthumous awards behind them, Proust quickly checked that the four recipients of the Order of Merlin, First Class were ready.<p>

Ron stood away from Harry, Hermione and Severus, glaring at them as they conversed easily together.

"I'm getting mine first, aren't I?" Ron asked Proust abruptly.

The elderly wizard confirmed this was the case and was shocked when Ron groused, "Well there's a surprise. First one on, first one they'll forget. Story of my life, really."

"Ron, there's no need to be like that," Harry chided. "You're just as..."

"Fuck off," Ron spat back before turning to walk onto the stage as Kingsley Shacklebolt called each of their names.

Because there were only four recipients of the First Class honour, they were called up onto stage together. Hermione stayed close to Severus and hoped Ron wouldn't say anything stupid during his acceptance speech. But her fear was unfounded, because after Ron was introduced as the wizard who supported Harry Potter throughout the years and aided in the destruction of Voldemort's Horcruxes, all Ron did was accept the honour, storm off the stage, and walk out of the room without so much as a 'thank you'. Alexandra had tried to stop him from walking out, but he just shoved her aside and continued on his way.

Ron's behaviour shocked many at the ceremony, but it was Molly, Arthur and the rest of the assembled Weasley's who stood aghast at what just transpired. Hermione could see Ginny, Fleur and Angelina holding Blaise, Bill and George back from going to give Ron a piece of their mind, but it was Molly who attracted her attention most. The Weasley matriarch had sobbed quietly as her dead son was honoured and had struggled to regain her composure since then. But now she crumpled against Arthur as Ron's latest escapade provided incontrovertible evidence that her son was not who she thought he was.

* * *

><p>Hermione had promised herself that she wouldn't cry during her acceptance speech. The only time she came close was when she paid tribute to Severus' work and sacrifices since becoming a spy. She told the assembled great and good of the wizarding world that apart from winning the war, the one thing she was most grateful for was that Severus was still alive. Hermione had to take a few fortifying deep breaths at this point before continuing as images of the night he almost died filled her mind. Even then she managed to keep the tears at bay, but she knew that it wouldn't take much now for her emotions to take over.<p>

Keen observers would have noticed the normally impassive Severus shift uncomfortably before lowering his gaze to the floor when Hermione admitted this. If he had looked up, he would have seen Narcissa dig Lucius in the ribs, and Minerva smirking at the fact that Severus was on the verge of showing a hint of emotion.

But it was during Harry's speech that Hermione lost the battle with her tears. He paid tribute to Ron, even though deep down Harry didn't think he deserved it at the moment. But his tribute to Hermione was much more heartfelt, and he apologised for all the times he took her for granted whilst acknowledging that if it had not been for her exceptional skills as a person and a witch, he may never have lived long enough to have seen that fateful day in May, when he defeated Voldemort.

It was at this point a tear began to roll down Hermione's face, and she felt Severus gently tracing comforting patterns on her back. He passed her a handkerchief, and she blushed when the female populace of the gathering seemed to sigh softly.

But that single tear was the tear that broke the dam. Hermione's resolve broke altogether when Harry paid tribute to Severus. She could feel her bottom lip quivering as she tried to maintain control. But the tears began to flow freely when Harry turned to the headmaster and remarked, "I'm sure if Mum was here tonight, she'd probably beat you round the head for putting yourself in danger so many times to protect me."

Hermione felt Severus' body stiffen and when she looked up, she saw him swallow hard before starting to chew the inside of his cheek. She knew he was once again trying to bury his emotions, and as she slipped her hand into his, she felt him relax.

He looked down at her out of the corner of his eye as she hooked her arm around his before leaning into him, whilst dabbing her eyes frantically with the handkerchief he'd given her.

__Oh gods, I must be ruining my makeup__, Hermione thought to him.

She heard Severus chuckle softly in her head before he responded.__It's fine, love.__

__Are you sure?__

Severus huffed. __Do you really think I would let you wander around with mascara running down your face?__

Hermione giggled. __Sorry!__

__You can make it up to me later, __Severus drawled.

Harry surprised everyone by walking over to Shacklebolt, who was preparing to take Severus' Order of Merlin out of its box. Taking it from the Minister's hands, he walked back to where he was standing originally before continuing. "I think that it's only fitting that I present this to you Headmaster. I might have been a prize dunderhead and made your life a living hell, but I'm glad we're both alive to try and put all that behind us. You're dating my best friend for Merlin's sake, we'd better put it behind us.

"So, Severus Tobias Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hereby present you with The Order of Merlin, First Class."

And as Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stepped forward to receive this honour from the one time bane of his life, he was, for a moment, speechless.

It was then Harry's turn to comfort Hermione as Severus began his acceptance speech. He honoured those who had fought and died openly for the cause. He apologised to those who had lost loved ones or suffered as a result of the actions he had to take to ensure Harry's survival and Voldemort's defeat. He also apologised for being the angry young man who stepped over the line into the dark when he was seventeen, but who then realised his mistake, and came back to the light only to live in a grey and shadowy world as a double agent.

He said how grateful he was that he no longer had to live in such a murky existence, and that he had been given the opportunity to make amends and live his life again.

He described his vision for Hogwarts as a school of tolerance and respect, where learning, not House loyalty or blood purity, was the priority. And just as Hermione thought that she was pulling herself together, Severus caused her tears to fall again as he said that he was confident his plans would be seen through, as he had an Insufferable Know-It-All to nag him and make his life that much more bearable.

Hermione knew that was tantamount to a public declaration of his love for her, and somehow the whole room also realised that was what the usually surly headmaster meant as well.

Yes, as Severus' speech ended, Argenius Proust was a happy man. Apart from Ron Weasley's disrespect, the ceremony had been a success. It was just a shame that his organisational triumph was not what this event would be remembered for.

* * *

><p>With the end of the ceremony, the assembled throng began to fall back into their conversations and eagerly anticipate the start of the dancing.<p>

Severus and Hermione managed to fight their way through the numerous well wishers to catch up with Lucius who was stood talking to his son. Narcissa had just left to escort her sister home, but she promised Pius she would return as soon as possible.

"I don't think we're worthy enough to speak to these two," Lucius teased as the couple greeted him and Draco.

Severus scowled before telling Lucius to shut up and then arched a questioning eyebrow, asking nonchalantly, "Are you coming to Thickie's office to steal his brandy, old man?"

Lucius nodded distractedly before asking Draco, "Where's that witch of yours?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't know. Last time I saw her was when she went after that ginger-haired tosser. Pius tried to stop her, but she ignored him. She has this annoying habit of seeing tortured souls and wanting to heal them."

Of course, Pius wasn't trying to stop Luna but had instead pressed the Portkey into her hand to get her and Ron to the Shrieking Shack.

"She's doing a marvellous job on you, sweetie," Hermione chimed as she wrapped her arms around Draco's waist.

Draco huffed before planting a rough kiss on top of Hermione's head. "I suppose she is. I'm certainly not complaining," he told his friend with a squeeze.

"I can't believe Ron just stormed off the stage like that," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Severus scoffed. "Did you really think he was going to start distributing the hearts and flowers?"

"Well, no, but he could have at least said thank you for being honoured. Molly looked devastated," Hermione said plaintively before smiling as Harry caught her eye.

Harry was standing with Cho, George, and Angelina, and indicated to his companions that they should go and talk to Hermione and Severus.

George still looked quite upset following the ceremony as Hermione greeted them.

"Did I see your girlfriend go after my good-for-nothing brother, Malfoy?" George asked as he looked around furtively.

Draco nodded before Severus said impatiently, "Gentlemen, this brandy won't drink itself, and George, you look like you need one," before adding to Hermione, "You don't mind, do you, darling?"

She shook her head and leaning up on tip toes, planted a soft kiss on his lips before telling him, "Make sure you're back down here to dance with me."

"I hate dancing," Severus groused as he planted a lingering kiss to her forehead. But before Hermione could say anything he whispered, "But l believe I promised I would dance with you, and dance with you I shall."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered before turning her attention to Lucius. "And you, my dear..."

"Yes, my angel?" Lucius responded as he pulled Hermione in for a hug.

"You promised me a dance, too," she teased before whispering, "You were nearly seen earlier. Try and stay away, but if you can't, just be bloody careful."

For a moment, Lucius was dumbstruck by Hermione's warning but then announced in his usual haughty tone, "And I promise you, I will...and I'll try to keep my hands to myself."

Hermione nodded at his double meaning and then giggled as Severus told Lucius to unhand his witch so they could go and hassle Thickie.

Severus kissed Hermione lightly on the lips, and she heard him say __I love you__ in her head before he turned and almost knocked Luna over as she suddenly appeared next to him.

"Where's Ron?" George asked urgently as Ginny and Blaise joined them.

Luna sighed. "He needed to be on his own," she said with a wry smile as she looked over to see Alexandra frantically scanning the room for Ron. "But I think he just needs a good slap," she added liltingly.

Lucius snorted. "I believe there will be a few people queuing up to do just that after his recent performance."

* * *

><p>Severus felt a strong sense of disquiet as he started to walk away from Hermione. Of course, he felt guilty because now the hour of Ron Weasley's reckoning was upon him, and suddenly Severus didn't want to deceive Hermione about where he was going. But there was something else bothering him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He stopped suddenly and called Blaise to him.<p>

"Mr Zabini, I will be away from Miss Granger for approximately an hour. Do not let her out of your sight, do you understand me?"

"Of course, Sir," Blaise responded with a curt nod of his head.

Lucius sensed his friend's anxiety and asked calmly, "Feeling guilty?"

Severus nodded.

Lucius continued. "She said the idiot could be taught a lesson. She practically gave Pius and I free reign to deal with him, and this is Harry's plan. His own fucking brother is with us on this, for fuck's sake. All she said was that you should not be involved. And we've planned this so that should anything go awry, you were simply observing."

"I know, but..."

"Stop it," Lucius growled as he stopped walking and turned to face Severus. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and whispered, "You need to be on top form. We need Voldemort's right hand man once again. Just think of this as one last raid."

"Oh, I feel so much better now," Severus drawled sarcastically as the brushed past Lucius and continued on to Pius' office before he stopped suddenly. "Do you think if she discovered the truth she would...?"

"What, leave you?" Lucius interrupted.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"No," Lucius stated calmly. "Weasley's behaviour has gone far beyond just abusing Hermione in the press. He has manhandled her, he has shown disrespect for his parents and family and his performance tonight pissed more people off than I care to mention. This has moved past being a personal issue, and Hermione knows it. I think she would be more surprised if you weren't involved, but we won't push the issue. For the purposes of this exercise, you are merely observing."

"You better be right," Severus snarked as they walked into Pius' office to join Harry, George and Draco.

Pius was leaning up against his desk as he waited for them. Soon as Lucius and Severus entered, he handed them their Portkeys. Pius also handed Severus a button which would warn him in case of an emergency and the dark haired wizard needed the anti-apparition wards to be lowered.

"Just in case," Pius whispered.

Severus nodded, and with that he and his four companions were gone.


	35. The Red Mist Descending

**Author's Notes:**

Dear lovely readers, I am so sorry for lack of updates/replies but life has been conspiring. And to cap it all off, I've had to do something terrible...I've had to split this chapter and given you an teeny weeny cliffie. **BUT** the final part of the next chapter will be with my beta later today and the chapter after that is over half way written, so there will be updates a plenty over the next few weeks.

This is quite a short chapter for me and although it is Valentine's Day, I regret there is no fluffiness or lemonade in this chapter. In fact some viewers may find this chapter a bit uncomfortable as it is Ronald's day of reckoning. I hope not but it would be remiss of me not to warn you.

As always much love to my beta, Onecelestialbeing who has had a rather tough time recently due to her broken wrist and yet still managed to look at this for me. Also I'd like to thank Casper22 for being a sounding board and CRMediaGal for listening to my occasional rant.

I own nothing but my imagination and a box of throat lozenges. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

As always I would love to hear what you think...your reviews mean more to me than chocolate and wine and ice cream put together. I promise you'll find out what happens next very soon...

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Mist Descending<strong>

The Shrieking Shack was cold, but that wasn't the only reason Severus Snape was shivering. He hated this place. He had hated it for more years than he cared to remember. Twice, Death had waited for him here, and as he stood looking at the unconscious ginger-haired wizard lying on the floor in front of him, he wished Harry Potter had chosen another location to carry out Ronald's day of reckoning.

The lamps and candles in the ramshackle room flickered brightly as the wizards prepared themselves for the task ahead. Lucius didn't seem fazed at all as he handed out robes for everyone to change into. If anything, he was in pretty high spirits and was laughing heartily at Harry as he tried to adjust the tunic he had just put on.

"Potter, really, you were not cut out to be a Death Eater. You just don't suit the robes," Lucius chuckled as he helped Harry with the tunic before removing his coat, waistcoat and shirt and placing them out of harm's way and putting on his own tunic.

"I think I find that thought comforting," Harry told him with a wry smile as a pang of conscience hit him when he saw George's discomfort at putting on his own robes. It had seemed like a good idea at the time; they were the perfect disguise and with four former associates of Voldemort in on the plan, they were easy to get hold of. He now wished he'd been a little more creative.

"They're only robes, George," Harry whispered, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

George gave him a watery smile before turning to Severus. "Severus, if you're going to remove the hood later, Ron will see your hair. Aren't you worried he'll recognise you?" He asked trying to get his attention.

"Have you never used a colour change charm?" Lucius groused, aware that Severus wasn't actually listening. "Which reminds me, what colour are we going with today, sir?"

Severus was still oblivious to the conversation around him. Harry and George weren't the only ones having second thoughts about the robes. He stared at the black tunic and robe in front of him as he experienced the familiar nauseous feeling he always got whenever he put them on. The raids had never sat well with Severus. It wasn't what he signed up for, and although, by his very nature, he could be a violent man, the raids were full of such acts of wanton violence and depravity that he often ended up vomiting at the first opportunity he had once he was away from his fellow Death Eaters.

He was relieved that as he rose up in the ranks, Voldemort realised that his skills were better employed away from the raids directly. Not that he could avoid them altogether but on the rare occasions when he had to don his robes, it took a great deal of control to prevent the bile rising as he prepared for it.

He knew this wasn't a raid, but as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the queasiness in his stomach increased. All he wanted to do was set fire to his robes after the way Hermione had reacted to finding them the other day. It was only now that he appreciated how much he hated this reminder of his past. He didn't want his skin to be tainted by them again and knew he would be scrubbing his skin raw before he let her touch him again.

Severus then shuddered slightly as he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle, are you alright?" asked Draco, who was already in his robes.

Severus nodded before Lucius came and put his arm around his shoulders. "One last raid," he whispered, shaking Severus slightly as he squeezed his shoulder before adding, "Blonde, redhead or brunette?"

"What?" Severus snapped only to receive a trademark Malfoy sneer in return.

Lucius arched his eyebrows in annoyance at the raven-haired wizard. "We discussed this, now pull yourself together," he told him through gritted teeth. He'd never seen Severus distracted like this before.

Severus glared at him for a moment before stating, "Brunette," as he removed his shirt. He suddenly felt all eyes fall upon him, and he quickly pulled the tunic on as he knew everyone had noticed his scars.

"They've faded nicely," Lucius reassured him gently, knowing that Severus was still surprisingly sensitive about the marks on his body to all but Hermione, himself, Poppy, and Minerva.

Severus just nodded quickly and pulled the outer robes on before Lucius changed his hair colour.

"I'm afraid being a brunette doesn't suit your eye colour," Lucius chuckled as Severus stared down at the mask his friend now held out to him. He gave Lucius a watery smile as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face everyone. He was surprised to see Harry stood in front of Ron, looking down at his former friend plaintively.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked rhetorically as he looked at Ron. He was then aware of George standing next to him, who was silently staring at his brother with a blank expression as he toyed with the mask in his hands.

Severus had managed to fight off a few of his inner demons and calmly addressed everyone in a tone that was synonymous at both Inner Circle meetings and the classroom. "Gentlemen, we have approximately one hour before our welcome in Pius' office will be perceived to be overstayed. I need this done as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Remember your positions so that we don't need to use names and if I tell you to do something, I am telling you to do it for a reason...I do not expect you to question me. George, take your brother's wand, if you will, and Lucius, take your rings off...

"Does everyone understand their roles?" Severus asked.

Everyone nodded and moved into position. But before Severus allowed the mask to mould to his face, he looked at Harry, who he could tell was nervous.

"This is your plan, Harry. You can wake him," he said as he felt the sickening coolness of the mask against his skin.

Harry looked at his own mask, inwardly cringing. He held it up to his face and heard Lucius sigh impatiently. "Oh come on, Potter, it won't bite," the older blond wizard sniped as he put his rings into his coat pocket.

"I know, but..."

"Harry, we don't have time for this," Severus told him tersely.

Harry looked at Severus, taken aback by the change the mask had made to his voice. But despite that he could tell that his former Potions Professor, had put on more than just his Death Eater mask. He had also summoned his usual mask of indifference; the mask that saved him on more than one occasion.

The Boy Who Lived swallowed hard and placed the mask over his face, taking a second to shut off the feeling of unease that wearing this symbol of evil had elicited in him.

Lucius flicked his wrist and extinguished all but one lamp behind Severus and smirked at his handiwork. "My, this is rather...atmospheric, isn't it?"

Severus huffed at Lucius' glib comment, something which he was famous for at the start of raids, whilst Harry drew his wand, pointed it at Ron and intoned, _"Rennervate!"_

Immediately Ron's eyes flew open, and he jerked his head around as he tried to take in his new surroundings and struggled against his invisible bindings. Eventually he looked up, and his eyes fell on a black-robed figure who stood menacingly above him with his arms folded. Ron felt the weight of the man's glare upon him, and as his eyes adjusted to the poor light, he was gripped by a sudden fear as it dawned on him...there was more than one masked figure in the room.

Ron's eyes widened at the realisation before he exclaimed, "Bloody hell, there's more of..."

But before he could finish his sentence, his tongue became stuck to the roof of his mouth. He hadn't seen who had cast the Langlock jinx, but the figure before him took a step forward and said menacingly, "Good evening, Mr Weasley."

* * *

><p>Ron struggled again against his bindings. He didn't think his day could have got any worse but being captured by a group of rogue Death Eaters was just the icing on the cake. He'd been under pressure all day and then to find Hermione with Snape was distressing in its own right. But although he wasn't speaking to Hermione and Harry at the moment, he was still technically one of The Golden Trio, and his capture and probable torture would be seen as a triumph to any followers of The Dark Lord. But he thought that all the remaining Death Eaters had been accounted for.<p>

He wanted to know what had happened to Luna. He remembered talking to her but then the room started spinning, and the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to the sight before him. It was too dark to see exactly where he was, but somehow it seemed familiar.

Ron was immediately brought back into his reality as the wizard who greeted him took another step forward. He knelt down in front of him before saying in a hushed tone, "Now, all you have to do is nod and shake your head when you are asked a question, and you will listen very carefully to everything that we have to say to you. Do you understand?"

The fear in Ron's eyes was palpable, but Severus pushed him for a response. "The appropriate response would be for you to nod your head, Mister Weasley."

Ron nodded his head quickly, his eyes still wide as he tried to figure out who these Death Eaters were.

"That wasn't too difficult now, was it?" Severus drawled. Looking at the stricken wizard he asked, "Now shall we get you into a more comfortable position?"

Ron was flummoxed by this act of kindness as Severus summoned one of the rickety chairs to the centre of the room before indicating to Draco and George to help Ron. As they pulled him onto his feet, Severus released Ron's invisible bonds only for them to be reapplied as he was forced down onto the chair.

"That's better, isn't it?" Severus asked as he began to prowl around the captive wizard slowly.

All Ron could do was nod and wait until Severus spoke again.

"Now, I have no doubt that you are wondering why you have been brought to this place. Quite simply, you have single-handedly managed to insult a great number of people in recent weeks and frankly, we cannot allow this to continue," Severus continued before Lucius took over addressing the stricken wizard.

"You see, Weasley," Lucius drawled, "Your behaviour simply cannot be tolerated. You are a pureblood wizard, and yet your actions of late are quite frankly, repugnant to not only pureblood sensibilities but to any witch or wizard with any sense of common decency. Since when has it become acceptable to humiliate and disrespect your friends and family with lies and insinuations?

Ron struggled against his bonds, looking around frantically to determine which of the robed figures was now talking to him.

"Tonight," Lucius continued, "You were honoured with the highest accolade our world can bestow upon a witch or wizard. Your whole family was honoured in one way or another because they have repeatedly proved their worth to our world. Now tell me, do you really think that you are worthy of the award you received?"

Ron quickly shook his head. Whether he thought he deserved his Order of Merlin or not was irrelevant; his captors obviously thought he didn't and he wasn't about to contradict them.

Lucius leaned forward so that his face was close to Ron's and sneered, "How could you dishonour all those who died...dishonour your own brother...with your petulance? You, sir, are a disgrace! Are we really to believe that your recent behaviour has all been because a witch ended your relationship?"

Ron's heart was thumping in his chest. He hadn't actually considered that his actions were disrespectful to Fred, and he genuinely felt guilty about that now that he thought about it. And of course his behaviour wasn't just to do with Hermione, but she had rejected him when he thought she was going to be one of the constants in his life. Perhaps deep down he knew that everyone was right...he wasn't right for her, and he certainly didn't deserve her. But that didn't stop him from wanting her to be the one he went home to at night.

What was actually making Ron anxious though, was that everything about his current predicament seemed so familiar and yet so utterly confusing. He wanted to ask who these robed figures worked for and why they were picking him up on his behaviour. Although, if he were being honest, he would have to admit that he probably had drawn a little too much attention to himself recently. But even so, he was sure a simple word in the ear would have sufficed rather than this charade. Unless, of course, he actually had drawn far too much attention to himself and this was the preamble to his demise. He gulped as the thought flitted across his mind.

The wizard currently chastising him was certainly dangerous...he was clever with words, quite possible vindictive and verbally intimidating, but something told Ron that he was nowhere near as dangerous as the first wizard who addressed him. He was grateful in a way that he couldn't speak, as it seemed that the man, who was now watching the second wizard, seemed to be exercising a great deal of restraint and it was probably a good idea not to antagonise him. Ron surmised that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever was being restrained, when it was unleashed.

A sudden movement caught Ron's eye and another wizard came to stand at the side of the second wizard. Something truly bothered him about this person. It was a familiarity that he couldn't put his finger on.

George stood directly in front of his brother and sighed deeply.

"Do you realise how much hurt you've caused to the people you are closest to?" George asked with a sigh, surprised by how intimidating his voice sounded with the mask on.

The blank expression on Ron's face disappointed George. He at least expected his brother to nod; to acknowledge his poor behaviour towards his parents and family, as well as Hermione.

"You are required to answer the question in the manner we previously agreed, Mr Weasley," Severus growled from the darkness somewhere behind Ron.

Ron considered the question before shrugging and shaking his head. George felt his hackles rise at Ron's indifference.

"Everything you've done...everything you've said has had consequences," George told his younger brother through gritted teeth before having to turn away from him in disgust. Lucius put his hand on George's shoulder supportively and took over as he knew George was struggling.

"One of the overriding tenets of Pureblood ideology is that family is everything. It is an ideal I and my colleagues hold dear," Lucius stated as he paced with his hands behind his back in front of Ron. "I know your parents would have instilled this belief in you and yet you believe it acceptable to throw it back into their faces?"

Again Ron shrugged, and Lucius had to hold back the desire to slap him across the face for his insolence.

"Well, as you appear to be oblivious to the consequences of your actions, I think it should be brought to your attention how distressed your parents and family have been because of you," Lucius growled. "You see when you open your mouth to the press, Mr Weasley, the press opens up your entire life."

"Your parents have been asked all sorts of uncomfortable questions about you," George interjected. "Your whole family has had a knock on the door at some point. Your mother has cried herself to sleep over you."

"You know the Malfoys and Miss Granger have threatened the Prophet with legal action because of what you've said, and if they go through with it, the Prophet will come after you!" Draco told him menacingly.

Ron just shrugged again before he felt fingers run through his hair and jerk his head back.

"You are being asked questions which you are not responding to appropriately, Mr Weasley. We do not wish to force your compliance, but rest assured we will take appropriate measures if necessary," Severus growled next to Ron's ear before pushing his head back.

George crouched down before his brother and said in a hushed tone, "I wish we didn't have to point all this out to you, but you seem to have lost the ability to listen. You blame everyone but yourself, and that was not the way you were brought up. Now everyone you have ever held dear is suffering because of your actions. And that is unacceptable."

Harry stepped forward and looked despondently at his partner in crime for the last seven years. Before he spoke, he sighed deeply. "Your parents have already lost a son. Are they going to lose another one?"

Ron completely misunderstood Harry's meaning and was now more convinced than ever that he had overstepped the mark; his head had been above the parapet too many times in recent weeks and now it was time for him to be shot down.

He shook his head vigorously, screwing up his eyes and mouth as he whimpered in an attempt to plead for his life. He became more agitated as he sensed Severus' menacing presence directly behind him.

"And it's not just your family that you've disrespected, is it? You've not exactly treated your friends well, have you?" Harry commented bitterly.

Ron shook his head slightly and lowered his head. He knew he had treated most of his friends badly recently but then again, in his opinion, they had let him down too with their flagrant inclination towards traitorous Death Eaters.

Harry closed his eyes before he continued in an exasperated tone. "I mean, when did it become alright for you to treat your friends like crap but Merlin forbid they get fed up with your behaviour?"

"Take Miss Granger, for example," Draco drawled as he walked towards Ron. "Even before she left you, you didn't treat her properly."

"You just assumed she would be happy to go along with whatever you wanted," Harry added dolefully.

"How did she describe your relationship? Oh, non-existent," Draco stated dispassionately.

Harry chuckled at Draco's comment before adding, "On more than one occasion she thought you were cheating on her. Keeping that box of knickers under your bed wasn't exactly the best idea you've ever had."

"So were you cheating on her?" Draco asked menacingly.

Ron suddenly felt all eyes burning into him and the room fell into a thick silence. He closed his eyes slowly before hanging his head; Harry's heart ached as he knew what this meant.

"Answer the question, Weasley," Draco demanded through gritted teeth.

Ron looked up at him woefully and swallowed hard before nodding his head.

Severus had to fight back a sudden urge to put his fist down the red-haired wizard's throat and disembowel him. "Mr Weasley, I missed that. Would you care to repeat your response for my benefit?" Severus growled angrily.

Ron's shoulders slumped as he nodded more emphatically this time, and Lucius put his hand on Severus' arm as he noticed the dark wizard's wand shoot into his hand. He squeezed his friend's arm as if to say 'I'll deal with this' and faced Ron.

"You are a disgrace," Lucius sneered before adding with a haughty tone, "How could you dishonour Miss Granger in such a way? And more to the point, if one must dishonour ones' witch it is inadvisable to give poisonous and slanderous interviews to the press just because she ends your relationship."

Harry was incredulous. "How could you do that to her? It's bad enough that you cheated on her, but what you said about her was...it was unforgivable to drag her name through the mud to cover your tracks, and you're still doing it..."

"And that is something I simply cannot allow to continue," Severus growled as he walked towards Ron and in one fluid movement released his bonds, grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time for a little candour don't you, Mr Weasley?" Severus drawled almost distractedly as he removed the Langlock jinx from Ron. "We've established that no one is particularly enamoured with you at the moment, so on their behalf..."<p>

"Who do you work for?" Ron choked out, interrupting the dark haired wizard.

"Does it matter?" Lucius asked from somewhere behind Severus.

"I'm not saying anything until I know who you are or who you're working for," Ron told them defiantly.

Lucius chuckled darkly. "Who says you have anything to say that is worthy of our attention?"

Severus smirked at this and shaking his head he responded to Ron's comment, "We like to think of ourselves as...independent."

"So you're wands for hire then?" Ron croaked.

"Something like that," Harry muttered.

"So who has hired your wands?" Ron asked indignantly.

"No one," Severus informed him with a shrug.

Ron snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what he said," Draco sighed. "No one has hired our wands."

"But..." Ron had started before he was interrupted by Severus.

"I believe the term I used was independent. Do I need to elaborate on the meaning?"

"No, but..."

"Do shut up, Weasley!" Lucius sneered menacingly.

Ron gulped as Severus gestured to Lucius that he wanted to speak to him. He whispered something in his ear which Lucius acknowledged before walking away to relay a message to the other wizards. Suddenly Ron noticed there were four wands trained on him, but felt himself being lowered to the floor as Severus' grip around his throat relaxed.

"So, Mr Weasley, to business," Severus drawled as Ron rubbed his neck and throat with one hand whilst surreptitiously feeling for his wand with the other.

"Looking for this?" George asked as he produced Ron's wand before adding, "I think you've brandished it once too often tonight, don't you?"

Severus bit back the urge to say, "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class," but was snapped out of the amusing thought when Ron suddenly spoke.

A sudden thought had hit Ron, and if it were true, he knew he was in trouble. "You work for Snape, don't you?"

Severus turned his back to the red-headed wizard. He removed his outer robes and shook his head slowly before stating calmly, "No, we don't work _for_ him."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and ventured another theory which he couldn't actually believe he was thinking. "Hermione set this up then?"

He didn't believe Hermione to be a vindictive person, but the last two times he'd seen her, somehow she seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed much more aggressive and assured...and more powerful. But then again, as Snape's girlfriend, his dark influence was bound to have contaminated her.

Lucius huffed at Ron's insinuation. "No. Really, you are quite dim-witted, aren't you, Mr Weasley?"

Ron glared at the voice behind the mask and yelled, "Alright, so what the fuck do you want!?"

"Now there's a sensible question," Draco chimed in with a chuckle.

"And one which deserves to be answered," Severus drawled sardonically.

Ron gulped again; his eyes flitted around the dark room.

"Now," Lucius growled menacingly, "Due to your appalling behaviour both as a wizard and a human being, we feel it appropriate to..."

"...offer you some private tutorials to help improve your behaviour," Severus stated in a measured growl which became more menacing as he told the ginger-haired wizard, "Although unfortunately for you, you won't actually remember much of the detail."

It was at this point that Ron realised something. This wasn't going to be just a talking to. He suddenly felt himself being levitated from the floor and rotating slowly until his head was pointing towards the floor. He remembered when Harry had accidentally used Levicorpus on him, but the jinx had been much quicker than he was currently experiencing. Of course, the wizard who invented it was not one to be satisfied with anything he did and was always looking to improve his work. And his slower version of Levicorpus had always proved to be quite successful during interrogations.

Severus walked up to Ron and whispered menacingly in his ear, "However, fear not. I will ensure that you remember all the salient points."

Ron tried to squirm, but realised that all he could move was his head and he shuddered as he felt a cold darkness flow from the wizard talking to him.

Lucius smirked as he saw the fear rising in Ron and couldn't help but goad him. "Not so bold now are we, Mr Weasley? Now, gentlemen, it is time to watch the Master at work."

* * *

><p>"So, Mr Weasley, are you ready to begin?" Severus drawled in an almost cheery manner.<p>

Ron shook his head desperately and whimpered as he saw the man before him draw his wand.

Severus snorted. "No? Oh that is a shame. It matters not, but it would be so much better for you if you were more receptive," he told Ron as he looked at his wand thoughtfully.

What had always made Severus so successful as an interrogator for either side was his ability to combine psychological and physical techniques to inspire fear. It made wading through the mire of someone's mind that much easier. But, although Severus always took an element of conceited pleasure in being good at most things, he found no inherent pleasure in interrogation. Only occasionally did he enjoy the act and he had to admit that as he witnessed Ron's body trembling, this was one of those occasions.

Ron's eyes widened in horror as Severus drew the tip of his wand slowly down Ron's cheek.

Directing the question to himself rather than Ron, Severus asked, "Now what shall we teach you first?"

Again, Severus noted how Ron tensed when he spoke to him. He even took an obtuse delight in the panicked mewl that emanated from the younger man as Severus moved off towards Lucius before spinning to face Ron, and flourished his wand at him theatrically.

Severus scoffed before melodramatically lowering his wand, and without taking his eyes off Ron, nonchalantly held it out to his side so that Lucius could take it from him.

Both older wizards noticed Ron visibly relax, and Severus gave Lucius an amused sideways glance as he crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels before asking Ron in a mocking tone, "Oh did you think I was going to use my wand against you?"

All Ron could manage was another small whimper.

"Naive fool!" Severus chuckled darkly. "I don't need my wand to inflict damage on you. Of course, if you had ever paid attention, you may have realised that your lessons in wandless, non verbal magic actually were worthwhile. But then why apply yourself when others are prepared to save your pathetic arse for you? It would appear all you are capable of doing now is riding around on your broomstick and mindless whores.

"And yet, as much as it would give me no greater pleasure than to hex you within an inch of your life..."

Ron didn't see Severus' wrist movement, but he suddenly dropped to the floor. He lay in a heap, panting as he tried shake off the pain and shock from the fall.

"Oh dear, you appear to have fallen, Mr Weasley," Severus remarked with a feigned air of concern before continuing with his original train of thought. "As I was about to say, in lessons such as these I find the use of magic to be so... impersonal."

"What do you mean?" Ron hissed as Severus strode towards him and raised him from the floor by grabbing his hair and pulling him to his feet.

Severus chuckled deeply at the unbidden whimper that came from Ron's lips, and as he grabbed him by the jaw, he snarled menacingly, "No, I think there are far more satisfying things to do to you."

The panic in Ron's eyes increased as he imagined what Severus meant by that. "No...not that...please don't rape me," he pleaded.

"Oh, please," Severus laughed incredulously.

"As if we would sully our cocks with someone like you," Lucius sneered. "You really do have a high opinion of yourself don't you?"

"You know I hate people with a high opinion of themselves," Severus drawled to no one in particular before adding "Actually there are a few things I hate more than that though. Take this room, for example, Mr Weasley. Do you know how much I hate this fucking place?"

Ron shook his head and looked concerned as he saw Lucius move back, and with a series of head and hand gestures organised the other figures in the room. Once again their wands were raised towards him.

"Well," Severus drawled before he walked towards Ron once again and spoke in an almost lilting tone. "I hate this place with a passion, but not nearly as much as I currently hate...you."

And with that Ron was faced with a blur of black and found himself being propelled backwards as Severus' fist delivered a powerful blow to the younger wizard's jaw. The soft thud of the impact sounded throughout the room; a noise Severus found to be somewhat cathartic, even if his knuckles were stinging.

The next thing Ron knew he was once again being grabbed by the hair, dragged into the middle of the room before being thrown onto his knees.

"Now, lesson one," Severus growled. "How to treat your witch," he said, flexing his shoulders as he prowled around the redhead.

Severus tried not speak to Ron as if he were giving a lecture as that would certainly alert the younger wizard to his identity. So initially he spoke in a very calm, measured way. "When a wizard, such as yourself, is given the opportunity to be with a witch you don't deserve, you must realise what a lucky bastard you are and treat her with the utmost respect."

However the calm, measured tone soon dissolved into one of anger as he growled, "You are certainly not unfaithful..."

"The frigid bitch didn't give me much choice," Ron snarled. He suddenly noticed a shift amongst the other figures in the room. One was being held back from rushing forward.

The wizard in question was Draco, who was on the verge of pummelling Ronald into the ground, but it was Severus's fist that met with Ron's cheekbone; the force of the punch causing the young wizard to crumple onto the floor.

"Get up, you useless piece of shit," Severus growled at Ron who immediately curled up into a ball. Ron yelped as Severus delivered a well placed kick to his ribs, before ordering him to stand up again.

Slowly Ron began to rise as he realised that he was more vulnerable to attack whilst on the floor. He was startled as the masked figure grabbed him by the elbow, and assisted him to his feet.

Even through the mask, Ron could tell that the wizard's voice was raw with anger. "Just because Miss Granger does not act like those vapid witches you've serviced, probably quite inadequately, it does not give you the right to refer to her in such a manner."

Ron snorted derisively, but this time it was Lucius that delivered the blow. For a moment, he forgot that Voldemort, in another act of paranoia, had destroyed the infamous walking stick that bore the Malfoy family wand, and went to strike Ron with it. His anger as he remembered his humiliation of that night, caused him to deliver a stinging back handed slap across Ron's face as he growled, "Show some respect."

As Ron tasted blood in his mouth, Severus continued. "It's just a shame that you saw fit to bore her rigid and demean her interests because they intimidated you. I appreciate that this may seem a little too much like hard work, Mr Weasley, but one must always strive to better oneself..."

"Yeah, but I was never going to be good enough for that stuck up bitch!" Ron snarked.

The sound of Severus slapping Ron hard across the face rang through the room; the force of the blow caused Ron to stumble backwards into the wall.

"You insolent bastard. No one is ever good enough, but that doesn't give you the right to carry on being an ignorant arsehole," Severus yelled at him. "But you didn't even try to make yourself worthy of her..."

"And you think..." Ron paused to spit out the blood invading his mouth from his split lip. "You think that bastard boyfriend of hers is worthy of her? Don't make me..."

This time the other side of Ron's face came into contact with the back of Severus' hand. Another split appeared on the younger wizard's lip.

"No, he isn't...he isn't worthy of her at all, and he knows it," Severus admitted as much to himself as to Ron but then the venom returned, and he growled, "And yet I can assure you, he strives every day to ensure he is worthy of her. But this is not just about her because trust me if it were, you would be..."

Lucius could feel the rage coursing through Severus and smoothly interjected. "I believe what my colleague wishes to convey is that if this were merely about Miss Granger then we would have already beaten you to within an inch of your pitiful life and left you in the gutter somewhere."

"Fuck you," Ron spat out, which earned him another slap across the face for his insolence.

Lucius snorted. "I'd rather you didn't," he smirked before continuing. "You see, Mr Weasley, what makes this such a sorry state of affairs, leads us to your second lesson: How to show respect to your family.

"How is it that your parents have raised seven children and yet you are in your mother's own words, the only one she is utterly ashamed of?"

"Yeah, because Percy was an angel when he turned his back on us," Ron snarled.

George couldn't keep quiet any longer. As he listened to Ron, he was becoming increasingly angry at his younger brother's attitude and found himself confronting him. "Your brother made a huge mistake, yes, but he acknowledged that; he apologised as you well know. At least he was there when it counted. At least he stayed with your mother when she was mourning the loss of..."

Harry heard George's voice crack and jumped in, "...your brother. And where were you? Running around being courted by Quidditch teams and shagging any witch that threw themselves at you."

Ron laughed. "What was the point in wallowing?"

But his mirth was wiped from his face as Severus grabbed him by the jaw and growled, "You could have shown some fucking respect."

Harry continued as Severus let go of Ron with a push. "Your family was grieving. You could still have been there for them as well as looking out for yourself."

"You seem to know quite a lot about my family," Ron growled.

"We are very observant," Severus drawled before adding, "Your family went through hell for you..."

"You think so?"

"I know so!" George yelled at him.

"Well I'm past caring..." Ron spat out only for Severus to slap him, knocking him backwards.

"Well you shouldn't be," George responded angrily.

Ron laughed mirthlessly. "My family mean nothing to me while they defend fucking traitors, and as for that bitch, I hope the greasy bastard enjoys fucking her while he can. It's just a shame that when she comes to her senses no one will touch her after she's been contaminated by..."

Ron didn't say anything else. Severus had resisted the urge to succumb to the descending red mist up until that moment. Yes, he'd wanted to knock some sense into the cocky bastard, but now Ron had overstepped the mark, and he found himself being pummelled into the ground, despite Lucius' initial attempts to hold Severus back.

* * *

><p>"Severus, that's enough now," Lucius drawled smoothly after a couple of minutes as Severus straddled the prone wizard and unleashed another barrage of blows. But Severus was too far gone to listen.<p>

"Severus, that's enough!" Harry yelled as he and George pulled Severus off Ron.

Lucius fired a stunning spell at Ron to knock him out before walking over to Severus, who was now sat unceremoniously on the floor, his hands shaking in anger. He stood behind his old friend and began to massage his shoulders.

"Calm down, love," Lucius whispered. "Let me tend to his injuries, and then you can look into his mind. George, you are proficient in healing spells, are you not?"

George nodded.

"See to Severus' hands whilst I attend to your brother," Lucius ordered as he summoned a bottle of dittany from his coat.

"That was rather forward thinking of you, Father," Draco teased.

Lucius looked at Severus, who currently massaging the back of his neck with his left hand as George was healing the cuts and break in headmaster's little finger on his right, before responding to his son. "Did you think these two would end up sitting down and resolving their differences over a cup of tea?"

Draco shook his head before kneeling down next to his Uncle. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Severus tilted his head to look at his godson and took a deep breath which he exhaled slowly. "Do I need to dignify that with a response?"

Draco shook his head ruefully.

Severus spoke quietly as he looked at the floor pensively. "I shouldn't have lost control like that. George, my sincerest apologies for..."

But George interrupted him and muttered, "No need," before stating, "I think that's it, Professor. How does your hand feel?" he asked as he let go of Severus' previously injured hand.

Severus gingerly moved his fingers and clenched and unclenched his fist a few times before declaring that George had done an admirable job. He then advised the red-haired wizard that Lucius may require assistance in healing Ron's broken ribs.

Severus stood up, rolling his shoulders before he summoned his wand in readiness to search through and manipulate Ron's memories. He looked at the wizard who George and Harry had placed back on the chair, restored his invisible bonds, and took a deep breath.

"Gentlemen, please start getting changed. Throw your robes into the middle of the room, but until Severus enters his mind I suggest you remain the shadows," Lucius told them calmly.

Severus flicked his wand in Ron's direction and watched as the red-haired wizard came round groggily.

"Fuck! My head..." Ron groaned.

But Severus didn't give him the opportunity to say anything further. He simply said, "Mr Weasley," to get Ron's attention before intoning _Legilimens_.

Severus ripped through Ron's mind quickly but suddenly he withdrew, a look of panic visible on his features before he threw a stunning spell at Ron again.

"Draco, George, return to Pius now," Severus ordered urgently. "Get everyone as close to Hermione as you can without arousing suspicion. And whatever you do make sure that female Ronald arrived with tonight is kept away from her. I don't know the full details...I'll need to go back in and dig around...but Hermione is potentially in danger. If she asks where we are, tell her Harry is talking to Ron, and I'm talking to your father about what she suspected earlier."

"What!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Trust me. It will make sense to her," Severus huffed as Lucius gave him an inquisitive glare. "And tell Pius that I may need to use the warning system but if the threat is as I believe it to be, I won't invoke it until the last possible moment."

Draco and George looked at each other apprehensively before acknowledging that they both understood the situation. They were about to activate their portkeys when Lucius called to his son, "Draco, take this...just in case," and threw him the bottle of Dittany. Draco caught it, and the two wizards immediately disappeared back to the Ministry of Magic.

"What did you see?" Harry asked urgently as Severus was about to bring Ron back round again.

"A snippet of conversation about how the best way to get to me now is through Hermione, and how Ron needs to get over her otherwise he will be useless to the cause," Severus informed them as he raised his wand to revive Ron.

"Cause? What cause?" Harry asked impatiently.

Severus ignored him...there was no time to waste...and intoned _Legilimens_ again as Harry looked to Lucius for an answer that he knew the older wizard didn't have.

Lucius just shrugged, and looked as puzzled as Harry before a thought suddenly struck him. "When we first brought him round he said something about there being more..."

"And we were in Death Eater robes," Harry mumbled. Suddenly the Knut dropped. "He's been in contact with...no, he wouldn't. What possible reason would he have to associate with...?" Harry's voice trailed off.

Lucius knew what Harry was thinking and threw his head back as he tried to think of an appropriate response. "War changes people. Not everyone was thrilled by the outcome of the war, and there are still those, on both sides, who believe Severus and I should be rotting in Azkaban. And Severus is seen as a traitor by many."

Harry looked at Lucius with a furrowed brow, "Ron never liked Severus. Hermione always defended him, and Ron hated it. I remember him having a go at Hermione about defending him at his trial. He hated the fact that she became friends with Draco. But to join up with..."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and smirked. "You are such a Gryffindor," he sighed before continuing. "There is a phrase which could almost be described as Slytherin in its nature...the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If the common aim is to bring Severus down, does it matter whose side you fought on during the war? But this is all supposition," Lucius told Harry as he looked over at Severus. He observed the level of anger and fear rise in his friend's face as he trawled Ron Weasley's mind for information.

"We just have to wait and see what he discovers," he stated quietly.


	36. Protection

**Author's Notes:**

Usual Warnings Apply

Much love to m'lovely beta onecelestialbeing for being fab.

I own nothing but my imagination and a rather stunning collection of flat caps. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Protection<strong>**

Severus trawled methodically but quickly through Ron Weasley's mind, trying to find any information pertaining to the younger wizard, and the situation he found himself embroiled in.

He'd expected it to be a terrifying experience—intellectually speaking anyway—but the more information he gathered the more Severus felt himself becoming truly terrified. He looked back over Ron's conversations with Alexandra, who he had discovered was not as she seemed. And nor were Alexandra's friends. And even worse, Severus discovered a plot, which threatened not only himself but the woman he loved.

He pulled out of Ron's mind and staggered backwards, desperate to catch his breath.

"Harry, get the Pensieve," Lucius commanded, but Severus, still trying to get his bearings, put his hand up to stop Harry.

"How are you going to doctor his memories without it? Time is of the essence, Severus. Hermione is in danger," Lucius growled impatiently.

Severus swallowed hard and gasped out, "Don't you think I fucking know that? But there is no need for the Pensieve as I have erased all his memories of this encounter—"

"You've done what?" Lucius sneered at Severus incredulously. He could not believe that after all the planning and effort that everyone had put into organising this "talking to", Severus had just destroyed it all.

"After what I've just seen," Severus swallowed again, "I had to..."

"Severus, what was the point of all this if he can't fucking remember it!?" Lucius yelled at him.

"I will not be lectured by you when you are not in possession of the full facts," Severus growled angrily.

"For Merlin's sake you two...stop it!" Harry screamed, stepping in between the two older wizards.

Severus spun away and started to get changed before continuing. "Mr Weasley is going to become subject to a full Auror investigation. I know Pius will call me to be the Legilimens to interrogate him but if Weasley so much as mentions strange messages and not knowing where he got them from, it will all need to be investigated. And the way Kingsley's acting at the moment towards me, he could well overrule Pius and call for a foreign Legilimens because of my connection to Hermione."

"That didn't bother you before," Harry huffed, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"It didn't, but that was before I saw what's in his fucking head," Severus spat back at him. "If I so much as left a slither of memory behind it could prove disastrous...for all of us. There is only so much Pius can do to protect us, and I am not going to lose Hermione because of this wanker. But more to the point, if I left anything incriminating behind; if he so much as mentions anything strange, it will alert Yaxley and his band of merry followers that I have more than likely been in his mind and saw everything. And right now the element of surprise is the best weapon we have."

Harry looked at Severus in disbelief. "What the fuck has Ron got to do with Yaxley?"

"So it is as we suspected?" Lucius asked pensively.

Severus leaned up against the wall and flicked his wrist to reignite all the lamps. Before continuing he took a deep breath, looked at the ceiling and exhaled forcefully.

Now that the room was illuminated again Harry quickly looked around as he waited for Severus to speak. The last time he was here had been on that fateful night in May when Severus nearly died, and noticed the area of the floor which was still darkened from Severus' blood.

"I went back as far as the end of the war," Severus started cautiously. "Honestly, going through his mind was like a hot knife through butter; even you can Occlude better than him," he told Harry with a wry laugh.

"However, that is besides the point. It all started when Hermione turned down his proposal."

"Which was an eminently sensible decision on 'Mione's part," Lucius smirked.

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "I could never understand how he got so upset about that," he told the two wizards. "He asked her to marry him three weeks after he first kissed her. Actually he asked her to marry him the day you woke up from your coma, Severus. I only know that because I remember her coming back from St Mungo's, fuming because the Aurors preparing to move you to the safe house for your house arrest wouldn't let her talk to you. Ron hit the roof because he'd managed to get the night off from his trial week with the Chudley Cannons to come and see her and all she kept going on about was you. Then after dinner, he just got down on one knee and—"

"Harry, as enthralling as this story is, it is one that I already know," Severus snarked, arching his eyebrows knowingly. Hermione had already told him about what happened that night, and now he had just witnessed it from Ron's perspective.

"What concerns me," Severus continued, "was what happened afterwards. After storming off following her rejection, he met with some of his fellow trialists at the Leaky Cauldron. It appears to have been a prearranged meeting and once he told them what had happened with Hermione, his companions used this as an excuse to take him to Knockturn Alley so he could drown his sorrows at The One Eyed Witch..."

"Isn't The One Eyed Witch the pub rumoured to be an illegal brothel as well?" Harry enquired curiously.

"It is," Lucius confirmed. "Very popular with ministry officials and professional Quidditch players, obviously. You'd be surprised how many high profile figures enjoy casual drinking in a dive of a pub!"

Harry looked confused until Lucius elucidated. "Well unless they were caught in the act, who is to say they weren't simply enjoying a quiet pint of the watered down dregs they call beer at the establishment. If you wanted a regular, more discreet service of course you would go to the likes of Old Mary's place, but should you be caught coming out of there everyone knows you weren't in there just for a drink!"

"And also the pimps operating out of The One Eyed Witch can provide some of the nastiest whores you can imagine. Licensed brothels are quite 'straight' in their offerings by comparison," Severus informed the younger wizard.

Harry scoffed. "You seem to know a lot about it."

Severus cleared his throat and nodded sheepishly. "Voldemort always knew that one of the best ways to keep someone loyal was to give them what they couldn't get. Lucius and I often had the unhappy task of arranging such liaisons for some of our more depraved brothers and sisters," Severus told Harry matter-of-factly.

"It would appear Mr Weasley took it upon himself to declare rather loudly that his girlfriend had refused to marry him because she wanted to wait until things had settled down after the war and that every time he wanted to spend some time with her she was sneaking down to sit at my bedside. He was also being rather uncomplimentary about you, Harry, because you were also going to be part of my defence team.

"After this declaration he was bought a drink by a thickset wizard, who introduced himself as Yardley, and suggested to Ronald that he fuck away his troubles with a busty whore called Alexandra."

Lucius looked concerned. "Isn't that the bint he was with tonight? Something really bothered me about her. She might look like a tramp, but there's a brain there..."

"I'll get to that in a moment," Severus told him before continuing. "It seems he took rather a shine to this girl and kept returning. The pimp, Yardley, recently revealed to Ron that he is, in fact, Yaxley."

"So the Polyjuice has been flowing once again?" Lucius snorted.

"Obviously. It seems Miss Mortimer was busier than we initially thought," Severus stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Mortimer? Alena Mortimer?" Harry asked incredulously. "What's she got to do with this apart from being quite good at Potions?"

Severus sighed deeply. "I do hope your student assessments will be slightly more illuminating than 'quite good', Mr Potter. Please forget that I mentioned her name. Failure to do so could prove costly."

Harry wished he knew what was going on, but there was clearly more to this than met the eye.

"After Weasley's constant complaining about me and you on occasion," Severus indicated to Lucius, "Yaxley, still disguised as Yardley, asked him why he had such a problem with me. It all boiled down to the fact that, in his opinion, I shouldn't even be breathing, let alone be defended by people he thought would know better, and then when I was exonerated and reinstated as Headmaster, Ronald saw that as the ultimate betrayal of the powers that be.

"Yaxley took this and began to brainwash Weasley. He told him that he could put him in touch with those who felt the same as he did and that together they would take action against me and anyone who supports me."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Harry mumbled before adding, "So that's why he's been so awful to his family?"

"Indeed yes, and you are faring no better either, Harry," Severus snarked but then continued, "His animosity towards Hermione was, until this evening, purely a backlash of emotions, but it was suggested to him that by telling the world that Lucius Malfoy, known hater of all things Muggle, and his precious son were shagging and fighting over a Muggle-born, it would prove to be a somewhat humiliating experience for them."

"A slight miscalculation on Yaxley's part there because it would be an honour to shag and fight over Hermione," Lucius smirked, but the look on Severus' face reminded him that now was not the time to make such fatuous comments.

Severus continued. "But of course, we come to the crux of the plan. Alexandra, or should I say, Alecto Carrow, Polyjuiced as Alexandra, was meant to seduce me tonight."

Lucius burst out laughing. Severus glared at him, but Lucius qualified his mirth. "I'm sorry, but that's hilarious. He really doesn't know us very well, does he? The only blonde you've ever been with was Narcissa but you generally prefer brunettes or the occasional red-head. No offence, Potter."

Harry wasn't sure how to take Lucius' last comment especially as he was still mulling over what Severus had just said. "But Alecto Carrow and her brother are in Azkaban," he blurted out.

"Were," Severus stated calmly. "What I am about to tell you is to go no further. They escaped last week along with Rowle, Dolohov and MacNair. The Ministry has kept it under wraps."

Harry looked at Severus aghast. "Why would Kingsley cover it up?"

Severus sighed deeply. "Because he gave the order to remove the guards...he was Imperiused."

"Was he?" Harry asked incredulously, but Severus noted that by the tone of the Boy-Who-Didn't-Know-Everything, it was more of an incredulous, 'Really?' than an incredulous, 'How in the name of Merlin did someone manage to Imperius Kingsley Shacklebolt?'

Severus suddenly felt quite proud that Harry seemed to have finally learnt that taking things at face value in this world, especially when it came to politics and power, was not advised.

"The evidence suggests that this was the case," Severus stated. "But..."

"Evidence can be tampered with," Harry interrupted him as if finishing Severus' sentence.

"Indeed," was all Severus could say before continuing. "So the plan was for Alecto to find a way to get me into her bed and then I was to be taken away, tortured and disposed of for being the traitorous bastard that I am considered to be in their eyes.

"However, as soon as they saw me with Hermione, Alecto changed the plan. I'm not surprised because I can't imagine she would have been too happy at the thought of bedding me as she prefers eating pussy to sucking cock. And she decided that the best way to get to me is through Hermione."

"Then why aren't we up there now? Aren't we wasting time standing here talking about this? How can you be so fucking calm!" Harry asked belligerently.

"Panicking never solved anything, and I needed to ascertain and pass on all the facts before we go charging back and walking into something unexpected," Severus stated simply, almost amused by the Gryffindor's typical impatience.

Harry snorted. "But she's your girlfriend. Surely you just want to get—"

Something suddenly snapped in Severus and he cut Harry off. "The last time I passed on half-arsed information your parents fucking died, so you will excuse me for not making the same mistake when it comes to Hermione!"

Harry stood blinking at Severus as Lucius told the headmaster to calm down.

"He's not that calm," Lucius told Harry; his tone suggesting that it would be advisable not to push Severus any more.

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek. "Sorry," he mumbled, but Severus assured the young wizard he had nothing to be sorry about, and carried on answering Harry's first set of questions.

"From what I've seen, their reinforcements aren't arriving until eleven o'clock," Severus stated in a much calmer tone. "What I don't know is how the backup is arriving, or if there are a number of people in that room who are Imperiused and will be triggered at eleven o'clock. We still have an hour, and we will be out of here within half an hour."

"But before we go back I need to tell you both this in case something happens to me."

Harry huffed, but Severus continued. "If anything does happen to me, promise me, both of you, that you'll look after Hermione. And Lucius, handle all the legalities, so she doesn't have to."

Lucius looked at his oldest friend as if Severus had just ripped his insides out. The enormity of what was being asked was almost too much for him, and he stuttered, "But according to your statutes she needs to be your..."

"I changed The Prince statutes so that Hermione inherits everything as long as we have started the Declarations of Engagement...which we have. And I've set up all the paperwork with my Muggle solicitor, so she gets the business...it just needs your signature as the other partner. See to it, Lucius," Severus implored him.

Lucius snorted, unsure of how to react. He didn't even want to contemplate what Severus was suggesting. But he nodded slowly and acquiesced. "If the unhappy task should fall to me, I will see it done, but I intend to be long dead before your wife inherits anything from you."

"I hope that is the case also," Severus chuckled mirthlessly as Lucius narrowed his eyes playfully before adding, "not that I wish to see you long dead, of course."

He then turned his attention to Harry. "You're her best friend. Please..."

"Don't talk like that. Remember the founders asked me to protect the both of you. I will be there for her, but I will not let anything happen to you, either," Harry stated adamantly.

Severus huffed and shook his head before giving Harry a wry smile . "Thank you, Harry. But now you need to take Ronald back."

Severus summoned the bottle of Old Ogden's that Harry had brought up to the shack earlier that day and opened it as Harry opened Ron's mouth.

"Such a waste of a good bottle," Severus groused, pouring a few measures down Ron's throat and robes before taking a swig out of the bottle himself. He then gave it to Harry, issuing him with orders.

"Drag him out of Pius' office. There is an alcove just down the corridor on the right hand side. Put him in there so that it looks as if he passed out. His head will be spinning anyway from everything that's happened tonight. When you revive him, act as if you've just found him and remember the cover story regarding Miss Lovegood.

"Keep an eye on him; stay close to him but should he be approached by the Carrows or anyone else that you do not recognise; do not interfere but instead find Pius, Draco, George, and Blaise and tell them of the situation. Remember at eleven o'clock, their reinforcements are due to appear. Pius must inform his Aurors to look for anything suspicious. Do you understand?" Severus asked him urgently, placing two hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded, and Lucius hauled Ron's slumped body up from the chair and passed him to the green-eyed wizard.

"I'll see you back there then," Harry groaned, trying to adjust Ron's deadweight in his arms.

Severus handed Harry his Portkey and with a wry smile, drawled, "Good luck, Mr Potter."

* * *

><p>As Harry and Ron disappeared, Lucius and Severus began working rapidly to remove any evidence that they had been in the shack so they could hurry back to the Ministry.<p>

"What did you mean when you told Draco you were going to talk to me, and Hermione would know what it would be about?" Lucius asked Severus distractedly.

Severus smirked but knew this was a sensitive subject and tried not to sound too judgemental. "You and Fleur."

"How did you...?"

"You were acting like a school boy around her, and Hermione and Angelina heard something suspicious in one of the corridors. Hermione investigated and overheard the two of you," Severus stated simply.

"Oh fuck!"

Severus put the final set of robes in the middle of the room and told his friend pensively, "I know it cannot be helped, but for Merlin's sake, be careful. Bill is a good man and this will ruin him. But please tell me that baby isn't yours..."

"No, it isn't mine. I wish to Circe it was, but no. Fleur didn't tell me that she was pregnant when we consummated our bond. I only found out when you mentioned her pregnancy last week."

"I don't know how you are going to cope with this, Lucy," Severus whispered sympathetically.

Lucius swallowed hard, trying to fight back his emotions. "Neither do I," he mumbled. "Neither do I."

With all the robes in place, the two former Death Eaters looked at them for a moment. "Draco should be here, really," Severus muttered, pointing his wand at the pile of black cloth, with the masks placed on top.

"Perhaps, but the fact that he knows it has been done will be enough for him," Lucius replied, also pointing his wand at the offending pile.

Both wizards intoned __Incendio__, and at the same time set light to the symbols of their past; watching as the fabric burnt to nothing and the masks melting into an even more grotesque form before evaporating away.

Lucius looked at Severus and with a flick of his wand restored the dark wizard's hair to its usual raven black before telling him to leave whilst he cleaned everything up.

* * *

><p>Severus activated his Portkey and vanished back to the Ministry, leaving Lucius to look around the room and think about how much this place affected his oldest friend. He considered how the room was very nearly Severus' death bed and he felt a surge of anger rising inside him.<p>

Lucius rarely did anything rash; he was by his very nature a cold and calculating man. But when it came to those he loved, he sometimes suffered from a serious lapse of judgement, and he felt one coming on now. He was about to activate his Portkey, but decided to Apparate elsewhere first.

Standing outside the Shrieking Shack, Lucius took a moment to consider its dilapidated appearance. He raised his wand and threw a couple of well-aimed__Incendios__ at it. Watching the fire as it took hold of the building, he smiled ruefully as he knew that the place would never try to take Severus away from him ever again. He just had to get back to Ministry to ensure that no other bastard succeeded where the shack had failed. And fingering the Portkey in his pocket, he disappeared before any locals could come and investigate the cause of the blaze.

* * *

><p><em><em>10.25pm Outside Pius Thicknesse's Office.<em>_

"Fucking hell, Luna, you've turned into Harry!" Ron exclaimed loudly as Harry brought him round, just outside Pius' office as planned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You think I look like Luna? Gee, thanks," he groused.

"I was talking to Luna, wasn't I? Where am I?" Ron asked confusedly, looking at the nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey. "Bloody hell, my head hurts."

Harry crouched down and put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Somehow you managed to find your way up here. You're pissed, mate, and you were out cold when I found you."

"Makes sense," Ron mumbled, trying to get to his feet, and Harry put a supporting arm around him.

"You were talking to Luna after you stormed out of the ceremony," Harry groaned as Ron stumbled, and he stopped him from falling.

"She got fed up with your ranting and left you to it, but when you didn't come back, we got worried, so I went looking for you," Harry told him as they began to walk slowly back through the corridors of the Ministry towards the main reception.

Ron gave an infantile snort. "Oh yeah...the ceremony," he chuckled mirthlessly, staggering away from Harry.

Harry grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him round roughly. "Do you realise how much you've upset your Mum and Dad by storming off like that...your whole family for that matter?"

"Screw them and screw you!" Ron snapped, brushing Harry's hand away. "Why don't you all go to—" Ron was about to carry on when Alexandra, or as Harry now knew, the Polyjuiced Alecto Carrow, called to him.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Alecto exclaimed, walking up to Ron, flanked by her Polyjuiced brother, Amycus.

"Yeah, she's been really worried," Amycus stated tersely.

Harry stepped in. "Sorry, it was my fault. I wanted a word with him...haven't seen him for a while. You know how it is?"

"Well he promised me a dance. You promised me a lot more than a dance...didn't you, big boy? I hope you're not too drunk, wizard," the blonde witch purred.

Ron's eyes were heavy, but he managed to give the witch a toothy grin. "I'm never too drunk," he said, stumbling a little into Harry.

"Well come on, then, and show me some moves," Alecto giggled mischievously, grabbing his hand as she went to lead him away. Unaware that Harry knew who she was, she looked up at her brother and told him lasciviously, "And you're next!"

Harry cringed as an unwelcome image of Ron engaging in a threesome with these two sprung into his mind. He wanted to step in and hex the pair of them, but Severus' words rang in his head. He would stay close and keep an eye on Ron because, despite everything, Harry didn't want to see Ron involved with people like this. If there was a way to interfere without anyone getting hurt, Harry was determined to find it.

* * *

><p><em><em>10.35pm Main reception room, Ministry of Magic<em>_

Whilst Severus, Lucius, Draco, Harry, and George were being entertained in Pius' office...well at least that's where everyone believed them to be...Hermione had been having a fabulous time talking to her friends and was delighted when so many strangers wished her and Severus well and showed a genuine interest in his ideas for Hogwarts. She felt like she was canvassing for votes. She was asked to danced by a number of prominent Ministry officials, who told her that Severus was a very lucky man, and was almost relieved when the familiar faces of Oliver Wood and the former Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, and Fleur's date at the Yule Ball, Roger Davies, asked her to dance.

Although, she had to admit, she was quite grateful that Severus was not there to witness her dancing with those two, otherwise he would have only teased her again about her ability to attract Quidditch players.

She was currently being whisked around the room by Draco who was trying to find out what Severus was discussing with his father.

"Uncle said that you would know what they were talking about," Draco stated distractedly, twirling Hermione around.

Hermione giggled as they came together again. "Well they could be talking about anything, then."

"No, he said they were talking about what you suspected earlier," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione suddenly realised what Draco was on about.

She thought to Severus, __You're teasing Lucius about his mystery woman, aren't you?__

__I am, __he replied, knowing full well that it wasn't quite what he was doing.

But Hermione wasn't stupid, and just from that response she knew something was wrong. __Is everything alright?__

__Yes, of course.__

__Hurry back. I've danced with so many people, but I really want to dance with you.__

__I'm on my way, sweetheart, __he told her before adding,__I love you.__

__I love you, too. Are you sure everything's alright?__

__Yes. Now concentrate or else you'll step on the poor bastard's toes!__

__It's Draco.__

__Oh, well, step on them as much as you like then.__

Hermione looked at Draco and smirked. "Yes, I did suspect that your father is wearing women's underwear again?" She teased trying hard to contain her laughter.

Draco laughed heartily. "That's common knowledge. No, I think he's got a lady friend and you know who it is."

Hermione smiled sweetly and told Draco, "I only suspect and until I know for definite, it wouldn't be fair to say."

"But she is here?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"Draco, if there is anything you should know, Lucius will tell you," Hermione told him playfully.

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend suspiciously. "I just want him to be happy."

"That's what we all want, Draco," she told him sincerely before a rather tipsy Arthur presented himself before the couple.

The Weasley patriarch extended his hand to Hermione and politely requested to cut in, which Draco was only too pleased to acquiesce.

"Oh look, Harry's just come back," Draco informed her as he saw Harry striding purposefully towards Pius.

"Is Ron with him?" Arthur asked. George had told his father Harry was talking to his wayward son.

Draco shook his head. Arthur sighed deeply just as Hermione playfully whispered in his ear, "Come on, Arthur, teach me how to dance properly."

"Well I can't dance properly, but I can show you how to make an arse of yourself. Come on," he said jovially as they span off into the middle of the room.

Draco, on the other hand, walked towards an extremely concerned looking Pius and Harry, who were now being joined by George and Blaise.

* * *

><p><em><em>10.35pm Fourth floor corridor, Ministry of Magic.<em>_

Severus ran almost silently out of Pius' office and up towards the main connecting corridor that led to the stairs. It was at times like this that all his years as a master spy served him well. He stopped as he reached the end of the passage before he strode authoritatively into the main connecting corridor in case someone was there.

In his head he was screaming at himself to run all the way to the main reception hall. It would take him fifteen minutes to walk there as Pius had taken the decision to deactivate the lifts for the event to prevent too many unwanted, wandering guests. But he knew that with Polyjuice being very much the weapon of choice at the moment, no one he might come across on the way to Hermione could be trusted. And running or looking worried would only draw attention to himself and alert those who were involved in the plot that he knew something was wrong.

He had just reached the top of the stairs without incident and was about to descend when he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt and two of his Auror guards walking up the steps towards him.

__Oh, what a coincidence,__ Severus thought to himself. He kept walking down the stairs as if he was not fazed by Shacklebolt's appearance.

He was hoping he could get away with a quick acknowledgement and be able to continue on his way, but the Minister for Magic called, "Ah, Headmaster, I was wondering where you'd got to. Could I have a word with you?"

Severus discretely looked at the clock at the top of the stairs and saw that he had twenty minutes before Yaxley's reinforcements arrived. He knew he couldn't ignore Kingsley now but he had to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Without stopping, Severus stated politely, "Of course, Minister, but can we chat on the move as I need to get back to Hermione. I have neglected her for far too long this evening and I believe I promised her a dance. And you know what she can be like when she sets her heart on something."

"Indeed I do, Severus, indeed I do," Shacklebolt chuckled heartily as he turned to follow Severus down the stairs. "She is an incredibly tenacious witch and it appears she has set her heart on you."

"Thankfully yes," Severus acknowledged graciously, still desperate to get to Hermione. "If what you need to discuss with me isn't urgent, then why not come up to Hogwarts on Monday morning? I'll also be able to give you a guided tour of the restoration work before the students arrive."

"Surely you will be busy with preparations, Headmaster. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Kingsley replied as smoothly as possible whilst struggling to keep up with Severus' brisk pace.

__How quickly you've become out of shape, Minister,__ Severus chuckled to himself, although he did slow his canter slightly so as not to raise too much suspicion.

If he hadn't been in such a hurry, Severus may have felt more pride at completing the preparations for the new school year in good time, but at the moment he honestly didn't give a shit.

"Everything is in hand, Minister," Severus drawled smoothly. "We have all worked incredibly hard to ensure the school is fully functional for the students' arrival. So shall we say eleven o'clock?"

"That would be acceptable. I was also wondering if you and Hermione would join me for dinner soon," Kingsley replied.

Severus knew he was stalling. What he couldn't quite determine was whether Shacklebolt was doing it deliberately or not. Regardless of Kingsley's motivations, though, Severus continued on his way with the Minister for Magic and his Aurors trailing in his wake.

"Thank you," Severus stated again with the utmost politeness. "We would be honoured, but I will need to check Hermione's availability because as you are aware not only is she starting her new job on Monday, she will be studying for her N.E.W.T.S and starting her apprenticeship the following week. Our time in the evenings and weekends will become quite limited, I'm afraid."

"That will undoubtedly be hard on your relationship," Kingsley stated with an air of concern.

Severus snorted. "We have discussed it and we'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

Severus finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to enter the main foyer of the Ministry. He stopped when he noticed a number of Aurors walking purposefully towards all entry points to the building. Almost breathing a sigh of relief, he knew their presence meant that Harry had been able to contact Pius.

"I don't want her getting hurt, Severus," Shacklebolt blurted out.

Severus stopped walking before turning to glare at the Minister.

He responded tersely, "Believe me, I have no intention of hurting her, and I hope no one else has that intention or else they will have me to deal with."

"As loyal and protective as always, I see, Severus," Kingsley mused with a wry a smile. "Are you as loyal to everyone, though?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the question. "It rather depends on who seeks my loyalty," he drawled non-committally.

Shacklebolt looked at Severus with a dour expression. "I do."

"My loyalty, Minister, will always be given to those who truly deserve it," Severus declared dispassionately whilst inclining his head respectfully. But it was all too easily forgotten that for years Severus had, too often, given Voldemort the answers that he wanted to hear rather than the truth. So who Severus was being respectful to, and who truly deserved his loyalty, was for Severus and Severus alone to know.

He noticed Shacklebolt visibly relax upon hearing his words, and allowed himself to feel a little smug.

"I am pleased to hear it," the minister stated appreciatively.

Severus again respectfully nodded before taking out his pocket watch, and made an elaborate show of checking the time. It was ten minutes to eleven o'clock and it would take him another five minutes to reach the main reception room, but at least he would get there with time to spare.

"So I will see you on Monday at eleven o'clock, Minister. Now, if you will excuse me, I really must get back to my witch," he said before nodding curtly and briskly walking away.

* * *

><p><em><em>10.45pm Main Reception Room, The Ministry of Magic<em>_

Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Dancing with a tipsy Arthur Weasley had certainly been an experience, and one that she would never forget. She'd looked pleadingly at Bill, Neville, and Adrian to rescue her, but they just stood there chuckling, pretending to be oblivious to her plight.

Arthur escorted Hermione back to Harry, Draco, George and Blaise, before leaving them to join Molly, Ginny and Angelina.

"Professor Granger, I would be very happy if you would do me the honour of dancing with me," Blaise stated politely with a curt bow of his head.

__He's such a Slytherin,__ Hermione thought to herself

"Been reading your mother's Muggle romantic novels again?" Draco teased his friend.

Blaise scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Just because I was brought up properly..."

Hermione giggled and told Blaise she would be delighted. She took his hand as Blaise led her onto the dance floor whilst Draco and Harry made loud kissing noises, which earned them an affectionate '__Fuck off' __from Hermione as they walked away.

She had to admit that she actually didn't know much about Blaise, having never really spoken to him at school. He was Draco's intelligent, brooding, good looking friend, unlike his two guard dogs, Crabbe and Goyle. But she found him to be quite witty and charming as well as an incredibly good dancer.

They were discussing how remarkably relaxed Draco seemed around Luna when Blaise suddenly pulled Hermione to him in a protective gesture and stopped dancing.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Blaise growled, manoeuvring Hermione slightly behind him.

Draco and Harry, who were now talking to Cho and Luna, suddenly went silent as they looked over and saw Blaise protecting Hermione from Ron. With their wands at the ready, they walked cautiously towards the unfolding scene, arriving just as Ron ignored Blaise and spoke to Hermione.

"Will you dance with me, 'Mione?" Ron asked her quietly.

"I cannot allow that to happen," Blaise told him firmly.

Ron snorted. "You can't allow that? Who the fuck do you think you are, you Slytherin piece of shit?"

Blaise stiffened, and Hermione noticed his wand appear at his wrist. ""Blaise, it's alright," she told him calmly before turning to face Ron.

"You've been drinking, Ron. Just back off, please," Hermione told him sternly.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked nonchalantly as he arrived next to Blaise. He realised someone was also stood to his left and turned to see Bill Weasley. Luna had informed Ginny, her father, and Bill of the situation, and a quick glance over his shoulder saw Arthur and Bill approaching them cautiously.

"Butt out, Malfoy," Ron snarled before asking Hermione again for a dance.

Pius quickly summoned the two senior Aurors in the room to him, and Narcissa, who had arrived back from taking Andromeda home, walked towards her son when she noticed his wand was drawn.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Look, your boyfriend isn't here. What's the harm for old time's sake? Please Hermione, please dance with me," Ron pleaded, which quirked Hermione's attention. She was used to Ron's whining, but he rarely pleaded. He would get angry before he reached that level.

"Turn you down, did she?" Ron's female companion chimed in from over his shoulder as she walked up to him. Her grin seemed to be unnaturally twisted, Hermione noticed.

"No! No, she just needs persuading," Ron told her defensively.

Hermione snorted but was starting to become extremely concerned by Ron's behaviour. "I need to be persuaded, do I? What on earth do you think would persuade me to dance with you?"

Ron's eyes were now full of fear as he asked her to dance again before adding, "I know I've been an arse. I know you're with him and that you're happy, and I'm pleased for you, but please, just one dance?"

Harry was watching Alecto like a hawk, and his stomach turned as her Alexandra facade let out an almost deranged cackle.

"We said she wouldn't dance with you," she said snidely, and then looked back towards the wizard that everyone had seen her talking to earlier. Harry, of course, knew this to be Amycus Carrow. "She won't dance with him," she told her brother with a derision fuelled voice.

The other wizard snorted. "Well, if we can't do this the easy way..."

Suddenly Ron looked dazed and drew his wand slowly. Hermione was fairly certain the wizard, who had just joined Ron and his companion, had just Imperiused him. Whatever it was, Hermione's own wand flew into her hand.

"Ronald Weasley, lower your wand," his father calmly ordered him.

"Dance with me, 'Mione," Ron insistently asked again. Hermione could tell he was struggling against the curse as Draco, Harry, Blaise, Bill and Neville trained their wands on the Polyjuiced Alecto and Amycus.

"Release Ron, now!" Harry snarled at Amycus.

"Oh look, it's The-Boy-Who-Commits-Murder-And-Gets-Away-With-It!" Alecto spat at him.

Harry looked around the room and saw three other wizards moving towards Alecto and Amycus.

"And you three can stay where you are!" Harry yelled at who he supposed to be Dolohov, Rowle, and MacNair.

He was then aware of Molly, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Angelina, and Fleur standing to his right, brandishing their wands at the three new arrivals.

Bill noticed it too and immediately chastised his wife for putting herself in the firing line when he suddenly found himself disarmed by a Polyjuiced MacNair.

__Sev, where the fuck are you!?__ Hermione screamed in his head.

* * *

><p><em><em>10.55pm Main foyer, The Ministry of Magic<em>_

As Severus heard Hermione's voice in his head, a wand fight suddenly erupted in the Foyer just as he neared the main doors to the reception room. __They're fucking early!__ he growled to himself.

He had deflected several curses, and was about to finger the warning button that Pius had give him to lower the Anti-Apparition wards, when one of the walls was blasted apart. Severus just managed to avoid the falling masonry. More spells were cast his way and he found himself battling against two wizards that he didn't recognise, both of whom he dispatched with relative ease. But he was acutely aware that this had taken up precious time in reaching Hermione, and he could feel that she was extremely panicked.

__I'm on my way; just ran into a spot of bother__, he thought to her as he looked at his pocket watch again...eleven o'clock... and began to run towards the main doors.

__He's got his wand pointed at me and that bint is encouraging him! __was Hermione's response.

Wasting no time, Severus felt in his pocket and pressed the button to alert Pius, and he felt the wards fall quickly. He was about to Disapparate when Lucius, who was deflecting spells as he ran towards Severus, called after him.

Severus' response was simple. "Protect who you need to!" he yelled, and with that he was gone. Lucius immediately focused and followed suit.

* * *

><p><em><em>10.55pm Main Reception Room, The Ministry of Magic<em>_

Once the first spell had been cast, offensive and defensive spells erupted from the centre of the room, spreading out as individual Polyjuiced dark witches and wizards engaged many of those who had just been honoured for serving the Light.

Mass panic broke out as scared witches and wizards tried to escape to safety by heading towards the enormous double doors. But as the doors opened they were met by the sight of Aurors battling dark witches and wizards in the foyer, spells and debris flying freely.

Pius flew into action, ordering the Aurors in the reception room to force all bystanders against the walls before he cast __Protego Totalum __over the area to prevent any stray spells causing harm to an innocent party.

At a quick estimate, he reckoned there were thirty rogue wands in the room but was amazed by the immediate organisation of the group of witches and wizards that had become galvanised around Hermione and Severus' relationship as they worked to bring the threat down. Working in pairs, or in threes where possible, they tried to overpower the imposters with a barrage of spells until one could either Stupefy or bind the offender. Where more dangerous spells were being cast, the stakes were of course raised, and already one Polyjuiced wizard lay dead after Neville deflected an __Avada__ away from Adrian, causing it to hit its caster.

Adrian had then been sent into the protective custody of Molly Weasley, who also stood guard over her pregnant daughter-in-law, deflecting spells like an angry tigress defending her cubs.

But Pius' attention was drawn to the centre of the room where Hermione, the woman everyone felt compelled to protect, stood facing down Ronald Weasley, who had his wand trained on her whilst his companion continued goading him into action. They seemed to be protected from the battle somehow, but not by way of a shield, he noted. It was as if the orders were to avoid them.

A sudden flash of blonde hair caught his eye, and he saw Narcissa and Luna take down one of his Aurors, who had begun to transform as his Polyjuice ran out. But a sudden explosion over them as the wall blew apart called him into action, and he hurriedly cast a shield charm to protect them from the debris. Before Pius knew it, he was stood in front of them single-handedly taking down the caster in one fell swish of his wand. He realised at that moment he had actually fallen for Narcissa, but declaring your undying love in the middle of a battle was never a good idea. Testament to that sentiment stood in the middle of the room.

Ron was struggling against the curse inflicted upon him; Pius recognised the signs well. It was only after the fourth casting that Yaxley and his thugs had managed to gain his compliance for Voldemort and he knew Ron was resisting quite admirably, especially as he let his wand arm drop. But suddenly he heard Ron's blonde companion scream maniacally at him, "Do it! Avenge yourself! Make them both pay!"

Ron hesitated at Alecto's words, it was one thing to shoot your mouth off and get angry, but this wasn't part of the agenda. And yet as the blonde witch intoned __Imperio!__ he found himself compelled to raise his wand once more, pointing it directly at Hermione.

"You should have danced with me 'Mione," Ron told her, trying to sound resolute, but Hermione knew he was conflicted and was still struggling against the curse.

"Ron, you don't have to do this," she tried to reason with him. "You can fight the curse. Remember how you resisted the Horcrux? You can resist this!" she told him emphatically as he began to draw his arm back, ready to cast whatever spell he'd been ordered to throw at her.

* * *

><p><em><em>11pm<em>_

Hermione screamed __Expelliarmus!__ at Ron, but Amycus cast a shield charm over him to prevent him from being disarmed before Alecto fired an __Expelliarmus__ back at Hermione. She managed to cast a shield charm herself but then suddenly all sensation seemed to slow down.

She heard Molly scream at Ron as he drew his wand back again, with the Carrows still urging him on. She saw a flash of white light, and what sounded like __Sectumsempra__! Frantic shouts rushed past her ears. Hermione was dimly aware of bodies being pushed and pulled, as the air vibrated and a blur of black appeared in front of her. A similar blur appeared to her right in front of Ginny, Molly, Fleur and Adrian, and that blur with its long blond hair, immediately forced them up against the wall and cast __Protego Totalum__ over them.

But Hermione didn't notice this. She was too preoccupied by the events unfolding before her eyes.

As the blur of black materialised, she breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Sev?"

She expected him to smile or at least acknowledge her in some way, but all she saw was his breath hitch and his eyes widen before he sank to his knees in front of her.

* * *

><p>When Hermione was a little girl, her parents would take her to the public swimming pool every Saturday morning. It had towering water slides in the shape of palm trees and pineapples; one even looked like a whale. She loved the rush and noise of travelling down the water chutes; the hiss of the water in the plastic covered slides thrilled her.<p>

But what she actually loved, happened when she hit the water. She could make herself sink to the bottom of the pool and sit there for a moment, listening to the distorted, almost ethereal sounds. For a moment, she lived comfortably in an alternative existence, which as a young Muggle-born witch she felt viscerally attracted to.

She never felt comfortable in her own skin the Muggle world, but at the bottom of the swimming pool, she felt alive. The rush of the water in the slides was replaced by the sound of her blood rushing in her head; accentuated by the slow, steady rhythm of her heart thumping in her ears. She loved listening to her heart. It was primal; it was elemental, even though, at the time, she had no idea what any of that meant.

And as her lover collapsed before her, for a moment she was back there, sat at the bottom of the swimming pool; noise muffled, peripheral movement hazy. __Which is handy because I can wash this blood from my hands, __she unconsciously thought to herself.__Blood? Where the fuck has that...?__

The world began to rush in almost as painfully as it did when she resurfaced, and she was faced by deafening noise and movements brought back into sharp relief.

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Hermione screamed, sinking to her knees to stop him falling forward. She looked into his eyes, and could tell he couldn't focus because he was in so much pain. She lay his head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, casting a shield charm around them both, begging him to stay with her; whispering <em><em>I love you<em>_ both in his ear and in his mind.

She felt the blood seeping rapidly through his clothes, and looked around frantically as she heard Harry shouting at Draco. Suddenly the blond-haired wizard was at her side, helping rip Severus' blood soaked coat, waistcoat and shirt away from his body so that he could access the slashes on his shoulder and back, just as his godfather had done for him when Harry threw the same curse at him in their sixth year.

Draco whispered in Severus' ear, and to Hermione's relief, he nodded slightly before his body slumped fully against her. As she struggled to hold him up, Draco began crooning the healing incantation as he ran his wand over the deep wounds, and the blood loss began to slow.

Pius and Poppy Pomfrey were now at their side, along with Blaise, Arthur and two Senior Aurors standing guard and deflecting stray spells.

The Head of Magical Law Enforcement could see the witch struggling to hold Severus up.

"Hermione, let me...it will be easier for me to hold him," Pius suggested softly, kneeling down next to her. Reluctantly, she nodded and kissed Severus' forehead, reassuring him that she was not going anywhere before moving slowly to the side so that Pius could take over.

Poppy put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We need to get him to St Mungo's...he needs a number of potions to..."

"No!" Hermione snapped. "We're spending the weekend at Snape Manor!" she stated defiantly.

Poppy sighed deeply, "You're in shock, dear. Severus will—"

"Look, Draco's done a wonderful job," Hermione declared as Draco finished the incantation and began pouring Dittany onto Severus' healed wounds to try and reduce the scarring. "I've brewed all the potions he'll need, and they're sat in the Infirmary. You can get them, and give them to him at the manor."

"Dear, he would be better off—"

"No!" Hermione growled, and her eyes flashed to almost black.

Draco's head snapped up as he heard the power in Hermione's voice. He noticed her nostrils flaring and how her breathing was almost unnaturally slow. He knew if Poppy pushed Hermione any further she would find herself being thrown across the room.

"Madam Pomfrey, I think it best if we do as Hermione suggests," Draco told her knowingly.

"But...oh alright," Poppy conceded, observing the steel in Hermione's eyes which only softened when she looked back at Severus.

"You're going to be fine, love," Hermione told him whilst stroking his hair. "Draco's done a brilliant job, and we're going to take you home so Poppy and I can look after you."

She knew he was in agony when he tried to speak but couldn't get the words out; instead she heard him think to her,__Thank you__.

She kissed his forehead again and then looked up, noticing Minerva rushing over after wearing Rowle down enough to perform a binding spell, and put a warded shield charm over him so he could not escape or be rescued. Hermione also noticed that Ron was in a similar position to the fallen Death Eater.

Minerva looked over to where Hermione's gaze had fallen, and answered the question the young witch was going to ask even before she asked it. "There were times when I wanted to do that to the three of you, but I never thought I would ever have to do it in anger," her former professor sadly informed.

Hermione snorted as she looked at Ron, and felt her anger rising as her attention went back to her partner, who had been injured by her ex-boyfriend's hand. It didn't matter to her that she had been the intended target. Severus was hurt and someone...someone with ginger hair and blue eyes who answered to the name of Ronald Bilius Weasley...was going to pay.

But that could wait as she heard Poppy asking her, "Hermione, who can Apparate directly to the Manor?"

Minerva scoffed. "Surely we're taking him to St..."

"Hermione wants him to go to the Manor, don't you, sweetheart?" Pius told her, indicating to Minerva that she should look at Hermione carefully before he took a report from one of his Aurors on the battle going on in the foyer. Mysteriously the Minister had been removed from the building by his Auror guard, which had not been part of the contingency plan should this kind of event have occurred. Two thoughts crossed The Head of Magical Law Enforcement's mind; the Minister had been kidnapped or he knew this was going to happen. Either way, Pius' life was going to hell for weeks.

Minerva saw that Hermione was again totally absorbed in keeping Severus cognisant, and noted the look in her eyes. She'd seen it before when Hermione was being protective of him, and had been on the receiving end of one of her magical outbursts. The older witch nodded to Pius to indicate that she understood.

* * *

><p>As the wand fight raged, Narcissa was the latest person to rush over to them. She had just pulled Luna out of the way of a Stinging hex, but she was caught by a piece of debris from the ensuing <em><em>Bombarda<em>_ that had been fired at the column they stood next to. She wasn't sure why they were attracting the falling masonry, but she'd caught, out of the corner of her eye, Draco using what looked like Dittany on Severus, and went to see if he had any left to treat her cut cheek.

She rushed over to the huddle in the middle of the room, and Draco immediately attended to his mother as she put her hand on Pius' shoulder and observed Severus carefully.

She looked at Poppy urgently. "We need to get him to—"

"—Snape Manor," Draco interjected. "That's what Hermione wants."

Narcissa glared at her son, but looking at Hermione, she could tell that the young witch was struggling to keep her emotions in check. But Narcissa also wanted the best care for her friend.

"Hermione, darling, we really need to—"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "He hates it there, and I won't be able to look after him..." Her voice trailed off as the realisation of what was happening began to hit her.

Narcissa moved closer to put her arm around Hermione as Minerva muttered that she had an idea, and spoke to Poppy.

"This isn't your fault," she told the young witch soothingly as Hermione kissed Severus' hair again.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. "I know," she declared shakily, "It's Ron's."

Narcissa was taken aback by Hermione's answer. "Alright, but only you, Severus and Lucius can Apparate directly into the manor..."

"And the house-elves," Minerva announced as several popping sounds happened around them.

"Mistress McGonagall, how can Missy and we elves be ofs service?" Severus' chief house-elf asked before she yelped upon seeing Pius holding up Severus.

"Is Master...?"

"He's been badly injured," Narcissa told her as Missy wiped tears from her eyes.

Minerva spoke to Missy urgently. "Missy, take Madam Pomfrey to the Infirmary, and Apparate with her to the master bedroom at Snape Manor when she is ready."

"Yes, Mistress," Missy obeyed and took Poppy's hand, and with another __pop__ they were gone.

Minerva issued instructions to all the other house-elves, who stood by waiting for the people they needed to accompany to the Manor, whilst firing the occasional crafty jinx or hex at an unsuspecting Death Eater.

"Where's your father?" Narcissa called to Draco, just as he was throwing a hex at MacNair, which caused him to bowl backwards into the path of Neville and Harry who stunned and bound the Death Eater.

"Last time I saw him, he was ripping into Amycus with Bill," Draco replied as he looked around frantically for Luna, who he saw with Cho, both of them taking down a Polyjuiced member of the Wizengamot. George and Angelina were duelling with Crabbe Snr; Blaise and Arthur were now working on Amycus, whilst his father and Bill were battling with Alecto.

In that moment, Draco witnessed Lucius push Bill out of the way as Alecto fired a Sectumsempra at him, which Bill, without thinking, returned. But Bill's eyes widened in horror as the curse hit the woman, who had now transformed back to her natural state across the throat.

There was a blood curdling cry, and all duelling seemed to cease for a moment as Amycus Carrow rushed over and looked down at the lifeless body of his sister. Spells began flying freely again as the Death Eater collapsed to his knees by her body, and Lucius took the chance to throw a binding spell at him, and was about to walk over and gloat when he heard his ex-wife shouting his name.

Lucius ran over. "How is he?" he asked urgently, bending down to whisper in Severus' ear, "I said you'd be alright, didn't I, you daft git, despite another admirable effort to get yourself killed."

Narcissa smirked. She heard what Lucius had said to Severus, and then informed him, "We're taking him to Snape Manor on Hermione's insistence..."

Lucius put his hand on Hermione's arm. "Are you sure, darling? It will be a rough night for all of us if we don't take him to..."

"When will you all fucking listen to me? We are going home!" she yelled.

Lucius nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Indeed we are," he reassured her before he spoke to Pius. "Right then, Thickie, give him here," before whispering in Pius' ear, "Make sure she Apparates with an elf. I can feel her magic pulsing from here, and if she loses control, she'll end up splinching herself."

* * *

><p>Hermione gave Severus one last kiss, and promised she would join him soon before Lucius Disapparated them both to Snape Manor. Missy had just returned to say Poppy was there waiting for them, much to Hermione's relief.<p>

The young witch stood up straight and put her wand away. Now that Severus was gone, she felt anger begin to rush fully through her veins.

Minerva called Winky over. "Winky, take your mistress to the—"

"Not yet," Hermione stated, her gaze falling on the bound figure of Ron Weasley several yards away from them.

She was suddenly at the bottom of her swimming pool again. She heard her blood, anger and magic coursing through her veins as she walked towards the prone wizard. All sound was muffled, and her heart was fast but steady. The only sound she was sure she heard clearly was when Draco exclaimed, "Oh fuck!" before he screamed, "Harry!" to get the bespectacled wizard's attention.

Despite how close Draco was to Hermione, much to his chagrin, he was not as close to her as Harry. Those two had shared too much, and no matter how much he wanted to have the same kind of relationship with her that Harry did, he knew Harry, and now Severus, were the only people capable of handling her in extreme cases of upset. All he knew for sure was that chocolate and slushy Muggle movies worked for more trivial or hormonal upsets, and this was neither.

Harry looked to Draco and then at Hermione as the blond wizard screamed her name and pointed at her. Harry nodded and walked towards his friend carefully.

Hermione stood in front of Ron and inclined her head to the side so she could look into his eyes as she wandlessly and non-verbally levitated him up to eye level. She gave him a wry smile as she spun him round with a gentle movement of her wrist until he was upright, but ten feet off the floor.

"'Mione, I'm sorry!" Ron shouted. He had been released from the Imperius curse by Amycus the moment he cast the spell which Severus protected Hermione from.

Suddenly the room, which was strewn with the bodies of bound and dead Death Eaters, seemed to be sat at the bottom of the metaphorical pool with Hermione as they watched the young witch in an almost terrifying display of non-verbal wandless magic. If anyone had asked Hermione what spells she was using, she wouldn't have been able to give a formal name. She just projected her thoughts, and each one happened.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked sardonically. "Oh the irony, Ronald!" She practically sang at him. "Did you think 'Let's hurt Hermione with one of Severus' spells. She'll really hate Severus for creating it. Did you think that I would beg you to take me back after you had shown me the error of my ways?!"

"'Mione," Harry said calmly as Hermione drew Ron close to her. "Don't do anything stupid," he hissed, edging towards her.

Hermione chuckled mirthlessly before telling her friend curtly, "I have no intention of doing anything stupid, Harry."

"I'm sorry," Ron pleaded. "L-look I know you're upset, but I didn't want to...I tried not to...I was..."

"—weak. Yes, I know," Hermione told him almost sweetly. "Nothing changes, does it, Ronald?"

Without moving, Hermione propelled Ron against the marble wall with such force that it cracked, knocking him unconscious. She was about to repeat the process, but Harry grabbed her round the waist and spun them both round away from Ron before growling in her ear, "You've hurt him now, but Severus needs you."

Harry called Winky over as Hermione's emotions overtook her and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. He wrapped her in his arms, as Winky stepped forward and took one of his and Hermione's hands in hers. With a loud __pop__, they were gone.


	37. Aftermath

****Author's Notes:****

****Usual warnings apply****

****Thanks to my lovely beta Onecelestialbeing****

****I own nothing but my imagination and a box of hot cross buns. My muses belong elsewhere.****

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aftermath<strong>**

Minerva McGonagall loved Saturday mornings. Even during term it was the one time of the week that she would sit undisturbed in her chambers for a couple of hours with a pot of Lapsang Souchong, reading the __Daily Prophet__ and absentmindedly stroking Milo, her cat, whom invariably sat curled upon her lap.

This Saturday was like every other except that she was sat with a pot of Darjeeling, reading the __Daily Prophet__, stroking Leo, Hermione's white half-kneazle kitten in the master bedroom of Snape Manor. Another major difference was that Minerva was not alone, although her companion was less than talkative at the moment.

To those who had not attended the Ministry Ball the previous evening...and frankly, that was most of the wizarding world of the United Kingdom...the front page of the__Prophet__ would have come as quite a shock.

Since the end of the war...or at least since the end of the trials...the headlines had been rather banal, but this morning readers were greeted with:

****Ministry Honours Ceremony Descends Into Wand Fight****

__Rogue Death Eaters or organised threat?__

****Exclusive: Hottest New Celebrity Couple Make It Official****

__The Golden Girl and The Dark Saviour discuss their newfound relationship__

****Exclusive: Hogwarts On The Front Line****

"__No new threats will rise from Hogwarts"__

__Severus Snape discusses his vision for Hogwarts__

****Alecto Carrow Dead: Suspect Held****

__Should they be punished or praised?__

****Murder! Prostitute's Body Discovered In Knockturn Alley****

__The Mystery surrounding who killed her__

****Celebrity News: The Golden Trio Become The Golden Duo****

__Where did it all go wrong for Ronald Weasley?__

****Fire At The Shrieking Shack****

__Local residents shocked as blaze destroys iconic building.__

Of course, having stayed at Snape Manor overnight and having heard all of the comings and goings, she knew the real stories behind the headlines.

* * *

><p>Harry and Winky had delivered Hermione safely to the master bedroom of Snape Manor only for the sight that awaited them to send her into a complete panic.<p>

Severus was lying face down and shirtless on the bed as Lucius, sans coat, was trying to heal him; his face, hair, and sleeves were stained with his friend's blood. Apparating had caused the wounds that Draco healed to reopen, and Lucius was never so grateful for Severus teaching him anything in his life. In the months leading up to the final battle, Severus knew that his most vicious of spells was not as exclusively used as it had been in the past and insisted that Lucius know the healing incantation...just in case. He'd also taught it to Draco after his own run in with the curse.

Poppy was trying to push Severus slightly onto his side with Lucius' help so she could administer more blood replenisher and pain potion, when he incoherently mumbled something. But before Poppy could question what he said, Hermione had grabbed the vials from the Matron's hands, pushed her out of the way, and climbed onto the bed.

Harry looked on with concern for Hermione as she took Severus' hand, stroked his hair and kissed his forehead desperately. She seemed almost possessed by her need to protect and care for him.

"I'm here, love. I'm not going anywhere, I promise, but you need to take these potions. Can you roll over slightly so I can give you them?" She whispered to him as her lips touched skin.

Poppy tried not to look affronted as she could see how upset Hermione was, but she still had a duty of care to her patient, and looked at Harry and Lucius for some clue as to how to deal with the young witch.

Lucius tried to speak to Hermione but was silenced by her glare, and Harry just shrugged. But then he saw Severus himself wrap his hand around Hermione's wrist, pulling her down so that her ear was next to his lips, and with great difficulty he told her to calm down.

Everyone tried not to show that the look of shock on Hermione's face was quite amusing, but they also couldn't help but to feel moved when Severus kissed the back of her hand and forced out a shaky, "Thank you, though."

* * *

><p>Upon their arrival at the Manor, both Minerva and Narcissa had found their way to sit at Severus' bedside, but after a couple of hours they followed Harry and Lucius to join Draco and Luna in the drawing room, leaving the injured but recovering wizard in the capable hands of Poppy and Hermione.<p>

It was shortly after this that the tremors started in Severus' left arm. With the aid of a cushioning charm, he was now lying on his back, and Hermione had just finished wiping away the fine sheen of sweat that covered his skin when he unconsciously grabbed his left arm.

If it had merely been shaking things wouldn't have been so bad, but the grimace on his face indicated that he was in agony. Poppy looked on with concern as she knew she was unable to administer more pain potion, so she decided to do some old-fashioned healing.

"Hermione, go and run a warm bath...not too hot, mind. We don't want Lucius' hard work going to waste," the school matron ordered tersely before informing Severus, who was now only wearing his boxers, of her plan. "Severus, we're going to get you into the bath to try and help the tremors. Can you walk or shall I levitate you?" asked Poppy calmly.

"I'm not an invalid!" Severus snapped.

Poppy sighed. "And so the snapping begins," she snarked as she helped Severus gingerly to his feet before calling to Hermione, "You'll be pleased to know he snapped at me. He's getting better, dear."

She walked him to the bathroom where Hermione, who was still in her blood-stained evening gown, was testing the temperature of the water. Luckily it was a sunken bath, so he just had to step down into it, and Poppy was surprised when Hermione, dress and all, got into the bath with him.

The dried blood which had stained her dress was now leeching into the water and she sat down behind him to protect his back from the hard marble. Hermione wound her arms around his torso, holding him gently as she stroked her thumbs against his skin.

"Take this," Poppy snipped at Severus as she held a vial out to him.

The headmaster tilted his head questioningly at the matron, and was rewarded with a terse, "It's muscle relaxant, man, not poison."

Severus took the vial shakily in his right hand but he was still weak, and Hermione put a steadying hand on his so that he could drink the potion whilst Poppy began to massage his arm.

"It would be much easier if I could massage your shoulder, but..."

"Oh of course, because he really asked for this to happen, didn't he?!" Hermione snapped.

"'Mione...Poppy didn't mean...it...like that," Severus forced out as another wave of pain hit him. He then looked at Poppy and requested for her to leave them for a moment.

Poppy nodded reluctantly but knew that Hermione would take care of him...no one would dare doubt that now.

Once they were alone, Severus closed his eyes and leant back into Hermione. She could feel him relax against her, and the tremor eased slightly. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, not speaking. They stayed like this for a few moments before Severus whispered, "Come round here."

He felt her cast a cushioning and warming charm on his back so it would not make contact with the side of the bath. Hermione then moved to his side and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his right arm around her. He pulled her in as tightly as he could, an act which caused the sob she had been holding in to come out.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm alright," he reassured her, his voice laden with emotion as he moved his hand up to stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I should have been there; I would have been there if it hadn't been for Kingsley holding me up. Do you know what happened after I was hit? I just know there was a lot of screaming and shouting."

Hermione shook her head. "There was a huge fight, but all I really know was what happened to Ronald as I was with you from the moment you Apparated in to the moment Lucius brought you here. I picked up on a few things but..."

"What happened to Weasley, then?" Severus asked with a mix of curiosity and trepidation..

Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "Minerva managed to body bind him. They seemed to be doing that to everyone they brought down. Then once Lucius brought you here, I lost it. I put my wand away, levitated him and threw him back against the wall. I don't know how badly injured he was, though. I know the wall will need repairing."

"You did that wandlessly and non-verbally?" Severus enquired.

Hermione sighed deeply before replying. "I'm afraid so."

"No wonder your magic is still pulsing. Starting next week we are going to find a way to better control your magic," he stated before suggesting gently, "I think you need to take a calming and sleeping draught, love."

"No, I need to look after—"

Severus huffed lightly. "I think between Poppy, Minerva and Narcissa—"

"No! Severus, I need to—"

But Severus moved his left hand as best he could to silence her. "__I __will feel so much better knowing that you are calm and rested. Ignoring what happened to me, you were threatened by a man who you once counted as one of your best friends."

Hermione sighed but remained silent. She was just content to lie fully clothed in the bath next to Severus, letting her fingers trace his scars, as well as new patterns, on his stomach. And Severus was just as content to let her.

Eventually, though, Hermione spoke. "That woman Ron was with...everyone keeps saying she was Polyjuiced. And I keep hearing Alecto Carrow's name being mentioned. I think it was her."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Severus asked pensively.

Hermione kissed his chest, and whispered, "She's dead."

Severus closed his eyes. The woman had made his life, and that of his students, hell; he had witnessed her carrying out acts of violence and depravity with a sickening smile upon her face, and he took a moment to relish the feeling of relief and, dare he say it, jubilation, engulfing him as Hermione informed him of her demise.

He was only pulled out of his reverie as Hermione continued, "Narcissa said Pius would be here as soon as he could. He'll know what's happened."

"One would hope," Severus snarked before grimacing in pain.

Hermione pushed herself up slightly. "What can I do?"

"Can you massage my upper arm, please?" he asked her sheepishly.

Hermione straddled his lap to give herself better access to his arm, and she knew he must be getting better as she felt a slight twitch in his boxers. She tried to ignore it but was then aware as she worked on his arm, that her left breast suddenly felt cold as Severus' other hand pushed the fabric of her dress aside.

"You're feeling better, then?" She mused.

Severus chuckled deeply. "A little," he admitted as he managed to manoeuvre himself so that her nipple was now between his lips.

"Poppy is next door," Hermione hissed.

"And?"

"Don't start something you're not able to finish," she warned him before adding teasingly, "I would rather deny you; that way you'll have an incentive to get better quicker."

Severus huffed like an overgrown child and flicked water at her. "Spoil sport!"

"It's called tough love," Hermione informed him playfully.

He narrowed his eyes and considered her. There she was in a bloodstained designer evening gown which was hitched up to her waist. Her hair and makeup were no longer immaculate, and she looked stressed and tired. And yet he had to admit that as Hermione's warm hands massaged his arm, and bantered with him playfully, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

Severus also knew that she was right, and he was in danger of starting something that the twitch in his boxers couldn't complete, but in order to save face, he purred, "Well in that case, give me a kiss, and help me out of this bath," before adding, "And for fuck's sake, take that dress off!"

* * *

><p>Shortly after this, Poppy gave Severus a strong sleeping draught, and as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, Pius Thicknesse found himself walking up the drive of Snape Manor, deep in thought. The only disruption to his contemplations came as he was greeted by one of the Auror detail, who had been assigned to Snape Manor.<p>

From the moment Hermione walked towards Ron Weasley during the wand fight, Pius knew the thicker of the rogue wands were easy pickings for the Aurors. Everyone seemed so engrossed in what Hermione was doing or so in awe of her raw power that the fighting virtually stopped, and the Aurors merely mopped up the idiots that stood there gawping. The clever ones, however, used the distraction to escape.

When Harry returned from the Shrieking Shack, he had given Pius a brief report of Severus' findings when he looked into Ron's memories, and what he witnessed personally seemed to concur with these findings. What Pius knew was he had fifteen prisoners in the holding cells, two dead bodies, and one prisoner at St Mungo's under Auror guard. If his initial assumptions were correct it meant that at least ten of these rogue wands, including Dolohov, had escaped.

Several worries now crossed Pius' mind. The first was that Yaxley, the cleverest of Voldemort's thugs, was out for revenge, and was capable of attracting and mobilising followers. And he knew that the revenge wasn't just confined to Severus, but also included Lucius and himself.

His second worry was that Hermione had very publicly displayed her quite considerable magical abilities. Ordinarily the power of a witch or wizard wouldn't bother Pius, but he was concerned that this would put her even further into the firing line with Yaxley, or whoever it was that was really behind everything, because not only was she Severus' partner, but she was now a legitimate threat in her own right.

His final worry concerned the Minister for Magic. He couldn't believe the nerve of the man, and Pius was sure that Shacklebolt had either been corrupted by his newfound power as Minister, even if he was still technically only acting Minister for Magic, or he was being coerced by some external force...and Pius himself could sympathise with that...or Shacklebolt was just a total twat. And what annoyed Pius more than anything was that at this moment in time, he couldn't work out which one it was.

* * *

><p>Pius had just returned from the holding cells and was stood in the middle of the reception room pondering all of this, in between taking reports from his Aurors, when Kingsley Shacklebolt suddenly appeared to, as he put it, 'make sure Pius was dealing with the aftermath of the incident appropriately'.<p>

Although Pius felt somewhat suspicious of Kingsley's disappearance during the fight, he pushed that to the back of his mind and greeted Kingsley as anyone who was concerned for someone's wellbeing would. "Thank Merlin, you are safe, Minister. When I heard you could not be found I—"

"Ah," Kingsley interrupted, "When we felt the Anti-Apparition wards come down we Disapparated to my residence, leaving an Auror behind to advise when the coast was clear. I apologise for worrying you. Your Aurors said it was going against your instructions, but I felt it wise for me to be completely removed. I hope you will bear this in mind and not discipline them too harshly."

Pius sighed and shook his head. "The contingency was there for a reason, Sir, and you, of all people, should know what can happen when plans are disregarded."

"Again, my apologies, Pius," Kingsley told him before adding, "However, upon my return, I was apprised of the situation; is there anything you would like to discuss with me?"

Pius confirmed that there was indeed much to discuss but soon the two wizards were at loggerheads over how the prisoners should be treated. Pius wanted Veritaserum interrogations to try and get to the bottom of their plot as quickly as possible, together with the severest of custodial sentences to swiftly trample on any lingering threat. But Shacklebolt disagreed.

"I have already called an emergency session of the Wizengamot," Kingsley informed him, "And they are currently voting on my recommendation that all those arrested are summarily given six months in Azkaban for colluding with known enemies of the state, except for Ron Weasley, who should only receive four months as he was most likely coerced. Surely you of all people, Pius, can appreciate the difficulties of being placed under the Imperius?"

"He arrived with Alecto Carrow," Pius groused.

Kingsley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but we don't know whether he knew it was her, and I believe a short stay in Azkaban will help clear his head. We need to set an example."

"But what if we can prove he knew who she was?" Pius asked through gritted teeth.

The Minister considered this for a moment. "Well if you can find evidence then we would need to review his sentence. Being Imperiused means he cannot be interrogated by Veritaserum, so we would need to employ Snape to look via Legilimency. But I don't think either of them is up to that at the moment."

"So is there any news on Weasley's condition?" Pius enquired, hoping that his injuries were not life threatening, for Hermione's sake more than anything.

Kingsley nodded. "St Mungo's confirmed that he has a severe concussion and bruising, but he will be fine in a few days. One thing's for sure: his Quidditch career is over. Rumour has it Wimbourne have terminated his contract."

"So do I need to speak to Hermione about this?" Pius asked nervously.

Kingsley looked at Pius as if he'd suddenly grown two heads. "Don't be ridiculous! She was understandably upset. One cannot be held responsible for a magical outburst, and the Weasley's do not wish to press charges. After all, the poor girl and her partner had just had their lives threatened. How is the Headmaster, by the way?" Kingsley asked distractedly.

"All I know is that Lord Black healed his wounds quite admirably before Lord Malfoy Apparated them to Snape Manor," Pius informed the Minister simply.

"Yes," Kingsley mused, "And how is Lord Malfoy taking the fact that you are dating his wife?"

Pius looked at him incredulously. "We have not discussed it, but there is no animosity between us, and I fail to see what relevance this has with the matter at hand."

"I am merely concerned for the well being of my employees," Kingsley stated, sounding almost hurt at Pius' tone.

Pius composed himself and said, "Well I thank you for your concern, but...wait a minute! You said the Weasley's do not wish to press charges. You'd already discussed the possibility with them? When did you ask them that?"

Shacklebolt's attention was drawn by an Auror running into the room and speaking with one of the Senior Aurors before both men left urgently. As he watched them leave, he remembered Pius' question.

"Oh yes, I have just returned from The Burrow. I thought I should be the one to inform the family that Bill was to be arrested for the murder of Alecto Carrow," Kingsley answered nonchalantly.

Pius wasn't sure if he heard Kingsley right, but then he realised he had. "You've what?!" Pius exclaimed.

"Just because Bill is on our side doesn't mean he can just kill someone. We must be seen to—"

Pius snorted. "Oh let me guess, 'we must be seen to set an example'. But she was a known Death Eater, and an Azkaban escapee. She was firing all sorts of spells, and Bill threw a spell that would normally severely injure but not kill. He did not Avada her."

"Even so, he acted with malice aforethought..."

Pius couldn't believe he was hearing this. "He didn't intend to kill her, though, and on that basis why aren't we bringing Neville Longbottom in for deflecting an Avada and killing someone?"

Shacklebolt's voice was calm and steady as he offered an explanation. "Because he deflected a spell to save a life. Bill cast the spell—"

Pius ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "That was not meant to kill her—"

"But it did," Kingsley stated emphatically, "And we must be seen acting with all due process."

"How? By stringing him up? Anyway, as Head of Magical Law Enforcement why wasn't I advised of this course of action?" Pius growled.

The Minister just shrugged, and stated, "Consider yourself advised."

Pius was close to seething but drew on all his self control. "If this is your will, Minister, you will have to excuse me so I can go organise an Auror detail, and arrest him personally. It is the least I can..."

"No need. The Aurors have already been dispatched," Shacklebolt informed Pius coolly.

Pius was furious now. "Would you like my resignation in writing or will you accept it verbally?"

"I will not accept it either way," Kingsley told him, batting away the question with his hand. "I need you, Pius. I just felt that you had enough on your plate, and as I know the family personally, I should be the one to tell them. I gave Bill time to be with Fleur rather than just ripping him away from her in her condition. I think you are overreacting."

Although Pius conceded that it was easier on Fleur this way, he disagreed that he was overreacting just as much as he disagreed with Bill's arrest. But just as he was about to protest, both men were approached by a very out of breath Auror.

He went to speak, but Pius held up his hand to stop him. "Auror Philips, take a moment to catch your breath, man."

Philips managed to choke out a 'thank you' before composing himself. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but a prostitute was found murdered in a hotel room in Knockturn Alley. Been there a couple of days by the look of her."

Pius sighed deeply. This was all he needed. Murders in the wizarding world were not commonplace so when there was one, all hell tended to break loose.

"Very well, Philips. Find Savage and get him to..."

"It was Senior Auror Savage who sent me, Sir. You need to see this," Philips informed him as he handed over a photograph.

Pius froze as he looked at the image in his hand. If it hadn't been for the spider running across the floor, he could have mistaken this for a Muggle photograph. He certainly wasn't mistaken about who this poor girl was.

Kingsley could tell by Pius' face that something was wrong. "Problem?"

Pius handed him the photograph, and the Minister stood there blinking at it for a moment. It wasn't the sight of the girl that troubled him, but the prospect of who potentially murdered her.

"I want you to personally investigate this, Pius. I want Severus to read his mind and prove he didn't do this," Kingsley commanded but then added with a more shaky voice, "He might be impetuous, but this is cold-blooded and methodical. He isn't capable of that."

With that, he handed the photograph back to Pius, and turned on his heel leaving the Head of Magical Law Enforcement looking at the dead body of Alexandra Carson.

* * *

><p>And so as Pius went over his conversation with Shacklebolt in his head, he finally reached the main front door of Snape Manor, greeted the two Aurors who were guarding it, and knocked on the door wearily. As much as his mind was whirring, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was collapse into his bed and sleep all weekend, but he had two wizards to save from a life in Azkaban before he could rest easily.<p>

He was relieved when the door was opened, and the house keeper, Mrs Hopkins stated simply. "Ah, Mr Thicknesse. I believe a large brandy is in order."

Mrs Hopkins wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p>"Darling, you look awful!" Narcissa exclaimed, rushing up from her seat to greet Pius as he walked into the drawing room. She wrapped her arms around him, and for a moment he was quite happy to forget about the world, but instead was soon brought out of his reverie as Mrs Hopkins thrust a very large brandy into his hand.<p>

Pius looked around the room and noted that Narcissa and Minerva had obviously been sharing a pot of tea; Harry was fast asleep in a large leather wingback chair, and Luna was lying across Draco and Lucius.

"Can I get anyone anything else before I retire?" Mrs Hopkins asked as she walked towards the door.

"You have done more than enough," Minerva told her gently. "Please, dear, go to your bed. We will call on the house-elves if we need anything else."

Mrs Hopkins nodded. "Very well, Professor. The guest rooms have been made up, and breakfast will be available from eight o'clock."

As the door closed, everyone turned their attention to Pius.

"So what's the gossip?" Lucius asked as he tapped Luna's legs to make her move them so he could stand up.

Pius gulped his brandy down in one swallow, and with a hoarse voice growled, "Can you believe that fucker Shacklebolt completely undermined me? He called an emergency session of the Wizengamot without my knowledge to pass sentence on those we caught. They're all getting six months, apart from Weasley who is only getting four months unless, of course, he did kill that prostitute."

"What!?" Draco choked out as the sip of drink he had just taken nearly went down the wrong way.

"The girl Alecto was Polyjuiced as was a prostitute. She's been found dead," Pius stated, pinching the bridge of his nose before adding, "And I've been told that Severus has to interrogate Weasley by Legilimency."

"Oh, he'll be delighted," Lucius snarked but then looked at Pius and said knowingly, "I doubt Severus will find anything."

"My thoughts exactly," Pius agreed.

"Poor Molly and Arthur," Minerva whispered, shaking her head.

Pius huffed. "Oh that's not the end of it. Bill Weasley's been arrested for __murdering __Alecto."

"That's absurd!" Lucius exclaimed. "On what basis?"

Pius shrugged. "To set an example it would seem."

Lucius picked up his coat and strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa enquired, confused by Lucius' sudden tenacity.

Without turning Lucius told her, "I'm going to see Ignatius."

"Why are you seeing your lawyer at this time of night?" Draco yawned.

Lucius stopped in his tracks. "Because this is a travesty, and Bill will need a bloody good lawyer. Shacklebolt can't be allowed to do this just because he's running scared from the likes of Arthur Weasley."

Looking at Narcissa, Minerva wondered if she knew what he was talking about. Narcissa just shrugged, but tellingly Pius remained impassive.

Lucius headed for the door again, but just as he opened it Pius announced, "Oh and to cap my evening off, the Shrieking Shack went up in flames tonight."

Lucius remained impassive, and merely commented, "The place always was a death trap."

* * *

><p>"Lucius!" blurted out a weary Arthur Weasley as he opened the door. "What brings you here?"<p>

"I apologise for calling upon you at this unholy hour, but may I introduce my lawyer, Ignatius Walpole? He will be representing William."

Of course, Ignatius' reputation went before him, and Arthur looked shocked and confused as to why one of the most successful and expensive lawyers in the wizarding world was stood on his doorstep.

"Mr Weasley," Ignatius held out his hand to the stunned wizard. "A pleasure to meet you and I can assure you, I will have your son back within the bosom of his family by the afternoon," he informed Arthur confidently.

"And how is Mrs Weasley?" Lucius asked calmly. But that was just a front; on the inside he was shaking.

Arthur looked surprised by the question. "Which one?"

"Well, both, but more especially your daughter-in-law," Lucius stated, desperately trying not to blurt out, __Where is she? I need to see her.__

"We put her to bed, but the girl is sobbing her heart out," Arthur told him sadly.

"Perhaps it would be possible for me to inform her personally of Ignatius' involvement in William's case. It may provide her with some peace of mind," Lucius drawled smoothly.

Arthur nodded, still trying to take in the fact that Lucius Malfoy and his lawyer were on his doorstep offering assistance to his son at three o'clock in the morning. "Third floor, right hand door."

Lucius bowed his head courteously before Ignatius said cheerfully, "Now, Mr Weasley, I would very much like to understand your son within the family dynamic. May I speak with them?"

Again Arthur nodded, and led the lawyer into the sitting room where Molly, George and Angelina, Ginny and Blaise were. Even Percy had managed to make an appearance after his diplomatic office in France had been informed of events at the Ministry that night.

Lucius walked up the first flight of stairs, and then bounded up the other two flights to reach Fleur's room on the third floor. He knocked softly, but when there was no reply he opened the door slowly to see his soulmate, illuminated by a single candle on the bedside table, lying in the centre of the bed in a foetal position with her back facing him.

He walked over to the bed, unsure whether to stand, sit or lay down next to her. After a moment's consideration, he whispered her name before sitting on the bed and gently coaxed her to turn over.

Her eyes were red raw, and her hair was soaked with tears.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered as he stroked the strands of wet hair away from her face.

"Lucius, zey 'ave arrested Bill for..." She couldn't bring herself to say it as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know," Lucius sighed before adding, "but I have appointed my lawyer to represent him. I told Ignatius everything that I saw, and he does not believe the ministry has a case. He fully expects him to be home with you by tomorrow afternoon."

"You would do zat for him?" Fleur asked Lucius, sniffing loudly. He handed her his handkerchief so she could blow her nose.

"I have done it for you," and, splaying his hand over her belly, he added, "she needs her father as much as you need your husband."

Fleur sighed deeply as her lip quivered. "But I need..."

"Please don't say it," Lucius implored, but Fleur grabbed hold of his hand in hers and turning it over, kissed his palm.

Lucius felt the sigh escape, betraying his emotions.

"I need you," she whispered against his skin. The feel of her warm breath made Lucius shiver.

"And I you," he reassured her; placing his hand over hers before adding sincerely, "but your happiness is paramount, and no matter how we feel about each other, Bill does makes you happy. And you are having a child together. I cannot, for once in my life, be selfish. You will always have my protection, but it will always be from afar. Bill is a good man, and a bloody lucky one, too.

"Now rest, my darling," Lucius advised her gently as he stroked her cheek softly, marvelling in the feel of her skin.

"Stay with me," Fleur asked pleadingly.

Lucius was completely conflicted. He wanted to scoop her up and take her to Malfoy Manor, place her in his bed and hold her all night, never letting her go and to hell with everyone else. But he knew it to be an impossible wish, and yet he could not just walk away from her when he knew she was hurting so much.

"Just until you are asleep," he murmured and indicated that she should turn over so he could lay behind her.

Lucius pulled her body to his and gently placed a kiss on her neck as his fingers traced patterns across her belly. He heard Fleur sniffle and placed his lips just behind her ear before whispering, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Then Fleur said the one thing he didn't want to hear. "I love you."

The blond wizard was frozen. Oh how he wanted to tell her; oh how he wanted to turn her over and show her, but he couldn't. Where was the old Lucius Malfoy when he needed him? He could not reply but nuzzled her neck and let the closeness of his body soothe her. Before long he noticed her body relax, her breathing evening out and he realised she was asleep.

Then and only then could he respond to her. Only when she was asleep could he breathe in the scent of the witch he so desperately wanted and needed to be his, and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Although Harry would never admit it to anybody since their year of traipsing around the countryside and living in a tent, he had difficulty sleeping in unfamiliar places for the first time.<p>

He knew he had fallen asleep in the drawing room and kept waking up to hear snippets of conversation before drifting back to sleep, and he vaguely remembered Luna and Draco eventually escorting him up to bed. But although that bed was incredibly comfortable, and he was sure he would get used to sleeping over at Snape Manor, it was still a strange bed, in an unfamiliar place, and so he woke up every hour on the hour, or whenever he heard the slightest strange noise.

At six o'clock, he gave up on sleep, and found himself in the now empty drawing room when Missy arrived with __The Daily Prophet.__

Harry picked up the paper and was about to ask Missy for some tea as he quickly scanned the front page, when his eyes were immediately drawn to a picture of a blonde woman which accompanied the headlines:

****Murder! Prostitute's Body Discovered In Knockturn Alley****

__The Mystery surrounding who killed her__

Missy was about to ask Harry if she could be of assistance, but he was already half way up the stairs, running towards Hermione and Severus' bedroom.

Harry wasn't really thinking about the sight that would greet him as he slowly opened to the door to the master bedroom. He assumed Hermione would be asleep as Lucius had said he'd given her a vial of Sleeping Potion to take but he saw it still on the bedside table.

Instead, Hermione was lying on her side, propped up on her elbow, stroking Severus' hair. Harry could see Severus' back, which was covered in sweat.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione hissed.

Harry looked over at Severus. "Should he be sweating like that?"

"Poppy said it's fine," she told him quietly as Harry pointed to the headline which had caught his attention.

"Ron's a suspect," he whispered.

Hermione snatched the paper from him to read the article, and whispered, "Poor Molly and Arthur."

Harry nodded, and then asked if she'd heard about Bill. Hermione shook her head, and by the time Harry told her about everything, they had both come to the same conclusion. They would go to The Burrow as soon as possible to offer their moral support.

Hermione asked Harry to go and ask Minerva to sit with Severus whilst they went to check on their adoptive parents.

Once he was gone, Hermione wiped the sweat away from Severus' body before whispering, "I won't be long. I'm going to The Burrow for a couple of hours. Minerva will be staying with you."

She didn't know if he could hear her, but she pushed his hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead, whispering, "I love you," before she got dressed, and waited for Minerva.

* * *

><p>There was a time when both Harry and Hermione would have arrived at The Burrow and felt comfortable enough to walk straight into the house. But now it just didn't feel right, so instead they stood at the front door and knocked.<p>

Despite every light in the house being turned on, no one came to the door for several minutes. Harry and Hermione stood on the porch rocking on their heels, both wrapping their arms tightly about themselves to keep out the late September morning chill, while looking nervously at one another. Hermione jerked her head towards the door to encourage Harry to knock again, but just as he was about to, an extremely weary-looking Ginny slowly opened the door.

Ginny looked at the two visitors, and within the blink of an eye she instinctively threw herself into Harry's arms.

Harry let out a muffled "Oomph" as she crashed into him and whimpered, "Oh Harry, it's horrible."

His immediate instinct was to wrap his arms around Ginny, hold her close, and stroke her hair, but he wasn't terribly __au fait __with the etiquette of dealing with an upset recently ex-girlfriend and looked pleadingly at Hermione for guidance. For some reason, he didn't find her shrug to be that helpful. Rolling his eyes he did what he always did, and went with his gut instinct even if it was sometimes catastrophically wrong.

As Ginny sobbed against Harry's chest, he whispered to her, "It'll be alright. I promise everything will be fine."

It was then that Ginny realised she was in Harry's arms and pulled away from him as if she'd been burnt. She looked at the floor sheepishly and opened the door further so they could enter the house. Hermione then pulled the red-haired witch in for a hug and asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm tired, and everyone's walking on egg shells around Mum. Blaise and Angie have been making tea since we got back," She chuckled mirthlessly as she closed the door behind them. "Oh shit, I forgot. How's Severus?"

"He's asleep at the moment. Apparating reopened his wounds, but thankfully Lucius managed to heal them again. Luckily it wasn't his wand arm so he'll hexing everyone by Monday," Hermione told her with a watery smile.

Ginny nodded pensively. "I'm glad he's alright, but it could have been..."

"I know," Hermione interrupted, "It shouldn't have been either of us."

"What's happened to him?" Ginny asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe that was Ron tonight. He's a prat, but I never thought he could raise his wand on you let alone kill that girl. And then Bill...why's he...being...punished for ridding us of that bitch?"

It was at this point Ginny broke down, tears flowing freely down her face, and again Harry's instinct to comfort her took over. He wrapped her in his arms again, but this time she did not resist. Harry kissed the top of her head before pulling back and looking straight into the brown eyes that, for a moment he realised he missed, and told her emphatically, "Neither of them murdered anyone, Ginny."

Ginny sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she moved away slowly from Harry's embrace. She nodded and then as she composed herself she informed them, "Lucius' lawyer agrees with you about Bill, and he's doing his best to get the charges dropped, but it's still horrible. But they need to interrogate Ron, and they can't do that until St Mungo's say it's safe."

"Look," Harry told her putting his hand on her shoulder, "I can guarantee that he didn't kill that woman."

Ginny looked at him with a furrowed brow. "But how?"

Harry realised he'd said too much and stuttered, "I...just...trust me. OK?"

Hermione suddenly flashed Harry a perplexed look, and as Ginny turned to walk towards the kitchen, she grabbed Harry's arm, and reiterated Ginny's question. "But how do you know, Harry?"

Harry sighed and put his hand on Hermione's arm. "Please 'Mione, just trust me," he implored before they followed Ginny into the kitchen to be greeted by a rather sombre George, Blaise, and Angelina.

* * *

><p>"How is the headmaster?" Blaise asked urgently as soon as he saw Hermione, before standing and pulling out a chair for her.<p>

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Blaise, please stop being so formal around me," she implored as she sat down. "I feel lousy enough as it is without things being awkward as well."

"Sorry," Blaise mumbled before stating, "But you are the headmaster's girlfriend and..."

Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "I am still the same woman you ignored for seven years," she reminded as she looked over at George, who had his elbow resting on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. Somehow the once carefree boy suddenly seemed to a careworn man, as Angelina gently stroked the back of his other hand that was also resting on the table.

Prising her gaze away from him, Hermione asked, "How's Fleur?"

Ginny snorted ungraciously. "Oh, her majesty is in bed looking out for herself. She was up there balling her eyes until Lucius arrived and told her he was getting his lawyer to handle Bill's case. Then miraculously she managed to go to sleep whilst the rest of us are up worrying our arses off."

"That's rather uncharitable, Gin," Hermione chided.

"Well she's not exactly showing the family much support," Ginny groused.

"She's pregnant," Hermione countered.

Ginny huffed, "Oh and don't we all know it?"

"Ginny, pack it in!" George snapped suddenly, banging his hand on the kitchen table.

Everyone jumped, and Blaise walked over to Ginny and without saying anything escorted her out of the room, and out of the house. Harry sat down opposite George, and Angelina looked at Harry almost pleading with the black-haired wizard to speak to her boyfriend. She stood, kissed George on the forehead, and announced she was going to bed. Hermione also took this as the cue to leave the two wizards alone.

"I'm just going to check on Molly and Arthur," she told the two as she vaguely pointed towards the door.

Harry smiled, and nodded in acknowledgement as Hermione slipped out of the kitchen and walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt rather nervous as she stood just outside the living room. No matter how she felt about Ron now, Molly and Arthur were still his parents. She'd wanted to hurt Ron; to make him pay for what he had done to Severus, but at the same time she felt guilty. Her magic had frightened her. Normally a simple slap across the face and a few harsh words would have sufficed, but she had played with her ex-boyfriend as if he were a rag doll and broken a marble wall with him.<p>

By rights, they should be screaming at her and throwing her out of their house, but as she entered the living room, she saw a sight that broke her heart. Molly Weasley, the fiery, no-nonsense woman who everyone looked up to in one way or another was lying on the sofa with her head on her husband's lap, just staring at the ceiling.

Arthur looked up at Hermione and gave her a watery smile right before she nearly jumped out of her skin as Percy suddenly exclaimed from over her shoulder, "Hermione! How are you?"

Molly looked across at her, and sat up as she heard Percy address Hermione.

"I'm fine, Percy. How's France?"

"Interesting. It's amazing what you hear when you are out of the country. I understand you are accompanying the headmaster to Beauxbatons at the end of the week," Percy stated officiously.

"Yes, I am," Hermione confirmed, thinking to herself that Percy really hadn't changed much over the years.

She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard Molly speak. "Hermione, dear, what are you doing here? You should be with Severus," she stated as she held her hand out to the young witch.

Hermione went over to Molly and knelt down, taking her hand.

"Oh, Severus is in good hands. Poppy stayed, and Minerva is sitting with him now. He was fast asleep when we left. His wounds have been healed, and he's fine. He's sore, and he needs to take it easy, so he'll be a grumpy sod tomorrow, but he's fine," Hermione told her kindly, reiterating that fact that Severus was fine, as much to herself, as to Molly.

"Nevertheless," Molly told her, brushing a strand away from Hermione's face, "I am so sorry."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "What for? It was Ron..."

"He's my son," Molly told her emphatically, gripping onto Hermione's forearm. "We brought him up to be better than this and now...now that poor girl. And Bill is going to be charged with killing Alecto Carrow. How will we ever be able to face anyone ever again?"

Hermione tried to reassure the older witch. "Bill being arrested is laughable, and anyway if Ignatius Walpole can get Lucius off the hook he can get all charges dropped against Bill. And as for Ron, we don't know that he killed her."

"There are few witnesses," Arthur informed Hermione. "Alecto is dead, and Amycus was interrogated under Veritaserum, and although he knew of the girl, as well as the plan to Polyjuice Alecto to take on her appearance, he does not know who murdered her."

Hermione went to respond when Percy piped up. "The problem is the Ministry may not be above looking for a scapegoat. As it is, Ron has already been given four months in Azkaban for colluding with known enemies, but Mr Thicknesse indicated in his owl that the Minister has ordered that he be interrogated by a Legilimens as they can't use Veritaserum on him."

Hermione nodded. She knew that Veritaserum was not accurate when someone had been affected by the Imperius Curse because the responses would be tainted by suggestion and coercion. Legilimency meant that the whole scenario surrounding the memory would be seen. The Legilimens would extract the memory for future viewing, and then question the person under Veritaserum. The whole process was time consuming so it was not used very often, but when it was used it was highly effective,

It was then that Hermione realised who would have to perform this on Ron. "Severus is the only approved Ministry Legilimens..."

Arthur nodded and turned to Molly who looked pensively at Hermione.

"I hate to ask this, Hermione, but would Severus refuse to do it?" Molly asked.

Hermione squeezed Molly's hand. "I can assure you that he will grumble and moan about it, but he will do it. No matter how we feel about Ron, if he is innocent, neither of us would want to see him punished for something just so the Ministry have a scapegoat."

She sighed and was about to enquire about Ron when Arthur put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed. "And how are you feeling? You've had a lot to contend with, and that was a pretty powerful display you put on there, young lady."

"I...I'm not sure how I'm feeling to be honest," Hermione admitted as she let go of Molly's hand, hanging her head and placing it in both hands.. "I'm relieved Sev is alright, and I know I never want to see Ron again if I can avoid it, but I'm scared. I'm scared of my magic! I didn't mean to hurt him that badly. I don't know where all that came from."

"Well before you worry yourself on that score," Arthur told her, "He is severely concussed but should be out of St Mungo's in a couple of days."

Hermione felt relieved but more for her sake than Ron's. "Even so..."

"Hermione, we do not blame you for what happened," Molly told her gently as she cupped Hermione's cheek. "You were justifiably angry and being protective. Our magic flows through us like emotions, and a soul bond enhances both our magic and our emotions. And when you are powerful, and a witch, it can lead to destructive displays of magic unless you learn to control your magic. Now, having been there myself, I can help you with that."

Hermione felt herself welling up as Molly offered her assistance. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Molly. "Severus and I talked about this, and neither of us want to feel controlled by this bond..."

"Which is why I am offering to help you," Molly interrupted her before telling Arthur and Percy knowingly that it was about time they went to bed.

Percy grumbled, but Arthur ushered him out of the door after kissing the top of Hermione's head, and Molly patted the seat next to her that Arthur had just vacated. Hermione sat next to the older witch, and they began to discuss the more intimate draws of the soul bond on Hermione's magic.

Eventually, it was agreed that the two women would meet weekly to discuss and practice various techniques to help Hermione's control. As Hermione hugged Molly to thank her for offering to help she noticed it was nearly half past seven, and told Molly to go to bed because otherwise she would be no good to her sons. Reluctantly she agreed, and as Molly wearily ascended the stairs, Hermione called Winky and gave instructions to stay at the Burrow and cook breakfast for everyone when they got up.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood at the living room window for a few moments watching the sun rise as her thoughts went back to Severus. She began to sob as she realised that she could have lost him last night, and decided that she needed to be with him again.<p>

She was about to walk into the kitchen to tell Harry that she was leaving when she heard Harry speaking to George heatedly, "But that's the point, George. If Severus had seen something that major, I'm sure he would have told Lucius and me, considering what he did tell us."

"What would he have told you and Lucius?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh...Hermione. I didn't see you there," Harry stammered before he swallowed and asked far too cheerily, "How are you?"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes you're quite right, Hermione Jean Granger that is Harry James Potter," George chimed in, trying to distract Hermione.

"Oh you're so funny George Weasley," Hermione groused before turning back to Harry.

"Now, tell me what is so hush-hush about what Severus would or would not have told you and Lucius, and where would he have seen it?" Hermione demanded.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to say nonchalantly, "Look Hermione, I think Severus should tell you."

"No, I think you should tell me, Mister," Hermione told him impatiently.

Harry swallowed hard and looked to George for moral support, only to be greeted by the red-haired wizard holding his hands up to indicate that Harry was on his own here. But to his credit George didn't try to leave the kitchen.

Harry sighed and began, "Well you see...the thing is..."

"Stop stalling," Hermione interjected through gritted teeth.

George smirked as Harry cleared his throat again, and informed the two of them that he would make a cup of tea whilst Hermione glared at Harry, and Harry tried to look anywhere but straight at Hermione.

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh before continuing nervously. "It was all my idea. Well initially it was Lucius' and Pius' idea, but they wanted help, and after seeing how upset you were, when Draco came to ask for my help, I agreed. And then we persuaded George to help and Adrian as well. But then Adrian had to pull out, and Luna stepped in. Severus wasn't even meant to get involved. He was only supposed to observe."

Hermione had no idea what Harry was talking about. "Harry..."

"No Hermione you have to understand," Harry told her urgently, "When we devised the plan, Severus wasn't going to be involved because you asked him not to do anything to Ron over what he had said in the papers. He just wanted to know what we had planned..."

"Harry...shut up!" Hermione growled. "What has this got to do with Ron?"

"Well you see you were upset by Ron," Harry continued, "And we were going to have a word with him but then he started being a twat to his family as well and then after he grabbed you at the Ministry on Monday, Severus hit the roof and..."

"Stop!" Hermione yelled as she tried to get her head around what Harry was telling her. "Just start from the beginning and tell me everything."

Harry looked at George and did just that.

Two cups of tea and many questions later, Hermione sat looking at Harry and George with a scowl on her face worthy of Severus himself.

Looking at George, Hermione asked him dispassionately, "So you healed Sev's hand?"

George nodded.

"And Draco and Lucius were there as well as Severus and you two, and Luna got Ron there?"

Both Harry and George nodded; both swallowed hard.

"And Ron said all that about me in the papers when he was the one shagging any bint that moved and a prostitute, who he may or may not have murdered?" Hermione asked. She tried not to show that she was upset by this, but both men could see tears forming in her eyes.

Harry reached over to put his hand on Hermione's, but she snatched it away.

"I asked him not to do anything about Ron," Hermione sobbed as she felt like her relationship had just crashed in front of her. "I thought I could trust him."

"Hermione, you can," Harry affirmed. "But he's a Slytherin, and they think differently to us. You asked Severus not to do anything to Ron because of what he had said in the papers, and he didn't. He only acted when Ron physically hurt you. Up until then he really was just going to observe because he didn't want us to get into trouble."

Hermione shook her head as more sobs racked through her body. "But if he hadn't been involved, he would have been with me, and...he lied to me, Harry."

"We all lied to you, and everyone else who thought we were in Pius' office," George told her as he stood up and walked around the table to crouch down next to Hermione, before putting his arm around her.

Harry followed suit and crouched on the other side of Hermione. "We all did it for you, Molly and Arthur, Fred, Bill...everyone that Ron has hurt. We couldn't exactly announce what we were going to do. And if it hadn't all kicked off you would never have known.

"But what we do know is that because Severus saw what he saw, we knew something was going to happen, we were prepared for it, and I'm pretty sure that Ron didn't kill that girl because Severus went back as far as the end of the war, and all he mentioned was that Ron was colluding with Yaxley and friends."

"Look, I know you're upset Hermione," George told her emphatically, "But Severus got involved because Ron hurt you just as you could've killed Ron because he hurt Severus. The bottom line is, my brother appears to bring the worst out in people at the moment. Don't let him come between the two of you."

Both wizards waited for George's words to sink in, and breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione nodded slowly.

The realisation washed over her, and Harry asked gently, "You still love him don't you?"

Hermione snorted incredulously. "Of course I fucking do. I'm just so angry with him."

"Well that's fine," Harry told her as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "You can yell at him, tell him how pissed off you are with him but you love each other more than anything, so don't do anything stupid."

"That's the second time you've said that to me," Hermione chuckled lightly.

Harry smiled as he stood up and whispered, "And I meant it as much then as I do now. Now go home."

"Give him hell, and then come back and give us hell, because we all deserve it too," George told her with a wry smile as he squeezed her shoulder.

Hermione huffed as she patted George's hand, and stood up as she sighed deeply. "Alright I'm going home. Thank you for trying to sort Ron out for me. But I will give Severus hell for this," She told them as she walked out of the kitchen.

"And then you'll have lots of make up sex," George teased. Harry nearly choked on the mouthful of tea he'd just taken.

"Too fucking right we will," Hermione called back.

* * *

><p>As Hermione prepared to leave the Burrow, Severus had begun to wake up groggily. He heard the rustle of the newspaper and in his still potion dazed state, assumed that it was late morning, Hermione had decided to get up, and was now sat reading the newspaper. He turned his head in the direction of the rustling paper, and with heavy lidded eyes asked, "How long have I been asleep, sweetheart?"<p>

"Merlin's beard! We all know you need glasses dear, but I didn't think your eyesight was that bad," Minerva quipped from behind the paper.

Severus closed his eyes. "Oh fucking hell," He groaned at his mistake...although, he mused, it could have been so much more embarrassing.

"Poppy said you could take this pain potion when you woke up," Minerva informed him as she closed and folded the paper, shooed Leo from her lap, and stood to hand Severus the vial.

Leo jumped up onto the bed and lay down so he could nuzzle Severus' hand.

"Thank you," Severus said with a grimace. "Where's Hermione?" he asked as he absentmindedly stroked Leo between the ears.

Minerva replied brusquely. "She's gone to The Burrow."

Severus gulped, thinking he detected annoyance in Minerva's voice. "Why?"

"All I know is that Potter told her about Weasley, and he asked me to sit with you," Minerva told him truthfully, not knowing that Severus' mind was now rushing back into focus, and coming to the wrong conclusion. At least over what Minerva had told him.

__Fuck, she's left me over that twat!__

"What did Harry tell her about Weasley?" Severus enquired, trying to sound calm, but Minerva found the hint of panic in his voice most curious.

"Read for yourself," Minerva told him, handing him the paper and adding, "There's a lovely picture of you two on page four, by the way.

"Probably the only picture there will ever be of us," Severus groused, suddenly realising he'd vocalised the thought.

__Shit! How did it get into the paper?__

"Oh, stop it!" Minerva exclaimed. "Of course there will be more, even if it's only your wedding photograph."

__Not if we've split up.__

Taking a deep breath Severus blinked as he tried to focus on the headlines, finally admitting to himself that he needed glasses...and looked up at Minerva. "Why the fuck have they arrested Bill!?"

"No, not that!" Minerva grumbled. "Although that is disgraceful. I've no idea what Kingsley is thinking but Lucius has appointed his lawyer to act on Bill's behalf."

__Has he indeed?__

Minerva grabbed the folded paper out of Severus' hand and turned it over. "No, that!" she told him as she pointed to the picture of Alexandra Carson.

"Shit!" Severus exclaimed. "I need to speak to Pius. I know Weasley didn't do this."

Minerva was taken aback by Severus' confidence in that statement. "How can you be so sure?" She asked as the bedroom door opened.

"Yes, do tell, Severus. How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked him as she walked into the room, standing at the bottom of the bed with her arms folded, glaring at him.

Severus gulped and shifted awkwardly; his eyes scanned her face, trying to read what she was thinking. He wanted to say something to hide his nervousness, but his usual eloquence deserted him under the weight of her glare. All he could croak out was a pathetic "Hello!"

"Don't you __hello__ me, Severus Snape," Hermione growled before turning to Minerva, and thanked her for staying with him.

Minerva sensed something was wrong, and hurriedly took her leave of the couple but not before asking Hermione to step outside for a moment.

"I don't know what he's done, but I'm sure it was with the best of intentions," Minerva told the young witch in a hushed tone.

"I know," Hermione whispered with a smile.

Minerva saw the mischievousness in Hermione's eyes and nodded her approval. "There's something to be said about a Gryffindor thinking like a Slytherin. All the artifice but with a lion's roar," she smirked before walking off towards her room.

Severus jumped as the door slammed behind Hermione as she came back into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tersely as she walked towards the bed.

Severus felt as if he were her prey as she glared so intently at him. "Sore," he told her before admitting, "and suddenly very nervous."

"As you should be," Hermione informed him as she sat down in the armchair next to the bed. She looked at Severus for several moments, obtusely relishing making him squirm. "I thought I could trust you, Severus," Hermione announced dispassionately.

Severus swallowed hard. "You can!" he responded emphatically.

"Can I? Because, you see, Harry and George told me about what happened at The Shrieking Shack last night."

"Oh fuck!" Severus muttered as he hung his head, and closed his eyes.

"Oh fuck, indeed! I told you not to get involved in any plans to deal with Ron. And what did you do?"

"Actually," Severus stated calmly, "You asked me not to get involved with any plans to deal with Ron over what he said in the papers, and I didn't. I wanted to know what Potter had planned, but I didn't get involved until Weasley manhandled you. No man should leave marks like that on a woman, and after all the hurt he's caused his family, the emphasis shifted to include everyone else he's hurt, not just you.

"I will admit, though, I lost it when he said I'd tainted you, and that when you tire of me, I've basically condemned you to a life of loneliness as no one else would want you after you've been with me."

He found his last sentiments hard to say, and Hermione found them equally hard to hear.

"Did he really say that?" she asked him quietly.

Severus just nodded as he tried to hold back his emotions.

Severus' words and his clear upset had knocked the wind out of Hermione's blustering sails, and they sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning," she asked Severus gently.

He grimaced as he put his head back against the pillow and huffed. "What's the point? You've already been told everything; you've already made up your mind. You can't trust me so just get it over with, Hermione."

"Get what over with?"

"Telling me it's over!" Severus snapped before adding softly, "Of course, I don't blame you. I may not have lied outright, but lies of omission are just as deceitful. I just didn't want you to worry, and you'd never have found out if..."

"No!" Hermione interrupted him as she scrabbled onto the bed. "It's not over. Harry just didn't tell me Ron had said that. I wanted to hear your version so I could make sure it all tied up."

"I suppose you'll go running back to Potter and ask him to corroborate," Severus sneered.

"No, I won't. Look at me," Hermione implored, brushing his hair away from his face.

Severus turned his face away from her, and hissed, "So you're not leaving me, but you thought you'd have a little fun testing me. Is that it? Is it fun toying with me, Hermione? Because if you want to test me, is this fucking good enough for you?" He yelled at her pointing at his shoulder. "I would take a thousand more of these for you, but maybe that's not enough."

"Sev, I—"

"Get out," Severus growled.

"Sev?"

Still not looking at her, Severus spat out, "I said, get out!" before closing his eyes and whispering, "I need to be on my own."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN2: Sorry...<strong>_**


	38. Reconnecting

****Author's Notes:****

Usual Warnings apply with extra lemony goodness

As always love to Onecelestialbeing for just being fab.

I own nothing but my imagination and a new handbag. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reconnecting<strong>**

Severus looked up when he heard the door slam. It was then that a litany of expletives rang out from his lips, every single one of them directed at himself.

Hermione hadn't said anything after he told her to get out for the second time, and right now he just wanted to know how short a __I need to be on my own __moment could be before one went chasing after one's partner without losing face. Yes, on this occasion, Severus actually wanted to chase after her, but she needed to cry or do something equally as emotional first for he feared another unfortunate meeting with a wall.

He had toyed with using their connection to apologise, but he knew in this instance any apology delivered that way would not hold any weight. As convenient and often fun as it was to communicate in that way, Severus knew this would require more than a simple, __I'm sorry...shag?__ to put things right.

Severus knew the moment the words spilled out of his mouth that he wasn't in any fit state to snap at her successfully. His shoulder was uncomfortable, he was tired, he'd taken all manner of potions, he'd woken up disoriented and the moment she walked into the room he knew he was in for a bollocking. And as much as he was expecting it, he just didn't have the strength to put up his defences to protect either her or himself from any emotional outbursts.

Well, actually it wasn't that he snapped at her that was the problem. He'd snapped at her before; she'd snapped at him. She'd stormed out of the room before, and they'd both wanted time on their own. And on every single occasion one of them would utter the words, __I'm sorry, __the other would say, __It's alright, come here,__ and all would be well with the world – especially for at least a good half hour afterwards.

Yet this was different. She was hurt as well as angry, and unintentionally projecting her thoughts at him. And everything she was thinking about him, he had to agree with. The last thing he'd intended was for her to think that he didn't want her by throwing her out of their bedroom. Once again, his renowned ability to lash out verbally, despite his efforts to control it, had raised its ugly head.

He was feeling uneasy enough as it was and he was prepared to accept her anger, but she had asked him if she could trust him. That was when he knew he was in trouble. That was when he knew that in the next few moments if he said the wrong thing, their relationship could be over.

Then she challenged him to tell her everything even though Harry and George had so say told her everything about what had happened. Except they obviously hadn't, and he felt her reeling as he told her about why he'd lost control. He knew he shouldn't have let Weasley's words get to him, but in that moment he had verbalised Severus' deepest fear. He didn't expect Hermione to fall into his arms at that point, but he didn't expect her to ask him for his version of events when it was so obvious they weren't going to tie up.

It was a futile exercise in his opinion. And the shit just started falling out of his mouth as he started to cut his nose off to spite his face. Which, of course, in his case would take a while, but once he started he couldn't stop until it was too late. His defensive systems went from __She's leaving me anyway so what's the point? __through __She's toying with me. She's questioning my loyalty, __all the way up to __Get out!__

The trouble was Hermione had tried to play a very Slytherin game but with all the sentiment of a Gryffindor. It was a game his first year snakes might have tried, but somehow he'd expected better from her both in terms of her choice of game and the fact that she doubted him. She already knew everyone's motivations behind Weasley's talking to, so why did she need him to repeat them?

He knew he'd overreacted but as much as he could have ridden out an ear-bashing, Severus had been emotionally toyed with enough in his life, and something just snapped. But he knew deep down Hermione wasn't being conniving...naive, yes, but not conniving nor controlling. And he needed to apologise without grovelling. He just needed to get out of bed and throw on some clothes without causing more damage to his shoulder first.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran down the staircase towards the library. She knew that was probably the first place anyone would look for her but she honestly could not care less. Severus had thrown her out of their bedroom, and needing comfort, she could think of no better place than their library.<p>

__If it is still ___**_**our **_**___library,__ she thought to herself in a panic.

Once inside she found her way to the wing back chair which faced away from the door. She didn't want to be disturbed, and she knew that if anyone did look for her, at a quick glance, the room would appear to be empty. Only when she was safely ensconced did she finally let the tears flow uncontrollably as she tried to assimilate what had just happened.

It had been a difficult and tiring night. So much had happened and it was hard to take it all in. And then she found out that Severus, and everyone else she seemed to care for, had taken it upon themselves to sort Ronald out, only for it not to turn out quite the way they intended. Not that it was their fault; everyone knew Ron was a prat at times, but no one expected him to side with Death Eaters. And to learn that he cheated on her, whilst not necessarily a big surprise, had upset her more than she thought.

Yes, she was angry with Severus, but she was kicking herself now for upsetting him. Hermione knew that Harry and George had told her the truth, even if they hadn't quite told her everything. So the way she had acted towards Severus had been purely to make him squirm before telling him not to do it again. Naively she thought that he'd accept that and then she would be able to spend the day looking after him.

The reality was she that should have just walked in and talked to him as an adult rather than play a silly game with him, especially when he was tired and emotionally drained, not to mention the excruciating pain in his back and shoulder after taking a curse which had been meant for her.

__You ungrateful fucking bitch,__ she finally thought to herself.

She wanted to go back upstairs, and if she had to incur his wrath then so be it, but she was drawn from her thoughts as the soft, rich voice of Lady Eleanor Prince commented, "It looks like the little lioness has been bitten by her pet snake. What has my grandson done, my dear?"

Hermione slowly looked up at the portrait, and was about to tell Severus' grandmother about what had just transpired when she suddenly remembered that the last time they had spoken they too had parted after harshly spoken words.

Hermione swallowed, and looking at her hands spoke quietly. "Eleanor, I'm sorry about the other day..."

"Hermione, I consider you family and all families have disagreements," Lady Eleanor stated calmly. "You care about my grandson and you were understandably upset. We often say things in the heat of the moment which under normal circumstances we might phrase slightly differently. And from what I can gather from the other portraits, things are particularly heated at the moment."

The young witch gave a wry smiled and nodded. "You could say that," she admitted thoughtfully.

Eleanor sighed. "So what has Severus done?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose it's my own fault really, but I was so angry with him because..."

"Because he did exactly what he said he would do at the start of your relationship?" Eleanor ventured.

Hermione looked up at her, mouth agape as the portrait interrupted her.

"Oh don't look at me like that, young lady. You resemble a fish and it is most unbecoming. Do you honestly think I don't know what has been going on? The portraits at the ministry, Hogwarts, here and all the great wizarding houses—and I include the Burrow in that—haven't been this animated for months," Eleanor declared before adding, "There was a joke in there, Hermione, you may laugh if you so desire."

But Hermione didn't so desire, and said angrily as she brushed away her tears, "He lied to me..."

"Did he now?" The austere woman asked, not impressed by Hermione's accusation. "When exactly did he lie to you?"

"Well he...he...Pius asked him if he would join him in his office for a brandy. They all talked about going to Pius' office for a drink. He asked me if I minded...he..."

"And where exactly in all of that has he lied to you directly? Hermione I think if he is guilty of anything it is a lie of omission and..."

Hermione face contorted into another sob. "But I told him not to..."

"...get involved in any plan to avenge you over the scandalous things that boy was saying about you in the papers. Yes, yes, I know. My dear, you must remember that my grandson does talk to me, and when he doesn't I eavesdrop on his conversations with Albus and Phineas. I believe he was true to his word on that count. In fact, I believe he told you that any man who mistreats you would suffer at his hand. I understand the boy left marks upon you. Again, I believe Severus has upheld his word to you.

"I am also led to believe that he is up there now recovering from a curse which was aimed at you. And yet you question his loyalty? You dared to try and bring him to his knees just because you feel aggrieved. Is that any way to treat the man you are supposed to love?"

"I do love him!" Hermione yelled at the portrait in amongst her broken sobs. Eleanor's words stung, and no matter how much Hermione tried to justify what she had done, the fact remained that she knew she'd approached Severus in the entirely wrong way. She was so busy berating herself that she didn't hear the door click open.

Eleanor sneered at the young witch before her. "Then stop acting like a brat and—"

"Grandmother, please refrain from speaking to Hermione in such terms," Severus snarled as he entered the room.

"Ah, Severus, you look like death, dear," his grandmother greeted him amicably.

Severus glared at the portrait and without responding, held his hand out to Hermione and simply said, "Come on," before leading her out of the library and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Although they walked up to the bedroom holding hands, they walked there in silence. Even when Severus opened the door, his muttered, "After you" was almost inaudible.<p>

She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but Hermione sat down on the edge of her side of the bed. She was a little disappointed when Severus remained hovering by the door as if ready to make an early escape if necessary.

After a few moments of painful silence, Severus, although still looking at the floor, asked, "Would you like anything?"

Hermione gave him a watery smile, even though she knew he wouldn't see it, and spoke softly. "I would like you to come and sit next to me, please." As if to emphasise this, she patted the space next to her on the bed.

For one heart stopping moment she didn't think that he would, but then suddenly he was sat next her, close enough for their arms to be touching slightly.

Once again silence reigned, and Hermione began to feel anxious. Anyone who knew them as a couple commented on how close they were, and yet here they were unable to find the words to speak to one another. But although the silence may have been awkward as they both stared at the floor, at least they were in the same room. She just feared what would happen when one of them finally spoke.

Hermione looked down at her hands and started playing nervously with her nails. This continued for a few minutes, and she was now chewing the inside of her cheek, thinking about a way to break the ice, when a large hand suddenly covered hers and stilled her movements.

"Stop that! It's annoying," Severus admonished far more gently, given his words, than she was expecting.

Hermione's brain went into overdrive as she tried to think of a suitable response and in the end countered with, "Why? You do it all the time."

Severus snorted softly, much to Hermione's relief. "Yes, but when I do it I don't find it annoying," he snarked, his hand remaining over Hermione's, squeezing it gently.

Hermione smiled and took this simple gesture as a cue to manoeuvre her hand so that she could interlace her fingers with his.

"Well, I find it annoying," she told him sulkily, although Severus detected a hint of playfulness.

"You've never said. I might not have done it so often if I'd known it annoyed you," Severus told her with a shrug.

"Well now you know."

Severus smirked and inclined his head towards her slightly as he looked at their interlinked hands, and gently stroked his thumb along hers. "I might not do it so often in the future now that I know."

Hermione immediately clung to his words, hopeful that their meaning implied that there __would __be a future, and turned to face him urgently. "Sev, I..."

Severus turned too, but placed a finger over Hermione's lips to silence her. He couldn't help but notice that her shoulders slumped and her head lowered dejectedly. He knew an explanation was required immediately.

Severus cleared his throat as he slowly placed his finger under her chin, coaxing her to look at him. Once eye contact was established he cupped Hermione's cheek gently. "I believe that before you say something unnecessary, I need to say something which is entirely necessary."

He didn't speak again immediately, but the silence was no longer awkward; it was thoughtful, and Hermione could almost see Severus' mind whirring behind his eyes as he tried to find the right words. And she took comfort from that because, even with friends, Severus' eyes were generally cold, harsh, and unreadable still. But she knew that with her, his eyes could give Albus Dumbledore's a run for their sparkling money.

Finally he prepared to speak, and Hermione took a deep, hitching breath which she relaxed into as a small half smile graced Severus' lips. Her cheek suddenly felt cold as he removed his hand to take hold of her free one. He studied her hands thoughtfully, stroking his thumbs over her knuckles.

He inclined his head to one side, and the small smile slipped from his lips as he took on a more serious countenance.

"I apologise for lashing out at you earlier," he began. "I shouldn't have dismissed you like some errant schoolgirl, nor should I have raised my voice to you.

"You have every right to know what happened, and why we acted as we did, but I was hurt that you seemed to be testing me; looking for inconsistencies when you already knew they existed.

"I'm not proud of losing control nor am I proud of letting Weasley's words affect me. But to find out that he had said all those things about you in the papers with the knowledge that he had cheated on you, I and everyone else found that to be reprehensible. And then for him to voice my greatest fear..."

Severus stopped, and let his head fall back as he puffed out a breath, and closed his eyes. He looked at the ceiling for a moment, and then still holding her one hand, he brought the other up to stroke the top of her arm as he continued to speak, but in a far softer tone.

"Hermione, you know that I would do anything to protect and defend you. You may not always agree with my methods, although they are far more wholesome than they used to be, but he upset you. He manhandled you; I took care of the bruises for fuck's sake and if you thought I was going to stand idly by after that, you were very much mistaken. I told you right from the start that—"

"Your grandmother reminded me," Hermione informed him bashfully.

Severus shook his head and chuckled. "I wish Albus would learn to keep his trap shut."

"I believe she eavesdrops."

"Why am I not surprised?" Severus snarked. But then he looked at Hermione again and cupped her cheek. "You asked me if you could trust me. Of course you can. I have never lied to you directly. I have, I will admit, omitted certain facts that I knew would cause you to worry, but if you have ever asked me directly about anything of importance, I have not, nor will I ever lie to you."

Hermione smiled ruefully. "As long as I ask the right question?"

Severus chuckled deeply and smiled. "You always were a quick learner."

"So did you finish off my secret stash of chocolate that I'd hidden away in the living room?" Hermione asked him, raising her eyebrows accusingly.

Severus exhaled slowly, bit his bottom lip, and giving her an incredulous sideways glance, told her, "You really didn't hide it very well, darling."

Hermione glared at him until he turned his head to look at her, trying desperately not to laugh. It was the slight twitch of his lips that caused them both to start laughing, and Severus pulled her into him, planting a desperate kiss into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, love," he mumbled, his voice thick with emotion as he planted more kisses onto the top of her head.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, careful to avoid the fresh scarring on his back, but clung to him as she began to sob into his chest while mumbling her apologies. As best he could, Severus held her and rocked her gently as he tried to soothe her.

Finally she pulled back and Severus smoothed her hair, cupping her head in his hands. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, his voice cracking slightly.

"And I love you," Hermione told him as she took a faltering breath and brought her hand up to his stubbled cheek. She smiled softly as she scanned his face. He looked exhausted and paler than he'd looked since just before the end of the war.

"How are you feeling?" she asked before gently pressing her lips to his.

Severus sighed. "I'm tired. I know I've been asleep, but I feel like I haven't slept in a week. I remember now how awful pain potions used to make me feel."

"Poppy did pump you full of them last night," Hermione admitted as she squeezed his hand. "What about your back and shoulder?"

"They both feel tender," he sighed, "But my shoulder only hurts when I move too quickly. At least the tremor has stopped. Apart from that I'm fine. How are you?"

Hermione chuckled softly. "Strangely enough I've been better."

"You look tired. I think you should have a lie down," Severus suggested.

"I think you should, too. You look quite peaky," Hermione told him as she ran her fingers through his hair before standing up purposefully and holding her hand out to him. "You'll have to sleep on my side of the bed for a few days until your shoulder's better."

Severus arched a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well it'll be easier to cuddle that way," she declared, but giggled as Severus seemed to be taking his time to consider her suggestion carefully.

"Your suggestion has merit. I will allow it," he conceded with a smirk.

Hermione just turned him and rolled her eyes. "Get your arse back into bed, Mister."

Severus was all too happy to acquiesce.

* * *

><p>Leo sat at the bottom of the bed, watching his two charges carefully. The only movement from the young cat was his ears twitching whenever Hermione or Severus moved slightly in their sleep.<p>

The couple had fallen asleep quickly after a short interlude of soft, languid kissing and mumbled apologies. Three hours later, Hermione woke up with Severus' hand still gently resting on her hip as it had been when sleep claimed them both. And they would probably have remained like that had Hermione not woken up with a desperate need for the loo.

She was aware of being watched but knew it couldn't be Severus as he was snoring lightly. She turned her head to the bottom of the bed and chuckled softly as she saw their guard cat and whispered, "Hello."

The tenacious feline took this as his cue to walk to greet his witch appropriately which entailed licking and nuzzling her hand before presenting her with a bird's eye view of his backside.

"That's charming," Hermione huffed as she gently removed Severus' hand from her hip and slipped out of bed.

As she sat on the loo, Hermione covered her face with her hands, rubbing her temples as she tried to think. It suddenly dawned on her that Minerva and Poppy might still be there, and she felt it would be rude not to find out. Slipping on her bathrobe, which was hanging on the back of the bathroom door, she went to find out, but not before noticing that Leo was now occupying the space in the bed she had vacated, and was snuggled up to Severus' chest.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran downstairs and was greeted in the foyer by Mrs Hopkins who was just coming out of the drawing room.<p>

"Good afternoon, my lady. How is His Lordship faring?"

Hermione was still not sure she would ever get used to this bowing and scraping. When Severus first told her how he hated having a title she thought he was mad. Now she understood how he felt.

But for now she just smiled sweetly and told the older woman, "He's asleep again, but he's feeling a little better. Are Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey still here?"

"They left a couple of hours ago," Mrs Hopkins informed her. "Madam Pomfrey did check on His Lordship before she left. She said you were both sleeping and would return at five o'clock to see what progress he has made. And a number of owls have arrived for yourself and His Lordship. I have left the post in the drawing room, but I can go and get it for you..."

"Thank you, but I can get it," Hermione interrupted gently.

The housekeeper nodded deferentially before adding, "There have also been a number of Floo calls. Professor McGonagall told me to direct any press to her. The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister called to enquire as to His Lordship's condition. A Mr Neville Longbottom called for you to see how you and His Lordship were and said he was at his grandmother's if you wished to call him back. Lord Malfoy called and said that Lord Black and a Miss Lovegood will be accompanying him this evening. They will be arriving around eight o'clock. Lady Malfoy also called. She will pop over for morning coffee tomorrow before you go house hunting, and Mr Thicknesse has asked that His Lordship calls him at his earliest convenience."

Again Hermione found herself thanking Mrs Hopkins for the information, and she was about to say that she would go and get the post and go back upstairs when she was asked, "My lady, would you like me to get you anything to eat? You look awfully pale."

"No, I'm alright, thank you," Hermione responded with a watery smile. "I will wait until Severus wakes up. I'll just get the post and take it upstairs with me," she said, not quite sure whether she should say goodbye or just walk away. But Mrs Hopkins took the decision away from her.

"Very good, my lady. I have arranged for sandwiches and coffee to be prepared for the Aurors and with the greatest of respect, I will send an elf up with the same for the two of you."

Hermione chuckled lightly. She knew better than to argue.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't quite believe the amount of post that had arrived, and as she entered their bedroom she placed the correspondence on her bedside table before noticing a quite adorable sight. Leo was lying on his side, looking at a sleeping Severus with his paw on his hand.<p>

She slipped back into bed and whispered to the cat, " Are you going to move so that I can cuddle Daddy?"

Leo seemed to scowl at her, but the real scowl came from Severus. "I suggest that if you want a cuddle you refrain from referring to me as 'daddy' in relation to your cat," he grumbled.

"__Our__ cat," Hermione corrected before sweeping Severus' hair behind his ear. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Evidently," Severus smirked before whispering to Leo, "Bugger off so I can give your mummy a cuddle."

"I don't think that's all you want to give me," Hermione giggled as she noticed how tented the duvet was.

"Oh Gods, I hope that didn't happen when Minerva was here," he groaned, running a hand over his face.

Hermione tried not to giggle, but found herself doing so nonetheless.

"It's not funny!" But even Severus couldn't help chuckling deeply through his mortification as he pulled Hermione to him.

"Anyway what are we going to do about this?" she asked him as she traced her fingers over his duvet-covered cock.

Severus planted a kiss into the top of Hermione's curls. "Nothing. Well not until I've had some coffee and a shower. I feel as if I've been in a sauna."

"You're not sweating now, but you're still quite hot," Hermione said as she pressed her hand to his forehead.

"Stop fussing," Severus groused, but then suddenly jerked his head away from her touch as if he'd been burnt. "I don't know about me being hot, but your hand is."

Hermione felt her hand. "No, it's not, silly" she chided playfully as she put her hand back on his forehead again. "Your temperature is coming down, though."

"I suppose your hand doesn't feel that hot," Severus told her nonchalantly, but was a little confused because he was sure her hand was a lot hotter before.

Hermione chuckled lightly as she shook her head. "Well, Mrs Hopkins is sending up some sandwiches and coffee so that just leaves you to have a shower," she told him playfully as she gently poked her finger into his chest.

Severus grabbed hold of her finger and pulled her arm over him. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you'll join me for this shower?" he asked, moving his hand to her hip.

"Just a shower?"

Severus sighed. "Alas, yes. I don't think my shoulder will allow for any sexual acrobatics for a few days," he replied ruefully.

"It's probably just as well," Hermione mused.

Severus' brow furrowed, and Hermione noticed his perplexed expression and knew exactly what he was thinking. "I just meant that it's probably just as well that we don't try any sexual acrobatics for a few days. That doesn't mean I don't want to play," she told him, biting her bottom lip and looking at him longingly.

Severus gave her a watery smile and planted a quick kiss on her nose. "Coffee, shower, and then we'll see what happens after that, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione whispered as she gently pressed her lips to his before raising her hand to entangle her fingers in his hair.

She felt Severus move to deepen their kiss when there was a loud __pop,__ and he looked in the direction of where Missy had appeared with coffee and sandwiches. The house-elf placed the tray on the bedside table and disappeared without saying a word. She had become used to seeing Severus and Hermione in bed or kissing or having sex, and realised it was best to arrive and leave as quickly as and as quietly as possible.

"I guess the coffee is here," Hermione giggled after Missy disappeared.

Severus rolled his eyes and went to pour the coffee but as he moved pain shot through his shoulder. "Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Hermione scrambled across the bed to help and said softly, "It's alright, love. I'll do it," and put her hand on his injured shoulder to stop him from trying to overexert it.

"Your hand's hot again." Severus winced as he tried to move away from her touch.

"Your shoulder's hot, not my hand. Now will you stop grumbling when people are trying to help you, Sev?" Hermione admonished, but her slight annoyance with him descended into laughter as he rolled onto his back, and with his uninjured arm grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto him.

He tentatively wrapped both arms around her and kissing her forehead, whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm just...well I'm used to dealing with things like this on my own."

Hermione sighed as he said this. She knew their relationship had been a big adjustment for Severus but she'd hoped he was getting used to it by now. But the events of this morning had shaken her, and she was left feeling a little vulnerable and exposed.

"But you're not on your own anymore," she whispered frustratedly into his chest.

Severus closed his eyes, a sick feeling settling in his stomach as he felt the insecurity in Hermione voice. Only he would be able to put this right.

"I know," he whispered as he tangled his fingers in Hermione's hair and pushed her head back slightly. "Look at me," he asked softly, and once their eyes connected Hermione felt him inside her mind.

__I thought I was getting better at this relationship lark, __Severus admitted as he flopped down into one the armchairs in Hermione's mind.

__I think we both thought we were, __Hermione admitted as she sat down opposite him.

Severus sighed and instead of holding his hand out to her as he normally would, he stood and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands gently in his. __I'm sorry. I know I must be a frustrating old fool...__

__Stop calling yourself old, __Hermione interrupted.

Severus smirked and reached up to cup her cheek. __I know I must be a frustrating fool, but I do love you. I love you more than anything, I love being with you, and I would do anything for you. And I know you love me and I know you care about me...__

__That's a slight understatement, __Hermione interjected with a snort.

__I know, sweetheart, __Severus told her gently. __It's just hard to put into words how I feel about you, and it's also hard for me to accept sometimes that someone cares so much about me when no one has ever really cared for me in the past. But I am trying.__

Hermione shuffled forward in her chair and moved her head so that she could capture his lips. __I forget what you've been through sometimes, and I know you don't find this easy at times but I know you're trying, Sev. I'm sorry too.__

__No. Don't be, darling, __Severus implored and then whispered, __I think we need to reconnect and get back to the way we were before the events of last evening.__

Hermione giggled softly. __That's a very grown up thing to say.__

Severus feigned a look of concern. __It was rather, and I said it before I've had any caffeine, __he chuckled deeply before adding, __I have no idea where that came from, but it feels right.__

He gently rested his forehead against hers for a moment before speaking again. __I never want anything to come between us, Hermione.__

__Neither do I,__ Hermione agreed as she kissed him again, but more desperately this time before asking teasingly, __Still want that coffee or do you fancy having that shower now?__

__A stasis charm has already been cast, __Severus whispered against Hermione's lips before he kissed her hungrily, and as Hermione felt him slip out of her mind, she heard that the shower in the en-suite was running already.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood underneath the water falling from the bathroom ceiling, waiting for Severus. The shower in their bathroom, both here and at Hogwarts, was rather clever. When there was only one of them, it provided a stream of water large enough for a single person, but when they shared the shower, the cascade of water increased in size to accommodate them both.<p>

This was how she knew Severus had finally joined her even before she felt the slight chill of his colder body and his arms encompassing her from behind. She leaned into him, closing her eyes as she revelled in the feel of him holding her. Her lips parted slightly as he kissed her temple and rested one arm across her breasts whilst the other hand splayed over her belly, his thumb gently stroking against her skin.

Severus just held her, letting the water soothe his shoulder as his lips remained against Hermione's temple, relishing the feel of his witch in his arms. All he wanted to do was hold her because even though he'd held her exactly like this so many times before, he realised that, on this occasion, he was lucky to be doing so.

Whether he felt he was justified in being annoyed with Hermione earlier, he had still upset her, and he was inwardly berating himself, unaware that he was projecting his thoughts to her until she whispered in his mind, "Stop it, Sev! Just let it go otherwise we can't move forward."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around her as he trailed soft kisses down to her ear. His tongue traced around the delicate shell before deftly nibbling her earlobe; the feel of his hot breath against her ear made Hermione draw in a deep, shuddering breath.

Hermione tilted her head to expose her neck to him, and Severus accepted this offering, nuzzling her whilst his lips continued caressing her wet skin. He then turned Hermione's head up towards him and claimed her mouth in a possessive, hungry kiss. Bringing his hand up to her neck, he allowed his fingertips to lightly explore its delicate curve while his tongue languorously delved into her mouth.

As their tongues battled sensuously, Severus groaned into Hermione's mouth as his cock made its presence known. It wasn't unwelcome as such, but he wanted this to be about reconnecting with his witch, not just about sex. Make up sex for them was often frantic and over far too quickly and that was the last thing he wanted. They both knew where this would end up, even if it couldn't happen in the shower, but he wanted to take his time to worship her; to remind her that she was, and always would be, no matter what Gryffindorish rubbish she threw at him, the most important and beautiful person in his life.

Feeling Severus stir behind her, Hermione instinctively started to reach back to touch his hardening length, but he couldn't let her break his resolve so easily. Turning her around quickly and capturing her lips with a bruising kiss, Severus pressed himself up against Hermione and enveloped her in his arms so she couldn't touch him.

With one arm pressed firmly across her lower back, Severus allowed his other hand to slip into Hermione's wet hair, cradling the back of her head as his tongue once again battled hers. As she moaned softly into Severus' mouth, Hermione draped her arm around his neck, her fingers weaving their way into his soaking hair. She smiled against his lips when she made him groan by simply raking her nails over his scalp. Her other hand was slowly traversing his back, tracing his scars before she pulled herself teasingly against him, causing him to claim her bottom lip between his teeth. Severus allowed his arm to slip down Hermione's spine, in aims of cupping and massaging the smooth, soft rounded globe of flesh that was her left buttock.

Hermione pulled her head back, and Severus reluctantly released her now plump lip which allowed her to brush her tongue lightly over the scar on his neck. This elicited an even louder groan from him as his head lolled back to give her more access. She took advantage and laved and suckled this most tender of spots, humming appreciatively against his skin and sending more shivers down his spine.

His grip on her loosened as she chipped away at his honourable intention of not allowing himself too much pleasure at this stage. And yet as Hermione's buttocks suddenly clenched, he knew he wasn't the only one who was aroused, and he was certainly leaving her in no doubt of his own arousal.

Still unable to reach his cock, Hermione frustratedly settled for drawing her still perfectly manicured nails down Severus' back until she reached his arse and grabbing both buttocks firmly, made sure her nails dug into the firm flesh whilst she continued her ministrations on his scar.

Severus moved the hand that was supporting her head and allowed it to glide down Hermione's drenched hair which was now channelling water down her back. Grabbing hold of it at the nape of her neck, he twisted it around his hand and suddenly pulled her head back. Hermione opened her mouth as she gasped in surprise, and Severus took full advantage as he plunged his tongue into her hot mouth before nibbling down over her chin and throat before passionately attacking the sensitive juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Hermione mewled in frustration. The tightening coil in her needed the feel of Severus' body, but he moved away from her slightly as his mouth trailed to her collarbone. The frustration melted away into soft moans as he, still with a firm grasp of Hermione's hair, cupped her breast with his free hand. Slowly but firmly he massaged her delicious flesh, occasionally pushing his hand up just underneath her hardened nipple and gently rolling it between his thumb and the rest of his hand. Once again, her bottom lip was subjected to the exquisite torture of his teeth tugging on it before being suckled soothingly between his lips.

Hermione's moans were becoming more desperate as he lowered his head further, and her nipples began to receive the same torturous treatment as her bottom lip. Severus' mouth latched on to her taut bud; biting, suckling and laving it unhurriedly, savouring the feel, taste, and sounds of her. His hums of appreciation drove Hermione's fingers into his hair; encouraging him with her words, moans and whimpers.

Once her nipple was peaked to Severus' satisfaction, he released it from his mouth with an audible pop and moved on to the other whilst still twisting and pulling on the nipple he had just left. Hermione's hand was pulling his head towards her, restricting his ability to attend to this nipple in the same way as the other, but Hermione didn't care.

Severus cupped both Hermione's breasts and alternated his attention between each one greedily. Her moans were becoming louder and more demanding. But no matter how many times she told him that she wanted his cock, Severus wouldn't relent until he was finished with her.

Hermione realised she was now leaning against what should have been cold tiles, but Severus had cast a warming charm as he subtly walked her backwards. Normally he could have done what he was about to do in the middle of a room, but with his usual strength deserting him for the moment, and knowing it would be a struggle to keep Hermione relatively still, the wall's support was essential.

Severus sank to his knees before Hermione and looked up just as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled him towards. Slowly Severus parted her legs and reverently planted a kiss just above her belly button, moving just below and then onto her newly hairless mons. Severus didn't care one way or the other, but as his tongue and lips gently caressed her, Hermione gasped at the feel of the new sensation. Somehow, given her reaction, Severus felt this new feature might be here to stay.

With his mouth already occupied, his fingertips trailed up her inner thighs until they reached the apex. Slowly he parted her outer lips, ready to taste her. Hermione steadied herself against the wall as his finger traced along her already slippery folds before sliding into her wet channel. He took his time to lick and suckle her folds before finding her engorged, sensitive nub. As he alternated between sucking and flicking it with his tongue, his fingers pumped and twisted into her slowly but relentlessly. She was squirming against the wall as his ministrations increased in intensity, but he wasn't going to stop until his face was soaked by more than just the shower spray.

Hermione's vocality was increasing. She'd moved from soft moans and whimpers to spewing full blown profanities and Severus couldn't get enough of it. His fingers were pistoning into her, encouraging her over the edge. He knew he had Hermione right where he wanted her as he felt her thighs tremble and her fingers tighten into a death grip on his hair. But it was when Severus mumbled against her slick folds, "Come for me," that, with a piercing scream, Hermione broke apart.

As Severus lapped at Hermione, he felt the hand gripping onto his hair release, and she began to soothingly run her fingers through his wet locks. He allowed himself a small smile which only got bigger when Hermione said breathily, "Sev, I need you__. Fuck me!"__

* * *

><p>Severus didn't say anything but simply nodded, turned off the shower and summoned large fluffy towels before wrapping Hermione up in one and drying her body almost reverently. She returned the favour, sorely tempted to guide him into her mouth. Severus guessed what she had in mind, and instead guided her to stand up before kissing her deeply and leading her back into their bedroom.<p>

It was as they reached the bed that Hermione asked in a slight panic, "Will your shoulder be alright?" She hoped he would say yes but her expression seemed to convey that she was anticipating the worst.

Severus gave her a small smile. "Come here. It'll be fine," he whispered reassuringly as he moved to the middle of the bed, sitting cross-legged and waiting for Hermione to join him.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, slightly surprised by how Severus had positioned himself, but another disarming smile and word of reassurance soon had her crawling up onto the bed towards him.

His fingers began to tangle into her still damp hair as he pulled her into a gentle but passionate kiss, which promised so much more. As it deepened, with tongues rolling sensuously over the other, both swallowed the other's moans as Hermione's hand moved down towards Severus' re-hardening length.

With slow, languid twisting strokes, it took little effort for her to return Severus to his former state of arousal and she was becoming more desperate to pleasure him. But still he resisted and as her lips trailed over his jaw, down his neck and chest, moving towards his stomach, he guided her back up to his mouth before whispering silkily against her lips, "If you want my cock you need to sit on it."

Hermione growled frustratedly as she pulled back and looked at him hungrily, noticing the desire and passion flash in his eyes. "You know I want it," she told him breathlessly as she captured his lips greedily. "You know I want it," she reiterated breathlessly, trying to get her body closer to his.

"Stand up on the bed," Severus advised playfully, smirking as he noticed the confusion in Hermione's eyes. At first she was reluctant, but as Severus held her hands and assured her that he wouldn't let her fall, she dismissed her reservations and slowly stood up. Severus told her to put her feet either side of his hips, which positioned her sex within easy licking distance. He allowed himself a small, satisfied smile at Hermione's fortuitous stance and told her to steady herself against his shoulders before placing his hands on the back of her thighs. He jerked her hips towards his face, which elicited a small gasp from Hermione followed by another as he rewarded her with an unexpected long, flattened tongue swiping over her moistened slit.

He chuckled devilishly at her muttered, "Oh fuck," whilst he gently prised open her wet folds with his hardened tongue. With long, decadent licks, he teased her before concentrating on her tight bundle of nerves. He flicked and suckled it mercilessly until her thighs were glistening and her knees began to give way amongst a crescendo of moans and gasps.

Severus pulled his mouth away, and Hermione whimpered at the loss before she heard, through her giddy haze, his voice gently directing her to lower herself slowly onto him and wrap her legs around him. He hoped this would work as well as Adrian's birthday present to Hermione had suggested.

He'd wanted to surprise her with something new for both of them, and had taken the opportunity to do some uninterrupted research yesterday morning when Hermione was out. Not that this was the position he'd chosen. That was something altogether more athletic than this one. But his attention had also been drawn to a few less strenuous positions, like the one they were currently attempting. Now that he had a sex life he wasn't going to let the small matter of running a boarding school ruin it by knackering him to the point of being too tired to make love to his witch at night. The adage __work smarter not harder __- in his opinion, a thoroughly Slytherin sentiment - had always appealed to him, and now that he had a few more weapons in his arsenal, at least he knew he could keep things interesting.

He grasped the base of his cock as Hermione lowered herself precariously until she felt the tip gently nudging at her entrance. With a bit of manoeuvring, she gasped as she impaled herself on the velvety steel she so desperately needed inside her. Throwing her head back, Hermione groaned loudly as she slid down his thick shaft until she could go no further. This was unlike any other time that she'd been on top. She wasn't quite sure how this was going to work but trusted that Severus knew what he was doing and allowed herself to savour the incredible feeling of fullness she was now experiencing.

Hermione's moan wasn't the only sound that emanated from the couple as they were joined once again. Severus groaned as he felt her tight, wet sheath embrace him fully, and he too took a moment to close his eyes and relish the feel of her. He felt Hermione's body relax as she wrapped her legs around him, and took a hitching breath as she squeezed him with her inner walls. A small smile graced his lips as his jaw slackened, and he found himself acquiescing to Hermione's whispered command, "Look at me."

His eyes opened slowly, and black met brown lustfully. The room was silent save for the sound of their breathing, which was slowing and deepening to the point of being synchronised. Neither moved, but it did nothing to diminish their arousal.

Eye contact was maintained for several minutes; both so lost in the depth of each other's eyes that neither noticed the way they were both biting their bottom lips in anticipation, or that Hermione had cradled the back of Severus' head with one hand and placed the other on his uninjured shoulder while his hands gravitated towards the swell of her buttocks.

Severus was the first to draw his eyes away, and they drifted down to her lips. As Hermione released her bottom lip, he watched the blood rush back to the spot she had been biting. Her lips were parted slightly, silently pleading for his. The rise and fall of their chests was a little quicker, and Severus was fascinated by the way Hermione licked her lips and dragged the bottom one into her between her teeth before releasing it in one fluid movement.

As if compelled to do so, Severus leaned in to kiss his witch tenderly. Hermione keened softly when his lips began ghosting over hers before he caught them in a lingering, almost chaste peck.

"I love you," he murmured against her mouth as his tongue gently sought to part her lips. Hermione's whispered reciprocation became a soft moan as she granted him entrance and his tender exploration of her mouth began.

They continued kissing languidly, eliciting breathless moans as their tongues stroked and rolled against each other. They were lost in each other's kisses and whispers; their murmured, often said declarations and promises uttered with renewed fervour.

* * *

><p>Hermione's fingers gently caressed Severus' scalp as his fingertips skimmed up her sides until one arm pulled her to him so that her breasts were pressed flush against his chest, while his other hand became entangled in her drying, untamed curls. He pulled back from her lips, and slowly trailed soft kisses along her jaw before nuzzling and licking the shell of her ear, causing her breath to hitch before he captured her earlobe between his teeth. Hermione groaned loudly, her head rolling back and exposing her throat to him. Severus' groan followed shortly after as she ground her hips slowly onto him before massaging his cock with her inner walls.<p>

With his fingers still buried in her hair, Severus gently supported Hermione's head as he licked up her creamy throat and grazed his teeth over her chin before Hermione moved her head so she could kiss him again. Their kisses were increasing in intensity as Hermione began to rock her hips eagerly. She cupped his face with splayed fingers, kissing him desperately as the coil between her stomach and core tightened even further.

Pulling away she cried out when Severus thrust up as much as he could into her already full channel and kissed the palm of her hand, which still rested on his face.

"Do that again," Hermione growled as she ground down on him again and began to trace his lips with her fingertips, pulling them away teasingly as Severus tried to capture them with his teeth.

Severus chuckled wickedly as he purred, "Do what again?" And thrust his hips upward again.

Hermione's gasped whimper was followed by a soft groan as Severus' fingertips lightly traced down her spine before resting atop the soft globes of her arse. She grazed and nibbled her way along his jaw as he began to knead and massage her buttocks. His breath hitched and he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth as Hermione worked her mouth down his neck, licking and sucking his scar whilst her walls continued to grip him as she moved in his lap.

Both of them were now panting lightly, their skin blushing. Hermione could feel herself sinking towards a warm and delicious orgasm. The build-up was slow but intense, and every time she rolled her hips she felt all of him touching her in every spot she needed. He fitted into her perfectly, and her position allowed just enough friction between her clit and his pubic bone to tease her exquisitely.

Every movement felt like a baby step towards the brink, and as Severus thrust up into her again she groaned against his neck. In between gasps and faltering breaths she forced out, "This feels...amazing," before roughly pressing her lips to his. "I can't believe how full I feel. You just feel so big," she moaned into his mouth before their tongues rolled languidly around each other.

Although Severus couldn't fully appreciate her sensations he knew how snug he felt inside her, and when her walls caressed his length it sent shivers throughout him that made him want to push her onto her back and pound into her body. But at the same time the slow, intimate build-up was helping to achieve what Severus had hoped for. It was reconnecting them from the inside out. They had kissed and touched but nothing was rushed, and yet as Hermione uttered the words, __You just feel so big__, he felt the familiar stirring within him begin.

He allowed himself a small smirk as his ego was stroked, or rather squeezed, and looking at her through heavily lidded eyes, he whispered roughly, "Well, it's all yours."

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around him before she pulled back and kissed him chastely on the lips. He noticed there were tears forming in her eyes and a wave of panic hit him. He was just about to ask what was wrong, when she looked deep into his eyes and told him earnestly, "I love you," and shaking her head slightly, whispered, "I love you so fucking much that I never want to be with anyone else."

Severus swallowed. They'd said things like this to each other before, but this...the way she said it this time meant more than any other time. He wanted to say something profound and moving, but the words seemed unattainable. Instead, he gently stroked her cheek and covered her lips with his own. But that gentle kiss fanned the emotions that had been smouldering between them, and suddenly his fingers found their way into her hair once again and roughly pulled her head back as he attacked her mouth, biting and sucking on her lips before his tongue deeply plundered it.

He wanted all of her. He didn't know if he wanted to climb inside her or devour her. His lips continued their exploration of Hermione's mouth, face and neck whilst his free hand was now on her breast, massaging it firmly, her hardened nipple grazing against his palm.

Hermione's muffled moans were getting louder as Severus deftly rolled the erect nub between his fingers before his mouth nipped and laved down her throat, over her chest and captured her nipple between his teeth. The fire was also rapidly spreading throughout Hermione. No more baby steps; a sky rocket had arrived. She rolled her hips again as he sucked and flicked her peaked bud. Severus could feel himself beginning to lose his composure as Hermione growled, "I want to come."

He was suddenly kissing her again greedily; he couldn't get enough of her, but Hermione abruptly pulled back and they found themselves looking at each other hungrily. Once more her fingers began to trace the shape of his lips, tugging them slightly before he finally captured one digit in his mouth and suckled it almost decadently. Severus grabbed her wrist and extracted her finger from his mouth before pulling Hermione her to him and whispering silkily in her ear, "So, you want to come, do you?"

Hermione nodded. Her eyes were heavy with lust, and she leant back slightly, putting one hand on his knee to support herself as she rolled her hips again.

Severus grinned wickedly before bringing her fingers back up to his mouth. He watched her panting and biting her bottom lip as he kissed each slender finger one by one before drawing them into his mouth and laving each of them until they were soaking wet. Then, as he surprised Hermione with a sharp thrust, her head fell back as a guttural moan rose from her throat. He sucked her middle finger back into his mouth, and smiled as he felt her arousal increasing. She was so wet now, and he released her finger with an audible __pop __before he told her lustfully, "I want you to play with yourself."

Without a word, Hermione's wet fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves and she began to circle it slowly. Severus watched her face, utterly captivated by her pure wantonness. He put his right arm out behind him for support and moved his left hand onto Hermione's hip. She continued with her ministrations as he now had a better angle to thrust more easily into her.

Between the new position and her own hand, Hermione found herself hurtling towards the brink, and Severus knew he wouldn't be far behind, whether he achieved it in this position or by invoking the pushing-Hermione-onto-her-back option.

Just as Hermione felt herself about to crash over the edge, her blissful screams filled the room and Severus felt as if someone had just poured petrol over the fire that was burning inside him, hastening his release.

Hermione suddenly pushed herself upright and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck as he thrust up into her. Her repetitious "Oh fuck, I'm going to come!" was becoming more desperate, when she started to feel their magic crackling. Suddenly she cried out, "Sev, I'm...oh shit! Not...set any...stasis charms!"

"Too late!" Severus grunted before he cried out as his balls constricted. As Hermione's orgasm rippled down his length, he felt himself pumping deep inside her, whilst everything in the room descended into chaos as their magic erupted from within them. Hermione gasped, digging her fingers into his skin as his pulsing cock continued to do battle with her quivering walls.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione as she went limp against him, her head coming down onto his shoulder. He buried his face in her now frizzy curls, panting heavily as he tried to regain his composure.

They remained like that for several moments, eyes closed, just breathing each other in as they pressed gentle kisses to wherever was closest to their lips. Severus was still hard inside her and cracked an eye open when Hermione giggled before clenching around him.

A chuckle rose from deep within Severus' chest. "Wasn't that enough for you?"

"Yeah, but I can't get enough of you," Hermione whispered as her lips trailed up his neck.

Severus smirked as her lips brushed lightly against his. "Well, how remiss of me to leave you so unsatisfied."

"I didn't mean..."

"No, I insist you allow me to rectify the situation," Severus interjected before adding playfully, "Now hold tight."

Hermione screamed as Severus moved his body so that she suddenly found herself on her back with him still buried inside her. A pang of concern hit her. "Don't hurt your shoulder, love," she cautioned before noting a flash of mischievousness in Severus' eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't," he told her nonchalantly as he pulled out from her body.

"Oh!" Hermione pouted as she immediately missed the feeling of fullness inside her.

"Oh, sorry, did you think I was going to fuck you again?" he asked teasingly as he hovered over her body to nuzzle her neck. He could tell she was about to respond, and quickly placed a finger over her lips before purring in her ear, "There is more than one way to make Hermione come."

Severus moved before Hermione's brain had a chance to catch up, and she suddenly realised that she was now lying with her legs wide apart whilst his mouth was already ravenously attacking the folds of her sex, which were glistening with their joint release.

Hermione pushed herself up on her elbows to watch him devour her, but her head was soon thrown back, crying out his name as Severus' tongue plundered her hot, wet channel. Her core was on fire again, and she became so lost in the waves of pleasure washing over her, she didn't notice his fingers had replaced his tongue until she was aware that he was kissing her. Even then it took a moment to register that the taste of their combined essence was permeating her mouth, but once it had, something snapped in her, and she began bucking hard against his hand as he thrust and curled his two fingers into her. She crashed over the edge, his mouth suppressing her screams as she soaked his hand.

Severus held Hermione's trembling body close against his and only loosened his hold when he felt her completely relax. He rolled onto his back and took Hermione with him, guiding her head into the crook of his neck and planting soft kisses into her hair. He also took the opportunity to set the room to rights before Hermione had a fit at the mess they'd made.

* * *

><p>They lay there almost motionless until Hermione giggled lightly, "So that was new," she said as she kissed his collarbone.<p>

"What was? I've gone down on you before..."

"No, not that," she groused playfully, "That first position."

Hermione could feel the vibration of Severus' deep chuckle in her chest. "Well it's not that new, but I did notice the finer details of it when I was carrying out some research."

"Research?" she enquired coquettishly.

Severus shrugged. "I may have perused a certain birthday present of yours, although I will admit I was looking for something a little more exciting at the time. But that was nice, wasn't it?"

Hermione smiled and sighed contentedly as she pushed herself up and planted a soft kiss to his lips. "It was more than nice."

Severus' response was a simple, satiated "Mmm," followed by a gentle deepening of their kiss.

Hermione pulled back and looked at him inquisitively. "So what position did you originally have in mind?"

Severus smirked as he pushed her hair over her shoulder. "You'll have to wait and see."

Hermione pouted. "Tell me!"

"I'd rather show you," Severus teased as he pulled her down and planted a hard, lingering kiss on her lips. "But I can't, so you must be patient."

"I'm not very good at being patient," she huffed, tugging lightly on his bottom lip.

"They say patience is a virtue, my darling," Severus whispered against her ear as he gently stroked her back.

Hermione snorted playfully. "Is it?"

"Allegedly," Severus smirked.

* * *

><p>They stayed in bed for lunch and talked a little more about the previous evening's events when Severus realised he had a few calls to make. Reluctantly he got up, and as he finished dressing, he told Hermione, who was still sprawled out in bed, "I'm just going to call Pius. What time is Poppy arriving?"<p>

"Five o'clock," Hermione said as she stifled a yawn.

"Don't go back to sleep," Severus warned playfully as he opened the door.

Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "I won't."

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked at her as if to say, __You better not.__

Her response was to throw a well-aimed pillow at him, which he gracefully avoided as he slipped out of the door, and headed towards the drawing room.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN 2: ****__That's better isn't it? Next up...a spot of house hunting__


	39. Chance for Redemption

**Author's Notes:**

**Usual warnings apply**

**Love to the lovely Onecelestialbeing for being fab.**

**I own nothing but my imagination and a lovely bar of chocolate. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Leo jumped up onto the bed just as Severus left the room, and began pawing at Hermione's duvet covered leg as if encouraging her to get up.<p>

"Did daddy put you up to this?" Hermione groused as she flung the duvet back, covering Leo in the process, and swung her legs out of bed before grabbing fresh underwear from the drawer and going into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, rolled her eyes, and exhaled slowly whilst shaking her head at the reflection showing frizzy, tangled hair and a face suffering from a severe case of stubble rash from all the kissing they'd just done. It wasn't normally as bad as this but then Severus, even at weekends, always shaved first thing in the morning. He'd even get up, get shaved and come back to bed because, by his own admittance, he hated not being clean shaven. In fact, she was surprised he hadn't shaved before he went to call Pius.

She quickly washed her face and opened the bathroom cabinet to look for a soothing balm before she began the dreaded task of tackling her unruly curls. She hoped as she summoned her comb and smoothing products that she could make it look presentable without too much fuss.

Ten minutes later, having given her hair up as a poor job, Hermione left the bathroom with her hair tied back at the nape of her neck and decided that after she dressed, she would return Neville Longbottom's call.

* * *

><p>Hermione hated calling Neville at his grandmother's because Augusta Longbottom made Eleanor Prince look like a blanket-knitting old dear. She just hoped Neville would answer the call, and thankfully he did.<p>

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Neville urgently. "How's Severus? It's just I spoke to Harry this morning, and he said—"

"That boy should learn to butt out," Hermione groused light-heartedly before adding, "we're both fine, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Neville pressed cautiously. "I mean we all know how unreasonable Severus can be when he's pissed off and—"

"I can be just as bad," Hermione interjected as she thought about earlier that day.

Neville snorted. "I don't see how, but I suppose there are some similarities, and I guess when you become Professor Snape you'll have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh, shut up! I might keep my maiden name," Hermione stated haughtily.

"Yeah, like he'd let you do that," Neville retorted.

"Actually we have talked about it," Hermione informed him, "and he doesn't mind one way or the other, but I will change my name because Severus doesn't have anyone else, and I think by taking his name it will mean more to him than he lets on."

Neville was quiet for a moment. "I never thought about it like that. You know, I still can't believe that I'm talking about Severus Snape as if he's a normal man."

Hermione giggled lightly. "I can assure you he's definitely a man."

"Yeah, Adrian seems to think so, too," Neville teased.

"And you?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Before the war, a question like that would have had Neville bumbling from embarrassment, but instead he laughed heartily, and, after taking a moment to compose himself, he declared, "I may be gay, but I'm not in the habit of fancying my ex-Boggart. He's not my type, anyway."

"OOOO you have a type!" Hermione sing-songed. "And what, pray tell, is your type?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure," Neville confessed. "If I said Adrian, would you want to puke?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh no, that's really sweet," his curly-haired friend declared. "So, have you shown him your sword handling skills yet?"

Hermione loved hearing Neville laugh. He'd always been such an awkward boy, and despite still giving in to bouts of nerves on occasion, he was much more laid back and confident than he'd ever been.

"Maybe," Neville teased before adding, "actually, I told Grandmother today that I was gay."

Hermione was completely taken aback at Neville's admission. Somehow she thought he would have waited a little while longer before telling her.

"Shit! How did that go?"

"Well, it was unpleasant to start with but then it went surprisingly well. Adrian stayed over last night. I thought after everything that happened it was for the best," Neville began, but was suddenly interrupted by Hermione.

"Oh gods what must he think of us all after last night?" She asked with an air of embarrassment.

"Well, he said he was shit scared and incredibly turned on. I think he's a bit strange," Neville mused with a deep chuckle. "But anyway, Grandmother wanted to know why he slept in my room and not the guest room. So I thought, why not tell her now? I'm moving to Hogwarts tomorrow, and if she doesn't like it, what can she do about it?"

"Fair point," Hermione conceded.

"Anyway," Neville continued, "I introduced Adrian to her and after a round of "What do you do? What do your parents do? Which is your family line?" Grandmother realised Adrian's a Muggle."

"But your grandmother isn't a Pureblood snob, is she?" Hermione enquired.

"All Purebloods are snobs, 'Mione," Neville chortled playfully, "But she was no lover of Voldemort. She did, however, want me to marry a nice, influential Pureblood or Half-Blood witch who could help continue the noble line of Longbottom. That was why she never truly took to Luna, and now all I get is how Lord and Lady Malfoy must be so disappointed that Lord Black—she does like using a good hereditary title—is seeing Luna now. After all, as Grandmother says, "_Who exactly are the Lovegoods, anyway?"_

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh at Neville's impression of his grandmother. "So am I some title grabbing Muggle-born who's ensnared Lord Snape?"

"Oh no, mate! You are a heroine of the Age, but the jury, as far as Grandmother is concerned, is out on Severus. She had a rant about him this morning whilst she was reading the Prophet. Kept going on about etiquette and that he's not Lord Snape but Lord Prince, and if she said it once she said it five times, _"He might have been on our side in the end, but I can tell you a thing or two about him and his school friends. The things my darling Frank used to tell me..."_

"Oh dear!" Hermione snorted.

Neville return the snort with one of his own. "Oh don't worry, she didn't like Sirius or James, either. But anyway, Grandmother composed herself enough to declare that she had hoped for better for me! Adrian then stood his ground and said that from what he's seen and heard of our magical world, he would have hoped for better for me, too."

Hermione gasped loudly. "No! What did she say?"

"I was ready to jump in, but he was brilliant. He just said that although our society is far from ideal, he could survive better here than I could survive in the Muggle world, and he'd never ask me to leave my heritage."

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She sat and stared at him for a while...the silence was horrible 'Mione...and then she asked him if he knew anything about Wisteria because hers was looking _rather unwell._"

Hermione looked incredulous. "That was it?"

"That was it," Neville reiterated, "And for the next two hours I stood around like a spare part because Grandmother and her new gay best friend were walking around the garden, discussing landscaping, Wisteria and _Winter planting."_

"Why couldn't she ask you about that? You're a Herbologist..."

"But I'm not a Muggle 'Herbologist' who knows all about Muggle plants."

"Oh...well at least they get on," Hermione countered positively. "Imagine what it would be like if they didn't."

"I know," Neville conceded with a deep sigh. "Sorry; I'm a bit fed up. Term starts on Monday and I'd hoped to spend as much time with Adrian as possible. And _not_ with Grandmother involved. She's even invited him for Sunday lunch tomorrow, which of course he accepted, and I wanted us to go on a picnic together."

"Oh, Nev. Have you spoken to Severus about when you can see Adrian?"

"I'm meeting with him on Tuesday morning. He said Adrian's welcome at the castle, but his research is time consuming as well, so it would be good if I could schedule something."

"You'll work something out," Hermione told him comfortingly.

Neville huffed lightly. "I hope so. If he'll have me, I can see this lasting...you know?"

Hermione smiled and said reassuringly, "I know that feeling very well."

* * *

><p>Hermione was still giggling to herself as she walked downstairs following her call to Neville. As she approached the drawing room she heard voices coming from it, and realised that Severus must have invited Pius over.<p>

She was about to open the door when she heard Severus ask, "So you're sure no charges will be brought against Hermione? Because so help me I'll..."

Hermione stood stock still the door, panic washing over her, listening as Pius interrupted her obviously concerned partner.

"Positive. The Weasleys don't want to press charges, Shacklebolt admires her too much to allow it, and as a prisoner, Weasley has lost the right to press charges," Pius responded. "But I am worried that, your relationship aside, her display of power will make her a target in her own right. "

Severus sighed deeply. "So am I," he admitted before adding, "Molly has offered to help her magical control, and I think we can get away with saying her outburst was due to her upset at my injury."

Pius nodded. "That's the story I'm circulating, but we need to consider the safety of those closest to Hermione who may not be able to protect themselves. I know you had plans, Severus, but given the information I received yesterday and the current threat, I think it prudent to act quickly. My contact believes there may be a way to circumvent official diplomatic channels to speed repatriation..."

Pius stopped speaking as Hermione suddenly decided to make her presence known.

"Not interrupting, am I?" she asked innocently. "You're not plotting anything you don't want me to know about?"

Pius looked sheepish. Severus had forewarned him that Hermione knew of events at the Shrieking Shack, and the older wizard was waiting for Hermione to bite his head off, but instead she just sat down and smiled. It was a disconcerting smile, but his expected verbal mauling was not forthcoming.

Severus knew perfectly well that Hermione had overheard them, especially when she asked in his head, _What was all that about?_

_I'll tell you later,_ he replied before saying out loud, "Of course not. We were just discussing how ludicrous it was that Bill should have been arrested for killing that Carrow bitch."

"Has he been released yet?" Hermione asked urgently.

Pius nodded to confirm that Bill was once again a free man.

"Ignatius' argument was threefold: he said it was unconscionable for an upstanding member of society to be vilified for bringing down someone whom is known to be depraved; that he only used _Sectumsempra_ as a response to it being fired at him rather than with malicious intent, and that _Sectumsempra_ is not an anatomically specific curse. Therefore, it was not Bill's fault that she moved and got slashed across the throat."

"And I only ever intended it to be used to maim, not kill," Severus told them sulkily as he began to play with his nails. He felt Hermione's mirthful gaze on him, and hesitantly moved one hand onto the arm of the chair.

Hermione heard him gruffly say in her head _I only stopped because I was bored...not just because it annoys you._

Her simple _Yes dear, whatever you say, _had Severus's eyes flashing with amusement, but he distracted himself by stating, "I'd have thought he would have been in more trouble over using an unregistered spell."

"It's not unregistered," Pius told him.

"Of course it is!" Severus snapped. "I would know if I registered my own..."

Pius laughed. "According to the Register of Spells it was registered on June 1st 1997 by one A.P.W.B Dumbledore on behalf of its creator, one S.T Snape."

"The interfering old bastard," the black haired wizard groused.

Hermione looked pensive. "Wasn't that around the time Harry hit Draco with it?"

Severus nodded before an inquisitive Hermione asked, "Why did Dumbledore register it on your behalf? Why didn't _you _do it?"

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but Pius was already speaking before he could get a single word out.

"The law surrounding unregistered spells is shaky at best," Pius stated. "Technically the creation of any spell does not require registration unless it is intended to be used or is used, in the public domain. So, for example, my mother created a spell for chopping potatoes so that her chips were exactly how she wanted them. No harm in that, and to this day I still make decent chips. But because I use it, technically it should be registered. Although no one is going to lock me up for using an unregistered potato chopping spell.

"So by the same token, Severus didn't need to register _Sectumsempra_ just because it was created. Only when it moves into the public domain does this requirement have to be met. After all, there is a vast difference between a basic domestic spell and something that vicious—"

"But you used it against James Potter. Shouldn't it have been registered then?" Hermione interrupted as her eyes fell on Severus.

"I used it non-verbally...and well...I wasn't always that accurate back then," Severus groused as a slight blush adorned his cheeks.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his admission and got a resounding _Fuck off _in her head.

Pius tried not to pay too much attention to the obvious mind teasing that was going on between the couple and continued. "And Severus has just raised one of the reasons why this law is frankly a pile of shit. How can we keep a register of spells which can't be heard? Oh, we could use _Prior Incantato_, but what if it is cast wandlessly? In some respects, the law allows powerful witches and wizards, who are adept at wandless and non-verbal magic, to piss all over us.

"So when Harry threw it at Draco, Dumbledore, fully aware of the trouble he would have been in with the Ministry for using an unregistered spell..."

Severus noticed Hermione's look of confusion. "Incidents such as that have to be reported," he explained before nodding apologetically to Pius for interrupting him.

"He never reported anything that happened to you when you were at school," Hermione pouted in annoyance.

Severus exhaled forcefully. "Sweetheart, you should know by now that Albus' modus operandi was to protect his human investments, and although the five of us hated each other, he felt we were worth investing in at the time. And if he reported just one of our spats he would not only have had to admit to the usage of unregistered spells, but he would have risked exposing three underage, unregistered animagi, a werewolf and...well I don't know what my worth was, but..."

"I think he just wanted to protect you," Hermione told him softly.

A small smile graced Severus' lips and he whispered in Hermione's head _Thank you, love, _before continuing. "I recall that, at the time, Albus asked me to confirm the spell, and said he was preparing the paperwork, but I didn't get to see it until a couple of days later. All it said was that Harry had used a duelling spell as confirmed by yours truly."

"It would appear that, in the meantime," Pius went on, "Dumbledore registered the spell and filed the incident report a few days later. On the spell registration submission, it said that the headmaster had approved the teaching of _Sectumsempra_ to advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts students."

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed before a sudden thought struck her. "Why didn't Narcissa kick up a fuss?"

Severus shrugged and puffed out his breath as he pensively ran his finger over the arm of the chair. "When it happened Narcissa was away visiting Lucius, so she didn't find out until a few days later. I told her it was all in hand...I suppose the fact that the Unbreakable Vow was in place reassured her, and as we've just found out the spell would have been registered by then."

Hermione considered this for a moment. "I'm quite glad I didn't know about all these machinations when I was a student."

"Believe me, you don't know the half of it," Severus told her disconsolately.

Looking on with concern at Severus' sudden melancholy Hermione suddenly asked, "Do you have any plans for this evening, Pius?"

"No, actually," he admitted. "Andromeda and her grandson are visiting Narcissa at the manor, and I didn't wish to intrude."

"Well, stay for dinner," Hermione offered, looking to Severus to check she hadn't spoken out of turn. "Lucius, Draco and Luna are coming over later, as well. It'll be fun."

"It'll be something," Severus groused as he craned his neck to hear Mrs Hopkins talking to someone. "I believe that is Poppy. I must love you and leave you, sweetheart," he told Hermione before turning to Pius and smirking. "I'll just leave you, if you don't mind."

Pius laughed. "You can show me round, Hermione. Narcissa is quite excited about helping you renovate this place."

"She just wants to stick her nose in," Severus snarked before adding, "Still, as long as she doesn't take over, her help will be invaluable in saving us a few headaches."

* * *

><p>Dinner with Pius had been quite pleasant with conversation remaining on a completely social level rather than descending into the mire of politics and recent events. They had adjourned to the drawing room for drinks as they waited for Lucius, Draco, and Luna to arrive. Sure enough at eight o'clock sharp, Lucius announced his arrival as loudly as usual.<p>

"Good evening, my darlings and Severus," Lucius declared genially as he strode into the drawing room and straight over to the drinks cabinet.

Hermione had geared herself up to tease the new arrivals about their part in Ron's comeuppance, but was surprised to see that Lucius had arrived on his own.

"No entourage?" Severus enquired curiously.

Lucius downed his glass of brandy. "Touchy subject," was all he offered for now.

From her position curled up on one of the leather sofas with Severus, Hermione could see that, despite Lucius' outward joviality, he was annoyed about something. Even Pius, who seemed firmly ensconced in one of the armchairs, raised his eyebrows at Lucius' comment.

Hermione looked up at Severus to gauge his reaction, but noticed a hint of mischievousness flash across his face. "It's getting a bit cold in here. Lucius, can you sort out the fire, please?"

Severus' comment nearly caused Pius to choke on his brandy.

"Hallelujah, he's back!" Lucius exclaimed as he poured himself another brandy before summoning everyone else's glass and refilling it.

With his back still to the rest of the room as he attended to everyone's drinks, Lucius informed Severus, "I had procured you some grapes as I believe it is the accepted custom whenever someone is under the weather, but Luna and Teddy managed to eat them before we left. However you can take comfort in the fact that they both thought they were very nice."

_Is Lucius alright?_ Hermione asked Severus in his head.

_He's pissed off about something. I feel he is directing his ire at Miss Lovegood, but I suspect this has to do with Miss Delacour more than anything else, _was his response.

_Mrs Weasley,_ Hermione corrected him.

Severus huffed in her head. _Yes, and therein lies the problem._

"Oh, and Hermione, according to my son's latest squeeze, Teddy said to say 'hello' to you," Lucius drawled, not quite believing that those words came out of his mouth.

Hermione laughed at the thought. "But he can't speak yet."

"According to Luna he can," Lucius told her, his expression once again full of incredulity. "Although I will concede that he seems an intelligent child. I think my great nephew likes me. Looks disconcertingly like his father, though."

"Teddy's a lovely kid," Hermione agreed before Severus could utter one of his usually scathing comments about Remus. "What colour was his hair today?"

"Blond...hence why he must like me," Lucius stated haughtily.

Hermione laughed. "In a house full of blonds he's going to have blond hair. But if it makes you feel better of course he likes you, dear."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and looked at his favourite curly haired witch with feigned annoyance before smirking into his glass and sitting down in the other armchair.

"Well I'm glad they enjoyed them," Severus drawled before asking Hermione, "Miss Lovegood is studying Arithmancy, Divination and Charms this year, is she not?"

Hermione swallowed her mouthful of brandy before stating cheerfully, "She sure is."

Severus was secretly pleased that he did not have any lessons with the blonde witch; something about her open perceptiveness disquieted him, but he wasn't sure why. Then he added, "Well, should I hear from Septima that Draco is doing her Arithmancy homework I will not be amused."

"Oh wait for this," Lucius implored them. "We had this very same discussion earlier. I reminded Draco that he had certain responsibilities now that he is to be a professor, and he just blurted out, "But Luna promised me a blow job every time I helped her."

"I told him that would be out of the question and enquired if a blow job was the going rate for doing someone's homework these days. Then I said if that were the case I would have to speak to the headmaster to see how one goes about offering one's services..."

"I'd have to castrate you first," Severus snarked. "In any case you'd be useless because you never did your own homework. Well, certainly not in Potions."

"And you were well compensated," Lucius stated knowingly.

Severus snorted. "Thankfully not in blow jobs."

"You only had to ask," Lucius chuckled into his glass as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Lucius," Pius groaned. "Anyway from what I've heard he would have been severely short changed, even if he was only thirteen at the time and didn't know any better."

"You, sir, are a bitch," Lucius huffed with a flick of his hair.

Trying not to laugh, Severus took the opportunity to plant a lingering kiss into Hermione's hair as her body shook from trying not to laugh out loud.

"And then," Lucius continued, "the little strumpet tells me that if Draco can't help her, she would be happy to accept my help and payment would remain the same."

The room fell into a stunned silence before Severus asked, "And what did Draco say to that?"

"He seemed utterly un-phased by it," Lucius told him, exhaling forcefully.

Lucius knew his moral compass had never worked properly, and he was never one to turn down a blow job so long as the mouth was willing, but he knew that if it had been Hermione rather than Luna who'd said that, he would have known she was joking. But with Luna, he and everyone else, realised that she never said anything she didn't mean. And although he didn't know Draco's new girlfriend very well, he knew that, like himself, she could easily discern between the physical and emotional aspects of sex.

But somehow Lucius found himself to be quite disgusted by Luna's implied offer. Perhaps disgusted was a strong word. After all, given the another set of circumstances, Luna's mouth wrapped around his cock would be quite delightful, but he was certainly bothered by Draco's lack of reaction. After all, when Abraxas had made inappropriate advances towards Narcissa, Lucius had felt physically sick. And even though he wasn't the one making the inappropriate advances, the whole situation was too close for comfort and Lucius was determined to become as far removed from his father's legacy as possible.

"Oh come on, she was only joking," Hermione insisted somewhat unconvincingly as she noticed the shared look between Severus and Lucius. Hermione realised that, despite his bravado, this had actually upset the blond wizard.

Severus snorted. "You know damn well Luna does not joke. I just can't believe that Draco didn't even pass comment."

"I would have expected him to make light of the situation at least," Pius added as he drained his glass.

Hermione looked at the three wizards in total bewilderment and tried to be the voice of reason. "Look, they've not been together long, and well, you don't know Luna very well, Lucius, so you're bound to feel uncomfortable. And I don't think there's anything wrong with flirting." She swivelled round to look at Severus. "I flirt with Lucius and Pius all the time, but you don't get arsy."

"Well no, but only because I know you don't mean it," Severus remarked confidently to the point of being smug.

Hermione noted the smugness, and decided to tease him. "Don't I?"

Severus arched an incredulous eyebrow. "Not funny, but no, you don't. Do you?"

Hermione laughed, and admitted, "No, of course I don't mean it," to which Lucius and Pius both expressed their disappointment. She giggled at their pouting before continuing. "But maybe Draco knows she doesn't mean it."

"Doubtful," Lucius quipped.

_Perhaps I'll have a word with her, _Severus heard Hermione say in his head.

Severus squeezed her hand. _I would appreciate that. I don't want Draco getting hurt. I honestly thought she would be good for him._

_She is good for him. She may be more open-minded than most of us, but she would never hurt him, _Hermione thought back.

Severus thought about this for a moment. _I hope you're right._

"So Narcissa said you two are house hunting tomorrow," Pius stated, changing the subject completely.

Severus nodded before Hermione took over. "We're looking at a couple of cottages. It's really exciting. It'll be nice to have somewhere that is totally ours rather than somewhere of Sev's that I've moved into."

"Not that any of that matters," Severus told her as kissed the top of Hermione's head and pulled her closer to him.

Lucius smiled as he watched his once too guarded friend reassuringly hold Hermione close whilst absentmindedly twirling one of her curls around his finger. He knew that once Severus was back in the public eye, the King of Snark would be back to reign over all he surveyed, but it was refreshing to see that, after so many years of self denial and pain, he was so happy in private.

But then his thoughts turned to Fleur. The realisation that he would never be able to share moments like that with her hit him like a sledgehammer. His only consolation was that he knew Bill loved her and would look after her, even though his soul was telling him that she belonged at his side. Yet Lucius realised that if he were ever to be happy, he would need to find somewhere else to belong, and quickly before his heart and soul were further ripped apart.

* * *

><p>It was almost two o'clock in the morning when Hermione crawled into bed after Pius and Lucius finally left. She hadn't realised how tired she was until her head sank into the pillows, but there was one question that had continued nagging at her long since she overheard Severus talking to Pius, and wouldn't let her settle.<p>

"Sev, who was Pius referring to when he said '_those closest to Hermione who may not be able to protect themselves'_?" Hermione asked as he came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black sweat pant style pyjama bottoms.

Silently he slid into bed, pulling her into him until her back was against his chest. Severus then nuzzled her neck thoughtfully before whispering, "It's late. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Hermione flipped over to glower at him, and he couldn't ignore her emphatic, "I want to talk about it _now_."

Severus sighed and propping himself up on his elbow, tucked a curl behind her ear. His finger trailed over her cheek as he tried to work out how best to start. Finally, after another deep breath, he told her calmly, "Pius has received intelligence regarding your parents."

Hermione gasped as absolute terror flashed across her face. She was suddenly kneeling up in front of him, tears welling as she grabbed at his arm. Panic laced her voice as she asked urgently, "What? What about them? What's happened to them? Sev, tell me they're..."

Severus mirrored her kneeling position before she could say another word. Pulling Hermione tightly to his body he pleaded, "Hermione, please, try and stay calm," as he cradled her head against his chest reassuringly. "Take a deep breath and listen carefully; I promise I'll tell you everything."

She tried to calm down; she tried to stop crying; she tried to take a deep breath, but her chest was too constricted, and Severus knew he had to quickly allay her fears.

Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I suggest we adopt a more comfortable position before we carry on." Propped up against the headboard he invited Hermione to straddle his lap. It was easier to establish eye contact this way, something he knew would reassure her as she continued to fight her fears.

Once comfortable, Severus took Hermione's hands and kissed them gently. "Sweetheart, as of two days ago they are safe and well, and living in Melbourne under the guises you provided. They still know nothing of you, but they are safe."

Hermione stared into his obsidian eyes whilst hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she took in Severus' encouraging words. As relief washed over her, she crumpled against his chest. "Thank God," she breathed as she felt the warmth of Severus' arms engulfing her.

Suddenly she pulled back, eyeing him suspiciously, and Severus feared a repeat of that morning's accusations. However, in between sniffs, Hermione gently enquired, "Why does Pius have this information?"

Severus pulled her against his now tear soaked chest again and stated simply, "I asked Pius to look for them."

Hermione tried to pull back, but even though his left arm was still weakened, Severus managed to hold her close and pressed a soothing kiss into her hair before continuing.

"When you first mentioned the situation regarding your parents, I could tell you missed them dearly so I asked Pius if he had any contacts in the Australian Ministry. The plan was simple: Pius would make enquiries, and once your parents were located, Pius, Simeon Hutchinson, the Healer who treated Pius after the war, and myself would travel to Australia, try to restore their memories and bring them back to the UK."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked feebly as if all her energy had been drained from her.

"Initially because we needed to find them, but once we completed our bond I began to feel how much you missed them myself and I knew how upset you would be if I raised your hopes, only for them to be dashed.

"Locating them was only the first step. There is a diplomatic mire to navigate, and there is no guarantee of successful memory restoration. Plus, and I hate to say this, even if we were successful your parents may decide not to return."

He felt a torrent of tears hit his chest, and was overwhelmed as Hermione's emotions leeched into his. As he took a moment to compose himself, Hermione whispered, "I had thought of that, too. That's why I was too scared to look for them."

Her quiet admission descended into desperate sobbing as she choked out, "What if they hate me? Sometimes I wonder if they'd just be better off without me. They don't know I exist. Maybe they're happier without me. Maybe..."

"Don't say that," Severus implored as he rocked her gently in his arms. "You did what you thought was best to keep them safe, and I'd hope that after we've explained the circumstances which led you to that course of action that they would come to understand. They may be angry with you, but I cannot see how they'd ever be better off without you in their lives."

Severus couldn't stand her being this upset and as she continued to sob, he fought back his own emotions. Pressing his lips to Hermione's temple, he hoped that knew that he certainly wouldn't be better off without her in his life.

Hermione went almost limp against him as she mused, "So you were just going to disappear and not tell me what you were doing?"

She sniffed as she wrestled her arm free and wiped her eyes. Severus summoned the box of tissues that resided on Hermione's dressing table before he admitted sheepishly, "Pius' cover story was that the Australian Ministry had sought his assistance, and he required a Legilimens to accompany him."

"Another lie of omission," Hermione sighed despondently as she plucked a tissue from the box and wiped her face.

Severus thumped his head against the headboard in frustration. "Hermione, please, don't start. What would have occurred is now irrelevant anyway..."

"How so?" Hermione groused.

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. "Because I've no intention of going back on my word following our discussion this morning, and also because current circumstances have rather expedited matters."

Hermione gasped as it dawned on her what Severus meant. "Are they in danger?" she demanded.

"Potentially," Severus admitted pensively. "Our relationship and your display of power have made you, and by extension, your parents, a target for Yaxley and his followers. And unfortunately, due to Weasley, they know what happened to your parents."

"No!" Hermione yelled as more unbidden tears ran down her cheeks. "How could he?"

"He was drunk and Yaxley was Polyjuiced. He was, to all intents and purposes, merely griping about his girlfriend," Severus told her with a sigh as he kissed the top of her head. "But we have the advantage. If they decided to go after them, Australia's a big place and they need to start looking whereas we already know where they are."

Hermione gave Severus a watery smile but it belied her fears. "So what does Pius suggest?"

Severus took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully. "Only that we move quickly. His contact believes we can get round some of the diplomatic issues, but we need one more piece of information before we go."

"What's that?" Hermione pressed as she bit her bottom lip.

Severus inhaled sharply as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "We need to know exactly which _Obliviate_ you used so that between Healer Hutchinson and myself we can attempt a reversal."

Hermione lowered her head and began to sob again. "I can't remember..."

"Sweetheart, I can look for you," Severus told her, cupping her face between his hands as he made her look at him. "But we're both tired; so will you let me look tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded and then whispered, "So how was the original plan meant to end?"

Severus huffed lightly. "Assuming all went well, I'd hoped that you'd have a rather special Christmas present."

Hermione pushed herself back from Severus' chest, looking at him in disbelief. But before he could decipher her feelings, his face and neck were being peppered with desperate kisses and tears. "You wonderful, infuriating, beautiful man," she exclaimed before kissing him roughly on the lips.

Floored by her sudden swing of emotions, Severus choked out, "I can lay claim to being one of those."

Hermione pulled back and ran her fingers through her hair before smiling at him lovingly. "You'd have done all that for me?"

"Yes," Severus stated simply which earned him another passionate kiss. But as his lips withdrew slowly from hers, he told her gently, "I only kept it from you in case anything went wrong, but should the issues I wanted to protect you from arise, I promise we'll deal with them together."

* * *

><p>Autumn was well and truly making its presence felt as the weak sun filtered through the huge sash windows in Snape Manor's current master bedroom.<p>

Severus had been awoken by Missy bringing the coffee he'd requested the night before, and she opened the heavy curtains to let the early morning light rush in. She also handed him yesterday's _Daily Prophet_, finally allowing him to peruse what had actually been reported about the events of Friday night.

Hermione's night had been restless, and eventually only found peace when Severus lay on his back and let her practically sleep on top of him as he held her securely in his arms. Thankfully she had shifted without waking when he needed to visit the bathroom and whilst there, decided to shave. After returning to the bedroom, he slid back into bed and was now sat up reading the paper whilst Hermione's head rested on his stomach, one arm and leg flung unceremoniously across his lower body. Her hair was once more a frizzy mane, and no matter how many times he tried to smooth it back it managed to splay itself across him again.

As he read through the articles and comment after comment by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus recalled Pius' misgivings, as well as his own, and Hermione and Harry's conversations with the Minister of Magic on Friday evening. Like Pius, he was concerned by Kingsley's actions, but whatever his motivations, his decision making was decidedly dubious at best.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Severus drawled as Hermione lifted her head groggily and looked at him through a mass of hair.<p>

"Hi," was the only response she could manage but her genuine wide smile made Severus put down the paper and slide down the bed, pulling her into his arms to kiss her.

"You've had coffee, and you've shaved," Hermione mumbled as she pulled away from her first kiss of the new day.

Severus smirked and kissed her nose playfully. "Well, you were fast asleep, and you know I need caffeine before I can function properly."

"Oh, I don't know. You always seem to function extremely well before you've had caffeine as yesterday proved," Hermione teased as she ran her hand over the front of his pyjama bottoms, applying a gentle but firm pressure to his rapidly hardening cock.

Severus' sudden need for his witch overwhelmed him, and in one swift movement Hermione found herself covered by his body, her lips succumbing to his heated, desperate kisses. She wriggled underneath him, working her knickers down her legs before reaching down to undo the tie of his pyjama bottoms. She pushed them down over his backside hastily until his straining length was released.

Reaching between them, Severus pressed his forehead to hers. His fingers found their way to her sex, and gently spreading her folds his finger dipped into the wet heat of her silken channel before he purred deeply. "Care to test that theory?"

"Yes, please," Hermione replied enthusiastically before gasping as he replaced his finger with his cock and entered her swiftly. Severus claimed her mouth roughly, his tongue and cock plunging into her in unison as Hermione's body arched up against him. Her nails were making their presence felt on his back, and Severus was grateful that the only pain he was feeling following his recent injury was entirely pleasurable.

Severus groaned as Hermione's lips trailed over his chin and down his throat before grazing the sensitive scar on his neck with her teeth. She was rewarded by deeper thrusts and his quickened pace elicited more vocal encouragement from her as she pushed her head back into the pillow, allowing her body to arch up into him again. Pushing even deeper into her, Severus buried his face into her unruly curls just as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Ignore it," Severus growled as he continued stroking into her, kissing her again to silence the "Who's that?" that was on the tip of Hermione's tongue.

On the second knock, though, Hermione did pull away, and asked, "Do you think we should...?"

"No!"

By the third knock—"One moment!"—Severus snarled before he stopped moving and rested his forehead against hers.

It was then that Hermione remembered. "Oh shit! Narcissa said she was coming over."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Severus groaned as he rolled off Hermione and watched her scramble out of bed, throwing on an oversized jumper to answer the door.

"Mrs Hopkins! How are you?" Hermione greeted the housekeeper in an overly cheerily manner.

_Now she knows we were definitely shagging,_ Severus groused in her head.

_Shut up! _Hermione responded.

Mrs Hopkins just gave Hermione a knowing smile. "Very well, my lady. Lady Malfoy has just Floo-called to say that she will be arriving in ten minutes. Shall I arrange coffee for two or three?"

"Make that tea for three, Mrs Hopkins," Severus interrupted as he arrived at the door wearing a black t-shirt whilst doing up the tie on his lounge pants. "Lady Malfoy suffers from terrible migraines if she drinks too much coffee," he informed her curtly.

"Right you are, your lordship. Will one of you be down to greet her or shall I direct her to the drawing room?" the housekeeper asked without trying to smirk at the couple.

"We were just getting ready, actually. We weren't expecting Narcissa to call ahead, and you caught us unawares," Severus drawled nonchalantly and did well to maintain his impassive demeanour as Hermione whispered in his head _that was smooth._

He knew Mrs Hopkins had seen through this, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was correct.

"Very good, my lord," she intoned with a slight nod of the head. "I will leave you to continue getting _ready_," and turned to walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Severus, darling, how are you?" Narcissa fussed as she walked into the drawing room before greeting the dark haired wizard with a kiss on both cheeks.<p>

Severus gave her a half smile and drawled smoothly, " You know me. I've been worse."

"Indeed you have. Now where's Hermione?" the blonde witch asked urgently.

"She'll be here momentarily. We overslept," he admitted sheepishly as he gestured for her to take a seat.

Narcissa sat down and accepted the cup of tea Severus had just poured for her. "I'm glad she's not here yet. I just wanted to say that I approve. I thought Lucius was barking when he told me how he'd fallen in love with Hermione...platonically, of course. But the more I see of her, and especially after Friday night, the more I can see that she's good for you. I'm delighted you've finally found someone. Just don't bugger it up."

"Like I said, you know me," Severus muttered quietly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Severus could be like. "Did you apologise?"

"Yes," Severus huffed petulantly.

"Properly?"

Severus rolled his eyes at his interfering but well-meaning friend. "Narcissa, you appear to be confusing me with your estranged husband. I said it personally without the aid of notes or gifts."

"So you didn't give her anything?" Narcissa enquired incredulously, but Severus saw the spark of playfulness that he'd always admired in his friend over the years.

Severus' slight inclination of his head as he raised his eyebrows told Narcissa everything she needed to know. "Lucky girl," she smirked into her tea.

"Behave!" Severus cautioned light-heartedly before adding, "Pius seems to be up to his eyes in it at the moment."

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, thank you for feeding him last night. I feared he would squirrel himself away in his office all night. Shacklebolt seems determined to undermine him. Did Pius tell you he offered his resignation?"

"He did and frankly I am glad in a way that the Minister saw fit to reject it. We need Pius in an influential position at the Ministry," Severus stated as he took a sip of tea.

Narcissa put her cup and saucer down carefully before she spoke again. "Severus, when Pius informed us that Bill Weasley had been arrested, Lucius, as I am sure you know, stormed off to see Ignatius. I believe we both know the real reason why he did that but he also mentioned something about Arthur Weasley. Do you know what he might have been alluding to?"

Severus cleared his throat. "As long as Shacklebolt's tenure is temporary I believe he is seeing successors from all quarters. He even believes I will put myself forward."

Narcissa shook her head with a smirk. "Do you think he would be paranoid enough to tarnish the Weasley family's reputation when he was always so close to them?"

"I believe that power can make us do things we wouldn't normally consider," Severus drawled before the door opened and in walked Hermione.

Narcissa greeted the younger witch cordially. "Ah, Hermione, dear, come sit by me. I've brought magazines, colour charts, fabric and wallpaper sample books. Where shall we start?"

"Well I need a cup of tea first, but shall we start upstairs?" Hermione suggested enthusiastically.

Severus smirked at Hermione's bubbling excitement. "I shall take this as my cue to take my leave. I have a pile of correspondence to attend to."

_And I need a wank since we were so rudely interrupted,_ he thought to Hermione which caused her to choke on her tea. Severus continued to look as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, but concern did flash across his face until he saw she was alright.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Narcissa asked urgently as Hermione tried to compose herself.

Hermione nodded and croaked, "Yes, just went down the wrong way," before telling Severus to bugger off in his head.

"I trust you will have some involvement in this project, Severus," Narcissa enquired.

"Of course. I'm paying for it," he told his friend as he kissed the top of Hermione's head before walking out of the drawing room, leaving the two witches to, what he was sure would be, their incessant chatter.

* * *

><p>"Well we're here. Where's the fucking estate agent?" Severus groused as he prowled outside the first cottage they had decided to look at. It was the very definition of a remote cottage as it was surrounded by trees and only accessible by what could only be described as a barely passable one mile dirt track.<p>

"He's got to drive up here, Sev, and it's been raining. I expect it's quite muddy going. Not everyone has the advantage of Apparition, love," Hermione reminded him.

"And how are we to explain our timely presence?" Severus asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Hermione glared at him. "I said a friend was dropping us off and picking us up."

Severus stood with his arms crossed, huffing impatiently before he realised Hermione was getting annoyed with him. "I suppose it will be easy to set a series of elaborate wards all around the perimeter, and I quite like the garden," he offered.

"Even if there isn't much of it?" Hermione asked.

"If we were to live here permanently I would need a much bigger garden and, well, a much bigger property, but as it will only ever be the two of us, for the weekend or the occasional week, it serves its purpose," Severus told her as he leant up against the wall surrounding the property.

"So we're not having children now?" Hermione asked teasingly as she stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course we are," Severus replied as he placed his hands on her hips. "But we're buying somewhere that is just for us for when we want to get away from it all...including any children we have."

He could feel her glare before he even looked down to witness it. "What?" he growled playfully.

Hermione pulled back and with her hands on her hips, declared. "We are _not_ going to be the type of parents who have children only to dump them on other people."

"It's a rather moot point as we are not in that position yet, but I can assure you that isn't what I want either. But I don't think...if all goes well...that your parents or Molly and Arthur come into the category of _other people_. And you would be the first to offer if one of your friends wanted to spend some time together away from their brats."

"That's beside the point..."

"So if I said I wanted to take you away for your birthday..."

"Well..." she began to interrupt.

"Let me finish—after we've spent time as a family—you would say no, would you?" Severus asked as he pulled her into his embrace before purring in her ear, "I thought you might like to spend the whole weekend in bed, no interruptions, where you can scream the place down whilst I..."

But just as Hermione's body began to melt into him they were interrupted by two sharp blasts of a horn as the estate agent's car approached. They could not yet see it, but they straightened themselves up to avoid any embarrassing tell-tale signs.

"Do all Muggle estate agents live up to their reputation so easily?" Severus groused as the car came into view.

"What do you mean?"

"Annoying, brash, obnoxious. I bet he's wearing a pinstripe suit with an offensive coloured lining...I suggest bright pink," Severus told her contemplatively.

"I'll take you up on that bet. A blowjob says you're right, and if you're wrong you have to put your tongue to good use," Hermione told him coquettishly.

"I accept your terms," Severus lasciviously replied as he ran his hand discreetly over the curve of her arse.

As the car pulled up, the estate agent—who insisted that they call him Dave—climbed out of the driver's seat and Severus smirked as a freak gust of wind revealed a flash of pink lining in his immaculate pinstriped suit.

"You must be Miss Granger," Dave ventured cheerily in a mild West Country drawl.

_On your knees, Miss Granger, _Severus commanded seductively in her head.

"Yes, and this is my partner, Mr Snape," Hermione informed the man as she shook his offered hand.

The smile on the estate agent's face seemed to drop slightly as Hermione revealed their relationship.

_Oh, look at the disappointment on his face, _Severus teased her.

_Don't flatter yourself, _Hermione griped.

_Not me. You!_

Hermione snorted._ I don't think so, somehow._

_Oh, shut up, you insufferable woman._

* * *

><p>Severus hung back as Dave enthusiastically showed them around the cottage. Something seemed off about the place, and he could tell that Hermione wasn't that impressed, so there was no need for his input.<p>

"Dave, could we have a quick look around by ourselves?" Hermione asked sweetly.

No sooner had the estate agent said "Of course, I'll wait outside," Hermione had practically dragged Severus back up the stairs.

As soon as they heard the door close, Hermione turned to Severus and informed him, "This place has a ghost. A shy one but I could feel them in every room."

"I sensed it also," Severus confirmed.

"Do you want a ghost?"

"Not particularly," Severus told her. "But if you really like this place, which you obviously don't, then it wouldn't bother me."

"That obvious, huh?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"I have the feeling we'll prefer the other cottage we're viewing," Severus whispered knowingly.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione enquired curiously.

"Sea view. Rugged location. Imagine making love when there is a storm raging outside," Severus drawled silkily.

"Put it like that and...let's get rid of Dave."

"My pleasure," Severus smirked as he spun round to walk back downstairs. Even in Muggle clothes he still managed to achieve an impressive level of theatrics. "Oh wait, did you mean literally or figuratively?" he called back as he descended the stairs with a deep chuckle.

* * *

><p>After Dave had sped away, disappointed that he had not achieved a sale, the couple Apparated to the next property which stood near the edge of a small cliff, in a secluded bay that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. A steep path led down to rocks and a small beach below which would be lovely in the summer.<p>

Severus' first concern was about warding the place against the force of the wind and sea. "I'll need to speak to Pius," he muttered.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "What the hell has Pius got to do with it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Severus scoffed sarcastically. "Perhaps being the Head of MLE might give him insight as to how they ward Azkaban against the elements."

"Poorly by the sounds of things," Hermione muttered under her breath, but she knew full well Severus had heard her.

"Most of the _breakouts _in recent years have been inside jobs," Severus retorted. "The only genuine breakout was Black," he admitted with difficulty.

"Are you really worried about all of this?" Hermione asked him gently as she stroked his arm.

Severus nodded, his face suddenly etched with concern. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "From the intelligence we have gathered so far, Yaxley is running this quite cleverly. He is not revealing himself until he knows he has reeled someone in and he obviously has a number of bases. Look how easily he dragged in Weasley..."

"Well he offered him a big-chested blonde. How could he resist?" Hermione spat out sardonically.

"Don't think about it, darling. The reason he couldn't resist is because he is a fool," Severus reassured her softly. "She was used as bait but what won him over were the words and promises Yaxley made. He told Ron quite a lot..." he trailed off as an idea struck him.

"What?" Hermione asked when she saw the expression change on Severus' face.

"Just a thought," he replied lightly while chewing the inside of his cheek.

A gust of wind blew Hermione's hair across her face. As she swept it aside, she chuckled softly. "Severus Snape, you never just a have a _thought_."

"Alright, I see something of myself in Ronald at the moment," Severus told her as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

"I don't," Hermione snorted contemptuously.

Severus walked to the fence which separated the garden from the edge of the cliff before he spoke again. Hermione imagined how impressive a sight it would have been if he'd been wearing his robes.

"I appreciate that it isn't quite the same, Hermione, but he has aligned himself with the wrong people and had been promised what he wanted most. Sound familiar?"

Hermione wasn't accepting that argument. "You were younger, and you hadn't just come through a war where you fought on the winning side."

"Does that matter?" Severus asked as he looked out across the sea.

"Yes!"

"No, it doesn't. We may have had different motives, but the results are the same. Then I was offered a way out," Severus told her. He let the words hang in the air before Hermione came storming towards him.

"Oh no! I do hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting," she cautioned as she grabbed hold of his arm and attempted to turn him to face her.

Severus resisted her attempt but did turn of his own volition. Hermione looked into eyes as she put her hand on his arm again. "You are, aren't you? You're being serious..."

"Ronald is not unintelligent when he applies himself. He could be useful," he explained. "We need someone on the inside."

"Shall I start calling you Albus?" Hermione sneered.

Severus jerked his arm away from Hermione's hand as if he'd just been burnt. "That's not funny," he snarled.

"No, it's not...listen to yourself, Severus!"

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," Severus growled.

"I'm not. If I thought he was a good option..."

"You thought enough of him to consider him your friend. You thought enough of him to fight by his side. This has merit. Think of the—"

"Don't you dare say _think of the greater good!_" Hermione yelled.

"Well what do you suggest?" Severus threw back at her.

Hermione stood there trying to think of a response, and was vaguely aware that Severus was pulling her into his arms. Finally, after dismissing all her own thoughts, she asked, "Who would he answer to?"

"Pius most probably. Perhaps even Kingsley but I believe we should avoid that particular scenario," Severus told her as he kissed the top of her head. He knew this was a difficult subject, which was brought up at the completely wrong time.

"Not you?"

"No," Severus scoffed. "Why would I want to subject myself to his presence willingly? And besides, I'm the one he's after."

"But the best person to train a spy is a master of the art, and Pius and Kingsley will know that, and Voldemort was after Dumbledore and vice versa and yet you were there in the thick of it," Hermione told him with concern lacing her voice.

"Perhaps," Severus admitted softly. "Maybe I will have to rethink this slightly."

"You would willingly deal with Ron?"

"Willingly, no, but if it kept you and our world safe, I am not beyond making sacrifices," he told her as he played with her hair.

Hermione looked up at him. "Do you think Kingsley would agree?"

"I would question his judgement further if he didn't," Severus told her as he arched a knowing eyebrow.

Hermione nodded. "I can see problems."

"As can I," Severus conceded.

"And despite everything, you would offer Ron a chance to redeem himself?"

"As long as he doesn't upset you or his family, yes. We all deserve a chance for redemption, don't we?" Severus asked her as his fingers found their way through her hair to the back of her head.

Hermione looked into his eyes and could see something quite extraordinary. It was a compassion she had never seen before, and it compelled her to kiss him. But just as he leaned down to meet her seeking lips, he whispered, "Estate Agent alert."

Hermione growled in frustration as she composed herself. "Her name is Maggie. Try to be nice."

Maggie, as it turned out was a tall, very attractive brunette. _Well, she's a vast improvement on Dave, _Severus noted appraisingly.

_Behave yourself, _Hermione snarked.

_Yes, dear, _Severus smirked.

* * *

><p>Severus looked through the cottage details as Hermione chattered to the estate agent as they entered each room. There were no ghosts; Hermione's hair was practically bouncing with excitement, and if this carried on, Severus' Muggle bank account would definitely be lighter by tomorrow morning.<p>

But once he saw the kitchen with its large kitchen table, range cooker, and view across the sea, he was sold on the place.

_Have you seen the kitchen? _Severus asked.

_Yeah; I love it!_

He growled playfully. _Get rid of her._

_Why?_

_Do it!_

He heard Hermione tell Maggie that they needed some time to look around the property themselves. Only too happy to oblige when Hermione whispered, "I think he really likes it," the estate agent left to let them look around. Except Severus only wanted to explore one room in the cottage and as Hermione strode into the kitchen, Severus pushed himself away from the table and walked towards her.

"I need to test something," he told her as he flicked his wrist and set rudimentary alarm wards towards the front door.

"What's that?" Hermione gasped as he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table before pushing her skirt up her legs.

"Excellent idea to wear a skirt," he muttered against her neck as his fingers caressed her thighs.

"I didn't wear it so you could shag me on the kitchen table of the house we might buy," Hermione groused breathlessly.

"Only might buy? Don't you want it?"

"The cottage or this?

"Both...well, the cottage mainly. I know you want this," he whispered silkily as he teased her knickers to one side and ran his middle digit along the seam of her sex.

"I love the cottage," she told him as she popped the buttons on his jeans and pulled his semi hard cock from its confines.

"Do you want it, then?"

"Yes," she whispered desperately as she stroked him to full hardness and guided him to her entrance.

"And the cottage?"

"Yes...oh fuck yes," she cried out as Severus slid into her wet heat with a throaty groan.

There was nothing gentle about this union as Severus pulled her to the edge of the table and pounded into his witch with wild abandon. But as he spilled into her neither of them would have wanted it any other way. As Severus captured Hermione's lips in another scorching kiss, the wards suddenly vibrated, and he pulled away quickly to rebutton himself.

Hermione hopped off the table and looked in horror at the wet, sticky mess left behind. "Oh shit!" she said in a panic, but before either could cast a cleansing charm, the estate agent walked into the kitchen.

Without another thought, Severus leant on the table, his large hand covering the obvious wet patch.

Hermione was giggling nervously in his head, but Severus was impassive as ever as he informed Maggie that they intended to put in an offer for the property. The estate agent couldn't believe her luck when he told her they would pay the asking price, in cash, but on the condition that they received an immediate response from the vendor and that the kitchen table stayed because he found it to have a _certain charm_. The excited estate agent thrust out her hand toward Severus, and Hermione almost choked as he removed his hand from the table to shake the woman's hand.

With a furtive glance at the table Hermione realised that Severus had cast a cleansing charm whilst he was discussing their purchasing terms. _Oh fuck, don't do that to me again,_ she groused in his head as she physically clutched her hand to her chest.

_Give me some credit, darling,_ Severus drawled in response as he gave her a sideways glance.

Maggie had gone outside to call the vendor from her mobile phone, and Hermione turned to Severus and threw herself into his arms. "They are going to accept our offer, aren't they?"

"They would be rather foolish not to," Severus told her thoughtfully as he looked down to see her expression change from apprehension to excitement.

To have a happy witch in his arms was a prospect he'd thought was reserved for others, and only in his wildest dreams did he dare believe it could happen to him. But here they were on the verge of buying their own getaway cottage, and he was genuinely feeling excited even though he was doing his best to present his usual dispassionate demeanour. He wasn't fooling Hermione for one minute.

"So," she whispered flirtatiously, "It was the table that swung it for you, wasn't it?"

"Call it a fantasy of mine," he responded with a wicked grin as he rested his chin on the top of her head and held her close.

Hermione smirked against Severus' chest. "And what other fantasies do you have?"

"I believe I extolled the virtues of patience yesterday," he teased.

"You did."

Severus tilted her chin upwards. "Then I believe you will enjoy discovering what they are just as much as I will enjoy enlightening you," he purred before gently brushing his lips against hers.

Hermione hummed appreciatively. "Is that a promise?"

"It is."


	40. Dawning

**Author's Notes:**

**Usual warnings apply**

**As always love to my lovely beta Onecelestialbeing and her hurty wrist.**

**I own nothing but my imagination (and a new pressure washer!). My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawning<strong>

A new dawn broke over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but this dawn not only signalled the start of a new day but a new era: a new chapter was about to be added to _Hogwarts: A History_.

Professor Hermione Granger stretched gracefully as she woke only to realise that her bed was uncharacteristically cold. Her usual heat source―the headmaster―was missing from their bed, and she was about to contact him through their connection when she saw the note in Severus Snape's distinctive scrawl upon his pillow.

Tentatively she unfolded the parchment:

_H,_

_Couldn't sleep. Gone to the Astronomy Tower. If you wake in time, and your hangover is bearable (I restocked the Hangover potions, by the way), feel free to join me. Otherwise, I will see you at breakfast._

_S_

Hermione chuckled wearily. _Cheeky bastard! _she thought as she swung her legs out of bed and shakily stood up. She may have joined Harry, Draco and Neville for a drink last night at The Three Broomsticks, and she may have staggered into Severus' study in their chambers and drunkenly demanded that he put his tongue to good use―which he did as well as other appendages―but to suggest that she had a hangover was...quite right.

She splashed water on her face before fumbling for a vial of Hangover potion in the bathroom cabinet. A cursory glance in the mirror made her wish she hadn't bothered, and she quickly dressed in jeans, a heavy jumper and calf-length boots before heading to find her wizard.

On the way, Hermione wondered why Severus had chosen to go the Astronomy Tower instead of wandering the grounds as he usually did when he needed to clear his head. She knew he had a lot on his mind at the moment, and wondered how his discussion with Pius about her parents and using Ron as a spy had gone last night. She felt slightly guilty that she hadn't given him chance to talk about it.

If she was honest, the place of Dumbledore's demise made her feel a little uneasy, a feeling she knew Severus also shared. In fact, as far as she had been aware he avoided the place which was why it surprised her that he'd gone up there this morning. But she knew he never did anything without a reason, and before she knew it she was standing at the bottom of the tower, taking a deep breath before ascending.

She found Severus' form silhouetted against the glowing sky as he watched the rising sun glint off the lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he drawled without turning round as she approached.

Hermione didn't respond until she'd snaked her arms around him, shivering slightly in the cool dawn air. "It certainly is."

Severus swivelled his body to take Hermione into his arms and wrap his long wool coat around her. "Good morning," he purred softly before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning to you," she whispered against his mouth. "I missed you. I don't like waking up to a cold bed."

"My apologies," he told her sincerely. "Sleep seemed determined to elude me, so I came here to clear my head. And besides, you looked too peaceful to disturb."

"Why didn't you go for a walk?"

"Coming here seemed more appropriate," Severus stated plaintively as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Hermione tightened her arms around him gently as she waited for him to continue.

"I haven't been up here since..." Severus' voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was not afforded the opportunity to say goodbye to him, 'Mione. I couldn't go to his funeral, and I couldn't bring myself to come up here last year in case those two bastards accosted me and used it as another excuse to gloat and congratulate me on my great display of loyalty. I admit that I've avoided coming up here ever since."

Hermione chuckled softly. "So that's why you told Minerva and I to oversee the repairs up here, was it?" She then added more seriously, "But you talk to him every day. Surely you've said your goodbyes."

Severus exhaled forcefully. "It's not the same. The portrait...it's not really him, and I was so angry with him at the time that the window of opportunity to say it was lost," he admitted before clearing his throat.

"I was never meant to be headmaster. The head of this school is meant to be appointed, not imposed. No one, including myself, wanted me to be here last year," he conceded quietly.

"But now, I do want this." His silky voice was resolute again and laced with an enthusiasm and passion that Hermione had come to admire whenever he spoke about Hogwarts. "I needed to stand here today―the very last place I saw him alive―so that I could say goodbye. So that I could―" Severus' voice faltered again, but he regained enough composure to whisper, "so that I could take over and assume my place."

Hermione's heart was thumping in her chest at his words. She let go of him only to wrap her arms around his neck and allowed her fingers to become entangled in his hair before telling him unfalteringly, "He would be so proud of you."

Severus huffed lightly at her assertion before Hermione went on to declare, "I'm proud of you."

He looked down and was rewarded with a look of such burning intensity and sincerity that his response was simple: he tenderly brushed his lips against Hermione's before his resolve broke, and his lips crashed against hers as he pulled her body even tighter to his, desperate to achieve as much contact as possible.

They didn't know how long they remained like that, but as Severus reluctantly pulled back, he vowed, "I promise that your faith in me will not go unfounded."

Hermione stood up on tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Severus swallowed hard. There was so much he wanted to say, but all he could do was hold her and bury his face in her unruly locks, knowing that Hermione would understand perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster, could I have a word?" Harry called when he saw Severus and Hermione enter the corridor ahead of him.<p>

They were all heading to the formal staff breakfast in the Great Hall where Severus would outline the schedule for the day. The couple stopped abruptly to allow the younger wizard to catch up before Hermione said that she would go on without them.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at her. "I know what this is about," she smirked before asking Harry, "how's your head, Mr Lightweight?"

"Just peachy," Harry groused.

Hermione giggled. "Oh, you poor baby," she teased before leaving the two wizards alone.

"Are we feeling a little worse for wear?" Severus enquired knowingly as he gestured that they should keep walking.

Harry felt a small wave of nausea hit him as went to reply. "What makes you say that?" he mumbled.

"As amusing as this is, Professor Potter, what was it you wished to discuss?" The headmaster snarked as he took a sideways glance at the ailing wizard.

Harry attempted to clear his throat without vomiting. "Draco and I had a thought last night..."

"Did it hurt?" Severus asked with mischievous concern.

"What?"

"My apologies; I assumed you had a hangover, but obviously your brain is suffering the after effects of 'having a thought'," Severus drawled teasingly.

Harry glared at Severus and, ignoring his glib comment, began to regale the previous night's conversation at The Three Broomsticks. "I believe," he continued as confidently as his condition would allow, "that it's important, especially as we still face certain threats that the students are not only taught but trained in basic defensive spells and perhaps the older ones in offensive curses."

"Agreed," Severus stated approvingly.

"However, given the current DADA syllabus there's little time for them to practice, and if they could see the spells used in a more competitive environment, as Draco put it, the students might retain the information better. I mean, there's a reason _Expelliarmus_ stuck in my mind."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he considered this. "Indeed. So you're suggesting a Duelling Club?"

"A cross between the DA and a Duelling Club, I suppose," Harry told him before adding quickly, "not that it would be Dumbledore's Army now, of course."

The current headmaster smirked as he watched Harry squirming slightly. "A more suitable title will need to be assigned."

Harry nervously pushed his glasses up his nose before continuing. "We don't want to alarm the students by putting too much emphasis on duelling in lessons either, but if we did it after classes we could teach spells, have competitions—"

Harry could tell Severus was seeing the merit in the suggestion and pressed on. "It wouldn't be compulsory, but as Draco said we could guarantee a core of Slytherins and Gryffindors would sign up straight away, and exhibition duels might encourage interest from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, too."

"Exhibition duels?"

"Between members of staff. I'm sure we'd have a packed house if you—"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Severus interjected.

"You've done it before, and well, we _are_ sharing Defence Against the Dark Arts until Christmas," said Harry, trying to bring Severus round to the idea.

"True, but that was a farce, not a duel," Severus snorted.

"Well then, you could show us all how it's done," Harry stated matter-of-factly, trying to appeal to the headmaster's ego. "Draco said he'd pay good money to watch you take on Hermione just to see if you'd let her win."

"My godson is a juvenile little—"

"I'm a what?" Draco enquired, far too cheerily for Harry's liking as he sauntered out of another corridor.

Juvenile little prick," Severus stated emphatically.

"Many would disagree...Luna, especially, about the little prick bit at least," Draco informed them with a cheeky grin.

Severus huffed in exasperation. "You truly are your father's son, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," Draco groused.

Severus looked at Draco appraisingly and realising something was wrong, curtly told his godson, "My office after breakfast," before adding, "and for your information, if I let Madam win, I'd never hear the end of it. In fact, whatever the outcome I'd never hear the end of it, so I hope you will understand that, as amusing as it would be for you, for my own sanity it would be advisable that I avoid duelling with Hermione. Plus, I would never forgive myself if I hurt her.

"However, overall this idea has merit. As this is extracurricular I'll have to liaise with the board to see if participants will require parental permission. After all, I do need to give the impression of being responsible."

* * *

><p>Whilst the three wizards continued to discuss the idea on their way towards the Great Hall, the assembled staff were chattering away as they waited for them.<p>

Hermione was talking to George, Neville,and Hagrid when Poppy and Minerva came bustling up to them.

"Hermione, I'll need to see Severus today," Poppy informed her. "I know he'll tell me to bugger off, so I'll need your support. I just cannot believe the recovery he's made."

Hermione laughed. "You'll be lucky. He's got too much on today. But I assure you he does have full mobility and strength in both his arm and shoulder now."

Poppy glared at her. "How can you be so sure?"

Hermione blushed profusely which everyone, but Poppy, seemed to pick up on. "Well...trust me, he has," Hermione stated firmly as she recalled him taking her quite vigorously up against the wall in his study.

"Yes, but―"

"I don't think we need to pry any further, Poppy, dear," Minerva interrupted knowingly as Neville blushed on Hermione's behalf. Hagrid had found an interesting spot on the ceiling to look at, and George looked at her with a despicably knowing grin.

Poppy looked at everyone as realisation dawned. "Oh...Oh! Be that as may, I..." Her voice trailed off as the Great Hall's doors opened, and Severus, flanked by Harry and Draco, walked in.

"Will you get involved in the exhibition duels?" Draco asked his godfather hopefully.

Severus sighed."Well, I suppose it's only fitting that I do. You better get practicing, Mr Potter."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Surely the vanquisher of the Dark Lord isn't scared by the prospect of duelling me," Severus teased in a hushed, conspiratorial tone.

"Well, yes! I mean once he became mortal he was just an arrogant bastard. You're just―"

"I advise you to choose your words carefully," Severus snarled light-heartedly.

"―A bastard," Harry muttered.

Severus' laugh caused everyone to turn towards them as they approached.

"As you're actually telling me something I already know, Mr Potter, I am prepared to let that go on this occasion," the headmaster mirthfully informed him.

Everyone took their seats except for Severus, who stood between Minerva and Hermione. Hermione then asked in his head, _What was so funny?_

_Harry finally called me a bastard to my face,_ Severus chuckled before he addressed the assembled staff.

"I appreciate that we don't normally meet like this on the first day of term, but given the auspiciousness of the day, a number of high profile guests will be gracing us with their presence.

"Our illustrious Minister for Magic will be arriving this morning. Should any of you encounter him in your travels I expect you to bombard him with the usual platitudes. He will also be attending the Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast as will the Board of Governors and several senior ministry officials. There will be a reception at five thirty, and I expect all staff whom do not have specific duties, to attend."

The headmaster smirked at the exasperated grumble, but managed to silence them with a trademark glare as he drawled menacingly, "No exceptions."

Severus continued issuing instructions, together with times and attendees of meetings before outlining the changes to the usual routine of the Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast.

Hagrid, as always, was to deliver the first years to Minerva, but this year she would have to entertain them for a little longer as Severus, with the assistant professors in attendance, addressed the rest of the students before the Sorting Ceremony. He then advised that after the Sorting Ceremony and his customary words of welcome and warning, the Minister of Magic would give a short diatribe before the feast started.

"Any questions?"

Before anyone had chance to respond, Severus sat down and declared, "No? In that case: breakfast is served."

* * *

><p>Draco sat in one of the armchairs in the headmaster's office, becoming increasingly agitated. Having asked his godfather if he knew why his father was in such a foul mood at the moment, he was surprised to be informed that one of the reasons was Lucius' discomfort at Luna's offer of oral sex.<p>

"She was joking!" Draco erupted as he stood up and thumped his fist on the back of the chair.

"Was she?" Severus asked calmly. "Your father was also concerned by how unperturbed you seemed to be. However, given your reaction, Draco, I think you're actually as uneasy about this as Lucius. Now sit back down and drink your coffee."

Draco paused before he acquiesced, and retook his seat, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Severus looked intently at his godson before taking a sip of coffee. "What's wrong, Draco?"

The younger wizard took a moment to compose himself; his eyes fixed to the floor as he began to speak. "One of the very first things Luna and I discussed when we started seeing each other was...you see, Luna is incredibly open minded―as am I―and she believes that sex can be used to make people feel better in all sorts of ways—"

"Her insight is miraculous," the dark-haired wizard snarked, but fell silent again as he could tell Draco was not impressed with the interruption.

"She believes," Draco continued, "that the energy you create during sex can heal people both physically and mentally."

Severus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "And leave people feeling vulnerable, ashamed and...sick to the stomach," he added scathingly as he recalled some of his less enjoyable encounters.

Draco nodded in agreement, much to his godfather's surprise. "I agree it can, but with Luna...she has so much love in her, and she's so unselfish that...I mean, the first time I slept with her was in a threesome because she knew it was what Adrian and I both needed—"

"Bollocks!"

"No, listen," the blond implored. "Because both of us are able to separate out the physical and emotional—"

"I have no doubt she can," Severus interrupted, "but my concern is not what Miss Lovegood can or cannot do, but rather whether you can truly separate the two."

"Well, can you?" Draco retorted.

Severus put his cup down. "Not anymore, and I believe that's also your problem. Am I correct?"

"Well..."

"Am I also correct in my assumption that all your previous relationships have been monogamous, and yet because Miss Lovegood tells you it's acceptable to 'share the love', you now find yourself in an open relationship?"

Draco shrugged as he tried to avoid the black orbs that were burning into him. "I suppose."

The surly wizard could no longer hide his scepticism. "There is no _suppose_ about it. Either you are, or you are not. Forgive me, Draco, but you seem to be trying to convince yourself―and convince yourself poorly―that you're comfortable with the situation."

Draco looked up at his godfather with a pained expression and nodded as Severus accurately summarised the situation. He wanted to be with Luna, but he wanted to let her be herself and not confine the free spirit that he appreciated so much in her. But that didn't mean he had to like the idea of an open relationship.

"I'm not saying this kind of relationship doesn't work," Severus continued, "but I must advise caution on your part. You may have grown up in a household where both your parents took lovers, but—"

"But we wouldn't take lovers...well, not like my parents. They both knew the other had lovers, but they didn't talk about it or say it was alright. But we'd discuss it before and well...well it would be like when Mother decided she wanted a threesome with you and Father."

"Please don't bring that up as justification," Severus snarled. "The situation was completely different; we were drunk, and off our faces for a start."

The older wizard sighed and leant forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Draco, I'm not trying to belittle you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Draco inclined his head and closed his eyes as he huffed out a breath. "Alright, I want her all to myself," he admitted frustratedly. "She's so sweet and loving, and she has no inhibitions. Having said that, you don't want to cross her either. It's just a little overwhelming at times and when she talks about sex and how it can help people―heal people―and should be shared...it's like it—"

"Makes perfect sense until you actually realise what it entails?" his godfather offered.

"Yes," Draco acknowledged. "It's like with Father. She knows he's unhappy for whatever reason and she wants to make him feel better. So, she has no problem offering him a blow job. Not that it was an outright offer, so I don't know why he's so upset—"

"It's not my place to elucidate," Severus informed him.

"But you know why?"

"I do," Severus admitted shifting awkwardly in his chair. "Talk to him. You might find he appreciates it more than he would admit. But we digress. What else concerns you?"

Severus gave Draco time to verbalise his worries.

"I'm scared that if I hem her in she'll leave me," he confessed quietly before whispering almost desperately, "I don't want her to leave me."

"From what I know of Miss Lovegood, I do not think she would leave you. But are you really prepared to let her sleep around just to keep her?"

"She doesn't want to sleep around, though," Draco snarled.

Severus looked at him incredulously. "Alright, perhaps _share herself _would be more appropriate. Either way, you have agreed to an open relationship which you are not happy about. One thing I've learnt from being with Hermione is that neither of us holds all the cards. But it seems that, with the arrangement you have with Miss Lovegood—"

"Her name is Luna, and this is not an arrangement!" the blond wizard angrily railed.

Severus smirked as he observed his godson's impassioned reaction, and although he wanted to choose his next words carefully, he realised provocation would be more effective. "I fear I must contradict you. Whilst you feel uncomfortable; whilst you feel that..._Luna_...holds the balance of power, you do not have a relationship."

"I don't want to lose her!" Draco yelled before slumping back into the chair, and with a softened tone said, "She understands me. Does that make sense?"

Severus snorted softly, and nodded; a small half smile graced his lips. Before Hermione, he never thought he would find anyone who would understand him...or at least be bothered to try.

"I suggest you inform..._Luna_...of your concerns," Severus advised as he picked up his coffee, "and if she thinks as much of you as you do of her then I am sure you can reach a compromise. But whatever you do, tell her to stay away from Lucius. She might think she can help, but once you talk to him you will understand why she can't."

Draco considered his godfather's words before asking, "Luna's offer isn't the only thing bugging Father, is it?

Severus suddenly found his cup to be incredibly interesting. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do," Draco countered. "Father's got a woman, hasn't he? Hermione suspects—"

"He does not."

Severus' response came as a surprise, but Draco quickly suggested, "Oh, so have they split up?

"No."

The younger wizard looked frustrated. "So he fancies someone?"

"Such a vulgar term," Severus snarked as he tried to put an end to the line of questioning.

Draco threw him an incredulous look. "So you've never told 'Mione that you fancy her?"

"I don't believe that exact expression has passed my lips. I find actions speak louder than words," Severus told him with a knowing smirk.

Draco cringed. "Oh for the love of Merlin! I need to gouge out my mind's eye or at least filter your arse out of the way."

Severus was about to come back with a witty retort when he became aware of the staircase moving up to his office. The subsequent knock on the door heralded the early arrival of the Deputy Headmistress.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to interrupt, Headmaster, Professor Malfoy, but I thought you'd appreciate an earlier audience to give you more time to prepare for your next appointment," Minerva blustered as she walked into Severus' office.<p>

Draco couldn't help but snicker as Minerva called him by his new title.

"Something wrong, Mr Malfoy?" she asked disdainfully.

"That's better," the blond wizard chuckled. "The _Professor Malfoy _thing will take a bit of getting used to."

"You'd better get used to it, and fast, young man,"Professor McGonagall told him knowingly.

Draco nodded before purposefully stating, "Well I suppose I better go and get my final orders from Septima."

"She mentioned that she's very impressed with you, Draco," Minerva told him curtly but with a hint of warmth in her voice.

"I actually want to make a go of this," Draco admitted, "and besides," he added with a chuckle, "I can't let Hermione's lessons in _How to colour code your notes_ with all those sticky Muggle stationery things go to waste."

Severus smirked as he recalled hearing Hermione's exasperated huffing from the study as she helped Draco sort through his teaching notes.

"It would be a source of earache for me if you did," Severus conceded before looking from his godson to the door, his raised eyebrows indicating that Draco should use it.

* * *

><p>As Draco left, Minerva sat down opposite Severus, whose mood had suddenly become incredibly sullen. Upon carefully observing the headmaster, she realised that his faced was etched with worry. And after twenty-seven years of knowing him she knew that when in this kind of mood, direct questioning would cause him to become monosyllabic or worse shut down. Deciding to break the ice, she poured her coffee before topping up Severus' cup.<p>

"You know, I haven't seen Kingsley to talk to for a couple of months. It'll be nice to see him again," she began casually.

Without thinking, Severus mumbled, "If you say so."

Minerva looked appraisingly at the dark-haired wizard. "What's wrong, dear? Surely you're not worried about today, are you?"

"I'm not relishing the prospect."

His deputy sighed and in an effort to chivvy him along, said, "But after all your hard work—"

Interrupting her, Severus groused, "I didn't do—" he stiffly gestured, splaying his fingers as he flicked his wrist dramatically "—all of this on my own."

Minerva pursed her lips. "I know, but this is your vision, and everyone's so supportive—"

"Not everyone," Severus interjected as he stood up and walked over to his desk. He turned round and leant against it, arms folded across his chest.

"Who doesn't support you?" Minerva enquired as she perched on the edge of her seat.

Severus looked down at his boots and narrowed his eyes. "Your friend, Kingsley, for example."

"Don't be ridiculous," Minerva blustered. "The last time I spoke to him he was fully supportive of your proposals and was looking forward to presenting them to the Wizengamot."

Severus snorted. "Oh, really? Was this after he opposed my reinstatement, or before he opposed my proposals at the Wizengamot?"

"I beg your pardon? I know he had reservations about your re-appointment―we all did―but it was more of a personal concern for you than your suitability for the job. And as for opposing the Enforce..."

A sneer developed on Severus' face. "And when, pray tell, was the last time you spoke to him?"

Minerva considered the question. "I suppose it was two months ago. We didn't manage to catch up on Friday."

"Some friend," Severus scoffed.

The older witch stood up and walked over to Severus, firmly placing her hand on his upper arm. "Would you mind telling me what is going on between you two?"

Severus exhaled forcefully and shook his head slowly. "I honestly don't know. But his decision making has been suspect of late. We're not sure..."

"We're not sure?"

"Pius, Arthur Weasley—"

"Arthur?"

"So now you're interested?" Severus hissed.

Minerva glared at him. "I've always been interested, but when someone like Arthur Weasley believes something's amiss then we all need to sit up and take notice. Not that your opinion isn't equally as important," she added swiftly, "but there are still those who erroneously believe that it would be to your advantage to discredit Kingsley, and others who might believe that the spy in you has made you a little paranoid...understandably so, I might add."

"Oh, that explains it. I must be paranoid!" Severus exclaimed sardonically. "He only opposed my appointment and my proposals. He's constantly undermining Pius. He even opposed Arthur's appointment as Head of the new Spell Detection and Reversal—"

"On what grounds?"

"Because seemingly Arthur doesn't command enough respected," Severus sighed.

Minerva gasped before her expression hardened. "That's codswallop!"

"Indeed," Severus snorted. "Nothing like being stabbed in the back, is there? But thankfully Pius stood his ground." Running his fingers through his hair, the headmaster continued. "Perhaps Shacklebolt is simply trying to ensure his permanent appointment by discrediting his perceived opposition. You know, he even asked Hermione if I'd acted inappropriately towards her before the war."

"Well, you weren't particularly pleasant towards her sometimes," Minerva admonished him.

"Please don't remind me. No, he meant had I—"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you. I get the picture."

"And when Hermione left the minister in no doubt that the only inappropriateness was in his line of questioning, he then asked Mr Potter the same thing...about Hermione and I, obviously."

The reality and seriousness of the situation began to dawn on the deputy headmistress as the headmaster continued, "On Friday night he even went so far as to ask if he had my loyalty."

"I presume you said something suitably non-committal," Minerva smirked.

"How dare you?!" Severus exclaimed before a small, mischievous glance and twitch of his eyebrow confirmed Minerva's assumption.

"But I've never laid claim to wanting a political career," Severus grumbled, "so why he believes me to be a threat is beyond me. It's possible that Bill Weasley's arrest was an attempt to discredit Arthur."

"Oh, so that's what Lucius meant when Pius told us of William's arrest," Minerva commented. "You know, I've never seen Lucius act so vociferously on another's behalf, but I suppose he was in a prime position to see that William acted innocently. But does Arthur have ambitions to be Minister?"

Severus simply shrugged without passing comment. He suspected that it wasn't so much Arthur who harboured the ambition to be Minister for Magic, but rather other ministers who harboured it for him. After all, Arthur may have introduced Severus to all the department heads, but that was because they asked Arthur to introduce him. It was telling that Kingsley wasn't asked to do it.

But Minerva knew other thoughts plagued Severus' mind. "What else?"

Severus sighed deeply. "Two people have spoken out against me in public, and both have behaved in an uncharacteristic manner."

"You're referring to Ronald as well?"

Severus nodded. "Mr Weasley's dislike of me wouldn't be enough to warrant his behaviour ordinarily. And we know he has, to some extent, been brainwashed as well as _Imperiused_. But what _The Prophet_ glazed over were the details of the breakout at Azkaban. There was no wand fight. They walked out. An _Imperiused_ Shacklebolt gave the order. But―and maybe a little knowledge is a dangerous thing―one of the Dark Lord's favoured ploys to foil the authorities was to seek a volunteer to carry out a task. When the willing participant stepped forward, Yaxley, or whoever, would place them under the _Imperius_."

"For what purpose?"

"Because it kept them out of Azkaban. The fact they volunteered was irrelevant because the Auror office was so slack they never checked beyond discovering the use of the _Imperius._ They were coerced; that was all they were bothered about."

"Do you realise what you're implying?"

"Yes," Severus stated emphatically, "and I hope to be proved wrong. But tell me, bearing in mind what we've all just been through, what Minister would oppose simple methods of ensuring that this school is not used as a breeding ground for the next dark threat?"

"Perhaps he just feels you're being paranoid. Hogwarts is, after all, only a school," Minerva offered, playing devil's advocate.

"Yes, it is just a school," Severus drawled, "but it's the very school where Voldemort himself began honing his skills and gathering his followers. It's where I was groomed to become one of his youngest and most influential Death Eaters. Lily could see it. What if Lily felt that she could have spoken to someone about her concerns about me?

"A talking to by the Auror Office might have led me to have second thoughts. I might have revealed the cosy chats that Abraxas used to have with me. And if that bastard had been taken away, Lucius would have left the cause sooner as well.

"Between Shacklebolt and Moody all we ever heard was _constant vigilance_, and yet the moment I want to put that into practice, I hit a brick wall. The question, I ask, is why?"

The uncomfortable truth dawned on Minerva, and she whispered as if lost in her own thoughts, "Because someone knows that children are easier to manipulate and groom."

Severus was about to acknowledge her when the Head of Gryffindor raised her hand to stop him. "You're right! I find it hard enough to accept Ronald's behaviour, but this doesn't sound like the Kingsley Shacklebolt I know. Bearing in mind the amount of Polyjuice being used on Friday, how do we know we are dealing with him?"

"Therein lies the million Galleon question," Severus snarked before looking at his boots again. "Pius believes they have discounted the use of Polyjuice, but something is bothering me— I just wish I knew what it was. The best case scenario is that the power has gone to Kingsley's head, and he's paranoid. I'd prefer not to think about the worst case scenario."

"But you have," Minerva pointed out.

"Of course I have," Severus huffed. "But we need more intelligence before anything can be done." He sighed before looking up at Albus Dumbledore's empty portrait frame. "Where's Albus?"

"Ah," his deputy said as she also turned to look at the empty frame. "He informed me yesterday that today is about you, and the future of this school. I believe he's off annoying other portraits around the castle."

A watery smile graced Minerva's lips as she watched Severus assimilate her words. Deep down she worried about the fact that he was taking another huge weight upon his shoulders, but was reassured that this time Hermione, and more people than he probably realised, would be there to support him. "Anyway," she continued brightly, "everything is arranged, my dear. The only thing left to decide is which podium you wish to you use."

Severus was so absorbed in his thoughts that he only caught the tail end of Minerva's words, and gave her a questioning look.

"Do you want to use the owl podium or the plain one you used last year?" Minerva pressed.

"The owl one," Severus drawled. "Burn the other."

"Very good, Headmaster," Minerva acknowledged as she squeezed his arm. "Don't worry about Kingsley. I'll let you know if I feel anything is amiss when I speak to him. Now, put everything else out of your mind, and just concentrate on today. The rest can wait."

* * *

><p>The Head of the Board of Governors entered the Headmaster's office and flopped down into one of the armchairs. "My son has invited me for a drink in his chambers after he has concluded his duties this evening. What did you say to him?"<p>

"What makes you think I said anything, Lucius?" Severus asked as he continued reading a very surprising parchment from Beauxbatons. "Would you object to the transfer of a student from Beauxbatons?"

"It's your school! And anyway, who cares what I think these days?" the blond wizard groused distractedly. "Is it too early for a brandy?"

"Yes," Severus drawled, "and besides, our illustrious leader will be here any minute. But after he's gone I'll undoubtedly need to join you. Do you want to know the identity of this student?"

"Not particularly."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Wallowing doesn't suit you, Lucius. And, for reasons known only to Merlin himself, I care, so shut up! Anyway, our new student is none other than Gabrielle Delacour."

Lucius slowly looked up at his dark-haired friend. "Why?"

"After recent events her parents wish to move to the UK to be near Fleur, and Gabrielle doesn't want to be in France on her own."

"She hasn't outgrown her clinginess, I see. Draco will be thrilled. Fleur said she often has to drop everything to attend to her sister," the older wizard advised as he stood up to stroke Obsidian. "She sent me an owl yesterday thanking me for helping her husband."

"It would have been suspicious if she had not," Severus commented as his quill scratched against the parchment on which he was penning his response to Madam Maxime.

"She doesn't have to rub it in though," Lucius groused petulantly just as the timepiece on Severus' desk chimed eleven o'clock. The fireplace flared with green light as the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, followed by two Aurors, stepped into the office.

* * *

><p>"Well, I am impressed, Headmaster," Shacklebolt told Severus as they walked the corridors of the Hogwarts. "How was all this achieved in such a short period of time?"<p>

"Hard work and powerful magic," Severus told him as he touched one of the walls. "The castle just needed a nudge in the right direction."

"I understand you are encouraging students from all Houses to mingle, and they will be allowed into each other's common rooms. Things are certainly changing around here," Kingsley commented as Lucius gave Severus a sideways glance.

"Indeed. Curfew will now be at nine-thirty to allow students time to return to their own common rooms," Severus confirmed as he waited to see where the minister's comments were leading.

Shacklebolt chuckled. "Going soft on them, are you?"

"Not at all," Severus drawled calmly. "The punishment for being out after curfew will result in the student being immediately issued a detention and a twenty point deduction."

"What if they have a good reason to be out after curfew?"

The headmaster remained impassive. "Then they will have already received prior permission, and that will only be granted to those studying for extra credit for their O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S. However, even then with the additional thirty minutes grace it is unlikely that they will be working past curfew."

"At least your punishments seem fairer than they were last year," Shacklebolt quipped.

"In fairness," Lucius interjected to calm Severus before he unleashed a hex, "the headmaster was under direct instruction from the Dark Lord himself."

"And before that?"

Lucius was about to intercede again, but Severus threw him a sideways glance which made the blond wizard take a step backwards.

"Dumbledore approved all discipline and punishments. Unfortunately, I had to play a role which meant that my approved methods of discipline and punishment were far harsher than those of my colleagues."

"And you played your part so well didn't you, Severus?" the Minister sneered.

Severus refused to take the bait. "I can assure you that I will not permit any of my professors to use such methods. Now that my remit no longer includes having to save not only my backside, but that of the Boy-Who-Did-His-Best-To-Get-Killed—"

"And speak of the devil," Lucius interrupted almost cheerily as Harry and Neville rounded the corner with Minerva.

"Ah, Professor, are you taking two of your cubs out for a walk?" Shacklebolt asked jovially.

"Oh pish! Since when have you ever called me Professor, Kingsley? And these two have proven they're a bit big to be called cubs now."

"I suppose you're right, _Minerva_," Kingsley said, almost forcing himself to use the witch's given name.

"Have you toured the new greenhouses, Minister?" Neville suddenly asked, as if on cue.

"Not yet," Shacklebolt said dismissively. "I'm sure we will—"

"I'm sure Professor Longbottom would be more than happy to show you around," Minerva announced. "In fact, I will accompany you," she added as she gave Severus a knowing look. "And how fortunate, Professor Potter. You were just saying that you needed to speak with the headmaster."

Harry looked utterly bemused until Lucius threw him a look, and he realised he needed to play along. "Oh yes! Sorry, Headmaster, I forgot you were with the minister, but I do need to speak with you urgently about tomorrow's lesson plans."

"I think the minister is in capable hands with Professors McGonagall and Longbottom," Severus mused as he noted the twinkle in Minerva's eye. "And Lucius, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the greenhouses."

"Ah, the greenhouses. Such happy memories," Lucius reminisced.

"Not for those who caught sight of your bare backside bouncing up and down," Minerva quipped as she turned on her heel, and said, "gentlemen, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"What was all that about?" Harry asked once Minerva and her party of wizards were out of earshot.<p>

Severus smirked. "Repeat this and I will deny it before hexing you for not keeping a confidence, but Minerva McGonagall is a remarkable witch."

"Gryffindor seems to breed them," Harry chuckled.

Severus' thoughts slipped to his own remarkable witch, and smirked. "I cannot disagree. Now, I presume that whole episode was a ruse, and you do not need to speak to me."

"I presume so, but actually I would like to talk to you," Harry admitted pensively.

"Go on."

Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure how to handle questions about how I killed him."

"Ah! Perhaps we've underestimated Minerva's perceptiveness. Coffee, Professor Potter?"

"Thank you, Headmaster."

* * *

><p>Apart from a brief moment after lunch, Severus hadn't seen Hermione since breakfast, so he took full advantage of her early arrival in his office at five-thirty.<p>

"How's your day been so far?" she asked as she walked over to his desk and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes before kissing him gently on the mouth.

He huffed and gave her a wry smile. "Stressful! Oh, Minerva's coming over after she completes her duties this evening. She dragged Shacklebolt off this afternoon, and I think she may now share our concerns."

"Well at least you can stop worrying about being paranoid."

Severus gave her a wry smile. "I suppose so. Anyway, how's your day been?"

"Frustrating. I felt like hiding all the bezoars and slipping something nasty into Slughorn's tea," she giggled before adding, "I'd forgotten how bumbling he is. You ask him a question, and you get a story about every Tom, Dick and Harry―especially Harry―that he's ever taught. I don't need to be reminded that Harry did so much better than me in Potions in our sixth year. When will he ever get it into his head that it wasn't Harry's skills but your notes that got the results? Honestly, how did you learn anything from him over seven years? I mean, it was bad enough having him for one year but—"

"He is competent, Hermione," Severus interrupted, "but, as you know, I'm not someone who takes things at face value. I used his teaching as a springboard for my studies. I'll admit, though, that he's everything I despise in a potioneer. He's far too tied to his texts."

"That's why you were always so hard on me, wasn't it?" Hermione asked as she slid onto Severus' lap.

As he wrapped his arms around her, he drawled silkily, "You have proven on more than one occasion that you are a natural, intelligent brewer. But you must remember keep in mind your very first Potions lesson—"

"You were horrid," Hermione groused before nuzzling his neck playfully.

Severus pulled away and feigned offence before nuzzling her neck in return. "I apologise only to you for that." His tone sent vibrations directly between Hermione's legs before he continued. "But I hope you were listening to what I said about Potions being an exact art and a subtle science. In other words, it's all about—"

"—The art and less about the science. It's all about the experiments and less about the books," Hermione whispered breathlessly as Severus brushed his lips against her ear.

"Indeed, and so that you remember this, I'll continue to be hard on you."

"Yes, Master," Hermione whispered before biting her bottom lip.

"Don't call me that," Severus grumbled as he suddenly pulled away. She may have been his apprentice, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with his partner calling him by that particular epithet.

Hermione pushed out her bottom lip, and asked kittenishly, "Awww, why not?"

"Because when you say it other connotations come to mind," he told her before kissing her nose.

"Why, are you going to tie me up in the dungeons, Master?" Hermione whispered seductively before grazing her teeth over his earlobe and kissing down his neck.

A deep, velvety chuckle rose from Severus' chest. "I wasn't necessarily thinking of the dungeons," he purred.

Hermione was now straddling Severus; her new teaching robes hid that her skirt was riding up her thighs, and his hands were cupping the soft globes of her backside.

"Oh! So are you going to tie me to the bed, then?" Hermione asked coquettishly as she played with the buttons on his frock coat.

Severus leaned forward and kissed her throat. "The thought has crossed my mind," he chuckled when Hermione gasped and threw her head back as Severus skilfully teased her.

They relished these few moments of togetherness before Severus pulled away reluctantly. Then pressing his forehead to hers, he groused, "I better get ready," before helping Hermione off his lap and stood to adjust his cravat and put on his teaching robes.

As Severus transformed into the imposing figure of the headmaster, he muttered, "What if they can't forgive me for last year?"

Hermione sighed frustratedly. "We've been over this," she said as she walked over to him, slipping her arms under his robes and around his waist. "All you can do is give them time, and once they see that things are different, they'll soon come round."

Severus lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you," he whispered just as the wards vibrated to herald the arrival of Harry, Draco and Neville on the staircase.

Hermione smiled softly and gently stroked his cheek. "I love you, too."

Severus gave her one last chaste, lingering kiss before he pulled away and stoically took a step back.

The knock on the door was quickly followed by the three wizards entering Severus' office. Draco announced, "Well they're all piling into the Great Hall, Uncle. And Father said can you make it quick because he's getting chatted up by some old biddy from the Wizarding Examinations Authority."

"In that case," Severus said indifferently, "I'll take as long as I bloody well like. Shall we go?"

Severus glanced at Hermione and smirked, before leaving the four young professors in his wake.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was buzzing as the assembled second to eighth years sat at their House tables. Friends greeted each other, and amazement was expressed at the restoration of the school, but the main topic of discussion centred around the headmaster.<p>

Many discussed the various articles written about Snape in the _Daily Prophet_, as well as his interview in Saturday's edition. Of course, the female populace could not ignore the fact that he was dating Hermione Granger, and his injury in the course of protecting his girlfriend on Friday night was now perceived as the most romantic gesture in the history of all things romantic in the eyes of the more impressionable witches.

Generally, the mood was conciliatory, but there were a few vocal students, who were not prepared to forgive Snape for his actions last year. But the dissenting voices were suddenly tempered when senior Head Boy, Blaise Zabini, stood up from his place at the head of the Slytherin table at six o'clock exactly and announced to the student body that they were about to be addressed by the headmaster before the Sorting Ceremony.

Whispers full of conjecture hissed up and down the tables only to be silenced as the heavy doors of the Great Hall groaned open, and the unmistakable sound of dragonhide boots on stone was heard as the headmaster and his entourage of Professors Potter and Malfoy, Granger and Longbottom, swept into the hall with a dramatic billowing of robes.

* * *

><p>The headmaster's address went far better than he'd anticipated. He could sense that many students were still wary of him, but they were at least receptive to his vision for the school, and generally accepting of his apology. Of course, his calculated decision to have Hermione, Harry and Neville standing behind him undoubtedly helped, and Draco's presence seemed to fortify his Slytherins who he noted were incredibly withdrawn.<p>

Severus had expected a few awkward moments, and was not disappointed when those students who had been particularly vocal earlier spoke out. He knew they had been on the end of the Carrows' wands, but he refused to be provoked. He simply asked them to arrange a time to come to his office together with their Head of House and they could air their grievances personally.

This calmness had a surprising and quite unexpected effect: he was being asked sensible questions. But what he wasn't prepared for were the tears from a third year Gryffindor, Amanda Everett, who'd asked him if it was true that he'd almost died. As soon as he said yes, he saw her eyes welling up, and fat tears rolled down her face. Hermione saw them too and was on the verge of going to comfort her when Severus told her mentally that he would deal with the young girl.

As Severus stepped down from the dais and walked slowly towards Amanda, who had tearily followed her original question with another, asking if dying hurt, Hermione felt quite apprehensive. As much as she loved him, she remembered all too well that Professor Snape wasn't known for his sympathetic tendencies, and hoped he wouldn't upset the girl further. But as she heard him speak quite reassuringly to the young Gryffindor, she released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

Unfortunately, for the rest of the assembled students, this show of the headmaster's slightly more gentle side was short lived after an emboldened sixth year Ravenclaw asked cheekily about his and Hermione's relationship. In fact, Severus left them in no doubt that Headmaster Snape may have a girlfriend, but he was still a snarky bastard whose temper could turn on a knut.

* * *

><p>As much as Severus admired Albus Dumbledore, one thing he couldn't stand both as a pupil and a Professor was the former headmaster 's encouragement of certain eccentricities. He couldn't stand the school or Sorting Hat's song. The school song would only be heard under his headmastership if he had a new one commissioned, and the Sorting Hat had been asked not to sing this year. The penalty for disregarding this request, Severus warned, was that the hat would be packaged up by him personally and sent to the giants as a condom.<p>

That said, even Severus had to admit there was something magical―in every sense of the word―about the Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast. As a first year, despite his disappointment at not being sorted with Lily, he could not fail to be impressed by the spectacle - less the singing, of course. And as headmaster, he was determined that each and every student would still be given the chance to experience that sense of wonder.

But as the staff, board members and ministry dignitaries began to filter into the Great Hall to take their seats, Severus realised that he may have failed on that score already as he looked down at his snakes. There was none of their usual ebullience or pomposity. They were almost huddled together, seeking solace in each other. Only Zabini, Parkinson, and Nott seemed to be full of Slytherin pride.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he considered what he could do to improve the situation when he heard Hermione ask, "Are you alright, Headmaster?"

She continued on to take her place at the teacher's table. After the bombardment of expletives in her head following the question about their relationship, she decided not to linger as she knew he would respond cerebrally.

The headmaster's attention was still fixed on his snakes but he thought to her, _What are you doing after the feast?_

_I was going to have a quick word with Pius, have a bath, read my book, and then seduce you._

Severus smirked visibly. _Would you mind if I attend the Slytherin house meeting? I'm rather concerned about them._

_Of course not. I think they'll appreciate it if you show them some support._

_Thank you, darling. And when Minerva leaves tonight I will take my time to impress upon you how much you are appreciated._

_I look forward to it, _Hermione responded as she sat down next to the headmaster's chair. She hadn't intended to sit next to Severus, but due to Minerva and Pomona's meddling she found herself between Filius and Severus. It seemed strange to be sitting there looking out across the sea of students when not so long ago she sat amongst them, and wondered if Severus felt the same when he first starting teaching.

She smiled as Lucius swept into the hall, trying to escape a couple of middle aged witches. Seeing Hermione, he quickly made his excuses and headed up to speak to her.

"Please save me from menopausal witches, 'Mione," he pleaded before informing her cordially, "by the way, to commemorate the start of your new career, Professor Granger, I have left something for you in Draco's rooms."

"Lucius, you shouldn't have," Hermione admonished, but blushed slightly at his thoughtful gesture.

"I know, but I just can't help being wonderful," Lucius teased before turning to look at Severus, who was still staring at the Slytherin table.

Severus turned to see his old friend walk away from Hermione, and arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

"You know, Headmaster," Lucius said as he approached, "if your lovely witch had been my Potions professor I don't think my stirring rod would have ever left my hand."

Severus chuckled. "Nothing changes, then."

"True," the older wizard smirked. "But tell me, why are the members of our illustrious House looking as if all Quidditch and Hogsmeade privileges have been suspended and they've been placed in detention with your good self for the entire year?"

"That is what I am hoping to find out later, but I should imagine they fear a backlash," Severus drawled as Pius walked in with the Minister for Magic and his Aurors.

With nearly all the staff and guests seated, the headmaster proffered his hand as the Minister stepped onto the dais, and escorted Shacklebolt to his seat. A cursory glance at Pius showed that once again, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was unimpressed by something.

* * *

><p>The Sorting Ceremony went surprisingly smoothly. The Sorting Hat heeded the headmaster's warnings, and was both jovial and suitably solemn. The only unprecedented occurrence was that a Muggleborn, Emile Ashbourne, was sorted into Slytherin, and surprisingly the house seemed strangely accepting of him. Although Severus thought to Hermione, <em>They'll use this to their advantage. He won't want for offers of friendship and he looks like a devious little shit. He'll fit in well.<em>

At the conclusion of the ceremony, the excited chatter as new House members were greeted died down as Professor McGonagall invited the headmaster to give his speech.

Severus kept it brief. He welcomed everyone, and whilst he spoke of the future, he also announced the commissioning of a memorial to honour Professor Dumbledore and those who fell last year. The new professors, including Draco, were introduced to rapturous applause. Although the excitement of George Weasley's announcement as flying instructor was tempered when the headmaster reminded the students that many Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products were still banned.

With the remainder of the administrative announcements made, including the proverbial warning that the Forbidden Forest was so named for a reason, Severus steeled himself to graciously introduce the Minister for Magic. But his uneasiness as Kingsley Shacklebolt began to speak was only added to as Minerva leaned over to the headmaster and whispered, "We really need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Well, that's interesting," Hermione said from her position on the sofa as Severus came back into the living room, having undone his frock coat and taken off his cravat after seeing Minerva out.<p>

"It's not interesting, it's fucking worrying," Severus growled frustratedly as he slumped down onto the sofa next to her and ran his hand slowly down his face. "But at least Minerva recognises that there is something seriously wrong with Shacklebolt."

Hermione squeezed his thigh comfortingly. "Sev, your hunches are rarely wrong, but what I don't get is Pius said Kingsley was _Imperiused_ when the Azkaban breakout happened, and they ruled out the use of _Polyjuice_."

Severus sighed and put his arm out, inviting Hermione to cuddle up to him. "He did, and you can still be _Imperiused_ if you are _Polyjuiced,_ remember? As I said to Minerva this morning, it was often Voldemort's pleasure to use the _Imperius_ on willing volunteers to keep them out of Azkaban."

Hermione began playing distractedly with the buttons on his shirt. "From what I've read about advanced _Polyjuice_ you've managed to extend it to its theoretical maximum. I've seen some journals mention rumours of a potion which lasts for over a year, but it's never been verified."

"That's it!" Severus exclaimed cautiously at first before sitting forward and turning to face Hermione. He suddenly took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. "That's fucking it, you clever girl. They're not rumours. The Aurors were primed to assume that standard or my extended potion was used, but when no transformation occurred it was dismissed. Why didn't I think of it? But this potion can't be brewed by standard means and requires the application of Dark magic. Neither _Potions Monthly _nor _The Potioneer_ are about to acknowledge its existence, are they?"

"Have you ever brewed it?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I've used Dark magic in potions, but nothing like this. I do, however, know that the _rumoured _potion can be found in the _Contineri Corporis_, which is the second treatise of the _Luciferan Grimoire_."

"What, as in Lucifer?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "As in the sorcerer Luciferan. Honestly, just because it involves Dark magic doesn't mean it's the work of the devil...although his name, I suppose, is rather unfortunate in that respect. No, Luciferan was a practitioner of Dark magic who was considered, by certain wizarding nobility, to be as influential as Machiavelli was to the Muggle elite. They even lived in Italy around the same time. I'm surprised, oh bookworm of mine, that you haven't heard of him," he teased, standing up and planting a kiss into her curls.

Hermione playfully stuck her tongue out at him and was rewarded with a deep chuckle as he walked to the fireplace. He rested his elbow on the mantlepiece, and deep in thought, began playing with his bottom lip.

"Anyway," Severus continued, almost as if he were delivering a lecture, "the three treatises are the _Contineri Mente, Contineri Corporis and Contineri Animae_. Roughly translated as—"

"—Control the mind, Control the body, and Control the soul," Hermione whispered.

Severus nodded. "Luciferan believed that to become an effective leader you had to control and manipulate the mind, body and soul of yourself, your followers and your enemies. Voldemort was a great admirer of his, but he never owned a copy of the Grimoire—"

"Why?"

"There were only five copies ever created," Severus informed Hermione as she stood up and walked towards him. "It is said that each copy was handwritten by Luciferan's apprentice, but after the fifth one was written they parted company in a less than amicable fashion. The apprentice was said to have placed viscous wards on each copy to prevent the text being read aloud or copied. I suppose the moral of the story is 'don't piss off your apprentice'."

"You better believe it, Mister," Hermione teased as she poked him in the chest and allowed her hand to linger as she resumed playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Yes, but I don't think that you would be cruel enough to set curses which removed the tongue of someone who read aloud from it, or cut off the hand of someone trying to copy from it."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed before chuckling lightly, "although, I'm sure Harry and Ron used to think most of their text books had curses like that on them which is why I ended up doing most of their homework."

She then managed to pop open the top few buttons of his shirt, and ran her finger down his bare chest as she purred, "And no, I wouldn't do that...your hands and tongue are far too precious."

Severus looked down at her, his black eyes flashing mischievously before lowering his head to hers and whispering silkily as his lips ghosted over hers, "Thank heaven for small mercies."

Hermione's giggle was muffled by his mouth as they kissed softly, but much to both of their chagrin they remembered that they were actually discussing something important.

After she composed herself, and Severus readjusted himself in the trouser department, Hermione asked, "So if Voldemort didn't have a copy, how did he ever get to see one?"

"It is rumoured that of the five, only three remain. One is unaccounted for, one is in the private collection of a Hungarian recluse, and the other was the pride and joy of Abraxas' collection."

"Abraxas? As in Malfoy!"

"Yes, Abraxas as in Malfoy," Severus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How can you be sure that Voldemort didn't have the missing one?"

"Because Abraxas used to boast about how the Dark Lord would pore over his copy, and then gloat about how Tom couldn't afford to buy it from him. It is rumoured that Septimus Malfoy bought that copy from an Italian collector back in the eighteenth century. He is purported to have paid 10,000 Galleons for it."

Hermione gasped. "Merlin! How much is it worth now?"

"Does it matter when we have bigger problems to consider? If this is indeed _Luciferan Polyjuice _we are dealing with we need to know who got hold of the text and applied the Dark magic."

Hermione backed away from Severus. "You're not suggesting Lucius has anything to do with it?"

"One should never underestimate Lucius, but—"

"No! He loves you too much. He'd never do that to you," Hermione stated emphatically as she rounded on him.

Severus' expression hardened before he cocked an eyebrow. "I'll ignore your turn of phrase, and before you accuse me of accusing Lucius of anything I was not the one who brought up his name. What I do know is that Abraxas would proudly show off the texts to anyone who was interested, and of course I wasn't the only person who was interested.

"But, as soon as Draco could read, Lucius insisted it was put into their dungeon vault because he felt it was too dangerous to have lying around. With Malfoy Manor overrun last year, and so many of the inner circle desperate to gain favour, and rub Luicus' nose in it, if Voldemort wanted the text there were more than enough volunteers who could have acquired it. And let's be honest, Lucius' sister-in-law always had a habit of touching that which was not hers."

"Do you think it's still there?" Hermione asked. "Because if it is then we can study the text and find a way to detect the magical trace," she offered hopefully.

A small smile graced Severus' lips at Hermione's unwavering enthusiasm before his realised that he had to put a dampener on proceedings. "If it's still there, then I agree it will be easy for us to formulate a method of detecting the trace.

"But the hard part will be determining what to do next. We only have a rough idea of who we're dealing with, Hermione. If that isn't Shacklebolt, who is it? Is it Yaxley? Is it someone else? And if that isn't Shacklebolt then what the fuck has happened to him?

"And if the text isn't where it should be, then we are well and truly screwed."

Severus' usually calm demeanour was slipping as the seriousness of the situation started to sink in. He began chewing the corner of his bottom lip as Hermione reached out to take his hand.

"Sev, we can help with the potion, but the rest of it is for Pius to deal with," she said as calmly as possible. "I'm sure he'll consult you; after all, no one is as skilled at Dark magic or potions as you. And being a spy, and a Death Eater, gives you unique insights which Pius can draw on, but you have this school to run. You don't need this weight on your shoulders, love."

Severus pulled Hermione to him and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head and muttered, "I know, but—"

Hermione suddenly felt cold as Severus' warm body was now kneeling at the hearth to Floo call Draco's chambers.

"Draco, is the old man there?"

"Yeah, come on over," his godson called back.

Severus turned to Hermione, just as he was about to Disapparate. "You stay here."

"No! I'm coming too," she insisted as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"Insufferable woman," Severus grumbled as he rolled his eyes, pulled her to him, and they both disappeared with a _pop_.

* * *

><p>"Shit, do you have to do that?" Draco grumbled as Severus and Hermione suddenly appeared in his living room.<p>

"Yes, and just remember that I can do that at anytime, and interrupt anything," Severus smirked before he put his hand up to stop Lucius from uttering whatever inappropriate comment he was about to make from his armchair.

"This isn't a social call, unfortunately," Severus said curtly, as Draco, who was sat in the other armchair gestured towards the sofa. "Lucius, where's the Luciferan?"

Lucius certainly wasn't expecting to be asked that. His eyes widened as he blustered, "It's in our dungeon vault."

"Surely Gringotts would've been safer," Hermione piped up as Draco suddenly shifted awkwardly before sitting forward in his chair, concentrating on the drink in his hand.

"So, that wasn't you who just wandered into Bella's vault, then?" Lucius chuckled knowingly.

"No! There was no 'just wandering'. It was really difficult. We had to..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Severus and Lucius looking at her in amusement. "Alright, I'll shut up," she offered sheepishly as she realised the futility of her argument.

"The wards on our vaults are blood and spousal," Lucius explained. "There's no way—"

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Draco interrupted as he stood suddenly and walked over to his drinks cabinet, which Hermione noticed was already incredibly well stocked.

Severus and Lucius both gave each other the same concerned sideways glance, whilst Hermione looked between the two older wizards and the younger one, whose hand she noted, was shaking slightly as he poured himself a rather large brandy.

Draco could feel all eyes falling on him, and snapped, "Look, it's still there, alright?!"

"What happened?" Lucius asked as he stood and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well if you hadn't been thrown in fucking Azkaban you'd have fucking known," Draco railed back at his father as he shrugged off his hand.

"Draco, please—"

"No. You have no fucking idea how they made me feel; how they blamed you and told me I had to make things right for your fucking mistake. They said Voldemort wanted the books to help infiltrate the Ministry. They said if I helped it would show my worthiness to take the Mark, and he might not punish Mother."

Alarm bells rang in Severus mind. He'd not been aware of this plan, but seeing Draco's distress was in danger of reaching the same kind of level as it did when he broke down, he thought to Hermione, _Fetch Miss Lovegood_ before approaching his godson carefully. "The Dark Lord did not make me aware of this. Who approached you, Draco?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The beta said the cliffie was cruel...ooops!**


	41. Perfect to me

**Author's Notes:**

Usual warnings apply

Thanks to the Onecelestialbeing bird. Pray for her wrist's continued recovery.

I own nothing but my imagination and a headache. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect to me<strong>

As Hermione woke, she became immediately aware of Severus' body pressed up against her back. She'd finally managed to fall asleep despite his unexpected trip to Malfoy Manor. She didn't know what time he'd returned, but one thing was for sure, he was in a deep sleep because there was no insistent hardness pressing against her bottom and thankfully no snoring.

Their bed felt like a protected haven, and she relished the closeness of their bodies. She loved how they would wake up in the morning with his arm lying across her belly and his legs tangled with hers, but usually when he was more conscious the comfort of this position was compromised by a hardness poking into her which begged to be relieved. But this morning she revelled in the delicious, soft warmth of his flaccid manhood against her backside. It just felt deliciously natural―not that his usual morning erection didn't―but to feel him so completely relaxed and comfortable was really quite special.

She was so absorbed in this wonderful feeling that it was only when Leo jumped onto the bed that she bothered to check the clock.

"Oh shit!" Hermione said out loud before she disentangled herself and turned to face her dark-haired man. "Sev," she whispered urgently as she swept his curtain of hair behind his ear. "It's seven-fifteen. We need to get up, or we'll be late for breakfast."

She was greeted by a grunt, but nothing else.

"Severus, please, we need to get up," she said more insistently, shaking him by the shoulder.

"For fuck's sake," Severus growled sleepily. Since the two of them had begun to share a bed he'd finally managed to shake off his internal clock's insistence to wake at five-forty-five, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she observed him trying to be intimidating whilst looking as if he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Come on, grumpy face, we need to get up or else we'll late for breakfast," she urged.

Severus cracked open an eye and looked at his wild-haired witch. "Grumpy face? What sort of insult is that?"

"A cute one," Hermione teased as she quickly pecked his cheek.

She went to roll out of bed, but found her progress impeded by a strong arm being wrapped around her torso, before being pulled back towards Severus' body. She smirked as he growled playfully.

"A cute one? I'll show you how un-fucking-cute I am."

"Headmaster, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked with feigned shock as his other hand cupped her breast, while he nuzzled behind her ear.

"What do you think?"

"We need to get to breakfast, Sev," Hermione moaned as he lightly pinched her nipple before manoeuvring her so that she was on her back with him hovering over her.

"No, we don't, although I am quite hungry and I know exactly what I want to eat," he purred whilst kissed down her neck before gently running his tongue over her delicate collarbone.

"Severus, stop it," Hermione groaned. She tried to battle her sense of duty with her need for Severus, but due to the hard presence poking into her thigh, he was winning.

"I don't believe I shall. I was remiss in not showing my appreciation of you last night, and last year I set the precedent...I was never at breakfast," Severus muttered, kissing down over Hermione's chest before cupping one breast as his lips sought out the other rapidly pebbling nipple.

"And besides," he continued in between long, curling strokes of his tongue, as well as teasing scrapes of his teeth over her taut bud, "I really don't think we should be discussing our fears for the Ministry in front of the school."

Hermione keened softly. "You...should be...there," she stuttered as Severus continued to lavish his attentions on her. "It's the...first day."

"I promise I will be at dinner tonight," he whispered against her soft flesh before his tongue flicked back and forth over her hardened peak. "Which," he continued after sucking and releasing it with an audible pop, "is infinitely better than last year when I didn't attend any meals."

He began to blow gently over her wet nipple when Hermione moaned breathlessly, "Why?"

Severus hoped she would let the question go unanswered, but when she repeated herself, he stopped his ministrations with a frustrated sigh before flopping back down onto his pillows.

Hermione rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"If you must know, I felt nauseous most of the time, and whenever I did eat I had...retention issues," Severus admitted awkwardly as he ran his fingers through his hair before putting his hand behind his head. "I lived on pain, vitamin and sleeping potions, coffee, firewhisky, Missy's mystery soup and toasted ham, cheese and pickle sandwiches―which are excellent by the way―crisps, and chocolate biscuits."

"That wasn't very healthy," Hermione said automatically without really thinking.

"Oh really?" Severus groused sardonically. "I wondered why I felt so shit. I put it down to constantly living in fear of a psychopath who loved to use me for _Cruciatus_ practice, having two fucked up deputies who were intent on killing my students, as well as trying to find ways to stab me in the back, and worrying that you three would end up dead. But thank you for enlightening me."

Severus instantly regretted his words as Hermione suddenly moved away from him and swung her legs out of bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." Reaching for her arm, Severus stopped her from leaving, and felt a pang of relief as he halted her escape. But his heart soon sank as he saw her furtively wiping her eyes. Sitting up, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come here. That was...uncalled for. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione remained at the edge of the bed. "It wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me last year, either," she sniffled as the bed dipped, before feeling the comforting caress of his lips against her shoulder.

"I know," Severus whispered as he scooped her hair away from her neck before brushing his lips over the exposed skin. "Don't think I am unaware that you still have issues eating sometimes or of the amount of weight you lost. I know things are improving, but I was still quite shocked by how badly affected you were."

Hermione snorted softly. "You were shocked? When I first saw you in St Mungo's, I couldn't believe it was you. You were like a skeleton. Those robes of yours certainly hide a lot."

Severus moved closer to her. "I've managed to put it all back on again...and more," he admitted coyly as he continued to nip at her neck and ear, before adding, "although I think I'm putting on too much now thanks to the amount of chocolate a certain witch keeps forcing me to eat."

"I don't force you to eat it. Somehow it seems to find its way into your mouth and usually by your own hand," she teased as she turned her head to kiss him.

"Sounds like chocolate has the same attraction to my mouth as my—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Hermione warned playfully.

"Or what?" Severus purred seductively as he pulled her on top of him so that her back was against his chest, and allowed his hand to travel down to cup her sex.

Hermione could feel the hard length of his erection pressed against her, and placing her feet flat on the bed she instinctively ground down on him. She felt the growl, which formed deep in his chest, vibrate against her as his middle finger slid between her rapidly moistening folds, and sank into her heated channel. She forgot what she wanted to say, but managed to stutter out, "Or I'll...I'll...oh fuck it," and whimpered as his finger slipped back through her softness and sought out her tight bundle of nerves.

Severus' voice dripped over her as he whispered in her ear, "Oh, I intend to."

* * *

><p>Severus was sat on the sofa, poring over correspondence and nursing a cup of coffee when Hermione walked into the living room. He'd already ordered a breakfast of toast, croissant, orange juice and coffee for them both, but Hermione couldn't resist stealing a piece of buttered, marmalade toast from Severus' plate before flopping down crossed-legged on the sofa to face him.<p>

"I did order enough for both of us," Severus groused without looking at her.

"I know, but this was just begging to be eaten," she told him cheekily as she took a bite.

"That seems to be a common theme around here," Severus smirked giving her a sideways glance.

"Behave! We've already played this morning. So, what time did you get home this morning?" Hermione asked as she reached for her juice.

"Around three," Severus told her before taking a sip of coffee.

Hermione looked concerned. "No wonder you look so tired. Was the trip worth it?"

He nodded and put his coffee down before picking up a bit of toast. "We need to find the incantation _Vincere Sanguinis et Corporis_," he told her nonchalantly. "Interestingly, this form of Polyjuice specifies the use of fresh blood rather than any other human matter. Which makes sense considering blood magic is known for its power and longevity. That, of course, narrows our field of research—"

Hermione began to chew her bottom lip. "How would they get some of Kingsley's blood?"

"Do you really wish to begin speculating? It wouldn't have been obtained by happy accident. And if we are dealing with this form of Polyjuice then Shacklebolt is unlikely to be residing comfortably at home," Severus drawled.

"Well, we've got to—"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "—think Hermione. What we've got to do is think. We've got to find the incantation, identify the magical trace, and then we've got to work out a way of getting close enough to detect said trace—"

"Blood magic can be detected through the skin," Hermione interjected confidently.

"Indeed it can," Severus drawled, "but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to find the incantation and examine its properties. Pius advised that he will be monitoring Shacklebolt's movements more closely so that he can work out a way for us to discreetly detect the trace."

"Was Pius there, then?"

Severus nodded. "He was staying over with Narcissa."

"He seems to stay over a lot. Doesn't Lucius mind?" Hermione had to admit that she was worried about Lucius, especially with the seemingly hopeless Fleur situation and his volatile relationship with Draco.

"I don't think he cares," Severus sighed. "In fact, he just barged into her bedroom and told him to get his arse downstairs. Oh, and I believe Pius was rather touched by you throwing yourself at him to thank him for his help with your parents."

"I didn't throw myself at him. I just gave him a hug," Hermione told him defensively.

Severus snorted. "I don't think Pius has had many women throw themselves at him or 'just give him hugs'. You are quite possibly the third after Alice and Narcissa."

Hermione took a sip of her coffee, and prepared to take another bite of toast. "What was his wife like?"

"I didn't really know her. Having said that I've only really known Pius for a couple of years. Lucius knows him much better from his Ministry days. All I know about his wife was that she was a Ravenclaw in the year below me, and Pius absolutely adored her. It very nearly destroyed him when she was killed."

"That's so sad," Hermione whispered mournfully.

"I can appreciate how he must have felt, but at least we've both been afforded a second chance to be truly happy," Severus told her bashfully. But before Hermione could respond with something equally soppy, he reverted back to the original discussion. "There are a number of texts here and at both Snape and Malfoy Manor which touch on blood magic, so—"

"Where shall I start?" Hermione enthused.

"Nowhere on your own," Severus stated emphatically.

"But—"

"No!" he barked before adding more softly, "you are not adept enough in the Dark Arts to counter all that may seek out and corrupt your magic. I won't allow you to endanger yourself."

"Oh alright!" Hermione groused before taking another bite of toast.

Severus looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "I mean it," he warned.

Hermione covered her mouth as she had her mouth full of toast and ground out, "I said _alright_."

They sat in tense silence for a few moments before Hermione said tentatively, "Luna certainly knows how to handle Draco, doesn't she?"

"She was quite inspired. I find my opinion of their relationship somewhat restored," Severus admitted thinking back to the events of late last night and earlier that morning.

* * *

><p><em>Professor Malfoy's chambers: Several hours earlier<em>

As Hermione left to retrieve Luna, Draco resumed hurling accusations and insults at his father. Severus had considered using more diplomatic methods of calming his friend and godson down, and had just thought how well Lucius was keeping his temper in check when he noticed the older man's wand arm twitching. Not wanting the first case of filicide on school grounds for five hundred years to happen on his watch, the headmaster knew he had to revert to his own tried and tested methods of diplomacy, and with a flick of both wrists, the room filled with blue light as both Malfoys were frozen in their tracks.

Both men glared at the dark-haired wizard with matching cold, steely grey eyes, but the timely _Immobilus _had cooled their anger sufficiently for Severus to release them. Lucius was about to speak, but his friend simply held up his hand to stop him by performing the first hand movement of a _Langlock._

"Will you two please sit down?" Severus growled. "May I suggest that you try to resolve your issues with each other once and for all? And if you can't do it for yourselves then do it for my sanity because I refuse to continue playing referee to your bickering."

Draco snorted and muttered, "Well, if he had been a better—"

"I advise you not to finish that sentence, Draco," Severus snarled as he sat back down on the sofa. "I agree that your father is far from perfect, but be fucking grateful that you didn't have the father that I did."

Lucius wasn't quite sure if that was a backhanded compliment or an insult, but decided to choose the former. He remained rooted to the spot as Severus leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and asked Draco, once again, who had requested his assistance in viewing the Luciferan Grimoire.

Draco sighed. He ran his fingers through his short blond hair and disclosed that it was his aunt.

"Are you sure Voldemort sanctioned this?" Severus asked cautiously. "He made no mention of a task to show your worthiness before taking the mark. His anger at Lucius alone made you worthy even if it was just to humiliate the family."

"Auntie Bella thought it was brilliant that Voldemort hadn't confided in you," Draco explained with a slight smirk.

Severus gave his godson a wry smile, and chuckled to himself at Bellatrix's desperation to prove herself again to the Dark Lord. It was obviously a ruse, but he didn't want to make Draco feel any worse than he already was.

Unfortunately, Lucius didn't feel the need to be so sensitive. "Did you not think that she was trying to drive a wedge between you and Severus and usurp Severus' position?" Lucius growled angrily.

"Well, let's see. I was fucking scared. I didn't know what to think. Auntie Bella may have been a crazy bitch, but at least she was there for me," Draco hissed back.

"And where was your fucking mother!?" Lucius yelled at him.

"Visiting you. Everything comes back to you being a fucking―"

"Draco, that's no way to speak to your father," a soft voice said from the doorway.

The younger blond wizard turned to the door and saw his girlfriend walk into his chambers with his curly-haired friend. "Luna, you don't—"

"—understand? It was horrible when I was separated from Daddy, and then he had to do things that he didn't want to do. He said they were so convincing, especially when they were threatening me. That didn't stop me from being annoyed with him when I was locked in the dungeons at your house. I just wanted my Daddy. But we all got used in one way or another, so we just have to accept that and move on," she told him reassuringly as she walked towards the sofa. "Why don't you come and sit down?"

_That was a rather succinct summation,_ Severus mused in Hermione's mind.

_I told you! She's as sharp as a tack even if she is a bit eccentric._

Lucius threw Severus an incredulous glare as the dark-haired wizard stood to sit in one of the arm chairs. "Sev, what is all this about?"

"All in good time. We just need to know who wanted to see the text for now," Severus informed his friend whilst watching his godson wander over to where Luna now sat.

As Draco slumped down onto the sofa, Luna turned to him, and in an almost cheery tone asked, "Why don't you tell us all what happened?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably before he cleared his throat. "Just after Father was sent to Azkaban, Auntie Bella came to me with Uncle Rod and Yaxley and―"

"Yaxley was there?" Lucius queried.

Draco could tell by the tone of Lucius voice that Yaxley's presence meant something, and as he nodded, he awaited some barbed comment from his father.

But Luna took her boyfriend's hand and addressed Lucius almost sweetly. "Wasn't Yaxley meant to be there?"

"Let us just say that, unfortunately, it makes sense that he was," Severus interjected.

"Well, that's good, then," Luna commented whimsically, squeezing Draco's hand.

Hermione moved to stand next to Lucius and whispered to him to sit down before taking his glass from his hand and walking to the drinks cabinet. "Would you like anything to drink, Luna?"

"Just a mint tea, please," the young witch replied distractedly, while looking between Draco and Lucius carefully to assess the situation.

Hermione decided to join Luna and summoned Winky to bring them some mint tea before she refilled Lucius' glass. She also poured Severus a large firewhisky even though he'd not asked for it, knowing he would need one.

"Carry on, Draco," Severus urged as he took a sip of his drink, and Hermione perched on the arm of his chair.

"Auntie Bella said that Voldemort was looking to put an imposter into a high level position within the Ministry, and Father had given him permission to access any of our Dark texts—"

"Did you?" Severus interrupted, looking at Lucius.

"Did I bollocks! And anyway, since when did he need permission to do anything?" Lucius groused angrily.

The surly wizard snorted at Lucius' response before he realised that Draco was looking at him almost pleadingly to reassure him that he hadn't been taken for a complete fool. Unfortunately, the headmaster could not offer that comfort, but somehow Luna was managing to keep him calm by tracing patterns on Draco's Dark Mark with her fingers.

Severus chose his words carefully. "It is quite possible that dear Bella anticipated the Dark Lord's desire to infiltrate the Ministry, and in order to regain favour after the failure at the Department of Mysteries—"

Severus paused. He placed his arm across Hermione's lap and gently squeezed her knee when he felt her tense. Although Hermione was perfectly aware of everything Severus had done during the war, she could not deny that it was sometimes hard to listen to Severus speak from his position as Voldemort's most trusted servant, no matter how erroneous that fact was. It was especially hard to hear him refer to the engagement at the Department of Mysteries as a failure for Voldemort when she had been so badly injured.

"—she thought she would offer up a solution."

He then looked at Lucius. "And I suppose your sister-in-law knew Abraxas had a copy of the Luciferan?" to which Lucius nodded.

Severus continued. "After the Ministry refused to surrender following that incident, and with the quick appointment of Scrimgeour once Fudge had been dismissed, Voldemort realised that despite effectively being at war, he couldn't go for an all out attack. Bella was frustrated at being excluded from strategy meetings because Voldemort found her constant simpering and blood lust quite distracting at a time when he had to tread carefully. All skirmishes had to serve a purpose, whereas she was prone to random acts of wanton violence. So Fenrir and Yaxley were effectively appointed as Madam Lestrange's babysitters to rein her in.

"Despite the Dark Lord having spies on the inside, the new minister quickly established powerful allies within the Ministry and the public at large. So, he decided that the best way to destabilise Scrimgeour was to destabilise the populace, and that was where you, and ultimately, I, came in."

"By killing Dumbledore," Draco stated dolefully.

"Precisely. Of course, shortly after that plan was made, Voldemort decided to target Pius as Scrimgeour's replacement, but the method to procure his co-operation was not determined until after the New Year. I have no doubt that the Dark Lord's study of the Luciferan texts over the years instilled in him the importance of mind control to win the cause, but he wouldn't have had to refer to it to cast an _Imperius_. Interestingly, whilst Bellatrix was still excluded from these discussions, Yaxley wasn't. In fact—"

Severus pondered this for a moment before asking, "Draco, who spent the most time in the vault?"

His godson shrugged. "Well, they were all in there, but you know how distracted Auntie Bella could get. Once she saw a few pretty things she—"

"We all know what she was like," Severus snarked before asking another question to determine the information he needed. "Did Yaxley read the text?"

"Yes."

"Can you remember which of the three books he looked at?" Hermione asked.

Draco was becoming flustered. "No. I hung back. I hate those kind of books. You never know what they're going to do to you," he admitted sheepishly as Luna muttered something about him being very wise.

"It doesn't matter," Severus blustered dismissively.

"But," Draco said hesitantly, "I do remember Rod muttering something about Barty Crouch Jr., and Yaxley saying that if Bella was right then it should be in this one and—"

"Push the memory forward," Severus ordered, suddenly moving to kneel before Draco so that their eyes were level. The younger wizard knew what was coming next, and flinched as he felt his godfather enter his mind.

It didn't take long for Severus to find what he was looking for, and as he pulled out of Draco's mind he was immediately on his feet. "Lucius, I need access to your vault."

"Fine," his friend shrugged distractedly. "What time will you—"

"Now!" Severus barked.

Draco looked at Severus in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Draco," Luna told him soothingly, "because you've told Severus what he needed to know. You've done your part."

"It was the _Contineri Corporis_, wasn't it?" Hermione asked urgently whilst mentally telling Severus to calm down.

Severus sighed and put his arm around her whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes. I wish now I hadn't been so hung up on the _Contineri Menti_," he grumbled. He then pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead and muttered, "You go to bed and I'll—"

"No! I want to go with you."

"I know, but you're teaching tomorrow. Just go to bed. Please," he implored wearily.

"Well...just don't be late," Hermione blustered, much to Lucius' amusement.

The older blond wizard's attention then fell on his son. He walked towards him and gently squeezed Draco's shoulder. "Come over for dinner tomorrow night," he offered.

Draco accepted the invitation, and Lucius turned to Severus. "Headmaster, may I make a request?"

"You may," Severus drawled.

"I believe Miss Lovegood should remain here tonight with Draco."

Severus sighed deeply. "I'll allow it just this once. I will temporarily open the Floo between here and Miss Lovegood's room," the headmaster advised before turning his attention to Luna. "You must depart for breakfast from your own room, Luna. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Luna confirmed airily.

Severus gave Luna a curt nod before he turned to Hermione and said in her mind, _I shouldn't be long. I love you,_ as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Sleep well," he told her verbally before he turned on his heel and Flooed with Lucius to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>It was with the events of last night still on his mind that found a frustrated Severus walking into the new Founder's room, which was situated near the Great Hall. All the Founder's portraits had been moved there at their insistence. Unfortunately, for the headmaster, all the portraits were empty when he arrived.<p>

He cleared his throat and drawled respectfully, "My Lady Ravenclaw."

A moment later, the graceful, unflustered image of Rowena Ravenclaw appeared in her frame and sat down imperiously before deigning to look at Severus.

"Ah, Headmaster, what brings you to see me?"

"My lady," Severus began assuredly, "I have come to seek your counsel regarding the wards. I find that I am unable to alter them in terms of those who can enter the castle grounds without prior arrangement."

"Ah, you refer to the Minister for Magic and the Head of the Board of Governors?" the Ravenclaw founder mused.

"More specifically the Minister," Severus stated.

The rich, West Country drawl of Godric Gryffindor was heard before he arrived in his portrait. "What is your reasoning, my boy?"

Severus bowed his head in greeting. "My lord, we find ourselves in an awkward position. We are unsure if the man currently occupying the position is an imposter. We may be dealing with a Polyjuice potion of extreme longevity, which may be able to fool the blood wards."

The Scottish witch huffed. "That is indeed a bold statement, Headmaster."

Severus inclined his head deferentially. "I appreciate that it may yet be an unfounded statement, but—"

"Your duty is to the safety of the students and staff of this school," Gryffindor interrupted.

Severus merely nodded as an unnerving chuckle was heard, and Salazar Slytherin slipped into his seat. "And to think the current minister is one of yours?" Slytherin mocked Gryffindor.

"Oh shut up, snake!" Gryffindor bit back.

Severus addressed Slytherin directly. "My lord, there is a strong possibility that we are, in fact, dealing with one of ours."

"Such sloppiness to have been potentially caught out," Slytherin groused.

Rowena Ravenclaw looked down her nose at Severus as he rolled his eyes at his House founder and smirked before informing him, "You are quite right that you cannot bar the Minister for Magic on your own. It is a safeguard to protect the school from tyrannical heads more than anything else. However, it is possible to change the wards, but you will need assistance from one that the castle will accept."

"Oh, I thought it was you, Headmaster," the cheery voice of Helga Hufflepuff chimed as she arrived in her portrait. "How's your lovely Hermione? You know she still hasn't come to see me."

"Can you blame her?" Slytherin muttered.

Severus smirked before he said, "I'm afraid, my lady, that Hermione has been rather busy of late."

The portly witch giggled. "Well, I would be busy if I had a man like—"

"Yes, yes, we don't need that image in our heads, thank you," Rowena blustered. "But speaking of Hermione, the castle would certainly allow her to assist. After all, when your souls bonded part of her strengthened the existing blood wards. However, I would suggest you change the wards in the comfort of your own chambers."

"My lady?"

"There will be much magical power passing between the two of you. It can be quite a moving experience. I'm sure you understand my meaning, Headmaster," the surly witch drawled.

"I do," Helga grinned lasciviously.

"Indeed," Severus scowled. "The incantation is the same as usual, I presume?"

Rowena nodded. "It is indeed, but it must be spoken by you both simultaneously. The key words are _Ministraretis Magicae_ and _Capite Tabula Quae Imperantium_."

"Are you suggesting I exclude the Head of the Board as well?" Severus queried.

"Yes," Godric piped up.

Severus considered this. "It would make my move less suspicious. I am, after all, only implementing additional measures following the events of Friday evening."

"And you are not seeking to bar them from entering the school, but merely preventing them from entering without prior appointment," Gryffindor stated.

Severus huffed lightly. "I suppose my drinks cabinet will be depleted less often if Lucius can't just walk in at his leisure."

Gryffindor snorted. "Spoken like a true son of Slytherin."

"Actually I wish to speak to you on that score, Headmaster," Slytherin hissed. "How is our Muggle-born as you prefer them to be called?"

"I spoke with the boy last evening, and I believe he will be a great asset to our House. He is already settling in well. The hand of friendship has been extended to him on a number of fronts, and yet although he is quite affable, it is obvious that he is choosing his allies carefully. I also believe there is something quite devious about young Mr. Ashbourne," Severus advised.

Slytherin grinned as if some dastardly plan had fallen into place. "Excellent. Ensure you bring him before me soon, Severus."

"Indeed, my lord," Severus said graciously before thanking the portraits for their time and informing them that he had a meeting to attend.

"Oh, Severus," the plump figure of Helga Hufflepuff called as he was about to leave the room.

With an exasperated sigh, Severus turned to acknowledge the portrait of the Welsh witch. "My lady?"

"Please ask Hermione to come and see me."

"I will," the headmaster confirmed before bowing his head respectfully, and resumed his journey towards his office.

* * *

><p>Harry had just finished writing the lesson notes up on the board, when he heard a knock at the door startled him. "Enter," he called out as he started to rearrange his desk again. A small cough caught his attention, and he looked up to see a familiar red-headed witch standing in the door way.<p>

"Ginny...I mean, Miss Weasley. What are you doing here?" Harry asked urgently as she closed the door, but hovered at the back of the classroom.

"Sorry, Professor. I just wanted to wish you luck for your first lesson," Ginny told him quietly.

Harry didn't quite know what to say, but stated rather officiously the first thing that came into his head. "Aren't you going to be late for class?"

"Free period," Ginny whispered before adding despondently, "but I suppose I should get out of your hair."

"Wait...Gin, don't go," Harry found himself saying as he heard the door open. "How are things with you and Blaise?"

Ginny shrugged. "Alright. He's really nice to me. What about you and Cho?"

Harry sat down and admitted awkwardly, "Well, it's certainly better than last time."

Ginny swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. "Oh...good. I'm glad."

"Ginny, look...you know you can come to me if you ever need anything, don't you?"

She looked up him slowly and smiled sweetly. "Same goes for you, Harry. Anyway, I better go, but like I said, good luck and I'll see you around."

"Yeah, thanks" Harry whispered before he suddenly blurted out, "You will be trying out for the Quidditch team, won't you?"

"Of course," Ginny scoffed playfully before her smile left her eyes. She turned and walked out of his classroom before heading off tearily to see the new Potions professor to wish her luck too. Meanwhile, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor sat staring at the door, and hardly seemed to blink when the headmaster walked in.

"I've just passed Ginevra. She seemed..." Severus' voice trailed off when he saw Harry looking just as distracted as Ginny. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Harry asked, snapping out of his reverie and trying to pretend everything was alright.

"That you want her back."

"Who says I do?" Harry retorted before picking up his new wand and sent a _Reducto_ at the training mannequin at the back of the classroom.

"Oh, no one," Severus smirked as he restored the mannequin wandlessly before contacting Hermione,who was heading down to the Potions classroom. _Have you spoken to either Harry or Ginevra about their situation recently?_

_No, although Saturday morning may have been an eye opener for both of them. Why?_

_Harry's denying any interest in wanting her back yet is destroying things, and a teary Miss Weasley didn't even know I walked past her._

_Oh well, they'll be back together by the time she leaves here._

_Do we have to wait that long? _Severus groused.

_They danced around each other for years before finally getting together so I would say...yes!_

* * *

><p>Hermione stood at the back of the Potions classroom, deep in thought as she observed her heavy wooden desk―not that she actually thought she could claim it as her desk just yet. To her, this was still Severus' desk.<p>

For five years, she viewed this desk with trepidation because whenever she approached it she knew that she would be judged. Although she had to admit for the last two years that Severus was the Potions professor, she hadn't minded approaching the desk quite so much as she vainly hoped that he would look at her, talk to her, make him acknowledge that her presence affected him just as much as his presence affected her.

Of course, the last part was purely the wishful and lustful thoughts of a girl on the verge of womanhood. But she was sure that on a couple of occasions after the Yule Ball where she did make eye contact with him that his expression softened. It wasn't much to go on, but these brief moments fuelled a number of night-time explorations of herself.

When Slughorn took over Potions in her sixth year, this was still Severus' desk in Hermione's eyes. Her detention fantasies, even when he was Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, had all been served over this desk, with Professor Snape's voice purring utter filth against her ear as he ploughed into her relentlessly.

The funny thing, she mused as she walked towards the desk, was that she had never expected that particular fantasy to come true, but after mentioning it to the headmaster that very morning just before he left their chambers, he pulled her to him and growled, "Detention, Miss Granger, on Monday next. Meet me in the Potions classroom at ten o'clock after curfew. Do not be late." She was sure her lips were still buzzing from their ensuing kiss.

Hermione trailed her fingers over the dark wood before her attention was drawn to two beautifully wrapped gifts which sat on an envelope addressed to her. The handwriting gave the identity of the sender away immediately. She wasn't sure what to open first, but opted for the boxes.

She started to unwrap the long, flat package and was amazed merely by the workmanship of the wooden box which was inlaid with silver metal, blue and milky white gemstones before she had even discovered its contents. Tentatively she opened the box and nestled within the sumptuous red velvet lining was a set of flawless glass stirring rods. She quickly divested the cube shaped package of its wrapping and found a similar wooden box with the same red lining, but it contained a set of six ornate crystal vials.

She hurriedly opened the envelope and found that the most precious of the items found on the desk was contained within the words before her.

_Hermione,_

_I commissioned these on the day I agreed to offer you an apprenticeship as it is traditional for a Master to present their __Apprentice with the tools of their trade upon their first day. Your new cauldrons are in our lab, by the way, but were a bugger to wrap and slightly obvious._

_You often remind me that I do nothing without reason, and even in the commissioning of these gifts, this holds true. Perhaps I was more influenced by our bond than I realised―who knows―but the meanings and properties of the materials I chose hold a far greater significance than the purely academic meaning that I originally intended._

_I will leave you, my know-it-all, to decipher the overall meaning and its relevance both academically and otherwise. All you need know is that everything is goblin-made, and I chose ash, silver, moonstone and sapphire._

_But one thing you should know is that when I was asked about the required quality of craftsmanship, I knew they had to be perfect because, without realising it back then, you are, and always will be, perfect to me._

_Yours,_

_Severus_

Hermione's mind began to whir as she pondered the meaning behind Severus' gifts. Lucius had gifted her a year's supply of fine inks by way of a good luck present, and taking a bottle of black out of her bag, she then proceeded to dip the quill Narcissa had given her for her birthday into it, noting down the properties and characteristics of each material.

_Goblin-made glass – unbreakable, reliable._

_Ash – promotion of intelligence, wisdom, curiosity, problem solving, communication, love and protection. Helps balance the mind and enhances the skills of the scholar or artist._

_Silver – represents purity, promotes harmony and peace._

_Sapphires – my birthstone, represents truth, mental clarity, trust, commitment, sincerity, insight, comfort, courage, strength, protection, balancing of moods, fostering constancy in love._

_Moonstones – passion_

As far as a gift to ones apprentice goes, much of the above seemed like platitudes, but as a gift to ones lover, it represented a passionate, constant, unbreakable love which provided comfort, sincerity, protection, strength, and courage as well as balance, harmony and peace. What made these gifts more remarkable was that they were created before their relationship began, and yet they represented their relationship in a nutshell. And with this knowledge, and whilst re-reading the last line of his note, she found herself desperately trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>Hermione was broken from her reverie by a knock on the door, and looked up as Ginny popped her head round the door.<p>

"Busy?"

"I should be, but I got distracted," Hermione admitted, carefully placing one of her crystal vials back into the box.

"Are those from Severus?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione snorted softly. "Yeah," she confirmed as she glanced up to see a look of consternation on the red-head's face. "Are you alright?"

Ginny considered the question for a moment. "Umm, I've done something stupid."

"What was that?"

"I went to see Harry."

"And?"

"I mean I really like Blaise, but—"

"He's not Harry?"

Ginny looked at the floor and nodded. "But he seems quite happy with Cho."

Hermione huffed. "Since when has asking someone to a ball and taking them to lunch constituted being quite 'happy'? I mean, he saw her for two minutes last night, and they're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. They're not exactly close. He's not slept with her, whereas I assume you and Blaise are at it like rabbits?"

"Well, yeah, but...you know it just feels meaningless. I mean at least with Harry...well, there were times when it wasn't great, but at least it didn't feel meaningless."

Hermione arched her eyebrows as she watched Ginny fiddling with her sleeves. "So are you getting bored of Blaise already?"

"Well, not of the sex, but—"

"It's not enough?"

Ginny nodded. "And I know that if Harry can find himself I can have more with him―"

All Hermione wanted was for her friends to be happy, but she had to ask, "What will you do if, by the time Harry finds himself, he turns out to be someone you don't like?"

Ginny shrugged. She rested her elbow down on the desk, before cupping her face in her hand. "I suppose I'll have to move on."

Hermione contemplated the red-head's plight, but suddenly became aware of he time. "Look, I've got to get everything set up for my lesson. Why don't you come to the Burrow with me tomorrow night? I'm sure Minerva or Draco would sanction it."

"Yeah, alright. So who are you teaching first?" Ginny asked as she picked up Hermione's notes.

"Group A first years," Hermione replied. With a flick of her hand, the chalk began to write her notes on the board as she walked over to the store cupboard.

"What do you mean, Group A?"

"I suppose it doesn't affect N.E.W.T.S students, but... it's my fault, really," the curly-haired professor admitted sheepishly. "You know Sev wants all the Houses to work together better? Well, he was talking to Minerva about how even in lessons there were divisions, and I mentioned my one Muggle friend who went to the local grammar school―the one I'd have gone to if I hadn't come here―and they were placed into Houses, but all four Houses were mixed together for lessons. Anyway, they both loved idea, and Severus still does, but he's not the one who puts the timetables together."

Ginny snickered softly. "I bet McGonagall loved you."

"Err, no!"

The red-headed witch laughed, but her improved mood was suddenly shattered. "Oh, have you heard that Gabrielle Delacour is coming to Hogwarts?"

"Oh bollocks! That means I can't slag off my sister-in-law in peace."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"Right, well I'm off before you make my day even more miserable," the younger witch pouted before cracking a big smile. "Seriously though, Professor, good luck. I know you'll be fine. I've already seen Nev, and now I'm off to see Draco."

"I think Draco will appreciate that. Him and Lucius were at each other's throats last night."

"Yeah, he wasn't at breakfast this morning, but you'd have known that if you'd been there. The general consensus was that you and Severus were shagging," Ginny told Hermione with a wink.

"The general consensus amongst whom?" Hermione asked urgently.

Ginny shrugged. "Everyone, and by the way you're blushing I'd say that is exactly what you were doing."

Professor Granger arched an eyebrow. "I'm not saying either way because knowing how much Fred and George have worn off on you, I expect there's a book running on it."

"There's no need to be so hurtful," Ginny groused lightheartedly. "Anyway, we weren't running a book. Dean and I just had a friendly sickle bet on whether you would blush when I brought it up. So, thanks, love."

Suddenly Hermione found herself saying, "Ginny, you're one of my best friends, and I know we talk about everything and anything, but that's between us. Please don't talk about my relationship with other students."

Ginny snorted. "Oh alright. I'll buy you a drink out of my winnings."

"See that you do," the curly-haired professor playfully admonished the red-head.

* * *

><p>"My dear girl, I just wanted to wish you luck," Horace Slughorn bumbled upon entering the classroom just as Ginny left.<p>

"Thank you, Horace," Hermione replied sweetly.

"Yes, there's no need to worry, my dear. First years are rather unassuming, and you could tell them anything and they'd believe you. I doubt any of my students remembered their first Potions lessons," Horace snorted nervously.

"That's a shame," Hermione pondered whilst packing her gifts and note away in her bag, "because I remember my first Potions lesson perfectly."

"Ah, so you were enamoured of him even then?"

"Merlin, no!" Hermione snorted. "I decided that I hated him. He ignored me and then called me a stupid girl, but despite being an arse, I can't deny that his lessons were memorable. And if my lessons can be as memorable as his then I'll be happy. Will you be staying?"

"Isn't the headmaster observing you as part of your apprenticeship?" Horace asked in the hope that he could persuade the young professor that his presence was not required, as the armchair in his chambers was almost begging him to have a quick snooze in it.

"He is, but I would have thought that as head of department, you would have wanted to satisfy yourself with the knowledge that I'm up to the job," Hermione suggested with a mischievous grin. She had no intention of letting him think that he was going to have it easy this year at her expense.

Slughorn went to speak when both of them heard the unmistakable footsteps of Severus Snape walking towards the classroom.

The elderly wizard looked flustered and quickly tried to think of a response. "Well―"

"Ah, good morning, Horace," Severus drawled smoothly as he strode into the classroom.

"Headmaster, how delightful to see you," Severus' former teacher blustered. "Young Professor Granger was just asking me if I would like to stay for her lesson, but―"

"Excellent idea," the dark-haired man interrupted before giving Hermione a subtle wink. "It would be reassuring I believe to see that the students you are not teaching this year have been left in capable hands."

_And believe me, they are more than capable in a number of ways,_ Severus teased in Hermione's head.

_Stop it! Don't you dare make comments like that when I'm teaching, Severus._

He indignantly arched an eyebrow at her, and Hermione knew the sharpness of her response had upset him a little, but his eyes softened and flashed towards Slughorn as he continued to think of a satisfactory retort to Severus' comment.

"Well, if Professor Granger does not mind―"

"Not at all. It would be an honour," Hermione stated demurely, which seemed to appeal to the older Potions master's ego.

"Oh well, in that case then, how can I refuse?" Slughorn acquiesced.

Severus smirked as he walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. "Well it's quite simple, Horace: you can't."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her office, taking deep, fortifying breaths as she waited for her class to arrive. Her mind was whirring with her lesson plan and its back up plan, as well as myriad fears, which could easily be summarised under the heading: <em>will I be crap?<em>

_Will you stop worrying? _Severus purred in her head.

_I'm not._

_Well, can you stop projecting your non-worried thoughts at me, then? I can hardly hear myself think._

_Sorry I―_

_Don't be sorry; be yourself. Don't try and be me, and certainly don't be Horace. You're going to be brilliant._

Her ears pricked up as she heard the students begin to file into the classroom, and had a small panic that she'd spelt Anna Davies name with just an _I_ . But she calmed when Severus' reassuring voice came back into her head._ I think they're ready for you, Professor. Not that you need it, but good luck, sweetheart. Oh, and you did spell her name correctly!_

Hermione smirked before walking into the classroom to be greeted by twenty expectant and apprehensive faces.

After one final deep breath, Hermione's teaching career began.

"Good morning, and welcome to your first Potions class. Now, not so long ago I sat where you're sitting and wondered what this subject was all about. And I remember quite clearly what my Potions professor told us.

_'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...'_

"Now, you're probably just as confused by that as I was at the time," Hermione continued, despite Severus grumbling in her head, _there's nothing confusing about that._ "But as we begin our journey into the art of Potions, you will see how true and relevant those words are. So, can anyone tell me what we use potions for?"

And with that a sea of hands went into the air.

An hour later, as the chattering students packed away their books, Slughorn called out, "Excellent lesson, Miss Granger," and scurried away before the last student had even left the classroom. Severus, on the other hand, lingered, and once they were alone, he warded the door before walking up to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her.

"How did I do?" Hermione asked nervously.

Severus smirked. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes!"

"I was very impressed," he whispered as he brushed his lips against her hair, and gave her a squeeze. "Although you did miss out my favourite line."

"Did I?"

"Yes; _'If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach'_ means a great deal to me."

Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just glad it went alright. Oh, and thank you for my presents, and―"

Severus cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "I should be the one thanking you," he told her soberly, "but, alas, now is not the time for sentimentality.

"Hagrid is coming to Beauxbatons with us on Thursday, by the way. Seemingly Madam Maxime has decided that she would like to give things another chance now that the war is over."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully, before adding cautiously, "I hope he doesn't get his hopes up too much."

"He's a big boy―physically and figuratively―he can look after himself, but I wouldn't like to see him get hurt, either," Severus admitted. "I will need your assistance to adjust the wards tonight."

The curly-haired witch was surprised by this. "What the castle wards?"

"The very same."

Hermione looked puzzled. "But I thought you could adjust them yourself?"

"Ordinarily I can, but not on this occasion," Severus informed her with an air of frustration in his voice. "Now, may I walk with you to lunch, my lady?"

Hermione eyed her wizard carefully before standing up on tiptoe and planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You're too kind."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Neville had rounds that evening, and spent most of it discussing the plants the Herbology professor wanted to cultivate, as well as the fact that Severus had agreed that Adrian could stay at the castle on Fridays and weekends when they didn't have anything else planned.<p>

As she walked into her and Severus' chambers, Hermione was immediately greeted by something she hadn't expected. The living room was completely dark aside from the fire, and no lights could be discerned from underneath the various doors which led off the main reception area. If it hadn't been for that fact that Severus' frock coat was flung over the arm of the sofa, she would have assumed that he was still in his office. Which would have surprised her as she knew that he'd planned on adjusting the school's protection wards tonight.

However, a faint scratching sound from the bedroom suddenly attracted her attention. She opened the door to see a faint light coming from under the door of their en suite which illuminated a white fur ball swiping and clawing at the door that stood in the way of him and attention.

Hermione smirked and scooped her cat up so she could fuss over him. "Is Daddy ignoring you?" she asked, pouting on her familiar's behalf. "Oh, my poor baby. I'll go and tell him off for you. Would you like Mummy to do that? And shall I get Winky to get you some din-dins?"

Leo looked at Hermione with utter disdain until din-dins was mentioned. He wriggled out of her arms and jumped up onto the sofa only to become miffed when his witch removed the mass of black fabric that he'd just decided would make a perfect nesting place for the evening.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she called out, "Sev, are you decent?" When no answer was forthcoming, she thought to him, _Where are you?_

_In the bath._

Hermione looked confused until she opened the door and was nearly knocked backwards by the blare of rock music, which she shut off with a wave of her hand.

"Apologies; I utilised a silencing charm," he admitted sheepishly. "I finally got used to being able to blast out my music and suddenly realised that with the students back, it wouldn't do for them to think the great bat actually had pretty good taste in music."

Hermione laughed as she sat down on the floor at the edge of the bath. "You call that good taste?"

"Well, it's better than the insipid shit you listen to," Severus bit back playfully as Hermione flicked water at him. "Better?" he asked as he flicked his wand and Chopin filled the room.

"Much better," she agreed, leaning over to steal a kiss from him.

Severus ran a wet finger tentatively along Hermione's jaw line. "It would be much better if you were in here with me," he purred against her lips.

Just before she pressed her mouth to his, she sighed with feigned exasperation and whispered, "Oh, OK. If you insist."

But closing her eyes to enjoy the moment meant that she missed the mischievous sparkle in Severus' eyes. And by the time she heard the rumbling, _Oh I do_, in her head, she was already falling and screamed as she hit the steaming water fully-clothed. Her frantic splashing and writhing only earned Severus' deep laughter, which as much as she normally loved to hear it, was, at this juncture, rather annoying.

"You utter bastard!" she yelled as she thumped him on his chest, hating the way her clothes felt heavy and clung to her body.

Severus was still chuckling away to himself as he grabbed her wrists to stop her from performing any form of retaliatory magic, and before she knew it she was lying across his lap, his tongue insistently exploring her mouth.

"I would've preferred to have undressed first," Hermione grumbled against his lips, but soon all thoughts of wet clothes were forgotten as he manoeuvred her to straddle his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands sensually over her back.

"I know, but you hardly ever use magic to undress yourself, and you always take too long. I wanted you in here now, and besides, the idea rather amused me," he teased before suddenly realising she was now naked, with his cock stirring against the apex of her thighs.

"Well, it didn't amuse me, but the reason I don't like undressing by magic is because I love watching your eyes when I undress in front of you," she whispered against his ear before running her tongue over the delicate shell.

Severus groaned at the feel of hot breath and wet tongue, and pushed his head back against the edge of the bath as Hermione trailed kisses along his jaw and grazed her teeth over his chin. "I love the way your breathing changes as you undress me," she murmured, gently gyrating her hips over his now hardened member, causing her soft folds to rub along his shaft.

Nuzzling his neck she inhaled deeply, relishing in how the spicy mix of oils in the bath mingled with his natural scent.

"I love the way you still bite your lip when you first touch me," Hermione mumbled breathlessly.

Now it was her turn to throw her head back as Severus' hands moved from her back to the side of her breasts, and as her back arched and exposed her breasts to him, his hands encompassed the soft creamy globes entirely. As he brushed his thumbs against her taut buds, she groaned, "And I love it when you do that."

"What else do you love?" Severus asked her, his voice caressing her as gently as his hands.

"This," Hermione breathed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up. Before long, the surface of the water was rising and falling as the curly-haired witch languidly slid up and down her wizard's length.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting crossed-legged on the living room rug, wearing only a vest and a pair of cotton sleep shorts, as she knew she would be too warm if she wore anything else in front of the fire. She was reading through the paperwork that Severus' solicitor had sent through pertaining to their cottage.<p>

"Is Leo alright?" Severus asked as he walked into the room.

Hermione nodded as she continued to read. "He's fine, I think. Why?"

Severus groaned softly as he sat down on the floor, mirroring Hermione's position, and her eyes flashed hungrily when she realised he was only wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. "He just seems to be taking a long time to eat his dinner. I fed him when I―"

"You fed him?" Hermione asked, looking up from the parchment.

Severus nodded. "Well, as you keep reminding me that he's our cat I―"

Hermione laughed heartily. "Cheeky little bugger! I fed him when I came in because I couldn't see his bowl so―"

"Ah, that will be my fault," Severus admitted. "I told Missy to clear it away when he had finished. I'm getting pissed off tripping up over it. I presume you asked Winky to feed him?"

Hermione nodded and chuckled. "Well, thanks for feeding him. I―"

"No problem. Besides, you wouldn't come home and not feed my dog, would you?" Severus mused.

Hermione's brow furrowed whilst Severus tried to look innocent. "What dog?"

"Well, I know it's silly, but I've always wanted a dog," he admitted sheepishly. "My parents wouldn't let me have one and I could never have cared for an animal before now."

"What about Obs?"

"He's a bird, and he can hunt for himself. He never needed me," Severus told her quietly.

Hermione nearly melted as Severus' expression became that of an expectant child awaiting their parent's agreement. She was often reminded that he'd been denied much of what most young adults took for granted. At first, it seemed strange that he'd play his music far too loud, as well as almost getting excited about staying up until the small wee hours talking, or lying in bed until midday, or even ordering a pizza at midnight—even though getting Missy to make it wasn't quite the same. But this simple admission nearly broke her heart, and it took all of her self control not to blurt out, "Let's go and talk to Hagrid."

But she was reminded of the young couple who lived over the road from her parents. They moved in together, bought a dog, got married, had a baby, but then had to have the animal rehoused when it took a dislike to their child. And although there was no timetable for these momentous events to take place, Hermione didn't want that situation to occur.

"I'll do you a deal. You can get a dog after we've finished with having children," she said, watching his eyes for signs of disappointment.

Thankfully, and slightly surprisingly, there was no pouting from the dark-haired wizard, although he did sound a little disappointed. "I suppose that would be sensible. I remember Lucius had issues with his dog, Triton, when Draco started walking."

"Did they have him re-homed?" Hermione was quite shocked when Severus shook his head slowly, and decided to gloss over the fact that Lucius had obviously killed the animal by asking, "What kind of dog would you like?"

Severus smirked. "No idea, but it'll be a big one."

"I thought it might be," Hermione teased as she resumed reading the parchment. "So, the cottage will be ours next week according to this."

"Indeed. Just sign where necessary and I will send it to my solicitor tomorrow."

Hermione beamed. "Oh gods, this is so exciting. Can we go furniture shopping next Saturday?"

"Yes, you can damage my credit card next Saturday. We'll go to London and stay over at the flat," Severus told her dismissively.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes, and it is just as well, otherwise I would think your latest half-arsed declaration was aimed more at my credit limit than me," Severus teased before leaning forward to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"So how do we go about this?" Hermione asked as Severus handed her another piece of parchment which detailed the required incantation to adjust the castle's protection.<p>

"We have to join hands, make eye contact, and deliver the incantation simultaneously."

She read the words again.

_Castellum ipsius tutores, isita magicis antiqua ambiente nostrum est suscipere nostram instantiam excludunt Ministraretis Magicae et capite Tabula Quae Imperantium transitu sine prioribus custodiarum licentia._

Hermione read the translation aloud.

_As guardians of this castle, we beseech the ancient magics surrounding us to accept our request to exclude the Minister for Magic and the Head of the Board of Governors from crossing the wards without prior permission._

"Why are we excluding the blond one?"

Severus ran his fingers through his hair. "To alleviate suspicion. My first duty is to the safety of this school, and after everything that's happened, I've simply decided to exclude all but staff and students from crossing the wards without prior permission."

Hermione sighed. "Makes sense, but why couldn't Minerva help you with this? Is it because of this supposed prophecy that has yet to materialise?"

Severus bit his bottom lip. "Partly, but we've all seen how the castle responds to you, and since we soul bonded it accepts you as part of me."

She huffed angrily and dropped the piece of parchment onto her lap. "I just hate that this unknown prophecy is still hanging over our heads"

"Sweetheart, prophecy or not, it won't change how we feel about each other. It will just clarify the parts we are meant to play, and from what we know already, it would seem to involve some kind of protective role. Don't dwell on it," he told her before taking her hands and tracing soothing patterns on the underside of her wrist.

Hermione tried to take comfort from his words, but an air of righteous annoyance still surrounded her. "So, is there anything else I should know about before we do this?"

"Only that Rowena said the amount of magic flowing between us would possibly induce quite a moving experience," Severus told her knowingly.

Hermione chuckled. "Is that a polite way of saying we might end up having sex?"

"The things I have to do for this school," Severus sighed, trying to look put out, but his eyes couldn't hide the fact that he was getting turned on by the prospect.

"Well, if there is any potential shagging going on, I'm glad Minerva wasn't the one to help you." Hermione teased.

Severus grimaced. "Oh fucking hell, 'Mione! Let's get on with this so I can banish that image from my head."

And twenty minutes later, as elemental magic still coursed through their veins, and Hermione's walls constricted around him, Severus successfully managed to banish that unpleasant image as all rational thought emptied out of his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Behold no cliffie...next time, the trouble a bit of Veritaserum can cause.**_


	42. The Trouble With Veritaserum

**Author's Notes:**

Usual warnings apply: A bit of language and some lemony goodness.

Love to Onecelestialbeing as always for allowing her eyes to bleed, so that yours don't.

I own nothing but my imagination and a half eaten ham and tomato sandwich. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The trouble with Veritaserum<strong>

Thursday morning arrived to find the headmaster sitting at his desk, draining yet another cup of coffee whilst finalising preparations for the Beauxbatons trip later that day.

Although Severus was downing coffee as if it were going out of fashion, it was more through habit than the need to keep himself awake. When he was a spy, sleep was something that Severus never took for granted. He often had been called upon at unholy hours or would find himself in situations where sleep was not an option. For years, his sleeping patterns had been controlled by potions and alternated regularly between _Wideye_ potion and caffeine, sleeping draughts and _Dreamless Sleep_.

But since the end of the war, apart from his nightmares, Severus could finally sleep. He'd weaned himself off the potions and since sharing a bed with Hermione, he had fewer nightmares and was sleeping better than ever.

So, the thought of sleeping alone–or worse, on the sofa–rather disquieted him. But thankfully he'd managed to avoid either situation, which was a miracle considering what had occurred the day before.

* * *

><p><em>The Day Before<em>

Pius had called Severus just after lunch to inform him that Ronald Weasley was about to be transferred from St. Mungo's to the Ministry holding cells for interrogation. Severus' presence was required that afternoon to perform _Legilimency _on the youngest Weasley boy, before reporting his findings under _Veritaserum_.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Severus groused as the call ended. He then contacted Hermione.

_Sweetheart, I have to go to the Ministry. Weas...Ronald is being transferred to the Ministry for interrogation._

_He's alright then?_

_Evidently. I have no idea how long I'll be, but hopefully I'll be home before you go to the Burrow._

_I should hope so as I'm not going until after dinner. Anyway, here come my third years. I'll speak to you when you get back. Love you._

_And I, you._

Unfortunately, the next time he spoke to Hermione, it was less than cordial.

* * *

><p>Ever since the students returned to school, Severus had become increasingly disquieted by the constant hushed whispers and speculation regarding his relationship with Hermione. Even the gossip columns were full of false reports of their engagement, their marriage, and the conception of the Prince heir.<p>

He could ignore the papers. The papers and his fire were already well acquainted, but what he couldn't ignore were the eyes of sniggering, hormonal, teenage girls who looked between him and Hermione―or just at him―during meals or in the corridors, and the whispered analysis of their every interaction.

Upon his return from the Ministry, Severus found himself walking wearily towards the dungeons in search of a friendly face, when he heard a group of fourth year Hufflepuff witches discussing his and Hermione's absence from breakfast that morning.

The reason was quite simple. Severus had woken up to Hermione gently nuzzling his balls, and a round of rather gentle morning sex ensued. As far as he was concerned, their lovemaking was sacrosanct, so when he heard speculation over whether they'd had sex, how they'd had sex, and was Severus hung like a Hippogriff―the overwhelming conclusion being _yes_―the red mist descended.

Minutes later, the young witches stood trembling as the headmaster laid into them verbally. _Typical Hufflepuffs,_ he'd sneered to himself. Severus concluded his rant with a flourish as the Hufflepuff point counter sank into the negative, and Filch had his first victims of the year.

Severus' mood had not abated by the time he'd descended the stairs towards the Potions classroom, and it was made worse as Professor Slughorn came towards him.

"Ah, Headmaster, your young lady taught a flawless O.W.L.S lesson today. Perfect demonstration of the _Invigoration Draught_, and all successfully brewed. Well, apart from young Wiggins, but, as I always say, there's always one."

"I wish everyone would stop referring to her as 'my young lady'," Severus blurted out. _Fuck! That came out wrong._

What he'd meant to say was that Hermione was her own person and an extremely capable witch. Of course, she was his, but she wasn't a possession. She was his by the grace of some deity or madness on Hermione's part. But her abilities had nothing to do with him, and as such he didn't want people treating her as if he had some kind of influence on her talents.

Unfortunately, he'd had to take industrial strength _Veritaserum_ in order to provide a verifiable account of Ron Weasley's _Legilimency_ interrogation, and the faint trace which remained in his system was making his tongue a little looser than usual. What made it worse was that the classroom door was open and his clipped remark was overhead.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in a foul mood as she cleared up the desks–not a pleasant task, she'd concluded–when she heard Severus' comment. She, too, had heard the whispers of speculation, and her nerves had been frayed by her Fourth Year Group B. She also couldn't help but wonder what had occurred at Ron's interrogation because not only could she feel that Severus was stressed, but his orb had been testament, too.<p>

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as the door slammed shut, and Severus walked to the front of the classroom.

"No," he grumbled, leaning up against her desk.

"What happened?"

"After Weasley's initial objections to my presence the _Legilimency_ went quite smoothly. It was just tiring. I'm so used to just dipping in and out these days that sustained occlusion is more taxing now that I don't meditate and practice _Occlumency_ every day."

He pinched the bridge his nose and exhaled forcefully. "The information he provided will prove useful to a point. He certainly didn't kill Alexandra Carson because he was...otherwise engaged. Pius has sent Aurors to corroborate his alibi in case it was a manipulated memory, but I could find no tell-tale signs, so I believe he's innocent of murder.

"As for the rest, he's only guilty of voicing his disillusionment with his friends and the outcome of the trials to the wrong person. There is evidence of coercion regarding the events of Friday night, but he was still complicit in discussing potential plans to bring about my downfall. Interestingly, he opposed any plan that involved any physical harm to my person, or anyone else's. He vehemently opposed Yaxley's offer to have you _dealt _with when you broke up with him."

Severus had to admit that although the smear campaign had not been pleasant, he was grateful that Weasley had at least a modicum of decency to preserve Hermione's life.

"He is being transferred to Azkaban as we speak. It is regrettable, but necessary to maintain appearances. Both Shacklebolt and Yaxley expect him to go there, but Pius has decided we should wait two weeks before trying to recruit him. He's also decided not to inform Shacklebolt of the plan until his true identity can be established. Anyway, I'm meeting Arthur for a drink whilst you're out tonight so that I can unofficially apprise him of the situation."

Hermione was still trying to get her head around the revelation of Yaxley's offer to Ron. She whispered, "That's nice," before blurting out, "so why are you still in a bad mood, and why am I no longer your young lady?"

"Well, if you will eavesdrop you're likely to overhear something out of context," Severus sneered, pushing himself away from the desk.

He began to pace in front of his witch. "I've just given four Hufflepuffs detention and a one hundred point deduction for speculating about our sex life."

"That's a bit harsh. I daresay it all seems pretty romantic―"

"Well if speculating about whether I took you roughly from behind with my hippogriff-sized cock is quite romantic then remind me to reacquaint myself with the dictionary definition of the word," he snarked, raking his long fingers through his hair. "What gives them the fucking right to discuss what I consider so precious, not to mention private, in the middle of the corridor?"

Hermione sighed deeply. She knew there was little hope of placating Severus whilst he was in this mood.

"As much as we would prefer them not to discuss us, it is expected," Hermione stated calmly. "We're in a public relationship, and―"

"Well I wish I wasn't," he snapped back at her.

Hermione gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that. I wish I wasn't, so from now on our relationship remains completely behind closed doors. We can't sit next to each other at meals, or be seen together unless it is unavoidable," Severus informed her coldly.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Severus continued, but with more anger in his voice, "I can't stand the scrutiny."

"You know if we sit apart the scrutiny will be worse. They'll speculate that we've had a row...that we've split up."

"Well, that's preferable to how did I fuck you last―"

"Is it? Is it really?" Hermione railed at him.

"Yes."

Hermione felt as if he'd slapped her across the face. "Just be careful what you wish for," she snarled.

"What do you mean?"

"What is it you always say? Oh yes, _'Whatever problems we have, we'll face them together,' _and yet you can't face a group of little girls."

"Meaning?"

"Perhaps you're looking for excuses. Am I tarnishing your _oh so bright_ reputation? Are you trying to let me down gently?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, that's not―"

"No, you listen to me Severus Snape. If I have to hide our relationship again; if you can't be proud of us...well you know what? Go to dinner on your own and then see what you think is better."

Severus' voice softened as she turned her back on him. He started to move towards her. "Hermione, I―"

"NO! Just leave me alone."

She closed her eyes, battling her tears, but didn't cry until she felt the rush of air as Severus brushed past her, and heard the door slam.

* * *

><p>When Hermione didn't arrive for dinner, Severus tried to contact her, but to no avail. She was ignoring him. He picked at his food as hushed whispers and nudged elbows pervaded his consciousness. It was when he noticed Ginny's absence from Blaise's side that he wondered if she'd already left for the Burrow.<p>

_Damn her! Damn all fucking women. They ask you to leave them alone, so you do, and then they fuck off when you're about to crawl over broken glass to apologise,_ he thought angrily, stabbing at a piece of broccoli.

It was this action that drew the attention of the two youngest professors, and like a contagious disease, the speculation bug seemed to have infected them, as well.

Harry was the first to succumb. "Oi! Nev, why's he trying to break the plate?"

Neville leant in to the bespectacled wizard and whispered, "Well, Hermione's not here. I bet they've had a row."

They didn't noticed the tall, black figure stand up from his seat, but they heard his words as Severus leaned down between them and growled, "It's bad enough the students are speculating without you two gossiping like fish wives."

Harry whipped his head around to protest, but only caught a glimpse of billowing robes as Severus strode hurriedly through the teacher's entrance. Raising his eyebrows, he muttered, "I think it's best if we leave them to it."

Neville just nodded in acknowledgement before returning his attention back to his plate.

* * *

><p>Severus' annoyance that Hermione had left without saying goodbye was suddenly replaced by panic as he went to use the loo, and he noticed an absence of clutter on their bathroom shelf. His head whipped around to look in the shower―and quickly whipped back again as his aim had been compromised―and saw her shampoo and conditioner were also gone.<p>

"Fuck!" he roared, rushing back into the bedroom with the knowledge that Hermione intended to stay away all night.

Leo hissed as Severus walked too close to him and his food bowl.

"Where's Mummy?" Severus found himself asking the young feline, only for the white ball of fluff to raise his tail and flash his puckered hole at the wizard.

"Point taken," Severus grumbled.

He flopped down onto the bed and with his hand covering his eyes, exhaled forcefully. He had been staring at the ceiling for a few minutes when his morosity was suddenly shattered by the cheerful voice of Arthur Weasley calling through the Floo. Severus forced himself to get up and strode into the living room.

"Arthur, I―"

"I think we'll go to The Knut and Sickle in Ottery St. Catchpole...excellent range of ales...I'll meet you there in twenty minutes," the older wizard beamed.

"Arthur―"

"Yes, she's here, and she's fine. Just needs to get a few things off her chest. And I think you do, too. So, hurry up man." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>The Knut and Sickle was a quaint looking pub with a thatched roof, whitewashed walls, heavy oak door, and blown-glass windows. It certainly wouldn't have looked out of place in any Muggle village in rural Devon. The inside was just as typical with exposed beams, old oak flooring and tables, cloth-covered chairs, and the quintessential log fire.<p>

The pub, which had been bustling with witches and wizards discussing everything from their dinner to the Ministry, suddenly fell silent as Severus, dressed in black jeans, jumper and tight leather biker jacket, walked in. The young barman–an ex student whom Severus knew wouldn't amount to anything– called Royston Fisher, looked nervously at the raven-haired wizard for a moment before managing to choke out, "What brings you here, Headmaster?"

Severus was about to respond when Arthur called out from beside the fire, "Severus, old chap, over here. I took the liberty―" he called cheerily, holding up a pint of a deep amber liquid. The younger wizard gratefully accepted the alcoholic offering and sat down wearily in the tartan-covered wing back chair.

He was about to take a sip of his drink when Arthur held up and gazed lovingly at his own pint. "This one is called Abbotsham Basher. It's a bit on the strong side but lovely nonetheless. Now, do you mind telling me why Hermione was crying her eyes out earlier?"

Severus put his pint down on the table between them, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I must have still been under the Veritaserum. I never take the antidote because it's usually out of my system quickly. I―"

"That's what I thought, and that's what I told her," Arthur announced smugly. "I know they have to give you twice the dosage because of your immunity, and you were just verbalising worries, which normally would never pass your lips."

The headmaster hung his head, his hair curtaining his face, but not as much as he would like now that he'd cut his hair. "We've always been concerned about the public nature of our relationship. I basically told her that we should limit contact with each other to our chambers, unless it can't be avoided. You know I'm a private man and the fact that my..._our _private life is being discussed by all and sundry, and not just our private life, but the most private part of it is―"

"Something you'll have to get used to," Arthur pointed out softly. "Do you really think you can conduct a healthy relationship completely behind closed doors?

Severus shook his head.

"I'm glad you recognise that you can't. Severus, everyone's sex life is up for speculation," the older wizard continued. "It's human nature; everyone's interested even if they tell you they're not."

"To be honest, when you've been involved in some of the things I have, nothing is left to the imagination," Severus admitted. "Apart from ribbing Lucius, I have no interest in what people get up to behind closed doors."

"Be that as it may, you are one of the―if not the―most powerful wizard in the country. You are heralded as the Dark Saviour and the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts. Oh, and your girlfriend is Hermione Granger. You are news, and you have to accept that fact. And you seem to be forgetting―and I forgot it once, and I'm often reminded of the time that I did―you are soul mates. You can walk away, but you'll never be complete without her."

The usually composed wizard swallowed hard and, with a slight crack in his voice, whispered, "I know."

"Look, I can see how being headmaster and having your students voicing their more salacious views in public about your relationship must be difficult, but you can discipline them for that. But you can't stop them from discussing it in common rooms and dorms."

"I suppose I'll have to deploy the Heads of House to spread the word that it's disrespectful to discuss any relationship in those terms," Severus murmured, picking up his drink. He sat back and took a sip, finding Arthur's choice of beer to be rather pleasant.

"That's the spirit," said Arthur genially. "And also think of the example your relationship is setting in our brave new world. You are a half-blood and head of one of the noble lines in a happy relationship with a Muggleborn. What a perfect role model."

Severus considered this and admitted sheepishly, "You're quite correct."

"I know I am," the red-haired wizard chuckled into his pint. "Now, tell me what happened with my son today, and then we'll go and see your witch."

* * *

><p>Molly sat on the front porch of the Burrow, speaking calmly to the young witch next to her who was currently holding a Bluebell Flame in the palm of her hand.<p>

"That's better. Remember, if your hand feels hotter or cooler you can adjust the cooling charm, but try and keep the flame steady as well. Can you feel the magic flowing through you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, but as she spoke the flame began to flicker.

"Focus on the flame again to bring it under control," Molly directed her gently.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped, immediately extinguishing the flame.

Molly rolled her eyes.

Hermione sheepishly looked at the older witch as Molly took her hand and began to apply the paste. "Sorry, I lost control of the cooling charm again. As soon as I do something slightly different I keep thinking about Sev and..."

"We've been over this," Molly sighed, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You've had a row, that's all, and deep down you know he didn't mean it the way you've taken it. If he thinks walking away from his soulmate is easy...oh he's in for a shock! Arthur and I split up for two days once―"

"What happened?"

"We spent the next two days in bed, and if he wasn't crying or begging for forgiveness, we were having sex," Molly chuckled, squeezing Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. "Now, let's do your breathing exercise again. Close your eyes, and picture a flame in your mind. As you breathe in, expand your diaphragm and watch the flame grow; as you breathe out, watch the flame getting smaller until it is almost extinguished before you take your next breath. Repeat that ten times and then try to control the cooling charm and Bluebell Flame again."

As Hermione exhaled for the tenth time, she found herself controlling both spells perfectly.

Molly smiled and watched the young witch with pride before her attention was drawn to the wards rippling.

"Did you two have a nice drink?" she asked, turning to greet her husband.

Arthur nodded. "I've managed to convert Severus to Abbotsham Basher," he added cheerfully.

Suddenly the flame in Hermione's hand flared six feet into the air, and again she yelled as the cooling charm failed and singed her skin.

Severus immediately summoned the burn paste, as Arthur held out a hand to Molly and asked, "Where's Ginny? I think we should go and see how she is, don't you? Help yourself to tea, you two."

Molly looked a little confused at first, but once Arthur's intention was grasped, she blurted out, "Oh yes, and there are biscuits in the tin."

With that, the older couple walked hurriedly into the house.

"Give me your hand," Severus requested quietly as Hermione felt tears forming from the pain.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pressing the heel of her palm to her eye.

"Healing you at the moment," he told her curtly.

Silence reigned as the paste began to work, and Hermione sat waiting for him to speak again, as she wasn't going to say anything until he apologised.

"You left without telling me. Considering recent events―and the fact that our relationship has likely labelled you a target―even if you cannot bring yourself to talk to me, please tell someone where you are going next time," Severus grumbled as he smoothed one final layer of paste onto Hermione's hand.

"Well thank you for your concern, but as you can see I'm fine, so you can put your conscience back in its box," Hermione sneered, instantly regretting the words as soon as she uttered them. She expected some kind of retort, but Severus merely dropped her hand, walking away from her and into the house without saying another word.

Hermione thumped her head back against the wall and sighed into the rapidly cooling evening air. She knew her comment had hurt him. She could feel him trying to control his anger, but she would rather he shouted at her than close himself off. Not that she thought she was entirely to blame for the situation, but he'd been worried about her, and she'd thrown it back in his face. She had to at least apologise for that.

She walked into the house and found him making tea.

"Would you like one?" Severus asked with his back to her as traces of steam began to rise from the kettle's spout.

"Yes, please. Look, Sev, I'm sorry. That was an awful thing to say," said Hermione, leaning against the kitchen table.

"It was, but I've heard worse," he grumbled whilst pouring some warm water into the teapot before putting the kettle back onto the flame.

"I didn't...I just wanted to―"

"I know what you wanted to do," Severus snarled, emptying the warm water from the teapot into the sink. He opened the tea caddy and added two level teaspoons of tea into the now warmed pot. "I'm sure I would have missed you at dinner more if I had known where you were," he continued, "but I was more concerned about your safety than anything else. The only saving grace was that I didn't see your orb, so I knew you couldn't have been in that much danger."

"I just didn't think―"

Severus snorted before adding boiling water to the teapot, putting on the lid and leaving it to brew. "For someone so intelligent, you do seem to say _I didn't think_ rather a lot."

"Sev, I―"

The sudden thump of his fist on the wooden worktop made Hermione jump. "Do you really think I don't want you; that I don't want us?" Severus asked angrily, but she could tell there was a slight rawness to his voice. "I didn't mean that at all. I'm angry that our relationship seems to be open to public debate and immature gossip. I can ignore what they say about me. I've had people making comments about me pretty much all my life, but when it comes to you or us; when it comes to that which I hold closest to my heart, I can't ignore it. Ordinarily I would have voiced those views more carefully, but―"

"Arthur said you probably still had Veritaserum in your system," Hermione told him softly. "I didn't think―"

"There you go again," Severus sighed. "It's no excuse for my behaviour though," he mumbled, summoning two mugs before adding a dash of milk to each. "But how could you think I don't want to be with you?"

He stirred the contents of the teapot, and replaced the lid again before reaching for the tea strainer. "We live together, we've just bought the cottage, I'm even letting you sort through all my junk, for fuck's sake. Hell, we're going through the Declarations of Engagement. Oh and not to mention the small insignificant fact that I love you. I'm not a trivial man, Hermione. These things mean something to me."

"I know," she whispered as he poured the tea through the strainer.

"So what was actually behind your outburst earlier? Because I wasn't the only one who overreacted," Severus asked as he gave Hermione's cup one final stir and handed it to her.

Hermione took her cup and walked back outside, leaving Severus with no choice but to follow her. She sat down and cupped the mug as if it would warm her whole body. She thought about casting a warming charm, but when Severus sat down next to her and tentatively placed his arm across the back of the bench, she realised his body heat was enough. Soon she found herself melting into his side, and his lips ghosted over her temple whilst his hand slowly rubbed her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Hermione took at deep breath, and Severus knew all of her worries were about to spill out. "Well, Ginny had a bet with Dean that I'd blush when asked if the reason we weren't at breakfast yesterday was because we'd been shagging. And that really pissed me off, but I don't know why because we always used to make silly bets. You couldn't avoid it when Fred and George were around. It used to be fun, but I guess we never bet on anything so personal."

Severus began respond, but Hermione stopped him. "Let me finish, please. I need to get this all out."

He slipped his hand down to her waist and pulled her closer. He knew that when Hermione was like this she had to unload her thoughts, and he owed her that opportunity, at least.

Hermione exhaled roughly before continuing. "The looks and whispers are eating at me, too. And it's not just in the Great Hall. It's everywhere! It's in the corridors; in the classrooms. Part of me thinks it will die down, but the girls seem so utterly fascinated by us, and we're not even being overly demonstrative. All I did last night was put my hand on your arm to get your attention, but it was enough for them to start whispering away. And the boys are as bad. They seem to think it's brilliant that you're 'knobbing me' as they seem fond of putting it, and would probably be congratulating you if they thought they could get away with it.

"And I was worried about what would happen at Ron's interview, and all the strain you were under. And I know you were stressed because I could feel it and your orb was having a little dance in the corner of the classroom. I'm relieved Ron wasn't more involved. He's still been a prat, and that doesn't excuse him, but I knew he wasn't a cold-blooded killer, and I'm jolly glad he just decided to bad mouth me now," she added with a nervous chuckle.

Severus tightened his hold on Hermione and swallowed hard. His life revolved around this witch and the thought that she could have been snatched away from him before their relationship had a chance to develop made him feel sick to his stomach.

Hermione squeezed his hand before admitting sheepishly, "And I suppose I was worried that you might see things that we'd done together. I mean, we hadn't had sex, but...you didn't see anything, did you?"

Severus shook his head, and although Hermione wasn't convinced, she thought it best to move on.

"Then there were my fourth years this afternoon. I explained that we would be concentrating on antidotes this term, and asked if there were any questions. Then Cillian McLaggen asked if I'd turned his brother down because I was already seeing you."

"And your punishment for his insolence?" Severus enquired with an underlying growl.

"I took ten points," Hermione told him quietly, knowing that Severus probably didn't think that was enough, and she waited for him to tell her so. But to her surprise, all Severus did was nod his head. That didn't mean he'd lay the matter to rest, of course. She knew the headmaster would be looming behind McLaggen when he least expected it, and points would be docked for simply breathing.

"And there were other comments about remembering me at school, and being too young to be a professor, and―"

Hermione's voice began to crack as she wiped away a stray tear.

"―and when I heard you say that I wasn't your girl, and then you said what you said...it was all too much. And don't you dare sit there and tell me I'm just had a bad day because―"

She stopped her diatribe as Severus removed the mug from her hands, placed it by his side, and encouraged her onto his lap. He remained silent, but held her tight against his chest, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It's all going to change, isn't it?" Hermione sobbed.

"What is?"

"Us," she sniffed loudly, furiously wiping her eyes. "We can't be us anymore; we can't be like every other couple because everyone's going to talk about everything we do."

"Do we want to be like everyone else?" Severus asked, giving her a watery smile as he gently wiped away some of her tears.

"No, but they can sit near each other and be seen talking to each other. They can show small signs of affection. They're not hiding their relationship away―"

"No one is saying that we should―"

"You did!" Hermione snapped, sliding off his lap. She began pacing in front of him, massaging her temples roughly. "You said we couldn't do those things, and I don't want our relationship to be held behind closed doors for fear of some student seeing us holding hands as we walk down to Hogsmeade, or around the grounds early one morning in case the next we hear of it, our innocent show of affection has turned into you fucking me up against a tree."

Severus was about to interrupt her when she stopped pacing right in front of him and placed her finger over his lips. "Yes, I know you wouldn't mind fucking me up against a tree, but saying that right now won't be help."

Hermione flopped down onto the bench next to him and doubled over, entwining her fingers at the back of her head. The next words that passed her lips were some of the hardest she'd had to speak since she'd been with him. "You might not want to be part of a public relationship, but I don't want to be part of a relationship where I can't be myself with you all the time."

Severus went to stroke her back, but his hand stilled as he contemplated her words. Suddenly his heart was in his throat.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, but then in a stronger voice, said, "but I know that I don't want to lose you over stupid comments made by silly girls and crass boys."

It was then that his hand finally made contact with her shoulder. He pulled her upright and turned to face her, cupping the back of her head and tentatively slipping his other hand over her stomach before resting it on her hip. As his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, he leaned into her and told her softly, "Well that makes two of us," and as the words left his lips he brushed them gently against hers. "You are not going to lose me. I've told you before, I will resign before that happens.

"And I've told you I don't want you to resign, so what are we going to do?"

Severus cupped her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "I believe I should retract my earlier missive. In my haste to ensure I protected what is most precious to me, I lost sight of the fact that protecting it is worth nought if I don't have you. So I ask that you remain by my side at meals, but perhaps it would be prudent if we attended breakfast occasionally, even if this morning was definitely worth missing breakfast."

Hermione chuckled softly and pressed her lips insistently to his. Severus pulled back and smiled, drawing her to his chest before continuing. "And as inappropriate as it would be for the headmaster and a professor to be too affectionate around the school, I also realise that it would be equally inappropriate for us to avoid each other.

"You know, when I was speaking with Arthur earlier he echoed something Albus said to me when we began to piece together the Founders Bond. He said it seemed as if the founders wanted us to heal rifts. I think he described us as the bravest of all Slytherins and the most cunning of all Gryffindors.

"In some respects, we should remember what a unique position we are in. A half-blood and Muggleborn blazing a trail through the wizarding world in an attempt to make it a better place for our children. Perhaps rather than trying to be like everyone else, we should make them want to be like us."

Hermione considered this. "I've never actually thought about it like that, but that doesn't solve the gossip issue does it. It only fuels it."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe I will ask the Heads of House to issue a warning about how unacceptable it is to disrespect anyone's relationship, let alone ours, by discussing things in public that which ought not to concern them. What they discuss In their dorms is up to them, but if they're overheard disrespectfully speculating about any relationship in public areas of the school, then they will be punished."

"I suppose that could work."

Severus became aware of movement by the open door. "And how did you leave things with Ginerva? For all Lucius' brashness, and as much as he may tease amongst our immediate circle of friends, he doesn't speculate outside of it. Now, I know how hard it is to admonish those whom you consider peers, let alone friends, but I hope you didn't let her bet go without reprimand."

"I told her I didn't appreciate it, and she's going to buy me a drink with the winnings."

"Good," he said, cupping her cheek again, his black eyes scanning her face hoping to see some sign that all was well between them once again. He was rewarded by a soft smile and sparkling eyes.

Much relieved, he whispered, "Now if you don't mind, I would very much like to get you home," before claiming her lips desperately, pouring everything he felt for her into that moment.

* * *

><p>Severus knew Molly had been waiting to come out and see them for a while. He had to chuckle to himself, knowing that all she would have heard for the last few minutes were the sounds of their now languid kissing, and he could practically hear her pondering when would be the best time to interrupt them.<p>

"Oh, my dears, I was just about to make some hot chocolate. Would you like some?" Molly asked overly cheerily to cover up her recent subterfuge and embarrassment at breaking up their kiss.

"No, thank you," Severus graciously declined, smirking at his witch. "We have imposed on your hospitality for too long this evening. We'd better be heading back."

"Oh, that's a shame," Molly said with false disappointment in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes. "It's lovely to see you two are getting along again. It never fails to amaze me how we can take the biggest of problems in our stride, but smaller ones seem to have us falling flat on our faces. Now, Severus, would it be alright if Ginny stayed here tonight? I believe we've opened up a vat of flobberworms by asking her about Blaise and about how Harry's getting on. Arthur will make sure she's back at school before he goes to work."

Severus nodded. "I believe I can trust you with the well being of your daughter for this evening."

"Jolly good. Now, Hermione, I'll see you next week, and remember to practice your meditation techniques," the redhead continued. "You just need to concentrate a bit more. Perhaps, you can help her with that, Severus?"

"Of course," he confirmed as he brushed Hermione's hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, and I hear you're getting a new pupil." Molly's tone was now conspiratorial. "Fleur says her family are moving over here, and Gabrielle will be attending Hogwarts."

"Yes, she starts on Monday. It should be...interesting," Severus confirmed.

Molly laughed, "I should say. She's a bit needy that one."

"So I have gathered," the headmaster smirked knowingly.

* * *

><p>Once Severus and Hermione left the Burrow, they side-along Apparated directly into their chambers at Hogwarts. Hermione ignored any feelings of nausea as, almost instantaneously, her and Severus' tongues began battling for dominance. Fingers tangled into hair, and the two staggered towards the bedroom with desperate groans and gasps filling the air. There was nothing elegant about the way they attempted to undress one other. They fumbled with buttons and fastenings, their lips never parting for a moment, and soon a small trail of discarded clothes was left in their wake. Upon reaching the bed, Hermione was unceremoniously deposited in the centre of it, her jeans around her knees and dressed in her pink satin knickers<p>

Severus knelt up in front of her, pulling his jumper over his head before swiftly removing her jeans. His own jeans, which were unbuttoned, rested at his hips as he hovered over Hermione before his hands and mouthful suddenly seemed to be all over her in a frenzy. She writhed and moaned as his hardened length was ground against the apex of her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate to force his jeans down his legs.

He trailed kisses across her cheek, his teeth grazing and nibbling her earlobe, whilst his hand moved, slowly but firmly, up her thigh until his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her buttock. She responded in kind as his mouth began lavishing attention on her dusky pink nipples by clawing at his back until he growled lustfully around the taut nub between his lips.

But Severus was torn. He'd been fighting a thought which had risen whilst sitting on the porch at the Burrow. Even with his witch squirming in his arms, begging him to take her, the thought would not leave him. He tried to dismiss it by hooking his thumbs under her knickers and thinking about the delicious prize that would be his once he'd banished yet another pair of underwear to the 'destroyed in battle' pile, but he couldn't.

He suddenly stopped. Severus then pushed himself up and hung his head, biting the corner of his bottom lip.

Hermione roared in frustration. "Fucking hell! The one time I actually want you to rip them off...hey, what's wrong?" As she snapped out of her pleasure induced haze, she could tell that through the curtain of hair, Severus was battling with himself over something.

"Nothing...I―" He moved away from her and off the bed.

Hermione's brow furrowed as he walked out of the bedroom. She propped herself up on her elbows and blew a strand of hair away that was tickling her nose, looking incredulously at the door Severus had just disappeared through. She called after him, but when he didn't reply, she flopped down on the bed and cursed him profusely.

Meanwhile, Severus was in his private study dismantling the wards on the middle drawer of his desk whilst toeing off his boots – women had far easier footwear choices, he mused. He removed a velvet covered box which he'd intended to give to Hermione at Halloween. The date always left him feeling cold, and he wanted something good to finally happen on that day. He'd intended to go to Lily's grave in the morning, and then after the Halloween Feast present Hermione with the contents of the box in his hand.

But after kicking himself for almost ruining everything earlier, he needed to reassure Hermione of his commitment. His fear was that this was a knee-jerk reaction, but deep down he knew that he'd currently have his face buried between Hermione's thighs if he really thought that. And bearing in mind that he'd left her panting on their bed without explanation, it would be foolish to return either empty handed or without war wounds.

He walked back into the bedroom, narrowly missing the pillow which came hurtling towards him.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?!" Hermione yelled.

"I went to get something," Severus told her calmly, hiding the box behind his back.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "What's behind your back?"

"Something," he teased before walking towards her, grabbing her ankles and dragging her to the edge of the bed. Ignoring her screams, he spread her legs, knelt between them and pulled her up into a seated position in one fluid movement.

Her eyes flashed in annoyance. She tried to work out what he was up to, but as he placed the flat, square shaped box in her hands, she immediately recognised the style of the box. Severus carefully lifted the lid to reveal a large square Asscher cut ruby pendant, set in platinum and surrounded by diamonds. Hermione's eyes widened, recognising the setting from the engagement ring in Lady Eleanor's portrait. "Is this what I think it is?"

Severus watched her face carefully as Hermione tentatively went to touch the pendant, but stopped short before her warm eyes sought his confirmation.

"Yes, this piece accompanies the second Declaration of Engagement, but it's the first piece that uses part of a large ruby acquired by my family Merlin knows how long ago. It's used in three pieces altogether. The next piece will remain a secret for now, but the third is—"

"The engagement ring?"

Severus nodded. "The ruby was called _Il Cuore del Leone_ – The Lion's Heart – rather apt don't you think? The family jeweller told me that the pendant is made up of an eighteen carat ruby surrounded by three carats worth of diamonds, whatever that means."

Hermione ran her finger over the stone utterly captivated. "I don't know, but it's beautiful," she whispered breathlessly.

"As are you, and like you it also holds a stunning inner as well as outer beauty," he told her, stroking his thumb over her thigh. "Hold it up to the light."

Hermione gingerly picked up the chain and held the pendant up to the main light. Suddenly an intense sparkle emanated from the centre of the stone.

"No one knows why it does that," Severus informed her, watching her expression carefully. The only sparkle that interested him was the one in Hermione's eyes. "It's believed to be some kind of inclusion, but what it's made of remains a mystery."

"And what's my inner beauty?" Hermione asked coquettishly, gently placing the pendant back in the box.

"Well, as you're obviously fishing for compliments," Severus drawled playfully, running his hands up her thighs until they skimmed over her pink satin covered hips. He knelt up and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before muttering against her skin, "what I find most attractive, even though it often drives me to distraction, goes on in here.

"And what goes on in here," he told her, placing his hand over her heart, "always amazes me. Never doubt me, Hermione, when I say that I love you."

"I don't. I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered, kissing him desperately.

"Don't be," he muttered before clearing his throat, swallowing hard and wrapping his hands around hers. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of accepting this token of my esteem and affection for you, in the knowledge that it represents part of my heart? All I ask in return is that you replace the part that I give to you with part of your own."

"That went better than last time," Hermione giggled.

"Answer me, witch," Severus growled impatiently, but couldn't hide his amusement at the accuracy of her comment.

Hermione smiled softly, tucking his raven-coloured hair behind his ear before ghosting her lips over his cheek and whispering, "Yes."

They were suddenly wrapped up in each other's arms, and Severus choked out, "Thank you." He gently nuzzled her, inhaling the scent that made him feel safer than he ever had in his life. Then he claimed her lips hungrily as a litany of _I love you_'s punctuated every break for breath.

Hermione gasped as her knickers abruptly vanished whilst Severus began trailing hot, wet kisses down her body. She whimpered in anticipation as he gently parted her legs and planted soft, reverential kisses to her inner thighs. He pressed a lingering kiss to her mons before his fingers gently spread her slick folds, allowing his tongue to access her nectar.

Hermione's breath hitched as Severus' attention turned to her sensitive nub whilst he slid, twisted and curled his middle and ring fingers into her silken channel. Grabbing his hair as pleasure radiated from her core she arched up, pressing herself against his face and wrapping her legs around his neck as her orgasm began to build. Severus gasped for air, but decided that if he were to suffocate between her thighs then compared to the other methods of death he had been presented with thus far, this was the best by far.

Hermione's fingers progressed from grasping fistfuls of hair to fistfuls of duvet as Severus played her body. She was aflame as each flick of her clit, each dip, each curling withdrawal of his skilled fingers caused a delicious tightening of the coiled spring in her core that only he could release. She cried out for him, begging him to release the tension, but as he continued his ministrations, in his mind, he didn't want her to come like this. They'd made another declaration a moment ago, and he'd be damned if she came apart without him spilling deep inside her―at least this time, anyway.

He managed to untangle himself from her, and with a deft flick of his wrist, a now naked Severus straddled her precariously on the edge of the bed before placing an arm under her body, pulling her to the middle. Her chest was heaving as their eyes burned into each other. She knew their minds were about to connect and suddenly she found herself standing naked in the library of her mind, and felt his strong arms encircle her.

He spun her round and whispered in her mind, _You're so beautiful when you're on fire,_ as he entered her.

Hermione's only response was to arch up against him, and release a breathy groan. Severus' pace was steady, but each thrust was long and completed with a roll of his hips. Not once did his eyes leave hers.

"Oh fuck, I need to come!" she cried out as he pushed her to the brink.

He continued to purr in her mind as his pleasured groans and grunts joined hers in filling their bedroom. _You have no idea how much I need you, do you? _Severus asked. _But I do need you; I do love you and fucking hell I want you. And I will never tire of showing you._

Hermione was whimpering incoherently as Severus' fingers dug into her hip, whilst the other hand became buried in her curls.

_Do you have any idea how good it feels to be inside you? To feel your heat around me, begging me to come? To have your tight..._

His voice continued to ripple through her mind, his words morphing from declaration into utter filth, which only served to push her closer to the edge.

Severus' thrusts were becoming more erratic as his own orgasm came flying out of nowhere, threatening to announce its presence too soon. But suddenly it didn't matter. Hermione's eyes glazed over, and her sopping walls began to pulse around him. Knowing she was on the precipice, he felt himself swell further inside her. As his balls constricted, Hermione's body spasmed, and she screamed out his name before crashing over the edge and taking him with her. White light erupted around them as he spilled deep inside her with her name and various profanities falling from his lips.

He collapsed on top of Hermione as orgasmic pleasure overtook them, both mumbling unintelligible declarations against skin and hair before Severus unceremoniously rolled from her body and slumped onto his side of the bed.

"Sev, did we...I mean, I forgot to...if I open my eyes will the room be in a total state?" Hermione asked tentatively, rolling over onto her side and burying her face against his chest.

"No," Severus chuckled, feeling quite smug that he'd finally remembered to cast a stasis charm before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Severus poured himself another cup of coffee as he completed his recollection of yesterday's events. He smiled, taking a sip of the thick black liquid until his moment of solitude was suddenly interrupted by the former headmaster.<p>

"My dear boy, whatever are you looking so smug about?"

Severus pondered Dumbledore's question. Was he smug about his stellar performance in the bedroom which continued long into the night? Hermione may have been moaning, but she certainly wasn't complaining–even if his back was. Was it because he was one step closer to asking Hermione to marry him? Or was it because as he lay behind Hermione, drifting off into a deep satiated sleep, she mumbled, "Everything's going to be alright."

It seemed rather an innocuous thing to say, but it made him think. For years, he was told that everything would be alright; everything would fall into place. But despite people vacuously uttering those words over the years–whether it was his mother, his grandmother, Albus or Minerva, Lucius or Narcissa–deep down he was never convinced.

But for the first time in his life he actually believed it. He looked up at the portrait and stated calmly, "Everything's finally going to be alright, Albus."

"I'm glad you've finally realised it," Dumbledore smirked before a small bell chimed, alerting Severus to the imminent arrival of an unscheduled visitor, and that meant only one thing.

"Ah, a chime for a crime," Albus chuckled. "Enjoy your first disciplinary visit of the year, Severus."

Severus' scowl was in place before the first knock sounded on the door.

* * *

><p>After finishing her last lesson of the morning, Hermione went back to her and Severus' chambers, aware of the fact that the headmaster seemed to be in a bad mood. Everything they needed for their visit to Beauxbatons had already been packed, and their bags were on the bed, ready to be taken by Missy and Winky at the appropriate time. Severus had already deposited Leo in his grandma Minerva's chambers earlier that morning.<p>

The curly-haired witch changed quickly into a set of dark blue formal robes, put on some mascara and neutral-coloured lipgloss, secured her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and left the chambers to head towards Severus' office as they were due to leave for the Ministry together.

Hermione had just turned into the main corridor when she heard a familiar, "Hello Professor," as Luna caught up with her.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood," Hermione replied, giving a stunted giggle. The necessary formality between the friends was still awkward, but Luna actually seemed better at it than many other of Hermione's acquaintances.

"You seem different today. There's more of the headmaster in you. Did you make another declaration last night?" Luna asked in her usual airy but incisive way.

Hermione smiled. Nothing got past Luna. "Yes...yes we did," she admitted with a calm surety that shouldn't have surprised her but did.

The blonde-haired witch smiled dreamily. "I presume you got rid of your Nargles beforehand."

"Nargles? We had a few niggles to sort out yesterday. I don't think that had anything to do with Nargles," Hermione said dismissively.

"Nargles and niggles...all the same, really. They're both mischievous and annoying. The headmaster looked so worried at dinner last night. I told Professor Malfoy about it when he came back from seeing Lucius last night. He went to your rooms, but when there was no answer he was quite concerned. Blaise was also worried about Ginny's absence. He thinks he's done something wrong, but I think he's the wrong the person," the blonde witch mused conspiratorially.

Hermione considered Luna's words before some professorial instinct kicked in. "Draco didn't stay the night, did he? Severus will have an apoplectic fit if he did."

"He didn't stay the night," Luna stated innocently.

Hermione smirked. Luna really was too clever by far. "Oh, so he left at four this morning then?"

Luna looked at the brunette with an expression of pure innocence. "No, three."

As a group of Gryffindor girls walked past, nodding respectfully at Hermione, she whispered, "For Merlin's sake, Luna, be careful. If Sev finds out, he'll―"

They had reached the intersection of the corridor leading to Severus' office. Hermione suddenly stopped talking upon hearing the gargoyle begin to move. Both witches looked to the end of the corridor to see Harry descending the stairs, escorting two of his first year Slytherins.

"Ah, Professor Granger, Miss Lovegood...you two wait there for me," Harry ordered the two boys who had been on the wrong end of a Stinging Jinx.

Hermione looked concerned. "What's going on?"

Harry turned his attention to the two sullen looking boys. "Four Ravenclaws turned on these two in Ancient Runes. Filius is up there with them. I'm taking the boys to the Hospital Wing just to get them checked over."

Hermione gasped. "What caused that and how come you're with them?"

"A bit of 'my father knows what your father did' from what I can gather. Slugs got summoned, but he said he was teaching―"

"Well I don't know where that was because there's only one Potion's classroom at the moment and I've just finished teaching in it," Hermione informed him curtly.

Harry rolled his eyes, realising that Horace Slughorn was once again becoming one of the banes of his life.

"You should tell Severus," Hermione urged, "because he's worried enough about the Slytherins without having to worry about having a competent Head of House."

Neither noticed Luna slink off until they heard her talking to the two Slytherins. "As the Ravenclaw Head Girl, I can only apologise for those four up there. I can assure you the headmaster will not let them get away with it. Now, I think the professors have something to talk about, so shall I take you to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry smiled at Luna softly as she stood between the two boys with her hands on their shoulders. "Thanks, and you two behave for Miss Lovegood. I can assure you that you don't want to mess with her," Harry smirked knowingly. Luna's charges nodded at their deputy Head of House before being ushered away.

Once they were out of earshot, Harry growled at Hermione, "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"Well it would be better that you become Head of Slytherin rather than Severus getting it into his head that he's got to take them on again," Hermione snapped back.

Harry huffed at his friend, running his fingers through his hair. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes, because he's got enough on his plate just running this place and with everything else that's going on," Hermione said forcefully.

Harry smiled and rubbed his best friend's arm. "It never fails to amaze me how much you care about him."

"Of course I do. I love him, for Merlin's sake. In fact, we made another declaration of engagement last night."

"Congratulations! I presume this was after you two made up?" Harry asked as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Well," Harry blustered, "why else wouldn't you be at dinner last night whilst he looked as if he were about to throw up?"

"Alright, we had a falling out. But we're better than good now."

Harry smiled softly and gave Hermione a quick hug. "I'm really pleased for you, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed before Harry shifted the subject back to the state of Slytherin house. "Do you think the Slytherins would accept me as Head of House? After all, I've been the focus of their hate for the last seven years."

"Well, you're deputy Head of House already, and you're talking to Draco like you've been best mates for years. And did you honestly ever imagine talking to Sev? You get on alright with Blaise and you even talk to Lucius, for Merlin's sake–which is even more surprising after―"

"Ginny wasn't at dinner last night," Harry stated dispassionately.

Hermione huffed. It was so obvious he still really cared for the redhead or else he wouldn't have mentioned it. "Talk to her, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "She's seeing someone else. What's there to talk about?"

"The fact that you still love her," Hermione whispered.

Again Harry's fingers found their way into his hair before his hand thumped to his side. "You're right, we should tell Severus that Slughorn is slacking."

The curly-haired professor growled frustratedly at her best friend for changed the subject. "We? Harry, it's your responsibility, and―"

Once again, Hermione was interrupted as the gargoyle began to move and the two young professors heard the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick chastising the four Ravenclaws responsible for the attack.

"I've never been so disgusted with any of my students," the tiny wizard railed at the four shell-shocked youngsters that he accompanied. "You're supposed to be intelligent, and personally you should count yourselves lucky that the headmaster only gave you a month's detention considering how angry he is with you. You've only been here a few days, and now he has your cards marked. It will take a lot for you to regain his respect, you know?"

As the four were marched past Hermione and Harry, Filius rolled his eyes at his colleagues before continuing to berate them about the unforgivable loss of points.

"You know, it's kind of refreshing to see other people subjected to Severus' wrath," Harry smirked.

Hermione was about to reply when she heard Severus in her head.

_Are you ready to leave, my love?_

_Just at the gargoyle._

She then turned to Harry. "Well, you'll have to speak to him when we get back as his lordship has summoned me."

"Well in that case, your Ladyship, you shouldn't keep your wizard waiting," and after bestowing his friend with a peck on the cheek, he began to walk away from her.

Hermione smirked as Harry called back, "Have fun."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to take a Portkey?" Hermione groused as they walked into the diplomatic area of International Portkey Departures on the sixth floor of the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Severus was beginning to wonder how Hermione ever thought she was going to travel around the magical world. She hated flying, side-along Apparition–although she could Apparate herself–and Portkeys.

"We can't Apparate, can we? And you were alright a few weeks ago when we went to France," Severus huffed.

"I bloody wasn't. We could have gone by plane. Marseilles has an airport."

Severus shook his head. "Well, when we go to Lucius' over the summer or to our estate in Tuscany, we'll fly, but as the Ministry is paying for this trip, there will be no Muggle planes."

"Really, you'd go on a plane?"

"They hold no fear for someone who can fly unaided. I really wish you'd let me take you flying one day," he teased as they approached the two most diametrically opposite individuals one could possibly imagine in terms of personality and fashion sense–Lord Malfoy and Rubeus Hagrid. Severus noted the awkward air between them, and also noted the absence of Harold Sexton, who was accompanying them from the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Oh yeh'll be lucky, 'eadmaster," Hagrid chuckled.

"And yet she flies around in planes," Lucius intoned. "I suppose we could have taken one of the Ministry cars and driven down. It would have only taken us half a day or less if Severus was driving."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she turned to Severus. "You can drive?"

"Legally as well, unlike some blond bastard I know. I passed my test when I was seventeen."

"Did you have a car?"

"Lucy did," Severus told her before pressing his lips together in embarrassment.

Lucius turned to Hermione before stating scathingly, "Did being the operative word, my darling. It was a bit of a fad I went through. It ended when...what was it the Muggle garage said you did to my DB6, Sev?"

"Wrote it off."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You wrote off an Aston Martin?"

"She knows her cars," Lucius said sounding vaguely impressed.

"My Dad's dream is to own an Aston and retire to the south coast. I've grown up with him drooling over them," Hermione informed them. "Gods, I can't believe you totalled an Aston."

"Would it make you feel any better if you knew that the reason I lost control was because I was trying to avoid Lucius' dog? Triton seemed to object to Lucius and I going off for a drive―"

"Can I just point out that was my favourite car?" Lucius interrupted. "It was a beautiful silver convertible."

Severus rolled his eyes. "―and he came tearing across the lawn and into the road in front of us. I swerved and ran into a tree. Lucius managed to cast a Cushioning charm on us but not the front of the car."

"Why didn't yeh get another one after that?" Hagrid asked.

Lucius sighed. "Draco was born a few days later, and by the time I thought about it, Voldemort had announced his desire to make Draco his heir, and practically forbade all of my _Muggle indulgences_ as he put it."

He suddenly became pensive, and Severus squeezed his shoulder before the blond wizard cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "Anyway, where is our friendly ministry jobsworth?"

"No idea," Severus mused. "By the way does anyone know who he is? I'd never heard of him until Monday when I received an owl to say he was accompanying us. Is he a friend of the Minister do we know?"

"'arold was at 'ogwarts...a Ravenclaw. But he'd left before you started, Malfoy," Hagrid informed them. "Can't say I 'ad much to do with 'im, but always struck me as a devious sort."

Lucius shrugged. "Oh joy," he grumbled.

"Hagrid, how was your meeting with the Beasts Division?" Severus asked.

Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "They've asked me to consult for 'em."

"Really?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, Hagrid, that's brilliant news. Congratulations!"

"Oh bless yer. But it's only part-time. I'm just grateful to Professor Snape fer letting me speak to 'em when they approached him. I just 'ope the week ends as well as it started if you know what I mean?" The half-giant told Hermione with a wink.

"Indeed," was all the headmaster could say before Harold Sexton burst in through the door, "Oh my apologies, Headmaster. I was delayed with Minister Shacklebolt, who wishes you well for this trip, by the way."

"How generous of him," Severus said with heavy grace, which caused Lucius' eyes to flash mischievously at Hermione. After quick introductions, the headmaster scowled, "Now shall we? We are already late."

After their wands had been identified they prepared to take the Portkey to the French Ministry of Magic. Hermione stood between Severus and Lucius and looked at the offensive book-shaped transportation device with disdain. "Even looking at it makes me feel queasy."

Severus took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Are we ready?" Lucius smirked as they were about to touch the Portkey.

"No," Hermione whimpered, before suddenly feeling as if her entire body were being drawn in through her stomach.

* * *

><p>"I feel sick," Hermione groaned. Her body was swaying from the effects of the Portkey journey and Severus just managed to catch her before she stumbled.<p>

"Take deep breaths, love," Severus told her, soothingly rubbing her lower back.

They were suddenly greeted by a familiar, but, as far as Severus was concerned, unwelcome voice.

"Bienvenue au Ministère français de la Magie."

"Ah, Mr Weasley," Severus drawled as Percy Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for International Magical Cooperation, walked towards them, holding his hand out to welcome the headmaster, which the raven-haired wizard duly ignored.

Determined to fulfil his obligations, Percy continued, "May I take this opportunity to welcome you on behalf of the French Ministry. I will be escorting you to Beauxbatons where I believe they have organised quite the feast for you this evening. I must say, it is a shame Harry could not attend as there will not be a Triward champion from Hogwarts in attendance for the feast."

"I was not aware that Mr Potter's presence was required, and I hope you understand that it is hardly Mr Diggory's fault he cannot attend," Severus sneered. "Am I to assume that your sister-in-law and Mr Krum will be in attendance?"

Percy gave the headmaster an awkward smile as Severus' eyes bore into him. "Well, there was no formal requirement. Fleur often attends Beauxbatons, and Viktor has just accepted a part-time position at Durmstrang. Shall we to the Apparition point, Headmaster?" Percy simpered.

Severus felt his chest constrict at the thought of Hermione seeing her ex; her Bulgarian, athletic, international Quidditch playing, much younger than him, ex. But although he was less than enamoured at the thought of Krum's presence, the question was, did Lucius know Fleur would be there?

"I'll just go and make sure Hermione is ready. She always feels a little ill after Portkey travel," the dark-haired wizard told the officious younger man.

"And side-along Apparition as well if I remember rightly?" Percy chuckled.

Severus nodded before walking towards his partner and Lucius. "Did you know Fleur would be attending?" He asked his friend in a deep, hushed voice.

Lucius' eyes widened, scanning his friend's face on the off chance that he was joking. He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"And Krum will be there too," Severus added curtly.

"Viktor?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who else?" Severus growled. _Oh, she's pleased he'll be there,_ he thought he was thinking to himself, but Hermione heard him.

_It will be nice to see him, but―_

_Forgive me, but you fantasised over him; you masturbated over him._

_If I remember rightly, he happened to be in a fivesome fantasy which morphed into you taking me away from it and making love to me._

_I know. I'm sorry, I'm just a possessive bastard._

_You're a daft bastard, but you're my daft bastard, and I love you._

Hermione smiled as Severus' eyes flared with the desire to kiss her; to claim her right in that moment, but his reverie was short lived as Lucius hissed, "Listen, her ex showing up is nothing compared to my problems, so put the green-eyed monster away, Sev, and remember it should be him that's jealous of you. Fleur– my pregnant, married, part-Veela soulmate– on the other hand, will be within easy touching distance on fairly neutral ground. What am I going to do?"

His friend shrugged. "I don't know, but the phrase _'you're fucked'_ springs to mind."

Lucius sighed. He desperately wanted to see Fleur, and Merlin only knew how much he wanted to hold her and perform unspeakable carnal acts with her, but he found himself battling his conscience. It still amazed him that he had one left. He snorted at Severus' flippant comment. "I probably will be, but for the first time in my life I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: Next time...interesting times at Beauxbatons._


	43. Back to Black

**Author's Notes:**

**Usual warnings apply: A bit of lemonade for two couples!**

**A note about accents: I've written Madame Maxime's english with the 'french' treatment but written Fleur in english. Reason being my love and compassion for your eyes, dear reader. I did not wish for zem to bleed.**

**Love and hugs as always to Onecelestialbeing and Wristy, who is still giving her hell.**

**I own nothing but my imagination and a few bottles of suntan lotion. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Black<strong>

The crack of Apparition sounded through the ornate white marble entrance hall at Beauxbatons as Severus and his entourage arrived. Where the stone and torches of Hogwarts added an air of ancient learning, the marble and crystal of the palace bestowed an air of serenity to the institution.

They were greeted by the imposing figure of Madame Olympe Maximee, who was accompanied by a tall, austere, but attractive looking witch in pale green robes, a male and female student, and the familiar figure of Fleur Weasley.

Hermione surreptitiously squeezed Lucius' arm, noticing how he flinched at the sight of his soulmate. Severus noticed this gesture, and gave his friend a sideways glance and an arch of the eyebrow to show his concern. Lucius' struggle to maintain an unruffled exterior indicated that he was far from alright.

Madame Maxime spread her arms in greeting, deliberately ignoring Sexton and Percy.

"Ah, Professeur Snape! Bienvenue à l'Académie de Beauxbatons. And m'lord Malfoy, Mademoiselle Granger et...'agrid? Oh mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! 'ow are you, mon cher?"

"Oui, je suis très bien, merci," Hagrid announced proudly.

Lucius had to suppress a chuckle at the thick west country delivery of the French language, but Hermione elbowed him subtly, and whispered for him to behave.

"I did not know if you were coming. Ze 'eadmaster said 'ee was bringing me a surprise, mais I did not zink it would be you. We 'av much to discuss. You must stay wiz me," the headmistress told the half-giant, gesturing theatrically.

"Sylvie, preparez la chambre d'amis dans mes appartements," she told the woman standing next to her. She reminded Hermione somewhat of Minerva with her tight bun and glasses perched on the end of her nose.

The witch nodded before Madame Maxime went on to introduce her as Sylvie LeBlanc, Deputy Head of Beauxbatons, together with the Head Boy and Girl, and, of course, Fleur Weasley.

"Now," she continued, "ze party from Durmstrang will not be 'ere for another couple of hours, so I suggest zat ze 'eadmaster and I will go to my office. Fleur will escort Mademoiselle Granger and m'Lord Malfoy to zeir rooms, Sylvie will escort 'agrid." Turning to Robert, the Head Boy and Giselle, the Head Girl, she said disdainfully, "You will escort Messieurs Weasley and Sexton to zeir rooms on ze second floor."

The two pupils responded with a polite, "Oui, Madame."

"But Madame," Sexton piped up officiously, "as a representative of the UK Ministry of―"

"Monsieur Sexton," the headmistress started haughtily, "I do not believe zat you will find ze talk of two professeurs exchanging stories of ze day to day running of zeir schools to be of any interest to ze UK Ministry of Magic. You will go wiz Robert and Giselle, and we will see you soon."

With that, she clapped her hands, and the various escorts led their charges away from the entrance hall, heading towards their rooms. Meanwhile, Madame Maxime escorted Severus to her office.

As Hermione walked up the pristine white staircase with a pale blue runner, talking to Fleur with Lucius maintaining a safe distance behind, she heard Severus in her head.

_Keep an eye on Lucius. I've never seen him so affected by anyone. He certainly wasn't this bad on Friday._

She noted that every so often Fleur would glance back at Lucius quickly, and each time she would turn back with a look of increased frustration.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see why this was and saw that Lucius' eyes were trained on the floor. But his internal struggle was palpable, and Hermione's stomach clenched as his usual exuberance was being slowly drained from him.

_I'll try, _she responded uneasily.

* * *

><p>"Cafe, 'eadmaster?" Madame Maxime asked as Severus lowered himself into the ornate Louis XV armchair the headmistress had directed him to.<p>

"Please," Severus said, eyeing his host carefully. "Madame, as much as I would be delighted to compare notes on our day to day administrative headaches, I suspect that isn't what you wished to discuss."

"Of course not, but I despise all Ministry idiots. Who are zey to tell us what to do? Milk and sugar?"

Severus declined both since Hermione had triumphed in the battle of added sugar. "So, what is on your mind?"

"Straight to business, I see. Très bien! Now, what do you know of Highmaster Poliakov?"

"I met him briefly just before Karkaroff's demise," Severus informed her. "He seemed very astute. Talked a little too much though."

"Was ee a sympathiser of ze Dark Lord?"

The headmaster shook his head before taking a sip of coffee. "As far as I am aware he neither denied nor confirmed any allegiance."

"But ze fact ee lives, where Igor was killed would suggest―"

"―that he is adept at self preservation."

"As are you. Tell me, what iz it like now zat you are no longer a marionette?"

Severus huffed mirthfully. "I feel less encumbered, but as touched as I am by your solicitude, I believe you have concerns about the highmaster?"

"I will come to zat. Now, I appreciate zat you are skilled at ze Dark Arts, but all I 'av heard from 'im while discussing zis gathering, iz 'ow superior ze Durmstrang Institute iz because zey specialise in ze 'true' magic."

"They've always had a very high opinion of themselves, but he has not voiced such opinions to me in our communication. Then again I expect he knows he would get short shrift," the raven-haired wizard mused before his tone took a darker turn. "The Dark Arts are not to be trifled with. Not that the magic itself is necessarily evil. But they are diverse, they are powerful, and they must be respected lest they consume you. They adapt with each user and in the hands of the wrong practitioner, they are unyielding and destructive. Glib comments from the head of a school specialising in them are indeed worrying. I would not have expected such rhetoric from Poliakov."

Madame Maxime nodded carefully. "Neither would I. But I 'av not only heard it from 'im. Do you know 'is deputy, Anders Harkinssen?"

Severus pursed his lips, trying to recall where he had heard the name before. "There was, I believe, a prominent sympathising family in Denmark by the name of Harkinssen. The head of the family I believe is a Gustav Harkinssen–a contemporary of Abraxas Malfoy–but I do not know if this Anders is related to them. Lucius can confirm, I'm sure. When was he appointed?"

"He was appointed as a Professeur of Duelling after Igor was killed, but only became deputy when Poliakov became highmaster in June. My–how do you say?–guts tell me zat we should keep an eye on 'im."

Severus exhaled forcefully. "Well, we are all a little jittery following the war," he commented, giving the appearance of dismissing her fears, whilst his real aim was to elicit a stronger response from the half-giantess.

Madame Maxime leant forward, and in a quiet, husky voice said, "Perhaps ze war did not die just because ze Dark Lord did. Perhaps there are those who wish to see his work continued."

Severus carefully placed his cup on the table between them, which gave him enough time to lock his impassive mask in place before he looked up and stated calmly, "In that case, Madame, it can do no harm to observe."

* * *

><p>Whilst Severus was discussing matters of intrigue, Fleur, together with her charges, had reached the ambassadorial suites on the fifth floor of the palace.<p>

"I persuaded Madame Maxime to put you in these rooms–well, and moi aussi–as they are the largest and have the best sea views."

There were four rooms along the corridor, which like so much of the palace had pale blue carpet and wall hangings, silver and crystal fittings. They walked past the first, which had been intended for the other Hogwarts guest before Madame Maxime realised it was Hagrid, and stopped outside the second. "So, Hermione, this is your room," Fleur informed her. "I chose this one for you and Severus because this room and the next have the biggest beds."

"So who's Lucius sharing with?" Hermione asked jokingly before realising the implications of her question.

Fleur visibly paled, and her blue eyes darted towards Lucius. Noticing her discomfort he said flippantly, "Oh, Severus mentioned something about joining you in a threesome. It's the only reason I came. Please, don't crush me by telling me it was just a ruse to get me to come along."

Hermione laughed and slapped the blond wizard on the arm. "Behave, and consider yourself crushed."

Fleur found herself laughing at the easy banter between Hermione and Lucius, and the look of feigned disappointment on his face. She didn't know Hermione very well, and by Lucius' response she tried convincing herself that Hermione had been teasing him, rather than knowing about their predicament.

"Anyway, I'm sure it's a lovely room," Hermione continued, trying to diffuse any further awkwardness. "Perhaps when you've finished settling Lucius in, we can have tea together, Fleur?" she suggested, placing her hand on the ornate silver door knob.

Fleur looked between Hermione and Lucius, finally deciding that the curly-haired witch must have known something as Lucius' attention was now fixed on the ceiling.

"That would be lovely," Fleur replied distractedly, glaring at the blond wizard who was clearly avoiding her gaze. She then heard the soft clicking of a door closing, and turning to where Hermione had been standing, realised that she and Lucius were now alone.

* * *

><p>Without a word, Fleur grabbed Lucius' arm, dragging him into his room. As soon as the door was closed she growled, "How dare you tell them! I cannot tell anybody and yet you―"<p>

"Calm down, my love," Lucius interrupted, trying to appease her, "I have told them nothing. But we are dealing with two people with far too much intelligence for their own good. They worked it out at the ball, but I can assure you―"

"But Hermione, she is like the daughter of Molly and Arthur," Fleur grumbled, nibbling at her nails.

"Don't do that, darling," Lucius admonished. "Hermione will not say anything, and even if she did, at this precise moment in time...I don't care. I...why are you here?" He asked suddenly, snapping out of the trance he'd felt himself starting to slip into.

"Olympe asked me to come. Ever since that awful tournament I get—how do you say?—wheeled out at events like this."

"I don't know, it wasn't that awful. It allowed your sister to harass my son to the point where I was asked to intervene."

"She didn't harass him," Fleur huffed, defending her sister. "She was seven. How old was Draco...fourteen? Yet he needed his father to get rid of a little girl, who for some reason idolises him."

"Idolised, surely?"

"No, she still talks about him. She is very excited that he is a professor. Arithmancy will be her favourite subject seemingly," Fleur told him knowingly. "Does he know she is transferring to Hogwarts?"

Lucius couldn't contain his amusement. "I certainly haven't told him, and he has not indicated that he knows, but I'd like photographic evidence of his reaction when he finds out," he chuckled. "But that is by the by. The fact is if it hadn't been for your sister's infatuation, I wouldn't have had cause to speak to her sister about the situation, and for that I am eternally grateful," Lucius purred, brushing an errant strand of hair away from her forehead.

"Yes, but all we did was talk. Not that I didn't want more to happen between us. But nothing could have made that tournament less horrible. And what happened to Cedric was―"

Fleur's voice trailed off as Lucius' smile evaporated. He shuddered as images of that night in the graveyard and a newly reborn Voldemort flashed before him. His hand, which had been touching her upper arm, suddenly tensed, and Fleur noticed him tune out for a moment. He released her arm before gently trailing the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"I know," he told her softly, "but I did enjoy, and look forward to, our conversations when we met after that. They were a happy distraction from the hell that was rapidly becoming my life. It was just a shame when I finally persuaded you to take that internship at Gringotts that I―"

"It wasn't my fault that you were a Death Eater," she murmured, playing with the front of his robes.

"True," Lucius whispered, cupping her face gently. "But I'm not one now."

The blonde witch looked into his eyes defiantly. "Can you really change what you were, Lucius?"

Lucius' chest constricted painfully. "I will never deny what I was, but trust me when I say that I have seen the error of my ways. You have to understand how I was brought up; the beliefs I was taught from the cradle. One day, I will tell you all about my past, even though the prospect scares the shit out of me. But you deserve to hear the truth, even if you hate me afterwards."

"If it is the truth, and it is in the past, then we need never speak of it again," Fleur told him softly.

Lucius chuckled mirthlessly. "An admirable sentiment, but a wholly unrealistic one."

Fleur was now toying with a strand of his hair. "Perhaps."

Lucius went to speak, but paused, carefully considering what he was about to say. "But know this. I began to see the error of my ways long before that final battle. I remained because I had no choice...or at least, I saw that there was no choice because I am essentially a coward. But the bastard was in my fucking house; he was threatening my family at every turn. So when I saw the opportunity to defect, I took it, although I admit running away during a battle was not the bravest of acts.

"But I did what I needed to do to protect my family, and although there seemed to be no hope for us, after seeing you―being with you for those brief moments during the battle―I realised I had fallen in love with you, and that it wasn't some infatuation; some lustful urge to bed a beautiful, lithe witch half my age. I needed to get away so that I could protect you because I'm not an Occlumens, and Merlin only knows what would have happened if Potter had failed and the Dark Lord got hold of me. I couldn't have protected you any other way, and I needed to prove to you―or perhaps it was more to myself―that I was worthy of you."

Fleur bit her bottom lip. "And you and Narcissa, are you still getting divorced?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes. But we are divorcing for numerous reasons. One of which is that we were never really in love with each other and life's too short to pretend anymore."

"And now, I am the married one," Fleur sighed regretfully.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Lucius snarked, directing his gaze to the floor.

Fleur reached up and gently touched his cheek. "I couldn't wait for something that was unattainable, and you were married at the time."

"I understand," Lucius admitted, an uncharacteristic rawness invading his voice.

Fleur closed her eyes, her voice also on the verge of breaking. "I feel so guilty. I want to be with you, but I do love him."

The blond wizard gave her a watery smile, his heart sticking in his throat as she admitted that she still loved her husband. "I know," he said breathlessly, partly devastated by Fleur's admission, but also mesmerised by her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips.

She then leaned up to close the distance between them. "That doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Lucius looked into her blue eyes and felt himself becoming drawn to her. "I love you, too," he said breathlessly, his lips hovering just a breath away from hers when there was a soft knock at the door.

The atmosphere immediately changed as Fleur pulled away, growling in frustration. Just as there was a second knock, Lucius cursed under his breath, eyes flashing with anger at the interruption. He squeezed Fleur's hand reassuringly before striding towards the door and flinging it open, hoping to scare the impudent interloper. Unfortunately, it was Hermione, and she seemed immune to Lucius' scare tactics.

"Hello," she greeted cheerily, feigning innocence. "I thought I'd come and see how you were settling in."

"I don't need a chaperone, darling," Lucius hissed through his smile.

"I know, but you do need to wear less fitted trousers," Hermione teased, looking at a blushing Fleur.

Lucius smirked. "Yet I can tell that you're impressed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh sod off. Now, shall we have some tea? I need tea."

* * *

><p>Since Severus and Hermione had worked out who Lucius' soulmate was, it had proven to be a bone of contention between them. Although they both agreed that they wanted Lucius to be happy, they couldn't agree on how this could be achieved and thus felt incredibly torn.<p>

Hermione admitted that she wasn't that close to Bill–unlike Ginny or George, and certainly not as close as she had been to Ron before he took leave of his senses–but he had always been nice to her, and he was still Molly and Arthur's son.

But Lucius was as good as Severus' brother, and before he'd started seeing Hermione, he would have been actively assisting the couple in arranging illicit meetings. But Molly and Arthur had offered Severus a welcome into the 'family' that had shocked everyone. He certainly hadn't expected such overwhelming kindness from them, or their invaluable support, as both he and Hermione found their footing through the early stages of their soul bond. And Bill was their son.

The irony was that as eager as Molly and Arthur were to help Hermione and Severus, neither would be keen to assist another soul-bonded couple, who were unable to acknowledge their connection and were slowly tearing themselves apart from the inside because one of them happened to be married to their son.

Their increasingly heated discussions seemed to revolve around one issue: should they help Lucius and Fleur?

Hermione believed not―beyond not exposing them―but Severus wasn't sure that would be enough. She certainly made sure that Severus knew in no uncertain terms that she did not approve of, nor would she have anything to do with arranging illicit meetings between the two. It was when they were discussing the situation on Tuesday night that Severus blurted out, "Well, thank God you turned Weasley down because I don't think I could have kept away from you."

Hermione froze for a moment as she realised what he was saying. Her feelings for Severus, even though she never thought she could be with him, had been growing for five years. But so had Lucius' and Fleur's. When Hermione looked back, she had been drawn to Severus more and more, even when she was with Ron. She couldn't have married him; her feelings for Severus had grown too strong by then. But Fleur had started dating Bill two years ago whilst Lucius was unavailable. At the time, it would have been easier for the French witch to ignore her feelings for her soulmate. Hermione could probably have ignored her feelings for Severus two years ago. But Lucius admitted that seeing her in the battle ignited everything between them once again and though he tried to stay away, he couldn't.

A sudden wave of empathy hit her, and she found herself weeping for the pain that she knew the two of them must be in.

"They shouldn't have slept together," she whispered into Severus' chest.

"I agree, but they have, and unless you have that confounded Time-Turner on your person, there is nothing we can do about it," Severus said flippantly, looking up at the ceiling.

"But we can be supportive," Hermione told him pensively. "If neither of them has anyone to talk to they'll crack up, and if Fleur cracks up, that will affect Bill as well as Molly and Arthur. We can't help them see each other, but when they do, we have to be there for them. They have to know they can talk to us."

Severus agreed. "We can't be judgemental either because we don't know what we would do if we were in their position."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I know."

And so with this in mind, Hermione sat drinking tea with the couple, engaging in small talk, which carefully avoided the subjects of Bill, the Weasleys, and Fleur's pregnancy.

Hermione also took the opportunity to observe the couple in question. When Lucius was with Narcissa, the young witch had no interest in their relationship. But from what Draco and Lucius himself had told her, there had been respect and platonic affection , but they weren't in love. Their strengths as a couple lay in their loyalty to family, and keeping up appearances. Neither would allow the outside world believe that things were less than perfect between them until recently.

So it seemed strange to see the usually arrogant and brash wizard, acting with such gentleness towards Fleur. On the other hand, she mused, it probably was no less strange than seeing the way Severus acted towards her. And it was that thought that felt like a smack to the back of the head. Lucius and Fleur were no different with each other than Molly and Arthur, her and Severus, and Hermione's heart suddenly ached as she realised they would never be completely fulfilled.

She was about to ask Fleur what she was going to wear to the feast when she heard Severus in her head.

_Where are you?_

_Having tea with Lucius and Fleur. Where are you?_

_In our room, and I'm extremely disappointed that I was not greeted by the sight of you lying on the bed with your hand in your knickers waiting for me._

_I do apologise. Shall I come and rectify the situation?_

_Alas, there is not enough time for that, but I am about to take a shower as we need to get ready before the Durmstrang party arrives._

Hermione immediately divined the subtle inference that she should join him in the shower. She placed her cup and saucer down on the tea tray, and announced, "I think Sev's back, so I'll go and spend some time with him before we go down for the feast."

Lucius observed her carefully as she stood up, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, don't wear him out when you _spend time with him_. He's an old man, you know?"

"He's not old. You're not old until you're at least forty-three," Hermione countered teasingly.

Fleur snorted with amusement. "Don't worry, Lucius, you're very fit for your age." The moment the words left her lips, the blue-eyed witch felt her cheeks burning, and her gaze quickly found her lap.

Hermione diffused the situation by joking, "So those potions Sev brews for you are working well then, Lucius?"

The blond wizard playfully snarled at her. "Darling, I love you, but I must respectfully ask that you fuck off and attend to your wizard."

The brunette witch stuck her tongue out at him, excused herself, and then left the room smirking. Shortly after, and with a soft kiss planted on Lucius' cheek, Fleur also left to get changed.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in front of the ornate full-length mirror that hung on the wall, attempting to fix her hair yet again. Having a shower with Severus had been an incredibly good idea at the time, but now as she battled her newly washed and dried hair, she was beginning to regret it–or at least she regretted not keeping her hair dry. She couldn't regret anything else they'd done in the shower.<p>

Severus walked towards her, adjusting his cufflinks before placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "Why don't you wear it down if it's being a pain in the arse?"

"Because I haven't got my smoothing products and it will go frizzy," Hermione grouched, frustratedly balling her fists and growling at the mirror.

"The way you had it earlier was nice?" Severus remarked, hoping his comment was helpful.

Hermione huffed. "But it looked too messy."

"No, it didn't. In fact, it looked very sexy...almost as if you'd just been fucked."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She glared at him in the mirror when his hand snaked around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

She knew he was up to something. In the shower, their love making had left her dizzy, he'd told her how beautiful and sexy she looked in her burgundy velvet dress and robes, and now he wanted her hair to have the 'just fucked' look.

Ordinarily, she wouldn't have batted an eyelid. He usually complemented her; they often had amazing sex in the shower, but there was some ulterior motive lurking behind his otherwise innocuous gestures. Then it hit her.

"Sev, why don't you complete the look by planting a big love bite on my neck? I'm sure Viktor will stay well away, then."

Severus halted in his ministrations, his lips hovering just above her skin. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he shrugged before continuing.

Hermione laughed and turned in his arms. "Oh really?" She teased, grabbing onto the front of his frock coat. It still gave her a buzz of excitement when he wore anything other than his usual heavy wool coat and trousers. This frock coat was a silk and wool blend in the darkest blue, with self-coloured embroidery on the cuffs, inside the lapels, and collar.

She leaned up to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, before adjusting his cravat. "Well, I don't believe you," she told him casually. "Lucius was right, you know. You don't need to be jealous of Viktor. There is only one man for me and he is standing right in front of me, looking rather gorgeous. Now, if you want to complete the look, you can help me put on the pendant you gave me last night."

Suitably chastised, Severus said nothing, but summoned her pendant, carefully undid the clasp and gingerly placed it around her neck. Once secured, his fingers lightly caressed her creamy skin. "I try not to get jealous, " he admitted, looking at Hermione in the mirror, "but everything I have ever wanted has been taken away from me, and―"

"―and I'm not going anywhere," Hermione stated emphatically.

A small smile graced his lips, and knowing that he was allowing his insecurity free reign, turned her round in his arms. He kissed her soundly, reminding himself that he was, for the first time in his life, a lucky bastard.

* * *

><p>As Hermione chatted with Fleur on the way down to meet the Durmstrang representatives, Severus and Lucius hung back slightly to avoid the prying ears of Beauxbaton's Head Boy, Robert, who had been tasked with retrieving them for the gathering.<p>

"Do you know Anders Harkinssen?" Severus asked non-committally, glancing briefly at the blond wizard to gauge his reaction.

"Anders Harkinssen?" Lucius repeated.

Severus snorted. "Going deaf are we?"

"No, but I just wanted to check the name because I presume you wish to know if he's related to Gustav in some way,"

The dark-haired wizard nodded, and drawled, "Your presumption is correct."

"The simple answer is no. Gustav's sons were Andreas and Casper. He had a sister―Father quite liked her―but she was childless. Of course, old Gus was not adverse to taking the occasional witch on the side. So unless he's illegitimate we're not talking about the same Harkinssens," Lucius told him.

Severus was silent. It didn't really matter that this man wasn't related to the Harkinssen's that Lucius knew, but it would have made it easier to find out why he was spouting one of the old Pureblood values.

"Having said that," Lucius suddenly interrupted Severus' thoughts, "to the best of my knowledge they are the only Harkinssens I know of in the wizarding world. They were a very small family. For generations there was only a son, and when a daughter was born, she was childless for some reason. But there was always a son. I only know this because Andreas is the same age as me, but Casper was born in my seventh year. I remember Gustav telling father that the situation was wholly unheard of in his family, and father telling him that he wished he had another son because I was an utter disappointment.

"Anyway, why are you interested?"

"He's the deputy at Durmstrang, and he and Poliakov have been spouting on about the superiority of Durmstrang because they specialise in the true magic," Severus told him dispassionately.

Lucius looked up at his friend. "Poliakov said that?"

"According to Olympe."

Lucius thought for a moment. "Well Father, and, by extension, I wanted to send Draco there because of their values, but not because their teaching was superior, or because they taught the _true _magic. What is the true magic anyway? The Dark Arts?"

"Again I can only go on what Olympe has told me, but yes," Severus confirmed.

"I can't speak for this Harkinssen, but that doesn't sound like Poliakov. I would classify him as a moderate at best."

Severus arched an eyebrow, but without looking at his friend said, "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you also thinking this all seems a bit suspicious?" Lucius asked in a hushed tone.

Severus just nodded as they had reached the entrance hall and were now being escorted to a small reception room where the two men being discussed were waiting.

* * *

><p>"Ah, 'eadmaster Snape," Madame Maxime announced as they entered the room.<p>

A portly, greying wizard in blood-red robes turned, clipped his heels together, and gave Severus a sharp nod of greeting.

"Headmaster, it is good to see you again," he said in a thick East European accent before extending his hand to him.

Boris Poliakov was much older than Severus. If Hermione had to put a bet on it, she would say he was pushing seventy. A fit seventy, but then for wizards, seventy was akin to early middle age. He struck her as a jovial babbler, very much of the Horace Slughorn mould, but with a far harder interior than his rotund exterior belied. But it was with some pride that she also noticed that, despite their difference in ages, the older wizard was slightly deferent to her partner.

"It has been a while," Severus drawled, shaking Poliakov's hand and looking into his eyes for signs of anything unusual. He couldn't find anything, and wasn't sure if that pleased or worried him more. "Allow me to introduce the Head of our Board of Governors, Lord Malfoy―I'm not sure if you have met before; Rubeus Hagrid, our Professor of Magical Creatures and advisor to the Ministry's Beasts Division; Harold Sexton from the Office of International Magical Cooperation, and Hermione Granger, Professor of Potions and more importantly, my partner."

Hermione blushed slightly at the nonchalant way Severus introduced her, but still noticed him throwing a brief glance in Viktor Krum's direction. Viktor simply met her gaze with raised eyebrows. Yet her attention was suddenly drawn back when she heard the snap of heels, felt her hand being taken and a kiss being planted on the back of it.

"Miss Granger, it is an honour. Of course, we haff heard much about you from Viktor," Poliakov said teasingly, flashing a grin at Viktor, who simply rolled his eyes in Hermione's direction.

Severus bristled at Poliakov's statement, but the older wizard had now moved on to wax lyrical about how lucky they were to have an International Quidditch player on their part-time staff to teach Flying and to take charge of Quidditch training. Severus' lips tightened in annoyance as the highmaster pompously asked who the flying instructor was at Hogwarts.

At the mention of George Weasley, Viktor, grateful for an excuse to silence Poliakov, immediately piped up. "He is an excellent flyer. Most beaters haff to be, or else they would end up in hospital all the time."

"As I used to find to my cost," Severus agreed, which earned a deep chuckle from Lucius.

"We were forever scraping Severus up off the floor," the blond wizard explained.

"This coming from the man who wouldn't play Quidditch because it played havoc with his hair. Thankfully your ineptitude seems to have skipped a generation," Severus snarked playfully. "In fact, in addition to Mr Weasley, Professors Malfoy and Potter are also coaching our Quidditch teams."

Poliakov's ears pricked up. "Professor Potter? As in―"

"The very same," Severus drawled. "Harry is our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

The look between Poliakov and Harkinssen was not lost on Severus and Lucius.

"Wiz those two involved we should hold inter-school Quidditch matches," Viktor suggested, looking between the three headteachers.

"That is certainly something to consider," Percy and Sexton said almost simultaneously, which caused Severus and Madame Maxime to give their full support to the idea just to spite the ministry officials.

Not enjoying having his thunder stolen, Poliakov then introduced the tall, blond wizard with piercing blue eyes, who had been hanging back, quietly observing the occupants of the room.

"Allow me to introduce my deputy. Did you not bring yours with you?" Poliakov asked casually.

Severus shook his head. "Given recent events, I did not wish to leave the school without its two most senior members of staff."

Poliakov nodded sombrely. "Of course. How is the situation since the fall of the Dark Lord?"

"There will be plenty of time to discuss politics tomorrow, Boris," Severus drawled.

The headmaster looked to Madame Maxime for support, who looked exasperated at Poliakov's rambling. Severus then took the initiative and held his hand out to the man he wanted to find out more about. "Mr. Harkinssen, I understand you are something of a dueller."

"My reputation has obviously spread far and wide," Harkinssen said arrogantly.

"No," Severus told him, "but as a former spy, I find it useful to discover as much about those I come into contact with as possible."

It was a statement of fact, but his response seemed to throw the blond wizard slightly, but not as much as the disconcerting way Severus' black orbs seemed to burn into him. "Well, I must try harder then," he stuttered out.

A small smirk graced the corner of Severus' lips. "I wouldn't bother. Notoriety is not all that it is cracked up to be."

Poliakov, sensing his deputy's disquiet, cleared his throat and began to introduce the two remaining members of his entourage; his Professor of Offensive spells, a suitably spiteful looking wizard, and his Professor of Defensive spells, a younger wizard perhaps in his early thirties, who look far too self-satisfied for Hermione's liking.

The highmaster was still rambling on when Sylvie LeBlanc appeared to inform everyone that the students were now seated in the Dining Chamber, in readiness for the feast. Poliakov looked a little affronted by the interruption, but Madame Maxime took the opportunity to usher her guests enthusiastically towards the door. As Severus, with Hermione on his arm, walked past her, she gave Severus an enquiring look. His response was a subtle raising of his eyebrows to indicate that, he too, thought something was amiss.

* * *

><p>The grand dining chamber at Beauxbatons was a similar size to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but the white marble walls and the abundance of crystal chandeliers and twinkling wall lights made it feel much bigger. That said, Hermione thought, it lacked the warmth and homeliness of Hogwarts.<p>

Madame Maxime rose from her seat at the large U-shaped top table that had been assembled for the occasion. Poliakov sat between her and Severus so that she could sit next to Hagrid, and after she had duly introduced the highmaster and headmaster to her students. the feast began.

The tables were laid with pale blue runners, crystal goblets and silver plates. Soon appeared huge platters of fresh seafood, Provençal style dishes of fish and chicken, light citrus and olive salads, and fresh breads. Everything looked delicious, and the top table was soon filled with lively discussions thanks to Fleur's seating plan.

"Mrs Weasley," Lucius drawled, giving the witch in dark blue robes sat next to him a sly smirk, "anyone would think you were being rather cruel seating Hermione between Severus and Mr Krum. I certainly didn't expect the pleasure of your company."

"Well, I had to get some benefit after being given such a thankless task," Fleur stated with a hint of amusement in her voice as she attacked a lobster claw. "Anyway, I happen to know that Viktor is no longer interested in Hermione, and I wanted you all to myself, so I thought it would be nice for them to catch up."

"Well, for your sake, my dear, I hope Severus doesn't end up hexing him for looking at her in slightly the wrong way," he chuckled before knocking back an oyster.

* * *

><p>After two hours of small talk and excellent food, which Severus only survived because of Hermione's well timed and apposite comments in his mind, the students were dismissed and everyone retired to Madame Maxime's private drawing room for informal discussion and a nightcap.<p>

The conversations in the drawing room had remained fairly light despite Sexton and Percy trying to bring up Ministry matters. Naturally they were ignored, and told in no uncertain terms that they were only there at the Ministry's behest, but would have no bearing on any of the discussions taking place. However, as the evening drew on, Fleur's pregnancy began to take its toll, and she excused herself for the night.

Lucius, feigning weariness himself, offered to escort Fleur to her room as they had to go the same way.

No one apart from Hermione and Severus suspected anything―not even Fleur's brother-in-law―and the couple slipped away quietly, heading towards their rooms arm in arm.

"Have you found out what happened to your Dark Mark?" Fleur asked as they entered the corridor to their rooms. Her hand moved from his arm and slipped into his hand, entwining their fingers tightly.

"Hermione has been conducting research into it. Perhaps you should ask her, but I do know the same thing happened to Sev's."

They slowed as they approached Lucius' room, and Fleur's sparkling blue eyes told him she had also reached her destination. They paused by the door, staring at each other, breathing in one another.

"And were they doing the same thing as us when it happened?" Fleur asked seductively, her chest heaving as Lucius' snaked an arm around her and splayed his fingers against her lower back. The anticipation between them was palpable as Lucius leaned in closer.

"All I know is that Severus' mark turned silver after he and Hermione consummated their soul bond; the first time they made love," he whispered before their lips finally met.

That first touch was soft and inviting, but they were suddenly consumed by desperation, and crashed through the bedroom door, clutching onto one another as they tried to satiate their shared hunger. Fleur slammed the door shut, and before Lucius could blink, she'd immediately divested him of his jacket and waistcoat, and pushed him up against the door. Her hands roamed over his shirt-covered chest as blue eyes bore into grey. With a wicked smirk, Fleur ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere before her tongue licked up a smooth chest whilst battling to undo his trousers. Lucius' preening wasn't confined to his hair. He may have been older than Severus, but he still looked after himself and was certainly no stranger to depilatory charms.

Lucius found himself gripping the door knob for support as Fleur sank to her knees and released his painfully hard member. She ran a wet, flat tongue from his balls to the tip, swirling it around the swollen head before she completely engulfed him, making his knees buckle as her sucking and teasing began in earnest.

He was fervently trying to find his reality. This was surely an exquisite dream that would probably be interrupted by one of his house-elves at any moment. But the blood rushing through his veins, the heat of Fleur's skilfully-moving tongue, didn't diminish but intensified until the searing pleasure of his orgasm took him by surprise, and he spilled into her willing mouth.

But as pleasurable as it was, Lucius found himself apologising for his speedy release. He was sure that even his greenest teenage encounters had lasted longer. But all Fleur did was purr in his ear, "It just means you'll last longer now."

With a rustle of silken fabric, Fleur's gown pooled at her feet. Lucius' eyes raked over her form lustfully as she stood before him wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue panties to match her robes. He'd never missed a woman so much in his life, and all thoughts of how wrong this was vanished as he scooped her up and placed her gently into the middle of the bed. He crawled next to her; his shirt was still open, his trousers and boxers still sat loosely at his hips, and Lucius lowered himself to gently kiss the witch he so desperately wanted to be his.

With their initial desperation for each other satisfied, they settled into soft, languorous kisses and gentle caresses. Kissing, Lucius had to admit, had never been his favourite pastime. He'd decided his mouth was designed for giving other pleasures, but with Fleur, the tender touch of her lips was making him burn even hotter than the fire he knew was waiting for him in hell. But even though he kissed her with more passion than he'd ever used for anyone, a tinge of sadness crept into his awareness. This had to be the last time he would ever taste her, and with that being the case, he was determined to make this moment last.

The two lost track of time as they explored each other's mouths, but suddenly their intense need for one another reared up again. Lucius swallowed Fleur's whispered plea for more and moved to hover over her, his leg gently placed between her thighs, allowing her to grind up against it. He nipped and nuzzled her neck, careful to leave no evidence that he had been where he shouldn't before his tongue and lips explored her silky skin.

His ministrations inevitably brought his mouth to her soft, creamy breasts, but it was this act that found his conscience taunting him. They had swelled with pregnancy, her areolae were larger and darker, and his thoughts were suddenly brought back into sharp relief. She was pregnant, and not with his child. He pulled back and a cursory glance downwards showed the slight swell of her abdomen, confirming to him that he had to stop. Guilt and despair washed over him as he collapsed onto the bed beside her, but it was when she asked, "Is it because I'm pregnant? Does my body disgust you?" that ripped his heart out.

Lucius knew there was no easy way to tell a hormonal witch what he was about to tell her. But he had stopped because she was pregnant, but certainly not because her body disgusted him.

"Darling, the changes brought on by your pregnancy make you even more beautiful, and if this were my child I would ravish you thoroughly at every opportunity. But she is Bill's and he should be the only one to enjoy you."

He then sat up, trying to put some distance between them.

"I don't care, Lucius, I need you," Fleur pleaded, tears filling her eyes as she pushed herself up and rested her head on his shoulder whilst gripping the other.

"Even so, you are still at a delicate stage. Merlin only knows how much I want to make love to you, but I would hate myself if I did you or the baby any harm," Lucius stated mournfully as he twisted round to face her.

Fleur shrugged. "It doesn't bother Bill."

"And Bill is precisely the reason why I can't make love to you, especially now that I know you are carrying his child," Lucius groaned, closing his eyes as he tried to quell his rising anguish, trying to relieve the sting of his tears.

Fleur gently pulled him to her. His head pressed to her chest, and she whispered soothingly, "I would never have thought this would have bothered you."

"Neither would I, but it does," Lucius admitted, wishing for all the world that it didn't.

* * *

><p>In the next room, Severus was bracing himself against the conjoining wall. His cravat lay on the floor. His frock coat was unbuttoned, his shirt was untucked and open, and his unfastened trousers were resting at his hips. He had closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the wall. His hands worked blindly to release Hermione's curls as the witch in question knelt before him, stroking his cock enthusiastically, whilst her mouth lavished attention on his balls.<p>

As everyone began to disperse slowly from the drawing room, Severus had been cornered by Durmstrang's Professor of Offensive Spells. Hermione knew he could be a while, and with Fleur, Lucius, and Viktor gone, and Hagrid engrossed in conversation with Madame Maxime, she decided to go back to their room rather than be stuck with Percy.

Secretly, she'd hoped for an opportunity to return before Severus. He may have been joking earlier when he said that he'd been disappointed not to find her ready and willing on the bed, but she was going to make sure he wouldn't be disappointed now.

Once she'd got back to the room she quickly removed her robes and dress, knowing Severus would arrive back at any moment. She stood in front of the mirror in just her bra, knickers, and hold-up stockings, wondering if she should keep her heels on or not. She grabbed her lipstick, reapplied it, and decided to lose the heels for fear of them getting caught in the sheets should she need to move somewhere fast. There would be nothing sexy about fighting the bed linen.

She lay back on the bed, bent her knees, and parted her legs, planting her feet firmly against the mattress. Glancing up at the pale blue and silver drapes surrounding the large four poster bed, Hermione absentmindedly considered something similar for one of the guest rooms at Snape Manor, before closing her eyes and imagining Severus kissing the inside of her thighs. Her hands travelled down over her belly and across her breasts, almost sensing the warm puffs of his breath and the slight roughness of stubble that she knew he would have at this time of night. She could almost feel his hot, flat tongue licking a trail towards her rapidly dampening folds, and revelled in the ache that needed to be assuaged. She couldn't get enough friction by simply clenching her thighs alone, and she knew it was time to apply more direct pressure.

Her fingers slipped over her black lace covered sex, and she pressed her knickers between her moistened lips, its material grazing roughly yet deliciously across her engorged nub. But it still wasn't enough. It was more direct, but not direct enough, and her fingers slipped inside her knickers until they encountered her wet heat. She imagined the pressure her middle finger exerted to be his nose. He might hate it; it may have been the butt of many a childish student joke, but what he did with it between her thighs...oh how she wished she had her hands on a Time-Turner now, so she could give her younger self a clue about how talented his nose was.

She was slick now. A quick finger dipped into her silky channel was providing just the right amount of lubrication for her fingers to glide quickly and smoothly over her swollen clit. Hermione found this method of masturbating more effective than fingering, and she was quickly being transported into a twilight world where Severus was relentlessly sucking and chewing on her glistening folds as her orgasm approached at breakneck speed. She could almost hear his deep, guttural groan as his name fell from her lips.

But it was when she heard him say, "Fuck, you're beautiful when you come," that her eyes snapped open and she saw him leaning up against the wall, his hand palming his hardening length through the front of his trousers. She was speechless. If he thought she looked beautiful, it was nothing to how he looked to her right now. The heavy smoulder of burning lust in his eyes, the way he bit his bottom lip, the way his hand moved over himself took her breath away.

Hermione brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, smirking at the stuttered gasp that came from Severus' direction. He seemed pinned to the wall, and without a word she gracefully swung her legs off the bed, and seductively sashayed her way over to him.

Standing on tiptoe, her lips followed by her tongue swept across his eager mouth, only for him to grab her into a scorching kiss, where he savoured her taste as their tongues battled against the other's. But Hermione had other plans. She pulled back, wiping the lipstick smudges that adorned his thoroughly kissed mouth with her thumb before magically undoing every button on his frock coat and shirt in one go. She licked up his chest, her eyes never leaving his, causing yet another shiver to run through him. Her tongue laved over his nipples and his breath hitched as her teeth gently grazed over them before biting gently. But she didn't linger, even though she wanted to feel more of his deep groans vibrating in his chest. Hermione continued planting hot, wet kisses down his stomach until she sank to her knees, deftly undoing his trousers. She pushed them and his boxers down his hips until his cock sprang free, nearly hitting her on the chin. Looking up and him and biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she placed a soft kiss on the very tip before flicking her tongue at it.

Blinking slowly as she looked up into his pleading eyes, which closed and were accompanied by a sharp exhalation as her mouth engulfed him. And this was how it remained until Severus' hand stilled in her hair, and Hermione paused at the sound of raised voices coming from the next room.

At first, they both suspected that Lucius and Fleur were being rather vocal whilst in the throes of passion, but they both suddenly found themselves to be disquieted as it was obvious the couple next door were rowing. Hermione stood up and went to speak, only for Severus to place his finger over her lips, and Lucius and Fleur's words became clearer. He'd obviously cast a spell to enable them to hear through the wall, and she was reminded of Fred and George's extendable ears. It was probably the same charm, but spies didn't need the joke shop trappings.

Hermione silently gasped, and a look of consternation fell across Severus face as they heard Fleur yelling at Lucius.

* * *

><p>"What did you say? Did you just call me a half breed?"<p>

"No, but that is how the press will portray you. If you divorce Bill to be with me, can you imagine the headlines? _Part-Veela lover of Ex-Death Eater and former Pureblood supremacist, fighting for custody of her child."_

"Does my breeding actually bother you?"

Lucius sighed. "Not as such."

"Not as such?"

"It will be hard for us," he admitted dolefully.

Fleur looked at him incredulously. "So? If we are meant to be together how will it be hard for us? We will have each other."

Lucius was trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Because you will be divorcing not just Bill, but the Weasley family. The press―"

"The press...is that all you care about? If I don't care about the press, why should you?!" Fleur screamed at him.

"Because I also have a son to consider and you're pregnant. And your child is―"

"That's it, isn't it?" Fleur cried as she got off the bed and slipped on her dress, tears now falling freely. "You don't want my half-breed baby whose father is tainted by lycanthropy―"

Lucius almost gasped, realising that she had completely misunderstood him. "Fleur, please, that isn't what I―"

"You don't want her because gods forbid, if anything should happen to Draco, she would carry your precious name," his lover railed at him, heading for the door.

"No, darling, you―"

Fleur stopped as she put her hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at Lucius. His heart sank as he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. With steely determination, she growled, "Well, I will remove the problem for you. I may never be happy in my life without you, but I would never be happy with you while you insist on remaining a bigoted bastard."

"Fleur, please, you have totally misunderstood―" But Lucius' words fell on deaf ears and an open door. He stared at the space Fleur had just vacated. He closed his eyes, trying to control his inner turmoil and ragged breathing until with an angry flick of his wrist, he slammed the door shut and collapsed onto the bed, fuming at both himself and her―but mostly at himself.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione looked incredulously at each other as they heard soft footsteps running towards the stairs and the door to Lucius' room slam shut.<p>

"Go after her," Severus urgently told Hermione. She immediately dressed using magic and summoned the pair of flats she was glad that she'd had the foresight to pack.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to knock some fucking sense into an arrogant arsehole."

The couple parted ways in the corridor. By the time Hermione reached the far door, she heard Severus blasting open Lucius' door, and him say menacingly as he entered the room, "I suggest you lower your wand, Lucius, before I lower it for you."

The door slammed shut, and by the lack of sound, she knew a silencing charm had been cast.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran down one flight of stairs and was just about to descend the next when she saw Krum walking up towards her. "Viktor, have you seen Fleur?"<p>

Krum nodded. "Yes, she has just run past me. She was crying, but would not tell me what is wrong?"

Hermione twisted her mouth, pondering where Fleur would go, when the Bulgarian suddenly placed a hand at her elbow.

"Come, we will look for her together. I will not haff you exploring a strange place alone."

"Thanks, Viktor, but―"

"Severus would haff my head if he knew I'd seen you and anything happened to you," Viktor told her emphatically.

Hermione gave him a watery smile before they headed off to find the scorned witch.

* * *

><p>As Hermione and Viktor were searching Beauxbatons for Fleur, Severus and Lucius were stood in the middle of the latter's room, both looking as dishevelled as the other. Lucius still had his shirt untucked, as did Severus, except he had his frock coat on as well.<p>

After staring each other down, Severus was the first to speak, or rather, yell. "What the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to love that girl and you called her a fucking half-breed!"

"Not exactly," Lucius countered, "but she said she was going to leave her husband and that would do her no good. Besides, the Weasleys come as a package: divorce one, divorce them all, and I'm sure Ginerva would waste no time in―"

"You should have thought about that before you fucked her, then," Severus parried whilst doing up his shirt.

"You know how and why that happened," Lucius snarled, turning his back on his friend and walking to the window.

"And you ended it so well, didn't you?" Severus mocked, pacing the floor while trying to work out what was going on in Lucius' head.

Lucius laughed incredulously and looked over his shoulder at Severus. "That's rich coming from you."

Severus growled, and was about to launch himself at Lucius, when a low, pained noise sounded in Lucius' throat. Wand still between his fingers, Lucius raked both hands through his hair, and stated disconsolately, "The point is she is with child―another man's child―and she just wouldn't listen to reason."

"Don't blame the fact that she is pregnant on―"

"Oh don't you start. I meant that we would be hounded by the press. If she went through with such foolishness, my former allegiance would be continually thrown at us. I had to try and make her see reason. I had to point out―"

"― that she's a half-breed?"

"I didn't call her a fucking half-breed," Lucius railed before saying in a calmer voice, "I may have made reference to half-breeds―"

"Oh that makes it alright, then," Severus told him sardonically.

"You know, Sev, I don't think you are in any position to criticise me when you called your best friend a Mudblood."

"That...that was completely different," Severus spat back.

"Was it?"

"I was sixteen, for fuck's sake. And she was more than my best friend―you know what she meant to me. I said it in a fit of pique. I didn't mean to call her it, but she'd been nagging me again about you lot, I'd just been humiliated, and then she practically emasculated me in front of those four bastards. I snapped." Severus declared, his voice full of exasperation. "But I didn't get up that morning and think, 'Today, I shall call Lily the M-word'."

Lucius, pinching the bridge of his nose, ground out, "And neither did I."

"Well I hope you at least get the chance to apologise," Severus muttered dispiritedly before lambasting Lucius again. "She's your soulmate! Did it really come as that much of a surprise that she would mention wanting to be with you? I know it is nigh on impossible for you to be together, but you could have come to some arrangement. Now, you've ruined any possible―"

"How could we come to some arrangement? Would you give up Hermione whilst she fucks someone else and then invite her out for coffee once a week?"

"No, but then we're together. We made the second declaration of engagement last night. She's part of me. And let's be honest, it's not as if meeting up with witches for coffee has ever bothered you before!" Severus ranted.

"Well it bothers me now," Lucius hissed, wishing that Severus would stop making reference to his tryst with Ginny Weasley. "I've told you before that she deserves to be more than just my mistress." He slumped onto the edge of the bed, and said menacingly, "And you may be fortunate enough to have your witch by your side day in and day out, but that does not mean you can denigrate how I feel about Fleur."

Severus felt a pang of guilt. "I didn't mean to imply―"

"I know," the blond wizard muttered, dragging his hand over his face before looking up at his friend. "I've had plenty of affairs in my life, but this...this is so different. You have no idea what this is doing to me. I hear her name and my heart stops, I see her, and she takes my breath away. I touch her, and all reason leaves me. Kissing her is like having a healing balm poured all over me, and yet whenever we say goodbye, she goes back to her husband, and all I'm left with is nothing but memories and her scent. What is it with the scent _thing_?"

Severus shrugged, realising how much his friend was hurting. "I don't know," he admitted. "I presume it's the same for them, but I find Hermione's scent is...well, it's intoxicating for want of a better word. I remember it changed after we first made love―"

"So did Fleur's. I wonder if _he_ noticed or if it is only something a soulmate can detect?"

Severus shook his head. "I think we've got more important things to research than the significance of soulmate scents."

Lucius gave his friend a watery smile. "Have you started looking for the incantation yet?" he asked, picking a piece of fluff from his trousers.

"No, but I almost had to restrain 'Mione from haring off on her own."

Lucius chuckled mirthlessly before falling backwards onto the bed. "Sounds like her. Oh fuck! How how did I end up in this mess?"

"You couldn't keep it in your trousers?" Severus offered.

Lucius huffed ruefully. "Story of my life."

* * *

><p>"I am glad that I haff this chance to speak to you alone," Viktor told Hermione as they moved quickly through the corridors.<p>

Initially, Hermione's blood ran cold as she imagined what he wanted to talk about, but then her logical side kicked in. Viktor knew about Severus, so if he was about to make some misplaced declaration, then he was more stupid than she had given him credit for.

"It must be serious if you couldn't tell me during the feast. You had plenty of opportunity," Hermione chuckled as he playfully glared at her.

Viktor took a deep breath before continuing. "I could not tell you when there was anyone from Durmstrang near to us."

"Why?"

"Well, I am getting married," Krum nonchalantly informed her, looking down a corridor which appeared to be a dead end.

"Oh Viktor, that's wonderful. Tell me all about her," Hermione demanded conspiratorially.

A slight blush coloured Viktor's cheeks as he began to tell Hermione about his fiancée, Melina.

"So she's a Muggle?"

"Yes. That is why I could not say anything earlier. I told Fleur last week, so apart from my family, you two are the only ones in our world who knows," he told her dejectedly.

"And does she know you're a wizard?"

Viktor nodded.

"Sorry, I don't see what the problem is," said Hermione, looking over another balcony and noticing Fleur, who was sitting by a fountain in one of Beauxbatons' many courtyards.

"Poliakov may be more accepting, but I could lose me my job and get thrown off the Bulgarian team if I marry a Muggle," Viktor admitted quietly.

Hermione put her hand on his arm. "We've just fought a war to stop this rubbish. Vik, you can't keep this quiet forever. "

"I know. I just wish I knew what―"

Viktor stopped talking suddenly, pulling Hermione into an alcove as they heard two voices coming up the stairs.

"Did you know Malfoy would be here?" Harkinssen growled.

Sexton snorted. "As always, Snape plays his cards close to his chest. Anyway, what does it matter?"

"He asked me if I was related to _the_ Harkinssens"

"And you said no, presumably?"

"To him, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Poliakov thinks I am."

Sexton exhaled forcefully. "It's just as well that he's not really that much of a concern anymore. The point is, does _he _know that you're not?"

"Of course _he_ does. Anyway, what news from London?" Harkinnsen asked.

Sexton snorted. "I think you know,_ Anders_."

"Yes, bad news spreads like wildfire. You know, you're all getting quite good at this political game, Harold, but you know they don't trust you. And it is difficult for anyone to place their trust in a Ministry that messes up such a public event."

"It seems no matter how much planning goes into these events, one cannot plan for a spanner being thrown into the works," Sexton commented with a sigh.

The two men walked past the alcove, and the spying couple heard a door open. Harkinssen's voice was growing fainter as he and Sexton walked down the corridor and the door began to close. But they managed to hear, "And a very attractive spanner, who seems to haff a past connection between her and―"

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered to her companion.

Viktor narrowed his eyes, thinking about what he'd just heard. "I do not know, but I do not like the sound of it."

"Neither do I, because I think I'm the attractive spanner―"

"And I am the past connection," Viktor stated. "Come, let us get Fleur, and then I think we should inform Severus."

* * *

><p>Each courtyard in Beauxbatons had an ornate fountain at its centre, which was charmed to bathe the area in silver and blue light. As Hermione and Viktor entered the one currently occupied by Fleur, they found her perched on its edge, her hand dangling in the water as she sobbed unashamedly.<p>

Cautiously, the young witch and wizard approached the crying woman, knowing that her Veela ancestry and pregnancy hormones could combine quite lethally if they put a foot wrong.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Fleur, are you―?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?"

"No, but you do look very cold," Viktor said, removing his cloak. "Here, put this on. It will help you warm up," he told her, placing it around her shoulders with a flourish before casting a warming charm around the three of them.

Fleur quietly thanked him before he asked, "Why are you so upset?"

Viktor's face was full of incredulity as Hermione and Fleur explained the situation. The blonde witch hadn't taken too kindly to Hermione's admission that they had eavesdropped on their row, but knowing that there were two people who actually cared about them appeased her somewhat.

The Bulgarian took a moment to process all that he had been told before responding. "Why are relationships never easy?"

The three of them shrugged. It was a simple question, but no one had the answer.

* * *

><p>"I told Fleur that if she needed to talk we could meet for coffee," Hermione mumbled into Severus' chest as they melted into each other's arms when finally they managed to sink into bed. "Do you think they'll be alright?"<p>

Severus continued winding one of her curls around his finger. "I think she will come out of this better than Lucius," he said pensively. "But we can talk about them when we get home. For now, we need to get some sleep. I have Durmstrang baiting to do in the morning."

Hermione smirked at the thought of Severus running rings around Poliakov and Harkinssen–or whoever Harkinssen really was. "From what Viktor said, it doesn't sound like all is well there, and you know something, don't you?"

"I know nothing, but I have my suspicions, and I hope they are incorrect. We'll know more tomorrow," he said, stifling a yawn before planting a kiss into her hair. "I love you," he whispered, pulling Hermione tight against him and inhaling her comforting scent.

Hermione smiled softly as she kissed his chest. "I love you, too," she murmured as she, too, revelled in the comfort his scent provided.

They remained in companionable silence for some time before Severus admitted quietly, "When I was younger I used to be so jealous of Lucius." Hermione pushed herself up to look at him, gently tucking his hair behind his ear. "But now I wouldn't change places with him for the world."

Hermione considered his words, and with a wicked grin moved so that she was now hovering above him. "Are you sure you're tired?" she purred, her lips gently brushing against his.

Severus chuckled deeply. "Now you come to mention it, I don't think I am," he admitted with a smirk, suddenly reversing their positions. "Any ideas what we can do to tire me out?"

"One or two," Hermione whispered breathlessly before he captured her lips, making love to her until they both slipped into a blissful sleep, grateful for the fact that they had each other, and utterly convinced that they always would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: The title of this chapter came about because whenever I write significant passages between Lucius and Fleur, it doesn't matter where I am, at home or in a cafe, Amy Winehouse's _Back to Black_ comes on the radio or on itunes. Even as I prepare this chapter for posting it has happened again. Just listen to the song - the chorus in particular - and think how Lucius is feeling.**


	44. New Beginnings

**Author's Notes:**

Hello *waves*

Usual warnings apply. Language, lemons and a discussion of a very grown up variety.

Much love to Onecelestialbeing.

I own nothing but my imagination and a new frying pan. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings<strong>

For years, Severus never really thought about what day it was. He was either teaching, or he wasn't. There were no days off for the illustrious double agent; nothing for him to look forward to. There certainly wasn't a willing witch in his bed, and if there had been, she wasn't there for long enough to warm it. His days were simple, yet complicated, in more ways than he wanted to think about. Each day started at five-forty-five, and ended in the early hours if he was lucky enough to get any sleep at all. He would get up, check his schedule, and survive the day as best he could.

But since the end of the war, Severus had many things to be grateful for, and one of the most satisfying changes was that his need to merely survive each day had been replaced by the opportunity to live them. There were days and evenings off now, thanks to Minerva's insistence that they work out a duty roster between them. And Severus was particularly pleased that he'd managed to secure the most decadent of time off―Sunday mornings. The luxury of a Sunday morning lie-in was a new phenomenon for the thirty-eight-year-old wizard, and he fully intended to make the most of it. Unfortunately, Hermione hadn't got the memo, and was currently sleeping, having come in late from an evening in Hogsmeade with Luna and Ginny.

But it didn't really matter because he was in bed, his curly-haired witch was in his arms, their half-kneazle kitten was sleeping on her pillow, and the clock indicated that it was an hour before midday.

The headmaster would have fancied himself to be somewhat content had it not been for his mind trying to decipher the hidden agendas and mysteries surrounding the events and discussions at Beauxbatons.

* * *

><p><em>Friday morning: Madame Maxime's private dining room at Beauxbatons, France.<em>

"Are you sure you want this event to be held at Hogwarts, Severus? Surely you are still in the midst of repairs?" Poliakov asked solicitously as he helped himself to bacon and eggs from the table containing a large breakfast buffet.

Harkinssen, who was seated opposite Severus at the large oval dining table, immediately added, "We could certainly accommodate the event at Durmstrang."

"First of all," Severus drawled dispassionately as he refilled his and Hermione's cup with coffee, "the castle's restoration was completed well before the start of term, and secondly, it was my idea to reinstate the ball so the event will be held at Hogwarts, unless Olympe has any objections."

"I zink it iz a wonderful idea to go back to 'ogwarts. I zink zat after everyzing zose poor children went zrough earlier in ze year zat it will be good for morale, yes? And why are you so keen to get us all to Durmstrang? As Severus says, ze idea came from 'im, and ze only people ee should be trying to convince are zeir board of governors―"

"And we are already convinced," Lucius said quietly from the chair next to Hermione. If his tone and body language gave the impression that he didn't want to be there, then his tone and body language were not lying. He'd knocked on Fleur's door earlier, hoping that he could at least apologise for their misunderstanding the previous night. When there was no response, he assumed she'd already gone down to the breakfast meeting.

But, as he entered the dining room with Severus and Hermione, the object of his affections was nowhere to be seen, and he was grateful to the young witch stood next to him for asking Madame Maxime where Fleur was. The news that she'd gone to her former headmistress in the middle of the night, explaining that she felt unwell and believed it best to go home, was received as if someone had just kicked him in the stomach.

His first thought was that he needed to know if she was alright, but then it dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to apologise. He couldn't just turn up on her doorstep, flowers in hand, and fall to his knees begging to be heard out, no matter how much he wanted to. And for a Malfoy to admit that he wanted fall to his knees in front of anyone for any reason other than to provide sexual gratification was testament to how much Lucius loved this witch. He couldn't call her, and even if he wrote to her, there was no guarantee she would read it. More to the point, there was no guarantee Bill wouldn't, either. Curse-breakers were well versed in all manner of touch and encoding charms and could detect them a mile off. Lucius couldn't run the risk that Fleur's husband would be there when she received the owl. Uncoded, the letter could cause an issue; encoded, would look even more suspicious, and Lucius just couldn't bring himself to do that to her.

He recalled the times he sat chastising Severus for moping around after Lily refused to accept his apology, and now he knew how much his friend's sixteen-year-old self must have felt, Lucius had to admit that he'd probably been a little hard on him. But despite the humiliating display the raven-haired wizard had put himself through as he pleaded with Lily, almost prostrate on the floor outside Gryffindor tower, at least he had the chance to try.

But how the hell was he supposed to apologise? As Lucius sat there, listening to Severus batting away Poliakov's arguments, he realised that part of him was angry with Fleur for taking away the opportunity to set things right, and maybe, he thought, that was for the best. Perhaps he had to encourage that anger; let it consume him and make himself hate her for biting a chunk out of the Malfoy pride. But no, he couldn't do that to her, either.

Lucius had just come to a decision when he was snapped back to reality as Poliakov practically growled, "But you haff enough to deal with, and―"

Hermione felt Severus' increasing tension rippling through her and interrupted with, "Excuse me, Highmaster, but I was one of the students who fought in the battle and watched my school being ripped apart. Even in its new, improved form, there are still areas I can't go without seeing a classmate being mauled to death or struck down by a curse. I'm not alone in that.

"I'm also one of the professors providing pastoral support for students to discuss more personal matters ranging from relationships to the war. We are only a few days into the new school year and already I have a full appointment book, as do my colleagues. Just yesterday, two students were hexed because of tensions regarding the roles their parents played in the war.

"This ball is important. It will give them something frivolous to look forward to in the very place where they witnessed so much pain. Your students may not have been involved, but in the spirit of our schools cooperating more, I believe that their presence at Hogwarts would be seen as an invaluable sign of support."

She then shrugged and added flippantly, "We can come to Durmstrang next year."

_Have I told you lately that I think you're wonderful?_ she heard in her head.

_Maybe,_ was Hermione's coy response before she asked more seriously, _but what's going on here? Why are they pushing us to go there?_

_I'm not sure yet, but the more I think about it, logic dictates that we would be outside the protective confines of Hogwarts,_ Severus said, his mind roiling more than Hermione had ever known it to do before. _From the information that you and Krum acquired last night, it would appear Harkinssen and Sexton have some knowledge or involvement in what happened last week beyond that of mere professional or personal interest. Whatever was meant to happen occurred in a non-sentient building. And if I―or you, if my suspicions are confirmed―invoke the protective wards, any altercation would be diffused by the castle itself._

Hermione huffed knowingly. _There's no place safer than Hogwarts._

_Still referencing that infernal book? There isn't, but only when the headmaster―or you, as I've stated―is in attendance, _Severus qualified. _But we only managed to stave off the plot last week because of what we found in Weasley's mind―_

_And Durmstrang is far enough away that we are less likely to stumble across any plot, _Hermione interrupted distractedly.

_Indeed. Of course, we're not entirely without the ability to gather intelligence, my darling spanner in the works._

Hermione chuckled in his mind at his term of endearment which referred to how Harkinssen had described her. _You're going to ask Viktor to turn informer, aren't you?_

_It's an option. Perhaps we can offer him some kind of inducement._

_Like what?_

_How the fuck should I know?_

"Well, Mademoiselle Granger 'as put zat better zan I. I zink zat settles it," Madame Maxime said cheerily, but the cheer did not extend to her eyes as she flashed a look at the Durmstrang head and his deputy. "Now, we must decide on a date, and discuss ze finer details."

Severus took a sip of his coffee. "I suggest New Year's Eve."

"Then we should call it the New Year's Ball rather than the Yule Ball. Is that the only date you will consider?" Poliakov asked sardonically.

"I don't care what we call it, and, yes, that is the only date I will consider," Severus said defiantly. "It's the best fit for my students. Our new term begins on January fourth, so the students only have to return three days early. Whereas your terms begin a week later. And I would suggest that to cause the minimum disruption to both your schools that we restrict the Yule Ball itself to fifth years and above. We will hold an event earlier in the evening for our younger students, but I think this is the most satisfactory way forward for all concerned."

"I agree wiz Severus," Madame Maxime said, "and if you are not 'appy wiz zat, Boris, zen Durmstrang can always join us next year."

Poliakov's eyes widened at the headmistress' threat that they would proceed without them, and looked furtively at Harkinssen.

"Durmstrang will be there," Harkinssen reassured. "But a thought occurs beyond closer cooperation regarding the Yule Ball. I haff not run this past you yet, Highmaster, but I think you will be pleased with my suggestion. When Viktor suggested inter-school Quidditch matches, I thought about the fact that, as schools, we all have our own areas of expertise. Our expertise is, of course, the true magic―"

"The true magic?" Lucius scoffed incredulously.

"If by true magic you mean the Dark Arts," Severus intervened, "then I can only conclude that you have no understanding of their actual nature."

Poliakov started blustering. "Headmaster, what Anders means is―"

"You forget with whom you speak, Harkinssen," Severus growled, cutting off the highmaster. The dark-haired wizard's black irises suddenly seemed larger than usual. Harkinssen swallowed hard, his response sticking in his throat. "No matter what credence you place on the Dark Arts, an irresponsible, boastful attitude towards them can never end well."

Harkinssen was left reeling from Severus' sudden verbal attack. "But as a master of the Dark Arts, you understand the importance―"

"I understand that they must be treated soberly and with respect, and to say that I am a master of the Dark Arts...well, no one is a master of them, that is the point. However, let us for one moment assume that Durmstrang specialises in the true magic; the magic of your beloved Grindelwald; the magic of Lord Voldemort. Why then were the vanquishers of those two from Hogwarts?"

Viktor looked impassively at Hermione, but his eyes flashed mirthfully as Harkinssen and Poliakov looked at each other, panic filling their eyes.

"Now," Severus continued, "before you made such a grossly pompous statement, Anders, you were about to share an idea with us. Please, continue."

The tall, blond wizard appeared to be mentally shaking himself, much to Severus' amusement before he forced out, "Well, perhaps we could arrange exchange programmes―"

"The French Ministry would need to approve such an initiative," Percy chimed in officiously.

"As would the UK Ministry," Sexton added.

"Oh, I was forgetting zat you two were 'ere," Madame Maxime scoffed. "Please, don't speak again. Carry on Harkinssen."

Harkinssen cleared his throat, and continued. "What I was saying was that we could haff a student exchange programme for those who show aptitude in our specialist areas. So any students from your schools who show an aptitude in the Dark Arts―"

Severus sighed deeply. "Again you refer to the Dark Arts. What exactly do you mean? Do you mean Defence, Spell Creation, Potions―"

"Potions is not a Dark Art," Harkinssen snorted, lifting his cup to drain the last of his coffee.

"Don't drink that!" Hermione yelled.

The wizard's hand and face froze. "What?" he asked shakily, carefully placing the cup back onto the table.

"Well, I may have slipped a tailored poison into your coffee cup which reacts with stomach acid once you've consumed ten centilitres of liquid. That is a ten centilitre cup," she said casually. "Of course, I didn't because a tailored poison like that...well you don't employ the same methods as you do when making Pepper-Up."

Lucius leaned forward and looked at Severus; his smirk was met by a mischievous glint in the headmaster's eyes.

"So," Hermione continued, "I think it would be very foolish to underestimate the power of Potions. It's not all about collecting and brewing ingredients you know."

Poliakov looked flustered as the young witch sat back and finished her own coffee, and stepped in to say sheepishly, "I think we haff not explained ourselves very well."

"No, Boris, I do not zink you 'ave," said Madame Maxime imperiously.

"It is an interesting idea though," Severus admitted, slipping his hand under the table and squeezing Hermione's thigh before looking at Harkinssen. "Drop Olympe and I an owl regarding the exchange programme. I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say we're very interested in hearing your thoughts on the matter."

"Severus is correct. But it iz something zat should be discussed at a later date. For now, ze only subject we must discuss is ze Yule Ball. I zink it best zat we all arrive at 'ogwarts on ze New Year's Eve morning. Are we agreed?"

"Well, we certainly are," Severus stated, observing Poliakov and Harkinssen carefully.

"And so is Durmstrang," Poliakov conceded with difficulty.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?"<p>

Severus looked down at the source of the soft, sleepy voice that had brought him back to the present. He shrugged, a small smile gracing the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing, and good morning―what's left of it― by the way."

Hermione smirked. "Good morning, and fibber. Are you thinking about Lucius and Fleur?"

Severus shook his head. Knowing that she would eventually wheedle it out of him―and there were better ways to employ his time than playing an unnecessary question and answer game―he told Hermione what was on his mind. "No, I was thinking about what happened at Beauxbatons, although I suppose Lucius is caught up in there somewhere."

"Will you speak to Pius about it when we go over for dinner?" Hermione asked, lightly running her fingers over the enticing trail of hair leading from his belly button down under his pyjama bottoms. She pinged the waistband in mock annoyance, pouting at its presence.

Severus confirmed that he would be talking to Pius later, but couldn't hide his amusement at her display of annoyance that he had dressed his lower half after answering a call of nature earlier that morning. The castle was getting colder now that October was upon them, and even when he'd lived in the dungeons, he refused to freeze his arse off, both literally and figuratively, at this time of year. "Something wrong, my love?"

"You appear to be wearing something," she said petulantly. "I prefer easier access."

"So do I, and yet you still insist on making me ruin numerous pairs of your knickers. Perhaps now you will understand my frustration."

"Take them off," Hermione growled.

Severus pulled back to get a better look at his wild-haired lover. "My, someone's woken up horny," he commented, whilst his cock began to show its appreciation of her command.

Hermione smiled and clambered on top of him, kissing him deeply. "I can't help it if I want you," she whispered breathlessly before wriggling down his legs to remove the offending sleep pants.

A deep chuckle rose from Severus' chest. "I suppose you are only human," he teased, before hissing as Hermione playfully slapped his thigh. She looked up at him defiantly, her eyes burning into him, before leaning forward and swiping her tongue across the tip of his semi-hard cock, which immediately sprang to life. "Come up here," he growled, gesturing to her to move up and straddle him. He reached and grabbed his erection, stroking it languidly as he pulled her down for another all consuming kiss.

Hermione began to wiggle her arse against his hardened length, and Severus took the hint, stroking his cock through her folds, teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves with the swollen tip. He continued this, relishing her breathy moans from his ministrations before catching a nipple between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over her taut nub, his teeth applying just enough delicious pressure for his witch to beg him to suck harder on the morsel between his lips.

With his free hand, he massaged her other breast, squeezing and twisting her nipple, making her writhe erratically over his cock. "You're all wet, Miss Granger," he goaded her, brushing himself more firmly through her now exquisitely slippery pussy. "What have you been thinking about?"

"All the wicked things I want to do with you," she responded, her eyes fuelled with lust as she tried to position her entrance over his length. But she moved forward too far, and the blunt head of his cock pushed against her tight pucker. Hermione's eyes widened, first in shock, but then Severus noticed how her nostrils flared, and her eyes softened but still burned into him with a flash of renewed wantonness. He continued to rub himself through her soaking folds, his teasing now extending beyond as he skimmed over her other entrance, taking care to not go any further.

"Really?" Severus groaned, pushing his fingers through her hair and pulling her towards him as he leant up to meet her lips. "I love you," he purred, but the sincerity and longing in his voice was unmistakable. He softly pressed another kiss against her lips before flipping Hermione over to lie flat and situating himself between her thighs. She brought one leg up and draped it over his buttocks, whilst her fingers traced his back as his tongue explored her mouth.

Hermione suddenly gasped as Severus thrust into her hot, silken channel. Her words of encouragement and pleasure were whispered against his skin before he moved to kiss her again, swallowing her moans as he caressed her walls with each deep, languid stroke.

"I'd love to know what you've been thinking about. Fuck, you feel good," Severus grunted out, relishing the feel of his balls being liberally coated by Hermione's juices.

She bit her bottom lip, arching up against him, and purred, "Why don't you take a look?"

Severus growled into her neck, nipping and nuzzling the delicate area before grazing her earlobe and whispering in her ear, "As much as I appreciate the offer, I've seen the filth that goes on in your mind. If I looked this would be over far too quickly, and I'm enjoying myself far too much."

"Oh fuck!" Hermione cried out as Severus moved her slightly onto her side and hooked her leg over his shoulder. "This is...I'm enjoying...oh there...just there..."

Severus smirked. He was now so attuned to Hermione that he could sense, just by the subtle change in her breathing, that her orgasm was swelling like the start of a wave deep out at sea. Even when she was silent―which Hermione rarely was―he could feel the ripples of pleasure building as he rolled his hips, and he changed the angles that tormented her most sensitive places, coaxing out her impending release. That didn't mean he was becoming blasé about their lovemaking. Far from it, but like any good potioneer knows, once you brew the perfect base, that is when experimenting can start. And Hermione had certainly been making favourable noises towards experimentation lately.

His hands moved across her skin, heightening her sensations as he expertly played her body. Never had the words, "Severus, please," sounded so beautiful to him as Hermione began begging him for release. He set her on her back, bringing her other leg up over his shoulder. He nearly bent her in two and with an increased surge of passion, he claimed her mouth again, his tongue battling against hers as he thrust deeper and faster into her.

He relentlessly pounded into her, their skin now damp and flushed as both began encouraging each other to come in between a litany of profanities. As Hermione came apart, crying out a resounding "oh fuck!" Severus hissed as her already fluttering walls clamped down around him. Her arms tightened around his neck, her nails biting into his shoulders as he stroked through her orgasm, chasing after his own. Not that he had to wait long. His thrusts became more erratic, and he felt and heard his heart beating faster as his balls tightened and cock pulsed. He closed his eyes, burying his face against her neck, grunting unintelligibly as with three final jerking thrusts, he pumped his release deep inside her.

"Fuck, that was...that was so good," Severus panted, pressing soft kisses to Hermione's neck before pulling back to help her unfold.

Hermione gave him a lazy, satiated smile. "That was amazing," she agreed, wincing as she lowered her legs, "but, fuck, I need to start doing yoga if we're going to do it in that position a lot."

Severus chuckled. "You already seem to be quite flexible."

"Yeah, but I'm not that flexible," she giggled, and collapsed into his arms as they continued to try and regulate their breathing.

* * *

><p>Severus pushed Hermione's damp curls away from her face, and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead as she snuggled into him further. They lay there peacefully, knowing they would have to get up soon for Sunday lunch in the Great Hall, when Hermione once again interrupted the silence.<p>

"Sev?"

The only response Severus could muster as he languidly wrapped one of Hermione's curls around his finger, was, "'Hmmm?"

"Have you ever had anal sex?"

It wasn't an entirely unexpected question. He just hadn't quite expected it now, and there was only one way he was going to respond to it.

"Given or received?" he asked, as if asking whether she wanted milk and sugar in her tea.

Without even looking at her, Severus could feel Hermione's eyes grow wide, as well as her sharp intake of breath. He practically heard her thinking about her next question.

"Well...I mean...what I mean is...have you...you haven't...you haven't received, have you?"

Severus couldn't contain his laughter. "Not as such, but in answer to the first part of your question...yes. Whatever made you ask?" He knew perfectly well what had prompted it, but he needed to hear it from her.

"Well I liked it when you touched me there, so I suppose I wondered how it would feel if you...well...you know? And Luna and I were chatting last night, and she said―"

Severus recoiled playfully. "You've been discussing our sex life with Miss Lovegood?"

"No! She was talking about her and Draco, and―"

"I think I'd rather you were talking about us than hear about what my godson gets up to in bed," Severus replied, shuddering at the thought.

Hermione bit her lip nervously whilst tracing patterns on his chest. "The thing is, Sev, I'd like to try it, and I thought that rather than tiptoe around the subject I'd just come out with it."

Severus smirked, scooping up her hair that had splayed itself across his chest and brushed it over her shoulder. "How very Gryffindor of you. Well, then— your wish is my command. But first, we have to be sensible. It's not something you just dive into as it were. It's something we need to take our time over; make sure you're ready for it."

"But I am. I want to―"

"Yes, I know," Severus interrupted before continuing in a tone laced with amusement, "but it's not your mind that we need to make sure is ready."

Hermione's expression turned from confusion to comprehension. "Oh!"

"_Oh_, indeed," Severus smirked knowingly. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you; I want you to enjoy it, but I have to say something before we continue this conversation. Please don't think you have to try this for my benefit. It isn't for everybody, you know, and I can quite happily live without it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, both touched and exasperated by his concern. She pulled herself up his body, placing her hands on either side of his face, before pressing a hard kiss to his lips. "I know. So how do we go about making sure that I'm ready for it?"

Severus looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Hermione growled, playfully slapping his chest as he entangled his fingers in her hair and rolled her onto her back.

"Well in that case, leave the details to me and I will ensure it's as pleasurable for you as possible," he purred, lowering his head to capture her lips.

But just before their lips met, Hermione pulled back to look at him. "What did you mean by _not as such_?"

A deep chuckle rose from Severus' chest. "Are you incapable of using your imagination or do I need to spell it out for you, my love?"

"I'm suddenly feeling very thick," she told him cheekily, before coquettishly batting her eyelashes at him.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Do you really want all the sordid details?"

"Yes, please!"

He pecked her on the lips and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. He brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"I suppose we should extricate the elephant that you have managed to drag into the room first. I have never had part of another man's anatomy inside me, and you know I don't like divulging too many details of my past sexual exploits, but I believe you will find some of this tale amusing."

Hermione pushed herself up, resting her chin on her hands, which she had placed entwined on his chest. She looked up at him with an expression full of anticipation.

"Well, Abraxas Malfoy had a young mistress―Cassiopeia―who, if the nearly fifty year age gap wasn't scandal enough, was also the daughter of Marius Black―"

"Wasn't he disowned for being a Squib?" Hermione asked, recalling the family tapestry at Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, but he married a pure-blood. Cass was a couple of years older than me."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "He named her after his sister? That's really sweet."

"I suppose he did. I hadn't really thought about it. Of course, Abraxas tried to keep their relationship secret, but one night whilst _entertaining_ her at the manor, Voldemort and some of his entourage turned up unannounced. I was visiting Lucius and Draco—I honestly can't remember where Narcissa was—and in a panic, Abraxas asked me to escort her home."

"And did you just escort her home?"

"She invited me in for a drink. It was the summer before I started teaching, and I was young, free and single. It would've been churlish to refuse. And one thing, as they say, led to another. But, Abraxas had another secret that he was even more desperate to keep. He had trouble getting it up, and none of the potions I provided made much difference―"

Hermione suddenly found herself giggling.

"It's not funny, 'Mione. It's much more common than any man or wizard cares to admit," he admonished, but the playfulness in Hermione's eyes brought a wicked grin to his face.

She managed to compose herself. "I know, but when Lucius goes on about Abraxas...it's just not something you would imagine happening to him. And also I was teasing Lucius about needing to take potions the other day."

"I don't want to know how that conversation came about," Severus conceded. "Now, may I continue?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"As I said, one thing led to another, and we'd done the deed, when she summoned a rather large box from which a number of toys were produced," Severus told her matter-of-factly.

Hermione had a cheeky glint in her eyes. "And what kind of toys were they?"

"Don't play innocent, it doesn't suit you," Severus snarked.

She huffed. "Sorry, I was only teasing."

He strained forward to kiss her on the nose. "I know."

"Then pray continue," Hermione implored, salaciously waggling her eyebrows at him.

Severus smirked at her enthusiasm before continuing with mirth. "Let's just say she could have set up shop in Knockturn Alley. At first I was quite intimidated; slightly put out, if I'm honest."

"Why?"

"I don't know really," he confessed pensively. "I suppose I saw it as a slight on my performance."

Hermione planted a lingering kiss against his nipple. "I doubt you left her disappointed."

"I don't think I did," he chuckled, brushing her hair away from her face. "But she assured me the reason for the appearance of the box was a force of habit. She said they were all presents from Abraxas for the occasions where he failed to satisfy her."

"Very generous of him," Hermione snorted.

"Indeed. But I think we can safely say that, by the number and variety of toys, there were far kinkier forces at work. Anyway, I suppose you could say curiosity got the better of me, and I'll admit that the sensation of a strategically placed vibrator wasn't unpleasant, and the next thing I knew she'd inserted a finger."

"Oh!" Hermione smirked lasciviously. "Did you like it?"

"Well, it was a shock at first," he admitted, remembering the unfamiliar feeling, "but by the time I left, I had graduated to something a little bigger. And if I hadn't enjoyed it, I wouldn't have let her do it again."

"Would you let me do that to you?" Hermione asked, walking her fingers up his chest.

"If you wanted to, you would not hear an objection," he replied, pushing his fingers through her hair and leaning up to kiss her.

But Hermione had one last question. "Did you see her often? It's just you talk about her quite fondly, but you've never mentioned her."

Severus froze. This wasn't how the conversation was meant to go. "I only saw her once more. I liked her, but I was still too hung up on Lily. And in Abraxas' eyes it was bad enough that I'd had an affair with Narcissa. He only tolerated me because I was one of Voldemort's favourites. Merlin only knows what he'd have done if he'd discovered some half-blood had sullied his mistress. Besides, circumstances were against us."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

He swallowed hard. "You...you don't want to know," he told her, his voice raw as he recalled the night Abraxas was punished for once again questioning Voldemort's decision to go after the Potter's child and not the Longbottom's. Abraxas Malfoy was a bastard, but the look of pain in his eyes as he was forced to watch his young lover defiled and killed before him, had stayed with Severus. To this day, he'd never found out who'd betrayed them to the Dark Lord.

"Did Voldemort find out about her?" Hermione asked quietly, instinctively knowing some terrible fate had befallen the woman.

Severus took a shuddering breath and pulled her to him, holding her tight. He pressed a hard, desperate kiss to her forehead, and whispered hoarsely, "I love you," thankful that the tyranny of the Dark Lord was over, but fearful of the lengths that this new threat may go to in order to exact revenge on him. All he knew was that he'd protect Hermione until his dying breath, but hoped it wouldn't come to that. After all, he had a life now, and a witch that he wanted to live it with.

* * *

><p>"Come here, young man," were the first words Hermione and Severus heard as they stepped out of the Floo and into the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. Neither could hide their amusement as they witnessed a very frazzled-looking Lucius chasing a blue-haired Teddy Lupin on his hands and knees.<p>

As the green glow died, the blond wizard knelt up and sat back on his heels, allowing the crawling baby to think that he'd gained his freedom. In a tone somewhere between embarrassment and knowing, Lucius said, "You forget how fast they move when they start to crawl."

Severus snorted, his eyes observing the small child cautiously. "I take it Andi's here?"

"Yes," the older wizard chuckled. "Narcissa invited her over to tell her something important. Hence why I'm minding this little horror."

"Hello, Teddy," Hermione said, crouching down to greet him. As soon as he saw her he stopped trying to escape Lucius. He sat up and giving Hermione a big toothless smile, began to crawl furiously towards her. But at the last moment his attention was drawn to the tall, dark wizard standing next to her, and stopping right in front of Severus, smacked his small hand onto a black dragonhide boot.

"Master Lupin. How can I be of assistance?" Severus drawled, staring down at the baby who was now sitting upright again, staring at the towering figure before him.

Suddenly, Teddy raised his arms to be picked up, and Hermione, who had been looking between the two with a sense of enchantment and trepidation, was about to step in and acquiesce to the child's request when Severus bent down and scooped up the son of the man who for years he'd held no love for, and only recently a grudging respect.

Hermione was on tenterhooks as Severus carefully positioned the boy to establish eye contact, but released the breath she was all too aware she was holding when her wizard said to him, "That's better. We can talk properly now."

Teddy shrieked his acknowledgment, and the unlikely pair went to sit down on the sofa. "Now," Severus continued, "may I congratulate you on reducing your great-uncle to his knees? I admire any man who can do that," he teased, which caused the youngster to giggle excitedly before grabbing the headmaster's nose.

Severus stared at the boy, narrowing his black eyes with feigned menace as he gently removed the tiny fingers, which only caused the Metamorphmagus to screech in delight. It was then that his hair started to turn black, and Hermione's heart melted as in her mind's eye she imagined Severus holding their own child.

Lucius instantly knew what she was thinking as she observed Severus and Teddy 'chatting'. He sidled over to her and whispered, "He used to be like this with Draco," giving Hermione a knowing smirk as her eyes sparkled at the scene before her.

"Well there's a sight I've not seen in a long time," they all heard from the doorway. Hermione turned to see Narcissa and her older sister Andromeda leaning against the doorframe, looking at the odd couple on the sofa.

Andromeda suddenly looked concerned. "Oh, Severus, he looks like he's going to be―"

But Severus had already summoned a cloth and laid it over his shoulder just before Teddy was sick, and then cast a cleansing charm.

"Feeling better now?" he asked the baby in his arms.

Hermione's mind was working overtime as she watched her wizard so at ease with the child, and wondered how it was even possible to fall more in love with him. But she had, and was only broken out of her reverie when she heard the boy's grandmother ask, "Have you given Hermione a cuddle, Teddy?"

Andromeda then turned to Hermione and explained, "We're having tea with Harry and his new girlfriend. Such a shame about him and Ginny. Do you know why they split up?"

"I think everyone involved had a few issues to work around," Hermione said knowingly as Lucius choked on his own saliva.

"Are you alright, old man?" Severus asked with an appropriate amount of concern to cover Lucius' unease as Teddy gave his grandmother a glare for even suggesting that he should cuddle anyone else. And just to prove that he was perfectly content where he was, his fingers decided that he needed to hold onto some black hair as if his life depended on it.

"I'm fine. It's just a slight tickle," Lucius choked out as Narcissa shoved a glass of water into his hand.

"Yes," Andromeda continued, "I suppose they were forced apart for quite a while. It must have been difficult to adjust."

Hermione just nodded and smiled whilst watching Severus carefully extricating Teddy's hand from his hair.

"I think you should give Hermione a cuddle," he whispered in his young friend's ear. "What do you think?"

Narcissa chuckled affectionately as Teddy tried to raise an eyebrow to mirror the older wizard's expression before suddenly wriggling violently, and practically throwing himself at Hermione. As she took the baby from Severus, it was now time for his chest to constrict as he watched her holding and whispering to the youngster. A slight smirk graced the corner of his mouth as the child unceremoniously decided to head-butt her shoulder with such force that Hermione almost dropped him. It took all of Severus' willpower not to put his arm around Hermione and join in with her fussing over the boy.

Severus had always battled with himself over sentimental thoughts. Wanting never to be parted from Hermione; knowing that he wanted her to be his wife and mother of his children...well, that was a statement of fact. There was nothing sentimental about it. Yet, looking at the witch who had given him so much hope, talking endearingly to a baby whose mimicry now extended to black, wavy hair, meant that he was finally visualising his child.

Usually that would worry him because it meant he was letting his emotions run away from him, and there had been too many times in his life when he'd found out that wanting and wishing didn't necessarily make it so. His natural instinct―the one that saved his arse on more than one occasion―was to protect his heart from such thoughts, but now he actually felt safe enough to allow such an indulgence. And for once, everyone in that room saw exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Teddy went back to his grandmother, but only after shaking Severus' finger and allowing Hermione to kiss his cheek. Andromeda summoned her grandson's travel bag just as Pius arrived. In passing, Andromeda gave him the look which only older sisters can give to strike terror into the hearts of their younger sister's partner before she bid farewell and left the Manor to get everything ready for Harry and Cho's arrival.<p>

"Well, at least you know you'll have one student who actually likes you in a few years," Lucius teased the headmaster, who was now sitting by Hermione. His arm was lightly resting on the sofa behind her as she moved closer into his side.

"I admit that he does seem quite the character now, but once he is flooded by hormones, I'm sure I will take my rightful place as a bastard in his eyes by the time he comes under my care," Severus drawled.

Narcissa giggled softly. "I doubt that, but I know it's useless to convince you otherwise."

Hermione put her hand on Severus' thigh, squeezing it gently. "We've got a few years to work on it."

"Well, good luck with that," Lucius smirked, standing up and excusing himself from the gathering.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" Narcissa asked, her voice laced with concern.

Her estranged husband smiled softly. "No, I have much to arrange, and you have news to share. You don't need me here."

Narcissa glared at Lucius before asking accusingly, "So you haven't told your best friend your news, then?"

"Narcissa!" Lucius snapped, but she ignored him and continued to tell Severus and Hermione what he was reluctant to share.

"First of all, Lucius, sit down. Secondly, our news. Pius has asked me to move in with him, but when we told Lucius last night he offered us the manor, on the basis that he is leaving the country at the end of the week." The tone of her voice was perfunctory at best.

"Narcissa, that's enough!" Lucius hissed, observing both Severus and Hermione's expressions. Severus was trying to look impassive, his eyes fixated at an unknown spot on the floor, but Hermione, who could not contain her shock, was the first to speak.

"Why?" Hermione asked, her voice a melee of emotion.

"It's always been easier for him to run away than face life when it gets a bit challenging," Narcissa responded.

"Will you shut up!" the blond wizard growled. "I simply cannot cling on to some idea that will never make me happy."

"Do you know what's going on?" Pius interjected, directing the question to Hermione.

"I think so," she confirmed quietly, but nonetheless she was bemused by the extreme action Lucius was about to take.

Lucius was standing by the door when Severus spoke. He was still unable to look at his friend, and the bitterness seeping into his voice was tangible. "I can't believe you're taking the coward's way out."

"Well, I am a coward," Lucius hissed back, "but I'd thank you not to remind me of the fact with such alacrity."

Severus finally took the opportunity to observe Lucius and did so carefully. His eyes were heavier than usual and slightly red-rimmed. His hair had obviously been brushed but not washed that day, and his cheeks bore the slightest hint of fine blond stubble. Lucius was playing with his cuffs, and there was a subtle darkened area on his bottom lip where he had been worrying it with his teeth.

"Shall we continue this discussion in your study?" Severus asked curtly as Narcissa dropped the subject, seemingly in favour of leaving the matter in his capable hands, before asking Pius and Hermione if they would like something to drink.

Lucius nodded uncertainly but led the way. As he exited the room, Severus quickly turned to Narcissa. "Did he tell you what happened at Beauxbatons?"

"Only that she was there and that he couldn't run the risk of seeing her again. Why can't he just take her as a mistress? He was never reluctant before," the blonde witch asked contemptuously.

"Because―" Severus started, his tone harsher than he'd intended it to be, but he immediately softened it. "―because he's in love with her."

Narcissa snorted. "I know I'm not an expert at unrequited love like you are, but it still makes no sense."

Hermione could tell that the blonde witch's comments had stung Severus, and chimed in quickly. "There is a Muggle saying, _'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were.'_ I suppose he's doing that. He's letting her go, except he knows she won't come back. But to let her go, he needs to put some distance between them," she mused, her heart clenching at the thought that Lucius believed himself to be a coward. But she couldn't help feel a little disappointed that Severus and Narcissa thought he was too, because in this instance, Hermione felt he was actually far from it.

Severus gave Hermione a watery smile, before taking a deep breath and leaving the room.

Pius looked confused. "I know I can be incredibly thick, but who the hell is Lucius in love with?"

* * *

><p>By the time Severus walked into Lucius' study, the blond had already downed a brandy, and was pouring another while holding out a firewhisky to his friend.<p>

"So what brought this on?" Severus asked, sitting down in one of the leather bucket chairs by Lucius' desk. Piles of parchment relating to the older wizard's business dealings had been carefully arranged on various surfaces around the room ready to go into boxes, together with books and other personal effects.

"Fleur and I may be soul-mates, but we can never be together. Aside from the fact she's married and expecting, I'm not right for her, especially as she still believes me to be as bigoted as my past would suggest."

"And yet when you changed your Statue of Inheritance so that Draco could marry a half-blood or Muggle-born, you also added half-breed, didn't you?" The phrase stuck in Severus' craw, but under wizarding law, half-breed was still― unfortunately―a valid legal term.

"How do you know?" Lucius groused.

Severus raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a knowing look. "You practically admitted it. Hermione asked you at the time if that also meant your witch was a half-blood or Muggle-born, and you said _something like that_. But what I don't understand is why didn't you tell Fleur that? Your relationship may be impossible, but it would have given her some indication that your heart has changed, and that the reason you can't be with her is not because of her blood status."

"I don't know," Lucius admitted, raking his hand through his hair. "I just didn't think. I wasn't given much time to think. One moment we were enjoying each other and then I became acutely aware of the fact that I was about to fuck another man's pregnant wife."

"But she was pregnant when you slept together before."

Lucius sighed. "I didn't know. I had to hear it from you. Fucking another man's wife...well, that's easy―"

Staring into his glass, Severus snorted.

"Don't judge me," Lucius warned. "You've fucked enough in your time...including mine. But I always found the key to not having a conscience about these things was to convince myself that I was delivering them from a substandard sex life."

Severus considered this. "When you put it like that, I feel my conscience already salved. I suppose delivering Narcissa from a substandard sex life was incredibly merciful of me," he smirked as Lucius gave him a sneering pout. "On the other hand, she also wanted to be with someone less arrogant."

Lucius looked at the floor, exhaling forcefully. "I cannot deny my arrogance, but with Fleur, I convinced myself that Weasley must be a crap lover and that I was making her life better, whilst loving her more deeply than I've ever loved anyone. But to find out she's pregnant, to hear her say she loves him, and still fucks him...it was like―"

Severus placed his untouched glass onto the mantelpiece and ventured, "A slap to the face, ego and balls?"

Lucius chucked deeply. "―a wake-up call. I can't be with her. It's foolish to harbour such a notion, but, for my own sanity, I can't be here. Our world isn't big enough to avoid her. I can't risk seeing her. It...it hurts too much."

Severus was finding it hard to accept Lucius' decision. Since Voldemort's return, he'd missed the friendship that he and Lucius had shared. Once the war was over, they grasped their companionship again with both hands. Lucius was family, but it seemed that as soon as they had fallen back into a comfortable routine, it was going to be lost again. But it wasn't just Lucius' friendship and acceptance that Severus valued. Although sometimes he found it easy to forget that Lucius was the older of the two, he always offered his younger friend invaluable advice whether in matters personal, professional or political.

And as their world was again facing an underlying, unknown threat, Severus felt that he needed Lucius to help him deal with the impending political shenanigans. Yes, he could play the game―he was, after all, a Slytherin―but he knew he had a habit of trusting no one and becoming too embroiled; something which Hermione kept warning him about. But Lucius had an uncanny ability of knowing when to influence from afar or when to stick his nose in. It was the only useful skill he'd learnt from his father, and he'd done it for years when Fudge was in charge at the Ministry.

As Severus admitted to himself that he needed Lucius to stay, he tried to find a way to convince him. But for once he wasn't sure how to do it.

"But why leave?" he asked, inwardly shaking his head at the ineptitude of the question and knowing that his next utterance could be construed as him clutching at straws. "You don't seek the company of the Weasleys, and Bill and Fleur live away so we will never really see them. You'd hardly ever hear anything about her."

Lucius gave Severus a wry smile, and said dolefully, "But I would hear enough."

With more desperation in his voice, Severus said, "For fuck's sake, Luce, you've never even lived on your own before―"

"I will have staff―"

Severus snorted. "It's not the same, and you know it."

"You survived on your own." Lucius shrugged, deeply touched by Severus' attempts to make him change his mind.

"I had no choice," the headmaster stated. "Even when I had family I was alone. And what about Draco? You've started to turn a corner with him, and now you're abandoning him―"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not abandoning him," Lucius retorted.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and looked incredulously at the blond wizard. "You know that's not how he'll see it."

Lucius didn't want to sound callous, but after they'd dinner the other night, he'd realised that although Draco was still quite fragile, he was intently focused on his new role at Hogwarts, and Luna. As peculiar as she may seem, she had an eerie ability to ground his son. And no matter what, Lucius vowed to himself that he'd be more accessible to his son, even if he was moving away. "At least if he does see it like that―which I doubt because I will speak to him―he'll have you."

"I'm not his father," Severus growled before closing his eyes, no longer able to hide the desolation he felt at his friend's news. "Where will you go?"

"My French estate. Now that Fleur's family has moved over here she won't be going to France as often, and you never know, I may get lucky. There are plenty of witches in the area with no preconceptions of me. But if I don't find myself a witch, at least the surroundings will be more pleasant. And you and 'Mione will always be welcome. In fact, I think I may throw a housewarming party, and I'll be pissed off if you two aren't there."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. It was obvious that Lucius' mind was made up, and the dark-haired wizard felt a wave of hurt rush over him. His demeanour hardened, and his tone became clipped. "Will you be resigning as Head of the Board?"

"Only if the headmaster asks me to. I'll still attend meetings; I will still annoy you from afar," Lucius chuckled, watching Severus retreat behind his protective walls.

"I have no doubt that you will."

Lucius looked at his friend, his mouth twisting in consternation. "I'll miss you too, Sev."

Severus stared at him, stunned that Lucius had hit the nail on the head, and nodded plaintively. He picked up his glass, drained its contents, and the room fell silent as both men became lost in their thoughts.

"Actually," Lucius said, interrupting the silence, "I might join you for dinner. I have something to ask of your witch."

"In that case, I need to make a request of you also," Severus said stoically.

"And what pray tell would that be?" Lucius asked with a hint of exasperation. "Just don't embarrass yourself by trying to make me change my mind again."

Severus snorted. "I wouldn't dream of it. No, I need to choose something before you leave and would appreciate your assistance."

* * *

><p>"So, you're moving in together?" Severus asked, taking a sip of wine. "What brought about this momentous decision?"<p>

Pius smirked. "The events of the Ministry Ball."

"So not when you shagged in your office?" Lucius teased.

Narcissa glared at her soon to be former husband.

"Actually, it was during the fight. I looked over, saw her and Luna deflecting curses, and although everything was turning to shit on my watch, my overriding concern was for her safety." Pius then took Narcissa's hand. "I realised that I was in love with her, and we're at an age where protracted courtships aren't really necessary, so I asked her to move in with me. Although technically I'm moving in with her, but either way―"

"Sex on tap," Lucius chuckled, much amused by his puerile comment. It was just a shame Narcissa didn't feel the same about it.

"Lucius, just because you're new to the concept of falling in love and it hasn't been a happy experience for you, it doesn't give you the right to demean those of us who have been more fortunate."

"And just because you're all suddenly experts in being in love, doesn't mean you've got the right to flaunt it," the blond wizard snarled back.

Pius was about to intervene, but Narcissa stopped him and the estranged couple began trading verbal blows across the dinner table.

_Oh gods, are they going to bicker all through dinner? _Hermione asked Severus, giving him an embarrassed glance.

She heard Severus' deep chuckle in her mind. _I expect so. Just sit back and enjoy the show._

_No! Lucius is being an arse. Say something before I do,_ Hermione snapped back at him.

Despite serving two masters for more years than was healthy, Severus had never taken too kindly to being ordered around. He was too stubborn for that, and was often surprised that his internalised profanities hadn't gotten him into more trouble after an order was issued. But somehow when Hermione told him to do something in her Little-Miss-Bossy-Boots tone, he always felt the need to comply without quibble. It had nothing to do being scared of her―because he wasn't―and it had nothing to do with the fact that he adored her and would do anything for her. No, it was quite simply that he valued his peace and quiet, his sex life, and his bollocks.

"Lucy, that's enough," Severus drawled, and before Lucius could retort, he continued, "I think the occasion warrants a toast." He glared at Lucius until he picked up his glass. "To Pius and Narcissa. I hope you're both as happy as you deserve to be," to which Lucius downed his glass of wine without responding.

_That was lovely, _Hermione thought to him and squeezed his thigh under the table.

But her next reaction was less discreet as Severus continued, "I just hope you're ready to embrace the world of soft furnishings, Thickie." This caused Hermione to snort softly before he added, "Needless to say, if you hurt her, I know where you live, and no one will ever find your body."

Pius laughed heartily before taking a gulp of wine. "I consider myself duly prepared and warned, but I can assure you, the _Prophet_ will not be reporting my suspicious disappearance any time soon."

"Good. But as pleased as I am for you both, we do need to discuss certain matters following our sojourn to Beauxbatons," Severus stated seriously.

"How so?" Pius asked curiously. "I heard it was a raging success."

"I wouldn't go that far," Lucius snorted, "but if Sev running circles around Poliakov and that man purporting to be...well I'm not sure who he's claiming to be...then yes, it was a raging success. As for the rest of it―"

"We achieved what we set out to do," Severus interjected. "We have a date for the Yule Ball, and we have briefly discussed other ways of bringing the three schools closer, but they were mainly ideas suggested by Durmstrang. They seem to be under some strange delusion that they teach the true magic because they specialise in the Dark Arts."

Pius tried to contain his amusement. "I thought Poliakov was appointed to rid Durmstrang of its elitist image."

"So did I, but I'm not sure that we're dealing with Poliakov, in the same way that I'm not sure we're dealing with Shacklbolt," Severus stated, verbalising his deepest fear.

Pius looked at the headmaster, his eyes widening as he realised the implication of Severus' concern. They'd already discussed the use of Luciferan Polyjuice, in the case of the Minister for Magic, but the thought that its usage was more widespread was deeply troubling.

Knowing that Pius understood his underlying message, Severus asked, "What do you know of Harold Sexton?"

Pius thought for a moment. "He's mid-fifties, Ravenclaw; been a ministry drone since leaving Hogwarts. To be honest, until his appointment as an envoy two months ago, I'd hardly spoke two words to him. He'd left Hogwarts before I started, but rumour had it that he could be a bit of a shit-stirrer. Obviously didn't get him very far. I have no idea of his allegiances during the war."

"Would you say he was a good friend to our Minister for Magic?" Lucius asked, stabbing his fork into a piece of asparagus.

The tall wizard shrugged. "Well, like I say, until two months ago, no one really knew who he was. And I can't say I saw him and Kingsley bonding over a cup of coffee in the canteen, so no, I don't think he is―or even was―a good friend."

Severus pondered this. "So would there be any reason for Kingsley to issue him with last minute orders before he joined us on Thursday?"

Pius looked concerned. "What time did you leave?" he enquired, knowing from Narcissa that Lucius had Floo'd to the Ministry just before one o'clock. That being the case, Sexton couldn't possibly have spoken to Kingsley.

Severus looked at Hermione. "Half-one, wasn't it?"

The younger witch nodded and recalled how Sexton had been out of breath when he arrived.

"Sexton couldn't have spoken to Kingsley because he was at the Wizengamot arguing that, upon reflection, his six month summary judgement on those captured at the Ministry Ball was too rash, and some do not deserve such a sentence."

"In other words, if your name is Rowle, MacNair and Carrow, you'll be released by the end of the week," Lucius snorted.

"Or three less controversial prisoners will be released, except it will really be those three Polyjuiced," Severus offered dispassionately.

A look of panic crossed Pius' face. He stood suddenly, excused himself, and stalked out of the dining room. He needed to make a call which would ensure that the three high profile Death Eaters were allowed no visitors, and placed in the most secure wing of Azkaban under twenty-four hour guard.

Narcissa cast a warming charm on Pius' plate, and Lucius took the opportunity to apologise for his behaviour.

"That's all very well, Lucius, but throwing insults around won't sort out your problem," Narcissa snapped.

"I know," he muttered dejectedly before turning to Hermione and asked, "Would William think it strange if you arrived with flowers for Fleur on the pretext of checking on her after she left so hurriedly on Thursday night?"

"No, but Fleur would see right through it," Hermione snorted.

"Lucius, do not ask this of Hermione," Severus cautioned.

"I need to apologise to her, and 'Mione is the only person who can deliver a message without raising suspicion."

Severus was about to respond, but Hermione put her hand on his, and said, "Fine, I'll go tomorrow after classes, but no ostentatious flowers, Lucius. Something simple―"

"Violet hyacinths represent asking for forgiveness," Severus interjected.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, turning to Severus who was now looking a little sheepish.

"Forewarned is forearmed," he told her trying to look innocent.

Narcissa nearly choked on her wine. "Has he had occasion to buy you such flowers yet?"

"Oh, plenty, but as you may have guessed, he hasn't," Hermione quipped. "He did pick a rose for me once at Snape Manor."

Lucius snorted. "You've only given the love of your life one rose from your own garden. That's―"

"I prefer to give more tangible gifts," Severus stated, trying not to smirk.

Lucius shook his head incredulously just as Pius returned.

With a heavy sigh, the head of Magical Law Enforcement sat down and said, "Tell me everything."

And so Severus, Hermione and Lucius told Pius of the open and overheard discussions that had occurred at Beauxbatons.

Pius looked perplexed. "So we can only guess at their motives, we're not sure who this Harkinssen is, we believe Poliakov may have been compromised, and Sexton―"

"―is probably being held somewhere with Kingsley, and that isn't Sexton we've been dealing with," Severus interrupted.

"Fuck!" Pius exclaimed. "Do you have any good news?"

Both Severus and Lucius cleared their throats.

"I believe we can count on Olympe's support," Lucius informed him, knowing that was of little comfort.

"And Mr Krum has agreed to be our eyes and ears at Durmstrang," Severus declared.

"I think I need to set up an Intelligence Division, and given your track record and ability to identify and recruit spies, Severus, you should be my Spymaster," Pius chuckled mirthlessly. "Have you offered Mr Krum any inducement?"

"Only that we will try and assist with a personal issue he's having," the headmaster supplied.

"Which is?"

"His fiancée is a Muggle," Hermione responded. "He could lose his job and place on the Bulgarian team if his bosses find out."

"I see," Pius said before thinking for a moment. "Well, being the ex-Minister for Magic has its perks. I know the manager of the Bulgarian team; I can smooth the way there. As for his employment at Durmstrang, I'm sure between us we can come up with some viable alternatives should need arise.

"However, we're still up to our eyes in shit."

Severus twisted his mouth in consternation. "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Upon their return to Hogwarts, Severus muttered something about paperwork and disappeared to his office. The truth was, Lucius' news had shaken him, and he needed time to think over current events. An hour later, he was still in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, staring into space.<p>

His contemplation was interrupted when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Dear boy, we're all at your disposal when you need us. You're not alone, Severus."

Without looking up, the headmaster pressed his lips together, and nodded his thanks to his portrait-bound advisors as Hermione Apparated into his office.

She'd been marking her first-year's assignments in their study, and had scratched an _A _at the bottom of the last essay when her thoughts turned towards Severus. She walked into the living room and over to the wine rack. Pulling out a bottle of what she hoped would be a nice red, she grabbed two glasses, and using Severus' extended Apparition privilege, arrived in the headmaster's office with a crack.

"I see you're busy," she teased, walking round his desk and forcing herself onto his lap.

Severus didn't answer, but moved so she could sit more comfortably.

Hermione brushed his hair away from his face. "You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

Severus simply huffed.

Ignoring his grumpiness, Hermione asked if he'd like a glass of wine, before babbling on about hoping it was nice as she'd only chosen it because she liked the label.

Severus turned the bottle round. "You chose well. It's a Cotes du Rhone, a Grenache/Syrah blend―so it's a little spicy―but it's quite a young vintage, so perfectly acceptable"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and reiterated, "As I said— I liked the label."

Severus chuckled before burying his face against her neck. His breathing seemed as laboured as his thoughts, and after a few moments of silence, Hermione was convinced he was about to confide in her, but instead he mumbled, "I'll make a wine connoisseur of you yet."

Hermione giggled and tightened her hold on him.

Again, silence reigned before Hermione whispered, "You were so cute with Teddy earlier. I think he likes you."

"He's an infant. He isn't exactly discerning," Severus grumbled.

Hermione huffed at Severus' failure to take a compliment. "But he obviously enjoyed your attention, and come on, admit it, you enjoyed it too."

"As I said earlier, he appears to be quite a character. He evidently takes after Nymphadora. But you were right about him having Lupin's eyes. I found that rather disconcerting, and I have to wonder how his father would react if he knew I was holding his son today."

Hermione brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Knowing what we all know now, Remus would have been delighted."

"Maybe," Severus conceded, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"I just had no idea you were so good with babies," Hermione added casually, carefully gauging his reaction.

"I'm a man of hidden talents, obviously, and you weren't so bad yourself," he teased. "To be honest, Master Lupin is only the second baby I've ever held. I was quite hands on with Draco as Lucius couldn't―or rather, wouldn't―change a nappy to save his life. He'd quite often hand Draco over only for him to vomit all over me. I learnt how to spot the signs quickly."

Hermione giggled and kissed Severus sweetly before he poured their wine, and handed her a glass. They drank in companionable silence, their subtle glances and smiles speaking volumes before Hermione whispered in his ear, "Come to bed."

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were on duty that evening and were stalking the corridors when Harry said, "Your aunt told me to pass on her regards."<p>

"Her name's Andromeda," Draco groused. "Referring to her as '_your aunt'_ makes me think about the crazy one."

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Draco huffed out a breath. "It's OK. Just don't do it again."

"Why, will your father hear about it?" Harry chuckled before asking, "Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm tired. Luna went to Hogsmeade with Mrs Snape and the Weaslette last night and came home rather horny."

Harry's eyes widened. "Came home? Are you living together?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, not exactly, but Uncle Sev opened up the Floo connection between our rooms on Monday because...well I made a bit of an arse of myself again, and he's forgotten to close it."

"Is forgotten Slytherin for _'I'll make it easier for you. Don't get caught'_?"

"No. It means he forgot. I think. Either way we're taking advantage of it until he remembers. And then I'll plead that I've been a good boy."

Harry laughed heartily. "He won't buy it."

Draco had to laugh, too. "Probably not. So, have you and Cho...you know?"

Harry blushed and shook his head.

"You know," Draco started conspiratorially, "as the staff chambers are connected―if you wanted to that is―Cho could Floo to my rooms and then on to yours."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not lose my job."

"So you're not over the Weaslette, then?"

"What?" Harry snapped.

Draco chuckled. "Oh, nothing, but take your heart off your sleeve before you leave your chambers next time."

"Oh fuck off! You―" Harry suddenly stopped speaking as he noticed a large, dark mass in one of the alcoves up ahead. "What's that?" he whispered.

Draco didn't answer, but both wizards drew wands and quickened their pace towards what turned out to be a collapsed student. Lying a few feet away from them was a piece of parchment.

Harry recognised the boy as Emile Asbourne and called his name. When no response was forthcoming, Draco knelt down by the boy and felt for a pulse. "He's still alive," he said just as Harry bent down to pick up the parchment.

"Don't touch that!" Draco yelled, and levitated it towards him. He gulped, recognising the letter to be written in the same hand as the note he had received about Lucius.

"I'm taking him to the hospital wing. Summon Severus, and tell him Emile's been poisoned."

Harry's Patronus hurtled off to find the headmaster, and he took a moment to look at the floating parchment. His eyes widened as he read it:

_Only one with impure blood was a born Slytherin. You and the traitor will be removed._

* * *

><p>AN2: OOOOOOO...is that a cliffie?<p>

AN3: Hermione quoted the American novelist, Richard Bach.


	45. Friction

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry! I'm two days late...forgive me.

Work has calmed down, but still mental so if I didn't reply to your review it was greatly appreciated as always. I love your reviews.

Usual warnings apply.

Love to Onecelestialbeing

I own nothing but my imagination and a doughnut. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Things are a little fractious!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Friction<strong>

Severus Snape had always been good at maintaining a calm demeanour in the face of extreme adversity, and as far as the majority of his students were concerned, the headmaster was his usual surly-bastard-self. And that was fine because Severus was determined to keep the majority of students oblivious to the seriousness of the current situation, especially after Emile Ashbourne's poisoning the previous Sunday. Of course, there were tit-for-tat tensions amongst the school's populace―Severus expected these would continue for quite some time―but he would be damned if they found out exactly what was going on.

However, whilst the students and staff saw the mask that Severus was so used to wearing, Hermione got to see behind it. She witnessed the pacing and the pinched looks as he sat drinking an extra large measure of Firewhisky. She heard him get up on the middle of the night to use the Pensieve. She was also on the receiving end of his foul moods and sharp tongue. Every time he'd upset her Severus regretted it, and with each apology came the intention of trying to modify his behaviour and accept that Hermione was worried and only trying to help. Also, knowing that Severus was under so much pressure, she tried to remain calm and patient. But she realised that her patience was not without limit after a particularly explosive row on Wednesday night.

Given recent events, Hermione had postponed her weekly visit to the Burrow and spent the evening speaking with Emile in the hospital wing instead. She'd sat with him for half an hour after dinner every night since the incident, and it was obvious that, behind the arrogance that made him a model Slytherin, he was a very bright but sensitive boy who wanted to fit in and do well. She noted how he only spoke of his mother― though he did mention his parents as a unit―and couldn't help but draw comparisons between Emile and a young Severus.

Unfortunately, Hermione made the mistake of mentioning this to her partner. After he'd lectured her on the dangers of having favourite students, he told her to stop visiting the boy because he was out of danger and she didn't need another project. This was the final straw, and the ensuing row resulted in Hermione storming off to bed and spurning Severus' advances when he eventually retired for the night. Waking up alone, he knew he had a lot of making up to do, especially when Hermione failed to attend breakfast and lunch, didn't respond to their connection, and didn't visit him in his office at all that day.

Although rowing with Hermione upset Severus as much as it upset her, deep down he knew this was a temporary glitch, and he was looking forward to the weekend when they could escape to London together for some time alone. His focus, therefore, was on the fact that a student had been poisoned by someone who didn't even know them, purely to get at him. His witch had described the act as cruel, and it was, but what concerned―even scared―the headmaster, was that in order to get his attention again the next warning shot would have to be much bigger. Thus, the task of securing the school without the aid of Dumbledore's theatrics returned.

For the recipient to be harmed, the poison, it was discovered, had been carefully applied so that it only came into contact with the skin when the letter was opened. Contact poisons were common, but crude, and this one had been relatively weak. Luckily, Severus already had the antidote in his private stores. Hermione immediately set to work, brewing a further batch in case of further contamination, but the decision was made to prohibit owls from entering anywhere but the owlery. Every piece of mail was also inspected for traces of poison before it was delivered. Thankfully the students seemed to accept the headmaster's announcement that this was because Madam Pomfrey had always thought owls flying in during meal times unhygienic, and he happened to agree with her.

Severus had also requested of the Wizengamot that a contingent of Aurors be assigned around the perimeter of Hogwarts, but was unsurprised when the Minister for Magic accused him of being paranoid. But as the headmaster pointed out, anyone was perfectly welcome to take pot shots at him, but not at his students or anyone close to him. He knew he'd just painted an even larger target on his back, but in some respects that didn't matter; his students were slightly safer than they had been before he entered the law court's chamber.

Pius had also offered Hermione a permanent Auror escort, but she refused it despite the Head of Magical Law Enforcement reminding her that it was only a matter of time before she was targeted again. Severus quickly took issue with her decision, but the curly-haired witch told him emphatically that her acceptance of this protective measure was dependant on his agreement that he needed this level of protection, too. Unsurprisingly, this argument kept rearing its ugly head throughout the week, and they both realised that it would continue to do so until one of the them backed down. But neither would, especially when they both felt they were in the right. Therefore it was agreed that they would try and discuss the matter when they could do so more rationally. It wasn't a conversation that either expected to happen soon.

* * *

><p>For all that was going on behind the scenes, the Dark Lord himself could have walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on this particular morning, and Severus doubted that anyone would have noticed. Today was the second Saturday of term which meant one thing: Quidditch trials.<p>

George Weasley had been at Hogwarts all week giving flying lessons to the first years and those who were still not comfortable with riding brooms. Angelina had joined him the day before, and the couple had met Hermione and Severus for dinner at The Three Broomsticks. George's offer to assist Professor Granger with her flying skills had been graciously declined by the woman in question, much to his and the headmaster's amusement. The latter was still convinced―quite erroneously, as far as Hermione was concerned―that he'd be taking her flying in the near distant future.

The atmosphere amongst the students was buzzing with excitement as the hopefuls readied themselves and steadied their nerves with a hearty meal and encouragement from their friends.

At the teacher's table, Hermione and Angelina were trying to cheer up Neville as Adrian was away in South Africa. Minerva was chewing off Severus' ear over something. The noise level in the hall had been steadily rising and finally reached a point where it was becoming difficult to hold a conversation without raising one's voice. The headmaster's scowl appeared, but as he turned to the student body to demand that they pipe down, the hall went quiet of its own volition. Hushed whispers and giggles emanated from the majority of the female students, whilst the younger boys looked on in awe as their eyes fell upon Professors Malfoy and Potter, George Weasley, and Blaise Zabini as they sauntered into the hall like a boy band in full Quidditch kit and the latest broom models in hand.

Hermione's eyes widened incredulously at the quartet, who were obviously lapping up the attention.

"Look at those posers," Angelina chuckled, shaking her head as George winked at her.

Severus leant over and teased Hermione in a low, hushed voice, "I know how you like Quidditch players, but it is rude to stare."

Hermione glowered and hissed, "I'm not," and without thinking, slapped his arm.

The headmaster growled, "I thought we agreed— only small signs of affection," feeling the eyes of some of the female populace now directed back towards their favourite mealtime entertainment.

"That wasn't a sign of affection," Hermione bit back, which earned a titter from Minerva.

"Oh, you've certainly met your match, Severus," she teased as the dark-haired wizard whipped his head round, narrowed his eyes and snarled at his deputy. "And you can take that look off your face, young man. You know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Severus' lips twitched, but his eyes flashed to confirm Minerva's assertion before she continued. "Oh, how I'd love to be a fly on the wall when you two are furniture shopping this afternoon."

"Thankfully, your Animagus form is a cat and not a fly," Severus snarked as Angelina began interrogating Hermione about why they were buying furniture, whilst bemoaning the fact George still wanted a purple velvet sofa.

The coveter of said purple sofa sat down and purred in greeting, "Ladies."

"Did you lot have to put on such a show?" Hermione chuckled.

George smirked. "Of course. Mind you, I think Draco's regretting it now. Someone can't take her eyes off him," he remarked, jerking his head in the direction of Gabrielle Delacour, who was at the Hufflepuff table, staring at the object of her obsession.

"I thought Fleur was joking about Gabrielle still having a thing for Draco," Hermione said in a hushed tone, looking over at the blond-wizard who was spooning scrambled egg onto his plate.

"Obviously not," Angelina smirked. "Bill and Fleur came over for dinner on Thursday. Seemingly her parents are unsure how to deal with it."

"Yeah, because Madam wouldn't think to get off her arse and speak to her sister," George groused.

Angelina glared at him. "She probably would, but Bill said the pregnancy is really taking its toll, and she's been really down since she came back from Beauxbatons."

George huffed.

Angelina ignored her boyfriend and continued speaking to Hermione. "He said she cheered up for a bit after you visited, but then she started getting moody again."

_Do you think I should invite Fleur out for coffee? It sounds like she needs to talk,_ Hermione thought to Severus.

The headmaster took a bite of toast. _If you think it would help, there's nothing wrong with going out for a coffee._

Angelina sighed as she pushed her bacon around her plate, and mused, "I think people forget that she's pregnant, and she's allowed to be moody."

"So what's your excuse?" George teased his girlfriend, only to flinch as she went to thump his arm.

"Perhaps I'll have a word with Gabrielle if it starts to bother Draco," Hermione mused.

Severus leaned over to add his two knuts' worth. "I would suggest that as Miss Lovegood is Draco's girlfriend, and given her disconcerting ability to disarm, she may be better placed to speak to Miss Delacour than any of us."

Hermione was about to respond when Missy appeared in between her and Severus.

"Excuse Missy for interrupting Master and Mistress, but Missy is wondering what ingredients you is needing for dinner tonight at Master's London house?"

Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I thought we could stay in, and I'll cook," Severus explained nonchalantly.

Hermione huffed and told him unequivocally, "_We'll cook,_ you mean."

"Alright, we'll cook. What would you like?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "How about Italian? I make a lovely mushroom risotto," she told him knowingly, not wanting to let on that it was, in fact, the only thing she could cook from scratch that remained edible. But when she noted his expression at the thought of eating something wholly vegetarian, she added, "I'll add some pancetta for you."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Severus' mouth. "That will be acceptable. And for dessert?"

"It has to be Tiramisu, but I'm rubbish at making desserts, so can you make it?" Hermione asked with a coy smile.

He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes as Hermione practically salivated at the thought of the future dessert. "Very well." Before turning to resume his conversation with Minerva, he added casually, "I'll let you tell Missy what we need, then."

However, he didn't resume his discussion as he noticed Emile Asbourne enter the hall. The boy had only been released from the hospital wing yesterday, and his prolonged stay had been attributed to a bad batch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Puking Pastilles.

With this in mind, Severus had asked Pansy and Blaise to make sure that, apart from lessons, he didn't leave the Slytherin common room without one of them, in case whoever slipped him the sweet was still out to humiliate the boy. Of course, when George Weasley heard about this fabrication he was less than impressed. Yet once the headmaster's reasoning had been explained, the practical joker grudgingly agreed to go along with the story. However, he warned the dark-haired wizard that he would be offering two-for-one deals on many of their products at the Hogsmeade shop over the next month and with student visits starting soon, Severus would have to accept the consequences.

"Mr Ashbourne, a word if you please," Severus called to the dark brown-haired boy, causing much of the hall to silence their conversations. "Unless your name is Mr Ashbourne you are permitted to continue your own conversations rather than attempt to listen to mine," Severus snarled to the room in general as Emile stepped up onto the dais and approached the headmaster.

With one ear to the headmaster's conversation with the young Slytherin, Hermione gave Missy a list of ingredients and added a few extras. Despite the rows, she was determined that they would have a pleasant weekend in London. She knew Severus was under increasing pressure, and although she wasn't prepared to be a doormat when he ranted and sulked, she knew that a bit of good old fashioned TLC wouldn't go amiss as far as her wizard was concerned.

* * *

><p>As Missy disappeared with her instructions, Hermione turned her attention to Emile and Severus.<p>

Unlike Dumbledore, who'd been in the habit of hiding much from his students, Severus had explained the entire situation to him, and was surprised by how well the child accepted the information.

Being Muggle-born herself, Hermione had to admit that she felt a certain affinity with young Mr Ashbourne, and although this may have been one of the incendiary points of their row on Wednesday, she was heartened when on the following night, the headmaster, rather than his usual cursory visit to check on the boy's progress, pulled up a chair and joined her when she visited Emile. It was obvious by the way the young Slytherin listened intently to Severus that he was in awe of him, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. It wasn't just that she was proud of her man, but she was proud of Emile for having the courage to ask questions back. Professor Snape had answered questions when she was a student, but there was no warmth or real thought put behind the answers. But here he was discussing the moral comparisons between Dark Magic and Muggle nuclear power with the boy, and Hermione wished Severus knew just how wonderful it was to witness.

Hermione couldn't help but smile inwardly as she remembered the conversation as they'd walked back to their chambers that night. As it was past curfew, Severus had slipped his hand into hers whilst they wandered through the torch-lit corridors, and she was surprised when he'd stated, "Mr Ashbourne certainly has an old head on young shoulders, although he does seem to quote from your favourite book with annoying regularity."

That had made her snort softly. Severus knew perfectly well that it wasn't her favourite book anymore, but he often teased her about her misdemeanours and foibles whilst he had been her professor.

"I think you'll find," Hermione had replied, "that _Hogwarts: A History_ is a godsend for Muggle-borns. We know nothing about the wizarding world until we receive our letter, and then you get your books and there's one which tells you everything about your school, and by extension, this new world. It becomes a kind of anchor. I mean I expect your mum told you all about Hogwarts, but I didn't have that, and I just wished I'd had someone to tell me about our world rather than me thinking I was a freak for all those years."

"Needless to say you were not a freak, but that is a discussion for another day. And I will admit that, for all her faults, Mother told me about Hogwarts from an early age. My father might not have approved of our magic, but he couldn't stop her from telling me bedtime stories. Well not at first, but that's another matter altogether."

Hermione's heart ached as Severus said this so matter-of-factly, and she'd found herself blurting out, "Well, you can be in charge of bedtime stories, then."

To say Severus was taken aback by her comment would have been an understatement. He'd put his arm around his witch's shoulders and smirked before pressing a tender kiss into her hair. "You are determined that we'll have a normal family life, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed and put her arm around him. "Why would I be determined? I know it's going to happen."

Severus squeezed her tighter, and the couple continued on in silence, thinking about what they had just discussed. The next time either of them made a sound was when their tongues met in battle as Severus covered her body with his on their bed.

But Hermione was brought back to the present when she heard Emile ask, "But, sir, why would they want to speak to me?"

"Because, Mr Ashbourne, you are quite the curiosity as far as the Founders are concerned, especially to Salazar Slytherin," Severus drawled. "You have piqued his curiosity."

Emile hung his head, and began to play with the cuff of his jumper. "He didn't want Muggle-borns in Slytherin, did he?"

"That is an irrelevant question because you find yourself in Slytherin," Severus informed the boy sharply. "So, you will meet me outside the Founder's room on Monday after dinner, and I also wanted to inform you that as you missed flying lessons this week, Mr Weasley has agreed to give you a private lesson this afternoon, and should you wish to practice further, Professors Potter and Malfoy will be more than happy to assist."

The young Slytherin's face lit up with excitement. "Thank you, Headmaster. I can't wait to get on a broom. I'm really looking forward to it."

Severus nodded curtly and dismissed the boy by saying, "Make sure you eat something, or else Madam Pomfrey will nag you incessantly, and trust me that is not something you wish to experience."

"Yes, sir," Emile smirked and prepared to walk back to his seat.

"Oh, and Emile, you know where we are if you need to talk," Hermione added quickly.

The young boy blushed. "Thank you, Professor Granger," he mumbled before walking towards his friends sitting at the Slytherin table.

_I believe you may have an admirer, _Severus teased in her head.

_Oh sod off!_

* * *

><p>Furniture shopping with Severus was every bit as frustrating as Hermione had thought it would be.<p>

_How difficult is it to furnish a one bedroom cottage?_ she grumbled to herself.

She only realised she was projecting when Severus replied, _Obviously, very!_

Thankfully, the dour wizard wasn't snarling at anyone as she had feared he might. In fact, although he appeared to be disinterested and aloof to the sales assistants, his discussions with Hermione were quite proactive. Hermione looked around at other couples who were browsing in the shops they visited, and noted how the male halves were happily nodding along and spouting a few placating "Yes, love," or "Whatever you want, love," whilst not paying any attention whatsoever. Not that Severus wasn't capable of doing that―Arthur Weasley was being an obviously bad influence on him―but he was paying very close attention to both his witch's internal and external musings, and as expected when he didn't like something, he wasn't afraid to make his views known. This should have made him a model partner, but sadly, this was not the case.

Severus seemed determined that everything had to be absolutely perfect for both of them, but more especially for her. So if Hermione displayed even the merest hint of indecision, he took that to mean that whatever they were looking at wasn't quite right and that there must be something better elsewhere. Unfortunately, Severus was not in possession of the full facts and Hermione's indecision was not because she was being choosy. And because Severus was so quick to dismiss items because he perceived Hermione to be indecisive, she assumed that he was just being obtuse.

So after three hours of traipsing around furniture stores, Hermione growled frustratedly at Severus' latest, "Well if you're not sure―" and stormed off.

He tried to remain calm, but his blood was boiling by the time he caught up with her and growled in her ear, "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Hermione just looked up at him, and hissed, "I think we both need a coffee."

"_A bottle of fucking whiskey more like," Severus muttered as his curly-haired pain in the arse grabbed his hand and marched off to a cafe she knew._

* * *

><p>The cafe in St. Christopher's Place was bustling with Saturday afternoon shoppers who were discussing their purchases, which stores to visit next, or even discussing their plans for the evening. All except for the couple sat by the window. The curly haired woman's jaw was fixed, and her angry gaze was fixed intently on the dark-haired man before her, whose eyes in turn seemed to be daring her to state her case.<p>

"What the hell is the matter of you?" Hermione hissed, after thanking the waitress who placed their coffees on the table.

Severus looked completely befuddled. "What's the matter with me? Nothing's the matter with me. What's the matter with you?"

"What? I'm not the one being indecisive."

"I'm being indecisive?" Severus snarked incredulously. "From where I was stood, you were the one being hesitant. I just assumed you weren't sure about what we'd seen so far."

Hermione's exasperation was evident. "Pretty much everything has been right, but you've insisted we look elsewhere."

"Yes, because as I said, whenever we've come close to making a decision, you've seemed hesitant."

"I haven't," the curly-haired witch countered. "Well, maybe I have, but not because the stuff hasn't been right. I've really loved some of it, but―"

"But what?" Severus interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose before closing his eyes. He was starting to get a headache.

"It's just so fucking expensive," Hermione admitted sheepishly in a forced whisper.

Severus opened his eyes, slowly moving his fingers away from his face. He raised an eyebrow disdainfully. "Pardon?"

"Did you see how much that sofa and chairs we both really liked was?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed with a furrowed brow. He inwardly rolled his eyes as he worked out what might be behind Hermione's indecisiveness.

"Well, it's just a lot of money," she muttered, looking down at her hands, which she was wringing in her lap.

He sighed as she confirmed his suspicions. "Am I to understand then that we could have already furnished the cottage and been back at the flat by now, but we're sat here because you've got it into your head that everything is too expensive?"

"Well it's not just that."

"Care to enlighten me before the shops close?" Severus quipped. But he knew there was something else bothering her, and he needed to find out what it was. "Is this because I'm paying for everything?"

"Sort of," Hermione admitted, before adding quickly, "but...oh, I don't know. I want this place to be ours, but you've bought it, and I know my name is on the deeds, and I just ―"

"Hermione, it is ours. We chose it together, and the only reason you didn't put any funds towards it is because―and we can't get away from this fact―I'm nearly twenty years older than you."

_And you've inherited a fortune and own a successful potions business_, she muttered dejectedly in his mind.

"There's no need for that," Severus groused. "One, I couldn't help, and the other, I've built up since before you were born."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So would you mind telling me what the real issue is here?" Severus asked with trepidation. "Is this too much of a commitment?"

"No!" Hermione grabbed his hand before exclaiming, "Don't you dare think that!"

"Well? What else is it?"

"I don't want you to think that...oh, I don't know how to say this," Hermione grumbled frustratedly.

Severus sighed. "I would appreciate it if you could try."

Hermione sighed, knowing that she was trying Severus' patience. She picked up her cappuccino, cradling it as she shifted awkwardly in her seat. "The thing is, I might joke about maxing out your credit card, but I suppose I feel as if I'm taking advantage, and―"

"Would you feel more comfortable if we opened a joint vault and have both our salaries paid into it?" Severus interrupted her. He wasn't in the mood to hear her misplaced worries. Not that he didn't care, because he did, but at no point did he ever think she was gold-digging, and was annoyed that her Gryffindor pride was getting in the way of their shopping trip. Lucius had warned him that going furniture shopping would be painful, but he had hoped that his lordship was winding him up.

"I don't know. Even then I'd still feel like I was taking advantage. I mean, as Headmaster you earn a lot more than me."

"And?" Severus huffed, trying to stay calm by taking a sip of coffee. As he placed the cup back down onto the table, he asked, "Tell me, did your mother go back out to work as soon as you were born?"

"No!" Hermione stated emphatically. "She didn't go back to work until I went to school and even then she only worked part-time until I went to primary school."

"And did your parents still buy things whilst she was unable to contribute equally financially?" Severus asked casually.

"Yeah, of course they did."

Hermione could feel Severus' eyes burning into her as he asked, "So did your mother ask your father every time she wanted to purchase something for the home on the basis that he earned more and was contributing more financially?"

"What? No, of course she didn't. They've always had a joint account and Mum―" Hermione's voice trailed off. She set her cup down slowly, not bothering to look up at Severus. She was sure that his eyebrows were halfway up his forehead, and he was looking annoyingly smug.

Without further discussion, Severus told her, "We can also open a Muggle joint account, and I have no objection to you keeping your own accounts."

Hermione looked at him and gave him a shy smile. "Well, if you're sure. I just don't want you to think―"

"I don't think anything, sweetheart," he told her, putting his hand over hers. "I am perfectly happy to set up such an arrangement, especially if it means we can now purchase everything we want and get back to the flat," he chuckled, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

* * *

><p>After arriving at Severus' Mayfair flat and having a cup of tea, Hermione tried not to giggle as her wizard attempted to tune the television that she'd insisted they buy for the place. Admitting defeat, he threw the remote at his witch, and declared that he was going to prepare dessert as he stalked into the kitchen.<p>

Twenty minutes later, Hermione gingerly walked into the kitchen as Severus was beating egg yolks and sugar together, ready to add to the mascarpone.

"Can I do anything to help?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around his slim waist and nuzzling his back.

"No, but thank you for offering," he said distractedly whilst adding the soft cheese.

She snaked her way around his body, leaned on the counter and looked up at him expectantly. "Are you adding any booze to the filling? Mum always added brandy," she apprised cheerfully.

Severus gave her a sideways glance. "Who's making this, woman?"

Hermione offered him a low, throaty giggle as she tried to dip her finger into the bowl, only for her wizard to growl and tap her lightly on the back of the hand.

"Well I don't know if I need to add anything to it," Severus mused, dipping his own finger into the bowl and depositing a large dollop of the decadent mixture onto the tip of her nose.

His witch squirmed delightfully in his arms as he descended on her, playfully lapping and slurping at the cream. "Perhaps I'll forgo the marsala and espresso dipped sponge and just eat this off you instead," he purred as he nipped his way down her neck. What he hadn't realised was that Hermione had summoned the bowl, and now had some of the filling on her own finger. She caught him by surprise as his own nose received the same treatment.

"Hardly seems fair that you get to lick it all off me. And besides, I can think of somewhere else I wouldn't mind licking this from," she told him silkily as her clean hand cupped him firmly over his jeans. Severus hissed before Hermione stood up on tip-toes and with a curling tongue, swiped up the mixture from the tip of his nose. She licked her lips, relishing the delicious cream in her mouth.

Severus watched her eyes close as she moaned, "Oh fuck, that's so good."

That was enough to send him over the edge and before Hermione could blink, she was lying on her back on the kitchen floor with her jumper pushed up and Severus easing her breasts from satin covered cups. She revelled in the warmth of his mouth and hands engulfing her soft flesh before she felt cool cream against her nipples. Once again, she felt the warmth of Severus' mouth as he lapped and sucked each bud clean. He removed her jumper and bra before repeating the process several times, each time applying more and more of the decadent mixture until her entire breast was covered. But he didn't stop there, and soon Hermione was arching up as his cream covered fingers meandered down over her midriff, leaving sticky trails for him to lick up.

Once his handiwork had been completed, Severus offered Hermione his fingers. His cock twitched as he watched her hungrily sucking each digit clean. Her eyes burned wantonly into his, and he smirked as they grew wide when she felt his hand popping the buttons on her jeans. She lifted her hips to help him ease them down her body, but pouted when she realised that he'd kept her knickers on. His deep, throaty chuckle only served to tighten the coiled spring in her stomach as she anticipated his next move.

Hermione writhed as Severus' curtain of hair tickled her skin as he carefully licked up his artwork. She couldn't help giggling when she noticed that his usually fine strands were becoming stuck together as they were dragged through the creamy trails. It was at this point that she decided to make good on what she'd told Severus earlier, and as fast as she had found herself on the floor, so Severus found himself on his back with his minx of a witch eagerly pulling his jeans and boxers down his thighs. He looked almost shocked when his bare arse unceremoniously met the cold, tiled floor, and be began to protest, "What are you―"

"I told you I could think of somewhere I wouldn't mind licking this from," she purred, licking her lips provocatively.

Hermione straddled his thighs, and flashed her big, brown, lust-filled eyes at him again before wrapping her hand around his hardening length, pumping him with languid, twisting strokes.

Severus groaned, and propped himself up on his elbows so he could observe her ministrations. She watched his reactions carefully, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth. Continuing to stroke him, Hermione ran her thumb over the swollen head of his cock, and witnessed his head loll back as a long, stuttering gasp escaped from his throat. She surreptitiously brought the bowl of the sweet filling closer to her, and carefully so as not to attract suspicion, she scooped some up before applying it liberally to his hard member.

He hissed at the new sensation which slowly turned into a low growl as Hermione licked from base to tip. She took him in deep, humming her appreciation as her own arousal pooled between her thighs. She smeared more cream onto his cock before lapping it up, and ground herself against his leg to try and relieve some of the tension. But Severus had other ideas.

"Turn round, sweetheart," he growled.

Hermione looked up with a slightly confused expression until it dawned on her why he'd made that request. With a lascivious grin upon her face, Hermione turned round and backed up until Severus wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her knickers away from heated sex. She sighed as she felt the air hit her folds, whimpered as his fingers parted them, and gasped when Severus lifted his head to swipe a hard, probing tongue between her slick entrance and sensitive nub.

With her arms and legs trembling as Severus mercilessly suckled her clit whilst slowly thrusting and twisting his fingers into her silken channel, she felt an intense, burning pleasure coursing through her. Practically squealing as his tongue relentlessly lapped and probed, Hermione had almost forgotten what she had been doing before Severus began edging her towards a quick, hard orgasm. But he gently reminded her by thrusting his hips up and causing his velvety hardened flesh to brush against her chin.

As if receiving a wakeup call, Hermione immediately resumed her previous activity and flicked out her tongue, removing the salty bead of liquid from the tip of her lover's cock. Severus' vibrating groan against her engorged bud made her grind down onto his face whilst she engulfed his length fully, and she felt him tense as she greedily bobbed her head up and down his length, while cupping his balls. Squeezing gently, she heard Severus muttering unintelligibly behind her, but after that she too became incoherent as her wizard seemed to double his efforts in bringing about her orgasm. She was so lost that she didn't even feel him begin to twitch and pulse against her. She came, screaming out his name, and was about to collapse when she heard his guttural roar, and her mouth quickly engulfed him to accept his release. Both of them were trembling, and Severus slapped her arse playfully to get her attention. She wiggled her backside before he forced out, "Come here before you fall over."

Hermione turned and gave him a wicked grin before turning and collapsing into his welcoming arms. "What's so funny?" he asked, putting his hand behind his head.

"I quite like it when you spank me," she purred as she nuzzled his neck. Although Severus chuckled, Hermione noticed that he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you alright?"

Severus turned his head to look at her and winced. "I believe I will be in need of a massage later after all the effort I put in there."

Hermione kissed him deeply, their tongues still covered with traces of each other's essence, before whispering, "I'm sorry, but I did enjoy it if that makes you feel any better."

Severus growled playfully. "I know you enjoyed it, as did I. It was worth sustaining a neck injury for."

Hermione laughed at his manly exaggeration, and they laid on the kitchen floor for a few more moments before it became too uncomfortable, and Severus leaned forward to pull up his jeans. Hermione followed suit, but smirked as she looked at the discarded bowl that had started all this off. Next time he made dessert she'd be requesting something that required chocolate sauce.

* * *

><p>"Well, you sabotaged that nicely. I'll have to make some more now," Severus groaned as he tried to get up from the floor with as much dignity as possible.<p>

"You weren't exactly an unwilling participant, mister, and besides, consider that payback for ruining my potion on Thursday night."

"If you can't concentrate—"

"Excuse me!" Hermione exclaimed playfully as Severus helped her up. "Did your Potions master come up behind you just as you were about to add an ingredient and kiss the back of your neck?"

Well, no..."

"Or did he wrap his arms around you, nuzzle your neck whilst rubbing himself up against your arse, tell you he'd missed you and that he'd been thinking about you all day before bemoaning the fact that you hadn't been up to his office—"

"You forget that I also apologised for my behaviour towards you," Severus reminded Hermione as he leant up against the worktop and pulled her into his arms.

"Just because you didn't get any for nearly two days," Hermione grumbled.

Severus huffed mirthlessly. "Well, maybe your judicious, and rather uncouth reminder that I do indeed have a hand served its purpose. I realised that I must have upset you deeply if you were angry enough to not allow me to touch you in any way."

Wrapping her own arms around his middle, Hermione mumbled into his chest, "I'm just so worried about you. Can't you see that?"

"I know, and I continue to be thankful that you are willing to put up with me and forgive my misdemeanours," he told her softly before pushing his fingers through her hair and tilting her face so he could kiss her on the mouth. "But in response to your original questioning," he continued as if they had not just shared a tender moment, "the fact that my Master continued to breathe for another fifteen years after I qualified as a Master myself, would seem to be testament to the fact that he didn't do any of those things. Anyway, I can't remember hearing you protest whilst we were shagging up against the door," Severus snarked as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Hermione pulled back, looking up at him through her lashes and placing her hand on his chest. "It was rather fun."

"As was that," he told her, quickly planting a kiss to the end of her nose.

"I'm just not sure I'll ever qualify if we keep having _fun_ in the lab during my apprenticeship sessions," she groused dejectedly.

"I know," Severus sighed. "We must both endeavour to adhere to the formal schedule, and treat those sessions with the respect they deserve rather than just another opportunity to spend time together. However, once the allotted time is complete, I think that workbench will be well used," he purred.

Hermione pressed herself up against him, and ran her finger down Severus' slightly stubbled cheek, biting her bottom lip coquettishly. "I think you could be right," she whispered, "but I suppose I better bugger off and let you get on with whatever it was you were doing before I so rudely interrupted you."

Severus released her from his arms. "If you would. I'll make some tea when I've finished."

"That'll be nice."

Hermione walked towards the door before turning quickly and leaning against the door frame. "Oh, and I'm glad we bought the television. According to Ceefax _Dirty Dancing_ is on tonight," she told him, giggling at her wizard's bemused expression. "It's a film. It's mine and Mum's favourite. I've got it on video."

"So we won't need to watch it, then," Severus muttered, getting more ingredients from the fridge.

"Bloody hell, you and Dad will get on so well. That's exactly what he says," Hermione sighed in exasperation before adding more cheerfully, "but Mum just tells him to stop being a miserable bastard, gives him a glass of wine and cuddles up so he can't move."

"And I presume your mother's daughter will attempt to use such tactics on me," Severus asked distractedly whilst adding sugar to the two egg yolks he'd already separated into the bowl.

"Of course," she chuckled, trying to placate him by informing, "It's got loads of really good late fifties and early sixties music in it."

Her attempt to win Severus over caused him to snort disparagingly. "American, I presume?"

"Look, you can be as grumpy as you like, but we're watching it. And if you behave you never know how I will show my appreciation," she teased. "Oh, and by the way, you've still got some mixture in your hair."

Severus seemed unconcerned as he was thinking about how she would be showing her appreciation after making him watch, what he already suspected to be, utter shite. "I am aware," he smirked, looking over his shoulder at her. "I'll have a shower whilst you're cooking dinner."

Hermione smiled, and as she walked into the living room to the sound of Severus quietly chuckling to himself, she called back teasingly, "And there was me thinking I might join you."

* * *

><p><em>She sensed a presence in the doorway. There was no need to look up. She knew who it was, and she knew what they were going to say. Hot tears streamed down her face.<em>

"_Did you find him?"_

"_Yes," Lucius stated shakily._

"_Can...can I see him?"_

_Lucius hesitated. "Not yet. He would never forgive us if we allowed you to see him as we found him."_

"_I don't want him to be on his own."_

"_He isn't. Arthur and Pius are still with him."_

_She looked up at the man stood before her. "But I need to say goodbye," she choked out before dropping her face into her hands and sobbing uncontrollably._

_Lucius knelt down before her, pulling her close to his body and wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her for several minutes. He held her for several minutes, trying to calm her before finally pressing a hard, desperate kiss to her forehead. He pulled back before pushing his fingers through her hair, and whispered, "Look at me."_

_She lifted her tear filled eyes to find tear tracks on the blond wizard's cheeks. "He is here with us," he said as he took her hand and placed it over her heart. "What you want to say goodbye to is but a shell. The man you love is no longer in that shell. Honour him by remembering him as he was."_

"_What did they do to him?"_

"_I cannot and will not tell you."_

"_Please," she implored, but the blond wizard stoically shook his head. She grabbed desperately at Lucius' filthy, torn coat, noticing the blood smeared on his shirt and neck. "Please tell me how he died."_

_Lucius' voice was rough as he spoke. "Hermione, please. Do not ask this of me."_

Severus woke with a start, his fingers immediately seeking his wand until he realised that the cause of his sudden state of wakefulness was the back of Hermione's hand as it crashed down onto his chest. As his consciousness returned, he heard her sobbing in her sleep, and turned over quickly to pull her into his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright," he whispered trying to shake off his sleep-filled voice. He rocked her gently whilst stroking her hair and continuing to mutter words of comfort to his still sleeping witch. "It's just a dream, sweetheart. Shhh, it's alright. I'm here. I've got you."

He felt her beginning to stir, and pulled back to brush her hair and tears away from her face. Hermione looked up at him with glistening, swollen eyes, and suddenly threw herself at him, continuing to cry against his neck. Calming her took longer than expected and Severus was somewhat fearful to find out what had caused her so much upset.

Eventually, she calmed enough to choke out, "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," he responded, placing a hard, reassuring kiss against her forehead. She clung to him desperately, bathing his chest with her tears, which slowed until the two lovers were melting into the comfort and warmth of each other's body. For several moments after their emotion-filled union, they whispered declarations and promises until Severus felt the overwhelming need to ask, "What was your dream about?"

As Hermione enlightened him a sense of dread washed over him. Before the end of the war, his death would not have been mourned by many, and frankly, he wouldn't have cared. But now, he knew his chief mourner was lying in his arms, and if a dream about his untimely demise could upset her this much, he knew the reality would devastate her.

Severus just wished he knew what the reasons were behind this apparent campaign against him. As a spy, his role was to receive and disseminate facts, but both Dumbledore and Voldemort knew that one of the reasons he was such a trusted advisor to both of them was because, given the facts, he could assess the real motivations behind them. But he didn't have enough details and that worried him. It seemed more important than ever that they try to persuade Ronald Weasley to train as a spy for them because Severus needed facts, and he needed answers. There had to be more to this than him merely being considered a traitor in some circles, because attempting to take over and control the Ministry seemed an excessive way of telling him that someone was not happy that he'd been a double agent. They were missing a key piece of information, and Severus needed to know what it was.

But one thing Severus knew for sure, as he lay there holding Hermione, was that he had to protect his witch and students, and if it meant that Hermione's mind would be more at peace, then he would contact Pius in the morning and instruct him to appoint Auror escorts for them both.

* * *

><p>Severus turned over as he woke to face Hermione's empty side of the bed. An initial sense of panic swept over him until he heard, from somewhere in the flat, her less than dulcet tones singing something from the film she'd made him endure last night.<p>

They'd actually had a very relaxing evening. Despite Hermione's best efforts to denigrate her own cooking skills, she'd blushed profusely as Severus struggled to convince her that he hadn't said her risotto was delicious just to save her feelings. He had genuinely enjoyed it, but he also had to admit that he quite enjoyed watching her devour pudding in what had to be the sexiest display of removing food from a spoon he'd ever had the good fortune to witness. The front of his jeans had to be adjusted several times as he watched Hermione's tongue slip out to accept each spoonful of creamy dessert before she dragged the silverware slowly from between her lips, accompanied by a throaty moan. It came as no surprise that her teasing was rewarded by a passionate, but slow, battle of the tongues before her wizard went to make coffee.

Severus had to admit that although Hermione's chosen entertainment held no interest for him, lounging on the sofa, playing with her curls as she draped herself over him whilst drinking wine was just what they both needed. They'd talked until around midnight when he found his lap full of tired, but horny, witch, and as they finished off in the bedroom what they had started on the sofa, they both fell into a deep, sated sleep until Hermione's nightmare so rudely interrupted it.

_Is that bacon I can smell? Is she cooking breakfast? Obviously she is if you can smell bacon._

This presented Severus with a problem. Was Hermione simply cooking breakfast or was she cooking _him _breakfast? No one had ever brought him breakfast in bed unless he'd requested it of a house-elf or was in the hospital wing, so he wasn't sure what the etiquette was. When he'd made her breakfast in bed, she knew he was doing it, so she stayed in bed. But if she was making breakfast generally and he stayed in bed, would she be pissed off if she had to come and get him? Or if she was making breakfast for him and he got up, would she be pissed off? He'd already upset her enough this week, and the last thing he wanted to do was mess this up for her.

The answer to these roiling questions came as Hermione struggled in through the door with a tray of what looked like sandwiches, orange juice, and a cafetiere of coffee.

"Oh, you're awake," Hermione stated with an air of disappointment. "I wanted to surprise you."

Severus was about to berate her for not levitating the tray rather than struggling with it, but decided that his usual snarky comments were not appropriate this morning. So he sat up in bed, ran his fingers through his mussed up hair, and said, "Consider me surprised. Pray tell what have I done to deserve this?"

"I wanted to do something nice as you've had a really rough week, and I know we need to get back soon, so I decided to make you breakfast in bed. I mean, I know we've had breakfast in bed before, but I wanted to do this for you. The only thing was I then thought it would be awkward eating a full English in bed, so I put everything in a sandwich. I just hope it's not too messy. And I―"

Severus cut her off with a kiss. "You're rambling, 'Mione."

He cupped her cheek, ghosting his thumb across it. "I don't know what to say except thank you. No one has ever made me breakfast in bed before, and I don't care how messy it is because being quite a powerful wizard, I'm quite capable of performing a cleansing charm or dragging you into the bath. In fact, I think the latter sounds incredibly appealing. What do you think?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him back before purring, "Can I wash your hair?"

"You can wash whatever you like, but I'm washing your hair," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

His witch blushed, and told him to eat up before the fried eggs congealed. It wasn't long before the bathroom was full of steam, and they were immersed in hot, spicy scented water, doing anything but washing one another's hair.

* * *

><p>Severus had to admit, of all the libraries he had access to, the private library in their chambers was the cosiest. He hardly ever visited the castle's library anymore, and the library at Snape Manor was so big that they'd decided to convert one of the rooms next to it into a more intimate reading room. But as he sat at one of the reading tables, surrounded by ancient tomes, he was restless, and the source of his restlessness lay in the box before him.<p>

The last act Lord Malfoy had performed before departing for France was to accompany the headmaster to choose a pair of glasses. Severus had conceded that he needed to get them and had already asked Lucius to go with him. But during their row on Wednesday, Hermione used his insistence that he didn't need ophthalmic assistance as one of her many examples to illustrate that he was a stubborn arse. He just hoped that she didn't think he had capitulated to her nagging.

But despite Lucius' reassurance that these glasses neither made Severus look old, nor indeed like Albus Dumbledore, he was apprehensive about wearing them. He suspected that it was because these spectacles were an admittance that age was creeping up on him. He'd spent so many years feeling older than his true age, and then suddenly he was given a new lease of life, only for his age to run up and slap him. He knew he shouldn't really let it bother him. Hermione was so fed up of telling him that thirty-eight wasn't old that she'd taken to throwing things at him when he started to wallow. Besides, he mused over the fact that Lucius wore reading glasses. Although, the blond one was too vain to wear them in front of anyone— even Narcissa and Draco. Severus suspected that he was also too vain to wear them in public, but the question was, could he wear them in front of Hermione?

_She's seen your scars, you twat. Of course you can wear your glasses in front of her._

Tentatively, he opened the box. He removed the glasses, put them on, and looked down at the tome before him. Realising how much easier it was to read now, he wondered if he should have told Hermione that he'd purchased them. But she'd find out sooner rather than later once she'd kicked his godson and Mr Longbottom out of their study.

* * *

><p>"Where do you get these coloured, sticky things from again?" Draco asked, pulling one out from the little case.<p>

"A Muggle stationery shop. Next time we go shopping in London, we'll get you some," Hermione told him as she continued writing out her Charms notes.

"Oh, so we do still go shopping do we, Mrs Snape?" Draco teased, which caused Neville to chuckle into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah. We'll take Luna next time."

Neville looked at Draco, whose eyes widened before he turned to Hermione and exclaimed, "Are you mad, sweetie? Can you imagine Luna in London?"

"She's got to go sometime," Hermione groused, snapping her textbook shut.

"It's bad enough that she wants me to take her to the cinema. Don't suppose you and Sev would come with us?" Draco almost pleaded.

Neville decided to keep out of this. He remembered what his ex-girlfriend was like in Diagon Alley. He wanted to suggest that Draco put an invisible cord around Luna's wrist to stop her from wandering off, but things were still a little tetchy between the two wizards because of Adrian.

"Well, I subjected Severus to _Dirty Dancing_ last night―"

Draco cringed. "I don't want to know."

"It's a film," Hermione sneered.

"Oh! But just for the record, I don't want to know what you two get up to in bed."

"Likewise," Hermione teased, "except Luna tells me all about her sex life, so by default I know all about yours, but I digress. I can ask him, but I think it will be dependent on the film. I don't think last night was really his thing. But if you take her to the cinema we normally go to she'll be fine. It's never that busy."

"I suppose, but it would be quite nice to go out with you and Uncle Sev. I mean, Mother and Pius are joined at the hip and Father is...well he's in France for some reason that isn't the reason he gave me. And Severus is unsurprisingly tight-lipped, and―"

"Don't look at me," Hermione cautioned mirthfully before a pile of parchment next to Neville caught her eye. "What's this? Are these your notes from your Potions tutorials with Horace?"

Neville handed them over and nodded.

"I thought you were only doing Transfiguration and Charms?" Draco queried.

Before the start of term, each of the assistant professors had been tested in their respective subjects in lieu of taking that N.E.W.T. Hermione and Draco had decided to do the full complement of N.E.W.T.s but Harry had tried to get out of taking any exams altogether. Unfortunately for him, the headmaster put his foot down, and insisted in no uncertain terms that he take Arithmancy and Charms. After all, as Severus pointed out, the Dark Arts are ever changing and how can one teach students to defend themselves if one can't create defensive spells to protect against new hexes? Although he knew Severus was right, it didn't make it any easier when he was trying to get his head around Arithmancy equations that were longer than his arm.

"I am," Neville confirmed. "I know I'm rubbish at Potions, but knowing how closely Herbology and Potions are linked, I asked Slughorn to give me some theory lessons. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere near a cauldron," he added quickly.

"So why is Severus' scrawl all over these notes?" Hermione asked curiously.

Both she and Draco were in fits of laughter as Neville regaled them with the story behind the Potions notes, and included a somewhat passable Severus Snape impression to boot.

"So the next thing I know," Neville continued, "Severus asked to see my notes, and from nowhere appeared a quill dripping with red ink, and he starts decimating the parchment with his scribbling. Then he pointed to a paragraph and said, 'Theoretically, Mr Longbottom, that is correct, but in practice...now think, why would this be better?' and pointed to his scrawl.

"I looked at it his notes, and could almost hear his eyes rolling until it dawned on me that you'd get more juice if the berries were harvested a week later than Slughorn said. Then he asked how my research could assist with this problem, so I suggested we could develop a higher yielding, quicker growing strain, and he just said, 'Glad to see we're on the same page' and walked off."

Hermione was now sprawled over Draco, wiping her tears of laughter at Neville's impression of her boyfriend before the sandy-haired wizard added seriously, "Mind you, I'm glad he did look over my notes. The old man's been acting strangely this last week."

"You're telling me," Hermione grumbled, noticing that Neville was suddenly pale.

"Where is your wizard, by the way?"

"In our library, but he won't have heard you. He cast a Silencing Charm before you guys came round. He'd rather do that than turn his music down," she chuckled before Draco muttered something about Severus being a two-faced bastard as he always told them to turn their music down in the Slytherin common room.

"Well, I better go anyway. I need to call Grandmother and make sure she's still alive," Neville sighed, gathering up his notes and standing to leave.

"Oh OK," Hermione said before adding, "when's Adrian back again?"

He blushed profusely. "Thursday, thank Merlin. I'll see you at dinner or breakfast?"

"If they're not shagging you'll see them at breakfast," Draco muttered under his breath, which earned him a slap on the leg.

"Breakfast probably," Hermione stated. "Sev's decided he needs to be a bit more in the public view after what happened to Emile Ashbourne."

"Understandable. Well, see you later guys," said Neville cheerily.

As Neville left, Draco summoned more tea for him and Hermione, and they started their Transfiguration studying.

"Where's Scarhead, by the way?" Draco asked distractedly whilst reading a passage about Conjuration before mumbling something about 'doing stuff like this with Father when I was five'.

"He's having Sunday lunch with the Changs," Hermione informed him, dipping her quill into ink.

"Twat!" the blond-haired wizard exclaimed. "When is he going to stop denying that he wants to get back with the Weaslette? Honestly, he made an arse of himself yesterday at the Quidditch trials when Ginny's broom got clipped by a bludger. I mean he can move on a broom, but I've never seen him move that fast. Cho was not best pleased seemingly, and I think Blaise is past caring as long as he gets a shag a few times a week."

"But I'm not sure Harry can get past the fact she shagged Lucius, and I'm not sure he's changed enough for it to work from Ginny's point of view," Hermione stated, putting down her quill.

Draco shrugged. "No, but they miss being together. That's a start, isn't it?"

"I don't know, but anyway, how were the Quidditch trials?"

"Good. We've got a Seeker problem, as have Gryffindor. Harry and I might have to step into the breach if we're allowed. Hufflepuff...well Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were alright overall, but the only decent player they have is Cho. George said though that some of the first years will definitely be good enough for next year so―"

He trailed off, noting how Hermione's attention had reverted to a book. "Sorry, have I gone over the allowed thirty seconds?"

Draco had overheard Harry commenting to Ron once that Hermione was always polite enough to ask about Quidditch, but after thirty seconds she'd tune out. Why she ever dated Quidditch players remained a mystery.

"No! This passage about elemental influences and Transfiguration success caught my eye."

Draco snorted. "Oh, because that definitely sounds more exciting than Quidditch." Feigning a yawn, he ducked instinctively when it appeared that Hermione was about to slap him again.

* * *

><p>After Draco had left to call on Luna, Hermione went to find Severus. Opening their library door, she was immediately greeted by incredibly loud choral and orchestral music. Having his back to her meant she could try to sneak up on him, but as she reached him, and was about to wrap her arms around him from behind, Severus greeted her via their connection.<p>

Hermione shook her head, and resumed what she had planned to do before kissing the top of his head.

"I didn't know you liked opera," she stated, turning down the volume.

"That's because I don't. This is a requiem mass. There is a difference," Severus grumbled, turning it off completely.

Hermione sighed, realising that his good mood had stayed in London. She gently patted his shoulders with both hands, and huffed. "I'll leave you to it, then."

As she turned to go, she heard Severus exhale forcefully. "Don't go."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him again, squeezing him tight. "I must admit I've never been to the opera," he continued. "Narcissa always invited me, but I always found an excuse not to go."

Hermione pouted slightly. "Why?"

"Probably because Narcissa's invitations came with a desperate witch, whose entertainment value never saw the light of day. Plus the three hours spent enduring an opera wasted valuable drinking time."

"You're not single now," Hermione whispered.

"No, no I'm not," he agreed, leaning back to kiss her.

It was then that she noticed. "When did you get these?" Hermione asked completely astonished.

"Thursday," he told her sheepishly, wondering if she liked them. "I took Lucius, and―"

"They look great, and hopefully they'll help with your headaches," she told him enthusiastically.

Severus was completely disarmed by her response until she sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and purred, "Plus they're very sexy."

"I wasn't aware that an inanimate object was capable of being sexy," he teased before leaning in for a kiss.

"Alright," she mumbled against his lips, "they make you look even sexier."

Severus pulled back slightly, and asked sardonically, "Are you sure you don't want to borrow them?"

His witch growled at him. "No, unless you want me to fulfil your fantasy," she teased, walking her fingers up his chest and playing with top button of his shirt.

Severus had changed into his suit trousers and white shirt when they returned to Hogwarts. He may have been more relaxed these days, but he still couldn't bring himself to alter his dress code when in the castle during term time. He might put a jumper on in the evenings, but his jeans remained in the wardrobe, and when his presence was required to impart his wrath, the cravat and frock coat miraculously appeared.

"Of course," Hermione continued, "perhaps you in a library wearing glasses is now my fantasy."

"I don't mind a little role reversal," Severus muttered against her neck.

Hermione looked at him sceptically. "So you'll wear the tight shirt, short skirt, stockings, heels and lacy underwear?"

"Your knickers are too small for me," he told her distractedly.

"How do you know?"

"Supposition, of course. Parading around in women's knickers doesn't do it for me. You're mistaking me for some blond bastard," he told her snootily.

Hermione snorted at the thought. "Mmmm. Lucius in black lacy knickers."

"And stockings," Severus added. "Don't forget the stockings."

They both laughed heartily at the image, but Hermione suddenly stopped. She swept his hair behind his ear and looked deep into his eyes before bringing her hand down to cup Severus' cheek. "I've missed you," she whispered, tenderly kissing his lips.

All the raven-haired wizard could say in response was, "I'm sorry. I've been a miserable bastard lately."

"It's understandable, but―"

"But unacceptable," he interrupted her. "I love you," he told her sincerely before admitting regretfully, "and I believe I've been remiss in taking enough opportunities to tell you so this week."

Hermione felt herself welling up, and just before their lips crashed together, she whispered, "I love you, too."

They both wanted to take the kiss further, but their research had to take priority. Pressing their foreheads together as their lips parted, Hermione asked huskily, "Any luck?"

Severus cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "No," he told her, twisting his mouth in consternation. "But either these tomes aren't old enough, or it was a spell of his own creation and, therefore, not necessarily written down or registered. I hope it's the former."

"But it could have been registered," said Hermione optimistically.

"Possibly, but unlikely," Severus mused. "Remember, it would have been registered in Italy, and the ministries only really insisted on spell registers during the eighteenth century. Although, if it had been registered it's possible that the Italian Ministry shared it, and if so it will be in the Lexicon. And if that is the case, we need to speak to Arthur as he works quite closely with the spell registration department."

"I'm sensing a _but_."

"But," he nodded in deference to the fact that was indeed a _but_, "I think it's an incantation that has simply gone out of fashion. I reviewed the point at which the incantation is mentioned, and realised that it is at the point where the blood is added. I think it's a binding incantation. Still potentially a dark one, but a binding incantation nonetheless."

Hermione looked perplexed.

"Think about it, the language of the day was vastly different, so _To conquer blood and body_ may not mean what we think it means," Severus elaborated. "The reason you add hair or skin to Polyjuice is because it dissolves and reacts, but if you add blood the reaction is different. It diffuses."

Hermione suddenly realised what Severus meant. "So, you need the binding spell to ensure that the same reaction takes place and that the base is stable. So it literally means conquering the blood so that it does what you want it to do."

Severus' eyes burned with pride as Hermione figured it out. "We may still be wrong," he told her, "but I brought several books back from Spinners End on stabilisation. They'll still be in the bags and trunks in the living room."

"I'll get them," Hermione offered eagerly. "You keep looking in case your hunch isn't right." She smirked as Severus gave her an imperious look as if to say _'When I am ever wrong?'_

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled the bags of books from the trunks Severus had brought from his old home. She hadn't had time to go through the latest arrivals, and was about to close the lid on the last one when she noticed a long, beautifully crafted wooden box. Curiosity got the better of her, and cautiously she opened it. Nestled in black velvet was a wand. She stared at it, but felt awkward for some reason, and closed the lid softly, realising this must be his mother's wand.<p>

She picked up the bags, grateful for Undetectable Extension charms, carried them into the library and carefully tipped the books onto the table with Severus' assistance.

"We should index all these books," Hermione grumbled.

"Are you nagging, witch?"

"Yes."

"Please desist," Severus groused playfully.

Exasperated, Hermione asked, "How many books do you own?"

The dark wizard shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I've no idea how large the Prince collection is, nor how many I inherited from Albus." He chuckled softly. "And all the money I earned from Hogwarts went on books, teaching robes, and Old Ogdens."

Hermione huffed. "You need to go through those trunks as well," she said insistently.

"I know. It is not a task I'm fully prepared to deal with at the moment," he admitted. "Being reminded of a father who hated, and a mother who resented me...fortunately you have parents who―"

"There's still time for them to resent and even hate me," Hermione uttered dejectedly. "But come on, you did love your mother."

Severus snorted derisively, but Hermione persisted. "Well you kept her wand, so―"

"What?" Severus interjected, looking at her incredulously. Suddenly a sickening realisation trickled through him.

The curly-haired witch looked confused. "I just assumed that the wand box in the far trunk was hers."

Severus eyes flashed to hers before he swallowed hard, picked up a book and stared at it for a moment. Slowly he put it back down and bounced his fingers off the leather bound cover. "That wand did not belong to my mother."

* * *

><p>AN2: OOOOOOO!<p> 


	46. And So It Begins

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for your reviews and follows and favourites. They mean the world to me, and I love hearing from you all. It has, however, been brought to my attention that some of my lovely story followers didn't received alerts for chapters 44 and 45, so I would recommend that you read those chapters if you haven't already. **

**It's all about to start kicking off again even if it doesn't seem like it...**

**Usual warnings apply: A bit of lemony goodness.**

**Love to Onecelestialbeing**

**I own nothing but my imagination and eyestrain. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>And So It Begins<strong>

"Professor Granger, can I have a word?" Harry called after his curly-haired friend as she walked towards the Great Hall.

Hermione stopped, turning quickly to face the Chosen One with a scowl on her face, and asked brusquely, "Of course, Professor Potter. How can I help?"

Harry wanted to chuckle soon as he saw her armful of books and parchment, but when he saw the scowl on her face and noticed that her hair was a little frizzier than usual―and knowing Hermione for long enough to know what frizzy hair meant―he told himself that teasing her now would not be a good idea.

"Where are you heading with all those books?" Harry inwardly cringed at how pathetic that question sounded.

"You stopped me to ask that?"

"No, I―"

"—Well, I'm supervising study period, and I thought I'd do some studying myself. You should try it some time," she snarked.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "I suppose I'll have to start soon."

"Well, exams start in seven weeks. Do you need me to draw you up a study schedule?"

"Actually, that would be great. I just can't concentrate at the moment beyond teaching my classes, and I don't think I'm making a very good fist of those either because Severus seems pissed off with me. Every time I try to speak to him he's always got to be somewhere."

Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes as she pursed her lips in annoyance.

Harry was surprised by her reaction. "What's wrong?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "He's not pissed off with you. But I'm certainly pissed off with him."

Harry looked perplexed. "Right. OK. Well, I'll stay out of that one, but the reason I wanted to speak to you is because... well, you know it's Halloween on Saturday?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'm thinking of going to Godric's Hollow. I mean, I need to do some more decorating, but, you know it's the anniversary of my parents' death, and when we went to Spinner's End, Severus told me he's never visited Mum's grave―well he couldn't really before now― but with him being off with me, I wondered if―"

"You want me to ask him to go with you?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry effused.

Hermione let out a long breath before shaking her head. "I didn't say I would. This is between the two of you," she told him, turning on her heel, and continuing towards her intended destination. But then she stopped, and started walking back towards her bespectacled friend. "Actually," she continued, placing her books into his arms, "take these, and cover for me. I'll be half an hour. Charms texts are in there so do some reading. I need to see Severus before he goes to London."

Before Harry could object, Hermione was halfway up the corridor, hurrying toward the headmaster's office with her called 'thanks' still hanging in the air.

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed into Severus' office, slightly thrown when she found that he wasn't at his desk. Instead, she was greeted by Obsidian, who was sitting on his perch behind the headmaster's desk, glaring at her with his friendliest stare.<p>

As she approached him, the proud black owl bowed his head, and allowed his master's special familiar―this was how Obsidian thought of the young woman who had put a stop to the pair's long evenings of sitting in silence―to stroke him between the ears.

"Hello Obs, where's Severus?" Hermione asked in a tone that belied her anger.

"I'm up here," Severus called down from the mezzanine before appearing at the railing with a tome in his hand. "I wasn't expecting to see you before leaving," he said genuinely pleased to see her. "Everything alright?" He started to descend the staircase to greet his witch properly. "I thought you were supervising―"

He was suddenly stopped in his tracks as Hermione railed at him.

"You said you'd spoken to Harry! And don't give me that Slytherin bullshit about you did speak to him, but my question 'did you speak to Harry?' wasn't specific enough. You knew what I meant! He thinks you're pissed off with him, and―"

Severus felt a surge of anger rise within him, yet bit back the urge to growl out, 'How dare you come in here and speak to me like that!' Instead, he inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself even if his flaring nostrils and whitening knuckles on the handrail revealed just how angry he was.

But this didn't seem to faze his witch, who was stubbornly standing her ground, glowering at him whilst projecting her own angry thoughts.

When he was calm enough to speak, he tried to imbue the trademark Snape menace into his voice, but as the words came out he found it missing. In its place was a tone more akin to exasperation.

"And how exactly am I supposed to drop _that_ into the conversation? 'Oh, and, by the way, Harry, on the night your mother was murdered, Dumbledore ordered me to Spinners End so that, in my grief, I could smash up my own property. The next morning, I was awoken from my drunken stupor by an untraceable owl carrying a box. And in that box was your mother's wand with a cryptic note reminding me that I indirectly had her blood on my hands.'"

Hermione exhaled forcefully, running her fingers through her curls. "I don't know, and, more to the point, I don't care. You need to speak to him, and you need to speak to him before the weekend."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry wants me to ask if you will go to Godric's Hollow with him on Saturday to visit _her_ grave."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Severus groused, lightly tapping his fist against the banister. "Alright, but I can't speak to him tonight. Invite him to our chambers tomorrow evening."

Hermione growled in frustration. "No! You invite him. And I think you should go to Godric's Hollow. Harry needs the last connection to his parents with him because, apart from me, he has no one else at the moment. And maybe you'll finally lay _her_ to rest too," she spat, before turning to leave with hot, angry tears threatening to fall.

Severus was completely shocked by her outburst. "'Mione," he implored, descending the rest of the stairs quickly to reach her. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Scraping noises were heard from the portraits as the previous incumbents of the head's chair hurried away from what they were sure would be an awkward―if not embarrassing―conversation.

Hermione hung her head, and shrugged.

Black eyes studied her carefully as the raven-haired wizard began to run through everything he'd said to her since telling her that the wand she found was Lily Potter's. They hadn't argued; their discussions had been very open. He hadn't kept anything from her. He'd answered all her questions honestly, except for one. And it was that one employment of Slytherin wiles that had his witch accusing him of still harbouring feelings for Lily. But the truth was he simply had no idea how to raise the subject with Harry.

Since the start of their relationship, the two discussed Severus' past affections, but there had never been anything more than a little jealousy from Hermione. But what caused the intensity of this outburst all became clear as Severus observed the fat tears rolling her down her cheeks, the agitated fiddling with her hands and the pulling on her frizzy hair. She looked as if she wanted to scream, and he felt her magic pulsing. He wasn't sure how he was going to broach this either without having his bollocks hexed off.

He stepped forward, offering his hand. He felt it wise to placate her before producing any chocolate or the potion that Arthur had suggested to him.

"Sweetheart," Severus said softly, taking Hermione's hand. "You know that I don't think about her like that anymore. Yes, I loved her, but the important word there is_ loved_ because compared to you what I felt for her...it pales into insignificance. Lily's wand was put in that chest when I received it, and until you discovered it...well I hadn't forgotten it was there, but I wasn't keeping it as a memento of her. If anything―and as if I didn't have enough of them already―it was a reminder that I'd failed her.

"I admit I have been remiss not informing Harry, but I will concede that I don't know how to go about it because ultimately, no matter how many pardons and utterances of forgiveness I receive, I will never forgive myself for her death. And not just her death, but all the other deaths that I could not prevent. So, if you have any ideas how I should approach Mr Potter about this, then your assistance would be gratefully appreciated."

Hermione looked at their entwined hands, and choked out, "You do love me, don't you?"

"You know I do," he reassured, pulling her into his chest and encircling her in his arms. He whispered into her hair, "Are you alright?"

"I just feel so... I don't know how I feel," Hermione sniffed frustratedly.

Severus kissed the top of her head, and Summoned two vials; one was the calming draught he'd devised for her last month, the other was the magical stabilising potion. "Here," he whispered, pushing them into her hand, before placing his finger under her chin and raising it so that he could place a tender kiss on her swollen lips.

"Thanks," she whispered sheepishly. "How did you know?"

"I can count, and you may have given yourself away," Severus told her gently. He hugged his witch tighter, and when he heard her chuckle softly, he rested his cheek on the top of her head, wearing the expression of a relieved man.

* * *

><p>Severus was grateful that the Board meeting had concluded promptly― despite Lucius' late arrival―as his thoughts kept drifting to his witch. He knew his procrastination had once again upset her, and he hoped her potions would have calmed her sufficiently to accept his planned apology when he got home. After all, he intended his apology to last late into the night.<p>

The headmaster and the blond wizard walked through the main atrium at the Ministry of Magic, trailed by the surly wizard's Auror escorts―Sturgess and Purvis. Lucius had already noticed that Severus was not in the most communicative of moods, but had to ask, "Headmaster, do I have your permission to accompany you back to Hogwarts so that I may see Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to ask your blasted permission to turn up at the bloody school, remember?"

"Oh. Yes, you have my permission," Severus drawled distractedly as he continued to stride, black robes billowing behind him, towards the visitor's entrance.

Lucius gave his friend a sideways glance before looking back at Severus' bodyguards. He jerked his head towards the wizard in black as if asking if they knew what was wrong. They just shrugged. Finally, Lucius sighed. "Knut for them?"

"It's nothing," Severus muttered before letting out a heavy breath. "Actually, I need to go to Flos, and...well I haven't...can you come with me?"

"What have you done now?" Lucius enquired playfully.

"Once again it is my own fault, but it has coincided with―"

"Ah, harpy stage?" Lucius interrupted him, trying to suppress his laughter. "Say no more," he continued, putting his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Lead the way, and let the appeasement commence."

* * *

><p>"Well, if you take Hermione's own advice you will keep it simple," Lucius announced as they entered the florists in Diagon Alley, "but given the time of the month that probably won't wash."<p>

Severus, who had asked his escorts to wait outside, glared at his friend as Flora, the owner, tersely informed the late arriving customers that she was closing in five minutes. For years, the sharp featured witch had run the small flower stall which stood outside of Madam Malkin's. She had taken advantage of the Ministry's war reparation payments, which were made to many of the small businesses in wizarding Britain's premier shopping district, and finally opened a shop.

"Apologies for our late arrival," Severus drawled, hiding the fact that he was feeling out of his comfort zone in the overpoweringly fragrant environment, which boasted an array of magical and standard floral offerings.

Flora's eyes suddenly lit up as she realised she had two of the richest wizards in the country stood in her shop. "Oh Headmaster, Lord Malfoy, I didn't realise it was you."

Severus rolled his eyes as the middle aged witch began to fuss over them. "Evidently."

The shop keeper quailed at the dark wizard's short, but sharp response, before pulling herself together and showing off her wide selection of blooms with a sweeping gesture of her arm. "How can I assist?"

"I believe the headmaster is looking for roses – Black Baccara if you have them," Lucius informed nonchalantly before turning to Severus and muttering, "they always went down well with Narcissa whenever placation was required."

"Fine," Severus grumbled. "I'll take some of those."

"And how many would you like, Headmaster?" Flora asked.

"What?"

Swallowing hard, Flora tried to forget how intimidating these wizards were, and explained as calmly as possible, "Well, the number you give is symbolic. For example, six means devotion, fifteen means that you are sorry, thirty-six means that you cherish her, one-hundred-and-eight traditionally accompanies a proposal."

Severus whipped his head round to give the witch his full attention. "Really?"

The greying witch seemed thrilled to have imparted this new information to Severus Snape, and continued. "Oh, yes, the numbers are very―"

"I'll take thirty-six," Severus interrupted. "Thank you."

"Romantic fool," Lucius muttered, looking up at the ceiling to conceal his amusement.

Flora smirked as Severus narrowed his eyes at his friend, and said solicitously, "Excellent choice, Headmaster," before heading off to prepare the flowers.

"Yes," the blond wizard added, "if you'd chosen more she'd think you were up to something, and any less would be rather miserly."

"Your miserly flowers were gratefully accepted," Severus retorted.

"Thank you," Lucius snarled, his gaze falling to the floor. He sighed deeply while adjusting his cuffs. "I just―"

"You cannot dwell on it, Lucy."

"I know," the older wizard drawled softly. "Hermione's last owl said Fleur was well, and that is all I can ask."

Severus observed his friend carefully. Lucius' eyes had lost much of their recent mischievousness, and he looked as if sleep had been eluding him for a couple of weeks. "Indeed. Are you keeping well? You seem―"

Lucius shrugged, avoiding the question. "Pay up, man. I have a son to lie to, and your witch is no doubt eagerly awaiting your return."

* * *

><p>Once Severus and Lucius parted ways from the office, the headmaster faced a slight dilemma. He had already Flooed once with the flowers, and having never bought anything like this before, he didn't stop to consider if they would withstand Apparating or another Floo journey. That left him with one option: he would have to walk back.<p>

Of course, walking back presented its own issues. He knew he couldn't conceal the flowers in his robes, and he didn't want to shrink them. Also, should a student spot him carrying a bouquet of red roses, the invidious romantic gossip would spread through the halls like Fiendfyre, and he wished to avoid that headache. So, Disillusioning himself, Severus swept through the corridors, and when he finally walked into their living room the sight that greeted him brought a smile to his lips.

Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa; her marking and quill had slipped to the floor. Her hair was splayed over the armrest, and Leo was merrily nesting in her copious curls.

"Leo, get down," Severus commanded in a quiet hiss, but when the white menace refused, he gingerly put the roses onto the coffee table and picked up their protesting kitten, who seemed to be getting bigger by the day. He held the fur ball up so that they were staring at each other unblinkingly.

A mewling and wriggling Leo was informed in a slow, measured drawl that, "Mummy's hair is not a bed." His paw tried to make a beeline for the tempting dark locks before him, but he was warned further. "And neither is mine before you start getting ideas."

Grudgingly chirping his understanding, Leo was rewarded by Severus pulling him into his chest and scratching the top of his head. Whilst this endearing scene played out, Hermione, sensing Severus' presence in the room, had woken and was smiling softly.

"Having fun?"

Severus arched his eyebrow. "I just rescued your hair," he said before letting Leo jump down. Severus knelt down in front of his witch, obscuring her view of the coffee table, and picked up Hermione's escaped parchments.

"Oh god, has he left hairs?"

"Well, assuming you haven't gone grey in my absence, I would say that he has," Severus said distractedly, reading one of the parchments.

Hermione ran her fingers through her locks, and grumbled about having to wash her hair as she stared at the clump of white strands now in her hand.

"No wonder you fell asleep," Severus declared playfully. "It appears that this bright spark used the Forgetfulness Potion before writing about it, thus forgetting how to write coherently. This has no discernible connection to the English language as I know it."

Picking up the quill, he was about to scrawl on it when Hermione warned, "Don't say anything cruel."

Severus pretended to be aggrieved before carrying on, and as he showed her what he'd penned, Hermione frowned as she read: 'Coherent sentences would be appreciated.'

"I said, don't say anything cruel."

"I don't believe I did," Severus protested. "You can't be soft on them. They won't learn otherwise."

"Well, I suppose you might have been mean and cruel and an utter bastard when you were my professor, but your comments did make some of us want to improve," she purred, leaning forward to kiss her wizard softly.

"I rest my case," Severus murmured against her mouth before teasing her bottom lip. Pulling back, he whispered, "May I make a suggestion?"

"You may."

"Why don't I draw you a bath?"

"And what have I done to deserve this?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Nothing," Severus shrugged, "but I will admit that you were right earlier. I should have apprised Harry sooner."

Hermione's smile seemed to deliver the absolution that Severus didn't feel he deserved. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her wizard when she noticed the bouquet on the table. Her eyes widened. "Are those―?"

"Oh yes," Severus groaned as he leant back to pick up the roses. "These are for you."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she accepted the bouquet. "These are from Flos," she whispered before blurting out, "but you never buy―."

Her words were cut short as Severus planted a hard, lingering kiss against her lips. "I thought now was a good time to start."

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she admitted breathlessly, inhaling their heady scent before brushing her lips and fingers against the delicate, deep red velvety petals.

"As are you," Severus told her sincerely.

Hermione's cheeks flushed, and as she felt a surge of emotion rise within her, she pulled him down for a heated, tongue-twisting kiss. Minutes later they found themselves dishevelled and entwined on the sofa until Severus reluctantly pulled back and planted another lingering kiss on her lips. Clearing his throat, he moved to stand and stated huskily, "Right...I'lll run you that bath."

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't sure if she'd ever felt so relaxed. Her bath had been gloriously steamy and rose-infused, and now she was lying completely naked on their bed, being subjected to the most blissful massage.<p>

"Oh god, this feels so good," she mumbled into the pillow.

Still wearing his shirt and trousers, Severus was sitting astride her legs as his fingers massaged her shoulders. The tightness in his trousers caused him to wince as he leant forward to purr in her ear, "I do enjoy spoiling you."

"Especially when I'm coming on, and you're trying to do some damage limitation?"

Her wizard chuckled but did not respond. Placing a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades, he whispered, "Turn over so I can do your front," before moving away from her body.

With a wicked grin, Hermione turned onto her back. As Severus moved towards her, she put her foot up onto his chest to stop him. "Define 'do your front'," she demanded seductively, her eyes burning into his.

Her dark-haired wizard arched an eyebrow as if he'd been challenged. With their eyes locked in passionate defiance, he grabbed her ankle, pulled her foot up to his mouth, and before she could protest, Hermione was wriggling and whimpering at the sensual onslaught Severus was inflicting upon her as he languorously licked and sucked each toe in turn. Just as she thought her hedonistic torment had concluded, she felt his hand wrapping around her other ankle, and she was once again lost in a melee of pleasure and ticklishness.

She shivered as soft kisses were trailed up her legs, Disappointingly for Hermione, he avoided her most intimate area, until a still clothed Severus kissed up her body, pausing to lavish attention on each nipple in turn. Now he was exploring her mouth.

"You've got far too many clothes on, Mister," Hermione whispered breathlessly, arching up against him.

"How observant," he muttered against her lips, before trailing kisses down over her chin and creamy throat, back down her body, taking his time to appreciate her reaction to each careful placement of his mouth. Again he avoided the apex of her thighs, but spreading her legs further, he moved down the bed and positioned himself between them.

"This is all about you," he told her, punctuating each word with a kiss to her inner thighs. Reaching his goal, Hermione gasped, flexing her hips as a soft kiss was placed upon her core. Licking over her slit with a long, flat tongue, Severus then gently repositioned her before spreading her folds and teasing her sensitive nub. Hermione bucked up as he alternated between lapping at her arousal, and sending shards of pleasure through her body as he suckled on her tight bundle of nerves. Her fingers were grasping at his hair and the duvet cover; her voice crescendoing, begging him not to stop. His fingers joined the raid on her sex that his mouth had started, and soon she was crashing over the edge, but that didn't mean Severus intended to stop.

Hermione was lost as her orgasm pulsed through her, yet her eyes flew open at an entirely new sensation as Severus' tongue moved from exploring not just one, but both entrances. She moved to sit up, gasping at the unfamiliar feeling, causing him to stop and look at her almost bashfully. "I can stop if―"

"Don't you dare," she growled, flinging her head back against the bed and begging him to continue.

Severus didn't want to push the boundaries of his exploration too far on this first foray. Hermione pouted, but he won her over by giving in to her request to undress and make love to her. Spooning his witch, he stroked steadily into her wet heat. He had to admit that he particularly enjoyed this position as it allowed his hands to pleasure her whilst lavishing attention on her neck and mouth. It felt like he was consuming her, pulling her into him as he held her against his body. And, as the tension rose between them, they both felt their magic mingling and crackling until her orgasm milked his from him, and it exploded around them.

Still tangled together, Hermione groaned, "We've trashed the room again. We should―"

"Not yet," Severus said roughly, "we'll sort it out later. Now, did you enjoy that?"

Hermione gave a contented sigh. "Uh-huh! But next time you do that, can you―?" She blushed as a sudden shyness came over her.

"Can I what?" Severus purred, revelling in the aftermath of his own orgasm.

"Well, could you maybe use your fingers to...you know?"

"I believe I know what you're attempting to ask," he chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "Perhaps I shall buy you some toys as well. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please," Hermione whispered before flashing him a wicked grin as she turned in his arms.

"I thought you would," he teased, capturing her lips softly. Pulling back, he tucked an errant curl behind her ear, and whispered, "I still can't believe my luck."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that you're mine," he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

Tracing her fingers over his lips, Hermione looked deeply into his eyes before giving him a beaming smile. "And you're mine," she told him breathlessly, carding her fingers through his hair and pressing her lips to his. Slowly the kiss deepened, and they languidly explored one another's mouth until tiredness overwhelmed them.

Wrapping his arms around her, Severus smiled as Hermione whispered sleepily against his chest, "I love you so much, Sev."

Burying his nose in her curls, an equally tired Severus whispered, "I love you too," before sleep finally claimed them both.

* * *

><p>"Merlin's beard! How are you ever going to learn about antidotes if you can't be bothered to read the text that I set?"<p>

An exasperated Horace Slughorn was pacing in front of his desk in the Potions classroom, throwing a scroll at Theo Nott. "Your reading was to learn Golpalott's Third Law, and―"

"But Sir―" the eighth year Slytherin interrupted.

"Twenty points from―" Slughorn yelled before looking at the boy intently to check the House he needed to take points from.

Theo looked utterly bemused at his professor's behaviour, and glanced over at Ginny and Blaise, who just shrugged. But Mr Nott was not going to accept this points deduction when they had not been set any reading on antidotes or Golpalott's Third Law. After all, they had studied that in their sixth year under Slughorn himself. "Sir, can I finish what I was going to say, please?"

"What insolence is this? You will lose another twenty points, young man, and report to Mr Pringle for detention!" Slughorn hissed.

The atmosphere in the Potions classroom was full of confusion. Students threw each other questioning looks at the aggressive behaviour of their usually amiable professor, as well as wondering who the hell Mr Pringle was.

Blaise leant forward and grumbled in Theo's ear. "Bloody hell, he's worse than Snape today."

"And there's another one who will find himself in detention," Slughorn announced, waving a frenzied finger at Theo and Blaise before turning to Ginny. "And can I attribute Mr Snape's absence to you two falling out again, Lily?"

"Sorry sir?" Ginny gasped, her eyes widening as her shocked expression turned to panic. "Fucking hell, he's confusing me with my ex's mother," she whispered through gritted teeth to her boyfriend.

"Go and find him, Miss Evans," Slughorn commanded, before adding in a more gentle tone, "and please make up with him. You know he needs your support, and your marks always suffer when you two fight."

Ginny was still gawping at Slughorn as everyone else, except for Pansy Parkinson, began staring at points of interest on the ceiling or, failing that, on their desk. Imploringly she looked to see if anyone was prepared to help their obviously confused elderly professor. However, noting everyone's reluctance to assist, she grumpily stood and walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm. "You look very peaky, Sir. Are you feeling alright? Perhaps you should sit down."

"Ah, Miss Parkinson. Thank you, my dear. I do feel a little under the weather now you come to mention it."

"Let me help you," Pansy offered calmly whilst throwing concerned looks between Blaise and Theo as she slowly escorted Slughorn to his desk.

The professor patted the brunette's hand as he struggled to sit down. Even his infamous stage whisper proved difficult for him as he gasped out, "You are very kind, young lady."

At the back of the classroom, Ginny, still shocked at being mistaken for Lily, whispered to Blaise, "If he wants me to get Mr Snape, I'll get Mr Snape," before saying out loud for the benefit of the elderly Potions master, "I'm just going to find Severus, Sir. I won't be long."

She didn't wait for his reply, and once out of the room, Ginny began to run towards to the headmaster's office to alert him of the situation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mr Snape was sat in his office, pinching the bridge of his nose, whilst Harry Potter bemoaned the very reason that his office was about to invaded by Miss Weasley.<p>

"It's getting worse, Severus. He's lying about having to teach to get out of dealing with House issues during the day, and no one can rouse him at night. I don't want to complain―"

Unfortunately for Harry, the headmaster's sympathy quota had been used up when he had discovered a pyjama-clad Hermione curled up in an armchair, covered in a blanket, cuddling a hot water bottle with empty pain potion vials beside her on the coffee table.

"Evidently you do," Severus' sardonic drawl interrupted.

"I'm dealing with issues that Horace should be dealing with, and if this carries on I'll have to start sending students to you more often, especially when there are overnight incidents, and I don't want 'Mione hexing my bollocks off for dragging you out of bed every night."

Severus inclined his head. "I understand, but I can assure you I'm always available. Believe it or not, Hermione does understand that I am headmaster of this school."

"I know, but you know how overprotective she gets, and I'll be the one who gets it in the neck. And she's already told me off this week."

Severus smirked before admitting, "You're not the only one. Which reminds me; if you are available, come over this evening after dinner."

Slightly surprised by the invitation, and wondering if Hermione had said something to Severus already, Harry shifted awkwardly on his chair. "That would be...great."

Severus was about to speak when an unexpected vibration of the wards protecting Severus' office interrupted him. "We have company," he drawled just as a soft knocking was heard at the door. "Come in, Ginevra," he called, and the door opened tentatively to reveal a shocked and flustered redhead.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because I am the headmaster and, therefore, omniscient," Severus shrugged. "That, and the fact I hear your knock nearly every other day when you come to see Hermione."

Harry chuckled. "Even I knew it was you, Gin."

"Gits!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, you forget yourself. One of Hermione's best friends you may be, but in my office, you will show the appropriate respect. Besides, I was under the impression that at this time on a Tuesday you would be attempting to brew something."

"Apologies, Headmaster," Ginny grumbled. "We hadn't reached the brewing stage. In fact, I have no idea what we were supposed to be doing. Slugs―"

"Miss Weasley," Severus cautioned.

Ginny started again. "Professor Slughorn is acting really strangely. He had a go at Theo for not doing the correct essay, except he had, but the professor seemed to think he'd set us something else. He started taking points, and threatened to send Theo to someone called Mr Pringle?"

"Mr Filch's predecessor. Your parents would remember him," Severus informed her.

"Oh right. Well, he was yelling, and when Blaise said he sounded like you...sorry...he said that you would be getting detention because you weren't there."

Severus' eyebrow arched as he looked at the young witch. "Indeed."

Quickly glancing at Harry, Ginny continued. "It gets better. He confused me with...well, with Lily."

All the colour―not that much was there―drained from Severus' face.

Chancing a look at the wizard on the other side of his desk, the headmaster witnessed Harry's mouth fall open before he managed to choke out. "He what?"

With her ex-boyfriend continuing to stare at her, Ginny tried to gloss over the situation. "Yeah. Weird. Anyway, he told me to get Mr Snape, and said that when we fight it affects my Potions marks."

Slughorn's former pupil snorted, recalling the numerous times this comment had been passed. "Well, perhaps he might finally realise that was because when we had a fight, she had to do her own homework."

To the older wizard's relief, Harry chuckled before Ginny pressed on. "Anyway, Pansy managed to calm him; got him to sit down, but he didn't look well, and he said she was very kind."

"The situation is more serious than I thought if he is referring to Miss Parkinson in such terms," the headmaster mused. He walked to his fireplace, calling Madam Pomfrey to apprise her of the situation. "Now, Mr Potter, I must cut short our discussion as it appears that your concerns and this event may be intrinsically linked."

Harry looked concerned. "It would seem so," he said, standing to leave. "I'll come round about eight o'clock."

Severus looked at him curiously until it dawned on him what Harry meant. "Yes, that's fine. See you then."

"Bye, Gin," the younger wizard mumbled before leaving the room.

The headmaster's rolling of his eyes was caught by Ginny. "What?"

Shaking his head, Severus gestured towards the door. "Lead the way, Ginevra."

* * *

><p>Ginny struggled to keep up with the headmaster as they headed to the dungeons. Severus was deep in thought, and Hermione's friend knew not to interrupt him. It was only when they were standing outside the Potions classroom that he spoke.<p>

"We may be required to humour Horace if he is still confused and continues to call you Lily," he informed the young witch. "Therefore may call me Severus or, as a last resort, Sev."

"I do anyway...well, I don't call you Sev," Ginny sniggered as the tall wizard cocked an eyebrow at her.

A smirk graced the corner of his mouth. "Not to my face you don't," he said teasingly before opening the door with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"Ah, Mister Snape," Professor Slughorn called from the front of the class. "So good of you to join us finally. Twenty points from―"

"If I might, Professor," Severus started smoothly, "as you may recall, you asked me to brew extra Pepper Up for the hospital wing today."

"Oh yes, of course," Slughorn said vaguely, his brow furrowing in confusion, but Severus pressed on, knowing that an element of flattery would help focus the elderly professor's mind.

"I was actually on my way to see you as Madam Pomfrey asked me an interesting question regarding the effectiveness of Damocles' new potion in relation to a particularly _delicate_ situation which will soon be upon us." Severus made sure there was enough venom in his voice when referring to the delicate situation to catch Slughorn's attention before continuing. "I admit my knowledge of the potion is somewhat lacking, so I suggested that she seek your counsel, and was just coming to fetch you when I happened upon―"

"At least, you didn't have a wasted journey, Lily," Slughorn chuckled, acknowledging the red-head standing at Mr Snape's side.

"No, I ran into him quite quickly, really," Ginny gushed, "and we would have been back sooner, but I did as you suggested and we sorted a few things out, didn't we Sev?"

"Indeed."

The young witch cowered slightly at the warning contained in Severus' arched eyebrow as he glared at her. The pretence of his sixteen-year-old persona was transformed into his thirty-eight-year-old-bastard-self in an instant before his attention snapped back to Professor Slughorn.

"Sir, I believe that time is of the essence," Severus drawled, gesturing towards the door.

"Of course, dear boy. We cannot keep the dear lady waiting."

Slughorn stood shakily, and Pansy readied herself to support him if necessary as he walked towards Severus. Once they reached the headmaster, he gently placed his hand on the elderly professor's elbow, and mouthed to the Slytherin witch, _Thank you,_ before engaging Horace in conversation.

Once the pair left, the students finally began speculating about what had just transpired. However, this was cut short as Snape made an excuse to pop back into the classroom. "What were you supposed to be doing today?

"Uses of mood enhancing potions," Blaise piped up. "But―"

Severus silenced the Senior Head Boy with his trademark sneer. "Pick two opposing mood-enhancing potions from Advanced Potions-Making; list their similarities and differences, expound your theories on how to improve the efficacy of each potion, and discuss the pros and cons of using controlled doses for medical purposes. Four feet on my desk by Monday."

The room was filled with a united groan, but the headmaster just smirked. "Oh, alright then...five feet. You may go back to your common rooms." With that, he swept away to assist his former Potions professor to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>It was a very drained Harry Potter who called at the headmaster's chambers just after eight o'clock. Since dinner, he'd been fielding questions in the Slytherin common room about Professor Slughorn's health, and the enormity of the situation was hitting him hard.<p>

Unable to tell them the truth until the headmaster felt it appropriate, his calm explanation that Madam Pomfrey was concerned and that she wished to keep Professor Slughorn in for observation, covered up the reality. Harry had been called to the headmaster's office at four o'clock and found the other Heads and Deputy Heads of House awaiting his arrival. When the Defence professor was offered the position of Head of Slytherin House, he protested, stating that Horace would be right as rain in no time. However, the way Severus slowly raised his eyes to engage the younger wizard scared him.

In the past, Harry believed that making eye contact with Severus Snape was akin to having needles of ice pierce his flesh, but instead there was a resignation that he'd never expected to see in those usually defiant eyes. It was hard to hear the headmaster recount that after carrying out her diagnostic spells, Poppy was so concerned―and knowing that moving Horace to St Mungo's magically would be too dangerous―that she'd called for a healer to provide a second opinion. That healer, in turn, had called in another colleague to confirm the diagnosis.

The prognosis was bleak. Slughorn's mind was being eaten away by a growth deemed immovable either by magic or intervention. Once the medical staff had concluded their deliberations, discussions turned to the professor's care until the inevitable occurred. With the knowledge that the inevitable would occur within weeks, Headmaster Snape insisted that the appropriate arrangements would be made so that Horace Slughorn could remain at Hogwarts to be cared for by the only family he had.

Hermione opened the door and looked at her friend with a smirk. "You look like shit."

"Thanks! So do you," Harry retorted.

The curly-haired witch, who was still wearing black flannel pyjamas and had her hair twisted into a loose, messy bun, snorted. "I'm having a period, what's your excuse?"

Harry cringed at her bluntness, and walked past his friend into her living room. "Horace."

He took off his teaching robes and coat, undid his waistcoat and loosened his tie before collapsing down into an armchair whilst Hermione told him how guilty she felt for moaning about Horace herself.

Harry concurred, and thumped his head against the back of his chair.

"It wasn't meant to be like this, 'Mione. I'm the fucking Head of Slytherin. How did that happen?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "Why does anything happen?" Observing her messy-haired friend carefully, she asked, "Tea or something stronger?"

"Tea, please. If I have anything stronger, I'll end up falling asleep on your sofa."

Hermione sighed and called for Winky. She was feeling bad enough as it was today, but since Severus learnt of the situation regarding Slughorn, she'd had to cope with the full weight of his concern through their connection.

"Nice dress you have there, Winky," Harry remarked when the house-elf arrived, which caused her to blush.

"Winky thanks the great Harry Potter. Mistress gave me some cloth for my birthday, and I is making this for me."

Harry smirked as Winky turned to receive Hermione's order, which included a large box of chocolates and rounds of toasted ham, cheese and pickle sandwiches, but kept bashfully looking over her shoulder at the wizard who had just paid her a compliment.

"Is Severus back yet?" Harry asked, absentmindedly playing with the chair's armrest.

"He's on his way," Hermione informed distractedly, watching Leo as he padded into the living room before jumping up onto Harry's lap.

Harry acknowledged the cat with a soft, "Hello mate," and began stroking the scruff of the kitten's neck.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk as Severus walked in at that moment, and snapped Harry out of his reverie by drawling, "Hello, Pest, and how are you this evening, Leo?"

Hermione burst out laughing as Severus approached her with a cheeky grin on his lips.

Harry looked aghast at Severus' teasing, but that wasn't all that surprised him. It was the way Severus cupped his witch's cheek, asked how she was feeling and if she needed anything before kissing her gently. It was as if Hermione was the only person in the world to him in that moment. Harry had seen the two of them together before, but there was a tenderness in the irascible wizard's demeanour that he never thought was possible.

When Severus went to get changed, Harry whispered, "I can't believe that is Severus Snape sometimes."

"Oh, it's definitely him," Hermione chuckled as Winky returned with a tea service for three, a large box of the Belgian chocolate truffles that Draco always bought for her, and a plate piled high with Severus' favourite toasted sandwiches.

The witch sat in the middle of the sofa, and began pouring the tea as Severus walked back into the living room. He sat next to his witch on the side nearest Harry.

"How was the House meeting?" Severus asked the younger wizard, who was trying to extricate Leo from his lap after the kitten's claws had taken an unhealthy interest in his crotch.

"They're concerned," the new Head of Slytherin confirmed, wincing as something sharp grazed his right testicle.

"Leo, come here," Hermione commanded, noticing Harry's discomfort before giving him an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, he does that sometimes."

"Not to you he doesn't," Severus groused before turning back to the matter in hand. "We will leave the announcement until Friday. Minerva and I have discussed it, and believe that― aside from the fact I have business elsewhere for the next two days― this will give them the weekend to assimilate the news. As such, I ask that all Heads of House remain at the castle this weekend, although I will understand if you require a few hours away on Saturday."

Harry nodded, and was about to speak, but anticipating what he might say, Severus continued, "And in case you are concerned, I have decided to assist you with your House responsibilities until such time as a suitable deputy is available."

"In other words, you're stuck with him," Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She knew he couldn't stay away from his House for too long, but that didn't mean she had to be happy that he was taking on more work.

This was not lost on Severus, and leaning forward to take a sandwich, he told her distractedly, "Well if it will appease you, my love, when you've finished your N.E.W.T.s you can take on the role if you wish."

Harry pretended to be put out. "Hang on, no one's worried about my workload, and I'm doing N.E.W.T.s!"

"Allegedly," Hermione teased him through a mouthful of chocolate truffle. "Anyway, I don't want to be a Deputy Head of House because even when I've finished my N.E.W.T.s, I'll still have my apprenticeship, and I wouldn't give up my pastoral role for anything. So, you're stuck with Severus."

Severus chuckled as the two friends continued to rib each other, but a sense dread began to creep over him as he knew he would soon have to speak to Harry about Lily's wand. Hermione sensed his unease, and knelt up on the sofa to force a chocolate into his mouth.

Despite his protest, he finally accepted the sweet offering, but he knew why Hermione had caused the distraction.

_Are you alright?_

_I don't know how to raise the subject, _he admitted bashfully.

_Do it after we've finished our tea. You'll know what to say. You always do._

Harry smiled when Severus playfully grabbed Hermione and kissed her hard. What he wasn't aware of was the older wizard whispering in his girlfriend's mind.

_Thank you, sweetheart, as do you._

The three continued discussing the events surrounding Horace until Missy cleared the tea tray away. Hermione looked up at Severus and reassuringly squeezed his thigh.

Covering her hand with his, the headmaster cleared his throat, and stated calmly, "Harry, there was a reason why I invited you over tonight―"

"Oh yes, and I need to ask you something as well," the green-eyed wizard countered.

"Well, you may find there is no need to ask me anything after I give you this―"

Severus Summoned the long wand box and levitated it towards Harry.

Harry looked between Severus and Hermione curiously before turning his attention to the box which he'd just accepted. He felt a strange sense of peace drift over him as if the contents were somehow calling to him. He traced a finger over the inlay of the lid, and was about to open it when he looked up at Severus and asked quietly, "What is this?"

"Before I tell you I need to say something―I need you to understand more than I've already let you see. I will not deny how important your mother was to me, and that everything I did from the moment I knew Voldemort had marked your family was to keep her...keep you safe."

Harry nodded before looking at the box again, as if inherently drawn to it.

"I did everything I could," Severus continued, feeling Hermione drawing soothing circles on his back. "I stalled missions, I carried information, I pleaded with the Dark Lord himself, and the entire time Dumbledore told me that you were all safe and that my work was essential to keeping you that way.

"On the night Voldemort attacked, Dumbledore called me to his office and informed me of your parents' deaths. He'd suspected there was a rogue spy within the Order for a while. In fact, he'd suspected Black, but despite my best efforts I couldn't confirm their identity or indeed their existence. I'd positioned myself at the Dark Lord's right hand―I thought I was his spy within the Order―and, yet he refused to confirm or deny Albus' supposition. He also didn't tell me that he'd discovered your location, or when he was going to attack. Of course, we know now who it was. But it seemed to me that everything I had risked had been for naught. I can't begin to tell you how I felt, except that I wanted to die. But you're not here so that I can try and salve my conscience. I need to tell you about what happened the next morning."

The raven-haired wizard cleared his throat again, hiding the fact that his voice was on the verge of cracking. Hermione was soothing him through their connection, allowing him to remain outwardly calm whilst she helped deal with his emotions.

"Dumbledore told me where you'd been living, and I left immediately. I have no idea what I thought I would achieve. I arrived at Godric's Hollow and saw someone disappear around the corner from the house. I ran after them, but they'd already Apparated away. When I went into the house you'd already been taken, but your parents, from what I could tell, had not been moved. I looked for their wands but couldn't find them. I even checked under her pillow."

"Why under her pillow?" Harry asked incredulously.

Severus looked at the floor, a watery smile appearing on his lips. "When she first got her wand, Lily was so excited that she slept with it under her pillow to prevent Petunia from playing with it. I remember my mother tried to dissuade her from the practice in case of an accident, but the habit certainly remained throughout her time here."

Harry chuckled, but his eyes were full of sadness as he realised how little he really knew about his mother.

Severus knew he had to press on. "I thought it was strange, but I was desperate to leave, and, when I returned Albus knew that my magic was too unstable for me to stay at Hogwarts, let alone teach. He also knew that I was likely to be arrested, and didn't want that to happen on school grounds. So he sent me to Spinners End to grieve. Minerva stayed with me that night, but after she'd left, an owl arrived carrying that box.

"In that box is your mother's wand. It was accompanied by a note which read _'You should have done more.'_ If you pull the top flap down, it should still be there.

"And whoever it was that sent this was right. I should have done more to protect her; she shouldn't have been in that position in the first place, and my biggest fear," he practically choked out, reaching back clumsily to grab Hermione's hand, "is that I won't be able to do enough this time."

"You're already doing more than enough," Hermione told him, kneeling up and putting her arms around his shoulder.

"At least you are honest with the students when you need to be," Harry admitted, opening the box before him carefully. Timidly pulling open the black velvet, he revealed his mother's willow wand.

Hermione's arms tightened around Severus as they both watched Harry pick it up. A single tear slid down his cheek as he caressed the wood, turning it over in his hands. He was completely absorbed by the fact that this was not only his mother's, but that it seemed to recognise him as an extension of her.

_He's alright about this,_ Hermione told Severus soothingly.

Severus huffed. _How do you know?_

_I know Harry, and you're giving him what he's always wanted._

_Lily's wand?_

_No, you're giving him a realistic view of her, unlike Sirius and Remus who only seemed to see her through their rose-tinted glasses. You keep giving him Lily as you knew her, and you knew her better than anyone."_

_Are you alright about this?_ Severus asked her.

She kissed his temple, and whispered, _Yes, I am._

Severus leaned into Hermione for a second as the couple observed Harry putting the wand back into its case. He whispered "Thank you," before asking, "but why are you only giving this to me now? You could have given it to me anonymously as Dumbledore did when he gave me Dad's Invisibility Cloak."

"To be honest, I put it in a chest at Spinners End, and there it remained. At first I kept it to remind me of how I had failed her, but, over the years, other worries overtook. And please remember that whilst Dumbledore lavished grand gestures on you, it was I who ensured your survival so that he could anonymously give you that bloody Invisibility Cloak."

Severus' voice was tinged with annoyance, but although Harry knew it was directed at Dumbledore more than himself, he still felt the need to mutter an apology.

Severus sighed. "Don't apologise. You may have been like your father, especially when it came to disregarding the rules, but in this instance I can't say I blamed you. If I had been presented with an Invisibility Cloak when I was eleven, I'd have been gallivanting around the castle myself. I just wouldn't have left tell-tale signs in my wake."

Harry smirked, but soon found himself sniggering as Severus recalled a staff meeting not long after he and Hermione had started at Hogwarts.

"―Minerva was furious with him. She accused Albus of acting like a child with a puppy; very happy to play with it, but the rest of us―especially myself―had to clear up all the crap."

He tried not to look at Hermione, who was trying hard not to laugh as well, but as Severus finished the anecdote the two of them burst out laughing, shortly followed by the headmaster himself.

Finally managing to control himself, Harry decided to open the box and look at Lily's wand again. He pulled the inside flap down, curious to see if the note was still there. The scrap of parchment was still there, but Harry's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked anxiously. Hearing the concern in her voice, Severus looked over at Harry as well.

"I've seen this writing before in some of Mum and Dad's old things."

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to know who it was that had mocked him all those years ago, but knew he was about to find out when Hermione asked, "Whose is it?"

"It's Pettigrew's handwriting," Harry told them.

"Give me that," Severus demanded, and looked at the scrawled note. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Fucking bastard," Severus muttered angrily under his breath. His stomach rolled as he realised that it made perfect sense, and that Pettigrew―the weak-minded, opportunistic, traitorous bastard―had decided once again to twist the knife into the emotional wound he knew Severus had been carrying.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm surprised you didn't recognise it?"

"Well, your handwriting recognition skills aren't exactly exemplary, Mr Potter," Severus sneered, trying to suppress his instinctive reaction to wallow.

Harry knew Severus was referring to his copy of _Advanced Potions-Making, _and couldn't help but laugh before he said, "I can't tell you how much it means to me to have Mum's wand, Severus. I suspect Hermione's told you that I'm going to Godric's Hollow on Saturday, and I'd really like you to come with me."

Still reeling from this revelation, Severus said distractedly, "Harry, I―"

"You'll come, too, won't you, Hermione?"

"If you want me to."

Severus cleared his throat. Quickly glancing at Hermione―who smiled encouragingly at him―before turning back to Harry, he stated calmly, "If it isn't too much of an imposition, then we will accompany you."

* * *

><p>"I still find it laughable that the incantation was in a book of harmless stabilising spells," Pius chuckled into his coffee when the headmaster called into his office the next day.<p>

The dark-haired wizard sitting on the other side of his mahogany desk scowled. "Since when has anything to do with Blood Magic been considered harmless?"

"Fair point," the older wizard mused before placing his cup on its saucer, and continuing. "But now that we know the incantation and its magical trace, how the hell are we going to detect it without raising suspicion?"

"Hermione has come up with an elegant solution, and the reason for bringing Arthur on board is that you and he have something in common," Severus informed his friend.

"We do?"

"Yes. It has to with the way you shake hands and wedding rings."

Pius looked at Severus sceptically. "Pardon?"

"She noticed that when you shake the Minister's hand―when you shake anyone's hand that you're ingratiating yourself upon― you use a two-handed handshake."

Pius' brow furrowed as he contemplated this. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"As does Arthur. Hermione said she always remembers how he first greeted her father with a two-handed handshake, and upon reflection she realised that it's how he always greets people. And, of course, you both wear wedding rings," Severus said, pointedly looking at Pius' left hand.

The Head of Magical Law Enforcement looked down at his ring finger, twirling the gold band around with his thumb. Even though he was living with Narcissa, part of him still felt that if he removed his wedding ring he was somehow betraying Alice's memory. He loved his witch, but he couldn't forget his wife overnight, and thankfully Narcissa didn't expect him to either.

The older wizard gave a wry smile. "Your witch really does deserve her title, doesn't she?"

"Which one?" Severus smirked. "Well, she's chosen the effects of magical signatures on the efficacy of potions as her main apprenticeship project, but she's adapted the idea so that your rings are charmed to vibrate after contact has been broken with the Minister."

"An excellent idea," Pius mused, "and by trying to get Arthur on board tonight, we have twice the opportunity to establish whether we are dealing with Shacklebolt or not."

He observed the slight wrinkling of Severus' brow, and his pensive, "I hope so," knowing that the headmaster was more worried than he was outwardly showing. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Severus. And Hermione will be kept safe."

Taking a plaintive sip of coffee, the raven-haired wizard said quietly, "That is all I ask."

"Oh, and it is interesting that you should mention Hermione's father," Pius mused. "I have in my possession a request from the Australian Ministry to assist them with a suspected Death Eater that they've captured, and I am required to take our Ministry's recognised Legilimens with me."

"When did that arrive?" Severus asked urgently.

"Whenever I decide to date it," Pius told him knowingly. "Hermione should meet with Simeon as soon as possible."

"Arrange the meeting. We'll be there."

* * *

><p>Despite the Hogs Head being unusually quiet, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cast strong Silencing and Muffling charms over the back room that had been hired out for the night.<p>

"Here we go, three pints of the good stuff," Arthur Weasley enthused, handing the two wizards their drinks. "I bought your two Aurors a pint too, Severus. They did object, but you can't expect the poor sods to sit in a pub with just a gillywater in their hand."

Sitting down, Arthur took a long draft of ale before looking at the two wizards before him carefully. "So, as much as I appreciate the chance to escape Molly and Hermione this evening, I presume there's a purpose to this meeting?"

Severus smirked. Hermione was at The Burrow for her weekly magical control sessions, and whilst he knew her magic was not as out of control as it was last month, it was still slightly unpredictable due to her hormones, and Arthur indeed had a lucky escape by joining him and Pius for a drink.

"Well, yes there is," Pius said, sipping his pint before adding, "not that this isn't pleasant. We should do this more often."

"Indeed," Severus chuckled, "especially as both Arthur and I are abandoned by our witches on Wednesday evenings."

"Thank Merlin," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Actually, Narcissa visits her sister on a Wednesday," Pius added.

Arthur held up his pint and proposed a toast. "To guilt and nag free drinking," which they all supported wholeheartedly.

Pius interrupted the reverie. "But to business, gentlemen. Arthur, we would ask that you take a wizarding oath that whatever you hear this evening will be kept between us, and is only to be discussed with those who know of the situation. Those persons being Severus and I, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, and―"

"Minerva, Harry, Draco and Miss Lovegood. Two others know, but I doubt you will have contact with them," Severus supplied when Pius looked to the headmaster to fill in the remaining names.

"If it's serious enough to require an oath then even Molly will not hear of it. My discretion is assured."

"As we knew it would be," Severus drawled as Pius cleared his throat.

"The situation is this, Arthur. We do not believe that the person sitting in the Minister for Magic's chair is Kingsley Shacklebolt," Pius matter-of-factly informed the red-haired wizard.

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Come now, Arthur," Severus began, "you've already intimated that all is not well in the Ministry and that Kingsley has changed."

"Yes, but I just assumed he was feeling paranoid about being temporary Minister and garnering support whilst casting aspersions on his rivals."

"It's still a possibility," Pius mused, "but his attitude toward the events at the Ministry Ball, the treatment of known Death Eaters, the dismissal of the threats against Severus and the so called traitors―they all raise questions."

"But we assumed that Yaxley was behind it, didn't we?" Arthur asked, looking perplexed.

"We believe Shacklebolt and Yaxley to be one and the same," Severus said impassively.

"How can that be? He's not constantly swigging from a flask. Is he under Imperio?"

Pius shook his head. "We don't believe so."

"But it can't be Polyjuice. I'm no Potions master, but―"

"No, but I am," Severus injected, "and I know a few things about the Dark Arts. It suddenly came to me that there is a variation of Polyjuice which was devised by Luciferan — a Fifteenth century Italian wizard."

"Never heard of him," Arthur shrugged.

"In many respects I am heartened that you have not," Severus smirked. "This variation allows, by the addition of fresh blood, the drinker to assume the identity of another for up to a year."

"Merlin's Beard," Arthur gasped. "And you know how to identify this potion?"

"We do," Severus confirmed. "Having identified the magical trace for the additional incantation which binds the blood to the base, we are now in a position to test the theory. The reason we're apprising you of the situation is because we believe that you can assist us, and because we also need your assistance with Ronald."

"Well, you certainly have me intrigued," Arthur confessed after taking another large gulp of ale. "Tell me more."

Pius and Severus briefed Arthur on the salient points as well as the possible connection at Durmstrang. Unfortunately, Arthur had to admit that it all made sense before surprising the two wizards when he said, "Didn't Dolohov go to Durmstrang?"

Severus looked at Pius. Dolohov had been with Voldemort since the very beginning of his first rise to power. Dumbledore often commented on the fact that the two were often seen together before Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort, but now that Arthur mentioned it, something clicked into place for both dark-haired wizards.

"He wasn't captured at the ball, was he?" Severus asked Pius.

"No. Could he be Harkinssen?" Pius asked.

"No," Severus stated. "Given what Hermione and Krum overheard, Harkinssen wasn't in London, but we know Dolohov was. If this version of Polyjuice is flowing, then he could be Poliakov or even Sexton."

"Sexton? As in Harold Sexton?" Arthur asked.

Pius nodded.

The Head of Spell Detection and Reversal blurted out, "Bloody hell, but he's a jobs-worth!"

"A rapidly promoted jobs-worth," Severus told him knowingly.

"We still haven't found Nott," Pius mused, but suddenly realised that they were digressing. "We can speculate about the Durmstrang threat once we have established if Shacklebolt is who he says he is."

Arthur took another sip of his beer, and looking a little confused asked, "So how I can help?"

Severus told Arthur of the plan, and was relieved when the older wizard nodded his approval. "Trust Hermione to notice something like that. Well, that seems easy enough. When do you want to Charm our rings?"

"I can do the honours now," the headmaster informed them.

Both wizards removed their wedding rings and placed them on the table before Severus, who, with a flourish of his wand, cast the appropriate charm. The metal glowed brightly before settling back to its normal state.

"All done, gentlemen," Severus drawled, stowing his wand in one fluid movement.

As the two older wizards retrieved their rings, Arthur asked, "Now, how can I help with Ron?"

Pius shifted awkwardly on his chair. "As you are aware, Shacklebolt tabled a motion to reduce the sentences of many he summarily passed judgement on following the Ministry Ball debacle, and, as you know, Ronald is due to be released on Friday. Those who have also had their sentences commuted are due to be released next week. Therefore, I've been charged with visiting your son tomorrow in Azkaban to discuss the terms of his release. However, we also have a proposition for him. And for that I need you, or rather, someone posing as you, to accompany me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

Pius gave a frustrated smile. "It's not beyond the realm of reasonable thinking that you, as his father, might wish to accompany me to discuss certain terms of his release. For example, his living arrangements will need to be discussed in more detail―"

The red-haired wizard's brow furrowed. "But under the terms of his release he will be living with us for―"

"I know we've already discussed this, but no one else knows that we have," Pius interjected. "And in truth, it is simply a ruse to―"

"Will you be taking the Polyjuice?" Arthur asked Severus.

"Indeed."

"So what do you want from my son?" Arthur asked defiantly.

Severus leant forward, his forearms and entwined fingers resting on the table before looking directly at Arthur. "Given your son's misguided involvement in recent events, I believe that, with the right inducements, Ronald would be invaluable to our cause if we could persuade him to return to Yaxley's fold as our spy."

Arthur lowered his eyes to the table, as he considered the headmaster's idea. "I suppose your presence at Azkaban would attract too much attention," he pondered.

"There is no reason for me to have anything to do with your son since I have been discharged my official duty to the ministry regarding him."

"But why Ron?" Arthur asked urgently.

Severus huffed out a breath. "Because he still has reason to bear a grudge against me, Hermione humiliated him in public, and his Quidditch career lies in tatters. He could very easily give the impression of being an even angrier young man than he was before. His seeking revenge would be understandable. We just have to convince him that working for us will be of more benefit to him than genuinely seeking out Yaxley."

Arthur shook his head. "Ron won't be easily convinced given the risk involved."

"I know," Pius said. "That's why I objected to him being released last week. I wanted to give him another week of incarceration to make him more suggestible."

"You did what?" Arthur snarled.

"Gentlemen, please," Severus interrupted. "Yes, there is risk. Spying is inherently dangerous. But I will oversee his training and give him the benefit of my knowledge. I know he can be impulsive, but I also know that he can be an excellent strategist. I may not like your son for numerous reasons, and he certainly has no love for me, but I know how he was brought up. I believe that given the chance to make things right, he will seize the opportunity. If I didn't believe that, trust me, I would not waste my time."

"We can offer him our protection, ensure that he's supported favourably throughout the media and clear his record," Pius added.

Arthur sat quietly for a moment, contemplating what he'd just heard. He felt utterly torn, but after a few moments of awkward silence, where Pius and Severus gave each other concerned looks over the tops of their pints, the red-haired, balding wizard spoke.

"My priority is, and always will be, my son's wellbeing. However, I also know that our world will not survive another serious threat so soon after the war. I'm not entirely happy about this, and the inducements are irrelevant, but you have my blessing to approach him."

With that Arthur extracted several strands of hair from his head, and placing the hairs into the empty vial that Severus promptly held out to him, said, "I'm putting my trust in you, Severus."

"And I will do my best to prove that your trust is well placed," the raven-haired wizard said sincerely, replacing the stopper.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Pius added almost too jovially. "Oh, and we'll need your wand. Send it to us in the morning and throw a sickie."

Arthur chuckled but then looked uneasy. "And what will happen if you cannot convince him?"

"I'll Obliviate him, and we'll leave," Severus stated matter-of-factly.

Arthur nodded. "All I ask is that you look after my boy."

"You have my word," the headmaster assured him, hoping he'd be able to keep it.

* * *

><p>"Is Arthur on board?" Hermione asked, turning on her side to face a weary Severus as he slid into their bed.<p>

Lying on his back, he turned his head towards her. "He is, although I don't think he's completely happy about it."

"Well, you are about to play Dumbledore with his son," Hermione snarked, running her fingers through his hair. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

Severus was too tired to sneer, and chewing the inside of his cheek, pondered her question. "Not really. I had hoped to never set foot in that hell hole again. The thought of the place makes my blood run cold."

Hermione pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "No matter how bad it is, Sev, I'll be here waiting for you when you return."

"Promise?" Severus asked, his eyes burning into hers.

Kissing him again, Hermione whispered against his lips, "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Will Ron play ball?


	47. Redeeming Qualities

**Author's Notes:**

Dear lovely readers,

A belated Happy New Year to you. I apologise for the delay/lack of responses to reviews, but life over the festive period is full of travel, birthdays (mine most importantly), functions and illness, which on top of work makes it difficult to find time to write. But here you are.

This is a very long chapter, but twas necessary as there were important things to cover and lay out for future chapters. There is also a huge clue as to what is actually going on here...although I've wrapped it in a teeny-weeny parcel...so read carefully listeners!

Usual warnings apply: A bit of strong language, and mention of a stuffed toy.

Love to Onecelestialbeing whose eyes bleed so yours don't have to.

Oh, and we are fast approaching a rather significant milestone - one which I would never have dreamed possible when I first started bashing out this story. I will dedicate the one shot that sits between The Headmaster's Wife and the next instalment in series to our 1000th reviewer.

As always, I own nothing but my imagination and a half eaten sausage sandwich. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Redeeming Qualities<strong>

Severus looked up at the monstrous black iron and stone fortress, sea spray obscuring his vision as the squalling wind whipped it across his face. Except that it wasn't his face―it was Arthur Weasley's, and he was becoming concerned by how long it was taking for him and Pius to be admitted into the hell hole that was Azkaban.

The place reeked of indignity, and memories of the few days he had spent here at the Ministry's pleasure―even though that was seventeen years ago― made him shiver. The thought of of the Polyjuice he'd consumed wearing off before they were admitted to Ron Weasley's cell was also beginning to play heavily on his mind.

"Cold?" Pius asked.

"Something like that," Severus muttered before grumbling. "What the hell is keeping them? Do they usually keep you waiting this long?"

"Yes! You know they do. Stop fretting, Mr Weasley," Pius growled under his breath.

Severus huffed. "Of course I know, but Molly forgot to put out my thermal underwear this morning."

Pius laughed just as the flap in the huge steel reinforced wooden door opened to reveal the face of a thickset, bald man.

"State your business," he grunted in a rough voice; his accent synonymous with the east end of London.

"Pius Thicknesse, Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Arthur Weasley, Head of Spell Detection and Reversal, to see Ronald Bilius Weasley, Prison number 796."

The flap closed with a snap, and an intricate pattern of unlocking and unwarding could be heard before the heavy door swung open with a groan that sounded like the lamentation of a thousand souls. The two weather beaten men then crossed the threshold into the bleakest building in the wizarding world.

"You knows the way to the wand room, Sirs," the burly guard stated rather than questioned.

"Indeed, and how is your wife, Ruskin? Your new arrival is imminent I believe," Pius enquired conversationally.

"Only three weeks, sir. We's quite excited."

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. The guard's rumbling tone sounded anything but excited.

"I'm sure you are. Having never known the joy of fatherhood I can only imagine how you are feeling, but of course, Arthur knows all about it," Pius advised warmly, looking at Severus with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

The disguised raven-haired wizard cursed Pius inwardly. "Oh yes, it's wonderful," he said, trying to sound convincing.

"And they repays you by ending up in here," Ruskin laughed before his derisive chortle transmuted into a hacking cough.

"He's still my son," Severus suddenly found himself saying, quite to his surprise.

Pius looked at the man posing as the normally jovial wizard, desperate to tease him about his rather fatherly comment. Yet knowing that he could not openly voice it, he allowed his tone to convey his amusement. "Well, time is of the essence. Come, Arthur, let us go and see your _son_."

The older wizard nodded curtly to the guard, and the two wizards headed towards the wand room where visitors left their wands after having them verified. Prisoners were restricted from performing wandless magic, but should they overpower a visitor and steal their wand, they could use it to escape. Of course, in order to maintain the pretence, Arthur's wand was handed over.

The real Arthur Weasley had discreetly sent a package of clothing together with his wand to Pius at his London home earlier that morning. He was now at The Burrow, enduring a feigned sick day and being fussed over by his wife.

The two men were then led down a long, dank corridor toward the interview rooms. Small flickering flames barely illuminated the space, and made it almost impossible to avoid the puddles of water that gathered on the stone floor that were continuously being fed by the oozing walls and dripping ceilings. The wallpaper of moss added a distinctive dense, earthy aroma which only served to compound the oppressiveness of the place. Dripping noises and the scrape of chains echoed through the edifice, punctuating the groans and cries of the inmates. It was bleak, and although the Dementor's Kiss was no longer an option, this place still destroyed souls; this place broke people, and Severus hoped that Ronald Weasley was not beyond repair.

* * *

><p>The spartan interview room wasn't much better than the corridor, but at least the lighting was brighter. It contained nothing more than a table, two chairs, and on the floor in the far corner of the room, there was a large grey mass that on closer inspection had arms and legs, and dirty, unkempt red hair.<p>

"Ah, Mr Weasley," Pius drawled to gain the man's attention as the door slammed shut.

Slowly Ron lifted his head to reveal dark, sunken eyes, ashen skin, and an untidy beard. He moved awkwardly. He appeared dazed, and winced as he stood slowly, his chains dragging against the floor. He went to walk forward, but stumbled, and Severus moved quickly to assist him.

Although Severus was playing a part, the overall condition of the young man genuinely worried him. He was obviously being subdued in some way, and there were gashes and bruises on his face. His wrists and ankles were raw from his chains, and though he knew Ron did not have stocky build, the headmaster felt more bone than was right through the young wizard's raggedy garb.

Severus looked over at Pius, who immediately seemed to know what the eyes of the Arthur-shaped wizard were trying to convey. The tall wizard banged on the door, and a guard opened the flap to find out what could be wrong already.

"Remove the prisoner's chains immediately, and then fetch a medical kit. Oh, and tea for three," Pius ordered.

Severus gave the older wizard an almost panicked look, knowing that he only had a matter of minutes before the Polyjuice wore off and that he only had enough for the return journey.

The guard looked flustered. "Can't. Need to check with me boss' boss before I―"

"I am your boss' boss!" Pius bellowed. "Do it. Now!"

"Yes, Sir," the guard blustered, snapping the flap shut. He then opened the door, muttering a litany of profanities.

As he approached Ron, the young wizard seemed to flinch. This was not lost on the other two wizards in the room, and Pius made a mental note to raise the issue with Azkaban's administrators in the morning.

"I'm only trying to remove yer restraints, yer fucking idiot," the guard growled, which caused Pius to admonish him immediately for his abusive language towards a prisoner. Somehow, the head of Magical Law Enforcement felt that by the time he left this place, he would have quite a list of issues to be raised.

As soon as the bindings fell away from Ron's wrists and ankles, the guard stepped back as if expecting him to retaliate, almost suggesting that he needed to act like that because of the threat the prisoner posed. However, his ploy failed to work, and Pius reminded him that his orders were not yet fulfilled. The stocky guard left the room grumbling, and slamming the door, reset the wards on the interview room so that no one could leave.

Ron seemed to blink out of his haze, and stared at the two men stood before him until his features softened, and a smile crept onto his lips.

Before Severus had time to assess the situation, he found himself with an armful of jubilant wizard.

"Dad," Ron cried, hugging the man he thought to be his father.

Severus was completely taken aback by Ron's greeting, and felt a pang of guilt that the young wizard was obviously so pleased to see his father, knowing that he was about to burst his bubble.

"You may not be so pleased to see me, Mr Weasley, when you find out with whom you are actually embracing," the headmaster drawled as the first waves of transformation began to pass through him.

Ron immediately went on the defensive, and began to back away from the man who he realised was changing before his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mr Weasley," Pius said soothingly. "All will quite literally be revealed, but you must trust that we mean you absolutely no harm whatsoever."

"The guard will be back soon," Severus croaked out mid transformation.

"Get behind the door, and I'll deal with him," Pius told him before handing Ron a chair and telling him to sit down and act calmly.

The transformation was not quite complete when the guard lowered the wards and pushed the door open. Severus flattened himself against the wall so that he was shielded by the door as Pius strode forward to relieve the man of the medical kit and tea tray, all without allowing him to re-enter the interview room. Promising to call if they needed anything further, the guard was dismissed, and by the time the door was finally closed, Severus' transformation was complete.

A look of panic flitted across Ron's face as he saw the identity of the other man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you take sugar, Weasley?" Severus asked, stepping forward as Pius poured the tea.

"What?"

"It is a simple question. Do you take sugar in your tea, Mr Weasley?"

"Yes, two. Why?"

Pius put two spoonfuls of sugar into a cup and passed the sugar bowl to Severus, who promptly put it on the floor. Producing his own wand, Severus Transfigured it into another chair, and then added additional wards and charms to the room.

Severus' attention then turned towards the medical kit. He flipped open the lid, grimacing as he saw the filthy vials and dressings.

"I thought things were supposed to have improved in here," he muttered, rifling through the box with a look of distain on his face before pushing it away from him. "I'm more likely to kill you if I apply any of this," he told Ron, who was sat agape at what he was witnessing. "Luckily, I always carry Dittany with me these days. After all, one never knows when one will be hexed when one's back is turned," he snarked as Pius handed him a handkerchief to Transfigure into swabs.

"Oh, and here," the headmaster added, reaching inside Arthur's inside pocket. "Eat this. It will help you feel less drained from whatever form of Confundus they've used on your shackles."

Ron looked suspiciously at the chocolate Severus placed before him.

"It's not poisoned, Mr Weasley. It was purloined from one of Hermione's secret stashes this morning."

Ron snorted mirthfully. "Don't tell me she still tries to hide it."

"Tries being the operative word," Severus mumbled distractedly as Pius pushed a battered metal teapot towards him.

The black-eyed wizard arched an eyebrow. "It's just extra hot water," Pius advised, sitting down opposite Ron.

Severus removed the lid and dipped a square of fabric into it, and explained to the bemused young man, "There's nothing I can do about the bruises, I'm afraid― although I will ensure that your mother is well supplied with bruise paste when you return home tomorrow―but I can, at least, clean your wounds and heal the broken skin."

"Drink your tea," Pius ordered.

"Why, what have you put in it?" Ron accused, wincing as Severus applied the Dittany to a gash on his forehead.

Pius chuckled. "Nothing. It is not our intention to cause you any harm. But we would like to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" Ron asked gruffly, picking up the cup and inhaling the aroma of tea as if it were a fine perfume. It was an unremarkable brew; in truth, it tasted as if it had been strained through a dirty dishcloth, but for a man who had been denied the basic comforts in life for a short while, it may as well have been the finest silver tip white tea served in the finest white china.

"In short, Mr Weasley, we would like to discuss your plans following your release," Pius informed him, grimacing after taking a sip of his own dishwater flavoured tea.

The young wizard snorted. "Does it matter? I've been in here, and I've lost my contract with Wimbourne so that rather limits my options. I can't become an Auror now, so―"

"Well fear not," the head of Magical Law Enforcement chimed cheerfully. "With careful media management we can have the Golden Trio back together, and ―"

Ron looked at Pius incredulously. "Hey, look I don't want to be rude, but I can't have anything to do with _her_," he emphatically told the two men in front of him before looking shamefaced at Severus, and adding, "not now, anyway."

"Believe me, Mr Weasley, as much as I am delighted to hear that," Severus drawled dispassionately, "you must understand that our offer of assistance comes at a price―for all of us―and a public reconciliation with Professors Potter and Granger―"

Ron snorted at the use of Harry and Hermione's professional titles, but feeling Severus' eyes pierce him with a glare, recoiled as he completed his sentence, "―is a small price to pay."

"Gentlemen, please. I would prefer it if you could keep your bickering to a minimum. Time is short, and there is much to discuss. As I was saying, with the Golden Trio back together―it will be a media front, of course―and the ensuing publicity, I will be able to pull a few strings on your behalf so that you will soon be playing Quidditch again. The only thing we cannot guarantee is that you will regain your position. That is completely up to you, but if you are not training you cannot do that anyway."

Ron huffed. "Is that it? You'll whisper in a few ears so long as I appear to hang round with those two again?"

"No," Severus sneered at the ginger-haired wizard's tone, which bordered on the ungrateful. "There is more, but―"

"So what is this price?" Ron enquired distastefully.

Pius cleared his throat. "Well, apart from the fact that you will need to be civil to Miss Granger in public―"

"And believe me, you _will_ be civil to her or else you will have me to deal with," the headmaster snarled.

"Severus, please," Pius groused, realising that having these two wizards in a confined space was going too far from easy.

"Pius, if I might suggest that we cut to the chase. As you say, time is short, and we can talk about media management until we are blue in the face, but, in this instance, I believe Mr Weasley deserves to be involved in an open and forthright dialogue." Severus was aware that his own patience was becoming quite tested, and with a shrug of his shoulders, he offered snidely, "Perhaps I should take it from here?"

Pius narrowed his eyes at the dark wizard, the retort desperate to pass his lips making them twitch, but he decided against deploying it, and simply drawled, "Be my guest."

Severus leaned back in his chair, observing the young wizard before him carefully. Despite everything, the headmaster knew what they were about to ask of Ron was extremely dangerous, and that now was not the time to disrespect or hoodwink him. Taking a deep breath, the professor leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table before steepling his long, pale fingers. "Mr Weasley, as you are aware you are here because of your association with Yaxley and other rogue Death Eaters. We know that you did not intentionally seek them out and that you were coerced into certain actions, but the fact remains that you were disgruntled enough to―shall we say―welcome their attentions."

Ron gulped, knowing full well that Severus was aware Yaxley had used the unfortunate Alexandra Carson to seduce him whilst he was still allegedly in a relationship with Hermione. What Ron still didn't know―for which Severus was most grateful―was that he was already aware of that fact before the red-haired man's official interrogation at the Ministry.

"Now, Mr Weasley, you have made it clear that you do want anything to do with Hermione―"

"Yes, but not because I hate her," Ron interrupted, a sense of urgency clear in his voice. "I...I was treating her like shit; I just assumed― after everything―that she would always be there. All the time we were on the run; all the time I was away from them, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I thought...I was sure that she'd always be around; that she'd be mine. And she nearly was, but I don't know, I just took her for granted.

"I suppose I was so relieved to have made it through the war, unlike my brother, and I decided to live my life to the fullest. But I expected Hermione to be―well I wanted her to be like Mum. But if Dad had treated Mum like I was treating Hermione, she'd have strung him up by his bollocks―"

Pius looked at Severus, slightly perplexed that he wasn't chivying Ron along or making snide comments considering that his own spiel had been less than appreciated by the headmaster. However, he realised that Severus was playing a very careful game. He was allowing Ron to make his confession―a cathartic act for the ginger-haired wizard in itself―whilst gathering and storing information that could be used at a later date. Plus, Severus was taking a perverse amount of pleasure from observing the young man squirm through his admission.

"―I should have seen it coming," Ron admitted. "She spent so much time sneaking away to see you at St Mungo's. I thought it was strange, but then again you know Hermione and her causes. I guess I tried to make up for the fact that my own witch didn't want to spend time with me, and bloody hell, you should have seen some of the witches that threw themselves at me. I guess I was weak. I shouldn't have been upset when she turned down my proposal or when she finished with me. I was already treating her badly, but with Yaxley's help I ended up acting like a complete cunt towards her. I...I guess I'm just embarrassed, and it's not like she'll want anything to do with me after what I tried to do to her―what I ended up doing to you."

"Ronald, you have already offered your apologies, and I have already accepted them. We all make mistakes; we all do things that we regret, but we need to put that episode behind us and move on," Severus drawled, feeling a certain amount of empathy with Ron's situation, having been in a similar one all those years ago. "However, I am pleased that you have considered your behaviour towards Hermione."

"Well, in here you get lots of time to think," Ron admitted ruefully.

Pius snorted softly, noting that the headmaster's eyes never left the young man sat before them.

"You should know," Severus continued in a remarkably soft tone, "that Hermione does still care about your well being. "Now, you and I, on the other hand, may not see eye to eye personally, and I do not care about your feelings towards me, but what I do care about is how each of us can ensure the security and prosperity of our world. You know, better than most that just because Voldemort is dead, it does not mean that our way of life is without threat―"

Ron's brow furrowed. "You mean Yaxley and the rest of them?"

Severus nodded. "Which brings me to the reason we are here today. We can ensure that your indiscretion is overlooked; we can ensure that the doors, which your stay within these walls have closed, will be reopened to you. Tell us what you want, or what you want to do following your release, and we have it within our power to ensure that it happens. But you are intelligent enough to know that this kind of offer does come with a price, and it is a price far beyond posing for a few photographs with Hermione and Harry.

"In short, Mr Weasley, we would ask that you return to Yaxley's fold as our agent."

Ron's eyes widened. "What?"

"We would like you to become our spy," Pius stated calmly.

"No! No way. I'm not risking my life for...he's the reason I'm in here, and―"

"―and by becoming our spy," Pius interjected, "and delivering information vital to continued peace in our world, he will be the reason that you stay out of here to play Quidditch again, or become an Auror―I believe that was your first career choice― and take your rightful place once again as Harry Potter's right hand man in defeating the Dark Lord, as well as the benefits that accolade has to offer."

Ron shook his head, his breathing becoming more laboured as panic swept over his face. "But why should I go back? It's not like he's shown me any loyalty. He tasked me with something―well, he forced me to do something―I cocked up. If he had any interest in me, he'd have found a way to help me rather than let me end up in here."

"Well, I wouldn't rule out his assistance, but we cannot confirm it," Severus commented smoothly.

Ron pressed the heel of his palm between his eyes. "Stop talking in riddles. What do you want from me?"

Pius cleared his throat. "Your function would be to gather and provide intelligence between―"

"I'm not thick. I know what a spy is," Ron snarled.

Severus arched an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly. "I do not believe it was Pius' intention to suggest that you are," before he threw a glare at his colleague. "However, in order for us to elucidate, I would recommend that you pay attention without interruption."

Ron glared at the headmaster, but knew it would be foolish to stand up to the man who had been able to strike him down verbally so quickly over the years.

"As you know," Severus continued in his lecturing drawl, "Yaxley seems determined to take revenge upon those considered―in his eyes―to be traitors. We are unsure why he has taken it upon himself to avenge the death of the Dark Lord, but he has, and we would very much like to know why, and stop him either from gathering supporters or undermining the very fabric of our world."

"But he just wanted to bring you down," Ron protested. "He never said anything else. He―"

"Pius, Lucius, and Draco have also received threats," Severus interjected, annoyed that Ron had only managed to keep silent for all of thirty seconds. "Plus we know that at the Ministry Ball Hermione became a target, and recently a first year Muggle-born was poisoned."

Ron's brow furrowed. "A first year? That's rough. Why would anyone single out a firstie?"

"Because they were sorted into Slytherin," Severus drawled, enjoying the look of disbelief which crept across the Gryffindor's face.

"How the hell―"

"―did that happen?" Severus completed Ron's question. "We are not sure. The Sorting Hat has remained obstinately silent on the subject, but an important tenet of Slytherin ideology is 'adapt or die', and given that Salazar's portrait seems quite taken with the child―despite his non-magical background―I would say my house has chosen to adapt once more.

"Now, you asked us what we want from you. Given the escalation of hostilities, we would ask that you become our double agent. You will provide us with full disclosure regarding his plans, and you will only feed him the information we tell you to. It will be up to you to gain his trust and―"

Ron narrowed his eyes, and interrupting Severus, queried, "You think he's up to something else, don't you? You don't think he's just out to avenge his death by bringing down those he sees as traitors?"

"That will be one of your tasks to ascertain," Pius confirmed carefully, not wishing to step on Severus' toes. However, the headmaster's dark eyes had already narrowed, but not at his friend. He knew that Ron meant that Yaxley was out to 'avenge Voldemort's death', but the unintentional slip of the tongue sent a myriad of thoughts flying through his mind. However, he let the comment rest for now, because the implication of those thoughts was potentially too terrifying to contemplate.

Pius continued, but his face could not hide his concern as he watched Severus pale for a moment. "We have already touched on your inducements briefly, but to be clear, the community service that you will be required to perform will be held at Hogwarts as Flying Instructor―"

"But that's George's job," Ron countered.

"Not for much longer, and your brother will be suitably compensated," Severus informed him dispassionately.

"This will be carefully managed in the media, of course," Pius drawled. "You will be training with Wimbourne again, although we cannot guarantee your first team place. However, what we can guarantee is that once we have enough evidence to put Yaxley on trial, your record will be wiped clean, and I will personally ensure that you are offered a place in Auror training. You will need to complete your NEWTS to facilitate this, however―"

"―we will arrange private tutoring for you so that you do not need to return to Hogwarts," Severus cut in.

"Thank fuck for that," Ron muttered, but was surprised to see an amused twitch in the corner of the headmaster's mouth.

"A shared sentiment, Mr Weasley."

Ron snorted softly. He would never like Severus Snape, but he was certainly appreciative of his candour at the moment.

"So, let me get this straight," Ron insisted before taking a deep breath. "You want me to waltz back up to Yaxley, say, "I want to join the cause, and I'll spy for you, as well," and you expect him to believe that?"

"It is up to you how you approach him, Ronald," Severus told the young man nonchalantly, "but I would say you have more reason than you did a few months ago―"

"Yes, but he approached me. I didn't―"

Severus' fist met the table with such force that both Pius and Ron flinched. His tone then returned to its usual calm, measured tone. "Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you are not still disillusioned by the outcome of the trials, and by Hermione's rejection? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you are pleased that your ex-girlfriend is with me, and that she humiliated you in public?"

"Of course I'm not―"

The raven-haired wizard snarled, "Do you not think all of that would give you the perfect cover to stroll up to him, and offer him your support?"

Ron opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. He paused for a moment before clearing his throat. "You're right. I suppose he would accept that I've got more to be pissed off about now, but do you really think that I can be bought by all these promises? And what makes you think I can do this?"

Severus looked earnestly at the young man before him. "No one is buying you, Weasley. I believe that your recent behaviour has been an aberration. You have been brought up to be an honourable wizard, and, yes, you have a hot-headed streak, but you have fought against one mad man, and I believe you will fight against another."

Ron huffed. "For the greater good?"

"Indeed."

"And what if I fail? What if I am discovered? Look what happened to you?" Ron argued.

"I never thought I would hear myself uttering these words, but I have faith that you will succeed, which should translate into you not being discovered," Severus said before sighing deeply. "What happened to me was...unfortunate. I was never discovered, but I was prepared to take my secrets to the grave."

"I don't know that I am," Ron snapped, which earned him a look of disgust from his former Potions professor.

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor?" Severus hissed. "However, my situation was different, and you will have the benefit of being properly trained for the task in hand, and closely monitored. Precautions will be taken, and you will be issued with emergency portkeys, Protean charmed objects, and if your cover is blown you'll be confined to a safe house until the danger to your person has abated."

Taken aback by the amount of thought that had already gone into keeping him safe, Ron asked, "I'll be trained?"

"Indeed. Pius specifically requested that the Wizengamot allow you to carry out your community service at Hogwarts as a cover for having legitimate contact with me."

Ron's eyes widened, and he gulped audibly. "You'll be training me?"

"Believe me, Mr Weasley," Severus scoffed, "if tutoring you is as pleasurable as it was to tutor Mr Potter then I would rather slit my own throat. However, your success will greatly help Hermione and me, so you will have my undivided attention three times a week."

The freckled-faced wizard thought about this for a moment. "So will I report to you?"

"You will report to me when we are in direct contact; otherwise you will report through your father to Pius."

Ron was incredulous. "Dad knows about this? What about Mum?"

"We have left it to Arthur to decide whether your mother is informed of this arrangement," Pius informed him dryly.

"You will also have a soft contact with whom you'll speak to on a more social basis," Severus apprised.

"Who's that?"

"Mr Potter. Yaxley knows that your issues are with Hermione and I, but he also knows that ultimately you are Harry's friend. And because Harry is Hermione's friend, you will have limited contact with her, and be able to provide reasonable intelligence on both her and myself."

Pius interjected, his tone extremely serious. "All you need know is that the logistics will be carefully considered, and you will have the advantage of a support network. All we need to know is whether you are willing to help rid the wizarding world of this latest threat by becoming our spy."

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. How long do I have to decide?"

Severus looked at the table and swallowed hard. "Mr Weasley...Ron, you have my word that you will be well looked after. I promised your father that I would keep you safe, and unlike others, that is a promise I do not intend to break. Unfortunately, we require an answer before we leave."

"It's just so much to take in," the ginger-haired wizard mumbled.

"Which is why you will not be alone in this endeavour. You will have the benefit of my knowledge and skills as a spy and double agent, and―"

Ron looked straight into Severus' eyes. "Did you ever forget which side you were on, Snape?"

Returning the younger wizard's gaze, Severus proclaimed, "Never, and I will show you how you never forget."

"And I can say no?" Ron asked.

"You can," Pius confirmed. "You are under no obligation, but, realistically, you are the best candidate for the role."

Ron sat for a moment; his eyes darting around the dank, dark room whilst he tried to think. For once, he found himself wanting to trust Snape because he was being offered a clean slate. But, was the price of his redemption too high? He wished that the answer was clear, and yet he knew he could do this. And if he did this―if he succeeded―he'd finally get some recognition.

"Yes," he mumbled before looking up at the two wizards in front of him. "Yes, I'll do it."

"Severus, your wand," Pius commanded as he stood up to walk around the table. Once he was before Ron, he stated calmly, "Mr Weasley, you are required to make The Unbreakable Vow."

Ron's response was short and to the point. "Bloody hell!"

* * *

><p>Once the ritual had been performed, Severus nodded curtly to the slightly dazed red-haired man. "We shall speak soon, Mr Weasley."<p>

The headmaster then took a small flask out of his pocket, swigged its contents, and immediately began to transform back into the form of Arthur Weasley. He removed the additional wards, and Pius summoned the guard.

"Take Mr Weasley to the rehabilitation rooms, and he is not to be chained," Pius advised the brawny, almost toothless custodian.

"Come on," the jailor growled at the young man, who was looking awkwardly at the other two wizards.

All of a sudden, Severus, stepped forward and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, son, and then you'll be safely out of this place."

Ron looked at the man posing as his father and nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"Until tomorrow, then," Pius added, also touching Ron's shoulder before he was led to the relative comfort of the rehabilitation suite.

As the two wizards walked back towards the wand room, Pius asked, "Does he have any idea what he's getting himself into?"

Severus looked at him, and shaking his head, he snorted, "Not a fucking clue."

* * *

><p>Pius and Severus continued their discussions regarding Ronald Weasley at the former's London home. However, before returning to Hogwarts, the headmaster found himself in the kitchen at The Burrow being force fed by Molly, when all he'd intended to do was surreptitiously return Arthur's belongings.<p>

"You look very peaky, Severus," the concerned witch fussed.

"I am a little tired. I have had meetings all day, but when Pius said Arthur was unwell, I thought I would visit. I lost track of time and didn't appreciate the lateness of the hour. I did not mean to intrude at―"

"Nonsense, you are always welcome for dinner," Molly interrupted. "But it can't be easy for you at the moment with everything that's going on. Oh, Hermione's told me how much pressure you're under," she apprised when Severus looked at her enquiringly, "and now poor old Slughorn. Well, that must make things even more difficult for you."

"It doesn't make it any easier," Severus admitted quietly before sighing, "but then who said being headmaster would be easy? Now I find myself in need of a new Potions professor or else I shall have to return to teaching. Hermione could teach to NEWT level, I'm sure of it, but with her own NEWT and apprenticeship studies, she couldn't cope with the extra preparation and marking. She struggles enough as it is―even if she won't admit it."

"I think, perhaps, she doesn't admit it to you because she doesn't want to worry you," Molly told him, placing a hand on the surly wizard's arm as she noted his consternation at this information. "I sometimes think it's a shame Fred and George didn't do their NEWTS. They both loved Potions. Well, George still does, but on a more commercial level, obviously."

Severus looked at Molly, sensing the rawness of her emotion when she mentioned Fred, but wondered if her statement contained another message.

"They were two of my best students," Severus conceded. "Both had an instinctive curiosity, and a flair for invention. I would have readily given them top grades in their Potions NEWT if not for their decision to leave school in such a dramatic fashion."

"But they weren't bothered about school," Arthur interrupted, walking into the room and fighting back a wave of nausea. When Molly started to become suspicious about his feigned illness, Arthur ound and consumed one of his son's famous Puking Pastilles.

"And in many respects they didn't need to be given the success of their business," Severus mused. "From what I've heard George's expansion plans are most admirable."

Molly sighed. "He needs more lab space now that the Hogsmeade shop is open, and Angelina wants them to move out of the flat above the shop in Diagon Alley because she doesn't want to live so close to a potions lab which is operational all day and night."

Severus laughed. "Personally, I'd have no issue with that. After all, you can't create potions without breaking a few cauldrons. But then, I've never cared enough about anywhere I've lived to mind if a cauldron blew up and embedded itself into the wall. Hermione, on the other hand, would no doubt take issue with it."

"Who are you trying to kid?" Arthur chuckled, "You know full well that she'd go spare."

"Quite right, too," Molly interjected, "but if she's going to be a Potions Mistress she'll have to get used to blowing up cauldrons herself."

Severus snorted. "I don't think she's ever had a serious explosion," he mused. "But I know that she'll be mortified when the inevitable occurs, and I'll spend all night consoling her."

"Oh, and you'll hate that," Arthur added sarcastically, before dry heaving and uttering an apology.

The Slytherin shrugged. "I will not enjoy the fact that she is upset. I will, of course, enjoy the act of consoling her."

"I really don't want to know," Molly blustered.

Severus chuckled. He then noted the time. "Molly, I thank you for your hospitality, but I regret that duty and my apprentice calls. I understand that your son is being returned to you tomorrow. I hope everything runs smoothly."

"Yes, well I just hope he's learnt his lesson and can do something useful with himself now," Molly grumbled; her usual motherly demeanour was obviously stretched very thin still where her youngest son was concerned.

"I'm sure he will," Severus said reassuringly. "I believe he has to do a period of community service, and I'm sure he will find ways to redeem himself if he is afforded the opportunity. After all, it was such an opportunity that now allows me to enjoy your beef casserole, Molly," he added smoothly.

Molly sighed and with a tight smile nodded. "Yes, you are quite right, Severus, you are quite right."

"I know," Severus drawled nonchalantly before pausing and raising a contemplative eyebrow, adding, "I may have a solution to George's lab problem."

"Really?" Molly exclaimed, hoping that her son's concerns could be alleviated before Angelina's patience wore thin.

"I believe so," the black-haired wizard replied. "I will speak to him on Saturday before the Quidditch match."

"Yes, Ginny is expecting a good result," Molly proudly stated.

Severus pondered this. "Well, if Gryffindor can't beat Hufflepuff there really is no hope for them," he scoffed lightheartedly before turning to Arthur. "I hope you feel better," he offered knowingly.

"Thank you, I think it's just a twenty-four hour bug," Arthur responded vaguely.

"I don't know," Molly added with concern. "You're never ill. Why don't you go up to bed? I'll bring you a cup of herbal tea to help settle your stomach."

Severus did well to contain his amusement as Arthur rolled his eyes whilst enduring his wife's overbearing attentions.

"Well, whatever it is," Severus drawled, "I wish you a speedy recovery."

"You are too kind," Arthur grumbled.

* * *

><p>Once Severus had returned to the castle, he'd popped into his and Hermione's chambers briefly to let her know that he was back. Unfortunately, due to the fact that his desk seemed to be groaning under the weight of paperwork, he informed her that he would only be able to join her in the lab at the end of her three-hour apprenticeship session.<p>

Hermione had to admit that Severus looked and sounded drained. When she'd enquired about what happened with Ron, he told her they would talk about it later, while placing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips, before turning on his heel and heading to his office. Hermione didn't even get the chance to ask if he had eaten anything before he'd disappeared.

However, whilst Hermione's brewing session was going well, Severus' paperwork clearing exercise had failed after only one parchment, when he was summoned to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Headmaster," Poppy said brusquely as the dark wizard swept in through the large double doors and walked towards the private room that she was gesturing for him to enter.

He stopped briefly to speak to the two first year students who had been admitted to the infirmary with bad cases of wizarding flu, and Poppy chuckled at their stuttered responses to the headmaster's questions. Bidding the young wizards good evening, Severus continued towards his intended destination. Opening the door to the small room for him, the matron whispered, "I think you've probably scared the fever out of them."

Without acknowledging her comment, Severus' eyes fell upon the bed containing the unconscious, frail form of Horace Slughorn.

As Madam Pomfrey closed the door, he asked urgently, "What happened?"

Poppy sighed. "Harry happened."

"Harry?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "he came down to visit him. At first, Harry said Horace was quite lucid, but then started calling him James―and congratulations on not sneering at the use of his name."

"How remiss of me," Severus grumbled sardonically.

Poppy shook her head before continuing, "He did his best to play along, but then Horace noticed his eyes, and it confused him. We were trying to calm him when Mr Zabini and Miss Weasley also came to visit him."

Severus' mouth twisted in consternation. "And I suppose the presence of Ginevra confused him further?"

"Indeed. He began calling her Lily and bless her, she tried to play along as well. I understand Blaise felt rather uncomfortable with the whole episode, especially when Horace told Harry and Miss Weasley to be mindful of your feelings now that they were dating." The school matron chuckled as Severus' eyebrows attempted to escape his forehead, but all too soon her tone became more sombre. "Unfortunately, it was all too much for the poor dear, and he passed out. However, once I'd cleared the room, he began to fit. He is settled for now, but, after running my diagnostics, I contacted St Mungo's and the Healers believe that his fitting may become more frequent. I know he wants to be moved back to his chambers, but I cannot allow him to be left alone, Severus."

Without hesitation, the headmaster decreed, "Then his chambers shall come here."

"Headmaster?"

"Well, his bedchamber at least," Severus admitted with a wry smile. "I will assign Professors Potter and Malfoy to the task. In fact, if you would be so good as to call them for me and advise that I wish to see them in my office in at nine o'clock, I would be most grateful. I will sit with Horace for a while."

Poppy gave a watery smile as she observed the headmaster move a chair next to the elderly professor's bed and sit down. Closing the door softly, she went to call the two young professors from her office.

Severus sat there for a moment, wondering why he had decided to sit with his old professor when he had nothing to occupy himself with, when all of a sudden he began talking to the unconscious man.

"I am not sure if you are aware of my presence, Horace, but I just wanted to assure you that we will endeavour to make you as comfortable as possible. Poppy doesn't want you to be on your own, but I know that you wished to have your creature comforts around you so I will be asking Harry and Draco to ensure that transpires."

Silence fell as the headmaster tried to think of what to say next. He was about to make some fatuous statement regarding the weather, when he heard a weak coughing sound. Looking up, Severus saw that Professor Slughorn was awake.

"To what do I owe the honour, Mr Snape," Horace asked hoarsely, his mind obviously back in the mid seventies.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, Sir," Severus drawled politely.

The elderly wizard narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the figure sat beside him. "Well, I'm glad you are here. I wanted to talk to you as it happens."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Mr Potter came to see me earlier today, shortly followed by Lily. Now, given their relationship, I just want ensure that you won't do anything stupid, my lad," Slughorn declared in a cautionary voice.

Severus knew he had to play his part in the charade that the older wizard's mind seemed insistent on playing, but he was rather perplexed why his former professor was showing so much concern for him now, when at the time he never seemed to have much time for him.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Severus commented dismissively.

"Come now, young man, playing dumb does not suit you," Slughorn intoned. "Lily and yourself may have grown apart, but I know you still care for her deeply, and everyone knows that you and James do not see eye to eye. I would hate for you―"

"Professor, I thank you for your concern, but I no longer care about what Miss Evans and Potter get up to because I have met someone else," Severus declared nonchalantly.

Horace smiled. "Have you, by Jove? Well, tell me more. Who is she?"

Severus tapped his fingers on the white infirmary blanket covering Horace's bed. He wasn't sure whether this was the best thing to say―he didn't want to confuse the man further―but he didn't really want to discuss this warped version of the past, especially when his future was so alive. "Her name's Hermione," he said almost wistfully, a small smile gracing his lips.

"And you love her?"

The younger wizard nodded. "I do."

"Yes, Hermione is an extraordinary witch," Slughorn mused, alerting Severus to the fact that his mind was now back in the present. "You know, I remember your Sorting, Severus. You were so protective of Lily that day. You were inseparable when you arrived. Some of the staff thought they could see the first married couple of your year when they saw the two of you. Of course, I didn't bother with such idle speculation and neither did Albus. He always said you had yet to meet your future wife."

Severus smirked. "Well, for once I would have to agree with you and Albus―although, I will now deny that I ever said that. I suppose, at the time, I hoped that Lily and I would grow up and marry, but it was a childish hope, and now I realise that my feelings for Lily were―"

"―Different to those you have for Hermione―that much is certain―but never understate your feelings for Lily at the time. They were powerful enough to make you change your life for the better―"

"For the better?" Severus sneered. "How exactly did my life change for the better because of my feelings for Lily?"

"You chose the right path, didn't you? And it was that path that led you to the woman whom I am sure will become your wife," Horace explained knowingly.

Severus huffed, realising that in some twisted way Horace was right, but despite the truth of his statement―plans were indeed afoot to ask Miss Granger to become Mrs Snape―he refused to give anything away. "It wasn't exactly the straightest of paths though was it? And please do stop trying to channel your inner Albus," Severus smirked, "and if you do insist on continuing to try, may I suggest you practice your sparkling technique?"

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry had just left the headmaster's office to carry out the task assigned to them, and Severus had picked up his quill ready to do some more work, when he swore and thumped his head against the back of his chair. It wasn't because of recent events, but it was because an annoyed voice now rang through his head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Where are you? I need you to check my potions,<em> a wild-haired, frazzled Hermione grumbled from their private lab as she bottled up her potions ready for inspection.

At the end of last week's session, Severus had tasked her with brewing the powerful mind soothing draught that St Mungo's used to treat patients―like Alice and Frank Longbottom―who were tortured by way of the Cruciatus Curse and had their mental faculties compromised. He'd told her that it could never cure them, but it helped ease their suffering by stilling their minds.

Of course, she'd been set her this task because it was a potion that, despite its few ingredients, was highly unforgiving in its sensitivity, but telling her it would never be a cure was like deliberately provoking an Erumpent. All week she'd been thinking up ways of modifying the potion's efficacy, and had spent much of her free time talking to Neville about his parents. She'd even accepted an invitation to accompany him when he next visited his parents. So having put so much thought into the potion, and successfully brewing three variations of it, Hermione felt that the very least Severus could do was turn up, as promised, to evaluate her work.

_Shit! I'm sorry, sweetheart. I got caught up with Horace and it slipped my mind._

_Everything alright?_

Severus sighed. _Not really. Poppy doesn't think it will be long now. When he is lucid he is as he ever was, but the confusion is rendering him unconscious and causing him to fit. I've asked Draco and Harry to make sure his bedroom is moved into his hospital room. It is, however, rather tiring talking to him. One moment I am required to be my sixteen year old self, only for him to snap back into the present and I need to myself again. I fear my acting skills have become a little rusty._

_That's a good thing, isn't it? It means you don't have to act anymore._

_Yes; yes, I suppose it is._

_You sound tired._

_I am, _he groaned, _but my desk looks like Peeves has been playing on it, and I have to come down to assess someone's potion. I take it you managed at least one successful vial?_

_Three, as it happens, _she stated with a sense of pride, _but go home, love, and take some work with you. And make sure you take some stuff I can do for you,_ she told him emphatically. _I'll bring the vials to you, once I've dropped some notes off for Draco to look at on my tracing project. Now, have you eaten?_

Severus smiled as Hermione's bossy, yet concerned tone pervaded her voice. He often found that tone hard to refuse. _Yes, I visited Arthur on my way back from the Ministry._

_Ah! So Molly tried to fatten you up?_

_How did you guess?_

_Because she's always telling me you need to put on more weight._

_I'm heavier than I ever have been,_ he groused, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he was once again confronted by the knowledge that people actually did care about him. _Are you sure you don't mind me taking work home?_

_Of course not. And besides, it won't be the first or last time,_ she remarked playfully whilst performing a cleansing charm on the large gold cauldron she'd been using.

* * *

><p>Arriving back in their chambers, Severus had fully intended to start working straight away, but decided to get changed first. The stack of parchments he'd brought with him ended up on the bed as his frock coat and cravat were banished to wardrobe. Toeing off his boots, he realised how cold the floor was. The nights were much colder as they approached November, so he picked up his wand so that he could attend to both the fires in the bedroom and living room. He was certainly too tired for frivolous acts of wandless magic tonight.<p>

Looking around the living room, now illuminated by the warm glow of a roaring fire, he noticed the bottle of wine that Hermione had opened the previous night, and saw no harm in pouring himself a glass to aid him in his work. Looking at the bottle, he smirked at his witch's choice―she was learning―and took a sip as he walked back into the bedroom. Placing the glass on the bedside table, he pulled his shirt out from his trousers, unbuttoning it until it lay open.

He was undoing his cuffs when a piece of parchment caught his eye. The monthly list of Hogwarts Acceptance letters had never been something that Severus had to deal with. Last year's admission rate was so low due to Voldemort's restrictions that he'd not even bothered to look at it, but left it all to Minerva to handle. After all, he was only interested in knowing the overall number of students that he would need to protect. And as Minerva had done an outstanding job―as she had done for Albus― he saw no reason to interfere in the process this year, either.

It had been his earlier conversation with Horace that had undoubtedly drawn his eye to September's list. He turned it round and began to read as he undid and removed his trousers. Sitting back on the bed, propped up by his pillows in just an open shirt and black boxers, he picked up the document to continue reading it when he realised his glasses were still in his frock coat.

Strangely, he found himself to be more comfortable wearing glasses than he'd anticipated. Hermione's unequivocal acceptance helped, of course, as did the lack of headaches. He'd even sat through his weekly meeting with Minerva without realising he was wearing them until she passed a comment about how they suited him. Summoning them, he moved the rest of his work to Hermione's side of the bed and settled down to give his full attention to the piece of parchment which had piqued his interest.

Surprisingly, there had been ten acceptance letters sent last month, and even more surprisingly―or maybe not―not one was Pureblood. Instead, there were nine half-bloods and one Muggle-born. Curiosity got the better of him, and he quickly Apparated to his office, pulled out the last ten years' worth of monthly reports, and returned to their bedroom to go through them. He looked up from parchment that he had been scribbling on when he realised how dire the Pureblood situation was, and how there seemed to be a steady increase in the number of Muggle-borns. Once again, his thoughts went back to his conversation with Horace.

* * *

><p>"It was never about blood purity or power for you, was it, Severus?" Slughorn had asked as the two wizards sat talking in the hospital wing.<p>

Severus shook his head. "No. I never enjoyed the power I accrued―well maybe I did at times― but it was more about hate and acceptance. I hated my father for what he did to my mother, and that was twisted to―"

"I remember your mother," Horace reflected.

Severus looked shocked, but the fact that Slughorn would have taught his mother shouldn't really have come as a surprise.

"Yes, she was a quiet witch," the older wizard continued, "kept herself to herself. Gobstones Captain, of course. Talented brewer; not very methodical, but not afraid to experiment. You seemed to have inherited her talent for experimentation, but you are methodical to the point of being meticulous."

The headmaster chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. I had to endure enough of her cooking experiments. What little we had she always tried to make it interesting―not always successfully," he admitted dolefully. "I suppose my father was the meticulous one. The rows started for three reasons―magic, me, or because Mother hadn't done something to his exacting requirements."

Slughorn looked at the headmaster as he shifted awkwardly in his chair, clearing his throat to rid himself of the lump that had formed.

"I never had the privilege of meeting your grandfather―although I met your grandmother on a few occasions, and that was an unforgettable experience," Horace drawled weakly. "However, I am led to believe that you are very much like Julius. He was said to be a very meticulous man."

Severus gave the old man a watery smile. No one―not even Lady Eleanor―really spoke about his grandfather. Mrs Hopkins had told him once that his grandmother had been so devastated by his death that she'd almost shut down that part of her life, and that was why there were no known portraits of him. Severus couldn't remember what he looked like, although he did recall his mother telling him that there was a resemblance.

"I never really knew my grandfather," he admitted. "He died when I was six or seven, but we stopped visiting my grandparents when I was a toddler. I do vaguely remember a man being present though." A small huff escaped his lips. "He must have been the one who would levitate Arnold for me."

"Arnold?"

"My...my first stuffed toy," Severus mumbled as he focused intently on a spot on the floor.

Horace laughed, but cut it short as he witnessed something terribly sad in the younger wizard's eyes.

"Actually, he was my only stuffed toy. My father threw him on the fire when I was eight...just before he―" Severus cleared his throat, blinking a few times to prevent any impudent moisture from welling up. "I would have hated that man no matter what he was. He could have been Merlin himself, and I would still have hated him. But he was a Muggle, and I was too weak to see how that fact was manipulated to the point where it made perfect sense for me to become a Death Eater. I will never forgive myself for being so weak."

"You were never weak, Severus, and that was the problem. We, at Hogwarts, were not the only ones to notice it. Tom needed someone like you, and whilst all the Death Eater and blood supremacist families vied for his attention and favour, your deliverance became the way in which they could ensure it. I have no doubt that you were the topic of conversation around many an Inner Circle member's dining table. Their sons and daughters studied you―I saw it all the time in the common room―and once they knew which buttons to press, they had you.

"But ultimately it was your strength that saw you back to the right path. I would like to say the same for Lord Malfoy, but it wasn't really strength that made him see sense in the end. On the other hand, he was indoctrinated from birth, so it was always going to be harder for him to see the light. In some respects, I think you saved Lucius―you grounded him. Abraxas never liked you because of your heritage―although he had to respect you because of your position with Tom― but Lucius stood by you. I maintain that his father's death freed him. It was just a shame that by then his whole family was in danger."

Severus looked at the frail, old man and didn't know whether to thank him for his words or smother him with a pillow for seeing what was happening to him all those years ago and not doing anything to protect him. Of course, Horace was never one to upset the apple cart, especially where the elite―both pureblood and half-blood families― were concerned. He could disagree with their politics in private, but he wouldn't dream of disagreeing with their fine dining and brandy.

Horace then added quietly, "Mind you, I don't even think that blood purity was an issue for Tom. It wasn't the thinning of wizarding blood that he feared, it was that he would not be remembered. It had always baffled me why he took such issue with Muggle-borns or pureblood's breeding with Muggles, and then it hit me. Muggle-borns and first generation half-bloods, such as yourself, are incredibly talented in one way or another. And, as it was, he was quite right to fear you."

Severus sighed deeply. He'd thought about this a lot recently. Both Lily and Hermione were Muggle-borns. Lily always had far better control over her magic than Severus ever had when they were pre-teens and that always impressed him. Her charm work was often beautiful to behold, and her Slytherin friend was quite jealous of her skills in that department. But Hermione's magic was beautiful; it was elemental. He always felt it when they were close to each other. It washed over him in soft, gentle waves when they sat cuddled up on the sofa reading; it soothed him when she held him close or when she comforted him; it pulsed through him when they made love. It was still a little unpredictable, but with Molly's help it was much more stable. But the fact remained that she was Muggle-born and powerful, and her magic was pure.

"I must concur," Severus admitted. "He had natural allies in the Pureblood families because, on the surface, it appeared that they had the same agenda. But, if you intend to make yourself immortal, you need funds," he grumbled sardonically.

Horace chuckled before recounting another of his musings. "When one thinks about it, when Tom came back, he didn't surround himself with the old guard. I can only imagine how ill-used Abraxas must have felt to die in his own bed of Dragonpox rather than at his master's side."

"You don't need to remind me about whom he surrounded himself with," Severus sneered, wincing at the thought of some of the more bloodthirsty meetings. "Apart from the Malfoys and myself―and really, you have to call our sanity into question―the others were a rag-tag ensemble of scum, thugs and maniacs. But I remember the first time that I was called to Voldemort's side after his return. Aside from his physical appearance, which was shocking enough, his whole demeanour had changed. I believed it had something to do with the transformation alone, but that weaselling shit, Pettigrew, told me that on the night that the Dark Lord killed the Potter's he was acting erratically, and it seems that erraticism remained with him from that night to his rebirth. "

Slughorn nodded. "Yes, I think that much is now obvious but that aside, I do worry about our world. The pureblood families insistence on inter-marrying to secure their financial and political status, as well as their magical purity, is diminishing their magic. The number of squib births is increasing, and the damage to their mental and physical health is irreparable. You only have to look at our own House, Severus, to see what is happening. They want the greatness, but lack the mental wit. Lord Black, however, is surprisingly intelligent considering his mother's family."

"That's rather disrespectful to Narcissa and Andromeda," Severus groused, "and Regulus was saner than most."

"Sirius was intelligent, too," Horace pondered.

A low growl developed in the headmaster's throat. "Sirius was an utter bastard. The only difference between him and Bellatrix was that he didn't favour the Cruciatus as a method of torture."

"Your assessment is too harsh, dear boy," Slughorn admonished, only for Severus to interrupt.

"I spent far too long looking over my shoulder because of him. Oh, he could turn on the butter wouldn't melt charm, but sometimes I believe he was worse than Bella―"

"Severus, really―"

"At least she was honest about being a cruel, vindictive bitch," the brooding wizard added, his knuckles whitening.

The was a moment of awkward silence before Slughorn carried on. "Perhaps reference to Lord Black's family was ill advised. But my overall point still stands. The British pureblood families―those without foreign blood unlike your line or Lord Malfoy's, or those who only encouraged distant inter-marriage like the Potters and Weasleys―are dwindling, and whilst I agree that marrying a Muggle wouldn't help matters in terms of their magic, marrying a Muggle-born, whose magic is untainted, would help improve the magic of their lines, and the other issues associated with interbreeding."

Severus smirked. Horace could never resist dropping a title into a conversation, but the headmaster resolved that should Slughorn suddenly start calling him Lord Snape―the title he loathed with a passion until it came in handy―the pillow that crossed his mind earlier would be put to good use.

"And yet now we have our own Muggle-born," the former Head of Slytherin commented.

"Indeed, we do. A lovely lad, very sharp. He will go far if his initial potential is realised."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I confess I am looking forward to watching his progress."

Horace fell silent before he sighed and commented mournfully, "A pleasure I will, unfortunately, not be able to partake in. I―"

"Horace, that was insensitive of―"

"Severus," Slughorn interjected, "it is alright, dear boy. I know what is happening to me, but I am an old man, and evidently my time has come. I just wish I could meet my end without regret, but, alas, I cannot. If only I had not had that discussion with Tom regarding Horcruxes―"

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing," Severus drawled. "If only I hadn't called Lily a Mudblood, if only I hadn't taken the Dark Mark, if only I hadn't been responsible for the deaths of others. But it all happened, and as much as I regret that every single day, I have finally realised that there is nothing I can do to change the past. My atonement is to ensure that our world is free of such prejudice."

"Maybe those sad events had to happen," Horace mused sleepily as he watched Severus sit up straight, his usual stoicism slipping back into place.

"Perhaps. I am ashamed to say this, but I often questioned my loyalty to Dumbledore and the cause. It would have been far easier to let Potter get himself killed or to hand him over to the Dark Lord on a plate. But, no matter how tempting it was at times, I couldn't do it."

"―and yet, in the end, you and Albus did hand Harry to him on a plate, but by giving him your memories, Severus, you made sure than when Tom indulged, it was poisoned. Never forget that," Slughorn yawned.

Severus looked at the wizard, who had now dozed off, with a mixture of incredulity and fondness. After a few moments, he slipped silently out of the room and headed back to his office with a newfound respect for the man he'd all too often dismissed. His only regret was that it had come too late.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she leant up against the doorframe of their bedroom. The sight of Severus, sitting back on their bed whilst engrossed in a pile of parchments, was rather endearing and somewhat surprising given that he was wearing so little―at least for him. Although he was completely relaxed around their chambers, unless he'd just come out of the shower, was in bed, or they were engaging in some form of carnal activity, he never lounged around half dressed. Being headmaster, he was often called upon unexpectedly, so it was prudent for both of them to be respectably attired, even if they were just sprawled out on the sofa reading. But tonight he didn't seem to care, and Hermione certainly wasn't complaining.<p>

"Hey, you," she said affectionately.

Severus looked up. "Good evening," he purred, putting the two pieces of parchment that he was holding onto his lap.

"Can you check these?" Hermione asked, holding up her three vials as she sashayed over to the bed.

Looking over the top of his glasses, he gestured for her to hand them over as she perched herself on the edge of the bed beside him.

Upon initial inspection, he remarked, "As expected they are acceptable. However," he drawled, scrutinising the middle vial, "the clarity of this one is much better than these two". He uncorked the vial and sniffed the stopper, and was taken aback by what he found. "How did you manage to increase the Periwinkle without the Runespoor Eggs becoming too volatile?"

"I triple filtered the Lethe water, changed the stirring pattern and used powered Periwinkle divided into eight which I added after every third rotation. Here are my notes."

"Ingenious," Severus whispered before looking up at her enquiringly. "And how many attempts did it take before you were successful?"

"Bastard!" Hermione growled lightheartedly, slapping his bare thigh and smirking as he flinched. "I worked it out. I think it's more stable now, so if it is―"

"Sweetheart, don't you think we've already tried?"

"You don't know what I'm going to say!" Hermione protested, looking affronted.

"Au contraire, my love, I know exactly what you are going to say, but I, as well as my researchers at Prince Industries, have tried to modify this mind soothing potion on numerous occasions, and―"

"―but did you have a base like this?"

Severus put the vials down and cupped her cheek, gently stroking his thumb over her skin. "No, but you have more than enough to worry about without trying to modify a potion, which―"

"But there's no harm in investigating further, is there?"

Severus waved his hand over the parchment on the bed, which immediately tidied itself into a neat pile that he levitated to one of the large armchairs in the room. "No, but―"

Hermione once again interrupted him. "But if I―"

The raven-haired wizard's eyes bored into his witch, and as he shook his head emphatically, he pulled Hermione onto his lap. "You will not be taking this any further, and the next time you feel that you are having trouble coping, please talk to me and not Molly."

Hermione's mouth opened, but no words came out. Hanging her head, she muttered despondently, "You have enough to worry about."

Severus placed his finger under her chin and lifted it until their eyes met. They looked at each other for a moment before he spoke, his velvety voice purring his exasperation. "Hermione Granger, I have nothing more important to worry about than you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Hermione tried to hang her head again, but Severus wasn't having any of it. His fingers pushed into her hair, holding her curls away from her face as he looked into her eyes again.

"It's not that I can't cope," the curly-haired witch told him, "but I suppose I'm worried that I'll let something slide unintentionally."

Severus jerked his head towards the pile of parchment now lying on the armchair as he dropped his hands to rest on her hips. "I know that feeling well. But getting back to you, I know you want to work on this potion; I know you want to help the Longbottoms, but because you are close to Neville, you will become too involved, and you can ill afford the time. However, I will file the patent for your improvements and present your notes to my researchers. And if it works, I'll sign all profits over to you."

"You don't have to do that," Hermione protested. "It all goes into the same account now, so―"

"Point of principle, sweetheart. As your Potions master, I would be well within my rights to withhold any profits from you, but that was a very elegant piece of work, and it goes into the same account now, so―"

Severus tickled her sides as he teased her, and was rewarded by Hermione's squeals of laughter, which only stopped when he captured her lips and flipped them both onto their sides. After a few moments of greedy, passionate kisses, Hermione tried to retaliate for being tickled, but found herself pinned to the bed with both wrists being held above her head by one of Severus' large hands. His other hand was busy undoing the buttons of her blouse whilst he kissed her insistently, leaving her utterly breathless.

Massaging her bra-covered breast, Severus kissed down her throat before letting go of her wrists and rolling them both over so that Hermione was on top of him again. "I'm really proud of you," he whispered, kissing her temple as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I love you," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck sending shivers through him.

"I know," Severus moaned, attempting to stifle a yawn, "and I love you, too."

Hermione pulled back to look at him. "You better take your glasses off before you fall asleep."

Severus huffed lightly before putting his hand on the back of her head and kissing her gently. "I suppose so as I don't think I'm going to get much work done now."

"No, I don't think so either," Hermione agreed with a wicked grin as she shuffled backwards down his body.

He knew what she was going to try and do, and stopped her. "Not tonight, love. I'm too tired."

His witch pouted, her bottom lip defying him to capture it between his teeth. "But, I want to do something nice for you."

"You can," he said, lifting her hand and kissing her palm gently. "Come to bed, and I'll show you exactly what you can do for me," he purred, pressing his lips to hers once again, and her hand over his boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Awwww she's going to do something nice for him... Next chapter: I advise you purchase some tissues...


	48. Matters of Life and Death: Part One

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my lovely readers, how I have neglected thee. It wasn't intentional, but this chapter has misbehaved and I've had to split it in two. And on top of that I have a collection launch in two weeks so it's a miracle I've been able to to write at all. But I am currently tidying the second part of the chapter, and it will be with my beta at the end of this week. So hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next update. Keep checking my profile for update information.

Now, can I just say a massive thank you to all of you for supporting this story. We have reached over 1000 reviews, and I am totally humbled by this. I cannot thank you enough, and I look forward to continuing to read your reviews because, honestly, they mean the world to me.

So this chapter...unhappy events mean things aren't going very well for anybody really.

Usual warnings apply.

Love to Onecelestialbeing for allowing her eyes to bleed so yours don't have to.

I own nothing but my imagination and a new pair of green converse. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Matters of Life and Death: Part One<strong>

The next two weeks were particularly frustrating and emotional for both staff and students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It had started after lessons on the Friday before Halloween, when the student body was somewhat perturbed by Professor McGonagall's voice ringing throughout the school to announce that attendance at dinner that evening was compulsory.

Speculation was rife by the time all were sat in the Great Hall, but it reached fever pitch when it became apparent that all the staff were present with the exception of Professor Slughorn. However, what captured the students' imaginations more was when Professor Granger eschewed her usual position next to the headmaster to sit between Professors Longbottom and Malfoy, whilst Professor Potter took her place.

The meal was unusually quiet, and the furtive conversations between the staff, which were remarkably sombre, had not gone unnoticed. The diehard romantics amongst the female populace were somewhat appeased when Headmaster Snape looked over at his witch, and his lips twitched almost imperceptibly at her which the gossips correctly interpreted as a smile as the couple conversed through their connection.

_You'll be fine, love, _Hermione reassured him

_I wish this was not necessary,_ he replied dejectedly before nodding curtly at Minerva who took that as her cue to attract everyone's attention.

As the students looked towards the front of the Great Hall, the headmaster swept from his seat, and walked round to the owl embellished lectern to deliver the news that he would have preferred not to be delivering.

"I am pleased to see that you have all had the courtesy to attend this evening. Unfortunately, you may have noticed that one member of staff is noticeable by his absence. Since being taken ill, Professor Slughorn has been assessed by several healers at St Mungo's, and it is my sad duty to inform you that your esteemed professor has been diagnosed with an untreatable condition."

Severus paused not only to allow the collective gasp and utterances of disbelief to subside, but also because the reality of the situation was finally hitting him.

"This news has come as a shock to us all, and regrettably the professor's passing is imminent. However, those of us who have been privileged enough to know, and study under Professor Slughorn, will be aware that, in circumstances such as these, his advice would be to carry on calmly and with dignity. Out of respect to our colleague, the staff will be doing just that, and I, but more importantly the professor, would appreciate it if you could do the same."

Severus looked across the student body, wishing that he could find something off the cuff and inspiring to say. However, as the sea of faces stared back him through tears and expressions of shock, he knew he was deficient in that respect. He could make grand, rehearsed speeches or could happily wax lyrical on subjects such as his plans for the school. He could converse easily on an individual basis, or lecture in front of a class, but he'd never before had to deal with something like this.

He'd encountered death more times than he cared to think about. He'd witnessed both merciful and brutal deaths, but what they'd all had in common was their swiftness. Horace's slow death seemed cruel to him, and he didn't know how to convey something positive about the situation. He felt lost; although no one would know behind the mask he was wearing, but Hermione could sense it.

_What's wrong?_

_Albus would have something cryptic and vaguely comforting to say at a moment like this. I can't find―_

―_you're not Albus: you're you. They expect you to be straightforward, and the fact that your door is always open to them is quite comforting, I think._

Knowing she was right, he relied on his ever present stoicism, and continued, "With this in mind, I am pleased to announce that the new Head of Slytherin House is Professor Potter."

Murmurs of disbelief filled the Great Hall, but the Slytherin table sat in stunned silence. Severus looked over at his snakes and addressed them directly. "I expect you to respect this appointment, and remember this: Harry Potter was nearly sorted into Slytherin house, and as such, he will serve you well. I will not be appointing a Deputy Head of House at this time, so until I do you will be delighted to know that I will be stepping into the breach."

A few groans greeted this announcement, and Severus drawled, "Please keep your public displays of jubilation to a minimum," before turning his attention back to the whole school. "As a former Head of House, I know the pressures that this role brings, and I would ask therefore that you afford Professor Potter the same support and respect that the other Heads of House enjoy.

"I appreciate that there is much for you all to digest, so when you return to your common rooms, your Heads and Deputy Heads of House will be on hand to answer any questions that you may have. The pastoral care office will be available all weekend, and, of course, my door is always open. You are dismissed."

As the students began to file out of the Great Hall, Severus looked across at Hermione, who gave him a soft smile. _I'll go and see Horace; you go to the dungeons, and when you come home, we'll have an early night,_ she thought to him.

Severus didn't respond, but nodded graciously to his witch before turning on his heel and striding out of the Great Hall, heading towards the dungeons with a renewed sense of calm. It was amazing how thoughts of an early night could do that to a man.

* * *

><p>The next day, a feeling of numbness seemed to have engulfed the entire school. Even the ghosts―both old and new―seemed dispirited considering it was Halloween. Even the prospect of the first Quidditch match of the season and the Halloween feast―both highlights of the school calendar―could not lift the melancholia of the student body. Surprisingly, for a Saturday, Professor McGonagall was overseeing breakfast, and unusually for any weekend, all but three professors, one of whom was the headmaster, were in attendance as well.<p>

Minerva looked across the Great Hall with concern. There was none of the usual chattering, or inter-house banter synonymous with Quidditch days. She also noticed an inordinate amount of food was being pushed around plates and left uneaten. She sighed into her tea. The school was unsettled, and the deputy headmistress didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the atmosphere in Professor Potter's chambers certainly was unsettled and had chilled considerably overnight.<p>

For the first time since their relationship had restarted, Harry and Cho spent the night together. Harry wasn't sure why he'd been so reluctant to initiate a physical relationship with his girlfriend, and he certainly hadn't intended for it to happen that night, but somehow it did.

It had all started when the newly appointed Head of Slytherin had returned to his rooms from the Slytherin common room, tired and emotionally drained. He'd just opened a bottle of Hog's Head Brew from the crate which Aberforth had sent up to him when a tentative knock sounded on his door. Swearing under his breath, the young professor placed the bottle on the mantelpiece before flinging open his door with a force that would have made a certain former Head of Slytherin proud.

However, instead of finding a member of his house lurking at the threshold, he found his girlfriend standing before him. Noticing how drawn Harry looked, Cho gently touched his cheek before brushing his hair away from his face. "I thought you might want some company. Rough night?"

"I've had better," Harry snorted softly, "but I've also had much worse. Now, Miss Chang, you appear to be out after curfew. You know I should―"

"You might be the new Head of Slytherin, but I'm still older than you," Cho reminded him playfully.

Harry pulled her to him. "But I still need to make sure you're safe," he whispered against her lips. "I think you'd better stay here tonight."

And with that, the untouched bottle of beer remained untouched as the kissing couple made their way clumsily towards Harry's bedroom.

However, the next morning―the anniversary of his parents' deaths―found Harry angrily pacing in front of the witch whom he'd found comfort in the previous night.

"Cho, you know how important today is for me. You're my girlfriend, for fuck's sake, and I thought you'd want to come with me."

"Well, you thought wrong," Cho protested from the sofa. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to visit your parents' graves. It's really morbid, and besides you won't be on your own because Snape and Hermione are going with you."

"So?" Harry gestured incredulously. "Look, I know I asked them to come with me, but Severus has his own reasons to be there, and Hermione will be there for him, and―"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't want to come with you, alright?"

Harry shook his head disappointedly. "Fine!"

"I better get going," Cho stated, standing up and walking towards the messy haired wizard to kiss him goodbye. When Harry recoiled, she seemed annoyed, and continued to the door before informing him that her parents were expecting them for Sunday lunch at two o'clock.

Harry sighed deeply. "I don't know if I can make it," he told her petulantly as she opened the door.

She looked at him, and went to speak, but simply shrugged. "Well, just let me know tomorrow."

As the door closed, Harry made a decision. Sunday lunches at the Chang's were a thing of the past.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't the only person having a rough morning. Severus had awoken in a foul mood, despite the rather pleasant and satisfying night that he'd shared with his witch. Hermione tried to chivvy him along, but, when each attempt failed, she finally she gave up and stormed out of their bedroom, wearing nothing but a big, baggy jumper.<p>

Just before the bedroom door had slammed shut, Severus heard her yelling, "We've got fourteen-year-olds here that sulk less than you," and he was snapped out of his need to brood by an overwhelming need to yell back at her.

Hermione sniggered as she heard him swearing profusely in the bedroom, knowing that, once again, her tactic had worked. Since their fight after his injury at the Ministry Ball, Hermione had discovered that when a sullen mood befell her wizard, the only way he would respond was when she threatened to leave him to his own devices, as well as making a scathing comment that she knew he could not leave unchallenged. She'd also found that a viciously slammed door would snap him from his moping.

She sat down on the sofa, waiting calmly for the oncoming storm that was about to burst through the bedroom door. She didn't want to have a fight with him, but, at least whilst he was yelling, they were communicating, and she knew that once he'd calmed down, there would be an apology for his grumpiness and an admission of what lay behind it.

Of course, it wasn't unusual for Severus to be particularly obnoxious at Halloween, and no matter how much he was in love with Hermione, the anniversary of Lily's death would forever haunt him. However, whereas for the past sixteen years he'd had an uncaring, aloof demeanour to maintain, which in turn kept him away from Godric's Hollow, there was nothing preventing his attendance today. Before Harry's invitation, he'd considered going to visit Lily's grave, but unsure of what it would achieve he'd dismissed the notion quickly. But this morning he had woken up with the sickening realisation that he'd agreed to go, and what made it worse was that Hermione was being fully supportive. Even if he could come up with an excuse not to go, she would see right through him.

So he stormed into the living room in nothing but his cotton sleep pants, and yelled, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm not sulking, and I would kindly thank you not to compare me to one of those dunderheaded pubescent miscreants that are in our charge. I am not looking forward to accompanying Potter to his parents' graves...to her grave, and..." He trailed off, running his hand through his locks, grabbing onto a fistful of hair at the back.

"And?" Hermione pressed.

"I am unsure how I will...that is to say, I am uncertain how I will feel once there. We're visiting Lily's grave, and―" Severus pressed his lips into a tight line whilst considering what to say next. Hermione held out her hand, beckoning him to sit beside her. Reluctantly, he sat down; his body tense, until his witch's small, delicate hand slipped into his and her magic began washing over him. "If it hadn't been for me, we would have no need to visit her grave," he muttered.

"You didn't kill her, Sev."

"She died needlessly," Severus protested.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "But not in vain. She made a huge sacrifice, and gave us all a chance to defeat Voldemort eventually. Suppose she had stood aside that night, and he'd won, then what?"

"It doesn't bear thinking about," Severus whispered, focusing on the petite thumb that was stroking his hand.

'So, all that fuss this morning was because you're understandably apprehensive about today? Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell me rather than acting like a dunderheaded pubescent miscreant?"

Severus narrowed his eyes as Hermione playfully threw his words back at him, and shrugged before admitting his apprehension.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and called Winky to prepare them a light breakfast before dragging Severus back into the bedroom so that she could accept his apology. After showering together and dressing, they sprawled out on the sofa in companionable silence―Severus reading correspondence, Hermione studying―until Harry knocked on their door.

As they walked down to the Apparition point, Hermione could feel Severus becoming more and more uptight, and once Harry had Disapparated, she grabbed her wizard's hands and brought them to her lips. "Severus, whatever happens, no one is going to judge you for how you feel."

He pulled her close before standing with his back to the school so that prying eyes could not see him press a kiss to her hair. "I can only do this with you by my side."

"Where else would I be?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. With a loud crack, the couple disappeared.

* * *

><p>Two Apparition cracks, in quick succession, announced the arrival of the witch and two wizards into the garden of the house that Harry had shared with his parents for the first fifteen months of his life.<p>

Hermione grabbed Severus' arm, trying to steady herself as her partner encouraged her to take deep breaths to suppress the nausea he could tell she was experiencing. Once he was sure she was stable, the headmaster finally looked up at the building before him.

"Don't puke in my garden," Harry chuckled, pushing the strap of the bag he was carrying up onto his shoulder as he saw the pasty visage of his curly-haired friend who was clinging onto her equally pasty looking wizard.

The younger wizard knew that Severus' ashen expression had nothing to do with feeling nauseous. The raven-haired wizard noticed that Harry had managed to repair the outer damage that he'd witnessed all those years ago. Of course, he understood why Harry was renovating the property―it was actually a nice looking house―but his chest constricted as myriad emotions ranging from sadness to resentment hit him. Severus had only visited this building once, but what had occurred on that night left a gaping hole in his life, and seeing it transformed as if nothing extraordinary had happened there, felt like a kick in the guts. And yet it seemed a little ridiculous to feel like that because the person who had repaired the house was Harry himself. It wasn't as if the Ministry had poked its nose in, and from what Severus had gleaned from conversations with The-Boy-Who-Enjoyed-DIY, Harry was rather proud of his remodelling efforts.

Trying to break the tension, Harry asked, "Do you want to come inside and see what I've done so far with the renovations?"

"Another time. Let's just get this over and done with, Potter," Severus growled, striding toward the side gate that he knew would lead to the main road.

Harry went to speak, but just closed his mouth again as Hermione walked towards him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "He's really wound up," she told him sheepishly before running to catch up with Severus

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Harry grumbled, following them both out onto the street.

* * *

><p>Godric's Hollow was a quaint little village with colour-washed cottages and terraced houses. There was a parade of small family run shops in the high street with a few cars parked outside as shoppers from the surrounding villages visited the only butchers in the area.<p>

The local pub, which was just opening, stood opposite the village's war memorial. However, to the bickering couple who were currently walking up the main thoroughfare, and the young man who was keeping a safe distance behind them, the memorial took a completely different form.

Harry shook his head with amusement as he caught up with Severus and Hermione, and heard his curly-haired friend telling Severus to calm down. Deciding not to interfere, he listened to Hermione's righteous nagging, and Severus' annoyed exhalations, which culminated in him hissing, "Shut up, you insufferable woman."

At this point, Harry chose to walk on ahead, but when all went quiet behind him, a furtive glance over his shoulder showed that although the couple were giving each other side glances, they were now walking hand in hand, and the tension between them had noticeably diminished.

As they all approached the memorial which commemorated the Potter family and the unfortunate events of seventeen years ago, Harry stopped before it with burning cheeks. "You know, Mum and Dad would have been mortified by this."

Severus snorted, but said nothing as he kept walking.

"What was that for?" Harry challenged.

Stopping suddenly―which caused Hermione to catapult back into him―Severus told the younger wizard matter-of-factly, "I'm sure they would have been mortified: Lily out of embarrassment, and your father because that really is a most unflattering representation of him."

Incensed, Harry snarled, "Don't you—"

"Look at it, Harry," Severus interjected smoothly. "Put it this way, whoever the Ministry appointed to do that won't be sculpting the memorial at Hogwarts," the headmaster advised before he and Hermione continued towards the parish church where Lily and James Potter had been laid to rest within its graveyard.

Harry stood rooted to the spot for a moment before a chuckle began to rise from his chest. "No, you're right. Dad would have hated it."

Catching up with Severus and Hermione again, the three of them continued towards their intended destination, indulging in small talk until they stood outside the entrance. Hermione noticed that both wizards were hesitant to proceed, so she grabbed their hands and led the pair of them into the cemetery so they all could pay their respects.

* * *

><p>A lump formed in Harry's throat as he stood, once again, before his parents' grave. Somehow, on the anniversary of their deaths, the experience felt more painful than at any other time. He knelt down, and, out of his satchel, he produced a bouquet of flowers, to replace the one he'd left last time he was here.<p>

"Shit!" Severus muttered to Hermione. The couple were keeping a respectful distance to allow Harry some time with his thoughts. But when Severus saw the younger wizard place the flowers he'd brought carefully at the base of the headstone, he suddenly realised that he'd turned up empty handed.

Hermione anxiously looked up at him but immediately realised the reason for his mumbled outburst. "What?"

"I should have―"

Letting go of his hand, Hermione opened her own bag and pulled out a bouquet of lilies. "―Brought some flowers?"

Amazed once again by his witch's forethought, Severus squeezed her hand appreciatively. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd feel bad about not thinking to bring flowers for one," Hermione supplied with a soft, knowing smile.

Severus looked down and snarled playfully at Hermione, and was about to respond when an Apparition crack came from directly behind them. A startled Ginny Weasley soon found herself with two wands pressed into her throat.

"Hey, it's only me!" the young redhead shrieked, holding her hands up to show that she wasn't armed.

"So we can see, Ginevra," Severus sneered, finally pulling his wand away and stowing it in one fluid movement. "However, when one is not expected, it is advisable to Apparate further down the street and then announce one's presence in a less abrupt manner. It tends to prevent unnecessary hexing."

"We're in a Muggle area, and you just drew your wand," Ginny retorted, trying to save some face from Severus' rebuke.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I cast a Concealment charm as I drew my wand," he interjected with a low growl. "It is also advisable to have your wand in a drawable position when Apparating on one's own―"

"But I knew you would be here," Ginny protested petulantly.

"And you were lucky that we were," the headmaster admonished, bearing down on the witch as he berated her. "The war may be over, but that does not mean we can let our guard down. Have you learnt nothing from my lessons? And Miss Weasley, I was not aware that you had gained your Apparition Licence, and who gave you permission to leave the school?"

Ginny imploringly looked to Hermione to stop Severus' censure, but the curly-haired witch knew that being headmaster―and even her being a professor―Severus had responsibility for the safety and wellbeing of the students. However, this was her friend; a girl who Severus would―albeit reluctantly―sit down on their sofa with and conduct everyday conversations, and now she was being subjected to the Professor Snape of old.

Hermione knew this incarnation of Severus had been summoned because he was uptight, and she tried to rein him in by gently touching her arm. "Sev, not now," she whispered, jerking her head towards Harry.

Severus scowled at her menacingly, but Hermione stood her ground and shook her head, as Harry, who had heard the Apparition crack, was now greeting his ex-girlfriend with an awkward hug. "What are you doing here?"

Initially melting into Harry's arms, Ginny came to her senses and pulled back to put a little space between them. "Well, I bumped into your girlfriend, and she said you were coming here. I didn't think you should be here alone," she admitted quietly before saying loudly enough for Severus to hear, "and luckily I bumped into Luna and Draco, so I asked Professor Malfoy for permission to come, so here I am."

Harry pulled Ginny back against him, squeezing her tight. "Thanks Gin. I'm so glad you're here," he whispered in her ear. Releasing her from his embrace but keeping his arm around her, he said, "Come on," whilst a wide-eyed Severus and Hermione looked between themselves and at two people who were now stood before the Potter's grave with their arms around one another.

* * *

><p>"I never know what to say to you," Harry said quietly, looking at the grave before him. "I suppose I'll start with the big news, though I don't know how happy you'll be. I'm the new Head of Slytherin. I'd like to say that I was appointed because I'm the best man for the job, but, unfortunately, Slughorn is dying. Severus asked me to be Head of House, and it's still sinking in really, but I think I can do some good in this role. Severus' plans for integrating the houses more seem to be working well, and I'm actually quite proud that I can help implement them.<p>

"Work is fine. I haven't killed a student yet. The Duelling Club starts in a few weeks. I'm not looking forward to the first exhibition match though. Severus said Expeliarmus won't save my arse against him as it has with everyone else. And I know he's right because I've only had one wand fight with Professor Snape before, and he rather wiped the floor with me. What are the chances of him going easy on me this time? Yeah, I know, not a kneazle's chance in hell. I better think up some new tactics, I suppose."

Harry huffed as Severus muttered in the background, "I should bloody well hope so."

"Oh, it's the season opener today. We're playing Hufflepuff. Hopefully we'll win, but it will be tight. We still haven't found a new Seeker so I'm standing in, and, honestly, we're poor this season. Well, apart from Ginny. Oh, this is Ginny, by the way," he said, tightening his grip on the witch's waist. "She didn't want me to be on my own, but, actually I wasn't because Severus and Hermione came with me."

After Hermione had managed to banish Professor Snape, she'd felt Severus take her hand gently in his, but as Harry continued to talk to his parents, the circulation in her hand was being slowly cut off by his tightening grip.

Ten minutes later, Harry stepped aside, and Severus now stood silently before the grave of his childhood best friend and the woman whom he sought to protect by changing the path of his life.. After a few stuttered apologies both to her and her husband for not being able to save them, he cleared his throat, and began, "I apologise for my tardiness in visiting. I have been rather preoccupied for the last seventeen years. You know, Lils, you―and you too, Potter―should be very proud of your son. He's a typical Gryffindor, and made my life a living hell―he is undoubtedly your son, James―but when the time came, he didn't flinch from his task, just as I know neither of you would have done. It saddens me that I was unable to witness his triumph over the bastard personally―although, you know me; I would have probably taken far too much delight in ensuring that he was actually dead. However, the fact that he is no more means that we can now work towards building the kind of world for which you fought."

Hermione had wanted to stand by and support her partner, but he'd shaken his head as she went to walk with him towards the grave. She understood why he needed to stand there alone, and she, like Ginny, was now standing with her arm threaded through Harry's. She couldn't help but smile as Severus' Mancunian accent slipped through occasionally when he spoke to Lily.

"I would like you to know," the tall, dark wizard continued, "that although I made a promise to Albus to keep Harry safe, I have not fully discharged myself of the duty. He has the makings of a fine professor―one that I am proud to have on my staff. I do, however, wish he'd sort his love life out. It's becoming quite tedious." Severus paused, and turned to witness Hermione snorting into Harry's shoulder, and Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, looking at the ground with their cheeks aglow.

"And I know you would be rolling your eyes at me," he continued, "and telling me to sort my own love life out before berating your son over his, but I have. I've nearly ruined it a few times as you would expect, but the daft woman still insists that she loves me. Perhaps it's because she's a bloody Gryffindor too, and I am obviously a glutton for punishment, but it's just as well that she stands by me because I don't know what I would do without Hermione.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you, Lily, but the hole that you left has been filled more times over than I ever imagined possible or ever thought I deserved. I hope that James made you, and continues to make you as happy as Hermione makes me. Fear not, I'm still a sardonic bastard, but I do know that rather than just trying to save her, I would die for her."

The sound of stifled sobs coming from Hermione and Ginny ruined his chain of thought, and turning round, he held his hand out to his witch, who gladly accepted it and the comfort of his arms. He kissed Hermione's hair and took one last look at the grave before him.

"I think it's time to say goodbye, Lils," he said quietly, and, with those words, any niggling concerns that Hermione may have had that Severus still harboured feelings for Harry's mother, were quashed.

With a courteous nod, Severus took a step back, and as Harry said his goodbyes―with a promise to return soon―and the four of them prepared to Disapparate, Severus looked down at the witch in his arms, and felt one of the heaviest weights in his soul lifting away.

* * *

><p>The opening Quidditch match of the season was over, and Severus was sat in his living room surrounded by victorious Gryffindors.<p>

Missy had just placed a tray of four steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate biscuits onto the coffee table as Angelina Johnson howled with laughter on the sofa. "I can't get over Professor Sprout. Who knew she could swear like that?"

"Pomona does indeed have a very colourful vocabulary when required," Severus smirked knowingly as Hermione handed mugs to George and Angelina, and then to her wizard before curling up in the armchair opposite him.

"But how come we never heard the staff swearing from the stands when we were students?" Angelina chuckled, shivering as she cradled her mug.

"Because we are fortunate enough to have Filius as our Charms Professor. He casts an expletive filtering charm. When an expletive slips forth, those outside the wards hear nothing but well mannered remarks," Severus explained.

"And there we were thinking you were all boring old farts who were into tartan blankets, and sherry," George laughed before quickly adding as Severus glared at him, "well apart from you. We were never sure what you were into."

"Certainly neither of those," Severus scowled before Angelina shivered again.

George put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just got really cold out there."

"You were cold?" George whined, gawping at her in disbelief. "You should have been up there flying. I don't think we'll be having sex until my bits thaw out."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other; their eyes burning with amusement at the couple who seemed to have forgotten that they had company.

"Excuse me, I've played in worse. Bloody hell, you've played in worse weather than this," Angelina retorted into her hot chocolate.

"Yes, but refereeing is completely different. You'll back me up won't you, Severus?"

"Kindly leave me out of this," Severus implored, sipping his hot chocolate before adding, "besides, have you not heard of warming charms?"

George contemplated this for a moment, "You make a good point," and then turning back to Angelina said, "Have you not heard of warming charms?"

Hermione looked at Severus mirthfully as Angelina laughed sarcastically in George's face before the headmaster decided to interrupt their friendly lover's jousting, by stating, "Of course, you no longer have to worry about unfreezing your tackle from a broomstick."

"Yeah, what a shame!" George chortled, running his hand affectionately over Angelina's leg.

"Are you sure you do not mind this change? It was rather foisted upon me by the Ministry, and―"

"Honestly, it's fine. Ron needs something to do, and I'm sure he'll be glad to get away from Mum―"

"Yeah, Fleur said that Molly was making him do all sorts of chores around the house by hand―no magic," Angie giggled.

"How is Fleur?" Hermione asked. "I keep meaning to invite her over for coffee―"

"By coffee you means ze camomile tea," George mocked.

"She's pregnant, George, with your niece," his girlfriend sighed. "She's just looking after herself."

"Oh, I wouldn't have known she was pregnant. I thought she was martyring herself," George grumbled, still unable to hide his dislike of his sister-in-law.

Severus' brow furrowed, thankful that Lucius was not around to hear Fleur being spoken about in such a way. His dark eyes fell on his own soulmate, knowing that if anyone spoke about her in such a way, he would not be able to hold his tongue or stay his wand. And somehow knowing that Lucius would feel the same way, he found himself asking, "Pray tell, how did the conversation degenerate into the denigration of your sister-in-law?"

"Ron!" Hermione and Angelina said together.

"Allow me to express my surprise," Severus deadpanned.

"Anyway, I've got more than enough to deal with," George said quietly. "Not that I haven't enjoyed teaching some of the kids to fly, but with the business expanding quicker than expected―well, I don't know if I'd have been able to carry on for much longer, to be honest."

"Your mother was telling me that you were seeking extra lab space."

"Well, not so much extra space, but a larger lab that isn't next door to our bedroom," the ginger-haired wizard said giving his witch a watery smile.

"We could move, but then it would take time to build the lab, and we don't need the disruption," Angelina admitted. "I did suggest that we approach a big Potions company to see if they've got any spare space to rent."

"As it happens I know that Prince Industries have just completed a new complex of laboratories at their Oxfordshire site. If you let me know your requirements I would be more than happy to intercede on your behalf," Severus informed them nonchalantly, trying to ignore Hermione as she practically gawped at him for making such an offer.

"Prince Industries? Really? That would be brilliant, wouldn't it, Angie?"

Angelina nodded as George sat forward and placed his mug on the coffee table. "They were the company that had been developing an anti-venom at the time Dad was attacked. He wouldn't be here without them," the younger wizard reflected.

"Were they really? Well, that was indeed fortuitous," the headmaster agreed dispassionately, careful not to give away the fact that not only was it his company, but it was, in fact, he who had developed that particular anti-venom, whilst Hermione was screaming in his head.

_Tell him. Sev; tell him that it was you who created it._

_I've told you, the fact that Arthur lives is enough._

_But―_

_Enough!_

The look Hermione threw Severus left him in no doubt that she was annoyed. She knew why he didn't want certain of his wartime actions to be revealed, and she would always keep his secrets, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

Before his trial, the Wizengamot had granted Severus something of a boon as far as he was concerned. Knowing that Harry was amassing public support for Snape's acquittal, they offered the spy the chance, for the sake of his propriety, to state whether there was anything in his defence that he would not want to be admitted, in the hope that he would hang himself. Unfortunately, they forgot they were dealing with a consummate Slytherin and his response was simple: his involvement with Prince Industries, or any potions that had been supplied through Prince Industries to St Mungo's after the Dark Lord's return, was not to be disclosed. His reason was also simple: he didn't want or need anyone's gratitude.

And even now, despite becoming closer to Molly and Arthur, he still didn't want or need their thanks. Not only would it be immensely awkward, but seeing Arthur amongst his family was all the thanks he needed.

George nodded. "Yes. Was it the same anti-venom they used on you?"

"It was similar. After using Nagini against your father, Voldemort knew that he had made her a target. He imbued her with a number of additional protections, one of which was a more potent venom. And having used her once, I knew she may have been deployed again. The Order needed to be prepared in case she was. I just hoped to be proved wrong, but alas!"

Looking at Severus unconsciously running his fingers over the ragged, silvery scar on his neck, George stated, "I'd just like the opportunity to thank someone personally for saving Dad."

Severus placed his mug down on the table beside him. "I should imagine that the knowledge of your father's recovery would be thanks enough."

"Maybe," George sighed before changing the subject slightly. "So, my little sister says that you're teaching Potions again."

"Only at NEWT level until Madam over there completes her apprenticeship," Severus intimated, nodding towards Hermione. "Your sister should consider herself incredibly fortunate," the headmaster said sincerely, but everyone could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

George let out a hearty laugh, still amazed that he could sit in the presence of Severus Snape and feel relaxed.

Hermione rolled her eyes before sipping from her mug. "Yes, he loves being a git, again."

"Again?" Severus queried before a smirk tugged at the corner of the mouth. "I wasn't aware that I'd ever stopped."

* * *

><p>The following Thursday afternoon found the headmaster in his office, trying to deal with his paperwork properly rather than employing his usual method of 'one for me; two for the bin'. So far, this week had been more stressful for Severus than usual. It seemed that the knowledge of Slughorn's terminal illness had started to bring back memories of loss for many of the students who had been affected by the war, and the Heads of House and Pastoral Care professors were dealing with all sorts of problems, ranging from simple tears to issues requiring severe disciplinary measures. Mr Filch was the only one who was smiling.<p>

"Is something troubling you, Severus?"

The headmaster looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and shrugged. "I'm teaching NEWT level Potions again; I clear one pile of paperwork and another mysteriously appears. Horace is dying, the students are having an emotional breakdown, we can't test the Luciferan theory as Shacklebolt has fucked off on an unscheduled holiday for two weeks, I have our new spy coming to see me today, and then I have a meeting with the Golden Trio. However, Hermione doesn't know that it's a meeting of the Golden Trio, and is therefore unaware that Mr Weasley will be here. Why would anything be troubling me?"

Dumbledore didn't respond but asked, "How is Hermione? I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"She's fine. She's busy. We're all fucking busy!"

"Indeed, you are. It was a bold move to employ young Mr Weasley as a spy."

"It was," Severus grumbled as he looked over the weekly Pastoral Care reports. His mood was somewhat appeased by Hermione's familiar script, but it also served as a reminder of how little time he'd spent with her this week.

"It is not easy managing a spy, Severus," Dumbledore offered in a tone which reminded the headmaster of all the times Albus would appear at his shoulder, trying to steal a look at whatever it was he was doing.

Throwing the parchment down onto his desk, the surly wizard looked up to meet the expectant gaze emanating from the portrait. "I am aware," he said in a low, gravelly drawl, "but, then again, I do not intend to employ emotional blackmail to manage our spy."

"Headmaster, you wound me," Dumbledore recoiled, but by the twinkle in his eyes, Severus knew he was goading him.

"I would love to apologise, but I find the words escape me," Severus sneered, drumming his fingers on his desk. "However, I have learnt much from my own experiences, and have promised Weasley that he will be well supported. He is a valuable asset."

"And has he made contact?"

"On Saturday, although he told Arthur there was no direct contact." Severus twisted his mouth in consternation, pondering the situation. "Of course, we don't know if Yaxley took the Luciferan Polyjuice, but, if he did, he must have taken it either just before or after the Ministry Ball. In which case, Ronald won't have direct contact unless Yaxley chooses to reveal his true identity."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "He would need to see Mr Weasley as a confidante first."

The former spy tensed and, with unfocused eyes, said, "There are only a few pieces of information which would establish Weasley in that position quickly, and I am not prepared to do that, at least without discussing it with Hermione first."

"Of course, but from what I've gathered, you have the time advantage," Dumbledore pressed gently.

Severus chose to ignore the portrait, and continued. "I am also concerned that the use of this variant Polyjuice is much more extensive. Dolohov has seemingly disappeared, and yet an overheard conversation possibly points to Poliakov not being whom he purports to be. And as for Harkinssen and Sexton...do you remember Harold Sexton?"

"I do. He wasn't at all remarkable, although I always felt as if he were hiding his light behind a bushel," the former headmaster recalled.

Severus was contemplating Dumbledore's comment when the fireplace roared to life, and Ron Weasley stepped out into his office.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr Weasley," Severus greeted, gesturing towards the three chairs in front of the desk. "Tea or coffee?"<p>

"Er, coffee, please," Ron said, taken aback by the abrupt pleasantries as Severus called Missy and ordered coffee for four on the basis that Harry always had coffee and Hermione wouldn't care what beverage she was offered. That was, of course, if she stayed to have coffee as Severus had omitted to tell her the true purpose for calling her to his office after her lesson was finished.

"Ah, Ronald, how are you? Are your parents well?" Dumbledore's portrait chimed. Ron turned to see the elderly blue eyed wizard smiling down at him, and smiled as he confirmed that he and his parents were well before being engaged further in mindless small talk.

As Missy arrived, Severus decided to call a halt to Albus' prattling, wanting to get down to business. "Before Professors Granger and Potter arrive, we have urgent matters to discuss. So, Ronald, were you welcomed back with open arms?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I didn't see Yaxley―at least, I don't think I did. I went into the One Eyed Witch on Friday night and said I was looking for an old friend. I was told to come back the next night. So, I did. I was shown into a back room where there was a hooded figure who called himself Andrew."

Severus sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled. "Observations?"

"I didn't see his face. He didn't get up, but I'd say he was about your height," Ron advised. "I couldn't place his accent. It was almost as if he was trying to disguise it. It reminded me of when Fleur tries to do an English accent."

"You believe he is of foreign descent? Could it have been Dolohov?"

"No. Dolohov is too short, and his voice sounded too young."

"Excellent," Severus praised, scribbling a short missive on a piece of parchment, before calling Obs.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as the large black owl landed gracefully on the back of Severus' chair. He began to eye his master's visitor carefully, seemingly remembering the infamous day when he delivered Hermione's letter informing the redhead that their relationship was over. Ron hadn't given him a treat, and Obsidian was very much like his master in holding a grudge.

"Long distance, I'm afraid, Obsidian," Severus drawled, tying the note to his familiar's leg. "For Our Friend From The East's eyes only. Understand?"

Obsidian bowed his head, and Severus took a treat out of his desk drawer and offered it to the bird, who accepted it with a screech of thanks, before flying off on his journey.

"Our Friend From The East?" Ron asked curiously.

"Indeed," Severus smirked before continuing. "What else did you talk about?"

"Fine; don't tell me," Ron groused.

"The less you know of our other activities, the less you have to conceal. I am merely lightening your burden," Severus informed him cautiously.

Ron remained unconvinced, but continued. "He asked how I'd found Azkaban. I laid it on thick. I told them I wanted to get my own back on Hermione for showing me up, and if I hated you before, then I certainly hate you now. I said I was willing to help in any way they saw fit, and was told to return in two weeks."

Severus arched a thoughtful eyebrow. "Any reasons given as to why you should not return sooner?"

"No, I was dismissed before I could ask," Ron admitted, hoping that he hadn't messed up. For some reason, the last thing he wanted was for Snape to start yelling about his lack of information.

However, to his surprise, all Severus did was write down the information and smoothly remark, "An excellent first report."

Ron shook his head incredulously. "But I hardly told you anything."

The headmaster shrugged. "I beg to differ," he said, sitting forward and resting his arms on the desk. Entwining his fingers, Severus entreated, "Your role as a spy is, of course, to pass on key pieces of information, but it is also to help fill in a few blanks. Unfortunately, unless we specifically inform you of a blank that we need filling, you may not know our exact requirements, which is why your vigilance is crucial. Never discount anything; observe everything including the tone of someone's voice. Do not dismiss anything that you see or hear. Everything you see and hear is of interest to me. Never forget that."

The younger wizard looked at the man seated before him, realising that his dreaded Potions and Defence professor was actually giving him valuable advice. "I won't. Thanks."

"Ah, we have a visitor." Severus announced, inclining his head graciously when he felt the wards vibrate, which caused Ron to turn his head towards the door.

* * *

><p>Professor Potter entered the office moments later, and before the door had even shut, he asked, "You wanted to see me about next week's media circus, Headmaster?" However, when Harry saw that his old school friend was also in the room, he stopped in his tracks.<p>

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked sheepishly, standing to greet his former friend, his hands pushed hard into his front pockets.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, not bad."

"Good."

Ron rocked on his heels, continuing with his small talk. "Still with Cho?"

"Nah. Split up."

"Right."

The two Gryffindors stood examining the rug they were standing on, and an awkward silence accompanied Severus' eye rolling before he groused, "I never realised how thrilling a monosyllabic conversation could be. Sit down, the pair of you, before the strain of selecting your next word causes you serious harm."

"Git!" Harry muttered lightheartedly.

Ron flinched as he anticipated Severus' enraged response, but was somewhat surprised when all the headmaster said was, "Indeed. I would so hate to disappoint. Now, gentlemen, I will give you fair warning, Hermione doesn't know that you're here, Ronald, and she is certainly not amused by the Ministry's decision to wheel you three out on Monday."

Ron looked confused. "But you said―"

"I said that she still cares about your wellbeing. That does not mean that she is thrilled by the Ministry's plans, or enraptured by being in your presence."

"That's true, mate. She does still care," Harry confirmed, "but she's still not very happy with you."

Ron chuckled mirthlessly. "No change there."

"Well, we will soon be able to determine the level of her animosity," Severus enlightened as his witch opened the door.

Hermione froze. "Severus, what the hell is he―"

"I thought―"

"Obviously you didn't."

"You knew this day was coming," Severus reasoned, feeling her anger and magic crackling.

Hermione's eyes widened at his comment. "Yes, but I'd hoped it would still be coming."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, sit down and have some coffee."

"I don't want any damned coffee," she huffed, slumping down on the other side of Harry, still glaring at Severus and refusing to look at Ron. Seeing him again made her realise that she'd still not forgiven her ex-boyfriend for what he'd done to her wizard. The fact that Ron had decided to forgive Hermione for hospitalising him was neither here nor there.

"Alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked tentatively.

"I've told you before, you've lost all right to call me _'Mione_, Ronald."

"Fair enough," Ron grumbled. "Alright, Hermione?"

Harry sniggered at Ron's persistence. Even Severus saw some amusement in it.

"I am fine, thank you very much," Hermione replied haughtily.

"Excellent., Well, now that we are all here, there is much to discuss," Severus advised, throwing Hermione a cautionary glance.

_Calm down, _he whispered in her mind.

_How could you call me without telling me he'd be here? I thought you actually wanted to see me._

_You probably wouldn't have turned up if I'd told you, but, of course, I want to see you. Stay behind afterwards and I'll show you how much._

An unconvinced _Hmmm_ was all he heard back.

Severus went over the details for the Ministry's press conference, where it would be announced that a memorial ceremony would be held at Hogwarts to celebrate the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. Once he'd finished, it was obvious that none of the Golden Trio were impressed, but all for completely different reasons. Harry was the first to express his reluctance at being thrust into the limelight again. Although he'd experienced some hero worship from the students, it was actually far less than when he set foot outside the school grounds, and he was rather enjoying leading a fairly normal life.

Ron began playing with his nails. "Yeah, and I'm certainly not looking forward to Monday, and―"

"You're not the only one," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"―And I'm certainly not looking forward to the Memorial," Ron griped, raising his voice in exasperation at her interruption. "Do you think my parents and my brothers and sister will look forward to it? How do you think George is going to feel?"

Hermione blushed, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her. Looking to Severus for support, she was surprised when none was forthcoming. All he said to her was _Stop acting like a brat!_

With tears prickling her eyes, she cleared her throat, sat up straight, and said, "Is that all you wanted to discuss? I need to prepare for my next lesson."

Severus could have been a bastard and pointed out that she wasn't teaching again until tomorrow morning, but he refrained. "If it cannot wait, then you may go," he clipped, dismissing her.

Hermione stood, muttered her goodbyes, and exited the office swiftly. As the door closed, Severus thumped his head against the back of his chair. When he spoke moments later, it was obvious that he'd made a decision. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen; take this opportunity to reacquaint yourselves. I will return in due course."

Harry looked at Ron as Severus obviously left his office to go after Hermione. "Brave man," he mumbled.

Ron snorted. "Mental more like."

* * *

><p>Hermione was already at the end of the corridor when Severus called after her. "You were very remiss back there."<p>

Turning to face him, she spat, "No, you were remiss for not telling me he'd be there. Alright, I was a little insensitive, but you cannot have a go at me when―"

"Sweetheart, what's done is done. Do you think it's easy for me to sit there and be pleasant? It isn't, but I have to do so. And I expect the same from you."

"I thought I'd be alright seeing him again...I really did," Hermione whispered, wiping away the tears that were now rolling down her face.

"Obviously not," Severus sighed, walking slowly towards her. "However, I didn't come out here to argue with you. I came out here because I was concerned, and I also said I'd show you how much I wanted to see you. Unfortunately, your early departure from my office made that rather problematic."

Hermione's brow furrowed sceptically. "You came out here to tell me that?"

"No, I came out here to give you this," he told her, pulling her close and pressing his lips softly against hers before guiding her into an alcove away from prying eyes. He kissed her again, but with more passion than they had shared for the last few days.

Hermione moaned softly, realising just how much she missed sharing this with Severus. Given the increase in their work responsibilities, and between her studying and his visits with Horace, the couple hadn't made love for the past five days. By the time they actually got to bed, the only rolling between the sheets that occurred was when the one who'd come to bed last, rolled over to cuddle up behind the one who was already asleep. Of course, they'd still kissed and found comfort in each other's arms, but everything seemed like a stolen moment, and it was beginning to get her down.

However, the fact that Severus had come after her and was now devouring her mouth like a starved man, had somewhat lifted her spirits, even though they both knew that this could be no more than a passionate kiss. However, Severus was determined to show her how much she meant to him in that moment.

Gasping for air, Hermione broke the kiss before gently tugging on Severus' bottom lip. "Bastard," she whispered against his mouth playfully.

"Guilty, you judgemental bitch," he retorted, unbuttoning her robes and palming her shirt-covered breast as his lips crashed against hers once again.

"Guilty," she groaned softly, squeezing the bulge in his trousers. "I should go and apologise to him, really."

"I wouldn't go that far, you tease," Severus mumbled before his tongue plundered her mouth greedily. Reluctantly pulling away with her hands still in his, he said, "We'll have an early night tonight, I promise."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately. "I've missed you so much."

"I know, and I've missed you too, but the school is unsettled and I have to be available, although I appreciate that we need time together. So tonight, we're going out for dinner, and when we come back, I am going to do all manner of filthy things with you," he purred. "Is that acceptable?"

"Very!"

"Good. Now, I must go and ensure that those two haven't killed each other. That rug by my desk is 600 years old according to Albus, and I was never allowed to bleed on it, so I don't see why either of those two should."

"Since when have you cared about antique rugs?"

"Since some witch keeps thrusting colour charts and furniture brochures in my face."

"But you love it."

She giggled as Severus' eyebrow arched playfully before he cupped her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. "I love seeing you happy."

"I love you."

"And I you. Now, Professor Granger, you have an imaginary lesson to prepare for," Severus told her, playfully swatting her backside.

Hermione gasped, trying to look taken aback, but her eyes were sparkling too much.

* * *

><p>Everything came to a head on the following Friday. The Ministry press conference had gone surprisingly well, but that night and every night since, there had been unexpectedly heavy snowfalls for November. Although the fires were burning brightly and Professor Flitwick had increased the ambient temperature in all the main public and living areas―a feature that Professor McGonagall had insisted the headmaster consider during the renovations―there was still a chill in the air, and not just in terms of physical temperature.<p>

Despite their early night last Thursday, things had steadily become worse for Severus and Hermione. They were still working hard, but in the last week, Horace had deteriorated rapidly, and Severus had been spending longer with him at night. By the time he returned, Hermione was either waiting up for him, looking exhausted, or she was already asleep. Severus would slide into bed, and after a brief kiss and cuddle if his witch woke up, he would lay awake for hours. And when he did eventually manage to drift off, his sleep was plagued by vivid nightmares. Hermione would wake to him thrashing and calling out, and would immediately try to soothe him, holding him until he settled again, but then it was her turn to lie awake. Last night, however, he'd reluctantly accepted the vial of Dreamless Sleep that she'd held out to him as he crawled into bed, but their irregular sleep patterns and lack of intimacy were beginning to take its toll.

The tension emanating from the staff table at breakfast could have had been cut with a knife. Severus had distractedly pushed his bacon and eggs around his plate in between bites. He'd eaten it all, Hermione was pleased to note, but the fact that he had been scowling into his coffee for the last five minutes, without taking a sip, had concerned her.

"Severus, are you going to drink that?" Hermione asked as carefully as possible.

Her answer came in the form of a frustrated growl. "I am."

His witch sighed. "Fine, except staring at it isn't drinking it," she grumbled loudly―at least louder than she'd intended―her voice full of exasperation.

Severus pushed his chair back. "I'm going to my office to drink my coffee in peace," he snarled, and swept away through the Teacher's entrance, slamming the door behind him.

For a split second, the students and staff looked at Hermione with sympathy as her cheeks reddened at the embarrassment of their first public spat. Draco, Harry and Neville all looked at each other, and Harry was about to move to her side, when Neville placed a hand on his arm. They witnessed Hermione's expression harden, and realised that she was not the one who needed their sympathy as she stood to chase down her wizard.

* * *

><p>Severus was just about to enter the corridor leading to his office when Hermione reached him. "Don't you dare walk off like that again, Severus," she railed, coming to a standstill and crossing her arms indignantly.<p>

He turned and was bearing down on her so fast that she almost flinched. "And don't you dare speak to me like that again in front of the students."

"So I can't be concerned anymore, then?" Hermione huffed, trying to remain calm even as she felt her anger rising continuously. "Well, fine. Next time, I won't bother," she blustered, taking in big gulps of air to stop herself from crying.

Severus instantly regretted snapping at her twice already that morning, now and previously in the Great Hall. Usually one of his infamously snide comments would have sufficed, but Hermione's constant insistence on making sure he was alright was beginning to grate on him. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, but he just hated how the words "I'm fine" were beginning to catch in his throat every time he forced himself to say them.

The problem was that Severus felt incredibly conflicted. He knew better than anyone that deceit can lie heavily upon a man's shoulders, and yet it was also an effective form of protection. However, when your shield also weighs heavily upon you, it is a blessed relief when you're told that you no longer have to hide; that you can unburden yourself and breathe easily once again. From the very start of their relationship, Hermione had always encouraged him to talk, and he had taken full advantage of her willingness to listen.

Yet, he realised that this cathartic act, especially over the last few weeks, was merely serving to burden his confessor, and he resolved to protect her from worrying more than was necessary. He knew it wasn't healthy for either of them, and was aware that she was employing the same tactic with him. So they danced around the real issues, gritting teeth behind the smiles whilst forcing out, "I'm fine." They were bottling everything up, and this morning it had reached the point where they were both acting like flasks containing volatile potions that were threatening to push out the stopper.

"Hermione, I―"

"No, it's fine. Do you know what? I'm past caring; I really am. Just remember we're going to the cottage tonight," she told him, turning on her heel and storming back towards the Great Hall.

Severus stood aghast. He had no idea what Hermione meant by being past caring, but the fact that she refused his apology made his chest constrict. And he certainly couldn't recall agreeing to go to the cottage later. "When the hell did I agree to that?"

The retreating form of the woman who meant everything to him, turned and screamed back at him like a wounded animal, "You know full well when!"

The recollection hit him like the Hogwarts Express. Over the last few weeks, they had met up with Pius and Simeon Hutchinson, the healer who would be accompanying Severus and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to Australia in a few weeks time. It had completely slipped his mind that tonight they were going to discuss the final plan in detail. Severus closed his eyes and castigated himself.

_No wonder she's so bloody worked up you insensitive, fucking arsehole._

"Hermione, wait! I―"

But she was gone, taking his orb with her. He tried to apologise through their connection, but was met with a wall of silence. And yet he refrained from bombarding her with apologies because he knew, from past experience, that it would serve no fruitful purpose. So he carried on to his office, accompanied by Hermione's orb. The only pleasure he got from the subject of their altercation―the cup of coffee still in his hand―was when he hurled it against his office wall, causing the portrait of Phyllida Spore to wake up with a screech.

* * *

><p>Most of the staff had left to go about their duties when Hermione returned to the Great Hall. She sat down with the usual air of grace and dignity that she seemed to exude these days, and stared dejectedly at her abandoned bowl of honey and banana porridge that Filius had thoughtfully cast a warming spell over. Minerva looked over at the younger witch with concern as she noticed her reddened eyes.<p>

After realising that she no longer had an appetite, Hermione pushed the bowl away and was startled when a hand landed on her shoulder. For a split second, the hope that Severus had come back left her giddy, but the hand was too cold, too small and too bony to be him.

Patting Hermione's shoulder gently, the Head of Gryffindor whispered, "Come and have a cup of tea in my office, dear," before leading a surprisingly acquiescent Professor Granger out of the public gaze.

* * *

><p>Minerva sighed as Hermione tried to take up as little space as possible in one of her armchairs. Handing her a cup of tea, she asked, "Would you like to talk about this morning?"<p>

"It's fine. It was just a tiff," the younger witch replied flatly, but the words and tone were not marrying in Minerva's astute ears.

"Biscuit?"

"No, thanks," Hermione replied quietly, cradling the tartan decorated china with both hands.

The older witch observed her former charge carefully. She'd known Hermione long enough to recognise the signs of her retreating into herself. Pushing the biscuit tin under the Potions professor's nose, she asked once again, "Biscuit?"

"No, I said―" Hermione snapped before realising that her response was not only rude, but a dead giveaway that not all was well in the Snape/Granger household. "I'm sorry, Minerva that came out―"

"Exactly as I expected it to, my dear. Now, take a damned biscuit and tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at her former Head of House and felt her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Biting down on it, she tried to stop the tears from welling up, and her rapid blinking had the Transfiguration professor Summoning a box of tissues as she continued to wave the box of Shortbread Petticoat Tails at the witch.

Putting down her tea, Hermione took one of the proffered treats and began to nibble the pointed end demurely as she tried to keep calm.

Realising that Hermione doubted her own ability to speak without crying, Minerva handed Hermione a tissue and continued, "Neither of you look well, and as obvious as it is when the two of you have had a fight, you never bicker in public. For as long as I have known that young man, he only ever acts like that when he is emotionally wounded. I did not witness his behaviour after the death of Albus, but I did after the death of his mother and Lily―especially Lily. And you...you only bicker when someone you care about is worrying you. So, young lady, what is going on?"

Hermione placed her half eaten shortbread next to her tea, and started playing with her nails. "We're both so tired, and we hardly see each other. I think everything's just finally got on top of us. He's been having nightmares again after weeks without one, and it's affecting both of us. I thought he was getting better."

"He is, and that is down to you," her mentor praised, taking a sip of her tea.

Hermione looked at the floor, and gave a brief smile before her lips pressed tightly together. She then scrunched up her eyes as the tears began to flow.

"The trouble is," the curly-haired witch continued, "I don't know what's worse. Ever since we've been together I've encouraged him to talk to me about anything that's bothering him. And, in fairness, he does...or rather he has been. Recently it's been really hard because he's not being an arse, but he's had so much to deal with, and then he spends the evenings with Horace. When he comes home, if I'm awake, we talk, but I know he's holding things back, and that is so frustrating."

"Is that the only source of frustration?"

"I...I don't know what you―"

"No need to be coy, young lady."

Hermione swallowed hard. "It sounds so selfish, but we've hardly...well, you know. All he wants to do is...well, cuddle, if we do anything at all."

"Hermione, dear, you're not being selfish, for Merlin's sake. You're both young, human and very much in love, but my understanding is that soul bonds are reputedly rather demanding in that department," Minerva chuckled knowingly. "And it comes as no revelation to me that Severus enjoys a cuddle―"

"Don't remind me. I was horrified when you found us in bed."

"When you're Head of House, believe me, some of the sights you see make you want to Obliviate yourself. Finding you two in bed cuddling was one of my more pleasant discoveries, especially as I had expected to see his pale, skinny backside―"

"I happen to love that pale, skinny backside," Hermione interjected defiantly, "and it's quite squeezable actually."

"There, that's better," Minerva said triumphantly into her tea. "But you know if you're feeling the need to alleviate certain tensions I know a perfectly good Transfiguration spell for―"

"Oh no, I won't need that. Last time we were in London, we went toy shopping," Hermione blurted out before she clapped her hand over her mouth, mortified at her admittance, but also embarrassed that Minerva had offered to give her a spell to transfigure herself a dildo.

"Good for you," Minerva said approvingly before reverting back to the real topic of conversation. "I'm not concerned about your lack of sleep or sex because both of those are easily rectified. But what concerns me is that Severus has been spending so much time with Horace, and I think he is using the situation as his chance to do for Horace what he wanted to do for Albus, Lily and possibly even his mother and grandmother. You see, when my Elphinstone was taken from me, I was in a state of shock. It was accident. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. I had no time to tell him what I should have told him. Of course, I mourned and grieved for him, but at his funeral I felt nothing.

"When his brother was dying, I saw that as my chance to make up for what I couldn't do for my husband. I cried more for his brother than I did for my husband, and I fear that when Horace passes, Severus will look on it as the passing of a loved one. I also believe that his guilt will get the better of him, and I must warn you, my dear, that his emotional and magical backlashes are terrifying."

Hermione looked at her knees, nodding slowly to show her understanding. "I just don't know if I'm strong enough to cope with that," she admitted, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Do you love him?" Minerva asked gently.

Nodding rapidly, Hermione blurted out, "More than anything."

"Then when the time comes, you will find the strength, and be whatever he needs you to be in that moment."

It was at this point that Hermione broke down into wracking sobs, and Minerva simply put a comforting arm around the younger witch until she had cried herself out. "Thank you," she said with a watery smile as she finally managed to compose herself.

"If there is one thing I am certain of, Miss Granger, it is that you are the best thing that's ever happened to that man. Now cast a glamour. It won't do for the students to see that you've been crying, especially over the headmaster. The rumour mill in this place is vicious enough as is without adding fuel to the fire. This school needs Severus to be strong, and he is. He's a stubborn mule most of the time, but he needs you. You are in a unique position, my dear. You are the power behind the throne. Now, remember which house you belong to, and walk out of that door with your head held high."

Hermione nodded, smoothing her robes as she stood. When she reached the door, she turned and smiled at the woman whose inner strength she had admired for so many years. "Thank you, Minerva," she said before heading off to her first lesson of the day.

When the door closed, Minerva sighed before muttering to herself, "Time to go out for a run." Moments later a tabby cat slipped out of the Deputy Headmistress' office, en route to its favourite stalking grounds with the other cats of the castle: the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Things might not look great, but life can be an arse, and often it makes us stronger when we come out the other side.<strong>


	49. Matters of Life and Death: Part Two

**Author's Notes:**

I am so sorry for the wait. I really am. Forgive me.

Thank you all for your reviews, messages, follows and favourites. They mean the world to me, but I'd love to hear from more of you though because basically I like talking to people, and hearing your thoughts as we start coming towards the end of this story. (Still a while to go, and then of course there are sequels!)

So this chapter follows on directly from the last one. You might want to re-read the last chapter, but it's not necessary.

Usual warnings apply.

Love to onecelestialbeing for allowing her eyes to bleed so yours don't.

I own nothing but my imagination and a new set of headphones. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Matters of Life and Death: Part Two<strong>

"This place is utterly charming, Severus. I approve," Narcissa enthused, walking back into the kitchen of Severus and Hermione's newly purchased cottage after he'd given her the guided tour, which admittedly took all of five minutes.

"My craving for your approval is once again sated," the dark-haired wizard drawled as he checked the lamb which had been cooking slowly for the past two hours in the cream Aga that Hermione had insisted on.

After his heated discussion with Hermione that morning, Severus threw a pile of parchment into his briefcase―Hermione insisted that he buy it for his meetings at the Ministry―and went to their cottage early so that he could cook something which required a little more thought and effort than he'd originally intended, but nothing so time-consuming that he couldn't do any work.

Narcissa made herself comfortable at the kitchen table; she had just commented on the divine smell emanating from the oven when she looked at Severus carefully. "You've always cooked in the Muggle way, haven't you?"

"I was brought up in what was essentially a Muggle household. Whilst I'm quite happy to have the house-elves cook at Hogwarts, whenever I was on my own and especially now with that I'm with Hermione, I prefer to do it this way."

"And then there's Lucius who needs an entourage to live on his own," Narcissa snarked flippantly.

Severus couldn't help but snort at her comment. "And you would do any better?"

"Probably not," she conceded before remarking, "speaking of Hermione, I thought she'd be here by now."

Filling the kettle, Severus advised dismissively, "She was teaching until four o'clock, and then had a couple of pastoral appointments. She should be here soon."

"Ah, I see," said the blonde witch knowingly. "What have you done?"

Slamming the kettle down on the stove, Severus growled, "Why do you always assume I've done something?"

Narcissa examined her perfectly manicured nails, before shrugging innocently. "I really couldn't say."

Severus sighed, lighting the gas under the kettle with a wave of his hand. "I haven't done anything, and I believe that's the problem," he grumbled. "Following my lamentable decision to inform the school of Horace's condition, we've hardly seen each other. When I was reinstated as headmaster I vowed to be upfront with the students because I couldn't abide the way Albus would never give anyone a straight answer. It seems that honesty wasn't the best policy in this case."

"Obviously not if it has caused you to neglect your witch, and yourself by the looks of things. You look exhausted, Severus," Narcissa told him, looking concerned. "Draco said that the students have taken it badly. He had to cancel dinner with us on Tuesday because of a disciplinary issue."

"Ah yes, the Instant Scalping incident. That was a rather long night," Severus recalled, Summoning two mugs from the cupboard. He then looked at Narcissa apologetically; he was unable to remember seeing her drinking her beloved tea in anything other than fine bone china. "Hermione insisted we go rustic."

"Who am I to argue with the lady of the house? I have to say, I do love this kitchen table," Narcissa effused, running her hand appraisingly over the old wooden surface.

"Yes, we're rather partial to it. It clinched the deal for us," Severus deadpanned whilst smirking internally as he recollected the rather frantic coupling that had taken place upon it when they'd first viewed the place.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. She knew perfectly well that her ex-lover had a penchant for shagging on tables. "Actually, darling, do you have any herbal tea?"

Turning to face her, Severus studied his friend carefully; his raised eyebrow caused Narcissa to avert her eyes and examine her nails once again. His curiosity was piqued, and the feeling of déjà-vu sweeping over him couldn't be ignored. He'd known Narcissa for twenty-seven years, and he vividly remembered the only other time she'd refused a cup of tea that he was making.

"Narcissa, have you told Pius?"

Panic flashed across her features. "Told him what?"

"That you're pregnant?"

"How did―"

"―Because you asked for herbal tea before you told me you were pregnant with Draco. I hope, however, there is no ambiguity over paternity this time."

Narcissa gave a resigned sigh. "I didn't think you'd remember that."

"I was nineteen with the prospect of being a father looming over me―of course, I bloody remember." Severus sat down next to his best friend's soon to be ex-wife and took her hand. "Is this what you want?"

Narcissa inclined her head and swallowed hard. "It's a shock to be sure, but yes, I do want this―I want this baby. But I will admit to being extremely apprehensive."

Severus nodded and squeezed her hand. "I can understand that, especially after the issues you had following Draco. In some respects, I am surprised to find you in this position."

"As am I. Of course, not all of that was my fault. It was quite an affront to Lucius' ego to find out that he would never father another child." Narcissa caught the look of confusion that flashed across Severus' face. "I know he told you we stopped trying because we couldn't bear to have another miscarriage, but for some reason―and I don't think either of us really understood why―when the Dark Lord returned, we decided to try again. Getting pregnant was never an issue for us, but after trying unsuccessfully for a year Lucius insisted we visit our healer. The problem lay with him, not me. Cruciatus damage to be precise. Well, you know how often he was punished."

"I was usually at his side." Severus grimaced, remembering the times they'd both been punished in the early days of Voldemort's return to ensure the fealty of those in the outer ranks.

"Don't tell him I told you though. You know what a pompous arse he is about such things, and―"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I would hope you know me well enough to know that my lips are sealed."

"Does that extend to Hermione?"

"I do not indulge in idle gossip. If she were to hear it from me, there would have to be a good reason."

Narcissa looked pensive. "Do you think Pius will take it well?"

Severus shrugged. "I think he will be shocked, but he loves you; that much is obvious. Now, I have some fresh mint leaves that I can infuse for you. Is that acceptable?"

Narcissa gave him a watery smile and nodded as Severus patted her hand before standing to attend to the now boiling kettle.

"Ironically," she began wistfully, "both you and Lucius were at the conception."

Severus' brow furrowed. He was sure he'd have remembered a show like that, but then it dawned on him. "The afternoon of the Ministry Ball?"

"Yes," Narcissa admitted coyly. "The only time we forgot to cast the charm."

"He didn't cast a locking charm either. We could have walked right in," Severus chuckled, crushing the mint leaves and adding them to the hot water he'd just added to the mug.

"I'm surprised you didn't," Narcissa smirked before Severus glared at her.

"And where would be the fun in that? Much better to wait outside and embarrass you."

Narcissa shook her head incredulously. "You two always did bring the childish streak out in each other."

A familiar voice was heard from the doorway. "Are you accusing Severus of having a childish streak?"

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Severus seemed to forget that Narcissa was in the kitchen. Turning to look at Hermione, his breath hitched. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary―just her jeans, a pair of flats, and a large baggy jumper which hung off one shoulder to reveal the strap of her vest top. But that combined with her hair in a messy bun, a hint of tantalising lipgloss, and the fact that he had an extraordinary amount of making up to do, made him want to forget all propriety and set the kitchen table to use once again.<p>

Narcissa looked between the couple and decided to make herself scarce. "Would you mind if I called Pius just to make sure he's not going to be late? He's simply awful at calling when he's busy."

Severus shook his head, and smirked when Narcissa kissed Hermione on both cheeks in greeting before whispering something in her ear that made his witch giggle. Once they were alone, Hermione put her hands in her back pockets and looked at her wizard coquettishly. "Hi!"

"Hello," Severus responded softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Closing the gap between them, Hermione tried to act as normally as possible. "Something smells good," she quipped, jerking her head towards the oven.

Nonchalant as ever, Severus told her, "I thought I'd do roast lamb."

"With garlic, rosemary and anchovies?"

Severus looked almost affronted. "How else would I do it?

Hermione gave him a beaming smile and, standing on tiptoes, brushed her lips against his cheek before purring in his ear, "My favourite."

"I know."

"And you did all this for me?"

Severus smirked, placing his hands on her hips. "I have been an arse, and I wanted our weekend away to start as I mean it to go on," he told her, leaning down to press his lips to hers gently. That simple touch seemed to lend momentary balance to his world, and it wasn't long before his soft, teasing kisses had deepened into a more greedy, desperate exploration of her mouth. He determined that she'd been eating liquorice again―something he only found out she liked when he'd found her with her hand in a big box of Liquorice Allsorts a few days ago. Grateful that he was kissing her for long enough to notice what she'd been eating, he continued in his fevered assault on her lips until her moans of pleasure overwhelmed him.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he panted out, "Fuck, I've missed you," before pressing his forehead to hers and uttering his heartfelt apology. "I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't mean to become so insufferable to live with over the last few weeks."

"I thought I was the insufferable one."

Severus chuckled deeply―a sound which Hermione had missed so much―and manoeuvred them so that his backside was resting on the kitchen table, allowing his witch to stand between his legs. "Evidently, it takes one to know one, but forgive me for being so neglectful."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and gave him a bruising kiss, which caught him completely off guard. "I'll only forgive you if you forgive me for not being understanding enough."

"Then is all forgiven?" Severus asked hopefully, pushing Hermione away from him slightly to gauge her response.

Hermione nodded, her eyes sparkling with relieved tears. "Just talk to me, Sev. You take too much on your shoulders, and then we end up like this. Please, let me help you."

"I'm so sorry," he reiterated. "I'll try, I promise. I feel as though I overburden you sometimes, and―"

"Maybe you do, but there's so much going on at the moment, and you cannot do all this on your own―well you can, but I hate to think what you'd be like when you came out on the other side."

"I can well understand Albus' penchant for the Pensieve," Severus muttered.

Hermione huffed lightly. "So can I, but all a Pensieve does is store up memories for another time, and Albus didn't have someone like me."

"Indeed, he did not," Severus chuckled, tenderly cupping her cheek. He whispered, "I love you, Hermione," before capturing her lips once again.

This time the kiss steadily deepened. Severus took his time to suckle each lip softly, tugging it between his own, and pulling back so slowly until they were barely touching. Hermione was melting in his arms, and the way her body was moulding into his was putting a significant strain on the front of his trousers. Gathering her closer, his hands became gainfully employed in mapping every inch of her jean-clad backside. Again their lips met, his tongue begging for entrance, she was grabbing at his jumper, desperate to feel his skin. He groaned at the touch of her warm hands on his back as their tongues languorously rolled against the other's, until, once again, Severus reluctantly broke the moment. A small smile graced his lips before he gave her one last chaste kiss. Pulling her in to a tight embrace, he purred, "There will be plenty more of that later."

"I hope so," Hermione replied breathlessly, her lips still tingling. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

Severus knew that she meant with dinner, but couldn't resist looking down at the noticeable bulge in his trousers. One short, sharp slap on the arm later, and that problem soon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Severus had never seen Hermione eat with so much gusto, but reasoned that she was bound to have a healthy appetite after weeks of enduring so much nervous tension. She smiled bashfully at him, primly placing her knife and fork on her empty plate before thanking him for cooking dinner. It was enough to make Severus want to lean over and kiss her. And had it just been Narcissa and Pius that were sharing a meal with them he may have done so, but he wasn't about to do that in front of a relative stranger.<p>

Pius and Healer Simeon Hutchinson had arrived at the cottage just before dinner to discuss in detail the final plan for retrieving Hermione's parents from Australia. They had previously agreed to hold this meeting at the cottage rather than Pius' office in case the walls had developed ears. The locations of Pius' home, Spinners End, Snape and Malfoy Manors, and even Simeon's flat were matters of public record. But hardly anyone knew about Severus and Hermione's new property, and so Pius told his secretary that he was taking Narcissa away for a surprise weekend; Simeon told his secretary that he was visiting his Muggle parents, who, as luck would have it, lived only a few miles away from the cottage in St Ives, and Severus was told by Minerva that she'd just tell anyone who asked that it was none of their damned business where he'd gone for the weekend.

Whilst dinner had been a pleasant affair, once they began to discuss the reason for their meeting, Hermione immediately became on edge. Given her outburst this morning, Severus knew how worked up she was, but he'd hoped that she would have warmed to Pius' choice of healer by now.

When Hermione had first met Simeon, the healer had felt as if he'd mistakenly attended an interview, which the curly-haired professor was conducting. Hermione's question asking was legendary, but the ones she aimed at him were decidedly pointed. The slender, dark blue-eyed wizard had expected her to be cautious about the situation, but what he hadn't expected was her to be so wary of him. To her, Simeon was the weakest link in the expedition, and yet he was responsible for the most delicate aspect of it as far as she was concerned―the physical and mental health of her parents.

Simeon had been Pius' healer after the war, and despite the Head of Magical Law Enforcement relentlessly vouching for his competency, Hermione continued to eye him suspiciously. By his own admittance, he was quite a timid man, but when it came to his vocation he knew he was one of the best. Simeon's last hope in winning the young witch over was her partner. The problem was her partner intimidated him, and her partner knew it. But surprisingly that feeling of intimidation actually worked in his favour. All it took for Hermione to eventually accept him was for her to witness him gulp nervously at Severus Snape's veiled threat to ensure personally that her parents received the very best care.

"Now, Hermione, what kind of Obliviate did you use?" Simeon asked with the soft reassurance of a seasoned medical professional.

"She used _Oblivisci Me Praesente_," Severus informed as Hermione shifted awkwardly in her chair.

After Dumbledore's death, Hermione realised the need to protect her parents and once she decided on a course of action, she'd gathered as much information as she could from the Restricted Section. She'd found a wealth of sources, but the reason why she was researching such spells played heavily on her mind, and, for once, the usually methodical student was struggling to concentrate.

For days, she'd sat silently in her childhood bedroom whilst her parents worked, planning their disappearance and new life together in Australia. She knew she had six weeks to engineer everything because as soon as Harry turned seventeen all hell would break loose, and their search for the remaining Horcruxes would start.

She had to forge birth certificates, passports, emigration and immigration documents, statements and utility bills. She also had to change and set up new bank accounts. She'd found a spell to help produce counterfeit documentation, but dealing with the banks would prove more troublesome, and she realised that Polyjuice was the answer. Having taken care of the practicalities, Hermione knew the day was fast approaching where she had to say goodbye to her parents. She tried to do more with them; tried to enjoy her time with them, but it was nearly impossible to do that without raising suspicion. In the end, she settled for seeing her parents acting as they always did―the way she wanted to remember them.

When the day arrived, it was like any other Saturday morning. Her parents had gone to the supermarket, and she'd quickly Summoned everything that was hers and placed in her famous beaded bag before removing all traces of herself from the house. She stripped and redecorated her bedroom, replaced all their documentation, and under the guise of offering to do some cleaning, removed all photo frames from the living and dining room and replaced all pictures which included herself with those of just her parents. She left them on the dining table to be found later. Satisfied that there were no remaining traces of her, she laid out their new travel documents and tickets on her father's bedside table and waited for her parents to return.

After helping to put away the shopping, Hermione made them a cup of tea and spent the final moments with her parents in the living room, watching the news. Making an excuse to leave the room, she playfully told them that she loved them, but instead of going upstairs, she stood in the doorway and as her parents began to converse again, she withdrew her wand.

"I'd meant to use _Oblivisci Me Existentiam_, but once I'd raised my wand my mind went blank, and I wasn't sure what spell I'd cast."

"Ah, so you used the unscrupulous cad's spell of choice," Hutchinson smirked, feeling relaxed enough to joke with the witch.

Hermione blushed. "I know. That was why I had discounted it, but obviously I―"

"―Was understandably upset," Simeon said soothingly. "However, by using _Existentiam _you would have possibly prevented some of the side effects that _Praesente_ causes."

"What do you mean 'side effects'?"

"The reason why _Praesente _was effectively outlawed was because the wizard or witch, once they'd had their fun, could cast this spell and walk away. It is easier to remember than _Existentiam_, and had a somewhat egocentric quality that some disreputable characters found appealing. You see, the offended party would know that something had occurred; they would feel that something was missing, but wouldn't be sure what it was. Therefore the offending party, knowing that the act was affecting the person they'd seduced in some way...well if you will excuse the expression, they got off on it."

"Well, I can assure you I'm not getting off on it," Hermione snapped before Severus spoke soothingly in her mind. "So are you saying that my parents are unhappy?"

"Not unhappy, but maybe unfulfilled. For example, perhaps they wish they'd had children, but it won't affect their happiness together."

Severus squeezed Hermione's arm. "Don't dwell on it. The point is the spell has been identified, and I will endeavour to reverse it."

Hermione looked at her wizard and gave him a watery smile. "So what is the actual plan? What will you have to do?"

"When we arrive in Australia we will be met by our contact from the Australian Ministry," Pius began. "After a day's rest, we will make contact with your parents and claim to be Muggle officials from the British Consulate. We will tell them that we need their help regarding a crime that was committed near your family home around the time that they emigrated. We are hoping this will throw them off their guard and make an already strange situation seem more expected."

Hermione bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "You'll have trouble with Dad to start with. He's always very sceptical. Mum, on the other hand, is much more trusting of officials than Dad. On the other hand, make Dad feel like he's in a James Bond film and you'll soon win him over." She chuckled softly, recalling her father's fascination with James Bond and spy films in general, and how he always managed to stop whatever he was doing whenever there was a spy film on the television.

Pius looked confused. "James Bond?"

"A fictional Muggle spy," Severus supplied before asking dryly, "So, that's why your father wants an Aston Martin?"

Hermione nodded at him playfully. "Have you ever seen a James Bond film?"

"Of course," Severus huffed. "Although I think the last one I watched was _Live and Let Die_ when I was about fifteen."

"That's my favourite, and Dad's too."

"Must be something in the cards." Severus smirked as Hermione understood the reference and playfully nudged him in the arm before their attention returned to Simeon.

"From a medical perspective I will be casting diagnostic charms from the moment we meet your parents to see how their minds are working. I will relay this information to Severus before he begins his work. He will attend to your parents individually, and throughout the Legilimency and mind altering process I will be monitoring both the patient and Severus. Once he has successfully completed his work, I will place each parent into a medically induced coma to help their mind recover more quickly. When they wake, hopefully, they will be the Michael and Helen Granger that you recognise."

The reality of the situation was beginning to hit Hermione hard, and tears began to sting her eyes. She might recognise them as her parents again, but would they recognise her as their daughter? She had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. "Then what?"

"We will begin the rehabilitation and assimilation process," Simeon told her calmly.

The young witch growled impatiently. "But what does that mean?"

Hermione began to nervously play with her nails as Pius and Simeon outlined the process. Severus reached over and placed his hand over his witch's, entwining their fingers tightly. Looking up, he noticed Narcissa's sickening look of approval at the sight, and if he hadn't been trying to calm his witch a sharp rebuff would have been fired at his friend.

Pius sat back in his chair. "We will spend two days acclimatising them to the fact that they have a daughter. We will explain the danger that they were in, and the reason why you took it upon yourself to perform such an action. We will also explain the outcome of the war, and that it's now safe for them to come home. What we won't do is mention that they will have a security detail assigned to them for the next few months."

Hermione's brow furrowed.

Simeon nervously looked at Pius before delivering the reason for withholding this information. "We don't want to add any unnecessary concerns that could set back their recovery by several months."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "How long will their recovery take?"

The headmaster had insisted on meeting Simeon before he was introduced to Hermione in order to ascertain the truth of the situation. Ever since he'd told his witch of the plan to bring her parents back, deep down Severus regretted it. Neither of them was naïve; they knew there was a risk that her parents wouldn't want anything to do with her once their memories had been restored, but every time his witch discussed their return he saw more and more hope filling her eyes. He'd promised to stand by her; he'd promised that no matter what happened they would face it together, but this plan was to be executed in a little more than two weeks time and he needed to know that nothing had been held back from them.

Simeon had always been confident that, in his professional opinion, Hermione's parents would recover fully. He hadn't lied or withheld any information deliberately, but he realised as Hermione sat before him teary eyed, and felt the full weight of Severus' attention bearing down on him, that he should have made one point clearer.

The healer swallowed hard before he spoke. "The physical mind healing, that is to say their memories, should be fully complete in two to three weeks. The mental healing—anything up to a year—may be longer."

Hermione practically jumped up from her chair. "What? You've never said anything like that before. Why might it take so long?"

Severus wrapped his hand around her wrist, urging her to sit down and remain calm before he fixed the healer with a poisonous stare. "I am aware of the damage mind alteration can do, but unless the brain is physically damaged the mental repercussions are generally quick to heal."

"Indeed they are, but research suggests that it is only if the mental trauma has been inflicted by an enemy," Simeon advised, "but, in this case―"

Hermione realised immediately what Simeon was implying, and tears streamed down her face. "It's because I did it, isn't it?"

"Regrettably, yes."

Severus felt his stomach lurch. One of the reasons he'd wanted to keep this mission from Hermione was so that he'd be able to deliver her parents fully healed, and happy to see her. Or if it had all gone wrong―well he would have dealt with that as and when. He pulled his now sobbing witch against him as the healer continued.

"Your intentions were good, Hermione, no one can deny that, and I expect them to make a full recovery, but it might be slow. And please remember that they may recover much quicker―"

"We do not need platitudes or false hope," Severus spat, cradling Hermione's head as she mumbled into his chest that this was all her fault.

"No, of course not, but you need to be in full possession of the facts," Simeon said quietly, trying to hide the fact he was shaking slightly under Severus' intense scrutiny, "and I can assure that their aftercare will be second to none."

"It fucking well better be," Severus snarled, leading Hermione from the kitchen to their bedroom in an attempt to calm her down.

Pius drained his wine glass. "I think that could have gone better."

Narcissa simply rolled her eyes as she sipped her water, and gave the two wizards still at the table disapproving looks.

* * *

><p>It took Severus half an hour to calm Hermione enough to return to the kitchen and their guests.<p>

She apologised to everyone as Severus pulled out her chair for her, but Simeon immediately admonished her, stating that it was his fault and that he should have handled the situation better. Severus couldn't agree more.

Pius tried to chivvy along the discussion again. "Now, Hermione, are your parents familiar with the _Daily Prophet_?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they always had it delivered. Why?"

"Excellent. Well, we will take relevant copies with us. Your parents will be able to peruse the events of the war and the aftermath at their leisure."

Severus was about to snort derisively at using the _Daily Prophet_ as a source of reliable evidence when Hermione blurted out, "No!"

Narcissa immediately leant forward and reached for Hermione's hand even though the distance was too far to make contact. "What's the matter, my dear?"

"I...I don't want them to find out about―"

"About what?" Severus interjected, his tone heavy with frustration.

Swallowing hard, Hermione looked at him. "Well, they know who you are. I mean, I used to moan about how strict you were and how you ignored me; how mean you could be. And Mum knows I had a crush on you," she admitted sheepishly.

"Do your parents know about my role in Dumbledore's death?" Severus asked reticently.

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No. I told them it was Death Eaters, and they told me I wasn't returning to Hogwarts. I got upset one night because...well I knew what I had to do, and I was still trying to make sense of what you did. I didn't want to believe it, and Mum asked what was wrong. So, I told her that I had a crush on you and that, by not going back to Hogwarts, I might never see you again. I wasn't lying; I honestly didn't know if or when I would see you again."

Severus knew exactly how she felt. Each time he'd managed to check on her, he'd always been left wondering if he would ever see her again. "And your father?"

"He just thinks you were the bastard who ignored his daughter. He often threatened to give you a piece of his mind for that."

"Oh how wonderful!" Severus quipped.

"So your father is rather protective of you?" Narcissa enquired. The thought of Severus having a father-in-law as protective as he was rather amused her.

"Yes, he is. Fiercely so. He still thinks I'm eleven, and I don't want him to―"

Severus pursed his lips. "Oh, I see. You don't want them to know about us."

"No, that's not what I mean," Hermione bit back, turning to face Severus and taking his hands in hers. "But I do know that if Dad sees everything chronologically he'll form an opinion about you before he gets to know you, and―"

"Do you think me incapable of handling your father?"

"No, I know you can, but it's how you handle him that―"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; a frustrated growl forming at the back of his throat. "Hermione," he began deliberately, "the man is your father. Unless he attacks me with some form of weaponry, I won't hex him. If there are issues I shall remind him that you are a strong, freethinking and highly intelligent woman, whom he should be very proud of and that I'm am honoured that you have condescended to accept me. I shall also impress upon him that my intentions towards you are entirely honourable."

"But he'll miss out the bit about the two of you shagging like rabbits," Pius piped up cheekily, only for Narcissa to slap him. "What? It's just what I've heard," he groused, trying to look innocent.

Severus rolled his eyes. "And once again, I thank our illustrious former Minister for Magic for his insightful interjection."

"I live to serve," Pius intoned humbly as Severus glowered at him. However, he added more seriously, "but perhaps we should be careful what we show your parents."

"I think that would be wise," Simeon agreed. "Normally I'd recommend that information is given chronologically, but Hermione knows her parents better than we do and has raised some valid points. That method could be detrimental to their recovery, which is to be avoided at all costs. If we package the information into sections, we can ensure they fully understand the situation and are more likely to form more favourable opinions."

Severus gave a disgruntled snort but Simeon continued, "We can gently introduce the fact that you two are together so it won't be a complete shock to them. We need to avoid confrontations."

"Or we could wait until they return to the UK and tell them together," Severus offered with a shrug, not really wanting to face her parents' disapproval alone.

"No, it's better they find out as soon as possible," Hermione insisted. "They might not like it, but if you don't say something―"

"Hermione is correct," Simeon interrupted. "You will be in their presence, and withholding the fact that you are courting their daughter could be detrimental to their recovery and your future relationship with them."

Twisting her lips, Hermione suggested, "I could write them a letter."

Simeon considered this carefully. "An excellent suggestion, and to confirm Severus' position in your life he should be the one to present it to them."

Narcissa had been listening to the conversation intently. "What is the plan for when Hermione's parents return to this country?"

"Should they wish to return," Simeon sighed deeply, "they will stay at St Mungo's for two weeks to ensure that there are no adverse repercussions following the mind alteration."

Hermione tensed as Simeon voiced her own concern that her parents might decide to stay in Australia and sensing this, Severus placed his hand back over hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

This didn't seem to sit well with Narcissa. "Forgive me, and I know I'm not an expert in the inner workings of the mind, but as much as I can see how that would benefit someone from our world, surely it would be better for Hermione's parents to spend this time in a more Muggle environment."

Simeon nodded. "I agree, but we need to monitor their progress and if they returned to their own home, they would have to deal with their neighbours―"

"―And we must consider the security implications," Pius added.

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, I understand that, but―"

"I've got an idea," Hermione interrupted the older witch, "and I know we haven't talked about it, Sev, but could they stay at the flat?"

A little nonplussed, Severus shrugged. "Of course. Your family are more than welcome."

Without thinking, Hermione said, "They're your family too. It would be ideal because it's in London, we've got a television and music centre there, and it's essentially Muggle apart from a few charms and Severus' wards."

Severus was taken aback at Hermione's family comment. Whenever they'd talked about family, it was when they were discussing the one they'd eventually create together. He knew―he hoped―that her parents would return and want Hermione back in their lives, but it simply hadn't crossed his mind that he'd be part of her existing family, as well.

_They probably won't want you in their lives._

The conversation had stirred one of Severus' greatest fears: that Hermione's parents would not approve of their relationship, and see fit to make Hermione her future with him. They might be soul bound, but would that be enough to keep them together. However, as always, he gave the impression of being unfazed,and supplied, "We can add a Floo connection to your office, Simeon."

"And I don't mind sitting with them when Hermione is at work," Narcissa added.

"Really?" Hermione was shocked that Narcissa would openly state that she would spend time with Muggles.

"Of course. They're your parents and now that I know you better, and knowing what you have done for Draco, it's the least I can do."

Simeon thought about this for a moment. "I suppose that would work. I often do house visits, and I can check on them after work. Narcissa can contact me with any urgent issues. How does this work for you, Pius?"

Tapping his middle finger absentmindedly on the table, Pius raised his eyebrows as he considered what he'd just heard. "Who exactly knows of the flat's location?"

"Only close friends," Hermione chimed in.

"Keep it that way. We can create an Anti-apparition perimeter and limit the Floo access. Does the building have a concierge?"

Severus nodded.

"We can see about getting someone in there," Pius drawled nonchalantly, taking a sip of wine. "Fear not, Hermione, they will be well protected, and we'll continue to protect them until we know the current threat is removed."

Hermione thanked everyone sitting around the table, and smiled as Severus leaned over and mumbled into her hair, "Everything will be fine, love." She turned and took him by surprise by kissing him chastely on the lips before asking who wanted coffee.

* * *

><p>After they had finished their coffee―mint tea in Narcissa's case, which caused a raised eyebrow from Pius―Simeon took his leave, promising to liaise with Hermione over the next few weeks so that he cold allay any concerns.<p>

Once Severus had closed the front door, he rejoined everyone in the kitchen, enjoying the sound of Hermione's laughter as Pius did an impression of Narcissa enthusing over the fabric swatches that had arrived for the latest set of guest rooms to be redecorated at Snape Manor.

"So, you are coming to our divorce party in a couple of weeks?" Narcissa asked with just a hint of sardonic humour as Severus sat down and casually draped his arm over the back of Hermione's chair.

"I thought Lucius was joking," Hermione gasped.

Severus chuckled deeply. "You should know by now that Lucius never jokes about opportunities to strut around like the peacocks of which he is so fond."

"And besides, we're not exactly upset to be divorcing. Saddened, yes," Narcissa added before looking at Pius, "but it's worked out rather well for me."

Pius placed a hand over his witch's. "I've done quite well out of it, as well," he teased.

Severus smirked. Regardless of their affair―which seemed a lifetime ago now―Severus had always cared about Narcissa. She'd often been a voice of reason in his life, and he was pleased to see her so happy. He just hoped that her news wouldn't sour her relationship with Pius.

He was about to make a teasing remark when the voice of Poppy Pomfrey rang out from the living room fireplace.

"Severus, are you there?"

Severus tensed. Hermione took his hand, knowing that the school matron's interruption to their evening could mean only one thing. Squeezing her hand, he excused himself from the table.

Walking into the living room, Severus asked urgently, "Is it Horace?"

"I apologise for interrupting your evening, Headmaster, but I'm afraid it is. I believe the end is―"

"I will make my apologies and Floo directly to the hospital wing. Thank you."

Taking a moment to compose himself, he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He knew this day was coming, but somehow now it was here, there was an uneasiness in his stomach that he couldn't quite place. Turning to walk back into the kitchen he found Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Horace?"

"Alas. My presence is required back at Hogwarts."

Hermione walked towards him and squeezed his arm comfortingly. "I'll come with you."

Severus shook his head, taking her hands in his. "No, stay with Pius and Narcissa. Once they leave, Floo directly to the castle. I don't know when I will be able to return, and I don't want you here on your own."

"So much for our weekend away," Hermione grumbled.

Severus sighed, pulling her into his arms. "I know, however, circumstances dictate―"

"Oh God, you have to go; I understand that. It just feels like someone, somewhere, is determined to keep us from spending time together."

"Not this time," Severus assured her. "Tonight is unavoidable, but tomorrow night we shall return here because fuck knows we need some time alone." He pressed a kiss to her hair, hoping he wouldn't have to let her down.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm not sure that I am."

Not knowing quite how to respond, Hermione whispered, "I love you."

Lowering his head to claim her lips softly, Severus replied, "And I love you more than you will ever know."

* * *

><p>Severus hid it well, but when he stepped into the private hospital wing room and observed Horace Slughorn lying grey and motionless in the bed, he was shocked. Over the last few days, Horace's decline had been noticeable, but the deterioration between the headmaster's visit that afternoon and now was beyond belief.<p>

"I trust I am not too late, Poppy," he asked, a hint of trepidation in his voice.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she bustled quietly around the room before indicating that Severus should sit down on the chair she'd placed by Horace's bedside.

Making her way to the door, she said quietly, "Minerva wanted me to tell her when you arrived. Just let Horace know you're here. I don't know if he will wake again, but the last thing he said was that he wanted you to be here."

Severus watched the door close and stared at it for a moment. He swallowed hard, trying to compose himself before turning his attention to the dying man.

Sitting at someone's deathbed is a rite of passage that no one wants, but it's one that everyone hopes they will be given the chance to experience— especially where their loved ones are concerned. Not because you want someone to die, but because you don't want them to die alone, and you need the comfort of knowing that they passed away peacefully and without pain.

Despite Severus being present at the end of a number of lives, it was always against his will, and peace was in short measure. And yet as he observed his former professor, his thoughts, for some reason, flew back to when Draco was born. He could only imagine how Lucius felt at his son's arrival, but for the child's godfather―once he'd breathed a sigh of relief that the child was definitely a Malfoy―witnessing a new life come into the world had been a privilege and an honour. While this undoubtedly was the end rather than the beginning of a life, the brooding wizard felt that this too was a privilege and an honour―albeit it a sad one.

However, one question pushed its way into Severus' mind. _Why do you want me, of all people, here?_

Swallowing his self-deprecating thoughts, the younger wizard took a deep breath to try and loosen the tightness in his throat. When he did finally speak, he was surprised by the unfamiliar rawness in his voice. "I understand you wanted to see me."

Severus shifted awkwardly in his seat, his mind drifting to all the important people he'd lost in his life.

No matter how much Dumbledore tried to justify his death as merciful and a sacrifice for the greater good, Severus could never forget the fact that it was he who raised his wand and uttered the two words that ripped his soul apart. Admittedly, it was quick and painless, and he'd saved Albus from an inevitably painful demise, but it didn't stop that night from haunting Severus' dreams.

_It doesn't stop the guilt._

"Narcissa, Pius, and Hermione send their best," Severus informed Horace dispassionately. Taking Horace's cold hand, the headmaster found himself instinctively feeling further up his arm; it, too, was getting colder as the old man's body began to preserve its heat for the vital organs. Severus lost count of the times that he'd discovered fallen victims and had done this to ascertain whether he could save them or not. Most of time he couldn't, but unlike all the times where he'd had to walk away, he watched his former professor's chest rise and fall unsteadily; each time wondering which would be the last.

Severus' mind began to wander again. He'd always felt conflicted over his father death. He'd always wished that his father didn't exist, and although he wasn't responsible for his death, he felt that he probably contributed to it. He'd hoped the accident would free his mother from an abusive relationship and finally he would become close to her again, but it wasn't to be.

When Dumbledore informed him of her death, the young wizard had been crippled with anger and guilt. In the intervening years, he'd tried to hide behind the fact that she'd been the one who refused to see him, but deep down Severus knew that he should have ignored her and just gone home. Maybe then he'd have seen that she was ill and encouraged her to seek help sooner; perhaps she would have recovered. But the point was her son should have been provided the opportunity to be at his mother's bedside. He resented Eileen for that, but that was superseded by his anger at the fact that she died alone in an NHS hospital when the nurse who'd been sitting with her popped out for a cup of tea. When he wasn't feeling angry about that, he certainly felt guilty.

The unease continued to swell within him, and he took a gasping breath as he felt a tear drip off his nose.

Severus began to recount his day to Horace as he'd done every day for the last few weeks. "So, what shall we talk about this evening? We've been finalising the plan for bringing Hermione's parents back―"

But as he continued to talk, his mind drifted again. He wished that he'd been allowed to know his grandmother better in life. The two had corresponded during his teenage years, and once he'd inherited the Prince fortune he'd met her again after years of being kept apart. He liked her. She was a formidable woman, and he appreciated her forthright nature. But just as they'd begun to get to know each other, she had been taken from him. Her portrait told him that she hadn't been in pain and passed peacefully in her sleep; nevertheless, her grandson felt cheated somehow. And after his discussions with Horace, the fact that he'd not known his grandfather irked him, as well.

_Well, life isn't fair, is it?_

Another stuttering breath from the dying man broke Severus from his thoughts. He turned to look at Horace, who had always been a bumbling, old fool in Severus' eyes. Even teachers in their early twenties seemed old to their students, but for Hogwarts' students many of the professors seemed like fossils. In fact, Headmaster Snape's staff had the youngest average age of staff―if he excluded Professor Binns, who still insisted on teaching―for over four hundred years. But when a tender eleven year old Severus first met his Head of House, Slughorn was already in his eighties.

The first thing Horace ever said to him directly was, _"I see you have formed quite the friendship with that young redhead in Gryffindor. She has the makings of a fine potioneer."_

_Of course she did. She used to sit in my bedroom and watch me._

He may have made his peace with Lily, but he'd never get over the way she died. She had been twenty-one; she was three weeks younger than him, and she was too young to die. Like Albus, the act was sacrificial and physically painless, but the pain both their deaths caused to everyone who loved and respected them, was unfathomable.

_If only I'd kept my mouth shut._

Apart from being people Severus actually cared about, they also had another thing in common: they all died without the comfort of someone holding their hand as Horace had now. Usually he'd have dismissed such a sentimental thought, but he knew personally how important that simple act was. He'd been on the verge of death―before Hermione had intervened―and in that moment Harry had been with him. At a time that could have been the very end, Severus had someone there, and it was more comforting that he'd ever care to admit. At that point―even though some bossy witch had other ideas―he could have rested in peace.

_Or burned in hell_.

With that thought, Severus was at a loss for words, especially as he'd just relayed the details of the discussion about Hermione's parents, as well as voicing his own personal worries―which extended to her parents hating him. He wiped away his tears with the heel of his palm.

He looked at the old man and felt helpless. Here was another life that he couldn't save, but he no longer saw his former professor lying there; he saw every pleading face; every glassy eye, every drop of blood. He felt his stomach churning and bile stinging his throat.

_How many have I failed?_

Everywhere Severus looked, he saw those who had been affected by the war. He saw the new ghosts who were starting to make themselves known around Hogwarts following the final battle. The fallen weren't afforded the comfort of having someone with them at the end; their families weren't afforded this rite of passage. And here he was, sitting at the deathbed of a man that he'd treated with varying degrees of contempt for as long as he'd known him, and yet his imminent passing was ripping a huge hole within him.

His chest constricted; a sense of disquiet engulfed him. He felt queasy, and tried to analyse his overwhelming guilt and shame.

_Everything was my fault._

Guilt was something that Severus had lived with from the moment he understood the concept. When he was a small boy, he'd felt guilty about being a wizard because it was that which made his father hate him―or, so his father told him. His interest in the Dark Arts was nothing shameful, but he was ashamed about where it had ultimately led him. He knew he had a temper; he knew he was a proud man and had the capability to make snide, hurtful remarks―that he could live with―but he did feel guilty about some of the things he'd said in his life. He also felt guilty about some of the things he hadn't said. And then his thoughts again swirled inexorably down into the guilt he always felt for all those he couldn't save; ashamed for all times he stood by and watched, and guilt for all the times he didn't stand by and watch. He had denied so many people of this moment of being with their loved one at the end.

_How much blood do I have on my hands?_

Severus' emotions were roiling, and he couldn't understand why this one dying man was the cause. Memories were flooding into his mind that he wanted to banish, and a sudden vitriol engulfed him. He'd known this man for twenty-seven years, and finally he had crawled under his skin. He'd looked forward to his discussions with Horace; he'd been challenged and moved by his conversations with the man who never treated Severus like the true Slytherin he was, simply because his name didn't fit, and his pure-blood family had removed itself from the political shenanigans of the day. This was the man who had failed to protect him from the horrors of home, and didn't see fit to stop him from being groomed for the horrors yet to come. The man professed to live within the light, but he failed to keep most of his wards away from the dark because he enjoyed the patronage and brandy of the elitist, pure-blood, supremacist families too much.

_What a fucking hypocrite!_

And that comment was aimed at himself just as much as it was at Slughorn because here he was, comforting the man who had no time for the northern lad from the poor home, the same man who failed to recognise his talents or give him credit where it was due. Yes, the latter was one of Severus worst traits―he fully admitted that―but was it any surprise, he asked himself, when he'd been set such a wonderful example by the man who should have known better.

_At least I looked after every member of my house. If they were good enough to be a Slytherin, they were good enough for me―regardless of their background. And how dare he dismiss my Potions skills and fawn over Lily when I could have knocked him into a cocked hat at thirteen!_

The disturbing sound of another ragged breath pulled him out from his internal rant. Even though death was inevitable, Horace still fought for life with every difficult breath. Breathing seemed such a cheap commodity until the moment you were struggling for it, and yet Severus was ashamed to admit that in the moments before Hermione pulled him back from the brink, he would have willingly thrown his last breath away in order to end his emotional and physical suffering. But here was Horace Slughorn battling on, and Severus had to admit that this battle had earned the older wizard his admiration.

Over the last few weeks, Severus had seen a completely different side of Horace which took him completely by surprise. He found himself comparing his relationships with Albus and Horace. Severus knew Albus cared―he considered him to be a father figure and mentor―but there were things he couldn't talk to his headmaster about. Partly because the notoriously meddling wizard had always controlled the conversation, but also because Severus didn't want Dumbledore to know anything that could be used against him at a later date. The current headmaster found that he could talk far more openly to his predecessor's portrait than he could to the man when he was alive.

And whereas Albus was very good at providing counsel, it wasn't without premeditation or ulterior motive. However, Horace had simply let Severus talk. They'd debated politics and the state of the world; they'd argued over Potions articles, and they'd talked about family and the future. Advice was given and taken, but Severus knew that when Horace died, his opportunity to converse with a father figure - something that, as a man, he'd come to appreciate— died with him. With this admittance, the hole that he felt forming earlier grew bigger.

_You're a selfish bastard, Severus. You've got enough people to talk to. You've got Hermione, at least until her parents come back._

Severus felt more bile burning his throat as that last thought entered his mind. When he'd spoken about Hermione's parents earlier, he'd felt a nagging sense of unworthiness; yes, he feared that her parents would hate him, but would they really turn her against him?

_Of course they will. They'll make her see sense. They won't want their daughter involved with someone like me. They'll make her see what I really am._

It was then that he realised that the uncharacteristic tears that were tracking down his face were not for Horace, but for himself, and everybody else that his life had affected. He felt a wave of dizziness and nausea wash over him.

_It's all your fault._

Severus was having trouble breathing. If he'd been wearing his cravat he'd have been loosening it by now.

_Everybody leaves me; she'll leave me_.

As these words sprang into his mind, he found himself propelled towards the sink in the corner of the room where he expelled the contents of his stomach.

Several moments later, a pallid headmaster returned to his dying colleague's side. Shaking, Severus took Horace's hand and leant forward, resting his clammy forehead on the bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in that position when Minerva quietly entered the room, but he didn't move even when she supportively squeezed his shoulder. He was too busy trying to stop himself from dry heaving, and too lost in his own thoughts.

Minerva wasn't affronted by Severus' lack of acknowledgement but was rather concerned by the younger wizard's stillness. She could feel his magic pulsing and hoped to Merlin that the fears she'd voiced to Hermione earlier were not about to come to fruition.

Horace's breathing pattern suddenly changed, which startled Severus enough to look up. He was grateful that he did because otherwise he may have missed the barely audible calling of his name. Immediately, the headmaster was on his feet, leaning closer to hear Horace more easily.

"Severus," the dying man croaked; his eyes weren't focused on the wizard whom he was addressing. "I always had faith in you, my boy."

Before Severus could reply, Professor Horace Slughorn's eyes closed slowly and after another two stuttering breaths, his chest rose no more.

* * *

><p>"Severus."<p>

He felt numb as he stared down at the shell of his former professor. He heard his name, but he couldn't answer as he tried to quell the unnerving feeling stirring within him. He'd felt it twice before―the last time was when he'd arrived at Malfoy Manor after killing Albus, shortly before a worried Lucius ushered him into the dungeons away from the assembled maniacs―and he knew that now it had started, he would be unable to control it.

"Severus."

He heard his name again, but the voice seemed so far away.

Minerva decided to change tack, and her brusque Scottish brogue cut through the air like a knife. "Severus Snape, you will answer me, young man."

Severus' glazed, tear filled eyes whipped to hers. It was then that Minerva realised there would be a problem.

"He's gone, Severus. Let Poppy do what she needs to do. Come. Let's go to your office."

The witch touched his arm gently but Severus shrugged her off, his magic crackling. Minerva was about to call Poppy when the school matron rushed into the room.

Glancing at the Deputy Headmistress trying to usher the headmaster away and noticing tears, Poppy checked Horace, straightened and touched Minerva's hand. "Leave everything to me, but get him out of here; Stun him if you have to," she hissed, anxiously looking at Severus.

Noting Minerva's incredulous expression, she added, "All right, maybe not, but I could feel his magic from out there and, if it destabilises, I don't want it disturbing my other patients. He can thank me for saving his reputation in the morning."

* * *

><p>Pius breathed a sigh of relief once Hermione and Narcissa had finally chosen the colours and soft furnishings for the newly renovated guest rooms at Snape Manor.<p>

As Narcissa sipped her mint tea, Hermione said, "I'm having everyone over when the boys are away. Will the rooms be ready by then?"

Narcissa laughed; it was the first time Hermione had ever really heard the older witch laugh unreservedly. "Boys? Well they can certainly be puerile at times."

Her wizard was about to make a witty retort when Hermione gasped and clutched her chest. Pius put his hand on her arm. "Hermione, whatever is―"

"It's Severus. I need to go," Hermione panted, looking up to see her wizard's orb beckoning her.

The wizard looked to his witch. "What the―"

"He's in pain. I need to go to him," Hermione panted out.

Draco had told Narcissa about a similar incident at Malfoy Manor and she stood, leading Hermione to the living room fireplace. "Go!"

"But―"

"I'll place temporary wards and let you know how to dismantle them," Pius told her, kissing Hermione's forehead, and reiterating Narcissa's command, added, "Should you need us, just call."

Hermione nodded, worry etched on her face. Trusting the orb, she followed it into the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Once in Severus' office, Minerva immediately began to fuss. "Sit down. Let me get you a drink."<p>

"I don't want a fucking drink," the distraught wizard snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," Minerva cautioned, but seeing tears coursing down his cheeks, her expression softened. "I'll call Hermione."

"She will be here soon enough," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore spoke reassuringly. "I understand Horace's passing was peaceful."

Looking up at the painting, Severus blinked, trying unsuccessfully to stem the flow of tears. "Albus, I am...so sorry."

"For what, Severus?"

"For...for not―"

"Ah, but I didn't give you the opportunity, and yet my death was a painless one―"

"Not for me."

"―And considering the pain I was already in...you were there for me at the very end, Severus, and I couldn't have wished for anyone better to have set me on my journey."

"But I―"

"―Carried out my wishes―"

"I killed you," Severus yelled at him before he began to break down.

Ignoring Severus' interruption, Dumbledore continued, "― as you did for Horace. What more do you think you could have done, my boy?"

Dumbledore looked down, his eyes filling with tears as Severus crumbled before him and slid down onto the floor. "You can't save everyone, Severus. I thought I taught you that. I believe you have apologised enough now. Please refrain from doing so again."

"Everybody...leaves me. You, Lily, Mum, Horace...how long before Hermione leaves?" Severus pulled his knees up to his chin as sobs wracked through his body, and the office began to shake. "I wish I'd died that night."

Books began flying from their shelves and ornaments began to levitate. Obsidian made a hasty exit.

Hearing Severus' words, Minerva felt tears forming rapidly. "Don't say that. Severus, please, calm yourself," she begged as she went to comfort the stricken wizard whilst skilfully deflecting all manner of flying objects that threatened to hit her. But as she approached, she felt a massive magical surge emanating from him and she knew she was too late. Drawing her wand, she cast a shield over herself as his magic completely destabilised.

* * *

><p>The Floo erupted, and Hermione stumbled out into chaos of the headmaster's office.<p>

Minerva was struggling to maintain her shield as Severus' magic ricocheted around the office, but was amazed that it didn't seemed to be affecting Hermione. "Oh, thank Merlin, you're―"

"What happened?" Rushing towards her sobbing wizard, Hermione fell to her knees in front of him and pulled him against her chest.

"Horace passed away, and Severus' reaction is as I feared."

A warm glow surrounded the couple as Hermione's magic began reaching out to her wizard's. She rocked him, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort in his ear before she told the older witch, "I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure you can handle him? His magic is―"

Hermione growled, grasping at her chest. "I can feel his magic in here. I came back because I felt him in here. You told me that when the time came I would be everything that he needs. I believe that time is now."

"Very well, I will leave him in your capable hands, my dear," Minerva stated calmly, a sense of pride rising within her. She managed to make it to the fireplace uninjured and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

As the green flash of Minerva's departure died away, Hermione tightened her embrace around Severus once again.

"Leave us," she demanded of the incumbent portraits, knowing that she had to make Severus feel as comfortable as possible.

She ignored the disgruntled comments, flying objects and trembling floor; her sole focus was her wizard, and all else could go to hell. Kneeling up, Hermione pushed both her hands through his tear soaked hair to keep it away from his face. She was cradling his head so that she could look into his eyes, when the portrait of Basil Fronsac announced, "Only the headmaster can ask us to leave. Who do you think you are, you impertinent―"

Hermione whipped round to face the portraits and yelled, "I am the headmaster's―!"

"Ladies and gentleman," the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore cut in before Hermione's tongue ran away with her, "I believe we should do as Miss Granger has requested."

Hermione bowed her head in gratitude before Albus added, "And Hermione, my dear, I do not believe we need a prophecy to tell us who you are."

The young witch nodded as a sense of calm washed over her. She knew what she'd almost said, but for the first time she realised what that meant. She wouldn't just be Mrs. Snape or even Lady Hermione Snape. No, she would be, and was as good as already, the Headmaster's Wife. And given the affinity between the school and its headmaster―and herself, it seemed ―she knew that this was no small undertaking.

Once she and Severus were alone, Hermione pulled him to her, kissing his forehead desperately.

"Sev, look at me," she asked calmly, moving to look into his eyes and wipe away his tears, but he refused to open them. She needed to get into his mind through their connection to help soothe him further, but it only worked if they had and maintained eye contact. After another failed attempt to get him to open his eyes, Hermione yelled, "LOOK AT ME!"

Severus slowly raised his dark eyes to meet hers. They were bloodshot and swimming with tears, and his lost expression broke Hermione's heart. He hadn't spoken a word since she'd come through the Floo, and he still seemed incapable of doing so. Hermione's eyes filled with her own tears, her heart heavy with the weight of his distress.

"Sev, look at me, please," Hermione implored, but something told her that it wouldn't matter how she asked, he wouldn't be able to focus enough for their minds to meet. But she wasn't giving up. She needed to know what was going through his head so she could comfort him, and resorted to the only way she knew would get his attention.

Lifting his chin with her finger, Hermione kissed his lips. Severus seemed to relax, and as the kiss continued, her magic reached out to him and the objects, which were still flying around the room, began dropping to the floor.

Hermione wanted to see if she'd managed to get her wizard to focus for long enough to enter his mind, but as she began to pull back, all of a sudden Severus' lips crashed fiercely against hers, and he pulled her roughly against him.

Although taken aback by Severus' sudden animation, Hermione returned the insistent kiss until she felt his magic pulse erratically. "Sev, are you―"

"Please...please, don't leave me," Severus pleaded between sobs before ensnaring her in a crushing embrace.

Utterly confused, Hermione tried to respond, but Severus captured her lips forcefully, and began manoeuvring their bodies until she was flat on her back, hands pinned above her head, and trapped under the weight of his body.

She was alarmed by the fact that Severus was already fumbling with the fastenings of her jeans, unceremoniously tugging them down far enough so that he could position himself between her legs. She tried to ask him to slow down, but he silenced her with another bruising kiss whilst grinding his clothed, hardening length into the apex of her thighs.

Still feeling his tears falling onto her face, Hermione knew Severus was not in his right mind and would hate himself if she allowed this continue.

"Severus, stop...STOP!" she cried out, managing to push him up enough without resorting to magic. He'd never acted like this before, and though he could be very persuasive when he wanted a shag―as could she―the insistence in his behaviour worried her.

Initially, Severus looked confused until he saw concern in Hermione's eyes, and then his expression transformed into one of horror. Looking down between their bodies, he realised what would have occurred. Shame washed over him, and he tried to move off her as if he was being burnt.

Hermione stopped him with a simple, "No!"

Slowly, she reached up and cupped is cheek, stroking it gently before wrapping him in her arms, allowing her magic to wash over him.

After a few moments of lying almost completely still, Severus pressed a soft kiss to where Hermione's jumper had slipped from her shoulder. "I...I'm so sorry. I―"

Hermione stroked his hair soothingly. "Shhh. It's OK. I was just―"

Screwing up his eyes to stem the flow of tears, he sniffed quickly. "Did I scare you?"

"Only in as much as I felt something was wrong. I knew you wouldn't hurt me, and that you would stop if I asked."

"I'm so sorry," he reiterated in the barest of whispers, burying his face into her neck. "I...I don't know what came over me. I just remember asking you not to leave me, and I don't know I...I needed you. I can't believe I tried to force myself―"

Hermione moved to place her finger over his lips to stop him from spiralling into the depths of self-loathing. "I don't know where you got the crazy idea that I'm going to leave you from, but I'm not going anywhere, Severus. Now, do you still need me?"

Severus was somewhat appeased by her reassurance, but her question was so unassuming that all he could do was look into her glistening eyes, which were burning intently into his. His breathing was uneven as he marvelled at the woman beneath him. Rolling to his side slightly, he propped himself up on his forearm and pushed his fingers into her hair, unconsciously massaging the top of her head. Taking a moment to compose himself, he traced her mouth with his fingertips before kissing away her tears and searching her warm eyes for permission to kiss her lips.

However, Hermione pre-empted him by pushing herself up and pressing her lips to his. "You didn't answer the question."

"Yes; yes, I need you," Severus whispered longingly before their lips met hungrily.

This time they were both on the same page. Without breaking the kiss, they ended up clawing at each other's clothing, trying to uncover and touch as much skin as possible in the shortest amount of time. However, it wasn't fast enough for Severus, and Hermione gasped at the feel of cold air upon her already flushed skin. For once his impatience wasn't met with her usual annoyance. It wasn't just the lack of sex recently that spurred them on―although that helped. For Hermione, she knew how much comfort their intimacy would provide; as for Severus, he wanted to devour her. He needed to feel the connection of their magic as they made love so that he could fill the void which he felt so acutely.

Severus felt himself growing hard again, and made his need for her known by pressing himself against her core. Sitting up, Severus guided Hermione onto his lap; all thoughts of what he needed melted away as she lowered herself onto his hardened length. In that moment, there was only the two of them; two bodies and souls clinging to each other, joined in a far deeper union than many could understand. Their coupling was desperate and over far too quickly for both of them, but one thing was for certain: any fears that Hermione had, the fear that she couldn't be everything that her wizard needed, had been quashed.

* * *

><p>After Hermione had set Severus' office back to rights and conjured a pile of cushions and a blanket to preserve their modesty―which considering they'd just made love on the floor of his office was rather like closing the stable door after the horse has bolted―the couple lounged in front of the roaring fire, enjoying the renewed sense of closeness between them.<p>

"I never thought I'd be shagging the headmaster on his office floor," Hermione mused, kissing Severus' chest with a smirk.

"I should hope not. You were off orienteering during the first year of my tenure, and before that you only had one other option to consider," Severus teased, chuckling as Hermione cringed.

The thought of shagging Albus Dumbledore nearly made her shudder. "Oh God, don't! Well, that certainly never crossed my mind." She decided to change the subject quickly before any more unpleasant images came to mind. "Do you want a drink?"

Severus considered her question for slightly longer than she expected. "Just tea, I think," before looking at her appreciatively. "Thank you, love; for everything."

Hermione smiled before calling on Winky to bring them two mugs of tea. "I'd have thought you'd have wanted something stronger."

"Oh, I do, but that something would be at least a bottle of whisky, and I vowed after the last time you dealt with me in that state that I wouldn't put you through it again."

"So you're never getting drunk again?"

"I didn't say that," he blustered in protest, "but I do not wish to feel like my head is being beaten by a mountain troll in the morning, and then be a whining bastard when you try to assist."

"But you did make it up to me as I recall. It was just a shame we forgot to cast a Silencing charm." She giggled as she remembered how Lucius had sent them a note after said making up session at Malfoy Manor. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Severus snorted softly. Annoying Lucius was anything but a shame. Brushing an errant curl away from his witch's eye, he sighed deeply. "Much better than earlier thanks to you, but I still feel...the only way to describe it is empty. I'm at a loss as to why I was so affected. I'm sure all will become clear; I would just ask for your patience."

"And you have it," Hermione reassured, kissing him softly. "But we don't need to work it out now. What you need―what we both need―is rest, and then we can talk about this as much as you like. So, Headmaster, as lovely as this ancient rug is, we need to be in our bed."

"I could not agree more." Severus drained his tea before wrapping his arms around his witch, and whispered, "Hold tight."

Thanks to the headmaster's Apparition privilege, the couple found themselves in their own bed. As Hermione held her wizard, planting soothing kisses to his brow, she reminisced about the events of the last two weeks. Not much seemed right with the world, but, then again, when they were together―like this―not much seemed wrong, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well, things look a bit more hopeful for the pair, and Pius and Narcissa are going to have a baby! The next chapter provides some well deserved relief...if you know what I mean!<strong>


	50. Place Your Bets

****Author's Notes:****

My dearest readers, what can I say? Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows. They mean so much and I love hearing from all of you.

So this chapter is a bit of fun. After the last few chapters our couple needed a bit of relationship time, but watch carefully readers, there are some clues for things to come.

Usual warnings apply: adult scenes and the usual language.

Much love to Onecelestialbeing for allowing her eyes to bleed so yours don't have to.

I own nothing but my imagination and a lovely new notebook. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Place Your Bets<strong>

The week following Horace Slughorn's passing showed signs of life starting to improve for Hermione and Severus. Severus was still emotionally delicate―the students had been treated to some of the headmaster's choicest foul moods―but thanks to Minerva's insistence that she would deal with most of the evening disciplinary issues, and Draco offering to cover Hermione's rounds, the couple was finally able to spend some quality time together. Their evenings were spent curled up on the sofa reading or working before retiring to their bedroom―occasionally via a steamy shared bath―to talk and, without fail, make love.

For the first few days after Horace's death, their coupling had been gentle and connective as they made up for their recent lack of intimacy. Hermione knew that Severus needed to be handled with kid gloves and was careful to give him just what he needed, but after two days she realised that she needed something, and it was far from slow and sensual.

Waiting patiently for Severus to return from his usual Monday board meeting at the Ministry, Hermione felt her core pulsate as thoughts of all the wicked things she wanted to do to him the moment he walked through the door, pervaded her mind. She tried to do some marking, but the scrolls remained untouched in their study. She tried to study, but her notes remained neatly placed on the coffee table.

She was about to go and slip into something more comfortable when she heard the door open, and her wizard stepped into their chambers. That night, Severus discovered what it was like to be ravished.

At first, he wasn't quite sure what was going on. One moment he was walking into their chambers contemplating a pleasant evening on the sofa with his witch―most probably Leo―and a nice glass of wine, and the next his back made contact with the wall as his mouth was assaulted by a pair of hot lips. His briefcase clattered to the floor, and he would have wrapped his arms around Hermione had he not been stunned by the unmistakable sound of fabric tearing, buttons pinging off in all directions, and hands busily working on the fastenings of his trousers.

He'd never experienced Hermione―or any woman for that matter―in such a wild state of passion, and with all hopes of a quiet night vanishing, Severus decided to join in with equal enthusiasm. But it soon became evident that he wasn't in charge of tonight's schedule when, after they fumbled and staggered their way into the bedroom, he found himself being pushed onto their bed, hissing as Hermione wasted no time in sinking down onto his cock. And although he reached his completion far too quickly, Severus realised as he looked down at his ripped frock coat, shirt, trousers and boxers, that Hermione wasn't the only one who needed this.

* * *

><p>The night before Slughorn's funeral, Hermione and Severus returned to their chambers after her apprenticeship session, and were lounging on the sofa discussing the news that they'd received earlier in the day.<p>

Running her hand along the length of Leo's body and tail whilst he sprawled in her lap, Hermione huffed, "But they're offering ten thousand pounds less than you put it on the market for, Sev?"

"Do you really think that makes a sod of difference to me?" Severus snarled, ceasing his firm, but gentle, massage of her foot that she'd placed in his lap.

Sensing a potential row, Leo jumped off Hermione's lap and trotted over to Severus' once favourite armchair which had now been claimed for half-kneazle kind.

"If I was a charitable person, I would give them the bloody place for free, but it's the only thing―apart from a pile of memories that I wish I didn't have―that I will ever get from that bastard, so they're going to have to pay something for the place. A forfeit of ten thousand is perfectly acceptable as far as I am concerned."

Hermione shook her head and sighed deeply. She knew it was none of her business what Severus did with Spinner's End, but she thought the offer was a little too cheeky just to accept straight away. "So you're going to accept their offer?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

"Well, I just think they've got a bargain," Hermione grumbled, folding her arms indignantly.

Severus smirked and tapped her other leg to indicate that she could place that foot into his lap also. "If a bargain is defined as buying a shit hole for ten thousand less than the asking price, then, yes they have indeed. However, in return I am rid of a lifelong burden. I will inform the estate agents tomorrow of my acceptance, and then we will pay the place a visit next Saturday morning so that I can destroy everything that is left there and say goodbye to Mrs. Knutsford."

"Who's that?"

"My elderly neighbour, and one of the best menders of grazed knees―second only to Poppy―that I have ever known, and please desist with the dewy eyes, darling. It is a statement of fact, not sentiment."

"Oh, of course," Hermione teased playfully, knowing that Severus' mind was made up. And in many respects she, too, was glad that the house had sold so quickly because it meant that another chapter on his less than idyllic childhood was about to close.

She gently rubbed her foot along his inner thigh, watching carefully to gauge his reaction to her bold move.

Grabbing her ankle, Severus told her to behave before twisting to face her and moving her leg, spreading her open to reveal a delicious view of her black cotton knickers. Unconsciously licking his lips, he felt his cock twitch as thoughts of the delights that lay behind that simple barrier filled his mind.

Hermione smirked as she witnessed this, and asked coquettishly, "See something you like?"

"I do indeed, and something tells me it's time for bed."

"And what something would that be?"

Pushing her legs further apart, Severus moved swiftly so that he could ensconce himself between her thighs. "This," he purred, nuzzling her neck and grinding his clothed, hardening cock against her core.

Groaning softly, Hermione's fingers found their way into his hair as she flexed her hips upwards. "I think something is right."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, it's cold," Hermione grumbled as she walked into the bathroom, her sweat slicked skin cooling rapidly in the night chilled air.<p>

Her sated, sleepy wizard remained sprawled in their bed, observing her through half-lidded eyes. "It is nearing the end of November, sweetheart. I would have thought that you'd have known how cold it gets at this time of year by now," Severus mumbled, pulling the duvet up over his shoulders and then Summoning an extra blanket.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, she called out, "Yes, but in my previous Novembers here, I'd have been tucked up in bed wearing a thick pair of pyjamas and reading. I wouldn't have been walking to the loo starkers after being shagged senseless, due to the fact that...well there wasn't any sex."

Severus' deep chuckle met her ears, and she rolled her eyes when she heard, "So the rumours about Gryffindor Tower being a den of iniquity are untrue? How utterly disappointing."

"Gryffindor Tower―a den of iniquity? That's what we thought about the Slytherin dorms," Hermione teased, flushing the loo and washing her hands.

"Perhaps in Lucius' day, and possibly even in mine, but certainly not whilst I was Head of House, I can assure you. Unfortunately for your peers, I knew every trick in the book, and most were too intellectually challenged to think of new ones. But had I known that you were wearing your sexy pyjamas, I may have found cause to pay you a late night visit or two," he teased awaiting her response. He smirked as she snorted her derision.

"Oh yeah, of course you would," she laughed, walking back into the bedroom.

Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from the soft bounce of her breasts and the sway of her hips. He still couldn't believe that this witch was his.

"Of course I wouldn't, you daft witch. As much as I can jest about it now, you know that, even though on occasion I may have thought about it, I would never have touched you whilst you were still in my charge. It would have been more than my life was worth if the Dark Lord had discovered my feelings for you, and worse still if Minerva had found out."

Hermione smirked, sliding into their bed and seeking out the warmth of Severus' body. She was about to press herself tightly to her lover when she felt something unexpected against her shin. Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around something cold and metallic. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised what it was, and pulled out the shiny, jewel-tipped toy that they'd been playing with earlier.

Hermione blushed and whispered, "Oops!"

"Indeed," Severus chuckled, recalling how his curly-haired minx had moaned whilst pushing back eagerly against the small plug that he'd positioned at her tight, puckered hole. Feeling himself harden again, he watched as Hermione cast a cleansing charm and banished it to the bottom drawer of her bedside table. However, his erection soon disappeared as his witch finally lay down and made skin contact. "Fuck, you're cold," he hissed, wrapping her in his arms and tucking the covers around her.

"Yep, but I've got my big teddy bear to warm me up," Hermione sing-songed, suppressing a giggle as Severus' body tensed.

Looking at the mop of hair that was now covering his chest, the surly wizard shook his head incredulously and extinguished the lights with a wave of his hand.

"I object to being referred to as a teddy bear," he drawled menacingly, but that was no deterrent to Hermione anymore.

She looked up at her wizard―her eyes adjusting to the darkened room. "Perhaps teddy bear isn't the best thing to call you. You're more of a grumpy bear, but at least you're my grumpy bear."

"I will concede to being grumpy."

"Oh, shut up! You are far more approachable these days."

"I shall redress that immediately."

"No, you won't! I would never go as far as to say that your bark is worse than your bite because we both know that no one wants to be on the end of one of your rages. I still wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you."

Severus smirked just as a cloud moved away to reveal an almost full moon, which flooded their bedchamber in a silvery light. "Quite right! That said I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you. I rather enjoy my sex life."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Hermione pouted, tracing the planes and scars of his chest with her finger.

"I shall not dignify that with a response."

She pressed an almost grateful kiss to his chest, and then pushed herself further up his body to look into his eyes as best she could, now that a cloud was once again obscuring the moon. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh, that I was," Severus sighed, banging his head into the pillow. "I have written my address, and I know I will be able to Occlude well enough to deliver it, but inwardly, I find myself utterly unprepared. I still feel...I don't know how I feel," he conceded.

"You're grieving," Hermione offered softly, "but you're not just grieving for Horace. You've spent your whole life locking away your emotions; it's bound to take its toll, Sev."

"Perhaps you're right. I just feel so fucking helpless," he huffed, running his hand roughly over his face.

Hermione snorted, stating fiercely, "You're anything but helpless."

Severus shifted awkwardly, pushing out a breath. "You may be right. Nevertheless, it is how I feel."

Burrowing closer, Hermione squeezed him tightly. "Then it's my job to make you feel better."

"I hope it's more than a job."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

Trying to hold it in, but failing miserably, Severus ended up snorting with laughter at his witch's dry delivery of his earlier response. "You have no idea how much better you make me feel, sweetheart."

"Oh, there are many occasions when I do," Hermione purred, walking her fingers up his chest playfully.

"That goes without saying, but I hope you know how much your support and belief in me means."

"Of course I know. And the same goes for me. I don't know how I'd manage to teach, and study for my NEWTS and apprenticeship without you."

"I have no doubt that you would manage without me."

Hermione shrugged. "But the point is, I don't want to manage without you...not now."

Taking her hand, Severus gently kissed her fingers, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest from her words. He moved to lie on his side, shifting slowly so that he didn't unceremoniously throw Hermione off him. Pushing her hair away from her face, his eyes scanned her face before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. His hand ghosted over her breast, and they both groaned as her nipple hardened in response. Severus pulled Hermione flush to his body, and began to roll her back as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and the kiss deepened quickly.

But as much as Hermione wanted this moment to spin out of control, she knew that since she had managed to get Severus talking about Horace and the funeral, the best thing would be to keep him talking.

Reluctantly, she pulled back and forced out, "So, who's coming tomorrow?"

Until he realised Hermione's intent, Severus looked a little perturbed by the sudden change of mood, but had to admit that he was quite touched by her efforts despite the burgeoning erection he had to contend with. However, that was quickly dealt with when his mind turned to the question in hand.

"Thankfully, we have managed to keep the Ministry's involvement to a minimum," he informed, moving onto his back and placing one hand behind his head. "A noticeable absentee will be our illustrious leader. My invitation was declined by his office on the basis that he is still unavailable."

This piqued Hermione's curiosity and she moved to lean on his chest again, shuddering slightly as Severus' fingers skimmed over her back. "He's still away? That's weird."

"It is," Severus mused, absentmindedly taking one of Hermione's curls and twisting it around his finger. "I find his ambivalence towards the funeral of a man so well regarded within the wizarding community, and who also taught him, to be rather disturbing."

"Well, it would be disturbing if we knew for certain that we're dealing with Kingsley. But if it's Yaxley, do you think he's staying away because the funeral is being held at Hogwarts? I mean I know you thought that Poliakov wanted the Yule Ball to be held at Durmstrang to get you away from the castle."

Severus stared at the ceiling, pondering her question. "Perhaps, but I think it would be in rather bad taste―even for Yaxley―to try anything untoward at the funeral of his former Head of House, even if the location of the service were away from Hogwarts. However, as it was, Horace requested to be buried here. Although I would have preferred that he hadn't made such a request," he grumbled, "as it has proved rather difficult to accommodate."

Hermione sighed pensively. "Were you surprised that he wanted to be buried here?"

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Severus mumbled, "At first."

"Why?"

Severus puffed out a breath. "Because when he retired―or rather when Albus suggested he relinquish his position so that I could take over as Potions professor―he seemed to leave with less than a heavy heart. In fact, he was quite happy to stay away even when he was being harassed to join Voldemort's cause. He only returned when Harry was dangled in front of him. But he explained that following Albus' death and the events of last year, he began to feel an unexpected kinship with the school. When I asked him to stay on, I recall him saying that he wished to retire at the end of the academic year but that it would be nice to stay amongst family for a little longer."

Hermione sighed, a plaintive expression gracing her features. "In a way, I wish I'd spent more time with him. Considering I was his Assistant Professor, I hardly knew him. Did he have any family?"

"No...well, no surviving family, at least. He never married, and because of his moving from location to location to avoid the Dark Lord's recruiters, he didn't even have a home to call his own. Hogwarts, as so often is the case for so many―myself included―became his home and as such he wished to be buried in the grounds."

Tucking Severus' hair behind his ear, Hermione thought about the peace that Hogwarts had offered her as an awkward Muggleborn who didn't quite fit in. But, at least, she'd had a home; it was with her parents― until she sent them away. She used to feel sorry for Harry when he said that Hogwarts was his home; for not having someone loving to go home to, and, for years, it had never occurred to her that Severus, or anyone else for that matter, felt as Harry did. Now, she understood it for all sorts of reasons, but predominantly because if home is where the heart is, then Hogwarts was it.

"Anyway," Severus continued, "even though Horace would have been delighted to have the Minister for Magic in attendance, there will be enough high ranking officials, and influential―or rather self-important―individuals at his funeral, and maybe more importantly they will be there of their own volition rather than in an official capacity. Lucius won't be there―"

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur are coming, and I thought it prudent to advise him so that he could send his apologies and condolences if necessary. He obviously believed it was."

"That's a shame," Hermione mumbled disappointedly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, you will see him soon. He has agreed to my request to stay here with you whilst I am away."

Hermione's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I don't need a babysitter, Sev."

"I know. But I need reassurance that you are safe. You may have an Auror escort, but with Pius out of the country, as well, I have appointed Lucius as your protector."

Unsure whether to be annoyed with him or not, Hermione was appreciative of her wizard's concern and decided that the tactful thing to do was say thank you, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She loved Lucius, but like other people's children, as much as she enjoyed his company, there were times when she was glad once he'd gone home.

As if reading her mind, Severus told her, "Over a prolonged period of time, Lucius is much less exuberant than he is in short bursts. Anyway, his presence may be missed, but numerous former students will be present, as will, unfortunately, a contingent of the Press."

Hermione snorted, knowing how much Severus despised the press.

"Yes, well," he grumbled, "it is an event of public interest, so as long as they keep their flashbulbs out of our business, I will tolerate them."

"Can you imagine how much he'd have been crowing about his funeral being an event of public interest?" Hermione chuckled. She could just imagine how Horace's chest would have puffed up at all the attention, and yet he would have remained ever so humble.

Severus laughed, but Hermione could tell there was less mirth in it than usual.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked, tracing one of the scars on Severus' stomach gently.

"Who?"

"Horace."

Severus nodded into the dark before admitting, "And I have no idea why."

"I think you needed a father figure to talk to." Hermione's tone was reminiscent of her Know-It-All best. "Albus is a portrait, Lucius is more of an older brother, and Pius, well in fairness you don't know him as well as everyone else, and Arthur may be a father who gives you advice, but he's only ten years older than you."

Severus pulled Hermione even closer, pressing a soft kiss to her temple whilst carding his fingers through her curls.

"Perhaps. There was something rather cathartic about conversing with him, although I don't know why I thought telling him about Arnold qualified as a suitable subject for discussion."

"Arnold?"

To hide his awkwardness, Severus cleared his throat. "My first... well, you were the one who started talking about _teddy bears_."

Giggling at Severus' disgusted tone, Hermione pushed herself up so that she could look into his, once again, moonlit face. "Go on."

Severus tutted, regretting bringing up the matter of his childhood toy, but, at the same time―like everything he discussed with her―it felt completely natural to divulge the information.

"My mother purchased Arnold before I was born, and he stayed with me from birth until I was eight."

He ignored Hermione's fawning sentimentality, but he couldn't ignore her question. "What happened when you were eight?"

"Ably assisted by the living room fire, he met his end at the hands of my father."

Hermione gasped. "That's terrible. What a bastard!"

A sad smile crept across Severus' lips. "You act like that comes as a surprise."

"Honestly, if that man was still alive―"

"Thankfully, he isn't," Severus interrupted, wanting to change the subject quickly.

However, Hermione had other ideas and shook her head; her anger at a man who had died before she was born written across her face. "Well, at least you won't throw your children's toys onto the fire," she declared truculently.

"Won't I?"

"No!"

Severus snorted softly. "I don't suppose I would―at least, I hope I wouldn't―but I suspect, it would prove to be a most effective deterrent."

"My dad was always threatening to throw my toys out if I didn't behave―which seemed to be quite a lot when my magic flared up. He never did though. Anyway, we won't need to worry about that: our kids will be angelic," Hermione said with feigned haughtiness.

Severus stifled a laugh; visions of a frazzled Hermione tearing her curly locks out as four black, curly-haired children ran amok, and her thrusting various brightly coloured toys at him to throw out, sprang to mind. _Four? Damn Lily, and her fucking dreams for putting that in my head._

Clearing his mind of what was actually quite a pleasant thought, Severus softly stated, "I trust that I will follow your father's example and show the same level of self-restraint."

Hermione smiled up at him. "You will. I'm sure of it."

Severus strained forward to press a kiss on his witch's lips before flopping back against the pillow. "Your faith in me never fails to astound me."

"Get used to it, Mister," she purred, snuggling into his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Severus squeezed the woman in his arms a little tighter. One day he might get used to it, but for now, he was happy to remain amazed by her.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter as guests arrived for the funeral service of Professor Horace Slughorn. Life-long friends and acquaintances, former students who infiltrated all walks of life in the wizarding world, and colleagues gathered to pay their respects.<p>

At eleven o'clock the students filed into the hall by House to take their places behind the assembled guests with Professor Potter and Slytherin House, in deference to their former Head of House, leading the way. Whilst the students were taking their places, the Goblin funeral directors that Horace had appointed were preparing to levitate his casket up the steps to the castle. The huge door groaned opened to reveal the imposing, solitary figure of Headmaster Snape; his black dress robes billowed in the icy wind that infiltrated the entrance hall, as he waited to admit his former colleague into the walls of Hogwarts one last time.

The headmaster bowed his head as the mahogany coffin entered the castle, his black eyes seemingly unmoved by the unfolding events. But, the truth was, Severus was Occluding. Once he'd kissed Hermione goodbye behind the door to the teacher's entrance after breakfast, he'd gone to his office with explicit instructions to all the staff not to disturb him. He sat at his desk, silently erecting his mental barriers until his eyes were devoid of sentiment, and their infamous ice cold quality returned; he could ill afford any visible emotions.

Minerva had been quite concerned when Severus told her that he was going to greet Horace alone, and was still grumbling to Hermione in the staff room about it before she went to collect her House for the service. But as the younger witch explained, he needed to do this on his own in order to Occlude without distractions. He'd even asked her not to use their connection during the service and interment. Just knowing she was there would be support enough for him on this occasion.

As Horace's casket was levitated down the central aisle of the Great Hall by four deferential Goblins, few could ignore the implacable headmaster who followed behind, the mask he had worn for so many years still fitting far too well. For some, this was the only version of Severus Snape that they had ever known, but for those who knew the improved version, this was an unpleasant reminder that he was only one step away from regressing to his previous state of being.

Upon reaching the owl lectern, Severus looked out across the sea of faces before him, his eyes quickly flitting to those of the witch sat on the far end of the first row before his infamous drawl resonated throughout the hall as he delivered the eulogy. To the assembled there was no hint of outward emotion. To the young witch whose eyes he had sought out, she felt his constant internal battle to keep his emotions secure.

* * *

><p>After much deliberation, Severus decided that Horace Slughorn's final resting place should be on the opposite side of the Black Lake not far from Dumbledore's tomb. The plot also had the advantage of having growing room in case any other members of staff wanted to be buried there. In fact, Minerva and Filius had already expressed an interest, which had somewhat unnerved the headmaster. He knew that one day the inevitable would happen, but he just hoped it wouldn't happen anytime soon.<p>

The biting wind blowing across the lake seemed to penetrate everyone attending the interment ceremony, despite being wrapped up in their thick travelling cloaks and coats, and Warming charms being cast. But as Slughorn's casket was lowered into the ground, there was one person who hadn't seemed to notice the cold that much.

Hermione stood at Severus' side, pride swelling in her chest. As the attending witches and wizards slowly began to disperse and walk back up to the castle for refreshments, she overheard many complimentary comments about Severus' surprisingly moving delivery of Horace's eulogy and the dignity with which he'd conducted the burial. Even she had to admit that the hairs stood up on the back of her neck as he spoke.

Severus, who'd finally allowed some of his defences to fall, inconspicuously slipped his hand into hers. "Allow me to accompany you back to the castle, Professor Granger."

However, feeling how cold her hand was, his brow suddenly furrowed. "Why aren't you wearing gloves? Your hands are freezing," Severus fussed, no longer caring if anyone saw him holding her hands to warm them up.

"I forgot to bring them. I had other things to worry about," she whispered knowingly.

Severus narrowed his eyes and growled softly. "As much as I appreciate your concern, 'Mione, I would prefer it if you didn't risk your health. Come on, let's go and thaw you out."

Taking Severus' offered arm, Hermione leant into him slightly as they began to walk back up to the castle.

"Headmaster, could I have quick word about the match tomorrow?" Ron Weasley called, jogging towards them after leaving his conversation with Harry and Dean Thomas.

Wanting to be alone with Hermione―even for just a few minutes―and knowing that she would walk off if he stood and conversed with the younger wizard, Severus tried to stall him.

"Come up to my office in thirty minutes. I need to discuss something with Hermione before her lessons this afternoon."

Ron nodded, gulping as he regained his breath. The life of a keeper was not known to be the most athletic of the Quidditch positions. "OK. Alright, Hermione?"

Hermione bristled, her grip on Severus' arm tightening. "Fine, thank you, Ronald."

"Great. Well...umm...me, Harry and Nev are going out for a drink tonight. You can come along if...you know...if you want to."

Hermione was rather taken aback by the offer, and trying to act nonchalantly, blustered, "Oh. Well, we've got plans haven't we, Severus?"

_I hadn't intended to wash my hair until the morning,_ Severus snarked inside her head before hesitantly confirming that they did indeed have plans for the evening.

Ron shrugged. "OK. Well, if you find yourselves anywhere near The Three Broomsticks then pop in."

"If we do, we'll be sure to," Severus responded, much to Hermione's chagrin. "Now if you will excuse us, I will see you shortly, Mr. Weasley."

As the couple retreated, Ron chuckled at Hermione's unconvincing excuse before looking up at the castle whilst waiting for Neville and Harry to catch up with him.

The youngest Weasley boy had to admit that spending time back at Hogwarts had been more fun than he'd expected, and was surprised by how enthusiastic the students were about his flying instruction. Not that they hadn't enjoyed George's lessons, but there was something rather intriguing about a disgraced professional Quidditch playing war hero who'd been to Azkaban for the average twelve year old―especially the female ones.

So, now Professors Malfoy and Potter weren't the only ones being fawned over by impressionable teenage girls. Although Professor Malfoy would rather his fan club disappear, especially the bane of his life, Gabrielle Delacour, who, to add insult to injury, had somehow been befriended by his girlfriend.

However, the older female students were not so enthused by Ron's presence at the school. They eyed him suspiciously, whispering conspiratorially in the corridors about his motives for replacing his brother―not that he'd actually had any say in the matter. The general consensus amongst the hopeless romantics was that Ron Weasley should be strung up by the bollocks for the way he'd treated the female half of their favourite couple, but suspecting that he may still have his eye on Professor Granger, they were determined to make sure that the headmaster won out should the situation arise.

* * *

><p>"Make it quick, Weasley, the school has guests and my presence is required. I presume there is nothing to discuss regarding tomorrow."<p>

Shaking his head, Ron huffed mirthfully as the headmaster brusquely intimated that he should take a seat. "Not really. I spoke to Professor McGonagall and Harry about making sure the teams behave. Gryffindor versus Slytherin is a right grudge match, you know, and―"

"―I prefer to think of it as more _competitive_."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Have you ever played in a Gryffindor/Slytherin match?"

"Unfortunately," Severus began, drumming his fingers on the desk, "I was prevented from doing so when I fell foul of the then Gryffindor Seeker and his cohorts only days before the match. It was then that I decided my time would be better spent concentrating on more academic pursuits, such as how to get the bastard back."

"That's Harry's dad you're talking about, you know," Ron grumbled with as much defiance as he could muster.

"Thank you for enlightening me," the headmaster drawled sardonically, "but as much as I enjoy reminiscing about my illustrious Quidditch career, I believe you should get to the point."

Ron nodded, and drew his bottom lip between his teeth before reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a piece of parchment and sliding it across the desk towards Severus. "This arrived before we left to come here."

Checking the parchment for any tailored poison, Severus read and pushed it back towards Ron. "Don't they believe in using code? So you are to meet at the usual place at ten o'clock tomorrow evening. I presume the someone who wants to meet you is Yaxley. Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you ought to know, and―" Ron began shifting awkwardly in his chair.

Severus narrowed his eyes, noting the younger wizard's discomfort. "Out with it, Weasley."

"Well, the thing is, sir, I need to give them some information."

"I suppose you do," Severus mused, twisting his mouth as he tried to think of an interesting, but harmless morsel to dangle in front of―if not Yaxley himself―then one of his minions. "Tell them that Hermione has confided in Potter that I am meeting persons unknown in secret, and she is, understandably, concerned for all manner of reasons."

"Is that true?"

"I meet with many behind closed doors. Hermione knows who I am seeing and where I am, but they don't need to know that. They can draw their own conclusions, whether that is me potentially planning to make a move against the Ministry or that I am having an illicit affair."

"You're not, are you?"

"Your concern is touching on both counts, Ronal, but the answer to both is no. I have no interest in the former, and as for the latter, unlike you, I could never do such a thing to Hermione."

"Yeah, alright, no need to rub it in."

"I can assure you that was not my intention. However, if one has a guilty conscience then―"

"Alright, you've made your point."

Severus' lips twitched imperceptibly. "And I shall continue to do so."

"Bloody hell! Sirius was right. You know how to hold a grudge, don't you?"

"Coming from the master himself I shall bare that insult with good grace."

Ron realised that he was never going to win this battle of wits, and shook his head in defeat. "I'll tell them that, then, and I'll pass anything interesting onto Dad, and―"

"I believe your mother has invited us to lunch on Sunday," Severus interrupted him distractedly.

Ron chuckled, imagining exactly how his mother would have requested their presence. "Invited or summoned?"

Severus arched a knowing eyebrow. "Is there a difference?"

"Not really," Ron admitted drolly. "Well, in that case, I'm sure Dad will find something interesting to show us in the shed."

"In my limited experience of your father's shed," Severus said as he stood up and walked around his desk, "I have always found his whisky collection to be suitably engaging." He continued to walk towards his office door before opening it abruptly. "Now if that is all, I shall see you tomorrow after the match."

One thing Ron liked about Severus was that he left you in no doubt when you had been dismissed.

* * *

><p>The proud, black form of Obsidian bowed to a pyjama clad Hermione, allowing her to take an envelope from his distinguished beak. Thanking the bird, she placed the letter on the table and gave him a piece of toast as she ran her hand over his head.<p>

"You feel cold, Obs," she pouted with concern, shivering unconsciously and moving her own cold, bare feet atop Severus'.

Unflinching, Severus rolled his eyes; continuing to read the paper, his smirk remained well hidden. "That would be because he's been outside."

They were relaxing at their dining room table, which was strewn with empty plates that once contained a full English breakfast, an empty toast rack, various pots of preserves, finished glasses of orange juice and the obligatory large cafetiere which had been drained of its contents. Quidditch Saturdays had the potential to be quite rowdy, and as both of them had rather over-indulged last night, for the sake of their nerves and heads, they decided to forgo the bustle of breakfast in the Great Hall.

Hermione stuck out her tongue after his quip.

"Put that tongue away or put it to good use," Severus muttered distractedly, turning the page without looking at her.

"Again?" Hermione sighed playfully, recalling Severus' appreciative groans from a few hours earlier.

Having decided to stay in―despite what Hermione had told Ron―Severus opened a rather potent bottle of red, which seemed to go down a little too well. This was followed by another bottle and a couple of glasses of brandy. They were awoken several hours later having fallen asleep on the sofa by a sudden drop in air temperature when the fire went out, and a disgruntled Leo trying to burrow his way in between the sleeping couple's bodies. However, once they'd managed to make it to their bed, Hermione had no intention of letting her wizard go back to sleep until he'd warmed her up thoroughly.

Leaning forward stealthily, Hermione was about to pull down the top of the paper to try and catch what she knew would be his amused expression, but Severus beat her to it. Snapping the paper shut, he tossed it onto the table and looked at the letter by his witch's half empty coffee cup. "From our friend in the east?"

Hermione picked up the almost forgotten envelope and examined it. "Yep," she confirmed, opening the letter and starting to read.

"Oh, this is interesting," Hermione commented enthusiastically before reading aloud.

'_Dear Hermione,'_

"At least he writes your name correctly," Severus snarked, earning himself a glare.

'_A couple of business issues: Harkinssen is preparing to go away again for the weekend. And Poliakov seemed distracted by an owl received at breakfast (Friday). The bird looked to be an eastern European species.'_

"Interesting, we shall add ornithology to his list of talents." Severus muttered under his breath.

"Oh God!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"

'_On a more personal note, my retirement from International Quidditch was announced on Thursday night. I don't know if the news has reached your Prophet yet.'_

Severus quickly turned to the usually ignored sports section to indeed see the headline: _**Bulgaria shocked by Krum's surprise announcement.**_

'_I met with the ICWQC―'_

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "What's that?"

"I would have thought that with your great love of all things Quidditch you would have known that already," Severus teased before nonchalantly informing, "It's the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee."

"Oh right, well, anyway―"

'―_I met with the ICWQC last night to discuss my testimonial, and managed to persuade them that it should be the England versus Bulgaria game in February.'_

Severus looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Why that match?"

"Well, I suppose it must be because he's going to be moving over here with Melina. Anyway, he said he's been given two boxes for the match and wants to know how many tickets we'd like."

"Preferably none."

Hermione snorted at Severus' grumpiness. "Well, yes, but we should go really as he's asked."

"I don't see why, but I can tell your sense of propriety dictates that we must," Severus groused before moving his chair back. "But rather than discussing a match which is three months away, let us discuss a more important one," he uttered almost seductively, gesturing his invitation for Hermione to straddle his lap.

Looking a little perplexed for a moment, Hermione then gladly sat astride her wizard, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance before smacking her lips against his playfully.

"So as you're being so grumpy about Vik's testimonial, I take it you're not looking forward to the match this afternoon?"

"Au contraire," Severus told her, returning her kiss. "I am. Would you like to make a bet on the outcome?"

"No!"

"Shame," Severus purred in her ear, his silken voice causing her to shift on his lap to try and assuage the throb she was now experiencing at her core.

"Why, what did you have in mind?" Hermione swallowed thickly, trying not to whimper as Severus' lips trailed hot kisses up her neck.

Continuing to nuzzle her soft skin, he mumbled, "As we have spent the last few days pleasurably engaged in certain explorations, I thought that if―and it is a huge if―a miracle should occur and Gryffindor wins then we should take those explorations to their natural conclusion."

Hermione gulped as Severus playfully squeezed her trim buttocks to emphasise what he was suggesting. He'd been so careful and gentle with her when they'd played, and she'd enjoyed everything that they'd done so far. And even though she trusted him, and she was sure that she would enjoy this new sensation, it didn't mean that she wasn't hit by a sudden case of nerves. "Oh really?" she nearly squeaked.

Severus was the epitome of calm. "Really."

Hermione took a deep breath to compose herself. "And if Slytherin wins?"

"When we celebrate Slytherin's glorious victory then you may reciprocate," he growled, capturing her earlobe between his teeth.

Pulling back, Hermione agreed to the bet cheerfully, but when she noticed the feral glint in her partner's eyes doubt began to trickle into her mind. "Hang on, are you really rooting for Gryffindor?" she asked incredulously before realising that she'd been duped. "Oh God, what have I agreed to?"

Severus was surprisingly gracious in his victory. "A word of advice: always listen carefully when making bets with a Slytherin. We never lose; one outcome may be more favourable than the other, but ultimately we get what we want."

"But―"

"Define reciprocate."

Without hesitation, Hermione recited the dictionary definition. "To return a gesture or action by making a corresponding one."

"Therefore?"

"Then I am returning the action, so either way you get to fuck my...you sly bastard!" she screeched, slapping his arm hard.

"Let's not be crude about this, darling," Severus laughed, trying to ignore the sting from her slap. "But yes, either way your arse is mine," he chuckled, capturing her lips playfully. "Whether mine is yours...well, you better pray that Draco plays the match of his life." However, his mirth disappeared when he noticed the way Hermione had pressed her lips together, and he knew something was wrong.

Bringing his hand up to cup her face, he ghosted his thumb across her cheek. "I'm sorry, love. It appears that my sense of humour still leaves much to be desired. If you're not ready then―"

"I am ready," Hermione stated indignantly before lowering her eyes and admitting sheepishly, "I'm just nervous."

Severus pulled her to his chest and closing his eyes, planted a kiss atop her head. "You should know by now that we only ever go at your pace, and regardless of the circumstances, if you don't feel ready then all bets are off. But," he paused for a moment, "it was inappropriate of me to suggest―"

"Stop it!" Hermione commanded, pushing against his chest until he loosened his arms around her. Sitting back, she took control of the situation and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Listen to me. It's a really horny idea, and I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I've ruined the mood now," she pouted, playing with the back of his hair.

Severus searched her eyes to ensure she wasn't just trying to appease him, but seeing that she meant what she'd said, his black eyes seemed to catch fire again. "You have time to make it up to me," he growled, pulling down the front of her pyjama top and burying his face between her breasts.

"Care to join me in the shower?" Hermione groaned as Severus' tongue swirled around her one nipple as his forefinger and thumb deftly pinched and twisted the other.

"Indeed I do care," he mumbled, sucking the rosy bud between his lips before releasing it with a pop. He wasted no time in scooping Hermione up into his arms and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The bitter wind that had swirled around the school for the last few days had been a precursor to the heavy snow that had been falling continually since the early hours of the morning. The trek through the thick blanket of snow to the Quidditch pitch had been particularly arduous and treacherous as impromptu snowball fights broke out en route. The fun and games outside the pitch led to a positively ebullient atmosphere within it as the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands did their best to drown each other out, and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands just cheered along for the sheer hell of it.<p>

Everyone knew that this was the biggest grudge match of the season, and this year there was added excitement as the female students, and a number of male students, were split between ogling Professor Potter or Professor Malfoy. Of course, the two houses concerned were utterly conflicted because the Head of Slytherin and Deputy Head of Gryffindor were playing for opposing teams. Harry and Draco knew this would happen when they both agreed to fill the gaps in their own house teams, and were the only two who didn't feel conflicted at all. However, they both conceded that they would not neglect their official positions and be available to celebrate and commiserate as necessary with their adopted House.

There was also another speculatory focus for the older female students. The headmaster and Professor Granger had yet to arrive, and their beady eyes darted between the headmaster's stand and the Gryffindor stand to see where Hermione would sit.

They didn't have to wait long before the question was answered. The headmaster escorted his witch to the seat next to his, which was quite erroneously thought to be, the most neutral stand. Whispers that they were holding hands immediately began to circulate. The rumour spread like wildfire, but many dismissed this as idle gossip whilst training their binoculars on the couple just in case.

"And what are we betting on this year, Severus?" Minerva asked whilst Transfiguring her mackintosh square into a thick woollen knee blanket.

Preoccupied with making sure Hermione was warm enough, the headmaster replied dismissively, "The usual."

Minerva snorted derisively. "You really think Draco can best Harry?"

"I should hope so," a familiar aristocratic drawl said from behind them.

Turning excitedly, Hermione exclaimed, "Lucius! I didn't know you were back in the country." She turned to Severus, a beaming smile on her face. "Did you know he was coming today?"

"Of course, I did. How else do you think he's here and not flat on his arse outside the school gates?"

"Good point," Hermione conceded, remembering that the Head of the Board of Governors couldn't enter the school without Severus' permission.

Continuing down the steps, the blond wizard smirked before bending down between his best friend and Hermione to kiss her on the cheek. "Hello, darling," he purred as Hermione twisted to throw her arms around him, kissing his cheek in return.

This earned a growl from Severus, who Lucius turned to and asked, "Do I not get a kiss from you, you miserable bastard?"

"Unless the definition of a kiss is 'my fist connecting with your face,' then no," Severus told him impassively.

"I'm so glad to see that you've made no attempt to change him in my absence," Lucius chuckled, placing his hands on Severus and Hermione's shoulders and giving them a friendly squeeze before sitting down behind them. Then addressing no one in particular, he asked, "What are we betting on?"

"Severus and I are betting on the usual," Minerva clipped before greeting George and Angelina, who had come to support Ron.

Following them down the steps were Neville and Adrian, who was attending his first Quidditch match.

"I don't know anything about Muggle football so I have no idea if it's similar!" Neville exclaimed to his boyfriend as they approached them. "Ask 'Mione, or better still we'll find Dean later."

"Don't look at me, I know nothing about Quidditch or Football," Hermione responded defensively. "I mean I told Severus that he and my dad would have something in common because my dad supports Manchester United. How was I supposed to know that most people from Manchester support City and not United?"

"Were you offended, dear?" Lucius asked the headmaster teasingly.

"Indeed. No, Hermione's expertise, in either sport, lies solely in its professionals," Severus deadpanned. "And no, Adrian, Quidditch is nothing like Football."

Hermione looked aghast at her wizard. "What do you mean?"

"What was the name of that Muggle footballer that Draco said you were drooling over during their World Cup?" Lucius asked knowingly.

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"David somebody or other," Severus sighed playfully. "He got sent off, now everybody hates him."

Lucius' brow furrowed in mock sympathy. "I can empathise with that."

"Oh shut up, the lot of you," Hermione huffed, her cheeks burning before snapping at Severus, "Anyway how do you know that?"

"I do read the Muggle newspapers on occasion, and as he plays for United the local press in Cheshire were in an uproar about it."

Adrian laughed as he sat down. "Don't worry, 'Mione, I like him too, as does Draco."

Lucius turned towards his son's ex-boyfriend slowly, his steely grey eyes burning icily into him. "Is he really that attractive? Perhaps I should have a look."

Severus rolled his eyes, and turned to face the pitch when Lucius' face appeared between him and Hermione again. "Tell me, Hermione, have you and Severus made a bet?"

Hermione's blush and Severus' unconscious gulp told him all he needed to know without knowing the exact details. "Can I watch?" he purred lasciviously.

With his patience finally tried, Severus turned to his diminutive Charms professor and said sharply, "Filius, the charm if you would."

The headmaster tried to keep his temper under control as the Head of Ravenclaw performed the complex charm work for the expletive charm to take effect. Once he was sure it was in place, he whipped round to his friend.

"Fuck off, you pervert."

"Takes one to know one."

"You taught me everything I know."

"Did I bollocks?"

"Have you two ever grown up? Minerva groused as she and everyone else tried to contain their amusement.

"No," the two Slytherins responded together before a chuckling Hermione nudged Severus' arm and jerked her head in the direction of Ron Weasley, who was now standing in the middle of the pitch, awaiting the headmaster's consent to get the match underway.

Severus shrugged his coat up even though there was no reason to do so, and gave his permission.

Looking up to see that all the players were in place, Ron issued his last minute request for a neat and tidy game with 'no dicking about'. This was aimed mainly at Harry and Draco. Once he was satisfied that his words had been taken onboard, he kicked open the ball chest to release the Snitch. It sped off to tease the Seekers accordingly before seemingly disappearing into the ether. Next the struggling bludgers were set free which immediately had the beaters on alert before the ginger-haired wizard stood astride his trusty Cleansweep Eleven―he'd bought himself the newly released Cleansweep Twelve, but he was still getting used to it and didn't want to look like a tit in front of the whole school again―and picked up the Quaffle. With a whistle between his lips, he threw the odd shaped ball high into the air only for his sister to snatch it away from her boyfriend as Ron kicked off from the ground. No one expected this match to be pretty.

* * *

><p>Draco looked incredulously at his father whilst trying to stop Luna from fussing him with a cold compress for his swollen nose and bruise paste for his black eyes. The battered Seeker's body ached, and he shifted awkwardly to sit more upright.<p>

The match for the two Seekers had been a delicate game of cat and mouse with the Snitch leading both Draco and Harry in a merry dance for over an hour. The score was level, and the once sworn enemies had taken to their vantage points again to try and spy the golden, flying orb before the other. The snow was causing havoc with their vision, but out of nowhere the Snitch appeared right in the middle of the two and began hurtling towards the ground. They both followed it at breakneck speed, but Draco had the edge on the Gryffindor Seeker. The Snitch continued to plummet. Twelve feet from the ground Draco reached out to capture the prize, but his attempt to pull up at the same time was thwarted by a gust of wind which caused the Slytherin Seeker to over-balance, and the back of his broom clipped the tip of Harry's. Spinning out of control, Draco collided with the ground nose first.

Draco's swollen nose was distorting his voice slightly. "So you're moving back?"

Taking a sip of tea, Lucius replied nonchalantly, "Indeed I am. Your godfather, as intuitive as ever, was correct in his assertion that I would be moving back within two months."

"I never understood why you went to France in the first place," Draco grumbled, "and I still can't understand why you've let Thicknesse move into our family home."

Lucius was surprised by his son's words. "Are you not happy that your mother is so content with her new partner?"

"Of course I am," the younger wizard blustered defiantly, "but he's got his own house, and if Mother wanted to stay on the estate then they could have moved into the cottage rather than make you feel that you needed to move out."

"I expect after everything your father wanted to get away from the memories," Luna offered thoughtfully, running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. Lucius couldn't help but smirk.

Shaking his head, Draco huffed. He loved Luna, but her sitting on the fence annoyed him sometimes. "Oh, so it's alright for him, but what about Mother? What about me? What about you, and Hermione? We all lived there or suffered there whilst―"

"I am aware, and I take full responsibility for not preventing him from using our home," Lucius snapped.

"Oh, don't!" Draco snarled. "Don't try and play the martyr. The point is, you ran away again, and―"

Lucius growled frustratedly at his son's accusations and addressed them accordingly. "Yes, I did, but not from the Manor, and before you start, I certainly did not run away from you."

"Then what?" the younger wizard yelled.

"I regret that I am not at liberty to say, but I can assure you that I will not be leaving again. I may have found being on my own utterly depressing, however, my time away allowed me to clear my head. I realised that I needed to be near my only son. Therefore, I am moving back to the Manor. It is up to your mother and Pius to decide whether they wish to remain there or not."

Draco snorted. "I'd love to believe you, but I expect you're only coming back because you couldn't find a woman you wanted to fuck more than once."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Lucius spat. "First of all, my sex life is none of your business, and the fact of the matter is, I have come to terms with the fact that I am destined to live the rest of my life alone."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll meet someone else," Draco snarled.

"It is highly unlikely, but the fact remains, you are my only son."

"Until you meet someone and have a child with them. Then you won't―"

"―I suggest you do not finish that sentence," Lucius cautioned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No subsequent child could ever replace you, but even if I did find myself with another witch, there will certainly not be another child."

"Of course there will," Draco huffed, twisting in his mouth in annoyance as Luna gently stroked his arm to help soothe him.

"Draco, stop upsetting yourself! I too believe your father is wrong, but I think―"

"Luna, I thank you for trying to help me save face, but―" Lucius swallowed hard. Draco and Harry's antics earlier, whilst seemingly impressive to the students, had caused his heart to take residence in his mouth. There had been an anxious few minutes where the situation seemed much more serious than a simple broken nose and Lucius was grateful when Hermione's hand slipped over his as Severus Apparated to the pitch to check on his godson's condition. He couldn't describe the relief he felt when Draco was eventually helped to his feet.

"―I am no longer capable of siring another child," the older wizard continued quietly.

Draco's brow furrowed as much as it could, given the swelling around his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"The Dark Lord did more than damage my family and home. Please don't ask me to spell it out for you."

The meaning of his father's words sank in, but as Draco went to speak, Lucius raised his hand casually to stop him.

"There is nothing you can say, Draco, that will improve the situation, so please do not embarrass either of us."

Draco nodded, but he knew how this must be affecting his father considering how much import he placed on family and its continuation; he couldn't let it pass without saying something.

"You know if you ever need to talk about it, Fa...Dad."

Lucius nodded, touched by his son's offer. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door, and Luna was immediately on her feet to answer it.

"Looney, tell her I don't want to see her. I don't think I've got the strength to put up with her," Draco groaned, running his hand through his hair.

Lucius chuckled lightly. "Have you suddenly become clairvoyant?"

"It'll be Gabrielle," the younger Malfoy grumbled.

Lucius felt his throat constrict at the thought of being in the presence of Fleur's younger sister, and chuckled to hide his discomfort. But his own hopes that Luna had sent her away as Draco asked, were dashed when she ushered the young, French witch into the living room.

"Look, Draco, Gabrielle has brought you something to help reduce the swelling. Isn't that kind of her?"

Luna was not known for having a harsh edge to her usually soft and wistful voice, but as she brought Gabrielle into the room, her slightly clipped tone left Draco in no doubt that he was being told to be nice.

"I am sorry zat I took so long to bring zis to you, but I 'ad to find Professeur Longbotton so zat I could borrow some 'erbs, and zen I 'ad to make eet. Eet also haz ze French lavender which iz much superior in eetz 'ealing properties zan ze English," Gabrielle proudly informed the young professor as presented him with her muslin covered gift. "You need to wet it wiz water and pure alcohol before you apply it, and zen you will be az good az new."

The young witch was so absorbed in giving the herbal compress to Draco, that she hadn't noticed Lucius' presence. It was only when he coughed, trying to hide his amusement at his son's squirming, that she whipped round to look at the source of the noise, and saw the older wizard getting up to leave.

"You do not 'ave to go, m'lord. I just wanted to bring zis to Professor Malfoy. I will be leaving now," the eleven-year-old stated with all the poise and confidence that Lucius admired in her sister.

"No, no, I was on my way anyway. I merely wished to check on my son's condition before I visit his mother. I think it was very thoughtful of you to prepare that for Draco. You have the disposition to be a fine healer when you are older. Are you settling in well at Hogwarts?"

"I would like to be an 'ealer, and I am enjoying eet 'ere, zank you, Sir."

"Indeed," Lucius drawled imperiously before pausing to wonder if he should ask the question that he so desperately needed to ask. "And how is your sister? I trust her pregnancy is progressing well."

"Fleur iz fine. Well, she cries a lot, but Maman et Madam Weasley zay zat iz her 'ormones." Gabrielle blushed at the thought.

Lucius smiled softly at the young girl's awkwardness and spoke reassuringly. "I'm sure they are correct. Now, I must take my leave. I will call in the morning, Draco, to see how you are."

"I look forward to it," Draco groaned sarcastically, but Lucius caught his smile. "Are you going to annoy Uncle and Hermione before you see Mother?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I got the distinct impression that they had plans for this evening," he apprised before nodding courteously to the two witches in the room. "So, I bid you farewell, ladies. Have a pleasant evening." But as he reached the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo powder, he turned and paused. "Miss Delacour, please give my regards to your sister when you see her next."

But before the young Hufflepuff could answer, Lucius had called the destination and stepped into the green flames.

* * *

><p><em>You fucking idiot,<em> Lucius chided himself, stepping out into his soon-to-be study again at Malfoy Manor. He shrugged off his robes and noticed the bottle of rather expensive brandy on his desk. Judging by the light covering of dust, it was obvious that this gift had been there since the day he'd left for France. Picking up the accompanying note, he immediately recognised the familiar spiky handwriting.

_LM,_

_For when you decide to crawl back, you old bastard!_

_SS_

"Presumptive little shit," Lucius huffed, and helped himself to what―he had to admit―was a rather palatable, if not moreish, tipple before he headed off to find Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Lucius had indeed been correct in his assertion that Severus and Hermione had plans for the evening, but, as the couple returned from dinner in Muggle London, Severus was concerned.<p>

"Are you alright? You were far too quiet at dinner, love."

Taking off her coat and scarf, Hermione gave him a pensive smile. "I'm fine."

Severus wasn't so sure that she was and taking her coat, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I told you―"

"I know what you told me," Hermione told him gently, "and yes I was thinking about it, but not because I've been trying to back out."

Severus raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about how to go about it," she told him coquettishly, stunning him with an assured, bruising kiss.

"But―"

"Do you need the loo? Because I'm going to be in the bathroom preparing, and then I think I'll have a nice long soak."

Floored by her boldness, Severus took a while to assimilate what she'd just said. His mind, too, was preoccupied with thinking of ways to make this step up in their physical relationship as pleasurable as possible, and yet the minx was making her own plans. _How dare she! _"What?"

"Well, I'll be in the bathroom for a while. So if you need to―"

"Right. Yes. Of course," Severus blustered as it dawned on him what she meant. "Give me a moment."

Hermione waited until the bathroom door closed before flopping down onto the sofa, chuckling to herself. Despite his infamous abilities to strike fear into any student―or anyone for that matter―who crossed his path, Severus could be utterly adorable behind closed doors.

Leo had sauntered out of their bedroom and jumped up onto the arm of the sofa, inclining his head as he looked at his mistress curiously.

Hermione reached out and invited him onto her lap. "Hello, you. If I get Winky to get you some treats, will you sleep in here tonight?"

Rubbing his white head against her head in acquiescence, Leo jumped down from her lap, and Hermione called Winky to get the feline menace some tasty treats before also giving her a list of other instructions, which elicited a small squeal from the house-elf.

Moments later, Severus walked back into the living room. "It's all yours."

Hermione stood up and as she walked past him, reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, you know."

"I know you do," he smirked, swatting her backside playfully as she continued on her way.

Slumping down into his chair, Severus smiled and shook his head, but slowly that smiled slipped as anxiety overcame him. Somehow sensing this after wolfing down his treats in the bedroom, Leo trotted out and jumped up onto his lap.

"Hello, Trouble," Severus sighed, scratching the top of the cat's head. "I had this all planned, you know? She thinks this is easy for me. Let me tell you, bravado is a wonderful thing, but the truth is although I may have done this before, I was only concerned about myself. I want her to enjoy this but, of course, the insufferable woman has to make her own plans, and I haven't got a bloody clue what they are. I just hope...why the fuck am I talking to a bloody cat?"

Leo nuzzled his head against Severus chest which made the surly wizard chuckle. "Your support is greatly appreciated. Now, would the procurement of treats ensure that you are sleeping out here tonight? I don't want you to witness what could end up being an unmitigated disaster."

Leo mewled and had placed a paw on his wizard's hand, when Severus heard Hermione yell his name from the bathroom.

The headmaster smirked and called for Missy to request treats for Leo, as well as issuing a list of instructions, which had the House-Elf squeaking excitedly. He'd be damned if Hermione was going to scupper his plans completely.

* * *

><p>The bathroom in Severus and Hermione's chambers had been set up with one thing in mind―seduction. Floating candles, soft music, and a scent of such aphrodisiacal qualities set the scene, and that together with the naked witch who was luxuriating in the steamy water, had a rather stirring effect on the wizard who had just stepped into the room.<p>

"You called, your ladyship," Severus drawled, taking in the sight of Hermione's pert breasts peeking out of the water like tantalising islands which he wanted to explore.

Hermione bit her bottom lip invitingly. "I did."

Severus was about to retort when the feel of cold air hit his skin as Hermione vanished his clothes. "You little minx. Rather impatient, aren't we?"

Hermione just smirked. "Come on, I want you."

Severus looked surprised. "You mean you want to―"

"Have sex, make love, screw me, shag my brains out, fuck me."

Whenever such words came out of Hermione's pretty little mouth, Severus always had trouble controlling himself. But he had to keep himself in check tonight, even if his twitching cock betrayed his baser instincts.

"And how, or rather should I say, where, would you like me to fuck you?"

"In the bath," Hermione responded coyly before realising what he meant. "Oh, you meant where as in...usual for now."

Severus wasn't sure if it was the candlelight, the warmth of the bath or just a delightful blush that now tainted her cheeks, but it was enough to make him waste no further time in joining her.

Sinking into the warm, inviting water, Severus manoeuvred Hermione until she was on his lap, legs draped on either side of his whilst her back pressed against his chest. His hands took the opportunity to reacquaint themselves with silken skin, and especially her soft breasts that had teased him so earlier. Hermione's hair was piled up atop her head, and whilst Severus was grateful for the easy access that provided to her creamy neck, he knew he would release it once they reached their bed. Often, when he found himself in a sickeningly romantic mood, he rather enjoyed the way Hermione's splayed hair caught the candlelight that he'd seen fit to bathe their bedchamber in whilst they made love. And he was sure there would be plenty of candlelight for her hair to catch later.

The both seemed to melt against each other in the steaming water, but any Potions Master worth their salt would realise that their relaxation was being tempered by the seductive spiciness of the bath oil Hermione had chosen.

Running his tongue up the side of her neck, his hand skimmed her stomach to cup her freshly depilated mound. "Tell me, Miss Granger, are you trying to seduce me?"

Hermione felt her arousal surge as his voice seemed to trickle down her spine. "Whatever makes you think that?"

Punctuating each word with a soft kiss to her neck, Severus allowed his fingers to slip between her soft, silken folds, relishing the way Hermione writhed against him.

"Vanilla, ginger, jasmine, rose and neroli; that, my dear, is a bath oil on a mission, and by the freshness of the scent, it is not a shop bought preparation either. You could make a fortune with this."

"Is it working?"

"It is. However, you have forgotten the one essential element―which fortunately I have in my possession―that allows this wonderful concoction to attain absolute perfection," Severus informed her in, what Hermione found to be, a rather erotic, lecturing tone.

Hermione's enquiring mind had to know what she had missed. "And what would that be?"

"You," he growled, flexing his hips to rub his stiff cock against her rounded backside.

Without a word, Hermione pushed herself up just far enough for Severus to grip the base of his shaft before she lowered herself down onto him; their soft, low groans hanging in the air as she seated herself fully onto his length. Leaning back, Hermione spread her legs wider whilst Severus buried his face against her neck, his hands gently squeezing her heaving breasts as he moved inside her.

Hermione hissed as she met his slow, languid thrusts. Severus' palm brushed against her stiffened peak whilst his other hand parted her sex to tease her sensitive bud, which had been aching for his attention even before he'd joined her in the bathroom.

Severus could have happily continued until he exploded deep inside her, but he had to take some semblance of control before, he suspected, both of their plans fell by the wayside. Grazing her earlobe, he whispered, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Hermione too didn't want to stop, but knew that if she was to put her plan into motion, Severus was right— they needed to take this into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Wrapped in towels, Hermione led Severus into the bedroom. His focus was solely on his witch, but her sudden laughter caused his eyes to flick up and take in the scene before him. A small smile graced the corner of his lips, and much of the anxiety they were both feeling was immediately assuaged.<p>

On each bedside table was a bottle of Champagne with two glasses, a bottle of massage oil, and a blue jar. And as the illumination in the room was several degrees brighter than intended, they both realised that they'd given the same instructions to their respective house-elves.

"It appears that we have suffered a case of great minds," Severus chuckled deeply, dismissing a number of candles into the ether before turning a still laughing Hermione round to face him. Slowly, he raised his hands to cup her face, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks as their eyes met. Neither could deny the desire burning in each other's eyes.

The reverent silence that fell over the room as Severus pressed a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips was soon broken by the sound of passionate kissing, gasping and moaning as their hands explored their naked forms whilst manoeuvring themselves slowly towards the bed.

Severus scooped Hermione up and laid her gently into the middle of the bed. But as he was about to settle over her, she pushed herself up, and kissed him. "Lie down."

Her request was met by a raised eyebrow.

"I know you want to help me relax," Hermione whispered, planting a hasty kiss on his lips, "but that bottle of massage oil wasn't meant for me, you know."

Severus realised that he'd waited his entire adult life for this moment. He'd given enough massages in his time―it would have been a waste of his long, talented fingers not to do so―but aside from Poppy, who'd eased his muscles when she'd been present during his tremors, no one had ever offered to give him a massage for the sake of it. His lips twitched and Severus acquiesced far more easily than Hermione had anticipated. "Front or back?"

"Oh, lie on your front...for now," Hermione told him playfully, Summoning and warming the massage oil whilst straddling his thighs. However, just as Severus had never received a massage before, Hermione had never given one. She had, of course, read about them. Pouring warm oil onto her lover's skin, she closed her eyes recalling her reading as her fingers began to apply just enough pressure to elicit soft groans from the man beneath her.

Her fingers worked a magic over his body that Severus approved of thoroughly, and in his deeply relaxed state would have fallen asleep but for her soft, seductive words keeping him from the edge.

Urging Severus to turn over, Hermione spread oil over the hard plains of his chest, his arms and hands.

"I've always loved your hands," she mused, massaging his palm. "I love watching you prepare ingredients and how you manipulate your stirring rod when stirring the cauldron―"

Severus' cock twitched as she spoke. "Are you talking about Potions or something else entirely?"

Hermione's oiled hand slipped over his erection, stroking him slowly. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Don't be rude, I'm talking about your hands," she smirked, but found herself unable to move away as Severus cradled her head, releasing her entrapped tresses before entangling his fingers in them. "But," she purred, "your fingers are positively wicked."

Severus gasped as Hermione's hand continued to glide up and down his slick length. "And I am sure we've only scratched the surface of how wicked yours can be."

Realising what Severus was eluding to, Hermione's mouth fell open, her hand stilling as she recalled the terms of their bet. "But Gryffindor won."

"Like I give a flying fuck about that," he panted, Summoning the blue jar from his side of the bed.

Swallowing hard, Hermione took the jar cautiously. "Are you sure?"

Severus merely nodded, reaching up to cup her cheek. "But come here first," and pulled her down to kiss her reassuringly.

Moments later, Hermione didn't know whether to grin or groan as Severus writhed in pleasure, pushing back against her fingers greedily whilst her other hand stroked his length languidly. And if power is an aphrodisiac then the rush of arousal she felt between her thighs as Severus broke apart before her meant she was desperate for his reciprocation.

* * *

><p>After Hermione's wanton request to fulfil the terms of their bet, Severus found himself recovering from his orgasm sooner than expected. Lying on his side he pulled Hermione to him; her back to his chest. He purred dirty to her whilst massaging her breasts as he stroked into her body.<p>

Grazing his teeth against her neck, he groaned, "You know, what you said earlier about my hands and preparing ingredients was quite interesting."

A panting Hermione managed to force out, "Was it?"

Still stroking into her silken channel, he murmured, "Uh-huh. It is imperative that you prepare your ingredients carefully. Preparation is key." He slipped his fingers between her legs, circling her sensitive bud. Hermione whimpered, her core feeling as if jolts of electricity were pulsing through her. "Your observational skills must be finely honed; your timing should be impeccable for they can be the difference between perfect harmony in the potion and utter disaster."

Hermione's head lolled back against his shoulder. "Are we actually talking about Potions or something else?"

"Something else," he breathed, licking the delicate shell of her ear.

"In that case, I love your stirring rod," she cried out, reaching back and digging her nails into his thigh.

Severus smirked, increasing the pace of his fingers across her swollen nub. "Oh, I know you do, and that leads me on to cauldron selection, and where you stick your stirring rod."

"Is this in my apprenticeship syllabus?" Hermione gasped, pushing back against him, her channel quivering around his cock.

"Oh God, no," Severus growled, feeling her wet heat pulsing, "this, my love, goes far beyond apprenticeship level. This counts towards a Mastery."

Hermione stilled and twisted to look at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Sev, please...can we try?"

Severus nodded, and pulling out, kissed Hermione deeply as he opened the blue jar again, and prepared them both carefully. Repositioning himself and trailing his lips down her neck, he whispered, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Nodding, Hermione wriggled against him.

Smiling against her shoulder, Severus murmured, "Relax, you're in control. Push back slowly when you're ready; stop if you need to, sweetheart."

Ever the model student, Hermione did as Severus said, but the way he hissed as his cock edged into her restrictive heat had her pushing back eagerly. Once accustomed to his presence and the new sensations she was feeling, she encouraged him to move whilst her own fingers sought out her clit.

"How are you feeling?" Severus forced out, relishing her tightness, yet carefully holding himself back until he knew she was ready.

"Weird," she managed to say breathlessly, "but it feels...really...good."

Biting his bottom lip, Severus felt the familiar tension building in his balls. "You're telling me."

It wasn't much later that the couple lay in a heap of tangled limbs as they came down from their orgasms. As his breathing steadied, Severus brushed Hermione's hair away from her sweat soaked face and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Drink this," he whispered handing her a crystal vial containing a blue potion. "You'll thank me in the morning. Now, fancy a shower?"

A very limp, but smiling Hermione took the potion from him, and nodded. As soon as she'd downed the vial, Severus scooped his satiated witch up into his arms and carried her back into their bathroom. They didn't re-emerge for quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well there we are...for those who don't get the football reference, I am referring to David Beckham's infamous sending off against Argentina in the 1998 World Cup. **

**A/N3: Next time...more intrigue, a bit of fluff, a party, and something potentially devastating.**


	51. One Step Closer

**Author's Notes:**

Hello my lovely readers.

I am, as always, touched by your reviews, messages, favourites and alerts. They feed your writer's muse. But seriously, I really do love hearing from you, so don't be shy...drop me a message or review. If you want a little recap of the last five chapters see my profile.

Now blink and you may miss something. I did have to split the chapter, however, I have a little surprise for you but I won't tell you what it is until the end of the chapter.

Usual warnings apply.

Much love to my lovely beta onecelestialbeing for allowing her eyes to bleed so that yours don't.

I own nothing but my imagination and freshly dyed hair. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>One Step Closer<strong>

Severus quite enjoyed Wednesday mornings. Before breakfast, he had taken to visiting the Founders for what could only be described as a gossip―he would, of course, never call it that. He taught NEWT level Defence, so he wasn't dealing with too many dunderheads, and then after dinner, he would pack Hermione off to Molly's and spend the evening in some hostelry with Arthur, Pius, and, for the first time in a little while, a somewhat reluctant Lucius.

Initially, the blond haired wizard refused to come along; the thought of spending the evening with Arthur and being potentially subjected to stories of his impending grand-fatherhood was not his idea of a good night out. However, as Severus pointed out, if Arthur was gracious enough to ask him, "Will Lucius be joining us?" at lunch on Sunday, then Lucius needed to pull his head out of his arse and damned well make an appearance.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Headmaster," a cheery Welsh voice greeted Severus as he strode into the Founders' Room.<p>

Severus tensed, noting that Helga Hufflepuff was the only founder in their portrait. "My Lady, I―"

"Don't worry, I am not going to ask when your witch is coming to see me. I know she has been on her way here and events regarding you and student welfare have overtaken. That is as it should be, but perhaps you could impress upon her that she will undoubtedly be at a loose end next week when you are away, so it might be a good time for her to visit."

Severus nodded, trying to hide his annoyance at Hermione for failing to see the Hufflepuff founder, despite him passing on various messages.

"Perhaps if you didn't make it sound like you just wanted a gossip about her sex life, Miss Granger might be more amenable," the hissing voice of Salazar Slytherin snarked, which caused the portly witch to a gasp from the portrait furthest away from him. Sitting down in his ornately decorated chair, he addressed the headmaster. "My Lord Snape, I trust you are well."

Severus cringed at the use of his title. No matter how many times it was used―and fortunately it wasn't often―he still hated it, but inclining his head, he provided a gracious response. "I am well, my lord, thank you."

"Excellent. Are you any further forward with discovering the identity of your suspected imposter?" Salazar asked distractedly as Godric Gryffindor appeared.

"What have I missed?"

The Slytherin founder rolled his eyes. "If you had been here on time you would know. However, I can assure you it is nothing of importance unless you count Hufflepuff's face when I accused her of only wishing to speak with the headmaster's companion for the purpose of discussing her sex life."

Gryffindor's hearty laughter rang out across the room. "It's true though, Helga. You're almost obsessed by it, and I think our Miss Granger knows it."

"I most certainly am not." Helga bristled before trying to add innocently, "It may have come up in conversation, but that isn't the actual reason I wish to speak with her, and you know it. The time is nearly upon us."

"We don't know that for certain. The timing is not up to us, after all," Salazar intoned imperiously, his eyes flicking to the imposing figure stood before them.

Sighing at what he felt would become a bickering session, the headmaster spoke up. "Might I suggest that I answer the question you posed, my lord."

"Not without me, you won't," the brusque Scottish brogue of Rowena Ravenclaw announced as she sat down. "My apologies, but I was talking to Miss Lovegood. Highly underestimated individual, if you ask me."

Severus almost chuckled. Luna still had the ability to disconcert him, but the more he got to know her, he began to realise that the young witch's quirks were the least interesting of her qualities. "I find it most unwise to underestimate Miss Lovegood."

Rowena looked down her sharp nose at the headmaster. "I always knew you were an intelligent man."

"You are too kind, my lady. Now, as you are all here, may I continue?"

Godric smirked, knowing that Severus' patience was wearing thin. "Pray continue, Headmaster."

Wondering where best to begin, Severus cleared his throat. "As you are aware, we have secured a spy. He met with someone purporting to be Yaxley on Saturday night; however, he was unable to provide definitive proof that the individual was who he claimed as they have taken to wearing full Death Eater regalia and, therefore, their voices were distorted by their masks."

"A rather unnecessary affectation," Ravenclaw snorted disparagingly.

Severus agreed. The only time Voldemort allowed full robes and masks to be worn was at a revel or raid, but never a meeting. It was the height of pretension as far as he was concerned.

"That said," he continued, "our spy had the presence of mind to bring up a number of conversations that he and Yaxley had shared prior to the Ministry Ball, so unless he's taken to unloading all of his memories onto someone else―which, to the best of my knowledge, he and his known associates are incapable of doing―it is a positive sign.

"What we have been able to ascertain is that there appears to be six in the inner circle with various, as yet unknown, operatives working individually. It seems they all have their reasons for wanting my head on a platter, and Yaxley is using that to his advantage. We can hazard a guess at their identities, of course, but they are organised pretty much as we suspected."

Rowena narrowed her eyes, twisting her mouth in consternation. "Have they asked that your spy take an oath of allegiance?"

"Not as yet, and, I must confess that point concerns me," Severus admitted, placing his hands behind his back; a sure sign that he was apprehensive. "It occurs to me that in not asking for one they either consider him dispensable or they are still testing him."

"That seems entirely reasonable," Godric mused, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.

Severus could feel the cold eyes of Slytherin upon him before the founder spoke. "Ordinarily, Gryffindor, I would agree. However, I believe something is troubling the headmaster. What are your concerns, boy?"

During his regular Monday morning meeting with his deputy, Severus was discussing a curious incident that happened as he and Hermione returned from Sunday lunch at the Burrow, and following a comment made by Dumbledore, a niggling thought had entered into his mind. As much as he tried, Severus couldn't shake this thought and after admitting his concern to Albus, the headmaster was dismayed when his predecessor concurred with him. It was then that he'd pulled out the staff roster for next week and removed Hermione from her rounds. She had always intended to spend next Wednesday night at Snape Manor, and now―despite her protests―she would be spending every night there under Lucius' protection whilst Severus was in Australia. Pius had also been more than happy to grant additional Auror support to guard their main residence.

"It is possible that our spy is being spied on. Perhaps, given the poisoning of Mr Ashbourne within these very walls, there is an operative in our midst."

Slytherin sat forward, the thrill of a potential conspiracy evident. "Your evidence?"

Severus twisted his mouth in consternation before continuing. "It comes purely from an innocuous comment that Mr Ashbourne himself made when Hermione and I happened upon him in the quadrant on Sunday afternoon. A tawny owl flew overhead and he flinched. Hermione enquired as to why he'd had such a reaction and we were informed that it was this species that had delivered his poisoned letter.

"Now, it may be the most common species used in wizarding Britain, but in this school, because the birds are generally given as gifts, we see far more exotic species. It then occurred to me that there are certain students who at one time had more unusual birds and whose families were quite possibly passive supporters of the Dark Lord, who now only have tawny owls at their disposal. I doubt very much that this is an act of contrition, and one of the first rules of spying is never leaving a calling card or in this case, never have a conspicuous calling owl. It would be easy to send messages back and forth using a more common species. After all, we are only checking the post for curses and poisons; we are not reading content. Perhaps that is something we should now consider."

This piqued Gryffindor's curiosity. "Do you have suspects?"

Slipping his fingers into the pockets of his frock coat, Severus nodded. "A few, but I am endeavouring not to jump to conclusions as this is all merely conjecture."

The annoying thing, as he and Dumbledore had discussed, was that those suspected had not been done anything out of the ordinary.

Silence had fallen over the room before Helga Hufflepuff interrupted it. "Well, it is a perfect time to test your Enforcement Protocol then," she said effusively.

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement. "It is indeed, madam, but its success can only be proven when there is suspicious behaviour to report, and, as far as we know, nothing has transpired. However, in my experience something will come to light. I just hope when it does, it is not too late."

"Quite," Rowena reflected before Slytherin―having been interrupted by Gryffindor earlier― asked the headmaster again whether there had been any success on establishing whether the suspected imposter at the Ministry was using Luciferan Polyjuice.

Shaking his head, Severus apprised the founders that the Minister was set to return to his office that day and that Pius and Arthur were ready to carry out the test.

"And what course of action will be taken should it Yaxley be masquerading as the Minister for Magic?" Slytherin enquired smoothly.

"Whether it is Yaxley, or someone else, that is for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to decide. My role―according to a certain witch of my acquaintance―is simply to advise and assist where necessary."

Gryffindor raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I cannot believe for one minute that you are happy with that."

"It has been impressed upon me that, given my position as headmaster of this school, it is the only role I should consider. However, until we can confirm the identity of the man purporting to be the Minister for Magic as well as ascertain the whereabouts of the real Kingsley Shacklebolt, we can do little more than is already being done."

"Well, I think the headmaster has everything well in hand," Helga said far too cheerfully, snorting slightly at how she'd phrased her comment.

Rowena Ravenclaw sneered at the witch beside her. "Headmaster, as much as I agree with my esteemed colleague regarding your handling of the situation, I would suggest that unless you have more to report, you take your leave before Helga's innuendos deteriorate."

Bowing his head, and almost grateful for his curt dismissal, Severus excused himself. Turning on his heel, he strode towards the door, but sensing that Helga Hufflepuff was about to speak, he drawled before disappearing out of the room, "Never fear, Hermione will come to see you next week."

_Or else,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Leaning against her desk, Professor Granger asked her first class of the day, one of her fourth year groups, "So, who can tell me why we might use the Wiggenweld Potion?"<p>

She hated any lesson with the fourth years, but the two that involved Cillian McLaggen were particularly arduous, even though Severus had taken the young man aside and told him politely―or perhaps that should be menacingly―that mentioning his brother and his Potions professor in the same breath again would result in an unimaginable punishment that the Headmaster would oversee personally.

The student in question still unnerved her. He was staring smugly at her just as his brother would, but summoning all her Gryffindor spirit she carried on regardless, laughing as an answer was thrown out.

"So Muggles can make up more stupid stories about princes waking princesses by kissing them."

"Well," Hermione advised, "some of the best Muggle fairytales have come from the wizarding world, but why would the prince use Wiggenweld?"

Corinna Vass―a rather bubbly witch with know-it-all tendencies―rocketed her arm into the air to await her professor's acknowledgement. Once received―Hermione had an entirely different attitude to hand waving to Severus―the young Ravenclaw informed the class, "Because the princess would have been given the Draught of Living Death and the prince would put the antidote, Wiggenweld, on his lips and wake her with a kiss."

"Thank you, Miss Vass. The Wiggenweld Potion is indeed the antidote to the Draught of Living Death. Now―"

"―I do have one question, Professor," Corinna interjected quickly.

Inclining her head, Hermione smiled at the eager witch. "Go on."

The young witch sat up straight and composed herself. "Well, have you ever been kissed by a_ prince?"_

Knowing precisely that the student was alluding to Severus' family line and hearing giggling rippling through the room, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know you think that you're being terribly clever, but I can assure you that I am not going to fall for your rather inappropriate question. Five points from Ravenclaw," she chided just as Severus began swearing profusely in her head.

_Speak of the devil―_

Already uptight, and a little taken aback by Hermione's greeting, Severus was unable to stay his tongue. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

Surmising that her wizard was not in the best of moods, Hermione thought better of telling him why he had been the subject of her thoughts._ I'll tell you later. What's the matter?_

_The rings didn't fucking work._

It was Hermione's turn to express her surprise. _What?_

_Pius has just called. He went to see our illustrious leader, shook his hand, and the ring didn't work. However, he mentioned that Shacklebolt was acting incredibly strangely, and―_

_Sev, I'm standing in front of my class. Give me ten minutes to get them brewing, then meet me in my office._

The couple had been having friendly arguments about the ownership of the Potions professor's office since Severus had stepped in to teach NEWT level potions after Horace had become too ill. He had to admit that over the years he had become quite fond of his sanctuary from the dunderheads, and was not impressed by some of the changes Hermione sought to make. Horace hadn't cared what she did to the place, but he did, and now that he was trying to reassert himself.

_Oh, of course. My apologies. I will see you in _**our**_ office, in ten minutes, darling._

* * *

><p>Once the class was happily brewing, Hermione informed them that she would be in her office yet the door would remain open to allow her to hear everything that was going on, and urged them to behave.<p>

She omitted to tell them that the headmaster would also be able to hear the goings on in the classroom. _Where would be the fun in telling them that?_ she thought wickedly, especially if it meant Mr McLaggen dropping himself in it by saying something inappropriate in Severus' hearing.

She'd just cast the one-way Silencing charm and sat down at her desk, when she jumped at the Apparition crack that announced Severus' arrival.

"What did we do wrong?" her wizard groused, pacing the floor in front of the desk.

"Hello to you, too," Hermione grumbled, watching Severus carefully. "Tell me what happened."

"I told you. It didn't work," Severus spat at her.

Pursing her lips in annoyance, Hermione took a deep breath to stop her from biting back. "Did it fail for Arthur, too?"

"He's been caught up with the Wizengamot this morning, so―"

"―So? We don't know that it's failed then, do we?" Hermione admonished, trying to make him see reason. "Perhaps Pius didn't have enough contact. We need to wait for Arthur to try before we declare this a disaster. Christ, this is why I keep telling you not to get so involved," the young professor muttered under her breath.

Slightly humbled by her quiet censure, Severus stopped in his tracks, walked round the desk, and leaning up against the desk, took her hand in his. "Apologies," he mumbled, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. "I find myself a little frustrated."

Hermione gave him a winsome smile. "That's understandable, but the time to get all worked up is when Arthur comes back with the same result."

Severus snorted softly, knowing she was right. Hermione, however, sensed that something else was bothering him as he released her hand and began picking at his nails. "What else is it?"

"Pius has received intelligence that two men meeting the description of the Lestrange brothers have been spotted in Romania."

Hermione gasped. "But they were presumed killed."

"The operative word being _presumed,_ sweetheart."

"Do you think they're just trying to get away or are plotting something?"

Severus' lips twisted whilst he chewed the inside of his cheek. "That is not something I can answer."

Hermione growled with frustration. "When will we be allowed to forget about the fucking war?"

Seeing Hermione visibly upset, Severus crouched down and took her hands. He kissed them gently before reaching up, placing his fingers at the back of her neck and pulling her down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "We'll never forget it. I wish we could, but it is a part of us. Even when the last of these bastards is rotting in Azkaban or in the ground, the war and everything that we did and had done to us will remain, but that doesn't mean we should let it rule us. It's taken me a long time to realise that."

"I suppose we owe it to ourselves and all those who died to make our lives count," Hermione reflected, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his, revelling in the calm she felt in his presence.

Severus took a deep breath before planting a lingering kiss to the tip of Hermione's nose. "I never thought I would be in a position to say this, but yes we do," he whispered before pulling back and resuming his position against the desk. Clearing his throat and allowing his hair to obscure his eyes for a moment, the dark-haired man returned to the subject at hand. "I should imagine that now the rough location of Rodolphus and Rabastan is known, Pius will be liaising with the appropriate authorities to monitor, arrest and extradite them eventually. It will just be interesting to see if the Ministry and press reacts to this in the same way that they have responded to the news of Rostov's arrest. However, I sincerely doubt it." Severus twisted to look at the pile of parchment that Hermione was distractedly fiddling with on the desk.

Not knowing who Rostov was, Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

Severus huffed roughly. "Did you read the _Prophet_ this morning?"

"No, I haven't had a chance."

Noticing how tired Hermione was looking, he sighed. "Well, perhaps if you weren't studying until three in the morning and had woken up earlier, you'd―"

It was Hermione's turn to begin jumping down Severus' throat. "Look, you know how much work I've got on at the moment. My NEWTs start in three weeks and I want to get as much studying done as I can before Thursday so that we can spend Friday night and all day Saturday together as you're going away on Sunday."

Knowing that neither were looking forward to their time apart, Severus bit back the urge to remind her of why he was going away. "Well," he began, trying to remove all trace of annoyance from his voice, "if you'd had chance to peruse the paper, you would know that following the leak of Pius' memo regarding the arrest of Rostov in Australia, there were ten pages devoted to the news."

"Is he the Death Eater you're supposedly bringing back?"

Confirming that he was, Severus explained more about the stooge. "Yulian Rostov was a second tier Death Eater brought into the ranks by Dolohov during the first war. He was involved in numerous major raids and managed to avoid the Aurors by deserting long before that night at Godric's Hollow. Truth be told, the real reason that he has managed to evade capture for so long is because he's been dead for the last eighteen years. But only four people―now five―know that."

"Oh! You didn't...did you?"

"No, I didn't. Suffice to say, it was done on Voldemort's private orders over a matter of principle, and I was given the unenviable task of informing Rostov's assassin of his task. Now, in many respects, who he was or why he died are irrelevant. The fact is, his name has given us the opportunity to go to Australia―albeit under pretence―so that we can bring your parents home."

Pressing her lips together into a thin line, Hermione nodded, acknowledging what Severus was saying but unable to hide her discomfort. She hated it when he talked so nonchalantly about another's death. Of course, she knew he felt guilty for all those he couldn't save, but there were some deaths that he viewed as righteous and unless he was talking about Voldemort and Bellatrix, his cold dismissal of the victim's life always bothered her.

She knew Severus' attitude was not uncommon, and yet she had always been uncomfortable about the almost blasé attitude towards death that she'd encountered from her very first day at Hogwarts. The wizarding world was proud and honour was held in such high regard that death seemed to be an acceptable way of dealing with a lack of it.

To her enlightened Muggle way of thinking, the merest suggestion of someone killing another for slighting their partner would be unconscionable, but she had always had a soft spot for Georgian romance novels where there was a duel over the fair maiden's honour. In fact, she would always remember the thrill she'd felt when Severus told her at the very beginning of their relationship that should any man upset her, they would suffer at his hands. Ron had found that out, but Hermione suspected that he'd been let off lightly, for she knew deep down that Severus was more than capable of killing to defend her honour.

Then again, she wondered whether knowing your world was naturally full of hazard or that you would live for over a hundred years gave death a more common place standing in a witch or wizard's life. But, however death was portrayed in the wizarding world, Hermione Granger would always struggle with it.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked carefully. Just as Hermione was about to respond, a timely reminder of the hazards in wizarding life announced itself. Chaos erupted in the classroom as Ariadne Fuller's cauldron began to melt.

Severus was already on his way out of the door when Hermione brushed past him, reminding him in his head, _This is my class, I will deal with it. Sit down._

* * *

><p>With no injuries to report―not even to a student's ego―Hermione returned to the office to find Severus sitting behind the desk, marking her fifth year essays.<p>

"Sev, what are you doing?"

Severus quickly scribbled a reluctant _E_ on the page, and put down Hermione's quill. "I thought that would be obvious. You have much to contend with, you are tired, and having a little knowledge of Potions I thought I would assist my Potions professor―and more importantly, my witch―by marking some of these remarkably passable essays."

Hermione looked down at her hands and quietly thanked him both for helping and the compliment that he'd paid her fifth years, of whom, she had to admit, she was quite proud.

Severus stood and walked to the side of the office, before beckoning Hermione to him. Wrapping his arms around her buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, needing to partake of the comfort that her scent always provided.

"Now, as I have endeavoured to ease your burden, could you see your way to making my life a little easier by going to see Helga?" he asked, resting his chin atop Hermione's head. "She understands how busy you are, and that circumstances have prevented you from attending her on occasion, but I won't make excuses for you any longer. I am not known for nagging, sweetheart, so instead I will insist that you see her next week whilst I'm away. She is expecting you."

Hermione huffed against Severus' chest, feeling like a teenager who had been guilted into tidying their room. "Oh, OK."

"Hermione, be a little respectful," the surly wizard growled, "she is a founder, after all."

"I know, but―"

"But what?"

Hermione sighed deeply. "Well, anytime I have seen her, all she wants to do is gossip about―"

"Perhaps," Severus interrupted, "but if Godric asked to see you, you would be there in a heartbeat."

"I beg your pardon?" Shocked by Severus' inference that she was being biased on the basis of House, Hermione tried to pull away, only for his arms to tighten around her.

Severus' chuckle reverberated deeply against her ear. "Oh, come now―I'm just as guilty, but in this instance, I think it may be wise not to underestimate a Hufflepuff."

* * *

><p>Hermione felt ill. She had a splitting headache and indigestion, and they were both caused by the headmaster.<p>

Severus had contacted her not long after he'd left their office that morning to say he had been summoned to an emergency board meeting, and returned in a vicious mood whilst everyone was having lunch. When the headmaster's drawl rang out through the school, calling all staff to gather in the staffroom in ten minutes, they all knew something was wrong. Those sat at the head table wolfed down their food before, as one, they decamped to their impromptu staff meeting.

For the next fifteen minutes they were told that Shacklebolt, in a move reminiscent of Cornelius Fudge, had authorised a commission to look into the effectiveness of Severus' initiatives at Hogwarts, and they discussed how the Minister―as Minerva so eloquently put it―could take his commission and 'shove it where the sun don't shine.'

Of course, whilst the staffroom was filled with Severus' calm delivery, Hermione was being treated to a full expletive-laden version of why the surly wizard thought the Minister for Magic was interfering, and now she was attempting to escape to the dungeons for some peace, antacid, and a headache potion.

"Professor Granger," a familiar voice called as Hermione was about to descend the dungeon stairs, and turning, she saw Theo Nott jogging towards her.

Of the Slytherin cohort in Hermione's school year, Theo had been more of a loner. Despite his father being a known Death Eater, he'd never felt the need to be part of Draco's gang. Hermione had always had quite a lot of time for him until their sixth year where he laughed when Draco teased her about her blood status. But, of course, that was all forgiven―although not necessarily forgotten. And since his father's disappearance, and Severus had―as headmaster―assumed the role of his legal guardian, she and Theo developed a tentative friendship. However, it wasn't long before the young professor realised that, on his own, Mr Nott was quite the flirt.

"Theo, you know I should really take points for running in the corridors," she teased the young wizard.

Reaching her slightly out of breath, Theo began to chuckle. "I know you should, but then if you do I think you should dock points from Professor Malfoy, as I've just seen him running in the opposite direction when he saw Gabrielle and her little friends."

Hermione couldn't help but to snort with laughter. Severus had told Draco to do the responsible thing and sit down with Gabrielle, find out why she kept trying to get close to him, and put a stop to it―nicely. Draco obviously wasn't ready for that confrontation.

In her best impression of a haughty professor, Hermione advised, "Well, as Professor Malfoy has set such a terrible example, I will overlook your infraction just this once."

Theo nodded his head courteously. "You are too kind, Professor."

Hermione was beginning to wonder if this courteous nod of the head was a Slytherin tradition or something which Severus had instilled in them. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you out for coffee?"

Placing her hand on Theo's arm, the Gryffindor looked at the young man solicitously. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm already seeing someone."

The young wizard sighed with feigned disappointment. "Damn! I'd so hoped it wasn't true."

"Flirt!"

"Well, at least I flirt―it's better than being a sycophant like Blaise," Theo grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's Blaise done to piss you off?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Theo told her, looking a little pained.

Concerned that the Slytherin should find it necessary to seek her out, the young Potions professor began fidgeting with her teaching robes, taking a moment to consider the situation. "I'm just going to my office. We can have coffee there."

Pushing himself away from the wall, Theo purred, "Why, Professor Granger, are you asking me out now?"

"Behave!" Hermione exclaimed before jerking her head in the direction she was heading. "Come on, I need a good old chinwag after the staff meeting I've just had."

"Then I am glad to be of service," Theo said before bowing with a flourish. "Lead on, my lady."

* * *

><p>Theo looked around the once familiar Potions professors' office, wide-eyed. "Don't tell me that you've managed to get Snape to throw out all those awful jars of creepiness."<p>

"That's Professor Snape or Headmaster to you in this office," Hermione chided, knowing that in private Theo avoided calling Severus anything in case the surly wizard disapproved.

The Slytherin sat down, sprawling on the chair adjacent to Hermione's desk as she called Winky to bring them coffee. It seemed to be another Slytherin standard that they all had their coffee black―apart from Narcissa; the only thing she ever had black was her maiden name.

"Is that what you call him?" Theo asked cheekily.

"Only in a professional capacity."

Waggling his eyebrows, the young man decided to try and push his luck. "What about when he's got you bent―"

Hermione gasped before blustering, "Don't you dare finish that sentence or else I will deduct points, Mr Nott. We may be friends outside the classroom, but technically I'm working at the moment, and―"

Holding up his hands, Theo was quick to apologise. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." However, he couldn't hide the smile that slowly crept onto his lips whilst observing Hermione's cheeks bloom.

Handing him his coffee, Hermione tried to find the right balance between her professional and off-duty demeanour. She had to admit that being a professor when some of the students were the same age as her was hard.

"Unfortunately, the jars still exist, but they're in our private lab. They are creepy, but when you hear how the headmaster acquired them, it makes you see them in an entirely different light. They're useful in very rare potions, but why he couldn't have kept them in his own stores I'll never know."

"Probably to keep up appearances; make him seem like the big, bad professor," Theo mused, spooning another sugar into his coffee, which earned him a disapproving glare from the dentist's daughter.

Hermione snorted softly. "Well, it worked."

"He wasn't that bad to us," Nott revealed quietly. "He didn't―he still doesn't―take any shit from us. He did have a well honed bullshit filter, but then again, being a spy I suppose it was quite useful. I always found him to be surprisingly approachable when you really needed him. He was even really good with the girls when they―well, you know."

"That doesn't surprise me, actually," Hermione declared, sipping her coffee, knowing how Severus had successfully worked out how to handle her at her hormonal best. Yet knowing that Theo had come to her for a reason, she was determined to get to the point. "Now, I believe you wanted to moan about Blaise."

Bravado ebbed away from the Slytherin, and sitting forward with his elbows resting on his knees, he hung his head before taking a deep breath. "I think he's messing around with Pansy."

Hermione's breath hitched at the possibility that her friend's boyfriend might be playing away. "Oh Theo, I'm sorry. Are you sure?"

"I don't have definite proof, but you know Blaise and Ginny have been fighting a lot because of Potter―"

"That's Prof―"

Theo huffed exasperatedly. "Yes, Professor Granger, I know, but the thing is Pansy has been acting strangely too."

Hermione's brow furrowed. She didn't like Pansy Parkinson at all. She never had and she never would, but she also knew that Slytherins were incredibly possessive and liable to jump to conclusions a little too quickly when it came to matters of the heart. "How so?"

Cupping his mug, Theo sighed deeply. "She's never where she says she'll be and Blaise does a disappearing act at the same time. I just haven't caught them together yet."

"Assuming they are together," Hermione cautioned, urging him not to jump to conclusions. "Look, I don't know what you want me to―"

"―I'm thinking about Ginny more than me," Theo interrupted before looking at Hermione sheepishly.

"That's very altruistic of you," Hermione commented, watching as his expression hardened.

"Look, I know she likes Potter, but I know Blaise and should he dump her, it will not be pretty. He's very good at oiling his way around people. He's an opportunist, like his mother, but when the chips are down he's a nasty piece of work. His problem is that he's never had anything humbling happen in his life, and he thinks he can get away with whatever he wants.

"I mean the worst that ever happens to him is that his stepfathers get richer. He's not branded the son of a convicted Death Eater, and I wouldn't have minded if my father was like Draco's. Fuck, I never thought I'd say that," he snorted, shaking his head and chuckling incredulously. "But, at least Mr Malfoy cared, even if in a weird way. My father was never a father. He didn't want me. He told me that he'd made a mistake by marrying someone as young as my mother. You know, it makes me laugh when people go on about the age gap between you and Snape. What is it? Twenty years?"

"Nineteen."

"Not forty five then?" Theo snorted. "But that wasn't the only reason I was an unwelcome addition. He thought having a child made him seem weak in the Dark Lord's eyes. He was so desperate to be his most loyal. It was laughable, really. He'd been with Voldemort since the beginning and still someone like Snape could rise up and become his most trusted advisor in just three years."

"What do you mean 'someone like Snape'?"

"He was younger than me when he took the mark, wasn't he? And then all of a sudden he was Voldemort's right hand man and if I can quote my father, 'How does a jumped up half-blood piece of shit get to have his ear and I don't?'"

"Because Voldemort chose him; he trusted him," Hermione sighed.

Theo laughed mirthlessly. "And that worked out well for him, didn't it? His most trusted shafting him like that."

Hermione's eyes became so fierce that Theo recoiled. "Would you have had it any other way?"

"No! Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. Snape has been more of a father to me over the years than mine has. I just mean, there's my father idolising a bastard who passes him over for this bright young man and said young man was working to bring Voldemort down."

"He wasn't though initially."

Theo was taken aback by Hermione's candid remark.

"I'm not naïve, Theo. I've seen Severus' memories. It's true that he had different reasons for joining and he had no time for, as he puts it 'inelegant violence' but I am in no doubt of what he is capable."

Shrugging, Theo quipped, "We all make mistakes."

Hermione considered the young man before her and placed her mug on her desk. "I think we're getting away from the point. It's great that you're worried about Ginny, but I'm more concerned about you."

Theo puffed out his cheeks. "There's really no need. I've always known that I've been second best as far as Pansy's concerned."

This took Hermione by surprise, her expression sinking into one of confusion as Theo clarified his comment.

"I'm not Draco. She's always comparing me to him, and the fact that he's seeing Luna is driving her mad. Pansy's a vindictive cow and I'm worried that she might try and split them up too."

"How?"

The Slytherin shifted in his chair and looked up at Hermione nervously. "Does Snape know that Draco and Luna are living together?"

Cold panic trickled down Hermione's spine. Severus had stumbled upon the fact that Luna was more or less living with his youngest Arithmancy professor after he called unexpectedly on his godson a few days before. The hour was late, and he found the pyjama clad couple cuddled up on the sofa drinking hot chocolate. Until then, they had managed to keep their living arrangements quiet by being the ones to visit their friends after curfew rather than accepting guests. The headmaster conceded that the situation was of his own making because he'd forgotten to close the Floo connection between their rooms, and he didn't blame Draco for taking the opportunity to exploit his godfather's lapse.

Personally, Severus was content to allow them to continue living together after witnessing the levelling effect Luna had on Draco, but the headmaster had impressed upon them both that should he hear of this arrangement from another source, he would deny all knowledge of it, but would expect them to return to sleeping separately immediately.

However, the fact that Pansy Parkinson could have this information was terrifying, but before she piled more issues onto Severus, Hermione needed to ascertain how much the senior Head Girl knew.

"Severus knows they spend a lot of time together," she told him casually. "Does Pansy know—"

"Not as far as I'm aware―at least, not yet. But Blaise does because we went out for a drink with Draco last night and he let slip that he needed to get back because Luna would be waiting up for him."

"And if Blaise is spending more time with Pansy..."

"Exactly."

Hermione nodded, resigned to the fact that Severus would have to be informed, and two of her friends would have to be inconvenienced. "I shall pass on your concerns to the headmaster immediately, and I'll pop down and see Draco once we've finished here. But what about you and Pansy? You can't be sure she's playing away."

Theo began to laugh mirthlessly. "If not him, then someone. We haven't had sex for weeks, which is unusual in the history of Pansy Parkinson and sex, so she must be getting it from somewhere. And from what I've heard once Blaise has been there―well, I may as well kiss her goodbye. It just ties up."

Hermione had heard―perhaps a little too often―about Blaise's prowess in the bedroom, but he obviously wasn't stellar enough to stop her redheaded friend from thinking about a certain green-eyed professor with a rather unusual scar on his forehead. However, there was something in Theo's voice that worried her.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Looking up at the young professor, Theo simply nodded.

Considering this for a moment, Hermione's role as one of the pastoral professors kicked in. "Theo, look, one of the things this war has taught us is that life is too short, and you might really like her, but you've got to like yourself more. If you're really concerned then you have to confront her, and if she denies it but you are still not convinced, then you need to end it. It will be kinder to you in the long run, and with your NEWTs coming up next year you don't need this doubt hanging over you."

Theo sighed deeply, twisting his mouth in consternation. "Thanks, Hermione," he said quietly before his tone changed completely. "Are you coming out with us all on Friday night? Draco said he wasn't sure if you were."

Hermione shook her head, huffing incredulously at the Slytherin's sudden changing of the subject. "No, Severus is taking me to _Le Fay_."

At hearing the name of the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in wizarding London, Theo's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head. "Bloody hell. Is he proposing or something?"

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk, distractedly picking at his late lunch, Severus almost jumped as the voice of Arthur Weasley unexpectedly sounded in the room.<p>

"Have I caught you at a bad time, Headmaster?"

His already meagre appetite immediately disappeared, and pushing the plate away, Severus stood to take the call. "Not at all," he lied. "Any developments?"

"We've had a positive result."

Severus was dumfounded. He'd convinced himself that Arthur's attempt to ascertain whether the Minister for Magic was an imposter would also fail, and found himself at a loss for words.

"Yes, it's a mystery to be sure," Arthur continued genially, noting that the headmaster was flummoxed, "but I'm sure all will be clearer after a good stiff pint later today. I was saying to Pius that as long as you don't think it will be too provincial for Lucius, we ought to go to the Knut and Sickle this evening. Be good to have a change of scenery and the ale is more palatable than anything old Tom or Aberforth can serve up. Usual time?"

With a reserved chuckle, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling more acutely the pressure building behind his eyes. "Lucius is quite comfortable with provincial; it makes him feel superior," Severus chuckled. "Yes, indeed. I look forward to it," the bewildered professor drawled as the call ended as abruptly as it started.

Slumping back down into his chair, Severus closed his eyes, rubbing his aching temples to stave off his impending headache.

"So they are also wheeling out the real Kingsley it seems," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore spoke, shattering the silence that Severus was craving in order to think.

"That's the only conclusion I can draw," Severus admitted wearily. "Our only consolation is that they appear to be keeping him in good physical health otherwise Pius would have noticed that something other than his behaviour was amiss. We must assume that Kingsley is under a rather hefty Imperious."

"I wouldn't say that was the only consolation. At least the charm on which you and Hermione worked so hard has proved its worth, my boy," Dumbledore stated quietly.

Thumping his head against the back of his chair, Severus exhaled sharply. "Only you could think the success of a charm is a comparable consolation over a man's life," he muttered loud enough for Albus to hear. "And yet our consolation's work is sadly not complete. Now we must find a way to continually monitor Yaxley or whoever it is we are dealing with."

Albus' eyes glinted as he watched his successor drag his hands down over his face. "And I have every faith that way will be discovered, Severus."

Closing his eyes again, the younger wizard swallowed thickly before leaning forward and pulling his discarded plate towards him again. Stabbing a cherry tomato with his fork, he held it up as if examining it to discover a hidden secret.

"I wish I did," Severus mumbled before the tomato was no more.

* * *

><p>The last of Professor Potter's students were leaving the Defence classroom when a distracted Severus arrived to set up for his NEWT level class. After Arthur's call, Hermione had popped up to see him and regaled her conversation with Mr Nott. All in all, nothing that Severus heard today could be considered good news.<p>

"Headmaster, can I have a word?"

Upon seeing the imposing figure of the headmaster striding into the room, the dawdling students fled as if dosed with Laxative Potion and in need of a friendly bathroom. Pleased that his mere presence could still inspire dread, Severus smirked. "What can I do for you, Professor?"

"Well, it's about Hermione," the younger wizard stated whilst continuing to gather up his teaching notes.

Surprised by the topic of conversation, Severus arched an enquiring eyebrow. "Go on."

Harry stopped stuffing parchment into his bag, and pulled himself up to his full height. "Well, she said that Lucius Malfoy is going to be babysitting her whilst you're away."

"I dispute the term _babysitting_, but essentially that is correct."

Knowing that this would not be an easy conversation and that Severus was always early to set up his NEWTs lesson, Harry flicked his wand at the door and locked before continuing, sounding a bit nervous. "Well, I just...do you really trust him?"

"In what regard?"

"Well...in all regards. Do you really trust him to protect her? Look, I know he's trying to turn over a new leaf, but Hermione told me about what happened before you two got together and―"

"Lucius and I have had this conversation, and I can assure that there is no issue in that respect, but I thank you for your―"

"No, look," Harry interrupted, finding it difficult to get his point across. Severus could be intimating at the best of times, but Harry knew all too well how badly it could turn out if the older wizard felt affronted. "Do you think he can actually protect her?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose―his headache was still niggling him―Severus' retort was simple. "If I didn't trust him to protect her, I would not have asked him."

"But we could protect her," Harry protested almost pleadingly. "The Founders entrusted me to be a guardian of those who will secure our future and I have no doubt that means you and Hermione, so let me protect her."

Severus leant up against one of the desks, carefully placing his briefcase atop it as he considered his response. "I believe that should the occasion arise you would be able to protect her, but as a professor of this school, your priority is to your students, who _are _the future of our world. Hermione will be spending her evenings at Snape Manor whilst I am away and will be Lucius' sole focus. Pius has also agreed to provide additional Auror protection for her. However, there is a reason why I am tasking Lucius with my partner's protection."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he awaited the former Head of Slytherin's reasoning.

_Fucking hell, Lily used to give me that look when she was pissed off with me, _Snape mused.

"What do you know of Familial Bonds, Mr Potter?"

"I only know what Sirius told me. He said it's where one family swears to protect another. He implied that Dad made one with him."

Severus somehow managed to rise above the overwhelming need to make some form of snide remark. "In essence, yes. It is a bond made by the head of one family to protect all the members of another. It would have been for your grandfather to make the bond with your... godfather, not your father―which is entirely possible as I believe your grandfather was gracious enough to grant him sanctuary when he could no longer, understandably, live with his parents."

Harry knew, at least now, that Severus had no love for pure-blood rhetoric, but it still surprised him to hear the headmaster being understanding of his childhood nemesis.

"When my mother died," the older wizard continued, "Lucius offered to make a Familial Bond with me, but Abraxas would not hear of it. That is essentially why I was made Draco's godfather. It was a gesture of intent that when Lucius became head of the Malfoy family he would make the bond thus protecting me and, should I ever have one, my family. Just before I became headmaster, Lucius made good on his promise."

Looking perplexed, the new Head of Slytherin ventured, "Well, he didn't do a very good job, did he? He delivered you to Voldemort that night, so how can you trust him with Hermione? And besides, Hermione isn't your family yet."

Harry immediately regretted his outburst as Severus bore down upon him menacingly. Recoiling, the younger wizard staggered backwards until a desk halted his progress.

Inches from Potter's face, Severus growled, "Oh, but she is―she _is_ my family. And Lucius may have delivered my summons to the Dark Lord, but he also told me to get my arse as far away from Hogwarts as possible. He warned me that the old man was becoming more deranged and that there was no reasoning with him, but at the end of the day, Lucius had to be seen to obey. If he had not done so the consequences for his family, should you not have brought Voldemort down, would have been dire."

Family had been an alien concept for Severus until recently. He had a mother and father, but he'd never considered them to be a family in the sense that he'd wanted or needed, and any relationship or friendship he'd entered into had been dysfunctional on some level or other. But since Hermione―even ignoring any bond that existed between them―he'd always known that she was far more than his girlfriend. She was something so much deeper and more profound. She wasn't just his lover, his friend, his confidante: she was everything to him, and through her he had a chance to prove that he could be a better person, maybe even become a father and have an extended family. Yet even if it was just the two of them, she was his family, and no one―not even her closest friend―would belittle that.

Harry blurted out his attempt to placate the angered man, "What I mean is, you're not engaged yet, and―"

"That is correct. We are not yet engaged but after we make the next Declaration of Engagement, then I will be asking for her hand. By Wizarding tradition, I have already accepted her as family, however, the fact that Hermione and I are soulmates negates even that. She is part of me, as I am part of her."

"So you're going ask her soon, are you?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Severus shrugged.

"Do you think that is why Lucius and Draco came to care for Hermione?" Harry mused as Severus withdrew. "I mean they wouldn't have known that you two were soulmates, but you must admit that some really strange things started happening between you after she saved your life."

With his back to the Defence professor, Severus snorted. "I have no doubt that their regard for Hermione is genuine."

"Oh God, I know they both adore her, but it just seems a bit coincidental, especially when Draco gets so protective of her."

Leaning against the desk again, Severus considered this as Harry added more seriously, "All I'm trying to say is that Hermione is like a sister to me, and I don't know if Ron and I will ever get back to the way we were, so she's the only family I have left aside from the Dursleys―and you can imagine how awkward that is. If anything happened to Hermione, I don't know what I would do."

Knowing perfectly well how the green-eyed wizard felt, Severus reminded him, "You are not alone though. Aside from Hermione, you still have Molly and Arthur, and perhaps if you took your head out of your arse and told Ginevra that you wanted her back―"

"She's still with Blaise," Harry grumbled.

Pushing off from the desk he was leaning on, Severus flicked his wand at the blackboard and his lesson plan began to appear. "Something tells me there may be trouble in paradise."

"Something or someone?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus snarked, "It was the statue of the Architect that told me. What do you think?"

Harry laughed, trying to contain his excitement that things may not be well between Ginny and Blaise. "Well, you are the headmaster: anything's possible. Anyway, I wouldn't have you down as a gossip."

The headmaster arched an eyebrow, his impassive mask firmly in place. "I merely pass on any relevant pieces of information that are mentioned in my presence."

"And who told 'Mione?"

"Now, now, Mr Potter, one must never reveal one's sources."

"Doesn't matter anyway," Harry mumbled dejectedly. "Even if I did ask her out, it would take a long time to get to the way things were between us."

Severus exhaled forcefully. "If you don't ask her soon, it will take even longer."

"Fair point," Harry sighed.

Severus snorted, and with another flick of his wand the desks moved to the side of the classroom. "More than fair, I should say. Now, I thank you for your concern regarding Hermione, but I can assure you that I trust Lucius to protect her. However, I am also relieved to know that there are other capable wands ready to step in should the occasion arise.

"Actually, I meant to ask; how is the Duelling Club? I understand there are a number of participants from each house."

"There are, and they definitely enjoy the exhibition duels. Filius and Minerva were brilliant and they're all looking forward to our duel, especially after Neville kicked my arse at the last one."

Severus' deep laugh resonated through the empty classroom. "Confidence is a wonderful thing, is it not? Keep Mr Longbottom away from cauldrons and he is quite a force to be reckoned with."

Harry scowled. "Yeah, well, it was a fluke."

"Of course it was," Severus snorted, stowing his wand now that the classroom was reorganised appropriately. "So when would you like me to 'kick your arse?'"

Closing up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, Harry shrugged. "First session after Christmas?"

Severus sat down at the teacher's desk and smirked as Harry reached the door. "Always happy to oblige, Professor."

* * *

><p>Friday night arrived far too quickly for Hermione Granger. She'd finished teaching for the day, and had just come back from the salon that Narcissa recommended she use before the Ministry Ball, and was now pondering what to wear. She pulled out her trusty little black dresses, worrying about whether they were too Muggle before deciding that she didn't care.<p>

Smoothing down her dress of choice and putting on the ruby bracelet and pendant that Severus had given her as part of their declarations, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Unfortunately, her expression wasn't one of excitement. As much as she was looking forward to the evening ahead, it brought into sharp relief that because they were attending Narcissa and Lucius' divorce party tomorrow night, tonight was the last night she and Severus would spend completely alone before he went to Australia. It was only now that she realised just how much she was going to miss him.

* * *

><p>There were a number of exclusive wizarding restaurants in London―Hermione had already been to <em>The Golden Phoenix<em>―but none were as exclusive as _Le Fay_, whose clientèle ranged from the British wizarding aristocracy, European wizarding royalty, and Middle Eastern Magi. The owners were unconcerned by money or celebrity status. All that concerned them were real connections and bloodlines, and Lord Snape had to admit that being the Head of the noble House of Prince did have some advantages when one wanted to make dinner reservations.

However, Severus found it very interesting that when the confirmation of his table request was owled to him, his pretentious title had been eschewed and replaced by 'Headmaster.'

The entrance to this elite establishment was rather inconspicuous. To passing Muggles it looked like an old, long-closed fishmongers, but the derelict door led to a plush courtyard which contained burning lanterns, leafy trees and a gold lacquered water feature on the far wall. A pathway of luxurious royal blue carpet led from the dilapidated door up to broad white marble steps. Atop the stairs stood the austere concierge who skilfully kept the gaggle of press away from arriving and departing guests.

However, soon as the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began to walk up those steps with his hand protectively pressed into the small of his witch's bare back, nothing could stop the frenzy of press flashbulbs and questions which accompanied them.

_For fuck's sake, surely we can't be that interesting anymore,_ Severus grumbled in Hermione's head.

_Whatever you do, don't smile. They'll think we're up to something._

_When have you known me to smile before the general public?_ Severus huffed, before adding more lasciviously as he moved behind her so that prying eyes could not see how he allowed his hand to skim over the sumptuous black silk covering Hermione's backside, _And besides, who says we're not?_

* * *

><p>The gold chargers and cutlery from their exquisitely light starters were being cleared away by the unobtrusive waiters when Severus realised that Hermione seemed a little distracted.<p>

Dabbing his mouth with a fine linen napkin as their crystal goblets magically refilled, he inclined his head, considering her for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

Looking up at him, Hermione gave him a soft smile, not knowing quite how to word her feelings. "Yes...well, it's just that...oh bollocks!"

Severus' brow furrowed, wondering what on earth had caused her to stumble over her words.

Hermione smiled bashfully. "It's nothing bad, but you're going away, and―"

"I'm going to retrieve your parents," Severus reminded her.

Pressing her lips together, she nodded before taking a deep breath. "I know, and I'm trying to be positive, but what if―" Hermione's voice faltered as her fears for her parents' return began to rise within her.

She managed to curb the tears that were threatening to fall until Severus placed his hand over hers and uttered softly, "What have I told you? Whatever happens, we will deal with it together."

Accepting the proffered handkerchief that Severus had conjured, Hermione discreetly dabbed her eyes, careful not to disturb her makeup whilst apologising for becoming so emotional.

Severus' lips twisted in consternation. He knew this would be an emotional and worrying time for Hermione―he wasn't immune to it either―but given how Hermione had taken to kicking off the covers last night, despite the chilled night air, he suspected that there was another reason for her sensitivity, and he mused that its imminent arrival couldn't have come at a worse time. But he wasn't going to mention it lest her temper suddenly flared as well. Overly emotional Granger was easier to handle than her ranting counterpart.

"There is no need to apologise. We can go home if―"

"No, don't be silly. I'll be fine, Sev―honestly. Besides, I've always wanted to come here ever since I overheard Draco bragging about coming here in our fourth year. It sounded amazing, but I knew that as a Muggleborn I'd never be allowed into the courtyard."

Severus had been in the process of taking a sip of wine whilst his witch was talking, and it took a great deal of effort not to spray it everywhere when she mentioned Draco's bragging. Coughing as the excellent vintage stung his throat, and holding up his hand to his perfectly coiffed companion to show that he was well, he choked out, "I'm sure he did make it sound amazing, especially as it was all in his head. Fourth year, you say? The age of entry to this establishment is sixteen. Lying little sod."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide and blush deepening at being duped by the cocky Slytherin's tall tale.

"And as a half-blood," Severus continued, the usual velvet returning to his voice, "there was a time when I wouldn't have been allowed in here either. However, I am not sure that it was just the fact that I am betitled―which extends certain privileges to you as my companion―that got us our table. Lucius said the owners are sticklers for etiquette, so when I received the confirmation of our reservation I was rather surprised to be addressed as Headmaster rather than Lord Snape."

Hermione smiled softly. "Perhaps they've realised that the great and the good aren't just confined to inbred bloodlines, and I think you are far more respected than you give yourself credit for. And that's always nice to know."

"Perhaps. Anyway, I hope the restaurant exceeds your expectations, my lady," Severus teased.

"It does, thank you," Hermione enthused, looking around the intimate white room with ornate gold leaf details, gold candelabra and velvet carpet. The main dining room was even more impressive, but Severus had requested a private room away from prying eyes. "It's wonderful, and the food is to die for. You know, I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't. You deserve someone far better than me, but I have no intention of letting you go."

Recalling Theo Nott's throw away comment that Severus taking her to _Le Fay_ might have signalled a proposal, Hermione blushed, and reached over to put her hand on his before informing him that she had no intention of letting him.

* * *

><p>The food and wine continued to be exceptional and the couple chatted animatedly throughout the main course, discussing everything from starting to catalogue the library at Snape Manor, going to Italy at Easter, and what they planned to do with Hermione's parents should they be brought back successfully from their exile. What they didn't talk about was the school or the recent shenanigans at the Ministry.<p>

As dessert was brought out―a decadent and elaborate three-chocolate affair with spun sugar and a raspberry foam, which Severus couldn't help but ridicule for its pretentious name ―Hermione asked coyly, "Remember the first time we went to a restaurant together?"

Severus' black eyes slowly rose from the dish of chocolate to meet hers. Of course, that 'first date' had been in a Muggle restaurant where their anonymity allowed for a certain level of misbehaviour. He'd also been wearing Muggle clothes which meant that it was far easier to 'entertain' him rather than when he was buttoned up to the nines in a very expensive looking, dark blue―verging on black―three quarter length jacket and matching trousers with crisp white shirt. The three button collar was left open to reveal the ever present cravat. It was an outfit that wouldn't have looked out of place on Lord Malfoy, but, as far as Hermione was concerned, Lucius wouldn't have looked nearly as good in it.

However, despite being in a private room, Severus' demeanour was much more reserved than it had been on that day. Leaning back in his chair, whilst casually rolling the stem of the glass between his fingers, he studied Hermione carefully as if weighing up when his words would have the most impact. "I am unlikely to forget. It is just a shame that I am sitting opposite you on this occasion, otherwise, given the rather delicious split up the side of your dress, I would have given you a repeat performance."

Hermione felt her breath hitch, but managed to remain calm―or so she thought. Her voice was a little unsteady when she managed to speak. "Would you now?"

Severus said nothing, but by the intensity of his stare, she knew that he meant it and thoughts of his hand sliding inside her black lace knickers made her shift awkwardly on her chair as she tried to assuage the tension building in her core.

Hermione's love of words, Severus had discovered, was not confined to the page. She could be turned on by subtle innuendo, especially at the end of a long day or by having utter filth dripped into her ear whilst in the throes of passion. But what really made her putty in his hands were occasions like this where he seemed guarded, but his words betrayed him.

Again he considered her carefully, watching as she nibbled and wet her lips whilst wriggling uncomfortably in her chair. He knew the signs, and Severus decided that now was the time to deliver his well practised brand of calm seduction.

"I can't wait to take that lip of yours between my teeth as I run my fingers through what I am now sure is your soaking pussy," he purred seductively. "You are wet for me, aren't you, my sexy minx?"

All Hermione could do was squeak a feeble, "Yes."

The front of Severus' trousers tightened uncomfortably, his mouth watering at the thought of going down on her later. "Good girl," he growled, taking a sip of wine.

His witch whimpered before he suddenly noticed a mischievousness in her eyes and felt something warm against his hardened member. Looking down, he saw Hermione's small stockinged foot stroking along his length.

"Why are you hard?" she asked coquettishly, enjoying the growl that resonated in his throat.

"You know perfectly well," he hissed, revelling in the feel of her teasing. "The thought of savouring _all_ the delights between your thighs always makes me hard."

Hermione shivered at his emphasis of the world 'all.' Since they had taken their physical relationship to its new level, Severus had, on several occasions, taken his time to pleasure her fully, and the newfound intensity had her begging for more.

"And I love it when you do," she admitted softly, pressing against him a little harder which caused him to grab her foot to still her ministrations before he lost all control and had her over the table.

"Is that an invitation?"

Desire flashed in the young witch's eyes. "Do you need an invitation?"

"For certain things, yes."

"You are such a gentleman," she teased, "so, yes, that was an invitation."

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched before surprising Hermione with his response. "An invitation that I must respectfully decline. There is a time and a place for such things, and given that I fully intend to make love to you repeatedly tonight in our chambers, now is not it."

Hermione sighed and rewarded him with a beaming smile. "How can you go from being such a naughty bugger to the sweetest man I know?"

Without hesitation, Severus' replied matter-of-factly. "Because I love you, although," he added, "I doubt that I am the sweetest man you know."

The atmosphere in the room changed completely, and with emotion quickly filling her voice, Hermione told him quietly, "I love you so much."

Leaning forward, the dark-haired wizard took her hand, his thumb ghosting over the back of her hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. A moment later a pained expression flitted across his face before he hung his head and mumbled, "I'm going to miss you."

Hermione's breathing became deep and ragged, fighting back her tears as she observed the publicly taciturn man before her. "You'll call me though, won't you?"

Snorting softly, Severus nodded. "Of course I will." He then drew his bottom lip between his teeth, his brow furrowing. "I...I would very much like to call you every day that we are apart."

As touched as Hermione was, a lascivious grin settled upon her lips. "We could always have Floo sex, you know."

Severus' eyes widened as he flicked them up to stare at the woman before him. She never failed to amaze him. His dark eyes sparkled before with feigned bluster, he protested, "Really, Miss Granger, that is an utterly filthy suggestion."

"What?" Hermione protested playfully.

Continuing to play along, the wizard let go of her hand and leant back, his eyes continuing to burn into hers. "I find myself shocked that you should know of such things."

Picking up her small glass of dessert wine, Hermione placed it to her lips as she snorted, "Really?" before taking a sip.

A deep chuckle resonated around the room. "No, not really, but I must confess that I have never had Floo sex before."

"Neither have I," admitted Hermione, watching Severus take a spoonful of his dessert.

Holding the spoon just short of his mouth, the Slytherin nonchalantly enquired before devouring the mouthful of decadence, "Shall we pop each other's Floo sex cherry, then?"

"Gladly," Hermione purred before anyone who was stood outside the door of their private room would have heard the couple descending into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Returning to their chambers, both slightly lightheaded from the fine wines they had imbibed, Hermione noticed a slight reticence had fallen over her wizard.<p>

"Is something wrong, love?"

Averting his eyes, Severus took a deep breath, his body tensing. "I confess myself a little apprehensive."

"Like you said, it will only be a week," Hermione began, but was prevented from speaking further as Severus interrupted her.

"That's not what's bothering me," he informed sharply before stalking off into his study, leaving a bemused Hermione staring in his wake.

But instead of slamming the door as he usually would after delivering such a curt response, he walked to his desk and rummaged through one of the drawers.

However, Hermione was left not knowing what Severus was doing, and found herself sinking nervously on the edge of the sofa, chewing the inside of her cheek and wringing her hands, as she tried to work out what had caused his sudden change of mood.

Upon his return to the living room, Severus immediately saw the worry in her eyes and castigated himself for letting his own insecurity cause her anxiety―especially now.

Walking over to her, the penitent man sank to his knees and taking her hands in his, planted a soft, lingering kiss on her knuckles. "Forgive me for snapping," he implored, stroking the back of her hands soothingly. "My apprehension seems to have affected my ability to curb my tone once again. However, I have been thinking about this moment for a few weeks, and now it has arrived, I am not ashamed to confess that I find myself nervous.

"I had originally planned to give you this at the restaurant―which was why I requested a private room―but when I saw you getting ready this evening, I decided that, for propriety's sake, it would be prudent to wait until our return. After all, you do look ravishing tonight, and if I had done this earlier, I might have ended up disrespecting the moment with a quick fumble."

They both huffed nervously at his last comment before Severus reached into his pocket and produced a box―the style of which was all too familiar to Hermione now.

"Oh, Sev," Hermione breathed as he carefully opened it, tentatively showing her the contents.

She looked at the bracelet and gasped. It was a cuff style set with a large central Asscher cut ruby which, like the one in her pendant, was surrounded by diamonds that extended down the separated shoulders until they converged into a solid platinum band.

But as beautiful as this heirloom was, the focus of Hermione's attention was on the wizard before her, and the significance of the gift that he offered. She knew that after this fourth declaration, Severus would ask her to become his wife, and the thought left her quite giddy.

Sensing her distraction, panic swept over Severus, and he asked with more urgency than intended, "Is it too soon?"

Looking at him with soft, warm eyes, Hermione shook her head, offering him a small smile. "No. It's just... well after we make this declaration, I know what is coming next, and―"

Severus' heart sank as doubts flooded into him. He had the proposal planned―they had been together only a matter of weeks when he'd decided on it―and now he wasn't sure that she was ready. There were still a few weeks to go before he intended on asking for her hand, but maybe it still wasn't enough time. Summoning his trusty stoicism, he sat back on his heels and whispered, "I understand."

"No, you don't," Hermione admonished him fiercely. "You only understand what that self-deprecating brain of yours wants you to understand, and it is wrong. All I was going to say is that I am one step closer to where I want to be, and if you asked me that question now, my answer would be the same as it would have been weeks ago and what it still would be in ten years' time."

Relief washed over him as Hermione spoke. It was moments like this when his witch stood up to him with such passion that Severus realised how much he loved her. He took her hand in his, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over her ring finger. "I can assure you that you won't have to wait that long," he told her honestly.

"Good," Hermione proclaimed, staring defiantly into her lover's eyes before her lips began to twitch and her eyes could no longer hide her mirth. Descending into a fit of giggles, she felt Severus pulling her tightly against his chest, his own laughter reverberating deep in his chest.

They both pulled back at the same time, but every time they looked at each other laughter ensued, until eventually Severus cleared his throat, and closed his hand over the box that Hermione now held. Both stilled and just stared at each other as the laughter was replaced by a calm solemnity.

Finally, Severus spoke; his rich, steady voice enthralling his witch. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of accepting this token of mine and my family's esteem and affection, in the knowledge that it represents part of my heart? All I ask in return is that you replace the part that I give you with part of your own."

Without hesitation, Hermione cupped his face; her lips crashed against his, and, for the first time, Severus didn't need to hear her confirmation because her sweet, rapacious kisses left him in no doubt of her answer.

"I love you," he breathed against her swollen, well kissed lips whilst undoing her hair clip to allow her curls to cascade down her back.

Hermione moaned as his lips trailed down from her mouth to her chest, whispering breathlessly, "I love you too," as her lips found his once more.

They were in no hurry to take the evenings inevitable conclusion into the bedroom. They found themselves laying on the sofa―Hermione on top of Severus―languidly kissing whilst his hands roamed freely over his witch's thighs and back or his long fingers kneaded her rounded buttocks.

The increasing tension between them was on the verge of spilling over when Hermione pushed herself up to look into Severus' eyes. "There was mention of you making love to me repeatedly tonight."

Severus' hand came up and he threaded his fingers through Hermione's hair before leaning up to kiss her tenderly. "There was indeed, and as I am a man of my word," he purred, "would you allow me the pleasure of pleasuring you, my love?"

Hermione crawled off her wizard and held out her hand, the wrist of which was now adorned by her new bracelet. "I would be delighted."

Wasting no time, Severus accepted her hand as he stood, scooped Hermione up into his arms and strode into their bedroom where he made good―repeatedly―on his promise whilst two golden orbs danced happily on the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Well...what a nice end to their last evening alone together before he goes away. Next time, our favourite couple will be visiting an old neighbourhood and a divorce party doesn't go quite as planned for anyone...

**A/N3:** Now for your surprise. I received the next chapter back from my beta today. Would you like me to post the update on Friday July 11th?


	52. Not a bed of roses

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, my lovelies.

I'm sneaking in an update a day early because it's my husband's surprise 40th birthday party on Saturday and got far too much to do tomorrow.

Thank you for your lovely reviews and messages for the last chapter. Like I say, I don't bite so please let me know what you think.

We have a bit of drama in this instalment folks.

Usual warnings apply

Love to Onecelestialbeing for her bleeding eyes so that yours don't have to.

I own nothing but my imagination and a new set of cheese knives. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Not A Bed Of Roses<strong>

Having not attended breakfast in the Great Hall the previous Saturday, a bleary-eyed Severus and Hermione decided that they should make an appearance today so that Minerva could have a well deserved lie-in and breakfast in bed.

The couple's vigorous nocturnal activities had left them ravenous. Sitting in their usual places at the head table, they both demolished a hearty breakfast before nursing cups of strong coffee whilst exchanging pleasantries with most of their colleagues. However, whereas they may have been weary from lack of sleep, the three youngest professors and the flying instructor, who had decided to sleep on Professor Potter's sofa, looked like death warmed up after overindulging with a number of eighth year friends, at the Hogs Head the previous evening. Neville had left Adrian in bed, Draco had been dragged out of bed by a few too cheerful Luna, Harry and Ron looked ill, Blaise and Ginny were scowling at each other, and Pansy and Theo were nowhere to be seen.

However, towards the end of breakfast Theo sauntered in and whilst making himself a large bacon and sausage sandwich, he looked up at the teacher's table and caught Hermione's attention. Quirking an eyebrow at the young professor, Theo's unspoken enquiry was met by Hermione narrowing her eyes as she sought clarification to Theo's questioning gesture. Sighing, Theo put down the fork he was using to stab rashers of bacon with and pointed to his ring finger.

Hermione's eyes widened and stole a quick sideways glance at Severus and the rest of the staff to make sure that no one had witnessed Theo's lack of subtlety. Thankfully, he was talking to Professor Flitwick, and so with pursed lips, the Potions professor glared at the Slytherin before shaking her head.

Placing a piece of bread on top of the pile of greasy meat, Theo shrugged as if to say, "Oh well," before taking a bite of his breakfast, turning on his heel and walking back to his rooms.

It was then that Severus leaned over and asked, "What was all that about?"

Hermione snorted softly. "Theo was just being nosy."

"Indeed," Severus smirked, making a mental note to have a quiet word with Mr Nott next time he saw him. Standing, he informed his witch, "I have some paperwork which keeps informing that it requires my urgent attention. I should really complete to it before we leave for Spinner's End. Be ready to leave at eleven. No need to dress up, but it will be cold so wear something warm."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded, turning to watch Severus walk towards the teachers entrance, only to see Ron rush past him―hand over mouth―out into the corridor. A moment later, retching could be heard, followed by the headmaster snarling, "Clean it up, Weasley."

* * *

><p>"So do I get the tour?"<p>

Hermione tried to sound cheery, but knew she had failed as she tried to steady her stomach and herself against a wall at the Apparition point that she and Severus had just arrived at in Cokeworth.

Severus put his arm around her and kissed the top of her hat covered head. He noticed that although the air temperature was warmer than it was at Hogwarts, the dreariness of the place made it feel bleaker. "What would you like to see?"

Feeling a little more settled, Hermione pushed up onto her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lover's mouth. "I want to see where you come from," she whispered.

Severus had been dreading this. Of course, she would want to know, and it had been naïve of him to assume that taking her to Spinner's End and introducing her to Mrs Knutsford would be enough to slake her infernal curiosity. Then again he didn't intend coming back here again, so he decided to indulge her.

"There's not much to see," Severus admitted sheepishly. "Many of my childhood haunts no longer exist, but what few are left, apart from the park, are on the way. So if you are feeling well enough, shall we?"

Hermione took Severus' proffered arm, and the couple began a slow walk towards Spinner's End.

* * *

><p>Severus had been listening with amusement as Hermione wittered on about all the places he'd pointed out to her en route to his childhood home. He wasn't sure if he approved of her enthusiasm, but couldn't help but be touched all the same.<p>

He'd shown her his old primary school and the corner shop where he would―quite illegally―buy his father's cigarettes, and where the owner's son, a man in his early twenties called Mikey, had befriended his teenage self. Of course, it wasn't a friendship: it was a business relationship, where the Muggle in question procured cigarettes and various special interest magazines for the young wizard, who in turn supplied these items to certain members of his own house at Hogwarts at a not insignificant price.

Over time, however, Muggle narcotics were added to the Slytherin's illicit shopping list, and much to Severus' shame, it was these that allowed his acquaintance with his supplier to continue until the day after the Yule Ball when he decided for some inexplicable reason that his body was to become a temple at least from drugs and alcohol. He wasn't sure what happened to Mikey after that, but then again the man had served his purpose and was no longer required, so Severus found himself not caring.

The dark-eyed wizard had to admit that he was sad the owners of the old greasy spoon cafe where his mother used to take him to escape the ire of his father had finally retired, and it now sat boarded up. Those occasions were some of the happiest he could remember, not just because he spent time alone with his mother, but also because the preparation of the bacon at that establishment was utter perfection. It had taken years for the house-elves to emulate it.

It was as they walked past the local cemetery that Severus wished he'd kept his mouth shut and that Hermione was a little less persuasive. He was stupid to assume that he could flippantly announce that the cemetery where his mother lay was nearby, and that she wouldn't stop dead in her tracks. He was stupid to think that her simple question, "Do you want to go and see her?" wouldn't be an incredibly difficult question to answer.

But what was hardest for him was to admit, "I wouldn't even know where to start looking. I didn't attend her funeral," and see the shock filter across Hermione's face.

"You mean you've never―"

"No," he told her, now for the first time feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself even though he wouldn't show it.

Hermione, still looking dumfounded, shook her head. "I can understand you not wanting to go to Godric's Hollow to visit Lily's grave, but you've lived here over the summer holidays, and you've never―"

Exasperated by her persistence, Severus growled through gritted teeth, "I said hadn't, didn't I?"

"But why?"

It was then that he realised he had no answer. All he could do was shrug because despite all the anger and guilt he felt towards his mother, he didn't have a good reason. He swallowed hard, waiting for her next onslaught, but instead she took his hand and asked, "What were your mum's favourite flowers?"

Severus looked at Hermione and sighed. "I don't know. I used to purloin daffodils for her out of nearby gardens when I was a child and she never expressed any displeasure, but―"

He looked down as Hermione thrust a bunch of daffodils at him. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry or yell at her, but he was beginning to think that he should have tried to persuade to her to become Head of Slytherin.

Shaking his head, he took the out of season flowers and rolled his eyes. "I suppose this means we're going to try and find Mum's grave, does it?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"And there is no chance that we could do this on another occasion?"

The way Hermione said, "Nope," was the most succinct lecture that Severus had ever received. He was left in no uncertain terms that he wasn't to argue with her, that she was surprised, annoyed and disappointed with him and that she was waiting for him to move his arse.

_You, madam, are a manipulative bitch._

_That's not nice, Severus, and besides it serves you right._

_I love you._

_No need to creep._

_You can't blame me for trying, _he grumbled as he felt himself being dragged towards the cemetery gates.

* * *

><p>It didn't take as long to find the grave of Eileen Snape as Severus had hoped. The grave, he reasoned with himself, would have been unattended for a number of years which would make it harder to find, and then he could call a halt to the search using the legitimate excuse that they had much to do, and were expected at Malfoy Manor at eight. However, his heart sank as Hermione triumphantly called him over after only ten minutes.<p>

Still holding the flowers Hermione had conjured, the surly wizard walked towards his witch, but as he approached he slowed, taken aback by the sight that greeted him. The headstone was a simple slab of black granite; the carved words were equally as simple.

_Eileen Eleanor Snape (nee Prince)_

_March 27th 1930 – January 21st 1976_

_Daughter of the most noble House of Prince._

_Beloved mother_

_Wife_

Beneath this was the Prince family crest, but most importantly the area was well maintained and there were three relatively fresh bouquets of flowers atop the grave.

"Sev?"

Severus was stunned into silence. After a few seconds, he felt a warm hand slip into his.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"I...I find myself at a loss," Severus admitted. "I have no idea who could be visiting here, let alone maintaining her grave. I know my grandmother arranged the headstone and...I really don't know what to say."

"You can say whatever you like," Hermione encouraged, squeezing his fingers, "or you can say nothing at all. It doesn't matter."

Severus opted for the saying nothing route, and laid the flowers at the base of his mother's gravestone. Even though he was not in his black robes, Severus was still an imposing sight in his black pea coat and jeans. But as he drew himself up to full height, the taciturn wizard found words coming from his mouth.

"There is far too much to tell you―I doubt any of it would change your opinion of me," he began defeatedly which made Hermione's heart clench. No matter what Severus thought of himself, or what he believed his mother might have thought of him, she knew that Eileen would have had no choice but to be proud of her son.

Severus' voice was barely a whisper as he admitted, "I confess that I do miss you...even now I still miss you." But then he looked down at Hermione, and his usual confident drawl returned. "You'll be pleased to know that I have found a witch mad enough to put up with me." Lifting her hand, he brushed his lips over her knuckles, before snorting softly, "I believe that you and Hermione would have taken great pleasure in ganging up on me. I know she and grandmother do."

Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him. "I've sold the house, Mum. I don't know who has been looking after you, but if they are not of our world then you are probably not aware that I am, unbelievably, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and somehow I ended up inheriting the family title and all the bollocks that goes with it. As such, I have no need for the place anymore, and I...I want to draw a line under the past. I never thought I would have a future until a few months ago, but with Hermione I have, and I need to move on. I hope you understand."

The wizard closed his eyes as remorse washed over him and huffed out a breath. He felt Hermione snuggle into side and wrap her arms around his middle. He still couldn't fathom why either of them knew exactly what the other needed, but he certainly had no intention of complaining.

He swallowed hard before he began to speak again. Now that he'd started talking, there was so much that Severus realised he wanted to say, but until he had time to really think about how to say it, he wasn't about to stand there stumbling over his words. Having reached that conclusion, he decided it was time to excuse himself.

"I know that I have been remiss in not visiting you before now, and I will admit that I had not planned on returning to Cokeworth after today, but I will try to come here again. In fact," he smirked, squeezing his witch a little tighter, "I am certain 'Mione will ensure that I return."

And with that, Severus released Hermione from his grasp and held out his hand to her before the couple silently headed off towards their intended destination.

* * *

><p>Severus was rather sullen as they continued through the terraced streets towards Spinner's End.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sev. I shouldn't have pushed you," Hermione finally said in an attempt to get him talking.

He remained silent for a moment longer before he extended his arm around her, stopped walking, and guided her to stand before him. His cold hands cupped her face, and before Hermione could say a word, he kissed her. It was sweet and tender, and held so many of the words that he was struggling to say. "Don't be sorry," he whispered, pulling her against him and kissing the top of her hat covered head. "Never be sorry for doing what you think is best for me. I might not seem particularly appreciative at times, but I am―truly."

Pressing another kiss to her woollen beanie hat, which he had to admit would have looked utterly ridiculous on most people, he pulled back, and entwining their fingers, he cleared his throat and told her that their destination was only a few minutes away.

As they continued on their way, holding hands, Hermione leaned against Severus and with her free hand held onto his arm, creating the image of a couple completely at ease and solid against the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>"Wait for this," Severus told Hermione knowingly, taking the keys to his childhood home―which proudly displayed a <em>Sold<em> sign―from his coat pocket. As soon as he placed the key in the lock, the neighbour's door opened and an elderly, blue rinsed woman appeared, wearing a brown crimplene dress that would not have looked out of place in the fifties and a cardigan that probably did fit once, but now swamped her frail frame.

A small, but brusque Mancunian brogue greeted the couple. "See you've sold the place?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "It is obvious that your hearing is as sharp as ever."

The old lady chuckled at the man who would forever be nine years old in her eyes. "Nah, but I keep me deaf aid up on high. Can't be too careful around here. Old Mr Wilkes down the way was broken into last week. I'm surprised your place has never had any trouble the amount of time you spend away from it."

The dark-haired man seemed to consider this, safe in the knowledge that Spinners End was well protected from Muggle intrusion, and made a mental note to provide similar protection to Mrs Knutsford's property before they left.

"Well, I'm glad you came by like you said you would last time you were here. Was beginning to think you'd forgotten," the old lady mused before her eyes fell on Hermione, and her face cracked into a beaming smile. "And who is this?"

Squeezing Hermione's hand, Severus announced proudly, "Mrs Knutsford, may I present my partner, Hermione."

"Partner, eh? Living over the brush, are we?"

Sensing Severus tense, but before he could become defensive, Hermione poked him discreetly in the thigh, knowing that the elderly woman was pulling his leg.

"Makes no odds to me. You look happy, that's all I'm bothered about. Now, stop cluttering up the street and come in. I'll make us a brew."

But before either could respond, the lilac haired woman had shuffled on her heel and called over her shoulder, "We'll have tea in the sitting room, Sev. You know where it is. I want to hear all about your young lady."

Hermione looked up at Severus and smirked as he pinched the bridge of his nose and growled, and yet he could not be irritated by Mrs Knutsford. She had been unfailingly kind to him as a child, and in turn he had been what some would consider kind to her over the years. However, given that he could sense his witch's broad grin, and knowing her predisposition for going gooey eyed at him whenever he mentioned or did anything 'cute' as she infuriatingly referred to it, he feared he was in for more doe-eyed looks later on.

* * *

><p>The sitting room of Mrs Ina Knutsford's terraced house was as well appointed as any old lady's. The furniture had probably been very good quality when it was bought from the Co-Op forty years ago, and now the wear marks on the arms, seats and backs were hidden by a variety of embroidered and crocheted covers. Doilies festooned every surface and old magazines and well thumbed trashy romance novels, both historical and modern, were placed haphazardly on the obligatory wheeled overchair table.<p>

The china cabinet which contained various porcelain figurines and the floral patterned dinner service that had been bought by her grandparents as a wedding present and was still considered 'for best', took pride of place next to the door leading into the kitchen. It also contained a number of handmade Christmas cards that looked as if they had been made by a grandchild. A wooden carriage clock sat atop the beige tiled mantelpiece and was flanked by a faded, sepia wedding photograph in its well polished silver-plated frame and an old transistor radio. In the corner, there was an ancient television with a picture of their host holding a cat. Given how much younger the woman looked, it was probably safe to say that the cat no longer inhabited this world. A large vase of fading artificial flowers provided colour on the well worn sideboard, and the tired looking walls were adorned by a number of chocolate box paintings that were covered in cobwebs; the sight of which would fill Ina with horror if her failing eyes allowed her to see them.

"Sit down, my dears, and I'll put the kettle on."

"Mrs Knutsford, allow me to―"

"Sit your backside down, young man. Old I may be, but I am still perfectly capable of making tea in my own house."

Without actually telling Ina to sit down, Severus asked, "And when was the last time anyone made you a cup of tea?"

"Yesterday when I went round to Beryl's. Now you two sit tight, and I'll be back in a jiffy."

"My Grandma's house used to look a bit like this," Hermione stated, trying to distract Severus from hovering near the kitchen door to ensure that his neighbour did not cause herself an injury.

Severus snorted softly.

"Yeah, she had her best sitting room, which was only used for visitors, and then there was the room she used all the time which always had the telly blaring out."

Observing that Ina had successfully poured the boiling water from her electric kettle into the teapot and placed it onto a tray, Severus walked towards one of the armchairs. "There is actually only one reception room down here," he said quietly, knowing that there was a certain amount of eavesdropping going on. "These houses were built with two, but Mr Knutsford and my father helped each other convert the other room into a bathroom. Before that the only facilities were outside. I vaguely remember being dumped into the copper bathtub that was kept by the fire in the living room when I was a small child."

Hermione didn't know whether to smile or feel saddened by the mental image Severus had planted in her mind. It was hard for her to fully appreciated the hardship of his childhood when she'd grown up in distinctly middle class household in a suburb of London. But knowing what a proud man her partner was, she tried not to show the pity she felt by concentrating on the subject of house conversions and renovations. After all between Snape Manor, their cottage and Hogwarts, the pair were practically experts. "Why didn't they convert one of the bedrooms?"

"My mother insisted that we needed a spare room, and I suspect they could ill afford the cost of a plumber. I'm sure the cost of conversion is relatively cheap these days, but back then they didn't have tuppence to rub together."

Hermione snorted as Severus' accent slipped, but this time even he noticed it, and as the couple continued chatting she probably heard more of his accent than she ever had. However, their conversation came to a halt when they heard the sound of blue and white teacups rattling against saucers.

"If I'd known you were coming, and bringing your young lady, I'd have got some chocolate biscuits in. I've just got Fig Rolls. I do like a nice Fig Roll," Ina chuckled, as she wobbled her way into the living room, carrying the tea tray.

Severus immediately relieved her of her burden, and as the old lady flopped down into her high backed chair, she employed her best stage whisper to tell Hermione, "I always had chocolate biscuits in the cupboard in case little Sevvie came round to get away from his parents."

Severus closed his eyes, wincing as Ina called him by the disgusting nickname she insisted on using. He also didn't want to see the look of amusement on Hermione's face.

"I see he still doesn't like me calling him that," the old lady laughed before talking to Hermione as if Severus wasn't there. "He always used to insist that his name was Severus. He used to have such a stern, determined face on him when he was very little, and wasn't a stranger to a tantrum. Mind you, he did sometimes relent and let folk call him Sev when he got a bit older. Not many mind, but I expect you're one of the privileged few, aren't you, my dear. His mam hated it when that little red-haired friend of his called him that. Shame what happened to that family."

And without seeming to pause for breath, Mrs Knutsford continued. "Which reminds me, Severus, you'll never guess who I saw when I went to put flowers on your mam's grave last week?"

That was one mystery solved at least, and yet it didn't account for the other two bouquets. "I'm afraid I have no idea," Severus drawled as he placed a cup of tea on the table besides his neighbour with two fruit filled biscuits.

"Her sister."

Severus froze, quickly glancing at Hermione who was looking as perplexed as Severus felt. "Whose sister? Lily's?"

"The very same. Put some flowers down too. Seen her at the cemetery visiting her parents before but they're laid to rest on the other side. Never seen her near Eileen."

"I am surprised myself," Severus confessed, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible whilst trying to fathom what possible reason Petunia Dursley would have to visit his mother's grave. He was sure that if he didn't get chance to speak to Harry before he left tomorrow morning, Hermione would be crawling all over him, demanding he find out.

"And, thank you for tending to Mother's grave. I have been most remiss in―"

"―Oh I don't do that; I only go and pay my respects. No, a lovely gentleman called Robert comes and does that," Ina clarified.

Severus' calm demeanour belied his surprise. "Well, I must remember to thank Robert when next I see him."

Of course, in some respects it made perfect sense. Robert Hopkins, long suffering husband of Mrs Hopkins, the housekeeper at Snape Manor had family around here, and it now seemed reasonable to assume that Lady Eleanor would have asked that her daughter's grave be tended in the sure and certain knowledge of her grandson's infamous ability to sulk. But he was still resolved to speak with his grandmother on the subject later.

"Nevertheless," Severus continued, "it is very kind of you to visit mother's grave. I appreciate it."

Mrs Knutsford snorted softly. "Well, your mam was a good sort, even if she was a bit strange and stuck up at times."

But then, once again, ignoring Severus, her stage whisper was directed at Hermione. "She had to put up with a lot though. I don't like to talk ill of the dead, you understand, but his dad was a wrong 'un. I mean my Harold was a diamond in the rough―no airs and graces on him, but he was a proper gentleman. How old Tobias snagged someone like Eileen is beyond me. I know times were hard. We had the same problem. Him and Harold both worked up at the mill, and they both got laid off, but the difference was my husband didn't drink himself doolally and take it out on his wife and baby. Not that we had children, mind.

"But he was such a lovely boy," she continued, nodding towards Severus, who was about to go out to Ina's shed and get a spade to assist the earth in opening up so that it could swallow him quicker. "Always very serious though. Not much different from now, really," the loquacious woman laughed before adding more seriously, "But I always knew something was up next door. Wasn't my place to interfere, but I always made sure he was alright. Then Eileen sent him to boarding school and didn't see much of him then, but he's always brought me a box of Black Magic at Christmas."

Hermione's eyes flicked up at Severus, who was busy climbing his way down into the bowels of the earth, but evidently he wasn't quick enough.

The irony of Severus Snape, the 'Dark Saviour' whose knowledge of the Dark Arts was unsurpassed, buying his Muggle neighbour such an aptly named chocolate selection was not lost on Hermione, and she wasn't about to let the teasing opportunity pass.

_Black Magic? Really? No milk tray or a tin of Roses?_

_Shut up, Hermione._

_Oh, this is too good._

Her playful tone only served to make his embarrassment worse, and he snarled, _Apologies, I appear to have omitted the word 'please' from my previous missive. Please, shut up, Hermione._

Of course Hermione's amusement could not be tempered, and when her eyes found their way to the china cabinet and the treasured handmade Christmas cards, Severus knew he had to take control of the conversation.

"And you will be receiving one for many years to come," Severus drawled, glaring at Hermione who could barely contain herself.

Taking a sip of tea, Severus asked, "Is there anything you need, Mrs Knutsford? We're going to be clearing the house, and would be more than happy to assist if―"

"Don't be daft, but I appreciate the thought. Now, my dear," Ina said, turning to Hermione, "how did you meet Severus?"

The wizard in question looked at his witch, his eyes imploring her not to open the proverbial can of worms.

* * *

><p>Severus put the key into the lock, pausing before he turned it. "I'm not sure what you are expecting―"<p>

"I'm not expecting anything, and besides after today neither of us will ever set foot in this house so it doesn't matter, does it?"

Worrying his bottom lip, Severus nodded. "I suppose not," and with that he opened the front door.

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of the living room, Hermione called to Severus who was just coming in from the garden. "Sev, what are you going to do with all the furniture in here?"<p>

Drawing his wand, he moved all the furniture that his parents had bought or were given when they were first married into the centre of the room.

"I should have done this year's ago," he muttered before firing an Incendio at the pile of wood and threadbare fabric before casting a protective charm to prevent the flames and noxious fumes from the highly flammable foam from escaping.

Hermione's eyes moved from the burning pile to Severus, who stood there staring at the flames as if in a trance.

"I should feel something shouldn't I?" he enquired; his eyes unmoving.

Considering this for a moment, Hermione concluded that she wasn't sure, but she slipped her hand into his regardless, squeezing it in support of whatever emotion he was or wasn't feeling.

As he felt her touch, Severus seemed to snap out of his strange melancholy, and stalked off into the kitchen, opening drawers and cupboard doors and vanishing the remaining contents. He had already removed anything that belonged to his grandmother―or rather her staff―when he had been to the house a few months earlier with Harry, and all that was left were some dubious looking tins and packets and mismatched crockery and cutlery.

The flames in the living room ripped through the heap quickly and once it was reduced to a few charred remains, Hermione banished the mess and cast various cleaning charms.

Severus was acting with ruthless efficiency. He had dealt with a number of magical rooms and with the garden shed, living room and the kitchen now cleared, he told Hermione he was going to deal with the furniture upstairs.

With a nod, Hermione decided to inspect the remaining room on the ground floor.

The bathroom, as Hermione had expected, was scrupulously clean, but it was also incredibly small with just enough room for a bath, toilet and sink. She could only imagine how Severus must have felt when Peter Pettigrew was his imposed houseguest. The thought made her stomach turn.

She was about to join Severus upstairs when she sensed something coming from the under stairs cupboard. It was a faint magical trace which appeared to have been deliberately dampened down. Curiosity was about to get the better of her, but she knew Severus brewed here on occasion so assuming it was his lab she went upstairs to ask him about it.

Severus had dealt with the furniture in his parents' bedroom and guest room and was about to start on his childhood room when Hermione found him.

"So this is where all the action took place was it?" Hermione teased trying to ignore the fact that there were still pictures of a young Severus and Lily on the walls.

Severus snorted softly. "I think I can probably count the number of times this room saw any action―and by action I don't mean shagging―on one hand."

"With Lily?"

"Once or twice," he told her before admitting awkwardly, "but there was another girl. It was over the summer of my third year. Lily was on holiday and I was bored. She was sixteen―I think her name was Emily―and she was on the swings in the park. She called me over, and invited herself round."

"Is that it? Is that all you're going to tell me?"

Shaking his head at his lover's tenacity, he huffed playfully. "What do you want me to say?"

He could feel the weight of Hermione's expectation bearing down on him, and with a sigh he finally relented. "She gave me my first blowjob. Happy now?"

Hermione's lips twitched as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "How about one last blowjob in here then for old times sake?" Hermione offered, biting her bottom lip.

Severus merely arched an eyebrow. Reaching out, he pulled Hermione to him and without a word, his lips crashed against hers whilst he manoeuvred them both down onto his old single bed with more than just a blowjob in mind.

* * *

><p>Laying naked and snuggled tightly into Severus' side, Hermione was rather proud of herself knowing that she had added to the handful of good memories he could take from this house. She was revelling in the way he twirled her hair around his fingers absentmindedly when all of a sudden she remembered the cupboard under the stairs.<p>

"Is your lab under the stairs?"

In his post-climactic state, and not overthinking the question, Severus responded sleepily. "No. My lab was in the old coal store."

"Oh, so what's under the stairs then?"

Severus tried to recall what was under there but to the best of his knowledge Harry had cleared out and disposed of the ancient vacuum cleaner that had resided there. However, something in Hermione's voice piqued his curiosity. "There should be nothing, but I sense you think there is something."

Hermione nodded and explained. "You know when something is hidden by magic you can feel a kind of muffled energy?"

Severus' eyes narrowed before he Summoned his wand and jeans, slipping them on and headed downstairs. He moved his hand slowly over the area of the cupboard door as if scanning it, and without looking at a sheet clad Hermione, who had joined him, mused distractedly, "There is something very dark behind this door. I do not recognise its signature, but I have no doubt its purpose is to cause harm."

Opening her mouth to speak, Severus stopped her by commanding her to use the fireplace in the guest room to call the Head of Spell Detection and Reversal, Arthur Weasley, and to ask him to bring dark object experts, and then suggested that she should get dressed. As much as Severus wanted to deal with this himself, he knew he had to be sensible. After all, he had even more responsibilities now, and by involving the Ministry, incidents like this had to be reported, those reports had to be read, and if this had been planted by one of Yaxley's operatives somehow, then Severus would take great delight imagining the bastard's face as he read that he had been thwarted.

* * *

><p>Eustace Raybold, one of the Ministry's leading Dark Object investigators shook his head. "Nasty bugger this. Common or garden item imbued with a curse which is activated by the intended victims magical signature. Give it a few hours and it explodes. If you'd contacted us thirty minutes later, I reckon it would've killed you both."<p>

"How the hell did they get my magical signature or Hermione's for that matter?" Severus asked, pulling an ashen-faced Hermione to him. "And how the hell did they get in? This place had, until a few moments ago, Anti-Apparition wards and no inward Floo connection."

Putting on his wire-framed glasses, Raybold sighed. "As you know your magical signature is embedded within your very cells. You know as well as I how our understanding of such matters is increasing. It could have been obtained from a strand of hair. As for how they got in here―"

Taking a deep breath Severus watched as the offending item, which had been placed under a stasis charm, was levitated out from the cupboard. Both he and Hermione immediately recognised the old blue and white china teacup. They had just had tea out of similar cups next door.

"Darling, could you go and see Mrs Knutsford and ascertain if anyone has asked her for access to the property recently," Severus asked calmly before an overwhelming wave of fear swept through their bond as visions of her encounter with Bathilda Bagshot at Godric's Hollow filled Hermione's mind. "Arthur, perhaps you can go with her?"

"Of course. Come on, my dear, let's leave Eustace and Severus to sort out this mess," Arthur said as cheerily as any man could who had just realised that he'd almost lost his adopted daughter and her partner.

Once Arthur and Hermione closed the front door, Eustace turned to Severus. "I'll get this back to the Ministry, but I confess that I told you a little untruth earlier as I didn't want to upset Miss Granger. If you had called us five minutes later, we would have arrived too late."

As the wizard left, Severus slumped down onto the stairs and ran his hands down over his face, Eustace's words ringing in his head as he realised how lucky they both were to be alive. He was still there ten minutes later when Hermione and Arthur reappeared looking extremely perturbed.

"What did she say?" Severus enquired, noticing their worried features.

Eyes wide, Arthur puffed out a breath. "Well, the dear lady informed us that on Wednesday evening a young couple who claimed to be the new owners knocked on her door. They were due to meet the estate agent there so that they could measure up for curtains, but the agent was running late and the couple had another appointment to get to after so they asked if she had a key to get in."

"And does she?"

Hermione nodded. "Your mum gave her one."

Severus groaned. In all these years that he'd lived here alone the magical wards had protected him adequately and not once had he thought to change the locks. "I didn't even know Mother had...well, I suppose it's immaterial. And the cup?"

"They asked for some water as the young lady was feeling rather unwell," Arthur continued, "and feeling sorry for them, your dear neighbour happily obliged."

"She said they put the key back through the letterbox so she doesn't know how long they were in here for," Hermione said before pausing, her eyes flicking to Arthur.

"And?"

"Possibly the most disturbing information," the older wizard disclosed, "was the description of the couple."

"Go on."

"A lovely young woman with long red hair and charming young black man."

"I know that sounds like Ginny and Blaise," Hermione quickly jumped in, "but it couldn't have been her because you know she went with me to The Burrow on Wednesday."

"And Molly and I know our own daughter," Arthur supplied knowingly.

Severus nodded. "It was definitely Ginevra who accompanied us back to Hogwarts. The next question is what were Mr Zabini's movements on Wednesday night, who did we tell that we would be here today and who has access to Polyjuice?"

"Well, we told Draco and Luna, Minerva and Hagrid, and I told Harry, Ginny and Theo," Hermione said chewing her lip as she tried to think whether she had told anyone else or if she could have been overheard.

"And aside from those who were both in our company, I only mentioned our plans for the weekend briefly whilst at the pub with Arthur, Pius and Lucius."

Arthur snorted. "And I didn't even tell Molly, but fear not, we will be carrying out more investigations. Now, I must away," he said hugging Hermione and shaking Severus' hand. "We've got the entire clan over this evening for dinner, but I'll pop into the office and call Pius now, and I will ensure that the Minister will hear of this _personally_. And good luck, old chap, in Australia. I hope it's not too hot. I remember when we were in Egypt it was so hot all I wanted to do was strip down to my vest. Molly wouldn't hear of it though. Probably just as well."

Severus chuckled but there was little mirth in his laughter. "Thank you, Arthur, for everything," Severus drawled sincerely as he pulled Hermione to him again and kissed the top of his head.

Arthur nodded and smiled before he Disapparated away.

Given how tightly Severus was holding her, Hermione knew there was more to this situation than had first met the eye. "Eustace was being economical with the truth wasn't he?"

"Let us not think on it. Come, we need to get back home so that we can prepare for this evening."

"But Sev?"

"We will not see each other for a week. They will not spoil this evening for us," Severus growled through gritted teeth before squeezing her even tighter. "There is no way that I will allow these bastards to spoil anything for us."

* * *

><p>Despite the disturbing events of earlier, for the second evening in a row, Hermione found herself huffing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, wearing nothing but her underwear, trying to work out what to wear. The invitation stated semi-formal dress, but when the hosts of soiree you are attending are Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, the phrase took on a completely different meaning and one knew that a high standard of sartorial elegance was going to be required.<p>

She was still trying on dresses on, ready to tear her hair out―which was now up in the same style that she had last night thanks to the reusable charm she had requested from the hairdresser―when Severus sauntered out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, opened his wardrobe and pulled out a black triple button collared shirt, black three-quarter jacket and plain, dark grey silk double breasted waistcoat. The hardest decision he had to make was which cravat and cufflinks to wear.

Of course, one of the advantages of being the official companion of Lord Snape was that with the wide range of dark colours in his wardrobe, she never had to worry about clashing with him in terms of colour. However, that didn't make the choice of what to wear any easier on this occasion.

Whilst buttoning up his shirt, Severus observed the pile of dresses on the bed. Upon hearing another frustrated growl, he drawled, "Might I suggest blue for this evening?"

Hermione considered this for a moment, and banishing the strewn garments from the bed, sat down and huffed. "But if I wear blue then I haven't got any nice jewellery to go with it."

"Don't you?"

"You know I don't."

Severus walked over to her dressing table and pulled out the drawer that contained her jewellery box. Flipping the lid open, he produced a box that Hermione had never seen before and unceremoniously threw it at her.

"What about those?"

Hermione's mouth fell open before she'd even opened the box. "Please tell me you haven't...Sev, you gave me jewellery last night!"

"So? Your bracelet was for an entirely different purpose, and I didn't buy it for you. These, on the other hand, I had commissioned a few weeks ago. Now, open the bloody box."

As much as she still felt like protesting further, the young witch had been brought up to be grateful when receiving a gift, and opened the small box carefully to reveal a pair of platinum drop earrings. The twisted detail of the drop was simple but very elegant, and it was love at first sight for Hermione.

"Thank you, love, they're stunning," she said quietly, taking one out of the box before she felt warm lips on her neck.

Kissing up to her ear and grazing her earlobe with his teeth, Severus purred, "The only stunning creation in this room is you."

Hermione turned to look at him. "Have you been drinking?"

"I may have had one, but my judgement is in no way impaired and if it were not for the fact that we are in danger of moving from being fashionably late to being dishonourably so, I would show you just how stunning I think you are. However," he told her, his voice dropping into playful growl whilst he nipped at her neck again, "as I would insist that the underwear and stockings stay, perhaps we do have time."

Hermione slapped his arm, but somehow found herself straddling his lap as he remained seated on the edge of the bed whilst kissing her wizard feverishly before reluctantly pulling back, and running her thumb over Severus' well-kissed lip. "Come on, I don't want to be dishonourably late. I don't think I could put up with Lucius' knowing looks."

* * *

><p>Stepping into the ballroom at Malfoy Manor, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that her choice of outfit didn't look out of place. Of course, Severus would have told her if it had been an ill-judged choice, but he thoroughly approved of the floor-length dark blue velvet number with mandarin collar and chiffon sleeves. But Hermione suspected that her wizard's approval came more enthusiastically when he noted how fitted it was over her backside.<p>

Walking towards the newly arrived couple, Lucius called, "Darling, you look delectable."

However, Hermione descended into a fit of giggles as Severus deadpanned, "Thank you, darling, so do you."

Lucius' mouth fell open, flabbergasted at his friend's bold response. "You fucking tease, Snape," the blond wizard growled.

Severus' impassive face remained in place before cocking an eyebrow. "You must be bloody desperate if you think that's teasing."

"I'm not desperate. I am merely jealous."

"There's no need to be jealous of me," Hermione chuckled before disregarding pure-blood etiquette and giving Lucius a hug.

Happy to have receive said hug, the grey-eyed wizard responded by wrapping his arms around the young witch. "I know I have seen Severus on business since I've been in France, but I must admit that I have missed your companionship―and his," he said sincerely, so that Severus could hear before pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple.

Hermione hugged Lucius a little tighter and whispered, "I'm so glad you're moving back because he'll never admit it, but Severus has missed you too."

"And you?"

Hermione chuckled. "A little."

"Ah, to be missed but a little," the aristocratic blond mused playfully before straightening up and summoning a drinks waiter as he slowly released the young witch in his arms. Taking two glasses of Champagne for his guests and one for himself, he then addressed them both. "Well, thank you for both for coming to help celebrate my new official status as an eligible bachelor."

"Well, we heard there would be free alcohol," Severus snarked, which Lucius knew was his friend's way of saying 'you're welcome.'

"Severus, Hermione, lovely to see you," Narcissa chimed, hurrying towards them pulling a tall, auburn-haired witch behind her. "Lucius, you remember Dominique? Yes, of course, you do. Well, I was just telling her that you have been living at the estate in Provence..."

Taking this as their cue to mingle, Severus' expression looked almost sympathetic to Lucius' plight, but it didn't last long and he ushered Hermione towards Draco and Luna. Once out of Narcissa's earshot, his voice dropped to a more conspiratorial tone. "Behold the wonders of Narcissa's matchmaking. One thing I shall be eternally grateful for it is that you saved me from it."

Hermione snorted. "My pleasure. You can thank me later."

* * *

><p>Lucius and Narcissa's Divorce celebration was passing pleasantly enough, even if Severus' ability to be agreeable to social climbing sycophants was starting to wear thin. The Champagne was flowing, and the canapés were disappearing at an alarming rate, but the most observant of guests would have noticed that the hosts had suddenly disappeared together with Pius.<p>

Hermione was chatting to Draco and Luna, the latter who was wearing an exquisite Grecian style gown of pale lilac chiffon and a pair of white Converse that she had customised with a shimmering lilac powder. Her choice of footwear was causing ructions amongst some of the invited pure-blood snobs, but Draco was blatantly ignoring them―his arm proudly kept around his witch―defying anyone to say anything in his presence.

Severus, meanwhile, was politely trying to tell Zelda Zabini that he already had a real woman to _look after_ him properly and that he certainly wasn't interested in joining her for supper one evening or the kind of dessert she was offering, when Lucius came storming into the ballroom, seeking his son and his surly friend.

"My study, now," he spat at Severus before turning to Draco and informing him that his mother required an audience in her private drawing room. Without another word, the blond turned on his heel and stalked out of the room determinedly, ignoring all those who wished to catch his attention.

Severus and Draco looked at the space that had previously been occupied by Lucius when both felt the supportive touch of their witches at their side.

"I suppose I better go and see what Mother wants then," Draco sighed dejectedly before kissing Luna on the forehead and walking through the throng of guests and out of the ballroom.

Luna walked over and looked up at Severus as if expecting him to have an answer to Lucius' behaviour. The headmaster wasn't entirely sure that he did, but suspecting that Narcissa had just informed Lucius, and was about to tell Draco of her pregnancy, he urged Luna to follow after him.

"Do you know what's going on?" Hermione asked as Severus pressed his hand into the small of her back, and guided her towards the ballroom door so that he could speak to her more discreetly in the corridor.

"I am not sure," Severus told her away from the crowd, "but whatever it is, Lucius isn't just upset, he's―"

"Well, are you coming or not?" Lucius chided impatiently, walking back into the hallway. "You might as well join us, Hermione," he grumbled, beckoning them both to him.

Severus glanced down at Hermione and completed what he'd been about to say,"―He's hurt."

* * *

><p>Lucius was pacing the floor from the moment the trio entered his study.<p>

The dark-haired wizard observed his friend cautiously. "Lucius, you look as if you've just―"

Bearing down on Severus, his grey eyes as cold as ever, the older wizard growled menacingly. "Did you know?"

Unmoved by Lucius' aggressive behaviour, Severus' eyebrow arched inquisitively, his face remaining impassive. "Did I know what?"

"That my ex-wife has become engaged before the ink is even dry on our fucking divorce papers?"

Hermione gasped whilst her wizard's brow furrowed. Neither were expecting that news―well, not tonight at least. Severus began to wonder if Lucius knew about the pregnancy as well, but he wasn't about to break Narcissa's confidence on the matter.

They both watched as Lucius slumped into a large leather wing-back chair before leaning forward and burying his head in his hands. It was, however, evident that there was more to the man's upset than simply Narcissa's speedy engagement.

Crouching down in front of Lucius, resting her hands on his knees, Hermione slowly took one of Lucius' hands and moved it away from his face. "What else is wrong?"

At first the blond-haired wizard was reluctant to speak, but eventually Hermione's soft cajoling succeeded. "She is also with child."

Hermione inhaled sharply, caught between shock and excitement. "Is she?"

Lucius nodded pensively, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. "Of course, they're only getting married because she's fucking pregnant."

Crossing his arms, Severus huffed indignantly. Given Lucius' upset over the situation, he certainly wasn't going to admit that he already knew of the pregnancy, but he also wasn't going to let his friend sit there and make specious comments. "I very much doubt that it is the only reason they are marrying."

Dragging his hand over face, Lucius leaned back in his chair before puffing out a breath. "Maybe not, but..." He trailed off, leaning forward again, his agitation evident as he rested his elbows on his knees whilst entwining his fingers at the back of his neck.

"But what?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the arm of Lucius' chair.

"But nothing," Lucius snapped.

"It's obviously something," Severus groused distractedly as he sat down opposite the blond wizard, hoping that Lucius would look up to see his displeasure for daring to speak to Hermione in such a way. "You both entered into this divorce willingly―"

Lucius sighed deeply. "Yes, I know―"

"And you know about Narcissa's relationship with Pius―they have not kept it a secret from you. You even allowed them to live in your ancestral home whilst you fucked off to France."

The older wizard thumped his hand down onto the arm of the chair. "Yes, I know."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Lucius' back to try and calm him. "Is this because Narcissa has someone and you can't be with Fleur?"

Lucius closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please don't bring her into this. I don't need to be reminded of her and what I can never have with her."

"So what are you so upset about?" Hermione enquired frustratedly. "If you don't tell us, how can we help?"

But Lucius' words struck a chord with Severus, and recalling his conversation with Narcissa at their cottage, it dawned on him what was possibly bothering the waspish wizard. However, as Hermione looked to him, searching his dark eyes for some indication that he knew what was wrong, he kept true to his word and with his impassive mask firmly in place, he shrugged.

"Are you upset because she's pregnant by Pius, when you two had so many issues?" Hermione asked, trying to be as sensitive as possible.

She didn't receive a response, but the blond wizard stood up and walked to the fireplace, his fists clenched tight.

"It just reminds me of what I was unable to give her."

Continuing to press for an answer, Hermione sighed. "Her miscarriages were not your fault. Sometimes they just happen, and―"

"Do you think me naïve? I am aware that her miscarrying was not either of our faults, but that is not the issue."

The young witch once again looked to Severus for some support, but none was forthcoming―much to her annoyance. "So what is the issue?"

"I could not give her a child."

Despite Severus' warnings in her head, Hermione persevered. "But Draco said that you decided not to try for another baby because you couldn't bear to have another miscarriage."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, gathering his thoughts. "In the end, the issue of miscarriage, as distressing as it was for both of us, was irrelevant. I was unable to give her a child to miscarry. I am incapable; damaged."

Hermione's mouth fell open, only closing it when Severus mumbled in her head that he was disappointed by her fish impression.

"Oh God, Lucius, I am so sorry," she whispered before attempting to get up and console him, but stayed put as Severus shook his head, knowing that his friend needed space. "But how?"

Still facing the fireplace, Lucius summoned his usual nonchalance, disguising the pain that stabbed him to the very core of his being. "One too many Cruciatus. It is entirely my own fault. I did not cast them upon myself but if I had been brave enough to run when I first sensed the Dark Lord's return then I would not have been subjected to his tests of loyalty."

"True, but he would have hunted you down and killed you. Be grateful you are still alive. He may have punished you―punished us both―but he had no desire to expunge us," Severus interjected.

Twisting his mouth, Lucius considered this before adding, "You have a point, but knowing that I will not be able to father another child is not something I have found easy to come to terms with."

As she listened to the two wizards, Hermione felt herself welling up as a sense of panic engulfed her, and she found herself staring into the eyes of her partner, who upon seeing her worried expression and sensing the source of her discomfort, also felt dread rising within him.

Lucius turned to address the couple, but noticing that Hermione had paled and that Severus looked even paler than usual, felt similarly disquieted. He would be the first to admit that he had absolutely no skill in Legilimency, but even he realised that his brief exchange may have triggered a rather unpleasant concern.

Knowing that it was virtually impossible to offer words of reassurance to an unspoken fear, Lucius was about to try and divert the conversation back to himself when shouting could be heard coming from just beyond the door.

"Just leave me alone."

The distant voice of Narcissa responded. She was obviously still stood by the door to her private drawing room. "Draco, darling, please. I thought you would be pleased."

"Pleased?" even though Draco's voice was somewhat muffled, the aggravation in his tone could be heard clearly through the door. "What the hell made you think that I would be pleased because I can assure you, Mother, that I am _not_ pleased."

Listening to the commotion from inside the study, Lucius' expression became venomous. "How dare he make a scene when we have guests. I didn't bring him up to―"

"―Neither did I," Severus growled, reaching the door first and flinging it open, thus startling his godson into silence. "Draco, what the devil are you thinking yelling at your mother like that? Show some respect."

"I suppose you know," Draco accused, shrugging off Luna's attempt to placate him.

His godfather glared at him. "I know many things. Care to be more specific?"

"Draco, we were about to tell Severus and Hermione," Narcissa told her son quietly as she approached them.

Severus considered the situation. "Your father has just informed us of your mother and Pius' engagement," he said before turning to Narcissa. "My congratulations, darling. I apologise for the rushed nature of my felicitations, but I will come and speak with you at length once I have dealt with your son."

Turning back to Draco, Severus drawled, "Come, let us go for a walk."

His godson went to protest, "But―"

"That was not a request."

"But―"

"Not another word until we are outside," Severus snarled, placing his hand on the young wizard's back and ushering him forcefully towards the nearest exit into the garden.

* * *

><p>When Narcissa Black married Lucius Malfoy and moved into his father's mansion, one of the things she requested of her father-in-law was that she should be allowed to redesign the gardens. Her love of roses and peonies was well known by those of more than mere acquaintance, and her rose and peony gardens were charmed to provide blooms throughout the year.<p>

Severus had been banned from the peony garden after he'd attended it in a rage after the death of Dumbledore, and so it was in Narcissa's main rose garden that Severus told Draco nonchalantly, "I believe these roses require pruning."

"What?"

Severus demonstrated by drawing his wand and blasting a rose bush into oblivion. "A highly cathartic act, I find, although not one without consequence. We will undoubtedly incur the wrath of your mother―although we shall of course replace all that we destroy―and should you decide to do this at Hogwarts, you will see an entirely different side to Pomona Sprout."

Draco smirked. "I remember you blasting rose bushes during the Yule Ball. Did Pomona give you detention?"

"No, she cornered me in the staffroom and informed me that she had a young Devil's Snare which had a penchant for going for the testicles and it had my name on it." Severus then snorted mirthfully. "One could say that she bollocked me."

Draco laughed, but knowing that his godfather was about to discuss the reason why they found themselves in the middle of a cold rose garden at the end of November, he decided to distract him by asking teasingly, "Anyway, why did you begin destroying shrubs that night?"

The truth behind Severus' behaviour on that night was that he had pretty much reached breaking point. He could feel the Dark Lord's power building through his mark; Potter had somehow found himself participating in a tournament that he shouldn't be and Mad-Eye had usurped his position as the boy wonder's protector, and, although it was hard for him to admit, that had pissed him off. And to top it all, there had been something disquieting about the situation in general and it continuously ate away at him.

His usual coping mechanisms had started to spiral out of control. He'd begun drinking more, smoking more, and his Muggle supplier had been called upon more often. And then in one glorious moment a miracle happened. His eyes fell upon a certain curly haired witch and a sense of calm settled upon him. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, but said witch was on the arm of an International Quidditch player from Durmstrang. That shouldn't have bothered him, except for the most bizarre thought that had just entered his head: _She won't look at you twice._

By the time he found himself on his rounds he was angry, and he didn't understand why until he saw _her_ being led into the rose garden. His overriding thought was that no one should be allowed to touch her, and before he realised what he was doing, the first rose bush had been obliterated. Not only was the act itself satisfying, but it had a most pleasing side effect: students scampered away in an attempt to maintain their anonymity. Of course, they weren't going to succeed in that endeavour―not with him―and a whole raft of points were deducted. He caught sight of a blue dress and Durmstrang uniform slipping away, and caught _her_ voice on the breeze telling her companion that their jaunt into the gardens had not been a very good idea.

Severus' response to his godson was to the point as he recognised Draco's delaying tactics. "There were students acting inappropriately behind them."

"Oh come on!" Draco exclaimed incredulously. "We both know that you prefer sneaking up and scaring the shit out of people."

Arching his eyebrow the former Head of Slytherin glared at the younger wizard. "I am disappointed that my modus operandi is so obvious."

"No one would ever accuse you of being obvious."

The headmaster smirked. "That is a relief, and no she wasn't."

"What?"

"You were intimating that my sudden interest in extreme pruning came about because Hermione was one of those acting inappropriately. I managed to, if you will excuse the expression, nip that in the bud."

"Please, stop making jokes, Uncle. It's...disconcerting."

Looking affronted, Severus caused another rose bush to meet its maker before jerking his head towards another potential victim for Draco to attack.

Nervously, Draco drew his wand from the sleeve of his dark grey jacket, and pointed it at one of his mother's favourite red blooms. Seconds later blood red confetti fluttered to the ground.

"I see what you mean," the younger wizard mused before firing a spell at another bush.

Sensing that Draco was now more receptive to being questioned, Severus crossed his arms and began his interrogation. "Explain your objections to Pius marrying your mother?"

Draco thought for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek. "I have no objections to mother being happy and Pius is a decent bloke who treats her well, but don't you think it's bad form? I mean I'm not happy that she's got engaged, but...this is really difficult to explain."

"I am in no hurry," Severus told him reassuringly.

"I am glad that Mother is happy, but I'm pissed off that she's happy with someone other than Father, and if she and Pius want to get married then I will support her, but what's really fucked me off is that they've announced it tonight."

Severus nodded, firing another spell―this time at a yellow rose―with a flourish. "I confess myself surprised at the timing, but―"

"I thought it was bad enough that my parents decided to throw this party. Am I the only one who thinks it's in poor taste?'

Not wishing to comment, Severus simply shrugged, but he had to admit that he had been surprised when he and Hermione received their invitation.

"I'm here because I'm their son, and despite everything, I love them. They weren't ideal parents―they both had affairs―but I always thought they loved each other. I had hoped that things might get better between all of us after the war, but then Mother ups and leaves, and Father didn't even put up a fight. I always thought if you loved someone you fought for them. I mean, if Luna told me that she was leaving, I'd want to find out why and try to sort things out. And it just makes me think that they never really loved each other and...does that mean they don't―"

Tentatively, Severus put his hand on the young man's shoulder, relieved that given his godson's highly strung state, he didn't flinch.

"Draco, dismiss that thought immediately," his godfather commanded gently. "This is in no way a reflection of how they consider you. They both love you, and although theirs was an arranged marriage they did love each other―I think that they still do, but they have decided that, for whatever reason, this part of their lives has come to an end. Potentially, they are better off apart."

His godson went to speak, but Severus' subtle hand gesture indicated that he had not yet finished talking.

"I appreciate that I am a mere novice when it comes to relationships of my own, but I would like to think that I, as a keen observer of human nature, have gained some insight. Also as the product of a home where my father hated my mother, and in turn my mother was scared of my father, I know that sometimes it is better for two people to part because the damage they can inflict by staying together far outweighs the damage of them separating."

A large pink rose shattered as the Arithmancy professor destroyed it. "But are they both happy? I mean there's Mother lauding it up with her new man, but Father―"

There was something in Draco's voice that made Severus' eyes flick to him. The relationship between father and son was still turbulent, but the young man's eyes showed the depth of his concern.

"What about your father?" Severus asked cautiously.

"He's got no one," Draco sighed, stalling his wand arm from eliminating another prize plant. "I'm sure he shagged around a bit in France, but how may eligible witches do you know―or wizards, for that matter?"

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Severus exhaled through his nose, careful not to give away his friend's secret. "I believe he would be touched by your concern."

Draco snorted softly before he asked pensively. "Whatever happened to that witch he was moping over at the Ministry Ball?"

"What witch?"

"Look, I'm not stupid and you can't keep fobbing me off, Uncle. I am sure there was a witch, but I've come to the conclusion that she's either married or someone everyone would frown upon. It just seems strange to me that he decided to leave the country not long after the Ministry Ball, and ―"

"―And I've told you before that you should ask him."

"I do!" Draco exclaimed, "And all he says is that he is not at liberty to tell me."

"Then respect that."

"But―"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many times have you told your father about your conquests or unrequited attentions? How many times have you told him that it was none of his business, and then moan to me about his incessant questions?"

"Fair point," Draco conceded, "but then how many times did he bend your ear when I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear? I'm just doing the same, Severus."

"Oh well, that makes it alright then," the headmaster grumbled.

The blond wizard chuckled. "It's not our fault you seem to end up being stuck in the middle.

Severus snorted softly. "No, the blame lies entirely with me."

Draco chewed his bottom lip as his expression became more serious again. "I know father has done terrible things; we've all done terrible things, but if there is one thing that he's taught me―even if I didn't realise the importance of it at the time―is that he's family and I want him to have something good in his life."

"He already does. He has you, but I share your sentiment. I would be delighted if your father was able to find a companion."

Three rose bushes went up in quick succession. "Yes he has me, but I'm not all Mother's going to have, am I? I can't believe she's pregnant."

"Draco are you feeling...displaced?"

"What? No! Well, maybe a little, but I've wanted a brother or sister all my life. It's just I can't believe she's pregnant at her age. I mean that child is going to have old parents."

"Your mother is only forty-three; Pius is forty-nine. And besides any children that I may have will have an old father."

"You and 'Mione are different though."

Severus was taken aback by Draco's declaration. "Are we?"

"Yes, she's nineteen or twenty or whatever age she is and you're not even forty yet. But it's not even something Father will have to worry about, unless whoever he finally settles down with already has a child."

"Ah, so he's told you then?" Severus asked, relieved that he didn't have to keep another piece of information from Lucius' son. "He was in the process of telling us when your yelling so rudely interrupted."

White petals fluttered to the ground. "It just seems so unfair," Draco mumbled.

"Life is, I'm afraid."

It was then that Draco had an uneasy thought. "Uncle?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, glancing sideways at his godson. "Yes," he drawled, a sinking feeling engulfing him as he awaited Draco's question.

"You were subjected to the Cruciatus just as much as Father. Are you alright―you know―in that department?"

Silence fell over the rose garden before a surge of wandless magic demolished the rest of the garden. Draco looked at the source of such power, not sure whether to be impressed or concerned.

Severus stood there motionless as petals of varying colours fell around him. For a moment, he heard nothing save his own heartbeat in his ears and his own damning thoughts. Eventually, Draco's worried voice broke into his consciousness.

"Uncle? Do you know if―"

"―I...I don't know," Severus admitted quietly.

"But you and 'Mione want kids, don't you?" Draco pressed.

With no more roses to destroy, Severus turned on his heel and began to walk back towards the mansion; Draco jogging to catch up with him. "I am well aware of what we both want," the dark-haired wizard muttered, flinging open the door and urging his godson to make haste.

* * *

><p>Handing Hermione and Luna a drink, Pius mused, "I don't think our little announcements have gone down very well."<p>

Luna shook her head. "It's just a shock for Draco, but he will come to accept it."

"And Severus is having a word with him," Hermione added, taking a sip of her drink.

Pius' deep chuckle rang out. "And that will make things better, will it?"

"He was Head of House for years; he's used to dealing with stuff like this, and please keep this to yourself, but he can be quite understanding...sometimes," Hermione whispered knowingly. "Lucius didn't take it very well though, but for other reasons."

Luna sighed wistfully, her eyes glazing as she fixed on something that probably wasn't even in the room before she spoke. "Lucius is―"

"―Trying to escape the clutches of the merry widow," Pius offered, jerking his head in the direction of the door where one of the hosts of the evening's strange celebration had just walked through only to be immediately accosted by the infamous Mrs Zabini.

Hermione coughed as her drink went down the wrong way. "She was trying to get her talons into Sev earlier. Anyway, I thought she was seeing that supposed German aristocrat in International Magical Co-Operation," she croaked out as Pius patted her back.

The tall wizard, satisfied that Hermione was not about to expire, confirmed her understanding. "No supposed about it―he is and she was. However, I believe he didn't ask her to marry him in a timely fashion. Her pocket money was obviously running low," Pius muttered conspiratorially.

Luna huffed at both of them; Pius for interrupting her and Hermione for delaying her thought further. "I was going to say that Lucius is going to be fine―eventually―but there will be heartbreak before he can be truly happy."

Hermione's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure if Luna was stating the obvious or alluding to a more worrying premonition. As she pondered she was vaguely aware of the blonde witch asking Pius where Narcissa was, when the answer came into sharp relief.

From the hallway, shouting could once again be heard. "What the hell have you two done to my garden? Don't you shrug at me, Severus Snape!"

* * *

><p>The two offenders slunk back into the ballroom with a furious Narcissa following behind, all seeking their respective partners. Finding them altogether, Severus thought, was a blessing as his pregnant friend was less likely to hex him with Draco by his side.<p>

"We'll replace everything," Severus told the angered witch calmly whilst Hermione's urgent and incessant enquiries about what he'd done resounded in his head. "I will talk to Pomona and you will have a new garden within days, I assure you."

"A new garden that you will not set foot in unless accompanied by a member of this household―"

Draco's eyes widened. "I was with him, Mother, or am I no longer part of this household?"

Narcissa immediately sought to reassure her son, realising that at the moment such a slip of the tongue around Draco was not wise. "Of course you are. I didn't mean it like that, my darling. But if your godfather thinks he can come in here, flourishing his wand―"

"I was flourishing mine as well," Draco spat in defence of Severus, "so am I banned too?"

Sighing, Narcissa tried to find the right words to appease Draco, when the atmosphere amongst the guests nearest the door became unsettled. Sensing this, Severus and Pius looked toward Lucius, who they noted had his wand drawn. The two wizards followed suit, and with warnings to their nearest and dearest to remain where they were, the three wizards stepped into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Thicknesse, you will excuse my late arrival. One's best intentions were scuppered at the last minute by a niggling problem," Kingsley Shacklebolt drawled as he and a contingent of Aurors walked through the hallway towards Lucius and his two companions. Noticing that all three had their wands drawn, he continued, "and I apologise if the manner of my arrival alarmed your guests. Of course, I suppose I should be apologising to you, Lord Malfoy, as it is your party, but it was Pius who invited me. Oh and don't worry about this lot," he said, gesturing towards the Aurors, "one can't be too careful these days."<p>

Quickly observing the Minister and his entourage, Severus noticed that none of the Aurors seemed jittery, whereas, despite his smooth words, Shacklebolt did.

_What's going on?_

_'Mione, don't come out into the corridor,_ Severus cautioned.

_Why?_

_Shacklebolt has just arrived._

Hermione gasped in his mind. _You're joking! No, you're not. You don't joke about things like that. Who invited him?_

_Pius, seemingly._

_Hang on, has Pius got his wedding ring on?_

_Yes,_ Severus confirmed before answering the question that he knew she was about to ask. _He looks as if he is about to test the charm._

Thinking for a moment, Hermione mused, _Shame we haven't got another ring._

Y_ou will dismiss whatever it is you are thinking._

_But―_

―_No. I will not have you endangering yourself._

Huffing, the young witch muttered, _I was just going to borrow one of Luna's rings._

_Well don't. Please. Not after earlier,_ her wizard implored. The plea in his voice was enough to snuff out any desire Hermione had to argue with him further.

Whilst Severus and Hermione were silently conversing, Pius had indeed held out his hand to greet the most prominent politician in the wizarding world. The look on his face confirmed that this was not the real Minister for Magic, and it was at this point that the imposter decided to turn his attention to Severus which gave Lucius the perfect opportunity to surreptitiously glare at Pius for inviting such an unwelcome guest.

"Ah Headmaster, you are well, I trust? I presume you are accompanied by your lovely witch this evening," Shacklebolt asked far too lasciviously for Severus' liking.

"Indeed, Minister," Severus graciously replied, not giving a definitive response to either enquiry.

"I don't suppose you are looking forward to leaving her all alone whilst you are bringing back our runaway?"

"Minister, you must know by now that Lord Snape will never admit to having feelings in public although I can assure you that Miss Granger will be well looked after in Severus' absence," Lucius interrupted smoothly, placing his hand on the man's back and ushering him into the ballroom. "Come, let me get you a drink. It is unacceptable that you, and your guards, are empty handed."

Severus was seething and whilst Lucius was playing the perfect host, he found that Pius' attempts to placate him only angered him more. "Don't look at me like that, Severus. I had to invite him. Arthur informed me about earlier. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later, but I'm sure Arthur and his team have it in hand," the dark-eyed wizard growled. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to Hermione before that fucker gets anywhere near her."

* * *

><p>The rest of the party was spent on tenterhooks for the main circle of friends. Severus' hand was in constant contact with Hermione and apart from a few fleeting comments, they managed to avoid Yaxley-in-Shacklbolt's-clothing. Thankfully, the imposter didn't stay long, and once he left they found themselves in Lucius' study, once again, discussing the day's events and the forthcoming week.<p>

But that wasn't the only thing on Severus and Hermione's mind. Today had already taken an unpleasant turn before they even considered that Severus could be facing the same infertility issue as Lucius.

And so it was that when Severus and Hermione finally crawled into bed at one o'clock in the morning, sleep eluded them. Staring at the ceiling, they both lay in silence, neither daring to speak as they tried to come to terms with the events of the day and the possibility that neither wanted to acknowledge.

The atmosphere was becoming heavy with anxiety, and as their thoughts became almost tangible, Severus' hand sought out Hermione's over the covers, his fingers lacing between hers.

At the touch of his fingers, Hermione finally gave in to oppressive feeling that had settled in her stomach, and her soft sniffles broke the silence. Seeking to provide and receive solace, Severus coaxed her into his arms. Pressing a lingering kiss into her chestnut curls, he gulped thickly, trying to steady himself.

"Everything will be fine," he choked out, burying his face in her hair as he felt his own eyes beginning to well up.

"I can handle Yaxley," Hermione sniffed, "but what if―"

Closing his eyes, Severus pulled Hermione closer, determined not to let her leave his arms tonight. "I'll speak to Poppy when I get back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Ummm, yeah...sorry about that...next time Australia and shenanigans.

**A/N3:** Just a quick word about updating. In future, I will be writing the chapters two at a time and posting them a week apart as there are a lot of big events coming up. I hope to have everything ready within 5 weeks as I do now, but this is a big task so please bear with me (and le beta).


	53. Separation and Restoration

**Author's Note:**

Dearly Beloved,

You see before you an apologetic writer with more excuses than you can shake a stick at for the delay in updating. BUT, here's the good news: Le Beta is working on Chapter 54 and will be receiving Chapter 55 over the weekend so happy reading days for you are coming up.

Now, you might think that these next few chapters are not heavy on the underlying plot...they're not, but don't dismiss them because you will miss some very important plot points which will start to tie this all up. Please note that I've tried to write these next few chapters taking into account the time differences between the UK and Australia.

Usual Warnings Apply: Some language and skimmed over Floo sex.

As always much love to Onecelestialbeing who allows her eyes to bleed so that yours do not.

I own nothing but my imagination and a new juicer. My beautiful muses, unless I've made them up, belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Separation and Restoration<strong>

Sundays were a strange day for the students and staff within the castle at Hogwarts. There were no lessons, no Quidditch, and no Hogsmeade visits, except for seventh and eighth years. Of course, there was homework to do and a library in which students could study and read. The castle grounds were ripe for exploration, and the common rooms were ideal for lounging around, reading or playing Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap. But whatever occupation the students chose to engage in, it was always a very quiet day.

It was usually very quiet for the staff, too. They, or at least some of them, had to be there. They weren't just teachers but guardians as well, and on Sundays they could often be found talking to students about various subjects in between their marking and administrative duties.

But the atmosphere on this particular morning was even stranger than most. The castle felt mournful as if it knew that the headmaster would be absent for the next eight days. This feeling of melancholy was compounded by the fact that the snow, which had lain as a blanket around Hogwarts for the last week, was currently being assaulted by heavy rain, which made the grounds particularly uninviting. Many had returned to their common rooms and dormitories after breakfast to take advantage of the warm fires, cosy blankets, and hot chocolate, but two residents of the castle had remained in bed, cuddled up to one another, not for warmth, but comfort.

"Have you finished packing?" Hermione mumbled against Severus' chest, all too aware that he would be leaving soon to meet Pius and Simeon in the diplomatic area of International Portkey Departures at the Ministry.

Severus' fingers twisted and tangled in her chestnut locks as he kissed the top of her head, stating that the only thing he needed to pack were a few more white shirts. He'd had the foresight to do the bulk of his packing before they'd left for Malfoy Manor the previous evening.

Despite the fact that Severus knew that he had to get up, the simple act of rolling out of bed was an even more arduous task than usual. Neither had slept well, having talked until sleep finally claimed them at around four o'clock.

Many most likely assumed that the couple were using this precious time together to make love for the last time in a week. However, the only tangling of limbs that was taking place was when they clung to each other, as if trying to burn themselves into the other's skin. It wasn't that they hadn't tried, but Severus found that a certain part of his anatomy was rather uncooperative. As much as he wanted to feel his witch around him one last time, truth be told, he just needed to hold her, taking comfort from her very presence in their bed.

Last night had shaken the pair to the core. The prospect of Severus being damaged to the point of not being able father a child conventionally would not change their feelings towards one another, but the possibility―as it had done often to many couples— shocked them. The fact that he was leaving today also added to the distress they both felt.

Hermione, to cover her own upset, talked incessantly about all the Muggle infertility treatments they could explore, as well as adoption. Eventually, Severus told her to shut up before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly, promising again to see Poppy upon his return to ascertain the extent of the situation.

However, at ten o'clock, Severus reluctantly hauled himself out of their bed and silently held out a hand to his witch, gently jerking his head towards the bathroom where he intended to coax Hermione into the shower and hold her next to him until the last possible moment.

* * *

><p>After striding into Severus and Hermione's living room and observing the dark-haired wizard adorned in a black, single-breasted Muggle suit with crisp white shirt, Lucius felt the need to pass comment. "Well, I must say that although Muggle suits have never been my preference, you do look rather splendid in one, dear."<p>

"Remind me to give you the name of my tailor," Severus drawled, snapping his cuffs as he greeted his best friend.

Lucius shook his head and chuckled softly. "Perhaps I will take you up on that offer, especially if my arse also receives the admiring looks that yours appears to," he said nonchalantly whilst smirking at Hermione, whose eyes were indeed trained unconsciously on Severus' backside.

It took a moment for the blond wizard's words to sink in for the young witch. "What?" she blustered indignantly, a slight blush staining her cheeks whilst Draco and Harry sniggered behind Lucius.

Severus' arm snaked around his witch, kissing the top of her head. _It's rude to stare_, he teased in her head before telling his friend, "Well, you can hardly blame her."

_No, I can't help it! You have a very stare-worthy arse_, Hermione responded, putting her arm around him and surreptitiously squeezing the object of her affection. "No, you can't blame me," she said, feigning innocence.

"Of course not, darling," Lucius retorted with mock solicitousness. "Now, as your protectors have arrived, would you like us to make ourselves scarce before you engage in a nauseating displays of affection?"

Severus' growl said it all, and Lucius, realising that now was not the time to trifle with the dark-eyed wizard, ushered Draco and Harry into the Granger-Snape study with a promise to return in fifteen minutes.

The couple stood silent for a moment, knowing that the time was fast approaching where Severus would be Apparating away to the Ministry.

A small sniff caused the wizard to look down only to catch Hermione wiping her eye to stay her tears.

"Come here," he whispered, his voice heavy with raw emotion. Pulling Hermione into a tight embrace, Severus buried his face into her fragrant curls, breathing in her calming scent for as long as he could before he spoke again. "I am going to miss you so very much," he mumbled into her hair, "so very much."

Hermione could no longer fight back her tears. "I'll miss you too," she sobbed into his chest, tightening her arms around his body, clinging to him desperately.

Trying to find the positive in the situation, Severus reminded that only eight nights separated them before they would be in each other's arms again.

"Eight nights too long," Hermione sniffled before Severus loosened his grip and took a step back, pushing his elegant fingers into her hair and kissing away her tears. Finally, their lips touched lingeringly.

Pressing his forehead to hers, Severus' hands cradled her face as he spoke. "I know it is, but when I return home I intend to never be away from you for this long again," he tried to reassure. "I doubt this prolonged absence will be easy on either of us, but it will be worth it to reunite you with your parents, won't it?"

"I suppose," Hermione mumbled, clearly overwrought.

"It will. Now, do you have the letter that you wish me to deliver on your behalf?"

Nodding, Hermione told him that she'd put it in his bag. It had taken her longer than anticipated to write the letter to her parents which explained that Severus was her partner. It was easy enough to say, "Mum, Dad, this is Severus and I'm in love with him and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together." What wasn't so easy was explaining to her Muggle parents that, yes, Severus had been her professor, but they were soulmates and destined to be together, and despite what they were inevitably going to read about him, he was a good man and she hoped that, one day, both her parents would be happy for them.

Taking a deep breath, Severus pulled Hermione into his arms again. "I am fully prepared for them to take an instant dislike to me. It will not change how I feel about you, but I will understand if―"

"―If what?" Hermione interrupted, subtle indignation lacing her voice as she pulled back from him.

A curtain of hair shielded Severus' eyes, but Hermione could feel his thoughts washing over her. "I..."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione yelled at him, rearing back as fat tears flowed over her cheeks. "Not now. Please, not now," she told him, almost pleading for his self-deprecation to back off for a moment and allow them to say goodbye without upsetting themselves any more than they were already. "Don't you dare think that how they might react will ever change how I feel about you. I love you, you idiot. I fucking...love you!" she sobbed, thumping her fists into his chest.

"Forgive me. I...I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you more than I can ever show or tell you, Hermione Granger," Severus reaffirmed, feeling suitably admonished as he pulled her back to him and finally allowed the emotion of the moment to take him. "When I return," he began, squeezing his eyes tightly together as he rested his chin atop her head, "I am going to leave you in no doubt of the voracity of my feelings for you. I will make you mine."

"I'm already yours," Hermione sniffled before looking up with a soft smile.

Without a word, the couple's eyes scanned over one another's faces before their lips collided in an all-consuming kiss.

"I don't want you to go," Hermione admitted, her arms locked around Severus' neck.

"Neither do I," he admitted with a heavy sigh before kissing her forehead and looking deeply into her eyes. "But I'll be home soon, and then I will not venture anywhere again without you by my side. Understood?"

Nodding, a smile crept onto Hermione's face before she pressed a chaste, lingering kiss to Severus' lips, which was interrupted as they both detected Lord Malfoy's presence by the study door.

"I apologise for intruding," he said sincerely, "but Severus, I promised Pius that I would get you to the Ministry in a timely fashion."

Holding onto Hermione as if his life depended on it, Severus nodded and kissed the top of the curls he loved so much. "I promise to call every day, but if you need me, call me."

"I will," Hermione responded before pulling back, yet refusing to let go of Severus' hand.

Clearing his throat, Severus took a deep breath before he stood to his full height and addressed the room in general. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, well Andromeda and Narcissa are spending the afternoon together so we're all looking after Teddy," Harry responded sheepishly.

Severus nodded. "At Snape Manor?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other in panic, thinking that Severus was objecting to Teddy's presence in his home before the headmaster clarified. "I was merely confirming that you are indeed going to Snape Manor as it was agreed Hermione would be safest there. Master Lupin is more than welcome."

"Oh right," Harry said, "yeah, we're going to Snape Manor."

"Excellent. Now, gentlemen, need I remind you of the consequences of failing to look after my witch?"

The three wizards may have rolled their eyes, but none of them doubted that the full wrath of Severus Snape would be heaped upon their heads should anything untoward happen to the love of his life on their watch.

"Then I suppose I will take my leave," he continued, squeezing Hermione's hand just as Leo sauntered into the living room and sat at Severus' feet. Scooping up the now six month old kitten, Severus turned the white fluff ball to look at him. "Behave for your mother. Look after her for me."

Leo mewled at him before turning his head in Hermione's direction and began squirming until Severus handed the animal over to her. Summoning his bags as Hermione cradled the cat to her chest, he pressed one final kiss to her lips.

"Take care, sweetheart and I'll call you when I get to the hotel," he told her before using their connection to tell her to remain strong.

Hermione gave him a rueful smile as she tried to put a brave face on events, but the tears pricking her eyes gave her away.

"I love you," she whispered.

Severus' response was a soft smile, but in her mind he said, _I love you, too. I will see you very soon, my love._

Hermione swallowed hard before choking out, "Bye."

With a courteous nod of his head, Severus bid her farewell and with that, he Apparated to the Ministry of Magic, but the spot that he had just occupied was still being stared at by Hermione.

Draco was the first to step forward. Placing his arm around his friend's shoulder, he tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Come on, let's go. Potter and I have a bet on what colour hair Teddy will have today, and I am rather looking forward to drinking my winnings."

Hermione forced a smile to her lips, but truth be told, something deep inside her felt empty.

* * *

><p>Pius Thicknesse and Healer Simeon Hutchinson were chatting on one of the plush green sofas in the lounge of the diplomatic area of International Portkey Departures at the Ministry of Magic. Neither bothered to look up when they heard the unmistakable footsteps of the headmaster walking in their direction.<p>

Dropping his bags onto the tiled floor next to them, Severus handed his wand over to be identified by security and drawled nonchalantly, "Nice suit, Pius. Did Narcissa take you shopping?"

Seeing the wizard on security quail before him as he confirmed that he was indeed holding the wand belonging to imposing figure of Severus Snape brought him an obtuse sense of amusement.

However, when he'd arrived at the Apparition point outside the Ministry, Severus felt far from imposing. In fact, he was amazed that he hadn't managed to Splinch himself with the amount of disquiet that was coursing through his mind. And God, he felt so empty. He knew there was only one thing for it, and as he strode through the atrium, his Occlumency shields were put in place before he arrived at the lift that took him to the sixth floor.

Pius harrumphed just as Simeon began to speak. "Pius was just telling me that they're pregnant."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I appreciate that it has been a few years since I studied anatomy and physiology for my Mastery, but the last time I checked, the business of being pregnant was a purely female occupation."

"It is merely an expression," Simeon smirked which paled as Severus glared at him.

"It is an inaccurate expression," the surly wizard retorted before adding quickly, "however, I have already offered my congratulations." He then turned to Pius, a slight curl upon his lips. "Of course, technically I was there at the conception. As such, I will confess that I will be most disappointed should you not name the child Severus Lucius."

Pius laughed heartily. "Narcissa believes it's a girl."

"Then it would be ill-advised to call her Severus Lucius," the dark-haired wizard deadpanned, whilst secretly hoping that Narcissa would finally get the daughter that she'd always wanted. His eyes followed an Auror, who placed a book on a pedestal before walking away. "Gentlemen, our transport has arrived. Are you ready to depart?"

Sensing Severus' restlessness, his companions stole furtive glances at one another before they all picked up their bags and walked over to the first of the Portkeys which would convey them to the Australian Ministry of Magic in Canberra.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't realised how much of an impact being apart from Severus would have on her. It also did not help that her period started the moment she and her band of protectors arrived at Snape Manor. However, she knew it wasn't normal to feel this empty, nor was it normal to feel fat tears rolling down her face every time she thought about her wizard.<p>

Harry thought he was used to dealing with his friend at a certain time of the month, and the two Malfoy men, whilst not being close to her for that long, knew the power of chocolate usually worked. But all three just looked at one another, utterly clueless, when they observed a sobbing Hermione curled up on the sofa in the main living room, with Leo sitting on her legs and Teddy clutched to her chest.

Slowly, as if approaching an injured animal, Harry moved to take Teddy―who, realising that Hermione was upset, had begun to cry himself―and Draco swiftly wrapped his arms around her. However, this seemed to have little effect, much to the young blond's chagrin. Eventually, Lucius gestured for his son to move out of the way and pulled Hermione into his own embrace, which seemed to do the trick.

However, concerned that she could be a blubbering mess all night, Harry decided to call upon the one person he knew might be able to help her.

As Hermione's tears abated and she relaxed in Lucius' arms, a bedraggled and flustered Molly Weasley stepped out of the Floo, carrying a basket containing homemade fruit scones, a pot of Hermione's favourite raspberry jam, clotted cream, and various herbal tea blends and potions.

"Where is she?" the Weasley matriarch blustered before her eyes fell upon Lucius Malfoy comforting her adopted daughter. "Oh, my dear!" the motherly witch exclaimed as she wrangled Hermione from Lucius. "Whatever is the matter?"

Despite Molly's disapproving glare, the grey-eyed wizard had no intention of moving from his ward's side.

Sensing the tension between his father and Mrs Weasley, Draco decided to make himself useful by popping down to request tea from Mrs Hopkins. As he walked through the blue carpeted hallway, he considered himself fortunate that the only way he knew Luna was having her period was when a towel appeared by the side of the bed.

Harry moved to the corner of the living room to entertain Teddy, whilst still able to observe the three people sitting on the sofa. He was currently making the little boy's stuffed owl fly around the room, which had Teddy's hair turning changing colours as he giggled and clapped his hands excitedly.

"I...I don't understand. I just can't stop crying," Hermione sniffed, pulling her sleeve over her hand to wipe her eyes, only for Lucius to thrust a black cotton handkerchief at her. "I can go all day without seeing him sometimes, but I never feel like this."

"No, but you know that you will see him at some point," Molly began, pushing a few curls away from her face, and reaching into her basket for a flask of camomile and peppermint infusion. Indicating that the younger witch should drink it immediately, she continued. "It's perfectly natural to miss him, but I also understand from Harry that it isn't the best time of the month for him to be away," she said knowingly. "Now, has Severus left you with everything you need to make things more bearable for you?"

Hermione shook her head, her bottom lip quivering.

"What did he forget?" Lucius asked gently. "I will retrieve whatever you―"

"Nothing! He didn't forget anything, but _he's_ not here," the overwrought witch sobbed as Molly and Lucius looked at each other with concern.

Sighing deeply, Molly pulled out another small flask containing a lemon balm and valerian infusion. Handing it to Hermione, she pulled the witch to her bosom and cuddled her. "Unfortunately, separation anxiety is something that us soul bonded witches must bear until we conceive. Excuse my French, but as wonderful as a soul bond is, the magic is antiquated and can be bloody unfair on the witch."

This statement piqued Lucius' curiosity. "Does this affect all soul bound witches?" he asked as dispassionately as possible, his thoughts immediately turning to Fleur.

Hermione knew what Lucius was thinking and taking a deep breath to pull herself together, she sat up, extricating herself from Molly's arms. She looked at Lucius and with an imperceptible nod, phrased her next sentence so that Molly would not become suspicious, while ensuring that Lucius would receive an answer. "I hate the pressure it puts me under sometimes. I mean, yeah, the downside is far outweighed by the perks, but I'm so grateful that we consummated our bond after the war."

A stern expression fell across Molly's face. "But you said that you were not―"

"―Oh no, nothing happened between us until the beginning of September. Before that, we didn't really understand what was going on, but if we had and acted on it and then Severus hadn't pulled through...well, I'm sure I would have met or started seeing someone else, but―" She trailed off, hoping Molly would take the bait.

"Yes, it would have been very hard for you. With hindsight, it had already made it difficult for you and Ron, but had you consummated your bond and the worst had happened, even if you'd met someone else and had children with them, your soul would have always ached for Severus. I suppose I would have been in that position had Arthur died, but because we already had children together it would not have been so bad―actually, it would have been too much to bear. If I'd lost him and then my Fred, I―"

Hermione grabbed for the older witch's hand, realising how being separated from Severus seemed quite inconsequential at the moment. However, she had a question to ask, which she wanted an answer to just as much as Lucius. "But what if we can't have children?"

"Don't be silly. That's no way to talk," Molly blustered, regaining her composure.

Hermione shook her head at the age old assumption that you get married and continue the line, knowing that in some cases, there were no children and it wasn't for want of trying. Several of her parents' friends had turned to fertility treatments and even her parents had struggled to conceive. And if that wasn't hard enough, constantly being harassed by the older generation to 'get on with it' didn't help.

Hermione softly reiterated her question.

Molly's brow furrowed, wondering if there was something Hermione was not telling her. "I think love is the key in that case. Whether you adopt a child or have a child naturally or by some of these new fangled ways that the Muggles seem to be doing, then the love you share with the child will appease the bond. I think; don't quote me. But like I say, I don't think that is something you two need worry about. Now, is your wizard calling you today? How long will the journey take?"

Smiling softly, and hoping Molly was right, Hermione nodded. "Yes, he said he would call when he reaches the hotel. It'll take ten hours by Portkey, so I should get a call around midnight. Mind you, if they'd travelled by Muggle airplane it would have taken nearly a day. In fact, on the way back, Simeon will, hopefully, be returning by plane, whereas Severus and Pius are using Portkeys."

Lucius snorted at the thought of Severus and Pius being stuck on a plane for a day.

Chancing a glance at the blond, Hermione knew that his amusement was covering something, and she was right. He was desperately trying to hide the fact that his heart was sinking. Molly had just confirmed his worst fear. Fleur would never be happy without him, and having seen the way Hermione was reacting to Severus' absence, he could only imagine what his soulmate was going through. And to cap it all, he couldn't give her a child or even adopt one with her.

Never more had Lucius Malfoy regretted his selfish decision to contact Fleur that night in September. He was about to make an excuse to leave the room when Draco reappeared, carrying a tea tray. Lucius couldn't remember his son doing anything so domestic before, and found himself pinned to the seat.

Placing the tray on the table, Draco began rearranging the cups and saucers to pour the tea. Through observation, he knew how his father, Hermione, and Harry took their tea, but as he asked Molly for her preference and prepared it, he passed comment about how he'd heard only good things about her scones from Blaise.

"Don't speak to me about that young man," Molly huffed before accepting the fine china cup from the younger blond wizard and thanking him. "I can't believe the trouble he's caused for our Ginny. Still, hopefully the investigation will be completed soon."

Draco, knowing Blaise better than anyone else, stated, "I am sure he is innocent. Blaise is very good at blustering, but he has never been one to deliberately seek trouble, and he really respects my godfather. He would never willingly take part in such a plot."

Molly just huffed into her tea, avoiding the temptation to remind Draco of his own past misdemeanours, before turning to Hermione and asking how she was feeling. Somehow everyone in the room was left in no doubt that the discussion about Ginny's boyfriend was at an end.

* * *

><p>After dinner and Draco and Harry had taken Teddy back to Andromeda's, Hermione, knowing that she would be awful company, decided to go up to the bedroom that she shared with Severus. Winky had been in and out all evening, asking if she needed anything, but she knew it was a ruse on Lucius' part to make sure that she was all right.<p>

Dressed in thick cotton pyjamas and fluffy socks, Hermione curled up in an armchair and read. She calculated that Severus would probably call at around eleven o'clock, and fought off the sleep which was threatening to claim her, when―right on time―the grate came to life and the unmistakeable sound of Severus' voice filled the room.

Quickly scurrying to sit before the fire, Hermione greeted her partner with a sense of relief.

"Thank God, you got there safely. Are you all right? How was the journey? How's the hotel?" she gabbled, earning a soft snort from Severus.

"I am well and the journey was as it is whenever you travel long distances by Portkey―five minutes of hell and forty-five minutes of hanging around with nothing to do except talk drivel to one's travelling companions," he chuckled. "We were met at the Australian Ministry and then we Apparated to Melbourne. They did offer to fly us in the Minister's private jet, but we declined."

Hermione couldn't help but ask why the Australian Minister for Magic had a private plane.

"I believe it is because, in the vast expanses of nothingness in this country, there are few landmarks to latch onto. That and the Minister is seemingly notorious for having the fiscal acumen of a mountain troll. Therefore Apparition, unless it is between major cities, is not recommended. However, they are certainly more reliant on Muggle forms of transportation. Arthur would be in his element here."

"So what's the hotel like? Are you in your room?" Hermione asked, the tension within her body lifting with every word that Severus spoke.

"More than adequate," he told her dryly, "and yes, I am in my room, but I am more concerned about you." He couldn't help but notice the slight pain in her voice. "Are _you_ well?"

"I'll be all right."

"Hermione?"

"Oh all right! I've come on and I cried so much when we got here that Harry called Molly and...oh fuck, I've made such an idiot of myself. Molly said that I'm suffering from separation anxiety."

Severus groaned quietly. "It is some stupid side effect of our bond."

"Apparently, but I feel so much better now that I'm speaking to you."

Yawning, Severus nodded. "Then I will endeavour to speak to you as regularly as I can," he told her. "I must confess that I feel rather disconcerted especially when I think that I will not be with you until next Monday."

"What a sweet way to say, 'I miss you'."

Severus hung his head and gave a resigned sigh. "Alright, I miss you and I wish you were here so that I could crawl into bed with you. Satisfied?"

"Yep! Are you very tired? You sound it."

"Very. Now, have you taken your potions?"

Hermione snorted softly at the way he dismissed how he was feeling to ensure her wellbeing. "Yes, and Molly brought some additional infusions which helped to make me feel less restless."

Severus felt his chest clench as he realised how much Hermione was suffering from their separation. He wasn't sure if he was experiencing something similar or if he was just overtired. "Good. I am relieved that you are so well looked after," he told her stifling another yawn.

"Go to bed, love," Hermione told him soothingly.

Severus sighed. "I will, but we are meeting this Hartford character in six hours. I'm not sure if five hours sleep will be enough for me to be 'nice'."

Hermione laughed. Since they had been together, she was always telling him to remember to be 'nice'. Ordinarily most people would have been thrilled to hear that their partner had taken heed of their words, but she knew that her partner was subtly taking the piss.

"I doubt it, but at least you won't be as much of a bastard after a few hours' kip."

"And I love you, too," Severus chuckled before admitting, "I am not looking forward to sleeping on my own tonight."

"Neither am I," Hermione concurred, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"You know, there is a possibility that we will be in need of a new bed, after my return," Severus told her impassively.

Hermione felt her lips twitch. She knew where her lover was heading with this and she asked nonchalantly, "And why is that?"

"Because I am going to fuck you repeatedly until we break it."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Is that a promise?"

Severus snorted playfully. "It is," he purred, "but not until I have thoroughly reacquainted myself with every inch of your body."

Swallowing hard, Hermione felt warmth spreading through her. "Oh God," she breathed, her hand unconsciously running over her breast.

Knowing that he should really go to bed, Severus felt incredibly torn. Part of him, and it wouldn't take a genius to work out which part of him, wanted to go in for the kill and have his witch writhing by her own hand just so he could hear her moans. However, his brain was telling him that he required sleep until he reasoned that perhaps he needed to be more relaxed before said sleep could be attained.

He couldn't believe the bizarreness of what he was contemplating, but he'd promised her Floo sex and Floo sex―of a sort―was what she was about to get.

"Hermione."

She heard and felt his deep, smooth voice caressing every nerve ending in her body.

"Lie back, no hands, just listen."

After half an hour, and one big happy ending for himself, Severus told himself that he could finally go up to Ginny Weasley and answer the question that he'd overheard her asking Hermione on numerous occasions.

_Yes, Ginevra, I can make her orgasm using just my voice._

He couldn't wait to see the red-head―of whom he was actually quite fond―die from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The tall, tanned wizard with dazzling white teeth and equally white hair, walked towards the three wizards who were waiting in the Head Auror's office of the Australian Ministry of Magic, hand outstretched.<p>

Graeme Hartford was in fact British, and had shared a dormitory with Pius in Ravenclaw tower whilst at Hogwarts. During his Auror training, he'd seen and heard things that had disturbed him enough that, once he'd completed his training, he and his wife emigrated to Australia before the first wizarding war had begun in earnest. He and Pius kept in touch and they had both followed each other's careers until just after Voldemort's return and Thicknesse's coercion into his ranks. They hadn't spoken until a few months ago when the reinstated Head of Magical Law Enforcement sought his old friend's assistance.

Over the years, Hartford slowly started to gain an Australian accent, but occasionally there was a reminder of his Geordie roots as was proved when he warmly greeted his friend. After shaking Simeon's hand, he turned his attention to Severus.

"Well, you certainly gave everyone the run-around, but it is a pleasure and a privilege to shake your hand, Headmaster," he said, grasping the dark-haired man's hand firmly. "What you did took balls the size of a bloody erumpent, mate, and I'm glad you did because we want our eldest to go to Hogwarts next year."

Severus bowed his head courteously whilst inwardly cringing. He would never get used this level of arse licking when all he'd done was what he felt he had to do. However, he was slightly appeased by the fact that he was also being recognised for the role which he was now, despite appearances sometimes, enjoying more than he ever thought he would.

"Well, I'm sure we can discuss that later," Severus drawled politely.

Hartford nodded enthusiastically before making a request of the 'Dark Saviour.' "Before we get caught up in everything we need to do over the next few days, I was wondering if I can ask a favour of you."

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched as he inclined his head, indicating that Hartford should continue.

"I was wondering if you could talk to our guys in the Special Operations division before you leave. Rumour has it, there are a few escapees from your neck of the woods setting up cells in all our major cities and we think they're recruiting. So, any pointers on how to improve infiltration techniques would be great."

Severus was taken aback both at the request and the situation Hartford was facing. It may not have anything to do with the events back at home and in certain parts of Europe, but if it was related then it was even more imperative that they discover and stamp out whatever it was that Yaxley was trying to achieve.

"It will, of course, depend on how much time we have between achieving our primary goal and leaving," Severus advised, "but I will prepare a short address which I will either deliver personally, or you may deliver it on my behalf."

_Yes, I will prepare a short speech on how to use your common sense_, he groused to himself. _What shall I say? Keep your head down, don't step on too many toes, learn to lie and lie well, Occlumency is your friend. Arrest or kill the bastards and ask questions later._

"Great," Hartford enthused with a beaming smile.

"I don't believe this," Pius grumbled, playfully. "I've been trying to get you to speak to my Aurors for months."

"I wasn't aware that I had refused," Severus drawled nonchalantly. "You simply haven't made the appropriate arrangements."

Pius rolled his eyes. "Of course, it would be my fault."

Hartford snorted before gesturing towards the four bucket chairs on one side of his office. "Let's get a coffee and we can discuss the final details of the plan. This Miss Granger of yours must be something else for you to go to all this trouble."

"She is," Severus confirmed, fiddling with his nails as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.

Pius and Simeon gave each other knowing looks, which they quickly tried to disguise when Severus caught them in the act.

Taking in the nuances of the three wizards, Hartford smirked before turning to the more unpleasant part of the plan: how to provide evidence to the British Ministry that Yulian Rostov, an already dead man, had committed suicide whilst being held by Australian Aurors.

* * *

><p>"Mr Wilkins?"<p>

"Yes," the dressing-gown clad Englishman confirmed, looking suspiciously at the two black suited men who had turned up on his doorstep at half past six on the particularly bright and sunny Tuesday morning.

"Sorry for disturbing you so early, but my name is Graeme Hartford. I work for the Immigration Control Department, and I'm here with my colleague, Simeon Hutchinson, who is representing the British Government."

Wendell Wilkins' eyes darted behind the two men to see two Australian Federal Police cars parked on either side of a large black Ford Fairlane. "Oh?"

"Nothing to worry about, I can assure you, but we just need you and your wife to come with us to the British Consulate as we require your assistance in a small matter."

"What matter? The British Consulate? But that's in Canberra. Why on earth do you need to speak to us there?"

"Sir, due to its sensitive nature we are not at liberty to discuss it here. I can assure you that this is for your safety and protection. We have a car waiting to take you to the airport," Hartford told him, gesturing to the vehicle parked in front of the Wilkins' well-appointed home in suburban Melbourne.

"Who is it, Wendell?" A bubbly voice chimed from the kitchen, followed by a chestnut-curled woman stepping into the hallway.

"Mrs Wilkins?"

Unlike her husband, Monica seemed to have a more open disposition and regarded the news that they had to visit the British Consulate to assist as a matter of duty rather than a matter of suspicion.

"Come on, love," she said, rubbing her husband's arm soothingly. "Let's go and get dressed and then we can help these gentlemen. It won't take long to fly to Canberra and back, especially if we're on a government flight."

Neither Wendell or Monica noticed that Simeon had been rather quiet during these exchanges, allowing Graeme to do all the talking. However, he was not standing around like a loose end. All the while he was monitoring them, casting a whole raft of diagnostic spells on the couple whilst they spoke.

"We are on a schedule," Hartford announced, "but we can allow you thirty minutes to get ready and make any arrangements that you need."

"Thank you," Monica said politely before turning to her husband. "I'll just go and call Sarah."

"Sarah?" Graeme enquired, trying to sound oblivious, but he knew exactly who Sarah was. She was a Squib agent who his department used to help protect vulnerable Muggles when they had been inadvertently exposed to magic. Her latest assignment started two weeks ago when the former incumbent of her role had mysteriously resigned, only to find a job at a rival dental practice the next day.

"His receptionist. Only started a couple of weeks ago after Wendy left. She got poached by a rival practice," Monica told him, with a shrug and a twist of her lips. "I presume we will be gone all day? I just need to know so that I can tell her whether to cancel all his appointments for the day or if we can save some of the late afternoon ones. He hates cancelling on patients."

Hartford nodded. "Best make it all day."

"OK. Won't be a tick," the woman said cheerily as she ushered her husband upstairs.

* * *

><p>Wendell was not convinced. Something didn't feel right—not that he went on gut feelings. He was a logical man, unlike his wife, who seemed to be far more accepting of the situation than he thought she should be.<p>

Walking up behind her husband, Monica wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his back. "Maybe this has something to do with those people who were hanging around outside the surgery the other day."

"Who told you about them?" Wendell asked cautiously.

"Sarah."

"But why would Immigration and the British Government want to speak to us? And anyway, those people were just weirdos. They weren't anything to worry about. We can't be dragged all the way to Canberra just for that. "

"Perhaps something's happened back at home. That would explain why someone from the embassy is here and Immigration would have had our address. They said they were working together, after all."

"But what would have happened back home? We don't have any family over there."

Monica sighed deeply, her eyes becoming glassy. "That we can remember."

"Oh, don't start on that reincarnation bullshit again," Wendell snapped. "I really wish you hadn't seen that witch of a psychiatrist now."

"A witch? You are so melodramatic," Monica snorted, "but at least she helped to explain my maternal feelings and sense of loss."

Wendell wanted to be sympathetic―he really did―but he found it very hard to talk about Monica's feelings which, as far as he was concerned, had only started since they'd moved to Australia. He wasn't sure why they didn't have children. He'd never thought himself as being against the idea, and he remembered a time when they had tried, but Monica just never fell pregnant. But having not gone through the rigmarole of doctors and fertility investigations, he assumed that having children had never be a major priority in their lives.

And then Monica started waking up in the night crying for her lost baby. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. At first he thought it was just the move that caused the bad dreams and comforted his wife every time she woke up. But the dreams kept happening, they both lost sleep, and it began taking a toll on their relationship. Even with therapy, their relationship was suffering because although Monica was convinced by the efficacy of her sessions, Wendell, ever the skeptic, was not.

"Please...I can't...not now."

Exhaling through her nose, Monica squeezed her husband's upper arms. "All right, well let's go and get this over and done with this, then," she sighed, leaving Wendell standing there to brood for a moment.

* * *

><p>The Australian Minister for Magic's private jet landed to another round of grumbling from Wendell Wilkins. His wife, who'd given up trying to calm him, was engaging in small talk with Graeme Hartford as the car carrying Hermione Granger's parents and the two wizards from the airport, arrived at a nondescript warehouse building on the outskirts of Canberra. It was, in fact, the entrance to the Australian Auror training and medical centre to which Hartford, as head of Auror training, had unparalleled access.<p>

"This isn't the British Consulate," Wendell protested.

"It is," Simeon assured, "but I'm sure you've seen enough Bond films to know that there is a need for secret entrances to government buildings."

Wendell snorted. "Yes, but that's not real."

"And that's what we want you to think," the healer told him knowingly.

The thought of secret entrances and assisting in the unknown sent a wave of nervous excitement through Monica, but Wendell, although slightly appeased, still felt uncomfortable about the situation, and given what was about to happen, quite rightly so.

The couple were led from the car and through a series of black tiled corridors before finally arriving at a plush white office with two large white sofas and three armchairs―two of which were occupied―and a large coffee table. It had a very clinical feel to it and a huge aquarium of tropical fish graced one wall of the room.

"So this is the evil lair?" Wendell muttered to his wife. "I'm expecting a white fluffy cat to appear soon."

"I'm afraid the only white fluffy cat I know of is my partner's, and that, thankfully, is safely ensconced back in the UK," a deep, drawling voice declared from one the armchairs.

Both seated men stood, and turned to face the couple who had just entered the room.

Ushering them towards the two tall wizards, Graeme announced, "Wendell, Monica, allow me to introduce Severus Snape and Pius Thicknesse. These gentlemen have flown all the way from the UK to speak with you on behalf of the British Government regarding an ongoing investigation."

As the Australian official spoke, Severus observed his future in-laws carefully whilst gently probing their minds. Myriad thoughts coursed through his own mind as he faced the two people who'd created the most important person in his life―two people, who at the moment, did not know that their daughter existed.

However, no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept turning to his witch because it was so easy to see Hermione in her parents. She had Helen's colouring, and although her hair was shorter than her daughter's, the curls were just as riotous. As far as Severus was concerned, Hermione would always be beautiful in his eyes, and yet if the adage, 'if you want to know what your girlfriend will be like in later life, look at her mother' was true, then he couldn't help but feel rather smug.

Hermione's facial features, apart from her eye colour, had been inherited from her mother, and he could feel Hermione's calmer nature filtering through Helen as she spoke. The pale blue-eyed woman was obviously very intelligent, but from what Hermione had told him about her mother, something in her demeanour seemed off to Severus. It didn't quite feel like her own, but he didn't have time to investigate further given the incessant questions that her father was asking. Between that and the range of annoyed expressions that were flitting across his face, it was obvious who Severus had to blame for that trait.

* * *

><p>"So what can we help you with?" Monica asked politely as she placed the cup of coffee that Pius had offered them both on the low table separating them.<p>

"We would like to ask you a few questions about this young woman," Pius said, straining slightly as he pushed a Muggle photograph of Hermione towards them.

As soon as Monica took the picture, Simeon and Severus began performing diagnostic spells and Legilimency, respectively, on the couple to ascertain what they remembered, if anything. What they found, and what Monica herself had unconsciously confirmed, was that she remembered more than Wendell.

"Actually, she does seem familiar. There was a girl who lived by us―I only remember seeing her during the summer holidays though. Oh, what was her name, Wen?"

"No idea, I've never seen her before," he retorted, trying to ignore the feeling that he believed his wife was losing her mind. However, upon closer inspection, she did seem vaguely familiar. She was quite attractive and Wendell was not immune to a pretty girl, especially one that reminded him of Monica in her youth.

Pius looked between Simeon and Severus, who both nodded their assent to provide the next piece of information. "Her name is Hermione Jean Granger."

"That's such a pretty name," Monica mused distractedly, gazing once again at the photograph. "And such a coincidence. My grandmother's name was Hermione and my mum's name was Jean. In fact, I always said that if we'd had a little girl we'd have called her Hermione Jean. A few months ago we looked into adoption―"'

"Well, you did," Wendell muttered, which earned him a glare that Severus himself often received from Hermione.

"But at our age we could only adopt a teenager, and Wendell wouldn't hear of it," she said quietly, the yearning for a child evident in her voice.

"Yes, blame it on me, why don't you? We're too old to take on that kind of responsibility."

"We're only fifty-nine."

Wendell almost growled; his expression tightened as he spat out, "Monica, please, not now."

"May I ask why you were considering adoption?" Simeon asked, sensing that there was more behind Monica's wish to adopt a child.

Wendell exhaled forcefully, thumping his head back against the sofa. "Did you have to ask her that?"

"Well, you see, my wife and I are thinking about it," the healer said pleasantly, "and we don't know anyone else who has considered it. I am just curious to know your wife's reasoning."

Wendell shook his head as Monica began to tell the room about how incomplete she had felt since they had moved to Australia. Her openness surprised Severus. Hermione was prone to rambling, but she was never that open with people she hardly knew.

He continued to listen as Monica told them of her nightmares and insomnia and that after numerous visits to the doctor, she had been referred to a psychiatrist who used various techniques, including mind regression to get to the root of her problems.

Severus hadn't realised what he'd done until it was too late. He'd groaned incredulously and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose at the mention of mind regression. As a master Legilimens and Occlumens he understood the mind better than most and, in his opinion, mind-regression was a very woolly discipline, something which bored Muggle psychiatrists dabbled in without fully understanding the consequences.

"See, he hasn't heard the best of it, but even he agrees," Wendell exclaimed triumphantly.

Severus' intention had not been to belittle Monica, and he was somewhat perturbed by her husband's attitude. More to the point, he was downright pissed off that Wendell was trying to use him to make his point. "My apologies, Mrs Wilkins. Your husband has misunderstood my indignance. I merely believe that there are more effective ways of helping you to understand the feelings you are experiencing. But please continue."

"What do you mean, you believe there are more effective ways?" Wendell asked defiantly, making Severus bristle.

Pius smoothly interjected before Mr Wilkins risked finding himself on the end of a mild hex. "Oh, we like to think of Severus as our resident mind expert. Bloody handy to have on this type of assignment."

Wendell rolled his eyes―his annoyance at losing a potential ally obvious―as Monica continued whilst dark eyes watched her very carefully. The more Severus heard, the more concerned he became. Hermione had told him that her mother was much more laid back than her father, but he knew that she was not given to flights of fancy.

Of one thing, though, he was sure: Monica believed what she was talking about, and that led him to the conclusion that the spell was either failing, or it had not been as effective as Hermione hoped. However, given Wendell's almost vindictive, unemotional display, he suspected that it had worked a little too well on her father.

Having heard enough, Severus looked over at Hartford and flicked his eyes back towards Monica meaningfully. He would work on restoring her memories first.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly has this girl done?" Wendell asked, annoyance now lacing his voice.<p>

"She hasn't done anything," Pius replied casually, "except report her parents missing. She said that they had been talking about emigrating to Australia for a while. However, we believe that they may be in trouble as two people fitting the description of her parents opened up new bank accounts under false names."

"Now, obviously, we are keen to find this couple to ensure that they are safe," Hartford continued, "but also if they have entered the country under false names and documentation, then it is a very serious situation indeed."

Pius, again, took over seamlessly. "Therefore, having exhausted our own extensive investigations, we and the Australian authorities have been liaising and reviewing all UK emigration cases to Australia since July last year."

Hartford began to apply a little more pressure. "It seems a little coincidental that your wife recognises the young lady, don't you think? And considering that you were the only couple in your locale who emigrated to this country last July, which incidentally is when Miss Granger claims that her parents went missing, I find the coincidences mounting, don't you?"

Wendell was incensed. "Now hang on," he exclaimed angrily. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Absolutely nothing," Pius stated calmly. "However, you do seem a little agitated, Mr Wilkins."

That was the final straw. Wendell Wilkins had had enough of this farce. It was bad enough that they had been asked to help with these enquiries, but to suggest that there was some kind of impropriety on their part was preposterous. His face began to turn red, and the vein at his temple began to throb. "Well, so would you if you had to sit here and listen to this ridiculous―"

An interconnecting door opened and in stepped two athletic looking Australian Aurors. Severus noted that their wands were drawn and immediately indicated for them to stand down.

"Mr Wilkins," Hartford said firmly, "perhaps you could accompany me and these gentlemen into the next room whilst our UK colleagues continue to speak to your wife."

"Certainly not," Wendell protested, standing stiffly with his fists clenched.

"Wendell, love, don't make a scene. It will be all right. I'm happy to answer their questions."

If Severus closed his eyes, he could hear Hermione in her mother's voice; the tone, the intonation, and the soothing softness in which he often sought comfort. Her father, however, seemed more like him than he cared to think about.

Still protesting, Wendell backed away from Hartford, who had begun to approach him, until his legs hit white leather, causing him to collapse onto the sofa. Seconds later, however, he seemed unnaturally calm, and Severus knew it had nothing to do with the comforting tone of his wife's voice. As the previously cantankerous man stood at the Australian Ministry official's insistence and was led into the other room, it was obvious that Hartford's muttered Imperious Curse had been successful.

* * *

><p>Having watched her husband acquiesce so easily, a look of confusion fell across Monica's face, but as she was about to speak, Pius immediately offered her another cup of coffee, which she graciously declined.<p>

"Monica―can I call you Monica?" Severus asked with quite uncharacteristic charm.

Hermione's mother chuckled demurely. "Of course, you can, Severus. You know that really is an unusual name."

"My mother had a fascination with Roman history and our ancestry is Italian," Severus offered, taking a sip of the coffee that Simeon had poured him.

Monica nodded, and Severus immediately recognised her daughter's Know-It-All demeanour takeover. "Yes, I know Severus was an emperor. I believe he died and was buried in York. I remember seeing a statue of him in the British Museum and if I recall rightly, the Triumphal Arch in Nancy was based on the arch of Septimus Severus, which is in Rome."

_Oh God, I miss her,_ the raven-haired wizard thought to himself, but he was snapped out of his reverie as Monica continued.

"But no, I've heard your name somewhere else. I just can't think..."

Snorting softly, Severus told her, "I'm sure it will come to you. Now, if I might ask you a few―"

"It was her," Monica announced, animatedly pointing to the picture of Hermione.

All three wizards quickly glanced at each other before Pius, ever the epitome of calm, asked, "I'm sorry, Monica, what about her?"

Severus' yearning for his soulmate was only increased as Monica twisted her mouth, considering what to say. He'd lost count of the times he had seen that expression on Hermione's face.

"Look, I know you probably already think I'm a bit loopy, but I'm sure I've spoken to this Hermione. I can't remember when or the exact circumstances, but I'm sure she mentioned someone called Severus once. I got the impression that she fancied him, but they'd had a row or something and she didn't think she'd ever speak to him again."

Pius was quick to reassure her that none of them thought she was loopy, when she added as only a protective mother can, "I hope he regrets upsetting her, she's a very pretty girl."

_Yes, I do, but it's all right now because, you see, we're soulmates and I love your daughter more than life itself and she loves me―I still can't believe it, but she does. Perhaps it would be better to save that speech for another time, Sev._

Clearing his throat, Severus responded awkwardly. "I'm sure he does, and you are correct: she is a very pretty girl."

Monica gave Severus a soft smile, before sitting back and slapping her hands on her thighs. "Oh now, listen to me babbling on. You wanted to ask me some questions. So, what do you want to know?"

Severus looked to Simeon, who nodded imperceptibly.

"Mrs Granger, look at me," Severus drawled commandingly, all trace of the softness he'd employed moments ago gone from his voice.

Monica's brow furrowed before looking up into the black eyes of the man before her. Little did she know, this would be the last time Monica Wilkins would look into the eyes of anyone, when she enquired, "What did you call me?"

The last word that Monica Wilkins heard was a softly spoken, _"Legilimens._

* * *

><p>Helen Granger felt as if she was about to suffocate. Someone had turned out the lights and she was gasping for air whilst an incredible pressure was applied to her head. A familiar voice was telling her to relax, but she wasn't sure why the voice was familiar or to whom the voice belonged. The last thing she heard before everything went white was a newsreader and a sweet female voice saying, "I love you two, you know," and then a rich, silky voice saying, "Ah, there it is."<p>

* * *

><p>Despite his unrivalled skills, Helen Granger's mind alteration had taken its toll on Severus Snape. After pulling out of her mind, he slumped back into his chair and asked, "Is she under?"<p>

"She is," Simeon confirmed, reassuring the headmaster that he had successfully placed Hermione's mother under a heavy Sleeping spell and that her mind was working as expected whilst her memories were reintegrated. However, one thing concerned the healer. "Any idea why there is such disparity in their memory blocks? Helen's memory leakage is far more than just the effects of using the _Praesente_."

Severus stifled a yawn, and went to pour himself a coffee, but found the pot empty. Growling petulantly at having his need for caffeine thwarted, his response was more terse than intended. "It wasn't bloody intentional."

"I didn't say it was," Simeon snapped. He immediately looked at the dark wizard, flinching as he anticipated the glare that―to his surprise―did not happen. Bolstered by this, he carried on. "What Hermione did was remarkable, but I am just surprised that her mother's mind was so easy to break into when, from what we have both seen, Michael is going to be a far harder task."

Severus raked a hand through his hair, grateful for the fact that Hermione suggested a haircut before leaving, knowing that the heat would annoy him―and she was right.

"I believe it is to do with the positioning of her parents when Hermione cast the spell," he explained. "From what I saw in Hermione's mind, she was standing directly behind her father with her mother sitting right next to him. He took the brunt of the magic. Ideally, she should have cast the spell individually, but―"

"―the whys and the wherefores do not matter, Severus. Hermione is one of the most talented witches I have ever encountered. Not many would have had the ability, let alone the forethought to carry off what she did, especially under immense emotional strain. You must be very proud of her."

Severus snorted softly. "Extremely. She is certainly not a woman to be trifled with, and that is one of the reasons why I―"

"Fucking hell! Have you finished already?" Pius enquired incredulously as he sauntered back into the room. Once Severus and Simeon had begun to attend to Helen, he'd gone to assist Hartford with her husband.

His companions glared at him, slightly perturbed by the older wizard's brashness. However, Pius was either oblivious to this or chose to ignore them as he announced, "I'll tell you something for nothing: it's easy to see where Hermione gets her charming personality from, and it certainly isn't from her father."

Simeon's brow furrowed. "Causing trouble is he?"

"If he were a woman, I would say he was a hellcat," Pius grumbled before checking the coffee pot. Finding it was empty, he huffed before sinking into one of the armchairs. "They've had to Imperio him four times."

"All the best people need four Imperio's before they take hold," Severus teased whilst looking over at the sleeping form of Helen Granger. "Oh well, now I know where Hermione's hot-headed rants come from."

"Yes, but her ranting is surely tempered by Helen's charming nature."

Shaking his head, Severus smirked, "No, not really. In fairness, she only rants when she feels particularly strongly about something, or when she's hormonal. Thankfully, Lucius is dealing with that this month. I offered him my sympathies before I left."

Simeon laughed and Pius rolled his eyes before saying rather lasciviously, "But surely the make up sex is worth it?"

"But surely that is none of your business?" Severus retorted, growling when he recognised Pius' determined expression. He knew his friend was about to start digging for more lurid information.

Smirking, Pius asked casually, "So, it's not true that your chambers at Hogwarts have extra Silencing charms in place so that no one can accidentally overhear you two having sex, then?"

Severus' eyes widened. "Who the hell told you that?"

Pius shrugged. "A little bird."

"A little dragon, more like," Severus groused, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Ah, so it is true?"

Severus shook his head. "That is the conclusion Draco has drawn, but it is an erroneous one. For years, I was unable to listen to the kind of music I like, at the volume that I wanted. Now that I'm Headmaster and no longer live in fear of the Dark Lord or his minions dropping by for a cup of tea and a Crucio, I decided that I will listen to whatever I like, when I like, and at whatever volume I like. However, I realised that it wouldn't do for the students to think that I was vaguely human, so I set the extra wards."

Pius nodded, as if indicating that he understood before adding impassively, "And it means you can have sex in the living room."

Arching an eyebrow, Severus' scowled at his friend briefly, knowing that Pius was indefatigable when seeking any kind of information. Finally, he conceded, "It has been known, but if you don't mind, I would rather not discuss my sex life when the mother of the woman with whom I have sex, is laying unconscious on the sofa opposite me."

Simeon, who had been chuckling away as the other two bantered, cast another diagnostic spell over Helen's sleeping form. Pleased with the result, he informed his two companions that they would only need to wait another twenty minutes before she would come round naturally.

"That long?" Pius grumbled, looking at the woman lying on the sofa.

"We need to give her mind time to reconnect," Simeon told him with a tone of exasperation. They had been over the plan many times, but Pius did seem particularly prone to forgetfulness when he wanted a speedy resolution or was bored.

"She has just undergone a massive mind alteration," the blue-eyed healer continued, "although it seems to have gone quite smoothly, hasn't it, Severus?"

Dragging his hand down over his face, Severus puffed out a breath. "Mrs Granger was relatively straightforward but that's because the spell was failing." Jerking his head towards the door that separated them from Wendell Wilkins, the Legilimens twisted his mouth in consternation. "He, however, is a completely different cauldron of frogs. His mind is damned near perfectly guarded, and I have no idea how long it will take me to break in and start work."

Pius threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "So to clarify, when Severus' mother-in-law comes round we introduce ourselves, make sure she knows who she is, and then Simeon will induce a deeper medical coma. Is the coma really necessary?"

The other two men both rolled their eyes at Pius' impatience.

"It will help her mind heal quicker, and will remove any unnecessary confusion which could cause quite serious damage," Simeon reiterated to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. His attention was then diverted to Severus, who, he noted, had closed his eyes and was squeezing them tightly together whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you all right?" Simeon asked urgently, which immediately drew Pius' attention.

"You look even paler than usual, my friend," Pius added, his voice, too, full of concern.

Resting his elbow on the arm of his chair, Severus supported his head with two fingers at his temple and a thumb on his cheek. Exhaling forcefully, he admitted, "I must confess that I am tired. I have been practicing for weeks, but there is a certain stamina required for actual forays into someone's mind, especially when there are consequences should anything go wrong."

Pius narrowed his eyes and looked to Simeon before his attention flicked back to Severus. "Will you be able to attend to Michael today?"

"Michael," a weak female voice muttered, still drowsy from the effects of Simeon's Sleeping spell.

The attention of all three men snapped to the previously unconscious woman. Simeon was the first to speak. "Mrs Granger?"

"Yes," she confirmed cautiously, her eyes barely open as the figures before her came into focus. She'd seen these men before, but she couldn't remember where. All she knew, as the room continued to spin slowly, was that her husband was not in the room. "Where...where's Michael?" she mumbled as she tried, but failed, to sit up.

Simeon frantically cast diagnostic spells as Pius reassured her. "Your husband will be here shortly, Mrs Granger." As he spoke, he looked to the healer to see if he'd heard enough to place Helen into a magically induced coma.

Simeon nodded and was about to cast the spell, when all of a sudden lucidity struck and Helen's eyes widened in panic. Pushing herself up, she looked directly at Severus, the urgency of her question startling all the room. "Hermione, where's Hermione? Is she safe?"

Severus maintained eye contact with Hermione's mother and spoke calmly, realising the significance of this, their very first exchange. "Madam, I can assure you that Hermione is perfectly safe back in the UK. I spoke to her this morning and she is well."

"_You_ spoke to―"

Helen's words ended abruptly as Simeon induced her coma.

Despite noting the ferocity of Severus' glare, Simeon failed to be intimidated by it as he knelt to check his patient's status. Slowly turning to the glowering wizard, he said, "I'm sorry, Severus, but you were in danger of saying too much. We cannot risk her mind at this delicate stage no matter our personal feelings."

Severus' anger was quick to rise. "How dare you suggest—"

A gently placed hand on his arm startled the surly wizard, but the calmly spoken words seemed to appease him―thankfully. "I appreciate that this is a very difficult time for you, Severus," the healer told him, his practiced bedside manner coming to the fore. "You've never been in this position before, but there will be plenty of time for you to talk with her about Hermione, later."

"Yes, the rest of his life," Pius teased playfully.

Severus was unusually quiet―a curtain of hair shielded his eyes as he hung his head―but his gaze was firmly fixed on Helen Granger. Finally, a sense of calm washed over him and his shoulders slumped as the tension within them dissipated. An imperceptible smile crept over his face. He still believed Hermione's parents would thoroughly disapprove of him, but Pius was right, he did have the rest of his life to prove himself worthy of their daughter.

He snorted as Pius continued his attempt to break the tense atmosphere. "You know as mother-in-laws go, you've done all right for yourself, old chap."

"Yes, it's a shame dear old Drusilla isn't still alive," Severus countered in an impassive drawl before chuckling as he recalled the number of times Lucius had sought sanctuary whenever his mother-in-law had arrived unexpectedly or overstayed her welcome.

Pius snorted. "From what Lucius has told me, I believe I should be grateful for small mercies."

"Gentlemen, as entertaining as mother-in-laws can be―my own, thankfully, is not too bad―I have to ask if you are all right to continue, Severus?"

"If you get me a coffee and I take these," the Potions master answered, pulling vials of Invigoration Draught and Wit-Sharpening potion from the inside jacket pocket of his Muggle suit, "I will be. Or else allow me a couple of hours' sleep."

Knowing that the second option would be preferable for Severus, Simeon was also aware that Wendell's increasing agitation could prove detrimental to the recovery of his mind. Therefore, bowing his head, the healer did his best house-elf impression. "Sir is wanting a coffee, sir is getting a coffee."

* * *

><p>As Helen Granger was carefully removed by medical staff and made comfortable in a private room within the Auror medical facility, Severus closed his eyes, taking deep, centring breaths to prepare himself for his task.<p>

He'd managed to block out all extraneous noise when a voice demanding to speak to his lawyer pulled him from the sanctuary of his mind.

Hartford entered the room, followed by Wendell, who was being manhandled by two burly Aurors after he'd managed to shake off another Imperius.

"Where is Monica?" he asked urgently. "I want to see her now."

Whilst Pius and Simeon tried to appease the struggling man by telling him that his wife had just stepped out of the room for a moment, Severus, once again, brought his mind under control, ready to start what he knew would be an arduous task.

The commotion in the room was rising when Severus Snape's eyes snapped open, and he stood silently from his chair, jerking his head to the Aurors to bring Hermione's father to the sofa. Once the man was where he wanted him to be, the headmaster spoke.

"Mr Granger?"

That name immediately got the angry man's attention, but before he could say anything else, Severus' black eyes had him transfixed, and a deep voice intoned some kind of gobbledygook.

Everything went blank for Wendell Wilkins.

* * *

><p>Pius, Simeon, and Graeme furtively glanced at each other whilst observing Severus with concern. He had been working on Michael Granger for two hours without a break or refreshment, his brow studded with beads of sweat.<p>

"Is this normal?" Pius asked uneasily. "I've seen him rifle through people's minds, but he was never like this."

Simeon shook his head. "Well, he has to be much more careful with these two. There is a lot riding on this for him, but as much as I expected Michael's mind to be harder to infiltrate than Helen's, I can't believe the strength of the wards. According to my diagnostics, Severus is no further in than he was ninety minutes ago."

"Bloody hell!" Pius exclaimed. "I know she's brilliant, but surely someone as skilled and powerful as Severus can break through a spell cast by a frigging seventeen-year-old."

Simeon shrugged.

"Can we get Severus to take a break or something?" Hartford asked pensively, his brow furrowed as he noticed the wizard's hand beginning to shake.

The healer sighed and clasping his hands at the back of his head, he nodded. "I'll cast a Stasis spell on Michael's mind and that will snap Severus out of it."

Graeme raised an eyebrow. "Is that safe?"

"After working on the Janus Thickey ward for the last fifteen years, I think it's safe to say that I know what is and isn't safe for the mind." Simeon's timid nature always seemed to disappear whenever his professional standing was being questioned.

"No offence meant, mate," Hartford said, holding up his hands.

Simeon looked apologetic for a moment before he carefully cast a Stasis spell, and Severus' eyes immediately focused.

"Why the fuck did you―"

"―Severus, you've been at it for two hours. You cannot carry on for too much longer without running the risk of becoming tired and making a mistake. Give your mind a few moments, for pity's sake, man," Simeon told him, pushing vials of Invigoration and Wit-Sharpening potions into his hand. "Take these."

"Here," Pius said, thrusting a glass of iced water at him whilst Graeme transfigured a towel from one of the napkins on the coffee tray.

Wiping his face, Severus took the potions and drank the water before speaking again. "The protections on his mind are practically impenetrable," he groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Headache Potion?" Simeon offered.

Shaking his head, Severus declined. "I only need a moment. I want to resume as soon as possible."

Pius rolled his eyes as Simeon exhaled noisily.

"Maybe you do only need a moment, but you will take this Headache Potion. You will drink two more glasses of water and then you can―"

Severus downed one glass of water and was about to start the second when Simeon chided,

"―don't gulp that one down. Taking a ten-minute break will not kill anyone. Now, you can resume after you finish that glass of water, but you will take a break every forty-five minutes and rest for fifteen."

Severus scowled at being treated like a five-year-old, but he was quite grateful―even if he wouldn't admit it―for the break. Like Hermione's mind, Michael's was highly organised, and somehow when his daughter cast the spell, she managed to erect incredibly thick walls. Normally, Severus could find a weakness within thirty minutes and punch through it causing the barrier to fall, but he hadn't found any weaknesses yet.

He was tired and frustrated, but he had to do this for Hermione, and he had to do it safely―there could be no dubious work here.

Finishing his water, he placed the glass on the table and took a deep breath. "I shall resume. See you forty-five minutes―hopefully sooner."

His three companions tried to look positive. However, they saw Severus take another three breaks before he finally managed to break down the barriers to Michael's protected memories.

Triumphantly, an exhausted Severus nodded for Simeon to place Michael under a Sleeping spell before turning to Pius to speak. A heartbeat later and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Apologies for the cliffie...really, I am sorry. Let me know what you think. Did you pick up on any worrying undertones? Your reviews and messages mean the world to me especially now we're getting towards the end (sad face!).**

**A/N3: Chapter 54 will probably be up next week, and the question is: after a dinner at Snape Manor, can Lucius be a good boy, or is he going to be a little bit naughty?**


	54. Interference

**Author's Notes:**

Dearly Beloved,

Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows/favourites and private messages. If I haven't replied to you then I do apologise profusely, but work is hellish once again. But know that I love hearing your thoughts and theories. They mean the world to me and would love to hear from more of you.

Now, Chapter 54. You might think, "eh?" but a lot of important things are being said in the background which are setting up not just for the end of the this story but the sequels, as well. Not much Severus in this one, but we'll make up for that in the next chapter (which is with my beta!)

Usual warnings apply: Someone gets their kit off.

Much love, as always, to Onecelestialbeing whose eyes bleed so yours do not.

I own nothing but my imagination and a Gryffindor/Slytherin scarf knitted for me by my lovely friend. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Interference<strong>

"Bloody hell, what time do you call this, Thickie?" a groggy Lucius snapped from the wingback chair that he was dozing in, as the face of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement appeared in the grate of Malfoy Manor's drawing room. The blond wizard was sure he'd heard a clock chime seven times a few moments ago.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Pius urgently enquired, almost on the verge of panic. "Is Narcissa alright? Is the baby alright? I thought you were at Snape Manor? Where's Hermione?"

"Firstly, this is still my house. Secondly, as far as I am aware, both Narcissa and your progeny are well. Thirdly, I will get to that in a moment and fourthly, I should imagine Hermione is still asleep, which is frankly a blessing," Lucius grumbled, massaging his temples in a vain attempt to clear his hangover. He yawned and swept his usually immaculate hair, which now hung limply and tangled, over his shoulder. "You know, it was a clever move on Severus' part to plan this excursion whilst her ladyship is unreasonably hormonal. Even after taking all the potions that Severus and Molly Weasley recommended for her, she's still a harpy."

"Yes, Severus has been rather smug about that," Pius chortled, much to Lucius' chagrin. The older wizard also noted the ease with which the snobbish wizard currently used when referring to the Weasleys.

"Honestly, one minute she's fine and the next―well, being away from Severus is accentuating her foul mood. All the usual placation methods seem to fail, and then after she has yelled or grunted, she bursts into tears. I have found my arms full of sobbing witch on numerous occasions."

Pius couldn't contain his amusement. "And that is such a hardship for you, isn't it?"

"As much as I adore her, she is as good as Lady Snape, and, therefore, it would be wholly inappropriate to discuss any _hardship_ of mine and Hermione in the same sentence.

"Anyway, we're here because Narcissa called Hermione last evening to discuss something about the renovation of Snape Manor, but Madam was snarling in her bedroom so I took the call. I may have mentioned Hermione's mood swings and Narcissa invited us over for dinner. Draco and Luna were also in attendance as was a fair amount of alcohol," the blond wizard groaned. "Merlin's saggy sphericals, Luna can hold her drink. Anyway, my head dictated that I couldn't sleep, so rather than languishing in bed, I decided to get up."

"You certainly look worse for wear. Now, to prevent a certain wizard of our acquaintance from having an apoplectic fit―"

"Panic not. I ordered the entire Auror escort to come with us and I reinforced the wards. Anyway, what brings you to call so early? Is all well?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see how Narcissa was," Pius explained, slightly relieved by Lucius' explanation. "She's usually up and in here by this time."

"Ah! Is she suffering badly?" Lucius asked, recalling how his early mornings had often been interrupted by the sounds of Narcissa vomiting from their bathroom when she was carrying Draco.

Pius sighed. "Oh yes. It's hard to sleep through it sometimes."

Lucius laughed before calling Mitzi to inform Narcissa that Pius wanted to talk to her. As the young house-elf disappeared, the grey-eyed wizard asked, "Were your endeavours successful?"

"They are restored of their memories and are magically resting, but how they will react when they awake is anyone's guess. I believe Simeon is going to call Hermione whilst Severus is still indisposed, but I'm sure he will fill Hermione in fully when he comes round."

"Considering he is still in Australia that will be quite an achievement," Lucius snorted.

Pius snorted, shaking his head. "Your school boy humour hasn't improved."

"Of course not, but what do you mean, 'when Severus comes round'? Is he alright?"

"Yes; nothing serious," Pius reassured. "He collapsed from exhaustion after restoring Michael Granger's memories. It took him five hours. Simeon says he just needs to sleep it off."

"Five hours?" Lucius had observed Severus' work in the service of the Dark Lord―with devastating results in some cases―but he'd never known him to work for that long on anyone. "Hermione doesn't do things by halves, does she?"

"Indeed not. I don't know if Severus is proud of her or on the verge of hexing her into next week."

"Undoubtedly both," Lucius chuckled as his ex-wife walked into the room, looking rather drained. Very few people ever saw an unkempt Narcissa. She was one of those women who could rise from their bed in the morning, looking serenely radiant and fresh even before heading for the bathroom. However, there were occasions when she wasn't looking at her best, and although Lucius was one of those who had been privy to that sight, he had to admit that she was looking particularly poorly.

"Sit down," Lucius fussed, standing to usher her into a chair. "Would you like some tea?" he asked gently as she greeted him and then Pius.

"No, thank you," Narcissa replied weakly. "Actually, Hermione brought me a recipe for ginger tea. Could you ask Mitzi to make me some, please?"

Noticing how pale the older witch had been looking, Hermione had asked the Weasley matriarch for the ginger tea recipe that she'd brewed to help Fleur with her morning sickness. Narcissa had found it to be so effective that she could have kissed Molly―if the two witches had been on better terms.

Lucius nodded before turning to the grate. "I will take my leave, Pius. Please pass on my best wishes to Sev when he wakes up, and tell him good luck. Merlin knows he'll need it when he reveals to the Grangers that he is bedding their daughter."

Pius laughed as the chuckling blond left the room, leaving him face to face with his pregnant fiancée.

Noticing how weary Narcissa was looking, Pius' brow furrowed. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Queasy," she sighed heavily as Mitzi arrived with her ginger tea. "Hermione is brewing something for me, but this old wives' concoction of Molly Weasley's is working wonders," she told him, taking a sip of the pungent infusion, which burned in her throat. Screwing up her elegant features slightly, Narcissa choked out, "At least I can eat again. Anyway, how are you?"

"Tired, but I should not complain. I've mainly been observing, catching up with Graeme and speaking to Arthur Weasley when time differences allow. I've not exactly been doing anything strenuous. Severus, however, is absolutely exhausted."

"It sounds as if he was successful, though."

"He was, but Hermione's father proved rather difficult to crack. Her mother was much easier, but please allow Simeon to explain this to her. Severus will no doubt be in touch the moment he wakes."

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "My lips are sealed, but she is quite distracted without him. Poor Lucius has taken the brunt of it. However, I am sure that our ladies' night this evening will help her to regain some of her spark."

"Are you staying over at Snape Manor?" Pius asked, a little concerned for his witch's well being. He knew she wasn't one to go to bed early when there was gossip to be had.

"Oh, we are _all_ staying over," Narcissa informed him with a mischievous grin.

Pius could tell when she was plotting. "_All_? And who else will be there?"

A tranquil smile graced Narcissa's lips, a sure sign that she was up to something. "Well, only those with whom Hermione is particularly close. I know that she's invited Molly and Ginevra Weasley, Miss Angelina Johnson, Luna and Minerva. However, given Lucius' obligatory attendance, she decided not to invite the younger Mrs Weasley."

"What have you done?" Pius enquired with a resigned sigh.

Looking affronted, Narcissa sat up a little straighter and looked at the grate imperiously. "Me? I have done nothing. No, I happened upon Miss Johnson in Gringotts yesterday and was told that she was having lunch with a certain French witch to try and cheer her up. I merely suggested that she persuade the younger Mrs Weasley to attend this evening, and I would make the necessary arrangements with Hermione."

Rolling his eyes, Pius shook his head at Narcissa's insistence on meddling in her ex-husband's life. And he knew full well that she had not discussed anything with Hermione yet. "Darling, is that wise?"

"Is anything about their situation wise? They are unhappy apart and yet they cannot be together. I've told him to take her as his mistress, but he won't hear of it, for some unknown reason, so when they have the opportunity to be together they should take it."

"Just be careful, sweetheart," Pius cautioned. "The situation is akin to a cauldron on the verge of exploding. Make sure you cast protection charms before you are covered in something unsavoury."

"Oh, my love, your concern is touching, but fear not: they will both thank me in the morning," Narcissa confidently stated.

Pius twisted his mouth in consternation. "I sincerely hope you are correct."

* * *

><p>Now that she had a few months' experience under her belt, Hermione was rather enjoying teaching even if it was time-consuming. And between studying for her NEWTs, her apprenticeship, her pastoral role, and having a relationship with Severus Snape, she hardly had any time to herself. However, it was rewarding enough for her not to mind.<p>

So far, this week had been particularly enjoyable, despite her foul, hormonal temper. She had been overseeing NEWT level classes in Severus' absence and realised that she wouldn't have any trouble teaching them on her own when the time came. It seemed strange that the potions she had struggled with when she was a student now seemed second nature to her, but she wasn't complaining.

She had also been happily filling the potions journal that Harry, as her apprenticeship sponsor, had bought her, and had badgered Draco until he'd scheduled some time for them to work on her primary project. In order to prove her theory that a combination of arithmancy and ancient runes could be used to enhance a potion to remove scars and heal injuries caused by Dark Magic, she needed Draco's professional help. She also needed his Dark Mark.

Neville had also been cornered into working with Hermione. Severus had mentioned that she needed to do more ingredient research and field work, and she wanted to study the indigenous plants of Tuscany because he'd promised to take her to his Tuscan estate at Easter. Hermione was rather looking forward to the ingredient gathering expeditions and copious amounts of sex. There were some perks to your Potions master also being your partner.

However, what she wasn't enjoying this week―and the reason she was keeping herself so busy―was that said Potions master was not there with her. She hated it all the more because the reason for him being so far away was to sort out the mess that she'd created. But what made it worse was that she'd expected a call from Severus that morning. However, when the call came through, she was rather thrown when she heard Simeon's voice. His news had been both comforting and worrying, and as the day progressed she gave up on hiding her concern.

* * *

><p>After completing her final lesson of the day―her favourite first-year class―she sat down at her desk, worrying her lip as she thought about what Simeon had told her about Severus' exhaustion.<p>

"Professor, is everything alright?" a gentle voice beside her asked.

She looked up to see Emile Ashbourne wearing a worried expression.

Giving him a weak smile, the young professor nodded. "Yes, all is well."

Emile's hazel eyes narrowed; he knew Hermione had just fibbed. "Look, I know I'm only young," he started with fierce determination in his voice, "but you and the headmaster have always been there for me when I need to talk about my parents or school, and I just want you to know that you can talk to me too."

Hermione couldn't help but to be touched by the young Slytherin's offer, and decided to allow him into a small confidence. "I was expecting a call from the headmaster this morning, but seemingly he's not very well. I'm just a little worried about him."

The young wizard nodded. "I can understand that, but at least you know he will call. Mum always waited for Dad to call when he was away on business and he never did. But then it turned out that he wasn't away on business," he told her with a shrug.

Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Hermione felt her heart sink as she watched the confident boy who stood before her a moment ago shrink into himself. What made it even sadder was that they were now in December and with Christmas approaching, this was a particularly difficult time for anyone living in a broken home.

"Where will you be spending the Christmas holidays?" she enquired softly.

The boy stared at his feet. "I'm not sure. Mum's probably but she says she needs to get away on her own and Dad's new girlfriend doesn't want me there. Michael Simpson said I could go and stay with him, but his parents have booked a holiday to Austria."

"So you'd be at home on your own? Do you think Professor Snape will allow that to happen?"

Emile shrugged as only a twelve year old boy could. "I heard Professor McGonagall say that the school was closing over Christmas as no students had applied to stay."

"Mr Ashbourne, I can assure you that you will not be alone at Christmas," Hermione blustered, quite proud of her impression of Minerva. "Now, I was going to see The Founders. I need to speak to Lady Helga, and I think Lord Slytherin quite enjoys his chats with you―not that he'd admit it. Would you like to accompany me?"

She was rewarded with a beaming smile. "OK. Thank you, Professor."

* * *

><p>The only occupied portrait when professor and student walked into the Founder's Room was Rowena Ravenclaw, who was reading a large tome, glasses perched on the end of her nose.<p>

"My lady," Hermione greeted with a courteous bow of her head.

The stern witch looked away from her book and over the top of her glasses. "Ah, Professor Granger. Any word from your wizard?"

"Not since last evening. I am expecting a call from him later," Hermione confirmed, trying to hide how much she missed him.

Unfortunately, she didn't do a very good job. Rowena's lips threatened to break into a smile before replying. "You know, normally when the Head of the school is away for a prolonged period of time, I can sense the disquiet within the very walls of the castle, but I must say it is remarkably calm. Never underestimate your appeasing presence, young lady."

Hermione was a little taken aback. "I won't."

"Excellent. Now, I presume you are here to see Helga, and you, young man, have come here to see Salazar." It was more a statement of fact than of question.

"I would be more than happy to speak to you too, my lady," Emile said smoothly. He relished the opportunities he got from learning to speak with the very best in the magical world at seemed to have settled back into school life relatively unscathed from his poisoning ordeal, much to the relief of the headmaster, his Head of House, and a concerned Professor Granger. He was making friends and embracing all aspects of his magical existence with alacrity. He was even having extra flying and Quidditch lessons with Ron, Harry, and Draco, who all firmly believed that they had found the new Slytherin Seeker.

"You are indeed a born Slytherin," Rowena sighed, placing her book down on the table next to her. "I shall retrieve them for you, and Professor, thank you for finally coming to see Helga. She might finally shut up. However, chance will be a fine thing."

Moments later a bright, lilting voice could be heard playfully chastising a low, hissing drawl as Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin entered their portraits.

"Hermione!" Helga exclaimed. "Oh, my dear, I am thrilled that you have finally come down to see me. And hello to you, my boy," she said in greeting to Emile.

Emile bowed his head as he returned her greeting.

"I thought you'd come to see me," Slytherin grumbled, feigning―or perhaps he wasn't―annoyance.

"I have, my lord," the young wizard confirmed. "How are you, sir?"

"Still dead," Slytherin responded dryly. "How is your half-blood Gryffindor Head of House?"

Emile placed his hands behind his back. "Professor Potter appears to be doing a good job."

Hermione and Helga couldn't help but smirk at each other as they observed him become a consummate member of his house.

"Your discussions with the headmaster have served you well," Slytherin told him, staring down his nose with a penetrating glare. "I am satisfied. Now, tell me of your studies."

Whilst they began to converse, Hermione turned to Helga Hufflepuff. "Severus always passes on your regards, and I apologise for―"

"Don't fret, my dear," Helga dismissed with a wave of her hand. "As I explained to your wizard, I understand how busy you are, and if I had a man like yours, I wouldn't―"

"―know what to do with him," Slytherin interrupted, much to Emile's amusement.

"Neither would you," the founder of Hufflepuff retorted, showing off her usually well hidden wit, which had Hermione and Emile looking at each other, their eyes wide in disbelief.

Slytherin simply ignored the painted witch and carried on his discussion with the young wizard before him.

* * *

><p>Once Helga Hufflepuff was sure that her colleague and young Mr Ashbourne were deeply engaged in conversation, she gestured for Hermione to cast a Silencing charm whilst studying her appraisingly.<p>

"Now, young lady, I see there is still no ring upon your finger," the portrait witch observed with a sniff of dissatisfaction.

"Well, Severus is a very traditional wizard and we are observing the Declarations of Engagement," Hermione informed her truculently. "However, we did make the fourth declaration before he left for Australia." She felt her cheeks blush as she remembered how little sleep they'd got that night.

"I hope he doesn't delay much longer," the Welsh witch groused. "I cannot tell you enough how much the two of you are needed in this brave new world, and there will come a time when he will need your love more than ever before."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, I don't quite follow."

"And they tell me that you are an intelligent woman," Hufflepuff sighed. "Think, girl. Love is a powerful ally to have on one's side," she impressed upon the Potions professor, "and besides, I do love a good wedding."

As Hermione considered the portly witch's words, a few things clicked into place. "My lady, can I ask if this has anything to do with the Prophecy, and if it is, why can't Severus and I just be told what it says?"

"Because all the requirements have not been met."

With her brow knitting together, Hermione shook her head in disbelief. All who knew of this alleged prophecy had the sneaking suspicion that it would be heard once she and Severus were engaged, but now that one of the Founders had practically admitted it, the young witch was incredulous.

"Surely it can't be that simple? So as soon as he puts a ring on my finger―"

"―The prophecy will be spoken."

Hermione could feel her fury rising to a point where she couldn't formulate a sentence. "But that is so...we won't be manipulated...no, we won't. We won't just get engaged to...we'll do it when we're ready...I can't believe this...we suspected it, but...no, it's wrong playing with people's lives like this, and―"

"―Hermione, my dear, please calm down and put your Gryffindor sensibilities to one side for a moment," Helga commanded, her voice raised in frustration. "You are soulmates. Blame the universe for its manipulation if you must, but please do not tell me that you are unhappy with the arrangement."

"No, no, of course, not. I love him more anything," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"We know you do, and rather frequently," Helga teased with a glint in her eyes. "You were destined to be together before we even spotted your potential as a couple. Yes, we did manipulate you to an extent, and for that we have already apologised, but we did provide you with the necessary equipment to save him." She then looked at Hermione intently. "However, I believe you would have found a way to save him regardless of our assistance."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She'd thought about this a lot, and every time she ran over that night in the Shrieking Shack she also played out an alternative scenario where she had not had all those potions in her pocket. Of one thing she was certain: the way she felt about Severus when she first saw him lying on the floor in a pool of blood would not have changed. Her soul had reached for his, and she wouldn't have let him die. She would have Apparated them both to St. Mungo's and pleaded with them to save him, putting anyone who refused under the Imperius if necessary.

"Now, don't go all maudlin on me, young lady," the kindly witch soothed. "Your wizard is alive and well and you are happy. You're just not engaged yet."

Hermione went to respond but was cut off again. "Oh, and tell your friend, Mr Malfoy, to stop fighting his association with my young Hufflepuff."

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes, he will be so much happier and much more complete if he accepts her admiration of him. He seems so determined to fight his dearest supporters. That said, I'm not sure if he'll have much of a choice but to give in soon. And I hope he does because that young man has so much potential."

"Which is?"

"To be revealed, but having never had a younger brother or sister, he will benefit from the lessons that she can teach him."

Shaking her head, Hermione looked bemused. "You mean, Gabrielle thinks of him more of a big brother rather than wanting to―"

"Precisely, but I suppose being a Malfoy he assumed she would be after his body―which is not bad, although not a patch on his father's or his grandfather's," Helga admitted as a dreamy expression passed over her painted visage.

Hermione tried to banish the thought of Abraxas Malfoy in the buff. She'd never seen Lucius in anything less than a shirt and trousers―unfortunately―but she had seen far more of Draco, and he wasn't bad, in a good looking male friend kind of way.

"Just have a friendly word in his ear, my dear. He will listen to you."

Hermione snorted. "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious, even when I'm not."

"Well, I do think he's being a bit silly trying to avoid her," the young witch admitted, "but does that make Gabrielle one of The Six?"

"Hasn't it been obvious?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, but she still managed an arched eyebrow that would have made Severus proud. "Actually, no," she scoffed.

Helga shrugged. "Oh well, there we are."

"But..."

"Yes, my dear?"

Hermione's thoughts turned to the meaning of Luna's dreams about The Six. The capricious witch had said that Draco needed the love of The Six. "The two who have always been, the one that was chosen, the one whom he chose, the one who seeks to be deserving, and the one who is yet to reveal themselves."

The accepted wisdom was that Draco's parents were, "the two who have always been," Severus, being his godfather and chosen by Lucius and Narcissa was, "the one that was chosen," and Hermione, whom Draco had befriended, was "the one whom he chose." Luna at the time was, "the one who is yet to reveal themselves," but what had been a mystery had been, "the one who seeks to be deserving."

At first it was assumed that this was Draco's then boyfriend, Adrian, but now it made sense that it was Gabrielle Delacour. Hermione did not have a younger brother or sister but she remembered watching Ginny with Bill, Charlie, and to a certain extent, Percy. She always seemed to want their approval, wanting to prove that she was just as important to them as the twins and Ron. And that was practically what Gabrielle was doing with Draco. From the moment she'd met him all those years ago at the Triwizard Tournament, she'd wanted to impress him. She cared about him, and she wanted him to see her as important.

_That'll make it awkward for Lucius and Fleur if Draco allows Gabrielle into the fold._

"Oh nothing," Hermione continued. "I was just about to think out loud," she said with a wry smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"A dangerous practice as I am sure your young man has advised against."

Hermione snorted in confirmation. Severus was always telling her that she thought too loudly.

Helga seemed to take a deep breath before she spoke again. "Well, I am glad you came to see me. Call me silly, but I wanted to be the one to tell you of the requirement. I know you do not wish to be rushed―I understand that―but time will soon become of the essence and does it really matter to you when he asks you?"

Hermione pulled herself up to her full height and looked to the portrait before her. "No, but with the greatest of respect, it does matter to him. He needs to regain control of his life," said the Gryffindor, finally voicing what she'd tried to tell the founding witch earlier.

A sad but chastised expression fell over Helga's face. "I am afraid that for all the majesty of magic, it often forgets the feelings and needs of the sentient beings that it requires to answer and channel it. And despite his best efforts to appear inhuman at times, Severus is undoubtedly one of the most human of beings I have ever had the pleasure to observe."

"He is," Hermione admitted with a soft smile.

"Well, I think I've taken up enough of your time, my dear. Now, if your schedule allows with your examinations coming up, please come and see me more often. I enjoy talking to you. And the moment you get that ring―perhaps not the exact moment as I hope you will be engaging in something very pleasurable―come and see me. Oh, I do love a good wedding."

Hermione shook her head gently. "So you've said."

"Yes, I have, haven't I!" the bumptious witch confirmed with a light chuckle.

Turning to Emile, Hermione chuckled to herself. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor, elbows on thighs and chin resting on his knuckles whilst listening intently to Salazar Slytherin waxing lyrical about magic and power. The boy was like a sponge in the way he absorbed information and experiences.

Hermione did not wish to break the quite endearing scene before her, but knew that Emile had an advanced flying lesson soon and that Ron was coming up to Hogwarts especially to give it before dinner.

"Mr Ashbourne, shall I escort you back your common room so that you can change for your flying lesson? It would not do to keep Mr Weasley waiting."

With a heavy sigh that had Helga covering her mouth to contain her amusement, Emile agreed reluctantly, but only after Slytherin jerked his head to dismiss him.

"My lady, my Lord Slytherin, we will be on our way then, and I will try and see you soon," Hermione said with a subtle bow of her head.

As the living witch and wizard left the Founders' Room, Hufflepuff sighed deeply. "Mr Ashbourne seems a little out of sorts."

"Indeed," was her only response.

"Fine, don't tell me then!"

Slytherin rolled his eyes as he stood from his chair, but paused before he left his portrait. "She knows the issues, and soon he will know too. They will be ready when the time comes."

"Why do you Slytherins always speak in riddles?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Slytherin walked out of sight, but the last thing Helga heard was, "So meddlesome Hufflepuffs can't understand."

* * *

><p>The room swam into focus. Severus' ears picked up the distinct sounds of trolleys, busy feet, and hushed, but hasty discussions. The clinical cleanliness stung his nostrils and it was this that brought his vision into sharp relief. The room was dim apart from a brighter light which he knew was directed at his head. He could tell the room was white and that the walls were tiled halfway up. The crisp, white cotton sheets were all too familiar and his heart began pounding in his chest. He'd been here before. He'd woken up in a room like this before. Panic was overtaking him, and pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, one overriding thought entered his mind:<em> Please don't let it have been a dream.<em>

He was gulping in air when, in a moment of clarity, he felt his neck, his hand stilling as the dressings, which he expected, were replaced by soft, raised, but slightly damp skin. Checking his chest, again, all he found was sweat and skin. There were also no medical staff busying around his bed, no Auror guard by the door. Only then did the raven-haired wizard's breathing begin to slow. Closing his eyes, his mind was soothed by one word, or rather, name: _Hermione._

Realising that he was not back in St. Mungo's and attributing his groggy head to the mental rigours of restoring Michael Granger's memories, Severus slowly pushed himself up on his elbows to take in his surroundings a little more.

_Fuck! I must have been out of it if someone could undress me, _he thought to himself, noticing that he only had his boxers on. Once he felt able, he sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest. Hanging his head, his hair flopped over his face whilst he pinched his nose to try and clear the muzziness he still felt. Checking the time as he stretched his neck, he was shocked to see that it was three in the morning. Calculating that he had been asleep for ten hours, his mind turned to two things: he had to call Hermione, but more pressingly, he really needed a piss.

Once his bladder was relieved, Severus decided to forgo a shower until he'd spoken to his witch. Pulling on his shirt that had been folded neatly and placed on a chair by the green tiled fireplace, a ragged piece of parchment sitting atop the mantelpiece caught his eye, and he immediately recognised Pius' cursive script.

_I've had it connected for international calls._

Running his fingers through his hair to try and tame it, he prepared to call their office where he knew Hermione would normally be at this time of day. However, finding her not to be there, he tried their chambers―again to no avail. As a last resort, he called the staffroom, hoping to find her there.

* * *

><p>Professors Sprout and Longbottom were drinking tea and listening to Professor Potter bemoaning his love life, or rather, lack of it.<p>

"Look, I really don't know what went on to split you two up, but I know Gin well enough to know that she adores you. You've got to tell her, mate," Neville offered, taking a sip of tea.

"Come now, Harry, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Pomona chimed in boisterously. "M'colleague is correct; she adores you―always has. And I know they have discovered that Mr Zabini was Imperiused and Obliviated, but no smoke without fire, I say."

"I suppose so," Harry groaned. "I just know that if we do get back together, it will take a while for things to get back to the way they were and..."

Neville rolled his eyes at Harry in exasperation as Pomona continued to wax lyrical. "Faint heart never won fair maiden, Harry, dear," she chimed as the coals in the fire began to glow, and the face of Severus Snape appeared.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Headmaster, are you checking up on us?" the Head of Hufflepuff blustered cheerily.<p>

Severus smirked. "Not at all. Do I need to?" he enquired, unable to hide the fatigue in his voice.

Pomona chuckled heartily. "Of course not. You sound tired, Severus. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you, but you are correct in your assertion that I am tired. You know how tedious and draining Ministry business can be. No, I was simply wondering if anyone knew of Hermione's whereabouts? She is not in our chambers or our office."

Neville shrugged. "I've been studying in here all afternoon and she's not been here since lunch. I know she had first year Potions―"

"I am aware of her schedule, Professor, hence why I checked our office," the headmaster groused before adding, "but I am pleased to hear that you are preparing for your N.E. . I trust you have been studying equally as hard, Professor Potter?"

"I'll send my Patronus to her, and say you're looking for her," Harry offered, deftly avoiding Severus' enquiry. The truth was, his studies were not going at all well and with exams being only two weeks away, he'd practically given up.

Chuckling inwardly at Harry's sidestepping of his question, Severus said, "If you could, I would be most grateful. Tell her I will call our chambers in half an hour."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you?" Hermione said cheerily as Severus appeared in their fireplace.<p>

She had just walked back into their chambers and found a sleeping Lucius sprawled out on the sofa with an open book resting on his chest. She was about to sneak up on him, but yelped as Harry's stag entered the room to pass on the message from Severus. She had to laugh as the snoozing wizard fell off the sofa, grabbing clumsily for his wand.

"Hello, sweetheart," Severus greeted her wearily. "My apologies for not calling sooner, but I was rather tired and―"

"―Simeon told me you passed out," Hermione interrupted him before he could downplay the situation. "Are you all right?"

Sighing deeply, Severus nodded his head. "I am now that I've slept. I will admit that it was a little disconcerting waking up in a hospital bed."

Hermione gasped. "What do you mean 'hospital bed'? Simeon just said you'd passed out and they were letting you rest." A volley of questions regarding his health followed.

"Hermione, I'm fine. We were already at a medical facility and I was not in a position to Apparate back to Melbourne. Simeon said it was as much for convenience sake as it was a precautionary measure for me to sleep here," her wizard grumbled, trying to reassure her. "I still feel a little lightheaded, but I haven't eaten for nearly twenty-four hours, and before you start nagging, I have already asked for a sandwich."

Consoled that Severus was looking after himself, Hermione moved onto the subject that she was eager to talk about. "I'm glad you're OK, love. I was really worried when you didn't call, but Simeon explained about Dad."

Severus snorted softly. "He was a little troublesome."

"Five hours is not a little troublesome, Severus," Hermione blustered, annoyed at his dismissiveness.

Running a hand through his hair, Severus exhaled forcefully. "Please, love, I don't wish to argue with you. I'm too tired, and the details are irrelevant now. The point is, the restoration was successful, your parents are both comfortable, their minds are resting and we shall start the rehabilitation process tomorrow."

Feeling suitably admonished, Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought about what Simeon had said about her mother. "So Simeon told me that the spell was failing for Mum," she said quietly, her voice unable to hide the upset and guilt she felt over this.

Sensing this, Severus tried to placate her. "Partly, but it is hard to assess if that was wholly the case."

"My casting was poor."

"No, your casting was impeccable, but your positioning may have been a contributing factor. However, who is to say that your mother wouldn't have struggled against the spell anyway? The mind is a complex instrument as I have so often tried to instil in you. It is imprudent to dwell on what happened because it has been remedied. Now we must concentrate on something much more important: reuniting you with them."

Hermione wanted to believe him, but she could not shake the unsettled feeling in her stomach. She prayed to whoever was listening that her parents wanted to be reunited with her. "Did they look well?" she asked, trying to sound as if her heart and mind were not filled with dread.

"Very."

Heartened by that, she tried to ask nonchalantly, "Did they mention me?"

"Your mother did, but I'm afraid―"

"―I guess Dad's going to be the one who is angriest with me. I didn't expect him to―"

Knowing that Hermione was determined to self-flagellate over her guilt, Severus was quick to interrupt and reproach her again. "If you would let me finish my sentence without making spurious assumptions I would be most grateful, darling," he told her calmly, but his tone begged no quarrel. "I was about to say that I do not know if your father enquired about you because I ignominiously ended up on the floor before he had a chance to speak. I have not spoken to anyone, so I don't know if he spoke of you afterwards. However, I expect they gave him little opportunity to speak given his previous outbursts.

"Furthermore, you will stop berating yourself over this. What's done is done. What was done has been rectified. You must remain strong in your conviction that what you did was right if you wish to restore your relationship with your parents. Any sense of hesitancy will lead them to believe that you had a choice."

"I didn't."

"Then you did the right thing. For what it is worth, sweetheart, your mother still seems to have a very similar soothing effect on your father as another curly-haired woman of my acquaintance has on another grumpy bastard."

Hermione gasped. "Did you just refer to my dad as a grumpy bastard?"

"Do you deny it?"

Severus had never been more relieved to hear her laughter. "No, he is a grumpy bastard, but like another grumpy bastard I know, when he cares about something he has a very big heart."

Arching an eyebrow and suppressing the quirk of his lips, Severus drawled, "I'm sure I don't know who you mean. Now, in case I am unable to speak with you before I attend to your parents tomorrow, aside from your letter, is there any message you would like me to pass on?"

"Just tell them that I'm sorry and I love them," Hermione told him, shame crawling across her face again.

"As much as I will find it difficult to relay one of those sentiments I will endeavour to do so, but I will not pass on your apology. Remember what I said," he told her sternly before changing the subject to prevent Hermione from brooding further. "What time are you departing for the Manor?"

"Soon, unfortunately," Hermione told him with a heavy sigh. "I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea inviting Molly with Lucius and Narcissa being there. I wanted to talk to you for longer about it, but everyone will be arriving at seven."

"Do not worry. They will never be close, but they will be civil for you. Now, I will be Apparating back to the hotel soon. You are more than welcome to call later as I very much doubt that I will sleep again tonight."

Hermione smirked at the subtle subtext of what Severus had just said. "Well, I might just do that," she teased before biting her bottom lip whilst checking to make sure Lucius wasn't around. "Perhaps I can get you off by just talking dirty to you this time."

"We won't know until you try," he purred. "However, I should let you go about your evening. You can tell me about your day later."

"Oh, I will. I went to see Helga, and―"

Rolling his eyes, Severus huffed. "Tell me later. Go on. It would be bad form for you to arrive after your guests. Mrs Hopkins will be most displeased," he cautioned knowingly.

Hermione's face contorted at the unpleasant thought of being on the end of Mrs Hopkins' censure. "Yeah, you're right. Well, I'll probably speak to you later. Glad you're feeling better and thank you for...well, for what you did for Mum and Dad."

A wistful smile twisted on his lips. "I would hope that you know, by now, that I would do anything to ensure your happiness."

Blushing slightly, her chest swelling from the strength of emotion she felt towards her wizard at that moment, she whispered, "I do. I love you."

"And I, you. Now bugger off."

Hermione smiled as the call ended only for her reverie to be broken by a rather lascivious voice coming from the library door.

"Well, well, well. Now, there's a conversation I wouldn't mind listening to later."

Given the glare he received as Hermione stormed into her bedroom, Lucius was left with the distinct impression that his comment had not gone down very well.

* * *

><p>The main drawing room of Snape Manor was beginning to slowly fill with guests for Hermione Granger's Girls Night with Lucius being an honorary girl for the evening―much to his son's amusement.<p>

"How are you, dear?" Minerva McGonagall asked Molly Weasley as she entered the room, giving the housekeeper a bemused stare whilst she was formally introduced to the other guests.

Hermione, who had been talking to Lucius and Narcissa, looked mortified and rushed over to offer Molly a restorative glass of sherry, mumbling something about trying to tell Mrs Hopkins that she didn't need to introduce anyone―not on hers or Severus' watch.

Smiling at the young, flustered witch, Molly took a sip of the amber beverage, revelling in its quality, before responding to the Scottish witch with a deep sigh. "Oh, well you know me..."

"Indeed I do, Molly, and I believe you look troubled," Minerva told her, with a hawk-like stare.

Molly realised that Minerva would not give up until she learned the truth. Jerking her head towards one of the window seats, she rather enthusiastically declared to the room that she was going to admire the new curtains that Hermione had been telling her about.

"Well, it will be in the _Prophet_ tomorrow," she told Minerva in a hushed voice, "but a number of curse-breakers were sent to assist the Albanian Ministry last Tuesday. Obviously, I am unsure of the details except that my Bill was one of the curse-breakers, and once they got there, the initial assessment is that they might be there until after the baby is born."

Minerva gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. "Oh, my dear, how terrible for you all, but more so for Fleur. How is she?"

Sighing deeply, Molly twisted her mouth in consternation. "Miserable. This pregnancy is proving to be hard for both of them. Obviously a man should be with his wife at a time like this, but―and I never thought I would hear myself say this―I think a little time apart might be good for them."

It was just as well that Minerva had her back to the other occupants of the room as shock continued to play across her face. Never did she think she would hear something like that come from Molly Weasley's lips. "Really?"

"Ever since his...accident...he's been...well, you know Bill. He was always so mild mannered, but now...he has a few anger issues around the full moon. I never thought I would feel sorry for Fleur, but she can do nothing right for doing wrong. Normally, she declines invitations to the house without Bill, but she came over for tea on Sunday. She is so worried about him to the point where, I believe, she fears for their marriage―she was so upset with some of the things he said to her before he left."

Considering this, the older witch nodded thoughtfully. "They do say that the only people who know the truth about a marriage are those in it, but I can't believe Bill would leave without apologising."

The curse-breaker's mother hung her head, examining her now half filled glass of sherry. "Neither would I, Minerva, and that is why I am so worried about them both."

* * *

><p>"My lady, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood," Mrs Hopkins announced, nodding her head deferentially to Hermione.<p>

Greeting her friends, and again looking highly embarrassed, Hermione, once again, said to the housekeeper, "Thank you, Mrs Hopkins, and please, there is no need to..."

"Once again, I beg to differ, my lady," Mrs Hopkins said with a wry smile.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. She was sure the housekeeper called her that to wind her up.

"Oh, don't worry," Narcissa said sympathetically, "you'll get used to it."

"Then why doesn't she call Luna 'my lady'? After all, she is Lord Black's girlfriend," Hermione groused.

"Because you are the lady of this house. Luna is not the lady of any house, as yet," Lucius informed her casually.

"But―"

"―Nothing," the blond wizard huffed. "Listen, a few days after my release, I met Severus for a drink and having followed his trial congratulated him on keeping his title and estates a secret for all those years. Having decided to spend the night getting thoroughly pissed, we adjourned here. I may have pointed out that this place was ideal for the odd party, and would certainly impress any witch that he brought up here.

"To which he declared, and in front of Mrs H, no less, that the only witch he would bring here would be―should he find someone daft enough to want a relationship with him―the future Mrs Snape. You should know him well enough by now to know that he doesn't make comments like that lightly, and that is the kind of comment that Mrs Hopkins takes very seriously. You were the first woman he brought here after that conversation, and we all know that you are not some―"

Lucius voice trailed off as Mrs Hopkins walked back into the room, followed by two witches―one of which he hadn't expected, nor was prepared, to see. "―Passing fancy," he concluded weakly.

"My lady, Mrs Fleur Weasley and Miss Angelina Johnson."

Hermione caught the panic in Lucius' eyes, and quickly turned to greet the new arrivals.

"I hope you don't mind," Angelina began, "but I thought Fleur could do with a night out rather than being sat at home all alone now that Bill is away."

"Oh God, of course, not. Bill's away?" Hermione blustered before addressing Fleur. "I'm so sorry, Fleur. If I'd known Bill was away I'd have invited you, but I just assumed that you wouldn't have felt up to it."

Fleur knew that Hermione was lying, but as her dark blue eyes fixed on steel grey, she could understand why the curly-haired witch had omitted to invite her.

Noticing this, Hermione put her arm through the French witch's, urging her to sit down on one of the sofas before whispering urgently, "I am so sorry. Severus asked Lucius to stay―"

"It is fine. I am sure I can resist him," Fleur responded confidently.

Hermione looked at her dubiously. "Are you sure?"

"No, but I have to try."

* * *

><p>Dinner was a very light-hearted affair with wine, laughter, and free flowing conversation. Lucius was in particularly good form, which was unsurprising as he was surrounded by witches― one of his favourite pastimes.<p>

"So come on, Hermione, does your wizard have any annoying habits?" Angelina asked, the wine having loosened her tongue somewhat.

Hermione smiled knowingly as she took another mouthful of Mrs Hopkins' infamously decadent chocolate and pear tart.

"Just a few," Lucius muttered under his breath.

Narcissa snorted softly. "You've got room to talk," she laughed. "Compared to you, Severus is a veritable angel."

"I can assure you he is far from an angel," Hermione snorted, silencing Lucius' oncoming retort. "But none of his habits are that bad and _that_ is all I'm saying on the matter. He'd never forgive me if I told you anything else."

"Oh, I'm sure that with the right inducements, Severus would forgive you anything," Lucius mumbled into his wine glass before taking a sip.

"All right," Angelina said, changing tack, "does he snore?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It has been known," she confirmed, suppressing a giggle when she thought of the nights she could have happily smothered him with a pillow.

Angie was less than satisfied with that answer, and pointing her spoon at Hermione, asked, "Is he messy?"

"It depends. The lab is immaculately organised, his desk is organised chaos and he does have a habit of leaving books and journals lying around. Apart from that, I don't have to go around picking up after him."

Minerva snorted. "He obviously hasn't grown out the habit of leaving books at his backside. When he was a student, he had so many books and they were always strewn everywhere. And you always knew when he'd been in the library."

"In fairness, Professor, his books were all he had," Narcissa interjected softly.

Minerva nodded, knowing this to be the case. "Oh, I know that, but what always baffled us was where he got the money to buy them."

Clearing his throat, Lucius chose his words carefully. "Well, I was already supporting a little Potions endeavour of his, and let us say that if you wanted _anything_, Severus was your wizard."

"Oh, well that all makes sense now," the Head of Gryffindor blustered. "The surge of contraband throughout all the houses―not just Slytherin―declined sharply after he left school."

Lucius laughed. "Did you expect him to only provide for his own house? No, he was quite happy to supply everyone else. He just charged them more."

Minerva and Molly rolled their eyes, whilst the younger women found that fact to be quite amusing when Angelina had to ask another question, but this time directed at Lucius.

"Have you ever been jealous of Professor Snape?"

Lucius smirked, taking a sip of wine. "You mean apart from the fact that he gets to sleep with Hermione?" he teased, although he realised his comment, once again, hadn't gone down well. "Well, I am not a man prone to jealousy, however, he has certain talents for which I confess myself envious."

Ginny snorted. She would never admit it, but she still held a flame for Lucius and that was enough to make her angry with him. "He's richer than you. Aren't you jealous of that?"

After Molly had admonished her daughter's rudeness— Hermione also glared at the redhead— Lucius answered almost gently, knowing that antagonising his scorned witch when her mother was present would not be wise. He certainly didn't want Fleur―who had hardly said a word throughout the meal―to think any less of him.

"His inheritance aside, Severus' wealth has been forged through his own hard work, skill, and business acumen. However, given his background and knowing how little he had growing up―not just monetarily but emotionally―believe me, he deserves every Knut. I will just expect a rather expensive Christmas present this year."

Hermione blushed. She already knew what Severus was buying Lucius for Christmas, but she was also taken aback by his candour. It was moments like this when she realised just how much Severus meant to the older wizard.

"What I am envious of, however, is twofold," the blond continued whilst slicing through a piece chocolate-covered pear. "First of all, his ability to carry off eyeliner better than myself and the fact that he makes smoking look...I believe the modern day parlance is 'cool'."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Only when he's smoking cigarettes. You both smoke cigars very well."

"Severus doesn't smoke," Hermione protested. At least, he'd never smoked around her and she found it to be the most loathsome habit so she was sure she would have noticed.

"Not anymore, I grant you," Lucius smirked.

"He gave up about five years ago," Narcissa added, on cue, showing that after being married for nearly twenty years she and her former spouse could still bounce conversations off each other.

"But when he did, he did so with a certain nonchalance that I was never able to emulate," Lucius continued, chuckling at Hermione's disapproving glare.

"I remember catching every single one of my boys at one time or another trying to smoke and hide it," Molly laughed, entering into the conversation. "Thought they were so grown up, but none of them looked 'cool' apart from Charlie, but he does have an affinity for fire and smoke so it was inevitable really."

Narcissa had a similar story to tell. "Do you remember when we caught Draco with a packet of Muggle cigarettes?"

Lucius nodded, finding it hard to contain his amusement as he swallowed another mouthful of dessert. "He was posing in front of his bedroom mirror, a lit cigarette in his hand, practicing all manner of absurd phrases―I presume they were to try and impress some witch or wizard. I merely asked, from the doorway, what the hell he thought he was doing, and in his panic he threw the cigarette and it landed on the curtains. If we'd been a Muggle household, the place would have been turned into a pile of ash."

"Draco told me about that," Luna chimed in airily. "It was quite funny really."

Everyone looked at her, waiting for another pronouncement to come from her lips, but all that happened was the enigma that was Luna Lovegood gave them a brief, vacant smile before returning to her pudding.

It appeared that the conversation had ground to a halt when Hermione remembered the other reason why Lucius was jealous of Severus. "You said something about eyeliner?"

"Ah yes, eyeliner," Lucius reiterated. "I think, due to the circumstances which led me to make this discovery, Severus should tell you himself."

Noticing Hermione's confused expression, Narcissa elucidated. "I'm sure Severus has already told you that prior to the first war, Inner Circle gatherings were rather hedonistic affairs."

Minerva snorted incredulously at the blonde witch's glib comment.

Knowing that Narcissa's remark would be rather controversial in the current company, Lucius attempted to clarify. "Contrary to popular belief, the atrocities which you may associate with _all_ Death Eater gatherings were only commonplace amongst the lower ranks―that does not excuse their existence, of course. Before Voldemort's disappearance, he was a master at keeping his political and financial allies―his Inner Circle―close at hand by catering to their proclivities. However, in the lead up to the second war, many of the old guard had been replaced by crazed, depraved thugs. The only way that _we_ could avoid such events was to attend your own funeral.

"But before that, many of the parties that we attended back in late seventies and very early eighties, were, as Narcissa says, rather hedonistic affairs. And as such, Hermione should ask Severus about how I discovered that he looked stunning in eyeliner," Lucius stated knowingly before taking a sip of wine.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blond wizard but knew that he wasn't going to relent. And she knew Severus well enough to know that it would be a very interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone moved back to the drawing room. As the clock chimed eleven, Molly decided that it was time for her to go home, and Minerva had to get back to Hogwarts in Severus' absence. Ginny, Luna, and Angelina were staying, but soon after her mother-in-law departed, Fleur declared that it was time for her to leave as well.<p>

"Nonsense, my dear! You should stay," Narcissa said almost too brightly. "There's no point in you going back to an empty house. Tell her she can stay, Hermione."

"Of course you can stay! If you want to, that is. Don't feel that you have to if you would rather be at home," the evening's host told her, trying to give Fleur plenty of opportunity to refuse.

Fleur smiled ruefully. "I would love to stay, but I don't have anything to sleep in, and―"

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Narcissa interjected, arching an eyebrow at Lucius, who simply rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Fleur couldn't believe what Narcissa was doing; thankfully Ginny and Angelina were oblivious. Luna's knowing smile, however, was rather disconcerting.

"I took the liberty of asking Mrs Hopkins to make up a room for you just in case you decided to stay," Narcissa continued. "Now, I'm tired, too, so why don't I show you to your room and sort some suitable night attire for you?"

Fleur realised that it would be unwise to refuse.

* * *

><p>As the two blonde witches ascended the main left-hand staircase, Narcissa spoke. "Because we didn't know you were coming I'm afraid I had to ask Mrs Hopkins to make up a room for you on the family side of the house. The guest accommodations are still in the process of being renovated, and only three are completed on that side, so you will be away from the other girls. I do hope that is all right."<p>

"Is Lucius at this end of the house, then?" Fleur asked, trying to hide the hope she felt, while sensing that Narcissa was up to something.

Narcissa chuckled softly. "You must think me terribly transparent."

"Only from certain angles. But why? Why are you helping us? It is because of me that you and Lucius―"

"Please do not labour under the illusion that you broke up a happy marriage," the older witch informed her as they walked towards Fleur accommodation for the night. "There had been cracks I can assure you, and besides, given my situation now, I should thank you. Make no mistake, I still care for Lucius, and I know he needs you. I am sure you will be able to come to some amicable arrangement in due course, but for now, you both need to grab whatever time you can together. I shall get you a nightgown."

"I do not know what to say," Fleur admitted softly as Narcissa opened the door to the room she would be sleeping in.

"Nothing at all, my dear, nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Shortly after Fleur and Narcissa had gone to bed, Hermione yawned and everyone else decided that was their cue to retire as well.<p>

Lucius had gone to see the Auror in charge before heading to bed, and was once again relieved to be told that it had been a quiet night. As he made his way to the stairs, he saw Hermione sitting there hugging her knees, waiting for him.

"Why aren't you talking dirty to your wizard?" he chuckled, trying to bring a smile to her melancholic face. Failing to do so, he sat down next to her. "What troubles you? Do you need pointers?"

Hermione gave him a rueful smile. "No. I just...I'm so sorry. I didn't know Angelina would bring her."

"I know, darling. I sense Narcissa's hand in this. Interfering bitch," he said, putting his arm around Hermione's waist. As she rested her head against his shoulder, he asked, "Do you think I should say goodnight to her?"

"Nothing wrong in that," Hermione mused before whispering teasingly, "it's whether you say good morning as well that could cause some problems."

Lucius snorted softly. Puffing out a breath, he conceded, "I should talk to her. I need to apologise to her personally for my idiocy at Beauxbatons."

"Then talk to her," Hermione growled with playful frustration, nudging him hard enough that his body moved.

Feigning annoyance, he stood and planted a kiss atop Hermione's curls. "Send my regards to your wizard―lucky bastard that he is―and sleep well, sweetheart."

"And you," she told him, squeezing the top of his arm.

"One way or the other, I believe I shall."

* * *

><p>Fleur slid into the king-size bed of the room Narcissa had ushered her into and pulled the dark purple, velvet chenille bedspread up to her chin. Seeing Lucius tonight had been harder than she'd ever imagined. Ordinarily, the physical and emotional draw to one another would have been hard to ignore, but their soul bond was calling to each other, begging them to reconnect. The closest they got was when Lucius placed his hand on her lower back as he guided her into the dining room.<p>

However, the relief they both felt at Lucius' touch had an unfortunate side effect. As their bond sparked, an imperceptible amount of magic had been released— magic that only two other people in the room could sense. Hermione wasn't an issue, but when Molly turned round to seek the source of this magic, Fleur realised what a tightrope the two were walking. Luckily, Lucius had moved away from her almost immediately, and Molly's eyes had quickly fallen to Hermione, whom she assumed must have been thinking about Severus because she asked her if she was missing him.

It had been too close a call, and Fleur was resolved to not seek Lucius out, but she stared at the door as if willing him to walk through it. An hour later, her patience was rewarded.

The knock was soft, but to Fleur's ears, it was as if a gong had been sounded. She knew it was him.

She sat up, adjusting the covers to leave them pooled at her waist, making sure that her nightgown was covering everything that it should. Not wishing to appear desperate, she paused for a moment before granting him entrance.

* * *

><p>Lucius entered the candlelit room slowly, half expecting to be thrown out the moment he crossed the threshold. He'd divested himself of his usual three-quarter length jacket and stood there feeling incredibly exposed in just his dark blue waistcoat, open high-collared black shirt, and matching fitted trousers.<p>

The last time they'd spoken, he had hurt her beyond measure by his tactless comments. Admittedly, she had misconstrued his meaning and jumped to her own conclusions, but she had taken him by surprise when she told him that she would leave Bill. He should have had a plan in place for such an occurrence, but instead when he opened his mouth, the wrong words came out. And then, the hole he'd dug for himself as he tried to backtrack had started growing exponentially until he was well and truly buried.

However, his small gestures of apology and even smaller tokens of affection―all of which were graciously passed on by Hermione―had been received with increasing ease. This allowed him to surmise that his chivalrous gesture of assisting a pregnant witch to her seat at dinner would not be rejected and he dared to hope that Fleur would allow him an opportunity to make peace.

"Good evening, Lucius. You are well?" Fleur asked coolly, praying that her increased heartbeat would not show through into a blush.

Bowing his head courteously, Lucius' response was to the point. "I am well. You look radiant as always."

Their bond started to thrum and a sense of openness and familiarity flooded through them.

Fleur huffed. "I wish I felt it. I'm just over halfway through this pregnancy and yet I feel huge."

Knowing that he was treading in dangerous territory, Lucius stated simply, "You certainly don't look huge."

"Well, these feel huge," Fleur groused, looking down at her swollen breasts.

Lucius opened his mouth to respond, but managed to engage his brain before his other thinking mechanism took over. He had been trying not to stare at her breasts, but the pale blue silk negligee that Narcissa had given Fleur, was enhancing them in the most distracting way. "However I respond to that will be wrong, so―"

"―you can't keep your eyes off them," the blonde witch snorted disapprovingly.

"You see before you a starving man."

Rolling her eyes, Fleur shook her head. "I cannot believe that you didn't find yourself a witch in France."

Closing his eyes, Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling forcefully. "Darling, I can assure you that the last witch to touch my person intimately was you. And please allow me to apologise for that night."

Recalling the last words that she had spoken to him, Fleur's throat tightened. She'd called him a bigoted bastard when all he'd been trying to do was protect her. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Only if you let me apologise, too."

The corner of Lucius' lips curled slightly, but he was determined to say his piece. "I would normally say 'ladies first,' but on this occasion I beg your permission to throw politeness aside."

The blonde witch's expression became one of concern, and swallowing hard, she nodded reluctantly.

Crossing his arms high on his chest, Lucius raised his one hand, pressing his knuckles to his lips.

"You accused me of continuing to hold bigoted views, that I was more bothered about the press and my family's name and reputation than I was about you. I apologise if this is how you feel, but I must inform you that you could not be more wrong. The subject, I agree, is emotive for both of us, but I do not think those things when it comes to you. I still struggle to shake years of ingrained prejudice, but for you and Severus and Hermione, I am trying.

"My intention on that fateful night was merely to point out the folly of revealing our relationship knowing that it will cause you far too much pain."

"How can it cause me more pain than I am already suffering because I am parted from you?" Fleur choked out, fighting back the surge of emotion that was threatening to spill forth.

Seeing her struggle, Lucius was immediately at her side, sitting on the bed and taking her hands in his. Their bond surged as it revelled in this small touch, growling in frustration as he fought it.

"Darling, you love your husband, the father of your child. To be with me, you would have to give up so much; you would be vilified and for what? A man that does not deserve you? You must see reason, Fleur. I am simply not worth it."

Fleur's expression hardened, her brow furrowing as she shook her head, squeezing his hands as she affirmed, "Yes, you are, Lucius."

"I beg to differ, but I do not wish to argue my point," Lucius said dejectedly. "I just need you to understand that you and your happiness are more important to me than anything. To rebut your belief that I am still a bigot, I wish to show you a copy of the changes I made to my family's Statutes of Inheritance. I wish to demonstrate that I am trying to move beyond my previously held beliefs."

"Lucius..."

"These changes were lodged at the Ministry and with my legal representatives on September 21st 1998―two days after I was informed of your pregnancy."

Fleur's mouth twisted in consternation. "I do not need to see such documentation."

"In that case, I shall inform you of the changes, personally. From now on, any Malfoy from myself to my heirs can marry a Pure-blood, Half-blood, Muggleborn. However, I did not stop there. I included an additional concession which allows for the union of a Malfoy with a―and please know that I despise this term despite its legality―a Half-breed. I did it so that if there is any chance in the future that I can be with you, you will be accepted as my legitimate partner."

"Oh, Lucius," Fleur whispered breathlessly. "You did that for me?"

"I did, and if you had given me a chance to explain, I would―"

A finger placed over Lucius' lips caused him to shut up, and he tentatively pressed a kiss to the silencing digit. He watched as Fleur pushed back the covers and knelt up on the bed, silk fabric clinging to her ripening body. Before he could speak a soft pair of lips replaced the finger.

Once he was over the shock of Fleur's bold move, Lucius kissed her back chastely. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips. His hand, which he'd instinctively raised to place on her side, brushed against her bump. Immediately, his movement froze, and he began to move his hand away.

Fleur, however, had other ideas, and taking his hand, asked, "Would you like to touch?"

Lucius' eyes widened, and he blustered out, "That is an honour that should only be reserved for your―"

"Severus said the same," Fleur chuckled, "but Hermione and I managed to persuade him. Seemingly, she could barely walk the following day as he insisted on practicing making a baby."

"Severus always has to do things so thoroughly as well." Lucius couldn't help but laugh as he imagined the scene. "I suppose yours would be the first baby bump he has ever touched. Despite being Draco's godfather, he was never allowed to touch Narcissa once she was showing. Who would have thought that the king of brooding would be so broody."

Fleur chuckled softly. "You only have to see the way he looks at Hermione to know that he is."

Lucius tentatively shifted his body and placed his hands either side of Fleur's swollen belly. "I agree," he said gruffly, the feel of her bump moving him more than he cared to admit. "However, Severus carries many fears regarding parenthood―all of which, I believe, are unfounded. Hopefully, one day, he will be afforded the chance to experience the trials and tribulations of being a father."

He looked up into Fleur's eyes and smiled softly. "Thank you," he choked out before clearing his throat and attempting to withdraw his hands.

However, Fleur placed her hands atop his and Lucius gulped as the witch he so desperately wanted to be his, whispered against his ear, "Stay with me tonight."

Steeling himself, he cleared his throat and pulled back slightly. "Darling, as much as I would relish the opportunity to―"

Sensing Lucius struggling between what he knew to be right and what he wanted, Fleur was determined to ease his conscience. "Just hold me. That's all." However, the reality of the situation between her and Bill overwhelmed her, all of a sudden, and she stuttered out, "I have not been held for...I don't know when...I don't know when he's coming back, or even if..."

Lucius' brow furrowed sympathetically. He understood fully how she felt, and his usually cold eyes warming as his heart went out to her. "Were you given no warning?"

"No," Fleur whispered, lowering her head to hide her now glistening eyes. "He went into work last Tuesday as usual and arrived home unexpectedly to pack." Her voice cracked as she admitted, "We had half an hour together before he had to leave again and all we did was row."

Lucius immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and stroking her hair to comfort the now sobbing witch.

Allowing her to cry herself out, he reflected on how most men would have rejoiced in the fact that their rival was indisposed, and usually Lucius would be no exception. However, he could not bring himself to celebrate because he felt Fleur's pain and conflict flowing from her. He knew that she loved her husband, and would never delude himself that she didn't. Yet something felt off kilter. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that she would tell him sooner or later. He just didn't want to find out anything which might give him too much hope. He believed it easier to have none than see a glimmer of it.

As Fleur stilled in his arms, he ushered her under the covers before walking round to the other side of the bed. He sat next to her atop the bedspread, leaning against the headboard, pulling her to him. Kissing her temple, his fingertips skimming up and down her arm, he muttered, "Do you know anything of his mission?"

Fleur sighed and turned into him. "He just said that a powerful curse has been discovered in a forest in Albania and that a team of curse breakers was being sent to assist their ministry."

Lucius' ears immediately pricked as Fleur mentioned Bill's destination. "Albania?"

"Yes. Does that mean something?" she asked urgently.

"It is probably no more than coincidence," Lucius mused, praying that it was just that, "but the Dark Lord had an affinity with Albania and spent many of his wilderness years there."

He felt Fleur's body tense and sought to reassure her by squeezing her gently. "The Dark Lord is dead. Potter and his companions ensured that he died as any mortal wizard. No, I am sure this is something else entirely, although, I doubt that makes the mission any less perilous for your husband―unfortunately," he added quickly.

Fleur thought for a moment, subconsciously working the buttons of his waistcoat open. "Did you see in the _Prophet_ that the Lestrange brothers were seen in Romania?"

Lucius' fingers stilled at both the mention of their names and the feel of his chest being exposed. "I did."

"Do you think that they were heading for Albania?" the worried witch asked, looking up at her lover with concern as her fingers slipped between the buttons of his shirt.

Until now, Lucius had just assumed that they were trying to get as far away from Britain, as possible. However, now that Albania had been mentioned again, he hoped that the two events were not connected, but if they were the notion was certainly troubling.

Looking down at Fleur, his mouth twisted in consternation. "I have no idea," he admitted sincerely before kissing her forehead gently and wrapped her in his arms as he sought to comfort himself as much as her.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of simply holding each other, Fleur whispered, "You'll get cold sitting on top of the duvet."<p>

Lucius snorted softly, determined not to give into their bond which was urging them to reconnect physically. "Nice try."

Undeterred, the French witch tried again. "Why don't you get under the covers with me?"

"Because then I'll be too hot," he attempted to reason, knowing that his argument was weak.

"Not if you take your clothes off," Fleur shrugged before her pleading eyes met his.

Groaning in frustration, Lucius thumped his head back against the headboard. "Fleur, please, stop tempting me."

"I'm only asking you to hold me, and you would just be more comfortable if you undressed and got into the bed with me."

Her logic was impeccable to his twitching cock, even though his brain was stoically trying to stop his heart and body from giving into Fleur's tempting proposition.

His final pathetic attempt to stave off what was sure to be a pleasurable but bad idea seemed utterly ridiculous, but it was all he could think of as his mental defences began to crumble. "I will poke you constantly if I just wear my boxers."

Fleur's cheeky grin and purred, "I don't mind," was his final undoing.

"You, my dear, are a temptress," he mumbled into her hair before he scrambled off the bed to undress.

"I am part Veela."

"Yes, you are," he chuckled, unceremoniously toeing off his shoes, removing his waistcoat, and pulling his shirt from his trousers. However, seeing his witch lick her lips in anticipation, he slowed down and unbuttoned his shirt and cuffs at a maddening slow pace, smirking at her frustration.

The fading light of the candles cast harsh shadows around the room, and Fleur was finding it hard not to pounce on him as she looked at how his smooth, defined chest was enhanced by it. She certainly couldn't contain her whimper as he slowly unfastened his trousers.

She was not the only one being tortured by the sight of their lover's form. Lucius' stomach knotted as she allowed the duvet to slip from her silk-covered pregnant body. His mouth watered at the thought of unwrapping such an enticing confection, but despite his cock giving him away, he knew that he could not allow himself to do anything more than nibble.

"You really are lovely," he said softly, dropping his trousers, knowing that she would see the evidence of how lovely he thought she was.

Fleur's expression turned feral as her eyes gazed appreciatively at the bulge in his boxers. "So are you," she teased. "Now, shut up and―"

Lucius' lips silenced her by jumping onto the bed and capturing her lips far more quickly than she anticipated. Slipping under the covers, he pulled his witch to him before devouring her mouth as their hands desperately explored one another. Despite his grunted protest, Fleur pushed down his boxers, cupping his balls as she kissed down over his chest. "Fuck, I've missed you," he growled, feeling the heat of her hand on him.

_Just like the first time_, he thought to himself before he flipped her over and trailed hot, wet kisses down Fleur's throat towards the alluring valley of her breasts.

"I've missed you, too," she gasped, feeling the spaghetti straps of her nightgown being moved down her arms to reveal her sensitive breasts. Immediately his lips found her taut nipples, and she arched into him as best she could, hungry for his touch. Lucius rewarded her eagerness by allowing his hand to glide down her body, caressing the inside of her thigh before his fingers gently parted her folds.

"I can tell," he purred, revelling in her wetness, but determined that this was as far as he would go with her. However, he couldn't quite believe how much she seemed to need this. It was beyond the bond, but now probably wasn't the time to enquire about the state of her sex life with Bill. Instead, Lucius reasoned that she needed an orgasm, and as orgasms are said to be beneficial to one's health, he was more than happy to carry out this caring, and frankly sexy, act.

His lips ghosted over her throat and jaw before tenderly kissing her mouth. His tongue languidly rolled over hers as his finger lazily circled her clit. "I love you," he whispered for the first time in weeks, and he found a lump in his throat as Fleur reciprocated the sentiment. At that moment, and the moments that followed where Fleur came, crying out Lucius' name, everything felt right with the world. Both knew that it wouldn't last, but neither of them cared.

* * *

><p>Despite her recent inability to sleep well, a now naked Fleur found herself incredibly relaxed and contented as her similarly attired soulmate spooned her. She also noticed how her unborn child seemed to still under the protective masculine hand that was placed over her belly and soon she found herself drifting almost towards oblivion.<p>

Lucius, however, remained awake for a little longer, savouring the feel of his soulmate lying in his arms. It should have bothered him that he was protecting her and another man's child, but it only served to make more determined to discuss something of the utmost importance with Fleur before he left in the morning. The thought of leaving her distressed him beyond belief, but the comfort of her sleeping so peacefully next to him allowed him to fall asleep as if he hadn't a care in the world. His dreams that night were full of a stunning blonde witch, a small redheaded girl playing in Draco's old playroom with two younger children―both blonde. They were the kind of dreams that he had no right to be dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I wonder what the morning after the night before is going to be like? Well, I know, but what do you think? And how will Hermione's parents react to Hermione's actions and when they find out who her partner is?<strong>

**AN3: There are some who have expressed a dislike for the Lucius and Fleur storyline, but they are there for a reason, and I didn't create this storyline lightly. Being a soulmate is often portrayed as this romantic and wonderful thing, but Lucius and Fleur are showing that it can be far from it. I cannot tell you how it will end (obviously I know) but it will end the way I planned it back in February 2012.**


	55. Souls Reunited

**Author's Notes:**

Dearly Beloved,

Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows. They mean the world to me and I love to hear all your thoughts and ideas. They can be better than chocolate to me. So, don't be shy, let me know what you think!

Usual warnings apply: there be some limey goodness for a few couples.

Love to onecelestialbeing for allowing her eyes to bleed so that yours don't.

I own nothing but my imagination and a new pen. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Souls reunited<strong>

Severus was staring at a spider, completely enthralled as said spider busied itself with spinning its web on the balcony of the plush hotel suite that overlooked Melbourne's Yarra River.

As with all magical buildings, the hotel looked like a mundane building from the outside―in this case, an old block of unappealing flats. On the inside, however, the hotel was exceptionally modern and luxurious by UK wizarding standards with well-appointed, comfortable rooms.

The spider's antics were failing to distract Severus from his thoughts, and he turned his attention to the balcony's black willow terrace furniture. He quite liked it and made a mental note to order something similar for the villa on his Tuscan estate. However, judging by the untouched pastries, glass of orange juice, and large pot of coffee that sat on the coffee table, the headmaster still had too much on his mind to eat, even if his rumbling stomach was protesting at the selfish overactivity of his brain.

It was here that Simeon found him deep in thought. Noting the empty coffee cup before Severus, the healer suspected that he'd been there for a while. Feeling the coffee pot to gauge its temperature, he immediately banished the cooled pot, ordered a fresh one and put an apricot Danish onto a plate. Whilst all this was going on, the brooding wizard did not even acknowledge his presence.

Summoning another coffee cup for himself, Simeon sat down and studied Severus carefully. "If I might stick my professional nose into your business, you need to eat more than thin air."

Placing the pastry in front of the weary wizard, Severus' response came in the form of a grunt.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Simeon asked, filling both his and Severus' cup with the coffee that had just arrived.

"About what?" Severus dismissed, but the healer was right, he did want to talk to someone about the thoughts going on in his head.

Simeon sat down and examined the steam rising from his own cup. "I can only imagine the burden you must be feeling today. Facing the parents of the woman you love for the first time is always nerve-wracking. I remember when I first met my wife's parents―sweated through two shirts before I'd even left the house."

"It isn't so much that," Severus informed him, ignoring Simeon's attempt to lighten his mood. "I know they will hate me; I am prepared for that. I have, however, a far greater issue occupying my thoughts―one that affects only Hermione and myself."

Indicating that he was listening, Simeon maintained a close watch on the headmaster whilst sipping his black coffee.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, swallowing hard as he was about to voice the thoughts that had been plaguing him since he heard Simeon say that he and his wife were considering adoption. "There is a possibility that we...that is to say, I, cannot have children."

"I take it this is a recent diagnosis?"

Shaking his head, Severus sighed. "No, I have yet to be diagnosed, but a _friend_ who suffered as many Cruciatus as myself was told that he will be unable to father another child, and―"

"Best not let it worry you until you know for certain―"

"―But I am worried," he snapped before exhaling forcefully and confessing one of his concerns. "Hermione is a lot younger than me and, as much as she says that it doesn't matter, I fear that one day it will, and..."

He trailed off, finding that he was unable to voice his concern aloud. It was one thing to churn the thought over in his mind, but, once it was spoken, he didn't want to create a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Putting down his coffee, Simeon leant forward, his fingers entwined. "Severus, Hermione loves you, and I sincerely doubt that she will run off with another man just because he might be able to impregnate her in the traditional way.

"Now, it is true that the wizarding world is decades behind the Muggles in terms of infertility treatments, which is strange considering that it is mostly Pure-bloods who suffer from it. You'd think they'd be pouring money into research. However, like everything else that seems to question their so-called superiority, most will sweep the issue under the carpet."

The surly wizard snorted derisively. "They don't need research to tell them that they shouldn't be shagging their cousins with such regularity."

But then he got to the crux of his thoughts. "What I wanted to ask you is when you told Mrs Granger that you and your wife were considering adoption―"

"Ah, you mean was that a ruse or are we actually looking into it?"

Severus nodded, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed.

"Yes, we are. Is this something you and Hermione..."

"Hermione mentioned it. I, however, dismissed it. I believe I may have been too hasty."

"She didn't take your rejection of the idea well?"

Severus just gave the man a wry smile.

The healer could sense the conflict Severus felt. He'd felt it too. He wanted nothing more than to have a family with his wife, but when she first broached the idea of adoption he balked at the idea. He'd stated categorically that he wasn't going to raise a child that wasn't his own flesh and blood. Therefore, when his wife made an appointment at a Muggle infertility clinic to help them conceive the baby that they both longed for, he was more than happy to attend.

"Have you discussed Muggle treatments?"

"Hermione rattled off a whole raft of options―mainly techniques employed by friends of her parents. I suppose if I had to―if we had to―then we would explore them. But I just don't know if I could adopt," Severus admitted quietly. "It would not be my child and I would be constantly reminded of what I cannot give her."

"You mustn't think like that," the healer implored. "Look, I understand how you feel. We had to undergo counselling―"

Severus made no attempt to roll his eyes surreptitiously.

"Hear me out. We went to a Muggle clinic and when they told us that the chances of conceiving and carrying to term even using egg donation were small, we were offered counselling. At first, I was reluctant. After all, I'm a healer and we tend to be rather stupid when it comes to our own wellbeing.

"Anyway, after one particularly tear-soaked weekend, I found myself making an appointment with this counsellor, and she gave me the impetuous to pursue the adoption route. You see, my issue had always been that the child would be born of someone else. However, she pointed out that we would be _choosing_ our child together, and that struck a chord with me. And then, if and when we adopt, and our child asks about being adopted, we can tell them that we chose them―that they were, and are, special.

"The next morning I found myself outside the Ministry's Adoption Office. Don't get me wrong, it's still hard for me―for both of us―at times, but it will be worth it."

Leaning on his arm, Severus listened intently, mulling over Simeon's words. Apart from his own concerns, the only time that he'd ever really thought about adoption was as a child. He'd often prayed that Eileen and Tobias had adopted him because a loving couple for whatever reason had been forced to give him up and that one day they would turn up and claim him.

However, Simeon's experience provided much food for thought, but although the idea of adopting a child seemed a little more palatable, he still had very personal concerns.

After his scare with Narcissa, the idea of having children had barely entered his mind for years. The only children in his circle of acquaintance were the dunderheaded spawn of his Death Eater brethren, and he'd taught them. To him, those children were not a joy or a blessing, but a royal pain in his arse, and he was sure many of their parents considered them likewise. Even his godson, whom he'd held only minutes after his birth and actually had some level of affection for, was, more often than not, problematic.

Also, he'd rarely slept with the same woman more than twice. Therefore, any thoughts regarding fatherhood were confined to fleeting glimpses of what he might like in the future should he, by some miracle, survive the war. If someone had told him that he couldn't have children back then, he probably wouldn't have given it a second thought.

However, he was giving it more than a second thought now. He wanted children with Hermione, but also, Severus Snape, like everyone, had an ego. In public, it was huge, but in private, at least to those who knew him intimately, it was a very fragile thing indeed. One of the issues plaguing his mind posed a threat to both his public and private ego, and it was affecting him more than he ever thought it would.

"Doesn't it bother you, though, that people will _know_ that you can't have children naturally?" Severus asked cautiously.

The healer laughed heartily. "This isn't some kind of pissing contest, Severus. No, I must admit that I never held that concern myself. However, if that is a primary concern then think of the headlines: '_The Dark Saviour and The Golden Girl adopt a child and give it a better life'._ Consider the good that would do. Adoption rates would go through the roof, and Merlin only knows how many orphans there are after the war. You may have some unscrupulous journalist besmirching your manhood, but public opinion would be on your side, and there is a saying that anyone can father a child, but―"

"―Hermione reminds me of it frequently."

"She is a sagacious witch," Simeon told him teasingly. "Now, as easy as it is to say, do not dwell on this. The situation is entirely hypothetical, at the moment," he said soothingly, his bedside manner coming to the fore. "Get a diagnosis or check your current medical records and see if you were diagnosed whilst you were holed up in St Mungo's. Whatever the outcome, when you _are_ knee deep in nappies, you will forget we ever had this conversation."

Grimacing at the thought of nappies―Draco's had put him off for life―Severus shook his head before stating categorically, "Oh no, I will have house elves to deal with that."

Simeon would never profess to know Hermione and Severus well as a couple, but he knew enough. "Somehow, I don't think Hermione will let you get away with that."

A soft snort accompanied Severus' assertion that Simeon was probably right.

* * *

><p>The black of night still felt like a thick blanket covering everything ion this particularly cold December morning in Cheshire. The sun would not rise for almost another three hours, and yet a very nervous Winky stood beside one of the guest beds in Snape Manor with two cups of tea clattering in their saucers.<p>

"Master Lucius, Mistress says that you is to―begging your pardon, sir―get your arse out of bed, sir," she squeaked at the sleeping forms of Lucius and Fleur.

Opening an eye to see the identity of the voice, Lucius grumbled, "Tell your Mistress that I appreciate the wakeup call―and the tea."

"You is welcome, Master Lucius, sir," and with that the house elf left to allow the couple to wake properly.

Sighing in frustration, the blond wizard ran his hand over his face. He didn't want to get up, and he certainly didn't want to leave Fleur, but he knew that he must. Softly, he kissed her shoulder, inhaling her calming scent. "Darling, wake up."

A sleepy Fleur grumbled and settled back down to sleep.

The words, "Sweetheart, I have to go," caught in his throat as he pulled her closer to him.

Turning her head quickly, a now fully awake witch protested, "What? No, not yet. Please, Lucius, a few minutes longer."

"But..."

"No," Fleur commanded with a well-practiced pout, pushing him onto his back as she turned and straddled him with relative ease considering her pregnant state.

Inclining his head to one side, Lucius looked up her and sighed. Trying to ignore her nakedness, a weak smile graced his lips. "Oh, my sweet girl, if only I could stay longer, but I must not tarry and it is imperative that I tell you something before I leave."

He moved to sit up―Fleur still atop him―desperately trying to ignore the proximity of his hardening member to her hot core. Once settled, he took her hands and his, bringing them to his lips before looking deep into her eyes for a moment. He felt their magic thrumming, and he knew he had to speak quickly or else the unsatisfied physical side of their bond would be impossible to ignore.

Cupping her cheek, Lucius pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he began to speak. "As things stand, we both know that we cannot be together. I know that you do not feel complete, and I wish that it was within my power to give you everything you need to make you feel whole―what we both need, for that matter. However, it is not. Therefore, although I cannot provide you with all that a husband should, there is something that I can give you: I want to bind you to the protection of my family."

Fleur's eyes widened. "A Familial Bond?"

"Indeed," Lucius confirmed, stroking his thumb over her smooth skin. "Should you, or any member of your family be in danger you will be protected by any member of mine to the best of our ability. Effectively your family will become a ward of my mine."

"Lucius, I...I cannot ask this of you," she whispered, hanging her head.

Bringing his other hand up Fleur's face, he gently tilted her head back to regain eye contact. A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "No, you cannot. It is for me, and me alone, to extend this offer."

Fleur swallowed hard, her brow furrowing as she shook her head in disbelief. "But this offer, would it extend to Bill?"

"It would." Lowering his hands and placing them over hers, Lucius' confirmation was calm and assured, which only added to the blonde witch's consternation.

"But why?"

"Because he's your husband," he told her matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrows enquiringly as Fleur's body stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"It is my understanding that Familial Bonds can be made for either an entire family, their heirs or for individuals."

"That is correct," Lucius confirmed, surprised by what he construed as Fleur's reluctance to accept his offer.

Fleur bit her bottom lip. "I do not wish any harm on my husband, but if you include him―"

"―I understand your concern, but no one really questioned it when I made my family lawyer available to him. As such, it would not appear that unusual should my family's assistance be required in the future."

"I know, but I felt uncomfortable then and I would feel uncomfortable again. Therefore, if you are to offer this then I would wish it only for my children."

Lucius shook his head, puzzled by Fleur's request. Why she would only want her children to be covered by the bond and not herself or her husband baffled him. Again, he surmised that Fleur was withholding something from him. When he'd seen her last, she had declared her love for both her husband and himself. Tonight, no such sentiments, apart from her love for him, had been uttered. However, he decided not to press the matter further. He was sure she would tell him when she was ready.

"I simply cannot agree to that," he told her plainly before placing his hands on her belly. He swallowed hard, unable to fathom the sense of calm that he felt flowing from Fleur's unborn child. "Have you thought of a name?"

Fleur nodded, slightly annoyed by Lucius' refusal to grant her request. "I like the name Victoire, but I know that Bill―and his mother―would prefer something more British."

"Such a beautiful name! I am sure your choice will prevail," Lucius chuckled, raising his hand to run the back of his fingers across Fleur's cheek whilst he considered a compromise to her entreaty.

Fleur went to speak, but found Lucius' finger pressed to her lips.

"I am prepared to make a concession on my previous offer. I can see that the potential conflict of interest could create an issue for you. However, the proposed amendment is non-negotiable. I offer this to protect you―to bestow upon you something that I cannot give you openly. I offer this to you freely, with no expectation of anything in return, but as a sign of my regard and love for you. Please, Fleur, I urge you to accept this change in that knowledge and without question."

Touched by his earnest supplication, Fleur found it difficult to voice an objection. She knew that whatever his amendment was, it would not trap her into something she did not want.

Lucius' devious and slippery reputation may have preceded him and some still considered him a monster. His past actions and rhetoric could never be forgotten, but ever since their soul bond initiated, Fleur had seen a side to him that few knew existed―one devoid of all his arrogance and airs and graces.

He'd told her that when he saw her during the final battle, it was then he wanted to prove that he could become a better person. And from her conversations with Severus and Hermione, she had no doubt that the man before her was trying to become the new, improved Lucius Malfoy. And so her acquiescence came in the form of a gentle but chaste kiss to his lips.

Taking Fleur's left hand tightly in his own, Lucius Summoned his wand and placed it against their clasped hands. Both witch and wizard fixed their gaze intently on each other as Lucius began to initiate the bond.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, head of the noble House of Malfoy, solemnly offer the protection of myself, my heirs and descendants to the noble House of Delacour and its heirs and descendants. I vow upon my ancestors and my descendants that this Familial Bond is given freely without coercion, and will hold, never to be broken until the cessation of either line, from this day forth."

Fleur flinched as Lucius mentioned her family's name, but she immediately felt a warmth spread through her body as silver ribbons slithered around their joined hands as the final words of the oath fell from his lips.

As the silvery glow sank into their skin, they both felt the bond's magic engulfing them. However, that combined with their unsatisfied soul bond caused an overwhelming erotic charge to rip through them which neither could fight any longer.

Lucius' mouth crashed against Fleur's, stifling their moans as his hardened length became heated by her wet channel. Instinctively, their hips flexed and circled as they clung to each other, both tussling with their consciences.

Conflict raced through them and although Lucius' body was ignoring the nagging in his mind, he found himself choking out, "Fleur, we shouldn't."

Fleur didn't respond but pulled him tighter to her. Brushing her lips against jaw, she whimpered, "Do you want to stop?"

"Stupid question," the aristocratic wizard growled, bracing his arms under Fleur's peach of a bottom before manoeuvring them down the bed, encouraging her to lay down so that he could spoon her.

From the moment Lucius joined with her again, Fleur twisted to greet his lips, their kisses growing in intensity as they moved together whilst their hands tenderly caressed every inch they could reach.

Whether this was morally right or wrong was now immaterial. Their lovemaking was slow and passionate, but the act had nothing to do with lust. This was not an adulterous affair as far as their souls were concerned. They were fulfilling the calling of their souls, soothing and replenishing them with the love they both so desperately craved. Whilst they were joined, each kiss, each touch fuelled the essence of their very being, until they were surrounded by a white glow which made the two blond lovers look almost ethereal.

Silvery light filled the room as their orgasms broke over them, their bodies trembling as aftershocks ran through them. They lay there for a moment feeling utterly replete; their souls soaring and rejoicing in this act of union. However, in their hearts, they both knew that this contentment would be short lived, and so they were determined to enjoy the moment whilst they could.

Nuzzling Fleur's neck, Lucius chuckled, "Well, that certainly didn't happen after I made a Familial Bond with Severus."

Fleur couldn't contain her amusement. "Oh, and I'm sure he will be devastated when he finds out that it didn't."

Grazing his teeth over her earlobe, his hand gently cupped her breast. "Unfortunately," he said with a mock sigh, "he is more likely to be relieved."

However, detecting something rueful in Lucius' tone, Fleur twisted to look at her lover quizzically. In the time that she'd known Lucius, he'd made a few comments which made her wonder about his preferences. Not that she minded, but if there were a possibility of them ever being together, it would be useful to know. However, as diplomacy was not one of her strong points, she asked him pointedly, "Are you bisexual? Because it sounds as though you harbour feelings for Severus."

Lucius snorted softly, coaxing her to turn over and face him. "I am," was his unabashed response. "As for my feelings for Severus, let us say they are complicated. He's like a younger but more mature brother to me. He is my best friend who has stood by my family through thick and thin, and yet there are occasions when I've wished that his preference extended to...well, not wizards per se, but to me. However, I realised years ago that his value to me as my brother and friend is too high to lose by trying to seduce him into the sack. Therefore, my feelings for him are and will remain unrequited, but they and my sexuality are rather irrelevant now given that there will be no one else but you."

Fleur traced her finger over his jaw and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "But there has to be someone else, Lucius," she told him, running her fingers through his hair. "You cannot waste your life on me. You cannot be alone."

"If I cannot be with you, I can and I will," Lucius told her adamantly. "Apart from my son and Severus―and by extension, Hermione―everyone else in this world pales into insignificance compared to you, and I am a Malfoy―I do not accept second best."

Fleur's breath hitched as she found herself on the verge of telling him her most heartfelt feelings. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him fervently as tears now streaked down her cheeks. "We have to find a way. I cannot be without you."

Lucius felt a lump forming in his throat at her words. He'd tried to tell her once that it was impossible for them to be together, but, now, he wasn't sure he could. He kissed her deeply, pulling her as closely as possible to his body before pressing his forehead to hers. Closing his eyes, he tried to swallow away the tightness in his throat to no avail. "And I, you," he choked out roughly. "We can only hope that if Fate saw fit to bring us together, once, it will find a way to assist us again."

They both knew that Fate had its work cut out if it was to turn this situation in their favour.

* * *

><p>After his conversation with Severus, Simeon Apparated back to Canberra to check on Hermione's parents. Once satisfied that their minds were stable, he woke them and after a few hours, he passed them fit to travel. Informing Hartford that the Grangers could be flown back to Melbourne, the Head of Australian Auror Training had never been so pleased to be rid of his charges.<p>

Michael Granger's angry demeanour had not abated. In fact, it had hit a new high when he found out that instead of returning to their home, they would be staying in a hotel―the same hotel as the British Ministry delegation.

However, he seemed somewhat appeased when he saw the suite allocated to them and realised that they had all the benefits of staying in a luxury hotel without the burden of paying for it. Also, Sarah, Michael's undercover squib secretary, had been appointed as the Granger's liaison officer and had brought clothes and a number of personal effects from their house to make them feel more at home. She was beginning to regret accepting the role.

"You lied to me―to us," Mr Granger spat out as he paced the floor of the living area.

Sarah sighed deeply, composing her thoughts and containing her instinctive desire to bite back. "Mr Granger," she began calmly, "I work as an undercover operative for the Australian Ministry of Magic. I was charged with keeping an eye on you in the run up to this mission, and when my superiors approached me, I accepted the role without a second thought."

Taken aback, Michael glared at the young brunette seated before him. "Why?"

Looking up, Sarah stated confidently, "Because anyone with a shred of decency in our world would want to help Hermione Granger."

Helen threw her husband a look, urging him not to utter another word before she sat down next to Sarah on the sofa. "We'd both really like to know what you mean by that, Sarah," she encouraged.

"I'm not supposed to say much―Mr Thicknesse and Headmaster Snape will explain everything to you―but your daughter helped Harry Potter save wizarding Britain and probably the wizarding world by defeating Voldemort. She's a Muggleborn witch, and she's brainy and brave and she's an inspiration...well, to me, anyway."

Helen smiled softly, a sense of pride and concern swelling in her chest. They had been aware that all was not well in the wizarding world from reading the _Daily Prophet_, but this talk of Hermione assisting Harry in defeating someone was disquieting. However, at the moment, what she found to be more worrying was that her husband had been utterly unmoved by Sarah's words.

"So? She robbed us of our memories," Michael growled, but before Helen could admonish him, Sarah jumped to Hermione's defence.

"And she got the best person possible to help you regain them," Sarah responded defiantly. "I'm sure your daughter had good reason to do what she did. You were undoubtedly in danger, and―"

She stopped speaking at the sound of knocking.

"That will be the headmaster," she announced quickly, rising to her feet to open the door.

Severus could sense the tension in the room even before the door was opened, but the look on Sarah's face told him everything he needed to know. With an arch of his eyebrow, he silently sought her permission to observe her recent exchange with the Grangers.

With a nod of thanks, he entered the suite, his presence immediately filling the room as his Auror escort and Sarah trailed in his wake. He extended his hand to Helen. "Mrs Granger, I am glad to see you recovered. If there is anything you require―"

"What we need is to know what the hell _that girl_ was playing at taking our memories like that," Michael stated furiously. "What right did she think she―"

"Mr Granger," Severus interrupted, pacing his drawl deliberately, "whilst I understand your anger, I would kindly ask you to remember that _that girl_ is your daughter and her actions were born out of necessity rather than malice."

"Bollocks, she had to have had other options. You can't tell me that things were that bad."

"I can assure you things _were_ that bad and I hope that, by the end of today, you will realise that in order to keep you safe, she did not have any other options. Now the reason I am here alone is because Hermione charged me with delivering this letter to you." With that, Severus produced an envelope from his inside jacket pocket.

"And why can't your colleagues be here for this?" Michael grumbled.

Severus held out Hermione's letter to Helen. "Because, Hermione asked me to deliver this to you, personally."

"So you have been in contact with her?" Hermione's mother asked urgently, displaying all the concern of a worried mother. "Is she well?"

"I spoke to her early this morning," Severus confirmed. "She is most anxious to be reunited with you both as soon as possible."

Huffing petulantly, Michael muttered under his breath, "Who says I want to be reunited with her after―"

"―Michael, will you please sit down! Whatever our daughter did, she obviously had a reason. So until we hear the full story you will stop making stupid comments that you know you don't mean and will regret later!" Helen yelled at him.

Severus instantly recognised where Hermione got her dressing down tone from as her mother rebuked her father, but was broken from his internal amusement as Helen took the letter he was holding.

"Thank you, Severus," she said politely, staring at the envelope for a moment, taking in her daughter's handwriting.

Moving away from the couple, Severus watched as Helen, with a sense of trepidation, carefully opened the letter, holding it so her husband could also read its contents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I don't know how many times I've started this letter. There are so many things that I want, and need, to say to you―and so many things that I should say to you face to face―that I don't know where to start._

_I suppose I should start by saying that I'm sorry for what I had to do to you, but it doesn't feel right doing it in a letter. I mean, I am so very sorry, but I want to say it personally, even though I've already kind of apologised here, but it's not really a proper apology. I'm babbling aren't I? Sorry!_

_Part of me wants to tell you that you were right about the concerns you expressed about me returning to Hogwarts when you read about the death of Professor Dumbledore. You were very right to be worried, but I was too involved by then. However, I didn't return to Hogwarts__―__not that I could have under the new regime._

_Voldemort's grip over the Ministry of Magic was tightening, and we knew the time had come for him to be stopped. So, I went on the run with Harry and Ron, looking for the things that were needed to help bring Voldemort down. I knew my friendship with Harry would make me a target, and my concern wasn't unfounded because once Voldemort took control of the Ministry, I was considered Undesirable Number Three._

_The thing that worried me was that a number of Muggleborn and Muggle families were being murdered by Voldemort's followers with increased regularity, and I knew you would have been targets, as well. That was why I had to do what I did before I left. It was to protect you and give you an element of plausible deniability._

_I know you will think that you would have lied to keep me safe, but some witches and wizards can read minds. I couldn't let them do that to you―I certainly couldn't have let them torture you for fun afterwards and most probably kill you just because I'm a Muggleborn and Harry Potter's friend. And they did search the house after you left, so I wasn't overreacting._

_Soon Pius and Severus will explain to you the seriousness of the war in more detail but before that, I need to tell you about a big development in my life. At the beginning of September, I began seeing my partner. Don't worry, Dad, it's not Ron―I know you didn't think he was stimulating enough for me! Well, I can assure you that my partner is a fiercely intelligent and knowledgeable man. He has a brilliant mind and he has been nothing short of wonderful to me. He brings out the best in me, and I love him more than anything, and I know he feels the same about me._

_I hope you think this is as wonderful as I do, but I need to tell you about him before you are told about the war. You see, you will read a lot about him and his involvement and you will undoubtedly view him unfavourably. So I need to tell you about the man I love so that you can give him a chance._

_What I must tell you is that he is a hero. He was a spy―a double agent. He had a huge part to play in the outcome of the war, but it appeared that he was not on our side. He was, though. He followed orders meticulously, and he had to do terrible things, but he did them to bring the war to an end, and he almost died trying._

_He is now a key member of the wizarding community. In fact, he's the headmaster at..._

"Headmaster?" Michael mumbled. "Wait!" he exclaimed quickly, looking into the impassive face of the Severus Snape. "They keep calling you 'Headmaster'. You're the headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"I am."

"Then what the fuck you are doing with my daughter?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, so <em>now<em> you're concerned about your daughter? Only moments ago you were disowning her," Severus scoffed, not caring about the response he might receive. He'd held his tongue up until now, but having seen into Sarah's mind and witnessed the way that Michael had been speaking about Hermione, he could hold it no more.

"Well, it's obvious that she hasn't been in her right mind. She's been manipulated by your _sort_ to do all manner of things that my little girl wouldn't normally do," Michael blustered. He rushed to his feet and moved to stand toe-to-toe with an unyielding Severus. Roundly ignoring his wife's insistence that he sit down, he continued. "I mean, you're old enough to be her father."

Hermione's father was almost the same height as Severus, but he seemed to shrink as Severus merely raised an eyebrow and glared at the older man. When he spoke, it was with an eerie calm that, whilst making Michael nervous, also had him transfixed.

"Theoretically, it would have been possible for me to father a child at nineteen years of age, but I fail to see how that is relevant. What is relevant, however, is that your little girl is no longer a little girl, but an incredibly powerful and intelligent witch. She is brave and loyal to a fault and possesses an inner strength that is unparalleled. Rather than demonising her when you have no idea what she has been through, you should be proud to call her your daughter."

"Be that as it may, you were still her―"

"―Mr Granger," Severus interrupted with a menacing drawl, "might I suggest that before you say something foolhardy, you continue to read the rest of the letter? Then you might have more reason to be concerned rather than the accusation of non-existent impropriety that you are undoubtedly about to utter."

"I'm not reading any more of that rubbish," Michael growled, pointing back at the letter.

"Michael Philip Granger," Helen interjected forcefully. "Go and calm down before―as Severus says―you say something foolhardy."

"But―"

"You may not want to read any more of what our daughter has to say, but I do and I would prefer to do it in peace. Go with Sarah and get a coffee or something." It was hard to argue with Helen when her tone was so resolute, and yet Michael tried.

"Why are you so happy to accept what these _people_ have to say when we've obviously been lied to and misled?" Michael hissed, gesturing to the magical inhabitants of the room.

"Because there was obviously a reason. Now, coffee...go!"

Michael glared at his wife, but realising that she was not going to relent, he stormed out of the room with Sarah hot on his heels.

Severus watched the door close, but his eyes snapped back to the woman sitting in front of him when he heard a voice. "And you will sit down and not say a word for as long as it takes me to finish reading this letter."

Severus knew from his experience with her daughter that it would be wise to do as instructed.

* * *

><p>"So, Severus," Helen began calmly, placing the letter down on the table before her, "Hermione obviously feels that you need explaining."<p>

"I believe she wanted you to understand her reasons for being with me before you read about my past from the public's perspective," the outwardly impassive, but inwardly worried wizard responded.

"From reading this, it would seem that you are in a serious relationship with my daughter. May I ask if you are as serious about her as she seems to be about you?"

"I am," Severus stated calmly, waiting for the onslaught of awkward questions.

Helen considered this before delivering her first blow. "You were a Death Eater?"

Swallowing thickly, Severus nodded. "I was, and I joined of my own free will."

"At least you're honest and not trying to wriggle out of it."

"Whatever my reasons for joining, I joined nonetheless. There is little point in hiding the fact."

"And what were your reasons? I need to hear this in your own words, Severus, and not from this impassioned defence," Helen said, gesturing towards the letter.

Severus felt compelled to explain from the beginning. If he was ever to be a part of Hermione's family, almost full disclosure was probably the most appropriate course of action. He told her of his childhood and adolescence. He described the pressures he was under and his need to belong through to his eventual recruitment and initiation.

Expecting Helen to dismiss him as unworthy of her daughter without a second thought, Severus was surprised by her response.

"It seems to me that if you had been given more support your life may have taken a different path."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Severus shifted nervously in his chair. "Perhaps, but I was also culpable. I am a born Slytherin. I wanted the recognition, and I wanted―"

"You wanted to be somebody? Yes, you and Hermione are very similar, aren't you?"

"In her case, her ambition is to be commended. It was a weakness in me that I realised came at a price," Severus admitted quietly.

"Oh, I don't know. Being the headmaster of the only wizarding school in the UK at thirty-eight, an Order of Merlin, First Class, and a war hero makes you _somebody_, in my book."

Shaking his head, the wizard snorted. "But how I got there is―"

"―Severus, I've read this letter," Helen said, picking up the letter and dropping it onto the table again, "and Hermione has not held back on any of the details. A trait I know you've often chastised her for."

"I still do," Severus mumbled, offering Hermione's mother an imperceptible smile. "However, now that she has free reign over her research, I rather admire that trait," he added quickly. "Unfortunately, it does mean that her mind can go off on very impulsive, but interesting tangents."

Helen couldn't help but titter at his comment. He certainly knew Hermione well. "My point is, I know how you became headmaster the first time, and I know that you were reappointed in peace time. Look, my father fought in World War Two and he―reluctantly―told me about some of the things that he'd had to do and witness during his time as a soldier. Dad was still a good man. Even if you did join Voldemort of your own free will, you saw the error of your ways. According to this glowing report, you have spent a considerable amount of time making amends for your mistakes and now you are attempting to improve your world's way of life. Perhaps, one day, we can talk about your work in more detail, but what I am most concerned about now, is not your past but your future with my daughter.

"Although...actually there are a few things about your past that I would like to know, and I need you to be honest with me. First of all, and I know you denied it earlier, but were you having a relationship with Hermione whilst she was at school?"

"Absolutely not," Severus stated, secure in the knowledge that he had been nothing but honourable whilst Hermione was still under his professional care.

"Did you have feelings for her?"

Now Severus knew he was in trouble. How did he explain about the bond? In Muggle terms, a soul mate meant something entirely different. It was a trite term used in overly romantic novels and by those trying to convince themselves that they had found the right life partner. And it was romantic because Hermione was his life partner, but there was so much more to it. Soul magic was a blessing, yes, but if he thought about Lucius and Fleur, it was a curse. How did he describe the magical pull that he and Hermione felt towards each other without it sounding like he was a lecherous old perv?

He paused for a moment, thinking carefully about how to phrase his explanation. "What you have to understand―"

"Hermione's explained about you being soulmates and that you've felt drawn to one another for a number of years. I think I understand what she's trying to say, but you see, I do remember how upset she was when we told her that we didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts. Her concern seemed to be focused on the fact that she would not see you again more than anything else. If you were not together, then why was she so upset?"

"I can assure you that nothing had happened between us except a growing regard which neither of us acknowledged to the other," Severus stated reassuringly. "I have never touched any student under my tutelage―even when I was twenty-one and some of the seventh-year girls of my acquaintance tried to put me in rather invidious situations.

"With Hermione, no one knew that she had my admiration―although, with hindsight, I believe the former headmaster suspected. The only time that my resolve was nearly broken was on the night that I...that I fulfilled my last duty to Albus Dumbledore," Severus admitted with a heavy sigh.

Helen's brow furrowed as she observed the stoic man before her. "Tell me about that night," she urged quietly.

Severus hung his head, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in and out labouredly. Clearing his throat, he looked back up at Hermione's mother.

"Albus was dying. He believed that he had discovered the secret of Voldemort's power and seeming immortality. However, his curiosity got the better of him, and he put on a cursed ring which not only contained an extremely valuable artefact essential to Potter's quest, but also a part of Voldemort's soul. The effects of the curse were powerful. Initially, I tried to contain it to his hand with Potions and what Dark Magic I knew, but nothing could have prevented its spread and what would have been a most painful and humiliating death.

"Unaware of this, however, Voldemort ordered Dumbledore's assassination. You see, he'd just encountered Dumbledore in a duel and was given a rude reminder of just how powerful the old man was. He tasked my godson to carry out the deed."

Helen recalled Hermione's account of the event. "Draco's your godson, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"But he was just a boy. What a terrible burden―"

"―I agree it was, but then none of them should have been involved in a war," he growled. "None of them should have been raised to fight. In the end, it fell to me to protect not only my students but Harry, Hermione, and Ronald as well, and to ensure that they could protect themselves whilst on the run."

Severus paused, pinching the bridge of his nose before he continued, his tone full of regret. "Unfortunately, I failed some of my students miserably."

The vehemence of Severus' interruption took Helen by surprise just as much as his admission moved her. As a parent, she too felt as though she had failed to keep her daughter safe. However, it was obvious that the man her daughter had chosen was indeed, as Hermione had described, a man of great depth.

"I'm sure you did your best, Severus," Helen commented, unsure if she was saying the right thing.

Severus drew in a deep breath but didn't respond. Deep down he knew that he couldn't have saved everyone, but that didn't stop the guilt.

"So everyone keeps telling me," he mumbled dejectedly. "For years, I believed that Draco was the closest to a son that I would ever have. I informed Dumbledore immediately of the Dark Lord's command and in turn he ordered me to carry out the deed in Draco's stead. Understand that, for the boy's sake, it was an order which I gladly accepted even if it hurt me personally. So, when Draco's mother came to me for assistance, I was more than happy to offer it. However, in my mind, I was trying to formulate a plan to protect her son and relinquish my promise to Dumbledore.

"What I hadn't counted on was Narcissa's sister Bellatrix insisting that I make an Unbreakable Vow. This bound me to carry out Draco's task should he fail, or die. After all, they didn't know of my orders from Dumbledore."

"That does sound rather final," Helen admitted.

"It is, and it meant that my plans were ripped apart. I could not allow Draco to execute Voldemort's orders, so the reality became that I had to kill Dumbledore or forfeit my life," Severus confessed awkwardly.

"An unenviable task."

"Unenviable, but one that I began to prepare myself to face. Unfortunately, Dumbledore, once again, had other plans. He gave me information which meant that I had to stay alive so that I could deliver it to Harry at the appropriate stage of the inevitable final confrontation."

Helen snorted. "Hermione describes Dumbledore as being meddlesome and now I can see why."

"He had a certain way of _putting_ things," Severus confessed, the corner of his mouth twitching. "On the night that I carried out his order, I was not sure that I would be returning to Hogwarts. The perceived wisdom was that I would be appointed headmaster, but I had not yet received the order from Voldemort. Either way, I was technically no longer Hermione's professor, and something―I believe now that it was our bond―made me want to tell her of my true allegiance. However, I realised that I would have been endangering her and the mission should she be captured―which she was."

Helen's mouth fell open. "She was captured?"

"Yes, but I feel that Hermione should be the one to inform you of the details. Only she will know what she is comfortable with telling you. Suffice to say, whilst she was on the run with Potter and Weasley, I watched over them as best I could. However, the pull of the bond was risking the both of us and I had to banish her from my mind. They were captured shortly after this."

Helen's expression was full of turmoil as she tried to piece together all that Severus and Hermione had told her. "How could you banish her from your mind? Is this because you are a Leg...Legili―"

"Legilimens," Severus supplied gently, "and no, it's because I'm an Occlumens. As a Legilimens, I can read minds; as an Occlumens I can protect my mind from being read."

"You can read minds?"

"Read them; manipulate them, and no, I have not influenced Hermione's mind."

Helen's eyes narrowed, searching her gut feeling. "I know you haven't," she told him, her tone calm and assured. "I may not know you, but I do know my own daughter and I know these words are entirely her own.

"Now, I've tried to take this all in and I can tell that you are as Hermione says you are. You appear to be an honourable man who has done some terrible things―either through the mistakes of your youth or through your dedication to a dangerous and complicated situation. I am sure this will all be discussed again in greater detail. As for you and Hermione, I cannot say, as yet, that I am comfortable about your situation."

Severus was about to speak up, but Helen held up her hand to stop him.

"My concern comes purely from that of a mother. I do not know you, Severus, but if you had a daughter who had taken up with someone nineteen years her senior, what would you do?"

"I am uncertain that I could answer that without further incriminating myself."

"It's all right, as a parent you are allowed to threaten violence to their suitors."

"I am aware, but my idea of violence may not be the same as yours," Severus chuckled deeply.

Helen couldn't help but to laugh. "The mere fact that you would voraciously defend your own daughter is actually quite reassuring. Doesn't the age gap bother you?"

"Not as much as you might think," he admitted casually. "She was my student, but when I look at Hermione―my Hermione―yes, I see a younger woman, but she is my partner in every possible sense. That doesn't mean I don't have my own personal insecurities, but on the whole, her age is meaningless to me. And besides, I'm sure she's already told you that witches and wizards have the ability to live longer than Muggles."

"She has mentioned it."

Severus hung his head. "What does concern me sometimes is the fact that although I am considered a war hero―"

"Hermione said you've been dubbed 'The Dark Saviour' by the press."

Severus snorted. "A ridiculous moniker, but, I suppose compared to some of the things I've been called in the past, I should be grateful for small mercies. No, what worried me―what still worries me―is the public nature of our relationship. During the war, my role, my actions, impacted on the lives of many, and there are still those who―"

"I am sure you can be trusted to protect her," Helen said gently, realising that Severus' concerns showed him to really care for her daughter.

Severus looked up, straight into his future mother-in-law's pale blue eyes. "With my very last breath."

Helen gave him a watery smile. "This is far more than just a simple bond between you, isn't it?"

Severus nodded. "I can assure you there is nothing simple about this bond, and yet I am eternally grateful for it. I never expected to live to see the other side of the war, but your daughter had other ideas. She has saved me in more ways than merely ensuring my next breath."

"You adore her," Hermione's mother declared as a statement of fact.

"Absolutely."

"In that case, I will level with you. Unlike my husband, I do not see Hermione as a little girl anymore. She is still my baby, but she has always been mature for her age and has always known her own mind. If she has given you her heart then she must see something special in you. Therefore, I will do you a deal. Prove to me in the upcoming weeks that you have my daughter's best interests at heart, and I will handle Michael for you. If you are as well suited as you seem to be then he will come round, but you must give him time."

Severus could feel the relief flooding his consciousness. "I appreciate the opportunity to prove my worthiness for your daughter's affections, and ultimately―"

A sharp intake of breath proceeded Helen's interruption. "You intend to marry her?"

"I do."

Helen knew she was a hopeless romantic at heart and the thought that this man wanted to marry her daughter, on the one hand thrilled her, but on the other―she was still cautious. "Well, at least your intentions are honourable. She's still very young. I would hate to see her potential thwarted because she has a ring on her finger."

"So would I," Severus told her frankly. "She already has my support in her many endeavours, and will continue to do so. The fact that she is my wife or the mother of my children―if we are so blessed―will not prevent her from achieving whatever she chooses."

Pleasantly surprised by Severus' response, Helen found herself asking, "When?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

The corner of Severus' lips twitched as his plans were already in motion. "Soon."

"Then prove yourself," Helen urged, "and I am sure our blessing will be given. Not that I suppose you need it."

"I don't, but I know how important it is to Hermione that her family coexists peaceably."

Helen nodded. "I'm sure we will," she conceded before a thought suddenly struck her. "You mentioned a white fluffy cat when we first met?"

Severus gave an amused smile. "Ah, yes. Leo. I bought him for Hermione to replace Crookshanks after―"

"Oh shit! Thank God, you told me. She bloody loved that cat―Christ knows why."

Severus couldn't help but laugh, the tension between them lifting as they both found common ground in their incredulity at Hermione's love for a certain―now deceased―ginger half-kneazle.

* * *

><p>Helen Granger was true to her word, speaking at length with her husband about Severus and Hermione before their briefing into the recent history of the wizarding world.<p>

Pius and an inwardly apprehensive Severus entered the Granger's hotel suite, accompanied by Simeon and two Aurors carrying heavy folders containing _Daily Prophet_ articles, personal accounts, and court transcripts.

Despite Michael Granger's more compliant demeanour, it was obvious that he had no intention of exchanging pleasantries with Severus anytime soon. Helen, on the other hand, offered everyone coffee and made a deliberate point of asking Severus if their daughter was well.

Severus had called Hermione after his discussion with her mother. His mind had been eased when she stated that if Helen was giving him―giving them―a chance, it was rather encouraging. However, when he told her of Michael's attitude, his heart clenched when he heard Hermione's voice crumble. She feared that the relationship with her father had been damaged beyond repair, and Severus found himself utterly lost. Having felt nothing but relief at the loss of his own father, he could only offer generic words of comfort, and cursed the distance between them which prevented him from wrapping her in his arms.

However, after her initial tears, Hermione's positive streak edged its way forward once again. She almost chuckled when she asserted that her mother could be very persuasive where her father was concerned.

Armed with this knowledge, Severus concentrated on winning over his future mother-in-law rather than further goading Hermione's father. But as he sat there, listening to Pius' opening gambit, he prayed that this wouldn't be as hard a task as he feared.

* * *

><p>The next few days were uncomfortable for Severus. In order to make a crucial decision, Hermione's parents, or rather her mother, questioned him incessantly about the war, the current situation in the wizarding world, his past and his relationship with Hermione. Her father just glared at him and snorted derisively whilst Severus provided more in depth responses.<p>

Much to her husband's chagrin, Helen invited the three wizards and Sarah to join them for Sunday lunch at a local restaurant. It was there that they were informed of the Grangers' decision to fly back to the UK later that night, accompanied by Simeon.

Helen's reasoning was simple. She wanted to see Hermione. Michael made no mention of his daughter, but rather wanted to check on the dental practice they'd left behind before declaring that he would not be returning to the UK to live, which angered Severus, but not as much as Helen. He fought back a smirk as Hermione's mother called her husband an arse, and told him that he'd better learn how to cook as she would be staying with her daughter. Michael Granger felt this was an argument that he would not win.

So, by the time he and Pius said their goodbyes and expressed their thanks to Graeme Hartford on Monday morning, Severus could safely say that Helen had his back. Michael had even referred to him as 'Severus' and he felt that he could return to Hermione with some hope of future acceptance into the Granger family―something he hadn't expected to want as much as he did.

It had nothing and everything to do with Hermione. As the two were Hermione's parents, Severus felt a certain level of respect for them, but he was beginning to appreciate them in their own right as more than that.

Helen was no longer just a grown up version of his girlfriend. She was thoughtful and perceptive; intelligent and witty, and Severus quite liked her. Michael, on the other hand, he couldn't say that he liked him. Despite getting off to a bad start, Severus had a strange respect for him. He could see that the man was principled, even if those principles translated into him being a stubborn arse. However, that suited the other stubborn arse in the equation because he didn't want or need Michael to be his friend. He needed him to be another champion for Hermione. And as much as the older man was currently reluctant to have anything to do with his daughter, Severus knew―he hoped―that Hermione would be able to wheedle her way back into her father's affections, especially with her mother's help, and regain her family: the family that Hermione wanted him to belong as well.

* * *

><p>The collective inner cursing of the students and staff as they rolled out of bed on Monday mornings was almost always palpable. However, today there was one inhabitant in the castle who couldn't contain their excitement for the day ahead.<p>

Professors Longbottom and Malfoy groaned at Professor Granger's cheerful greeting as they sat down on either side of her in the Great Hall. It was far too early for Hermione's animated chattering and soon her breakfast companions were filling their coffee mugs and excusing themselves, both claiming to have remembered something that required their urgent attention. Once they'd escaped through the teacher's entrance, Draco and Neville looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fucking hell!" Neville exclaimed much to Draco's amusement. "She wasn't going to shut up, was she?"

"No," the Arithmancy professor chuckled. "Still, at least, if she makes it to breakfast tomorrow morning, she'll have Uncle to distract her."

"That sounds like a betting opportunity," Neville smirked, and before Draco could respond he'd wagered one Galleon that the couple wouldn't make it to breakfast the following morning.

"You know, Longbottom, I'm seriously beginning to think you have a bit of Slytherin in you."

Neville laughed, taking a sip of coffee as they headed off towards the staff room. "Nah, I've never had a bit of Slytherin in me."

"No, I suppose you prefer a bit of Muggle," Draco teased, trying not to sound bitter about the fact that Neville Longbottom had stolen Adrian from under his nose. That said, he wouldn't be with Luna now, but even so, his ego had been seriously affronted.

"I think you'll find he prefers a bit of Gryffindor in him," Neville deadpanned, opening the staff room door whilst inwardly fist-pumping as his response left Draco Malfoy speechless.

* * *

><p>Hermione's second lesson of the day―the first of her third-year groups―was well underway when she felt something stirring inside her. All week, both she and Severus had complained about an empty feeling in the pit of their stomachs, but all of a sudden it disappeared.<p>

Severus' internal dialogue came flooding into Hermione's head, signalling his return. Their connection had been severed the moment that her wizard left the country and now she was feeling lightheaded as the influx of his thoughts overwhelmed her. Desperately trying to block them out, she continued discussing the method for brewing Girding Potion with her class.

She was doing well until she heard him think, _She'd better have a skirt on and preferably no knickers_.

Her cheeks immediately flushed as she was indeed wearing a skirt. However, she was snapped out of her reverie when Amanda Everett's Flying Seahorses escaped and in her haste to retrieve them, the young Gryffindor knocked her Doxy Eggs on the floor.

Hermione's sigh of disappointment was purely for effect and she ordered the girl to dispose of the soiled eggs whilst she retrieved new ones from the store cupboard. When Professor Granger returned, it was with one measure of Doxy Eggs in her hand and a pair of knickers in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Within minutes of arriving back in the country, Severus and Pius were striding out of the Ministry of Magic, and with barely a goodbye, they'd Apparated away to see their respective witches.<p>

Severus' mind was also being bombarded by Hermione's thoughts, but that only added to his anticipation about their reunion. Of course, he always looked forward to seeing Hermione, and he'd undoubtedly missed her, but this was entirely different: this was excitement.

The unfamiliar and increasingly annoying sensation had been plaguing his stomach since leaving Australia. He wasn't sure what it was at first, up until the moment before they took the Portkey from Paris when Pius expressed his excitement about seeing Narcissa. The last time Severus recalled feeling like this was before meeting up with Lily in their pre-Hogwarts days.

_Was that really the last time that I was excited about anything?_ he thought morosely.

Arriving in his office, Severus took a deep, centring breath. He didn't want to appear overeager, but calculated that Hermione's lesson would be entering the brewing stage and that now would be the perfect time to make his presence known. And given the twitch he felt in his trousers, he was pretty sure she would be able to feel his 'presence' once she was in his arms.

He was about to transfigure his Muggle suit when he felt the castle's magic reaching out to him.

"Are you all right, old girl?" he enquired quietly, snorting softly as the castle somehow responded to him. "I missed you, too," he whispered, feeling a sense of calm wash over him.

"Severus, dear boy, you are returned sans suntan, I see," Dumbledore quipped from his portrait.

Rolling his eyes. _Am I not allowed one minute of peace?_

Flicking his wand at his Muggle suit, he looked up at his former colleague as his clothes melted away in swirl of black to be replaced by his usual garb. "Thankfully; I didn't have time to get one."

Dumbledore looked slightly disappointed that Severus had changed magically. "Your mission was successful?"

"Their memories were restored," the headmaster confirmed.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of your professional success, but I was referring to your personal one?"

Severus looked confused. "What personal one?"

"To win over Hermione's parents," Dumbledore elucidated.

"That was never―"

"Come now, Severus, you may have convinced yourself that they would hate you, but you didn't go there to reinforce that unfounded view, did you?"

Looking away from the portrait with pursed lips, Severus clenched his fists. He hated it when Dumbledore could see right through him. "Mrs Granger still has her reservations, but we are on amicable terms. Her father, on the other hand―"

"―Well, that sounds very promising," Dumbledore chimed in, an infernal grin on his face. "Fear not. They will see you for the man that you are."

"That's what concerns me," Severus grumbled, nodding his head courteously to the former headmaster before striding out of his office to see the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>Despite the thrumming of her magic and the incessant rumbling of Severus' mind in hers, Hermione still jumped when the headmaster flung open the door to the Potions classroom and walked purposefully towards her.<p>

With an undeniable glint in his black eyes, Severus drawled, "Professor Granger, I wonder if I might have a word...in private?"

Trying to contain her overwhelming happiness at seeing Severus again, she replied as professionally as possible. "Of course, Headmaster," came her respectful response, but none of the students were fooled. Furtive smirks and glances spread around the classroom as the Potions professor instructed them to carry on with their brewing.

Reminding the class that they would be able to hear any commotion from the office, Hermione followed her much-missed lover into her office and closed the door.

* * *

><p>The moment the door closed, Hermione jumped into Severus' arms, knocking him slightly off balance. Righting himself, he lifted her higher which caused her to squeak and wrap her legs around his hips. His strong arms surrounded her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she clasped her arms around his neck, both groaning with relief at being in one another's arms once again.<p>

Neither spoke out loud or through their connection. They simply allowed their magic to encompass them, revelling in their proximity. For what seemed like an eternity, they remained like that, adjusting and tightening their hold on each other. They may have only been apart for a week, but it felt like forever and yet only a few minutes at the same time.

After a while, their breathing began to synchronise, and burying his face in the crook of Hermione's neck, Severus began an almost animalistic ritual of reacquainting himself with her scent. He had no idea why he had to do this. However, as calm descended within him, he began pressing gentle, lingering kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear, capturing its lobe between his teeth.

Pulling back to look at Severus, all Hermione saw was nothing but fire in his eyes. Her breath hitched at the intensity and before she could speak, Severus' lips crashed against hers.

Devouring her mouth ravenously, he walked forward, pressing Hermione's back against the door before reaching up and removing her hairpins. Discarding them, his long, elegant fingers burrowed into her hair, drawing her face closer to his.

Hermione melted against him, returning his kisses hungrily as her own fingers found their way into his hair. They still hadn't spoken a word to each other. The only sounds that filled the office were the quiet, muffled sounds from the classroom and the heavy, urgent breathing and smothered moans of the reunited lovers.

Soon, however, their bodies demanded more. They needed to be closer, and supporting Hermione with one hand, Severus' nudged up her skirt, reaching between them to move her knickers aside. However, a groan caught in his throat at the most welcome surprise of Hermione's uncovered, wet heat beneath his fingers.

_You naughty minx!_

_You thought it, I obliged._

He smirked at her wantonness, rolling his hips against her and pressing his uncomfortably confined hardness into the apex of her thighs. Still supporting her, Severus scrabbled with the fastening of his trousers, pushing them and his underwear down just enough to allow his cock to spring free.

Without warning, he thrust easily into her tight slick channel, causing them both to become more vocal. Their coupling was urgent and inelegant, their grunts and groans smothered by each other's mouths, until, only moments later, they both crashed over the edge with muffled cries.

As their breathing steadied from their brief exertion and their magic settled, Severus kissed her tenderly, realising that he had returned home, not just to a pile of stone, but to Hermione. She―wherever she was―meant home.

_I love you,_ Hermione muttered in his mind.

_And I, you. More than you will ever know._

Tightening his grip on his witch, Severus turned to carry her to the desk whilst he remained within her. Placing her down carefully, it was Hermione's turn to immerse herself in his scent as they clung to each other. A sense of serenity filled the Potions office as they breathed in each other, their bond once again satisfied.

Slowly untangling themselves, Hermione leaned up, planting a soft, lingering kiss to Severus' lips. "Hey," she whispered gently.

"Hello," came his purred response before pressing his forehead to hers and cupping her face tenderly. "Fuck, I've missed you," he sighed, capturing her lips once again.

As their lips parted slowly, Hermione whispered, "I've missed you too," before informing him that Minerva had rearranged the staff rounds so they could spend the evening together.

"How considerate," Severus mumbled, reluctantly pulling out of Hermione's warmth. "Then I hope that introducing Narcissa to your parents goes smoothly so that I can return and thoroughly take advantage of Minerva's generosity. I believe there was some talk of thoroughly reacquainting myself with every inch of your body."

Hermione giggled as she recalled Severus' promise before sighing deeply, her shoulders dropping as she thought of her parents. "Are Mum and Dad all right?"

"I presume so. I haven't spoken to them since I last spoke to you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Simeon is pleased with their mental and physical wellbeing, and as for how they continue to respond to you, me, and our relationship, only time will tell. I know that your mother wishes to reunite with you at the earliest opportunity and I shall suggest that we meet them at the flat on Wednesday and take them out for dinner in London."

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't agree?"

"No, it's not that, but Mum will insist on cooking. She'll be in control then and can keep Dad in his place."

"I see. I would have thought that..." Severus trailed off as Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. "Never mind. Well, I shall suggest that we go over on Wednesday evening, and we must also repay Minerva over the next few weeks for holding the fort. I believe we should take on her rounds. And perhaps, on occasion, we could find a nice quiet alcove in which we could make things a little more _interesting_."

"You kinky bastard," Hermione purred, all thoughts of her parents temporarily forgotten.

Casting a cleansing charm on them both, Severus tucked himself back into his trousers before helping Hermione off the desk and setting her to rights. "Only for you," he whispered into her ear, "and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Sounds fun," Hermione responded coquettishly, Summoning her hairpins and pinning her hair back into place.

Once she was ready, Severus pressed one last kiss to her lips before checking that no evidence of their recent activity had been left behind. Then opening the door abruptly, he gestured gallantly for Hermione to leave the office ahead of him.

The quiet chattering of the class immediately fell silent as the door opened. Professor Granger walked back to her desk whilst the headmaster billowed towards the classroom door.

Unfortunately for Imelda Proust―granddaughter of Argenius Proust, the Ministry of Magic's esteemed Master of Ceremonies―the headmaster had not yet left the classroom when she whispered to her neighbour, "I bet they've been shagging."

Stopping in his tracks, Severus sauntered back to the young Ravenclaw's workstation and quirked an eyebrow. "Firstly, is your potion blue, Miss Proust?"

Imelda swallowed hard, slowly turning to face the source of the voice that had fear trickling down her spine. "Er, n-no, Headmaster."

"And yet you were about to add an incorrect number of Flying Seahorses at the incorrect juncture in the brewing process."

"Sorry, sir."

"Had I not intervened, you would have been apologising to Miss Everett and Mr Mitchell rather than myself. Secondly, betting is not an activity that I wish to encourage amongst students. As such, you have just lost your house twenty-five points for your rather inappropriate comment."

Before the young witch could respond, Severus had already turned on his heel, his departure signalled by a resounding slamming of the door.

"Well, carry on before I deduct any more points," Hermione barked out to the class before thinking to Severus, _They're not stupid, you know._

_They are if they can't keep comments like that out of earshot,_ came Severus' chuckled response.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione's bedroom looked like an explosion of magic had hit it―which was precisely what happened. This time there had been nothing rushed about their coupling. After languidly snogging in the bath, Severus made good on his promise and when they finally joined, their lovemaking was slow, tender and emotionally connecting. Their magic swirled around them before exploding as they reached orgasm.<p>

They now lay together, bathed in glowing candlelight as they revelled in their renewed closeness. The couple's contented purrs and sighs were the only sounds to fill the room as they snuggled against each other and pressed gentle kisses to whichever bit of damp skin they could reach. Eventually, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Sev?" she sing-songed, the speed with which her fingers drew random patterns on Severus' chest increasing.

"Hmm?" her wizard mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his nose into her mass of hair.

"Lucius said that he's jealous of the fact that you wear eyeliner better than him," Hermione informed him nonchalantly.

Slightly perturbed by Hermione's statement and wondering how on earth that came up in conversation, Severus' body tensed slightly. "Did he now?"

Pulling herself up to look directly into his eyes, the young witch narrowed hers inquisitively. "Well?"

Snorting softly, he placed one hand behind his head whilst twirling a rather pleasing curl from amongst Hermione's frizzy mop around his fingers. Stretching a little, he inclined his head to one side. "Do you really want to know? Are you prepared for all the prurient details?"

Hermione's eyes widened and sparkled. "Was it kinky, then?"

Severus always found her enthusiasm for anything kinky both arousing and endearing and gave her a rather wolfish grin.

"Tell me," she insisted frustratedly, running her fingers over his ribcage until she found one of his ticklish spots.

"Off, you minx!" Severus yelped, wriggling to escape her attentions whilst trying to contain his unsolicited laughter. Grabbing at her, he managed to capture her wrists before pulling her on top of him and binding her in his arms.

"Should I ask how this topic of conversation was raised?" he grumbled playfully in her ear, nipping at it as she struggled to free herself from his clutches.

Given the insistent prodding against her belly, Hermione realised that Severus was enjoying her writhing far too much. Stilling, she managed to lever herself up, crossing her arms on his chest.

"Angelina asked him if he was ever jealous of you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Of all the things of which he could be jealous, that's it?" Severus groused, rolling his eyes to mask his amusement.

Chuckling, Hermione's expression turned to one of light-hearted disapproval. "Well, there was that and the fact that you look cooler smoking cigarettes than he does."

"But I don't―"

"I _know_ you don't smoke anymore―which I am very glad about," she impressed upon him with a small smile.

Rolling his eyes, he exhaled forcefully through his nose. "Then I suppose I should confess to the occasional cigar, but the last time I had one of those was after Lucius' trial."

"Oh, well my dad has the _occasional_ cigar," Hermione told him knowingly.

The atmosphere with the bedchamber tensed.

"Yes, but I cannot imagine that your father and I will ever―"

"I'm sure there will be times when you and Dad will share a cigar," Hermione told him with an encouraging smile.

Severus' lip twitched. He hoped she was right.

"I cannot believe Narcissa, though," Hermione continued. "She is such a stirring cow. I would love to have seen Dad's face when she announced that she would help redecorate your French and Tuscan estates―"

―Our estates, love," Severus reminded her.

"All right, our estates. Just wait until he finds out you're titled."

A smug expression fell over Severus' face. "You could see his brain ticking. I was just shocked that Narcissa mentioned that. However, she is an expert at judging a social situation, although what the hell was she thinking with Lucius and Fleur?"

"Just don't," Hermione growled.

The day after Fleur spent the night with Lucius, she'd called Hermione. The French witch was utterly confused by her feelings, but also confided some worrying things about her husband. By the time the call ended, Hermione was just as confused as Fleur.

"Anyway, don't try and change the subject."

"I'm not," Severus protested. "So, were those the only two things to incur Lucius' jealousy?" he enquired, getting back to the subject in hand.

Hermione nodded. "Apparently. So, explain the eyeliner," she deadpanned before kissing Severus' regal nose.

Severus chuckled and removing his arms from around Hermione, he shifted to leave her snuggled against his side and settled his hands―fingers entwined―at the back of his head. "Now where to start?" he teased, enjoying the feel and warmth of his witch's body.

"The beginning?" Hermione offered with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes sardonically, Severus watched her closely, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth before he spoke again. "I had not long defected. It was the summer before I started teaching. Do you recall me mentioning that there were a number of seventh-year Slytherin girls who tried to tempt me into bedding them during my first year as a professor?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I never bedded any of them whilst I was their professor."

"Oh! OK."

"There was a gathering at Malfoy Manor," Severus continued awkwardly, "and we were all under the influence of one thing or another. To cut a long story short, I...well, somehow, I ended up in a guest room with two aspiring female Death Eaters whose father's had decided that my favour was worth currying."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You shagged them?"

Severus swallowed hard as he considered Hermione's question. "I believe it would be more accurate to say that they shagged me." Chuckling at her incredulous expression, he admitted, "I cannot recall exactly how it happened, but they'd tied me to the bed, and―"

"Alright, alright, I don't need you to spell it out," Hermione shuddered. "But, how did you end up wearing eyeliner?"

"I was tied up; they applied it. Needless to say, Lucius happened upon us."

Hermione huffed, unaware that she was now pouting. "And you're not a wizard? You couldn't have released your hands at any point?"

"I suppose I could've done, but I was enjoying myself." Laughing, Severus leaned up to kiss her, hoping that she wasn't upset at his anecdote.

He received his answer when Hermione looked him straight in the eye, a lascivious grin gracing her lips. "Do you like being tied up then?"

Severus licked his lips. "I...I cannot say that I am adverse to the idea."

"Would you let me tie you up, put eyeliner on you and have my wicked way with you?" she purred, grinding herself against his hardened length.

"Fuck, yes," Severus breathed, flexing his hips as Hermione grabbed his wrists.

* * *

><p>As all sorts of kinky shenanigans were going on the private chambers of the Headmaster and Professor Granger, another couple in the castle lay together gasping for air after their own rather tempestuous lovemaking.<p>

"Fuck, Luna, that was...stay with me tonight?" Draco implored, pulling his girlfriend to him and holding her tightly against his sweat-slicked body.

Luna swung her leg over Draco's and moved to straddle him. "We promised Severus that I'd―"

Wrapping his arms around her, Draco managed to sit up, kissing her into silence. "He's been away for a week. He won't be making any unexpected visits tonight," he reassured, brushing her hair over her shoulder and nuzzling her neck playfully.

"Well, I suppose I could stay if you make it worth my while," Luna purred dreamily, pushing Draco onto his back and trailing kisses over his jaw whilst circling her hips over his softening cock.

"Again?"

"Yes, please," she said as enthusiastically and cheerily as she would if he'd just offered her another helping of delicious dessert.

"But I've got my O.W.L class first thing tomorrow," Draco groaned, skimming the backs of his fingers up her sides.

"Tell that to your cock," she teased, feeling it twitch beneath her.

"You are fucking insatiable, Lovegood."

"Lovegood by name," she whispered.

"Definitely by nature," he growled, twisting them both until he was on top of her.

He was in the process of nudging her legs apart when an unexpected noise could be heard from the living room, causing the young couple to both stop and look towards the bedroom door.

"Was that the Floo?" Luna queried, her voice hushed.

"Stay here," Draco urged, grabbing his wand and Summoning a pair of pyjama bottoms.

Scampering off the bed, he walked towards the door, wand held resolutely in front of him. Flinging the door open, he certainly wasn't expecting to see the three people who were dusting themselves off in his living room.

"I'm so sorry, darling, did we wake you?"

"Mother? What the hell is―"

"First of all introductions," a less than calm Narcissa puffed out. No matter the situation, if the niceties could be observed then she would observe them. "Draco, this is Mr and Mrs Granger: Hermione's parents. Helen and Michael, this is my son, Draco."

"What are you―"

"No time to explain," Narcissa told him, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. "Be a good host, darling,' she said before calling 'The Headmaster's Chambers' and disappearing into green flame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Oh dear, it's a big drop off this cliff...<strong>

**AN3: Some big chapters coming up...**


	56. Suspicions

**Author's Notes:**

Dearly Beloved,

Happy New Year and many apologies for lack of updates/lack of replies etc etc. Since my last update we've entered into the process of buying a house and had various real life and work issues, so it's been hard to write. I had hoped to have all the Christmas chapters up for Christmas but alas...

Thank you to all my reviewers and to all those who have followed and favourited my little story since last we spoke. I love you all and your reviews, messages and support mean the world to me.

Right, enough from me...on with the story.

Usual warnings apply: Some language (that's all I can give you, I'm afraid.)

Much love to Onecelestialbeing who now has to wear glasses because I broke her eyes.

I own nothing but my imagination and a tube of Pringles. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicions<strong>

Madam Puddifoot was not amused. The stout witch stood by the window, net curtains twitching as she glared at the Aurors who were standing outside her tearooms. They may have been necessary, but they had severely dampened her mid-morning takings. However, as Hermione Granger ordered another pot of English Breakfast tea for two and more toasted teacakes, her annoyance was slightly abated.

In fact, this was the third pot of tea and second round of toasted tea cakes that Hermione had ordered since she and her mother had arrived at the doily-infested teashop just after it opened that morning.

The walk to Hogsmeade had been cold and damp, and the two curly-haired women sat talking, huddled by the fire. Michael Granger had decided to stay at the castle to discuss practical matters with Severus. He'd told the headmaster that he would never get a word in edgeways anyway, and whilst Severus had a degree of empathy, he wished Michael would stop making excuses to avoid spending time with his daughter.

"I must say it was good of Severus to let you take the day off," Helen Granger mused, slathering butter onto her freshly acquired teacake.

Hermione was also busy with spreading her toasted delight, inhaling the comforting smell of melted butter, spice, and fruit. "Well, I've not got the whole day off. Between Minerva and Draco, he's arranged cover for my lower year lessons. But I have to take my O.W.L lesson this afternoon because he's the only one qualified to do it, and he has an appointment with Poppy. But Minerva has invited you and Dad for afternoon tea whilst I'm teaching."

Helen furrowed her brow, focusing on Hermione's revelation that Severus had an appointment. "Poppy? She's the school doctor, isn't she?"

"Well, she's the school matron," Hermione corrected. "She's a Mediwitch, which is a bit like a nurse, but they can prescribe complex potions and treatments without referring to a Healer."

Helen nodded, trying to get her head around this new world which was not dissimilar to the Muggle world if you took it at face value, but incredibly different once you peeked under the surface. Ever since discovering that their little girl was not strange but magical, she and her husband had been fascinated by the wizarding world. They would listen as Hermione told them stories which seemed so fantastical and yet in the last week, they experienced things that were even more bizarre than they could ever have imagined.

"Is he alright?" she asked her daughter, wanting to show that she was concerned about the man who was more than likely to become her son-in-law.

"Yes," Hermione replied, trying to sound unconcerned. "He needs regular check-ups because of the injuries he suffered when he was punished by Voldemort and the snake attack. He's alright though."

However, a mother can always sense when their child is hiding something, and certainly when their child is worried or upset. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, but Helen remained unconvinced. "You know you can tell me anything, 'Mione."

"I know, but there's nothing to tell. It's just a check-up."

"And I know when you're telling me porky pies, young lady."

Taking a quick bite of butter slathered cake, Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at her mother's turn of phrase. However, she had no intention of telling Helen the real reason why Severus was seeing Poppy. Whilst she appreciated that her mum was making an effort regarding their relationship, the subject of their concern was probably a step too far at this stage.

Determined to get to the bottom of what was concerning her daughter, Helen tried a slightly different tack. "That scar on Severus' neck, is that from the snake bite? I didn't notice it when we were in Australia. Does it give him a lot of problems? It looks rather nasty."

Hermione swallowed her tasty morsel, sipped her tea, and took a deep breath. "Yep and believe me, it looks a hell of a lot better now. It was horrible, Mum. It's still quite rough, but the redness has gone. The only real problem it causes is that it's really sensitive sometimes. And you probably wouldn't have seen it in Australia because he usually hides it with a charm when he wears Muggle clothing. Here, he wears higher collars or a cravat that cover it, but given the chaos of last night, he obviously forgot to hide it."

"Yes, our arrival was rather unscheduled," Helen mumbled, recalling the events of the night before. It had probably been one of the scariest and most eye-opening nights of Helen and Michael Granger's lives and the older woman shuddered when she thought of what could have happened. "I suppose you and Severus were looking forward to a nice quiet night together after being apart."

Hermione put her hand on her mother's reassuringly. "It doesn't matter, Mum. I'm just glad you were able to interrupt us." She just hoped that Helen was imagining her snuggled up on the sofa with Severus rather than what they were actually doing―and it certainly wasn't quiet.

* * *

><p><em>The night before<em>

Hermione collapsed, exhausted from her vigorous exertions, onto Severus' chest. She lazily nuzzled his neck, chuckling softly as he pulled against his wrist restraints and cautioned her teasingly against falling asleep before releasing him. She'd mumbled that he could do it himself and sighed as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Her sated body began melting against her lover when she felt him tense.

"What the fuck..." was all she heard before Severus unceremoniously moved from underneath her, pulled on his trousers and with wand in hand, flung open the bedroom door.

Confused, Hermione lifted her head and heard Narcissa tell her partner something that made her heart jump. "Severus, I am so sorry, but there was an attack..."

Hermione had never dressed so quickly.

The headmaster had dressed equally fast in his trademark ensemble as Narcissa gave a brief overview of the events that had just transpired at Severus' Mayfair flat. Deciding to forgo his cravat on this occasion and leaving his frock coat unbuttoned, he requested that the blonde witch go to his office. Snaking his arm around an obviously shocked Hermione, they Apparated into Draco's chambers, where his godson had never been more grateful to be dating Luna Lovegood.

After his mother had abandoned him to entertain Hermione's parents, Draco took a deep breath and turned to the genuinely confused and―he noted―very scared couple. He tried to find something to say but found himself struck dumb. Thankfully, Luna managed to save his sudden social awkwardness as she walked into the living room, dressed in the spare pair of pyjamas that she kept in his bedroom.

Remembering his manners, Draco gestured to his witch. "Luna, allow me to introduce you to―"

"―Hermione's parents. You look very well," the bubbly witch announced, holding out her hand in greeting. "I don't know if Hermione ever talked about me, but I'm Luna...Luna Lovegood. Would you like some tea or perhaps something stronger?"

The older couple stared―dumbfounded―at the young woman who stood wearing blue and white pyjamas with cartoon sheep plastered all over them. The two looked as though they were both wondering when they were going to wake from the most bizarre nightmare that they'd ever had.

Seconds later, things became even stranger when, out of nowhere a familiar, deep voice greeted, first the owner of the rooms that they were stood in, and then themselves. However, when they turned to look at the source of the voice, they were greeted by the sight of their only daughter clinging to his arm, looking as panic-stricken as they felt.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Severus manoeuvred himself until Hermione stood front of him, hands resting on her shoulders as his thumbs massaged them reassuringly.<p>

The silence in the room was stifling as Luna tapped Draco on the arm and jerked her head towards his bedroom.

Having noticed that the Ravenclaw head girl was where she should not be, the headmaster's glare left her and his godson under no illusion that he would be speaking to them later. However, now was not the time, and as the door to Draco's bedroom closed quietly, Hermione finally found her voice.

The first words to fall from her mouth were an apology as she threw herself at her startled parents. Immediately, Helen's arms encompassed her daughter in a desperate embrace. Michael instinctively wrapped his arms around both his now sobbing wife and Hermione. However, once he realised what he was doing, he removed his arm from Hermione as if he'd been stung.

He felt Severus' glare burning into the back of his head. He patted Hermione tentatively on the back and squeezed his wife's shoulder before turning to face the younger man. Michael wasn't sure why he removed his arm from around his daughter, but he'd never felt comfortable when the two women in his life began crying.

Severus also looked ill-at-ease at the sight of the two blubbering women, but knowing that Hermione was in good hands, he decided that it was time to seek out Narcissa. The events which had led to his witch being reunited with her parents sooner than expected needed to be ascertained promptly.

Knowing that his presence was unlikely to be missed, the headmaster took his leave and was about to Apparate when Michael called out, "May I come with you, Severus?"

Looking at the older man, Severus nodded curtly before turning on his heel and walking to his office instead.

* * *

><p>"I am surprised that you did not wish to stay with your wife and daughter. You are aware that Hermione will interpret it as a snub," Severus commented as the two men walked towards the his office.<p>

The torches in the dark corridors flared into life as Severus approached each one, something that Michael Granger found strangely impressive. Despite knowing that his daughter was a witch, he hadn't witnessed much magic as Hermione was restricted at home and what he'd seen during visits to Diagon Alley had almost seemed tame. He'd never actually seen powerful magic and this was perhaps one of the reasons why he was having so many issues with what Hermione had done to him and his wife.

"Probably, but to be honest, when those two start sobbing together I may as well not exist. I really thought I'd finally begun to understand my wife, but once we'd had Hermione...the slightest sniffle and Helen was fussing around her. If she grazed her knee, I'd find Helen in the kitchen sobbing because her baby was hurt. And then there was the whole debacle over her being a witch and coming here. I suspected having a teenage daughter would be hard, and I could cope when it was just one of them crying. But when it's both...well, they have each other and I feel such a spare part."

"I must admit that I find it hard to know how to comfort Hermione at times," Severus confessed. "Chocolate usually works."

"She is her mother's daughter," Michael chuckled.

"And her father's," Severus reminded him casually.

The older man stopped in his tracks, watching the dark wizard as he continued on until he realised he was walking alone. "I do know that. It's just hard to accept that my little girl is capable of doing such a ruthless and cruel thing."

Severus' gave Hermione's father a wry smile. "She is more than capable of such decisive actions and as I have previously explained, you may consider what she did ruthless and cruel but compared to the alternative, what she did saved your life."

"Helen said that she was captured by these Death Eaters."

"She was."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Only what she's told me, and I am not at liberty to..."

"I understand you do not wish to break her confidence. I am beginning to see how much you respect her. I suppose I'll have to ask her myself."

Severus did not respond at first. Instead, he gave a curt nod before gesturing that they should keep walking. "Hermione means the world to me. All I ask is that you do not cause her any more pain than she already feels over what she had to do because father or not, I will bring you to account."

Michael huffed indignantly. "I thought it was my job to issue the warnings."

"When you have made peace with your daughter then feel free to issue as many warnings as you see fit," Severus informed him nonchalantly.

"You'll ignore them, I suppose."

Severus shrugged dismissively. "Only the ones that go without saying."

* * *

><p>Michael's brow furrowed as Severus led him up another corridor towards a seemingly dead end, only for his eyebrows to move in the opposite direction as the statue guarding the wall bowed its head slightly to the headmaster. It then began to slide to reveal a staircase. It was like being in a seventies Hammer Horror film, but marginally safer, he hoped.<p>

Narcissa jumped, and every portrait headmaster or headmistress―apart from Dumbledore, who seemed to be asleep―departed their frames as Severus flung open his office door and yelled, "What the fuck happened?!"

For once, Narcissa's hormonal state bested her and a single tear slid down her cheek as she remained seated in an armchair by the fire. Michael Granger cautiously sat down in the other chair as Severus began pacing before the fireplace, anger pouring from him.

"Everything was fine when I departed," he commented almost to himself. He felt guilty for assuming that Hermione's parents would be safe and inwardly analysed the situation whilst berating himself for not being more diligent in their protection. "The wards were in place. How could this happen?"

"I...I don't know," Narcissa simpered, accepting the handkerchief Severus thrust at her and twisting it around her fingers. "All was well. We enjoyed a light supper and then the wards began to reverberate. I ushered Helen and Michael to the fireplace, preparing them for evacuation. I expected Pius to be at home, but he wasn't there. I was in the process of calling his office when I heard _Bombarda_ being yelled on the other side of the door. I managed to raise a shield to ward off the _Incarcerous_ that was aimed at us. They tried again, but I managed to _Stupefy_ them."

The headmaster stopped pacing. "They?" he roared. "Who were they? How many were there?"

"Severus, please calm down," Narcissa implored, feeling less than composed, but it was only when Michael reiterated her request that the angry wizard took notice.

Fists clenched tightly at his side, Severus took a deep breath before relaxing a little and pinching the bridge of his nose. "My apologies, Narcissa. I know this is not your fault and that you ensured Michael and Helen's safety, but I am utterly bemused by these events."

"You'll be even more bemused when you discover who it was that broke through the wards."

Severus' brow furrowed in anticipation.

"It was Savage."

"Savage?" Severus shook his head in disbelief. "But he's one of Pius' Senior Aurors. He's been part of Hermione's escort, for fuck's sake."

"I...I know," Narcissa whispered.

"I don't know if this is relevant," Michael piped up, unsure how his contribution would be received, "but there was something not quite right with him."

Severus' eyebrow twitched. "How so?"

Michael cleared his throat. "The phrase, 'the lights were on, but nobody was home,' springs to mind."

Severus considered this before muttering, "He was Imperiused? Fuck!" This information enraged Severus further as he thumped the heel of his palm against the mantelpiece. "Where's Pius?"

Narcissa gave a slight shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that: I don't know. When I arrived here, I finally managed to call his office and was informed that he'd left forty-five minutes ago, which would have been just before the attack. I called home again and Mitzy said he still hasn't been home. I don't know where he is."

Severus' eyes bored into her for a moment, deciding against probing Narcissa's mind. However, realising that he had all the information he was likely to get at this time, he stalked over to his desk, slumped down heavily in his chair, and folded his arms petulantly.

The awkward silence was palpable. Narcissa kept dabbing the corner of her eyes, sniffing softly. Michael was looking around the headmaster's office, convinced that the painting of a white-bearded man that he vaguely recognised had moved. Wondering when it would be appropriate to restart the conversation, he turned to Severus, who was staring pointedly at the fireplace as though willing something to happen. He didn't need to wait long as the flames died down, and the panicked voice of Pius Thicknesse rang out.

"Severus, are they with you?"

Severus' response was rather cutting. "Yes, no thanks your Aurors."

Knowing that he couldn't avoid the inevitable rough ride from Severus, Pius sighed. "I'm coming through."

Before the green flash of light had died down, Pius was kneeling before Narcissa, one hand on her belly, the other on the back of her head as he kissed her desperately. "Darling, thank Circe, you are unhurt. You are both well?"

Narcissa nodded. "I'm fine; we're fine," she told him, placing her hand over his and squeezing it gently.

After pressing a kiss to his fiancée's forehead, Pius stood and turned towards Michael Granger, his hand extended in greeting. "My sincerest apologies. Are you and..." A wave of panic swept over him. "Where's Helen?"

Michael accepted the tall wizard's hand cautiously. "She is with our daughter," he replied, looking over at Severus for what could be construed as his approval. "I wanted to find out more about the situation whilst Helen and Hermione sobbed over each other."

The Head of Magical Law Enforcement snorted softly. "Yes, yes, of course," he said before turning towards the headmaster, ready to face his wrath. "Severus, I..."

"Your Aurors were supposed to be guarding them," Severus spat out. "No one was supposed to know they were there. No one was supposed to know who they were guarding and no one was supposed to be able to get past the wards save we three," he said, gesturing angrily between himself, Pius, and Narcissa.

"I know," Pius agreed, eager to impart the facts. "However, I thought it wise for Savage and Lawson, as the senior Aurors, to be made aware of the situation. I realise that I should have consulted you, but―"

Banging a fist down on his desk, the furious wizard yelled "―too fucking right you should have! Of all the thoughts you have ever had, Pius, that one must go down as an abject failure."

Pius watched as Severus rose from his seat and began to stalk towards him. "Severus, I..."

Grabbing Pius by the collar, the headmaster growled, "No! You do not play with the safety of my family without consulting me first."

Both Michael and Narcissa's eyes widened, not only at the scene before them, but at the words which had fallen from Severus' mouth with such ease.

However, once Severus had realised what he'd said, he was unrepentant. Hermione was his family, the Grangers were her family and by extension, they were also his.

Releasing Pius, Severus took a step back to regain his composure. "Now, where is that traitorous bastard, Savage? Michael said that he seemed to be displaying the effects of an Imperius and I want to rip his mind apart until I find who―"

"―He's dead," Pius interjected.

"What do you mean?"

Pius exhaled forcefully. "Oh, you know, lack of breath, lying on the floor no longer breathing."

Severus growled at Pius' glib comment. "How?"

"He was found at the bottom of the stairs―death by Avada. Fisher is also dead, Lawson is missing but Burke is still alive."

Severus resumed pacing in front of the fireplace. "Where's Burke now? I want to speak to him."

"So do I," Pius said, moving to stand by his witch and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly as he noticed that she was dabbing her eyes again. "However, he's unconscious in St. Mungo's under guard."

Severus snorted. "Oh, how reassuring!"

Ignoring Severus' last remark, Pius pressed on. "He was the one who raised the alarm. By the time we arrived, he was barely conscious. However, he reported that Lawson had seen a black-cloaked figure moving in the shadows beyond what would have been the wards. The alarm protocol on this mission was to contact my office upon noticing anything suspicious."

"At least he followed the protocol," Michael offered, quailing slightly as Severus' eyes flicked towards him.

"If no one had prior knowledge of the mission then the alarm needn't have been raised," Severus groused. Realising that his response was a little uncharitable, he added, "But I take your point, Michael. At least something worked."

However, Severus' reasonable tone vanished as the focus of his ire returned to Pius. "So how long do they think it will be before I can speak to Burke?"

Sighing, Pius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Severus, given your relationship with Hermione―"

"―Don't give me that bullshit," Severus hissed. "You had no such qualms about my interrogating her ex-boyfriend after the Ministry fiasco."

Pius shook his head. "There is a world of difference between Ronald Weasley and―"

A thought sprang to the forefront of Severus' mind. "Have you heard from him?"

"Who?"

"Weasley."

"No," Pius admitted, his brow furrowed. "Perhaps Arthur has."

Severus' lips pursed. "Arthur would have informed us immediately, which leads me to suspect that Ronald is still being excluded from Yaxley's plans."

Pius shrugged. "Assuming that it is Yaxley."

Severus closed his eyes, dragging his hand down over his face. "It doesn't take a genius to work out that he's behind this. The attempt on my life at Spinners End failed and look at his reaction when he saw me at Lucius and Narcissa's party. The question is, how did he find out about where the Grangers would be staying? And where the fuck is this Lawson?"

"I don't know, but it is possible that we have been infiltrated," Pius admitted dejectedly. "However, I find it hard to believe. All of my Aurors go through rigorous training or come highly recommended. I have no reason to suspect any of them unless they are using Polyjuice, of course."

"Of course, you find it hard to believe," Severus quipped. "In an ideal world, we wouldn't be thinking this but it may have escaped your notice that this is not an ideal world and at the moment it is becoming increasingly dangerous. And what do you mean some of your Aurors come highly recommended?"

Swallowing thickly, Pius explained that Lawson had come with the highest references from the US ministry.

Narcissa's hand slipped into his as she noticed the venom in Severus' eyes.

Pius felt his spine freeze as Severus turned to him. "I beg your pardon?"

"He was born here, but his father―also an Auror―was sent on attachment to the US Ministry in the early eighties. Thomas consequently joined the US Aurory in the nineties. His parents returned to the UK in 1993 when his mother became ill. Her condition worsened and in 1995 Amelia received a request from him to join the UK Aurory so that he could be closer to his parents. He came with the highest references."

Taking a sharp breath, Severus exhaled slowly. "Having never been a great believer in coincidence, I cannot help but wonder if there is some significance in these dates."

Narcissa paled. "Surely you don't mean to suggest that his family were followers. Lawson is not a name I recognise."

"Neither do I, but unless they were Inner Circle or second tier we wouldn't necessarily have known them," came Severus' exasperated response.

Michael Granger had been looking between the two wizards and witch, feeling more and more like a spare part in the conversation. And yet here was an opportunity to contribute, even if it did seem like stating the obvious. "Or it could simply be a coincidence."

Severus snorted, repeating the older man's words with soft resignation. "Or it could simply be a coincidence."

"It goes without saying that I will be investigating Lawson's background further and I assure you that I will leave no stone unturned," Pius stated, trying to regain some of his stoicism.

Severus' latest sarcastic comment was preparing to leave the tip of his tongue when the grate sprang into life.

"Headmaster, is the boss there?"

Severus recognised the voice to belong to Stebbins, another of the Senior Aurors who had accompanied him on numerous occasions.

"He is. Come through."

Before the Auror had chance to gain his bearings, Pius asked urgently, "What news?"

"Burke is awake, sir."

"And?" Pius and Severus asked in unison.

"He's still groggy, but he's spoken a little more," Stebbins informed them. "He said Lawson noticed something moving in the shadows and went to investigate with Savage. Savage returned alone, killed Fisher, and then stunned him. That is all he knows."

"Thank you, Stebbins. Can you call in all senior Aurors and inform them that I require their presence tomorrow morning at eight sharp? That will be all," Pius said in dismissal.

With a curt nod, the Auror left whence he came and, for a moment, silence reigned before Severus muttered, "Well, a number of scenarios present themselves―"

"―All quite disturbing," Pius concluded.

Pius was about to elaborate, but Michael, feeling a little more emboldened, piped up with his own theories. "Well, I know being a Muggle I don't know all the technical terms, but it seemed to me like Savage was hypnotised―or whatever you call it. So that leaves two options. The cloaked figure did it so that Savage would do all the dirty work, left a witness in the form of this Burke bloke, killed Savage and then kidnapped Lawson for added drama. Or there was no mystery person―Lawson made it up to create a diversion and send you guys on a wild goose chase, left a witness, killed Savage and then legged it."

Everyone else in the room seemed to be in agreement with Michael's conclusions.

"Well, now we know where Hermione gets it from," Narcissa chuckled ruefully, looking at Michael and Severus, the latter of whom folded his arms and smirked knowingly. "Now, it is late," Narcissa sighed sounding drained. Knowing that Severus needed to be alone, she suggested, "Unless there is anything more to add, I think you and I should take our leave, darling."

Pius nodded before turning to Michael. "I have assigned a discreet watch on your main residence, just in case there is an issue."

"Thank you," Mr Granger said sincerely. "I'm not sure where we will be―"

"―Here," Severus stated emphatically. "You will be staying here with Hermione and myself until we can ensure safe and suitable arrangements for you to stay at another property or return to your own."

Michael looked at the man before him and given the determination in his black eyes, he knew that Severus would not take no for an answer.

* * *

><p>"You're early," Madam Pomfrey proclaimed brusquely as the headmaster strode into the hospital wing. "Go through to my office. I will be with you once I've sorted out Miss Derwent."<p>

Severus was so used to Poppy's manner that he didn't even bat an eyelid at being spoken to in such a way.

"Ah yes, Miss Derwent, how is your hand?" Severus enquired, stopping at the foot of the first-year Gryffindor's bed. Antonia Derwent was rapidly acquiring a similar reputation to Neville Longbottom's in his younger years with the number of classroom disasters and visits to the hospital wing that she was running up. "In future, one can only hope that you will listen to Professor Sprout when she tells you to not touch Moon Cactus flowers without gloves."

"Yes, Headmaster," the young witch said deferentially. "It really hurts, sir."

Severus smirked. "Indeed. Now, I believe that Professor Sprout has also assigned detention for your continued inability to follow instructions―a common complaint from all of your professors."

"Yes, Headmaster," Antonia mumbled in confirmation.

"In addition to your detention, then, I would like you to write Professor Granger an essay on the uses of Moon Cactus in Potions―two feet to be completed by Friday next."

The young student's eyes whipped up to look at Severus. "But, sir..."

"Pray I do not insist that you deliver three feet to myself by this Friday."

Antonia hung her head again, blinking rapidly as she looked into her lap and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

"I wish you a speedy recovery, Miss Derwent."

Feeling braver, she looked up to say, "Thank you," but the words just hung in the air as she saw his black robes disappearing into Madam Pomfrey's office.

* * *

><p>"December 1971."<p>

Severus' eyebrows tickled his hairline.

"December 1971," Poppy repeated as she sat down behind her desk. "That was when you were brought down here with a case of swollen hands due to handling Moon Cactus flowers without gloves."

Severus snorted softly. "So it was. The circumstances were slightly different as Potter threw a plant at me before I had a chance to put my gloves on, but the flowers do not differentiate between intentional or unintentional touch. It bloody hurts, which is why Miss Derwent needs to learn her lesson well."

A wry smile formed on the matron's lips. "Being cruel to be kind now, are we?"

"Now? I was not aware that I have modified my behaviour."

"Well, not much. You are certainly a little kinder and a little more tolerant these days."

Severus considered this for a moment before shrugging. "I can live with that."

"So can we," Poppy mumbled before asking, "now, what was it you came to see me about? Normally I have to threaten you at wand point to get you down here."

"Indeed."

For a moment, Severus shifted awkwardly on his chair before regaining his usual imposing demeanour; an act that was not lost on Poppy. "I would be grateful if you could look through my recent medical history―specifically any reports sent to you from St. Mungo's."

Confusion flitted across the matron's face. "Why St. Mungo's?"

Severus would have preferred to get through this appointment without too many questions being asked, but he knew with the person sitting before him, that was a totally unrealistic expectation. "The last time you carried out an extensive medical upon my person was when I came back from my first meeting with the Dark Lord after his return, and―"

"―Please, do not remind me," Poppy interrupted, raising her hands and shuddering as if to dispel the horrific image in her head.

Given Poppy's reaction, Severus was sure it had been a blessing that he had been dumped unconscious outside the castle gates, not awakening until two days later. "My apologies, Poppy, but as I was saying, that was the last time you carried out a full medical on my person, and you did not highlight the issue on which I require information. Since then, the only other time I have had in-depth attention was at St. Mungo's―"

"―And they may have picked up on this issue," Poppy concluded, Summoning Severus' not insignificant medical records. "So, what am I looking for?"

"Infertility," Severus muttered through clenched teeth.

Poppy's eyes grew wide with a combination of disbelief and sympathy. She'd known Severus since he was eleven years old and she knew, possibly better than most, that for all his immense courage, he was still the vulnerable little boy she once knew. She knew that for Severus Snape to come before her, asking about such a sensitive subject was yet another display of the backbone the man possessed.

She also never thought that discussion of this matter would ever be necessary. Yes, she had once held a flame for him―despite him being a fair few years younger than her―but she could not imagine him ever settling down until she'd seen him with Hermione.

"Of course," she said quietly and respectfully. "May I ask what has prompted your concern?"

"None of your business," Severus practically hissed through gritted teeth.

Simply nodding, the Mediwitch opened Severus' file to examine the entries from St Mungo's. It made her feel sick to the stomach to see the damage that Severus' body had suffered over the years and on the night Nagini attacked him. However, the brevity, with which he had recovered from his extensive injuries, had always baffled the healers.

Skimming page after page of notes, results and diagrams, Poppy's eyes widened as they fell on a brief line which confirmed the worst. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "Oh, Severus. I am so―"

"―You need say no more," Severus stated abruptly, standing to leave the office whilst fighting back the wave of negative emotion that threatened to engulf him.

"Severus, wait!"

There was an insistence in Poppy's tone which made him stop, whipping his head round to look at her.

"The information is scant. All it says is 'the patient has suffered trauma to the testicular area,' and then it just says, 'Probable infertility.' It doesn't state the level of damage or the kind of―"

"―It is irrelevant," the headmaster spat out with more emotion than intended, "and if delaying me further is a ploy to mother me―"

"Severus Snape, you are an infuriating bastard. This doesn't even say if the damage was caused by the venom or the Cruciatus. There may be a way to assist you if assistance is necessary. It mentions 'probable infertility,' which, the last time I checked, doesn't necessarily mean that you are infertile. Would you like me to carry out an examination now to try and establish the facts?"

The black-eyed wizard almost recoiled. "What?"

"Oh, come now, Severus. I've seen it all before, but we can schedule another appointment for you, and you can come in with Hermione if you feel that you need a chaperone," Poppy deadpanned. She was, from a professional point of view, being serious. However, privately she was laughing on the inside, knowing that Severus would be more affronted by that suggestion than he would be to just get on with the examination.

Severus' nose flared with anger and self-consciousness was reflected in his voice. "I do not want...what I mean is that there is no need for Hermione to attend. I wish to tell her the news in the privacy of our chambers rather than her hear it with you sat there looking piteously at me."

"I would not do that and you know it, young man," Poppy bit back with a little more vehemence than she intended. It seemed to have the desired effect though as Severus acquiesced to her carrying out the examination there and then.

"First of all, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Do you have to?" Severus grumbled.

"Yes. Now, any performance issues?"

"Pardon?"

"Severus, playing coy never suited you. Just answer the question."

"I've not had any complaints."

"By the smile on Hermione's face I should imagine not, but I mean do you have any issues regarding being able to perform? Can you achieve and maintain an erection when engaging in masturbation or intercourse?"

"Oh! Unless interrupted or very stressed, I can perform when the situation arises."

"To a satisfactory conclusion?"

Severus felt a little affronted. "Yes, of course, although occasionally it concludes a little sooner than intended."

"That's most likely stress or your age," Poppy mumbled, continuing to write down Severus' responses. "Amount? Has it changed?"

"Well, I've gone from nothing to two or three times a day."

"I didn't mean frequency, but again I can see why Hermione smiles so much. I mean the amount of ejaculate you produce. Has it changed since your attack?"

"Is this really necessary? Not that I am aware."

"Any pain? And before you say anything, I am not interested in your proclivities."

"No pain, and we're not into that," Severus informed her snidely.

Poppy did well to hide her amusement and after completing her notes, looked the surly wizard straight in the eye. "Alright, well that all seems to be in order. So, now to the physical examination," she continued, flicking her wand to draw a curtain around the cot that stood in the corner of the office. "Just drop your trousers and underwear and pop yourself up onto the bed. There is a sheet there so you can protect your modesty. Let me know when you're ready."

"Oh, fucking hell," Severus grumbled, stepping behind the curtain and disrobing, leaving only his shirt. When he was settled, he threw his arm over his eyes and proclaimed himself ready.

Smirking at her cantankerous patient, Poppy took her wand and pulled back the sheet, reassuring him that the diagnostic spell would not hurt. By the time Severus huffed a reply, Poppy had cast the spell and was staring at the floating results before her.

Her silence caused Severus to break his own. "That bad, is it?"

"No."

Taking a small amount of comfort in her monosyllabic response, the wizard asked, "So, is there any hope? Could something be done to―"

"No, nothing can be done."

With his arm still obscuring his eyes, Severus tensed and lifted his head off the bed slightly. "How can it not be that bad and―"

"―Nothing can be done, Severus, because according to the results of this diagnostic spell, there is nothing that needs to be done."

Slowly, Severus moved his arm to look at the floating image. "What do you mean, 'there is nothing that needs to be done'? Did St. Mungo's fuck up?"

"No," Poppy stated her bottom lip between her teeth, her brow furrowed. Pointing her wand at the appropriate area, she indicated, "This shows that there was damage, but it has been healed."

"How?"

"I've never actually witnessed this, but it does make sense," the matron mumbled distractedly.

Severus' curiosity was piqued. "Go on."

Taking a deep breath, Poppy pursed her lips. "When I was training, one of my colleagues told me about her Russian great-grandparents, whom her mother said were soulmates. She regaled stories about them sensing the other's emotions and communicating non-verbally, which seemed potentially annoying to me. However, she then said that because their soul magic was so strong they could heal minor injuries and lessen the effects of illness. Obviously they couldn't prevent the inevitable, but the fact that a couple's magic could do be so in tune that it could heal fascinated me.

"Now, like I say, I've never witnessed this myself―"

"―it does happen," Severus admitted quietly.

Whilst listening to Poppy, realisation began to dawn. Severus had started to wonder about the strange warmth he felt whenever Hermione began fussing him over a nicked finger or burnt hand, but he'd never given it much thought. He'd always been relatively quick to heal from injury, but assumed that being in better health had contributed to the even shorter healing times. However, his suspicions were reawakened a few weeks ago.

Poppy opened her mouth to speak, but her jaw snapped shut as she considered what to say. "Really?"

"Initially, I wasn't sure," Severus drawled. "There is a paucity of material regarding soul magic and bonds and all the information that I have managed to procure seems contradictory. It appears that each soul bond is different, but what I have established is that most couples seem to acquire either enhanced empathic or non-verbal communication skills.

"Now, you cannot deny that I should have died a few months ago. Hermione's potions may have stalled my demise, but I heard the Healers―I should still have died. However, they were baffled by a mysterious temperature that I was running which started two days after I was admitted to St. Mungo's."

"The first time Hermione visited you?"

"No, but it was the first time that she managed to touch me. She said that whenever she could she would hold my hand, but she never touched my injuries directly. Then within hours of what I suppose was the start of our relationship, she kissed my neck and I felt a warm tingling sensation along my scar. I remember her clearly telling me that it didn't look as red as it had before."

"Interesting."

"There have also been other instances where I've been injured in one way or another and when Hermione has touched me, there has been an unexplained heat and I healed remarkably quickly."

Poppy nodded in agreement. "I must admit that you did recover rather sooner than I'd expected from the incident at the Ministry."

"I thought perhaps it was an elemental gift that had been unleashed in Hermione by the Founder's bond. However, she sliced open her finger in the lab the other day, and I instinctively grabbed her hand so that I could help staunch the bleeding. I cleaned the wound and as I touched it, she informed me that my finger was hot and lo and behold the following morning you would have been hard-pressed to see where the cut had been."

Twisting her mouth in consternation, the older witch asked ponderously, "Well, I never. The question is, though, have you felt this unexplained heat when she's...how do I put this delicately?"

"You've just asked if I have issues maintaining an erection. You have no need to tread carefully. However, I shall save your blushes―the answer is yes."

Considering this carefully, Poppy tapped her quill against her lips, her eyes flashing with incredulity. "I find myself astonished," she flatly told Severus. "Injuries like this are unlikely to heal themselves. However, Hermione would not actually be able to touch the damaged area. And yet, considering the other occurrences where the two of you have healed yourselves, I believe this is the only logical explanation."

Severus muttered his agreement. "It has been suggested, by various sources, that our soul bond is strong, so perhaps it is strong enough that we don't need to directly touch the affected area."

"Possibly. And what are your thaumic levels?" Poppy enquired, knowing that Severus was incredibly powerful in his own right.

"When tested in September, I was level eight and Hermione seven."

"Crikey. And now?"

An arched eyebrow met Madam Pomfrey's question. "What do you mean 'and now?'"

"Severus, you've consummated your bond so your magic will have combined. Effectively you are part of each other now; your magical essence has been altered," Poppy scoffed, not quite believing that the headmaster had asked her to clarify her question. "Together you are more powerful."

Severus, of course, knew that consummating their bond had affected the castle because the blood oath he'd made when he became headmaster had altered, but it was then that a cold panic hit him.

"Poppy?"

Severus' uncertain tone riveted the matron's attention to him.

Swallowing thickly, the headmaster voiced the concern that had suddenly struck him. "Do you think it possible that it was not only my magical essence that was altered when we consummated our bond?"

Immediately Poppy knew what Severus meant and gasped. "I don't know, but did you brew her contraceptive before you―"

"―Yes. Shit! My apologies, Poppy, but I must go and―"

"I suggest flowers may soften the blow," Poppy told him in a motherly tone, "and make sure you brew another batch just to be on the safe side. As much as I love babies, given your position, I think it would not be looked upon too favourably if the Headmaster and one of his professors procreated before their engagement was announced."

* * *

><p>Within moments of leaving Poppy's office, Severus had Apparated to Flos, the florists in Diagon Alley. The fact that he should be able to father a child was a relief, but the fact that he could be a father at this very moment had him in an inward panic. He was about to enter the shop when a familiar voice caught his attention.<p>

"Severus, old chap," Arthur Weasley called as he bustled towards the headmaster. He was just returning to work after meeting Molly for lunch and was carrying a small string tied box. "Stroke of luck I caught you; was going to call you later, but it's probably better this way. Any chance you could pop by my office for a brew after you've bought whatever it is you need to atone for whatever it is that you've done?"

The amusement in Arthur's eyes soon dissipated and Severus realised that the older wizard Arthur had apparently heard about the events of the previous night and was concerned.

"That would be most welcome," Severus conceded. "I will join you shortly."

"Excellent," Arthur stated, his usual joviality returned. "Oh, and a word of advice. Mother-in-laws like small floral tokens as well, you know. Just thought I would share."

Watching the balding red-haired wizard stride off, Severus allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch before he finally entered the floral emporium to purchase one more bouquet than previously intended.

* * *

><p>Following Flora's implacable advice, Severus was stepping out of the florists when a female voice called. "Professor Snape?"<p>

Severus paused for a moment, his gaze falling on the petite witch whilst trying to place the older face to the younger student. Visions of violent explosions and hair turning purple sprang to mind. "Miss Williams or should I say Mrs...?"

"Spencer."

"Very well, Mrs Spencer," Severus drawled smoothly with a courteous nod of his head. "As I recall, we seemed to lose sight of you after you left Hogwarts. May I enquire what has been occupying your time since leaving school?"

The younger woman blushed slightly. Snape had never spoken to her so kindly before, and now she understood what some of her dorm mates had meant when they said that he could've talked the knickers off them if he'd wanted.

"Please, call me Diana, sir," she told him respectfully. "Oh, I left our world when I got married. I...uh...I married a Muggle and we moved back to Devon. I work in a Muggle wool shop which suits me just fine as it gives me plenty of time to be with the kids."

Feeling that the headmaster wouldn't really be interested in the details of her life, she looked up at him bashfully and was surprised―but on reflection she shouldn't have been―when he asked how many children she had.

"I've got three so far which is why my job is ideal. And we have a few customers who are witches; you know Molly Weasley?"

"We are well acquainted with the whole family."

"Oh, of course, you would. Silly me. You'd have taught all of the kids. Well, anyway, she's a regular. Sometimes she sends Bill to pick up orders, especially now that she's busy knitting things for _his_ baby."

The mention of Bill and Fleur's baby piqued Severus' interest. "If I remember correctly, Diana, you and Bill were an item at one point, were you not?"

"Yeah, we were, but at the time it wasn't meant to be," the mahogany-tressed witch admitted ruefully.

The innocuousness of these comments were betrayed by Diana's tone. It was obvious that she too did not let go of past loves easily, so Severus decided to move the conversation along. However, there was something strange about this encounter. He was rarely stopped in the street and certainly not by students whom he'd taught over a decade ago.

"So you obviously haven't eschewed our world entirely if you are here," Severus continued.

"Not entirely. I must admit that I've found myself wanting to come back over the last few months," Diana told him, looking around at the shops in Diagon Alley. "It's changed a lot, hasn't it?"

"What has? Our world or Diagon Alley?"

"Well, both," came the witch's wistful reply. "So many businesses have closed here. I used to find the old shopfronts comforting, but now you've got all these new ones and...I suppose that's what happens when there's a war."

Severus was about to respond when Diana carried on. "Thankfully, I managed to avoid the Registration Commission..."

"Of course, you're a Muggle-born," Severus recalled.

The Muggle-born in question snorted softly. "I used to think you hated me because of that."

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus scoffed. "Contrary to popular belief, I've never had an issue with a person's background. In fact, even in the presence of the Dark Lord I never uttered such views. No, your aptitude for disrupting my classes with your exploding cauldrons did nothing to recommend you, but I can assure you that I didn't hate you."

Diana gave him a wry smile and Severus found his curiosity getting the better of him. "So why the sudden hankering for a return to our world?"

"A number of things actually. My eldest is eight and all of them are exhibiting now. It seems only right that they should be introduced to the magical world before they go to Hogwarts―if you'll have the little terrors, that is."

Severus inclined his head slightly and told her in a deep, conspiratorial voice, "I'm sure we'll cope."

"Well, that's good to know," she chuckled. "Of course, eventually you'll have four of mine on your hands."

Severus' lip twitched. "You're expecting?"

"I am," came her beaming reply, "and I decided that I wanted to have this pregnancy checked over at St. Mungo's. That's why I'm up here today, actually."

Considering why Severus was buying flowers, he wondered if Hermione would be this pleased should they discover that he had impregnated her ahead of schedule. "Well, my congratulations. Did your husband not come with you?"

The smile on the witch's face dissipated. "Things haven't been great between us since I told him I was pregnant. I...well, you don't want to hear about my problems. I've taken up enough of your time, Professor, so I'll be going. Sorry for hijacking you like that, but you were the first familiar face I...sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's perfectly alright, Diana," Severus said rather genially, nodding courteously as the witch said her goodbye and scurried off.

Hermione would have been proud of how 'nice' he was being. He then caught sight of two seventh-year students sneaking out of the Leaky Cauldron. Much to his ego's relief, they took one look at him, turned on their heel and went back into the pub before Flooing back to Hogsmeade.

Making a mental note to speak to them later, as well, he thought to himself,_ At least I've still got it!_

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley was busy reading a report on his desk whilst trying not to drop sugar and jam all over it or him from the doughnut that he was eating. He failed as a loud knock rattled his door.<p>

"Come in," he managed to call, his voice somewhat muffled by a mouthful of deep-fried cake.

Before he could greet the black-clad figure, he was asked, "Do you remember Diana Williams?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow as he swallowed. "Of course, I do. She broke Bill's heart when she disappeared off the face of the wizarding earth only to turn up in Molly's wool shop, married with three little ones. Why?"

"She accosted me outside of Flos. It's a most peculiar experience to be spoken to by one's former pupils without them shitting themselves."

Arthur laughed heartily at Severus' perplexed expression. "As time goes on, you will have to get used to that, I feel. Lovely flowers, by the way. You must really be in the doghouse."

Severus smirked. "That has yet to be ascertained. These are in anticipation of her displeasure."

"Very wise. I've taught you well," the older wizard chuckled. "Now, what we both need is a cup of tea, one of Molly's doughnuts, and a chat about what happened last night."

"I wouldn't say no to the tea or to a discussion about last night, but I must, regretfully, decline the doughnut. I'm trying to watch the waistline."

"Merlin's Sphericals to that! Let Hermione do that for you. One doughnut won't hurt."

The Head of Spell Detection and Reversal called his secretary for some tea and pushed the box of sugar-covered delights towards the dour wizard, urging him to take one. "Now, I know you're busy and potentially in trouble, so I will get to the point. Pius spent all morning shouting at the Senior Aurors and Ron doesn't know anything about last night's events or the attack on Spinner's End. He hasn't been called to a meeting for two weeks."

Severus took a sip of tea. "He's still supplying them with all the information we give him?"

"He is and they seem interested in it. I think we just need to stay patient."

"Patience is something I have in very short supply, at the moment," Severus grumbled before tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Arthur silently drummed his fingers on his desk before breaking Severus from his thoughts. "How are Hermione's parents?"

"Considering the incompetence of Pius' Aurors, they are well," the headmaster informed him, still staring at the coving around Arthur's office.

"That is a little harsh, Severus," Arthur chided as the younger wizard sat up and took a sip of tea. "We're all shocked; after all, Savage was a good man and with Fisher dead and Lawson disappearing, it's created a rather strange atmosphere within the MLE. However, I believe that Pius has managed to muzzle the press, which is a blessing for all concerned."

"Especially for him as he's covered his back," Severus grumbled into his cup.

Sighing deeply, Arthur considered the wizard before him. "This is not Pius' fault."

"Maybe not," Severus huffed, "but I am disquieted by the whole situation."

"Of course you are. When things like this affect your family, you always look for people to blame. Everything seems to have conspiracy written all over it. However, this was out of Pius' control. Both you and he did everything possible to protect them, it seems. You had a plan in place in case the very worst happened and it worked."

"But it shouldn't have had to be tested," Severus protested. "They were his men, he chose them for the mission, and―"

"―Careful, Severus," Arthur warned. He knew from Order meetings how quickly Severus could turn on someone and how his wrath endured. Recognising the signs, he sensed there was a real danger that Narcissa's fiancé would suffer that fate.

"I have no desire to think what is going through my mind at this juncture but the only witness is Burke and his testimony is sketchy at best. I'm not saying that Pius was directly involved, but how do we know that he doesn't have some level of involvement?"

"Merlin's Beard, Severus!" Arthur exclaimed. "What on earth would Pius stand to gain?"

"I have no idea. However, he was reappointed by whoever that is upstairs, and aside from Hermione and myself, no one except Narcissa and Pius knew where the Grangers would be staying. Even you and Lucius didn't know. Simeon only knew the Floo address, not the actual address. None of those Aurors were supposed to know who they were guarding, but Pius took it upon himself to tell Savage and Lawson. Michael described Savage as a man under the influence of an Imperius and then he ends up dead with Lawson missing? Somewhere along the line someone has betrayed us."

Arthur's brow furrowed, taking on board this new information. "When you put it like that, I can see your concern, but I cannot believe that Pius would betray you."

Severus traced the Ministry of Magic emblem on his cup with his finger distractedly. Until last night, neither could he, but he was concerned and not knowing if he could trust those close to him had him on edge.

"However," Arthur continued, "it would seem logical that given Lawson's disappearance and the lack of a ransom demand, the Aurory has been infiltrated."

"Which is extremely comforting considering both Hermione and I have Auror escorts," Severus growled in frustration. "And how do we know that this infiltration isn't widespread or actively being encouraged? Take the Ministry Ball and the amount of preparation that Pius so-say put into the event's security only for it to end in fucking carnage."

Arthur was not a man to outwardly show frustration or anger often―he left that to his wife. However, as every Weasley child could attest, whilst Molly was full of bluster and immediate, fast burning rage, they would rather face her than be sent to their father. For Arthur Weasley did not raise his voice, nor did his voice drip with menace, but his disappointment could cut deep and that was hard to bear.

Placing both hands on his desk, the older wizard began to set the Headmaster of Hogwarts straight.

"Think very carefully about what you are saying." Arthur's clipped delivery caused Severus to look up. "You are angry―I understand that―but for the love of Merlin, be reasonable. You know, as well as I, that the majority of Aurors are as honest as the day is long. I refuse to let you make Pius the focus of your anger simply because you feel guilty about letting your family down."

"Don't be absurd. I don't think―"

"―But you do, my friend. You shouldered the burden of guilt over Lily Potter's death for years, and I know that you never want that to happen again to either those you love or those whom they love. I realise this is new for you, but Hermione's parents are part of your family and you thought you had a plan to keep them safe. It may have failed but not because of anything you did wrong, and I very much doubt it was because of anything Pius did knowingly. He is carrying out an investigation and will get to the bottom of it because not only does he feel like he has let you down, but Narcissa―the woman carrying his child―was there."

Severus was taken aback. "He told you about Narcissa's condition?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course he did. He's been beating himself up over putting them both at risk, just as you would if you felt that you had inadvertently put Hermione and your child at risk."

The mention of Hermione and their hypothetical child caused a shiver to slide down Severus' spine as the status of said hypothetical child was somewhat in doubt.

"We all know how protective you are of Hermione. She's told us all about the rigmarole you went through to bring her parents back safely―how hard both you and Pius worked to bring them back. You know how much they mean to Hermione and, as such, they mean something to you. As understandable as your feelings are, the only way you will be satisfied is to get to the bottom of this, and quickly. Throwing accusations around will not help.

"So, it looks like we will be initiating a screening process for all Aurors based on the charm contained in our rings to test for Polyjuice usage and we will be interviewing them under Veritaserum, as well."

Narrowing his eyes as Arthur outlined the plan, Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "As if I haven't got enough to do."

"Well, you are the Ministry approved Potions Master and if we organised it methodically we could whip through all the Aurors in three days."

Nodding his head with a sense of resignation, Severus added one stipulation. "In case of collusion, Pius must not attend the interviews."

"Severus, for the last time, Pius is not involved!" Arthur exclaimed, frustration lacing his voice.

The headmaster was about to retort when, without notice, he was interrupted as Arthur's office door opened and in strode the Minister for Magic.

Holding out his hand in greeting, Shacklebolt―or whoever it was masquerading as him―spoke.

"Headmaster, I was told that you were here. I heard about what happened last night and wished to assure you that we will discover the truth behind these events. I hope that both Hermione and her parents are safe and well."

"Your concern is appreciated, Minister," Severus drawled, accepting the man's hand carefully. "They are at Hogwarts and will stay under the castle's protection until the perpetrators of the attack can be found."

"Very wise. Please pass on my regards to your lovely witch. I suppose the fact that Narcissa was also involved has ensured that Pius is working tirelessly on the matter."

"Pius would be giving the same attention to the case whether Narcissa was involved or not," Arthur chimed in, trying to placate Severus, who was bristling at the Minister's comment.

"It must be a worrying time for you, Severus," Shacklebolt pressed on. "After all, one of your properties was attacked by your own students, and now this property as well. It must seem like someone is out to get you."

"My understanding of the previous event was that someone has once again been abusing Polyjuice whilst using the Imperius Curse and Obliviating one of my students."

"If only there were a way to detect if someone is using Polyjuice," Shacklebolt mused with a sigh.

A wicked smile crept from the corner of Severus' mouth. "Well, there are some advantages to being a Potions master."

Shacklebolt's eyes flashed up at the headmaster. "Oh, and what are they?"

"Come now, Minister, you don't expect me to give away all my secrets," came Severus' measured response.

Shacklebolt paused and both Severus and Arthur noted the slightly nervous tone in his voice. "No, I suppose not. Well, like I said, I just came in to offer my assurances that we are doing all we can to capture the perpetrator."

Severus nodded graciously. "Thank you, Kingsley. Now, if you will excuse me, I have been absent from the school rather too much recently and―"

"―I was disappointed to hear that Rostov was too cowardly to stand for his crimes," Shacklebolt interrupted.

"As was I. However, the world is now less one unpunished Death Eater. Hopefully, before too long, more can be brought to justice one way or another."

Severus was sure he heard the Minister for Magic's teeth grind together. "I hope so too," he said before swiftly bidding them both farewell.

"Well that gave him something to think about. Nicely played," Arthur said ponderously as he looked at Severus, who had yet to unfix his gaze from the door though which Shacklebolt had just departed.

"I'm fed up of playing games. It's about time we drew him out," Severus muttered before turning to face his friend. "Arthur, may I call upon you for a rather large favour?"

"Of course, old chap."

Severus inclined his head courteously. "I cannot tell you what it is, and I can't ask you here, but know that your assistance will be greatly appreciated. Once I have finalised the details, I'll be in touch."

"Whenever you're ready, Severus. You know that I will help where I can."

Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired wizard nodded. If there was one person that Severus knew he could rely on, Arthur Weasley was that person.

* * *

><p>"So, what's made you come to this momentous decision?" Hermione asked from what was normally Severus' armchair as her redheaded friend, who was nursing a mug of tea and cradling a box of tissues, had commandeered hers.<p>

Blowing her nose, Ginny took a moment to compose herself. "I really like Blaise, I really do. We have a great laugh, but after what happened at Spinner's End a few weeks ago, I just don't think I can't trust him anymore. I mean, I know how much he admires Severus, so I do believe that he was Imperiused and Obliviated, but―"

"What's happened?" was Hermione's concerned enquiry.

"Well, at the start of term we spent every night together and we were at it all the time, but recently...well, not so much. I know you've all got NEWTs next week, but I'm not sure he's been studying."

Hermione's conversation with Theo Nott sprang to mind. "What makes you think he's not?"

"I don't know, but when he does spend the night...we've only had sex once in two weeks."

"Like you said, he's got exams next week. He's probably just—"

"―You know Theo and Pansy have split up, don't you?"

Hermione hoped that she seemed surprised. "Really? No, I didn't. You don't think he's messing around with her, do you?"

"They share rooms. Why not?"

Ginny's resigned response caused Hermione's brow to furrow. "You don't seem very bothered by this. Usually, you'd be kicking up a fuss. And if he is cheating on you, why are you so upset? You normally hex and ask questions later."

Sighing deeply, Ginny mumbled, "Because it's my fault."

The young professor listened intently as Ginny finally got to the crux of her decision. "He's not Harry and Blaise knows it. I know that I'm not being fair to him, but for some reason, I'm finding it really hard to let him go."

"Have you talked to Harry about how you feel?"

Ginny scoffed. "Have you tried to speak to Professor Potter recently? He's rarely in his office after lessons and he's always too busy to talk to me if I see him in the corridor. I've gone to his rooms, but I'm sure he's avoiding me, 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head. "No, he's not. He's just busy. He's a Head of House remember, and between doing his NEWTs, teaching, marking and Quidditch... Why don't you corner him after Quidditch practice or a match?"

"Because he's always talking to someone else or having to rush off."

Hermione shook her head incredulously. "Since when has that ever stopped you? Come on. If you love him, bloody well pin him up against a wall and tell him."

"Ummm Professor, he's a professor now. I can't embarrass him like that."

Hermione snorted softly at the younger witch's response. She had been joking when she suggested pinning Harry against the wall and generally Ginny would have seen the humour in it. However, the fact that she didn't could only mean one thing: Ginevra Weasley was serious about winning Harry Potter back and she didn't want to give him an excuse to push her away.

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "even if I do speak to him I'll be wasting my breath. I doubt he'll want me back after what happened with Lucius, but I really do want to see if we can work things out. I just can't do that whilst he's avoiding me―"

"―Which he isn't," Hermione grumbled.

"Whatever! So I thought perhaps if you invited him over one evening and I just happened to be here waiting for you, and..."

Hermione's concern for her friend suddenly dissipated as she realised what Ginny wanted. "I'm not the only the person who lives here, Gin. You may have met the man I live with―you know, tall, wears a lot of black―"

"―Nice arse."

"That's the one," Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You'd need to run this past Severus as well, and―"

The door to their chambers flew open and the man himself, wielding two bouquets, strode purposefully into the living room and walked straight past the chair that contained Ginny Weasley. "Have you taken your potion this month?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Your contraceptive?"

"I assumed that's what you meant, but―"

"I don't want you to take it anymore," Severus stated, stopping in front of Hermione.

Ginny, whose presence had been obscured by the way she'd been curled up in the armchair, was trying not to giggle at Hermione's dumbfounded expression.

"Severus, I think we should discuss this when we don't have company." the curly-haired witch growled dangerously through gritted teeth, nodding her head towards the chair opposite.

"What?" he sneered before panic flashed across his visage as he imagined who the company was. Spinning round, he breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief when he saw that it was Ginny and not Helen or worse, Michael. Composing himself, his eyebrow arched as he greeted Hermione's visitor. "I trust that because you are here gossiping means that you have no work to do, Ginevra."

"Well, I do, but I needed to speak to Hermione―"

"―As do I," Severus replied, his tone suggesting that he would appreciate it if she left them to it. "And your discretion regarding this conversation would be appreciated."

"Right, well, I'll be off then," Ginny said vaguely, her eyes wide, half hoping that Hermione would tell her to stay. However, knowing that was unlikely given the way her friend was glaring at Severus, she jerked her head towards the headmaster and mouthed, "See if you can persuade him."

As the door closed, an enraged Hermione began railing at Severus for being so rude to Ginny. His assertion that he should be able to say what he liked, when he liked in his own living room only added fuel to her anger. The argument went on for a good ten minutes until Hermione realised that Severus was holding flowers, then remembering that he'd gone to see Poppy.

_That would account for the abruptness,_ she thought to herself.

However, the terse delivery of his announcement could mean only two things: it was either unnecessary for her to take her contraceptive anymore, or he'd had good news and wanted to start trying for a family. However, given the way that he'd raised the subject, she was too pissed off with him to consider the latter for a while.

"So, what brought on that pronouncement?" Hermione asked when Severus' rant seemed to run out of steam.

"What?"

"You just waltzed in here and informed the world that you don't want me to take my potion anymore. What brought that about and are those flowers for me? I hope so because they're lovely."

Severus paused for a moment, his mind shooting back to the reason he had to speak with her. Since leaving Arthur's office, he had been mulling over how to break the news to Hermione. He'd hoped the flowers would soften the blow, but the closer he got to their chambers, the more uptight he became.

Realising that he'd blurted out his wishes without immediate explanation and that his consequent reaction was due to his embarrassment from Ginny witnessing his dickheaded behaviour, a contrite apology immediately spilled from her lips.

Accepting his apology on the proviso that he also apologise to her friend, Hermione found herself being guided to the sofa. Her wizard wrapped an arm around her shoulder, coaxing her to snuggle into his side whilst he carefully took her hand in his.

Clearing his throat, Severus began to tell her what was on his mind. "I went to see Poppy, and―"

"Are you alright?" Hermione interjected gently, Severus' wellbeing the only thing concerning her for the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Severus nodded and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine. Everything is fine," he told her, relief flooding his voice. "However, for a time, it wasn't."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, 'it wasn't?'"

"Just that. There was damage, but it was healed sometime after I left St Mungo's."

Still unable to get her head around this, Hermione sought further clarification.

Stroking his thumb over Hermione's, Severus tried to explain. "Remember what happened when you cut your finger in the lab a few weeks ago?"

"What, apart from it bleeding all over my notes?" Hermione chuckled softly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her cheeky response. "Do you recall what happened when I was helping you clean it? I ran my finger over the affected area and you remarked that it was hot. Remember when I was injured at the Ministry Ball and I kept complaining about the heat of your hand when you touched my shoulder?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Both healed quickly, didn't they?"

Again the young witch nodded, still not quite understanding Severus' point.

"I didn't give it much thought at the time, but I remember how hot your hands felt when you touched my balls for the first time. I put it down to a certain element of excitement on your part and it being too long on mine."

Hermione's eyes widened as she finally understood what he was suggesting. "It was me?"

"It seems to be the only explanation. After all, look what happened to my Dark Mark and my scar. Look what happened to yours. It makes sense. Poppy confirmed the existence of the phenomenon although it is still a rare gift, even for soulmates. However, she also commented a soul bond effectively changes the essence of our magic, and then something occurred to me.

"You will recall that after we first made love, Minerva called me to the castle. I'm sure you have worked out by now that Hogwarts and the Headmaster or Headmistress share a magical connection?"

"I did wonder," Hermione mumbled, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well, when we consummated our relationship, we became part of each other and my bond with the castle changed. I had no reason to think on it, but my conversation with Poppy caused me to consider your contraceptive. It was brewed before we became fully intimate and if our magical essence has changed then potentially―"

"―We've effectively been having unprotected sex."

Twisting his lips, Severus nodded bashfully. "Potentially."

"Shit!"

"Indeed." It was Severus' turn to bite his bottom lip as he considered how to broach his next concern. "I, therefore, think that before I go ahead and brew another batch, it would perhaps be prudent to ascertain whether you're...whether we're―"

"―pregnant?" Extricating her hand from his, Hermione twisted to face Severus, and yet her gaze was fixed on her stomach. Slowly stroking her belly, she whispered, "I can't be. I came on last week."

"I know," Severus agreed softly, his hand covering hers, "but whilst it is unlikely that you are, the presence of a period does not necessarily preclude the possibility of you being..." His voice faded as he realised the significance of what he was seeking permission to do. Hermione could be carrying their child, and even if the pregnancy were only a few hours old, the spell would detect it.

Hermione shifted her hand so that her fingers interlaced with Severus' and squeezed his fingers gently, feeling comforted when he returned the sign of affection. "What will we do if I am?"

Severus took a deep breath before responding. "Then we will discuss the options."

Hearing Severus' answer seemed to cement what Hermione wanted as she informed him adamantly, "Well, there is only one option really: We'll be parents in nine month's time."

Swallowing thickly, her partner nodded and gave her a watery smile. "Of course, we will. Ready?"

"Just do it."

Drawing his wand, Severus hesitated before pointing it at Hermione's lower belly. Muttering the incantation, his breath hitched whilst they waited for either a white or blue light.

The result, however, did not bring the relief that the couple had wanted, but neither knew how to tell the other of their disappointment by the appearance of the white, negative light.

The prospect of having a family was not one that the couple was ever afraid to raise. They continued to perfect the baby making process and had many conversations about becoming parents which ranged from anticipative to heartbreaking in recent days. However, until a few hours ago―or minutes in Hermione's case―it had been no more than a sincerest wish.

Turning his head away from her, Severus told her matter-of-factly, "You should dispose of your obsolete potions and I will brew you a new batch."

His witch was not fooled by the stoicism in his voice. "Sev, are you OK?"

Knowing he could keep very little from Hermione these days, he hung his head, his hair obscuring his eyes. "I confess myself disappointed."

Sighing, Hermione moved to straddle him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Me too," she admitted, looking into Severus' eyes whilst her fingers found their way into the hair. "I didn't expect to be, but I am."

Severus knew exactly how she felt. His arms encircled her and pulling her to him, he buried his face into the side of her neck. They embraced in silence for several minutes until Hermione spoke cautiously.

"Do you have to brew another batch?"

Severus would have been lying if the very same thought hadn't crossed his mind also. Screwing up his eyes, he took a stuttering breath before, with a pained voice, said quietly, "'Mione, don't ask me that."

"But..."

"I know that today has brought the prospect―the pleasant prospect―of parenthood into sharp relief, but, for numerous reasons, we agreed not to try and conceive until after we're married."

Hermione pushed back on his lap. "I know, but―"

"―But nothing," Severus pressed, taking her hands in his and holding them to his chest. "I fully intend to honour my promise not to keep you waiting too long before I ask for your hand, but I must beg for your patience for a little while longer. I am intent on doing this properly, sweetheart."

Hermione smiled and kissed the corner of her wizard's mouth. "I'll hold you to that."

Gathering his witch into her arms once again, Severus' deep chuckle reverberated through his chest. "Please do."

* * *

><p>Michael Granger was not a man to be easily swayed. However, in the short space of time since he and his wife had returned to the UK, it was now obvious to him that Hermione's intentions had not been carried out lightly or without good reason. That didn't mean that he was about to forgive her unequivocally―he couldn't remove the hurt over night―but he was more disposed to being in the same room as her and her partner.<p>

It was this newfound detente that saw him and Helen sitting in the dining room of Severus and Hermione's chambers, sharing a rather delicious evening meal accompanied by a more than acceptable wine. The conversation was guarded, but polite, and littered with awkward silences. The scene couldn't be described as a pleasant family meal, but it wasn't the battlefield that Hermione had feared it would become.

Considering what he learnt over the last few days, Michael watched his daughter and her partner carefully. After any war, there was often a power struggle and it was apparent to Hermione's father that, whether the couple liked it or not, they were in the centre of one. It was obvious that Severus was worried. However, the topic of the wizard's worries caused Michael to warm to him.

The thing most fathers want is for their daughter to choose a man who can protect them with the same or greater voracity as themselves. Throughout the dinner conversation, Severus made several comments about being concerned about recent events but that the bastards had obviously forgotten who they were up against.

At first, Michael thought him conceited. However, when Severus said that whilst individually these rogue wizards were no match for him, collectively he was concerned—not for the safety of the wizarding world, not for himself, but for Hermione. And with that came the promise that if they hurt one curl on his witch's head, Severus' response would be decisive: It would involve evisceration and slow, painful deaths. Michael was left in no doubt that his daughter had chosen wisely.

* * *

><p>Michael and Helen received a surprised after dinner. Their expressions froze as Winky and Missy, who were both extremely curious about Hermione and Severus' visitors, arrived with a <em>pop,<em> carrying trays of coffee and mint petit fours. The latter was an addition all of the elves' own making.

As Winky placed her tray on the coffee table, Hermione, who had a sleepy Leo on her lap, asked softly, "Winky, do you remember the promise you made when you became my house-elf?"

Winky nodded, drawing herself up to her full height. "Of course, Mistress. Winky is remembering perfectly. You said that I is to remain a free elf as long as I serves you, master and your family."

"Winky, I would like you to meet my parents."

Winky gasped, shortly followed by Missy. "Mistress' family?"

Hermione smiled warmly and nodded.

The elf turned to face Michael and Helen, bowing to each of them separately. "Winky is honoured to meet the great Hermione Granger's parents. Winky is happy to serve."

Still shocked by the strange creatures before them, the couple looked at Severus and Hermione for guidance about what to say. Help was offered in the form of Severus mouthing, "Thank you, Winky."

As one, the couple stumbled over the simple phrase, but both chuckled as Winky nearly fainted from happiness.

After repeating the exercise with Missy, Severus was explaining how to call the elves when the familiar voice of Pius Thicknesse rang out from the grate. "Can I come through?"

"Of course, Pius," Hermione called out as Severus tensed.

"Apologies for interrupting your evening, I will be brief. I have received disturbing news from Graeme Hartford. Sarah was reported missing by her boyfriend when she did not return from lunch with us on Sunday."

As the others waited expectantly, Severus closed his eyes, sensing from Pius' tone what was coming next.

"Her body was found an hour ago."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I'm sorry...nah, I'm not. So what's going on? I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>_

_**AN3: The next few chapters move into the Christmas and New Year period...and I think some of you will have your patience rewarded...**_


	57. A Mutual Loathing of Tinsel

_**Dearly Beloved, **_

_**Do I need to apologise? Probably! Therefore, I apologise for not getting the chapter up sooner. Real life is kicking my arse harder than ever, and the amount of time I have to write is at an all time low. But I'm trying. **_

_**And now, a massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed and sent lovely messages and who have followed and favourited this story. I adore you all, and your words help more than you can ever know. I love hearing from you, and I hope that you will continue to let me know your thoughts. **_

_**And also a massive thank you to the person (I know who you are) who nominated The Headmaster's Wife in the Best Work In Progress Category in the 2015 SSHG Livejournal Fanfics Award. I had to stare at my email when I was told I'd been nominated in disbelief, but I am incredibly excited about it. So if you would like to vote for my little story then email the mods at the following address: sshgficawards AT gmail DOT com.**_

_**Now, on with the main event. It's nearly Christmas (may be using my own personal Time Turner here) and things are starting to fall into place. **_

_**Usual warnings apply: Some sexiness and language.**_

_**All my love and thanks to Onecelestialbeing who not only lets her eyes bleed so that yours don't have to, but who also lets me moan on about life in general. **_

_**I own nothing but my imagination a packet of peanuts. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Mutual Loathing of Tinsel<strong>

A hushed reverence seemed to fall over Hogwarts during the second week of December while NEWT and OWL examinations were being held for some of the 'War Pupils' and assistant professors.

By Thursday of that week, the headmaster was sitting in his office, awaiting the sound which signalled the end of Hermione's last exam. She had tried to convince herself that she was calm and confident about her NEWTs and everyone knew that she had no reason to doubt herself. However, for the last few nights, Severus would wake in the middle of the night to find himself alone in their bed. Every night he would get up to search for her and every night he would find her fast asleep in the study, slumped over her notes.

Severus tapped his quill against his lips, deep in contemplation. He knew that Hermione would be fine and pushed her exam out of his thoughts. However, what he could not banish so easily were the events of the last few weeks.

Since he'd fired a warning shot across the Minister for Magic's bow, he had expected some semblance of retaliatory action, but so far, nothing conspicuous happened. That should have soothed his mind, but instead it worried him. It meant that they were planning something, yet Ron Weasley still hadn't been called before Yaxley and his inner circle despite the steady stream of false but plausible information. It was a definite cause for concern, but even more so after what happened in Australia.

Graeme Hartford―the Head of Australian Auror Training―was of the opinion that he didn't have a spy in his camp. Rather, he believed that it was a case of familial admiration for a sympathiser of the Dark Lord. However, what Hartford didn't know, was that he was about to open a vat of flobberworms.

On the day that the death of Sarah Tindell, the Squib agent employed to protect the Grangers in their final weeks in Australia, was announced, it was also accompanied by the news that two Aurors had met untimely ends. What wasn't revealed to the general populace was that the wizards were found dead in a wizarding brothel in Melbourne, and had been killed hours after the young woman's body had been discovered. They were both carrying unregistered wands which had a very disturbing spell trail.

One of the men―Stefan Lawson―was a senior Auror, known to Sarah from having dated her the previous year. It was an amicable parting and the pair were often seen chatting over coffee. The woman had confided in her current boyfriend that she'd split up with Lawson because he was a drip who was constantly trying to please her, but they hadn't been right for each other. However, she still considered him to be one of her best friends and a confidant. She'd also told her boyfriend that Stefan was always talking about his cousin―a senior British Ministry Auror, called Thomas―whom she was introduced to over the summer when he came to visit. Her impression of him was that he gave her the creeps.

The whorehouse Madam, after reaffirming her commitment to assist the Ministry whenever possible to keep their noses out of her business, told investigators that the two men were there to meet someone as part of an undercover operation. The someone in question arrived hooded and cloaked and was described as having a foreign accent. He'd left soon after he arrived, heading into the city without a trace, and when she sent two girls to entertain the Aurors―compliments of the house―that was when their bodies were discovered.

Severus had no idea if there were sympathisers as far afield as Australia, even though he knew it was entirely possible. Intuitively, it seemed likely that Sarah had ill-advisedly informed her friend of the mission to recover to the Grangers, and Stefan Lawson had informed his cousin. Thomas had then ensured that he was included in protective detail when the couple returned to the UK. However, there was still the issue of the mysterious man who appeared in Australia and outside his London flat.

At first it seemed implausible that this was the same person until time differences were taken into account. If that was the case, perhaps Thomas Lawson was something other than missing. After reading the case file that Hartford had sent over to the UK Ministry's Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Severus knew that discovering the true identity of this person was imperative. Pius proclaimed it to be gruesome reading but having seen a fair number of atrocities in his life, Severus was insistent that he be given sight of the report.

Severus knew that he had a strong stomach, and he would consider that he still did. However, the poor woman's torturers left no one in any doubt that Sarah had been killed because of her final assignment.

The medical report indicated that she had been subjected to hours of the Cruciatus and other arcane torture spells which had left her disfigured; her face almost unrecognisable. Of course, that disturbed Severus, but it was the words that had been carved into the skin on her back that caused the bile to rise and burn his throat:

_Traitor, my blood is on your hands. The blood of your Mudblood whore and its family will be on your hands. You will suffer more than you have ever suffered and you will beg for death, but it will not be granted. We shall be avenged._

The fact of the matter was this: This was another warning, but now a life had been lost. Whoever they were, it was becoming apparent that the stakes were rising and the fact that they had signed off their grim missive with the words "We shall be avenged" was the most concerning factor of all. Pius put it down to mere rhetoric to inspire fear―which it had succeeded in doing―but Severus knew that this was far more serious.

However, what concerned him more than anything was that he recognised the style of torture, but knew that it could not have been performed by its chief exponent. For this reason, these Aurors were more than likely under instruction or Imperius to disfigure in this manner. And if Yaxley was trying to emulate this person, they had to stamp out this plot sooner rather than later. He just hoped that Sarah was dead before this disturbing missive was scribed.

But this was not a poisoning where an antidote could be easily found, or a magical explosive which could be detected and destroyed. This was a human life that had been taken, tortured, and defiled, and left as a warning. The questions were: who was seeking to be avenged and why did they feel the need to be avenged?

It was after reading this report that Severus called Arthur Weasley to his office to inform him of the favour he needed.

After Severus' reinstatement, Albus Dumbledore revealed to him the location of a safe house that had been unknown to the Order during the war. The former headmaster had always expected Severus to be exonerated should he survive the war. Knowing how much the younger wizard hated his family home, his final gift to Severus was to provide him with a home in which he could eschew public life and the Prince Estate properties should he so wish.

It was this property that Severus―after discussing it with Hermione―decided was where the Grangers should relocate to for their own safety and he asked Arthur to become its Secret-Keeper. Shacklebolt knew that they were staying at the castle, and after reading that grim warning, Severus was determined that he would be the only target at Hogwarts. He knew Hermione was one, too, but she could defend herself. However, her parents would be defenceless if the school was attacked somehow and he didn't want that on his conscience.

No, he felt it was for the best if Hermione's parents were sequestered away―and soon―until such time as they could rejoin the Muggle world without fear of reprisal. Severus had asked Missy to recommend a house-elf to attend the Grangers and she had selected Wristy to take up the role of ensuring that the kitchen was well stocked and that Helen and Michael's every need was met.

Strangely, part of him was reluctant to take this step. He was quite enjoying having the couple stay in their chambers. Both were adapting remarkably well to the situation and he was pleased that Michael had begun to make more of an effort with Hermione. Their stories of Hermione as a little girl were often charming and downright hilarious. Somehow, his witch didn't seem to share that opinion if her protests and cringing were anything to go by.

Of course, not all the stories were pleasant. Tales of Hermione's struggle to accept her magic and her frustrations with friends were familiar to him. But hearing the perspective and observations of her concerned parents on the matter were heart-wrenching, but Severus found that these insights only made him love her even more.

However, there was a downside to having the Grangers in such close proximity. Whilst he didn't mind giving up his evenings on the sofa with Hermione, the knowing looks from her parents as the younger couple prepared to retire to bed were making Severus rather uncomfortable. In fact, over the last few days, the only places he felt able to show Hermione his physical appreciation were the Headmaster's office and various alcoves during their now joint evening rounds. He was really beginning to miss the comfort of their bed.

Severus glanced up at the clock and realising that he would need to leave soon, he added his signature to the parchment before him, folded it, and was about to call Obsidian when another owl tapped on his window.

Recognising it to be Viktor Krum's he hurried to relieve the bird of its burden and as Obsidian was on the way out, prompted the foreign bird to recuperate upon one of his own owl's perches following a generous helping of treats.

Walking towards to the fireplace, he ripped open the letter and read Krum's words carefully before screwing up the parchment and skilfully lobbing it into the fire. He called Pius quickly and had just finished relaying the information when the sound that he'd been awaiting rang out, signalling the end of Hermione's final exam. He had promised that he would go down to see her afterwards and intended to honour that.

* * *

><p>And so with Viktor's latest information on his mind, Severus swept through the corridors as he made his way to greet―barring disastrous NEWTs results―his four new fully fledged professors.<p>

The candidates were milling around outside the Great Hall, each conducting a post mortem on their last exam, when they heard the unmistakable sound of the headmaster's footsteps on the ancient stone floor. The eighth-years quickly dispersed, leaving Hermione and the other three assistant professors.

Hermione was touched when Severus said that he would come down to see her after her final exam had ended, and she turned to greet her partner with a beaming smile on her face.

"I trust all went well, Professors?" Severus asked, fighting his now natural instinct to pull Hermione into his arms. Such a smile deserved to be rewarded, but for propriety's sake, he had to resist for a little while longer.

Harry and Neville opened their mouths to respond, but it was Draco who spoke.

"It was a doddle," he informed his uncle with an arrogant shrug, but Severus noted the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hermione huffed indignantly. "I wouldn't call _that_ a doddle, Draco. It was quite challenging. I just wish that I'd had more time to study―"

"―You say that after every bloody exam," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, but you forget, Harry," Neville added, "that she was part of a double act. I mean we'd all be wondering how we had done and Ron would flop down on the sofa and say, 'Bloody hell, I'm hungry. How long 'til dinner?' And 'Mione's reply was always something like―" Doing a near perfect impression of a flouncing Hermione, the sandy-haired wizard put his hands on his hips. "'I don't care Ronald. I'm worried that I should've studied more, and all you can think about is your stomach.' Which in fairness, was pretty much how every conversation went between the two of them."

Hermione gasped, but her glare was saved for Severus when he deadpanned, "I almost feel guilty for being the cause of your break-up if the conversation was that scintillating."

After she'd poked her tongue out at him playfully, Severus narrowed his eyes at her gesture. "And what have I told you about doing that, Miss Granger?"

"Do you really want me to repeat it, Headmaster?"

Draco groaned before turning to the two younger wizards. "Gentlemen, I think it's time we left these two to get an alcove or something."

"And here was I coming to welcome my new fully fledged professors, and you start off your career, Professor Malfoy, with an unprofessional comment," Severus drawled impassively.

"A pertinent comment nonetheless," Draco retorted with a smirk.

"Perhaps," came his godfather's measured response before glancing at Hermione, his lip twitching. "Your results will be available in my office on Monday afternoon if you're interested, and your new positions will be announced at dinner that day. Now, bugger off, I need to escort Professor Granger to the nearest alcove."

With chuckled farewells, the three wizards disappeared, and Hermione took a step closer to her wizard. "I thought alcoves were reserved for rounds only, Severus."

"They are, and you are still accompanying me this evening?"

Hermione confirmed that she was with a coquettish grin.

"Now, I must admit," Severus told her silkily, "that I am rather partial to that alcove near the Divination classroom. The height, depth and gradient of the window ledge are most satisfactory."

"It is," she agreed, "and I would have a beautiful view of the Black Lake if only I could focus for long enough whilst you're pounding into me from behind."

Severus pulled himself up to his full height, his posture stiff as a group of students accompanied by Professor Sinistra, came into view. Hermione noted that he had pulled his robes around him; obviously it wasn't just his posture that was stiff.

"Professor Granger, would you accompany me to my office? I require your expertise in a matter that has just arisen."

With a curt nod of greeting from Severus, a chorused response of, "Headmaster. Professor Granger," from Aurora and the students rang out. It didn't take a genius to know that the couple was the subject of the knowing glances and whispers that followed as the party moved away.

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione responded politely. "You know you can call upon my expertise at any time."

The couple headed off towards the Severus' office in apparent silence. The students would have been beside themselves had they been privy to their non-verbal conversation.

Severus glanced down at the woman by his side. _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Well, not since our shower this morning._

_How remiss,_ Severus purred in Hermione's mind before bending down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before Christmas and aside from the usual seasonal decorations, preparations were starting in earnest for the Yule Ball on New Year's Eve. Severus had set up a committee of professors and students from each of the eligible years, to decide upon decorations, food, and entertainment. He wasn't interested in the minutiae. All he only wanted to hear about were the main decisions as he was busy liaising with Madam Maxime and High Master Poliakov with regard to the logistics of bringing their students to Hogwarts for three days.<p>

"Ah, Headmaster," the diminutive form of Professor Flitwick called as he barrelled as fast as his legs would carry him towards Severus.

With a quizzical expression, Severus enquired casually, "Professor Flitwick, are you being pursued by some invisible force?"

As Filius came to a halt, he rested his hands on his knees and panted out, "No. I don't think so. I wanted to inform you of the good news."

"Has one of my numerous enemies died?"

"Not to my knowledge, Severus," the Charms professor said with more control over his breath. "I just wanted to tell you that I have secured the services of The Weird Sisters for the Yule Ball. This will be their first appearance since they reformed."

Severus tried to hide his disdain but gave up. "I thought you said you had good news."

"I know they are not your musical cup of tea―"

"―Indeed not," Severus winced, inwardly bemoaning the wizarding world's appalling taste in music.

"―But ever since the_ Daily Prophet_ announced that they would be touring in the new year, the students have been so excited, and this would be a marvellous treat for them given recent events."

"Just for the students? Why, Filius, I think you're more excited about this than they are. Did you approach anyone else?"

Flitwick looked a little flustered. "Well, I...I wrote several invitations."

"You are meant to send them," the headmaster advised, his eyebrow arched knowingly.

Filius gave a sheepish shrug. "Yes, that might explain the lack of responses. Oh, by the way, I had a delightful conversation with Hermione's mother. She seems utterly fascinated with our world. Are we sure she's not one of us?"

Severus chuckled. "As sure as we can be. I believe, however, that having realised just how important Hermione is to our world and vice versa that Helen wants to explore this part of her daughter's life more thoroughly."

"And her father? He doesn't seem to quite share his wife's enthusiasm."

"He will, I'm sure," Severus told Filius thoughtfully. At least, he hoped so because he would need Michael very soon.

* * *

><p>By the time Severus reached their chambers, he was still inwardly grumbling about the impending assault that his ears would undoubtedly receive given Filius' choice of musical entertainment. However, the fact that the Grangers were being entertained by Molly and Arthur this evening meant that he and Hermione were free to have a quiet night in to finally celebrate the end of her exams, and that lifted his mood slightly. That was until he opened the door and it was the turn for his eyes to be assaulted.<p>

"What the fuck is that?" he enquired as he spied Hermione levitating baubles near the top of a ten foot Christmas tree, the dulcet tones of Wizzard ringing out.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she carefully placed the silver bauble on its needled branch, whilst trying to keep Leo from tempting a shiny ornament away from its box with his paw. "This, Ebenezer, is a Christmas tree."

A familiar scowl fell over Severus' face. "I am aware of what it is, but the question is, what is it doing in here?"

"Well, I saw Hagrid this morning―"

"―He's back?" Severus interrupted, noticing with horror the fir and holly garland which adorned the fireplace and the floating candles that accentuated it.

"Yes, and coming to see you tomorrow as he had a meeting at the Ministry this afternoon and Olympe is in London this evening so they're going out for dinner. But he did say that impounded shipment was Chimera eggs on their way to Albania. Anyway, I bumped into him this morning on the way back from collecting Snowcap mushrooms with my second years―"

Still examining the room, and noting Hermione's comment about Hagrid, Severus' eyes fell upon a set of twinkling lights adorning the potted plants in the corner of the room. "―Snowcaps? What possible application would you―"

"―Will you please let me finish!" Hermione growled. "If you must know we are doing a project on the efficacy of potions using similar but seasonal ingredients."

Severus considered this as Hermione continued to tell him about Hagrid and the origins of the Christmas tree. "So he said he was selecting the trees for the entrance hall and the Great Hall and I asked if he could find a nice tree for in here, and―"

"―What on earth possessed you to do that? Do I not warrant a say in what goes on in my own chambers?"

Hermione sighed, her Christmas spirit ebbing away slowly. "Our chambers, love," she corrected him with a tight smile. "And I would have asked you, but I knew that you would have been against the idea. However, I also knew that if it was already done by the time you got home then you wouldn't mind it really."

Arching an eyebrow at what he considered an impudent remark, Severus' response was colder and harsher than Hermione expected.

"Well, on one point we can agree. As for the other...I am going to get changed. When I return, all this will be gone," he told her, waving his hand stiffly at the decorations before walking towards their bedroom door.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? No!"

His hand had reached the doorknob by the time Hermione responded and he whipped round on the spot to glare at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure I just heard you say no."

"You'll be pleased to know that there is nothing wrong with your hearing then. I live here too, you know, and you might have had shitty Christmases, but I love it and―"

As she started to give her partner a piece of her mind, she watched hurt and anger flash across Severus' face. He moved so quickly that her words were interrupted by the slamming of the bedroom door before she had a chance to finish what she wanted to say. In the end, the only appropriate words to conclude her rant were, "Oh bollocks!"

Closing the box of baubles, much to Leo's chagrin, Hermione went to move and realised that her foot had gone to sleep from sitting on the floor for too long. Shuffling on her knees until she reached one of the occasional tables, she used it to guide herself up and hobble to the bedroom door. However, as she turned the handle, she found it to be locked.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she muttered to herself before banging on the door. "Sev, come on. Open up, please. I'm sorry―"

The unmistakable crack of Apparition was heard from inside the bedroom. Hermione's forehead thumped against the door as she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the next twenty minutes trying to use their connection to contact Severus and track him down, but to no avail. She noticed that his orb had gone from being beyond agitated to pacing the ceiling. She checked his office, the cottage, his London flat, which was now up for sale, Snape Manor, and having decided that he was unlikely to go to any of his other estates, she called the only two people who might know where else he may have gone.<p>

She went to the fireplace, threw in the Floo powder and called, "The Drawing Room, Malfoy Manor," before placing her face into the green flames.

Mitzy answered the call and immediately went to fetch the master of the house.

"What a pleasant surprise. Missing the thrill of Floo sex, are you? Well, you know that I'd be more than happy to oblige," Lucius slurred in greeting, sipping what was obviously not his first glass of wine of the day.

Hermione was not in the mood for his teasing and ignored his comment. "Is he there?"

Chuckling deeply, the blond wizard flopped down into a chair by the fire. "Had a row, have we?"

"Kind of."

Lucius took another sip. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No, he's not here. Now, what did we have a row about?"

Hermione was about to answer, but found herself asking a question unrelated to her predicament. "Are you drunk?"

"How observant. I am, as they say, drowning my sorrows."

"What's wrong, Luce?"

Brushing his fingers through his hair, Lucius puffed out a breath. "I saw Fleur this morning at Gringotts. We greeted each other cordially and then we said goodbye cordially. I barely talk to her, I can't touch her, I can't kiss her. I can't..." His voice faltered and he swallowed hard to regain his composure. "So, as you can see, I am attempting to dull the pain with this rather passable bottle of Claret. But enough about me. What did you two argue about?"

It all seemed too pathetic now given the pain that Lucius was evidently feeling as a result of being separated from Fleur. But he asked and she would tell him. "A Christmas tree."

The effect that her words had on Lucius was not―with hindsight―unexpected, but Hermione was somehow grateful for it. Once he'd stopped laughing, he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, darling, but that is rather funny." Then his expression became more serious and somehow he seemed to sober up a little. "And yet it is not."

Lucius put down his wine and did something that Hermione never thought that she would see the aristocratic wizard do. He sat crossed legged on the rug in front of the fire before continuing to speak. "I know you are endeavouring to drag the curmudgeon into your circle of seasonal reverie, but Christmas has never been met well by Severus. He has never accepted an invitation to Christmas dinner despite one being made every year since his mother's death. Apart from the last couple of years, he's always come over on Boxing Day though, mainly so that he could give Draco his present, but to him that's no longer Christmas."

He paused, almost seeing the question Hermione had on the tip of her tongue about to catch fire. "Lucius, did something happen to him at Christmas?" she asked delicately.

"Not specifically―at least, not that I am aware―but there were no celebrations in the Snape household. While he was a student, he stayed because he could continue his studies and was away from his father. When he became a professor, he stayed because although students chose to remain over the festive period for various personal reasons, he knew that some were there for the same reason as himself. All I am trying to say, is that whereas we have been privileged enough to enjoy the merriment and communion of family during the season, Severus has not. I know that, technically, he's had us, but this is virgin territory for him, and I suspect that in your enthusiasm you've unwittingly stirred up emotions that he is unfamiliar with and he's run."

"I didn't think," Hermione admitted forlornly.

"And why should you? You weren't doing anything to harm him, you are not responsible for his reactions. I should imagine that, by now, he is feeling incredibly remorseful, but too stubborn to return and admit that he's been an arse."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I know, but _where_ is he going to return from? I've checked his office and all the properties, but strangely I think he's somewhere familiar, which is why I called you."

"Sev obviously still has some secrets from you," Lucius chuckled before immediately putting the young witch out of her misery. "If you sense that he's somewhere familiar then I should imagine he's still on the grounds. Now, I hope he will not be angered with me for revealing the whereabouts of his secret hideaway."

* * *

><p>Lucius' instructions were quite clear. She was to go to the far side of the Black Lake, to a distinctive thicket of trees before the terrain became rockier. In that copse, he said she would find three huge boulders and by placing her wand against the middle one and uttering the password, she would gain admittance.<p>

It had begun to snow heavily, but not enough for Severus' footprints to be covered. Hermione approached the rock slowly in case he'd erected additional wards on his hideout, but finding none, she paused before placing her wand against it.

She often asked Severus where he had gone the night he abandoned Hogwarts during the final battle, and how Lucius knew where to find him, but his reply had always been quite evasive. But now she knew: he'd come here. This was where he'd waited until his time came―he thought―to die. The tears that fell down her cheeks mingled with the falling snow and she wiped her eyes rapidly before placing her wand against the rock and whispering the password. "Prince."

The front of the rock seemed to melt away to reveal a narrow passage that led to what looked like a doorway through which spilt a golden light. When Hermione reached the source of the warm glow, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Severus sitting there. He was on the floor, frock coat unbuttoned, arms resting on his drawn up knees with his back against the far wall of the sparsely decorated but strangely cosy room.

"Don't tell me, Lucius opened his big mouth," Severus grumbled, stealing a glance at his very concerned looking witch.

"Yep."

Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard before speaking again. "Come here," he implored, holding out a hand.

Hermione rushed towards him and found herself kneeling on the floor in the arms of an apologetic Severus. But he wasn't the only one apologising. In between kisses and affirmations of their love, Hermione, too, was muttering apologies against his lips.

"You have nothing to apologise for, sweetheart," Severus told her, brushing a few escaped curls out of Hermione's face. "My reaction was disproportionate."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it was, but I'm sorry that we haven't really talked about Christmas," she muttered as she nuzzled his neck.

"That's as much my fault as yours," he said, moaning softly at the feel of her breath against his skin. "However, I confess that I, too, have made plans without consulting you."

Stilling for a moment, Hermione asked, "How so?"

"Due to Mr Ashbourne's situation, the school will need to remain open. As such, I will be spending Christmas Day here whilst you spend the day with your parents," Severus stated, tensing slightly as he waited for Hermione response.

Very slowly, Hermione pulled back, her eyes wide, lips pursed. "Pardon?"

Severus opened his mouth and paused momentarily before―a little flustered―he responded. "Well, your mother intimated that―"

"Bollocks to what she intimated!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping his arm. "If you're staying here then I'm staying with you. We can do something on Boxing Day with Mum and Dad," she informed him defiantly.

"We are," Severus told her, looking a little sheepish. "They're coming up to Cheshire to spend a few days with us. As are the Weasleys and the Malfoys and various hangers-on."

"Oh, well, thank you for telling me," came her sardonic response.

Severus shrugged. "I believe I just did," he replied with a smirk, cupping the back of her head and manoeuvring her for a kiss before she could retort.

His distraction tactic worked for a moment but didn't stop her asking, "And who will be looking after the school when we're up at the manor?"

"Filius and Pomona. It's all been arranged. They will be busy with arrangements for the Yule Ball and―"

"―And what about Emile?"

Severus' eyebrow raised at her question. "What about him?"

"Don't you think he should have at least a few hours away from the school over Christmas?" Hermione wondered her voice laced with concern.

"No one else does when they choose to remain at the school."

"Yes, but he hasn't chosen to stay. He's got no choice. Look, why don't we host Christmas dinner in our chambers instead of the Great Hall and invite Filius and Pomona to bring Emile to the manor on Boxing day for afternoon tea? I presume Mrs Hopkins will be doing a buffet?"

"I have no idea," Severus admitted. Mrs Hopkins had asked him what arrangements he wanted to make regarding catering and he told her to do what she felt was best.

"Well," Hermione started, "we usually have Christmas dinner and then Christmas tea, which is a buffet usually. Then on Boxing Day, we have a leftovers brunch and then a buffet late afternoon. Don't worry, I'll speak to Mrs H. But if we invited them to that then no one will feel left out. Are there any other members of staff staying at the castle on Christmas day?"

"Just Harry."

Hermione looked perplexed. "But Molly's invited him to The Burrow."

"Apparently, he declined. He has declined all invitations."

"Well, that settles it. We're definitely having dinner in our chambers with my best friend and a few others."

"I suppose the infernal Christmas decorations will need to stay, in that case?"

"Of course, but I am sorry for what I said."

"You said nothing that wasn't true. I'm afraid Christmas was never a time of joy and glad tidings for me. My father was a hardline atheist and would rather drink than spend money on frivolous religious festivals even if they did spread a little hope and happiness within his family. No, when it came to Christmas, neither magic nor God could save us.

"We weren't allowed decorations or a tree, but Mum tried to make it special. For a few years, she bought me sweets and put them in a pillowcase at the bottom of my bed, and she always cooked a chicken and made chestnut stuffing. It was foul, but she tried," he said with a sad chuckle before he growled, "He was drunk, as always."

"What about Mrs Knutsford?"

"She used to buy me sweets, and I...well, you know about the cards. I didn't see much of her while I was at school. I started buying her chocolates after Mother died. Actually, thank you for reminding me to purchase her chocolates. We should visit on Christmas Eve."

"I can get them tomorrow when Mum and I go Christmas shopping. I can't wait to see how the Aurors enjoy Woolies," Hermione ruminated, giving him an amused glance.

"You go to Woolworth's, too?"

"See? We were obviously destined to be," she purred, leaning in for a kiss.

"Obviously," he rumbled as their lips met. "Surely...you must know...that...the Fates pay...careful attention...to a person's shopping habits," he teased between kisses, pulling her closer and allowing her tongue entrance into his mouth.

After a gloriously sensual snogging session, Hermione snuggled into Severus' side as the couple remained seated upon the floor. They sat in silence, Hermione fiddling with one of his shirt buttons and Severus twirling an escaped curl around his finger.

Neither was sure how long they stayed like that, but it was Severus who spoke first. "You know, I must admit that although I am not an expert at such things, your decorations are at least tasteful. During my first year at Hogwarts, I was in awe of the decorations. They were unlike anything I'd ever seen. I had to wait until I was nearly twelve years old to see something so awe inspiring."

Severus' expression suddenly became desolate and when Hermione found out why, she was sure she felt her heart break.

"I actually went home for Christmas that year. After the decadence of the Great Hall and the sense of belonging, walking back into that house and feeling nothing but the walls closing in on me was..." He trailed off as he moved, drawing his knees up, his free hand swiping away any tears before they fell. "You know, even before I'd reached my bedroom, mother was pleading with him to leave me alone."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He did nothing, but that whole Christmas―apart from one day―I was scared of him. And I promised myself that I'd never be scared of him or anyone again, and then...I never learnt because I went from one monster to another and..."

Hermione's arms were round him before he finally let everything go. "I'm so sorry. If I'd known it would upset you this much, I never would have put up that fucking tree."

"It's not your fault," he told her, cupping her face and pressing a tear-soaked chaste kiss to her lips. "It's hard to explain. Christmas for me became impersonal. Christmas became the Great Hall filled with those who didn't want to be with their families for whatever reason and knowing some of them felt how I felt―for once, it didn't hurt."

"Is that why you've never been to the Malfoy's on Christmas Day?"

Severus sniffed. "My, we did have a lovely little chat with Lucius, didn't we? But yes. It was too personal; too much of a reminder of what a shit life I'd had. And I suppose walking unexpectedly into our rooms and being faced with everything I've ever wanted and rather than grabbing it with both hands, I tried to push it away because―"

"―You didn't want to have that first Great Hall moment for it to go wrong all over again?" Hermione offered softly, pushing her fingers through his hair as he nodded in agreement.

"You know me rather well, Miss Granger, and yet you still haven't run."

Hermione's lips met his desperately. "And I don't intend to. Now, what happened on that one day when you weren't scared?"

Severus pressed his head back against the wall and chuckled deeply. "Lily turned up a couple days after Christmas and nearly broke my bedroom window by throwing stones at it. I sneaked out and went round to her house. I may not have been scared that day, but I was definitely scarred."

Snuggling against his chest again, Hermione asked, "By what?"

"Please don't laugh, but tinsel. I have never seen so much tinsel in my life. Petunia looked as horrified as I felt."

Hermione giggled at the grimace on his face before shuddering. "Oh God, I hate tinsel too."

Severus' laugh was music to Hermione's ears.

"And there we have yet another reason why we were destined," he told her, squeezing her tight. "Fuck the Founders and the Fates and even ignore the fact that I love you. Our mutual loathing of tinsel, I feel, is the most compelling reason why I should ask you―very soon―to put up with me for the rest of your life."

"You're a tease," Hermione chuckled into his chest.

"You have no idea how far my teasing capabilities extend, madam," Severus replied as he composed himself.

"Really?"

"Really," he told her emphatically before lowering his legs, pulling Hermione onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. "I love you," he breathed against her skin.

"I love you, too," came her sighed response before she gasped and sat bolt upright. "Oh God, I've been so selfish."

Utterly befuddled by her sudden outburst, Severus' mind whirled with what he thought she meant.

"You've never decorated a Christmas tree. When we get back, you can help me."

They stared at each other for a moment before Severus burst out laughing, pulling her to him and continuing to chuckle into her hair. "I honestly think I can survive another year without that pleasure. Besides, I don't want to ruin your excellent work."

Realising the ridiculousness of her statement, Hermione, too, found herself laughing, loving the feel of his laughter reverberating in his chest. It was as they both collected themselves that her curiosity got the better of her once again.

"So, when were you going to tell me about this place?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't come here very often and I haven't been here since...I presume Lucius told you? I suppose it would have been advantageous to keep it a secret from you in case I felt the need to escape from you at certain times," he chuckled softly.

"And what times would those be?"

"Times, which if it were one of those times, I wouldn't dare tell you."

Hermione glared at him before smirking softly. "Lucius said you that you came across this place in your second year."

"I did. I'd fallen foul to yet another prank and I lashed out. I remember just walking―I had no idea where I was going―and I found myself stood before three boulders and the middle one revealed the entrance. I suppose one could argue it was a little like a Room of Requirement, but it was just for me, except that the room never changes. I've always had to transfigure everything that I needed apart from the fire. Oh, and the books. Those are actually mine.

"A few weeks later I found myself in a similar predicament and I came here again, but this time the entrance didn't reveal itself. I tried all manner of spells to open it, but to no avail.

"In my frustration, I banged my hand upon the stone and it glowed, revealing the words: _For you and your favoured only. Lay your wand against me to reveal all._ And so I did."

Severus smirked as the question Hermione wanted to ask was plastered all over her face. "Did Lily know about this place?"

"No, just Lucius and he only knew because he followed me; bearing in mind I came here to escape her housemates, I felt it wise to keep this place to myself. It was here that I wrote that stupid fucking name I gave myself because I was a bit drunk and I fancied myself important."

"But you are important. Never forget that," she purred, kissing him gently before nipping his bottom lip. "But why did you come here now?"

"I honestly don't know. I hadn't actually intended to Apparate away, but the next thing I knew, I was standing outside in the snow facing the rock."

"Well, I'm just glad I found you and don't worry, I won't intrude on your man cave. You can keep it, but it is missing something."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she confirmed with a wicked glint in her eye. "A moose head. I've already decided what I'm getting you for Christmas, but now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Don't you dare," Severus growled playfully.

"Why not?" Hermione whined, giggling as she kissed his cheek.

"Aside from the fact that it is a totally crass idea, I don't expect anything for my birthday but the exquisite gift that I have straddling me."

"Is that the polite way of saying you'd like a birthday shag?"

Severus shook his head. "I would never be that subtle. I don't require presents when I have you. The same goes for Christmas."

Hermione melted at her lover's sentiment and kissed him gently. "You know I feel the same."

"Damn! I needn't have spent all that money on your birthday and Christmas presents," Severus deadpanned, but his impassive face cracked as Hermione gasped.

"You bought my presents already?"

"Of course."

"You know, I love you," she whispered against his lips before trailing kisses along his jaw and nuzzling his neck. "I've been thinking, apart from the lack of a horned animal, this place is really quite cosy. And that pile of cushions looks particularly inviting."

"What pile of..." He turned to where Hermione was looking and saw the pile of soft, earthy toned cushions in various shapes and sizes. "Now you come to mention it, they do indeed," he drawled, completely unfazed by their sudden appearance. His gaze then returned to his cunning witch and he pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Would you care to test that assumption?"

Grinning, Hermione cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. "Only if you see to the fire because I believe that this assumption is best tested naked."

"Is that so?" Severus growled, shifting so Hermione could move off his lap. He watched her crawl over to the pile of cushions as he flicked his wrist at the small fire, causing it to roar back into life. "Now, what was that you said about testing an assumption naked?" he purred, taking off his frock coat before crawling towards a shocked, now magically disrobed, witch.

Instinctively, Hermione parted her legs as her lover moved towards her, only to giggle as he grabbed her ankles and pressed a kiss to each one. His eyes burned into hers as he slowly spread her legs further apart to allow him access to the delights between her thighs, and she could feel herself getting wetter at the intensity of his gaze.

Alternating between each leg, Severus trailed nips and kisses up towards his goal before settling on his stomach to seek his reward. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her, and looked up mischievously, meeting Hermione's heavy gaze. He dipped his head and used his lips to gently tease apart her silken folds, before tentatively flicking out his tongue to graze her clit. With everything that happened in the last few weeks, it seemed like an eternity since he had last savoured her like this, and he fully intended to enjoy the experience for as long as possible.

Thirty minutes and two orgasms given later, Severus' tongue plundered Hermione's mouth as he vanished his own clothes and rolled them over until she was straddling him, her sex hovering over his throbbing cock.

"Ride me," he whispered against her lips, sitting up slightly to change Hermione's angle, but she didn't need to be told twice and carefully positioned herself to sink down onto his length.

The moan that escaped her lips elicited a throaty growl from Severus as his fingers gripped her hips, requesting a slow place from his witch. The nature of their recent coupling had been fast and frantic of late and just as he had taken his time to eat her, they were going to take their time enjoying each other.

And Severus certainly did enjoy it as his eyes drank in the most important person in his life moving sensuously on top of him. The warm glow of the fire licked her smooth skin, the shadows defining her soft curves. Without a second thought, his hands found their way to her breasts. It had been too long since he had merely stared at her while she was lost on him. She looked so content and his chest felt as if it would rip open, knowing that he was the one to make her feel like that.

Hermione felt so hot and slick around him, and he couldn't help but moan as her small hand covered his, encouraging him to squeeze her tits a little harder. He could have easily flipped them over and pounded into her, but not today―somehow, not today.

For some reason, every moan that fell from her lips sounded more beautiful to him than it had ever before. He pulled himself up so that he could look deep into her eyes, imploring her to look at him.

Their connection flared and he found himself in her mind. She was lying on the floor, naked save the massive smile she was wearing. Whilst the library was tidy, he could see some books that were pushed into the shelves the wrong way. He gave her a quizzical look.

_Everything's a bit out of place at the moment,_ she whispered, looking up at Severus, who was leaning against the doorframe. _I can't put my finger on it, but it is. The only thing that belongs is you._

Severus smiled nervously. _It's been a very long time since anyone told me that I belong, love._

_Well, you do. You belong to me, and I couldn't be happier. Now, fuck me._

_I had intended to lie back down and just watch you. It's a most pleasant sight._

Hermione spread her legs in his mind. _You've looked for long enough. Fuck me._

Severus felt himself being drawn towards her, and physically as well as in his mind, he was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>As much as the students found it hard to control their teenage giggling whenever they saw Headmaster and Professor Granger talking, on the rare occasions that the couple showed each other a sign of affection, the school seemed to melt into a pile of sentimental goo.<p>

It was dark when the couple found themselves trudging back through the snow arm in arm, their white breath rising into the air, snuggled together to provide extra warmth despite their heavy winter wear.

Severus had to admit that he was extremely grateful for Hermione's foresight in shrinking his long winter coat and scarf before she left to find him. He would not have missed this walk with his woman for anything. He'd dreamt of a night like this with clear black skies and moonlight glinting off the untouched snow where all sounds were muffled and the world felt enclosed around them.

They talked and laughed, and Severus found it harder to resist the question that he so desperately wanted to ask. In order to distract himself, a certain amount of snogging against a tree was required. This resulted in a Severus-sized imprint being left in the snow after Hermione decided that she hadn't quite had enough of her wizard just yet. The creator of the Warming charm was mercifully thanked that night.

By the time they finally managed to make their way back to the castle, it was way past curfew. They were about to head towards their chambers when Severus suddenly put his arm out in front of Hermione to halt her progress and raised a finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet. Years of patrolling these halls and spying served him well, and jerking his head, he set off almost silently towards the faint but heated conversation in one of the alcoves ahead.

"What do you mean you're ending it?" snarled the male voice.

The female voice sounded close to tears. "Look, it's not you."

"Don't say it! Don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech because let's face it, it has everything to do with me being the wrong fucking person."

"If things were different―"

"―If things were different...I considered asking for your hand, you know?"

"Considered?"

"Mother would never allow it, but I would have asked you to be my mistress."

"Mistress? What the fuck am I? Just a shag?"

"Fuck no, I love you, but I just wouldn't have married you."

"So why the fuck are you so upset that we're over?"

"Because, I want you in my life, Gin, but our families are too different and―"

"―Not rich enough, you mean. Oh, and don't forget that we're all blood traitors, too."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"No? Would you prefer it if I just shut up and let you put something in mine?"

"That would be preferable. Come on, darling, you can have lovers if you―"

"Fuck you, Blaise. I felt so guilty about ending it with you, but now...thank Merlin, I am ending it."

"Fine! There are plenty more whores to fuck."

"What did you say? Did you just―"

"―Mr Zabini, I would appreciate it if you would accompany to my office," the smooth voice of the Headmaster interrupted.

Blaise turned to look at Severus. "Sir, I―" he blurted out, eyes widened.

"And did I mention that your silence is requisite? Miss Weasley, please go with Professor Granger."

_Take her to our chambers and provide whatever comforts are required. Expect a visitor._

_Alright, love. How dare he infer that Ginny's―_

―_Fear not! He will be left in no doubt that he's royally fucked up._

As Hermione and Ginny headed off, Blaise turned to the headmaster. "Sir, I―"

"―Silence!" Severus hissed, drawing his wand which caused the younger Slytherin to flinch. The headmaster then cast his Patronus.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter could feel sleep nudging him as he lay on his sofa, a number of empty beer bottles on the floor. He'd finished his marking and Head of House duties for the evening―not that they ever really ended―and settled down to read the <em>Daily Prophet's<em> report of Ron's latest match before heading to bed.

His eyes were getting heavier and had just closed when the headmaster's voice rang out.

"Just a courtesy call, Professor."

The Head of Slytherin bolted upright and fumbled with his glasses as he squinted at the glow of the fox-shaped Patronus in his living room.

_I am instructing a member of our house on how to accept the breakdown of a relationship with dignity and why it is unacceptable to call the young woman a whore. For your own edification, the student in question is Mr Zabini. Feel free to visit Hermione in our chambers. I would suggest you do so post haste._

Harry Potter's eyes widened as he realised the deeper meaning of Severus' message. He'd never showered, brushed his teeth, dressed, applied aftershave, and run to the headmaster's private rooms so quickly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Harry was on his way to see Ginny, Blaise Zabini stood before the Headmaster's desk, head lowered as he prepared for the berating that he knew he was about to receive.<p>

The headmaster, on the other hand, was sitting imperiously behind his desk, his dark eyes boring into the young man, waves of anger and disappointment radiating from him.

Severus was about to speak, but Blaise cut him off, desperate to justify himself to the man that he had the utmost respect for.

"Sir, what you overheard―"

"―was a disgrace," Severus growled, moving quickly from his seat until his was standing behind the young wizard.

"I thought I had instilled better in you," the headmaster snarled in Blaise's ear before moving to lean up against his desk, arms folded across his chest. "Relationships end for numerous reasons, Mr Zabini, but they must always be ended―no matter who is at fault―with dignity. Do you understand?"

Still looking at the floor, the younger wizard mumbled that he did.

"That, of course, does not mean that you do not try and discuss the specifics of the breakup. But if you are the one being told that your relationship is at an end, you respect the person and their wishes at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"We are Slytherins and if I have taught you anything, it is that you never burn your bridges. One never knows when that person could be of an advantage to you and if there is revenge to be wrought then it is far more effective―and you are more likely to get away with it―if they are unsuspecting.

"However, in this case there is no cause for revenge and should I hear that you make moves to exact it, you will answer to me. Is any of this penetrating your thick skull?"

Blaise gulped and muttered, "Yes, sir."

"Now," Severus continued, his voice measured, "your deplorable lack of decorum in this matter is shameful. However, what I find hardest to accept is that you somehow consider yourself better than Miss Weasley and her family when you, yourself, are the son of an opportunistic bitch. Your mother's fortune has been wholly dependent on whomever she lies on her back and spreads her legs for, so how dare you call Ginevra a whore when your mother acts no better than one."

Blaise knew he should react to Snape's comments about his mother, but in his heart he knew how his mother was viewed, and he couldn't deny how she operated. "But Mother told me that I need to preserve the Zabini legacy―"

"What legacy? Your mother has such high regard for the Zabini legacy that she's spent it and has married numerous times to keep herself in the style to which she has become accustomed. In recent weeks, she's even tried to solicit the attentions of myself and Lucius Malfoy."

Severus almost laughed as Blaise's astonished eyes flicked up to meet his.

"What your mother means, is that you have no money of your own," Severus informed him, "so to preserve the Zabini legacy, you have to create it again. The only way you will do that is to marry a witch who could do far better than you, sir. And if your mother also considers herself above the Weasleys then your mother and yourself are delusional. The crux of the issue is simple―greed. The Weasleys do not come with a fortune, but what you fail to recognise is that a union with Ginevra Weasley―even though it was folly to think you had a chance of that happening―would have given you something far more valuable than financial stability.

"I used to consider you one of my brightest, Blaise. For this reason, I will leave it with you to work out what that was."

Severus pushed himself away from his desk and as he returned to his chair, he drawled, "Fifty points, Mr Zabini, and you will be serving detention with Mr Filch for the rest of this term and the first two weeks of the new one. Now, get out of my sight."

Blaise said nothing but nodded and left the Headmaster's office swiftly, leaving Severus running his hand over his face in frustration.

"Watch him and his companions, Severus, my boy," the lofty voice of Albus Dumbledore rang out.

Closing his eyes, Severus' head thumped against the back of his chair before he exhaled forcefully. "I will," he muttered wearily, a multitude of thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, news of the breakdown of Ginny and Blaise's relationship travelled throughout the school. Headmaster Snape and Professor Granger were temporarily relieved of the students' collective gaze as their speculations were diverted to Professor Potter and his ex girlfriend. At meal times, they would glance between Harry at the head table and the redheaded Head Girl to see if they could catch a furtive look between the pair.<p>

However, away from the watchful eyes of the professors, Pansy Parkinson had taken it upon herself to torment Ginny, despite Blaise's requests for her to desist. Somehow, after one shouting match in the head students' common room, Dean Thomas found himself acting as Ginny's unofficial bodyguard, protecting her from the Senior Head Girl's vicious tongue. Harry was eternally grateful to his former classmate for looking after her, even if they weren't officially a couple yet.

Breakfast on the final teaching day of term was a little more light-hearted than usual. All the students, save one, were heading off tomorrow morning for Christmas, and as that meal was usually poorly attended, Severus was prepared to allow a little more revelry today.

"So are they back together?" Minerva asked the headmaster in a loud whisper.

Severus merely shrugged. "They are not together as such. I believe they are taking each day as it comes."

The Head of Gryffindor huffed. "But everyone knows that they belong together."

"But few know of the issue which caused the breakdown of their relationship in the first place. Suffice to say, I believe that whilst their regard for each other is not in question, whether they can move past that issue remains to be seen."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You are such a pessimist."

"Not at all," Severus countered, sipping his coffee. "I am a realist. However, I am sure that given time―and space―normal service will be resumed."

"I hear Miss Chang is unimpressed."

"I fail to see why. She and Potter split up two nearly two months ago."

"I agree, but that's just what I've heard. She's a strange one. I don't think she's ever got over the Diggory boy."

"The Dark Lord despatched her first love; I have a degree of empathy. However, it is still not for her to be so disapproving of Potter's choice. I may not have liked his father, but I never demeaned Lily's choice."

The two professors sensed a wave of excitement sweep through the students. Following the majority of their eyes, they saw Ginny heading out of the Great Hall and Harry, whisper something to Neville before rising from his seat, hot on her heels. Pansy Parkinson sat on the Slytherin table, looking smug.

Knowing that Harry would be able to sort Ginny out, Severus contemplated Minerva's words and looked over to Cho, who sat in silence next to Luna. Her eyes were trained on the door that Ginny had just walked through. The forming tears had the headmaster lean over and mutter something to Hermione. She simply nodded and continued to eat her scrambled eggs.

However, when Miss Chang pushed her untouched breakfast plate aside and rose to leave, Professor Granger followed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Hermione long to find Cho, who sat overlooking a snow-covered courtyard, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.<p>

Hearing her approach, Cho turned slowly to face the young professor.

"Is everything alright, Cho?"

The Ravenclaw snorted defiantly. "Why shouldn't it be?"

Hermione shrugged. "You've just seemed a bit quiet of late, and―"

"―I didn't realise that was a crime, _Professor._"

"It isn't, but―"

"―Good. In that case, I'd like to be left alone."

Hermione puffed out a breath and drew her bottom lip between her teeth, whilst informing Severus that this conversation really wasn't going very well. "Look, Cho, you know you can―"

"―Talk to you? Yes, I know, but I have nothing that I need to discuss with you."

Hermione was concerned, and as much as she wanted to walk away, felt that she could get Cho to talk about what was bothering her.

"Is it because Harry and―"

"―Respectfully, Professor, I said that I want to be on my own."

Hermione could only watch as Cho stormed off in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower. She could understand that Cho was upset at seeing Harry move on, but it had been nearly two months and they'd split up over her indifference. No, there was something not quite right about her behaviour and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Turning on her heel to head up to Severus' office, she was greeted by Pansy and Blaise as they walked past arm in arm. At least, Blaise seemed to have moved on. Perhaps Theo had been right.

* * *

><p>The Head of Slytherin shook his head as the two first-years that he'd just dismissed from his office closed the door to return to the common room. It wasn't that long ago when he was their age, breaking all manner of rules, and he'd certainly broken far worse rules than these two had when they'd argued over Quidditch with their wands drawn. However, so much had happened in Harry's life since then that it seemed like a lifetime ago.<p>

He had just written the detention slips out for the first week of January and was about to return to the end of term drinks in the staff room when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was one of the two students he had just berated, Harry pulled on his 'unimpressed' face

"We need to talk."

Harry's eyes widened, and he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Do we? What about?"

"The night before we split up."

Shrugging, Harry opened the door further. "What about it?" he asked, gesturing for his visitor to step inside.

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"Look, Cho, it was nice―really nice―and I'm glad you enjoyed it, but―"

"―It was alright. I've had better, but that's not why I can't stop thinking about it."

Harry tried not to look affronted at Cho's dismissive comment, knowing that there was something not quite right here. "Well, if it wasn't that good then I fail to see why you suddenly had to come and talk to me. You've ignored me for weeks and then as soon as Ginny and I are―"

"―Getting back together?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, she might not want to know when she finds out."

"She knows we slept together."

"Does she also know that the great Harry Potter can't cast a decent Contraceptive spell?"

Harry blanched. His mouth went dry, and he felt his palms become clammy. He'd faced Voldemort; he'd fought Voldemort. Hell, he'd killed Voldemort, and yet he felt genuinely terrified at the moment. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm late."

"Yes, but are you sure. Ginny and I had a scare, but―"

"Doesn't look very good for you, does it? What school would want to employ a Professor, who not only slept with a student, but got her pregnant because he couldn't cast a Contraceptive spell correctly."

Cho's mocking tone worried Harry.

"Hang on. Is this about you potentially being pregnant or is this more personal?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"You need to take responsibility.'

"And if you are pregnant; then I will. I will be there for the child, but that's as far as it goes. Now, as you don't know that you are actually pregnant, shall I perform the spell now?" As a head of house, he had been taught the pregnancy detection spell, just in case.

"That won't be necessary. I'll get it confirmed at St. Mungo's tomorrow."

"Please, Cho, let me do it now―put both our minds at rest."

"No. I am informing you of my suspicions, and I will owl you the result once I have been to St. Mungo's. Have a _great_ Christmas, Harry," Cho sneered before walking out of the office.

Harry stared at the space his ex-girlfriend had occupied. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>The knock on his door took the headmaster by surprise. After the staff drinks, he'd returned to his office partly so he could finish off any outstanding matters that required his attention before the Christmas break. Not that he wouldn't have work to do, but for the first time in his life, he had a busy social calendar and a witch whom he had no desire to piss off.<p>

"Fucking hell," he muttered as he looked up at the clock that showed it was nearly midnight.

"Busy?" asked his once biggest pain in the arse.

Severus snorted. "Given that I could be tucked up in bed with my witch, what do you think?"

Harry considered this. "True, but you could have come here to escape her nagging."

"A valid conclusion," Severus mused, "but she is too immersed in her parents and Christmas to nag me at the moment."

The younger wizard chuckled lightly. "That's a blessing!"

"Indeed. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Severus asked, rising from his seat and gesturing towards the armchairs.

Harry hesitated slightly. He still found a civil Severus a hard concept to grasp, at times, but he could not deny―no matter how much he still found it hard to believe―how good he was for Hermione. Given time, he felt that he and Severus might be able to become friends and not just for Hermione's sake, but they were still a long way from that point.

"I may have a problem," Harry admitted carefully as he sat down.

"Just one? How fortunate," Severus grumbled. However, he recognised Harry's expression from his mother and knew that something had rattled him. "Drink?" he asked, Summoning two glasses and a bottle of Old Ogden's Superior, which he then proceeded to pour before Harry had even accepted his offer. "Forgive my churlishness, Professor. Continue," he urged before sitting down himself.

"It's Cho."

"What about her?" Severus enquired, recalling his conversation with Minerva this morning. "Professor McGonagall has also relayed concerns for her, and she gave Hermione short shrift."

Harry felt a cold panic rise. Perhaps she was pregnant if everyone else was noticing her acting strangely.

"She came to see me tonight."

"Your social life is none of my concern as long as―"

"―I act in a manner befitting a professor of this school."

"Precisely."

"She thinks she's pregnant."

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had to admit that he had not expected to be told that snippet of information. However, he then remembered that Harry had said that he may have a problem. Putting two and two together, the headmaster decided how he would deal with this.

"Only thinks? Has she not performed a test?"

"No."

"I appreciate that Miss Chang is here under my special dispensation, but she is here as a student. You are a Head of House and at liberty to perform the necessary spell on her."

"I know, and I offered, but she refused. She said she would be going to St Mungo's."

Severus considered this. "She believes you to be the father, I presume?" Harry nodded sheepishly. "I say 'believes' because I have heard rumour that she sought solace in the arms of Roger Davies following your breakup. However, that does not negate the fact that by coming to you she would surely have wanted you to assist."

"That's what I thought," Harry agreed, "but there are a number of things worrying me about this."

"Aside from the fact that you could have fathered a child? And if you have impregnated her―even though she is of age―she is still under our care, and we will discuss this further."

Harry took a deep breath and pressed his lips into a thin line. "I understand, but like I said there are more things concerning me than her being pregnant. When she told me, it was almost as if she wanted to expose me―bring me down, as it were. She said, 'What school would want to employ a Professor, who not only slept with a student, but got her pregnant because he couldn't cast a Contraceptive spell correctly.' And when I confronted her about whether this was about her being pregnant or personal, she said that she wanted me to take responsibility, but I could just tell it's personal."

"I have only been in your position once, but the witch in question came to me when she knew she was pregnant because there was doubt about paternity. If you were still in a relationship, I could see her coming to you with her suspicions, but not when you've already parted company. I, too, feel that there is more to this than meets the eye.

"For this reason, I think it is imperative that I pay Miss Chang a visit...tonight. Otherwise, I would be very interested to see the size of the press presence when she turns up at St. Mungo's tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Think, Mr Potter," Severus prompted; his tone exasperated. "Given the political climate, why do you think that Miss Chang might want to expose you? She wants you to take responsibility, but my question is: for what? If you recall, I mentioned earlier that her behaviour of late has been commented upon."

"Everyone seems to change when they become friends with Pansy Parkinson," Harry grumbled.

Severus' brow furrowed. That was another comment that he'd not expected. Pansy Parkinson was a known trouble maker, but not intelligent enough to be overly dangerous in her own right. However, the Polyjuice incident in his office a few months ago had stuck with him. On the face of it, Pansy's version of how Rookwood obtained her hair tied up. But something made him keep an eye on the Slytherin, and now her name had been coming up a lot lately in what seemed like rather innocuous situations. However, he was starting to smell smoke, which led him to wonder about the location of the fire.

"I believe you are correct in your assumption that there is some form of ulterior motive here. And I wish to stamp on it before anybody is dragged through the dirt. Even if you have impregnated her, there is no need for this behaviour."

The headmaster downed his drink. "If you will accompany me, Professor, we will go and ascertain whether you will be changing nappies in a few months. However, if my suspicions are correct, I will have that pleasure long before you. And before you ask, no she isn't."

* * *

><p>Arriving outside the Ravenclaw witch's room, Severus moved so that Cho wouldn't be able to see him. Harry looked confused, but the headmaster jerked his head towards the door, urging the young professor to knock.<p>

However, Severus' plan became obvious when Cho threw her door open and snapped, "What do you want? I've said all I want to say to you."

She went to slam the door, but Harry's foot prevented it. He tried not to wince, which Severus found quite impressive.

"Cho, we need to talk. I don't want to wait to find out. I want to know now."

Cho's reaction was much more aggressive than usual. "Tough!" she snarled. "Who do you think you are, demanding anything of me? You might be The Chosen One as far as the rest of the world is concerned, but you are no better than me. Cedric died because of you. I would have been happy if it wasn't for you, so don't you come in here making demands. You have no right to make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Very true, Miss Chang," a low voice announced, the owner of which now making themselves known. She seemed to quail as the headmaster swept into the room. Something was very wrong with the witch and Severus didn't need to hear any more. It was time to act.

"You have every right to refuse Professor Potter, but you will recall that when I consented to your return to Hogwarts so that you could take those NEWTs required for you to become a healer, you agreed to adhere to the rules of this school once again. I have been more than lenient given your situation, however, if I request something of you, you have no right to refuse."

Panic flashed across Cho's face before defiance filled her voice. "I...I can refuse you."

"However, as headmaster," Severus pressed on, ignoring Cho's outburst, "it is my duty to ascertain if any impropriety has occurred. Now, I understand that you believe yourself to have been impregnated by Professor Potter."

"I don't believe I have been, I know."

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "I am aware that some women can sense when they become pregnant from conception, but I would prefer more concrete evidence. What I am not aware of is a woman being able to tell who exactly impregnated her before the birth of the child."

Cho's mouth fell open. "How dare―"

"Do you deny seeking the comfort of Roger Davies?"

"Well, no, but he was responsible," Cho blustered.

"I would hope so, but nothing is foolproof. Therefore, until we establish that there is indeed a pregnancy, the matter of paternity is irrelevant. So, first things first, I request that you submit yourself for testing."

The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice found himself rather in awe as Severus demolished Cho's arguments and threw her so off balance that the witch was practically speechless. No wonder Severus managed to fool Voldemort for so long.

"I...I am. I'm going to St. Mungo's tomorrow."

"Unacceptable," Severus countered. "I require immediate evidence, so that I may put the appropriate measures in place. Now, we could do this the hard way, but I would prefer the easy way."

"Or what?" Cho growled.

A scowl appeared on the headmaster's face as he hissed, "I do not appreciate your tone, Miss Chang. Do you consent willingly?"

"No."

"Professor Potter, please call Madam Pomfrey." Severus commanded Harry as something in the room piqued his curiosity. The scents of lovage, scurvy grass, sneezewort, and mustard seeds filled the air. His Potion Master's nose had solved the mystery. Somehow, Cho had been subjected to a form of Befuddlement potion but with the addition of the mustard seeds meant that she was more susceptible to suggestion, especially when it came to harming those who had hurt her.

Severus scanned the room for empty vials when his eyes fell upon an oil burner which sat on a small sink in the corner of the room. Next to it sat an innocuous bottle of oil.

"I think it only appropriate that a female member of staff is present because we don't want any more allegations to be made," Severus continued, answering Harry's questioning expression.

Harry nodded and headed off as Severus strode towards the sink and filled the glass which sat upon it with water. Before turning round, he pocketed the bottle of oil and surreptitiously took the vial of Veritaserum which he had Summoned before leaving his office, and slipped a drop into the liquid.

Last year, to give the appearance of clamping down on wrongdoers, Severus declared that he, and he alone, could use the truth potion on fifth-year students and above if he felt it was warranted. Despite the Carrows' insistence, he had never invoked that right, but when he was reappointed as headmaster, it was one of the few things that he did not revoke from last year's regime.

"Sit down, Miss Chang, you look flustered. Here," the headmaster told her, holding out the glass of water.

Reluctantly, the witch accepted the glass and began taking small sips of the cool drink.

"Now, Miss Chang, are you pregnant?" Severus asked nonchalantly, taking back the glass and Vanishing it.

Cho shook her head. "No," she found herself saying.

Severus nodded. "I see. And who gave you that oil burner?"

"The oil burner was a gift from...actually, I don't know. There was a note, but..."

The headmaster's eyebrow arched, "But?"

The witch's expression became confused. "I know there was one, but I can't remember it."

Holding up the bottle of oil, Severus asked, "Did this come with it?"

Cho nodded. "Yes, it did."

The headmaster slipped the bottle back into his pocket. "And when did the gift arrive? Did you not think to ascertain the giver of the gift or verify the contents of the oil before you used it?"

Slowly the witch shook her head. "I can't remember, I just...I..."

"Take your time," Severus drawled, rolling his eyes at the student's look of concentration.

"The letter said something like, 'Use this every day. I will see you soon,'" Cho mumbled hesitantly.

Severus nodded. "And who comes to your rooms, Miss Chang?"

"Oh, lots of people," Cho said almost cheerily. "Pansy, Hannah, Theo...Pansy mainly."

"I was not aware that you were so friendly with Miss Parkinson," Severus commented quietly.

Cho's brow furrowed. "Neither was I. I can't really remember what we talk about, to be honest."

"Indeed," the former Head of Slytherin stated as a knock was heard on the door, followed by Poppy and Harry entering the room. "Oh Madam Pomfrey, I'm afraid your journey has been wasted. Professor Potter, you needn't have been so vociferous in your concern for Miss Chang's health."

Harry looked utterly confused by Severus' comment.

"However, perhaps it would be advisable for her to accompany you to the hospital wing in case there are some unpleasant withdrawal symptoms for prolonged exposure to a Befuddlement potion."

It was Poppy's turn to look confused. "She seems perfectly lucid to me," the matron blustered.

"Only because she has no choice," the headmaster told her, giving her a knowing look.

Poppy rolled her eyes and looked less than happy with Severus' decision to use Veritaserum, but shrugged it off and ushered Cho out of the door which was promptly slammed shut behind them.

Severus' voice was cold, harsh and urgent. "I charge you to keep an eye on our house and in particular Pansy Parkinson. Her name keeps being mentioned at most unexpected times. And while you're at it, find out what kind of owl she owns."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. "Can I ask what's going on?"

"I believe I know who the spy within the walls is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well, does he or am I playing with you? Let me know what you think...I love it!<strong>

**AN3: Next time, IT'S CHRISTMAS...Oh and NEW YEAR...and...suddenly I forget what else happens. Yes, I am a tease! **

**Please see my profile for an update on updating the next chapter.**


End file.
